Change of Fate
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: The Bennett girls loved Supernatural. One night they do a spell and it goes wrong. They end up in Supernatural World with Sam and Dean. Now they are opened to a whole new world where they find out they didn't really know the Winchester boys at all.
1. Chapter 1

Lyssa shut off the television and allowed herself a moment to drool over Jensen Ackles. He played the older brother Dean Winchester on the television show Supernatural. The man was just sexy.

"Please tell me you aren't drooling over Dean again?" her younger sister, Artie moaned.

"At least I don't have the hots for an angel."

"Castiel is hot. Too bad now all we have is reruns."

"Yeah, a month and a half. Grr Argh."

Artie stood up and stretched. She smiled at her sister then pulled Lyssa to her feet. She had gotten a great idea.

"Hey how about we do a spell tonight?" she asked.

"Artemis, last time we did a spell Mom and Dad came home early and almost had a cow."

"Yeah but this time they won't be home till Saturday. Come on, I have a great on in mind."

Lyssa looked at her sister's puppy dog face. She swore that Artie had modeled it after Sam's puppy dog look. She shook her head. Something told her she was going to regret this later.

"Fine, we'll do it. It just better not blow up in our faces."

"It won't. I promise it won't."

"Alright. Which one are we going to do? Maybe that harassment one. We could use it to keep the parental units off our backs."

"Nope I have one that's even better," Artie answered.

She ran upstairs and grabbed her make shrift book of shadows and her candles. She had really gotten into the Wiccan religion a couple of years ago. Her best friend had introduced her to it. Artemis carried the things downstairs where Lyssa had cleared off the coffee table. Artie at first had thought that her sister wouldn't support her choice in religions but Lyssa had. Anything to piss off their parents Lyssa supported wholeheartedly.

"Alright little sister, what spell are we going to do?" Lyssa asked.

"A change of fate spell."

"Really? And how are we going to change our fate may I ask?"

"Well how about we change our fate to include Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki."

Lyssa looked ta her sister. She saw the serious look in Artie's grey eyes. She couldn't help herself. She started laughing. She wondered if her sister realized how crazy that sounded.

Artie grabbed a pillow off the couch and tossed it at her sister. She stood up and pulled up her jeans. She glared at her older sister.

"Not funny, Lys," Artie said.

"I'm sorry. It's just... Artemis, you know the chance of this working is zero," Lyssa said.

"I know but... It got you to smile again. Dad's been coming down on you hard so... I thought we could do this for fun. It won't work but who cares? Who needs Jensen and Jared anyway?"

"Ahh, me."

Lyssa smiled when Artie laughed. She pushed everything that was happening with her father back. Artemis didn't need to know what was happening. Lyssa was going to protect her sister.

"Whatever. Are we going to do this or not?"

"Let's do it, Artie. I'm already planning the double wedding."

Artie rolled her eyes. She set up the candles on the coffee table. She didn't light them. She read the spell.

"We need a picture of them. Care to go print one?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, I'm on it. One of them together?"

"That would be great."

Lyssa got up and walked to the computer room. She got on Google. She found one of the Jensen and Jared together on set. It looked like it was from the first episode of season 4. She smiled and printed it.

"Sexy men, Sexy men," she sang waiting for the picture.

She grabbed it the paper still warm. She carried it in the living room. Artie took it and wrapped it around the thick white candle. She then placed the candle in the middle of the six black ones.

"Alright now we have to chant," Artie said.

"Chant what?"

"'I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish this night. For the change of fate to include these two men this night I ask by flame I ask it last. Seven brightest stars in the sky, light the flame I hold high.' Then we light the black ones from the white one. Got it?"

"Yep, let's do this."

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish this night. For the change of fate to include these two men this night I ask by flame I ask it last. Seven brightest stars in the sky, light the flame I hold high." They lit the candles then sat on the couch and watched them burn.

"That it?" Lyssa asked.

"We have to let the white one burn down."

"Alright."

***

Lyssa and Artie had fallen asleep on the couch. The white candle had burned down to almost nothing. The flame died. The grey smoke blew and circled the two sleeping Bennett girls. There was a flash of white light. The light disappeared and Lyssa and Artie were gone from the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Artie swore and moved over. Damn Lyssa was hogging the couch. She barely had any room. Oh, this meant war.

"Lys, move over," she muttered.

Her sister didn't move. She rolled over and shoved Lyssa as hard as she could. Lyssa rolled over and fell on the floor.

"Son of a bitch," came the response. One problem thought. The voice saying it was a man's.

***

Lyssa's eyes flew open. She had heard the man's yell. She stared across from her in the bed. She saw the back of a man's head. He had short light brown hair. She could see a cord around his neck. She knew who she was in bed with but couldn't believe it.

"No way," she whispered.

"Man, that hurt like a mother," the man on the floor said.

Lyssa knew that voice. The man in her bed then rolled over. Lyssa screamed. She was staring at her dream man Jensen Ackles. This meant that the spell had worked. She freaked. She pushed the covers off of her and climbed out of bed. She tripped over the man on the floor and fell on her ass. She looked at him. It was Jared. She screamed again.

"Lyssa, calm down," Artie said sitting up in the other bed.

"Artemis! What the fuck? It wasn't suppose to work!"

"What the hell is going on, Sammy? You having a party?" Jensen asked sitting up.

"No, Dean. I don't even know these girls," Jared answered.

Artie looked at the two men and realized that they were calling each other Sam and Dean. She turned and looked at her sister. Lyssa was staring straight at her. She was not happy and Artie was willing to guess she hadn't noticed the name exchange.

"Artemis Styx Bennett, you have some serious explaining to do! I mean how the hell are we here with Jensen and Jared!"

"Jensen and Jared? Sam, what have I told you about our aliases?" Dean said.

"Dean, I didn't tell her anything!"

"Sam and Dean? But- ARTIE!" Lyssa was going to kill her sister then bring her back so she kill her again.

Lyssa stood up and lunged at her sister. Sam stood up and held her back. His 6'4 frame not having a problem holding her 5'6 frame back. She saw Artie climb out of bed. She glared at her sister. The spell wasn't suppose to work; let alone drag them into the crazy ass world of Supernatural.

"Lyssa, calm down. I didn't know this was going to happen either," Artie said.

"How did it happen? Let's start there, little sister."

"Wait, you two are sisters? Naughty Sammy," Dean said climbing out of bed.

"Not helping, Dean," Sam said loosening his hold on Lyssa.

"Sorry, Sam, my bad. So, where do you two fine ladies come from?"

Lyssa couldn't keep ignoring Dean. She turned and faced the older Winchester. She told herself she wasn't going to be putty in his hands. Then he turned that smile on her and her knees felt weak. Damn, he was hot and he knew it. She tried to turn away but his green eyes caught hers and that was it. She was a goner.

"Lyssa? Hello, earth to my sister?" Artie said trying to get her attention.

"Oh man, I need a support group," Lyssa whispered trying not to look at Dean.

"Okay, whatever that means," Sam said letting her go and giving Dean a look. He turned and faced Artie.

"Sam Winchester. You are?"

"Artie Bennett. That's my older sister, Lyssa. We are really sorry about this. Really sorry."

"Yeah, about this, how exactly did you get in here?"

"Well, we... Lyssa, why don't you explain how we got here?" Artie asked hoping her sister had a story up her sleeve. Artie was saved not by her sister but by Dean.

"Lyssa that's a beautiful name. What does it mean?" Dean asked not being able to resist flirting with the girl who had the big brown doe eyes.

"Nothing, it's Greek for a Goddess of the Underworld. I... I need to speak to my sister," Lyssa said taking a few steps away from Dean.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Unless you want me to."

Sam and Artie rolled their eyes. Lyssa just smiled and tried to keep her focus on Dean's face and not his bare chest. His bare tattooed muscular chest. Oh, man she was losing it fast. You'd think she'd never seen a half naked man before.

"I'll keep that in mind. Artie," Lyssa said walking over to her sister and grabbing her by the arm.

Artie let Lyssa pull her to the bathroom. She managed to get a look around the grudge motel room. She made a face how could they actually sleep in those beds? Who knew what was crawling around on the sheets? She felt the cool tiles of the bathroom on her bare feet. She looked down and saw that they were brown. What a surprise. She heard Lyssa shut the door.

"Artie, what the hell is going on?" Lyssa asked.

"I'm lost as much as you are. I can't believe it worked."

"Worked? We are here with Sam and Dean Winchester not Jensen and Jared! The big question is how did we get stuck in a fictional world?!"

"Calm down!"

"I am calm!"

***

Dean stared at the bathroom door when the screaming started. He raised an eyebrow then looked at Sam.

"What is going on, Sammy?"

"I don't know, Dean. I locked the door last night after I got in. You were already asleep," Sam said.

"Then how did they get in here? And another thing, we're light sleepers so tell me, how did they climb in bed with us and we didn't know?"

"I don't know, Dean! All this makes no sense."

"So what so we do?"

Sam crossed his arms across his chest. He had no clue what to do. Dean had just gotten out of Hell a couple of days ago. They didn't need two girls to add to their list of problems; it was already too long as it was.

"I don't-," he started.

"Know. Great. Sammy, why does it seem like in my absence you got super dumb?"

"Excuse me? I don't see you coming up with a solution."

"I say we grab our stuff and go. Just leave them here."

"Well, Dean nice to know that Hell didn't change you."

Dean turned and glared at his brother. He opened his mouth to tell Sam differently but closed it just as fast. He didn't want Sam to know what had happened there. What he had done to survive. He knew his baby brother would blame himself since Dean made the deal for him, so it was better for everyone if he kept his mouth shut.

He walked over to his bag and grabbed what he hoped was a clean shirt. He pulled it on and eyed the bathroom door. The screaming had stopped. Now it was eerily quiet.

"I take it you don't want to leave them?" Dean asked Sam softly.

""Not really. They didn't even have shoes, Dean. We have to help them anyway we can," Sam said looking at Dean and giving the puppy dog look.

"Alright, stop it with the look. They can stay. But only till we figure how they got here."

"Thanks, Dean. You're an awesome brother. You're simply the best."

"Oh shut it. Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam smiled and went over to his bag. He started to pull out clothes.

"You know Lyssa is hot. Those fiery red streaks in her hair. I bet she's a wild one," Dean said changing into a pair of jeans.

"She has what in her hair?" Sam asked pulling off his t-shirt.

"Sammy, are you telling me you never noticed how beautiful those girls were? Or that Artie has her left eyebrow pierced?"

Dean turned and saw the dumbfounded lost look on Sam's face. He laughed. Sometimes he wondered if Sam even noticed that women were different than men.

"No, not really," Sam answered.

"Man, it's a good thing I'm back. Wouldn't want my poor brother going without. You probably haven't had any since I've left, huh?"

Sam flashed to Ruby but didn't say anything. He barely listened as Dean went on and on about his sex life. Or lack thereof. It was just like old times.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyssa sat on the edge of the bathtub. She stared at Artie, who was leaning against the counter. Neither said a word; they didn't know what to say. Everything that had happened was a shock.

"We can't stay locked up in here forever," Artie finally said.

"Watch me," Lyssa answered.

"Lyssa Genesis Bennett, where did your tough bitch attitude go?"

"Far, far away the minute I realized we were stuck in Eric Kripke's twisted world."

"Well, maybe we can change it."

"Yeah, sure and I am the Queen of Sheba."

"Nice to meet you, your highness."

Artie heard Lyssa groan. She sat on the floor and looked at her sister. Lyssa's thick brown hair shoulder length hair was pulled back in a bun. The red streaks shone in the light. Lyssa looked up and her round eyes held worry. Artie reached out and took her sister's hand.

"However we got here, we can make it work. I mean we know everything there is to know about Supernatural and the Winchester boys," Artie pointed out.

"Yeah, true. And then there's Dean. In the flesh, god, he is hot... Sorry, I will focus. I will not go all fangirl over him... I'm cool."

"See, plenty of good reasons to stay. Now let's go and talk to them. I can't believe I can say that. Let's talk to Sam and Dean," Artie said going all fangirl mode.

Lyssa smiled. She stood up and stretched. This was going to take a lot of getting use to. Especially the trying not to freak and go all screaming teenage girl on the boys. She ruffled Artie's short deep red hair when her sister stood beside her. She was glad that they were together in this. At least Artie would help her stay grounded.

"Hey come on," Artie said fixing her locks.

"Sorry old habits die hard."

Lyssa stepped forward and took a deep breath. She opened the door and came face to face with Dean. They stood inches apart. His arm was raised to knock on the door. He lowered it and smiled at them. Lyssa almost sighed at loud.

Get a grip, girl, she told herself.

"I was just going to knock. You two ready to talk?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Lyssa muttered suddenly stuck dumb.

"What?"

"Yes, we're ready," Artie said telling herself that if Lyssa didn't stop acting like an idiot she was going to slap her sister.

Dean stepped back and let the girls walk into the room. He looked at their feet. Sam had been right, they were barefooted. Which just added to the growing mystery of the Bennett sisters.

Lyssa and Artie sat on one of the beds. Sam and Dean sat across from them on the chairs from the dinette set. Lyssa stared at the ugly beige carpet instead of looking at the brothers. Part of her still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was here with them. Artie looked at the brothers to her sister. She was going to wait for Lyssa to say something first. After all, she was the oldest.

"Could you tell us what day it is?"Lyssa asked toying with her two bangles and tennis bracelet on her right wrist. She was going to try and figure out when in Supernatural world they had landed.

"September 20th," Sam answered.

"September? Crap," Artie answered pulling her legs up so she sat Indian style on the bed.

"Why do you ask?" Dean questioned.

"When we left home it was... Well, it was November 28th," Lyssa admitted.

"Of last year?"

"Nope. _This _year."

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at the Bennett girls. This was getting weirder by the minute. Even by their standards.

"You went back in time?" Sam asked seriously.

"Oh we did more than that," Artie muttered.

"Not helping, Artemis," Lyssa said sternly.

"You can't go back in time it's impossible. Just like-," Dean started.

"The fact that angels aren't real," Artie said.

"And neither are unicorns," Lyssa added.

"Hey unicorns-," Dean tried.

"We know. They ride on silver moonbeams and shot rainbows out of their asses," the girls said together.

Sam had to hide his smile. He turned and saw that Dean was looking at the girls shocked. He also was a little shocked that the girls knew that Dean had said that, but it was nice to see someone giving Dean a piece of his own medicine.

"How did you know about that?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter. What does is how we got here in the first place," Lyssa said.

"Agreed. Do you have any idea?" Sam asked getting back to the task at hand.

Lyssa and Artie looked at each other. Artie leaned forward and her grey eyes looked from Sam to Dean. She knew as soon as she said the word 'spell' Dean would say the word 'witch' and then Lyssa and her might not live to see their next birthdays. And Artie so wanted to turn nineteen.

"You won't like it," she said thinking more of Dean then Sam.

"Try us," Dean smiled. How much trouble could two girls get into?

"Alright but promise no outburst till the end."

"And no trying to hunt us. We aren't evil," Lyssa added staring right at Dean.

"Alright we promise," Sam answered for both of them.

"Well, we kind of, maybe could have-," Lyssa said staling.

"We did a spell and it went wrong," Artie just blurted out.

"I knew it! Damn witches," Dean exclaimed with contempt.

"We aren't witches okay! I'm a Wiccan," Artie said.

"Same thing."

Sam grabbed Artie when she went to lunge at Dean. Dean stood up and backed up knocking over his chair. The girl who stood about 5'6 was a little hell cat. Lyssa rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed. She stared at the water stained ceiling. Everything felt surreal.

"Take it back, Dean! I mean it; I will kick your ass!" Artie yelled.

"I'd like to see you try," Dean said smiling.

"Dean! Not helping!" Sam said struggling to hold Artie back.

"This is just a dream. I'm going to wake up in my god-awful room any minute now," Lyssa said to herself softly.

"Lyssa, aren't you going to take my side?"

Artie watched as her sister sat up on the bed again. She waited for Lyssa to say something. Her sister wasn't acting like her usual tough girl self.

Probably too busy staring at Dean, Artie thought to herself.

Lyssa sighed. She got up and walked over to Dean. She did the one thing she always told Artie she would if she ever meant Dean Winchester. She smacked him on the back of the head. Hard. To her surprise, nothing rattled. (A/N: Sorry, had to )

"Hey!" he yelled.

"That is for judging someone on their religious beliefs without knowing the facts," she said now shocked she had smacked Dean on the head. The guy could probably kill her with his bare hands and she smacked him.

Smart move, she thought.

She went over to her sister, a safe distance away from Dean. She began to feel light headed. She knew that the shocking events of the morning for finally getting got her. She would probably pass out making a fool out of herself. Before she did though, she smacked Artie on the back of the head too. Artie glared at her but didn't say anything.

""And that is for thinking that Dean wouldn't freak out. We all good now? Good. Now excuse me, I think I'm going to pass out."

Dean watched as Lyssa just dropped to the floor. He looked at Sam then Artie. Both held concerned looks on their faces. Dean was a little worry too; mostly he was relieved that Artie didn't look she was going to kill him anymore. It was always a bad thing to have a witch pissed at you.

Artie felt Sam let her go. She kneeled by her sister's side. Lyssa looked pale but she was breathing normally. Artie guessed that her sister's mind had just needed a break from the weirdness that was turning out to be their day. Artie didn't blame her; Lyssa had always said if she ever met Jensen Ackles she'd probably scream then pass out. And well, Dean was Jensen, right? So mission accomplished, Lyssa.

"Oh, this is just going to be buckets of fun," Dean finally said. No one disagreed.

* * *

A/N: Hey, the part about Artie getting pissed at Dean about the witch thing, I got that from my cousin. Every time Supernatural has witches, they aren't show in a very good light and my cousin freaks. B/c she's a Wiccan. She swore she'd kick Dean's ass for him calling witches 'skanky'. So, since Artie is based on my cuz, I thought I'd let Artie have a go at him. Too bad Sam was there. Oh, well there's always a next time. lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Artie sat in the backseat of the impala with Sam. She kept her eyes on Lyssa, who was in the front seat, waiting for her sister to wake up. Dean had picked Lyssa off the floor and then ordered Sam to grab their bags. He had decided they needed to go see Bobby to figure all this out.

"I still don't know why we couldn't wait for her to wake up," Artie said annoyed with Dean.

"I have my reasons," Dean said.

"Which are stupid."

"Bobby will be able to help figure this out," Sam told her.

"What's there to figure out? They're witches."

"I'm a Wiccan. There _is_ a difference."

"Sure, whatever."

Lyssa opened her eyes and saw the tan interior of the impala. She moaned and closed her eyes again. She opened them but she was still in the car.

"I wasn't dreaming," she muttered.

"Well, look who decided to join us," Dean said as Lyssa sat up in the seat.

"Dick," Artie said.

"Knock it off. I have a headache," Lyssa said.

"She wouldn't happen to be sitting behind you, would she?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. He met Dean's eyes in the review mirror. He gave him a look and Dean's smirk disappeared. Sam was at a lost about how to help these girls and Dean wasn't helping the situation.

"Haha, Dean. You okay, Lyssa?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How'd I get in here though?"

"I carried you. We needed to get on the road to see Bobby," Dean answered staring at the road ahead.

"Bobby? Wait, pull over," Lyssa said.

"What? Why?"

"Just pull over." Lyssa's mind was racing. They were stuck in season 4 and dean had been raised two days ago. And that only meant one thing; the rising of the witness was going to happen soon.

"I am not-."

"Dean, do it. Please," Sam implored seeing the look on Lyssa's face. She was worried about something.

Dean swore but he pulled the impala over onto the shoulder of the road. Lyssa breathed easily. She turned and faced the three of them. She turned mostly to Artie. They had to talk about whether or not to spill the beans about the rising; Lyssa was already ready to do it.

"We have to tell them," she said in French to her sister. Knowing a second language sure in handy when you needed to keep something private.

"What? Please explain," Artie replied also in French.

"Ah, Sam so you know what they are saying?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. You?"

"Dude, I barely passed English."

"We have to tell them about the rising of the witnesses."

"Lyssa, are you fucking nuts? There is no way they will believe us!" Artie yelled switching to English. Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at her. She ignored them.

"Dammit, they need to know. Then they won't be going in blind. They could end up dead... Again," Lyssa said still in French.

"They don't die this time," Artie muttered switching back to French.

"Yeah, and we aren't suppose to be here."

"Okay, can we please know what's going on?" Sam asked.

"The rising of the witnesses by Lilith is what's going to be happening," Lyssa said hoping they believed her.

"How do you know about Lilith?" Dean demanded leaning forward his green eyes staring into her brown ones.

"We just know. Just like we know about Azazel, Dean's deal, Sam's visions, Ruby, Bela and Castiel. Need I go on?" Artie asked getting mad. She had gotten over the fact that she was hanging with Sam and Dean; Dean had made it easy by mostly acting like a dick.

"Castiel? What about him?" Sam asked clueless about the latest news.

Lyssa and Artie looked at Sam then back to Dean. The older Winchester had turned and was staring out the windshield. Apparently Dean had forgotten to tell Sam that Castiel was an angel. Lyssa smacked him on the arm. He turned and glared at her. She wasn't scared of him; okay, not that much anyway.

"You didn't tell your brother about Castiel?" she questioned.

"Didn't get the chance, alright. Woke up this morning with a new problem and you're prettier than Castiel."

"No one is prettier then Castiel," Artie said insulted that anyone would ever suggest such a thing.

"Can someone please clue me in?" Sam demanded.

Dean turned around and faced his little brother. He ran his hand over his face. This wasn't how he had planned on telling Sammy about Castiel, but he also hadn't planned on waking up beside a complete stranger either. He felt Lyssa and Artie's eyes on him. He took a deep breath.

"Bobby and I summoned him last night. Turns out he claims to be an angel," Dean said.

"And you failed to mention this?"

"Look bobby headed home to get started on the research and I had to wait for your ass at the motel. I planned to tell you this morning but we got sidetracked."

"So, Castiel is an angel?"

"No, he isn't," Dean replied.

"Dean, denial isn't only a river in Egypt," Artie said.

"Funny. Now back to how you two know so damn much about us."

Artie looked at Lyssa. Her sister was playing with her bracelets. A sure sign that Lyssa was nervous, which meant it was up to Artie to come up with something.

"We're psychics," she blurted out the first thing that had popped into her head other then 'We saw it on TV'.

"Psychics?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Lyssa placed her hand over her head. This day kept getting better and better. She just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Not that she'd stayed dead for long in Supernatural World. No, someone would make a deal and save her.

"Psychic witches, huh? Well, that certainly is a new one," Dean said pulling back onto the road.

"I told you we-," Artie started.

"Dean, really can't-," Sam added.

"Music. Now. Loud," Lyssa said shoving in the cassette tape and cranking the volume.

Sam, Artie and Dean stared at Lyssa as Bad Company's 'Movin' On' blared from the speakers. She lowered herself in the seat and rested her head on the back. She closed her eyes.

"Headache better?" Artie yelled over the music.

"Much, now shut up. No talking during Bad Company," Lyssa yelled back.

They drove on in silence just the blaring classic rock as company and their own thoughts on each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyssa climbed out of the impala and stretched. She winced as her bare feet touched gravel. The stones dug into the flesh of her feet.

"I said to wait, didn't I?" Dean demanded walking over to her.

"I wish we had stuck to the not talking," Artie muttered as Sam kneeled in front of her.

Artie climbed on his back wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She smiled. The air in South Dakota seemed cleaner from up here.

"Artemis, not helping," Sam said.

"Can't you call me Artie?"

"Artie is a boy's name. Plus Artemis is a pretty name."

"Artie, let it go. You won't win and Sam is just odd like that," Dean answered swinging Lyssa up in his arms bridal style. (A/N: Let us all take a moment to wish it was us..... Alright back to the story.)

"Noticed."

Dean carried Lyssa up to the house. He looked down when she placed her head on his shoulder. She sighed. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what that was about.

"What?" he asked.

"Glad you got out is all. And you smell nice. What is it?" she asked leaning closer and smelling his neck.

Dean stopped. He looked at her shocked. Smelled nice? He had heard women say a lot of things about him; beautiful eyes, gorgeous smile, sexy voice, great strong body... Smelled nice had never the list, till now.

"Thanks on both accounts. I just use soap and water. Maybe it's the detergent," he stammered.

"I don't think so. Oh well, plenty of time to figure it out huh?" Lyssa smiled. She had embarrassed Dean Winchester. Things were starting to look up.

"Yeah."

Sam walked past them and rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why Dean had to flirt with every female he came into contact with. He climbed the steps. He placed Artie on her feet and banged on the door.

"So, ready to meet Bobby?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so. You aren't going to just abandon us here, are you?"

"No way. You fell into our laps, you two are our problem... Wait, that-."

""I know what you mean. Don't worry, Sammy."

Artie laughed at the relieved look on Sam's face. She was shocked that he didn't remind her that only Dean could call him Sammy.

"Sam, about time- who's the girl?" Bobby asked opening the door.

"Yeah about that. We need to talk."

"Hey, Bobby. This is Lyssa," Dean said setting her on her feet.

"Hello, pleased to meet you, Mr. Singer. I hope that my sister and I aren't intruding on your time with Sam and Dean," Lyssa said.

Sam and Dean stared at her in awe. Artie just smiled use to her sister acting this way; but she mostly did it with their father's elderly male clients and friends. This was Bobby. But still gone was the nervous girl, in her place was a strong confident one. Hell, Lyssa was even standing taller.

"Not at all. Come on in and you can tell me how you got stuck with these two ijits."

"Of course, sir."

"And sweetie, name's Bobby."

Lyssa nodded and smiled. She walked past him into the house. She felt sick, acting like that had become a habit beaten into her by her father. He had also demanded she provide certain sexual favours to some of his friends. Even though he was no where around, she couldn't stop herself from acting that way. Even if the man was Bobby, who would never hurt her. She felt some one grab her arm. She jumped and yanked it away.

"Don't touch-," she said expecting her father. The words died on her tongue when she saw Dean. A very worried Dean. Great, like he didn't have enough problems, now she had added to them.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Haven't had my morning coffee is all."

Dean watched her sit on the couch. He didn't believe her; he knew when someone was hiding something and Lyssa Bennett was hiding an entire novel of information from the look in her eyes.

***

Bobby stared at the four young people in front of him. Artie and Lyssa on the couch, Sam and Dean standing opposite of them. He looked at the girls. They had just gotten finished telling him the entire story of how they had gotten here. Dean had only interrupted once, but when he saw the look Bobby gave him, he had decided that it would be nice to see his next birthday, and shut his mouth.

"You aren't witches?" he asked.

"No, we aren't. Artie is a Wiccan and personally I lean more towards Buddhism myself," Lyssa said.

"And neither of you thought it would work?"

"No, we didn't. It was just for fun but now... Kinda don't want to go home," Artie admitted. She hated home; her father ignored her in flavour of Lyssa and their mother cared more about her designer handbags then her daughters. Even being here with Lilith was ten times better then home; at least Lilith had an excuse for her actions, she was evil.

"You don't belong here," Dean said.

"Does anyone really belong anywhere?" Lyssa asked softly.(A/N: Yeah, I have my deep moments.)

Sam was watching the two girls. Artie stared at the floor, Lyssa pulled at the sleeves of her shirt. He knew there had to be a huge, probably sad, reason why these two didn't want to go home.

"Dean, that was uncalled for. You girls, how do you really feel about all this? About being stuck here?" Bobby asked knowing the answer.

Artie looked at Lyssa. She was going to let her sister speak for them this time. Lyssa raised her head. She looked at Bobby then Sam. She then settled her big brown eyes on Dean. The one who would be the hardest to convince.

"Maybe we were meant to come here. Maybe the spell worked because we're needed here," she said softly.

Dean opened his mouth then closed it. He'd say what he had to say to Lyssa in private.

"I feel the same way. Plus our home life, let's say our dad made John look like a thoughtful caring man," Artie added.

"That bad?" Sam blurted out remembering his seriously screwed up childhood.

"Yeah, that bad," Lyssa agreed. Worse for me, she didn't add.

Bobby stood up. He walked in front of his desk. He looked at the Winchesters. He thought of these boys as his own. He saw the looks they were giving him, especially Dean. He thought that the Bennett girls might be good for the boys. Get them out of their comfort zone. Maybe even get them to actually _talk _about their feelings. But then again Bobby liked the girls and it didn't seem fair to stick such nice girls with well, Dean.

"Bobby,-" Dean started.

"They're your reasonability, Dean. They want to stay and you and Sam are all they have. Plus we don't have a clue how to send them home, do we?" Bobby said sternly.

"We're doomed," Artie muttered.

"We'll watch over them, Bobby. First off shoes," Sam said smiling at the girls.

"I have some of my wife's up in the attic. I'll go get em for you."

Artie watched Bobby leave. She turned and looked at Lyssa. She was staring at the Key of Solomon on the ceiling. Scenes of Meg sitting under it flashed though Artie's head. That and Sam's bad hair.

"You okay?" Artie asked.

"Fine. We're going to need clothes and stuff," Lyssa said.

"You going to ask Mighty Mouse or am I?" Artie said referring to Dean by the nickname they had given him.

"I'll do it. Artie, Sam doesn't even know how long Dean was down there."

"I know. And Dean doesn't know about Sam. Are we going to tell them that too?"

Lyssa looked at Dean arguing with Sam. She turned and met her sister's serious face. She shook her head. She wasn't going to rat out the brothers to each other; all she could think about was how she would feel if someone told Artie her secret. She would be pissed.

"It's up to them to tell each other. Not our secrets are they?" she whispered.

"Nope. Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

***

Dean looked at Sam. He wanted to strangle his little brother. Sam had given in the girls and Bobby without a fight.

"Sammy, our life is too dangerous for them. They could get hurt or worse," he tried.

I tried to protect you and you still died on my watch and you're my brother. How do you expect me to keep them safe? , is what Dean wanted to say but couldn't.

"Dean, I promised Artie we wouldn't abandon them. Plus we can teach them what they need to know," Sam added ready to pull out the puppy face if he had to.

"Sam,-"

"Am I interrupting?" Lyssa asked walking up them.

"Yes," Dean said.

"No, I'm going to start on some research on Angels," Sam said walking off.

Lyssa saw the look Dean was giving her; it was the one she usually saw him give to people he couldn't stand. Like Gordon; then it was funny, now it was scary. She kept looking at the floor. It was way safer.

"Dean, Artie and I are going to need some clothes and things if we're going to stay," Lyssa said.

"If? Bobby said I'm stuck with you so you're staying."

Oh man, the pissy angry tone, Lyssa thought, thought that one was only for Sam when Dean got annoyed with his little brother.

"You know you could be a little bit nicer about this."

"Really? How would you feel if this was happening to you?" Dean asked.

"Well, I wouldn't act like a complete jerk. And for the record it is happening to me. Do you think I want to be stuck here with you?" Liar, Liar, Lyssa thought.

Dean yanked off his jacket and threw it on a chair. He ran his hand over his face and swore. He looked back at Lyssa. She was looking right at him. Big doe eyes full of questions.

Eyes like freakin Bambi, Dean thought.

"Alright truce? We still have a lot of shit we need to get to the bottom too," he said.

"Alright. Dean, Artie and I we... We know about your time in Hell. We know that it was longer than four months. And we know what... We know what you had to do," Lyssa told him her voice barely above a whisper. She thought she might as well come clean now. Maybe that would give the stubborn man someone to talk to.

"What? How-No way, you can't." Dean was scared. If they knew about what had really happened down in the pit, then maybe Sam had heard somehow too. He didn't want his brother to know about what he had done. Hell, he didn't even want to know.

"We do. It felt like forty years to you. You spent thirty on the rack then... You spent another ten doing..." Lyssa couldn't finish. Standing here in front of Dean seeing the pain and fear on his face, she couldn't say how he had tortured the souls in Hell. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She hadn't cried when she had seen Dean die and gone to Hell or when he had come back; but then again, she hadn't been staring him in the eyes at those times either.

Dean watched her. Lyssa's face told the story, he couldn't lie to her. She knew that he knew. He had to look away when he saw the tears. He was tempted to pull her in his arms and hold her, but then Sam would come over and demand what he had done and Dean did not need that headache. Instead he stood across from her in the silence and wondered what he would say to her once she finished crying.

***

Artie looked at Dean and Lyssa. Neither were saying anything which lead Artie to believe that her sister had told Dean they knew about Hell and what had happened down there. She turned and looked at Sam. He was turning the pages of a book stopping briefly to read a paragraph or two before moving on to the next page. She decided to spill the beans to Sam that they knew about his ability. And about Ruby. Artie shivered inwardly. She couldn't imagine how Sam could sleep with a demon; let alone one that was using a _dead _body as its home. It just added a whole new level to the eww factor.

"So, seen Ruby lately?" Artie started. Might as well get the unpleasantness out of the way first.

"A couple of months ago," Sam lied.

"Really? Was that when you had sex with her?"

Sam dropped the book on the floor in shock. It made a loud thud. He looked up to see if Lyssa or Dean had noticed. They hadn't. He breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't need Dean hearing about Ruby. That would open a whole new cans of worms that they didn't need right now. He turned and looked at Artie. She had a smirk on her face.

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked.

"Told you psychic. We also know about your ability. Sam, why are you keeping it from Dean?"

"You don't know Dean. He never wanted me to use it. He treated me like a freak."

"No, he didn't. You were the one who thought it made you a freak, that you were less than normal. And you aren't."

"Really? I have demon blood running though my veins."

"Big freakin deal. That doesn't make you evil, but following whatever the hell Ruby has planned for you just might."

Sam didn't know how to answer. He couldn't explain how or why he trusted Ruby so much, Dean could hear. He sat back and stared at the floor instead. Artie's words echoed in his though. Was there a chance she could be right?

Artie stared at Sam then rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She knew that it didn't matter what she said, Sam would still go sneaking off with Ruby to use his ability.

Why did I want to stay again? she asked herself.

"Alright, I found a couple of pairs of flip flops that will be fine till you get something better," Bobby said walking in the room.

He looked at the four youngsters and felt the tension. He shook his head. Something had happened while he had been gone.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

No one answered. He walked over to and placed the sandals on the desk. This was going to be a long day if things kept going like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyssa drove down the road into town. She was relieved that the Winchester boys had been left at home with Bobby. Bobby had agreed that the girls needed clothes and other feminine products. After waiting and hearing Dean's endless excuses, bobby had smacked Dean on the back of the head and handed over his own credit card. To the shock of all present; although the look on Dean's face had been priceless. It was a look of shock mixed with horror.

"You seem trustworthy enough," he had said. Dean had almost swallowed his tongue at that point and Lyssa had wished she had a camera to capture that moment forever.

Artie stared out the window. She was thinking about her conversation with Sam. She sighed. As great as it was to be going shopping, she wished she could have had more time to talk to Sam. She wanted to convince him that telling Dean about his ability was the right way to go. She sighed again.

"What?" Lyssa asked knowing that Artie wanted to talk.

"Sam. He still thinks he's evil," Artie answered.

"Really? Thought Newbie Ruby helped him get over that," Lyssa giggled remembering Artie's cursing when they had watched the episode with Sam and Ruby having sex. Artie had almost thrown her shoe at the television.

"Not funny, Lys. Wasn't funny the first hundred times you said it, isn't funny now. Anyway, Sam he's... He's more complicated than I thought. I think I was wrong. We don't know them at all. Not the real them anyway."

"You're telling me. I told Dean we knew how long he was really in hell and well..."

"What? He had a cow? Screamed?"

"He suddenly went quiet. Dean Winchester quiet is something I never thought I'd see."

"So, that's why you two were just standing there counting the cracks in the floor."

"Yeah. Artie, we know all this stuff that happened to them and how they reacted to it but... We don't _know_ them. I mean how does Dean take his coffee?"

"With the waitress in the back of the impala."

"Haha, so funny."

"Well anyway needless to say it will be fun and very interesting."

"Sure, if we don't kill each other first."

"We won't. Sam will do the Hand of Ipecac and everything will be cool."

"Artie, he can use it on demons, remember?"

"So he says. Or we saw or Kripke showed... I'm going to shut up now."

"Good because honey, you weren't making sense."

"Says the woman who never makes sense."

The two sisters glanced at each other. Both had a smile on their face.

"Blame Kripke!" they said at the same time laughing. Oh, the Winchesters had no clue what they were getting into.

***

Dean sat in the living room staring at Bobby. The older man had asked to talk to him in private. They had put Sam to working on starting to clean the guestroom upstairs for the girls to use. Dean ran a hand over his face. The last couple of days had been a rollercoaster ride that looked like it wasn't going to end anytime soon. He wondered how the Bennett girls fit into it all.

"Dean, do you think those two have anything to do with you getting out of Hell? Could they have helped Castiel? Because it is pretty damn weird how they showed up two days after you got out," Bobby stated.

"Depends. If Castiel really is an angel he wouldn't need their help but if he's something else..." Dean trailed off.

"Then he might. I just can't see it. Lyssa and Artie seem like good girls. I don't think they could hurt a fly."

Dean thought of how Lyssa couldn't even talk about how he had tortured the souls in Hell. He had to agree with Bobby on that one. He couldn't see Lyssa going along with a plan that would end with someone hurting or dead. He was still not too sure about Artie; she was a wild card.

"You're probably right. Lyssa said something about a rising of the witnesses. Know anything about that?"

"Not off the top of my head. You believe her?"

"Maybe. First we have to figure out what Castiel is."

"Still won't admit he's an angel."

"Cause he's not."

Bobby shook his head. Dean was every bit John's son, stubborn till the end. The boy was convinced that he was right; Bobby wasn't so sure.

***

Lyssa pulled up in front of the pawn shop. She shut up the beat up Plymouth bobby had let them use. She felt Artie's eyes on her. She looked down at the bracelet and bangles around her wrist. She smiled slightly.

Sorry, Daddy, but I need the money, she thought. She almost wanted to laugh. She had never wanted the gifts to begin with. He had made her wear them every day. Now it was done. He couldn't touch her. She felt like screaming 'Freedom' at the top of her lungs.

"Why are we stopping here?" Artie asked.

"Going to unload some baggage," Lyssa answered.

"Lyssa, they won't take me. It's against the law to sell people. Plus they wouldn't be able to afford my asking price."

"Oh, aren't you a riot today."

"I try."

Artie watched as Lyssa climbed out of the car. She followed suit. She wondered what her sister was up to.

Lyssa pushed the door of the pawn shop open and a bell jingled. She walked up to the counter with Artie following her.

"How can I help you?" a short balding very round man asked walking up to the counter from a room in the back.

Start by taking a shower, Lyssa thought almost choking on the smell of smoke seeping though the man's pores.

"I have three items I want to pawn. High end," Lyssa said.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Here they are."

Artie was shocked when Lyssa slipped the bangles and diamond tennis bracelet off her wrist. Their father had given those gifts to her; gifts that Artie knew cost more than some houses. She couldn't believe that Lyssa was going to pawn them off.

The man looked the items over. He looked up at the girls and thought he could pull one over on them. I mean they wouldn't be standing here if they knew how much these items were really worth.

"Ten grand," he said.

"Really? Huh, guy down the street said he'd give me twenty. Cash," Lyssa said.

Please let me pull this off. I so don't want to use Bobby's credit card, she thought.

There is no way this is going to work, Artie thought.

"Jake? No way."

"I was there," Artie added wondering when she had become her sister's sidekick.

"Fifteen."

"Well, guess Jake is going to get a sale."

Lyssa went to grab the bracelets back. The man grabbed her arm. She almost yelled.

_You know you want it. I know you like it, babygirl,_ she heard her father's deep baritone in her ear.

Stop it, he isn't here, she told herself.

"Twenty, cash you said?" the man asked.

"Yes, I did."

Artie stood there shocked. Her sister had pulled it off. She then felt the cold metal of the diamond pendant that her father had given her for Christmas the year before. She took a deep breath.

Well this is what he gets for ignoring me for eighteen years, she thought.

"Wait," she told Lyssa and the pawn shop owner.

Artie reached behind her and undid the pendant. She held it in her hand. Lyssa saw what her sister was about to do.

"Artie, you don't-," she started.

"New life, fresh start," Artie said dropping the pendant on the glass counter for the owner to look at.

"One thousand," the smelly fat man said.

"You know it's more. I can go see-," Lyssa said actually enjoying seeing the man sweat.

"Twenty three thousand for everything. Final offer."

"We'll take it. Cash of course."

"Of course."

He turned to leave. Lyssa grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Their eyes met and hers were dark and cold.

"And those better be real bills you give me cause if they aren't, I'm going to come back here and hurt you. Deal?" she said in a menacing voice. Dean would of been so proud.

"Deal."

Artie watched as Lyssa let the man go. She turned and looked at her sister. She was shocked. A few hours with Dean and she was already threatening people like him. What had happened to her mostly soft and shy person that Lyssa became in public?

"Where did that come from?" she whispered.

"Channelling my inner Dean," Lyssa said.

"That could be a bad thing. Don't want you to go chasing after men like Dena does women."

"Don't worry Artie. I won't."

Lyssa turned and stared at the wall. She refused to let the images of her pain and violation to come to the surface. Artie had been right; new life, fresh start,

"Hey, Lyssa why do we need all this money?"

"I don't want to put too much on Bobby's card."

"And the rest?"

"Security in case Dean tosses us out of the impala in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh. Good plan."

"Thanks. How long do you think we can keep the money secret from them?"

"Sam? A month at the most. Dean? As long as we buy him pie, he'll never find out or care."

"You're right. What is with him and pie?"

"I don't know but it is getting out of hand."

"No kidding. We should put him on a no pie diet."

"You really want us to suffer don't you?"

"Bet he couldn't even go one day with no pie."

"Or mentioning pie."

The sisters smiled at the owner when he came back with a wad of bills. He started to count them out. Lyssa smiled. She hoped that they wouldn't have to ever use this money. That one day she could hand it over to Dean without the fear he'd leave her in the dust after.

***

Sam stared at the clock. The girls had been gone three hours. He was getting worried; maybe they had gotten lost. He got up and walked outside to where Dean was 'fixing' the impala. Sam knew he was just waiting for the girls to come back too. Although being Dean, he'd never admit it.

"How's it coming?" Sam asked.

"Fine. You find anything on Castiel?"Dean asked standing straight and wiping his dirty hands on a rag.

"Nope, Bobby and I quit for the night. We'll start again in the morning. So, find anything wrong or are you just fixing stuff all over again?"

"Sammy, it isn't stuff. It's an engine that has parts. Stuff."

Dean shook his head and leaned back under the hood. It was a great thing he was back; otherwise there'd be no one to look after his baby.

"Sorry. They should of been back by now," Sam said getting to the real reason he had come out there.

"Maybe they ran off. Maybe they aren't so trustworthy."

"Maybe you aren't so trusting."

"Sam, what do we know about them besides what they told us?"

"Dean, we've trusted people on less."

Both brothers fell silent. They turned and looked up the driveway when they heard a car drive up. Dean pulled himself away from the impala and stood beside Sam.

Lyssa parked the car in front of the house. She shut it off and climbed out. She smiled at the boys.

"Ahh, you waited for us. How sweet," she teased.

"Dean's probably guarding his baby. Didn't want you to hit it," Artie added as climbed out and walked to the trunk.

Dean shook his head in wonder. Lyssa and Artie seemed perky. He decided it was better to just give up then to try and under these girls.

Sam walked over to help the girls bring in their bags. He stepped around the trunk and whistled. It was packed.

"Ah, I hate to ask how much you spent," he said.

"Hey, we only spent two hundred," Artie said.

"Yeah, thrift store had some great stuff," Lyssa added.

They watched as Sam shut his mouth and grabbed some bags. What they didn't tell him was that two hundred had been at the shoe store not the thrift store. But he didn't need to know they had used the pawn money to buy most of their things and only used Bobby's card for the shoes so that it would look good. Bobby would find out when he got his statement but otherwise no one was the wiser.

* * *

A/N: I realize this chapter was mostly a filler but I still liked it. Hope you did too.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyssa sat up straight in bed and held in the scream. She took deep shaky breaths and felt the sweat drip down her back. She looked around the room remembering that she was in Bobby's home; she was safe from _him_. Unfortunally, that didn't mean that the dreams of what he had done to her for seven years, would go away. She just glad she hadn't screamed. That would have brought three hunters crashing into her room with shotguns and who knew what else.

"Dammit!" she heard Dean yell from downstairs.

It was followed by Artie's laughter. She had conned the two Winchesters into playing Monopoly, a game Artie Bennett had mastered. By the sound of it, Dean was losing.

Lyssa climbed out of bed and stood. The cold wood felt good on her bare feet. She had come to bed early, shortly after Bobby, thinking she would get some much needed rest after such an exciting day. She hadn't though; she never did anymore. Her nights were filled with nightmares and hours spent staring at the ceiling.

"I'm done!" came Dean's voice again.

Lyssa smiled. She grabbed a button up sweater to cover her visible scars and walked out the door. She knew being around others would help; and she wanted to see how much Artie had won off the boys.

***

Artie counted the money and smiled. She had won fifty bucks from Dean after he had bet her he could bankrupt her at Monopoly; now he knew different. Now it was Sammy's turn. He had hung on longer then she had thought he would.

"Alright Sam, let's see how long before I beat you," Artie said rolling the dice.

"Oh, please I always win," Sam answered.

"Well, you haven't faced me have you?"

Sam shook his head. Artie was cocky like Dean. He had laughed when the girl had taunted Dean during the game.

Give him some of his own medicine, he thought.

"Watch her, Sammy," Dean warned.

"I got this, Dean. I can handle Artemis."

"Who said I wanted to be handled?"

Artie laughed when Sam's face turned red and he got that confused puppy look on his face. She watched as Dean hid his own smile and walked into the kitchen. She turned when she heard someone come down the stairs. She smiled when she saw it was Lyssa.

"Hey, sis, play you after," Artie said.

"No thanks, Artie. I know better than to start a game of Monopoly with you," Lyssa said walking across the room.

"Why?" Sam asked still recovering from his embarrassment.

"Because everything I learnt, I learned from Lyssa. When we play, it can go on for hours."

"Yeah, so I let Artie defend the Bennett name."

"Well, she did a great job. Kicked Dean's ass."

"Yeah but little girls and women do that all the time. So, Sam your turn. I want to know if you're like Dean: easy."

Sam turned red again. He looked for Lyssa for help but she just rolled her eyes and walked in to the kitchen. Artie smiled a wicked smile and slipped her beer. Oh, this was going to be fun.

***

Dean opened his third bottle of beer and took a sip. There would be no hope of him getting any sleep without it. He placed the beer one the counter and looked out the window. The full moon shone across Bobby's junkyard. The stars twinkled in the clear night.

Dean didn't really see it though. What he saw were the souls he had tortured. He saw every face heard every scream. And in the quiet like now, they were deafening. They haunted him and no amount of salting and burning was going to send them away. They were a constant reminder that he didn't deserve to be back. Castiel should have left him in the pit.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lyssa asked standing beside him opening the fridge.

Oh, honey if you only knew, he said to himself.

"Going to cost more than a penny. Your sister broke me," Dean answered hiding his real thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have warned you."

"Yeah, you should have. So, thought you went to bed."

"So did I."

Lyssa pulled out a beer. She wasn't usually a drinker but tonight she was making an exception. She could still feel her father's hands on her; she could still feel his punches and bites all over her body. Her hands shook as she tried to open the bottle. She couldn't stop it.

Dean watched her. He saw her shaking. He reached over and grabbed the bottle. He twisted the top off for her. He hesitated before he gave it back. He wanted her to talk to him; something told him it would help them both.

Wait, am I actually wanting to take part in a chick flick moment? He asked himself.

"Dean?" she asked.

"You know drinking might not help," he said softly.

"Well, talking isn't either. Tried that one so hand the beer over, Winchester."

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you, Bennett."

Lyssa took the beer and walked towards the back door. She pushed it open and walked outside. She sat on the steps. She stared out into the night. A few minutes later she heard the door open again. She knew it was Dean that had followed her; after all he was the one that liked a challenge. He sat beside her.

"Misery loves company," he said as an explanation.

She didn't answer. Neither said a word as they sat on the back steps staring out into the night.

Dean only heard the screams of the souls in hell; sometimes the screams would stop and he would hear himself as he pleaded with Alastair to stop ripping the skin from his body; those had come towards the end of the thirty years where he just couldn't take it anymore. Anything had to be better than getting ripped apart slowly every damn day. He had found out the hard way that it hadn't been better. Instead he had felt the last of his humanity slip away with every soul he whipped, cut and tore at.

I shouldn't be here, he thought.

Lyssa, on the other hand, had learned long ago tricks to blocking out her father hurtful words; sometimes she even managed to block out his actions also, but not all the time. She sat in the chilly dark trying to listen to every word Dr. McKenzie had ever told her during their sessions together. Things like 'The only people you need in your life are the ones that prove they need you in theirs' and Lyssa's personal favourite 'Silence is pure it draws people together because only those who are comfortable with each other can sit without speaking'; which to Lyssa seemed like a joke since every time she went to Dr. McKenzie's office she would make Lyssa talk. Not that Lyssa ever said anything important.

What a quack, why do I still recite her antidotes like they are gospel?, Lyssa asked herself.

Neither minded the silence. In fact it was a comfortable silence between the two near strangers. Lyssa knew Dean would never ask her what was wrong and Dean knew that Lyssa was too wrapped up in her own problems to notice his at the moment. In many ways they were the same but different. Lyssa had long ago decided that no matter what her father did, he wouldn't break her. She would live her life because she had that right. Dean had let Hell and Alastair break him; he felt like his right to be on this earth again and live had been forfeited the first time he raised a knife and tore at his first victim's skin. He was no better than the things he had hunted.

***

Artie stood up and stretched. It was taking longer than she thought to beat Sam. She pulled at her t-shirt and wished she had put on her pjs before starting the game; they would have been more comfortable then jeans.

"Giving up?" Sam asked hopefully.

"A Bennett never gives up. Especially not at Monopoly," Artie said.

"We've been at it for two hours already."

"Don't tell me that Sam Winchester is whining?"

"I don't whine. It's just... We have a long day tomorrow with research and all."

Artie sat back down and sighed. Sam was right they would have a big day ahead of them. That was of course assuming that the rising of witnesses would happen tomorrow. Wasn't like Kripke had placed a date at the bottom of the episode saying which day it took place on. That would of been too easy.

"Yeah, the rising might happen tomorrow. Didn't exactly get a date with it," Artie muttered.

"So you don't know when it will happen?"

"Not really. All we basically know is that Hendrickson, Meg, Ronald, and two little girls from Bobby's past come back. And they aren't here for pie."

"What? Do you have any more details?"

Artie bit her bottom. Sam reached out and took her hand. He gave her the puppy dog look and she couldn't resist him.

Artie, however, didn't know how to explain it. Lyssa was way better with the details. Especially when it came to Supernatural. Artie just watched it for Castiel. Everything else flew over her head most of the time. Like now; she knew lusting after an angel was going to get her into trouble.

"I can't explain it Sam. That's all we know. We only see so much at a time, the rest we have to figure out on our own," Artie lied.

"Oh. Then we probably get a good night's sleep."

"You're right. But I want a rematch."

"Deal."

Sam and Artie put away the game. Sam then got comfortable on the couch while Artie made her way upstairs to the guest room. Neither gave a thought to their older sibling knowing they were in good hands. And that they could look after themselves.

***

Dean finished his beer. He placed the bottle on the bottom step. He could feel the alcohol doing its job, it was relaxing him. He was pretty exhausted but he wasn't going to leave Lyssa out here by herself. He knew of the things that could hurt her.

Lyssa sighed inwardly and sipped her beer. She looked up at the stars. She decided it was time to talk a little to Dean; since he hadn't made the first move. Although sitting in the quiet with him was better talking to Dr. McKenzie.

"I wish I could lay down and stare at them," she said.

"You stare at the stars?" Dean asked interested in the first words she had said since coming outside.

"Yeah, they make all your problems seem so small. And they make you realize how small you are compared to everything else."

Dean had been touched. He looked around but all he saw was gravel and there was no way he was going to drag her into the field behind the lot. He saw the impala, he got an idea.

"Come on," he said.

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He then noticed that once again she wasn't wearing any shoes. He didn't hesitate, he swung her up in his arms.

"You gotta start wearing shoes," he told her carrying her to the impala.

"I was. I took them off to go to bed, smart guy," Lyssa answered still shocked that whenever Dean touched her, she didn't shy away or flinch. It was like her body had decided he wasn't a threat; which was partly true. He wouldn't physically harm her but Lyssa wasn't so sure he wouldn't break her heart.

She didn't say anything when Dean placed her on the hood of the impala. She leaned back and rested her back on the windshield of the car. She smiled, she had a wonderful view of the stars.

Dean sat beside Lyssa. He looked up at the stars with her; he tired to see the beauty in them that she did. He moved closer so their shoulders were touching. Lyssa turned and looked at him. She seemed tired but happy.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Just don't mess with my car," he answered.

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because you're psychic."

"No, it's because you're Dean and the only thing you love more than this car is Sam."

"How do you know so freakin much about me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Lyssa turned back to the stars. She hugged herself. She was starting to get cold. Maybe Dean had been right, she needed to start wearing shoes because her feet were almost numb. Dean didn't think twice. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest.

Oh lord, this is better than chocolate, she thought.

"You touch my boob, Dean and this car will be the least of your worries," she had to warn him.

"Wasn't going to," he answered.

"Just making sure. Have to have boundaries."

"I'm not good with boundaries. Always want to cross them."

"Cross this one and you'll become a eunuch."

"I think I'm warming up to the idea of boundaries."


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. He winced as sun shone into the room. He wasn't a morning person and don't even bother to talk to him before her had his morning coffee. He poured water in the machine and turned it on. He looked out the window and shook his head. He blinked his eyes then looked again. Nope, still there.

He saw Dean and Lyssa sleeping on the hood of the impala in each other arms. The sun shone down on them. Bobby was shocked.

"Damn boy," he muttered.

"Morning Bobby," Sam said walking in the kitchen.

"Huh," was Bobby's response before he turned and left the room.

Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He opened the fridge and grabbed the container of orange juice.

Artie walked into the kitchen a little worried. She had woken up and realized that Lyssa hadn't come back to bed.

"Hey, Sam have you seen Lyssa?" Artie asked sitting at the table.

"No. Haven't seen Dean either," Sam answered.

"Great."

Artie placed her face in her hands. She hoped her sister hadn't done anything crazy. Like having sex with Dean; not that Artie knew Lyssa would mind. Sometimes back home that had been all her sister could talk about, but she barely knew the guy! Artie prayed it wasn't that.

***

Lyssa felt the sun on her face. She moaned and buried her face in Dean's shirt. Her eyes then snapped open. She had fallen asleep in Dean's arms on the hood of the impala. What was more shocking is for the first time in what seemed like years she had slept through the night and not had a nightmare.

"Dean, are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Have been since the sun came up. I was trying to figure out a way to wake you up," he said stroking her hair.

"'Lyssa wake up' would have worked."

Dean didn't answer. He couldn't explain what he had been feeling when he had opened his eyes and saw Lyssa's head still on his chest her eyes closed and a look of complete peace on her face. One hand placed over his heart holding on to his t-shirt. To Dean the sight had been beautiful and had felt right. Not that he deserved someone like Lyssa in his life. He knew he wouldn't get his happy ending but during the night holding her just for a few hours the screams had stopped and he could pretend he was normal.

Lyssa sat up and ran a hand through her unruly hair. She smiled at Dean. He had a serious sad look on his face. She shoved him a little. He looked at her and graced her with a small smile.

"Wow, Dean Winchester you actually spent the night with a woman without taking your clothes off. There might be hope for you yet," she teased.

"Very funny," Dean said sliding off the impala and stretching.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're commitment phobic."

"I am not."

"Are too."

Lyssa slid off the hood and ran off towards the house. She tried to ignore the stones digging into her feet. She heard Dean chasing her. They both burst into the kitchen and found Sam, Artie and Bobby waiting. The three of them stared at Dean and Lyssa.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nice of you two to join us," Bobby said.

"Well, Dean kept me up all night," Lyssa said smiling.

Sam looked at Dean shocked. Artie saw the twinkle in her sister's eyes and knew that Lyssa was joking. She started laughing.

Dean stood there speechless as Lyssa walked away. He watched her leave the room then turned to the others.

"It wasn't like that," he said.

"We know, Dean. A man never kisses and tells," Bobby said actually enjoying Dean's discomfort.

"Really, Dean? Did you have to sleep with her?" Sam asked.

"For your information Sam, that's all we did. I slept with her but I didn't _sleep_ with her."

Sam watched Dean walk off. He looked at Artie and she started laughing again. He had confused puppy look on his face again.

"I don't... Oh," he said figuring it out.

"Sam, stick to research. You're better at it," she said laughing.

"Speaking of research, we better get on that today," bobby said sipping his coffee.

"Yay, I love research," Artie rolled her eyes.

***

Artie closed the book and pulled at her blue t-shirt. She sighed. She was bored with all this research. She turned and looked at Sam and Dean. They were arguing about whether or not Castiel was an angel or not. Again. Artie wanted to scream at them both to shut up.

"Why not, Dean? Why couldn't he be an angel?" Sam pushed.

"Because Sam, why would God want to save me? Why would he care about me when there are seven billion other people on this earth?" Dean shot back.

"Alright then. If Castiel isn't an angel what is he?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Dean-."

"Look Sam, I know you got faith. That's fine but I'm sorry I can't see God pulling me out of Hell."

Artie rolled her eyes. Dean not believing in angels was getting old very fast. She turned and saw Lyssa shaking her head. The two sisters looked at each other. Artie raised an eyebrow and Lyssa nodded. Both stood up.

"Sam's right," Artie said.

"What?" both Winchesters asked.

"Castiel is an angel and he pulled you out of Hell, Dean. There's a war coming and-" Lyssa started.

"Wait, stop, one thing at a time. Castiel is an angel? An honest to God angel?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Bobby?"

"That's what it says here. Only thing that can pull you of the pit is an angel."

"Well, what the hell do we know about angels?"

Everyone turned to Bobby. He moved a stack of eight books to the center of his desk.

"And that's just the beginning," he said.

Dean looked at Sam. He walked over to the desk and grabbed a book. He looked at Sam.

"You're," he started.

"Going to get me some pie," Artie and Lyssa finished.

"Knock it off that is creepy," Dean said.

"Sorry. Can I come with you, Sam?" Artie asked batting her eyelashes his way.

Lyssa shook her head. She walked past them and grabbed a book. She saw Dean watching them with a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. Sometimes that man had a one track mind.

"Sure. Bobby, you want anything?" Sam asked grabbing his jacket.

"Piece of mind again," Bobby joked.

"Lyssa?" Artie asked grabbing her thrift store find; a brown leather jacket.

"Gummie Bears," Lyssa said smiling.

"No, we are not doing that. I'll get you anything else."

"But I want Gummie Bears."

"Come on, Artemis. I'll get you your Gummie Bears, Lyssa," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam."

"Oh, you'll be sorry," Artie told him.

Sam followed her out and wondered what she had meant by that. What harm could there be in getting Lyssa her Gummie Bears?


	9. Chapter 9

Lyssa closed the book. She turned and looked at Dean. He had called Sam fifteen minutes after they had left demanding chips. The he had grabbed a book and had sat on the couch. Now he looked like he was sleeping. She smiled, knowing that research wasn't his thing.

Bobby looked up and saw Lyssa smiling at Dean. He smiled and knew that there was something there.

"Lyssa, where are you from?" Bobby asked hoping he could find out more about the girls.

"Canada, originally. Now I guess, I'm from here," Lyssa answered.

"Do you have any id on you?"

"No, neither does Artie. I guess that means here we don't exist."

"I can take care of that for you. Get you some ids. Would you like to keep your real names?"

"Well, unlike Dumb and Dumber here, we aren't wanted by the cops."

"What? Neither are we," Dean said finally tuning into the conversation.

"Yeah, cause they think you're dead. Thanks to Lilith. Is she creepy or what? Little girl with white eyes," Lyssa shuddered, "Makes you not want to have kids."

Bobby and Dean stared at her. She smiled and stood up. Their eyes on her were uncomfortable. She wondered what they were thinking.

"Lyssa, how much do you know exactly?" Bobby asked.

"Ahh, well, where should I start? Ahh... We know about the yellowed eyed demon, Azazel, and Mary, what happened in Sam's nursery," Lyssa thought might as well start at the beginning.

"Really? You know that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Bobby saw the girl's reluctance to talk. He got the feeling that Lyssa was hiding something. He stood up.

"I have a phone call to make. See if I can't get you girls some ids," Bobby said leavings the room.

Dean looked at Lyssa. She was wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. He watched as she smiled then grabbed another book.

"So, are... Ah...," she trailed off.

"Go ahead. I told you I don't bite," Dean said smiling.

"Are Artie and I coming with you? Sam says yes but let's face it. The Metallicar is yours and you're like the boss," Lyssa babbled.

"Metallicar?"

Oh shit, she thought.

"The impala."

"Lyssa, have you been taking something?"

Before Lyssa could answer Bobby came in looking concerned. Lyssa knew why; the rising had started.

***

Sam sat beside Artie. She messing with the radio, which Sam knew Dean was going to give him crap about later.

"So, when you going to tell Dean about your Hand of Ipecac?" Artie asked giving up on the radio.

"Hand of what?"

"Ipecac, it's what us- Ah, never mind."

Artie stared out the window and mentally kicked herself. She had almost said 'it's what us fans call it'. Like Sam would of understood that.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"I'm fine. You have to tell him, Sam. Because he's going to find out anyway."

"Why? Are you and Lyssa going to tell him?"

"No, not our secret to tell but you should. Plus if you are going to be sneaking off with Ruby all the time-."

"I don't sneak off with her."

"What would you call it?"

Sam was silent. He stared at the road ahead. He drove into town and his cell phone rang. He didn't have to look at the id screen to know that it was Dean.

"Hello," he said answering it.

"Dude, chips," Dean said.

"Hello Dean."

"Sammy, chips. Oh and chocolate, right Lyssa?"

Sam heard a muttered response in the background. He pulled into the convenient store parking lot. He shut the car off.

"Got it, Dean. Chips."

"And dude, you forget the pie you'll be sorry."

"Dude, when have I ever forgotten the pie?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

Artie climbed out of the car and saw Ruby. She wanted to walk over there and strangle her. Not that it would have an effect on the demon. But it'd make Artie feel better.

"Bye," Sam told Dean over the phone seeing Ruby.

"Dean, wanted more junk food?" Artie asked.

"Yeah. Listen, why don't you-."

"I'm not leaving you alone with demon bit- Ruby," Artie corrected herself seeing the look on Sam's face.

Sam nodded reluctantly. He walked with Artie by his side over to Ruby. She was standing behind the store. Ruby frowned at Sam when she realized he had brought company with him. She looked at the girl and gave her a hard look. To Ruby's surprise the girl gave one back.

"Who's the girl, Sam?" Ruby asked.

"Artemis Bennett. And you're the demon Ruby. I'd say nice to meet you but I'd be lying," Artie said.

"Artemis. Ruby, why are you here? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Sam, an angel brought Dean back? Is it true, because that's what I'm hearing?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Then I'm out. This si way too deep even for me."

"Can I have that in writing signed in blood?" Artie asked.

"Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea what's going on here?" Ruby turned towards Artie.

"More than you do, Ruby. I also know about how you brainwashed Sam after Dean was gone. How low can you get? To prey on him like that?"

"Artemis, don't," Sam said.

Artie glared at Ruby. She felt Sam take her arm, she turned and looked at him. She was on Dean's side when it came to Ruby. She couldn't understand how Sam could trust her. She was a _demon_; you didn't trust them, you exorcised them.

"I'll be in the store. Come talk to me when you're done," Artie said turning away.

Sam watched her as she walked away; he knew she was mad. He turned back to Ruby. She was giving him a hard pointed look. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to have that conversation.

"Sam, how do you know that girl?" Ruby demanded.

"Woke up yesterday morning and she was in my bed with me," Sam answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Ruby this is none of your business. Dean and I are handling it. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some stuff I need to get."

Sam turned and walked around to the front of the store. He saw Artie grabbing some chips. He pulled opened the door and walked in. Artie ignored him. She grabbed some chocolate bars and threw them in the basket. She didn't turn when Sam grabbed a container of Gummie Bears and placed them in the basket.

"So," Sam tried.

"I won't tell Dean. Don't ask me to lie to Lyssa though. Unlike some people, I don't keep deep dark secrets from my sibling," Artie said pointedly walking over to the checkout.

It's going to be a fun ride back, Sam thought following her.

* * *

A/N: I know you are wondering what the hell is with the Gummie Bears, well you will soon find out. Next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Don't stop now. lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyssa pulled on her new ankle high boots. She looked up and saw Dean watching her. She blushed and zipped up the boot. She gave him a look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Listen, we don't know what we're going to find," Dean started.

"I do. She's dead and it isn't pretty."

"You know that for sure?" Bobby asked walking over to them.

"Yes. Like I've been saying, Lilith is raising all the spirits of the people hunters couldn't save."

Dean looked at Bobby, and Bobby looked at him. Neither knew what to make of what Lyssa had said. They didn't even know if they should believe her or not.

Lyssa looked out the window. She saw the impala drive up. She grabbed her camouflage bag. It had a peace sign on the far corner of the flap. Artie had seen it and proclaimed it screamed Lyssa. Now Lyssa used it to carry her make-up, nail-polish and oh, the remaining twenty-two thousand and change left over from the pawn shop.

"They're back," she said making her way to the door.

Artie climbed out of the car glad to be back. The ride back had been filled with an awkward silence that neither Sam nor Artie had broken. Artie looked up and saw Lyssa, Dean and Bobby come out of the house. She moaned knowing she was in for another long car ride.

"It started?" she asked Lyssa.

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Had a run in with the Newbie."

Artie saw Lyssa raise an eyebrow. She opened the back passenger door and gestured for her sister to climb in.

"Remember Ruby?" she whispered in Lyssa's ear as they climbed into the back.

"Oh. I try to forget about her," Lyssa answered.

"Wish I could."

Dean walked around the front of his beloved baby. He gave her a quick check for scratches then opened the driver's door.

"Move over," he told Sam.

"What? Did something happen?" Sam asked moving down the bench seat.

"It's started."

Dean grabbed the plastic bag. He searched through it. Chips, chocolate bars, hell even Lyssa's Gummie Bears, but no pie. He dropped the bag in his lap.

"Dude, where's the pie?" he asked looking at Sam.

Sam looked at Dean. He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? You forgot the pie? What kind of brother are you?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He heard Dean throw the bag in the backseat. His brother then started the impala. The radio immediately blared the latest in pop music. Dean glared at Sam as Justin Timberlake sang 'Bringing Sexy Back'. Sam didn't even turn to face his brother.

"And you touched the radio?" Dean said in a cold steely voice.

"I touched it," Artie said speaking up.

"Dean, just drive. We'll get your pie later. And please change the station. I hate Justin Timberlake," Lyssa said.

"You and me both," Dean answered changing the station to classic rock. The impala was filled with AC/DC's 'Back in Black'.

Lyssa shook her head. She looked out the window and tried to prepare herself for what she would see. This would be her first time seeing a dead body up close and personal.

Artie stared at the two Winchesters in front of her. She wondered how things were going to play out. She and Lyssa knew things from the first ten episodes of the fourth season but now they were in the damn show. That had to change things. Artie just hoped that they were changed for the better not worse.

***

Dean pulled up behind Bobby's car at the house of Bobby's friend. He shut off the impala. He turned and looked at the two Bennett girls. He knew that they were another headache he didn't need right now.

"You two stay here," he ordered.

"Uhh, no," Artie said.

"Artie-," Lyssa started.

"No. How are we ever going to learn anything about hunting if we're always left behind?"

"She has a point," Sam said.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?" Dean asked.

"If you figure it out, let me know. I have the same problem," Lyssa admitted.

Sam heard Dean grunt. Sam pushed open his door. He climbed out and stretched his long legs. He heard the others climb out of the car. He walked around to the trunk and met up with Bobby.

"They coming in?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Dean isn't too happy about it."

""He isn't too happy about this whole situation, I'd imagine."

Dean walked around the back. He opened the trunk and grabbed his shotgun. He turned and looked at Artie when she walked up to him.

"Yes?" he asked. He so didn't need this anymore.

"I need something to defend myself with," she said.

"Well, let's see... Ahh...No."

"What? And what happens if something comes after me?"

"Scream."

Lyssa covered her smile and tried to smother her giggle. She saw Dean look at her. He smiled his cocky smile at her. She nodded and smiled back. Oh, this was going to be an adventure.

"Scream? And what, wait for you to rescue me?" Artie asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No, wait for Sam to rescue you. He likes the weird girls," Dean answered.

He slammed the trunk lid and smiled at Artie. He wriggled his eyebrows then turned towards the house. He walked towards it.

Artie's face turned red and she was fuming. She reached out to grab Dean but Sam stepped in between them. He was getting tired of playing peace maker between them.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine," Sam told her.

"I'm seriously going to hurt him," Artie said.

"Can't it wait till after we figure this out?"

"Sure, but then he's a dead man... Again."

Bobby, Sam, Artie, and Lyssa followed Dean up the front stairs. He tried the door and found it unlocked. He turned and looked at Bobby and Sam. He nodded. They nodded and raised their guns. He pushed the door open.

Dean went in followed by Bobby then Sam. The Bennett girls followed Sam. They didn't see anything but the air smelled stale and of rotten meat. Lyssa thought of all the gory horror movies she had seen; she was sure that they were about to walk in to a scene taken straight form one.

"I don't think I want to see this," Lyssa said following Artie.

"Lyssa, really. It can't be that bad. I mean we've seen worse on..." Artie trailed off.

They had come around the corner of the living room and were looking into the kitchen. There laid the body of Bobby's friend. Her throat had been cut and her chest ripped open. Lyssa could see her ribcage. Her intestines left a bloody trial away from her body as if they had been yanked out when she had still been alive. They were piled a foot away from her body. Lyssa felt bile rise in her throat. She realized that the smell of rotten meat was coming from the left over flesh on the body.

"Oh God, I knew I didn't want to see this," Lyssa said.

Dean turned around and saw that Lyssa's face had paled. She turned and walked calmly back out of the house. Artie, on the other hand, just stood there and stared at the body. She couldn't tare herself away. The blood was a deep red; the color of wine. It was thick and soupy; it never really looked that way on television. She stared at the pools of blood and the splatter mark on the floor and walls.

"Artemis?" Sam asked taking her arm.

"Wow, didn't know the human body held so much blood," she answered her voice flat and emotionless.

"There's nothing here," Bobby said coming back into the living room after he had searched the back rooms.

"Let's get out of here before Artie throws up," Dean said.

"I'm not going to throw up."

Sam led Artie out of the house. He had to admit to himself that after all the years of seeing dead bodies; they no longer got a reaction from him. He had become accustomed to the dismemberment and buckets of blood. Seeing Artie and Lyssa's reactions had brought it back home. Seeing a dead body laying in polls of blood with its intestines pulled out was not normal. His life was seriously screwed up.

Lyssa had been leaning against the impala. She hadn't thrown up which was good but she knew that the sight of that poor woman was going to haunt her. She looked up when the other four came back out. Artie's face was pale. Dean, Sam and Bobby looked unaffected by seeing that poor woman's body. She hoped that never happened to her; that she never got used to seeing dead bodies.

"You alright?" Dean asked her.

"I'm fine. Didn't throw up, so bonus. Artie, you okay?" Lyssa asked.

"Did you see the color of her guts? Are they really that color?" Artie asked still monotone.

"I think she's in shock," Sam said.

"Here let me."

Lyssa stepped forward. She slapped Artie across the face. Artie reached out and shoved Lyssa back. She rubbed her cheek.

"Ow! Son of a bitch, Lyssa! What the hell?" she demanded still holding her left cheek.

"She's back. Now, what's next?"

"We need to know if this has spread," Bobby said.

"Lyssa, what... What do you know?" Dean asked.

"Are you finally ready to believe me and listen?"

Dean, Sam, and Bobby nodded. She was their best shot. Lyssa took a deep breath. She looked at Artie and her sister nodded. She tried to remember the important facts from the episode.

"Alright, Lilith is doing this. She did a spell or something that brought back all the spirits of the people hunters couldn't save. When the spirits rise they are pissed and want revenge," Lyssa said.

"Hence the body in the house," Sam said.

"And who knows how many more. Do you know how to stop it?" Dean asked.

"I know that Bobby has a book that has a spell in it that can."

"Know which book?" Bobby asked.

"No, sorry."

"So, what's the plan now?" Artie asked.

"We have to check on other hunters. Some of them might have made it or needed help," Sam said. He wanted to make sure they tried to save everyone they could.

"I agree. We should check some hunters in the area then meet back at my place," Bobby said.

"Alright. Do you have names, numbers, and addresses?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a few."

Artie walked over to Lyssa. She was smiling. Her older sister looked at her and raised an eyebrow but Artie kept smiling. She knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help herself.

"You know what this means, right?" Artie asked.

"That we're going to meet Hendrickson, Meg and Ronald and all of them are having a pissy afterlife?" Lyssa asked.

"Nope. Castiel is going to come."

Lyssa moaned. She shoved her sister and shook her head. She still couldn't believe that Artie was lusting after an angel. It was wrong on so many levels. Lyssa was scared for the day when Artie came face to face with Castiel; he might not survive it.

"What? Come on, Lyssa. You know you like Cassie," Artie said.

"No, I don't. Mr. I-brought-you-out-of-Hell-I-can-put-you-back-in needs an attitude adjustment."

"Geez, someone needs to have some fun."

Dean turned back to the girls having gained the information he needed form Bobby. He and Sam walked over to the car.

"Alright. We're heading off," he said.

"I call shotgun," Artie said.

"Here Sam, you can drive."

Sam caught the keys when Dean threw them at him. He was shocked. Dean rarely let him drive; usually only when he was dead tired or hurt. Sam just hoped Dean wouldn't be a backseat driver, this time.

"Alright," he said.

Lyssa climbed in the backseat. She turned and saw Dean smiling at her. She smiled back then grabbed her package of Gummie Bears. She smirked. Artie was in the front where she couldn't stop Lyssa.

"Hey, Dean, you want to know something about Gummie Bears?" she asked tearing open the package.

"Lyssa, don't," Artie asked.

"Alright, what?" Dean asked curious.

"They're having an orgy. I mean look at them just laying on top of each other with utter disregard to who might be watching. Look there are a couple 69ing. I mean children can see this in the store. Look there's one having a threesome. And they let _children_ eat these? Isn't it horrible?" she explained showing him the Gummie Bears in the container.

Artie rolled her eyes and looked at Sam. He had a look of understanding and empathy on his face. He started the impala. He knew what she was going though; Dean had his moments of lunacy too.

"So, that's why you didn't want me to get them?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Lyssa has a point. They are having an orgy. Dirty Bears," Dean said.

"Told you. No wonder children have so many problems today," Lyssa added.

Sam and Artie moaned. Sam pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway. All the while, Dean and Lyssa debated what sexual acts the Gummie Bears were or were not performing.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the thing with the Gummie Bears actually happened. My cousin had brought them when she came to sleep over. Needless to say it was 4 AM and I was eating them and well that popped into my mind when I saw them laying in the container. I told my cousin, who told me I needed help and that I was sick. (Same cousin who lusts after Castiel, I might add.) To this day whenever we see Gummie Bears she gets this disgusted look on her face. I laugh. More Gummie Bears for me. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Lyssa crossed off another name as Sam and Dean came out of the last house looking grim. The sun was setting as Dean climbed in the driver's seat Sam in the back with Artie. For a moment they were all quiet.

"Dead?" Artie asked the first to break the silence.

"Yeah. Tom Gibson, his wife and son," Dean answered.

"Shit," Lyssa whispered. A little boy was dead because of Lilith and the life his father had led. She turned and looked at Sam and Dean. That could have been them once upon a time. She held back the tears.

"Why his wife and son?" Sam asked out loud.

"Who cares, Sammy? They're dead," Dean said coldly starting the impala and driving off.

Artie looked at Sam. She could tell that he was hurt by Dean's words. She reached over and took his hand. She gave him a small smile. He returned it then turned and looked out the window. He held on to her hand for support.

Lyssa snuck a peek at Dean. He was staring straight ahead at the highway. She could see he was white knuckling the steering wheel and clenching his jaw. She knew that stance after seventy episodes and four years. He was trying to hide his real feelings from Sam and everyone else; because god forbid he actually talk about them. Lyssa took a chance. She slid closer to him.

Dean saw Lyssa move closer to him out of the corner of his eye. He kept his look straight ahead. He tried to block out the images of the Gibson family dead. Especially the young boy. It always got to him more when it was kids. Making matters worse the images of the Gibson family were mixing in his mind with the memories from Hell. They were having a freakin party in his brain.

"So, nice weather we're having," Lyssa said sitting three inches away from Dean. She thought small talk was a nice ice breaker.

"I guess," he answered not going on.

Alright, no small talk, Lyssa thought, maybe direct would work better.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"The weather? Not really. Wait a few minutes and it'll change."

Okay, now he's just pissing me off, Lyssa thought.

"Really? Maybe your mood will change with it."

Sam smiled a little as he stared out the window. He was too tired to deal with Dean's mood, looked like Lyssa wasn't though. He rested his forehead on the cool window. Sometimes he hated being a hunter. Seeing the dead bodies of children was one of those times.

"There is nothing wrong with my mood," Dean said steely.

"Really? Then why are you acting like a -," Lyssa started.

"Dick? Jerk? Asshole? Prick? I have hundreds more," Artie jumped in.

"Dick will do just fine," Lyssa said.

"I am not a dick," Dean said.

"Yes, you are. You'll see in a few weeks," Artie said smiling. Oh, she would enjoy that moment when he got the ghost sickness; she had no intention of warning him about it either. She thought he needed to be scared for once; and she needed the laugh.

"Hey, Dean, there's a truck stop coming up. Why don't we stop for some food?" Sam asked his stomach growling.

"Fine. But I'm not feeding these two."

"You can't do that," Artie yelled.

"Watch me."

Lyssa wanted to smack him. She turned to do just that but she stopped. He had his smart ass smirk on his face but the smile wasn't reaching his eyes. He was being an ass so that she would stop trying to ask him what was wrong. She slid closer to him so that their thighs were touching. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his thigh.

You can do this, he won't hurt you, she told herself.

Dean's smirk disappeared. He looked down at Lyssa's hand. It was small and warm on his thigh. He noticed her chipping black nail polish. He turned and faced her. She held a soft look on her face.

"Dean, talk to me," she pleaded softly. So softly Dean wondered if she had said it or if he imagined it.

He clenched his jaw and turned back to the road. He could reject Sam anytime but Lyssa... He felt like she knew part of the pain he was going though, which was crazy. How could she know what Hell was like? And how could she read his moods so easily? Sam even got them wrong sometimes and he was Dean's brother.

Next stop Crazyville, padded rooms and strait jackets mandatory, he thought to himself pulling into the truck stop.

Artie sighed as Dean parked the impala at the truck stop. She could finally get out of the car and stretch her legs. She climbed out and stretched. She looked across the roof as Sam climbed out. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Last one to the restaurant pays," she challenged.

"You're on," Sam answered.

They both slammed their doors and took off running. Sam was way in front from almost the start. Both laughed.

Lyssa watched them and smiled. Artie and Sam got along great. So did Lyssa and Sam, so far. Artie and Dean, though, very different story. She wondered if it didn't have something to do with the fact that they were alike. As for her and Dean, she could feel his pain and wanted to help if only he'd let her in. She wasn't holding her breath though. She'd die before Dean talked to her about his stay in Hell.

Dean shut the car off. He leaned back and finally turned to face Lyssa head on. She looked at him and he saw in her big doe eyes that she did really want to know what was going on with him. He looked away. Her eyes had the same effect as Sam's puppy dog look. He'd be spilling his guts soon about everything.

"Dean." One word, his name, said with complete trust and understanding. It undid him.

"It was the boy. He must have been six at the most. His... His neck was ripped apart. His head was just dangling there barely hanging on. Who does that to an innocent kid?" he asked tears threatening to fall.

"That wasn't all though, was it? Seeing the scene brought on something else didn't it?" Lyssa asked softly hoping he'd go on.

"Everything I've seen today it... The blood and violence... I can't block out the screams, Lyssa. I can hear them now even talking to you. The screams the poor souls made as I tortured them... The things I did... I tortured them and for what? So, I could have an easy ride?" Dean said bitterly; angry at himself for ever taking Alastair offer.

Lyssa felt tears on her cheeks. No, she wasn't going to cry. Since when had she become a cry baby? She wiped them away and bit her lip to stop more form falling.

Since meeting Dean all I do is cry, she told herself, toughen up.

She reached out and took his hand. He had them curled into fist on his lap. She took his hand and held it.

"You held out for thirty years, Dean. That's longer then I would have lasted," she said.

"Well, you wouldn't have made to deal in the first place," he answered looking out his window.

"I don't know about that. I'd do anything for Artie; have done anything for her. You need to... Stop blaming yourself for torturing those souls. I mean they were in Hell, right?"

Dean was silent. He squeezed Lyssa's hand. He couldn't look at her or answer her. He didn't know how to tell her that he had enjoyed inflicting pain on those souls.

***

Sam sat in the booth and stared at the impala. He saw Dean and Lyssa sitting inside. The sun was setting behind the impala. He wondered what they were talking about.

Artie held up the menu in front of her but she was really starring at the man that sat across from her. He looked worried and she'd bet her life, he was worried about Dean.

"Wonder what's taking them," Sam said softly.

"Probably making out," Artie said.

"Maybe but it doesn't look like it."

"Why don't you stop spying? They'll come when they come... Hey, didn't that just sound dirty?"

Sam smiled; yup, Lyssa's little sister was Dean with boobs. He picked up his menu and glanced though it. These places always had the same greasy food served on the same bland white plates.

"Yeah, it did. So, what will I have since you are buying," Sam said smiling.

"Hey, don't break the bank. And you only won because of your freakishly long legs, Sasquatch."

"Still a win. Hmm... Big old hamburger sounds good."

"Did you know how much that poor cow suffered when they killed it? And you're going to eat it?"

"What are you? A member of Peta?"

"Yes, I am. And a vegetarian."

"Oh man. No wonder you hate Dean."

"I don't hate him. He just rubs me the wrong way."

"And I rub you the right way?"

"You could when I get you alone, we can try."

Artie giggled when Sam turned red. It was just too easy to embarrass him. He buried his face in the menu. She turned and looked at the impala. She wondered about Lyssa and dean. Usually her sister dated the good guys; well form the two guys she had gone out with. Dean didn't fit into the good guy mould. He was a bad boy.

Break her heart; I'll break you, Artie thought to herself.

"So, you know what you're having?" Sam asked.

"French fries. What about you, animal killer?"

"Oh, you're funny."

"Lyssa tells me that all the time."

"Wonder why?"

"Cause it's true. I'm awesome."

"Oh, you're awesome alright."

"Sammy, are you being sarcastic?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

***

Dean turned and faced Lyssa. She had sat quietly beside him waiting for him to talk. He didn't know what else to tell her. That he was a screw up and completely damaged? That he couldn't be helped? Yeah. He didn't need to admit that to anyone.

"We better get going before Sammy gets his panties up in a bunch," he finally said.

"You okay?"

"As okay as I'm going to be. Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry about you? Dean I never said I was worried about you. I'm sure that given time and someone to talk to you'll be fine."

"And who is this someone?"

Lyssa smiled and tried to hide the fact that she was worried about him. She knew the lengths a person in pain would go to for it to be gone. The scars running up her arms were proof. She didn't want that for Dean.

"Me of course. Who did you think I meant?"

"I... I can't lay my problems on you."

"Yes, you can. You need to talk to someone, Dean. And you refuse to tell Sam so it's Artie or me. Your choice."

Dean sighed. He suddenly had the feeling that Lyssa was a stubborn as he was. This was going to be buckets and buckets of freakin fun having her around.

"Fine. Can we get pie now?" he gave in. Anything for pie.

"You and pie. I think you need a support group. Pie Addicts Anonymous," Lyssa answered.

Dean smiled and pushed open the door. He climbed out and held it open for Lyssa. She smiled and climbed out. She slammed the door and gave the car and loving glance.

"I love that car," she said.

"One thing we have in common," Dean answered.

There are more Dean. Many more, she thought.

She walked beside him towards the doors of the restaurant. She wondered how much he'd actually tell her about Hell and how much she'd have to pry out of him.


	12. Chapter 12

It was an hour to sunrise and they were still four hours away from Bobby's house in Sioux Falls. Sam yawned from behind the wheel. He turned and saw Dean sleeping beside him his head resting against the door. He looked in the review mirror and saw the two Bennetts sleeping as well. All three of them looked peaceful; Sam was glad his brother was getting rest for once. He had been worried even since Dean had gotten back.

He saw a gas station and pulled in. Baby, as Dean affectionally called the car, needed gas and Sam needed to use the washroom. He shut the car off. He then pulled out his wallet and flipped though the fake cards. He grabbed one marked 'Ace Johnson' and climbed out of the car.

He began to fill the car up. He leaned against the bumper and thought about how the past few months had been a rollercoaster ride for him. Dean died and went to Hell, Sam trying everything to get him out, sleeping with Ruby, and almost letting Lilith eat him for lunch then Dean coming back. And finally the arrival of the Bennett sisters.

"Dude, my life is like a television drama. One fucked up drama but a drama nevertheless," he said in the predawn air.

The pump stopped working. Sam pulled it out. He put back the gas cap then walked to the store. He walked in and a short balding fat man greeted him with a grunt. Sam was almost afraid to ask for the bathroom key.

"Uh, sixty for pump two," Sam said.

The man grunted again and punched it in the till. Sam gave the Visa card and signed the bill when it came.

"Where's your bathroom?" Sam asked.

"Around the side," the man said his voice deep and mean.

He threw the key at Sam. Sam took it and walked out.

"So, much for have a nice day," he muttered.

***

Artie woke up and realized they went moving anymore. She stretched and jumped when Dean moaned. She looked at him in the front seat. He was hugging himself.

"No, I won't," he muttered thrashing around a little.

"Ah, man, Dean," she whispered.

She knew it was a nightmare about Hell. She turned and saw Sam walk around the side of the building. Apparently nature had called. She turned and looked at Lyssa. Her sister was also out like a light. It was up to her to wake Dean up and save him from his nightmare about Hell.

"Dean, wake up," she said shaking his shoulder.

Nothing. She leaned in further and shook him harder.

"Dean, wake up!" she yelled.

Dean snapped awake and went for his gun. He then turned and saw that it was Artie. She was looking at him with concern. He dropped his hand.

"What?" he asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You were having a bad dream. About Hell, I would guess," Artie said.

"Maybe. Where's Sam?"

"Using the bathroom-Oh crap! Lyssa, wake up!"

Artie shook her sister. She needed Lyssa to see the gas station because Artie had a sinking feeling that this was the one that Hendrickson showed up and paid Sam a visit at.

***

Sam stood at the sink. He took a deep breath. He watched as he saw his breath come out in front of him.

I so don't need this, he thought to himself.

He looked up and saw that the mirror had frosted up. He reached out and wiped it. He saw Hendrickson standing behind him. He whirled around to face him.

"Hello, Sam," Hendrickson said.

"What are you doing here? You're dead," Sam said.

"Because of you. You did this to me. It was your fault, she was after you and I paid the price. You left us there to die."

Sam shook his head but that was he could do. Hendrickson grabbed him and threw him into some lockers. He then held Sam by his shirt. Sam noticed a mark on Hendrickson's hand. Hendrickson then threw Sam into the wall then pulled him up and tossed him at the mirror and sink.

Sam doubled over the sink and his head crashed into the mirror. He got his arm but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. Sam tried to block the pain out. Hendrickson grabbed the back of Sam's shirt and slammed his head into the sink over and over again. He then tossed Sam to the dirty floor.

Sam looked up and waited for more punishment; not sure if he could take it. None came. Hendrickson's spirit imploded when the shot from Dean's rifle hit him.

"You okay?" Dean asked helping Sam up.

"I'll live."

"What the hell was that?"

"More of Lilith's plan. My guess is that Hendrickson is a witness."

"Great. Can't even take a piss in private. Is nothing sacred anymore?"

Sam held his head and followed Dean out. He saw the two girls waiting leaning against the car. They looked relieved that he was okay.

"You alright?" Artie asked.

"I'll be fine. How did you know I needed help?" Sam asked turning towards Dean.

"Lyssa and Artie. Thank them."

"No, you don't have to. Let's just get going. I think Bobby's in trouble," Lyssa said climbing back into the car.

"I'll drive," Dean said.

"Great. Where are the seatbelts?" Artie asked.

"I don't drive that fast."

"Yeah, and Castiel is just a holy tax accountant."

Lyssa and Sam snickered. Dean got in the driver's seat and slammed the door. This was going to be along ass ride back to Bobby's.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean pulled up in front of Bobby's house. The house looked eerily quiet. The four of them climbed out of the car and walked towards the house.

"I think we're too late," Lyssa said shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Sam, we'll check it out. Lyssa, Artie, please stay here," Dean said.

"You said please," Artie said shocked.

Dean didn't say anything. He and walked up to the house gun ready, and Sam following.

Artie watched them. She leaned against the car with Lyssa. She was worried about Bobby.

"Lyssa, we haven't changed anything," she said.

"Yes, we did. Sam, Dean, and Bobby know what they are dealing with. They'll be fine," Lyssa tried to convince herself.

"Lys, are you forgetting that show down between-."

"No, I haven't. I'll be there when it happens."

"But Dean-."

"Is too busy protecting everyone else to realize he needs protecting too."

"Someone is being a mother hen with a certain Winchester boy."

"Someone has to. I don't think Dean has ever had anyone make a fuss about him. Well, maybe just Sam."

"Boy, he'd love it if he knew how many fangirls wanted him."

"Yeah, then he'd definitely never go without sex again."

"Until they mentioned marriage and meeting the parents."

Lyssa smiled at the thought of Dean's face at the mere mention of meeting parents. Her smile disappeared when she remembered what they were dealing with. She couldn't act like a fangirl now. She needed to be a hunter. Not that she had any freakin clue how to.

***

Dean and Sam checked the first floor. No Bobby, no spirits. Dean walked over to the stairs. He placed his boot on the first tread. Sam walked over to him.

"I'll check the upstairs. Sam, you can check the junkyard," Dean said.

"Alright. Good luck."

"I just might need it. Hey, Sammy, don't bring the girls with you."

"Dean-."

"Sam, don't argue. They aren't ready."

Dean watched as Sam nodded. He looked up the stairs and started to climb.

***

Sam walked out of the house. He saw Lyssa and Artie look at him expectantly. He shook his head. They looked at the ground.

"No Bobby," Artie stated.

"No. I'm going to go check out the junkyard. Dean said-," Sam started.

"Dean can talk till he's blue in the face. I'm a grown woman," Lyssa said determined to help the older stubborn Winchester.

"Lyssa, I'll go help Sam. You go and save Dean from himself," Artie said glad to see that her sister was acting like her usual I-can-do-anything-and-kick-ass attitude.

"Save him from himself? Please, I don't have a lifetime. I'll just save him from Meg."

Sam had to smile. Dean could say what he wanted but Sam thought these girls could handle themselves. He watched as Lyssa walked past him to the house. He turned to her.

"Lyssa, fire place poker is iron," he said helping her in the weapon department.

"Thanks, Sammy. What would we ever do without you?"

"All the research," Artie moaned.

"Come on let's go."

Sam walked towards the junkyard Artie beside him. He wasn't disobeying Dean; he had said not to bring the girls, plural. He had only brought one.

***

Lyssa held the poker in her hand and tested the weight. Pretty solid.

"Stay here, pssh. Who does he think he is," Lyssa said turning to the stairs.

She walked over and started to climb them slowly. She stopped when she heard a voice. Female. Meg. She made a face.

"Bitch," Lyssa said instinctively.

She climbed faster. She held the poker tight at her side. She'd show Mr. Dean Winchester that she could fight. I mean she had watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which had to count for something. Right?

Yeah, I'm going to die, she thought.

***

Dean stared at Meg shocked to see her. Then the guilt set in. He couldn't save her. She had gotten killed because of him. When would the body count end? He thought of the Bennett girls standing out there. Would they also die because of one of his decisions?

He shook those thoughts away and tried to focus on Meg. For some unknown reason, he didn't raise his gun and shot her. Maybe he needed to hear what she had to say. If only to confirm what he was already thinking.

"Don't recognize me? This is what I looked like before the demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut," Meg said.

But Dean knew it was Meg. He had seen her face in the faces of the girls he had managed to save. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. That was his problem no one else's. Not even Sammy's.

"Meg?" he said trying to act like he didn't know her. He also forced himself to raise his gun.

"Hi."

Meg took a step closer to Dean. He held the gun up his finger on the trigger. This wasn't going to end well.

"It's okay. I'm not a demon," she said.

Kinda noticed, he thought.

"You're the girl the demon possessed."

"Meg Masters. Nice to talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood."

Rub it in, why don't you, Dean thought.

"You killed me, Dean," Meg said.

"I'm sorry."

"I had a sister, Dean. A little sister. She looked up to me, she loved me. But when the demon took over and I disappeared, she was lost. She killed herself Dean. I didn't even get to tell her goodbye or that I loved her. You not only killed me but you killed her too."

"I'm sorry," he said meaning it.

"Stop saying you're sorry!"

Meg hit him. The gun flew out of his hands and he fell to the floor. Girl had some muscle.

"Meg-," he tried.

She kicked him in the face for his effort. She then kicked away the gun. Dean sat up.

"We didn't know," he said.

"No, of course not. You just attacked. Didn't you ever think there was a girl in here? You think you're some kind of hero?"

***

Lyssa stood against the wall. She turned and looked. Dena was on the floor Meg in front of him. She was holding on to his shirt and jacket. Lyssa waited for Dean's answer even though she already knew it. She griped the iron poker tight.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself.

"No, I don't," Dean answered Meg's question.

Lyssa heard the pain in his voice. She felt the tears forming. She bit them back. Wasn't a hero? Then what was he exactly? Joe Normal? Yeah, right.

"You're damn right. Do you have any idea what it's like to have pure evil inside of you?" Meg asked.

Lyssa took a deep breath and walked around the corner. She saw Dean look at her. He clenched his jaw and glared at her. Oh, he was mad.

"No, but looks like you were having fun," Lyssa said.

Either Meg kills me or Dean will, she thought, either way I'm a dead woman walking.

***

Sam and Artie ran around the junkyard calling for Bobby but it was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

"Anything?" Sam asked Artie.

"No. Sam, he's in car but dammit I can't remember which one and he has so freakin many!" Artie yelled.

"Hence junkyard."

"Now you sound like Dean."

"Thanks."

They stopped and took deep breaths. It was getting colder. They looked at each other then started pulling open car doors.

"Bobby, we're here," Sam yelled.

Artie found a tire iron. She swung it around and looked around. She took deep breaths. She was getting cold.

Damn spooks, she thought.

Sam looked up and saw the side mirror of a car on top of a pile. It had frosted over.

"Found him! Bobby, we're coming!" Sam yelled.

He climbed up the cars. There was a gap between the two doors on the side. He saw the two little girls over Bobby. He turned to Artie and she tossed him the tire iron. He used it to pry the door open.

Artie came closer. She looked around and wished she had something else she could use as a weapon. At that thought, her hand heated up. She looked down and saw a little flame in her palm. She jumped up and down shaking her hand.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

Sam opened the car door but got distracted by Artie's yell. He turned and the little girls' spirits sent him flying though the air. He landed on the hood of a car. One of the girls appeared sitting on his chest. Sam didn't take a chance. He swung the tire iron up and the girl disappeared.

Artie stopped jumping around and saw that the flame in her hand was gone. She sighed and decided that there had been nothing there to begin with; just her imagination. She looked up and saw Bobby take out the other spirit girl with a crow bar. She turned and looked at Sam. He was laying on the hood of a car looking at her. He was giving her a puzzled look.

"What?" she asked.

"What was all the jumping up and down for?" he asked.

"I was distracting them," she lied.

"Some distraction," Bobby muttered trying to get down.

"Hey, Bobby let me help."

Sam got up to help Bobby. Artie turned towards the house and wondered how Lyssa and Dean were fairing.

***

Dean wanted to get up and shake Lyssa. She was putting herself in harm's way. She had no idea what she was doing.

"And you are?" Meg asked looking at Lyssa.

"Lyssa Bennett. Nice to meet you, Meg. Been what? Three years since I saw your face last," Lyssa said taking another step.

"I don't know you."

"Oh, I know. But I know you. I know that you tried to kill Dean here along with his father and brother."

"The demon did that."

"Really? You sure you didn't enjoy inflicting that pain just a little bit? Cause I think you did."

Lyssa, what the hell are you doing?, Dean wanted to scream.

Lyssa saw Meg's face harden. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She held out the poker and glared at Meg. She saw Dean moving away from Meg. He kept looking back and giving her a hard look. Oh, she was going to get it; if she lived that was. She wasn't going to give in without a fight though.

"Enjoyed it?! You have no idea of the-," Meg started.

"Oh, quit whining. We all have our crosses to bare so get over it. I think you're pissed because you didn't go to a better place after the Winchesters exorcised you. Me thinks Little Meg here took a trip down under," Lyssa said in an Australian accent.

Dean smiled despite himself. That was a line he would have used. He stopped moving when he was afoot away from the doorway of the last room at the end of the hall. He looked around for a weapon of iron. He didn't see anything.

"I'm getting sick of you," Meg said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I still can't stand you."

Lyssa made her move but Meg saw it coming. Lyssa swung the iron poker but Meg ducked. The poker got stuck in the wall.

"Oh shit," Lyssa said.

Meg grabbed Lyssa and sent her flying towards the stain glassed windows. Lyssa covered her face with her left arm. She crashed into the window. She felt a burning stringing sensation on her arm. She knew what it was. She had gotten cut. From the feel of it, it was deep and long.

Great, now Dean is never going to let me out to play with the spooks again, she thought as she allowed her body to fall to the floor.

Dean scooted himself into the room. He could see Lyssa moving around and hoped she was alright. He saw Meg walking towards him. He looked around for a weapon. He looked up and saw the iron chandelier.

Thank you Bobby, he thought. He pulled out his hand gun.

"Come on, Dean. Did your brain get French fried in Hell? You can't shoot me with real bullets," Meg said walking in and standing in front of him.

"I'm not shooting you," Dean said.

He looked at Meg one more moment then raised his gun. He shot the chain holding the chandelier. It came crashing down and Meg was gone. Dean covered his face until he heard the chandelier hit the floor. He slowly turned and looked. She was gone.

"Iron bitch," he said.

"Nice work," Lyssa said leaning in the doorway.

It had taken a whole boat load of will power to get her ass up off the floor. Every part of her body ached and her left arm was bleeding and throbbing.

Dean stood up. He walked up to her. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her. She winced and cried out. He pulled his right hand away and saw blood on it. He looked down and saw the blood dripping down Lyssa's hand to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he demanded.

"You didn't give me a chance. It's fine. I'm use to this kind of pain," Lyssa said.

"I doubt that."

"You'll see. Now are we going to stand here and argue or are we going to go downstairs so you can stitch me up?"

"How do you know it needs stitches."

Lyssa just started walking down the hall. She stopped at the poker and pulled it out of the wall with her right hand. She ignored Dean's question because he would get his answer soon enough. She knew what this pain felt like because just over a year ago, she had been a cutter. What had stopped her, and let her family know what was going on, was one night she had cut too deep on her wrist. Everyone had thought she had wanted to commit suicide. She hadn't but no one believed her except Artie.

She stopped at the end of the hall feeling woozy. She felt Dean wrap his arm around her waist.

"Alright, Bambi, we'll fix you up then you can tell me what possessed you to think you could help," he said leading her down the stairs.

"Don't call me Bambi."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam, Artie and Bobby walked in the back door though the kitchen. Bobby immediately went to a pile of books and started pulling some out. Sam and Artie went to the staircase. They saw Lyssa and Dean coming down. Dean was holding Lyssa up. Artie saw the blood.

"Lyssa, what happened?" she asked.

"Arm meeting glass never a good thing," Lyssa answered.

Artie tool her sister's arm when Lyssa stepped off the stairs. She led her to the kitchen.

Sam looked at Dean and saw that his brother wasn't happy. He walked into the living room Dean following behind. Sam waited for the blow up. He didn't have to wait long. Dean smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sam, I told you not to bring them. To tell them to stay put," Dean said his voice stern.

"I did. Lyssa wouldn't listen and I didn't want Artie to stay there alone," Sam said.

"Both of you stop," Bobby said hoping to stop the arguing before a huge fight broke out.

Dean gave one last glare I the direction of his brother then went in the kitchen. He saw Lyssa sitting on a chair as Artie argued with her.

"Lyssa, let me see," Artie said reaching for Lyssa's injured arm.

"No. Little sister, go bug Sam," Lyssa said pulling her arm away.

"Sam is busy getting yelled at by Dean."

Lyssa turned and saw Dean watching them. She pointed at him. Artie turned and looked.

"See, Dean isn't yelling at his brother. Why don't you go do it?" Lyssa asked.

"Lyssa, I have seen them before. Remember I sat in the hospital with you?"

"Yeah, well I don't need you to see them again. Get lost."

"But-."

"That's an order form your older sister."

"You're pulling the older sibling card?"

"Oh hell yeah."

"I... I'll never understand you."

Artie stocked off past Dean. She couldn't understand why Lyssa didn't want her to see her scars. She'd rather show them off to Dean? Her sister needed to back off and stop protecting her like she was a five year old.

Lyssa watched Artie walk over to Sam and bobby. She sat back in the chair and rested her head against the wall. She no longer felt the pain in her arm. This sense of peace had washed over her. She bit her lip. She was determined not to get hooked again on cutting. She didn't need to anymore. She was alright.

Who are you kidding, she thought.

Dean pulled off his jacket. He pulled a chair over and placed it in front Lyssa. He took her left arm and rested it on his leg. He slowly started to move the sleeve up. He stopped when he saw the bold scar across her wrist. He ran his thumb over it. It had been deep and was just starting to fade.

"Last year. I cut a bit too deep. Spent three days in the psych ward getting asked why I did it. Dr. McKenzie was her name. I had to see her twice a week after they released me. And I think I missed my appointment today," Lyssa said watching Dean. She waited for his words of anger; she feared he wouldn't understand why she was sharing this with him.

Dean didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He pushed the sleeve further up. He saw dozens of shallow scars lined up and down. They ran up her forearm stopping halfway up. He couldn't understand what would drive someone to want to hurt themselves. How much had Lyssa been in to do this?

He shoved the sleeve to her elbow and turned her arm slightly, there was the cut. About three inches long. It was jaggered. Dean gently touched it and watched as the blood oozed out. Lyssa winced but didn't move. She had been right; it was deep and needed stitches.

"You were right," he said meeting her eyes.

"Thanks. Now can you fix it please? Preferably after you knock me unconscious."

Dean smiled sadly and shook his head. He held Lyssa's hand. It was slick with blood but he didn't care. His calloused hand rubbed against her soft one. He felt her intertwine their fingers. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Can't knock you unconscious. My dad taught me never to hurt women. Well, un-possessed, non witch women," he said.

"Oh, crap. Then just put a band aid on it."

"Band aid ain't going to cover it."

Lyssa swore. She closed her eyes. She felt Dean give her hand a squeeze before he let go. She heard Dean get up. A moment later she felt a cold cloth on her arm. He was cleaning the wound. He was surprising gentle. She sat and waited. She knew that there would be more pain when he did the stitches. Hopefully, she'd pass out.

***

Bobby handed another book to Artie. She stuffed it in Dean's bag. She zipped the bag closed.

"That it?" she asked Bobby.

"For now. Once we're down there they won't be able to bother us. Then I can find the spell and put an end to this," Bobby said.

"Is Lyssa alright?" Sam asked Artie.

"She cut her arm. Dean is in the kitchen with her. I think she needs stitches," Artie answered.

"He can do it down there. We might not have too much time till they come back."

"I'll go tell them."

Artie watched Sam go. She grabbed Dean's bag and swung it over her shoulder. Bobby was watching her. She turned and faced him.

"Sucks being the youngest, huh?" he asked.

"Oh, Bobby, you have no idea," Artie said smiling.

"I can walk, dammit. Sam, make him stop babying me," Lyssa said as the three walked into the room. Dean had his arm around Lyssa's waist holding her tight to him.

"That cut looked bad. You could have lost a lot of blood. I think it's a good idea if one of us stays beside you. Don't want you to fall down the stairs," Sam said.

"Oh God, not two mother hens."

"I think they just pulled the older sibling card, Lys," Artie said laughing.

Lyssa glared at her sister. She tried to push Dean away but he held tight. She leaned against his body too weak to do anything else. His body was hard with muscle. She was going to allow her to be held up by Dean; this time anyway.

"Not fair. We aren't related," she moaned.

"We can argue about this later. You four coming?" Bobby asked walking to the basement door.

They nodded and followed him. Lyssa still complaining about being treated like a child. But she accepted Dean's strong arms. Artie shook her head and tried to hide her smile. Sam was also smiling.

***

Lyssa sat on the cot in the panic room. She watched as Sam and Dean ohed and ahed over it. She smiled and shook her head. Boys and their toys.

"Bobby," Dean said.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked.

"You're awesome."

Artie unpacked the bag. She pulled out all the books and set them on the desk. She looked at her sister and saw how pale Lyssa was. She turned to the guys.

"Can you guys tell each other how awesome you are later? Lyssa needs help," she said.

"Bobby, where is your first aid kit?" Sam asked.

"In the lockers. Along with some whiskey."

"What? No wine? Really, Bobby you need to broaden your alcohol selections," Lyssa said.

"I don't think you're in a position to judge," Dean said.

Dean pulled a chair up to the bed. He sat down and pulled off the cloth he had wrapped around the cut. It was half soaked with blood. He needed to stitch it up soon before she lost anymore blood.

"Here," Sam said handing him the kit and the bottle.

"Any antiseptic in there?" Dean asked.

"Ahh, yeah. Here," Sam said opening the bag and handing a small plastic bottle to Dean.

"This is going to hurt," Dean told Lyssa.

"Sounds like my life in general."

Artie grabbed a book and began flipping the pages. She winced when she heard Lyssa scream.

"Son of a bitch! Where's that damn whiskey?" Lyssa said reaching for the bottle.

"You know you sound like Dean," Sam said handing her the bottle.

"I do not sound like that," Dean whined.

"Yeah, you do," Sam, Artie, and Bobby answered.

He glared at them then grabbed the needle.

"Thanks guys piss him off before he does the stitches," Lyssa joked taking a swig from the bottle.

"Bambi, this is going to hurt like a mother. Are you sure-," Dean started not wanting to cause Lyssa any pain.

"Do it. Can't go to a hospital with no id. And one look at my scars and I'll be in for another extended stay."

Sam held Lyssa's arm in case she jerked it. He watched as Dean stuck the needle in her flesh. Tears came to her eyes. She took another drink of the whiskey and whimpered.

"Lyssa-," Dean said stopping.

"Do it, Dean. I can handle it."

Bobby turned and saw Artie watching them. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. He took the book from her hands. She looked at him.

"Go keep your sister company. Talk to her, it might help," he said.

"Are you sure? I could help?"

"Go. I'll find what I'm looking for."

Artie nodded. She got up and walked over to the three others. She sat beside Lyssa and took her right hand. Lyssa smiled slightly. She squeezed Artie's hand as Dena made another stitch.

"You remember when I was six and I got lost in the department store?" Artie started.

"Yeah," Lyssa answered.

"I remember you grabbed the speaker from the manger and started singing into it."

"Singing? Why singing?" Dean asked hoping to distract Lyssa.

"Artie was going through a phase. She loved Sailor Moon. You couldn't get her to do anything unless you sang the damn theme song," Lyssa answered.

"Sailor Moon? I think Dean use to watch that. Right, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Funny, Sammy. If I remember correctly you use to watch the Power Rangers."

"Hey, don't mock the mighty morphing Power Rangers," Lyssa laughed.

"So, back to the story. Lyssa had to sing the song because when the security guard found me, I bit him and hid again," Artie said.

"You bit a security guard?" Sam asked shocked.

"Artie wasn't house broken," Lyssa said drinking some more whiskey.

"Oh funny. And who was it that kicked the manager in the shin and gave him a black eye?"

"Buffy Summers?"

Dean smiled at the exchange. It reminded him of himself and Sam from better times; before he had gone to Hell. He carefully placed another stitch. He felt Lyssa grab his thigh and squeeze. He cursed inwardly and tried to be gentler. She wasn't a harden hunter use to gorilla medicine done in hotel rooms and the side of the road; sometimes Dean thought they could be a MASH unit with all the medical crap he had in the car.

"You punched the manager?" he asked looking at her.

"Had to. I was ten and he wasn't listening to me. Plus I was her sister; he was the one that didn't know her. And I needed to grab the speaker so I could sing that god-awful song-," Lyssa said.

"Could have been worse. Could have been Puff, the magic dragon," Artie stuck in.

"To get her to come to the front of the store where I was. Doesn't matter, he got a nice check from Dad."

"Your dad paid him off?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, didn't we tell you? We're those spoiled rich girls you always hear about," Artie snorted.

"Yep. Paris and Nikki Hilton right here," Lyssa said.

"Minus the STDs," Artie added.

Lyssa saw Dean hide his smile. She smiled then felt the needle go in again. She winced and squeezed his thigh again. She watched as he cut the thread and looked up. He met her eyes.

"Done. Just have to put a bit more antiseptic on it and then I'll bandage it," he said.

"Which means I'm t-minus five minutes away from getting my ass chewed out, huh?" Lyssa asked.

"He'll be nice. Right, Dean? You'll go easy on Lyssa since she helped save your ass?" Artie asked glaring at Dean.

"Sam, why don't you and Artie make some salt rounds? Show her how it's done."

"Alright, Dean. Go easy on her."

Artie was reluctant to go with Sam. She looked at Lyssa. Her sister nodded and tapped her leg.

"Go help Sam. I can handle Mighty Mouse."

Sam and Bobby laughed. Bobby turned and faced 'the kids' as he thought of them. He saw Dean glaring at his brother. Sam however didn't care. He kept laughing.

"Mighty Mouse. Kind of fitting, huh, Dean?" Sam said trying to catch his breath.

"So is Sasquatch for you. Salt rounds, Sam, go make them before I hurt you."

"Sam has a point. It is fitting. You do remind me of Mighty Mouse," Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby. Now can we all get back to what we were doing?"

Bobby smiled and turned back to the books. Sam smiled one last time at Dean then lead Artie over to a small table. He started to show her how to make salt rounds. Lyssa looked at Dean and took a deep breath. She was stuck with him.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asked his voice low and soft.

"That you needed backup. And I was right," Lyssa said.

"Right? What if you hadn't gotten your arm up in time?"

"We wouldn't be having this pointless conversation."

Lyssa still had her hand on Dean's thigh. He had bandaged her arm but she hadn't moved it; she didn't want to let go. She made small circles with her thumb on the beaten up fabric of his jeans.

"Pointless? Dammit, Lyssa you could have gotten seriously hurt. And for what? Me?" Dean said grabbing the bottle of whiskey.

He took a long gulp. Part of him couldn't believe that he was being honest with her about how he felt. The other part still wanted to grab her and shake her silly till she promised not to do it again. He placed the bottle on the floor by his chair. He looked up and met Lyssa's eyes, tears were there.

"Is your arm hurting? Shit, I'll get you something. Hold on," he said reaching for the first aid kit.

"No, my arm is fine. It's... Dean, why do you feel like you aren't worth protecting or saving?" she asked softly.

"I think it's too early in the morning for that question."

"I'm serious. Why is it okay for you to sacrifice yourself for Sam or strangers but when I do it for you I'm wrong? You are worth it, Dean_. You're_ worth saving."

"You don't know me, Lyssa."

Lyssa shook her head. She refused to buy his crap. She wiped away her tears. She leaned forward and looked into Dean's green eyes. She placed her right hand on his other thigh and pulled him closer. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I know you, Dean. I know more about you then you think. So, are you going to be honest with me or are we going to do this little dance?" she asked tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Dean reached out and wiped the tears away. He did it before he realized what he was doing. He didn't know what to say to this young woman. She had so much faith in him; it was misplaced. He had done horrible things. And that was leaving Hell out, too. He didn't deserve Lyssa's faith or even Sam's. He should have stayed in the pit.

"Dean?" she asked.

"Dancing is fun. And if... If I was honest with you, you'd go running in the opposite direction."

"Try me."

"Sorry, Bambi. Some things are better left unsaid."

"Dean-."

Lyssa watched as he stood up. Then he did something she didn't expect; he kissed her on the forehead. She felt his soft lips brush her skin then he walked away. He walked over to Bobby and grabbed a book. She sat back and gently touched her forehead.

Guess he has his moments, she thought.

***

Sam had watched as his brother had kissed Lyssa on the forehead. That one simple gesture had been filled with tenderness that Sam hadn't seen in his brother before.

Doesn't do chick flick moments, huh? he thought.

"Uh, Sam, think you have enough salt there?" Artie asked as the round disappeared beneath a salt mountain.

Artie smothered a laugh as Sam looked down and swore. He stopped pouring the salt and tried to clean up the mess.

"You could have warned me," he said.

"And miss out on a good laugh? No way."

"Good thing Dean is distracted. I'd never hear the end of it otherwise."

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Artie began to play with one of the full salt rounds. She stared at the scratches on the wooden surface of the table.

"When your dad was alive and you were with him did... Did you ever feel left out? Like he and Dean were a team or a club and you weren't invited to join?" Artie asked.

Sam stopped cleaning up salt mountain and looked at Artie. He saw the sad look in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand.

"At times. Why Artemis, why are you asking that question?" he asked softly.

"Because that's how my father treated me. I thought with you being the younger too, maybe you felt the same way."

"And how do you feel?"

"Forgotten."

Artie accepted the hug from Sam. She cried on his chest. She felt his hands stroke her hair. In his arms she felt safe.

"Well, you aren't forgotten now," he told her kissing her on the head.

"thanks, Sammy. I needed that, I needed someone to care."

"I think Lyssa cares."

"I know but I... I could never tell her this. She'd feel guilty and it wasn't her fault. She is the only sane person in my family, a part from me and she did her best."

"Yeah, so did Dean. Still don't know why I put up with him though?"

Sam smiled when Artie laughed. He gave her one last hug then went back to cleaning his mess while Artie made salt rounds. He had to admit she was pretty good at it and learned fast. He had known the Bennetts could handle themselves.

***

"I found it," Bobby said an hour later.

"Bout freakin time. Well, what does it say?" Dean asked.

"Same thing that Lyssa been saying along," Bobby answered.

"Told you. HA! I love being right. Ow," Lyssa said waving her arm around. She had forgotten about the stitches.

"Hey, be careful sis," Artie said.

"Anything else?" Sam asked.

"Yeah says that this is the first sign of the-."

"Wait. I want to say it. Please."

Everyone looked at Artie like she was nuts. Lyssa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I blame Buffy and Angel for this," she muttered.

"Fine. Say it, Artie alright," Dean said.

"It is the first sign of the Apocalypse," Artie said in a solemn voice she hoped sounded like Rupert Giles from Buffy.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then at Artie. They then swung their attention to Bobby. Both had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Is she serious?" Dean asked.

"That's what it says here."

"Great, we have Lilith and the world ending to worry about."

"Actually, just Lilith. She's the one causing this," Lyssa said.

"Did you find the spell to end this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, except all the stuff I need is upstairs."

"Field trip!" Artie said dryly. No one laughed.

"Oh come on. Dean makes lame jokes all the time and people laugh," she whined.

"Artemis, not now. Let the grownups talk," Dean said reaching over and patting her on the head.

"That's it! I've had it!"

Lyssa, Sam and Bobby watched as Artie tackled Dean to the floor. Dean wasn't expecting it. Artie grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. She buried her knee in his back.

"I am not a child Dean, so don't treat me like one! I am sick of it! Understand?" she said.

"Uh, Lyssa call off your sister," Dean answered.

"Not the answer I wanted."

"Artie let him go. As much as he deserves it, we need him," Lyssa said getting off the bed and walking over to them.

"But Lyssa-."

"Let him go, Artie. You can beat him up later."

Dean was relieved when Artie let him go. He got up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. Bobby and Sam just looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. We have to go upstairs to perform the spell," Bobby said.

"Can't we stay here where it's safe?" Dean asked.

"What a wuss," Artie muttered.

"Come on, Dean it'll be fun. You can watch me fly though another window," Lyssa joked.

"Too soon to joke about that."

"Are we going?" Sam asked.

"Yes," came the tired reply.

***

Dean handed the shotgun to Lyssa. She raised an eyebrow at him. She had no idea what he was thinking but she had never fired a shotgun before.

"Just point and pull the trigger," he said.

"Good thing you weren't my English teacher. Just read and write," she mocked.

Bobby went to the door first followed by Artie then Sam then Lyssa then Dean. They went to the stairs. They went to climb up nut Ronald appeared and blocked their way. Dean came forward.

"Ronald, buddy, you don't want to do this," he tried.

"Seriously please shoot him," Artie said.

"You killed me, Dean. You knew how dangerous it was but you didn't care," Ronald said.

"Is he serious? Dean if you don't shoot him-," Lyssa started.

A shotgun blast echoed in the basement. Ronald was blow apart and the smokey bits disappeared. Everyone turned and looked at Bobby.

"If you're going to shoot, shoot. Don't stand there arguing about it," he said.

"Sorry, Bobby. Next time I'll shoot first ask questions later," Lyssa said.

"Now, you're just being cute."

"Ah, guys Bobby thinks I'm cute."

"Can we go before something else stops us?" Sam asked.

"Party pooper," Artie replied.

Bobby continued his way up the stairs. They followed him into the living room. Bobby stood at his desk and started to set everything up.

"Alright, Lyssa Artie you two stay here. Bobby what do you need and where is it?" Dean asked.

Artie barely listened as Bobby told the boys what he needed. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the iron shovel. She smiled at Lyssa.

"I say bring it on, Casper," she said.

"You know that's probably why Dean gave me the gun," Lyssa said.

"Probably."

"Hey girls, stay close," Bobby told them.

"Will do, Bobby."

Bobby opened the book to the page he needed. He looked up and there were Joanie and Jenny Matthews. The twin girls he should have saved from that werewolf in Texas but he hadn't. He didn't know at the time that they were hiding in the closet. He swept the house found nothing and moved on after the werewolf. It had doubled back on him and killed the girls. He had gotten there just as the werewolf finished eating Jenny's heart.

"Bobby, you walked right by us while that monster ate us up," Jenny said.

"You could have saved us," Joanie added.

Bobby reached for his gun. He held it in out but couldn't pull the trigger. He had failed these innocent girls maybe he deserved what he was going to get.

Lyssa stepped forward and aimed the shotgun. She pulled the trigger. She blasted Joanie away. Jenny disappeared on her own. Lyssa reloaded the gun. She rolled her shoulder; gun had some serious kickback.

"Lyssa," Artie said.

"What?"

"You're freakin awesome."

"Thanks. Bobby, you okay?"

"Fine. Nice shot."

"Thanks. Artie, you take the right."

"On it."

***

Sam raced upstairs. She saw Meg and levelled the shotgun at her. His finger applying a tad bit of pressure on the trigger.

"Hi Sam. Miss me?" Meg asked.

"Not really," he said then blew her away.

He took a breath. He then felt someone's eyes on him. He whirled around and there was Meg again. This was getting old fast.

"You saw how a suffered for months, I thought that meant something to you. I thought I had died for something," she started.

"Meg," Sam said knowing where it was going.

"But what you're doing with that demon Ruby... How many innocent bodies has Ruby burned threw for kicks? How many girls just like me? And you don't send her back to Hell?! You're a monster!"

Sam felt the guilt tare at him. During Meg's little speech he had begun to lower the gun. Now she looked at him all proud of herself. Sam brought up the gun and shot her.

"I wish everyone would get over what I did with Ruby," he said though clenched teeth.

He stalked over to the closet to grab the chest Bobby had asked for.

***

Dean pulled open drawer after drawer. He turned and saw Lyssa standing by the desk holding the shotgun. He loved a woman that could handle herself.

She looks hot; he thought his eyes going from the top of her head down to her boots.

He shook that thought away and told himself to focus on the job at hand. If he didn't he wouldn't have time to undress Lyssa with his eyes before the witnesses tore him apart. He let out a breath and saw it hang in the air. He swore and turned. There stood Hendrickson.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hendrickson, I... I'm sorry man."

"Sorry, really doesn't look like that's going to help me now."

"You're right. I left you behind. And the minute I heard about that explosion I thought... I should have know," Dena said.

Hendrickson was quiet. He heard a gunshot from upstairs. He looked at Dean his face hard and unforgiving.

"You think that you left and Lilith came and we all died in a blast of bright light? No, Dean. You remember Nancy, that virgin you tried so hard to protect? Well, Lilith had some fun with her. Filleted her alive. No, Dean we suffered. So, now I'm going to return the favour."

"Hendrickson, wait-."

Too late. Dean felt Hendrickson's hand go though his chest. He felt his heart being squeezed. He couldn't breathe. He started to cough.

Sam walked into the kitchen. He saw Hendrickson and Dean. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Nothing.

"Shit," he said.

"Sam!" Lyssa yelled.

He turned around and she threw him her shotgun. He threw her his. He whirled around and shot Hendrickson. Dean fell to the ground clutching his chest. He coughed and took slow steady deep breaths. He looked at Sam when his brother kneeled at his side.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"What kind of idiot question is that? Of course I'm not okay," Dean snapped.

"Come on, we have to help Bobby."

"I wish this was over already."

"Me too."

Sam helped Dean up and they rushed into the other room. They gave Bobby the items he had been asking for. Bobby kept chanting. Dena stood with Lyssa on the left and Sam stood with Artie on the right. Once Bobby started chanting they could see the smokey figure of the spirits come around.

"Boy, they really are pissy, aren't they?" Artie asked holding up the shovel.

"That they are," Sam answered.

"You ready?" Dean asked Lyssa.

"Don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Artie, you good?" Lyssa called to her sister.

"This si the most fun I've had in months."

Lyssa smiled. She raised her gun. Sam got the first shot and took out Meg. Next was Hendrickson; Lyssa blew his head away. Dean and Artie stepped up as Sam and Lyssa reloaded. Artie swung her shovel at the Matthews twins and they went all smokey. Dean took out Meg again.

They were coming at them so fast they barely had time to reload. Lyssa looked up and saw Ronald coming. She raised her gun but he raised his eyebrow and the gun flew out of her hands.

"Well, that isn't playing fair, now is it?" she said.

"Dean wasn't fair to me. Why are you helping him?" Ronald asked.

"Uh, well you see I'm kinda stuck with Dean. And he is a nice guy once you get past the macho man bit," Lyssa said hoping Dean would be faster with reloading.

"Nice guy? He killed me!"

"Actually the cops killed you but who's counting right?"

Lyssa heard the click of the barrel of the shotgun. She dropped to the floor before she heard Dean yell ' Down'. Dean pulled the trigger and blew Ronald away. He looked down at Lyssa.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm good. You need some better friends, Dean. Preferably ones who don't want to kill you."

"Ah, but they make life interesting."

Lyssa brushed her bangs out of her eyes and gave Dean a look. She saw her gun but it was way across the room and she'd have to leave the salt circle. Not that she was convinced it was working right now anyway. She took a breath and dived for the gun.

Sam pulled the trigger and took out Hendrickson and the creepy twins. Artie swung her shovel and took out Meg. She was really getting frustrated with everything. She had had it with the spooks.

"Dammit! They keep coming!" she yelled.

"I know! Dean, how are you doing?"

Dean blew away Meg. He turned and saw Lyssa take out Ronald. He looked at Sam from over his shoulder.

"Oh, just peachy," he answered reloading his gun.

They could barely hear Bobby over all the shotgun blasts. He kept chanting and tried to keep his mind on the spell. He needed all his concentration to pull this off.

Sam went to reload his gun. He didn't see Meg off to the side. Suddenly a desk came rumbling towards him. It pinned him against the wall. He had dropped his gun.

"Sam!" Dean called looking over to see what had happened.

"Cover Bobby, I got it!" Artie answered.

She tried pulling the desk while Sam tried pushing. It wouldn't budge.

Dean looked and saw Meg watching them. He looked out the corner of his eyes and saw Lyssa raise her gun pointing at Meg. Meg disappeared. Dean and Lyssa shared a puzzled look. They then looked around the room for Ronald and Hendrickson.

Sam pushed with all strength. He looked up and saw the twins looking at him. Artie continued to pull but stopped when she noticed Sam wasn't helping. She looked and saw the twins. She reached for the iron shovel but they sent her flying against the staircase railing.

"Artie!" Sam and Lyssa yelled.

"I'm good. I think," she answered.

Bobby yelled. Dean whirled around and saw Bobby holding up the bowl but Meg was standing behind him. She had her hand stuck though his back. So much for the salt circle.

"Dean, the bowl," Bobby said.

Dean dropped his gun and lunged for the bowl. He caught it when Bobby dropped it. He looked at Bobby for direction on what to do with it.

"Fireplace," Bobby told him his voice filled with pain.

Dean went over to the fireplace. He threw the contents of the bowl, which smelled like sweaty gym socks, into the fireplace. The fire turned blue and a bright blue light filled the room. They covered their eyes as the light destroyed the spirits.

The light disappeared. Bobby felt his legs go weak. He went to fall but Lyssa and Dean caught him. They steadied him on his feet.

"I'm going to be fine," he said.

"Alright," Lyssa said.

Artie got up and swayed on her feet a little. She felt an arm come around her waist. She looked up and saw Sam. She smiled at him.

"There's something I always wanted to do," she said.

"What?"

"This."

She pulled on Sam's shirt until his face was inches away from hers. She then kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam in turn pulled her closer and ran his hand though her hair. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

Dean and Lyssa stood there shocked. Their eyes wide at the sight of their respective siblings in each other's arms. Dean then smiled and turned to Lyssa. If Sam could kiss Artie, he could mac on Lyssa. He opened his arms.

"Come here," he said.

"Oh please," was her response as she rolled her eyes.

She walked into the kitchen leaving Dean standing there. His smile disappeared. He saw Bobby watching him with a questioning look on his face.

"Alright, we'll talk later," Dean called after her.

He saw Sam and Artie still kissing. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't so fun when his brother got the girl but he didn't.

"Get a room," he told them.

"Not in my house, you don't," Bobby said right after.

Sam and Artie ignored them. They were lost in each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean's eyes snapped open. He heard someone in the kitchen. He sat up and saw Sam sleeping on the couch. Alone. Dean moaned when he thought of the argument that had went on between him, Lyssa and Artie.

"I want to stay down here," Artie had whined.

"No," Dean had said knowing that he did not want to spend the night listening to Artie and Sam as they made out.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"But I can. Upstairs, Artemis. You can make out with Sam tomorrow," Lyssa had said pushing Artie towards the stairs.

Sam had turned red and said goodnight to the Bennett girls. He had thrown a pillow at Dean when Dean had started laughing.

Dean got up and walked in the kitchen. He saw Castiel there. Just what he didn't need.

"Excellent job with the witnesses," Castiel said in that monotone voice of his.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked.

"I was made aware."

"Well thanks for the angelic assistance. I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos, you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Go read the bible. Angels are warriors of God. I am a soldier."

"Oh, yeah. What are you fighting?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We have larger concerns."

"Concerns? There are people getting torn to shreds down here? By the way, while all this is going on where is your boss? If there is a God."

"There is a God."

"Well, I'm not so sure."

"Lyssa and Artie are. Why not ask them."

Dean was silenced for a moment. What the hell the Bennetts know about here being a God? Artie was a Wiccan and Lyssa said she was a Buddhist, right? To Dean that meant that Artie prayed to a chick and Lyssa prayed to a big jolly fat guy; kind of like Santa minus the gifts.

"You leave them out of this," Dean said.

"Why should I?"

"Just leave them out of it. I'm asking you. If there is a God what the hell is he waiting for? Genocide, monsters roaming the earth, the freakin Apocalypse. At what point does he lend a finger to help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The Lord works-," Castiel started.

"If you say mysterious ways, so help me I'll kick your ass."

Castiel raised his hands and gave up. He had never known a man as stubborn and thick-headed as Dean. Castiel was also worried about Dean's lack of faith in any sort of Higher Power. Even the Bennett sisters believed in a Higher Power; even if they did call it Goddess or Buddha.

"What, no come back?" Dean asked.

"Why should I? Dean, you will believe what you choose and I can't stop that. I can't help you find your faith."

Dean was taken aback. He stepped closer to the angel. He waited for Castiel to go on.

"The rising of the witnesses is one of the sixty-six seals," Castiel started.

"Okay, I'm guessing that's not a show at Sea World," Dean answered.

"The seals are being broken by Lilith."

"Shit. Lyssa was right. Lilith did the spell and raised the witnesses."

"And not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead. Not counting their families if they had any."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they could barrel right at us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humour."

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"Doesn't matter the seal is broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?"

"Thing of the seals as locks on a door."

"Okay last one opens and?"

"Lucifer walks free," Castiel said after a long moment of silence.

"Lucifer? I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here? Why do you think we're walking among you for the first time in two thousand years?"

"For the kicks?"

Castiel gave Dean a serious look. Dean stood there straight faced. He then decided to give in to the angel; poor guy probably didn't know that Dean was pulling his leg.

"Alright. To stop Lucifer?" he tried again.

"Yes, that's why we've arrived."

"Well, bang up job so far."

Dean turned to leave but Castiel got right into his face. Dean didn't dare to breathe.

"You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell, I can throw you back in," Castiel told him.

Dean looked and the angel was gone. He leaned against the counter and thought about everything Castiel had said. He wondered if there could be a God and if there was, then that had to mean Lucifer was real, right?

***

Lyssa at Artie. Both had tears in their eyes. They had snuck into the room above the kitchen and listened though the heating duct to Dean and Castiel's conversation. Lyssa was a little pissed at the older Winchester. A freakin angel pulls him out of Hell but he still doesn't believe in God?

Zeus, strike him with a lightning bolt, she thought.

Artie was angry that Lyssa had made her leave Dean and Castiel alone. She wanted to get up close and personal with the angel. She shook her head to try and get rid of the naughty thoughts. Instead she started to think naughty thoughts about Sam.

Wonder how he feels about threesomes?, she asked herself.

"What is it going to take for him to believe?" Lyssa asked tearing Artie from her fantasy.

"Us, big sister. Or at least you. I think that's what Castiel meant. It should be you though because after all you went though; the cutting and the depression. Yet, you still believe in a Higher Power that watches over and loves us," Artie pointed out.

"I can't change his mind. He has to do that himself. Plus, why should it be only me? Castiel did mention you too."

"Yeah, but you could point him in the right direction. And I'll be too busy with Sam. He needs help finding his faith too. Maybe Castiel can help both of us. Hmmmm....."

Lyssa looked at Artie and didn't even want to know what was going on in her sister's mind. She listened by the duct and heard Dean's soft footfalls as he went back into the living room. She thought about what Artie had said; could she help Dean? She shook her head. Artie still hero worshiped her in some ways; still believed Lyssa could do the impossible. Like get Dean Winchester to believe in God.

"I don't know, Artie. He won't even talk to me about Hell. How am I suppose to help him find some faith?" Lyssa said shaking her sister out of her daydream.

"Lys, you two have so much in common. Just start talking and I know he'll listen."

"Oh really? Cause that works so well for Sam. And what's to stop him from getting up and walking away or turning the radio up?"

Artie stopped. She hadn't thought of that which was weird because that was normal Dean behaviour. She thought for a moment then smiled at her sister.

"Well, you could always have sex with him. I'm sure he'd listen to you then," Artie suggested in a serious tone.

Lyssa looked at Artie. She couldn't believe her sister would suggest something like that. It wasn't a bad idea... What the hell was she thinking? Dean wasn't the commitment kind of guy and that's what Lyssa wanted. The happy ever after ending with the man she loved. Dean wouldn't give her that; she knew he wouldn't let her get close enough.

Artie waited for her sister to throw some witty comeback at her. She didn't though. Lyssa got up and walked out of the room. Artie was shocked.

"Well, I didn't think it was a bad idea. I'd do him. Hmm, foursome...."Artie trailed off back in her daydream.

* * *

A/N: Okay some people have asked why I call Dean Mighty Mouse. Well, Mighty Mouse was a cartoon and the mouse was like a superhero always taking on guys bigger than him. Which reminds me of Dean in some ways. He's always the first one into the haunted house or to face the big bad monster. Plus standing next to Sam, he looks like a mouse. I hope that clears it up.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean woke up and sat up. His back hurt from sleeping on the floor. He turned and saw Sam in the kitchen. He was making coffee. Dean waited till his brother came back into the living room. Sam sat on the couch and started to pull on his shoes.

"So, you got no problem in believing in God and angels?" Dean asked.

"No, not really," Sam answered.

"I guess that means you believe in the devil."

"Why are you asking me all hits?"

Dean was silent. He didn't know what to tell Sam. He didn't know where to start. He was saved by Lyssa coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, boys. Who wants French toast?" she asked smiling.

"French toast? I was hoping for pancakes," Dean said.

"Dean," Sam said.

"Alright, pancakes it is."

Dean watched her walk away into the kitchen. This morning it was a purple sweater and tight dark wash jeans. He stared at the spot where she had been standing. Something was up. He could feel it.

"Sam!" Artie yelled jumping on Sam. All Dean saw a flash of her black t-shirt and light wash jeans. She kissed Sam.

"Oh please," Dean muttered.

"Good morning, Dean," Artie said in between kisses to Sam.

"I'm going to go before I throw up."

"Bye," Sam said.

Sam pulled away and smiled at Artie. She smiled back. Neither saw Dean leave and walk into the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked.

"Making out. Really, Sam if you don't know we'll have to do it more often."

"Artie-."

"Sam, don't think about it. Let's just enjoy the ride and see where it takes us."

Artie hugged Sam close. She ran her hand though his hair. She was screaming on the inside. She was actually in the arms of Sam freakin Winchester. She pulled away and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She vowed to help him in any way she could.

"So, are you with me, Sammy?" she asked.

Sam smiled. He thought that Artie was just what he needed. She was so full of life. He needed to feel that again. He hadn't felt alive in months. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I'm with you, Artemis," he said.

"Yes."

***

Lyssa cracked the eggs into a bowl. She heard Artie giggling. She smiled glad that her sister was happy. She heard someone walk up behind her. She tensed up. Her hands gripped the counter, her knuckles turned white she gripped it so hard.

"Uh, Lyssa, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Fine, just don't sneak up on a person like that. You could have gotten an egg to the head."

"Sorry. Sleep well?"

"Slept great," she lied.

She had spent half the night starring at the ceiling. And the other half shoving at Artie who snored and hogged the bed.

"Really? Bags under your eyes tell me differently," Dean said.

"Well they match yours. Hey, want to get me the flour?"

"You don't have to make pancakes."

"What are we going to eat then?"

Dean sighed. He pulled open a cupboard and grabbed a bag of flour. He handed it to her. Lyssa's hand touched Dean's. She suddenly heard hundreds of screams in her head. She also felt hot; burning hot. She felt like she was going to pass out. She felt so much pain and despair in the screams. They echoed in her head.

"Lyssa, whoa, you okay?" Dean asked grabbing her when her legs almost gave up on her.

"I... Hot. Really hot," she said.

Dean placed the flour on the counter. He grabbed a chair and eased Lyssa into it. He grabbed a glass and got some cold water. He handed it to her.

"Drink it slowly," he told her.

Lyssa took tiny sips. The feeling of overheating left along with the screams. She handed the glass back to Dean and held her head in her hands. She could still hear the screams. Tears came to her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"What the hell?" she asked softly; like Dean would know.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dean. I should finish the pancakes." Lyssa wanted to forget what had just happened; whatever the hell it was.

"I'll do it. You sit there."

"Dean, don't order me around."

"Bambi, let me make breakfast."

"Don't call me Bambi, Mighty Mouse."

"Are we interrupting some kind of weird foreplay?" Sam asked walking in the kitchen with Artie.

"No," Lyssa and Dean said.

"I think you were right, Sam. They are cute together," Artie joked.

"Us? Together?" Lyssa asked.

"Cute? I am not cute. Sexy, hell yes but cute, no," Dean said.

Lyssa looked at Dean and rolled her eyes. Artie and Sam started laughing. Dean scowled and turned around. He opened the flour.

"Laugh all you want but I'm making breakfast. And that means I decide who eats or not. So far looks like only me and Lyssa are going to eat," Dean said.

"Wait, Dean's cooking? I don't think I want to eat that anyway," Artie said.

"I'm with you on that one. I know Dean and cooking isn't something he does," Sam added.

"I'm making the pancakes if Mighty Mouse would only move."

"Sorry Bambi, but I'm doing it."

"What is going on in here?" Bobby asked above their voices.

"Breakfast apparently," Sam said.

"Sorry, Bobby. I was going to make pancakes but Dean is in my way," Lyssa said kicking Dean in the shin.

"Hey, that hurt you know," Dean said.

"I think it was suppose to," Artie said.

"Alright, are you going to stop acting like children or do you want me to ground you?" Bobby asked.

Bobby smiled when the four shut up. He knew then that the Bennetts were exactly what the Winchesters needed. Artie and Lyssa would bring a sense of normalcy to the boys' lives. He leaned in the door way.

"Alright Lyssa since you started making breakfast, why don't you finish it. Dean, you can set the table. Sam and Artie, I need your help setting up the camera," Bobby ordered.

"Why the camera?" Sam asked.

"So we can get these girls some id, ijit."

Lyssa smiled. She stood up and shoved Dean aside. She stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same thing back.

Artie and Sam laughed and followed Bobby out of the room.

***

Dean grabbed the last of the pancakes and glared at his brother when Sam reached for them.

"My pancakes, man," he said.

"Dean, there's six left. You can spilt them with Sam," Lyssa said from her spot beside him.

"No way. This is payback for not getting me pie yesterday."

"Pig," Artie said.

"Dean, share boy," Bobby ordered.

Sam smiled sweetly as Dean handed over three pancakes. Sam poured syrup on them and began to eat them.

Lyssa stood up and grabbed her plate. She carried it to the sink. She began to run water for the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"The dishes."

"No. Sam and Dean can do that. After all you made breakfast."

Artie laughed at the look of disdain Dean had on his face. She stood and placed her own plate in the sink. She then turned towards Bobby.

"So, these pictures, how actually are you going to turn them into id?" she asked.

"Email them to a friend of mine. He'll make drivers licences along with some badges."

"Wait badges. Bobby, I think-," Dean started.

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said kicking Dean under the table.

"Come on let's get those pictures taken."

Bobby led the girls out of the room. Dean watched them leave then turned to Sam. He dropped his fork and pushed his empty plate away.

"Dude, are you crazy?" Dean asked.

"Why? If they have badges they can help us. Dean, we can't lock them up in the motel all the time," Sam said.

"It was a plan."

Sam shook his head and got up and placed his plate in the sink. He turned and looked at Dean. His brother was already trying to protect the Bennetts from any potential harm. Sam was glad that at least the protective instinct in Dean was still alive and well.

"You wanna wash or dry?" Sam asked.

"I'll wash. Move over, little brother."

Dean carried his plate to the sink. He rolled up his sleeves and started to wash the dishes. He felt Sam kick his ass. He lifted his leg and did the same thing. He had missed the moments like this; when they could pretend to be normal.

* * *

A/N: Another filler chapter. I watched the new episode tonight. Does anyone else want to kick Kripke's ass? Lol. And what is with Dean and all the chick flick moments this season?.... Sorry, about the rant. Went too long without a new episode. lol.


	18. Chapter 18

Lyssa dropped her camouflage duffel bag in the trunk of the impala. They were leaving because Jo Harvelle had called with a job after their breakfast yesterday. Bobby had made the boys wait till his friend had come back with the ids and badges which had been late last night.

"Lyssa, look I'm Agent Lara Craze," Artie said flashing her badge again.

"Alright, Artie you do that one more time and I'm taking it away."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Artie slipped the badge into her black backpack. She tossed her black duffel bag in the trunk. She then grabbed the small carryon case that was packed with the shoes they had bought.

"Look at that. Two girls but four pieces of luggage," Dean said throwing his own bag in the trunk.

"Oh bite me, Winchester," Lyssa said.

She turned and walked back to the house almost running Sam over. He carried the last bag to the trunk. He handed it Dean.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's been like that since Jo called. Just stay out of her way," Dean answered.

"Dean, you should talk to her."

"Why? I don't even know what this is about. Plus Jo needs our help."

"Ding, ding," Artie said opening the back passenger door and throwing her backpack in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lyssa doesn't like Jo. I'm not too fond of her myself but that's another matter."

"She doesn't even know Jo."

"She kinda of does."

Lyssa came back out followed by Bobby. She carried a plastic bag of junk food Bobby had given them for the ride.

"You boys be careful. And look after these girls," Bobby said.

"Will do, Bobby," Dean said.

He hugged Bobby then Sam did the same. Artie gave Bobby a peck on the cheek then hugged him. Bobby turned to Lyssa. The girl had been moody all morning. He had a feeling she didn't want to leave.

"Girl, do I get a goodbye?" he asked softly.

"Of course, Bobby. Sorry," she said.

She hugged Bobby. She pulled away and smiled at him. She already looked at him as a father; the father she wished she had had. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Be well," she said.

"You too. Don't go killing each other now."

"We won't," Sam answered.

Lyssa, having called shotgun, climbed in the passenger seat beside Dean. Artie and Sam climbed in the back. They all waved and Dean pulled out of the driveway.

"They won't last an hour before they're at each other's throats," Bobby said walking back to the house.

***

"Change the station, Dean," Artie said after two hours of listening to Dean's classic rock.

"No."

"I'm not listening to the greatest of the hair bands for hours on end."

"They aren't hair bands."

"Change it!"

"No!"

Lyssa slammed the cover of her journal shut. She reached over and shut the radio off. Dean moved to turn it back on but she glared at him. He stopped.

"There will be no radio now because you two were arguing," she stated coldly.

"Hey, don't take Dean running to Jo out on me!" Artie said.

"I'm not running to Jo. There's a hunt there!" Dean yelled.

"I don't care about Jo!" Lyssa yelled.

There was silence and they heard Sam's soft snore. It broke the tension a little and all three laughed. Artie sat back beside Sam and watched him sleep. He had drool on the corner of his mouth but he looked at peace.

"He can sleep anywhere, huh?" she asked.

"We both can. Result of our childhood," Dean answered.

"Sorry, I've been a bitch," Lyssa said.

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Dean joked.

"You're a horrible liar."

"Who? Me?"

Lyssa smiled. She reached over and turned back on the radio. She looked at Dean then Artie.

"One hour of Dean's hair bands then one hour of whatever Artie wants to listen to. Okay?" she proposed a compromise.

"Alright," Dean said.

"I'm good with that," Artie added.

"Alright. No more fighting."

"Alright, Bambi whatever you say."

"Oh, boy, Dean, you had to say it huh?" Artie said smiling.

"Dean, I told you not to call me Bambi."

"Come on, it's cute."

"It's annoying."

"Nope, cute. Bambi."

Dean smiled when Lyssa tossed her journal at him. It hit his shoulder and fell on the seat between them.

"Nice shot... Bambi."

"Agh!"

Artie laughed as Lyssa turned and stared out the passenger window. She knew that Dean was egging Lyssa on and oh, was it working.

Dean looked at Lyssa. She was refusing to look at him. He stared at the road but felt the silence getting to him. He could take the silence when it was Sam sitting in the passenger seat but Lyssa was way prettier than his little brother. He didn't want her mad at him.

Why should it matter? he thought.

Lyssa stared out the window at the passing scenery. She so didn't want to meet Jo. She knew exactly how the so called hunter was going to react. She'd see Lyssa and Artie and go into bitch mode because there were females within a two feet radius of Dean.

Wish Sam and Dean would have let HH Holmes have her, Lyssa thought.

"Lyssa, hey, what are you thinking?" Dean asked out of the blue.

Artie choked on her water she had been drinking from the bottle. Dean was asking someone what they were thinking. And he actually sounded sincere.

Alright, he came back wrong, Artie thought, this is not Dean Winchester.

"What?" Lyssa asked having the same problem as her sister. She couldn't wrap her head around the un-Dean question.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dean turned and snuck a look at Lyssa's face. She looked surprised. She started to play with the zipper of her hoodie.

"I was thinking about you and Jo," she answered softly.

Artie couldn't resist. She reached over and shook Sam. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She placed a finger over her lips, to signify him to be quiet. She wanted someone to enjoy this with. She had felling it was going to be good.

"There is no Jo and I. We're just friends," Dean answered.

"Don't tell me you don't notice the way she looks at you."

"Oh, I noticed but I'm not going to do anything about it. She's the daughter of a friend, which means she's like a sister to me."

"What's going on?" Sam whispered to Artie.

"Apparently Jo's heartache is going on but she doesn't know it yet," Artie answered.

"Really? A sister, huh? Well, someone should clue her in to that because I know she isn't getting the message," Lyssa said.

"What? You want me to come right out and tell her?"

"Yes. You shouldn't give her hope, Dean. It's not fair to her."

Dean clenched the steering wheel. He asked himself why they were having this pointless conversation. It was stupid. Why did Lyssa care so much what happened between him and Jo anyway? He hadn't had anything to do with her in two years.

"Why do you care?" he asked stiffly.

Why do I care? Lyssa asked herself.

She stared back out the window. She sighed then faced Dean again. He looked so tired and drained. She knew instantly that he had had nightmares about Hell the night before. She wondered if Sam had heard him.

"I care because even if it is Jo, no one should have their emotions played with. It's hurtful and mean to lead someone on, even if you don't know you're doing it," Lyssa said.

"You know, I've known you like four days and I already hate how you're always right," Dean said.

"Thanks, I guess. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't mind that you call me, Bambi. It...It just takes some getting used to. I never had a nickname before."

Liar, are you ever going to tell him the truth? She asked herself.

"Well, now you do. We good?"

"I was never mad at you, you know."

"Just wanted to make sure."

Artie snuggled close to Sam. She looked up and saw the smile on his face. She gave him a look of confusion. She didn't know what he was smiling at.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Dean and Lyssa. They actually had a nice conversation without mentioning anything supernatural. It was...Normal," he said.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

Sam nodded. He wrapped his arm around Artie's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He had found a second chance at happiness; he wanted that for Dean too. He thought maybe Lyssa would be the one to give his brother that.

***

Dean stood at the counter waiting for the guy to come and help him. The bell above the door jingled and he turned. Lyssa walked in the motel office. Her boot heels clicked against the linoleum. She walked up and stood beside him.

"Thought you were going to wait in the car?" he asked.

"They're making out. Again," she gave as an answer.

"Don't they need air sometime?"

"Guess not. Why doesn't this guy have a bell? I mean he is running a motel."

"Probably too busy whacking off in the back."

"Dean."

"Bambi."

Lyssa smiled. Things had gone smoothly since their talk in the car. Now they were in Duluth waiting to get a cheap motel room. Lyssa still wasn't clear if they were going to get one room or two. She didn't mind sharing with the boys.

"Hello, sorry about the wait. Had to help my wife into bed. Poor thing had a stroke last year. She'll never be the same," a jolly man said walking up to the counter. He reminded Dean of Santa Claus. White beard, suspenders and all.

"That's alright, sir," Lyssa said.

"Oh, are you two together?"

"Well," Dean started.

"It's so nice to see two young people like yourselves in love. Reminds me of the good old days with Maggie. When we first in love. You two look so happy, tell you what, I'll give you the honeymoon suite at half off. I know what it's like to start a life with your love and barely having anything," the man said smiling at Lyssa and Dean.

"Actually, sir-," Dean tried; where the hell did this guy get that him and Lyssa were a couple?

"We'll take it. But do you have a regular room for my sister and his brother? We got stuck driving them to collage. Can you believe that? On our honeymoon," Lyssa said wrapping her arm around Dean's waist.

"Of course. Anything for young love. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit," Dean answered giving Lyssa a questioning look as she leaned her body against his side.

"Alright then. Let's run this though."

The man ran the credit card. While he did that, Lyssa made goofy eyes at Dean. Dean bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. She then leaned forward her body pushed against his. He felt her breath on his neck. He wrapped an arm around her; she smelled like vanilla and lilacs.

"I call dibs on the heart shaped bath tub," she whispered to him inhaling his scent. She thought it was Axe body spray but she couldn't be sure. She was going to raid his bags one of these days to find out.

Dean couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed burying his face in Lyssa's neck. The older man looked at them and smiled. He loved to see people in love. He handed Dean the receipt.

"Here you go, Mr. Perry. Sign right here," he said.

"Alright, sugarcakes, you have to move so I can sign this," he told Lyssa barely stopping himself from laughing uncontrollably.

"Alright, plumberry, but hurry up. I can't wait to ditch the little sister."

Lyssa stepped aside and let Dean sign the receipt. She wanted to start laughing at the look on his face. He was trying so hard not to laugh. The old man stood there no idea what was going on.

"I'll get your keys. Just give me a minute," he said.

"Oscar!" they all heard a frail cry come from the back.

"Oh dang it. I'll-," Oscar started.

"Sir, it's alright. We can wait a little longer. Go see what your wife needs," Lyssa said feeling sorry for the man. He obliviously loved his wife very much.

"You are such a sweet young lady. You hold on to her tight," he told Dean before walking to the back.

"So sweet, sugarcakes," Dean said smiling.

"I try to be, plumberry."

They looked at each other and started laughing. Lyssa felt tears come to her; they were tears of laughter. She leaned against the counter and looked at Dean. As he laughed his whole face lit up, he looked ten years younger. He looked so happy and carefree in that moment. His green eyes sparkled. She couldn't help herself. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him.

Dean looked down at Lyssa holding him. He smiled then wrapped his arms around her. He held her close. He kissed the top of her head. They stood there for a moment not saying anything.

"Thank you, Lyssa. I needed that laugh," he told her softly.

"Your welcome. Just don't forget to laugh, alright? You... You looked so alive when you laughed," Lyssa said listening to Dean's heartbeat.

"I felt alive. So now I guess the question is who gets the honeymoon suite?"

"Us, duh. Remember we're suppose to be the couple honeymooning."

"We're actually going to leave Sam and Artie alone?"

"Well, did you give Sam the talk?"

"Lyssa."

"Dean, they're going to have sex sooner or later. We might as well give them a bed instead of the back of the impala. Plus, I don't think we could keep them in separate beds now if we tried. No Bobby around."

"Back of the impala? Sam wouldn't."

"Artie would. I know my sister."

Dean pulled away and looked at Lyssa. She looked tried. The bags under her eyes had their own bags. Dean was pretty sure his face matched hers; apparently neither of them was sleeping well.

"Alright, they get the other room. But next time-," Dean started.

"We'll all share," Lyssa finished.

"Yeah. After we check in, I'm heading to the bar. Are you going to come or stay behind?"

Lyssa was touched. Dean was actually asking her if she wanted to come or stay behind. She reached out and started to play with his amulet. It was heavier then she expected.

"Are you going to be drinking?" she asked.

"Well, it's a bar."

"Then I'll come. Someone has to drive your ass back."

"You sure?"

Lyssa nodded. She heard the shuffling of feet. She turned and saw Oscar with the keys. She smiled and reached over and took them.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

"You're welcome, hope you two are as happy as Maggie and I," Oscar said.

"So, do I," Dean answered taking Lyssa's soft hand in his calloused scared one.

He led her out of the office and to the impala. He opened the door for her. She climbed in.

"Thank you, plumberry," Lyssa said smiling.

"You're welcome, sugarcakes," Dean answered closing the door then walking around the impala and getting in the driver's door.

"What did we miss?" Artie asked coming up for air and pulling away from Sam.

"Oh nothing," Lyssa and Dean said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh, we missed something," Sam said knowing Dean.

"Nothing big. By the way, you two are sharing," Dean said.

"What?"

Lyssa tossed them the key that didn't have the huge heart key ring. She turned and saw Artie blushing. She smiled a little.

"Enjoy it cause next time it's the four of us in one tiny itty bitty room," she told her sister.

Dean barely stopped the impala and Artie was already out pulling Sam with her. Dean and Lyssa started giggling. They watched as Artie pushed open the door of the motel room and pulled Sam in.

"Oh man, look at Sammy. He looks like a teenager," Dean said.

"Yeah, but you realize they left us with the luggage."

"Wanna go straight to the bar? Make them carry it in later?"

"I like the way you think."

Dean started the car and put it in reverse. He backed up and headed for the road.

* * *

A/N: I would have posted this last night but the site wouldn't let me. No big deal anyway it's just another filler chapter. I'm getting good at writing those. lol. Enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: There is Jo bashing ahead along with her getting her ass handed to her in the following chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you. Now onwards....**

* * *

Lyssa stood in front of the doors to the bar. She took a deep breath. Dean had gone to park the car so she was left here waiting for him. She was suddenly dreading her decision to join him. She so didn't want to see Jo.

I will not hurt Jo, no matter what she says, she kept telling herself.

Dean walked around the corner and saw Lyssa waiting for him. She looked so small standing there. She was hugging herself. He smiled and walked over to her before some guy came and thought he could pick her up; Lyssa was Dean's date tonight, nobody else was touching her.

"Come on, Bambi, let's go in," he said taking her hand.

"Dean, maybe I shouldn't. I mean she's expecting you and Sam. Not you and well... Some random ass girl," Lyssa said.

"You aren't a random girl. Now come on. Don't make me carry you in."

Lyssa sighed. She nodded; there was no winning with Dean tonight. Dean still held her hand and pulled her into the bar. She was immediately hit by the smell of smoke. She wrapped her arm around his and stayed close to him. She didn't want to lose him and have guys hitting on her all night. He led her to the bar. She walked up beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close.

"Don't want to lose my random ass girl," he whispered in her ear so she could hear him over the Journey song playing. Lyssa couldn't place it.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Jo asked walking up to them on the other side of the bar top.

"A beer and what do you want Bambi?" Dean asked his face still buried in her neck.

"A diet soda," Lyssa said feeling the burn of Dean's stubble as it rubbed against her soft skin. If he gave her a love burn, she'd kill him.

"Sure coming right up," Jo answered her eyes darkening. She knew that was Dean. She'd know that voice anywhere. Question was who was the girl?

Dean watched Jo walk away. He didn't know what had happened but when he had seen her; it had hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't the same guy he had been two years ago. He was broken; he wasn't the same Dean she remembered and had had a crush on. How was he going to talk to her like nothing happened? How could he be the same old carefree Dean after the things he had seen and done?

"Dean, you have to talk to her," Lyssa said pulling away and facing him. His green eyes told her the story. He was scared and hurting.

"Give me a few hours alright," he said.

"You mean a few drinks."

Lyssa saw Dean look away. She sighed softly; why did he insist on hiding every damn emotion away like it was the enemy? She reached out and stroked his cheek. He still didn't look at her. She leaned closer and kissed him on his strong jaw line. It was a soft kiss; she barely glazed his skin with her lips.

"I'm here, you know," she told him softly.

"I know. Why do you think I asked you to come and not Sam?"

"Because I'm prettier, duh."

Dean smiled. He turned away when Jo brought their drinks. He grabbed his beer and took a sip. He completely missed the look of disdain Jo sent Lyssa. Lyssa didn't notice either. She felt Dean's hand rubbing her back. She sipped her diet cola and told herself she'd wait. Dean would talk when he was ready; if he didn't she'd just get him drunk and make him talk. If she could out drink him, somehow she doubted that.

***

Artie stretched beside Sam and sighed. She rolled over and placed her head on his bare chest. He looked at her and smiled.

"That was...," Sam trailed off.

"Great. Wonderful. Mind blowing," Artie finished smiling.

"All of the above. Although we moved kinda fast."

"Sammy, we are having fun. Who cares how fast or slow we go?"

"I care."

Sam reached out and stroked Artie's face. Something told him that because of her father pushing her away, Artie wasn't very good at letting men close. In fact Sam could bet his life that she never let them close to her heart. Reminded him of Dean.

"Don't get too deep on me, Sam," Artie warned.

"What's wrong with deep?" Sam asked sitting up.

"It gets people into trouble."

"Oh really?"

Artie nodded. She placed a soft kiss on Sam's chest. She then ran her hand under the sheet that barely covered Sam's thighs. Sam grabbed her hand and stopped her. He rolled on top of her, his chest pressing against her breasts. (A/N: I think I turned a whole new shade of red.)

"I thought we were talking?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Who needs to talk? Personally I think talking is overrated," Artie said running a hand down Sam's back.

"I personally like to talk."

"Really? Well in a few minutes I think you'll be too busy to talk."

"You're probably right. Rain check?" Sam asked ripping the sheet that covered the rest of Artie's body away.

"Rain check."

Artie claimed Sam's mouth with her own. She felt his muscles flex under her hands and moaned. The man was solid. There wasn't a part of him that was flabby.

Sam ran his hand down Artie's slim body past the triquetra tattoo (Charmed symbol) on her pelvic bone. He rested his hand on her thigh. He squeezed it. She moved her thighs open allowing him access to her center.

"You're beautiful," he said pulling away and looking into her eyes. They had turned a pale grey during their love-making. Her eyes fascinated him.

"Thought we agreed on a rain check for talking?" Artie asked kissing down Sam's neck to his shoulder.

"Some things just need to be said."

"Alright then. You have one rock hard body. In more ways than one, Sammy."

Sam laughed. Artie wrapped her legs around him and urged him forward. She kissed him again raking her hands though his hair. Oh yeah, sex with Sam Winchester was definitely good.

***

Lyssa drank her second diet soda. She turned in her seat and saw Dean over by the juke box. He was on his third beer. With his second beer he had ordered two double shots. She shook her head and wondered if she'd have to carry him out before the night was over. She started to play with her straw.

"Alright, why isn't he talking to me?" Jo asked finally having enough coming up to Lyssa and getting into her face.

"Excuse me?" Lyssa asked shocked; she could barely restraint herself from smacking the blond.

"Why isn't Dean talking to me? And who the hell are you?"

"Lyssa Bennett and in case you didn't know, he went to Hell, so sorry if he isn't so sociable."

"How do you know him?"

"None of your business. I'll go tell him you know he's here." Bitch, Lyssa wanted to add.

Jo grabbed the dish towel tight to stop from hurting the rich girl. Oh, she could tell the girl was loaded. The way she held herself and the fine quality of her yellow pleasant shirt and the brown leather boots. Question was, what was Dean doing with a snobby rich girl?

Dean drank his beer and glanced at the selections on the jukebox. Mostly Foreigner, a few Journey songs. Nothing to write home about. He reached in his pocket looking for a quarter.

"Dean, Jo knows you're here. Why don't you go talk to her?" Lyssa asked stepping beside him.

"Journey or Foreigner?" he asked.

"What?"

"A Journey or a Foreigner song? Your pick."

"Doesn't matter which."

"Come on, Bambi, commit."

Lyssa shook her head. She couldn't say no to Dean. She leaned forward and looked at the songs. She saw one and smiled. She held out her hand. Dean placed the quarter in it. She dropped it in the machine and chose her song. She turned and smiled at Dean.

"What song?" he asked.

"Wait."

Dean listened. He heard the beat of 'I Want To Know What Love Is' started. He smiled at Lyssa. He placed his beer on the juke box. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She wasn't scared of him, just curious of his un-Dean like behaviour.

"Dance with me," he said holding her close.

"But Jo-."

"Can wait five freakin minutes."

Lyssa felt Dean's breath by her ear. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew something was happening with him but she decided to let it go for now.

_'I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read behind the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older'_

_'Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_I through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder."_

Dean held Lyssa closer. He was trying to put off talking to Jo for as long as possible. He listened to the lyrics of the song. It was one he had heard before; it wasn't till now he figured out how much the song fit his life. He had a feeling Lyssa knew what she was doing.

"_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it all again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_," Dean sang softly into Lyssa's ear.

Jo watched by the bar. Tears were coming to her eyes. She turned and stormed into the back. She leaned against the sink and let tears fall. She asked herself why she let him get to her so much. Why after two years of silence she had called him. He had seemed like the same old dean on the phone.

But seeing him with Preppy, she realized he might not be the same Dean after all. Something had changed and it wasn't in her favour.

***

Lyssa felt Dean's hands on the bare skin of her back. His hands were warm on her cool back. She hated to admit it but she loved Dean touching her. She felt a drop on her neck. She pulled away and looked at Dean. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. She felt his grip on her loosen.

"Dean?" she asked. She felt like kicking herself. Here she was enjoying his every touch and the guy was in pain. Some friend she was turning out to be.

"I... I'll be back."

She felt his hands drop. She watched as he turned and walked away towards the washrooms. She leaned against the jukebox.

_'Let's talk about love_

_I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside_

_I want you to show me, I'm feeling so much love_

_I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide_

_I know you can show me, yeah.'_

"Next time I'm going with Journey," she muttered walking back to the bar.

***

Dean stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. His eyes were red and he saw the tears falling. He turned on the cold water and splashed water on his face.

He had completely lost himself in the song and in Lyssa. He had let himself day dream. He had let himself think he could have a happy life. He had begun to wonder what it would be like to have a family, children of his own. He imagined a little girl with Lyssa's Bambi eyes. He imagined himself going to ballet recitals, beating up boys who broke his daughter's heart. He had seen it all. This scared the crap out of him considering he had never given serious thought to having a family. Sam had been all the family he had needed.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself.

He had allowed himself that dream and then the screams from Hell had snuck up on him. They had crashed his nice little daydream causing him to be ripped back to reality. They had reminded him that he had no right to plan a future or family. Not after what he had done.

"Damn it," he said.

He took several deep breaths. He grabbed some paper towels and wiped his face. Time to go face Lyssa and Jo. He suddenly wished Sam had been there.

***

Sam slowly climbed out of bed. He saw Artie sleeping on her side. He didn't want to wake her. He pulled on his jeans and grabbed his cell phone. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door softly.

He checked his messages. Four, all from Ruby. He sighed. He turned his phone on and dialled her number. It rang twice.

"About time, Sam," she said.

"Ruby, what do you want? I'm on a job."

"One I'm sure dean and your two new friends can handle. Plus last time I saw, you and the little girl were alone."

"She isn't a little girl and stop spying on me."

"Have to make sure you stay in shape. Meet me outside, down the street in ten minutes."

"I am not just going to go whenever you call."

"You want Lilith, Sam?"

Sam clenched his jaw. He felt his grip on the phone tighten. The plastic cracked. Ruby knew how much he wanted to end Lilith; mostly for being the reason Dean had went to Hell. The bitch had held his contract and Sam couldn't help him.

"Sam, did you hear me?"

"Dammit, Ruby, you know I heard you," Sam said his mouth barely moving.

"Then what's your answer?"

"You know I'll be there."

"Sam-."

He hung up. He dropped his phone in the sink. He felt like tearing the bathroom a part. Instead he stayed calm and took deep breaths.

***

Artie snuck back to the bed. She had stood at the door and listened to Sam's conversation with Ruby. She climbed back in the bed and pulled the sheets around her. She pretended to be asleep.

She heard the door to the washroom open and Sam's soft footfalls on the carpet. She heard him grab his shirt. The bed sunk under his weight as he sat on it to pull on his shoes.

She felt his soft lips on her cheek. She resisted the urge to grab him and kiss him senseless. She heard his footfalls. He got to the dinette set and stopped. He paused for a minute then she heard the door open and then he was gone.

Artie sat up and grabbed the t-shirt he had left behind. She pulled it over her head and walked over to the dinette sat. She picked up the note Sam had written.

_'Be back with food to refuel. Promise, Sam' _he had simply written.

"You mean after you do whatever Ruby bids you to," Artie said.

She crumpled the note and tossed it in the garbage. She walked back to the bed and sat on it. She grabbed the control and turned the television on. She told herself she just wanted to see what was on, that she was wasn't waiting for Sam.

***

Dean walked over to Lyssa. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek to get her attention. She turned and faced him. He knew that she had been worried about him. He grabbed her soda and took a sip.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine. Where's Jo?"

"Right here. Long time no see Dean," Jo said walking up to them at the behind the bar.

Not long enough, Lyssa thought.

"Same to you. Could you by any chance pass me two double shots my way?"

"Sure. I'll also grab the file I made."

"Great, thanks."

Lyssa watched Jo leave. She turned her attention back to Dean. His eyes were still red but some of the puffiness had gone away. She took her soda back and finished it. She wasn't going to push him right now; she'd wait till they were alone, maybe even till after the job. She didn't want Jo sticking her nose in it.

"Fine, huh? Who are you kidding?" she whispered.

"Apparently not you. Lyssa about earlier-."

Crap, he heard me, she thought.

"Don't, Dean. You don't have to say anything."

"But I want to. Thought you wanted me to talk?"

"Not here, not now. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Here you go," Jo said coming back with the shots and the file under her arm.

"I'll take the file," Lyssa said.

"Actually, that's for hunters eyes only. Not preppy school girls wannabes."

"Jo-," Dean started. He didn't need a chick fight right now.

"No, Dean it's fine. Although I ask myself, would Jo have been able to hold a 4.0 average through four years of university or would she have run away like she did on her mother? Run away like the coward she is," Lyssa stated pulling on her hoodie and grabbing her bag. She wasn't going to sit here and let Jo talk down to her. _She_ had a degree what did Jo have? Oh, right nothing.

"Excuse me? What do you know about me?"

"Too much. Dean, I'll be outside waiting for you. Don't take too long or I'll send in a search party."

"Alright, Bambi." Dean was relieved that one of them was taking the high ground and walking away.

Jo watched the girl walk off. No wait, she stalked off. The crowded bar seemed to part to allow her to pass. Jo turned to Dean. He had a smile on his face as he watched Lyssa leave.

"What the hell was that?" Jo demanded.

"That was Bambi. And you just got on her bad side. Sucks to be you," Dean said downing the shots.

Lyssa's voice echoed in his head. 4.0 grade average, four years university, and now look at her. She was stuck here with him chasing demons and whatever the hell else they could fight. This wasn't the life she should have had. Dean needed to find a way to fix it.

"Dean, do you want me to tell you about the case?" Jo asked waving the file in his face to get his attention. It seemed like he couldn't stop thinking about Preppy.

"I'll take it. Come by the motel tomorrow afternoon. We're at the Bridgewall Inn," he said wanting to get out of there and back to Lyssa.

"Alright. What room?"

Dean stopped. He tried to think of the room number as he pulled on his jacket. He got out his wallet and threw some money on the table. He laughed because the room number wouldn't come to him.

"I can't even remember. Call me, "he said grabbing the file.

Jo watched him walk out. She was fuming. Preppy wasn't going to win this fight if she had her way. If Dean was going to be with anyone it was going to be her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I think Jo's high. Dean and her together, funny.


	20. Chapter 20

Artie woke up when she heard the distinct rumble of the impala pull up in front of the motel rooms. She climbed out of bed and went over to the door. She opened it and saw Dean and Lyssa climb out. Lyssa climbed out from the driver's side and Artie was so jealous.

"Hey, is Sam in there?" Dean asked walking around to the trunk.

"He went to get food. Why?" Artie asked leaning in the doorway.

"Jo gave Dean the case," Lyssa said opening the door next to Artie's.

"Thought you were with Dean?"

"Preppy school girls don't get access to sensitive hunting information," Lyssa said in a snotty voice. She turned around and walked back to the impala to get her bags.

"Here's your bag. Sammy can get his later. Hey, you okay?" Dean asked Artie handing her her bag. She looked sad.

"Fine. Thanks."

Artie closed the door. She dropped her duffel bag on the floor. She unzipped it and pulled out a sketch pad Lyssa had gotten her.

"Lyssa, when am I going to find time for my art?" Artie had asked.

"Dude, hours in the car that's when. Trust me, little sister," Lyssa had answered using that big sister tone.

Now Artie was thankful she had something to do. She walked back to the bed and grabbed a pencil she found in the nightstand drawer. She opened it to the first blank page. She put the pencil to paper and lost herself in a sketch of the hotel room.

***

Lyssa threw her bag on the bed. She sat down on a chair and unzipped her brown leather knee high boots. Jo's words echoed in her head.

"Preppy school girl," she muttered throwing her boots across the room.

Dean walked in carrying his duffel and almost tripped on Lyssa's duffel. She had just left it by the door. He shoved it away with his foot and took a moment to look at the room. It was done in reds and pinks. Heart shaped bed sat in the middle of the room. A red couch off to one side, a small dinette set in the corner. And finally a small kitchenette ran against the far wall. Dean wondered if you had to special order pink cabinets or if they sold them in the local Home Depot.

"Bambi, mind picking up your bag?" he asked placing his duffel and gun bag on the couch.

"Preppy school girl? What does she know? Seriously, she probably didn't even graduate high school," Lyssa muttered walking past Dean to grab her duffel.

"Can we not do this?" Dean asked the liquor mellowing him out. What he wanted to do was talk to Lyssa about what had happened in the bar. If only he knew where to start.

"Can you believe her nerve? Like it's any of her business why I'm with you. Man, I so like Ellen better. Hell, even Bela was better than Jo. At least with Bela, she was basically honest about being a bitch."

Lyssa carried her bag back to the bed. She opened it and reached for her pjs. She was fuming about Jo. She tossed her pjs on the bed and barely acknowledged Dean.

"Lyssa," Dean said her name softly pulling off his jacket. He watched her every movement and wanted her back in his arms. He wanted her close again like they had been in the bar. Her body against his sounded good right now.

"I mean seriously. She doesn't even know me. Maybe I'm not a preppy school girl, huh? Maybe I'm... I'm an axe murder that likes to especially hack away at petite annoying blondes? What would she say about that, huh? And what the hell is with the 'for hunters eyes only'? How would she know if I-," Lyssa continued to fume oblivious to the fact that Dean had made his way over to her.

She was surprised when she felt Dean's arms come around her waist. He turned her around to face him. Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. She was shocked. She felt the need in his kiss. His hands raked though her hair pulling it out of the bun she had put it in.

"Dean," she whispered his mouth still against hers. His silky lips begging her to kiss him back.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked claiming her mouth in a deeper kiss.

Oh sweet Jesus, Lyssa thought, this is too good to be true. I'm dreaming.

Dean pulled Lyssa closer to him; her body pressed against his. He needed her. He needed to feel loved.

***

Sam opened the door. He saw Artie sitting on the bed a sketch pad in her lap. She looked up at him and smiled. He placed the paper bag from McDonald's on the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked pulling off his jacket.

"Sketching. I think I've done every angle of this room," Artie answered closing the book.

"Didn't know you could draw?"

"I have tons of hidden talent you don't know about."

Artie waited for Sam to say something about Ruby. She wondered if he would come clean and tell her where he had really gone. Her grey eyes stared into his blue ones waiting. She told herself not to care so much. That she and Sam were just having fun; it wasn't anything serious.

Sam turned away from Artie's stare. He opened the bag and started to pull out the food. He placed the burgers and fries on the table. He cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say.

"Dean and Lyssa are back. How did it go with Jo?" he asked grabbing a French fry and eating it. He thought he had settled on a safe subject.

"Pretty bad, I guess. Lyssa was in a mood. She's probably babbling a mile a minute to Dean right now," Artie said getting up and walking to the table.

"They didn't talk about the case?"

Oh, you aren't getting off that easy buddy, Artie thought.

"Nope. So, since when does it take two hours to get food from McDonald's? What the Hamburglar and Ronald having a fight?"

Artie grabbed her fish burger and opened the wrapping. She took a bite and waited. Would Sam tell her the truth or lie to her face? Which ever he choose would decide where they went from here.

Sam played with his French fries. He pulled out a chair and sat on it. He looked up at Artie. He looked down at the brown carpet. The truth or a lie?

"I... Ruby called," he admitted. He didn't want to lie to her.

"Really? And what did the demon bitch have to say?"

"Artemis, I... I know that you don't understand. I don't expect you to."

"You're right, I don't understand but... I'm willing to try."

Artie sat on Sam's knee. She put her burger down and smiled at him. She kissed him on the cheek. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist. She was willing to give Sam a chance. Everyone deserved at least one chance.

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I'm so use to doing my own thing," Sam said.

"You can still do your own thing. Just be honest with me about where you're going. Okay? Especially if it involves Ruby."

"Okay. Thanks for trying and not hitting me."

"Oh, yeah forgot." She smacked Sam across the back of the head. He just shook his head.

"Think Lyssa and Dean are hungry?"

"I'm not sharing my fries. You don't mess with a girl and her French fries."

"Really?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and reached for another fry. Artie slapped his hand away. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He dumped her on it then followed her letting his body drape hers.

"Thought we were going to refuel?" Artie asked as Sam kissed her.

"Nope. Later, then maybe you'll share your fries."

"Never."

Artie pulled off Sam's clothes. She laughed when Sam ripped his shirt off over her head. She shoved her sketch book off the bed. Time for round three.

***

Lyssa kissed Dean back. She couldn't resist him. She felt his hands caressing her body. He shoved his hands between her body and her jeans. She ran her hands up the back of his shirt and felt the warm skin of his back. Dean yanked her forward her body pressing firmly against his.

I'm going to wake up, any minute now, she thought.

She felt Dean's hand run up her back to her bra. She tasted the liquor on his lips. She opened her eyes and realized this wasn't a dream. She pulled away. She pulled her hands out from under Dean's shirt and placed them on his chest. He went to pull her close again but she pushed him away gently. She stared at his chest knowing if she looked into his eyes now, she'd be a goner.

"Dean, stop. You are drunk. I... I won't be another one night stand," she said feeling his heart pounding under hand.

"I'm not drunk. Bambi, I want you. No, I need you," he said running his hand down her body and cupping her ass. He pulled her closer.

If he pulls me any closer I'll melt into him, she thought.

"You barely know me! Dean, I get that you are hurting, this isn't going to help you."

"Oh, it'll help."

Dean reached out and tipped Lyssa's head up so their eyes met. Hers were filling with tears. He felt he had been kicked in the gut. Had he caused those tears? He should never have touched her.

"I can't do this. I... Dean, I promised myself that the next man I had sex with I'd have the words too. I'd know in my heart that he loved me and that I loved him. That I'd be able to feel his love. Dean, you... You can't give me that now," Lyssa told him.

"I... I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't..." Dean trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

Dean went to pull away. Lyssa saw the look on his face. He looked sad and hurt. She didn't want him to think that he wasn't good enough for her. She pulled him close and hugged him. She felt him place soft kisses on her neck. More tears fell. She damned her father to hell for hurting her. Standing here in front of her was the man of her dreams; she could love him but her memories held her back.

"It's alright, Dean. It's not your fault. I wasn't exactly that unwilling," she said rubbing his back.

"I should take a look at the file-," Dean started giving Lyssa one last squeeze before pulling away.

"You should go to bed. The file will be there tomorrow."

"One problem, Lyssa. One bed, two of us. And after what just happened..."

"Dean, we are two grown adults. We can share a bed can't we?" Lyssa asked praying he would agree. She was being selfish wanting him to hold her all night.

Dean looked at Lyssa's big eyes. He bit his lip and nodded. He couldn't say no to her. He watched as she turned around and grabbed her pjs. She walked in to the washroom and shut the door. He sat on the bed and rubbed his chin with his hand. He licked his lips and tasted cherries. He smiled.

"Her lip-gloss," he whispered to the room.

He turned and looked at the bed. It was going to be a long night. He suddenly knew there were going to be lots of cold showers in his future. But being able to see Lyssa everyday made it all worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

Lyssa sipped her coffee and walked across the parking lot. It was eight o'clock and the sun was making its way across the sky. She had seen it rise. She had been up for four hours already.

She juggled the box of donuts and the tray with the three other coffees on her knee as she unlocked the motel door. She quietly walked in placing the coffee and donuts on the table. She shut the door and saw Dean still asleep. The blankets were twisted around his legs. She smiled sadly and pulled off her hoodie.

She had laid in bed next to Dean for what seemed like hours feeling him toss and turn in his sleep. She had finally rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled close to him. His back to her chest. He had finally settled down and fell into a peaceful sleep. She on the other hand had tried to sleep but had had nightmares. She had gotten up at four and began to read the file Jo had given.

Interesting stuff. Three men had disappeared by the docks as their boats came in. They had turned up later missing certain body parts; eyes, ears, noses and most note worthy, their genitals. Something told Lyssa that Sam and Dean wouldn't be getting into the water anytime soon.

Dean rolled over and went to pull Lyssa in his arms. He found the place next to him empty. He opened his eyes. Lyssa was gone. He sat up and saw her standing by the table glancing at the file.

"You're up early," he said getting up and climbing out of bed.

"Yeah decided to get to work. Brought coffee and donuts," Lyssa said trying to avoid looking at Dean who was only in his boxers. Did he have any idea what he did to her?

Probably hence why he's doing it, she thought.

"Really? Thanks."

Dean walked up to the table and grabbed a coffee. He opened the box of donuts and selected a glazed one. He bit into it. He turned and saw Lyssa head for the door.

"Where you going?" he asked his mouth full.

"To wake up the two love birds. So they can have some donuts before you eat them all," she said smiling.

"I would not eat them all."

"Yeah, you would. And get dressed."

***

Artie moaned and pulled the blanket over her head. She heard Sam walking around the room. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to sleep in and stay in this warm bed.

Sam ran the towel though his hair again. He turned and saw Artie still in bed. He walked over and shook her.

"You going to get up?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," came the reply.

"You'll miss out on your first job."

"Probably just going to be research anyway."

"True but... It is exciting."

"Who are you kidding, geek boy."

Artie felt Sam pull the covers down. She smiled at him when he could see her face. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Alright, you two rabbits, I brought breakfast so come and get it before Dean eats it all," Lyssa said banging on the door.

"Coming. Artemis refuses to get up," Sam called.

"Artie, roll your ass out of bed already. Who do you think you are? Cleopatra?"

"Yes!"

"Please. Get up."

Sam smiled when Artie gave Lyssa the finger, not that her sister could see. She then shoved Sam aside.

"I' can't believe you squealed on me," she pouted.

"Sorry but I'm hungry. Burned off those burgers hours ago."

"Thanks. Gives me up for food. What a great guy."

"Nope, I'm just a Winchester. We have these rules; family, hunting, food, girls. Sorry, I didn't make them."

"And a smartass too? I hit the jackpot."

Artie smiled when Sam laughed. She reached by the side of the bed and grabbed his t-shirt. She pulled it on then climbed out of bed. She walked over to her duffel bag. She grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and jeans. She pulled both on in front of Sam. She grabbed her sneakers and slipped them on.

"Ready," she said opening the door.

"You serious?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I'm going to have breakfast with you, Dean and Lyssa. You guys aren't exactly royalty. No matter what my sister says."

"Alright."

Sam followed her. Artie was so different from Jessica. Jess wouldn't leave the apartment without lip-gloss and mascara. Sometimes Sam would have to wait for her for hours. Artie just rolled out of bed and wanted to go. He'd need some time to adjust.

***

Lyssa grabbed the pictures from a now fully dressed Dean and sat on them. He glared at her as he ate his third donut. She didn't want him to see the pictures of the bodies. They were pretty graphic.

"Bambi, I was looking at those," he said.

"Not at breakfast you aren't," she said sipping her coffee. She had looked at the pictures and lost her appetite. Looking at the donuts now her stomach did flip flops.

"Lyssa, give me the pictures."

"How about no?"

"Lyssa."

"Dean," she said sweetly asking herself why she was protecting him anyway.

"Give me the pictures."

"No. Eat your breakfast."

Dean was seriously getting frustrated. He ate the donut and drank the rest of the coffee. He stood up and threw the cup in the garbage. He held his hand out to Lyssa. She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Pictures now," he told her.

"Dean, I... They aren't pretty," she whispered.

"Oh, I know. But I need to see them to see if I can-."

"Have more nightmares about Hell and torturing the souls? Sure, why not. Have fun."

She grabbed the pictures and shoved them at Dean. She stood up and walked to the couch. She sat on it and pulled her knees up to her chest. She heard Dean looking though the pictures. She closed her eyes. Only a few hours of sleep made her bitchy; she needed more coffee.

Dean looked at the pictures. He glanced over at Lyssa but decided to leave her alone. He heard the door open. He looked up and saw Sam and Artie walk in.

"Hey, are there any donuts left?" Artie asked.

"Here on the table," Dean said going back glancing at the pictures again.

"So, you got the file from Jo?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Sammy, look at these. What do you think could do this?"

Sam grabbed one picture and stopped reaching for the donuts. The picture was one of a naked man. There was a bloody patch where his genitals use to be. The shot was close enough that Sam could see the bite marks that had ripped off the guys nether parts.

"Thanks, Dean. Just what I wanted to see with my morning coffee," Sam said dryly.

"Glad I could help."

"Ewww. Gross, what would do that?" Artie asked looking at the picture.

"Mermaid," Lyssa answered from the couch.

"Mermaid? No way. The Little Mermaid did this?" Artie asked.

"Walt Disney crap. Mermaids are actually very mean and don't like humans, especially men too much. Except to eat of course."

"So mermaids are real?" Dean asked dropping the pictures on the table. First angels now mermaids; what was next, the Pillsbury dough boy?

"Apparently. The men were fisherman. According to the reports Jo got, the other men on the boats say that all three men claimed to see a red-haired naked woman crying for help in the water. They jumped overboard to save her and vanished," Lyssa explained.

"Until they turned up the next afternoon missing body parts," Dean finished.

"Yep."

"If it's a mermaid, how do we kill it?" Sam asked.

"I started looking into it but I couldn't find anything."

"Lyssa, how long _have_ you been awake?" Artie asked seeing the books and papers on the table.

"A few hours. No biggie."

Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at his brother with a look of innocence on his face. Sam glared at him. Dena raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Dean finally asked.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"Dean didn't do anything. I just couldn't sleep," Lyssa said.

"So, what's the plan now?" Artie asked changing the subject.

"We check out the docks tonight to see if we really are dealing with a mermaid," Dean said.

"And research how to kill it," Sam added.

Artie moaned. She hated research. She drank some coffee and slumped down in a chair.

"Research? Can't we just go out there and shoot it?" she asked.

"No. Welcome to the wonderful exciting world of hunting," Dean said.

"Oh, I can hardly contain myself."

Lyssa sat quietly on the couch. She sipped her coffee and tried to push out the feel of Dean's lips on hers. Or how his body had felt against hers last night. She had wanted so badly to wake him up and tell him she had changed her mind, that she was willing to have sex with him. Then sleep had claimed her and she had been greeted by her usual nightmares.

I can't do it; she thought to herself, I can't just give myself to him. No matter how much I want to. I need the words too.

"Hey, Lyssa you going to have a donut?" Sam asked as the other three settled around the table.

"No, I'm fine," Lyssa said.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm good."

Artie ate a chocolate donut. She grabbed a second one and watched Dean; she fully expected him to grab another one. He didn't though.

"Sam, you want anymore?" he asked.

"Yeah, one more. Why?"

"I was going to put the rest in the fridge for Lyssa."

Artie smiled. Dean liked her sister. She looked at dean and he stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, that's just sweet, is all."

Dean grabbed the box and got up. He placed it in the small fridge under the counter of the kitchenette. He turned and saw Lyssa still staring at the wall. He wondered what was wrong.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I didn't post earlier had a test I needed to take. And I'm sorry if it seems like Dean is well... A little more emotional then he usually is. It's just my take on his character now that he's back from Hell. And in my defence, Season 4 has been like one _long_ chick flick moment so far. At least in my opinion. He isn't the same Dean so, yeah. Oh, and warning for next chapter I make Jo into a real bitch, so just thought I'd tell you a head of time. See yeah.


	22. Chapter 22

Jo knocked on the door of room 24. It was 12:30 and she was anxious to see Dean. She waited and smiled when the door opened. Her smile faltered when she saw Sam. He smiled at her and let her in. Jo raised an eyebrow at the decor of the room, obliviously the honey room suite, then turned back to Sam.

"Hey Jo," he said.

"Hey, Sam good to see you. Did you get a chance to read the file?" she asked taking off her coat.

"Yeah. Listen Jo, about what happened that night. I'm-."

"It's fine, Sam. You were possessed. It wasn't you talking."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's fine. Where's Dean?"

Wow, took her all of five minutes, Sam thought hiding his smile.

"Right here. Hey, Jo. Sam, did Lyssa and Artie come back yet?" Dean asked walking out of the washroom. He was hungry and wanted his pizza. He had already eaten everything else they had.

"Nope. Maybe we should have gotten them cell phones."

"Put it on the to do list."

"What to do list?"

"The one you're going to make."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Hey, since when do you two share a bed?" Jo asked looking around the honey moon suite.

"We didn't. Dean and Lyssa shared. We figured out what's killing the men," Sam said ignoring the look of shock Jo gave him.

"Oh."

Dean saw Jo staring at the unmade bed. He was growing uncomfortable. He sat on the couch and pulled out his guns and started to lay them out. He wished the girls would get back with the damn pizza already.

"Yeah, we, well Lyssa actually, figured out it was mermaid," Sam went on.

"Wait. Lyssa? That preppy school girl is a hunter?" Jo asked looking from Sam to Dean.

"Hunter in training actually. Her and her sister," Sam answered since Dean had become very interested in cleaning his guns.

"Sister? There's two of them? What are you two doing with a bunch of snobby rich girls?"

Sam and Dean were both quiet. The door opened and the subject of the conversation walked in.

"Alright, we have the pizza. Sorry we took so long but Lyssa saw a Starbucks," Artie said placing two medium pizza boxes on the table.

"What? Starbucks is good. Especially peppermint mocha lattes. Hmmm, good," Lyssa said taking a sip of her drink and smiling like a cat that had just gotten the canary.

"Peppermint mocha? That isn't even coffee," Jo spat out.

"Hi Jo, so nice to see you again. Dean, you have to try this," Lyssa said walking over to him.

"What? No."

"Come on, please. Broaden your horizons."

"He isn't going to try it," Jo stated.

"Geez, are you always a bitch or is it just that time of the month?" Artie asked looking for plates.

"Come on, Dean. It's good," Lyssa said making a pouty lip at him.

Dean eyed the cup she held out. He then looked at her pouty lip and doe eyes. He placed the gun on the table and swore inwardly. Next she'd have him eating his vegetables.

"Dammit, Bambi, I'm probably going to hate it," he said taking the cup and eyeing it like it had a demon hidden inside instead of a latte.

"So, you hate it then. At least you tried something new."

"Jumping off a bridge is new. Should he try that?" Jo asked seeing the way Dean and Lyssa were together. It was like they were already a couple.

"Sam and him already tried that. What was it, Lyssa? The name of the woman in white? Constance..." Artie trailed off trying to remember the last name.

"Welch. What a bitch," Lyssa said.

Jo stood and watched as Dean actually took a sip of the mocha crap. She crossed her arms and glared at Lyssa when she sat on the arm of the couch beside Dean.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Sam asked opening the pizza box. He saw it was half veggie half meat lovers. The girls' choices.

"Well, let's see, I think Dean, Sam and I go to the docks while the snobby rich girls stay here and do their nails. Leave the hunting to the hunters," Jo said.

"Can I hit her?" Artie asked.

"No. Not bad, Bambi, but I'll stick to my regular coffee," Dean said handing the cup back to Lyssa. He had actually liked it but he'd be damned if he admitted that in front of Sam. Then he'd forever be drinking foofy coffee drinks.

"You mean that tar," she joked.

"Hey, it wakes you up in the morning."

"So does your snoring but I don't like that."

"I don't snore."

"I say all of us go down to the docks and we throw Jo in as bait," Artie said eating a slice of veggie pizza.

"But the mermaids only go after men," Sam said.

"Exactly. I always thought Jo was a little butch."

Lyssa laughed and almost choked on her drink. She felt Dean tap her back. He then rubbed it up and down. She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back. Jo, at this time had reached a whole new level of hate when it came to Lyssa Bennett.

"Thanks, Dean," Lyssa said.

"Listen, this is _my _case and I don't want two know nothing bitches working it. Alright?" Jo asked.

"Jo, I-," Dean said getting tired of this arguing.

"Fine. Jo, we won't work it. You can do it. How does one kill a mermaid?" Lyssa asked using her snobby girl tone she reserved for idiots. And in her book by the word idiot there was a picture of Jo.

"It probably isn't even a mermaid. You just made that up and Dean bought it cause he's banging you!"

The room fell silent. Artie put down her pizza slice. She looked at Lyssa. She saw her sister's face harden. She knew Jo was going to get it.

"Excuse me? Say that part again?" Lyssa asked her voice dangerously soft. She placed her cup on the coffee table and stared at Jo.

"You heard me. You're probably like all those other whores he sleeps with! Here today, gone tomorrow!" Jo yelled finally letting all her feeling show.

Dean felt his temper rising. He went to stand up but Lyssa stopped him. He felt her soft hand on his arm. He looked at her but she was focused on Jo. She stood up and walked up to Jo. She punched her on the jaw. Dean was impressed with Lyssa's right hook.

"I am not a whore," Lyssa stated tears forming in her eyes.

Lyssa needed air. She felt the room closing in on her. She walked to the door and opened it. She slammed it shut behind her. She then took off running.

***

Artie glared at Jo. She went to go over and finish the job but Sam stopped her. He shook his head.

"Dean will handle it," he said.

"Are you sure?"

Sam looked at his brother. Dean had anger in his eyes and he was sitting still. Oh, yeah, Dean was going to give Jo a piece of his mind. Sam looked back at Artie and nodded.

"Yeah, he's pissed."

Jo raised her head and rubbed her jaw. She saw Dean glaring at her. She stood straight. She wouldn't let him scare her.

"What?" she asked.

"I come here to help you and that's how you treat my friend?" Dean asked his lips barely moving.

"Friend? Please, Dean we both know she's only good for one thing and it isn't hunting." (A/N: Apparently Jo has a death wish.)

Dean saw red; he had had it. He couldn't stop himself. He stood up and stalked over to Jo. He grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the nearest wall. Sam and Artie stood there in shock. Neither had ever seen Dean this mad.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, little girl. My sex life is none of your business. And if I was able to call Lyssa mine, I'd be the luckiest man on earth. She is not a whore so stop implying she is," he said his voice thin but calm.

"Dean, you're hurting me," Jo said scared. She had never seen this side of Dean before.

"Good, I should after what you did. I want you out of this room and you are off this case."

"You can't do that."

"I just did."

Dean let go of her. He watched as she grabbed her coat and walked to the door. She left slamming the door behind her. He turned and saw Sam and Artie watching him.

"Dean, that was..." Sam trialed off not really knowing what to say.

"Great. Lyssa will be glad that she's gone," Artie said.

"Why would Jo even do that? She doesn't even know Lyssa," Dean said.

"Jealousy would be my guess. Not that you and Lyssa were all that touchy feely anyway. Jo's crazy," Artie said going back to eating her pizza.

Dean flashed back to the bar the night before. He had been _very _touchy feely with Lyssa holding her close as they had danced. Jo had probably seen them; he suddenly felt guilty. He should have been up front with Jo a long time ago that there was no chance for them. Then maybe she wouldn't have verbally attacked Lyssa.

"I'm going to go get you two cell phones," Dean said grabbing his coat and leaving.

"What he meant to say is he's going to look for Lyssa," Artie said.

"Probably. Artemis, what Dean did? It didn't scare you?" Sam asked.

Artie shook her head. She finished eating her pizza slice. She saw Sam picking at his. This was obliviously bothering him.

"No, it doesn't scare me. I know Dean wouldn't hurt me or Lyssa. And he didn't hurt Jo. Well, maybe her pride," Artie said.

Sam ate his slice of pizza. He wasn't so sure. He was worried about what Hell had done to his brother.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know filler chapter. *Sighs* And I apologize if some of you didn't like the way I wrote Jo. Sorry. Now onwards....


	23. Chapter 23

Lyssa sat on the park bench. She hugged her legs close to her. She had her face buried in her knees crying. Hearing Jo call her a whore had cut deep. It had been a word her father had used often.

_Where's Daddy's good little whore?_, he'd ask coming home.

No more, please, stop, she begged for the memories to stop.

She looked up when she heard someone come towards her. She saw Dean walking hands in his pockets staring at the children playing at the swings. She closed her eyes. She had hoped for more time before he had found her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"I've never been better," she said dryly.

"She won't bother you anymore."

"It... It wasn't really her so much as what she said."

Dean saw Lyssa's tear stained face. He stood up. He sat beside her. He went to pull her in his arms but she pushed him away.

"Bambi-."

"I can't, Dean. I need a few minutes. Alright?" she asked softly.

"Alright. Then will you tell me what's wrong?"

Lyssa looked at the kids playing. She turned and faced Dean. They were building trust with each other. She had to tell him something. She wanted to tell him everything but was scared at how he would look at her after. Would he still want to touch her?

"I'll tell you some of it," Lyssa whispered.

Dean was quiet. He would wait for Lyssa to talk to him. She had sat in the quiet with him he'd do it with her too.

***

Artie closed the book. She looked at Sam and saw that he was frowning. He slammed the laptop top down.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked.

"Every time I punch in mermaid I get a bunch of sites about The Little Mermaid by Walt Disney. And when I don't I still can't find a reference on how to kill it," Sam answered.

"Do you think Bobby would know?"

"Already left him an email. How about you? Any luck?"

"Nope. Maybe we should go with my original plan of using regular bullets and shooting it."

"I guess we could try that. I hate it when a case goes this."

"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on. He felt the tension across his forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine. Headache," he said.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain," Artie said walking over to him.

"Alright, so it's more like a migraine."

Artie stepped behind Sam. She started to massage his temples. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her forward.

"Can I ask what caused this migraine?" Artie asked.

"This hunt. The last one. Dean. Take your pick," Sam answered closing his eyes.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

"No one comes back from Hell and is normal. I just... He isn't talking to me."

"You aren't talking to him either."

"Artemis, you know why I can't."

"Correction, I know why you won't. And Dean is probably doing what older siblings do best; protect their younger brothers and sisters."

"Like Lyssa protects you? Cause last time I checked neither of us were kids anymore."

Artie wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You know when I use to worry about something our nanny Grace would tell me to close my eyes and imagine the problem," Artie started.

"So, let me guess you want me to try this?"

"Couldn't hurt."

Sam turned and saw Artie's smiling face. He turned his head back and closed his eyes. He imagined Dean because that was his main worry.

"Got it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, now imagine a nice rocket. Any colour you want."

"Alright."

Sam imagined a nice cartoon rocket getting ready to launch. It was silver with an orange lightning bolt down the side. Dean had always told him he had a vivid imagination. He raised an eyebrow and wondered where this was going but went a long with it anyway. He already felt his migraine going away.

"Now imagine that rocket taking off and blowing the object of your worry to bits," Artie finished.

Before Sam could stop himself, he had imagined the rocket blowing Dean to bits. He laughed because he had imagined a very pissed off annoyed face on his brother before the rocket blew him into tiny pieces. He turned to Artie.

"Did your nanny really teach you that?" he asked.

"Yes, because I was usually worried about my absentee parents. It helped and made me laugh."

"You must have had an interesting childhood."

"Yeah. Lyssa and Grace made it fun. Till Grace left when I was twelve. They said I didn't need a nanny anymore. But my childhood wasn't half as interesting as yours though."

"Interesting? Ha, try screwed up."

Sam pulled Artie around and held her close. He kissed her on the neck. He felt Artie stroking his cheek.

"You had Dean, Sam. I know he loves you," Artie said.

"I guess that's something we have in common. Older siblings that love us and basically raised us."

"Yeah and that are now smothering us to death."

"That too."

Artie kissed Sam on the lips. She then pulled away and grabbed another book. She pulled out a chair and sat beside him at the table.

"Alright, so let's find how to kill a mermaid. I guess drowning is out," Artie said opening the book.

"Funny."

"Or extreme water torture."

"Artemis."

"Fine, you take the fun out of it anyway."

Sam opened the laptop again. He had a feeling they were all in for a long night.

***

Lyssa wiped away her tears. She turned to Dean. He was worried about her. She had seen the looks he had given her while they had sat in the quiet. She reached out and took his hand. He had sat there and waited while she tried to rebury her memories.

"Thank you for sitting with me," she said.

"Is it alright if I touch you now?"

He saw her nod. He pulled her closer and into his arms. He had never been a touchy feely guy but since going to Hell that had changed. After seeing the things they did to souls; the things he had did, it was nice to hold someone in his arms and know that he wasn't doing harm but good. He felt Lyssa wrap her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his t-shirt. He had to admit he kinda liked Lyssa holding him too.

"Who hurt you?" he asked running his hand up and down her back.

"It doesn't matter who. He... He just did a number on me. He did it for seven years, I couldn't get rid of him," Lyssa said fresh tears falling.

"Till now."

"Till now. He's gone and I... I'm so relieved. I don't have to worry about what he'll do to me when I see him next. I don't have to worry about hiding the bruises from Artie or hiding my tears. I'm free, Dean. I'm finally free."

"But your mind isn't, right?"

Lyssa hugged Dean more. He got it. She was physically free from her father but mentally he'd always be lurking around the corner. All someone had to do was say one word like Jo had, and the memories came flooding back.

"Right. Like you and hell. He... He called me a whore, Dean. He said I liked the things he did to me," Lyssa said softly. She held on to Dean tightly.

Dean clenched his hand in a fist. He wanted to kill the bastard who had scarred Lyssa for life. She didn't deserve to be carrying around this burden. She deserved to be happy and that son of a bitch had almost guaranteed that she'd never trust another man again.

"Give me a name so I can kill him," Dean said.

"It doesn't matter now. He's gone for good. I never have to do... Those things again," Lyssa said swallowing a sob.

"I'm sorry, Bambi. I'm so damn sorry you had to go though any of it. And I'm sorry about last night, trying-," Dean started realizing that his actions the night before might have hurt her.

"Stop. Dean, you're... I'm not scared of you. You are the first man who has been able to touch me and I'm not scared of what you'll do. I... I trusted you from the moment I saw you. I know you won't hurt me," she told him.

She pulled away from him. She wiped away her tears. She felt him take her hand. She looked in his green eyes. They held understanding. She was glad she had someone who understood her pain; they could help each other.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Anytime," he said.

"I know. It helps knowing that I have someone who knows the pain I'm feeling."

Dean stood up. He pulled Lyssa to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the park. He felt her wrap an arm around his waist under his jacket. He looked at her; she kept staring at the ground.

"We make quite a pair, huh? A bunch of Gloomy Guses," Dean said softly trying to lighten the mood.

"Speak for yourself, Winchester. I've never been happier."

"Really? What do you have to be happy about?"

"You."

Lyssa felt Dean pull her closer. She leaned against him. She prayed she'd never have to tell him that the man who had hurt her was her father. She didn't know how he would take it.

"Me, huh? Is that a good thing?" Dean asked kissing her cheek.

"Very good thing. Just... I need time, Dean. I don't expect you-."

"Bennett, shut up already. I'd be an idiot to walk away from you. Right?"

"I don't know. I guess."

"Don't guess. It's true. Now, we have a case to work. Think you can handle it?"

"Dude, I handle you, don't I?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. He turned and saw Lyssa's smile. He smiled back. In that moment he knew they would be alright. That they had a chance.

* * *

A/N: There it is, Lyssa told Dean part of it. Don't worry he will find out it was her father, just not yet. Hope you liked it.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean, Sam, Lyssa, and Artie climbed out of the impala. They looked at the docks and the boats coming in. The sun was just setting below the horizon.

"So this is the time when the other attacks happened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, as the boats were coming in after a day of fishing," Sam answered.

"So, are we going to split up or stick together?" Lyssa asked.

"Stick together, it's still your first hunt," Dean said.

"Second," Artie reminded him.

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam and him started walking with the girls following behind. Artie turned to Lyssa.

"What the hell is this? This wasn't an episode?" she said.

"I know, but apparently now this is the real world. I guess this is a day in the life of Sam and Dean."

"Lyssa, if this is the real world for us now, does that mean we could die?"

Lyssa looked a head at the Winchesters. They had stopped a fisherman and were flashing their badges. She stopped and looked at Artie.

"I guess. Artie, if we found a way would you want to go home? I mean were living your dream going to art school," Lyssa said.

"Why are you asking that? Did Dean do something? I'll kill him."

"No, he's been great, wonderful. I... He's real, Artemis. Right here, right now he's a real man that I can touch."

Artie raised an eyebrow. She looked at her sister then looked at Dean. Her sister and Dean? Well, weirder things have happened. Like them ending up here in the first place.

"Just exactly how much touching have you and Dean done?" Artie asked winking at her sister.

"Artie."

"What? It's a valid question. He is the man-whore known as Dean Winchester."

"He isn't a man-whore. And don't use that word." Lyssa blocked out the images of her father in her mind.

I need to be stronger, she thought.

"Sorry. To answer your question, Lys, no I wouldn't want to go back. I have a feeling that we could be happy here."

"That's all I wanted to know."

Artie debated telling Lyssa about the flame incident at Bobby's but decided against it. It had only happened once and Artie was sure it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was a normal person.

***

"Mr. Walters, are you sure that's what you saw?" Sam asked open notepad in front of him while he took notes.

"Hell yes! I saw a redhead naked woman in those waters! Then lucky bastard Joe jumped in to save her before I could," Bob Walters said spitting out some of his chewing tobacco.

"Lucky bastard? Guy drowned and had parts eaten off of him," Dean said trying not to hurl at the smell coming off of Mr. Walters. He smelled like rotten fish and Dean was pretty sure that was fish guts on the front of Walter's cover-alls.

"Yeah well, he got to feel her up at least. I shone the spotlight on them and he had his arms around her."

"Where abouts on the lake did this take place?"

"Just about three feet away from Dock 17 there."

Bob pointed to a long dock that jetted out further into the water. Sam and Dean turned and looked at it. No boats docked there anymore, and it looked like it was falling apart.

"It isn't in use is it?" Dean asked.

"Nope closed it a couple of years ago. Coming apart and no one wants to dish up the money to pay for it."

"Thank you, Mr. Walters. We'll call you if we need any more information," Sam said closing his notepad.

"Those young ladies with you?"

Dean turned and saw Bob pointed out Artie and Lyssa. He looked back at Bob. He didn't have an answer. He didn't _want_ to answer him.

"Yes, they're our colleagues," Sam answered deciding that that sounded better than our we-haven't-figureed-it-out-yet-but-we're-leaning-towards-something friends.

"Damn! I'm going to join the FBI if I get to ride around with ass like that!"

Sam heard Dean crack his knuckles. Bob Walters was about to take a swan dive into the water if Sam didn't stop Dean. Not the guy didn't deserve it.

"Thank you for your help," Sam said grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him towards the girls.

"What are you doing? I was going to teach that guy a thing or two about how you talk about women," Dean said yanking his arm away.

"Exactly, Dean. And if someone called the cops and they found out our badges are fake, then what?"

Dean was quiet. He hated it when Sam was right. Worse yet, his little brother had actually made sense. He didn't say anything as they walked to the girls.

"Well?" Artie asked.

"Guy's an asshole," Dean said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Umm, what does that have to do with the case?" Lyssa asked.

"It doesn't. Dean's just pouting because I wouldn't let him beat the guy up," Sam said.

"Alright, moving on. What did he say?"

"He saw the mermaid. Red hair and naked. Said that Joe Mansfield jumped in the water to save her. Said he actually saw the mermaid in Joe's arms before he disappeared from sight," Sam explained.

"Great. So, what's the plan now?" Artie asked.

"Wait till it's darker and come back and head over to Dock 17," Dean answered.

"Which ones 17?" Lyssa asked.

Dean pointed to the old dock. Lyssa and Artie looked at it. They stared at the dock that looked like if you placed a feather on it, it'd fall apart.

"Yeah, we're going to die," Artie said.

"Oh, definitely," Lyssa added.

"Dude, I'm hungry," Dean said.

"You just ate like two hours ago," Sam said.

"Well, I'm hungry again. Look there's a diner. Perfect."

They watched as Dean walked towards the diner just off to the side of all the docks. Lyssa rubbed her forehead. It was true; Dean Winchester had to eat every single hour.

"We have got to start carrying around a snack bag," she muttered.

"Like a diaper bag?" Artie asked smiling.

"Artemis," Lyssa and Sam said at the same time.

"What? Come on you two were thinking it."

Sam and Lyssa just walked towards the diner with Artie following them.

***

Dean slapped Artie's hand again when she went to grab a French fry. He glared at her. They had been doing this for about five minutes; Artie trying to steal a fry, Dean slapping her hand.

"You said you weren't hungry," he said taking a huge bite out of his chilli burger.

"Dude, I want one fry. Would it kill you to share?" Artie asked.

"Yes, it would."

Lyssa put down her chocolate milkshake. She elbowed Dean in the side. He turned and looked at her. She gave him a soft look.

"Give her a damn fry and she'll leave you alone," Lyssa said.

"But-."

"Here!" Sam said finally having enough. He reached over and grabbed a bunch of fries from Dean's plate and placed them in front of Artie.

"Dude, you touched my food," Dean said.

"Could you hurry it up, Dean? We do have a hunt," Sam said.

"Alright, Sam what's gotten into you?" Lyssa asked sipping her milkshake.

"Yeah, you were fine like ten minutes ago," Artie added smiling at Dean as she ate his fries.

"I'm with the girls, dude. Did you get your panties in a bunch again, Samantha?"

"I am fine. I'm just tired and want to get this over with," Sam said.

"Well, you should have slept last night instead of having-," Dean started.

Lyssa covered his mouth with her hand. She knew that he was probably going to make a comment about Artie and Sam having sex. She smiled then she felt him lick her hand. She made a disgusted face and wiped her hand on his jacket.

"Gross, Dean. Seriously," she said.

"Well, that'll teach you to stick your hand where it doesn't belong," he said smiling.

"Well sorry but I don't find discussing my sister's sex life interesting."

"Really? Cause I love to talk about Sammy's sex life. Or lack of one."

"I'm leaving," Sam said.

Sam slid out of the booth and walked out of the diner. Artie glared at Dean then followed Sam. Lyssa slapped Dean on the arm.

"What?"

"Do you have to be such a jerk to your brother? You know he's the only one you've got."

"Not my fault the man can't take a joke."

Lyssa stared out the window and listened to Dean chow on his burger. She wanted to tell Dean what was really going on with Sam but couldn't. Sam had to tell him on his own.

***

Artie found Sam leaning against the dock railing. He was starring at his cell phone. She figured out why he was in such a bad mood; Ruby had called. Artie told herself the next time she saw the demon, she was going to kick her ass.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked walking over to him.

"I'm good. Sorry about Dean," Sam said.

"I can handle Dean. Lyssa and him had a point though. What's wrong?"

Sam shoved his cell phone in his pocket. He took a deep breath and looked at Artie. He held out his hand. Artie took it and let him pull her closer.

"Ruby called me. She... I know what I have to do but damn it, she..." Sam trailed off.

"She dangles Lilith in front of you to make you do what she wants you to," Artie stated.

"Yeah, you could say that. These powers, I'm doing good with them but... I still feel like a freak. A monster."

"You aren't, Sam. You're a normal guy. Hang on to that. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Artie pulled away and kissed him on the lips. She stroked his cheek then pulled away. He smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"How come you don't kiss me like that?" Dean asked Lyssa as they walked up to Sam and Artie.

"Because," Lyssa answered.

Because if I did, I don't think I could stop, she thought to herself.

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Well that makes tons of sense, Bambi."

"I know it does. So, we headed to Dock 17 now?"

Dean looked around the docks. They were pretty much deserted. He looked at Sam and nodded.

"Let's get to the car for some supplies first," Dean said.

"Yay, guns," Artie said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Like I'm going to give you a loaded weapon," Dean said.

"Dean, give her a chance," Sam tried.

"Chance to what? Blow my head off?"

"Well, it is a nice big target," Lyssa said before she could stop herself.

"Not you too, Bambi," Dean said trying to sound betrayed.

"Yep, me too. If you give her a gun, she'll shut up."

Artie smiled and batted her eyelashes at Dean. He moaned and ran a hand over his face.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered.

"Thank you, Dean. Thank you, thank you," Artie said jumping up and hugging Dean.

"Your sister is crazy," he told Lyssa pulling away from Artie.

"Says the man who hunts monsters," Lyssa said.

"She's got you there, Dean," Sam said laughing.

Dean just walked off in the direction of the impala. He was going to need every ounce of patience in his body to deal with Sam and the Bennetts.

***

Artie followed behind Sam holding the 9mm gun in her hand. She turned and saw Lyssa holding the flashlight. She hadn't wanted a gun this time stating that if the three others couldn't hit the mermaid what chance would she have? Dean had nodded and handed her the flashlight.

The dock swayed under their weight. Sam reached behind him and grabbed Artie's hand. They looked at each other.

"You know how to swim?" Sam asked her.

"I can doggie paddle. Why?" Artie asked.

"Because we might have to swim back to shore if this thing gives out on us."

"Great. Now he tells me after I wear my smokin' sneakers."

Sam shook his head and took a look at Artie's red sneakers with the skulls and crossbones pattern on them in black.

"Hey, you two moving or what?" Dean asked as he walked up behind Artie.

"Yeah, we're going. Geez, you are annoying. Never noticed that till now," Artie said.

"Artie," Lyssa said.

She watched as Artie turned and started to follow Sam again. Lyssa stayed close to Dean and shone the flashlight. She felt Dean take her hand. She smiled slightly then the dock swayed again. She squeezed his hand.

"Dean, if I get wet, I'm going to hurt you," Lyssa said.

"Hurt me in a good way or bad way?" Dean asked imagining all sorts of fun ways Lyssa could punish him. He felt her hit him on the arm with he flashlight.

"Mind out of the gutter please," she said.

"But Bambi, it's fun imagining you in a dom-."

Dean stopped when he heard a slash in the water. He grabbed the flashlight from Lyssa and shone it at the water.

"Sam, did you hear that?" Dean asked.

"The splashing? Yeah."

"How come we didn't hear it?" Artie asked looking at Lyssa and seeing a confused look on her sister's face.

"Yeah Dean, I didn't hear anything."

Sam and Dean ignored them. They searched the water but saw nothing. Sam kept going down the dock. Dean stepped in front of Artie and followed his brother. The dock swayed again and Lyssa grabbed on to the railing. It broke off in her hand. Artie grabbed her arm to prevent her from failing into the water.

"Thanks," Lyssa said tossing the rotten wood aside.

"Your welcome. Hey, Lyssa mermaids are like sirens, right?" Artie asked as they followed the boys.

"That's what the books said. They call to men to drown them and eat certain parts. Why?"

"That splash. They heard it, we didn't."

Artie and Lyssa looked at each other then at the guys who had almost reached the end of the dock. It clicked in their heads that the mermaid was after the Winchesters.

"Wait!" Artie yelled as they ran after to them their feet pounding on the dock.

***

Dean heard Artie yell but as he turned he shone the light on the water. He stopped when he saw the mermaid.

"Help me. I need help," a voice came into his head. He watched the mermaid but her lips never moved.

"Sam," Dean said.

Sam turned and saw the mermaid. Her red hair flowing in the dark water behind her. He could see her small breasts just above the water's surface.

"Help me, please," a soft silky voice said in his mind.

"Dean, we have to fight it," Sam said raising his gun.

"Why won't you help me?" the voice asked.

Dena couldn't take it. The voice reminded him too much of the voices he had heard in Hell; he wanted to save her. He shoved the flashlight at Sam. He pulled off his jacket. He went to jump over the rail but a weight threw itself at him sending him crashing to the wooden planks of the dock. The entire dock shock.

"Shoot it, Artie!" Lyssa yelled holding Dean down on the dock.

Artie aimed her gun but the mermaid disappeared under the water's surface. She swore and looked at Sam.

"Don't even think about jumping in there to save it," she ordered him.

"Wasn't going to."

Dean looked at Lyssa's face. She was angry. He brushed a couple loose strands of hair from her face. She still glared at him. At least she didn't hit him this time.

"Dean, which part of drowning mean and eating their balls don't you get?" she asked.

"I wasn't going to save her-it," he lied.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?"

Lyssa felt Dean run his hand down her body. She felt shivers go down her spine. Her body was responding to his every touch and he knew it. She went to move off of him but felt the dock sway again. This time violently to the right. Dean wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Shit," Artie said looked at the beginning of the dock. It was collapsing.

"What?" everyone else asked.

Before Artie could warn them, the dock collapsed underneath them and dropped the four of them into the water.

* * *

A/N: OK, I just wanted to say it might take me longer to update because I have a project to do for my class along with another test to take. I'll try to update when I can but it might not be for a few days. Although, I am willing to let someone else do my work for me. Volunteers, anyone? Lol. Just kidding, had too many Gummie Bears again. Dirty Bears .lol.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean broke though the surface. He coughed and looked around him at the floating debris of what had been Dock 17.

"Sam! Lyssa! Artie!" he yelled.

"Over here," Sam said holding on to Artie. They swam over to Dean.

"Where Lyssa?"

"I don't know. You were holding on to her," Artie said grabbing on to a massive pole.

"Great. Could this get any worse?"

"Uh, Dean?"

Sam looked past Dean's shoulder. He wiped his soaked hair from his face but she was still there. Dean turned and saw the mermaid coming towards them.

"Oh, this is fucking fabulous," Dean said.

"Nice knowing you guys," Artie said.

"Not helping," Sam said searching for a gun, a stick, anything.

"Yes, I am."

"Help me. Please, help me. I need your help," the mermaid said.

"Yeah, sure we'll help you. Just let us find something to bash your head in with first," Dean said.

***

Lyssa broke though the surface. She coughed and fought to keep her head above water. She felt a stringing sensation. She looked down at her left arm and saw that her once pale blue sweater was turning crimson. She had broken the stitches on her cut.

"Wonderful. Water probably has the black plague floating around in it," she muttered.

She looked around and didn't see any of the others. She swam towards the huge poles that had supported the dock. As she got closer the heard voices.

"Sammy, weapon, now," she heard Dean say.

"And what am I going to use as one, Dean? My shoe?"

"Well, you do have stinky feet."

"Guys, not helping to kill the evil little mermaid," Artie said also searching for a weapon.

"Neither are you."

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you start fighting," Lyssa said swimming around the poles.

"Lyssa, thank God. Are you hurt?" Dean asked.

"My stitches tore but I'm fine. The guns are probably at the bottom of the lake."

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

They all looked at Dean. They treaded water stealing glances at the approaching mermaid waiting for Dean to decide what to do.

"Please help me," Dean heard in his mind.

"We swim to shore. Now," he said.

Artie, Lyssa and Sam didn't need to be told twice. They all turned and swam towards shore. Sam helped Artie the best he could. Lyssa turned back and saw Dean following but at a distance. The mermaid was following him.

"Go, Lyssa!" he yelled at her.

"But-."

"Haul ass, Bambi!"

Dean watched as Lyssa turned and swam for shore. Girl could move. He wondered for the hundredth time how making love to her would be.

Mind-blowing, he told himself.

He turned and saw the mermaid still following them. She seemed to glide across the lake. She was gaining on Dean.

"Help me. I need your help," the sweet voice beckoned him.

"Dean! Don't listen to her!" he heard Artie yell.

He looked up. Sam and Artie had made it to the shore. Lyssa was close. He swam as fast as he could. He thought he was doing well till something grabbed his leg.

***

Artie and Sam stood at the shore. Sam was trying to catch his breath. He pushed his wet hair back. He saw that the mermaid was gaining on Dean. He swore.

"Son of a bitch. Artie, stay here. I'm going back to the impala for another gun," Sam said.

"Alright. Hurry up."

Artie turned back as Sam jogged off. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged herself. She bit her lip when she saw the mermaid grab Dean's leg. She looked around but didn't see anything she could help him with.

"Artie! Is Dean alright?" Lyssa asked crawling on the rocks.

"Well, define okay," Artie said.

"What? Artemis what the-," Lyssa turned around.

She saw the mermaid had Dean. She swore and walked back into the water. She felt someone grab her arm.

"Artie, let me-," she stopped when she turned and faced the person.

"Get out of the way, Preppy. I can take it from here," Jo said shoving Lyssa aside.

Artie walked over to Lyssa. They looked at each other then at Jo with her gun. Artie gestured for Lyssa to go first. Lyssa smiled.

***

Jo walked further into the water. She raised her gun and felt her hands shaking. She had never gotten use to guns. Every time she touched one she thought about what Sam had said that John had shot her father in the head. She used them because it was part of the job.

She tried to get a clear shot of the mermaid but couldn't. Dean was in the way. She almost jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"What?" she demanded turning around and seeing Lyssa standing there.

"We need to borrow that," Lyssa said pointing at the gun. She then punched Jo in the face.

***

Dean yanked his leg away but knew he couldn't swim away. He felt the bottom of the lake under his feet and used it to stand. He held up his hands.

"I can't help you, you psycho Ariel. No one can help you," he said.

"Please, help me. I need help," she kept saying.

"We all need help! Don't you think I want help too! I need it more then you!"

He heard splashing in the water behind him. He didn't dare turn around knowing psycho mermaid would be on him like butter on bread. He kept backing up slowly hoping someone would grab a gun and cap her ass.

I don't want to die, he admitted to himself, not again.

***

Lyssa kicked Jo in the stomach. Jo dropped the gun. Lyssa grabbed it and tossed it to Artie. Artie caught it and smiled. She then kicked Jo.

"I'll get Dean down then you shoot it," Lyssa said.

"Alright. Get him far, far away. My aim might suck."

Lyssa nodded. She went after Dean.

Artie heard Jo moan. She smiled a little. She had never liked Jo. She thought the wannabe hunter needed an attitude adjustment.

Looks like she got it, Artie laughed to herself.

"You bitches," Jo said crawling to Artie's feet.

"What was that? I'm kinda hard of hearing," Artie answered.

She shoved Jo over with her foot. She knew Dean and Sam would lay into her and Lyssa later about beating up the poor defenceless Jo but right now she couldn't care less. She was having fun.

***

Dean almost tripped over a rock. He saw the mermaid smile. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Help me," she said reaching for him.

Her fingers brushed his shirt. She reached further for a better hold. Before she could, Lyssa grabbed him and yanked him to the side.

"Now!" she yelled at Artie.

Before Dean could say anything, Lyssa yanked him under the water.

***

Artie aimed the gun and took a deep breath. She pulled the trigger. The shots echoed in the still night air. She saw a couple hit the mermaid. Some went into the water.

Please Goddess, don't let me hit Dean or Lyssa, she prayed.

"Artie, where did you get the gun?" Sam asked coming back with another gun.

"Tell you later. Please help me shot the evil bitch," Artie said still pulling the trigger.

Sam didn't say anything. He aimed and started pulling the trigger. Every one of his shots connected. They watched as the mermaid let out a shriek. It then started to shrivel up. Sam stopped firing. The mermaid went to shriek again but a gust of wind came and blew it apart.

Artie turned to Sam. She hugged him. He held her close. He looked and saw Jo lying in the water.

"Ah, Artie, why does Jo look like someone beat her up?" Sam asked.

"Bout that..." Artie trailed off.

***

Lyssa couldn't hold her breath anymore. She broke though the surface. A moment later so did Dean. He pulled her in his arms as she coughed. She met his eyes and tried to smile.

Dean looked at Lyssa. Her wet hair was plastered to her face; her shirt clung to her curves. He took a deep breath as the memories of holding her body against his came to the surface. He needed a cold, _cold_ shower.

"Lyssa, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. I just had to save your ass again," she said brushing her wet hair aside.

"You what?!" they heard Sam scream.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Dean, to save you we... Well I... I kicked Jo's ass. I made her cry like a baby," Lyssa said not caring what Dean had to say about it.

"You what?" Dean asked mimicking his brother's words but in a softer tone. Was there anything Lyssa wouldn't do to help him?

Oh yeah, have sex with me, he thought.

"Sorry, but she deserved it."

Lyssa pulled away and made her way back to the shore. She heard Dean following her. She just wanted to take a hot bath and go to bed.

* * *

A/N: Well, good news, my test got postponed till after Spring break. I just have my project to work on and that too isn't due till after spring break so, Yay. More time for story. Lucky you. Apparently unlucky Jo. lol.


	26. Chapter 26

Artie and Lyssa sat beside each other in the heart shaped bed. Lyssa wore her Winnie the Pooh pjs and Artie wore one of Sam's t-shirts and sweatpants. Both had been allowed to take hot showers before Dean's ass chewing began. Neither girls were going to apologize they thought Dean was just wasting everyone's time. They glared at Jo who sat across from them.

Jo held the icepack to her mouth and wanted to smile. Dean had been all apologetic once he had known what the two snobby rich girls had done. She was sure that their time with the Winchesters was running short.

Sam watched the girls praying none of them decided to start a chick fight while Dean took his shower. Sam eyed the bed and wished he could just crawl into it. Preferably with Artie beside him. He felt like he could sleep for an eternity.

"Alright, let's get this on a roll," Dean said walking out of the bathroom.

Jo smiled then blushed. He wore a wife-beater and black pajama pants. She saw the hand imprint on his left shoulder. She knew that this was where the angel had grabbed him and pulled him out of Hell. She couldn't even begin to imagine how it had been for him down there.

"Get what on a roll? I'm not apologizing," Lyssa said crossing her arms.

"And if Lyssa won't apologize neither will I," Artie added.

"I had it under control," Jo said.

"Yeah sure. Like I'm going to trust _you_ with Dean's life."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, the one hunt you went on, the spirit got you. And Sam and Dean had to save your ass," Artie said.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Jo demanded throwing the icepack on the table.

"They're psychic," Sam said clearly not caring anymore what the Bennetts did to Jo. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Psychic? Bullshit."

"Not bullshit. Why don't you just go away? I'm tired and my arm hurts like a mother," Lyssa said stitching session with Dean. This one had been filled with silence.

"But-."

"Jo, go. I should have known they wouldn't apologize. I'm sorry," Dean said running a hand over his face. He was really apologizing for his behaviour before. He still thought what the two Bennetts had done to Jo was kinda funny; especially when she was suppose to be a trained seasoned hunter. Not that he'd admit it to the Bennetts.

"Fine. Sam, Dean I just want you to know that those two are going to get you into big trouble. Get rid of them. You'll be better off in the long run," Jo said. She then got up and left the room. She slammed the door behind her.

Artie and Lyssa looked at each other.

"What a-," Lyssa started.

"Bitch," Artie finished.

"Sam, why don't you take Artie back to your room and explain why we don't beat up on other hunters," Dean said the weariness creeping into his voice. He was tired.

"Says the guy who beat up Gordon like what? Three times?" Lyssa asked.

"Not now, Bambi."

"Goodnight, Lys, see you in the morning. You," Artie pointed at Dean, "Play nice."

Sam didn't say anything. He opened the door and lead Artie out. He closed it quietly behind them.

Lyssa watched Dean. He looked so tired. She got up and started to pull the blankets down on the bed. She stood up and looked at him.

"Come to bed, Dean," she told him softly.

"I think I'll take the couch tonight," he answered.

"Oh."

Dean winced. He heard Lyssa climb into bed after she had shut off the lights. That one word had been filled with hurt. He looked around the empty motel room. He looked at the couch and knew that he wouldn't have a good night sleep on it. He looked at the bed and Lyssa's lonely figure.

Screw it, he said to himself.

Lyssa closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She felt the bed dip under Dean's weight. She felt him climb in beside her. She turned and saw him laying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry, Bambi. I'm a jerk," he said not looking at her.

"You don't have to be sorry. I get it. You're angry at me. I don't know why though," Lyssa muttered the last part.

"Angry, worried, and... Fascinated."

"What?"

Dean looked at Lyssa when she rolled over and faced him. Her hair laid out on the pillow behind her. He was glad she had left it loose. It made her look younger and carefree. Every time she tied it back in a bun all he could think of was one of his grade school teachers. Ms. Hemlsey had been an old maid and a hard ass. He didn't want to be remind of the old bitty.

"I... I can't believe how easily you and Artie have gotten over being here and around monsters. You act like it's no big deal. Mermaids, yeah sure of course they're real. When any other normal girl would be freaking out."

"Dean, what good would freaking out do? It'd just one of us killed."

"And dammit, why are you so logical?"

"I don't know, years of practice. Now go to sleep."

"I would but I have a certain problem."

"I swear to God, Winchester if the next words out of your mouth have anything to do with certain body parts, I'm going to kill you."

"Actually, no. But maybe I shouldn't push my luck."

"Dean."

"I can't go to sleep. You're too far away," he said looking at her. He waited for her response. She smiled.

Lyssa didn't say anything when Dean reached out and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head over his heart and listened to it beat. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist. She closed her eyes. She was content, happy.

"Better?" she asked a soft smile on her face.

"Much. Goodnight, Bambi."

"Goodnight, Dean."

Dean leaned down and kissed her on the head. He then closed his eyes. He knew he'd get a good night's sleep. Holding Lyssa always kept the nightmares away.

***

Artie sat up in bed and glared at Sam. He couldn't stop tossing and turning. She shoved him out of bed. He braced himself before he landed on the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked sitting up and looking at her.

"Stop tossing and turning. I can't sleep," she said.

"Neither can I."

They looked at each other then looked away. Artie had a feeling why Sam couldn't sleep. It's name started with an 'R' and ended in a 'uby'. She cursed the demon back to Hell but wondered what good it would do since she'd just climb out again.

Sam stared around the darkened room. The minute his head had hit the pillow all his tiredness had left. His mind had then started to think of all the things he had pushed aside during the day. Like Ruby. He had blown her off tonight to go chasing after the mermaid. He knew that she'd be calling. He was tired of listening to her and following her orders. Unfortunally, if he wanted Lilith, he had to follow Ruby. It was just harder now. He was lying to Dean and then there was Artie. When he had left her last night to see Ruby, he had felt like he was betraying her; like he was a cheating husband going to see his mistress. Something had to give.

"Sam, things would be better if you told him," Artie said softly.

"I can't. He'd never understand. The first thing he would do is track Ruby down and send her back to Hell," Sam answered.

"And that's a bad thing, why?"

"I need her to finish off Lilith."

"Sam, you have Dean back and now Lyssa and me. Plus a heavenly host of angels. Do you really think Ruby is the only help you need to finish Lilith off?" (A/N: Silly Winchester.)

"I don't want Dean involved. He's been though too much. And you and Lyssa are new to this. You have no idea what you're doing."

"Oh really? No idea what we're doing?"

"Yes. Lilith is a-."

"Powerful demon. Yeah, I know. She held Dean's deal and she wants you gone because she thinks your completion. Because after Azazel was dead, you were suppose to rise up and lead his army. Lilith apparently wanted the job title," Artie explained. She was actually surprised she remembered so much of the plot line.

Sam was quiet. Apparently Artie and Lyssa knew more than he had guessed. He still didn't want them in the line of fire though. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to them. They were innocent in this.

"I still don't want you fighting. I have to do this," Sam said.

"Alright, you do that. Tell me how it goes."

Artie got up and walked to the bathroom. She slammed the door. Sam rested his head against the headboard.

"Dean was right. This is going to be fun," he muttered closing his eyes and trying to ward off the coming migraine.

***

Lyssa rolled over and moaned in her sleep. Dean rolled over and spooned her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She whimpered in her sleep; she was having a nightmare but not one of her regular ones.

_She heard screams all around her. At first there was darkness. She walked further in and suddenly she saw flashes of red light. In the flashes she saw people chained to walls and each other. They screamed in agony and pain. Most were missing limbs and parts of their skin. Lyssa ran ahead. She stopped dead when she saw what was in front of her. She was at the end of a dark pathway. Her stomach did flip flops. She tried desperately not throw up._

_Ahead of her was the sight she had never wanted to see. Dean was on the rack. The gentle loving man she had come to know was gone. Before her was a man on the verge of breaking. She could see it in the pain on his face. A man she knew to be Alastair had a knife and was cutting away at Dean's flesh. Not that there was much left. Lyssa could see Dean's muscles and his ribcage. She fell to her knees._

_"Oh God. No more, stop," she said not knowing if she was talking to Alastair or trying to wake herself up. Either way it didn't work. The scene in front of her stayed._

_"You going to take me up on my offer now, Dean? Think of all the fun you could have," Alastair asked as he grabbed the flap of skin he had just cut away from Dean's chest and tossed it aside. It landed in front of Lyssa. She covered her mouth not to scream. She saw Dean's tattoo on the flap. Tears ran down her cheeks._

_"No," Dean said. In that one word Lyssa heard and felt his pain. She also felt despair; he was close. It wouldn't be long before he told Alastair yes. _

_"Too bad. I think you'd be good at this."_

_Lyssa looked up and saw Alastair grab an axe. She watched as he sharpened it. She looked away and looked at Dean. She expected him to be fighting against his bindings but he wasn't. He looked straight ahead his green eyes dull and empty. They no longer held the sparkle that Lyssa had come to know and love. She wanted so badly to run over to him and protect him._

_"I can't. This isn't my nightmare. It's... Oh God, it's his memories," she whispered more tears coming to her eyes. She could not believe he had survived thirty years of this. She had been here ten minutes and she was willing to take Alastair up on his offer just to stop him. She felt a whole new level of respect and understanding when it came Dean. He was stronger than anyone gave him credit for. Stronger then Lyssa had thought. Sam was wrong; Dean could handle Sam's demon powers. _

_"So, right leg or left Dean? I don't have all day," Alastair asked._

_"Fuck you," Dean answered his voice cracking. The comeback lacked its usual threat. It sounded hollow causing more tears to flow down Lyssa's cheeks. She felt his pain and she would so anything to make it stop. There had to be something she could do. _

_"Now, now language. You really do have a dirty mouth."_

_Lyssa eyes became huge as she saw Alastair swing the axe. She stood up and started to make her way over to them. Her hand reached out for Dean. She had to try and stop this; she couldn't bear to see him hurt anymore._

_"Dean!" she was close. She reached out with her hand to grab the axe. It brushed it then-_

She sat up in bed sweat drenching her body. She looked down at Dean as he slept peacefully. She reached out and brushed the hair off of his forehead. Her mind went back to him on the rack. The bile rose in her throat. She shoved the blankets aside and pulled away from Dean's embrace. She rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet. She threw up emptying the contents of her stomach. Tears streaked down her cheeks. Images from the nightmare flashed in her head.

"No, no. This isn't happening. I'm normal. How... How can I know what happened in Hell?" she asked.

She threw up again. She rested her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet. She cried. She cried for the pain Dean had gone though and was still living. And she didn't know how to help him.

***

Artie sat in the bathtub staring at the tiles that were cracking. A couple were missing. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the tub.

"I don't know what Sam is thinking. Doesn't he get that Ruby is bad news?" she asked herself.

She ran a hand threw her hair. The real problem was she didn't understand what Sam was going though. She couldn't. The only person really close to her who had died was her grandmother. And no angel had brought her back; plus Artie was damn sure Nana Demetria had gone to heaven. And Artie didn't have demon blood in her giving her, well wicked cool powers that were probably evil.

"How can I help him if I don't understand?" she whispered.

She banged her head against the tiles. One fell and landed in the tub at her feet. She rested her hands on her knees. She felt her right hand heat up. She slowly raised her head and turned her head to the side. She turned her hand over and saw a flame in the palm. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She then felt her left palm hest up. She slowly turned it over and looked at the tiny flame in that palm.

"Alright, what the fuck?" she asked.

The flames danced in her palms. She closed them and the flames disappeared. The minute she thought about them and opened her palms they reappeared. She closed her hands and made them into fists.

"Okay, I know I don't have demon blood in me, so what the fuck is going on? I'm suppose to be a normal girl from Canada. Not some Firestarter."

Of course no answer came. She climbed out of the bathtub and went to the door. She opened it. She saw Sam sleeping on his side. She went over to the bed and laid down beside him. She listened to his breathing and eventually fell asleep herself. She still worried about what was going on with her; her dreams were filled with scenes from the movie 'Firestarter' except she was Charlie and everyone she set on fire had black eyes. She smiled when she set Ruby on fire. Maybe having these powers wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

A/N: Okay about the hand print, I think it's on the left shoulder but I could be wrong. Whenever he has his shirt off I'm not looking at his shoulders. *wink wink*.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam and Dean sat in the front seat of the impala both thinking the same thing. The Bennett girls were hiding something from them. Both Winchesters had woken up that morning to find the sisters gone. They were now searching for them.

"So, you really didn't do anything?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"No, I swear I didn't. Plus they left their stuff behind. Just no one decided to leave us a note. Dammit, Sam where are they?" Dean asked looking at his watch. Two hours they had been looking for them.

"If I knew we'd be there."

"Did you do something?"

"No, Dean. I don't know why they left."

"Where could they be?"

Sam didn't answer. He didn't know. For all he knew they had figured out a way to get back to their home.

***

Artie closed the book and looked at Lyssa. Her sister had pounded on her door at six-thirty that morning. Artie had been awake thinking about her new ability. Lyssa had been near frantic stating that the library opened at seven and they needed to be there. That she needed Artie's help. After that Lyssa had gone quiet.

Artie watched as Lyssa drank her third coffee. Artie still didn't know what had scared her sister so much. All she knew was that judging from the dark circles under Lyssa's eyes, it had happened during the night.

Lyssa closed the book on psychics and grabbed another one. So far everything she had read didn't explain what was happening to her; didn't explain her seeing Dean's memories of Hell. None explained about how or why she was able to see them with him. Most of the psychics in the books talked about their 'gift' and how they had found out they had it since childhood. Lyssa definitely wasn't calling what happened to her a 'gift' and throughout her childhood she had been normal. She was hitting a brick wall.

"There has to be something," she muttered.

"Lyssa, look at me. Tell me what's wrong. I could help," Artie said sitting in front of her sister.

"Artemis, I... Oh God, it was horrible," she answered facing Artie tears falling.

Artie looked around. Some people were watching them. She took Lyssa's hand and pulled her up. She lead her into the classic section which was empty. Artie leaned against the bookshelves and looked at her older sister. Lyssa had obliviously been in a hurry to get out of the room that morning. Lyssa still wore her pjs but with the plaid shirt Dean had been wearing yesterday over top. No wonder people had been looking. Her sister was making a fashion statement, too bad it wasn't a good one.

"What was horrible?" Artie asked when Lyssa stayed quiet.

"I saw it. I saw what happened to him. I... I saw Dean in Hell."

Lyssa looked up and met Artie's surprised eyes. She waited for Artie to tell her that she was crazy. That she had lost her freakin mind. Instead her younger sister stepped forward and hugged her. Lyssa felt tears roll down her cheeks. She hugged Artie back.

"We need to talk, Lyssa. And I don't think you're going to get your answers here," Artie told her.

"You're right. Let's get out of here. There's park around the block," Lyssa said pulling away.

"Alright. We should call them and tell them we're okay."

"You know their cell numbers cause I don't. Dean was going to get us phones today."

"I know Bobby's number. I memorized it. We'll call him and get the boys numbers."

Lyssa raised an eyebrow. Artie just smiled. Lyssa pulled the flap back on her bag and dug to the bottom. She pulled out a five dollar bill. She handed it to Artie.

"Go see if the librarian has change," she said.

"You know they're probably pissed."

"Oh, I know. Go."

Artie walked off. She knew that next she would have to tell Lyssa about her ability. She wondered how her sister would take it.

***

Dean kicked opened the motel room door. He walked in and was disappointed the girls weren't there. He yanked off his jacket and threw it on the couch.

Sam followed Dean in. He shut the door hoping Dean hadn't broken it. It seemed to close fine. He walked over to the dinette set and sat down on a chair.

"What now?" he asked Dean.

"We wait, I guess. They'll come back," Dean said kicking the table.

"And if they're hurt and can't come back?"

"Don't think like that, Sam. They'll okay. They have to be."

Dean sat on the couch. He rested his head in his hands. He had freaked out when he had woken up this morning to find Lyssa gone. He had calmed down thinking she had gone for breakfast. He had waited twenty minutes before getting Sam. Then he had found out that Artie was also gone.

Dammit Bambi, where are you?, he thought.

"Dean, what if..." Sam trailed off.

"What?"

"What if they figured out a way to go home?"

The minute Sam said the words he wanted to take them back. He saw his brother's face go white. Sam saw fear in Dean's eyes. He suddenly realized that Dean, the man who ran in the _opposite _direction when you mentioned the word marriage, was falling for Lyssa.

"No, she wouldn't. Not after... No, Sammy they're here. We just have to find them," Dean said.

"But Dean-."

"No! She wouldn't go back! Just trust me on that."

Sam's cell phone rang causing both brothers to jump. Dean got up and walked over to Sam. Sam took out his phone and looked at the number.

"Know it?" Dean asked.

"No."

Sam answered it anyway. If he didn't he knew Dean would.

"Hello."

"Sam, it's Artie. Listen we're-," Artie started.

"Artemis, thank god. Are you-," Sam didn't get to finish before Dean grabbed the phone.

"Artie, put Lyssa on," he said barely able to keep from screaming.

"Dean, she-."

"Put her on."

***

Artie turned and looked at Lyssa standing outside the phone booth. She looked so small in Dean's shirt. Artie opened the door. Lyssa looked at her.

"Dean wants to talk to you," Artie said softly.

"I can't, Artie. I can't," Lyssa said.

"I don't think you have a choice. He's... Lyssa, he sounds pissed and worried."

Lyssa swore. She took the phone and stepped into the booth. She left the door open after Artie left.

"Dean, it's Lyssa," she said softly.

***

Dean could of cried he was so relieved. He walked over to the far corner of the room. As far away from Sam as possible.

"Bambi, are you okay?" he asked his voice soft and caring.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry I ran out without leaving a note. I just... I'm sorry."

"Tell me why you left?"

"I can't. I... we'll be back in an hour, okay?"

"Lyssa, what happened? Did I do something?"

"What? No, Dean, you didn't do anything. It's... I have to figure this out myself."

Dean heard the dial tone. He pulled the cell phone away from his ear. He glared at it then tossed it against the wall. It broke apart into pieces. He turned and faced Sam. Sam held an annoyed look on his face.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam said.

"Your welcome. They said they'd be back in an hour. Get everything ready. As soon as they're back we're checking out."

"Did they say why they left?"

"No."

Sam nodded. He got up and left the room. He wondered what the girls were keeping from them.

***

Lyssa and Artie sat on a couple of swings swaying back and forth. Lyssa was waiting for Artie to tell her what she was thinking.

"You aren't the only one that has something weird going on," Artie said.

"I know Sam-," Lyssa started.

"Not Sam. Me. Lyssa, watch this."

Artie held out her hand and thought about fire. A tiny flame showed up in her palm. She looked at Lyssa's face. There was shock there.

"Holy shit," Lyssa said.

"I know. What... What are we going to do?" Artie asked closing her hand.

"I can't tell Sam and Dean about the whatever. I... I think it happens whenever Dean touches me or I touch him. If I told..."

"He'd send you to Bobby's and never touch you again," Artie finished.

"Yeah. And Sam, he'd want every detail because Dean doesn't talk to him."

Artie and Lyssa fell silent again. They started to swing. Lyssa tried to get the images she had seen out of her head. Artie tried to understand what was happening to both of them.

"Should we tell them about my new found ability?" Artie asked stopping her swing.

"Do you want to? It's your power, Artie. It's up to you if we talk about it or not," Lyssa said.

"Dean wouldn't get it. Remember when Sam was having the visions?"

"Yeah. But does that matter to you? How Dean thinks of you?"

"Alright, now you sound like a therapist."

"I know. Ever since seeing what I saw I've been running Dr. McKenzie's words though my head."

"Helping?"

"No."

Artie smiled. She had met Dr. McKenzie a couple of times. She had thought the doc just as crazy as her patients.

"I'm going to tell them, Lyssa. Maybe then Sam will get the courage to tell Dean the truth," Artie said.

"Alright. I'll stand by you."

"Maybe you should tell Dean about what you saw."

Lyssa shook her head. She stared at the little children playing in the sandbox. She faced Artie.

"No. We're... We're building a foundation for something, Artie. If I tell him, he'll... He'll walk away. And he'll do it because he doesn't want to hurt me."

"But what he doesn't know is that leaving you would hurt you more than anything you could possibly see," Artie added.

"Exactly. Dammit, I've known him for a few days. How can I feel so much for him?"

"Correction, we've known them for four years, Lyssa. We've just been able to interact and touch them the past few days."

"Yeah, you've touched Sam a lot."

"Dude, have you seen his body?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well, there's your answer. I actually think it's gotten better. He's all hard-."

"Okay, I don't need to hear anymore. I'll take your word for it," Lyssa said laughing.

"I got you to laugh, though didn't I?"

"Yeah, it did. We should head back. They might come looking for us guns a blazin'."

"If they haven't already."

Lyssa and Artie climbed off the swing and walked out of the park. They walked down the sidewalk. Artie looked up and saw a bakery. She stopped. Lyssa stopped beside her.

"What?" Lyssa asked.

"I think we should come back with a peace offering," Artie said.

"Well since we don't know where Lilith is, what else did you have in mind?"

"What's the one thing that Dean can't resist?"

"Women, booze, the impala-."

"Lyssa."

Lyssa looked and saw the bakery. She smiled at her sister. She nodded.

"I like your thinking," she said.

"Thank you."

They walked towards the bakery intent on buying Dean a pie in the hopes that he wouldn't blow his top.

***

Dean zipped up his duffel bag. The door to the room opened. He looked up and saw Sam. He went back to packing up his things. He had hoped that the girls had come back.

"I put Artie and my bags in the trunk. Do you have anything?" he asked Dean.

"Lyssa's bag. I still have to pack up the guns," Dean said.

"Alright. Dean, she's coming back."

"I know, Sammy."

Sam looked at Dean. He looked sad and hurt. He wondered what Lyssa had said to him. He grabbed Lyssa's bag and carried it out of the room.

He walked out to the impala. He threw the bag in the back. He looked up when he heard giggling. He turned and saw the Bennetts walking across the parking lot. They were alright and in one piece.

Artie laughed when Sam marched over to them. He grabbed her and swung her around in his arms. He put her down and looked in her eyes.

"I was worried," he said.

"I know. We're sorry," Artie said.

"Yeah, Sam it was-," Lyssa started.

She was shocked when Sam pulled her close and hugged her. She hugged him back. She then pulled away after a moment and smiled at him.

"Dean in the room?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was worried," Sam said.

"I know. My fault. Well, wish me luck."

Artie watched as Lyssa walked towards the hotel room. She turned and saw Sam looking at her. He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to my sister about something. I'll tell you and Dean about it later. I'm sorry. I should of left a note," Artie said telling him part of the story the Bennetts had cooked up.

"Okay, so that explains the two of you still being in your sleepwear. It must have been important."

"It is. But later, Sam."

Sam nodded. He pulled Artie close again and kissed her on the top of the head. He was glad she was back and she was safe in his arms. Where he felt she belonged.

***

Lyssa walked into the motel room. She saw Dean packing up the guns. She stood for a moment watching him. He would always fascinate her. She had spent four years trying to figure out his various moods. Hell, she had taken a psychology class just so she could psycho analysis the boys. She shook those thoughts away and knocked on the door. She was now standing a few feet away from the man himself. He could tell her everything she wanted to know. He looked up. She saw the worry on his features.

Oh man, I hurt him, she thought.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

Dean just nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak yet. He took a moment to notice that she may be the only other person who looked as good in his shirt as he did. He then went back to placing the guns in the bag. He zipped it up. He looked up and saw that Lyssa was holding out a bag to him.

"It's a peace offering. It's cherry pie. I don't know your favourite pie just that you love-," Lyssa went on.

Dean took the bag and dropped it on the couch. He then grabbed Lyssa's arm and pulled her close. He ran a hand though her hair. He felt her arms come around him.

"Next time wake me up and tell me where you're going," he said pulling her closer. He wasn't letting her out of his sight without a minute by minute account of where she was going to be.

"Alright. Dean, I can't breathe."

"Sorry."

Lyssa pulled away and smiled at Dean. In her mind she heard the souls from Hell screaming. Thankfully this time there was no visuals. She watched as Dean reached for the pie. If he could deal with hearing them all the time, then she could too.

Dean opened the bag and saw the pie in the box. He smiled and looked at Lyssa. It was the first time he had smiled that day.

"Peace offering, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, Artie's idea. Did it work?"

"Cherry, hmm? One of the best. Not as good as apple-."

"Excuse me? Cherry rocks! I'm taking it back now."

"Oh hell no. No one's getting this pie."

He held it over his head as Lyssa reached for it. She stopped and looked at him. She smiled and started to tickle his sides. He started laughing and tried to make her stop by tickling her. Unfortunally her ticklish stop wasn't her sides.

"Stop it," he said out of breathe.

"Take it back. Cherry is the best," she said.

"Alright, cherry is the best! Happy?"

"Simply ecstatic."

***

Sam and Artie watched from the doorway as Dean pulled Lyssa close again. Both smiled at the change in their siblings. Lyssa and Dean were good for each other. They brought out the best in each other.

* * *

A/N: Confession, I took a psychology class. But it was because I wanted to psycho analysis my mother, who is nuts, not the boys. That was just a bonus I figured out after. Lol.


	28. Chapter 28

Lyssa stared at the roof of the impala. She was sitting in the backseat with Artie. She heard Lodi by Creedence Clearwater Revival end. The radio announcer came on talking about the weather. She turned and looked at her sister. They had been on the road for four hours and Artie still hadn't brought up the subject of her powers.

Artie felt Lyssa looking at her. She knew her sister was wondering when she was going to talk about her powers. She wanted to talk about it but Artie didn't know where to start.

"So," Dean said looking in the review mirror at the girls.

"Yeah, I don't have a hunt for us," Sam said folding the newspaper in half.

"Really? We have some time off?"

"Don't get excited, Dean. I still might find something."

"Like a rugaru," Lyssa muttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Lyssa is talking to herself again," Artie said.

"Does she do that often?" Sam asked.

"Only when I'm surrounded by idiots."

"That's a good one," Dean said smiling.

"Dean, she called you an idiot," Sam stated.

"Dude, she brought me pie. She can call me anything she wants."

"Guys, I have something I have to say," Artie said.

"Wait, I buy you pie all the time and I don't get to call you an idiot," Sam said ignoring Artie.

"Well, Bambi is prettier then you," Dean answered.

"Guys-," Lyssa tried.

"Prettier than me? Of course she's prettier than me. She's a girl!"

"You're a girl too, Samantha."

"Hey, boys look what I can do," Artie said.

Artie thrusted her hand between the two brothers. She thought of a flame and it appeared in her palm. She smiled at their yells.

"Holy shit!" Dean yelled almost steering the impala into a tree.

"Dean!" Lyssa said bracing herself.

Sam's face paled as his door came within inches of the tree. Dean straighten the car out and parked it on the shoulder not far from a rest stop. Sam then decided it was okay to breathe again.

"I'm going to get out now," Artie said closing her palm and climbing out.

"Artemis, what was that?" Sam asked as he followed her out.

"I think that is my new found ability," Artie answered.

"Did you have to show us while I was driving?" Dean demanded climbing out.

"Well, you and Sam weren't listening to us," Lyssa said slamming the door.

"You knew about this?" both brothers turned and looked at Lyssa.

"Where do you think we went this morning? Artie needed me."

Lyssa looked into Dean's eyes and lied to him. She immediately wanted to tell him the truth. She watched as he nodded and walked around the front of the car. He had believed her, no questions asked. She wrapped his shirt around her tight and walked around the back of the car. She felt sick.

I'm no better then Sam now, she thought.

"Do you have any idea why this happened?" Sam asked Artie.

"No. It happened the first time at Bobby's. In the junkyard. I thought I imagined it. Then it happened again last night. This morning I got Lyssa. I... I didn't know what to do," Artie said.

"So this power just showed up? Like poof?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, when I think of flames they show up. I... I'm a little scared where this came from. I mean is it good or bad?"

"Maybe we should go back to Bobby's?" Sam suggested.

Dean looked at Sam and saw the worry on his face. He was worried too. He turned and looked at Lyssa. She was looking at the ground kicking around some rocks. No help there. Dean ran a hand over his face.

"No, we can handle this for now," Dean answered.

"But Dean-," Sam started.

"I agree with Dean, Sam. I'm fine for now. I can control it and... I don't want anyone else to know for now. Okay?" Artie asked.

"Alright. We should get going."

"To where? It's not like we have a job. Look there's a picnic area. Let's stop and smell the roses," Lyssa spoke.

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows. Winchesters did not stop on the side of the road to smell the roses. John had taught them every moment was precious and should be used hunting evil. Not smelling roses that would die in the winter. (A/N: Have I mentioned how much I think John was an ass? No, well now you know.)

"Ah...."Dean trailed off.

"Do we have a deck of cards?" Artie asked suddenly.

"Maybe. Why?" Sam wondered.

The Bennett girls looked at each other and smiled. They had a card game to play.

"War!" they said together.

***

Dean flipped the card again and wondered why he was sitting on the side of the road. They could be in a motel room eating pizza and watching bad television.

"Mine again, Dean you suck royally at this game," Lyssa said smiling as she grabbed his card along with hers.

Oh yeah, that's why, he thought smiling back at Lyssa.

"Sorry, I'm not a worthy player," he answered.

"Ah, I like winning, so you'll do."

Lyssa was trying really hard not to look over into the brushes where Artie and Sam had disappeared a few minutes ago. She didn't want to know what they were doing. Whatever it was it wasn't war. She flipped another card on the picnic table. She waited for Dean to do the same. He didn't. He put his deck down and took her hand.

Her mind immediately saw images of Hell. Lyssa fought to keep control; she couldn't freak out in front of Dean. She lost it when she saw him torturing a man. He swung the knife and ripped though his flesh. Blood sprayed over Dean's face and he _smiled_.

"Oh God," she muttered before yanking her hand away.

Dean hadn't seen Lyssa move as fast as she did then. She was off the picnic table and ran towards the washrooms but didn't make it. Dean went over to her and heard her retching. He dropped to his knees beside her.

"Bambi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Food poisoning. Those tacos taste funny to you?" she asked trying to make a joke.

"We didn't have tacos."

"Don't ask, please don't ask Dean. Just leave it alone," she begged.

"Is it your stitches? Are they infected?" Dean ignored her plea. He needed to know she was okay.

"Yes, now go away. I don't need you to hold my hair."

"I should look at them."

Lyssa held out her hand to Dean. She threw up again and then took deep breaths. She felt her stomach settle. She then buried the images she had seen of what Dean had done. She was getting very good at burying her painful memories. Too bad they usually surfaced during the night when her guard was down.

"Dean, don't. They are fine. I just don't feel well, so please could you just leave me alone," she asked softly.

"Kinda figured out that you weren't feeling well when you hurled all over those flowers you wanted to smell." (A/N: Ahh, ladies, isn't he a keeper? Lol.)

"Oh, I am so not in the mood."

"I could look though the bags for something to help? We're a walking pharmacy you know."

"You have a sharp razor blade and a joint?" Lyssa asked thinking back to the days when those two things would bring her comfort and joy.

Dean didn't think that she was funny. He could see the scars on Lyssa's arms. She had rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and the scars were on display for all to see. He saw Lyssa watching him. He took her arm and helped her up. He didn't let go.

"Not funny," he said.

"Dean-."

"Come on, we'll wait for them in the car."

Lyssa pulled her arm away. She walked to the picnic table and grabbed the deck of cards.

Dude, can't take a joke? She asked herself.

But deep down, it hadn't been a joke. For the first time in a long time the urge to cut had been strong. She knew it was because she was trying to deal with her new gift. She was having a hard time dealing with her pain and Dean's. She needed a distraction and fast.

***

Sam sat on a rock and looked at Artie. She sat on a log facing him. Despite Dean and Lyssa's thoughts that they had come here to have sex, they hadn't. Sam had wanted to talk to Artie alone about her abilities. One freak to another freak was his thinking. Not that Artie had demon blood in her, of that fact he was sure. Everything else was up in the air.

"Sam, you alright?" Artie asked.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"It'll take some getting used to. Lyssa was shocked. I think... It could help on the hunts," Artie said.

"Yeah, it could. If Dean lets you use it. Probably sees you as another freak. Like me."

"I didn't hear him say that? Did you?"

Artie stood up from her log. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Sam, do you honestly think Lyssa would let Dean call us freaks?" she asked softly.

"No. She'd probably smack him upside the head again."

"Or worse."

Sam nodded. He pulled on Artie's hand. He ran his thumb around in her palm. He wanted to know where her power had come from. And why more to the point, Dean hadn't freaked out about it. Well, freaked out anymore after the show Artie had given them.

"So, you talked to Lyssa before talking to us?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I needed to show her first. She was... well, shocked but at least she supports me. Whatever this is."

"You really did get a winner in the sibling department."

"So did you. If you'd let him in."

Artie pulled her hand away and thought about a flame. It appeared. Sam and her watched it burn. She then closed her hand and laughed softly.

"I still keep expecting to hold out my hand and nothing will happen. I'll be normal again," she said.

"Guess you're stuck with it."

"Guess so. Come on, let's go back. Bet you ten bucks Dean makes a rude comment and Lyssa hits him."

"No way. I know my brother."

Sam took her hand and led her though the brush. They came out and found Dean leaning against the car. He gestured to them to hurry up then he walked around the car and climbed in.

"Okay, weird. Did something happen?" Artie asked seeing Lyssa sitting in the backseat ignoring Dean.

"Who knows with Dean? He runs so damn hot and cold sometimes," Sam muttered.

They walked towards the impala neither saying a word, both were wondering what had happened between Lyssa and Dean. And they were lost in their thoughts about Artie's power. Was it good or bad?

***

Lyssa walked into the room and immediately groaned. She threw her bag on a bed and dropped her duffel on the floor. This was the motel room from 'In the Beginning'. Crap, crap, crap, she thought wanting to bang her head on the wall.

"Well, nice place," Artie said tossing her duffel in a corner.

"Dean, four people one room? We're going to kill each other," Sam said.

"We can handle it. Now for sleeping-," Dean started.

"Sam and I, you and Lyssa. Done," Artie beamed at him.

Dean's eyes darkened. He saw Lyssa staring at the room. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. The rest of the drive, neither of them had said a word to each other. Sam and Artie had tried to start a conversation between them but it hadn't worked.

"Wow, an actual DVD player with the television. They sure spent money, huh?" Lyssa asked turning to face the others.

"Really? How about some movies then?" Artie asked.

"We haven't decided the sleeping arrangements," Dean reminded them. He was getting angry. No one was listening to him.

"Hey, Dean, I saw a store down the block. Artie and I are going to go over there, look around. Want anything?" Lyssa wanted to get out of there fast. She needed time away from Dean.

"I could use some-," Sam started.

"Alright! No one is going anywhere!"

Artie stared at Dean shocked. His voice could carry. Didn't sound so bad on the television when you were sitting five feet away, but dude stand a foot next to him when he yells, you almost pee yourself. No wonder everyone was scared of him.

"Dude, did you have to yell?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Since no one is listening to me. Sleep arrangements. Lyssa, do you want to share with me or not?"

Sam's glaze went from his annoyed and angered brother to Lyssa. Her eyes were wide and she had a deer in the headlights look on her face. Sam could have laughed. Dean had been right, eyes like Bambi. Especially now.

"What?" she asked not sure if she had heard Dean right.

"Do you want to share like we did last night?"

"Do _you_ want to?"

"Okay, guys what happened? Did you two have sex when Sam and I weren't looking?" Artie asked.

"No," came two tired responses.

"Then what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I made a joke about cutting myself and getting high. Dean didn't approve," Lyssa answered.

Artie and Sam went quiet. Both looked from Lyssa to Dean. They waited. Neither was going to say anything and get yelled at. As the younger sibling, they had learned long ago when to speak and when to shut up.

"It didn't sound like a joke, Bambi."

"It was nothing. Dean, I'm a big girl. I've taken care of myself for twenty-two years without you around. I think I can handle myself," Lyssa said.

"Fine. So, do you want to share?"

"Yes. Come on, Artie. Do either of you want anything?"

"Whatever you get is fine," Sam answered.

Lyssa grabbed her bag and walked past Dean. Artie and her left the room. Dean sat on one of the beds. He then laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"They're going to be the death of me, Sammy," he muttered.

"They aren't that bad, Dean."

"You're only saying that because you're getting some."

Sam slapped his brother's legs. Dean moaned and got up. He started to set up all the weapons. One could never be too careful.

***

Lyssa stared at the razor blades on the shelve. She looked around. No one was watching. She grabbed a pack and stuffed them in the pocket of Dean's shirt. She wasn't going to use them. She didn't need to do that anymore. She would be fine.

It'll be okay. I won't use them, she lied to herself.

She went over and joined Artie who stood in front of the potato chips.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I was trying to catch up on some of my homework. Notice I said trying. lol. Anyway, I will try harder to update more often. See yeah.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam watched as Dean slept. He walked over and grabbed his brother's jacket. He covered him with it. He then walked to the door of the motel. He took one last look at Dean and left. Ruby had called him earlier, he had to go. He didn't want to but he had to. He quietly shut the door behind him.

***

Dean had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion. The dreams of Hell were robbing him of precious sleep. Sleeping next to a smoking hot babe every night didn't help either. He'd have dreams about Hell then he'd wake to find Lyssa's arms around him. He'd fall back asleep and have dreams about all the ways he could make love to Lyssa. Yeah, he couldn't win.

He suddenly felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel staring at him. The room was otherwise empty.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing here? And what do you want?" he asked sitting up.

"You need to stop it," Castiel said.

"Stop what?"

I am too tired for this shit, he thought.

Castiel didn't answer. He just reached out and touched Dean on the forehead. Dean fell back asleep.

***

Lyssa and Artie walked up to the motel room door. Lyssa tried the door it was unlocked. She opened the door. She walked in and dropped the bag of junk food on the floor.

Castiel stood and turned. He looked at the Bennett sisters. He had heard about them from his Holy Father. They were here to help. Lyssa to show Dean he could love and be loved, Artie to help Sam find his way and love him. Castiel was to protect them like he protected Dean.

"Lyssa, Artemis, we finally meet," he said softly.

Artie closed the door. She stared at Castiel. She then looked at Lyssa. Her sister stood unmoving. Artie smiled, she was going to touch the vessel.

"Hello Cassie. Wow, you are so much hotter in person," Artie said walking up to him and reaching out. She touched his arm.

"You sent him back already? Dammit! So much for Sam having his back," Lyssa finally spoke.

"Lyssa, he had to do this," Castiel said using that monotone voice of his.

"Really? Then why did you tell him that he could change it?! We all know he can't! You son of a bitch!"

Lyssa walked over to Castiel. She was going to kick his ass. Sending Dean back like that, what were they thinking? Hadn't Dean been hurt enough growing up without Mary? Now Castiel sent him back to see that she had let Azazel come into their home that night.

"Ah, Lys, you just called God a bitch," Artie said.

"Who cares? Tell me Castiel, do you even understand how hard this is going to be for him? Do you even care?"

Castiel looked at Lyssa. He could feel the pain radiating off of her. Her new gift from God was hurting her. He worried it would send her over the edge.

"Yes, he cares. Right, Cassie?" Artie asked running her hand up and down his arm.

"Dammit, Artie! Stop playing with the damn vessel!"

"Nope, not yet."

"What would you have me do?" Castiel asked.

"You should send someone with him. Why does he always have to be alone? If you don't want to send Sam, there's us now."

"You think I should send one of you with him?"

"Wow, your eyes are the clearest shade of blue I've ever seen."

Artie leaned closer. Castiel pulled back. He looked at Artie eyebrow raised. He clearly had no idea what she was doing. She reached out and touched his chest. She smiled.

"Wow, do you work out?" Artie asked.

Lyssa rubbed her temples. She looked at Dean and wished Castiel would slap some angel magic on her just so she didn't have to see and hear her sister molesting a vessel; the vessel that currently held an angel of the Lord. Oh, Artie was going to Hell.

"Artemis, please," Castiel said taking a step back.

"Yes, Artie please stop. And you Castiel should send one of us to help Dean. We all know what he did in Hell and he shouldn't have to be alone anymore," Lyssa said.

Castiel nodded. Lyssa was right. Dean had been alone for too long in his life. He barely let anyone close; he had even been pushing Sam away lately. It was time Dean learned to let others in and help him.

"You are right. Dean does need help. He should not be alone," Castiel said.

"See, Lyssa? Cassie isn't so-," Artie started.

She stopped when Castiel touched her on the forehead. She fell on the bed beside Dean asleep. Lyssa looked at Castiel then at Dean and Artie. She slapped her forehead and moaned.

"When I said send one of us, I meant me," she muttered.

"Artemis can handle it."

"Oh man, I'll let you get away with it this time but you don't know my sister."

"I could not send you. I feel your pain, Lyssa. Our Holy Father spoke to me about how you suffered at the hands of your father. I am truly sorry. God is-," Castiel started.

"Stop. Don't even say it."

"He loves you, Lyssa. God loves you."

Lyssa looked up at the angel tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away only to have more fall. She just wanted Castiel to disappear. He had done his job, why couldn't he just go away?

"Stop. You can't tell anyone it was my father, Castiel. Do you hear me? Dean can never know," she said.

"He could help."

"Yeah, sure. He can barley help himself right now. He needs my help. I can handle this by myself."

"Lyssa, you aren't alone either."

With that, Castiel was gone. Lyssa sat on the bed and stared at her sister and Dean. She shook her head.

"Help him, Artie," she whispered.

***

Dean woke up and felt a weight on him. He turned his head and saw Artie lying on top of him. He moaned and elbowed her lightly in the side. He felt her slap his arm.

"Jerk," she said sitting up and running a hand though her hair.

"So everyone says. Where the fuck are we?" Dean asked sitting up.

"Lawrence, Kansas. Year, ahh... 1970 something," Artie said.

"No way."

"Yes way. Castiel sent us back in time. Pretty neat, huh? Wish I could have that power. Isn't Castiel hot? I mean those eyes..." Artie went on.

Dean blocked her out. He looked around the town and knew he was probably on main street. He stood up and grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. He checked all his pockets and felt everything was still there. He stood up and waited for Artie to stop yapping about Castiel.

"...He's so good. I wonder if he'd let me play with the vessel for a while. A game of stripped poker maybe," Artie said smiling.

"You done?" Dean asked clearly disgusted.

"Yeah, for now. So, what did Castiel tell you before he slapped the angel whammy on you?"

"That I had to change it."

"Uh, Dean, there's something I should tell you cause if I don't Lyssa is going to kill me."

"What?"

Artie stood up. She stood in front of dean and shoved her hands in her leather jacket. She took a deep breath.

"You can't change anything, Dean. Castiel, he... Well, he lied," Artie said.

"If I can't change it, why'd he send me back?"

"Why don't you ask him next time he shows up? Can we go now? Cause if we stand here any longer people are going to look at us funny."

"Fine."

Dean walked away. Artie followed him wondering why Castiel had sent her instead of Lyssa. At least Dean would have listened to Lyssa. Artie sighed knowing this was going to be a long day.

***

Sam climbed out of Ruby's car. He slammed the door and walked up to the warehouse. He felt Ruby grab his arm. He turned and faced her. He didn't want to be doing this. He felt the blood he had sucked from her arm curdling in his stomach. He wanted to throw up but didn't. He was just glad he didn't have sex with her again. He had managed to keep her at arm's length in that area.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought we could have some fun," Ruby said.

She pushed her body against his. Sam pulled away. He took a few steps back and shook his head. He wasn't going down that road again. He had Artie; all he needed Ruby for was to help boost his power.

"No, Ruby. Not anymore," Sam said sternly.

"What? Sam, you need to gain strength-."

"No, drinking... It's enough. I won't have sex with you anymore. I'm done."

Ruby watched as he turned to walk away. She followed him and grabbed his arm. She turned him around to face her. She held his arm and let her eyes go black. No one walked away on her. Not even Sam, who her still human heart yearned for.

"I say when we're done, Sammy, and we are far from done. Do you hear me?" she stated coldly.

"No. You can't make me do whatever you want me to, Ruby. I'm not your slave."

"Really? You want Lilith right? Well, you are nowhere near ready to face her. And you need my help Sam. We both know it."

"I don't need this. Dean is back and-."

"And what? You have two new hunters in those girls? Really Sam, do you really think they are any match for Lilith? They'll be dead in no time."

Sam clenched his fists. He pulled away from Ruby and glared at her. He didn't want her to be right but she was. Lyssa and Artie had no business in this life. Lilith would use them to get to the Winchester brothers. Plus this was his fight. It had to be.

"Rethinking your position?" Ruby asked smiling.

"No. I'm still not going to have sex with you."

With that, Sam turned and walked into the warehouse. Ruby could say and do what she wanted to him. He didn't care. He wasn't about to help Artie. She meant something to him.

***

Dean opened the door wand walked into the restaurant. Artie followed him. He walked over to the counter and sat down. Artie sat beside him. She had tried to tell him over and over that this wasn't the present time but being a pig headed ijit, in Bobby's words, he wouldn't listen.

"Dean, I'm not lying. And why would I lie about that?" Artie asked.

"I don't know but I don't believe you," Dean answered.

He pulled out his cell phone and heard Artie groan. A guy came up to them and poured them some coffee. Dean looked at him and had to laugh. He looked like a Sonny Bono impersonator. He felt Artie elbow him in the ribs but he still smiled.

"Dude, you know Sonny and Cher broke up?" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sonny and Cher broke up?" the young man with dark hair asked beside him.

Dean looked at him. He gave the guy a look. He then grabbed his cell phone.

"Hey, you know where I can get reception?" Dean asked.

"The USS Enterprise," came the reply. (A/N: Hmmm, wonder where Dean got to be a smartass from?)

Artie laughed a little and then looked at the man. Her smile slipped away. It was John Winchester. A younger, hotter version of the man both her and Lyssa had decided was undeserving of the love and respect Sam and Dean gave him. This was John before Azazel and Mary's death. He looked... Happy. It was kind of scary.

Dean looked around the diner and realized everyone was dressed like the seventies. 'Ramblin Man' played on the juke box. He turned to Artie. She gave him a smirk.

"Told you," she said softly drinking her coffee.

Dean turned and saw that the guy beside him had a newspaper. Dean looked at the date and wanted to scream.

It read Monday, April 30, 1973!

* * *

A/N: I want to thank all of you who have reviewed so far and added this story to your fave list. I just thought I'd say thanks. My Nana taught me to be nice and always thank someone when they do something nice for you. My Nana rocks. Lol. Anyway, I hope you guys are in it for the long haul b/c I have no freakin clue where this is going to go or how long it's going to be. But thanks.

On a side note, did you know that Wal-Mart sell Gummie Bunnies for Easter? They aren't as fun as Gummie Bears though. It's just the Bunny's head nothing else. Safer for consumption by children. Lol.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean mouthed the words 1973 a couple of times. He turned back to Artie. She smiled at him a little.

"Dude, no way," he told her.

"Way. You can thank Castiel for that," Artie said.

"Why 1973?"

"Hey Winchester," an old man said from the doorway.

Artie watched as both Dean and John turned to face him. Yeah, she should have probably mentioned why they were here. Oh man, she sucked at this.

"Son of a bitch, how are you doing, Corporal?" the man asked John.

"Hey, how you doing Mr. D?" John asked.

Dean watched the conversation. He wondered why the old guy was calling the other guy Winchester.

"When'd you get back?" Mr. D asked.

"A little while back."

"Good to have you home, John."

Dean's brain finally clicked. He was looking at his dad. A younger version of John Winchester.

"Dad," he whispered.

"Well say hello to your old man for me," Mr. D said.

"You got it, Mr. D," John answered.

Artie watched Dean's reaction. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

Dean stared at John. He couldn't believe that this guy was his future father. He looked so young and happy. Unlike the sullen cold man from all his memories. John had tried after losing Mary but it wasn't enough. Dean would always remember his father ordering him around like a soldier instead of hugging him like a son.

John stared at the guy beside him. He looked past the guy at the young girl. She smiled at him then looked away, a shy one.

"Do I know you?" John asked.

"No, no you don't," Dean answered turning away.

Dean turned back to his coffee. He watched as John stood up and threw down a five.

"I'll pay for theirs too, Joe," John said.

"Really, you don't-," Artie started.

"It's alright. Welcome to Lawrence."

Dean watched John leave. He finished his coffee in one gulp. He got up. He looked at Artie and jerked his head towards the door.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Dean, if you want to stalk people so much, I could set you up a facebook account," Artie answered getting up and following him out.

"Facebook? What the hell is that?"

"Oh man, we need to talk."

Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He looked a head and tried to keep track of John. He didn't want to lose him.

***

Lyssa paced the motel room. She had taken a long hot bath and changed her clothes. The whole time she had tried to think about what she should do. She pulled out a chair and sat on it. She stared at Dean and Artie on the bed.

"Where the fuck is Sam?" she asked for the hundredth time.

She pulled out her razr cell phone Dean had finally gotten and flipped it open. She scrolled down to Sam's number and hit send. She listened as it rang.

"Hey, this is Sam, leave a message," his voice mail said.

"Sam, call me back. No, better yet get your ass back to the motel and stop humping that bitch," Lyssa said before hanging up.

She tossed her phone on the table. She placed her head in her hands. She tried to think of the episode. She ran though the images of it in her head. Dean with his mom and grandparents, Dean with Castiel... Oh shit! She sat straight up. Her mind had gone to the end of the episode.

"Castiel stood here," she said getting up and walking to the spot," And told Dean to stop Sam or they would. Oh shit. I have to find Sam before Dean sees him playing with his demon powers."

She started to pace again. She knew that Castiel had said where Sam was. She stopped and rubbed her head. She couldn't freakin remember.

"Water something. Come on, Lyssa, remember. Dean asked 'Where's Sam?' and Castiel says '4 something something Water-'... Arg!"

She kicked Sam's bag on the floor. She paced again. She was going to be damned if she didn't find Sam before Dean did.

"Alright, Lys, what would Dean do?...Call Bobby? Yeah sure, Bobby would love this. 'What did the ijits do now?' Nope.... Maps. There has to be a map of this God forsaken hole in the wall they call a town," she said to herself.

She grabbed her bag and hoodie. She stopped at the door when she realized she needed the keys to the impala. She turned and looked at Dean.

"Please keep them in your jacket," she muttered.

She dropped her things on the table and went over to him. She grabbed the leather jacket and tried every pocket. Nothing. She dropped it. She looked at his peaceful face.

"Had to be the jeans, huh? It's like you knew this was going to happen. Well, while I'm looking for your pain in the ass little brother, I'm going to have my own set made," she told him.

She bent over him and stuck her hand in his pocket. She tried to hand away from the crotch area. She pulled her hand out and had a bunch of paperclips. She smiled.

"Should have known. You know you only need one. Unless you're planning on getting arrested more than once?" she whispered.

She dropped the paper clips on the night stand. She moaned as she pushed him on his back. She told herself to tell Dean no more cheese burgers for a while. She dug into his other pocket. She found the keys. She pulled them out.

"I'll bring her back in one piece."

Lyssa turned to leave but stopped. She leaned down and kissed Dean softly in the cheek.

"Be strong," she said.

She then went over and grabbed her things and left.

***

Sam looked at the demon tied to the chair. He smiled at him. Sam tried his damnest to ignore Ruby standing off to the side.

"Tell me what you know about Lilith," Sam said.

"Nothing. I'd rather talk about your new plaything."

Sam raised an eyebrow. He turned and looked at Ruby. Was that who this demon was talking about? If so he wasn't up to date on his gossip.

"Ruby and I are old news. Now about Lilith-."

"Not Ruby. Artemis and Lyssa Bennett. Names mean anything to you?"

Ruby saw the blood drain from Sam's face. She stepped forward and stood beside him. She saw Sam reach for the holy water he kept in a flask. He opened the top.

"Sam,-" Ruby started.

"What have you heard about them?" Sam asked ignoring Ruby.

"Lots. Like they're both beautiful. It'd be such a shame for anything to happen to them."

Sam didn't hesitate. He threw holy water on the demon. He screamed and pulled against his bindings. Smoke bellowed around him as the holy water burned his skin.

"Who told you about them?" Sam demanded. It wasn't about Lilith at the moment, now it was about protecting the Bennetts.

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to send you back to Hell in pieces."

"Ha! You can barely tie your own shoes! Little Sammy Winchester always needing someone around to protect him."

"It's Sam. Now who told you?"

"A demon. One who likes to crave up souls. Sound familiar, Ruby?"

Ruby shuddered. One name came to mind, Alastair. No, she knew demons lie. There was no way Alastair was up here and he hadn't made a move on Dean yet. This demon was making up lies.

Sam turned to Ruby. She looked at him and he actually saw fear in her eyes. He stepped back closer to her.

"Know a name?" he asked.

"Yes, but he's lying. If Alastair was top side there'd be a whole football stadium of bodies in his wake," Ruby answered.

"So, he's lying. You sure?"

"Yes."

Sam nodded. He still trusted Ruby's judgement. He stepped back up and dossed the demon with more holy water emptying his flask. The demon glared at him as the smoke rose around them.

"I will enjoy killing you," he told Sam.

"Really? You're the one tied to a chair remember?"

"Lilith is going to kill you. But first she's going to go after your friends. And Dean. She's going to finish what was started in the pit."

Sam let the demon laugh. He was going to make sure that Lilith never got close to Artie and Lyssa. Or Dean. He would finish her before she even got close.

***

Artie followed Dean. She saw John up ahead. She sighed and looked around the town of Lawrence. It seemed nice enough. Looked like a nice place to raise a family.

Until yellow eyes got here, she thought.

"I can't believe it. Look how young he looks," Dean said.

"Yep, young and hot," Artie said.

Dean turned and glared at Artie. She raised her hands in defence.

"What?"

"Don't hit on my Dad. That's just weird."

"This whole thing is weird. And it's getting weirder by the minute. 1973. Isn't that like what five years before you were born?"

"Six. My mom and dad they... they were together for ten years when the fire happened," Dean said softly.

They watched as John turned a corner. They followed and turned the same corner. Castiel stood in their way. Artie smiled at the angel. Castiel took a step back.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Dean asked.

"To change it," Castiel answered.

"Change what? What the hell is going on here?"

"He isn't going to tell you, Dean," Artie said.

"You will find out soon enough."

They heard a car horn. They turned and looked. When they looked back Castiel was gone.

"Son of a bitch. What's a matter you allergic to straight answers?" Dean asked.

"Dude, you called God a bitch," Artie pointed out.

"I look real worried right now."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean looked at Artie and raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what she was saying sorry for, this wasn't her fault.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," he told her.

"I'm sorry Castiel sent me instead of Lyssa. She would have been able to help more."

Artie smiled sadly. She was surprised when Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. They started walking again.

"Nah, I don't mind that he sent you. Lyssa would have probably smacked me for calling Castiel a son of a bitch," Dean said.

"You'd be surprised," Artie answered.

***

Lyssa spread the map on the seat. She looked though the index at the Ws. She smiled when she saw it, Waterman. She stuck the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Alright and Castiel said 4 something something which tells me it's in the four hundreds. I can do this," she said pulling out of the parking lot of the store.

"The question is should you do it?" Castiel asked from the backseat.

"Oh, I'm going to do it. You aren't the one who's going to have to watch the two of them fight. Plus he needs to stop this crap anyway," Lyssa said.

"You think you can stop him?"

Lyssa griped the steering wheel. She stared ahead at the road. She stopped at the red light. She took a deep breath.

"The truth, no but at least I can try to get him to tell Dean. If Dean finds him doing it... The aftermath isn't pretty."

"And what about you, Lyssa? Aren't you lying to Dean about your powers?"

Castiel saw her tense up. The light turned green and she urged the impala forward. He waited for her response; he expected harsh words.

"How do you know about them?" she asked calmly.

"They were a gift from God. He gave them to you to help you help Dean."

"To help me help Dean? Do you have any idea what it feels like to feel that much pain and despair and you are powerless to stop it? And I can't tell Dean. He'd send me to Bobby's and I'd never see him again."

"You underestimate him."

"No, I know him. He'd rather have the weight of the world on his shoulders then see someone he cares about in pain. Especially if it's because of him. When you're loved by Dean Winchester you are the luckiest person on earth because he'd move heaven and earth to protect you and keep you safe. You should know that, Castiel. He made the deal for Sam because of that."

"I wonder if he would have made the deal if you would have been there."

"Castiel, I wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"Lyssa, do you feel loved by Dean?"

Lyssa slammed on the brakes. She turned and looked at the angel but he was gone. She turned around and looked at the darkened street. Tears came to her eyes.

"No but I wish I was," she whispered.

She placed her foot on the gas and started driving down the street again. Castiel's words echoed in her head.

***

Dean and Artie found John at a used car dealership. He was looking at a Volkswagen van. Artie smiled and held out her hand.

"No way," Dean said.

"You bet me twenty bucks, Dean. And you lost. Pay up," Artie said.

"Can it wait till we get back?"

"Fine. Want to go save your dad from making a horrible mistake? Although I think Lyssa might like a hippy van."

"Funny, come on."

Artie followed Dean on the lot. She saw the impala and smiled. The sun shined down on the car making it shine. She looked good.

What the hell? I'm talking about the car like Dean does, she thought.

"There's my baby. I'll make sure he buys you," Dean said running his hand over the car's hood.

"Dean, it's a car," Artie said.

"Shh, honey, she doesn't understand us."

"No wonder you've never had a lasting relationship."

Dean ignored her. He leaned against the impala's front and waited till John was done with the salesman. He turned when Artie came beside him.

"I'll get the paperwork," the salesman said.

Artie watched him walk away. She focused on John Winchester. She couldn't believe that this was the guy who went on to give up everything to pursue revenge against the yellow eyed demon. The guy who let's face it, had been a horrible father to Sam and Dean. Not as bad as hers but John wasn't going to win father of the year either.

If only anything we did here would really change the future, she thought.

"That's not the one you want," Dean said.

"You following me?" John asked turning to face them.

"No, we were just passing by," Dean said.

"We wanted to thank you for the cups of coffee. It was really nice of you," Artie added.

"So, I thought I'd repay the favour," Dean knocked on the impala's hood, "This is the car you want."

"Oh yeah, you know cars?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me everything I know."

"Which isn't much," Artie muttered.

Dean gave her a look. She smiled sweetly at him. He raised an eyebrow then turned back to John. He still couldn't believe he that he was standing here looking at his father.

"This right here, this is a great car," Dean said turning around and popping the hood.

Artie moved aside and let John take her place beside Dean. She glanced at the engine of the car but didn't really care. As long as it ran, why did she need to look under the hood? Plus they had Dean. He could fix it.

"327 four barrel. 275 horses with a little TLC this thing is a cherry," Dean said smiling. (A/N: Personally I have no freakin clue what he just said. Just that he looked hot saying it. Lol.)

"Oh man, you're right," John agreed.

"Then why are you buying that thing for?"

"Kinda promised someone I would."

"Over a '67 Chevy? Come on, this is the car of a lifetime."

"I know but-."

"Dude, this car is going to be hot forty years from now," Artie added.

John looked at the two of them. He turned and saw the salesman coming towards them.

"Here's the paperwork," he said.

"Actually, I think I'll take this one," John said pointing to the impala.

Dean and Artie looked at each other. She held out her hand for a high five. Dean gave it. They both had to admit they made a good team. When they weren't bickering back and forth.

***

Artie rolled her eyes as Dean followed John in the car they had 'borrowed'. Ha, who was she kidding, they had stolen it. She looked though the windshield as they came to a stop. She knew what was coming.

"Dean, be prepared," she said.

Dean didn't say anything. He saw a young blond run down the walk way. John waited for her. He then showed her the car. Dean felt a lump in his throat. He knew that woman. She had tucked him in bed at night for four years and told him angels were watching over him.

"Mom?" he asked softly not quite believing it.

"Mary Winchester. Well, not yet. Mary Campbell. Dean meet a younger version of your mom," Artie said.

Dean barely heard her, he couldn't believe how young and... Alive Mary looked. Seeing her, he realized how much he missed her. How much he had needed her all these years. How much he needed her now. God, how was he going to do what he needed to without losing it?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so just thought I'd warn you my pain in the ass little brother is over for a few days and my cousin will be coming so I don't know when I'll update next. Seriously, sometimes I wish I could just ship him off.

And as a side note if you have Facebook, you might want to check out Artemis Bennett and Lyssa Bennett. Yeah, my cousin needed an alias so her mom wouldn't find out she was on facebook so since she kinda is Artie.... And Lyssa well, it's a good way to hide from the weirdos on the net when they don't know your real name. (Yeah, I know I have _way_ too much time on my hands.)


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Murder is still illegal, right?.... Just checking, it ain't worth the jail time to off the little bastard. How the hell does Dean put up with Sam for 8 hours _in a freakin car _with no way out? Oh yeah, lots of beer. Must get some. Must get _lots_. Anyway, sorry, on with the story.

* * *

Lyssa saw Ruby's car and swung the impala into the parking lot next to the old warehouse. She didn't see a number and she didn't care. She had found Sam. She shut the car off and climbed out. She grabbed the gun she had found in the glove compartment. She slammed the door and walked towards the building.

"Lyssa, you should not-," Castiel said appearing beside her.

"Cas, I swear to God if you don't leave me alone, I will hurt you," Lyssa said.

"You will not help him."

"Right now, I don't care. I just need him to be in the motel room when Dean wakes up."

Castiel stopped. He watched as Lyssa kept going. He realized that he could not stop her. Right now she was strong and stubborn. Castiel did not wish to be Sam Winchester right now. He flew away.

Lyssa grabbed the door and yanked it open. She walked in and saw Ruby turn to look at her. Sam looked at her and his shoulders dropped. He suddenly looked like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Who the fuck-," Ruby started.

"Shut up. Get lost for a few minutes, I need to talk to Sam," Lyssa said her voice holding an eerily calmness to it.

"I'm not going-."

"I'm not asking."

Sam saw Lyssa raise the gun. He walked over to her. He grabbed her arm but she kept the gun pointed at Ruby. Sam stood in front of her blocking her aim.

"Let's go talk outside," he said calmly.

"Alright but is _she_ sticks her head out, I'm going to blow it off," Lyssa said.

"Ruby will stay here. Right?"

Ruby was quiet. Sam turned and gave her a look. Ruby sighed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Fine, I'll stay here."

"Doesn't anybody care about me?" the demon tied to a chair asked.

"No," Lyssa answered leaving the building.

Sam followed her sure that Dean or Artie would be waiting outside. He tried to think about an excuse if it was Dean. Instead when he stepped out of the building he found the impala and no one else. He was shocked.

"What the hell are you thinking? Seriously, this isn't going to end well, you... You idiot!" Lyssa yelled at him.

"Lyssa, where are Dean and Artemis?"

"You aren't getting off that easy, Samuel Winchester. I want answers and I want them now! What the hell are you thinking?"

Lyssa leaned against the building and waited. She wanted Sam's reason and she wanted them now. She was done with the whole 'live and let live'. If Sam wasn't in that motel room when Dean woke up, Castiel would be and it wouldn't end well.

***

Dean watched Mary and John in the diner. He had been following them all night. He still couldn't believe how beautiful his mother was.

"Sammy, wherever you are mom's a babe... I'm going to Hell... Again," Dean said.

"Facebook, Dean. I'm going to get you a facebook account," Artie said.

"Thanks Artie, you're really helping here."

"You're welcome... Alright, I'll admit it, your mother is beautiful. Question is what happened to you? Mom's a looker so's dad, hell even Sam is hot but you, nope."

Artie turned and smiled at Dean. He smiled. He shoved her and she shoved him back.

"Pain in my ass," he told her.

"Right back at you," Artie said.

Neither saw Mary come into the alley. She came up to Dean and hit him. Artie ducked for cover and stepped away.

"Why are you following us?" Mary asked.

"No reason. Hold on," Dean said grabbing her and shoving her against the building.

"Dean, Mary why don't you two-," Artie tried.

Dean saw Mary's bracelet. He pulled away and let his mother turn around and face him. He was stunned the bracelet had charms to ward off demons and spirits.

"You're a hunter?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mary tried to lie.

"Oh please, just because you're blonde doesn't mean you have to be a dumb one. We know you're a hunter. Please don't lie, Mary," Artie said calmly.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Artie Bennett and this is my brother, Dean," Artie lied.

"We're hunters, too," Dean added.

"Why are you here?"

"We're looking into a case. We could use some help though," Artie said.

Mary was quiet. She looked at Artie then at Dean. She smiled a little at them. She didn't see what the trouble would be in bringing them home. Maybe they could help her dad and she'd get a pass on the next hunt.

"Alright, I take it you already know where I live?" she asked.

"Yeah, we do," Dean answered while Artie glared at him.

"Meet me there later. You can meet my parents."

Artie watched Mary leave. She smiled at Dean. He shook his head.

"Brother?" he asked.

"What? What did you want me to say? Hi, I'm Artie and this is my sister's boyfriend who also happens to be the brother of my boyfriend?" Artie asked.

"Lyssa isn't my girlfriend."

"Then what is she, Dean?"

My heart, my... Everything, he thought.

Instead of saying it, he walked away. He didn't want to label what he had with Lyssa; not yet. It was still too new. And he was scared. What if she walked away? Or what if he wasn't good enough? His old fears were coming back and it was better to bury himself in the case and forget about Lyssa for awhile. If he could.

***

Sam stared at Lyssa. She hadn't budged. He wondered how long they had been standing here staring at each other; it felt like an hour. He crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't need this; he had a demon to exorcise.

"Lyssa, go back to the motel. I'll be back-," he started.

"No. Sam, if you don't come back, Castiel is going to tell Dean and Dean will come here and find you using your powers. Is that what you want?" Lyssa asked.

"No, but you don't-."

"I know, Sam. I know everything. I know you slept with Ruby and I know that you're doing something to boost your powers. I don't know what exactly, and I don't care. All I care about is that Dean doesn't have to see you use your powers. We both know it would hurt him."

Lyssa waited for Sam to say something. She hoped she had gotten though to him. She was determined she was going to change this. She had to. Seeing Dean and Sam argue had been hard enough when she had watched it on TV. Now that she was actually here, she didn't want to see it again; she knew she'd end up getting in the middle and probably making it worse.

"Lyssa, this is who I am. I... I had to become hard. I needed to be strong because Dean was gone. You don't know what's it like to lose someone you love and know that it was your fault," Sam answered.

"That's just it! It wasn't your fault, Sam! Dean made the deal, it was his choice!"

"Doesn't matter! I had a year and I couldn't save him because I shunned away from my power! Ruby told me-."

"Ruby is a freakin demon, Sam! They lie! She was lying to you! She told Dean there was no way to save him from Hell! God, what is it with you Winchesters?! You blame yourselves for everything! World hunger your fault too, Sam?"

Sam was silent. What did Lyssa mean that Ruby had told Dean there wasn't a way to save him? Dean had never told him that. He looked at Lyssa. She was talking like she knew everything that had happened; knew how he felt. But she couldn't, no one could.

"You weren't there," he said thinly really getting annoyed with the whole situation.

"Screw you, Sam. I was there and so were millions of people. They watched you try for a year to save Dean. They watched Dean hide his fear from you. Then at the end we watched the Hellhounds tare him to shreds. We saw your pain. Hell, we even got a look at Dean in hell, so don't stand there and tell I wasn't there. Physically, maybe not, but I _saw_ it. I saw it and now that I'm here I can't get those images out of my head. I look at Dean and want to cry. And you, his loving brother, you shut him out. You push him away when you need him the most. And don't get me started on how much he needs you. What happened to you two? You guys were so close?" Lyssa asked her anger draining away. She wiped away the tears on her face. She knew she had let too much out but she didn't care.

"What do you mean millions of people saw? And how could you have seen Dean in Hell? Lyssa, what are you talking about? You aren't making sense," Sam said.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

"Where I come from, you and Dean... Well, you're... You're fictional characters on a TV show called Supernatural. That's how Artie and I know so much. We aren't psychics, we're just obsessed fangirls," Lyssa explained.

Sam raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything and the silence stretched between them. He then stepped forward and placed a hand on Lyssa's forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

***

Dean waited while Mary said goodbye to John. He turned and saw Artie watching with a soft smile on her face. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. So, I have a question, did you see this happen before? You know with your psychic mojo?" he asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Just wondering how it ends."

Artie flashed to Dean confronting Sam and Ruby. Then Dean using Sam as a punching bag. Yeah, the ending kinda sucked in her opinion.

"Fine, it ends well."

Dean looked at Artie and raises an eyebrow. By her tone he didn't think she was telling the truth.

Artie watched John drive off. She climbed out of the car. She walked over to where Mary waited by the mailbox. Dean followed her. Artie smiled anxious to meet Sam and Dean's grandparents.

"I have to warn you my dad's a bit of a... Well," Mary trailed off.

"Hardass?" Artie suggested.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's go," Dean said.

Dean followed the girls up the walkway to the house. He was nervous about what to expect from his grandparents. He couldn't remember Mary mentioning them at all. But then again he had been four at the time she died so he could have forgotten. His memories of Mary were her holding him, laughing with him, loving him. God, he missed her. Sometimes he envied Sam. Sam hadn't been old to remember Mary's laughter or smile, which must have made it easier. And Sam didn't put her on a pedestal and compare every woman he ever met to her. Not like Dean.

Probably why I'm still alone and no woman measures up, he thought.

"Okay, why so serious?" Artie asked turning and looking at him.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

Dean nodded. Artie turned back around and followed Mary into the house. She waited for Dean. She knew that he had been thinking about something serious. She just didn't know what.

"Daddy, I brought a couple of people to meet you," Mary said gesturing them into the living room.

Dean walked into the room and saw an older man sitting in a chair reading the paper. The top of his head was bald and his glasses were perched on the tip of his nose. He wore jeans and a khaki button up shirt. The look on his face was not a friendly one.

"Dad, this is Dean and Artie Bennett. They're hunters too," Mary said.

"That's nice," Samuel said still reading his paper.

"Samuel. Hello, I'm Deanna. Nice to meet you," a woman said coming from the dining room. She held out her hand.

Dean shook it then Artie. He heard Artie trying to hide her laughter. Apparently Mary had named him after his grandmother. He elbowed Artie in the side.

"I'm Dean, this is my sister Artie. We're working on a hunt and thought we could use some help," Dean said.

"That's nice but I work alone. You can show yourselves out now," Samuel said folding the paper in half and putting it aside.

"Dad, they could help us," Mary tried.

"Mary, we work alone. I don't need anyone's help."

"Well, maybe I do. Please?"

Samuel stood up and walked over to his daughter and her two new friends. He took a look at the two them. They guy, Dean looked like a hunter. His sister, Artie on the other hand didn't. She looked like she wouldn't even know how to hold a gun.

"No, Mary, we can handle it," Samuel said firmly.

"But-," Mary started.

"Well, you two are going to stay for dinner? I made more than enough," Deanna said smiling at them.

"Of course we'll stay. It's been what? An hour since Dean last ate. He's probably starving," Artie said smiling.

"Excuse my sister, but she has that disease, she can't control herself," Dean said with a forced smile.

"Isn't my brother funny?"

Artie smacked Dean on the back hard. He in turn wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He squeezed her right shoulder hard. She smiled and bit her lip to keep from yelling.

Mary, Deanna, and Samuel didn't know what to say. They walked into the dining room. Dean let go of Artie. He gave her a hard look.

"Try to be good," he said.

"Sure thing, Deanna. Who's the girl now?" Artie asked following the Campbells into the dining room.

Dean looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He prayed for the first time. He prayed for patience because without it, he was going to strangle Artie.

***

Lyssa pulled away from Sam. She slapped his hand away. She looked at him. He clearly thought she was crazy. Well, she had to admit if she were Sam, she'd probably think the same thing.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm telling you the truth. I know it sounds-," she started.

"Completely crazy. Dean and I are real people. Not some fake people on a show!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but here you're real. In my world, you aren't. Which sucks royally. My world could use more guys like you and Dean."

Sam looked into Lyssa's dark eyes. He swore. She wasn't lying to him. And she wasn't crazy. His mind reeled with the impactions. Millions of people knew he was using his powers but _his own brother didn't._ Oh yeah, that was screwed up.

"Sam, you believe me don't you?" she whispered.

"I... It's too weird not to believe. So, that's how... And other people know about us too?" Sam asked not knowing which question to ask first.

"Oh yeah, millions, I think. Girls take sides, there's Team Dean and Team Sam. Now I guess there's a Team Castiel and... You don't really care about that do you?" Lyssa asked seeing the look on his face.

"No, I don't. Did you... You saw what happened that night in my nursery didn't you?"

"Yes, that's how the pilot started. Then it went to you and Jess going to the Halloween party and-," Lyssa stopped.

She looked at Sam. He looked like he was going to cry. She waited for him to say something, to give her a sign that he was okay.

"So, the whole world has met my mother but I don't even have one memory of her?!" he demanded.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I really am. If I could change it, I would," Lyssa said.

"I... I just wish I could have known her."

"I know, so do I. She seemed like a wonderful loving woman. I could tell she loved you and Dean. It was written on her face."

Sam nodded. He had seen that too in the old pictures. He had one tucked away in his wallet. Sometimes he would take it out and talk to her. When Dean had been gone for those months, he could sit for hours talking to that picture of his mother. Not that it helped bring Dean back but dammit he had needed someone to talk to, and sometimes Ruby wasn't enough.

"Does that mean you also saw Dean make the deal?" Sam asked softly.

Lyssa felt the tears come again. She blinked her eyes and willed them away. She looked at Sam and just nodded. Dean's words were echoing in her head.

_"I had one job, that one job... And I screwed it up... I blew it, and for that I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm suppose to just let you down too? How can I? How am I suppose to live with that? What am I suppose to do? Sammy... What am I suppose to do!"_

Lyssa lost the battle and the tears fell. She wiped them away. She remembered Dean's tears, his helplessness. Dean had given up on everything the moment Sam stopped breathing; Lyssa had seen it in his eyes.

Sam saw Lyssa's tears. He felt his own fall. He stepped forward and hugged her. He felt her tears on his chest. He held her close.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm not usually a weeping damsel," Lyssa said pulling away after a few minutes.

"It's alright. You really care about Dean, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I do. Sam, please just come back to the room with me? Please. I know what happens, trust me," Lyssa said taking his hand.

Please listen to me, she prayed.

"I... I can't, Lyssa. I'm sorry. This demon might know something about Lilith-," Sam said pulling away.

"He doesn't! Sam, dammit Castiel is going to rat you out!"

"Maybe it's time Dean knows. I mean apparently there are a million people who know already."

"Then come back to the motel and tell him yourself."

Lyssa could have shot Sam and not felt an ounce of remorse. He shook his head and walked back to the door. He turned and looked at her. He smiled at her, Lyssa's grip on the gun tighten. She was steaming mad at the youngest Winchester.

"You know, I think you're good for Dean," he said before walking into the building.

Sam closed the door bind him and heard Lyssa scream. He winced. He looked up and saw Ruby waiting for him. She smiled obviously happy that she had won; this time.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

***

Artie followed Dean as they walked back into the living room, where Mary was. Dean had just finished eating his third piece of pie and was finally ready to go. Artie had eaten so much; she thought she was going to throw up.

"Hey, you coming?" Dean asked her.

"No, you go. You say goodbye," Artie said leaning in the doorway.

Dean nodded. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it took me like what? Three days to post this. I would have posted yesterday but... Dude, Wrestle Mania was on. Sorry, had to watch CM Punk win. Lol. Oh, and the beer thing, doesn't work. Tying him to a chair and gagging him did though. Just a peice of advice for those of you who have annoying little brothers or sisters.


	32. Chapter 32

"I just wanted to say bye," Dean said.

"Really? So soon?" Mary asked standing up.

"Yeah, I got a job to do. I wanted to tell you, for what it's worth, doesn't matter what your dad thinks. I like that John kid."

Dean had sat though dinner and had no choice but to listen to Samuel put John down every chance he got. Just because the kid wasn't a hunter.

Well, Grandpa, I've got news for you, Dean had wanted to stand up and say. Dirty looks from Artie has stopped him.

Mary had smiled. She was glad that someone agreed with her about John. She knew he was a great guy. She could see him as the father of her children.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think you two are meant to be. Hell, I'm depending on it," Dean muttered the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Can I tell you something?"

Dean nodded.

"He's going to ask me to marry him. Tomorrow I think," Mary said clearly excited.

"Yeah?"

"Dad's going to explode. And I don't care. I'll run away if I have to. I just... I love John and..."

"And what?"

Artie leaned back against the wall and waited. She stared at Dean's back. She knew what Mary was going to say but she wasn't going to stop her.

Dean needs to hear this, she thought, he needs to know that Mary wanted more for him and Sam. That she wanted them to be happy.

"I want to get out. This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family. I want to be safe."

Dean didn't know what to say. Standing there looking into Mary's blue eyes that reminded him so much of Sam's, he was speechless. Mary had thrown him a curve ball.

"You know the worse thing I could think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. I won't let it happen," Mary finished sounding strong and confident.

Her words echoed in Dean's head. He felt the tears coming and wanted to curse. His father had raised Sam and him exactly the way Mary had wanted to prevent.

"Yeah," he said softly at a loss for words at the moment.

"Hey, you okay?" Mary asked seeing the pain on Dean's face.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Dean lied.

Artie smiled a little. At least Dean was still acting a little like his old self, hiding his emotions away.

Until Lyssa gets a hold of him, Artie thought smiling more.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked on. Dean was about to try and change the future. Too bad it wouldn't work. Artie would have liked to have met a regular Sam and Dean with normal jobs and normal worries.

Probably not as interesting, she thought.

"Hey Mary, can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Even if it sounds really weird, will you promise me that you'll remember?"

"Ok."

"On, November 2nd, 1983 don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear or what you see, promise me you won't get out of bed," Dean asked. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. So much for keeping his emotions in check.

Mary looked at Dean and wondered what had him so choked up. She decided to just agree with him. He looked like he needed her to.

"Ok."

Dean nodded. He gave Mary a little smile then walked away. He walked past Artie and out of the house.

Artie looked at Mary. She smiled at her.

"You're going to have two beautiful boys with John. And no matter what happens they are always going to be there for each other," Artie told her.

"But-," Mary started.

Artie ignored her and left the house. She closed the door behind her. She found Dean waiting for her on the stoop. She didn't hesitate, she hugged him.

Dean let Artie hold him. He cried on her shoulder and tried to gather his thoughts. He pulled away more determined than ever to kill the yellow eyed son of a bitch so that his mother could have her wish. So that they could grow up normal.

"Dean, you can't-," Artie started.

"I can damn well try, can't I? You coming?" he asked.

"Where else am I going to go? The local Wal-Mart?"

"Just so you know, Wal-Mart is evil."

"Dude, they rock. Are you telling me, Dean Winchester is scared of Wal-Mart?"

Dean didn't answer her. He just walked down the walkway to the car. He was going to get the colt.

***

Artie sat in the passenger seat. She had wanted to sit in the back but Dean had vetoed that choice. She stared at the darkened road ahead knowing they were wasting their time. Not that Dean would listen to her. That would be too easy if he did and we all know that Dean doesn't do things the easy way.

"You just going to sit there quiet all night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am since someone doesn't listen to me even when I talk," Artie said.

"I have to try, Artie. You heard my mom. She doesn't want this life for me and Sam."

"Well, there's another way you can honour her, you know. Settle down and have a family. Raise them to be normal," Artie said.

"I can't. It's too late."

"No, it isn't. It's never too late."

Artie turned and saw Dean staring straight ahead at the road. End of that conversation. She stared out her window.

Dean looked in the review mirror and saw Castiel sitting in the back seat. He sucked in a breath. He saw Artie jump. She turned around and smiled.

"Cassie, you came back," she said.

"So, what is this, the angelic version of Driving Miss Daisy? Driving Mr. Castiel?" Dean asked.

Castiel and Artie were quiet. Artie rolled her eyes.

"Should of went with God is my co-pilot, Dean," she said.

"Can't you're in the co-pilot seat."

Castiel sat and watched them for a few moments. Then Dean looked at him again in the review mirror.

"Well, you're a regular chatty Kathy. Tell me Something Sam would have wanted in on this? Why not send him back?" Dean asked.

"And Lyssa. The four Musketeers."

"There were three musketeers, Artie."

"Nope, D'Artagnan was one."

"After the fact. The original was three."

"So, now it's four."

"No, it's still three."

"You had to do this alone, Dean, without your brother. The only reason Artie is here is because Lyssa requested it," Castiel answered completely ignoring Artie and Dean's little battle over how many musketeers there were.

"Then you don't care that he's in the future looking for me? Or worried sick. Same with Lyssa."

"Sam is not looking for you."

"Oh, Cassie, is that a new tie or the same one? It matches your... Well, okay it doesn't match anything but it looks good," Artie said reaching back and touching Castiel's tie.

"Damn it, Artie. Stop touching the angle," Dean said.

"Why? I want to be touched by an angel too. Why are you the only one who gets to play with the angels?"

"Play with the angels? What the hell are you talking about?"

Artie ignored him and placed her hand on Castiel's knee. She smiled at him suggestively. Castiel frowned. He pulled away and moved behind Dean's seat. Artie couldn't reach him. She pouted. Damn seatbelt. And she wasn't going to take it off, not with Dean's driving.

"Alright, if I do this then the family curse breaks right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after. And Sam and I grow up playing Little League and chasing tail?" Dean asked.

"Don't you chase tail already?" Artie asked.

"You realize if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam, you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die," Castiel pointed out.

"Nice of you to say it, Cassie but we both know he can't change it," Artie said.

"I realize," Dean said completely ignoring Artie. He had to believe that he could change it.

"Then you don't care?"

"Oh, I care. I care a lot, but these are my parents. I'm not going to let them die again. I can't. Not if I can stop it," Dean looked into the review mirror. Castiel was gone.

Artie sighed. She looked at Dean. He was back staring at the road ahead of them.

"I know you want to believe him, Dean-," she started.

"Don't. I'm going to do this regardless."

Artie closed her eyes and rested her head on the head rest. This was going to be a long ride. She wished for the hundredth time that Dean would at least turn on the damn radio. She could block him out with some good music. Unfortunally, he wanted to sit in the silence of the night.

Dude is weirder then Kripke let on, she thought trying to hold in her laughter.

***

Lyssa slammed her foot on the gas. The impala jumped forward and roared to life. Lyssa didn't care if the cops caught her. She was pissed.

"I told him but the little bastard refused to listen," she said gripping the steeling wheel tight.

The impala sped down the deserted road. Lyssa didn't even know where she was; she didn't care. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She saw the curve coming up in the road. She turned the steering wheel. The impala fishtailed. Lyssa tried to straighten it but she couldn't. The impala turned 360 degrees in the middle of the road. Lyssa took her foot off the gas and tried to guide the car to the shoulder. She managed all be it the tail end stuck out a little.

She shut the engine off and sat there. She took a couple of deep breaths. She laughed a little.

"Dean would have killed me if anything happened to you," she talked to the impala.

Lyssa felt more tears roll down her cheeks. She rested her head on the steering wheel and cried. She hadn't changed anything. She didn't belong here. She wasn't helping anyone.

"Lyssa, don't cry," Castiel said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I cry, Cas? I... I don't belong here. I can't help anyone. I can't change anything!" Lyssa sobbed.

Castiel reached out and took her hand. She was hurting. Most of the pain he knew came from her father. He had made her believe she had no worth, that she could do nothing right. Worse that no man would ever love her. The bastard as Castiel thought of him, using one of the words he had heard from Dean, had done the same to Artie but the girl had fought back. Artie had blossomed in spite of her father's hateful words. Lyssa, though, she had experienced the worst most unspeakable things and couldn't push it aside.

Father, you were right to send these girls here, they need help just as much as the Winchesters, he thought.

"Lyssa, stop. You have helped. You have helped Dean. You even helped Sam. You belong here," he told her softly.

"Go away, Castiel. I'm not your charge. Dean is. You better go back and check on him. He might have killed Artie by now," Lyssa said not looking at the angel.

She didn't want comfort from Castiel. She turned and saw that he was gone. She stared at the darkened road. She wiped away her tears.

"Alright, let's see if we can't get back to the motel in one piece. Okay, baby?" she asked running her hand along the dashboard.

God, it has finally happened, you've lost it. You're talking to the car like Dean does, she though with a smile.

She started the impala and pulled back onto the road. This time doing the speed limit praying she hadn't scratched the precious Metallicar.

***

Artie opened her eyes as Dean stopped the car. She looked and saw they were at Daniel Elkins' cabin. She yawned and looked at Dean. He looked tired and drained.

"Dean, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Stay here," he said.

"But-."

"Artie, please. The guy could blow my head off."

"So, you should have backup."

"Artie."

Dean gave her a stern look. He watched as she rolled her eyes. Not the reaction he was used to. He waited. She then sighed and nodded.

"Fine but don't get killed, kay? I'm starting to like you," Artie said.

"Thanks, I think."

Dean climbed out of the car and walked up to the cabin. He wondered how this whole scene was going to play out.

***

Dean held the colt in his hands. It hadn't been that hard to bust in and take it. He heard someone walk up behind him. He swore inwardly. He stood up and turned around and pointed the colt at who he supposed was Daniel, who at the moment had a shotgun levelled at Dean's chest. Yeah, Dean was having a bad day.

"Don't do it, Daniel," he said stopping himself from adding the please.

"Who the hell are you?" Daniel asked.

"A hunter, just like yourself."

"Thief is more like it."

"I just need it for a few days."

"Not happening, Mister."

Dean, don't shoot the guy, Dean suddenly heard Sam's voice in his head. Dean made a face and realized that his little brother was his conscious, not that he wanted one.

"Look, I've got a chance to save my family's lives. My family, but I need this gun to do it. So, if you're going to stop me, kill me." Happy Sammy, he thought.

Dean replaced the hammer and held the gun at his side. He waited and hoped Daniel wouldn't shoot him. Daniel lowered his shotgun. Dean let out the breath he had been holding.

"You can come and pick it up it'll be with a family in Lawrence, Kansas," Dean said.

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing," Daniel said.

"So, do I."

***

Artie paced back and forth in front of the car. She hugged herself and looked up at the cabin. She looked at her watch. Dean gone been gone ten minutes.

"Screw this," she said.

She went to walk up the driveway but saw Dean coming. She was relieved. She smiled and shoved him when he came close to her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Ten minutes, Dean. You make a horrible thief," she said.

"Hey, I'm borrowing it, not stealing it."

"Sure, just like we borrowed the car, huh?"

"Get in the car before I hurt you."

"Can't hurt me. I'd tell Lyssa and you'd get into trouble."

Dean walked over and climbed in. He waited for Artie secretly wishing he could leave her behind.

***

Dean slammed his dad's journal on the table. He flipped through the pages his adrenaline pumping. He had almost gotten the yellow eyed son of a bitch. Almost.

"What are you talking about?" Samuel asked after Dean had been yapping on and on about Azazel.

"Look this is going to sound nuts but it's true," Artie said knowing Dean was about to spill the beans about almost everything.

"What is going to sound nuts?" Deanna asked.

"I'm your grandson. I came from the future," Dean just blurted out.

Artie smacked him on the back of the head. She saw the looks on Samuel's and Deanna's faces. She wished Dean had put it s different way, maybe eased them into it. Now, they were looking at him like he was crazy. Which most of the time she would agree with them, but for once he wasn't crazy.

"Sorry about the way he just blurt it out. We're working on his delivery," Artie said.

"I'm going to make coffee," Deanna said.

"I'll help you," Artie said.

Dean watched them go. He looked at Samuel. It was obvious that he didn't believe Dean.

"Look, I'm not lying," Dean said. For once, he thought.

"This is crazy. If you were my grandson, how did you get here?" Samuel asked.

"That is the even crazier part. Just trust me."

"Trust you? Start from the beginning."

Dean stopped flipping through the pages of John's journal. He looked up at Samuel. If only Dean knew where the beginning was anymore. It use to be what happened to Mary in Sam's nursery but now he wasn't so sure.

***

Artie listened for any raised voices coming from the next room. None came. She turned and saw Deanna watching her. She smiled at her.

"If Dean is our grandson, does that mean you're our granddaughter?" she asked.

"Uh no, sorry. I'm not really Dean's sister, thank God. He has a younger brother, Sam," Artie explained.

"Why are you here and not Sam?"

"I don't know but Sam, he's a great guy. Really, you'd love him."

"You care about Sam, don't you?"

Artie smiled. She nodded. She looked at Deanna and tears came to her eyes. She knew Deanna was going to die. She wasn't ever going to see Sam and Dean as kids and that broke her heart. Sam would never have the chance to meet his grandparents. It was all so wrong.

"I do. Sam, he's... He's great. I don't know how else to describe him. He's soft and loving. He's so smart," Artie said trying to describe Sam to Deanna.

"So, Sam is the complete opposite of Dean?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about Dean if he comes off a little hard. He's... Deanna, Dean's been through so much pain."

"What happened?"

Artie looked up and went to answer. They heard a bang come from the dining room. Artie got up and followed Deanna. They saw Dean pinned against the wall.

"What-," Deanna said stepping forward.

"Stay here. Only the colt can kill him," Artie said.

"But-."

"Please, Deanna. I'm trying to change the future."

Deanna looked at the girl and nodded. She saw something in the girl's eyes. It looked like hope. She let Artie go into the room first.

***

Dean stared at Azazel possessing his grandfather. Oh, he so wanted to end him right then and there. One little problem though, the colt was halfway across the room.

"It's nice to know my plan survives even if I die," Azazel said.

"No. I'm going to stop this. Right here, right now," Dean said struggling against Azazel's hold.

"Oh no, this time, I'm going to kill you. Then I'll have some fun with Mary. Isn't she a pretty one?"

"You leave Mary alone," Artie said standing behind Azazel.

Dean looked at her and saw that she was unarmed. He rolled his eyes.

What is with the Bennett girls and them trying to save me?, he thought.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know I skipped some parts of the episode but... It is my story so there. *sticks tongue out at everyone*. Just kidding. I like it, hope everyone does to.

Wait, am I missing something?...... Dammit, SAM!!!!! Oh well, maybe next chapter....


	33. Chapter 33

Lyssa stared at her nails. She had painted them a deep purple. She sat back in the chair and sighed. She stared at the ceiling then closed her eyes.

"What now?" she whispered.

She opened her eyes. She looked at the sleeping figures of Dean and Artie. She got up and walked over to the other bed. She sat on it and looked at Dean. She reached out and took his hand.

"You know I guess this is the only time I can tell you about my nightmares and what's happening with me. Dean, God apparently gave me this 'gift', and I use the term loosely, to help you. When I touch you or you touch me, sometimes, I... I see Hell. Oh but it gets better. I _feel_ the pain and despair too. Nice huh?"

Dean, of course, didn't answer. Lyssa felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't wipe them away. She looked at Dean and how peaceful he was. In her head, she could hear all his responses if he had been able to answer her. Most had the same end result; her at Bobby's or anywhere that was away from him.

"My life up until meeting you, Dean, sucked. Sure, I had everything you could ever want. My dad is freakin loaded but you know that saying is true, money can't buy happiness. I... For awhile things were okay. Well, I guess as okay as it can get when your mother ignores you most of the time and the only time your father does pay attention is to tell you how worthless as a person you are," she stated with a soft laugh.

She couldn't sit still anymore. She got up and started pacing. Her hands went to her pocket. She pulled out the pack of razor blades she had placed there earlier. She turned them over and over in her hands.

"It was a week after my sixteenth birthday. He took me to the ballet. Romeo and Juliet. He said it was father daughter bonding. I wanted to believe him so bad, I wanted to believe that he actually cared about me," she went on not believing that she was actually going to speak about the first time her father had raped her.

She stopped and looked at her sister. Artie had been going on twelve the first time it happened. All Lyssa could think about was protecting her sister and trying not to let on that anything was wrong. More tears fell.

"After he was finished, he told me I couldn't tell anyone. If I did he'd... He'd do to Artie what he had just done to me. Seven years this went on. I... Dammit, Dean and you think you're broken. My father, Damon Bennett was a hardass, he broke me then kept breaking me. He... He was a child molester. There I said it. Happy Dr. McKenzie? I've finally spoken about my feelings!"

Lyssa knew she was slowly loosing it. Her control that she always maintained was slipping. She turned and looked at Artie; her sister that knew nothing of the pain and hurt Lyssa had lived the past seven years.

"I'm sorry, Artie. I'm sorry I never told you about what happened, about what Dad did but... I was protecting you like I always do. I guess I better stop before we end up like Sam and Dean. I realize now that you're a grown woman. You have to be able to make your own choices and mistakes. Something Dad never let me do. Maybe being here will give you a chance. One I never had."

Lyssa then walked to the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against it. She placed the razor blades on the counter. She needed a release from her pain and the memories of her stolen innocent. God, she was hurting. She only knew one way to make the pain stop; at least for a little while. She rolled up her sleeve. She looked at the bandage around it. She knew she could hide her cuts beneath it. She took a deep breath and started to take it off.

***

Artie stared at Azazel. She took a deep breath. Her hands hung at her sides but she felt the heat growing in them. Mr. Yellow Eyes wasn't going to know what hit him.

"Think you can stop me, little girl?" Azazel asked making Samuel's body smirk.

"Sure, why not? I mean I do have something on my side," Artie said.

"Really, what? Your good looks?"

"No but thank you. I look like my grandmother. Actually, what I have is a nice little gift."

"From who?"

"I don't know but after today he's going to be getting thank you cards by the dozens."

Artie swung out her right hand and a fireball flew at Azazel. It hit him right in the chest catching Samuel's body on fire.

"I'm so awesome," Artie said happy it actually worked.

"Artie, the colt!" Dean yelled bringing her back to reality.

Artie made a dive for the colt but Azazel was faster. He looked at her and she was thrown across the room into the wall. The impact knocked her out.

Dean swore and pulled at his invisible bindings. He saw Deanna creep out of the kitchen. She slowly made her way over to the colt. She met Dean's eyes. Dean nodded slightly then turned back to Azazel, who had finished putting out the flames on his chest.

"Well, I have to know, was that girl one of mine?" he asked Dean.

"No, she isn't one of yours," Dean said though clenched teeth.

"Too bad. That power was strong. Too bad she's so new at it. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, killing you."

Dean watched as Azazel grabbed a knife. Dean kept his eyes on the demon. He wasn't scared. He was sure Castiel wouldn't send him back to die. Okay, not that sure but for once he was going to try and have faith. Lord, that was a big knife Azazel had... Okay, maybe the faith thing wasn't going to work.

"Go ahead, I'm not scared of you, you big old pain in the ass," Dean said smiling.

"Oh really? Your eyes tell me differently."

Azazel went to crave into Dean. He heard a sound behind him. He turned around and saw Deanna reaching for the colt. He smiled and shook his head at her.

"Sorry, honey, not this time," he said.

Dean watched as Azazel snapped his grandmother's neck. He pulled again at the invisible bindings that held him in place. They refused to give.

"Well, I would stay longer but I have a deal to go make. Too bad I couldn't kill you. Maybe next time."

Dean watched as Azazel left. He pulled at the bindings and suddenly a few moments later was free. He rushed over to Artie's side.

"Artie? Hey, Artemis, wake up," he said shaking her.

"Dean," Artie asked opening her eyes.

"Hey, there you are. Come on let's get you up."

Artie let Dean help her up. She stopped when she saw Deanna's body. She looked at Dean tears in her eyes.

"We can't change it, Dean. Nothing we do here matters," she said.

"Hey, don't say that. Come on, we have one more stop."

"You'll be too late. Mary makes the deal to bring John back."

Dean helped Artie out of the house. He didn't want to believe her. He needed to believe he could save his family. Even if it was a losing battle.

***

Lyssa wrapped the gaze around her arm. She grabbed the bloodied razor and dropped it in the garbage. She pulled her sleeve down and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Castiel standing by the beds. He turned and looked at her. His eyes held sorrow. She looked away.

"Why do you hurt yourself?" he asked softly.

"Why do you care?" she retorted.

She was saved further questioning by Dean and Artie waking up. She walked over and sat on the bed opposite of Dean.

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side. He looked at Castiel then at Lyssa. She looked a little worse for wear. He reached out his head. She took it and smiled.

"I couldn't stop it. Any of it," Dean said.

"I told you but you wouldn't believe me," Artie said standing up.

"She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean asked staring at Castiel. He needed to hear the angel say it.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it," Castiel said.

"Told you," Artie added sadly.

"I told him to bring you back," Lyssa said quietly.

Dean squeezed her hand. She kept staring at the floor avoiding direct eyes contact. He stood up and looked at Castiel.

"So, you sent me back for nothing?" Dean said.

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination."

Lyssa stood up. She still held Dean's hand. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against him. He immediately wrapped his arm around her and held her. She buried her head in his shoulder. She needed reassurance that she wasn't scared of him; thinking about what her father had done had brought those fears to the surface. But Dean touching her felt so right; she felt safe in his arms.

Artie looked at Castiel. She suddenly didn't feel like playing her flirty game with him at the moment. She was too upset with what had happened. She was upset that Castiel had lied to Dean about him being able to change it. Dena had practically moved heaven and earth and still it didn't change a damn thing. She shook her head in disgust. Castiel's vessel was yumming but the angel inside needed some lessons on how to treat people. Mainly, don't give them false hope.

"So, why'd you send me-us back?" Dean asked feeling comforted by Lyssa.

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do," Castiel said.

"Liar," Lyssa said softly into Dean's shoulder.

"Cassie, tell him _everything_," Artie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

No one said anything else. Castiel looked to the other bed. Dean looked then got it. He looked around the room but Sam wasn't there.

"Where's Sam? Lyssa, do you know?" he asked.

"I-," she started.

"425 Waterman. Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean. We're not sure where it leads. So, stop it or we will," Castiel said.

With that he disappeared. Dean stood there shocked. He pulled away from Lyssa and looked at her.

"Bambi, where's Sam and what is he doing?" he asked.

"Dean, it isn't my place. Please wait for him here," Lyssa practically begged.

"I'm going to take a shower," Artie said.

She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She leaned against it and started to cry. She had been holding it together for Dean but now that she was alone she could let her feelings show. It hurt her to know what Mary had done to save John. She had invited Azazel into her home and sent her boys right on the path she had wanted to prevent.

"How is Dean holding it together?" she asked softly pulling off her clothes and starting the shower.

Lyssa held on to Dean tight. She saw the look he was giving her. He was worried about Sam and knew that she knew what his little brother was up to.

Just a few more minutes and he'll miss it, she thought.

"Dean, stay please. Trust me," she said.

"Bambi, what aren't you telling me?" Dena asked running his hand down her arm.

"I can't tell you, Dean. It's Sam's secret to tell. Just like I can't tell him about you in Hell."

"Could Sam's secret get him into trouble? Get him hurt?"

Dean saw Lyssa's hesitation. That was all he needed. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on. He went over and started to grab his hunting gear.

Lyssa watched him. She ran a hand though her hair. She had one thing left to try and stop him. She walked over to him. He turned and looked at her. She took a deep breath then stepped forward and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

Dean dropped his hunting gear and yanked Lyssa forward. He felt her sucking on his bottom lip. He felt her hands on the base of his neck. Having her in his arms felt so right. He then remembered about Sam. He tried to pull away but Lyssa wasn't having it.

"Bambi, honey, I have to go," he said as Lyssa's hands traveled from his neck down his chest.

"Stay, Dean, just stay," Lyssa said her hands stopping at his belt. She wondered how far she was willing to take this.

"Okay, Lyssa. What are you really trying to tell me? What are you trying to stop?" Dean said calling her out. He knew there was a reason she was throwing herself at him.

Dean pulled away. He looked at Lyssa. She shook her head and her hands dropped from his belt. He had called her bluff. He knew that she had been trying to distract him. He just knew her too well.

"I don't want you in pain anymore. You've been through so much. Not that that dickhead of a brother of yours gets it," Lyssa said.

"Okay. Can we have this talk after?"

"After you won't want to talk to me but yeah, sure. I'll wait."

Dean turned to go. He then stopped. He turned back and kissed her on the lips softly. She smiled at him but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'll always talk to you," he said.

Lyssa watched him leave. She swore and kicked Sam's bag again because she couldn't actually kick the person. She then kicked it again hoping secretly that she had broken something.

"So, I take it you couldn't stop either Sam or Dean," Artie said coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

"No, damn it, why are they so stubborn? Seriously, I thought it was cute and endearing. Of course then I didn't have to deal with it."

"I know. I think they get that from Mary."

"So, wanna tell me how it was going to the past?"

"Sure. Not much to talk about since you knew most of it."

"Yeah, true."

Both sisters were quiet after. Neither knew what to talk about. They were both worried about the boys.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, again no Sammy. I punished him for not listening so he's doing my accounting project. But I don't think he sees it as a punishment. He likes it... Wait, no Sam, don't do that... Sam, we don't use demons powers on the computer... SAM!!!!... Crap, do you think my teacher would believe me if I told him a fictional character used his demonic powers and messed with my project which was why I couldn't hand it in?... Didn't think so either. Bad Sam, back to the story you go.


	34. Chapter 34

Sam held out his hand in front of him. He tired really hard to concentrate on his powers. He opened his eyes and saw smoke pouring from the guy's mouth. Then the smoke stopped coming and it went back in. The guy started to laugh.

"I think your toy is broken," he said.

"Shut up," Ruby said stepping forward.

"Ruby, don't touch him. I can do this," Sam said.

He rolled his shoulders and tried to relax. He held his hand out again. He concentrated really hard this time. He opened his eyes and the smoke came pouring out of the demon's mouth. It poured into the devil's trap beneath his chair. Sam felt proud that he had saved this man. The last of the smoke came out and burned into the devil's trap. The demon that had been possessing the man was gone. Sam had sent him back to Hell.

Sam and Ruby went forward and untied the man from the chair.

"You're going to be okay," Sam said helping him up.

He held the guy up and led him towards the door. It opened and Dean walked in. And to make it worse, he didn't look happy. Sam placed the man back in a chair.

I guess Lyssa and Artie were right, Sam thought, I should have told him.

"So, Sam is there anything you want to tell me?" Dena asked suddenly realizing what Lyssa had been trying to protect him from.

"Dean, wait. Just let me-," Sam started knowing it was a losing battle.

"Let me explain? You're going to explain this?"

"Sam, is helping people," Ruby decided to speak.

Dean glared at the girl not knowing who the hell she was. Then it hit him, who had been trying to get Sam to use his powers since _before_ Dean went to hell? Only one demon bitch, Ruby. He knew that she was the puppet master and dammit why couldn't Sam see it? Hadn't he taught him better? Hadn't their father taught him better?

"Don't you even start with me, demon bitch," Dean looking at Ruby's new body. He wondered which innocent girl she had stolen this time.

"Sam-," she tried again.

"Alright, that was one word too many."

Sam watched in horror as Dean lunged at Ruby with the knife. He got her up against the steel mesh. Sam rushed over and grabbed his brother's arm before Dean could finish Ruby off.

"Dean, don't. Please, she helped me," Sam said.

"Helped you? Helped you how, Sam? By sending you down the dark path?"

"You would know about dark paths, wouldn't you?" Ruby asked knowing every little detail of what Dean had done in Hell. The demise of Dean Winchester had been something the demons couldn't help but gossip about.

"Ruby," Sam warned seeing the flash in Dean's eyes.

"Wow, glad to know you have her back, Sam. I wonder how Artie feels about this."

Dean pulled away from Sam. He reluctantly let go of Ruby. He just dropped the knife on the floor. He looked at his baby brother. He had protected him for twenty-five years and this was the thanks he got? He had literally given his life for Sam and this was how Sam was living his second chance?

Sam saw Ruby go over to the guy. He turned and saw Dean looking at him. He knew what his brother was thinking, that Sam had finally gone dark side.

"Dean," he tried.

Dena shook his head and walked away. He didn't need this.

"Dean," he called after him.

No luck. Dean was gone. Sam heard the impala roar to life and peel out of the lot. He turned and looked at Ruby.

"We should get this guy to a hospital," she said.

"Yeah, coming."

***

Artie painted her nails with white out. She wrinkled her nose and tried not to get high off the fumes. She turned and saw Lyssa reading the paperback book she had gotten at the store. It was Twilight. Lyssa closed the book and rubbed her temples.

"Good book?" Artie asked applying another even coat to the nails of her left hand.

"I want Louis, Lestat and Claudia now. Hell, I'll even take Dracula over this. Seriously what was I thinking when I bought this?" Lyssa asked throwing the book aside.

"That it was either that or a romance book."

"Wish I had bought the romance. Would have been more enlightening."

"What Lyssa, trying to put together a play book for when you and Dean finally go at it?"

"So funny, Artie. So utterly hilarious."

"Hey, don't get pissy at me. I didn't lie about my ability."

"I know. God, I thought we could actually change it."

"Maybe we are. Just not the way we think."

Lyssa raised an eyebrow. She went to open her mouth to say something but the door opened. Sam walked in, alone. He looked at the two girls then shut the door.

"What, Ruby didn't want to come in and visit?" Lyssa asked grabbing the previously discarded book. She would rather deal with personality lacking Bella and her gay ass sparkling vampire then with Sam.

"Lyssa. So, I take it it didn't go well?" Artie asked.

"No, it didn't. I don't know when he'll be back."

"A few hours probably. Hey Sam, what do you think?" Artie showed him her nails.

"Ah, okay but why aren't you using nail polish?"

"Because you can never get it this white. Hey, will you do my other hand for me?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sam tossed his jacket on the bed and pulled out a chair. He sat across from Artie and painted her right hand's nails for her. It was a way to pass the time waiting for Dean to come back.

***

Lyssa looked at the clock. Two hours. Sam and Artie were watching TV. She got up and went to the bathroom. She shut the door and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled down the numbers till she came to Dean's. Okay, well to tell the truth she had input 'My Dean' then his number. She hit send. She listened to it ring and ring.

"Hey, it's Dean. Leave a message. By the way, I'm awesome," she heard his voice say. She smiled and heard the beep.

"Dean, it's Lyssa. I'm getting worried. Okay, I know this is my second message but could you at least text me that your awesome ass is alive? Please... Ah, nevermind," she said.

She hung up. She placed her cell phone on the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was disgusted with herself for cutting again. She was keeping yet another secret from Dean. She shook her head.

"Wonderful. Wonder if Cas will let mine out of the bag like he did Sam's?" she asked.

Her phone buzzed indicating a text message. She grabbed it and flipped it open. She smiled at what she saw. Dean had let her know he was okay; with three words: ' awesome ass, huh?'

***

Dean closed his phone and stared at the empty field. He had driven around for an hour to try and clear his head. He didn't really know how he had ended up in this open field but here he was. He tried to let go of the anger he was feeling but it wasn't working.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked around to the driver's door. He opened the door and climbed in. He started the car.

"I will not let my anger get the best of me," he said driving off.

Unfortunally, the closer he got to the motel room, the angrier he got. So much for that plan. He'd be lucky if he didn't kill Sam.

***

Sam sat at the table reading a book. He had showered and changed. No reason he couldn't look good for his last judgement. The two girls sat on one of the beds playing War. Three heads looked up and turned towards the door when it opened and Dean walked in.

They watched as Dean grabbed his bag. He started pulling his clothes from the tiny closet and shoving them in the bag. Sam got up and walked closer to Dean. He shot a glance at the girls. They had gone back to their game.

"Dean, what are you doing? Are you leaving?" Sam asked.

"You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons," Dean answered.

"Oh, for the love of-," Artie started. She stopped when she saw the look Lyssa gave her. Guess they were going to sit this argument out. Artie thought it was a mistake but was willing to try and let the brothers work it out on their own. Fat chance that they would.

"Oh come on, Dean. Come on man," Sam said as Dean walked past him carrying his bag.

Dean turned around and hit Sam right in the jaw with his fist. He felt pain in his hand but didn't care. Sam looked back at his brother bust lip and all.

"You done? You satisfied?" Sam asked.

Lyssa winced when she heard the impact of the second punch. She looked up when she saw Dean drop his bag. She reached out and took Artie's arm. She knew her sister was itching to get in the middle of it.

Sam wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. He looked at Dean and now he was pissed. How dare Dean hit him?

"Guess not," he answered.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal, from human?" Dean asked.

Artie winced at Dean's words. She saw the look on Sam's face. She wanted to get up and help him defend himself but she knew, as much as it pained her, that this was between the brothers. She just hoped they wouldn't kill each other.

"I'm just exorcising demons," Sam answered.

Oh boy, Lyssa thought dropping her half of the deck, bad choice of words Sam.

"With your mind! What else can you do?" Dean demanded.

Make a cheese omelette, Artie thought.

"I can send them back to Hell. It only works with demons and that's it."

"What else can you do?" Dean grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt.

"Dean," Lyssa said seeing how this it was escalating.

Dean ignored her. Sam pushed his hands away and looked at Dean.

"I told you," he answered.

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that," Dean said.

Artie could see the pain and hurt on Sam's face. She turned and looked at Dean's face. His held anger and mistrust. She turned and looked at Lyssa. She raised an eyebrow. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this wasn't working.

"Still their fight?" she whispered.

Lyssa sighed. She put the deck of cards on the nightstand and stood up. She went over to Dean. She stood in front of him while Sam stared at his back.

"Look, I should of said something, I'm sorry, Dean. I am, but try to see the other side here-," Sam started.

Lyssa went to grab Dean's arm but he brushed her off. Artie stood in between the two brothers; not that they noticed. They could still meet each other's angered looks over her head.

"The other side?" Dean demanded moving in on Sam.

Artie pushed on Dean's chest. She was in the middle of a Winchester sandwich. Not that she minded but if they started throwing punches again, she didn't want to be in the middle then.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people," Sam stated calmly; although nothing about his brother screamed calm at the moment.

"Use the knife!" Dean shouted not caring who heard him at this point. Now it was all about stopping his brother from going down the wrong road, even if he had to beat the crap out of him to do it.

"The knife kills the victim. What I do most of them survive. Look, I've saved more people in the last four months then we save in a year."

Lyssa pulled Dean away from Sam and Artie a little. She felt him take her hand. She intertwined their fingers and waited. Dean kept his glaze on Sam.

"Is that what Ruby wants you to think? You know the way she tricked you into using your powers? Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see cause it's going to get darker and darker and God knows where it ends," Dean said calming down; he knew it was having Lyssa beside him, although he still wanted to kick the shit out of Sam.

"I won't let it go too far," Sam answered softly choosing not to tell Dean what Ruby and he had done when he was in Hell. Sam didn't think now was a good time for a full confession of his misdeeds.

Lyssa felt Dean tense up. She tried to hold him back. He pulled away from her touch. He walked over to the lamp. He threw it across the room. It hit the television set and broke. Dean had needed an outlet for his anger. It was either Sam or the lamp.

Artie buried her face in Sam's middle. She didn't want to face Dean. He sounded crazy mad.

Lyssa hugged herself. She looked up and saw Dean's angered glaze. She was glad she wasn't the one on the receiving end.

"It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you," Dean started.

"Dean, don't. I think he gets it," Lyssa said finally finding her voice.

"No, I don't think he does. Sam, other hunters will come after you because of this. They'll hunt you," Dean stated.

Dean saw the tears in Sam's eyes. He didn't care. He needed Sam to see what he was doing. That it wasn't good.

"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing, it works," Sam said in way of explanation.

"Well, tell me, if it's so terrific, then why'd you lie about it to me? Why did you have Lyssa and Artie keeping your secret? Why did an angel tell me to stop you?"

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"Cas said if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam, that means that God doesn't want you doing this. So are you just going to stand there and tell me that everything is all good?"

They stood in silence. Lyssa took a step towards Dean but stopped. He was staring at Sam and Sam was staring back. Both had tears in their eyes.

Sam's cell phone rang and broke the tension in the room. Sam pulled away from Artie to answer it. He walked over to the small table her following him.

Dean turned and looked at Lyssa. He walked to the furthest corner of the room away from Sam. She followed. She stepped in front of him and hugged him. She felt his arms come around her and hold her tight.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wanted to tell you," she whispered in his ear.

"I got it. You're keeping my secret so you didn't want to blab his," he said pulling away and looking in her eyes.

"But you're still hurt."

"Bambi, I'm not mad at you. It's... He's my brother. I should have seen it coming."

Lyssa nodded. Older siblings always had a way of blaming themselves for their younger siblings' mistakes. Dean more so then others. She was going to have to talk to him about that.

***

Artie listened to Sam's one sided conversation. She played with his pink shirt and promised herself once laundry day came the shirt would be history.

"Okay, thanks Travis," Sam hung up. He turned and looked at Artie. She smiled at him.

"Another job?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, from an old hunting buddy. Artie, do you... Do you think Dean is right?" Sam asked.

"Truthfully? I hope not. But I don't know. Really I don't. There must be some reason Cassie told you Dean to tell you to stop."

Sam nodded. That made sense in a weird way. But he didn't know if he could stop. He needed to be the one that fought Lilith and won. Was that too much to ask, to be the hero this time? This once? Why did it always have to fall to Dean to save the world? Sam was perfectly capable. Or so he told himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I want to say sorry if I offended anyone with what I said about Twilight. I read the books and well, not a fan but I know there are people who are. That was just my opinion so please don't freak. I like Interview with The Vampire better but that's just me. To each their own, I guess.

And of course, Happy Easter!!!!! Yay, chocolate, Hmmmm...... Yeah, I'm already having a chocolate high. Lol.


	35. Chapter 35

Lyssa sat in the backseat with Artie. She had thought Sam could sit in the passenger seat so Dean could fill him in on their parents. Lyssa felt Artie pull on her shirt. She turned and looked at her sister.

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Did you find out why we have these wacked out powers?" Artie asked her voice low so the boys wouldn't hear.

"Actually yeah. Apparently they were gifts from God. To help us help them."

Artie felt like laughing. She couldn't believe it. Sam got his power from a demon and her and Lyssa got theirs from God. Oh, this just kept getting better and better.

"I can't believe it, Mom, a hunter?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it myself," Dean said.

"She kicked ass, Sam," Artie added leaning forward.

"Well, guess it really is the family business," Lyssa had to add.

"Yeah, kinda is. That woman could kick some ass. She almost took me down," Dean said still trying to put together the woman he had met with the one who had tucked him in at night.

"Yeah but anyone can do that," Artie joked.

"Excuse me?"

"Guys no arguing," Lyssa, the peacemaker, said.

"So how did she look? Did she look happy?" Sam asked.

"She looked awesome. Funny and smart. Hopeful. Dad too till of course..." Dean trailed off.

"Well, two out of four for you ain't bad, huh Dean," Lyssa joked leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It was her attempt at lightening the mood.

"Aren't we funny today?"

"I try."

Sam rolled his eyes and made a face at the mere thought of the yellow eyed demon. Dean looked at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Sam," Artie said placing her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"It's just first our parents now our grandparents too. Murdered and for what? So yellow eyes can get into my nursery and bleed into my mouth?" Sam asked disgusted.

Lyssa felt Dean tense up. She leaned forward more and let her lips brush his ear.

"Dean, please stay calm," she whispered.

Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel. Oh, he was trying to stay calm. It wasn't working.

"Sam, I never said anything about demon blood. You knew about that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, for about a year," Sam answered.

"A whole year?"

"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"Dean... Whatever," Sam answered.

The Winchesters fell silent. Lyssa went to pull away but Dean grabbed her hand. He pulled her forward and turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" she asked looking into his green eyes.

"Next time you are sitting beside me, Bambi. We never have awkward moments," he told her.

"Then I get Sam all to myself," Artie said kissing Sam's cheek.

Sam smiled. At least he had Artie on his side. Maybe he could get through this.

***

Lyssa dragged her duffel into the room. She flopped down on the first bed she saw. She barely paid attention to the others.

Sam carried a sleeping Artie in the room. He placed her on the other bed. He took off her shoes and jacket.

Dean carried in the four other bags. He dropped most at the door. He mumbled about being a pack horse as he closed the door. He grabbed his bag and walked over to the bed Lyssa was currently hogging.

"Hey Bambi, gonna move over?" he asked looking at the clock. They could catch a couple of hours of shut eye before checking on this Jack guy Travis had told them about.

"Five more minutes, Dean," she muttered burying her head in the comforter.

Sam smiled. He pulled off his jacket and started setting up the books for research and the computer. He had slept in the car along with Artie. Lyssa had stayed awake and kept Dean company.

"Bambi, honey, I want to lie down," Dean said sitting on the side of the bed and pulling off his boots.

"Please don't make me move."

Dean sighed. He reached over and took off Lyssa's sneakers. He then pulled off her jacket. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled a little.

"I'll get you Starbucks," he whispered.

Sam heard him and stopped. He looked at Dean. He was gently stroking Lyssa's hair. Sam had noticed that Dean was always gentle with Lyssa. Sam looked away. He felt like he was intruding.

"Promise? Starbucks?" Lyssa asked raising her head a little.

"Promise."

Lyssa moaned at having to move but she did anyway. She gave Dean a little bit more room. She stayed on her stomach. She felt him lay down beside her. Dean laid close to her touching her. She felt him stroking her tangled hair. She wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled.

"Get some sleep, Winchester," she muttered already drifting off.

"Always, Bennett."

Sam stood up. He stretched. He looked at the three others sleeping or falling asleep. He decided he could use more sleep. He sat on the bed that held Artie and kicked off his shoes. He laid down beside her pulling her in his arms. In a few moments he was asleep.

***

Artie woke up and stretched. She rolled over and saw Sam beside her. She smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She felt him respond. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Good afternoon," she said.

"Same to you. Wonder if Dean and Lyssa are still asleep?"

"Let's see."

Artie looked over Sam's shoulder. Lyssa had her head on Dean's stomach and one of her legs over his. Dean had a hand in Lyssa's hair and his other hand dangled off the bed.

"Oh, I think they're out cold," Artie said holding in a laugh.

"So, what should we do?"

"Well, Sam, you could always help me save the environment."

Sam raised an eyebrow. He looked down as Artie ran a finger down his chest to his jeans. She stopped at his belt and tugged on it. He smiled at her.

"And how am I going to do that?" he asked playing along.

"Conserving water of course. We could shower together," Artie said sitting up.

"Not a bad idea. I mean there are four of us. So only three showers would save water."

"Exactly Sam, Now come on."

Artie climbed out of bed pulling Sam with her. She walked into the bathroom and pulled off her shirt. Sam shut the door and turned her around. He kissed her on the lips softly.

"You always have the best ideas," he said as she pulled the shirt off of his body.

"I know I do. Let me start the shower."

Sam watched as Artie leaned in to start the shower. Sam loved the deep red lace bra that held her D cups in place. She had curves where Ruby was flat, and Sam loved every one of them. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. He began to kiss the back of her shoulders as he shoved her bra straps down.

Artie tested the water. It was just right. She then turned around and claimed his mouth again in a kiss. She reached for his pants and began undoing his belt.

"Let's get rid of the rest of these clothes," she said.

"You read my mind," Sam answered undoing her bra and ripping it off.

Stream began to form on the mirrors and it wasn't from the hot water.

***

Dean whimpered in his sleep. He jerked his body and Lyssa woke up. She yawned and looked up at Dean resting her chin on his stomach. She watched as his face contorted in pain. So much for their peaceful nap.

"Dean, hey, wake up. It's a dream. Dean," she said sitting up and shaking him.

She couldn't wake him up. She watched as he moaned and flipped over. His hands opened and closed. She reached out her hand and touched his forehead. He was sweating and he felt warm to the touch.

"Dean, wake up. Please, it's a nightmare, baby," she said shaking him.

Nothing was working. She looked around the room. She heard the shower going and sighed. Sam and Artie were at it again by the looks of it. She reached out and took his hand. Time to use her gift, if she could.

"Show me what you're seeing," she whispered.

***

_Dean stood in front of the rack. He stared at the woman that was strapped there. This would be his first victim. He remembered her so well. She looked about Lyssa's age. Except she wasn't half as beautiful. Her raven black hair fell down to her hips. Dean remembered one time he had ripped her hair out strand by strand. At the moment, she wasn't meeting his glaze._

_"Remember Dean, make her scream," Alastair said handing him the sharp razor._

_"But-," Dean started. He had been so hesitate to cause pain at first; till he got started and began to enjoy the screams._

_"Do you want to go back on the rack? I can put you back no problem."_

_Dean actually shook with fear. He would of peed himself, if he still had his bladder. Thirty years of what Alastair had done was more than enough. He knew he couldn't take anymore._

_He stepped up to the woman. He took a deep breath. He started to crave away at the skin of her arm. She started whimpering. He saw the tears fall to the ground but kept going._

_"Dean. Wake up," he heard Lyssa say._

_"What?" he turned around shocked but there she stood. His saving grace. She wore the same clothes he had last seen her in. She was slowly walking over to him. He suddenly felt dirty; he didn't want her to see this. He never wanted his memories of Hell to touch her; taint her._

_"Lyssa, you... You can't be here," he said wanting to protect her._

_"I don't have all day, Dean," Alastair said impatiently._

_"Dean, this is a dream. Fight it. Wake up," Lyssa said reaching him._

_"But it isn't a dream. I... I really did this, Lyssa. I tortured souls and I liked it. For ten years I tore them apart. I... I don't deserve you. I'll just hurt you."_

_Lyssa watched him turn away. She looked at the woman when Dean raised the razor. She screamed. Lyssa stepped between Dean and the woman. Dean looked at her, his green eyes questioned her._

_"Dean, you deserved to be loved like everyone else. This doesn't change that. Now wake the hell up!" she screamed the last part._

***

Dean's eyes snapped open. He sat up almost banging heads with Lyssa. She sat back and looked relieved. He turned and pulled her in his arms.

"Dean, are you okay?" she asked softly stroking his back.

"It was a nightmare about Hell. And then..." he trailed off pulling away.

"Then what?"

She felt Dean's eyes bore into hers. She hadn't known that she could change his dreams. She felt his pain and despair but at least the images this time hadn't sent her running for the washroom. She was glad she had helped Dean, even if it was just from a nightmare.

"Nothing. Were you trying to wake me up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was worried. You kept whimpering in your sleep."

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't do that. You don't have to apologize for your dreams. They are out of your control."

Dean nodded. He watched as Lyssa climbed off the bed and dug around in her bag. She pulled out a brush and began to brush her hair. He watched her every move wondering how the hell she could have gotten into his nightmare.

"Sam!" they heard Artie yell from the bathroom.

"They're at it again," Lyssa stated grabbing a hair tie and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I guess. Go Sammy," Dean said pulling on his boots.

"I should have seen that coming."

"Come on Bambi, they're getting to know each other."

"Yeah, in the biblical sense."

Lyssa grabbed her sneakers and pulled them on. She heard a loud moan come from the bathroom. She grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Anywhere but here," she answered.

Dean grabbed his own jacket and followed her. He wasn't letting her out of his sight.

***

Sam shut the shower off and smiled down at Artie. She smiled back and pulled back the shower curtain. She climbed out and grabbed two towels. She handed one to Sam and wrapped the other around her body. He took it and wrapped it around his waist.

"I think we woke up Lyssa and Dean," Artie said opening the bathroom door and revealing an empty hotel room.

"I'm surprised he didn't stick around to offer an applause," Sam said wrapping a arm around Artie.

Artie nodded and wrapped the towel around her tighter. She leaned against Sam for a moment. She was starting to have feelings for him. She wished she knew where this was headed.

"Hey, Sam can I ask you something?" she asked walking into the room and grabbing her bag.

"You can ask me anything, Artemis," he answered.

"What...Are we... Are we a couple?"

Sam went to grab his bag but stopped. He turned and looked at Artie. He had had really only one meaningful relationship and that had been with Jess. He had felt something for Madison but they hadn't had the chance to develop that. He saw Artie look away. He felt like they had something here between them. He felt like Artie could be the one if he let her.

"How would you feel about that?" he asked softly.

"Well, I never really had a real boyfriend. I always thought that most of the guys I knew were immature and stupid. But you... I feel something Sam I really do. How about you?" Artie asked. She knew she was taking a huge risk by letting him in but she wanted to try this time. She'd never know if she could be happy with someone if she always kept them at arm's length.

"I feel something for you, too. I'd say that that makes us a couple, wouldn't you," Sam said smiling.

"I guess so."

Artie pulled out some clothes. She dropped her towel and started to get dressed. She felt Sam's eyes on her the entire time. She smiled.

Sam pulled on his own clothes. His mind turned to what Lyssa had told him. That in their world Sam and Dean were characters on a television show. Sam believed her but he wanted his girlfriend's take on it. God, he loved calling Artie his girlfriend.

"Artemis, Lyssa told me that where you guys come from Dean and I were a television show. Is it true?" he asked softly.

"Crap, she told you, huh?" Artie said doing up her jeans and turning around.

"Well, guess that means it's true, huh?"

"Yep. Supernatural is the name. Lyssa got me hooked and dragged me along for the ride."

"Fun ride?"

Artie looked at Sam and shook her head. She sat on the bed and stared at her bare feet. She sighed. Where to start. She didn't know how to explain that as the months went past and the episodes flew by, she had started to care about the boys just like Lyssa had.

"Fun, sometimes but... Along the ride I started to care about you and Dean. Stupid, huh? You were fictional characters but Lyssa and I talked about you like you were real. We talked about why one of you was feeling the way you were, how you could have handled it differently. But mostly we wondered how you two were really like. We were, well are, obsessed with you guys. And now here we are. Dropped into your world where you're real people," Artie tried to explain.

"A fangirl's dream," Sam said sitting beside her. (A/N: Oh, Sammy you have no freakin clue. Lol.)

"Yeah, except we figured something out really quick. We thought we knew everything about you but we don't. We only know what Kripke showed us. So, now he we are, basically starting from scratch."

"Yeah, but you have an advantage over Dean and I."

"I guess but it can also be a disadvantage. Look, Lyssa and I knew about your powers but we still couldn't tell Dean. And judging by his reaction Castiel shouldn't of told him either."

"Thought you liked Cassie," Sam teased.

"I do but... Sometimes secrets are meant to be kept."

Sam was quiet. He turned and looked at Artie. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She turned and smiled at him.

"So, Lyssa told me that fangirls had teams. Team Dean and Team Sam. What team were you on?"

"Team Dean," Artie admitted.

"What?"

"Shocking huh? But then you started to grow on me. You know like mould."

Artie laughed at the look Sam gave her. He then shoved her back on the bed. His body covered hers.

"Mould, huh?" he asked realizing she had been joking.

"Yep. Hot good looking mould."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want."

***

Dean stared at the birds flying in the sky. He almost walked into a telephone pole. Lyssa grabbed his arm and yanked him aside. He turned and looked at her. She gave him a look of disbelief and shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, watch where you're going. This isn't Mystery Spot. You die here, you stay dead," Lyssa said.

"Mystery Spot? How do you-nevermind. Psychics, right."

Lyssa turned away. She knew she'd have to tell Dean the truth. Sam already knew, she just didn't know how to tell the more skeptical Dean. She looked up and saw a bookstore and for a moment her problems disappeared. She wanted to cry, she loved books and a bookstore was a haven for her. She took Dean's hand.

"Come on," she said pulling him towards the store.

"What? A bookstore? Bambi-," he started clearly not even half as excited as she was.

"Please, Dean. I want to get a couple of books."

Dean looked at Lyssa's face. She really wanted to go in the bookstore. He rolled his eyes. One look at Lyssa and he would do anything. Man, he had it bad.

"Fine but only for a few-," he started glad Sam wasn't around to see him give in so easily.

"Thank you, Dean," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Lyssa went into the store and smiled. She took a deep breath and sighed. She loved the smell of books. She looked around and saw the Horror section. She almost jumped for joy.

Dean walked in behind her and had to smile. Lyssa took off for the Horror section. He raised an eyebrow. She struck him more as a romance girl. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her. He stopped to check out a girl looking at the magazines. She bent over and her mini skirt pulled up. Dean got a nice view of her blue underwear.

Nice, he thought to himself.

He shook his head and kept going. He saw Lyssa holding a book reading the back of it. He saw the smile on her face.

"What you got there?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Interview with the Vampire. I miss Louis and Lestat," she answered grabbing another book by Anne Rice. (A/N: Yeah, I have all of them....I need a life.)

"Okay then. You done yet?"

Lyssa shook her head. She moved over to Dean Koontz. She grabbed the first two Odd Thomas books. She felt Dean watching her. She looked at Stephen King with a loving glance. Dean frowned jealous that Lyssa never looked at him that way.

"Next time, Steve. I need my vampires," she said.

Dean smiled slightly. He followed behind Lyssa when she made her way to the till. She stopped when she saw another book. She reached for it then shook her head. She went over to the till. Dean went over to the book. It was a book about Cleopatra. He wondered why anyone would actually want to read a book full of boring history. He looked at Lyssa buying the other books. Apparently she did. He grabbed the book.

***

Lyssa reached for Dean's bag but he slapped her hand away. They were walking back to the motel. She was curious as to what book Dean Winchester would actually be interested in. Unfortunally, he wasn't letting her see.

"What did you buy?" she asked expecting to hear the Kama Sutra or a book about cars.

"Not telling you."

"Come on, Dean."

"It's a surprise."

Dean looked at Lyssa. She smiled. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He felt her lean against him. Lyssa decided that it was now or never; she was going to tell him about him actually being a fictional character. Or was he real? Lyssa took a deep breath and decided not to try and figure it out.

Just tell him, she thought.

"Dean, there's something you should know. I already told Sam and he took it pretty well," After he decided I wasn't crazy or ill, Lyssa didn't feel the need to add.

"Okay, what is it? You're into chicks?"

"Funny, but no. Back home you and Sam... You two are characters on a television show. Airs every Thursday," Lyssa stopped herself from babbling anymore.

Lyssa felt Dean tense up. He stopped walking and looked at her. She turned and smiled at him. He wasn't smiling back. She looked at the ground asking herself why she had babbled the truth to Sam anyways.

"A television show? You aren't serious? Bambi?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Dead serious. That's how we know so much. We aren't psychics."

Dean looked at Lyssa's face. He wanted to believe her. She looked so sure. He ran a hand over his face. He needed to be sure that she was telling the truth.

"Alright, tell me something only Sam or I would know," he said.

"Okay, give me a minute."

Lyssa paced back and forth in front of Dean. She tried to think of something, only two situations were coming to mind. Dean's death and Sam's. She looked at him and knew right away that she wouldn't be able to talk about his death without becoming a puddle of tears on the street. She hated what she was about to do but he wanted proof. Dammit.

"After Sam died," she started praying she'd make it to the end, " you sent Bobby away. You sat on a chair on an abandoned house with Sam laid out on a bed. You talked about how when he was a kid he always asked questions about why you guys didn't have a mom, why you moved so much. You didn't want him to ask these questions. You wanted him to stay a kid a little longer... Is that enough? Because I could go on but I... God, please don't make me say the rest," she finished her voice barely a whisper her eyes filled with tears.

Dean was quiet. He looked at Lyssa. He had to believe her. He hadn't even told Sam what he had said and done before making the deal. He reached out and took Lyssa's hand. He held it tight.

"I believe you... So, a television show, huh?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Yep, I was hooked. You're addicting, you know that?" she asked wiping away her tears.

"Really? Actually, I have some questions. Like I don't know how many times did Sam-."

"No, not happening, Dean. I am not going to babbler things Sam said or did to you. Sorry."

"It was worth a try."

"We could talk about Cassie? Remember her? Girl you protected from killer ghost truck?"

Lyssa watched as Dean looked at her. She saw the realization hit his face that she had _seen _him with Cassie. He stopped pulling her towards him. He didn't answer either.

"Or how about Lisa and Ben? And how you wanted to be his father?"

"Bambi-."

Dean's cell phone rang and he felt like falling on his knees and thanking God. The last thing he wanted was to talk about his past relationships, or lack thereof, with Lyssa. He grabbed it and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, are we heading out or what?" Sam asked.

"We're heading out. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Lyssa didn't wait for Dean. She started walking towards the motel lost in her own thoughts. She remembered how Dean had looked at Cassie and Lisa. She remembered how much Dean had wanted it to work with Cassie; _she_ had been the one to break it off. Or how much he had wanted to be a father to Ben. She wondered if he would ever look at her that way.

Just let it go, it won't happen, she thought.

* * *

A/N: Okay, _long_ filler chapter. My longest yet. Hehe. Hope you liked it and please, please wish me luck for my accounting test on Friday. Unfortunally Sammy, can't do this for me. *sighs* Now if only Lyssa, Artie, Sam and Dean would leave me alone I might get some studying done. Well, and it also doesn't help that I changed my desk top to a pic of Dean. You know during Lazarus Rising, that part where he lifts up his shirt, that one. I'm not getting any work done.... Anyone have a pic of Sam? * Ducks as Sam girls throws things at her* Sorry, it was a joke. Geez, I guess 2:22 AM isn't a time to miss with Sam Girls. Lol. ( Yeah, I had too much coffee, sorry)


	36. Chapter 36

The four friends sat in the car staring at the regular suburban house. They all waited for something to happen.

"I think we have a dud," Artie said resting her head on the back of the backseat.

"Travis said to watch for anything weird," Sam said from beside her. He lowered his binoculars.

"Well, I don't see anything weird," Dean said.

"He eats raw hamburger," Lyssa said using a flashlight to read Odd Thomas.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Artie said.

"He what?" Sam asked.

"He eats raw hamburger straight out of the package. Oh, and personally your friend Travis is an asshole."

Artie smacked her forehead. Those had been Lyssa's exact words after they had finished watching the episode. She wanted to reach out and smack her sister.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked looking at Lyssa in shock. She didn't know Travis so how dare she make that assumption.

"He's assuming because Jack's dad was a rugaru, Jack is going to become one too. But he won't. He's fighting it. Until Travis steps in and pushes him over the edge. And... Ow, my arm hurts," Lyssa said rubbing her arm with the stitches.

Sam laughed a little. Dean gave him a look but Sam still smiled. Sometimes Lyssa could be so damn random; she was one hard lady to figure out.

"Let me see," Dean asked reaching for her arm.

"No, it's fine. Go back to Jack watching."

"Don't have to. We have raw hamburger at six o'clock. That is so wrong. He could get mad cow disease," Artie said.

"Actually you only get mad cow-," Sam started.

"Dude, she was joking. Really, Sammy," Dean said lifting his binoculars and taking a look.

Lyssa looked at her arm and swore. She had to check her cuts but not with Dean around. She looked towards the house and made a face as Jack shoved the hamburger in his mouth. She was having a salad for dinner. No red meat.

"I think that qualifies as weird," Sam said.

"You think?" Dean asked.

"Dude, that right there is the reason I'm a vegetarian," Artie added.

"I thought it was because you were against the slaughtering of innocence animals?" Lyssa asked trying to take her mind off the ache in her arm.

"Well, that too."

"I still don't understand how someone could be a vegetarian," Dean muttered starting the car.

"I don't ask you to understand. It's just who I am," Artie said.

They sat in silence on the ride back to the motel.

***

Dean opened the door and walked in. Sam followed. Dean smiled when he saw Travis sitting at the table.

"Travis!" he bellowed.

"Great," he heard Lyssa mutter from behind him.

"See Sam, told you we should have hid the beer," Dean added.

"Smartass. Get over here," Travis said.

Sam and Dean walked over. Travis hugged them both.

"Good to see you," Travis told the boys.

Lyssa closed the door. Her and Artie walked into the room and watched. She took off her bag and tossed it on one of the beds.

"You too. Ah, Travis we have two people we want you to meet," Dean said motioning the girls forward.

"If he tried to hug me, I'm kicking him in the nuts," Artie whispered.

"I'm with you," Lyssa agreed.

"Travis, this is Lyssa and Artie Bennett," Sam said.

"Hi," Artie said.

"Hey," Lyssa said still not trusting the guy.

"Well, looks like the Winchesters got themselves some women," Travis replied.

"Excuse me?" Lyssa asked her tone soft and dangerous.

"Ah, Travis, they're just friends," Dean said really hoping Lyssa wouldn't go off the deep end.

"Oh, well... Look at the two of you. Man, you got tall kid," he told Sam.

"Yeah, didn't know they piled-," Lyssa muttered.

Artie covered her mouth. She gave her sister a pleading look. Lyssa rolled her eyes but nodded. She'd try to be good and play nice while Travis was around.

"How long has it been?" Travis asked.

"Gotta be ten years," Sam answered.

"You still a what was it, mathalethe?"

"No."

"Yep, sure is," Dean said.

"Been too long boys. I mean look at you, grown men. John would of been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this," Travis went on.

Artie had to bite her lip from saying anything. Oh yeah, they were sticking together all right. Artie was pretty sure that Dean was still around only because he didn't want Sam to use his demon powers again.

"Yeah, we're as thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family," Dean said.

Is he fucking serious? Lyssa and Sam thought at the same time.

"Sorry, I'm late to the dance. Thanks for helping out an old man," Travis said.

"No problem," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm a little short handed," Travis said waving around his cast.

The three men sat at the table. Artie and Lyssa walked over. Lyssa went to stand behind Dean but he pulled her in his lap. She sat there and smiled at Travis, daring him to say anything. Artie stood behind Sam and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Just friends, huh?" Travis asked.

"Yes, friends. I'm nobody's _woman_," Lyssa said.

"So, are they hunters?" Travis asked the boys.

"Why don't you ask us yourself? We are sitting right here."

Dean had his arm around Lyssa's waist. He pulled her closer and looked at her. She was angry about something. He got the feeling it wasn't Travis though.

"Alright, are you a hunter?" Travis asked.

"Hunter in training, you could say. Oh, and Jack isn't going to turn," Lyssa had to add.

"Oh, Montgomery. You tracked him down?" Travis asked the boys.

"Yeah. We found him at his home," Sam said.

"And?"

"He had a hellva case of the munchies. On top of a burger he forgot to cook," Dean said.

"Gross. I never want to see that again," Artie joined the conversation.

"Neither do I," Lyssa admitted.

"That's him alright."

"What's him?" Dean asked.

"Told you, Rugaru. Don't you listen to me?" Lyssa said.

"Little girl is right. Boys we have a rugaru on our hands."

"A rugaru? You sure that's not made up? It sounds made up, seriously Bambi, I thought you made it up," Dean said.

Artie shook her head. Sometimes she wondered how Dean had gotten this far in life. She watched as Lyssa just smiled at Dean and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Artie had smile, her big sister had fallen for Dean.

"Mean nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth wormy skin, the works."

"But that ain't this guy. I mean he's wearing a cell phone on his belt."

"They turn ugly soon enough. They start off human for all intensive purposes."

Lyssa bit her tongue. God help her but she wanted to smack Travis. Jack Montgomery was human. Period. She felt Dean squeeze her waist. She hoped he appreciated the restrain she was showing.

"What? They go though some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Like a maggot turning into a bull fly. But most of all they're hungry."

"Hungry for what?" Dean had to ask.

"At first for everything but then for long pig."

Sam let out a breath and made a disgusted face. Artie also made a face.

"Nasty," she muttered.

"Long pig?" Dean asked confused.

"He means human flesh," Sam explained.

"And that's my word of the day."

"Thought that was dolt," Lyssa teased.

"Dolt?" Dean asked at a loss.

"It means idiot. Which for you is fitting," Artie decided to help him.

"Bambi, next time say idiot," Dean said looking at her.

"But dolt is so much classier."

"Hunger grows in till they can't fight it. Till they have to take themselves a big juicy chunk."

"What happens?"

"Transform completely and fast. One bite is all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin. All turns no going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack is headed there on a bullet train," Travis explained.

"How'd you find this guy if he's a walking talking human?" Dean asked.

"Facebook?" Artie asked.

Dean smiled and shook his head. Lyssa, Sam, and Travis looked at him. They all waited but neither explained.

"It runs in his family," Travis said.

"You mean..." Sam trailed off.

"Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled eight bodies before I put him down. Guy use to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife. Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone. Lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me, you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. Nope, wanted to wait. Make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently I do."

"Maybe, he doesn't need to be hunted," Lyssa said her voice low.

"What?"

"Just because his father turned doesn't mean he will."

"Bambi-," Dean tried knowing this would probably end in an argument.

"No, I let Travis talk, my turn. Maybe Jack can control it."

"Girly, no one can control it," Travis said.

"Really? What about me?" Lyssa asked hating him calling her 'girly'. How'd he like if it she called him 'old man'?

"What about you?"

"I... Shit, I had an emotionally abusive parent. Are you saying that I'll be that way with my kids because I won't be able to control it?"

"Lys, honey calm down," Artie said.

"This has nothing to do with that. He's a monster."

"He's a human being! He has a wife who loves him and he loves her! Who knows maybe if you actually tried talking to him instead of pointing your gun and pulling the damn trigger, you'd know that!"

"Talking? Yeah, because it worked so well with his father. He needs to be put down."

"He isn't his father! Just because your father gets cancer doesn't mean you will! Not everything is black and white!"

"It is if you're a hunter," Travis said slamming his beer bottle on the table. Dean, Artie and Sam jumped a little.

"Only if you're a narrow minded old man who has spent his entire life living that way," Lyssa threw back coldly. In her experience nothing was black and white.

"Lyssa!" Dean said standing up and grabbing her arm. He had enough of this.

Lyssa winced. She pulled her arm away and glared at him. She knew he was pissed, he had called her by name but so was she. Dean took a step back when he saw the look she gave him.

"I guess you think the word is black and white too, huh?' she stated coldly.

"Bambi-," Dean couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Forget it."

Dean watched her as she stormed to the bathroom. She slammed the door. He sat down and looked at Travis.

"Sorry, I think she didn't get enough sleep," Dean said.

"Maybe she's right," Sam said softly.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked.

"I'm... Sorry, but I'm with Sam and Lyssa too. We should give Jack a chance," Artie added.

"A chance to eat you. Nope, he needs to be put down. Only way to do it is to set him on fire," Travis said finishing his beer.

"He has a name," Artie said starting to believe that her sister was right; Travis was an asshole.

"We can at least talk to Jack. Tell him what's going on," Sam said.

"Alright, you do that. I should get going. I'll talk to you boys later."

"See you, Travis," Dean said looking at Sam and Artie.

Artie took the chair that Travis had left. She watched as he left the room. She was glad to see him gone. She turned and saw Dean watching her.

"So, you agree with Sam and Lyssa?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep. He should get a chance," Artie answered.

Dean sat back and shook his head. This was unbelievable. They were all siding together. Looked like he wouldn't get to torch the guy after all.

"Dean, he still might not turn. Maybe if we talk to him, he'll fight it and-," Sam started.

"Or we'll talk to him and he'll call the cops on us," Dean finished.

"If that's the case, I ain't bailing you out," Artie said.

"You wouldn't be able to because you'll be in the cell next to us."

"Nope. I have ways of getting out of being arrested."

"Really, how?"

"Well, I could say you guys kidnapped me and used me as your sex slave."

Sam choked on his beer. He turned and looked at Artie to see if she was serious. The scary part was he couldn't tell.

***

Lyssa pulled off her shirt. She stood in a spaghetti strapped tank top. She looked down at her arm. The white bandage stood out against her tan skin. She began to unravel it. All the while praying that the cuts she had made weren't infected. She threw the bandage in the garbage. She winced when she looked at her arm.

The cuts she had made were fine. The little lines were in a nice neat column healing well. She had made eight cuts and they had all scabed over. Lyssa ran her finger over them. She shook her head and couldn't believe that after a fucking year, she had cut again.

"And for what? Because you couldn't handle Dean's pain along with your own? Grow up, Lys. You can't keep doing this. He'll figure it out," she told herself.

She tore her attention away from her cuts to the stitches. She sighed. The skin there was red. She touched it and felt pain. She watched as a bit of white puss oozed out. She slammed her hands on the counter.

"Just fucking great. You decide to go all razor happy at the same time your stitches get infected. Beautiful, Lyssa. Just fucking beautiful. This is karma. It's coming back to bite you," she told herself.

A knock on the door made her jump. She turned and saw the handle turn. She hadn't locked it. She ran to the door and braced herself against it.

"Bambi, you okay?" Dean asked.

So, I'm back to being Bambi, huh?, she thought wanting to smile.

"I'm fine. Could you get me first aid kit, please?" she asked.

Please don't ask why. Please don't ask why, she repeated in her head. It was a prayer of sorts. Unfortunally for her, it seemed like God and Buddha had decided to take a vacation.

"Why? Bambi, did you reopen your stitches again?" Dean asked pushing on the door. He was worried.

Lyssa braced her legs against the bathtub and her back against the door. She held it closed. She took deep breaths. She did not need Dean to know she was cutting again. Plus she had only done it once.

So far, she thought.

"No, but I need to change the dressing, okay?" she said.

"I could-."

"I'm not a child. Please just get me the kit."

She had said it more coldly then she had intended. She heard Dean walk away. A couple of minutes later, she heard a hard knock on the door. She sighed. She had made Dean mad; again. She turned and opened the door. She took the kit with her right hand.

"Thanks," she said looking at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm going out," he replied.

She closed the door. She knew where he was going. A bar full of willing women who would jump into the back of the impala with him as soon as he flashed a dimpled smile. She banged the kit on the counter.

"So much for waiting," she said.

***

Artie watched Dean grab his leather jacket and walk out. He slammed the door behind him. She turned and looked at Sam. He had busied himself looking at the books Lyssa had bought.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that's Dean for you. Lyssa just chose the wrong day to stand up for him," Sam sighed setting the books aside.

"No kidding. Sam, do you think we're right? That talking to this Jack guy will help?"

"I don't know but we have to try. He hasn't done anything yet. He's normal. Maybe he'll never turn," Sam said.

"Maybe. It's something to hope for."

Sam got up and threw the empty beer bottles in the garbage. He opened the fridge and made a face. All it held was beer. He closed the door and looked at Artie. She smiled at him knowing what the problem was.

"Let me guess, beer , beer and more beer?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'm getting hungry."

"So am I. So, what are we going to have?"

"I really don't want hamburger."

Artie laughed. She stood up and went over to the night stand. She found the yellow pages and pulled it out. She started flipping though them.

"Okay, how about pizza?" she asked.

"Hmm... Nah, what else they got?"

Sam came over to the table. The two of them searched thought he yellow pages at the take out restaurants. They looked up when Lyssa came out of the washroom. New bandage on her arm.

"Hey, Lys, what do you feel like eating?" Artie asked.

"Chinese," Lyssa said smiling.

"Haven't that in a while," Sam said grabbing his jacket.

"It's just around the block from here," Artie said.

"Do they deliver?" Lyssa asked sitting on one of the beds.

"Nope. Guess we're walking," Artie said.

"So, they do take out not delivery? Weird?" Sam said.

"No, they just don't want to pay someone to make deliveries," Lyssa said.

"Probably. You going to come?" Artie asked grabbing her own jacket.

"Nah. My arm is hurting. I think I'll stay here."

"Okay. We'll be back in a few."

Sam and Artie walked out of the room. Sam shut the door. Artie looked at him then took his hand.

"Think she'll be okay?" he asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Artie answered.

* * *

A/N: I just watched 'Sex and Violence' again. Yeah, still not one of my faves. Stupid Sam, Stupid Dean. *sighs* what can you do?

Took my test yesterday, pretty sure I failed. But oh well, it's just a test. No biggie, right? :)


	37. Chapter 37

Dean sat at the bar stool holding the glass in his hand. He looked around at the place. It wasn't packed but there was a good turnout. He looked at the pool table in the corner. He knew that he'd need to replenish their funds soon but tonight he didn't feel like it. All he wanted to do was sit here, get drunk and forget about everything.

Yeah sure, like that is going to work, he thought emptying the glass.

His thoughts, despite his best effort not to, turned to Lyssa. Sometimes he thought he understood her perfectly. Then she'd go and do something that had him so confused. He didn't know why all of a sudden she was hiding her stitches from him. Dammit, he had been the one to put them in.

"Refill?" the bartender asked.

"Sure," Dean said barely taking notice of the guy.

Then there were his dreams of Hell. They kept getting worse. He tried to hold it together during the day but he felt himself slipping into the abyss. It was so much easier not to fight it. His dream this afternoon had been a hard one and then Lyssa had showed up. She had saved him from reliving his first torture. Unfortunally, she wasn't here now to save his thoughts from turning to his forty years in the pit. The things he had done... He shook his head but he still shivered and felt sick.

I don't deserve to be saved, he thought.

_"Dean, why do you feel like you aren't worth protecting or saving?"_ Lyssa's words echoed in his head.

He stared at the amber liquid in his glass. He knew he wasn't worth saving. He had done some horrible things in the pit. He couldn't imagine why God wanted to save him. There were people who deserved it more. People who hadn't sold their souls and gone to Hell. People like... His mother for one. She should have gotten a second chance, not him. He'd just screw it up again.

"Hi, how are you tonight?" a soft velvety voice asked.

Dean turned and saw a busty blond standing to his right. She had an obvious dye job and Dean was pretty sure her breasts were fake too. Her black mini skirt showed off her tanned legs and her tank top barely covered her belly. Dean saw she had her belly button pierced.

"I'm fine and you?" he asked flashing his patent smile.

"I'm good. My name is Janey. You?"

"Dean."

"Well, Dean, I'm a little bored. I was wondering how about we go back to my place? You know have some fun?"

Dean's smile widened. He finished his drink. He dug in his pocket for his wallet. He pulled it out with a receipt. It was the receipt from the book store. His smile faded as he remembered how damn happy Lyssa had been to have those few minutes in the store. How happy he had been being there with her.

_"I'd be a fool not to wait for you,"_ his words came back to him.

"Dean?" Janey asked not liking the spaced out look in his eyes.

"I got somewhere I need to be," he said slamming money down on the table.

Dean made his way through the bar. He wanted to be with Lyssa. No, he _needed_ to be with her. He suddenly felt that he could have sex with a dozen random women but that he would only find comfort being with his Bambi.

***

Lyssa read up about infections on the medical website. She swore and slammed the top down not caring if she broke Sam's laptop or not.

"Go seek medical attention. Sure, only if I want to spend another three days in the psych ward," she said. She shook off the memories of the screams of the mentally ill she had heard every night. Or of one patient, a young boy, who couldn't stop form laughing. His hysterical laughter had echoed through the halls. Lyssa had prayed every night that someone would help him.

She got up and started to pace. She rubbed her arm and swore. It started to ache like a son of a bitch. She walked over to the first aid kit and started digging through it. She found some aspirin. She shrugged and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a beer and opened it. She swallowed two pills and hoped they worked. She sighed and tried to think of something else.

Immediately Dean came to mind. She swore and took another drink. She didn't want to think about him. Especially when he was probably with some sexy bleach blonde streaming up the windows of the impala. She walked back to the bed and sat on it. She stared at the wall.

"Bobby," she said suddenly.

She grabbed her cell phone and hit Bobby. She waited while it rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, Bobby, it's Lyssa. I need a favour."

"Alright."

"You wouldn't happen to know any doctors, would you?"

She got up and started to pace. She heard the door open but didn't look up. She thought it was Sam and Artie coming back.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's my stitches. I think they're infected but I don't want to worry Dean or anything," she said.

"Or anything. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your scars, would it?"

"Bobby, I can't just walk into any emergency room. Believe me; I've had my own doctor look at me oddly to know that perfect strangers are going to question my sanity." Hell, I already am, she wanted to add.

Dean leaned against the door and listened. He watched her and was mildly shocked. She had never shown so much skin before. Usually it was long sleeves or t-shirts. She turned her back towards him and he saw two tattoos. He raised an eyebrow. Lyssa, a wild child? The two just didn't go together.

"What's her name?" Lyssa asked grabbing a paper and pen, "Thanks, Bobby. I owe you. Sam and Dean?... They're okay... It's really not my place... Yes, I'll tell you if it gets bad. Bye, Bobby."

Lyssa hung up and looked up. Dean stood at the door holding the bag from the bookstore. She suddenly wished she had pulled her shirt back on. She felt naked.

"Ah, I thought it was Sam and Artie coming back," she said.

"Where'd they go?" Dean asked walking into the room.

"To get dinner. Chinese. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I didn't expect you to have tattoos."

Dean saw Lyssa blush. She smiled a little and sat on the bed. She looked up at him.

"I have four. A butterfly with three lotus blossoms on the back of this shoulder," she tapped her right shoulder, "the wedjet eyes on the back of this one," she tapped her left shoulder, "a tiger on my left ankle and of course the protection tattoo," she finished.

"Where's that one?"

"None of you business."

Lyssa looked when Dean sat beside her. He handed her the bag. She raised an eyebrow but took it. She opened the bag and pulled out the book on Cleopatra.

"You bought this for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's just... Reminds me of what I left behind. I was a double major. History and English."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanted to be a history teacher. Maybe even professor. I loved it."

Dean reached out and took Lyssa's hand. She gave it willingly. She leaned against him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. Now I have new dreams. Better ones."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like I don't know, being the one who saves the world."

Lyssa heard Dean laugh. She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him. She was glad he had come back. It gave her hope that they could actually have a future; that they were building something.

***

Sam and Artie sat in the restaurant waiting for their take out order. Artie held Sam's hand and leaned against him.

"So, if we're a couple, why don't you tell me more about yourself," Sam suggested.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Artie asked looking at him.

"Well, what were you doing back home? Did you have a job or going to school?"

"Going to school. Art school."

"Really?"

"Yep. Lyssa made me apply. I didn't want to but I did it just to shut her up. I didn't think my art was good enough but turns out it was."

"Anything else I should know?"

"I write poetry. Crappy poetry, but I still write it."

"I should read them sometimes."

"I don't think so."

Sam smiled. He looked up when the woman came carrying their two bags. He stood up along with Artie. They took the bags. Sam dug out his wallet to give the girl a tip.

"I got this," Artie said giving the girl a five dollar bill.

"Thank you. Please come again," the girl said.

They walked out of the restaurant carrying the bags. They walked down the block in silence.

"Sam, do you still blame yourself for Dean making the deal?" Artie suddenly asked.

"What? Why do you want to know?" Sam asked stopping.

"When I was at home watching you on TV, I... I saw you trying to save Dean. You were willing to try anything to keep Dean out of Hell. Even that crazy doctor and his very wrong way of killing people for their body parts to keep himself alive. I know Dean is your brother and you love him but... It always seemed to me like you were feeling guilty that Dean sold his soul in the first place."

Sam was quiet. He started walking again. He turned and saw Artie watching him.

"I did feel guilty. I still do. He went to Hell for me, Artemis. Hell. And I... I couldn't save him. No matter what I tried, I couldn't help him," Sam explained.

"So, what? Now, you're trying to make up for it by stopping Lilith?"

Artie stopped when Sam stopped again. She held the bag of food in her arms. She could see the sign for the motel in the distance. She looked at Sam. He was looking at her. He had a hard look on his face. Artie took a small step back. Sam was scary with that look on his face.

"I have to. You've seen Dean. He's barely holding it together. He gave his life for me. The least I can do is kill Lilith for him," Sam said.

"Sam, you do realize that he is never going to let you do it alone. Right? You do know that Dean, no matter how broken he may be, isn't going to sit back and let you do this?" Artie told him.

"I'll do it with or without him."

"Well be prepared, Sammy. It isn't going to end well."

Artie started walking again. She walked past Sam. She took a deep breath. She didn't want Sam running off to probably get himself killed fighting Lilith. She had sat back and watched both brothers enough to know that they were at their best when they were together. They fought as one.

Dammit, I wish they would stop trying to protect each other and talk already, Artie thought.

Sam watched Artie walk in front of him. What he hadn't told Artie was that he wanted it finished because he was worried about Dean. He saw how happy Dean was with Lyssa. The girl made him smile again. Sam also saw the inner battle his brother was having with himself. To let her in or not? Sam needed Lilith gone so that Dean, and maybe even himself, could finally settle down. Have a family, two point five kids, hell even a dog. That's what kept Sam going these days. Hope for a better life for both of them. With the Bennetts landing in their laps, that hope seemed even brighter.

***

Dean watched Lyssa look though the book he had given her. She had gotten really quiet looking at it. He grabbed a beer and sat beside her. She turned and looked at him. She put the book aside. She had a sad smile on her face.

"I had this book back home. I was reading it in May," she said.

"May? You mean... Crap," Dean said.

"Yep, nice huh? I actually saw you die."

Lyssa took his beer and drank half of it in one gulp. She handed it back to him and looked at the clock. Where were Sam and Artie? She didn't want to talk about this with Dean.

"Yeah, about that...Bambi, I'm-," Dean started.

"Don't, Dean. You don't have to apologize to me. You didn't even know me then. And if you're going to apologize to every fangirl that saw you die, babe, you won't even have time for pie."

"No time for pie? There's always time for pie."

"Which reminds me, I don't think I told Artie and Sam to get any."

"You serious? Dinner isn't dinner without pie for dessert."

"The rules of life according to Dean Winchester," Lyssa said.

Dean was about to steer the conversation back to exactly how much Lyssa had seen but the door opened. He turned and saw Sam and Artie walk in. Their arms held the Chinese food bags. Dean got up and took the bag from Artie.

"Took you two long enough. Did you stop for a quickie along the way?" he asked carrying the bag to the table.

"No. Thought you were out?" Artie asked flopping down on a bed.

"Nope, decided to come back. Hmm, that smells so good. Sammy, bring your bag over here. What have you got?"

Sam walked over to Dean. He placed the other bag down beside the first. He looked at his brother. Dean seemed to have forgotten what happened with Ruby at the warehouse but Sam knew better. Dean was holding it back. Sam wondered when he was going to get blasted with both barrels.

***

Artie stared at the television. She looked at the noodles in the take out container and wasn't hungry anymore. She placed the container on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She laughed a little at a joke Cartman had made on South Park.

Lyssa grabbed the last spring roll . She smiled at Dean as she shoved it in her mouth. He, in turn, pulled her closer to him on the bed and stole the container she held that had the egg rolls in it.

"Hey," she said.

"You took my spring roll, I get your egg roll," he said taking one and taking a bite.

"You are so evil. And sneaky."

"But that's what you like about me."

"Nope. I like your ass. That's it. Oh and maybe your eyes."

Sam grabbed most of the half eaten containers and started putting them in the fridge. He stopped and looked at the others. They hadn't talked about what the plan was for tomorrow.

"My eyes and my ass? That's it? Nothing else?" Dean asked.

"Hmm... Nope," Lyssa answered.

"Shh, you guys, I'm trying to watch South Park," Artie said.

"Dude, South Park is on? Why didn't you say so. Where's that damn remote."

Sam watched as Dean grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. A moment later, Lyssa, Artie and him were laughing at some stupid joke. Sam leaned against the wall. He watched them and had to smile. It seemed like such a normal scene, at least it would to anyone else, but to Sam it wasn't. It wasn't often he got to sit back and watch Dean relax and laugh. It seemed the longer the Bennetts were with them, the more Sam felt grateful to them. The girls were slowly bringing back the normal to their lives.

Next they'll have a day picked out to be laundry day, he thought smiling.

* * *

A/N: And there is another chapter. It is 4:54 AM as I finish this. Hehe, I had chocolate... Yeah, I know bad. Lol. I know it's short but... whatever. Enjoy.


	38. Chapter 38

Lyssa moaned and pulled the pillow over her head. Dean was singing in the shower. Loud and off key. She heard similar moans come from Sam and Artie in the next bed.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam finally yelled as Artie pulled the blankets over her head.

"Rise and shine, kiddos," Dean yelled back shutting the water off.

"Go away!" Artie yelled.

"Sorry, no can do."

A few moments later, Dean walked out of the washroom in just a pair of jeans. He saw Sam pull himself out of bed. Dean threw his duffel bag on the bed he shared with Lyssa. That earned him the finger and a string of muttered curses, half of which he didn't understand because they were in French.

"Get up, Bambi," he said pulling a shirt over his head.

"No," came the reply under a mountain of blankets and pillows.

Artie moaned and shoved the blankets down. She saw Sam getting his shower stuff together. She smiled. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He looked up and smiled at her.

"So, share again?" he asked.

"Well, of-," Artie started.

"Don't even think about it, little sister," Lyssa mumbled.

"But Lyssa, I'm saving water," Artie said in her best whiny voice.

"But Artie, it's too early in the morning for me to have to listen to you two go at it. I don't have chocolate or coffee, which means you go without sex," Lyssa replied in the same whiny voice Artie had used.

Dean laughed. He grabbed his duffel and placed it on the floor. He then pulled the pillow off Lyssa's head. She glared at him.

"I'll go get you some coffee. Two sugars, right?" he asked sweetly throwing in his beautiful smile.

"Right. And a chocolate bar as big as my head?" she asked grabbing the pillow and replacing it on her head.

"Sure thing, Bambi. And you two, no sharing," Dean pointed at Sam and Artie.

He grabbed his jacket and left. Artie looked at Sam and winked suggestively. He smiled and walked into the washroom.

Artie slowly climbed out of bed. She listened to Lyssa's breathing. Her sister had fallen back asleep. She smiled and snuck off into the washroom.

***

Dean carried a tray of coffees up to the motel room. He heard screaming coming from inside. He stopped and listened. It sounded like Lyssa and Artie.

"Dammit, Artie! One morning just one! Is that too much to ask?!" Lyssa screamed.

"Just because you aren't getting any, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" Artie yelled.

"You've been having enough sex for the both of us, thank you very much!"

Dean sighed. He opened the door and walked in.

Sam saw Dean and was relieved. He got up and walked over to him. He took his coffee.

"So, couldn't help yourself, huh?" Dean asked.

"We thought Lyssa was asleep," Sam said.

"I was until you two started going at it! Please tell me that's coffee," Lyssa said coming over.

"Yep, here."

Lyssa took her coffee. She took a sip and sighed. She had really needed this. She then grabbed her bag.

"I'll be in the shower," she said walking into the bathroom.

Artie glared at her sister. She dried her hair. She turned and looked at Dean.

"What?" she asked.

"Two separate rooms next time," he said softly.

"Hey, don't start. We don't do it that often."

"Sure. Whatever you tell yourselves."

Sam saw the grin on Dean's face. He knew that he would never live this moment down.

***

Lyssa sat beside Artie in the back. Neither were saying a word to each other. They stared out their windows at the passing scenery.

"Alright, so we're going to have a little chat with this guy. Which, you know, I'm down. I just want to make sure if push comes you're going to shove," Dean said talking to all of them in the car but mostly Sam.

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"Well odds are we're going to have to burn this guy alive."

"This guy has a name and a wife."

"Yeah, who we're probably going to make a widow. I mean you heard Travis, he's going to turn. They always turn."

Lyssa reached up and slapped Dean on the back of the head then sat back. She really wasn't in the mood for his crap. Dean turned and looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off," Sam said.

"And maybe he can't. That's all I'm saying."

"Are you two even talking about Jack anymore?" Artie asked softly.

"Alright, we'll just have to see it, okay?" Sam tried to compromise.

"This is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know nice dude but he's got something evil inside of him. Something in his blood, maybe you can relate."

"Real smooth, Winchester," Lyssa muttered wanting to hit Dean again.

"Stop the car."

"What?" Dean looked at Sam confused.

"Stop the car or I will."

Artie watched as Dean pulled the car over to a rest area. Sam was climbing out even before Dean had put it in park. Artie followed him. She took his hand but he pulled away.

Dean climbed out followed by Lyssa. For a moment the four of them stared at each other across the roof.

"You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean? Because of crap like this," Sam said as he walked around the front of the car.

"Like what?" Dean asked following him.

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak."

"I do not."

"Or even worse. Like I'm an idiot, like I don't know the difference between right and wrong."

Artie came around the car. She stood and watched the two brothers. She turned and saw Lyssa leaning against the impala doing the same. She was annoyed with Lyssa but she promised herself that things between them would never go as far as Sam and Dean had let it. She promised she wouldn't let it; she'd always tell her sister everything. They were each other best friends.

Sam turned and looked at Dean. His brother was looking at him. Sam knew he was thinking of a question but wasn't sure if he should ask it or not.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately," Dean pointed out.

"You have no idea what I'm going though."

"Then enlighten me!"

Lyssa rubbed her forehead. She was getting a headache. She wished the Winchester boys would sit down and have a normal conversation but no, they had screaming matches on the side of the road.

"I have demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping though my veins! And I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak!" Sam stated.

"No, you aren't. You aren't a freak," Lyssa said softly, only Dean heard her.

"And I'm just trying to take this, this curse and make something good out of it. Because I have to."

After Sam was finished, he and Dean went quiet. Artie went over to Sam and took his hand. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her. Lyssa watched Dean. He was taking in everything Sam had said. She walked over and just stood beside him. She was there if he needed her.

"Let's just go talk to the guy," Dean said deciding not to say anything about Sam's outburst. Sam sighed and looked at him. Dammit, what was the guy's name?

"I mean Jack. Okay?" Dean asked.

Sam just nodded. He turned and looked at the lake beyond the trees. He knew what Dean was actually trying to say; I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's move on.

"Sam?" Artie asked softly. She was worried about him. She wanted to try and help him in any way she could.

"I'm alright. For now," he answered. It was a lie. Sam felt Artie hold him closer and realized she hadn't believed him. He held her thankful he had her.

Dean turned and saw Lyssa watching him. He reached out and waited. A moment later, she took his hand. He pulled her close to him.

"I pushed him too far," he told her.

"Dean, I... Don't be so hard on him. This isn't a cake walk for him you know," Lyssa answered.

"I know but... I feel like I'm losing him, Bambi. I'm losing my little brother."

Lyssa wrapped an arm around Dean's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't really know what to say to him. Sitting at home, she had always thought she'd know what to say to comfort him or that holding him would be enough. Turns out it wasn't.

"No, you aren't, Dean. He's standing right over there. All you have to do is fight. Fight it help him find his way. Fight _with_ him to figure out what's going on. Not against him," she told him.

Dean didn't say anything. He just held Lyssa and let her words sink in. He watched Sam and Artie together. He felt like an outsider now. He knew that Sam was sharing things with Artie that he would have normally shared with Dean. Now, Sam was pushing him out.

Like you're doing to him, Dean thought.

He took a deep breath. He pulled away from Lyssa and walked to the car. He opened the driver's door.

"Are we going or what?" he asked the others.

***

Artie stood beside Sam as they walked into Jack Montgomery's backyard. They saw him watering his lawn. Artie shook her head and wanted to smack him.

Dude, you're wasting water, she thought.

"Jack Montgomery?" Dean asked when he reached him.

"Yeah, who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Agent-."

"He's Dean, I'm Lyssa and that's Sam and Artie. We have some information we thought you should know," she said grabbing Dean's fake badge and shoving it in her pocket.

"What kind of information?" Jack asked.

"Well, we know that you've been feeling different lately," Sam said not really knowing where to start.

"So different you decided to eat raw hamburger," Artie added.

"How-."

"It doesn't matter Jack. You have this monster inside of you. You need to watch out for it," Dean said.

Lyssa saw Jack look at Dean like he had lost his mind. Lyssa pushed Dean back and stood in front of him. She felt him smack her ass. She resisted the urge to turn around and kick him in the groin.

"What Dean meant is you have this thing inside of you that is causing this. The change in your appetite-," she started.

"My appetite hasn't changed," Jack lied.

"Don't lie. We know that you've been craving something more than raw hamburger," Artie said.

"Okay, you guys-."

"Jack, you can control this. You can fight it. Just stay away and don't take the first bite," Sam said.

"First bite of what?"

"Human flesh, Jack. If you do, you'll turn into a rugaru and we'll have to kill you," Dean was all too happy to inform Jack.

"What? You people are crazy. I can't believe this. Get off my property now before I call the police!" Jack exclaimed.

Dean nodded. He took Lyssa's hand and pulled her away when it seemed like she was going to say more. Sam and Artie followed them. Dean stopped at the car and looked at the others. They looked dejected.

"What? Come on, we tried," Dean said.

"Tried? Ha! We _tried_, you were only too happy to tell him all the gory details," Lyssa said rubbing her arm.

"Is your arm still bothering you?" Sam asked watching Lyssa.

"It's fine. Now we need a new plan since Dean screwed up the other one."

"Me? Bambi, that guy wasn't going to listen to you even if I had been a deaf mute."

"Mute, you? That would be nice," Artie said smiling at the thought.

"Lyssa has a point though. What's our new plan?" Sam asked as they climbed in the car.

"We bring the girls back to the hotel and start watching Jack again," Dean said starting the car.

"No, you need to be watching Travis," Lyssa said.

"What? Why?"

"Jack tries to stop it but Travis..."Lyssa trailed off holding her arm.

"Travis what?" Sam asked looking at Lyssa. She was in pain.

"Travis makes Jack turn, right Lys?" Artie asked also worried about Lyssa.

"Right."

"Bambi, how bad is your arm? Should I be driving to a hospital?" Dean asked trying to keep his eyes on Lyssa and on the road.

"No, only do that if it turns black and falls off."

She was greeted by silence. No one ever appreciated her humour. She stopped rubbing her arm. She looked at the three concerned faces.

"I'll be okay. Bobby gave me a name of a doctor I can see who won't throw me in the psych ward. After this case is over, we can go. Okay?" Lyssa asked hoping that that would soothe their concerns.

"Fine. So, Sam and I will follow Jack-," Dean started.

"And Lyssa and I will follow Travis. Right Lys?" Artie asked.

"Right. As soon as I find some alcohol and pain medication."

"I have some aspirin," Sam said.

"Artie, I'm in love with your boyfriend."

Sam blushed and handed Lyssa the aspirin bottle. He smiled when she held her hand out to Dean. Dean just looked at her.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Hand over the flask, Dean. And don't deny that you have one. I will search all your pockets. And I mean _all_," Lyssa said.

"Is that a promise?"

"Dean, girl in pain here. I thought you saved the damsels in distress."

"Only when he can bang them," Artie joked.

"Not funny. Bambi, maybe you should stay in the hotel."

Lyssa took the flask when Dean handed it to her. She opened the bottle and grabbed two aspirin. She downed them with the whiskey in Dean's flask. She handed it back to him.

"I'll be fine. Really, nothing I can't handle," Lyssa said.

***

"Son of a bitch!" Lyssa said holding her arm as her and Artie walked down the street. They followed the path of Travis' truck. They knew where he was headed though.

"Can handle it, huh?" Artie mocked.

"Shut up. God, I hope we get there in time," Lyssa said.

"So do I. I want to actually stop something from happening for once."

"Hey, I know what we could stop. Next time Castiel is around, I'll tell him where Anna is."

"You wouldn't."

"Hey, you want to stop something."

"I meant by saving a person not stopping Dean from having sex."

"You say tomato, I say tomatoe."

"Boy, you get bitchy when you're in pain."

Artie turned the corner with Lyssa. She was worried about her sister. She knew that infections were serious things. She personally thought Lyssa should have gone to the hospital already.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know what you mean. Think the boys have busted into the apartment with the half naked girls?" Lyssa asked.

"Nope, not yet, too early. But they will. Surprised Dean didn't stick around."

"You know, you make him sound like a gigolo."

"He is. Except he doesn't get paid for his services or maybe he does."

Lyssa rolled her eyes at Artie's devilish grin. She kept walking trying to ignore the throbbing in her arm.

***

Dean sat in the car with Sam. He watched Jack and tried to stay focused on the job but his mind kept wandering. To Lyssa. To her strength and her... Everything. He wanted to protect her from the world, keep her safe. Which he wasn't really letting her run around chasing after the monsters they hunted. He sighed; his life was so fucked up.

"Dean, did Lyssa tell you that we're a television show in her world?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Yeah, she did. Kinda funny, huh?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I wonder how much they actually saw."

"Well let's see Lyssa mentioned Cassie and Lisa-."

"Really? And you don't have any bruises?"

"Funny, little brother. I tried to ask her more but she wasn't talking. Did she tell you anything?"

"That she saw you die. Said she saw you in Hell too."

Sam saw Dean's face pale. He turned and looked out the windshield and waited for Dean to recover. He acted like he hadn't noticed anything at all.

That's why I can't tell him about what the demon said, Sam thought, he's not the same old Dean.

"She said that?" Dean asked carefully.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't go on. Artie didn't elaborate either."

"Huh. Sammy, I... I'm glad you talked me into letting them stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They aren't so bad."

Sam smiled. That was as close as Dean was going to get to admitting he liked the sisters. Although, Sam had a feeling Dean more than liked Lyssa.

"Hey, where'd Jack go?" Dean asked looking around the street.

***

Artie walked up Jack's driveway with Lyssa. Lyssa held the gun that she had grabbed from the gun bag. They had seen Travis' truck in the alley behind the house.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Artie asked opening and closing her hands causing flames to appear and disappear.

"We bide some time and wait for Sam and Dean," Lyssa answered the gun feeling heavy in her hand.

"Maybe we could save Mrs. Montgomery before she finds out the man she married is a monster."

"Yeah, I guess we could. Artie, remember how we use to be convince we could help Sam and Dean no problem? That we could be hunters and not break a sweat?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We were so lying to ourselves. And personally, I would like to see Jensen and Jared really try to do this. I mean _really_."

Artie laughed. She stopped and looked at her sister. She had told Lyssa a hundred times that together they could kick ass like Sam and Dean. Apparently Lyssa was now reconsidering.

"Lys, it isn't that bad. It's fun," Artie said smiling.

"Oh god, you are Dean with boobs," was all Lyssa said.

They walked up to the back door. It was unlocked, which was lucky for them. Dean hadn't gotten to the lock pick lesson yet. Come to think of it, he hadn't given them lessons. Just handed them guns and told them to have fun.

Crazy man, Lyssa thought as she pushed the door open.

The Bennetts looked at each other trying to decide if they were really crazy enough to go into the house without the Winchesters. Artie smiled and nodded. Lyssa smiled back and stepped into the house. Apparently they were crazy enough.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry but I would really like to see Jensen and Jared's reactions to seeing a real ghost. I think it would be along the lines of Dean's reaction in Yellow Fever. The screaming and running away. Lol. I love those boys. lol.


	39. Chapter 39

Dean and Sam walked up the stairs of the apartment building. Okay, they ran up the stairs would be a better description. They had seen Jack coming around here earlier, so they of course assumed he was going to have his first meal.

Dean ran down the hall first followed closely by Sam. He saw the door and stopped. He motioned to Sam, who nodded at him. Both raised their legs and kicked down the door. Both held their hand-made torches in their hands.

As the door crashed opened, the girls inside screamed. Sam and Dean stood in the doorway torches ready.

"Wait! We're here to save you, I guess," Dean said.

"I'm calling the police!" came the response.

"We should go," Sam said.

"Yeah."

Sam ran out the door. Dean followed him. Dean then stopped and gave a little smile before slamming the door behind him.

Dean met with Sam at the impala. Dean climbed in and started the car. He pulled away from the curb and took off.

"What next?" he asked Sam.

"I don't know. Where do you think Jack would go?"

Both brothers were silent. Dean stopped at a red light. He looked at Sam and Sam looked at him. Suddenly they both knew where Jack Montgomery had probably gone. Sam pulled out his cell phone. Dean stared at the light willing it to change.

"They wouldn't do anything, right Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean, stop and think. Lyssa has a gun and Artie has a pyro ability. What do you think?" Sam asked frustrated when all Artie's cell phone did was ring and ring then go to voice mail.

Dean looked around. They were the only car at the intersection. He slammed his foot on the gas. Sam was right; the Bennetts wouldn't wait for them.

Sam griped the dash board and hoped there were no cops around. He hung up and tried Lyssa's phone. He hoped she answered. He prayed neither of them had actually gone in the house.

***

Lyssa leaned against the wall. She looked at Artie and nodded. Artie quietly made her way to the opposite wall and peered around the corner.

Artie saw Jack and his wife tied up. Travis was currently telling them why he had them tied up. Artie hoped he told them that it was because he was a crazy ass old man who needed a hobby. She looked at Lyssa and nodded.

"He's there," she mouthed.

Lyssa griped the gun tighter. She felt the throbbing in her arm but was determined to take action. They had too.

"On three," she mouthed back.

Artie nodded. She watched as Lyssa held up on finger, then two. On three both stepped though the entranceway. Travis turned and looked at them shocked. His eyes widened even more when Lyssa held up the gun.

"Back the fuck up, Travis," Lyssa said with a calm she didn't feel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Travis asked.

"Stopping this. Artie, go untie Mrs. Montgomery and get her out of here."

"Will do," Artie said.

Artie side stepped Travis and went over to Jack's wife. She untied her and took her arm.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just go. Listen to her, Michelle," Jack said.

"Come on, Mrs. Montgomery, let's get you out of here," Artie said.

Artie led her over to the door and opened it. She held Michelle's arm for a moment. She leaned forward close to the other woman's ear.

"Just get in your car and drive off and don't look back," Artie said.

"But-."

"Trust me, you'll be better off. Now go."

Lyssa held the gun on Travis. She saw him eyeing her and wished the guys would hurry up and get their asses there. She saw Jack struggling with his ropes out of the corner of her eye.

"Jack, you okay?" she asked keeping her eyes on Travis.

"I'm fine but what the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"You are a monster that needs to be stopped," Travis said.

"I think the only monster here is you," Artie said walking over to Jack and untying him.

"Don't untie him!"

Lyssa didn't expect Travis to rush at her. He knocked her against the wall and she dropped the gun.

Artie stopped trying to undo the knots in the rope. She reached out her hand and thought about a flame. Unfortunally, she was panicking and the flame wouldn't come.

Travis smiled. He raised his cast and hit her on the side of the head. Artie dropped to the floor. Travis turned and smiled at Lyssa.

Lyssa slid down the wall and reached for the gun. She felt Travis' steel toe boot connect with her side. She sucked in a breath as pain exploded across her rib cage and back.

"Thought you were so smart, huh?" Travis asked kicking her again.

"Leave her alone!" Jack yelled pulling on the ropes.

"Why do you care? They came here to do the same thing I was," Travis told him.

"No, we want to help," Artie moaned shaking her head and trying to stand up.

"Oh, you want some more? I hope Sam won't mind when I mess up your pretty face."

Jack watched as Travis walked over to Artie. He punched her in the face. Jack made a decision then and there. There was only one way he could save them all. He had to change.

Lyssa coughed and spit up blood. Oh yeah, that was so not a good sign. She looked up and saw Jack. She shook her head when she saw him changing.

"No," she said before she allowed the darkness to take over.

Artie spit out some blood and a tooth. She made a face and ran her tongue along her teeth. It was one of the back ones so no one would notice. She looked back at Travis. She smiled and wiped the blood from her nose.

"That all you got?" she asked.

She saw Travis raise his arm again. She saw Jack come up behind him. She watched as Jack grabbed his casted arm and broke his wrist. Travis screamed and Artie saw that Jack had transformed; he was full rugaru now. Travis screamed and Jack hit him again.

Artie fell back on the floor. She saw her sister passed out. She started to crawl over to her. Behind her, she heard Travis' screams as Jack proceed to eat him.

"That's why I'm a vegetarian," she muttered.

***

Dean stopped the impala in front of Jack's house. It seemed quiet. He climbed out and grabbed the torch. Sam did the same. They walked up the walk way.

"I don't see the girls," Sam said.

"They probably went in the house. Dammit, why don't they ever listen?" Dean asked.

"Like you do?"

"Not the time, Sammy."

Sam nodded. He stepped up first. He opened the door and walked in the foyer. Dean followed him. He saw a large blood stain on the living room. They walked over.

"Shit, I think Jack changed," Dean said.

"Sam, Dean," they heard Artie say.

They walked around the back of the couch and found what was left of Travis. They also found Artie and Lyssa. Lyssa was lying on the carpet out cold. Artie sat beside her a flame in her hand.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Sam asked kneeling beside her.

"I'm okay. I don't know where Jack went," she said closing her hand.

"Bambi, are you alright?" Dean asked kneeling beside her and shaking her. He then stroked her hair.

"Hmm, not now Artie, I'm having a great dream about Dean. Hmm, Dean," Lyssa mumbled.

"Lyssa, open your eyes and your dream will come true," Artie said laughing as Sam helped her up.

Lyssa opened her eyes and moaned. Her ribs were killing her along with her arm. She turned and saw Dean watching her.

"Dean?" she asked still wondering if she was in her dream or not.

"Yeah, Bambi, it's me. Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"I've been better. I think we can add a couple of broken ribs to the list."

Dean reached out and gently touched her side. She swore and gripped his arm tight. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Let's get them out of here," he told Sam.

"But Jack-," Artie started.

"We'll deal with him later," Sam said.

"He turned, Sam. He turned to help us," Artie said.

She stopped and pulled away from Sam. She knew they were going to hurt him and she couldn't let them do that. Jack had saved them.

"What? Say that again," Dean said.

"Jack was tied up but he turned when Travis-," Artie started.

"Wait! Travis did this?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah, he did. Didn't take to kindly to us crashing the party," Lyssa said resting her head against Dean's shoulder. He was helping her stay upright.

Sam and Dean were shocked. They didn't know what to say. Before they had a chance to make another decision, Jack showed up. Dean saw him. He pushed Lyssa aside.

"Sam, behind-," Dean started to say.

Sam and Artie turned around. Jack lunged at them. Sam pushed Artie out of the way. Jack pounded Sam in the face a couple of times then tossed him against the wall. Sam's head hit hard and the impact knocked him out.

Dean struggled with his torch. It wouldn't work. He looked up when Jack came over to him. He threw the torch at Jack. Jack caught it and smiled. He walked over to Dean and slammed the torch into his head. Lyssa yelled.

"Dean!"

She watched as he fell on the glass coffee table. She took a step forward but Jack turned towards her.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Jack, don't do this," she said.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. He turned and looked at Artie. She was checking on Sam. She looked up at him.

"Don't come any closer," she said holding out her palm. A large flame grew there.

"Nice trick. Although, I suggest you put it away because if you don't I'll eat Dean over here. Now, I could use your help with something," he said.

"I'm not going to help you," Artie said.

"Guess Dean is my dessert."

Artie watched as he walked over to Dean. She swore and stood up. She watched as he looked back at her and smiled.

"That's better."

***

Sam opened his eyes and moaned. His face and body ached. He turned and saw Artie standing against the door of the closet. She didn't look happy.

"Artemis, what happened?" he asked.

"Jack threatening to eat Dean is what happened. Dammit!" Artie kicked the door.

Sam stood up and almost tripped. He looked down and saw Lyssa lying on the floor. He bent down and brushed the hair out of her face. She was out cold again. Her breathing was a little laboured which bothered him.

"We need to get out of here," he said.

"Well, by all means you try. Who knows, maybe Dean is awake," Artie said stepping aside.

Sam stepped up to the door and tried the knob. He felt Artie smack him on the back of the head.

"Like I didn't try that before," Artie muttered.

"Sorry, habit. Usually I'm all by myself when I get locked in a closet."

"Sam's in the closet," Lyssa moaned letting out a small laugh.

"Not funny."

"Sorry, go ahead."

Sam leaned against the door and listened. He didn't hear anything.

"Dean?" he hoped his brother answered.

"Dean can't come to the phone right now," Jack said.

"Why did I want to save him again?" Lyssa asked standing up.

Sam banged a fist against the door. He was pissed that once again Dean was in danger.

"Jack, if you hurt him I swear to God-!" Sam yelled.

"Calm down! Your big brother is alive but not if you don't calm down!"

"Alright, Jack, listen. Open the door. We can figure this out okay?"

"Figure what out? I'm a monster that eats people."

"Okay, that didn't sound like it's going well," Artie said.

"Let me try. I'm the one who's been to therapy remember. I know how to talk to people," Lyssa said.

"Alright."

Lyssa watched as Sam stepped aside. She stepped up to the door.

"Jack, it's Lyssa. Let us out okay? I know you aren't a monster. You helped Artie and me when Travis was beating on us. Please," Lyssa tried.

"I'm sorry but... I'm getting hungry again," Jack answered.

Lyssa kicked the door. She felt Sam and Artie grab her but she pulled away. She kicked the door again.

"Jack, I swear to you, you touch one hair on Dean's head and I _will_ burn your ass alive and have a barbeque over your body," Lyssa said.

"Know how to talk to people, huh?" Artie asked.

"Shut up. Here, pick the lock and do it fast," Lyssa held out a paperclip.

Sam took the paperclip. He smiled and stepped to the door again. He went to work.

***

Dean was slowly coming around. He moaned and looked around. He didn't see Sam, Artie or Lyssa. His head was pounding and it was killing him.

"Jack, don't hurt him. We can work this out," he heard Sam's voice.

"Work what out? You guys were right. I'm a monster. I ate that guy!" Jack yelled.

"Not that he didn't deserve it though!" Artie yelled back.

"Dammit, Artie, not helping," he heard Lyssa's voice.

Dean closed his eyes again relieved that Sam and the girls were okay. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Jack, please don't do anything," Sam's voice sounded like a distant mumbling to Dean.

Great a concussion, just what I need, he thought.

"I'm so hungry," Jack said.

Dean heard the door to the closet open. He looked up and saw Jack lunge for the closet. Sam had grabbed his discarded torch. He set it off and jack was consumed by a huge fire ball.

Dean covered his face and tried to block out Jack's yells. Sam stopped flame boiling Jack and his crispy corpse fell to the floor. Dean got to his feet and walked over to the others. They all looked like soldiers coming back from a battle. Lyssa holding her ribs, Artie holding her head, him and Sam bleeding from cuts on their foreheads.

"Dude, can we go now?" Lyssa asked looking away from Jack.

"Yeah, let's go," Sam said wrapping an arm around Artie.

"I have a major headache," Artie said.

"You are a major headache," Dean answered wrapping an arm around Lyssa.

"Dean, Artie not now. Please," Lyssa said.

"But he-."

"Artemis, Lyssa is right. Just let it go," Sam added.

Artie turned around and stuck her tongue out at Dean. He did the same. She turned back and smiled. She felt at home with the Winchesters. She leaned against Sam as the realization hit her. They were a family. A weird monster-hunting-pie-eating family, but one nevertheless.

So, this is what a real family is like, she thought.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I'm a little late in posting. But I got it up. lol. That sounded so wrong.... Hope you enjoy and I will try to post more often....


	40. Chapter 40

The wearily foursome walked into the motel room. Dean made a beeline for the beds and sat down. Sam went to the freezer for icepacks. Lyssa and Artie grabbed the first aid kit and started pulling out supplies.

"Here," Sam said handing Artie an ice pack.

"Thanks," she took it and placed it to her head. She then grabbed some gaze and started dabbing the cut on his forehead.

"Want me to sit down?" he asked seeing how she had to stretch to reach the cut.

"Yes, Mr. Sasquatch. Or maybe I should call you my XL Carebear?"

"What?" Dean and Lyssa asked.

"XL Carebear because he's like a Carebear just well... Bigger," Artie explained.

"Bambi, I think your sister got hit in the head a bit too hard."

"I have to agree with you. Now don't move."

Lyssa had placed some alcohol on a cotton ball. She dabbed it gently on the small cut above Dean's right eye. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. His head was almost against her stomach.

"You're going to have a nice bruise there in a couple of days," she told him.

"I'm use to it," he answered.

He looked up and saw Lyssa smiling at him. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. She leaned down and kissed the cut softly. He was shocked at the feel of her soft lips on his skin. He could get use to that feeling.

"There all better," she said.

"Lord, I can't believe you did that," Artie laughed sitting on Sam's lap cleaning his cut with one hand the other holding her ice pack.

"Why? Do you want me to kiss yours better?" Lyssa joked.

"No, just... I haven't seen you do that since I was seven and scraped my knees falling off the jungle gym."

"Why are we talking about this?" Dean asked.

"Noting else to talk about," Sam said smiling at his brother's discomfort.

"Shouldn't we be packing up to go?" Lyssa asked wincing. Her ribs were killing her.

"In a minute. Lift your shirt," Dean said pushing her back a little.

"What? Dean, I am not-."

"Lys, I think he wants to check your ribs," Artie said tossing the gaze on the table.

"They're fine."

"Lyssa, Dean has to make sure there's no internal bleeding," Sam added.

"Bambi, I'm not going to bite you. Thought we went over this?"

Lyssa weighed her options. She didn't have many. She swore and lifted her striped sweater up. She couldn't meet Dean's eyes as they looked at her body. She was sure he would find her lacking; she knew she wasn't beautiful. Her father had told her how ugly she was enough times that she knew it was true.

Dean looked at Lyssa's flat stomach in front of him and took a deep breath. All he wanted to do was place soft kisses all over it. He shook his head and started to look for bruising that might indicate internal bleeding. He ran his hand down her side over the boot shaped red marks. He felt her skin form goose bumps. He knew that those marks were from Travis' boots. He felt his anger rising; he tried to keep a lid on it. He looked up and noticed that Lyssa wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the floor.

"You done?" she asked softly. God, him touching her was enough to send her over the edge. The feel of his calloused hands over her body... She could get into so much trouble with these thoughts.

"No internal bleeding from what I can see," he said.

He took the shirt from her hands and pulled it down. He then stood up. She finally turned and her deep brown eyes met his pale green ones. She looked so ashamed. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. His stubbed cheek brushed against her soft one.

"Don't be ashamed, Bambi. You are beautiful in every single way," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not-," she started.

"Don't argue with me, please? Take my word for it."

Lyssa nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder. Part of her expected him to pull away. Instead his arms came around her and he held her. He did it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"How's your head?" Sam asked Artie.

"Better, still pounding but I can live with it. Yours?" she asked.

"Nothing I haven't felt before."

"Yeah, you get thrown around a lot."

"Not a lot," Sam said getting defensive.

"Yes, a lot. Dude, if you collected frequent flyer miles, I bet you could fly to France with all the miles you'd have."

Artie looked at Sam. He was giving her the puppy face. She laughed a little. She leaned in and kissed him softly. She let him hold her close to him. She pulled away and stroked his cheek.

"You know I'm right," she said softly.

"I know. We should get our stuff together. Before what happened gets on the news," Sam said.

"Sure, in a minute."

Sam smiled as Artie kissed him again. He kissed her back. He was glad he had allowed her in. She made him so happy.

***

Sam sat beside Dean in the front seat. He stared at the darken road. They were all lost in their thoughts. He looked in his mirror and saw Artie sitting behind him sleeping. He smiled a little. She had brightened his life in ways he hadn't thought possible after losing Jess. She was making him feel things he had sworn never to feel again. In short, Artie Bennett made one Sam Winchester happy and whole; and Sam didn't want that feeling to end.

Dean thought about everything that had happened over the last couple of days. He looked in the review mirror and saw Lyssa resting her head against the door. She had her eyes closed, trying to rest. Dean wondered how he would have gotten though the last couple of days without her. Her quiet strength and her support... His Bambi, that's how he had come to think of her. In the short while he had knew her, she had changed him. And he knew it was for the better; now if only he could see himself the way she did. He had a feeling that the way she saw him was a hell of a lot more appealing then the way he saw himself.

Dean turned and looked at Sam. His little brother had been quiet. He knew he'd have to start the conversation. He had had enough of the silence.

"You did the right thing, you know. Guy was a monster, there was no going back," Dean started.

Sam was quiet. Not really what he wanted to talk about. What he had to do to Jack wasn't weighing on his mind. He had done his job. What was, was the thought that if he kept it up with his abilities, he could become Jack; a monster. And then Dean would have to put him down. Or worse one of the Bennetts because Dean would be unable to go through with it.

"Sam, I want to tell you I'm sorry, been kind of hard on you lately," Dean went on.

"Nevermind," Sam broke in. Dean however had no intention of shutting up. Ahh, annoying older siblings, always wanting to talk when you wanted to be silent.

"It's just that your... Your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me," Dean admitted. He waited for Sam's reassuring words that he had nothing to worry about, that he didn't have to be scared. In short, he waited to share yet another chick flick moment with his brother.

"Look if it's all the same, I'd really rather not talk about it."

Dean was taken aback. His brother, Sam, the sensitive one, didn't want to talk? Oh yeah it was really bad. Worse than he had thought. Sam was hurting about something. And Dean felt like it was his fault, it had to be.

"What? You don't want to talk? You?" Dean tried hoping Sam would open up more.

"There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand," Sam said sounding defeated.

"Why don't you try?"

Lyssa and Artie looked at each other in the back seat. Dean's loud voice had startled them both from their respective rests. They both knew a Winchester Brother Smackdown when they heard one.

"Dude, could you two keep it down?" Artie asked.

"Guys, please, no more fighting for today," Lyssa begged.

"I can't. Because this thing, this blood it's not in you like it's in me. Sorry, girls didn't mean to wake you," Sam said wishing this conversation with Dean would stop. He knew it kept going they would end up arguing again.

Dean was quiet. He stared ahead at the road clenching his jaw. He felt Sam looking at him.

"Dean, it's just something I have to deal with," Sam added.

"Not alone," Dean said softly.

"Yeah, Sammy, let us in," Artie said.

"None of us have to deal with anything alone anymore. We have each other," Lyssa said.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil," Dean and Artie said at the same time.

"Jerks."

Sam looked out the window. He heard them all. He knew they wanted to help he just didn't know if he could let them.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers, it's playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything," Sam said.

"Really? Well, that's a relief," Dean said.

"Nice, Winchester," Lyssa muttered.

"For seriously? Done, done?" Artie asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank Goddess. Dean, what do you say?"

"Ah, thank you."

"Don't thank me, either of you. I'm not doing it for you guys; I'm doing it for me. Not for the angels or anybody. It's my choice."

Sam and Dean were quiet after. Dean turned back to the road. Secretly he wondered if Sam could stick to his words. If he could really stop using his powers. Sam sat beside him and wondered the same thing.

***

Dean carried the tray of coffees out of the gas station. He saw Sam and Artie stretching their legs on the other side of the car. Lyssa sat with the door open her feet barely touching the asphalt. She was holding her ribs and her arm.

"So, where's the doctor that Bobby told you about?" he asked giving her her coffee packed with sugar. Like she wasn't sweet enough already.

"Alaska," she answered taking a sip.

"Bambi," he said softly, his tone soft and caring.

"Dean."

Lyssa sipped her coffee. She didn't want to be any trouble. She didn't want Dean to go out of his way just for her. Plus, she was use to living with pain; emotional or physical didn't matter. She could handle it.

Sam looked at Artie. She raised an eyebrow at him. Neither understood why Lyssa was suddenly turning down medical attention, both knew her arm was killing her. They turned towards Dean and Lyssa.

"Hey, Dean can I drive?" Artie asked expecting him to scream no at the top of his lungs. She was hoping to provide a distraction.

"Ah... Sure," he said smiling.

Artie watched as he dug into his pocket and grabbed the keys. He threw them at her. She caught them and looked at him shocked.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Dead, serious. And we can go as soon as Bambi tells us where the doctor is," Dean smiled. He was proud of his quick thinking.

"Oh, you suck," Lyssa said.

"Lyssa, please, please, please tell where the doctor is," Artie begged.

"Baltimore, Maryland," Lyssa gave in. She didn't want to deal with Artie whining.

"Yay! Everyone in."

Sam watched as Artie climbed in the driver seat. He walked behind the car and met up with Dean. He grabbed the tray as Dean grabbed his coffee. He looked at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked.

"Lyssa gave up the information, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but you're going to pay. I'm sure of it."

Dean watched as Sam walked around the impala. He did the same. He climbed in the backseat and looked at Lyssa. She slammed the door and smiled at him sweetly. Oh yeah, Sam had been right. He was going to get it.

Artie started the car and had a huge smile on her face. She turned and looked at Sam.

"This so rocks," she said.

"Just be carefullll!" Dean yelled as Artie tore out of the parking lot.

Sam grabbed the dash board and held on tight. He suddenly wished that the impala had seatbelts.

***

Lyssa stared out the window. They had been on the road a few hours and Artie had slowed down and listened to Sam's directions. She heard Dean clear his throat, again. She wouldn't look at him. She wasn't going to talk to him either.

"Turn right," Sam said.

"My right or your right?" Artie asked.

"Ah, honey, it's the same right."

"Just asking."

"Sure, you are."

"So, is anybody hungry?" Dean asked.

"You're always hungry," Artie answered turning the car down the other road.

"I could eat. Do you think there's a diner down here?" Sam asked.

"Probably. Keep your eyes open."

Artie stared at the road. She couldn't believe that she was driving _the Meticallcar_. Fangirls all over the world would kill for this chance. She gripped the steering wheel and smiled. The steering wheel was smooth. She wondered at the things this car had seen and heard.

Probably more than it ever wanted to, she thought.

"So, Dean thanks for letting me drive," Artie said.

"No problem. I already let Lyssa drive," Dean answered.

"More then you let me drive," Sam mumbled.

"Baby."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Guys, please. You're ruining my fun," Artie answered reaching over and turning on the radio.

Dean made a face when pop music played form his baby's speakers. Britney Spears was singing, well if you called it that, one of her new songs.

"Ah, think we could listen to something else?" Dean asked.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. That goes for backseat drivers too," Artie said all smiles.

"Let me guess, they showed that part on TV?" Sam asked.

"Yep. There is a whole bunch more. Wanna help me say them, Lyssa?"

"Not really," Lyssa answered.

"Come on. Lys. You know all of them by heart."

"Artie, I'm not in the mood. Okay?"

Artie looked at her sister in the review mirror. She was cradling her arm on her lap. She knew that Lyssa was in pain. She pressed down harder on the gas pedal. All her life, Lyssa had protected her and helped her when she was hurting. Lyssa had patched up her scraped knees and dried her tears. It was Artie's turn to help her sister. This time Artie was going to be the one to patch Lyssa up.

"How far away are we from Baltimore?" she asked Sam.

"We'll be there by nightfall, if not later. Why?" Sam asked.

"I'm worried about Lyssa."

Sam nodded. He knew that feeling. Worrying about your sibling. He understood Artie's need to want to help Lyssa even if Lyssa didn't want the help.

Dean looked at Lyssa. She wasn't talking to him. He took a chance. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"I think I'll take a nap," he said.

"Sure, we'll wake you when we find food," Artie said.

"Thanks."

Lyssa stared out the window. She jumped a little when she felt something in her lap. She looked down and saw Dean's head and shoulders. He smiled at her. God, that smile.

"Hope you don't mind me using your lap as a pillow," he said lying on his side.

"No by all means go ahead," she said.

"Thanks Bambi. I promise not to drool."

Dean waited for her to smack his head and tell him to sit up. She didn't. He felt her run a hand though his hair. He felt then other arm resting across his waist. He smiled a little.

"I'm still mad," she whispered.

"I know but we need to get that arm checked. Sam's worried about it," Dean said. He ran his hand up and down her legs. He could get use to this real quick.

Sam raised an eyebrow and turned in his seat. He looked at Dean and gave him a look. Lyssa laughed.

"Sam was worried, huh?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Don't you know he's the sensitive one?"

Artie had to laugh at that. She turned and saw Sam looking at her with the sad puppy look. She reached out and patted his leg.

"Sorry but he's right. You're the one who always wants to talk about your feelings," she said.

"And what is wrong with that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing at all," Lyssa said slapping Dean on the arm when he started laughing.

"Thank you, Lyssa. Nice to know someone is on my side."

"Ahh, is Sammy's feeling hurt?" Dean laughed.

"Shut up, Jerk."

"Whatever, Bitch."

Lyssa and Artie's eyes met in the review mirror both smiled. That they knew was Winchester speak for 'I love you, bro'. Cuz, let's face it, there was no way in hell you'd catch the Winchesters admit they loved one another. Hell, they wouldn't even admit they liked each other. But the Bennetts wouldn't change them for anything.

***

Sam stared at the laptop screen. He heard Dean and Artie arguing about meat of all things. Lyssa sat quietly waiting for the waitress to come and take their order. Sam brightened up a bit when he found a job in Baltimore.

"It's murder," Artie said.

"Says who?" Dean asked.

"The animal."

"Animals can't talk, Pyro."

"What did you call me Mighty Mouse?"

"I called you Pyro. And meat isn't murder. Plus you need meat to survive."

"Do not. You need protein. You can find that in peanut butter and eggs."

"Wait. You can't eat eggs."

"What? Why not?"

"Because they're chickens that would have been."

Artie stopped and thought about it. She was shocked. Dean had actually made sense about that.

Lyssa saw the look on Artie's face and laughed. Dean had just stuped her. She laughed more when Artie set Dean's napkin on fire and Dean tried to put it out. She saw Sam looking at them shaking his head. She tried to stop laughing because a) she knew that Sam had something to say and b) it hurt her ribs like a son of a bitch.

"Dammit. Not cool Pyro," Dean said finally putting out the napkin.

"Bite me," Artie answered.

"Guys, I found a job in Baltimore," Sam said.

"Really?" Dean asked interested.

"Hiya, what can I get you folks?" a perky sixteen year old girl asked coming to their booth.

"I'll have some coffee," dean said smiling.

"Me too," Sam said.

"I'll have some ice tea," Artie said.

"And I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a coffee," Lyssa said.

"Great. Have you decided what y'all want to eat? We have some great specials."

"We're still deciding," Lyssa said realizing none of them had glanced at the menus.

"Alright. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Lyssa watched her go off half expecting her to do a cheer of some sort. She shook her head and hoped they weren't giving her coffee. That could be disastrous.

"Hey, Bambi, what do you want?" Dean asked finally eyeing the menu.

"I don't know. Maybe some onion rings and a Caesar salad," she answered.

"Salad? You can't be serious."

"Leave her alone, Dean. Just because you enjoy this murder of innocent animals-," Artie started.

"Can we not have that discussion again?" Sam asked making notes on the job.

"Fine. Give me the menu, Jerk."

Artie took the menu and glanced at it. Really she was watching Lyssa. She was worried about her. She watched as Dean placed his arm on the back of the booth. Lyssa leaned against him a little. Dean rubbed the back of her neck with his hand. Artie smiled a little and realized that maybe she didn't have to worry so much about Lyssa. She had Dean. They were so a couple whether they came out an admitted it or not. Artie hoped Dean could make Lyssa happy.

"Here you go everyone. Here's your drinks. Ready to order now?" the perky girl was back. God, help them.

"Sure. Thunder," Dean said reading her name tag. He wondered what in God's name had possessed her parents to name her that. He wondered how high they had been, "What are your specials?"

"Well, we have..."

Sam groaned and wished Dean would just order his usual cheese burger already. Sam knew it was what Dean would order in the end, he always did.

"...And a pepperoni sub with a side of salad. So, what would you like?" Thunder asked smitten with Dean.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with extra onions and fires. Oh, and an order of onion rings," Dean said smiling.

"Alright. Everyone else?"

"I'll have some onion rings and a Caesar salad," Lyssa said shaking her head at Dean.

"I'll have a bowl of mushroom soup with an order of French fries," Artie said.

"And I'll have a Denver sandwich," Sam said.

"Alrighty then. Coming right up."

Sam suppressed a laugh when Thunder turned around and did a little jump before she started walking. Artie and Lyssa rolled their eyes. Dean watched the teenager till she was gone.

"Can you believe her?" Artie asked playing with the straw to her drink.

"No, I can't. God, I hope they aren't giving her coffee," Lyssa said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"She's perky enough as it is. And you of course, smile those dimples at her-."

"Dimples? I don't have dimples, do I?"

"Guys, about the case," Sam tried again.

"Sam, give up. Just put your laptop away. They aren't going to listen," Artie said sipping her drink.

"You're probably right. You know when you two weren't with us, dinner was usually Dean flirting with the waitress and me being quiet," Sam said.

"Not anymore. Now, it's a three ring circus."

"Got that right."

"You do so have dimples. Smile," Lyssa told Dean.

"Bambi, I don't smile on command," Dean answered.

"Okay, then I guess I'll have to improvise."

Dean looked at her and licked his lips. Lyssa broke. She had promised herself she'd stay strong but dammit when her dream man was sitting right next to her bringing attention to his gorgeous kissable lips, what was a girl suppose to do? She grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward. She kissed him hard on the lips.

Artie stared the straw falling from her lips as her mouth hung open. She blinked her eyes then looked away her cheeks turning red. She felt like at any minute clothes were going to start falling to the floor.

Sam watched with a little smile on his face. Usually Dean was the one to make the first move. Lyssa had taken his brother by surprise and from what Sam could tell, Dean was enjoying it.

Lyssa pulled away and smiled. She opened her eyes and saw Dean smiling at her. She took her fingers and poked them in his dimples.

"I told you you had dimples," she said softly enjoying the way he was looking at her. The look said he wanted her.

"Bambi, I think you need to do that more often. Preferably when we're alone," Dean said kissing her nose.

"Nope, just wanted to prove you had dimples."

"I can't believe you two did that in public. I'm traumatized for life," Artie went on.

"Oh please. Should we talk about what you and Sammy do?" Dean asked.

"At least we do it behind closed doors."

"Dude, the back of the impala is not closed doors," Lyssa said sipping her milkshake. It didn't taste as good as Dean did though.

"She's got us there," Sam said smiling.

"What are you happy about?" Dean asked placing his arm on Lyssa's shoulders.

"Nothing at all."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Thunder showed up with their food. She was quiet telling Dean she had also seen then kiss. Dean didn't pay too much attention to her though. He looked at Lyssa. She was still holding her arm. Every few minutes she'd wince. Dean knew her ribs were also killing her. Yet she had kissed him with utter abandonment. He pulled her closer and felt her hand rub his thigh. He felt the wall she had put up coming down.

_I need the words_, she had told him.

Dean felt his heart beating in his chest. He wondered if he could give her the words. If he could actually allow himself to love her.

"Fries good?" she asked stealing one form his plate.

"I don't know, Bambi, you tell me."

"Great, you should eat them before I do."

Lyssa grabbed another fry. She giggled when she felt Dean's stubble on her neck. He took her hand that held the fry.

"Go ahead and eat them all. I'll just have you for dinner," he whispered in her ear seductively. She resisted the urge to yell for the check.

"Oh please, I lost my appetite now," Artie said making gagging sounds.

"I'm with you on that one," Sam had to agree.

"Seriously, get a room."

"Maybe we should," Dean suggested eating the fry Lyssa held. He sucked on her fingers for a moment.

"Eat Winchester," Lyssa said sternly pulling her hand away.

"Too bad."

Artie usually admired her sister's self control but right now she wanted to hit her. She had the Dean Winchester weak in the knees and she wasn't going to take advantage of it.

She's nuts, Artie thought eating her soap, completely coukoo for coco puffs.

* * *

A/N: So here's another ch for everyone. Blame Bob if it doesn't make sense. Lol. Sorry, I have a cold and I am high on Dayquil, which rocks. So yeah fun times. Hope you liked it. See you later.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Well here is another chapter. FINALLY!! Lol. So, thanks for those of you who waited patiently. And those of you who didn't (you know who you are), now you can stop bugging me. Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

Artie looked at the abandoned haunted house. It was a large mansion. Almost as big as the home she had grown up in. Almost. Dean had dropped them off before driving off to meet with the doctor for Lyssa. Now it was dark and Sam wanted to go in. They had been arguing since Dean had driven off with Lyssa in the impala.

"No. Wait, let me rephrase, hell no," she said.

"Artemis, we have to go in and look around," Sam said patiently.

"At night? Dude, seriously? Haven't you ever watched Horror movies?"

"Why? I live one every day."

"Okay, bad example, but Sam there is a ghost in there that kills people!"

"And your point?"

Sam sat on the bench and had had about enough. He grabbed his flashlight and stood up. He started walking towards the house. He heard Artie following him.

"Sam! What the hell?" she asked.

"Firefly, I'm doing this. You can just sit here and wait," he said.

"Wait, did you just call me Firefly?"

"Sounds better than Pyro. Dean and his dumbass-," Sam started.

He was stopped by Artie's lips over his. He pulled her close and kissed her deeper. Yeah, he had it bad for her.

"I like it. As long as I can still call you my XL Carebear," Artie said softly.

"Sure but can we try not to in front of Dean. He would have way too much fun."

"I'll try. I guess we're going into the creepy house."

"We always go into the creepy houses."

"Yeah, well, it's a lot easier to watch it on television then actually go inside and let the ghost hurt you."

"We're just going to look around and see if we can't get a glimpse of the grandmother or granddaughter."

"Nice, a twofer. You know this job sucks."

"Oh, I know. Believe me I know."

Artie took Sam's hand. She took a deep breath and let him pull her closer to the house. She told herself not to be scared that Sam knew what he was doing. The closer she got though the more terrified she became. She told herself she could handle it. After all, it was just a ghost, right?

***

Lyssa sat on the examining table. She had demanded to come by herself leaving Dean in the waiting room. Now, she was seriously rethinking that. She hated doctors and hospitals.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Chance Wilson," a woman in her thirties said opening the door. Her bright red hair was braided and fell over one shoulder.

"Hi, Lyssa Bennett," Lyssa said.

"So, Bobby Singer called me and told me that you think you have an infected cut."

"Not think, know. Listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"I know about your history as a cutter."

"Yeah, well that stopped being history and became the present about two days ago."

Chance was quiet. She pulled out her chair from her desk and sat on it. She looked at her patient. Bobby had told Chance in no certain terms that she was not to throw this girl in the psyche ward. That Lyssa Bennett was a perfectly happy young woman. Apparently Lyssa had been putting on a good show.

"You're cutting again?" Chance asked.

Lyssa looked away. She then looked up and met Chance's blue eyes. She wasn't going to lie to anymore people. She was already keeping too many secrets from the people she cared about.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, let me see the infected area."

Lyssa was shocked. Usually when she admitted to cutting the doctor would practically jump up and go looking for a straight jacket. She decided that Chance Wilson was okay.

***

Dean paced the waiting area of the clinic. He wished that Lyssa would have let him go with her. He replayed their kiss over and over in his head. He smiled and realized that he was starting to feel something for Lyssa. He sat down and his smile disappeared. That thought sobered him. What the hell was he doing? He didn't have a right to be happy, not after what he had done.

"Dean?" a voice startled him.

He looked up and saw a young woman dresses in scrubs. Probably a nurse.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you need?" he asked smiling.

"Lyssa is asking for you. Dr. Wilson said to come get you."

"Thanks."

Dean got up and followed the nurse out of the waiting room. They walked down a long hall. The nurse stopped at the next to last door. She opened it and walked in. Dean followed. He saw Lyssa sitting on the examine table her arm stretched out on a table with blue clothes covering most of it leaving only the cut she had gotten by trying to help him, exposed. She smiled at him.

"I was okay, until she showed me the size of the needle," Lyssa joked.

"Scared of needles, huh?" Dean asked walking over and taking her other hand. He liked the look she got in her eyes when he touched her. It was a peaceful look. She trusted him.

"Maybe."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chance Wilson. You must be Dean. Are we ready to get started?" she asked pulling on rubber gloves.

"Not really but go ahead."

Lyssa squeezed Dean's hand as Dr. Wilson began. She saw the needle that Chance was going to poke her with. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. She felt Dean place his hand on the back of her neck. He started stroking it to calm her down. She was glad she had asked Chance to let him join her. Having Dean beside her made everything easier. Although, with what he was doing with his hands, it was giving her very dirty thoughts about what else he could use his hands for.

***

Artie shone her flashlight behind her and jumped. She swore she had heard someone walking behind her.

"Firefly, you okay?" Sam asked turning around.

"I... I thought I heard something," Artie said.

"It was probably nothing."

"Sam, haunted house. Which means it was probably something. Usually a ghost."

Sam smiled a little. He took Artie's hand and squeezed it. They continued down the hall. He opened the door and stepped into the library. He walked in and stared at the large picture that dominated the room. It was of Mabel Hastings and her granddaughter, Mabel-Ann.

"That them?" Artie asked.

"Yep. Mabel and Mabel-Ann," Sam answered.

"Were her parents high when they named her or what?"

"They didn't name her. Mabel did. Mabel-Ann's father died of a mysterious illness when her mother was six months pregnant. Then the mother died in child birth."

"That's sad. She never knew her parents?"

"No, it was just her and her grandmother."

"That has to suck."

Sam nodded. He shone his light around the library. He walked in further and looked around at the books. He started reading some titles. He stopped and frowned reading them again.

Artie walked into the room. She walked over to the desk that was against one wall. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the crystal ball. She reached out to touch it. It felt warm to her touch.

"Shit," Sam said turning around.

"What?" Artie asked running her fingers along the surface of the ball. It was warming up more. Artie saw a light begin to glow in it.

"I think Mabel Hastings was a witch."

"Dude, what have I told you about that word?"

"Artemis, she wasn't a Wiccan. There are books here for some hardcore black magic."

"That comes back on you threefold. Probably why Ruby had to sell her precious soul in the first place."

"Artemis, can we not do this?"

"Do what? I'm just being honest."

Sam turned and saw Artie touching the crystal ball. He frowned and went over when he saw it was glowing. He looked at Artie. She was staring at it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's like it called to me or something."

Artie tried to pull her hand away but couldn't. She yanked as hard as she could but it was like her hand was stuck there. She turned to Sam and smiled a little.

"What?" he asked knowing that smile.

"I can't pull my hand away," she said.

"Great."

Sam put down his flashlight and wrapped his hands around Artie's arm. He pulled with all his strength. Her hand didn't move. He frowned and braced his foot against the desk for more leverage. He pulled again but nothing happened.

"I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I?" Artie asked trying not to laugh at Sam's efforts to pull her hand off.

"Once I get your hand off of here we are going to have a long talk about touching objects in haunted houses that belonged to witches."

Artie laughed then. What Sam had said sounded so crazy, she couldn't help it. She laughed till tears came to her eyes. She turned and saw Sam watching her.

"That's not funny," Sam said staring at her.

"It is so. Did you even hear what you just said? A haunted house owed by witches? Dude, my life is weird."

Sam didn't answer. He glanced at the ball. The light shine brighter. He covered his face a little.

"Artemis, I think something is wrong."

"No kidding. It's getting really hot, Sam."

Artie screamed as a bright light engulfed the room. A force slammed into her and Sam sending them flying. They slammed into the opposite wall knocking over a bookcase. They were both knocked out cold.

Mabel and Mabel-Ann Hastings stood and looked at the two intruders. Mabel smiled at her granddaughter and apprentice.

"What shall be their punishment, Mabel-Ann, dear? Death like the others?" Mabel asked.

"No, they care for one another. I think... It's love," Mabel-Ann spat out.

"Love? Ah, we do detest love, don't we?"

"Yes, Grandmother, we do."

"So, what shall we do?"

Mabel-Ann smiled. She started to walk towards Artie and Sam. She stopped and turned back to her grandmother. She had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Make them miserable," she answered laughing.

***

Dean looked down at Lyssa. She had rested her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep the minute he had started the car. He pulled into the parking lot of the motel and shut the car off.

"Bambi, hey we're here," he told her softly.

"Hmm? We home yet?" she asked yawning.

Dean looked at the cheap motel. He clenched his jaw. It didn't look like home but unfortunally for him it was the only home, or homes, he had known. He looked at Lyssa stretching. She deserved better.

Lyssa looked up when Dean climbed out of the car. He slammed the door and she jumped a little. She grabbed her bag and climbed out the passenger side. Dean was leaning against the hood looking at the three story motel.

"Dean, you okay?" she asked.

"Home, huh? Some home. It has lumpy beds, crappy television, cold showers-," Dean started to list off the horrible things.

"You. I win," Lyssa said leaning against him.

"Me what?"

"Dean, you're my... Oh crap, this is so a chick flick moment."

"Bambi, you are a chick. I think you're bound to have a few of those moments."

Dean laughed when Lyssa hit him in the arm. He looked at her. She was staring at the stars that were coming out in the sky. She turned and looked at him.

"Dean, wherever you are, that's my home. Who cares how the motel looks or what it has or doesn't have. There's only one thing I need to make any place my home and that's you," Lyssa explained.

God Lyssa, why don't you tell him you love him already?, she thought worried that she had already said too much.

Dean didn't know what to say. He looked at the ground tears threatening to come. He felt Lyssa take his hand.

"I don't deserve you, you know," he whispered.

"You got me anyway. Now give me that dimpled smile of yours so I know you're okay," Lyssa said.

"I told you I don't smile on command."

"Oh yeah. Guess I have to kiss you again, huh?"

"You make it sound like a chore."

"Oh it is but it's one I enjoy."

Lyssa smiled when Dean lifted his head and met her eyes. She would never get tired looking into those pale green eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She felt him pull her body closer until it was pressed up against his.

"Bambi, we need to talk," Dean said suddenly pulling away after a few minutes of losing himself in her lips.

"No, I know what you're going to say," Lyssa said kissing him again.

"You can't know what I'm going to say."

"Dean, four years of watching you and spending this time with you has made me an expert. I know what you're going to say."

"Then tell me."

Dean crossed his arms across his chest and gave Lyssa a look. One she recognized. The smug you-don't-know-what-I'm-thinking look. She mumbled something in French and sighed. She looked at him. He didn't think she knew, ha, she'd show him.

"You don't feel worthy of my love or anyone's love because of what happened in Hell. You feel guilty like only a Winchester can. You think I deserve better than this life. Did I miss anything?" Lyssa asked.

"Ahh, I don't think so," Dean said shocked that she had actually known what he was going to say. Okay, so she hadn't been lying about the whole knowing him thing. It was a little creepy.

"Good, because I'm going to only say this once so listen up, Winchester. You are worthy and deserve to be loved. And don't you are feel guilty about what you did in Hell. Those souls were in Hell for a reason and I doubt their reasons were as noble as yours. As for me deserving a better life then this one, I had it already, Dean. I had the money and the normal life. And you want to know something, I'm happier here with you then I ever was there. Got it?"

"Got it. I'm stuck with you, huh?"

"Yeah, you are."

Lyssa was relieved when Dean pulled her close and held her. She realized it was going to take time to get him to realize that he was allowed to have a happy ending. That he was allowed to have someone love him. Lucky for him, she had time. She would wait as long as she had too.

Dean held Lyssa in his arms. He ran his hand down her back and thought about what she had told him. It sounded to him like Lyssa loved him. He held her closer. He hoped not cause he would only end up hurting her; it was what happened to people who loved him. They got hurt usually because of him. Look at Sammy. Or his Dad. The list went on.

"Dean, I think your phone is ringing," Lyssa said pulling away.

"What? Shit, Sammy," he said.

Lyssa stepped back and watched as he answered the phone. She turned and looked at the motel longingly. All she wanted was a hot bath and bed. Preferably with Dean. She smiled at that thought.

"Sammy, you and Artie okay?" Dean asked.

"Artie is... Well, can I explain when you get here? I'll need your help," Sam said.

"Scale of 1 to 10?"

"We're so screwed."

"Thanks Sam. Why do you always pick the impossible hunts?"

"Me? Do you really want to talk about this? Because I seem to remember a certain jackass taking on the seven deadly sins."

"Yeah, well if I remember correctly that jackass' brother was there too... Wait, I did not just call myself a jackass."

Sam's laughter and the huge smile on Lyssa's face told him differently. Dean felt like kicking himself.

"Fine, I'll come and pick you up," Dean hung up.

"Can I have the key to the room?" Lyssa asked.

"Going got go to bed?"

"Yeah after a hot bath to ease the pain a little."

"Chance gave you some pain meds."

"I'll be fine. Go pick up Sam and Artie."

Dean watched as Lyssa took the key and walked towards the building. He wished he could join her in the bathtub. Scrub her back, wash her hair... Dammit!

"I need a cold shower," he muttered climbing back into the car and speeding off.

***

Sam shoved the books aside. He tried again to lift the bookcase but nothing happened. He sighed and resisted the urge to kick it. He looked at Artie lying under it. She looked so peaceful.

"Once you wake up, we are so having the don't touch objects in haunted houses talk," he said to her.

He heard a noise behind him. He grabbed the flashlight from the floor and shone it in the corner of the room. A rat scurried away. He made a face.

"Hate rats," he muttered.

"Hmm, rats? Where?" Artie asked coming to.

Artie opened her eyes and blinked them several times. She saw Sam kneeling by her side. She tried to move but couldn't. Her eyes moved to the large book case that was on top of her. She moaned.

"This sucks out loud," she said.

"Well, have you learned your lesson about touching things in haunted houses?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, wait till you fuck up and touch it first. Can't you get this thing off of me?"

"Sorry, I tried. I called Dean. He's on his way."

"This is the last time I go exploring a freakin haunted house with you."

"Right back at you."

Sam looked around the room. He frowned a little. He looked down and watched as Artie tried to push the bookcase off of herself. He dropped the flashlight and helped but the thing wasn't moving.

"Crap. So, did the Hastings make an appearance?" she asked giving up.

"No, not that I know of. I wonder why not?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe they don't like you."

"Or maybe they don't like you."

"More like you Mr. Smarty Pants."

"Ah, am I interrupting?" Dean asked leaning in the doorways smiling.

Artie lifted her head and looked at Dean. Suddenly he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She smiled and waited for him to make his way over to them.

"Thank Goddess, you're here. Sam couldn't even move this thing. What a weakling, huh?" Artie said giving him a brilliant smile.

Dean walked over and raised an eyebrow. He looked from Sam to Artie. Something was up because since when was Artie nice to him?

"Yeah, alright. Come on, Sammy let's get this thing off of her," Dean said.

"Maybe we should just leave her there," Sam said.

"Dude, are you two okay? Did something happen I should know about?"

Sam and Artie looked at each other, more like glared, then looked at Dean. Both shook their heads.

"No, we're fine. Now Sam, dammit help your brother," Artie said.

"I would if you'd stop yapping."

Dean shook his head; sure that he was missing an important part of the puzzle here.

***

Lyssa moaned and changed the radio station again. She wanted some Classic Rock but all she was getting was Pop. And not the Pop she liked.

"If I hear one more Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears or Jonas Brothers song, I am going to shoot this thing," she muttered.

She smiled when she finally found a Classic Rock station. She laid back on the bed and listened to Journey's 'Anyway You Want It'. She smiled then groaned when she tried to get up. Her ribs were killing her.

"Okay, maybe pain meds good idea along with hot bath," she muttered.

She turned the radio up then grabbed her bag. She pulled out the pain meds and antibiotics Chance had given her. She got up, winced and walked over to the fridge. She opened the door and was greeted by a way too familiar sight. Beer, beer and more beer.

"Okay, I'm seriously going to talk to that boy about the four food groups and how beer is not one of them," she muttered.

She grabbed one and shut the door. She placed it on the counter of the kitchenette. She pulled out the pill bottles. She opened the antibiotics and took one. She closed it and grabbed the pain meds. Chance had said to take two at a time.

"Hmm, I'm drinking beer and well, pain pills knock me on my ass. Take two? Yeah, sure only if I want Dean to see me high as a kite," she said.

She only took out one pain pill. She took both pills and swallowed them with a gulp of beer. She then walked over to the washroom. She left the door open for now so she could hear the music. She placed the beer on the bathroom counter. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired but she wouldn't change being here for anything.

"I don't know who I thank for this but... Thank you. You have no idea how happy being here with Dean makes me. I... I needed to get away from my father. Thank you." She smiled and took a deep breath to keep the tears from coming. She turned and started to run the bath water.

She went back into the room and went to where Dean had dropped the duffel bags. She tried to lift his off of hers but she couldn't. Her ribs hurt too much.

"What the hell does he have in here? Rocks?"

She sighed. She needed something to sleep in. She smiled. She opened Dean's bag clothes exploded out. She shook her head and grabbed a t-shirt and pair of boxers.

"Well, he will have to share," she muttered walking back to the bathroom.

***

Dean pulled the car over. He turned and stared at Sam beside him. He then turned and looked at Artie. He could see the motel sign not far away but he couldn't take their arguing anymore. They argued about every single thing.

"Dean, why did we stop?" Artie asked. Nicely, which was driving Dean up a freaking wall. She was suppose to be sweet with Sam not him.

"Because I can't take you two bitching anymore. So, either shut up or both of you are walking," Dean said looking at them.

"But she-," Sam said.

"I mean it, Sammy. I will make your ass walk."

Sam knew when he was on the losing end. He sat back on the seat and pouted. He waited while Dean started the car again and drove up to the motel. He stayed quiet while dean parked the impala.

"So, which room are we in?" Artie asked.

"You and Sam are next door to Lyssa and me, remember? Or did you hit your head harder than we thought?" Dean asked expecting a smartass comeback.

"I guess I did," was the answer he got.

"I am not sharing a room with her," Sam said climbing out.

"And who said I wanted to share with you?" Artie asked following him.

She glared at him and couldn't believe that she had actually thought she liked him. She must have been crazy.

"Then don't share with me," Sam said.

"Fine, I won't," she answered.

"Guys," Dean tried climbing out.

"Good. Glad sharing a bed with you last night was enough," Sam added.

"Really? Try sharing a shower with you!" Artie yelled back.

Dean slammed the door to the impala. He walked over to the passenger side and stepped in between his brother and Artie. He glared at them both. This was getting out of hand.

"Both of you knock it off! You two are sharing so deal with it!" he yelled grabbing Artie's hand and placing the key to the room in it.

"Dean-," Artie started but he was already walking off.

"Way to go," Sam told her.

"Excuse me? You're the one who pissed him off!" Artie yelled.

"No, that's you."

"Nope, you. You're the one who's been acting like a compete douchbag."

"What? Have not. And none of this would have happened if you would have left the damn crystal ball alone!"

"I didn't hear you warning me not to touch anything, O Great Wise One!"

"You know I think we need to rethink this whole couple thing!"

"I already have! You, Sam Winchester are the last person I want to be with!"

Sam's eyes darkened. In the back of his mind, he wondered why they were fighting. What had started it in the first place? He buried those thoughts and glared back at Artie.

"Really? Well, I feel the exact same way! We're done!" he yelled turning and stalking out of the parking lot and down the street.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you call Ruby, maybe she wants your pathetic ass!" Artie yelled after him.

She smiled and started to skip towards the motel. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She smothered the little voice that told her to go after Sam that she really cared about him. How could she care for such a jackass?

She let her thoughts turn to Dean. Now, there was a real man. Smart, good looking, loyal strong. Yeah, she could see herself with Dean.

***

Lyssa was in the bathtub when she heard the motel room door slam. She opened her eyes and took another sip of her beer. She heard Dean mutter a curse as he turned down the radio. 'Amanda' by Boston faded into the background.

"Dean, you okay?" she called out.

"Oh, just freakin peachy," came his answer.

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

Dean sat on the bed and smiled. He heard the concern in Lyssa's voice. He pulled off his boots and threw them aside. He went to the fridge to grab himself a beer.

"Sam and Artie are arguing. I don't know what set it off. Just that when I got to the Hastings' manor they were at it," he answered.

"I'm sure they'll work it out," Lyssa said.

"Yeah, I hope so because it is way annoying."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Lyssa closed her eyes and let herself relax again. The water was nice and hot. She heard Dean's soft footfalls as he moved around the room. She opened her eyes when she heard him walk up to the half opened door.

"Bambi, you need any help?" he asked softly.

"Dean, I think we both know that you wouldn't be helping," Lyssa said smiling.

"Hey, I can handle it."

"Sure, you could. I totally believe you."

"I could wash your hair for you. Chance said you can't get your stitches wet."

Dean heard silence from the bathroom. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He wondered what he was thinking, offering to wash her hair. What he really wanted was to jump in the bathtub with her.

"Ah, Dean, are you... You'd do really do that?" he heard her ask.

"Yeah, I would. Although if you tell anyone, I will deny it."

There was another pause. Dean held his breath. He didn't want to push Lyssa but he wanted her to trust him. He needed her to know that he would never take advantage of her.

"Alright, I could use some help washing my hair. I'll call you when I'm ready," Lyssa answered.

"Okay. How long you planning on staying in there?"

"I don't know. Long enough to find a plan to stop Lilith."

"Good luck with that. Hope you have plenty of hot water."

Lyssa smiled. She opened her eyes and stared at the yellowish tiles of the bathroom. She wondered what the hell she had just agreed to. Dean washing her hair had trouble written all over it.


	42. Chapter 42

Artie kicked Sam's bag aside as she grabbed hers. She opened it and pulled out her pjs. She didn't care where Sam had gone off to. He wasn't her problem anymore.

"Good riddance," she muttered.

She started to change. She felt a breeze. She turned around and saw Castiel standing behind her. She smiled and grabbed her bra. She threw it at him.

"Were you peeking, Cassie?" she asked smiling.

Castiel turned and looked at the article of clothing that had landed on his shoulder. He reached out and grabbed it. He held it in front of him. He cocked his head to one side and examined it.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"It holds my breasts in place," Artie answered trying not to laugh.

"But why?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow when Artie started laughing. He frowned not clear on why Artie was laughing. He hadn't said anything funny.

"Cassie, I don't think you came here to talk to me about my bra. So, why are you here, O Hot One?" Artie asked managing to control her laughter.

"I came to speak to you about Samuel."

"Hmm, you mean my ex boyfriend, the complete and utter pain in everyone's ass?"

Castiel was now even more confused. Artie was supposed to be Sam's salvation. He had heard from the others, higher angels that she was Sam's redemption, his only chance or they would have to kill him. He had thought that Artie had feelings for Sam.

"Has something happened?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I realized what an ass he was. Good riddance. Although, I'm lonely. So, Cassie would you like to stay?"

Artie took a couple of steps towards Castiel but the angel took two steps back. She smiled. She tried to think of ways that she could trap him and have her way with him.

Castiel didn't need to be able to read Artie's thoughts to know that she was having impure ones. And he had a sinking feeling he stared in them also. He needed to speak to her about Sam. She needed to help him.

"Artemis, we need you to help us," Castiel said.

"I'll help you anyway I can, Cassie," Artie said.

"We need you to help Samuel. We need to be with him and show him that his powers aren't safe."

"Well, good news, he decided not to use them anymore. So, see I don't have to be with him."

"You don't know that for sure."

"True but what's that thing that you angels talk about all the time...Oh yeah, faith. How about you have some in Sam?"

Artie watched as Castiel looked at her. He then disappeared. She sighed and shook her head. She hated it when he did that. She wished he would just say goodbye once.

"Yeah, see you Cassie," she muttered.

***

Sam walked though the park. He shoved his hands in his pockets thinking about everything that had happened. He knew that it would be awkward now but he couldn't help it. He couldn't spend another minute with someone he didn't want.

His cell phone rang making him jump a little. He stopped and dug into his pocket to get it.

"Hello," he said.

"Sam, it's Ruby. Are we-," she started.

"No, I'm... I'm done, Ruby. I won't do it anymore," he explained.

"Dammit, Sam! Please tell me that that little girl didn't-."

"This has nothing to do with Artemis! I'm done with her just like I'm done with this whole demon blood!"

Sam heard silence on the other end of the phone. He started walking again. He was in no hurry to get back to the motel with Artie waiting for him. He wondered if he could just stay in the impala tonight. Anything except sharing a room with her.

"Sam, are you okay? Did something happen?" Ruby asked concerned. The man she was talking to did not sound like Sam. Not at all.

"Everyone keeps asking me that, but the answer is no. I'm fine. Just thinking clearly for once," Sam answered.

"I think you're making a huge mistake."

"About what? My powers or Artie?"

"You know, I think about both. Not that you care what a demon thinks."

Sam heard the dial tone. He hung up and shoved his cell phone back in his pocket. He kept walking glad that he had gotten that over with.

***

Dean flipped thru the television stations. He finally shut the television off. Lyssa was quiet in the bathroom and Dean was tempted to get up and check on her.

"Dean, I'm ready," he heard her soft voice call.

He climbed off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He had promised himself he wasn't going to push her. He was just going to wash her hair.

Lyssa heard Dean coming towards the room. She had pulled her knees up to cover as much as her body as she possibly could.

This is going to blow up in your face, she thought as the door was pushed open and Dean walked in the bathroom.

She looked up at him and felt her heart beat faster. It was the look in his eyes. She saw something she hadn't seen in his eyes before. She was pretty sure it was love but dismissed it right away. Dean couldn't love her, no way. This was Dean she was talking about. She shook the thought away.

Dean walked over to the bathtub and kneeled down. He smiled at Lyssa. She was beautiful. Her tanned skin looked so soft.

Take a deep breath and try not to be an ass, he told himself.

"Dean, you don't have to do this," she said.

"It's alright, Bambi. I want to."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Seeing you naked is a bonus, though."

Lyssa smacked him on the shoulder. She smiled though. Leave it to Dean to break the tension.

"Alright, so first off, if you start having problems breathing, let me know, I'll give you mouth to mouth," Dean said not being able to stop himself.

"Dean-," Lyssa started realizing how close Dean was to her.

"Also feel free to pull me in at anytime. Don't worry about the clothes they come off."

"_Dean_." Lyssa was barely holding back. She could smell him from here. And he smelled so damn good. Not to mention how he looked...Her resolve was breaking.

"Oh, and have I mentioned that I not only wash hair but I can wash entire-."

Dean was shocked she took as much as she had. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forward. She kissed him on the lips with passion. He wrapped an arm around her naked body and pulled her closer. He had been right; her skin was nice and soft.

Lyssa didn't care anymore about waiting. She felt Dean's calloused hands running down her back. His lips on hers were like silk. She wondered how one man could provoke such a response out of her. She ran her hands under his t-shirt and pulled it up desperate to feel his skin against hers.

"Bambi," he said kissing down her jaw to her neck. Lyssa never wanted him to stop. His lips on her body, equalled heaven to her.

"You started it, Dean. There's only so much a woman can take," she joked as he pulled away allowing her to pull off his t-shirt.

"Oh really?"

Dean pulled her in his arms again. He kept eye contact with her not looking at her naked body as it made contact with his bare chest. He ran a hand though her hair as her breasts pressed against his chest. He was determined that if this went any further, it was going to be Lyssa that made the next move.

Lyssa bit her lip. She felt Dean's eyes boring into hers. She knew what he was trying to tell her. It was up to her to make the next move. She ran her hand down his bare shoulder. She stopped at the hand print. She looked at it then back at Dean's green eyes. She saw patience and how much he cared about her. It all reflected in his emerald orbs.

"God, I love you," she whispered in French so he wouldn't understand if he had heard her. Her eyes filled with tears. She had found her Prince Charming after all. Too bad he was a commitment phobic sex addict. Boy, she sure could pick them, huh?

"Bambi, what's wrong?" he asked immediately upon seeing her tears.

"Nothing, you're just... A hellva lot more beautiful than I thought."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy-."

"I like sexy."

Dean leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly again. He let his hand run down her bare back around her stomach to her-

"Dean, we need to talk," Castiel said appearing in the washroom.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said pulling away and using his body to try and shield Lyssa from Castiel.

Lyssa covered herself with her arms completely embarrassed. She rested her forehead on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean-."

"Go into the room. Now Cas!" Dean said pointing.

Castiel frowned but went. He didn't know what the big deal was.

Dean turned and looked at Lyssa. She gave him a shaky smile. He cupped her cheek with his hand. Her eyes met his.

"It's okay," he said.

"I know. Go, it must be important," she said trying to smile.

"It better be or God's going to have a dead angel on his hands."

"Dean, I don't think you can kill them."

"I can try."

Lyssa watched as he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on. He walked out of the bathroom giving her privacy and leaving her alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts and wishes that Castiel hadn't shown up.

***

Castiel stood in the middle of the room. He heard Dean close the bathroom door. He turned and saw the fist coming. Castiel grabbed it and looked at Dean disappointed. He had thought they had gotten past this point.

"Dean, I don't have time for this," Castiel said patiently.

"Do you have any idea what you showing up could have done to her?! Do you-," Dean started.

"I know all about her past, Dean. I know that right now you and Sam are the only men she trusts. You most of all."

Dean pulled his fist away. He looked at Castiel and crossed his arms across his chest.

"So, what is this about?"

"Artie and Sam."

***

Artie heard Dean swear from the next room. She raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell had happened. She heard a knock on the door. She got off the bed and went over. She opened the door and revealed Sam.

"What are you doing back?" she asked letting him in.

"We're sharing, remember?" Sam said walking into the room.

Sam pulled off his sweater and threw it on the table. He looked at the one and only bed and swore. He turned and saw the couch.

Artie knew what he was thinking. She slammed the door and walked over to the bed. She laid on it. She gave him an evil smile.

"Mine," was all she said.

"Fine. If you want to be that way," Sam answered.

"So, did you run to Ruby? I'm sure she comforted you."

"Really? What about Castiel? Did you manage to corrupt the angel yet? Or does he find you lacking too?"

Sam ducted the first pillow but the second one hit its mark. It smacked him in the face. He grabbed them from the floor and walked over to the couch. He laid down on it. He closed his eyes and at that moment Artie turned on the television and turned the volume up.

"I'm trying to get some sleep," he said sitting up and glaring at her.

"I'm not tired. Look a new episode of South Park is on. Yay for me," Artie smiled at him.

Artie saw the daggers that Sam sent her but she ignored them. She watched the episode of South Park. She turned the volume up for good measure. She heard Sam's curses and smiled.

Sam laid back down on the couch and took one of the pillows and covered his ears. He could still hear the voices of the cartoon. He clenched his teeth and tried to resist the urge to get up and smack her.

"Don't you just love this show?" she asked laughing.

Don't hurt her, Sam, it's only for one night, Sam told himself.

Artie looked at Sam as he grabbed another pillow and placed it over his head. She had to give him credit; she thought that he would have gotten up to beat her senseless by now. Boy had some serious control.

Let's see how long before he breaks, Artie thought smiling.

She was going to annoy Sammy and make his life hell.

***

Lyssa pulled Dean's t-shirt over her head. She had managed to wash her hair after all. She heard Dean and Castiel's voices from the other room. She took a towel and continued to dry her hair as she opened the door. She smiled at Castiel and Dean.

"Hello, Lyssa. Forgive me, if I caused you any distress or fear," Castiel said.

"It's fine, Cas. Really. So, what are you two talking about? Lilith? Did she break another seal?"

"No, he's here to talk about Artie and Sam," Dean said never taking his eyes away from Lyssa. How could it be possible that she looked sexier in his clothes then naked?

"What? That's what was so important?"

Castiel watched as Lyssa leaned in the doorway. He looked to Dean and saw the look in the other man's eyes. He knew that look. He had seen it many times throughout the centuries. Dean was looking at Lyssa with complete love and devotion in his eyes. Whether Dean would admit it or not, he loved Lyssa Bennett.

"Yes, it is. Something is wrong. I can sense it," Castiel said.

"So, their love life is more important than Lilith breaking seals?" Dean asked finally looking away from Lyssa.

"No, it is not."

"Then why the hell are you here bothering us? We were in the middle of something important."

"Dean, don't. Cas, I'm sure you're overacting and that they'll be fine. Although, I don't know why you care," Lyssa said turning and throwing the towel in the bathroom.

"I care because Artemis is my charge as are you."

Lyssa stopped. She turned and looked at Castiel. She was shocked. She looked at Dean and he was shocked as well. Since when did God care about her enough to give her an angel? Where were Castiel and God when her father was using her as his sex slave? She felt her anger rising.

"Get out," she said softly.

"Lyssa, I-," Castiel said.

"I don't care what you or your God need. Get out now before I do something that'll send me to Hell."

Dean saw her anger and knew that he had missed something important. He turned and looked at Castiel. The angel looked... Sad. Was that even possible? For angels to be sad?

"Lyssa, please. This is not the time to doubt-," Castiel tried again.

"Five seconds, Cas. Four, three-," Lyssa started.

"I think you better go, Cas," Dean said.

Castiel looked at Lyssa's hardened face and realized that there would be no talking to her now. He nodded and disappeared.

Dean walked over to Lyssa. She tried to give him a smile but it didn't work. He pulled her in his arms and held her. He felt her tears soak though his t-shirt.

"So, what was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just edgy," she answered.

"Edgy, huh? Why don't I believe you?"

Lyssa buried her face in his chest and let more tears fall. She felt Dean running his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her. She held on to him like he was a lifeline. She didn't know how to put into words how she felt. The pain and hurt from so many years of being abused. She didn't know where to start.

"You knew what drew me to Buddhism?" she asked wanting a change of subject. She was willing to talk about anything except why she wanted to rip Castiel apart.

"What, baby?" Dean asked letting the endearment slip.

"Reincarnation. A second chance to live your life. I know that it all depends on how you lived the first one but still, it's a second chance. For me, it was hope. Hope that my next life would be better," she explained.

"Well, you got your second chance. So, is it better?"

Dean heard Lyssa laugh a little. She held him tighter if that was even possible. He kissed the top of her head completely willing to take part in this chick flick moment with her. Her holding him was the greatest feeling he had had in long time.

"So far so good. Although I don't think this is what Buddha had in mind," Lyssa said.

"Doesn't matter. Plus this is better."

"Really? How?"

"You're with me."

Lyssa pulled away and saw Dean's grin. She smiled and shook her head. Although, she had to agree with him. It was better. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the jaw.

"Cocky aren't we?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea," he said.

Dean placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. She complied and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her then carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it his body covering hers. He kissed her again running his hand up her shirt, or rather his shirt that she wore.

"Dean," she said pulled at his shirt wanting to feel his skin against hers again.

"I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered kissing her neck.

Lyssa smiled and bit her lip as dean nibbled her ear. She moaned. He knew all the right places to kiss. She wanted to scream when his cell phone rang. She then yawned and realized that the pain pills must be kicking in. Great timing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he said resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I give up, Dean. Really, I do," she said yawning.

"Probably not a good idea anyway. You're hurt and should get some sleep."

"Hmm, sure, sleep," Lyssa said already drifting off. Damn pain pills.

Dean smiled at her. He saw that she was trying really hard not to fall asleep. His cell phone stopped ringing. He rolled off of her and pulled the blankets over her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Rain check," he heard her mutter.

"Definitely," he answered.

He sat beside her and watched her sleep. The world fell away and for that little while he forgot about Hell, about the seals breaking, about saving the world. It was only him and Lyssa, the woman he knew he loved no more denying it anymore; together. Dean hadn't known how much he had wanted this till Lyssa had literally dropped in his lap. Now, he wanted a future with her, children with her. He smiled sadly and wondered if either of them would live long enough for that.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and said nice things about my writing. It means a lot to know there are people out there who enjoy what I write. It makes me feel good on those rainy days....Okay, now I'm done with the chick flick moment. LOL.


	43. Chapter 43

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual abuse. For mature adults only.....Wait, what am I doing here?...LOL.**

* * *

Sam woke up and moaned. His back was killing him. The damn couch just wasn't comfortable. He sat up and looked at his watch. It was six am. He moaned and rested his head against the wall.

He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He slammed the door not caring if he woke Artie up or not. That was payback for not letting him fall asleep till two.

He looked at himself in the mirror and winced. Yeah, he looked like hell. He turned on the taps and splashed water on his face. He moaned when he heard a knock on the door.

Please, not this early, he thought to himself.

"Hello? Are you awake in there?" Artie called.

"Yes, now get lost!" Sam yelled.

"I need to use the bathroom!"

"Too bad, I got here first!"

"I will make you pay, Sammy!"

"It's Sam!"

Artie kicked the door. She walked back to the bed and turned on the television. She heard the shower go on and cursed the younger Winchester again. She knew he was going to use all the hot water and she wouldn't be able at have a shower this morning.

"I hope we go on a hunt and the bastard breaks a leg," she said.

"I heard that!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, drop dead!" she yelled back.

Sam smiled and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water hit his body and felt better. He was going to stay here as long as he wanted. As the saying went, payback was a bitch.

***

Dean rolled over and opened his eyes when he heard Artie and Sam yelling. It was early. He turned and saw Lyssa still sleeping. She looked so at peace. He pulled her in his arms and held her close. He felt her breath on his neck. He closed his eyes hoping to get a few more hours of sleep. They could both use it.

***

_Lyssa looked around the room and felt the blood drain from her face. She knew this room. It was her bedroom. She turned and stared at the pale green walls and the Supernatural posters that covered them. She felt her knees go weak as she sat on her bed._

_"No, please. Not now," she whispered._

_She looked down and saw that she was wearing a white nightgown. Tears came to her eyes. He loved it when she wore white._

_Suddenly, she knew what day she was reliving. October 20th, five days after her twenty-third birthday. The last time the bastard known as her father touched her._

_"No, please. I can't do this again. Wake up, Lyssa," she said pinching herself._

_Nothing happened. She heard his footsteps on the wood floors. She got up and stood in the middle of the room. She heard the footsteps come closer. They stopped at the door. She started to shake. She started to take steps back._

_The door slowly opened and her father walked in the room. Damon smiled at Lyssa and shut the door. His steel blue eyes twinkled at her. He ran a hand though his dark hair and smiled. Lyssa felt bile rise in her throat. She couldn't do this, not again. _

_"Hello, babygirl. Doesn't Daddy's little whore look pretty?" he asked stepping closer._

_"Stay away from me. I... I won't let you do this!" Lyssa yelled her back hitting her armoire._

_"You know you'll let me do it and you'll enjoy every minute of it."_

_Lyssa looked at a framed picture she had of Jensen Ackles. Except in that moment he became Dean to her. She needed him with her now. More tears fell, she began to sob. She saw her father coming towards her._

_Please, someone help me, she begged silently._

***

Dean woke up to Lyssa's whimpering. He opened his eyes and sat up. He knew something was wrong. He went to pull her into his arms but she cried out. She began to sob.

"Please, no. Don't hurt me. Please," she cried in her sleep.

Dean froze. He didn't know if he should touch her. He got a sinking feeling that she was reliving her abuse. He didn't want to chance making it worse. He never wanted to hurt her. She cried out again and he knew he had to do something.

"Bambi, baby, don't," he said softly reaching out and brushing the hair form her face. He saw the pain on her features and wanted to cry himself.

"No! Please, stop!"

Lyssa pulled away from Dean's soft loving touch. She hugged herself in the fetal position. Dean felt the tears forming and rolling down his cheeks. He realized that he didn't know how to help her.

***

_Lyssa screamed as her father yanked on her nightgown. She was pulled close to his body. She smelled the alcohol on his breath as he kissed her on the mouth. She bit his tongue. This was just a dream, she could change it. He pulled away and back handed her across the face. She fell to her knees._

_"Now, Lyssa, baby is that any way to treat me?" he asked grabbing the nightgown. He yanked on it and it tore._

_"This is a dream. It isn't real. Wake up," she said as the cold air hit her chest._

_"No, it's real. This isn't a dream. I'm the only one who wants you."_

_Lyssa shook her head. Dean wanted her. She knew he did. She felt her father grab her. She struggled with him. He punched her in the stomach knocking the air out of her._

_"Dean wants me," she mumbled as Damon tossed her on the bed._

_She felt him rip the rest of the nightgown off. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she heard him undo his pants and let them drop. She sobbed and fought him as he pulled her legs apart. She screamed as he pushed himself inside of her. She felt him rip and tare her. She continued to fight him. He pinned her to the bed._

_"Please! NO!" she screamed her voice hoarse._

_"BAMBI!" she heard Dean's voice yell._

***

Dean shook Lyssa. He couldn't take it anymore. Her whimpering and pleading had gotten to be too much for him. He watched as her big brown eyes snapped open. They were filled with fear; she fought against him holding her. Then her eyes focused on him, more tears formed.

"Bambi," he said softly his voice full of emotion.

The dam broke. Lyssa sat up and clung to Dean. She sobbed on his chest. She felt his tears fall on her cheek. She held him tighter and felt comforted by him just holding her. She wasn't going to let him go. She needed him right now.

"Bambi, are you okay?" he asked.

"Don't let go, please Dean, just don't let me go," she said closing her eyes and willing the images to stop replaying in her mind.

"Never."

Dean held her tight, close to his heart. He stroked her hair and waited for her to calm down. Maybe then she'd talk about what had happened.

***

Sam walked out of the bathroom clean hair still damp. He smiled at Artie who glared at him. He had no doubt that his payback was coming just how, he didn't know.

"You can go ahead now," he said sweetly.

"I'll wait till later. You took long enough," Artie said.

"Sorry."

Artie got up and grabbed her clothes from her bag. She went into the bathroom. She slammed the door to let him know she wasn't impressed. She turned and almost slipped on a damp towel he had left on the floor. She took a deep breath and tried not to scream.

She kicked the towel away and stood in front of the mirror. She brushed the hair out of her face and sighed. She wished that she didn't have to share with Sam, but it could be worse.

"I could still be sleeping with him," she muttered laughing.

She pulled off her sleepwear and got dressed. She combed her hair and applied a tad bit of brown eye liner and lip gloss. She walked out of the washroom and looked at Sam. He sat at the table starring at the laptop screen.

"You know, you left your wet towels on the floor," she said stuffing her dirty clothes in her bag.

"I know. I thought you would pick them up," he answered.

"You made the mess, clean it."

Sam grunted and shook his head. He made a couple more notes about the Hastings mansion. He then closed the laptop.

"Are you hungry? I was going to head down to the diner across the street and get breakfast," he said.

"Really? You were actually going to do something helpful?"

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"Waffles."

"Alright, I'm going to go see if Dean and Lyssa are up."

"You do that."

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to the bed and grabbed his jacket. He looked at Artie.

"Try not to break anything," he said.

"Aren't we funny? Get lost already."

She watched him leave. She went over to the computer and opened it. She read his notes and started to double check everything he had on the Hastings, just to be sure. Even if she hated the research, double checking to see if Sam made any mistakes promised to be fun. Especially when she was finished and changed his desktop background to a naked man. Ah, good times.

***

Lyssa pulled away from Dean and wiped her tears. She felt his arms around her and knew she was safe. He wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

"Bambi, do you want to talk about it?" he asked still stroking her hair.

"No, I... It hurts too much. I can't talk about it. It... I feel dirty...I'm not making sense, am I?" she asked softly.

"No, I get it. Really, I do. How about I get you something to drink?"

"But that would require you to go over there and leave the bed."

"Yeah, I know. A hard choice when there's a beautiful woman like you in it."

Dean saw Lyssa smile. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She nodded and let go of her death grip on his arm. He got off the bed and went over to his bag and opened it. He dug to the bottom and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. He turned and saw Lyssa raise an eyebrow at him.

"Dean, how many of those do you have in there?" she asked worried that he was drinking a little too frequent for her tastes.

"Enough. Come on, it'll make you feel better."

Lyssa watched as he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She saw his hand shake a little. Apparently her nightmare had affected him as well. She got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. She heard his heart beating and it calmed her.

"You make me feel better. I don't need anything else," she said softly.

Dean placed his hand over Lyssa's. He stroked her fingers and poured himself a glass of the whiskey and downed it. He needed a drink after watching Lyssa relive her nightmarish life. He could only too easily imagine what had been done to her. He was questioning whether or not he should keep moving closer to her. He didn't want her to be in pain just because he wanted to make love to her and she wasn't ready. Or worse, it caused her to have flash backs. That would kill him to know that he caused that.

"Dean?"

"I'm sorry, Bambi. I know that last night, I shouldn't-," he started.

"Stop. I wanted last night to happen, Dean. I want you. And believe me, last night would have ended differently if Castiel hadn't of showed up."

Lyssa watched as Dean turned around in her arms and faced her. Her body was pushed up against his. She loved being this close to him. He opened his mouth but banging on the door prevented him from saying what he wanted to. Which Lyssa was kinda happy about. She had a sinking feeling she knew what he was going to say and right now she didn't want to hear it. He sighed and leaned down. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Later," he promised.

Dean watched as she nodded. He regretfully pulled himself away from her touch and went over to the door. He opened it and in walked Sam. Dean shook his head, annoying little brother even now.

"Dean, what do you want for-," Sam started.

He stopped when he saw Lyssa. She smiled at him and went over to her bag. She kneeled down and unzipped the side pocket. She pulled out her brush. His heart began to beat faster. God, she was beautiful. Why he hadn't seen it before now?

"Sam? Hello, earth to Sammy?" Dean said walking over and waving a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Uh, what? Oh yeah, what do you want for breakfast?" Sam asked never taking his eyes off of Lyssa.

"I'll have bacon, sausage, ham, sunnyside up eggs and-," Dean started.

"A heart attack when you're forty," Lyssa added smiling.

"Morning, Lyssa. What do you want?"

"Hmm...Pancakes. A short stack, side of bacon and coffee."

"Alright. I'll be back."

Lyssa watched him leave. She looked at Dean and saw that he was a little perplexed. So was she. Something was off about Sam.

"Something is up with him," she said.

"So you saw it too," Dean said.

"Yeah. Now could you lift your bag so I can get my clothes?"

"Sure but I kinda like what you're wearing now."

"Good because I'm keeping them."

Dean walked over. He lifted his bag off of Lyssa's. She grabbed it and went into the bathroom. He watched her go smiling.

Lyssa shut the door of the bathroom and locked it. She opened her bag and dug into it for the razors. Her hands were shaking but she found them. Tears came to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She had lied to Dean. She needed him but he wasn't the only thing she needed. She also needed to cut. Now that she had started again, she knew the chances of her stopping were slim.

"I can stop. And I will. I know I will," she whispered the vow sounding hollow even to her.

***

An hour later, the four of them were seated at the table in Dean and Lyssa's room finishing breakfast. Sam grabbed his notes from the Hastings case. He looked at Lyssa and suddenly didn't feel like talking. He just wanted to kiss her senseless.

"So, the case," Dean said snapping his brother back to reality.

"Yeah. The Hastings Mansion was owed by Mabel Hastings. She lived there with her granddaughter, Mabel-Ann," Sam started.

"What happened to the parents?" Lyssa asked feeling Dean's hand stroking her thigh. He had been touching her all during breakfast. A hand on her back here, a soft kiss on her cheek there. She knew he was still comforting her after her nightmare. She hadn't known he had such a soft caring side.

"Father died when the mother was pregnant. Mother during childbirth," Artie answered.

"That sucks," Dean said grabbing Lyssa's untouched bacon and eating it.

"Anyway, from the looks of the library, Mabel was a witch. Serious black magic. Which could explain their disappearance back in the seventies. And how they are still around."

"So, what's the plan, Geek boy?" Artie asked smiling.

"Well, first off, their bodies were never found so..."

"Are you suggesting they're still alive?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. One day the maid, a Josephine Matthewson, comes in and Mabel is in the library the granddaughter at school. An hour later the school calls, Mabel-Ann has missed her classes and Mabel isn't in the library anymore. Josephine thinks nothing till the next day. Mabel had an appointment with her doctor."

"For what?" Lyssa asked.

Sam frowned. He searched threw his notes. He found it and handed the doctor's interview with the cops to Lyssa. Their hands touched and he almost died from the pleasure of her skin touching his.

Lyssa took the interview notes and looked at them. She felt Dean place his chin on her shoulder as he read too. Lyssa cringed. Mabel had breast cancer and stage one Alzheimer's. Poor woman.

"Cancer and Alzheimer's? A double whammy," Dean said.

"Yeah, and the doctor said it was getting worse."

"So, what's the theory?" Artie asked knowing Dean loved this part.

"Well, she does a spell so that her and her granddaughter will be together forever but well, it goes wrong and they both end up dead," Dean said.

"Okay but where are the bodies?" Sam asked.

"Sam has a point," Lyssa said dropping the notes on the table.

"Okay, next theory then," Dean said.

Everyone was quiet. Artie and Lyssa looked at each other. Neither had any clue what to suggest. The papers fluttered a little when the upright fan in the corner turned.

"Nothing?" Dean asked clearly disappointed.

"What if Mabel killed her son in law and daughter?" Lyssa started just thinking off the top of her head.

"Alright but why?" Dean asked liking what Bambi had come up with.

"Because maybe she wanted the baby all along."

"Lyssa's right. What if she wanted to raise her granddaughter so she could swap bodies with her?" Artie finished.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then at the Bennett girls. They caught on fast.

"A body swap. How old was our young Mabel-Ann?" Dean asked.

"Seventeen. That could be it. And maybe the spell went wrong-," Sam started.

"Which lead to both of them being stuck out of their bodies. Which means they died but stuck around to haunt their house to protect their secret," Artie finished.

"Alright, so we head back to the house to salt and burn the bodies," Dean said.

"Wait. We have to go back?" Artie asked not liking that idea.

"Yes, because the bodies are probably there," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"And it'll have to be at night so no one can see us," Sam added smiling at Artie's discomfort. He loved this idea.

Artie looked at Lyssa hating this idea. She did not want to go back to that house. It creeped her out.

"Can't we stand outside and use flame throwers?" she asked.

"Artie," Lyssa said.

"Flame throwers? We need a couple of those," Dean said.

"No, you don't," Lyssa said just imagining what damage Dean could do with that.

"Come on, Bambi, don't ruin my fun."

"I don't even what to know what you'd do with a flame thrower."

"Yes, you do."

Artie and Sam glared as Dean pulled Lyssa onto his lap. He tried tickling her but she just laughed it off. She started to tickle him and he started laughing.

"Enough!" he said almost knocking their chair over to get away.

"Okay...Dean, where are my pain pills?" Lyssa asked holding her ribs.

"On the counter. Sam, get them. I'm sorry, Bambi. I forgot," he said holding her close.

Sam almost tripped over his own feet trying to get to the pills. He grabbed both bottles. He filled a glass with water. He carried the three items back and placed them in front of Lyssa. She smiled at him. Sam felt his heart melt. She was gorgeous.

"Thank you, Sammy," she said.

"You're welcome. And Dean be careful," Sam said.

Lyssa felt Dean tighten his arms around her. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before taking her pills. She looked at Sam and Artie. Something was seriously wrong between them.

***

Dean pulled up to the Hastings Mansion. It was the dead of night. He looked at Lyssa sitting beside him. She smiled at him and took his hand. He intertwined her fingers with his.

"Bambi, I want you to stay here," he tried again. They had had this conversation twice already. He had come up on the losing end both times.

"Dean, I'll be fine," she said for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Fine, but stay close to Sam or me. Alright?" lost again.

"Okay."

"Do we have to go?" Artie asked softly looking at the dark house.

"Ah, is Artie scared?" Sam said climbing out.

"No, shut up, ass."

"Make me, jerk."

"Okay, you two knock it off. I've had it," Dean said.

Artie stayed quiet and climbed out. She followed Sam and dean as they walked up to the house. She was dreading what was going to happen. She also dreaded having to spend time with Sam. He was seriously getting on her last nerve.

Sam turned and saw Lyssa following behind carrying a flashlight. He needed to get her alone so he could talk to her. He needed to know how she felt about him.

"Sam, dude are you listening to me?" Dean asked as they walked up to the door.

"What? Sorry, my mind was elsewhere," Sam said.

"Well, it better get on this case. I'm going to need your help. We need to search the whole house top to bottom."

"Got it. Are we splitting up?"

"Yeah. Lyssa and me-."

Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam groaned. He stood in front of the door and glared at his younger brother. He was now more convinced than ever that something had happened between Sam and Artie.

"What?" Sam asked feeling Dean's eyes on him.

"What is wrong with you and Artie?" Dean asked.

"We broke up, okay. And I... Please don't stick me with her."

"Fine. You and Lyssa can team together but so help me if anything happens to her-."

"I won't let it."

"What did we miss?" Artie said as her and Lyssa walked up to the door.

"Teams. You're with me. Bambi, you're with Sam. Be careful," Dean answered looking at Lyssa.

"Always am," she answered.


	44. Chapter 44

Lyssa felt Sam's arm come around her body as she climbed the ladder up to the attic. They had gotten the attic and second floor while Artie and Dean had taken the first floor and basement. Lyssa sucked in a breath. She trusted Sam but she still felt uncomfortable with him wrapping his arms around her. He was getting a little too close for comfort.

"Careful. Don't want you to fall," he said smiling at her.

"I'm fine, Sam but thanks," she answered.

Sam watched as she climbed up the ladder pretty quickly. He followed her up. He looked around the attic. It was filled with boxes and old furniture. Lyssa shone the light around. There was a door towards the back of the room. It was behind some boxes.

"So, should we check out the creepy door at the back of the room?" Lyssa asked softly.

"We have to check out the creepy door. Part of the job description," Sam said holding the shotgun filled with salt rounds.

"Oh yeah...Do you know where I can apply for a better job?"

Lyssa smiled when Sam laughed a little. They made their way over to the door.

***

Dean clutched the shotgun and resisted the urge to use it on himself. Or Artie. She grabbed his arm again at the sound of the wind knocking the tree branches against the window of the kitchen. Dean stopped and glared at her. This was getting ridiculous. At this rate they might have all the rooms checked by next week.

"Artie, it was a branch against the window," he said patiently.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know why I'm freaking out," Artie tried to laugh it off.

Artie saw Dean roll his eyes. He pulled his arm away. She pouted. She felt safe with his big strong arm around her. She sighed and followed him out of the kitchen and down the hall. Dean pushed open the next door. It was a sitting room. Artie shook her head wondering why people needed a hundred and one rooms.

"Did Sam and you check out this room?" Dean asked.

"No," she answered.

"Okay. You take the right, I got the left."

Dean went to the left side of the room. All there was here were a couple of chairs and some plants. Dean got down and looked under the chairs and checked under the pots. He was pretty sure that Mabel Hastings had a secret room.

"Dean, what are we looking for?" Artie asked.

"A trap door, a hidden door. Anywhere that a body could go unnoticed for thirty years," Dean answered.

"Oh...So Dean, I was wondering, how about we put this couch to good use?"

Dean turned around in time to see Artie pull off her shirt. She laid on the couch and smiled at him. He backed up and almost tripped over a chair.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked walking over to the door.

"Don't you want me?"

"No!"

Dean made it to the door. He closed it behind him and heard the lock catch. He leaned against it. Something was seriously fucked up here.

***

Lyssa stood and reached for the door handle. She jumped when Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and glared at him. He smiled a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Sam said.

"Well, you did," she said.

"I'll open the door. To be on the safe side."

"Okay."

Sam stepped forward. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it. The door swung open. Lyssa shone the light inside. The room was filled with more boxes. No rotting bodies, which Lyssa was kind of happy about.

"I guess that was a waste of-," Lyssa started.

Sam cut her off by kissing her. He decided talk was cheap and he needed to be forward with his advances. She shoved him away and he fell into the room. He turned on his side and looked up at her. She was shaking.

"Lyssa,-" he started.

"Don't touch me," Lyssa stated.

Lyssa dropped the flashlight and bolted. She ran to the ladder and started to climb down. She felt her feet touch the floor and ran down the hall of the second floor. She stopped and grabbed her cell phone. She dialled Dean's number.

"Hello," he said after two rings.

"Dean, second floor. Please," she said going into a room and shutting the door.

"Bambi, what happened?"

"Second floor. Past the attic."

***

Dean heard her hang up. He swore. He ran over to the stairs. He could still hear Artie banging on the door. He ran up the stairs. He ran smack into Sam. Sam looked at him eyes widened in surprise as he backed away.

"Where's Lyssa?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Go downstairs. I locked Artie in the sitting room," Dean said something about the way Sam looked prevented him from telling his brother he knew where Lyssa was.

"Why did you lock her in there?"

"Long story. I'll find Lyssa."

Sam raised an eyebrow. He had the feeling that something was going on but nodded. He made his way down the stairs.

Dean kept going. He heard faint sobbing. He knocked on the door.

"Bambi," he said softly.

"Dean?"

Lyssa opened the door and let Dean pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. She was safe in his arms, where God help her she felt like she belonged.

***

Sam opened the sitting room door and found a fully clothed Artie. And she was angry. She head set the couch on fire. Sam stood there shocked.

"Ah, why are you burning the couch?" Sam asked confused.

"Because your damn brother turned me down. Son of a bitch, I want him!" Artie yelled.

In the back of his mind, Sam knew that it was wrong. Artie shouldn't want Dean. And he shouldn't want Lyssa. He shouldn't have kissed her. Something was going on here. He tried to push those thoughts aside but they were holding on tight. He looked and saw Artie staring at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I...This doesn't feel right. Did you notice that?" Sam asked.

"A little. What the hell is going on...?" Artie trailed off her eyes widening.

Sam turned around and was shocked. It was Mabel and Mabel-Ann. They were smiling at them.

"They are strong, Grandmother," Mabel-Ann said.

"That they are. I think we need to add a little more power," Mabel said.

Sam raised his shotgun and went to fire but it flew out of his hands. Mabel and her granddaughter raised their hands. A white light came out of them.

***

Dean shut the door and locked it. He pulled away and looked at Lyssa. She looked scared. He brushed the hair out of her face. Their eyes met and he gave her a smile.

"Bambi, come on, honey, it couldn't have been that bad. I mean it's only a couple of sp-," Dean started.

"Sam kissed me, Dean. He kissed me," she said taking deep breaths.

"I'll kill him."

Lyssa grabbed Dean when he went to leave the room. The last thing she needed was Dean killing Sam. She wiped away her tears and tried to focus.

At that moment, another scene from Hell slammed into her. She fell to her knees. The images blurred together. Dean on the rack, Alastair with a hot poker, Dean screaming, Dean telling Alastair to go to Hell, Alastair burning away Dean's flesh one inch at a time.

"Not now," Lyssa begged.

"Bambi, hey look at me," Dean said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to her feet.

Dean saw Lyssa meet his eyes. For a second, he could have sworn she looked at him with pity. Then it was gone. She took deep breaths and looked at the door behind him.

"Something is going on. And I think it happened the first time Sam and Artie came here," she explained.

"Yeah but what has that got to do with my brother kissing you?"

"I don't know, Dean. But they haven't been acting like themselves."

"Got that right. Dammit."

Lyssa let Dean kick the table by the door. A lamp fell over and broke. She pulled away from him and shook her head. Dean had some anger issues. She looked around the room and frowned. How was it that after thirty years the room looked pristine. There wasn't any dust or cobwebs around to be seen.

"Dean, Sam said they were witches right?" Lyssa asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"Uh, can witches still perform spells if they're dead? Like their ghosts?"

"I don't know. Bambi, what are you thinking?"

"That we need Bobby."

***

Sam opened his eyes and looked around. Mabel and Mable-Ann were gone. He got to his feet. He turned and saw Artie. She moaned. He went over to her and pulled her to her feet. They looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but...Where are Dean and Lyssa?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I think they've had too much time together."

"Second floor?"

"Second floor."

Artie smiled and crackled her knuckles. She was going to get Dean away from her sister.

***

Lyssa paced. She jumped when she heard Bobby answer the phone. Dean had put it on speaker phone.

"What happened now, you ijit?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, Bobby," Lyssa said a smile coming on her face.

"Lyssa, are girls okay? Dean, you didn't-."

"We're fine. Dean's been great."

"Bobby, we need your help on a case," Dean said.

"Okay, what?"

"Can spirits of witches still cast spells?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Well...," Lyssa started.

"Lyssa, are you in there?" Sam asked banging on the door.

"Dean, you better not fall for what she tells you!" Artie yelled.

"What the hell is going on there?" Bobby asked.

"We think that a couple of witches are still casting spells. After their death," Dean explained grabbed a table and pushing it against the door.

"What? Say that again?"

"Bobby, we know that this sounds nuts-," Lyssa said taking the phone from Dean.

"Sounds nuts? Honey, I'm pretty sure both of you and Dean have fallen off the crazy wagon."

"Love you too, Bobby," Dean muttered stepping back and looking at the table against the door.

"What did the ijit say?"

The door shook as something hit it. Lyssa jumped. She looked at Dean. Neither knew what the hell was going on with their siblings.

"Dean, if you touch her, I'll kill you!" Sam yelled as he slammed into the door.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"Dean, how do you feel about being an only child?" Lyssa asked.

"How do you feel about it?" Dean countered.

"Lyssa, you bitch! He's mine!" Artie yelled.

"I'll miss her but...I'll get over it."

"I totally agree. We can comfort each other," Dean suggested.

They looked at each other and nodded actually thinking about offing their siblings. At that moment, the door caught on fire. Lyssa yelled.

"This way," Dean saw another door and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby yelled.

Dean opened the door and pulled Lyssa in the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it. He then looked around for another possible exit. There was none. They were trapped.

"Alright, why do you two ijits want to murder your siblings?" Bobby asked.

"We think Sam and Artie are under a spell," Lyssa answered watching Dean pace.

"And your brilliant plan is to kill them?!"

"Maybe."

"Bobby, we're sitting ducks here," Dean yelled.

"Alright, start from the beginning."

***

Sam watched as Artie burned the door. He couldn't wait to get into that room. He wanted to be with Lyssa. She was the only thing he could think about.

"Could you hurry it up?" he asked impatient.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Artie said.

She held out both hands at the door. It was burning but it was taking awhile because the door was thick. Artie closed her hands and shook them. She was getting tired. She looked at Sam and pointed at the door.

"You should be able to knock it down now?" she said.

"Thanks."

Sam stepped forward and started kicking the door down. It splintered apart. He smiled.

***

Dean finished telling Bobby everything he knew. He looked at Lyssa. She sat on the edge of the bathtub watching him as he paced.

"Crap," Bobby said.

"What? Do you know what happened?" Lyssa asked.

"Probably a love spell of some kind. I know how to stop it. I'm on my way. You two find away to get away from Sam and Artie," Bobby said hanging up.

"Easy for him to say," Dean said taking his phone from Lyssa.

"No kidding. Dean, we have to get out of here."

"I know. I have an idea but you aren't going to like it."

"Tell me."

Lyssa watched as Dean leaned against the vanity. He crossed his arms and looked at her. She saw the creases in the leather jacket that had once been John's. She thought that Dean looked more comfortable without it. When he wore it, it was like he was trying to be John Winchester. And Lyssa, personally, liked Dean just the way he was.

"We call Cas. He could get us out of here," Dean finally said.

"Crap. Why did I know you were going to say that?"

"Bambi, I know that what he said bothered you-."

"It didn't bother me, it pissed me off. I'd like to know where Castiel was the first twenty-two years of my life," she stated.

"Well, a few weeks ago he was pulling me out of Hell. Before that I got nothing."

Dean watched as Lyssa met his eyes. She got up and walked over to him. She placed her hand over his heart.

"Yeah, I guess I owe him a thank you for that," she whispered.

"Really? Was I suppose to thank him, cause I don't think I did."

"You were too busy shooting and stabbing him."

"Saw that huh?"

"Oh yeah. Living breathing angel and only you would try to kill it."

"So, are we going to call for his help?"

"You don't for an angel, Dean. You pray for one."

"I haven't prayed since I was four."

Lyssa looked at Dean and saw the distant look in his eyes. He was thinking about Mary. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and sighed.

"Seven years for me," she whispered.

"So, who's going to be the lucky one?"

***

Sam shoved the table aside. He looked around the room but didn't see Dean and Lyssa. He turned and looked at Artie. She was leaning against the wall waiting. She raised an eyebrow. Sam shook his head.

"What? They aren't in there?" she asked.

"No."

"Move."

Artie walked over and pushed Sam aside. She went to the door and pushed the table aside completely. She climbed though the hole. Sam had made and went into the room. She looked around and sure enough no sign of Dean and Lyssa. She turned to leave and saw the other door. She smiled.

"Sam," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

Sam came to the door. He looked at where Artie was pointing. He climbed into the room and went over to her. He smiled.

"A way out of there?" he asked softly.

"I don't think so."

"So we have them trapped."

"Yep. Lyssa better not have touched Dean."

"Dean better not have touched Lyssa."

They turned and glared at each other then went back to the door. Sam took a few steps forward. He listened by the door and waited.

***

Lyssa closed her eyes and muttered in French about her awful luck. She crossed herself in the Catholic way and placed her hands together palm to palm. It had been seven years since she had actually prayed to God. She took a deep breath.

Father, I know it's been a while but...We need help. I get that you're probably pissed at me but...Don't take it out on Dean. Send Cas to help him. Please. You must have saved him for a reason...Anyway, I hope you're listening, she finished her prayer.

Lyssa whispered an 'Amen' and crossed herself again. She opened her eyes and looked at Dean.

Dean had watched her as she had prayed silently. In that moment, he had been reminded of his mother. How she would say his prayers with him before bed. God, he missed Mary.

"So, let's hope that God decided to listen," Lyssa said brushing the hair from her face.

"I think you did everything right," Dean said.

"Sometimes you can do everything right and he still doesn't answer you."

"He does answer you, Lyssa. Just sometimes you choose not to listen," Castiel said appearing in the bathroom.

"Cas, don't start," she muttered.

"We need your help," Dean said feeling the tension between Castiel and Lyssa. He still wasn't sure what was going on between them. It seemed like a battle of wills.

"I know. My Father told me. I will get you out of here."

"Thank you," Lyssa said.

"Lyssa, are you in there?" Sam yelled banging on the door.

Lyssa jumped. She swore and looked at Castiel. The angel had this calm, serene look on his face. Lyssa wanted to smack it off. She couldn't believe she had to rely on him for help.

"Ahh, Cas, anytime now," Dean said.

"I will. Lyssa, I have a message for you," Castiel said.

"Can you tell me after you help us?"

"No, I must tell you now."

"Do it then."

Dean watched as Castiel stepped closer to Lyssa. He whispered in her ear. Lyssa looked at Cas then turned and looked at Dean. Her eyes became big. She pulled away and looked at Castiel.

"No. My life, Castiel. I make the choices in it," she said firmly.

"Lyssa-."

"Free will. So, either help us or get the fuck out."

Lyssa waited. She felt Dean's eyes on her. Castiel took her arm. He then turned and grabbed Dean's arm. He flew with them out of the room.

***

Sam slammed his foot into the door. It gave way easily. He and Artie walked into the room. It was empty. Artie growled. Sam had to agree with her. How could they possibly get out?

"Dammit! How?" Artie asked as she walked out of the room.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

Artie listened to the outside. She swore and ran over to the window. She yanked open the blinds. She watched as the impala disappeared into the night.

"Alright, no more nice person. Lyssa, he was mine," she muttered.

"Dean was the one who took her. Lyssa probably didn't want to go."

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

They both turned and walked out of the room. They made their way downstairs both thinking of ways to find Lyssa and Dean.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here is a chapter. I am behind on my school stuff and since the end of the year is coming I may update for a while. Sorry, but I have a real life. *sighs* Too bad it sucks ass and doesn't have Dean. I will try my best to update soon but...I ain't promising anything. Thank you for reading and reviewing...And waiting. You guys rock. :)


	45. Chapter 45

Lyssa rested her head on the cool glass of the passenger window. Dean had found a field with an old shed on the grounds. He was checking it out while talking to Bobby. She could barely make him out in the predawn light.

She hugged herself and closed her eyes. Tears fell. She thought about Castiel's words.

"You are not to be with Dean physically yet. Not until later. If you do, you will be hurt. Walk away and keep him at a distance for now," he had told her.

"Screw you. I have done a lot of things for you and your God but this...I can't. I want this for me. And Dean...He needs this too," she whispered watching as Dean ran to the car. He came to her side and opened the door.

"You coming in or you want to stay in the car?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Coming," she took his hand.

Dean watched as Lyssa climbed out of the car. She had been quiet during their drive. He wondered what Castiel had told her. He held her hand and led her to the shed. He pushed open the door and let go of Lyssa for a moment. He lit a gas lantern and carried it over to Lyssa.

"Well, it isn't the Four Seasons," Dean said smiling.

"Doesn't have to be, Four Seasons sucks anyway," Lyssa said walking over and sitting on a bag of grain that had been left behind.

"Bambi, you okay?"

"Just peachy. God, why does this crap always happen to me?"

"Welcome to my world."

Lyssa moved over and let Dean sit beside her. She smiled at him. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, what did Cas tell you?" he asked.

"Ah, nothing important. I'm so tired," Lyssa yawned changing the subject.

"Get some sleep then. I'll keep watch."

"You always keep watch, don't you?"

"Yeah, always."

Dean leaned back. He watched as Lyssa laid her head in his lap. She stretched out her body. He placed the lantern on the ground and started stroking her hair.

"Dean?" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Yeah, Bambi?" he asked.

"Promise me you won't leave."

"That Bambi is a promise I can keep."

"No matter what happens or...what you find out, promise me you won't leave."

"I promise. Now get some sleep."

Lyssa allowed sleep to claim her. She knew she was safe with Dean. He'd protect her.

***

Artie tossed Lyssa's duffel across the room. Lyssa and Dean weren't at their hotel room. She looked up at Sam. Sam sat at the kitchenette the yellow pages opened in front of him. He was calling different motels but so far nothing. Lyssa and Dean were nowhere to be found.

"Well, found them?" Artie asked him when he hung up the phone.

"No, I don't know where they could have gone. And how did they get out of that room?" Sam asked standing up.

"I don't know. You have any ideas?"

Sam looked around the room. Artie had gone though Lyssa and Dean's bags but everything was there. They hadn't come back to the room. He didn't know where they were. And that worried him. He had seen the way Dean looked at Lyssa. Worse was the way Lyssa looked at his brother. Sam knew they were getting closer to each other every day. He wanted his chance with Lyssa. He knew he could make her happy.

"Sammy, hello," Artie said seeing the faraway look his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nope. I keep calling Lyssa's cell phone but-."

Artie saw the light go on in Sam's eyes. She watched as he ran out of the room. She followed him. She wondered what the hell he was doing. She followed him into their room. He sat at the table and opened the laptop. He made a face and looked up at Artie. She shrugged and raised an eyebrow. She knew he was looking at a PlayGirl magazine spread as his desktop. He looked back down at the computer and started typing away.

"Ah, Geek boy want to clue me in?" she asked.

"We can track them with their cell phones. I rock."

"You rock? I came up with it."

"No, I did."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

Sam felt Artie looking over his shoulder as he hacked into the cell phone companies' records.

***

Lyssa woke up shivering. She sat up and cursed. She knew she should have brought her thicker hoodie. She looked at Dean. He had fallen asleep. She reached out and stroked his cheek. This was the only time he looked at peace anymore. Tonight there were no nightmares. She said a thank you to Buddha. She watched as he turned his head towards her hand and her touch.

"Bambi, your hand is cold," he muttered slowing opening his green eyes.

"Well, you see, I didn't put on my fuzzy warm hoodie that has pockets on it."

"Come here. Take this."

Dean shrugged off his leather jacket. He placed it on Lyssa's shoulders. He felt the cool air on his fore arms but his layers kept him pretty warm. He watched as Lyssa pushed her arms though the sleeves of the jacket. It was huge on her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Dean. So...You wanted to talk to me," she said guessing now was as good as time as any.

"It can wait," Dean said.

"Dean, come on. Talk to me. It can't be that horrible."

"Bambi, I...I shouldn't be the one that you want."

"Not this again. Dean-."

"No, please, can you just let me talk?"

"I could but then we would end up arguing and that's..."

Lyssa trailed off when Dean gave her his own version of the puppy dog look. She rolled her eyes and nodded. She'd let him talk. Although she knew she was probably going to disagree with every single thing he said.

"Bambi, I...Where the hell to start?" Dean said looking at her.

"How about with the 'I shouldn't want you' part cause, I'm dying to hear those reasons."

Dean closed his eyes. Yeah, Lyssa wasn't going to make this easy. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"How long have we known each other?" he asked.

"Four years," Lyssa answered in her smartass tone.

"Bambi."

"About two weeks. Why?"

"Lyssa, what happened between us shouldn't have happened. You want someone who loves you and I get that. But I...I won't be that guy. I can't be. The things I've done...I can't love anyone. And that includes myself at the moment," Dean explained looking at the dirt floor.

Lyssa saw the dejected look in Dean's eyes. She stood up. He looked at her. She straddled him and looked into his green eyes. She lost herself in them every time. She felt his hands on her waist. His fingers dug into her shirt but she didn't care.

"Dean, stop. I want you, okay. I don't want to wait anymore for some prince charming that is never going to come. Plus, how the hell am I suppose to find someone to love when I'm crisscrossing the country with you?" Lyssa asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bambi, you're... You're settling for something broken when you could have something great and whole. I can't give you a happy ending."

"I'm not asking for one. I've decided to live in the moment. I know I told you I needed the words but...I've changed my mind, Dean. I mean looked at me, I'm sitting in your freakin lap with you touching me and I'm not having a meltdown. Back home, I never let men close. Ever. Not even my gay friend Matt. I couldn't deal with the touching me. I didn't want it period. But with you...It's all I want."

Lyssa leaned forward and kissed him. She felt him run his hands down her hips. He yanked her forward. She felt the bulge in his pants against her inner thigh. It made her smile to think that Dean Winchester wanted her. He could have any girl but he wanted her.

"Fuck, I am not having good thought right now," Dean said in between their feverish kisses.

"Me neither."

Dean deepened the kiss. He felt her body against his and felt his heart beating faster. This was where she belonged, here in his arms. He never wanted to let her go, which he knew wasn't going to be good for either of them.

***

Sam smiled and grabbed a notepad. He wrote down the location of the cell phone signals. He looked up at Artie.

"Found them," he told her.

"About freakin time. Let's go."

Artie turned at the same moment the door opened. Bobby walked in. He threw a vile on the floor. It exploded and a flash of green light filled the room. It disappeared a moment later.

"What the hell? Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry boy, but I have to make sure you and Artie stay put for now," Bobby said taking off his trucker's cap and wiping his brow.

"What do you mean stay put? Bobby, what did you do?" Artie asked.

"It's an entrapment spell."

"Meaning?" Sam asked although part of him still knew the answer.

"You two are confined to this room. And Artie, your fire ability won't work," Bobby said still smarting that he was the last to know about that.

"Bobby, why are you doing this? Come on let us out."

Bobby backed out of the room. Artie went to throw a fireball but the fire wouldn't form in her hands. She cursed.

"Bobby-," Sam started.

"You two will understand later."

Bobby turned and left. Artie looked at Sam and he could tell she was pissed.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked.

"I have no freakin clue. Whatever it is, I'm sure that it was Dean who called Bobby."

"Maybe it was Lyssa."

"Nope, Dean."

Sam pulled out the chair and sat on it again. There was really nowhere else to go.

Artie screamed. She opened her hands and kept trying to get fire but there was none. She sat on the floor and kicked her legs banging her heels against the floor.

"I hate this."

"Right back at you."

Sam closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere peaceful.

***

Lyssa moaned as she felt Dean's hand run up her shirt and cup her breast. She pulled away and started to kiss his jaw line to his neck. Her hands traveled to his belt. She started to undo it.

"Bambi, not here," he whispered kissing her neck.

"I don't care where, Dean. As long as I'm with you."

Dean ran his hand down her stomach. He pulled it out from underneath her shirt and slowly started to undo the buttons. For every button he undid, he placed a soft kiss on her bare skin. He pushed back her shirt to reveal a leopard print bra.

"Bambi not so innocent," he smirked kissing the bare skin of her stomach.

"Dean Winchester, I swear to God I will hurt you," she moaned running her hands though his hair. God, his lips on her skin was heaven.

"Uh, baby that sounds like fun."

She could actually feel his smile on her skin. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She stopped when she felt his lips on the top of her breast. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. She then slipped her hand into his jeans and boxers.

Dean almost bit her lip when he felt her touch him. She then started to stroke him. He yanked her forward and fought to undo her jeans. He heard her giggle a little and suddenly he felt like he was a teenager again making love for the first time. Lyssa's soft hand stroked him and he fought for control because if he didn't he was going to rip her jeans right off. Then he heard his cell phone ringing. He felt like pulling out his gun and shooting it.

"Don't you answer it, Dean, don't you dare," she said stroking him and kissing him on the neck.

"It's probably Bobby. I have to."

Lyssa swore when he took her hand and pulled it out of his pants. He reached into his pocket for his cell. He gave her a small smile but she shook her head at him.

"I'm going to run that damn thing over. I swear I will," she vowed.

"And I'll help you," Dean said pulling out his cell phone and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hello," he said.

"Dean, I'm at the mansion. I might need your help," Bobby's voice filled his ear.

"Okay, we're on our way."

"And boy, you better not be doing what I think you were doing."

Dean stared at the phone after Bobby had hung up. He flipped it closed and looked at Lyssa. She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"I could have sworn that Bobby knew what we were doing," Dean whispered.

"Sure, he did."

Lyssa shook her head. She started to do up the buttons on her shirt. She felt Dean's lips on her neck. His hand rubbed the bare skin of her side. She smiled and leaned into him.

"It'll happen," he whispered in her ear.

"It better," she answered.

She climbed off his lap missing the contact immediately. She pulled off his jacket and handed it to him. He gave her a smile. She graced him with one then turned around and walked out of the shed. Time to go back to work.

***

Bobby paced in front of the Hasting Mansion. He was half tempted to call Dean back and demand what was taking so long. He turned when he heard the impala drive up. He watched as Lyssa climbed out. In one piece, unharmed. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Bobby, how have you been?" she asked.

"Good. And you, Lyssa?" Bobby asked.

"Never better."

"The ijit here been treating you right?"

"Thanks Bobby, I can just feel the love in your voice," Dean muttered.

"He's been treating me great. So, figured out a way to put a stop to this spell?"

"Yes, although, we need bait."

"What? No way Bambi is-," Dean started.

"Going to go in there and do whatever Bobby tells her to," Lyssa said looking at Dean.

"No way. Your ribs are-."

"What are you talking about, boy? Lyssa, what's wrong with your ribs?"

"Nothing. Dean, over there. Now."

Bobby laughed a little as the older Winchester was dragged over by the impala. He watched Lyssa and Dean. He saw the spark between them. He wondered if they saw it themselves. If they saw how well they fit.

***

"Dean, I am doing this," she said.

"No, you aren't. Bambi, I don't want you getting hurt anymore. Got it?"

Dean went to walk away but Lyssa grabbed his arm and jerked him back. He looked in her eyes. Oh, she was not happy.

"I won't be ordered around, Winchester. Especially not by you. Got it?" she said her voice steel.

Oh yeah, you picked a winner this time, Dean, he told himself.

"Bambi, please. You've helped me twice and gotten hurt twice."

"Third time is a charm."

"Lyssa-."

"Dean, please. What do you want to do? Keep me locked up in the motel?"

"Actually, yes."

Lyssa stepped closer to him. She took his hand and held it. She looked into his eyes.

"Do that and that's the quickest way to lose me. I am my own person. I have to make my own decisions. Right or wrong, good or bad. I thought you of all people would get that."

"Bambi," his hand tighten around hers. Lose her? The thought scared him. He had just found her and was getting to know her. He couldn't lose her. Not yet. Not ever.

"Dean, it's not like I'm going in blind. You'll be there. My hero," she whispered the last part.

"Hero? I'm nobody's hero, Bambi."

"You're mine. Now come on."

She went to walk away. Instead Dean pulled her close. He hugged her tight. She was shocked. She was seeing a side to Dean she had never seen before. His caring, gentle side.

"I'm your hero, huh? Aren't you suppose to listen to your hero?" he whispered in her ear.

"Dean," she whispered holding on to his jacket.

"Fine, but I hate this plan."

"It has been duly noted. Now come on."

Dean let her go. He watched her walk over to Bobby. He shook his head. He had a horrible feeling about this.

***

Sam laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He had counted the ceiling tiles but that had gotten old fast. Then there was Artie, who every five minutes decided to break something else. He closed his eyes wishing he had never heard of Artemis Bennett.

Artie was pissed. She kicked a book out of her way as she paced. She so didn't need this. She wanted to be out there doing something. Not stuck here. She was going to hurt Bobby the next time she saw him.

"Artemis, please sit down," Sam said.

Artie turned and glared at Sam. She walked over to the bed and kicked the box spring and mattress causing the bed to bounce. Sam raised his head and glared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Simple. Bobby will come to lift the spell and then we can ask him why he did it."

"Ask, huh? I was thinking more along the lines of hitting him."

"Artemis, he's trying to help. Or he thinks he's helping."

"I don't care. I am so done with this. Dean and, dammit, Lyssa did this. I'll kill them."

"Good luck."

Sam felt Artie drop her weight on the bed. He looked up and met her eyes. She was staring at him.

"I'm bored," she said.

"I don't care."

"Come on, Sam. Play cards with me."

"How about no?"

"How about yes or I break the laptop next?"

"I could go for some cards right now."

"See, I knew you'd see it my way."

Artie bounced off the bed and grabbed a deck of cards. She came back and started shuffling them. Sam sat up and watched her. She separated the deck in half. War it was.

"I'm going to kick your butt," she said.

"Whatever you say."

***

Lyssa walked into the library. She shone the light around. There was no fallen book shelve. Everything was perfect. She grabbed her cell phone; she had set on walkie talkie.

"Bobby, you were right, they put everything back," she said.

"Alright, now Lyssa, I need you to touch the base of the crystal ball and bring it into the middle of the house. Don't touch the ball itself."

"Okay."

Lyssa made her way over to the desk. She knew that Bobby and dean were waiting right in the foyer, but neither had come any further. The Hastings women, Bobby had found out especially enjoyed ripping men apart. She stood at the desk and stared at the crystal ball. It was shiny which was why her sister had probably touched it.

"Artie and her shiny things. I am going to need to talk to her about that," she whispered.

She reached for the crystal ball but never got it. She was thrown across the room her back slamming into the marble fireplace. She yelped as she heard something snap inside her body. Her already injured ribs were now seriously hurting. Not good.

"Bobby, change of plans," she managed to scream into her phone as she stayed pinned to the fireplace.

***

Dean looked at Bobby. He went to take off but Bobby grabbed him by the back of the jacket and yanked him back.

"Bobby, she need-," Dean started.

"I know and I'll do it. You stay here. Do you want what happened to Artie and Sam to happen to you?"

"No."

"Good. We need the crystal ball to break the spell then we can burn this mother down."

"Now that I will enjoy thoroughly. I think I have some marshmallows in the car."

Bobby shook his head. He made his way down the hall cautiously. He shook his head as he wondered how people could get into so much trouble as the Winchesters. He was beginning to question the logic in sending the Bennetts with the Winchesters. Something told him trouble was attached to the Bennetts also.

***

Lyssa winced again. She took shallow breaths. She looked down at the floor that was two feet beneath her feet. She sighed.

"Okay, this sucks out loud. Maybe Dean had a point and I need to stop trying to be the hero," she muttered.

She moved her legs and whimpered at the pain it sent shooting though her back. She was definitely hurt now. No two ways about it.

"Lyssa, honey, you okay?" she heard Bobby ask.

"Yes, I think...Maybe...Alright, I'm lying. I'm pinned to a fireplace and my back and ribs hurt like hell," she finally said.

"A simple no would have done it."

"Bobby, you better not be calling me an ijit under your breath."

She was relieved to see Bobby. He made a beeline for the crystal ball, grabbed its base then looked at her. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"I think this is the center of their power. Once we destroy it, you should be able to come down," he said.

"Okay....Wait, you _think_ it's the center of their power!" she yelled but it was already too late. Bobby had already left.

***

Artie took the last couple of cards and smiled. She had beat Sam at War. She shuffled the deck again then handed them to him. He looked at her an innocent confused puppy written all over his face.

"Your turn to pick a game since I know we're going to be in here longer," she said.

"Alright, do you know poker?"

"Do I know poker? Do I know poker, you dumb geek boy?"

"Well, do you?"

"No, teach me."

Sam grinded his teeth together to keep from yelling. He busied himself with shuffling the cards again. He hoped Bobby would hurry the hell up. He didn't want to be stuck in here longer then he had too with Artie.

"Hello, earth to Sam? You there earthling?" Artie asked snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"I'm here...Now buzz off. Let's do this."

He cut the deck and started dealing the cards.

***

Bobby carried the crystal ball to the foyer. He looked at Dean. Dean opened the book and started to read in Latin. Bobby winced. Dean needed to work on his Latin. A lot.

Dean watched as Bobby placed the crystal ball in the salt circle. Bobby then grabbed the lighter fluid. Dean finished the spell and Bobby lit a match and dropped it on the crystal ball. It went up in flames. The flames turned blue as the thing burned. They then heard a crash.

"Son of a bitch!" Lyssa yelled.

"Spell's broken. Now, let's get rid of this house."

"Lyssa-."

"Is fine. For now. Come on, boy."

***

Lyssa laid on the floor on her side. She rolled on her stomach and pushed herself up. She clenched her teeth when pain shot though her back.

"Oh man, so not good," she muttered getting to her knees.

She slowly stood and grabbed her back. She tried to take a deep breath but it hurt too much. She started coughing. She coughed up blood. She stared at it in her hand.

"Oh crap. Big trouble," she whispered.

She took one step and stopped. It hurt too much to walk.

"I'll sit here and wait for Dean," she said lowing herself back down to her knees.

***

Sam smiled as he collected the pile of cheesies they were using as chips. He looked at Artie and knew that if she had been able to use her powers, he'd probably be missing his eyebrows right now.

"Well, do you want to play again?" he asked smiling.

"Hell yes. I want to beat your ass," Artie answered.

"Alright, you're on. But I'm pretty sure I can beat you any day of the week."

"Please, Sammy, you got lucky this time."

"Lucky? If you mean that I actually know how to play the game then yeah, I'm lucky."

"Bastard."

Artie watched as Sam shuffled the deck of cards. She stopped when she felt this heat in her chest over her heart. She stopped and looked at Sam. He looked at her and nodded. He also felt it.

A bright blue light flashed in the room knocking them both over. It was gone just as fast as it had come. Artie moaned and rubbed her eyes. Sam sat up. He immediately went over to Artie. He helped her up.

"Firefly, are you okay?" he asked.

"God, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean half of the things-."

"I know. Shh, I know."

Sam pulled Artie close and kissed her. He felt her wrap her arms around him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her on it. Then he remembered what she had been trying to say.

"Wait, you didn't mean half of what you said? What about the other half?"

"Shut up, XL Carebear."

Artie pulled Sam's to hers and kissed him. She felt his hands all over her and wondered for the hundredth time, why she had given in to the spell. No matter how strong it was, she was sure her feelings for Sam were stronger.


	46. Chapter 46

Dean ran to the library after he and Bobby had set up all the dynamite and salt. They were blowing this house to kingdom come. The entire time he had been worried about Lyssa. She should have made it out of the room already. He made it to the doorway and stopped.

Lyssa was on her knees coughing. Dean knew it didn't sound good. Not at all. He was at her side in an instant. He saw the blood on her hands and the corner of her mouth.

"Broken rib...Probably...Punctured something...," she tried to say.

"Alright. Come on, we'll get you to a-," Dean started helping her to her feet.

"No hospital, Dean. Promise."

Lyssa leaned against Dean. She felt him breathing. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he swung her up in his arms. She muffled her whimper of pain in his jacket.

"Bambi, your ass is going to a hospital," he said his tone hard.

"Dean-."

"No, you're going. That's final."

Dean looked down at Lyssa but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He carried her out of the room and down the hall. He held her closer when she started coughing again. Bobby came out of the living room. He looked at Lyssa in Dean's arms.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Call Chance and ask her to meet us at the hospital. I think she broke a rib and it punctured something," Dean said.

"Shit. Go, I'll finish this."

Dean nodded. He carried Lyssa out of the house. He apologized for every jostle and tried to go slow and steady. She never said a word to him. He got to the car and opened the passenger door and placed her inside. He ran around the other side. He climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. Lyssa started coughing again.

"Bambi, it'll be okay. I'm going to get you help," he said rubbing her back.

"I hate you," she finally said.

Dean put the car in gear and backed out of the driveway. He tried to miss the potholes. He stared at the road. He refused to let tears form in his eyes. This is what he had wanted, a part of him anyway. Lyssa not wanting to do anything with him. Apparently all he had to do was haul her ass to a hospital. He had to shake his head a little. She was like Sam. Out of all the things to be afraid of in the world his brother had chosen clowns and apparently Lyssa had chosen hospitals. Why were the smart ones, the weird ones?

***

Sam kissed Artie one last time before he rolled off of her. He laid on his back as she cuddled next to him. He felt her kiss his shoulder. He turned and looked at her.

"God, I can't believe they managed to put a spell on us even though they were dead," Sam said.

"Well, it was partly my fault. I touched their crystal ball. It was shining though," Artie added.

"Oh God, not you too. What is it with people? I mean who cares if it's shiny?"

"I care. Hey, what do you mean by me too? Who else likes shiny things?"

"Dean and..." Sam trailed off.

Artie knew whose name he was going to say. Jess. She cuddled close to him. She ran her hand though his hair. He turned and looked at her. She kissed him softly. She saw that he couldn't really meet her eyes.

"Jess, right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Jess. The shinier the better," he said.

"Sam, I won't get hurt if you think about her or want to talk about her. You loved her. And to tell you the truth, for the whole like ten minutes I saw her, I did think she was cool."

"Ten minutes, huh? Really spent a lot of time on the background story, didn't they?"

"Oh and we only saw John for about five episodes the first season."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. And every time they did show him, Lyssa would boo and call him a dead beat dad."

"And yet she's a Dean girl."

"Yeah. Man, I wish you could have heard her when she saw Dean following John's every..."

Artie trailed off when she saw the faraway look in Sam's eyes. She sighed and wanted to smack herself for going on and on the way she had. She had seen how Sam had reacted to losing John, pain in the ass that Papa Winchester was; it had still hurt to see him die. Although, he had saved Dean so...Yeah, Artie shook her head. She wasn't going to mention that to Sam and Dean anytime soon.

Sam thought about his last conversation with his father. He had started a fight...Like always. He had so many things he had wished he had said to John. Mostly that he did love him. And that he had realized John had done the best that he could.

A knock on the door broke them both from their thoughts. Sam grabbed his boxers and jeans and answered the door. Bobby walked in, raised an eyebrow at Artie trying to cover herself then turned back to Sam.

"Dean took Lyssa to the hospital. I came to remove the spell and drive your asses there. However, if you're busy I can wait," Bobby said smirking a little.

"Let us get dressed then you can remove the spell," Artie said.

"Alright. But I'm giving you five minutes."

Artie was already reaching for her clothes. She shook her head. Lyssa had gotten hurt again. Dean was doing a piss poor job of watching over her.

***

Dean leaned in the doorway of the hospital room. Chance had been waiting for them and had rushed Lyssa off. After she had come and told Dean the damage. One of Lyssa's ribs had broken and punctured her lung. Her lung had then begun to fill with blood. Chance had drained it but apparently Lyssa better get used to the room. She would be here for a few days. And Chance had also ordered a psychiatrist to come talk to Lyssa. Great, Bambi was going to kick his ass.

Lyssa laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She knew Dean was there even before he knocked softly on the door and walked over to her bed. She had this radar when it came to him. She didn't know how the hell it had happened but she could always sense him when he was close. Probably another gift from the man upstairs. She wished she could kick him in the face and tell him to shove his gifts where the sun didn't shine.

"Bambi, I know that you're a little bit mad," Dean stopped when Lyssa glared at him, "Okay, a lot mad but...I'm not sorry. You needed a hospital."

"I am not getting this lecture from you," she said coldly.

"And why not?"

"Really? You want me to go there? Alright, Mr. I'm-not-going-to-die-in-a-hospital-where-the-nurses-aren't-even-hot."

"Dammit, Lyssa, what did you want me to do?! Bring you back to the hotel and watch as you drowned in your own blood!"

"Yes! That's what you were suppose to do! Because now I'm going to have to talk to a damn shrink-."

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"Really, have you ever done it?"

"Well.....Ahh.....No-."

"Then don't tell me it's not that bad. They stand there and say they want to be your friend; meanwhile they are analyzing everything you say and do. They want you to talk about your feelings but then stuff you full of drugs so you don't really have any. Everything you say has a hidden meaning. They look down at you if you dare have an opinion of your own or disagree with theirs. And finally if they can't break you, they try to convince your family to commit you. So, don't tell me it's not that bad."

Lyssa knew she was shaking. She felt Dean climb in the bed beside her. He pulled her close and she turned towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she cried. She hated how much she needed or welcomed his arms around her. Back home, she had been stronger, more independent. Here, she was always falling apart and letting Dean pick up the pieces.

"I'm not going to let anyone lock you up," he said softly.

"You promise? Cause right now, it seems to me that that would be an easy way to get rid of me," Lyssa said angry that the tears wouldn't stop falling.

Dean kissed the top of her head. He held her as close as he could without hurting her. He ran a hand though her hair realizing how empty and pointless his life would be without her. She had just dropped into his lap and made herself at home in his life. Okay, granted she had watched his life unfold for four years, so had an idea what to except but...She still dove in head first.

"I promise. I don't want to get rid of you. Now, go to sleep," he said knowing that the massive dose of pain meds they gave her should be kicking in soon.

"You'll be here when I wake up," she said knowing he would but needing to hear him say it.

"Even if I have to cuff myself to you."

"I don't like hospitals."

"I know."

"And I don't hate you."

"I know that too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Go to sleep."

"I never hated you."

"Bambi."

"I mean it would be easier if I could hate you. I mean I should. Look at you. A womanizer, a jerk, a jack-."

Lyssa was shocked when Dean kissed her. She kissed him back. His soft lips pressed against hers and she pulled him closer to her. He pulled away and ran a thumb over her bottom lip. His eyes looked into hers. She saw compassion in his green depths. He then gave her a smile. At that moment she would have done anything he asked her to. His smile was....Beautiful.

"Go to sleep," he said softly.

"You know, you're hot when you're bossy," she said yawning a little.

"Bambi."

"Alright, I'll go to sleep."

Dean laid back down with Lyssa's head firmly tucked under his chin resting on his chest. He held her close listening as her breathing even out. He hoped she would have a better night sleep tonight then she had had the other night.

***

Artie, Sam and bobby came into the hospital. Bobby saw Chance. He walked over to her the two younger ones following him. Chance smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Long time no see, Bobby," Chance said pulling away.

"I know. How's Lyssa?" Bobby asked.

"I can only give that information to family, Bobby."

"I'm her sister, Artie," Artie said.

"And you must be the brother in law, Sam," Chance said thinking Lyssa and Dean were married since that's what the insurance card said.

"Hmm, yeah," Sam said looking at Bobby who shrugged.

"Well, Lyssa has a broken rib. When it broke it punctured her lung which began to fill up with blood. I drained it but I want to keep her here for a few days to make sure. I have also ordered a psychiatrist to talk to her." Chance explained.

"But she isn't cutting anymore," Artie said.

"I know but just to be on the safe side," Chance said knowing Lyssa didn't want any of her family to know she had fallen off the wagon.

"Chance, is that really necessary?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. I'm sure nothing will come of it."

"Can we see her?"

"Only for a few minutes."

"She's scared of hospitals. Is there any way I could stay with her?"

"Actually Dean told me that and he said he'd stay with her. Demanded it actually."

Sam smiled. That sounded like his brother. He followed behind Artie as they walked down the hall. Chance showed them to a room half way down. Bobby thanked her and she left.

Artie walked into the room and saw Lyssa sleeping her head on Dean's chest. He held her close. She had to smile. She walked into the room and he looked up at them.

"She just fell asleep. I think it was the huge does of pain killers. Finally knocked her out," Dean said.

"Probably, they always knock her out. I'm sorry Dean about-," Artie started.

"It's fine. It was the spell. Bobby is the mansion gone?" Dean asked.

"Burned to the ground. Made sure of it," Bobby answered.

"So, Dean, do you and Lyssa need any clothes or anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we'll need a few things but you can bring them by tomorrow. She has to stay here for a few days."

"And she wasn't too happy about that, huh?" Artie said.

"No, she wasn't."

"I should be heading back home. Dean, you watch over Lyssa. Sam, you do the same for Artie," Bobby ordered.

"I think Sammy got the harder job," Dean joked.

"Funny. Bobby, we'll be fine. Really," Artie reassured him giving him a hug.

"Alright. Come on, I'll treat you two to dinner. Dean-."

"I'm fine, Bobby."

"Alright."

Sam hung back when they left. He looked at Dean. He felt horrible for kissing Lyssa. He knew he had crossed a line.

"Dean, I'm sorry I kissed her. I know how you-," Sam started.

"Don't Sammy. You need to apologize to her. Now get going. Isn't everyday Bobby offers to buy."

"You're right. See you tomorrow."

Dean nodded. He watched him leave. He looked down at Lyssa and sighed. He cared too much. Way too much. Hell, even his brother saw it. He would only end up hurting her. He closed his eyes and tried to push those thoughts away for the moment. They weren't helping him very much anyway.

***

Lyssa woke up to loud voices. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Dean arguing with what looked like a nurse.

"I am not leaving her," Dean said sternly.

"Mr. Bennett, please."

Lyssa almost laughed at that. Guess Dean got a new alias. She tried to sit up but whimpered. Dean was by her side instantly.

"Let me help you," he said.

"I can do that," the nurse, who Lyssa saw by the name tag was named Judy, said.

"Lady, I got it."

"Dean, play nice," Lyssa said as he helped her to a sitting position. She reached for his hand and he gave it.

"Mr. Bennett, we really must ask that you leave. Visiting hours-," Judy started again.

"Dr. Wilson knows that I am allowed to stay so why don't you call her instead of pushing your weight around?" Dean asked looking at Lyssa. He brushed the hair away from her face. The gesture seemed completely normal.

"Dean, please. Judy, my husband," the word sounded funny when she thought of Dean. Him husband? Yeah right, hell would freeze first, "isn't the best when it comes to situations like this. But the truth is, I'm scared of hospitals. Dr. Wilson knows this and agreed to Dean staying with me during my stay here. One quick call should confirm that, should it not?" Lyssa said using her rich-know-it-all-authortive voice.

Dean raised an eyebrow when Judy scurried from the room. He sat on the side of the bed and looked at Lyssa. She smiled at him. He had been arguing with Judy for the past fifteen minutes. Lyssa wakes up and two minutes later Judy was running to make that call.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Magic. Why were you arguing anyway? You could have left."

"I made you a promise. I ain't going to break it."

Lyssa nodded. She pulled him closer. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips softly. She sucked on his bottom lip for a moment then pulled away. She smiled at him. She rubbed the back of his neck with her hand.

"Break me out of here? I promise to make it worth your time and effort" she asked softly.

"Bambi, as tempting as that offer is, no."

"Well, I tried. Then climb back in here and hold me."

"Sure."

Dean laid back down beside Lyssa and she cuddled close to him again. She closed her eyes. She didn't open them when she heard the nurse walk back in.

"Pain medication," Judy told Dean injecting a syringe into Lyssa's IV.

"Alright," he said.

"Mr. Bennett, I can have a cot-."

"He stays right here, Judy. With me," Lyssa said holding him closer.

Dean watched as Judy left. He stroked Lyssa's hair and watched her. He decided that the next hunt, she was sitting out. He didn't want her hurt again. He couldn't handle her getting hurt again. He would never tell anyone but he had been so scared that he'd lose her. The coughing up blood had scared him more then...Anything he had ever hunted. He closed his eyes. Bambi was going to be the death of him.

***

Artie sat at the computer smiling at what she saw. Facebook. She smiled and clicked the signup button. She looked up at Sam and had to smile. Today was Lyssa's third day in the hospital and she was taking it on Dean. Who in turn took it out on Sam. And then poor Sam would mutter and bitch about annoying older brothers. Artie shook her head. She hoped they would release Lyssa soon. Then maybe they could all stop fighting.

"Dean, I get it...I know...No, I haven't...yes, I get it...Will you calm down?...Fine, whatever," Sam hung up.

"Dean freaking out again?"

"Yes. Chance is willing to release Lyssa today but not before the shrink talks to her. Which Lyssa doesn't not want to do," Sam explained sitting on the bed.

Sam shook his head and took deep breaths. He hadn't been looking for any hunts wanting Dean to be able to focus on Lyssa. Too bad that it seemed Lyssa was focused on making Dean's life miserable for the moment. Which of course Dean took out his anger on him. God forbid Dean yelled at his Bambi. And that meant Sam got dozens of calls per hour. Every hour. Especially at night when Lyssa was sleeping and dean could bitch about the nurse, hospital and everything in between. Sam laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. He prayed that they'd release Lyssa so that Dean could leave him the hell alone.

"Hey Sam, you okay?" Artie asked.

"I'll be fine. Here, if it rings don't answer it," Sam said tossing his cell phone at her.

"Not for anyone?"

"Not even for the freakin president."

"Alright. You taking a nap?"

"I'm going to try to."

Artie nodded. She shut off Sam's phone. She smiled and continued to fill out her Facebook page. She was going to tell Lyssa. Hell, maybe she'd even set up a page for her. Hmm, what were her hobbies? Oh yeah, bugging Dean and having sex with Sam. Great hobbies.

***

Lyssa pulled on the shirt and bit her lip. She was still in pain but nothing she couldn't handle. She zipped up the bag and looked around the room. She had everything. She made her way over to the window. She opened it and smiled. First floor. Score one for her. She threw her bag on the lawn and swung her leg over. She swore because it jostled her ribs but she didn't care. She was blowing this popsicle stand. She eased herself so she was straddling the window sill.

"Ah, are you Lyssa Bennett?" a voice asked opening the door to the room and walking in.

"Two doors down, Doc," she said smiling.

"Oh, thank you."

She watched him leave and smiled. She climbed out of the window and grabbed her bag. She was free at last. And she didn't have to talk to the shrink. Score two for her. Now where did Dean park the car?

***

Dean walked up to Lyssa's room and saw a man standing in front of it. He was reading a file frowning. Dean assumed he was the shrink. Well, the sooner Lyssa talked to him, the sooner she could be discharged.

"Hey, you the shrink?" Dean asked always the charmer.

"Yes, Dr. Morgan. And you are?"

"Dean...Bennett," he said remembering that the insurance card said he was married to Lyssa. Well, she had been nagging at him lately, just like a wife would.

"I'm looking for your wife's room."

"It's right here. She should be in here. Bambi?"

Dean opened the door and found the room empty and the window open. He shook his head not quite believing that she had actually taken off.

"Oh my, I think she climbed out the window. I saw her and-," Dr. Morgan started.

"Yeah, sorry. My _wife_ hates hospitals. I'll find her so you can talk to her," Dean said turning and leaving the room.

***

Artie finished her account and clicked on the find friends. She sat there for a moment. Then an idea popped into her head. She looked over at Sam sleeping on the bed. She grabbed his cell phone and started to scroll though the numbers. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing down names.

"Let's see how many of you have facebook accounts," she said.

She ignored her cell phone when it rang and Sam's. She was too busy having fun. No one was going to ruin it.

***

Lyssa cursed and hung up. Artie wasn't answering her phone. Lyssa looked across the street at the parkade. She took a step forward but someone grabbed her arm. She whirled around to smack that person but stopped when she saw Dean. And he was not happy. She tried to yank her arm away but he held it tight. She knew it was going to bruise.

"Dean, let me go," she said.

"Bambi, what the hell are you thinking?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"That I'm not taking that chance. I'm not going to talk to the shrink and have him recommend me staying longer or worse. I make the choices in my life, not him."

Yeah, cause the choices you have been making lately are real good, she thought to herself.

"He wants to talk to you about your cuts. I mean anyone can see that they're healed and aren't an issue. Just come back and tell him why-."

"No."

Dean looked at Lyssa. He let go of her arm and she crossed them across her chest. He ran a hand over his face. He was at a loss as to what to do here. He thought Lyssa was fine and her talking to a shrink was unnecessary but...Chance was the doctor, she knew better than him, right?

"Bambi, you told me you did this before that you had a therapist-," he started.

"I never told her. Not any of it. I use to talk about you, well the show. I'm surprised she never threw me in the psych ward," Lyssa admitted.

"How...How did you stop cutting?"

"On my own. Told myself I wasn't going to do it anymore. That I was stronger than that."

Lyssa didn't mention how she had told herself back then that if Dean wasn't going to fall apart, and he was going to die and go to Hell, then she could live in her own Hell and survive without hurting herself. Slowly, very slowly, she managed to stop. And now after a year, she was off the wagon. Number one reason why she didn't want to talk to the shrink. He would see her fresh cuts and boom, three day mandatory stay in the psych ward. Although, worse would have been seeing the look on Artie and the Winchesters faces when they would have found out. The looks of disbelief and...Disappointment. Yeah, better to stay as far away from the head shrinkers as possible.

"And you never told her what....What was done to you?" Dean's voice brought her back to the conversation at hand.

"No. You're the only person I've ever told about that."

Lyssa leaned against the wall. She looked at Dean. He reached out and took her hand. He pulled her away from the building. He pulled her across the street to the parkade.

"Dean?" Lyssa asked.

"Alright, I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to. But Bambi...You're sitting out the next hunts till I'm positive you're healed. Deal?" Dean asked.

"Deal. Dean, have I told you how awesome you are?"

"I mean it, Bambi. No hunting."

"I mean really awesome. You are like...Captain Awesome of the USS Awesome of Awesomeness."

"Still staying in the motel."

Dean smiled as Lyssa rolled her eyes. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him loving the feel of his very physical body against hers. She wrapped an arm around his waist and hooked her thumb in his back pocket.

"Sorry about the last few days and driving you nuts," she said.

"You didn't drive me nuts."

"And you are a horrible liar."

"Only when it comes to you," he said kissing her gently on the head.

***

Sam woke up and found Artie still on the computer. He sat up and ran a hand though his unruly hair. He got out of bed and walked over to Artie. He looked over shoulder. She lowered the screen and turned to look him. She gave him a little smile.

"What are you doing that you don't want me to see?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I...I'm writing a poem. Well, I finished it so...Yeah," Artie said still shy about her poems. Her sketches she didn't care who saw, but her poems those were personal. A glimpse into her soul. No one saw those. Not even Lyssa, who could beg for hours.

"Can I see?"

"Sam, I don't...I don't like people reading my stuff. You get that, right?"

"Of course but...I just want to support you."

"I know but...Oh man, not sad puppy."

Artie moaned and closed her eyes. Sam had been giving her the sad puppy look. She opened her eyes and saw that he was still doing it.

"Sam, stop it," she said trying to sound firm but she was caving.

"Please. Just one. You don't ever have to show me another one again," Sam tried knowing he would win. No one could resist the sad puppy look and he knew it. He had become a master at wielding it.

"Fine, but don't you ever pull that look on me again mister."

"Alright."

Artie opened the laptop screen and got up leaving the chair for Sam. She went into the bathroom where she wouldn't have to actually watch him read what she called her emo poems.

Sam sat down and looked at the poem in front of him. It was titled 'The Face No One Wants to See'. He started reading.

_I see the face, no one wants to see_

_I see the face, hidden in the shadows_

_It is all alone, praying prayers that will never be heard_

_The face is filled with tears and with sorrow._

Sam stopped and read it again. He leaned forward to read the second the verse.

_It whispers silent words_

_Longing to be heard_

_It screams how the pain breaks its heart_

_No one can see, how absurd!_

Sam pulled the laptop closer. He read on.

_I look deep, see the face_

_I look within the water_

_For the face is mine, and mine alone_

_My reflection somehow bitter._

Sam coughed and tired not to let his tears fall. Dean always said he was too damn emotional. He read on. Two verses to go.

_Is this really me?_

_Is this who I am, and try to hide?_

_Perhaps it is me, perhaps I feel alone_

_Longing for someone to have by my side_

_I am alone._

_The face no one wants to see._

_The face pushed away, into the depths of darkness_

_I ask myself, how can I be free?_

Sam read the whole thing over again tears falling this time. He closed the laptop. He got up and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked on it.

Artie slowly opened the door. She saw Sam's tear streaked face. He pulled her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"That bad?" she asked nervous of his opinion.

"No, that good. It was...Beautiful," Sam said holding her closer.

"I don't think so."

"It was. And Firefly, I see you. I see your face."

Artie let her tears fall. She buried her head in Sam's shirt thankful that her spell had dropped them here. Even if it was by an accident. She had found someone who saw her and got her.

***

Lyssa followed Dean in the motel room. It looked the same. Artie and Sam had cleaned up the mess they had made very well. Lyssa threw her bag on the bed and stretched. She then cursed.

"Bambi?" Dean asked at her side in a moment.

"I'm fine. Forgot how much of a bad idea that is."

"Will be for awhile. Sucks to have a broken rib."

"You broke a rib?"

"Yeah. I was about sixteen, I was helping my dad keep an angry pissed off spirit busy while Sam dug up the body and torched it. Took Sammy awhile. I think he was pissed at Dad. Then again, when wasn't he pissed at the old man."

"So, let me get this straight. You were helping your dad while twelve year old Sam dug up a grave and torched a body?"

"Yeah."

Dean saw the looked on Lyssa's face. She bit her lip and turned away from him. He took her arm and turned her back to face him. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Bambi, you have something to say?" he asked.

"Oh, I have a lot to say on the subject of John Winchester. I do but...I won't say a word."

"You can say-."

"No. You look up to him and love him. You still hero worship the guy and I...I don't want to fight with you about this."

"Bambi, I don't want you to feel like you have to keep your mouth shut. I want to know what you think about my dad."

Lyssa looked down. She didn't have very nice things to say about John. He had turned his boys into perfect little soldiers to fight his war of revenge. She looked up and looked at Dean. She took a deep breath and said the only nice thing she could think of.

"I think your dad got lucky because he got a wonderful loyal son who followed him though hell. And I know he loved you and Sam," she said not adding the part where she thought he might have loved the hunt more.

"Let me guess, that's the nicest thing you could come up with?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm not telling you anything else though. So, want to watch TV?"

"Alright. You'll tell me one day."

"No, I won't."

Dean pulled off his jacket and sat on the couch. Lyssa sat beside him but then laid down her head resting in his lap. She laid on the opposite side of her broken rib. She watched as Dean turned the TV on and flipped the channels. He stopped on an old Horror movie. She smiled as Bela Lugosi played Dracula.

"Want to-," he started.

"This is fine, Dean," she answered.

Dean ran his fingers though her hair. He rubbed her arm as he watched the movie. He could get use to this. Although he knew that should probably be hitting the road because of Lyssa's little Houdini act but he didn't want to. He wanted this little bit of normal for just a little longer.

* * *

A/N: Okay, filler chapter I know.*shrugs* Hope you like. By the way, my cuz wrote the poem. She let me use it. I like it. She hates it. *rolls eyes* Children today. Well, till next time. Bye Bye. *waves*


	47. Chapter 47

Artie threw her bag in the trunk and giggled when Sam swung her up in his arms. He had found a hunt in Pennsylvania. So off they were headed to what Artie knew was a shapeshifter. She had already bet Dean fifty bucks that's what it was. She loved knowing some of the future.

"Put me down!" she yelled as he swung her over his shoulder. From here it looked like a long way to the ground.

"What? Hey, Dean you hear something?" Sam teased pinching Artie's butt.

"Only you two idiots," Dean muttered as him and Lyssa threw their bags into the trunk.

"Oh, did Dean not get any last-OW!" Artie said as Dean smacked her on the head.

"Dean, Artie," Lyssa warned holding her side.

Dean watched her as she climbed in the car. Neither had had a very good night. Lyssa in pain, him with his nightmares. Dean thought the pain pills were making Lyssa sick because he had heard her get up a couple of times during the night to throw up. At three thirty, Dean had decided to stop fighting to get some sleep. He had sat beside Lyssa and read to her. She had slept on and off thanking him for staying with her.

Lyssa wanted coffee now. She rested her head against the back of the seat. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what she had seen last night. The scenes from Hell were getting worse. She didn't know how Dean did it. She heard Dean climb in beside her behind the steering wheel. They could hear Sam and Artie's laughter outside. She felt Dean take her hand. She turned and looked at him.

"Sitting this one out, remember?" he reminded her.

"I remember. It's a shapeshifter, you know."

"What is it with you Bennetts and shapeshifters? We only have one body."

"Alright but don't blame me when you're wearing leindenhosen," Lyssa muttered.

"What?"

"Are we going or what? Pennsylvania awaits," Artie said as her and Sam climbed in the backseat.

"Yay, Pennsylvania. I can barely contain my excitement," Lyssa said.

"Nice, Lys, really," Sam said.

"Hey, it's ten days till Lyssa's birthday."

"Artie, shut up."

"Really? How old you going to be, Bambi?"

"Twenty-three again."

"Again?"

"Dean, they, ah, went back in time when they came here, remember?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah. So, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing. I would prefer if we didn't do anything."

"It's your birthday. Come on Lys, let us celebrate it," Artie whined.

"It's just another day."

"No, it's not every day you turn twenty-three," Dean tried.

"Dean, I did it already. I just want a quiet day where everyone treats it like any other normal day."

"But it isn't," Sam said.

"Question Sam, how did you celebrate your birthday earlier this year?"

Sam was silent. He hadn't. He looked at Dean. They both shared a look. Dean had bought a cupcake and placed a candle in it for Sam. Sam had been too busy nose buried in books trying to find a way to save Dean. He hadn't even blown out that one candle. It had melted into the cupcake.

"See. What about last year? Or-," Lyssa pushed.

"You aren't us, Bambi. You are getting a birthday and that's final," Dean stated.

"But I don't want one."

"I don't care. We are going to celebrate your birthday. Cake, gifts, the works."

"You know, I miss the old Dean," Lyssa muttered.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I said fine. Now can we please get going? I can't wait to see you two get your asses kicked."

"Uh oh, Bambi is pissed off," Dean said starting the impala.

"What else is new? Seriously Lys, get laid already," Artie said.

Dean and Sam covered their ears when Lyssa screamed. They looked at her shocked. Artie just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lyssa stopped and let out a deep breath. She turned and smiled at Dean.

"I'm good," she said.

"You need to warn us before you do that," he said.

"Sorry."

"What? I didn't hear that," Sam laughed.

Sam ducked when Lyssa turned to smack him in the head. Dean shook his head and pulled the impala onto the open road.

***

Lyssa locked the door to the washroom behind her glad to have some time alone. She had been stuck in the impala for six hours while they made plans for her birthday. Although, seeing Dean happy and excited was almost worth it. Almost. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door.

She thought back to the past seven years of her birthdays. They were all basically the same. Damon would bring her to the ballet on her birthday or a couple of weeks after. Usually in New York. After the ballet he'd rape her. She slid down the door and sat on the floor. Tears came to her eyes.

"And Dean wants to bake me a cake," she whispered.

She closed her eyes and banged her head against the door. She did it a couple of times then stopped. She dug thru her bag and pulled out the razors.

"One little cut and I'll stop," she whispered.

She looked around the washroom and took a deep breath. She rolled up her sleeve. She forgot about Sam, Dean and Artie waiting in the diner for her. All she thought about was making her cuts and relieving her pain.

***

Dean watched the waitress walk away. He looked at his watch and wondered what was taking Lyssa so long.

"So, are you really going to bake a cake?" Artie asked him a little worried.

"Yes, why? You think I can't bake?"

"You just...I never really thought of you as Suzy Homemaker."

Sam choked on his drink. He was really going to have to learn to watch it. It always seemed like Artie saved her smartass comments for when he had just finished taking a sip of something.

"Sammy, tell her. I can cook," Dean said defensively.

"He can cook, Artemis. He learned enough to keep us fed when our dad left to go on hunts. And he did bake me a cake. For my tenth birthday," Sam said.

"Seriously? What kind?"

"Chocolate, of course. Dude, is there any other kind?"

"Alright, Dean. I'm trusting this to you. You better bake the best damn cake in the world."

"On it. Bambi likes chocolate, right?"

"She's a girl, Dean. We all like chocolate. Although her favourite is peppermint chocolate."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, what exactly did Lyssa use to do for her birthdays back home?" Sam asked.

"And why does she hate celebrating it so damn much," Dean added.

Artie grabbed her ice tea and took a long sip. She looked from Dean, who sat across from her, to Sam who sat beside her. She knew they wanted to try and keep everything as normal as possible for her and Lyssa but...Let's face it, normal had stopped being an option when the Bennetts had landed here.

"Dad would take her to the ballet. Well, to be honest, that started on her sixteenth birthday. Lyssa was into ballet, hell was even a ballerina. She went to classes and everything but that's getting off topic. So, Dad would take her to the ballet. Usually in New York. Mom would give her designer handbags and designer clothes. On the actual day, me and Lys would go and eat at her favourite restaurant. That's about it," Artie explained.

"Well, the ballet, huh? Guess we could stick Sam in a pink tutu," Dean said.

"Nice, Dean. Real nice," Sam said.

"What? It's true."

"Look, all I know is that after Lyssa's sixteenth, she hated birthdays with a passion. Especially her own. And last year, her birthday really sucked."

"Why?"

"That's when she spent three days in the psych ward. Got out the same day as the third episode of Season three. The one where you meet Bela for the first time."

"Okay. So, she spent her last birthday in the psych ward? No wonder she hates birthdays," Dean muttered.

"Guys, I'm sure whatever we do, she'll be fine with. Just rule number one, don't go overboard. As long as you keep it, kind of on the down low, she does not like a fuss."

"Alright, I'll try to stop Sammy from hanging the pink balloons and streamers," Dean said drinking some of his coffee.

"Haha, Dean. Boy, you're on a roll today," Sam said.

"Ready to order?" a middle-aged waitress asked coming up to them.

"Ah yeah, you two order. Where's your washrooms?" Dean asked now real worried about Lyssa.

"That way," the waitress said pointing down the hall.

"Well, you aren't getting a tip," Dean muttered getting up and heading towards the washrooms.

"Excuse him, he suffers from the stupid disease," Artie said.

"I have a sister like that," the waitress said.

Sam shook his head and grabbed the menu. He listened as Artie ordered before placing his order. He was wondering what was taking Lyssa so long. And Dean's very un-Dean like behaviour of going to check on her. He shook his head a little and smiled. Guess you could teach an old dog new tricks.

***

Lyssa pressed the toilet paper to the three cuts and counted to ten again. She pulled the toilet paper away and took slow deep breaths. One of the cuts wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Slow deep breaths, Lys, breathe and don't panic," she whispered.

She threw out the red toilet paper and grabbed some more. She sat on the floor and took deep breaths. She felt herself beginning to relax. She let herself drift in a meditative state. It was so damn peaceful here...

"Bambi! Are you alright?" Dean's loud worried voice broke in.

"I'm fine," Lyssa answered snapping out of it.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Cause you never believe me."

"Bambi, you have two minutes to let me in or I'm picking the lock."

Lyssa swore. She stood up and looked at the cuts. That one cut was still bleeding. She grabbed some fresh toilet paper and wrapped it around her arm. She then applied pressure.

"Mind over body," she whispered willing the bleeding to stop. She knew she could do it; she had in the past but never in tow minutes with Dean Winchester standing at the door demanding entry.

"Mind over body, Lyssa," she whispered over and over.

***

Dean could hear Lyssa whispering something in the room. He looked around and saw that the short hall was empty. He pulled out his lock picking tools and went to work. He had the lock picked in ten seconds. He opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. He looked at Lyssa. She stood at the mirror looking at herself.

"Bambi, you okay?" he asked walking over to her.

"I'm okay, Dean. I just wasn't feeling well," she lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think I should take those pain pills on an empty stomach."

"Come on, let's get you something to eat then."

"Chicken soup?"

"Chicken soup if that's what you want."

Lyssa turned and looked at Dean. She walked over to him, closing the distance of two feet, and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried not to let the tears fall. She tried not to think about her arm, where the one cut was still trickling blood. Her sweater stuck to it. What she really wanted was to tell Dean everything. From beginning to end. She let a tear fall knowing she couldn't. She had to protect him.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kissed her hair softly and rubbed her back. He was starting to like holding her in his arms. He felt like she belonged here. He held her tighter. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. How much he cared but the words stuck in his throat. He still thought she deserved more then he could ever give.

"Bambi, you sure you're okay?" he found himself asking instead.

"Yeah, just fine. Come on, Dean. I bet people think we're having sex in here," she said pulling away.

"Well, that is a thought."

Lyssa laughed when Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her. She smacked him on the arm and shook her head.

"I can't take you anywhere," she muttered.

"Baby, you can take me everywhere. And you're the one who brought up sex."

"Like you weren't thinking about it."

"I wasn't. But I am now."

"Dean."

"Hey, you know you're thinking about it too."

"How can I not when you're standing in front of me looking so damn hot?"

"See, I knew it."

Dean smiled as Lyssa shook her head. He saw her trying to hide her smile. He took her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Lyssa said.

"Ladies first," Dean said.

"I am not a lady."

"Well, neither am I."

Lyssa rolled her eyes and left the restroom. She then realized that Dean had made her forget for a few short minutes about her cut and her pain. She smiled. She had found her prince charming. Now all she had to do was convince.

***

Dean stared a head at the darken road. He sighed and flipped on the windshield wipers. He hated the rain. He turned the radio on. He drove past the Welcome to Pennsylvania sign. He made a face. The music seriously needed help here.

"Freakin music sucks here," he said shutting the radio off.

"No kidding. So, Sammy, you going to talk about the case?" Artie asked.

"Depends. Lys, you listening?" Sam asked looking in the back and seeing Lyssa staring out the window at the passing trees.

"Yeah, listening. Although, I told you, shapeshifter," she answered.

"Dude, according to the reports it's a vampire murder," Dean said.

"Can I say something?" Lyssa asked looking at the two brothers.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then nodded. Sam turned to look at Lyssa sitting in the backseat behind Dean while Dean snuck glances at her from the review mirror.

"Why are we chasing after this shapeshifter when we could be stopping Lilith from breaking another seal?" she asked.

"Cause we don't know where the next seal is for one," Artie pointed out.

"Then we make Castiel tell us."

"Make him? You better not be suggesting that we hurt him, Lyssa."

"Yes, Artie, that is exactly what I am suggesting. He's a warrior of God, I'm sure he could take it."

"We are not hurting Cassie!"

"Well, you don't have to help if you don't want to. I'll hurt him all on my own."

"You will not!"

"Alright, both of you, knock it off," Dean said passing a sign indicating the town they wanted was just another hundred miles ahead. He did not want to spend that time listening to the Bennetts argue.

"Dean, Lyssa has a point," Sam said softly.

"Sammy, how could you?" Artie asked smacking him on the back of the head.

"Thank you, Sam. Nice to know that someone else is worried about the end of the world," Lyssa said.

"You're just worried about Jamie," Artie stated.

"You know what, Artie? I say I hurt you along with Castiel!"

Dean saw Lyssa smack Artie. Artie slapped her back. Then the yelling started. Then the hair pulling. He rolled his eyes and pulled over to the side of the road. He looked at Sam.

"You get your girl, I'll get mine," he said.

"So, Lyssa's your girl now, huh?" Sam asked smiling.

"So, help me, Sam-."

"Fine."

Lyssa didn't hear the doors open and slam shut. She slapped Artie, who slapped her back. Then she felt arms come around her waist and suddenly she was standing outside the rain pounding down on her.

"What the hell?" she asked turning around and seeing Dean hold her.

"You in the front seat with me. Sam in the back with Artie," Dean said pulling Lyssa to the driver's door.

"Alright," Sam said climbing in the backseat.

Lyssa pulled away from Dean. She stood in the cold rain. She turned and looked at him. He looked at her expectantly.

"Blondes or brunettes?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Blondes or brunettes. Which do you prefer?'

Dean looked at her like she had lost her mind. He shook his head and walked over to the driver's door. She blocked his path.

"I asked you a question," she said.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? It's raining and it'd freakin cold like Canada out here and you want to know if I like blondes or brunettes?" he questioned.

"First off, this isn't cold like Canada. I am Canadian, you jerk, and it is way colder than this. And second, nothing is wrong with me. I want to know your preference."

"My preference is...You know what? I'm not doing this."

"Excuse me? I have-."

Dean grabbed her and yanked her forward. He kissed her knowing it was the only way to shut her up.

***

Artie laughed. She turned and looked at Sam, who was shaking his head.

"Leave it to Dean answer a question with a kiss," Sam said.

"Hey, he shut her up. I haven't seen anyone do it as quickly as he just did," Artie said poking Sam in the side.

"Firefly, she had a point though. We should be worrying about the seals, not this."

"Sam, do you know where the next seal is? Cause I don't."

"Well....No."

"Then for now, we do our job. You know saving people, hunting things."

"Okay by the look of that goofy grin, I can tell that you've heard Dean say that."

"Only a few hundred times."

Sam rolled his eyes. Artie smacked him then rested her head on his shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You know, I hated this life growing up," Sam said.

"Oh, I know. Heard all about it," Artie couldn't help but add.

"Thanks, I guess. But as I was saying, I hated this life but now... I wonder if this wasn't what I was meant to do all along," Sam whispered.

"Personally, I think you would have made a great lawyer. All those years of practice at lying..."

"True. I guess. Oh, and of course free legal advice for Dean when he gets arrested."

"Damn rights, cause you know he can't stay out of trouble."

"So true. He can't."

Sam and Artie looked at each other then started laughing.

***

Lyssa pulled away from Dean and looked into his eyes. She was soaking wet by now but didn't care. She shook her head at Dean. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her instead if answering the question.

"Bambi, I don't know about you but I'm cold," he said.

"You didn't answer my question," she said stubbornly.

"I prefer...You. I have a preference for you, Bambi. No other girl comes close."

Dean watched as Lyssa's cheeks turned a nice rose color. She looked down and started to bite her bottom lip. Dean let the rain fall on him determined not to move till he had an answer.

"You prefer me?" Lyssa asked softly.

"Yeah, you. I don't see any other women around here that I call Bambi, do you?"

"No, not sure that many would let you. Regardless of how hot you are."

"So, we okay now?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

Lyssa watched as Dean opened the driver's door. She climbed in and slid down the seat to the passenger side. Dean then climbed in and turned on the heater. He rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"So, how about we get this show on the road, huh?" he said.

"Sure. Let's go kill the shapeshifter and save the damsel in distress. And Dean try not to sleep with her," Artie said.

"Hey, Artie guess what?" Dean said too cheerful as he pulled back onto the road.

"What?"

"Since Bambi is hurt and is sitting out the next few hunts you are too. You know keep your sister company."

"What? Sam, tell him I'm going to help you," Artie yelled.

Sam looked at Dean then sighed. He looked down at Artie and realized it might not be such a bad idea after all. The chances were Artie could get hurt as bad as Lyssa or worse.

"It's not a bad idea, Artemis. You know keep Lyssa company. Maybe do some research," Sam suggested.

"Research? Ewww, you suck."

Artie pulled away and looked out the window. Sam sighed again and hoped she'd talk to him again soon.

***

Sam cringed as Artie slammed the bathroom door in their hotel room. Nope, she was still mad. He sighed and dropped their bags at the foot of the bed. He walked over to the washroom and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Sam. I am not talking to you," Artie said.

"Firefly, please understand. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"How can I get hurt when I know what it is and how to kill it?"

Artie leaned against the door of the washroom and waited for Sam's answer. She didn't want to be left out of the hunt. Sure, she didn't mind keeping Lyssa company but she minded being ordered to do it like she was five years old. She was not a baby.

"Artemis, I...I don't want you hurt. Can you get that?"

"Yeah, I can but Sam...If someone would have asked me my opinion instead of ordering me around, maybe I would be open to staying with my sister."

Sam smiled a little. He leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Firefly, how would you feel about staying with Lyssa and keeping her company?" Sam asked.

"I'm not opposed to it. But you keep me updated on what's going on with the hunt."

"Deal. Will you come out now?"

"I don't know. This is one sweet looking bathroom. Ohh, look complimentary soap...Eww, it's used," Artie said.

Artie dropped the offending soap in the trash then washed her hands. Twice. She heard Sam laughing from the other side of the door. She dried her hands and opened the door. She threw the towel in Sam's face. He still laughed and smiled at her.

"It's not funny," she said pouting.

"Yeah, it is. I could probably write a book about all the weird and creepy things I've found in hotel rooms," Sam answered.

"I don't even want to know."

Sam pulled Artie in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Wanna watch some TV?" he asked.

"Well, we could do that but...I have a better idea," Artie whispered.

Artie stepped back and pulled off her shirt. She giggled when Sam threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed.

***

Dean poured himself another shot of Jack. Okay, it was more of a double shot. He heard Lyssa singing from the bathroom. He smiled a little and sat back on the couch. He closed his eyes for a minute and listened to her.

"_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_," she finished.

Lyssa hummed the tune as she opened the door and walked out. All she wore was one of Dean's long sleeved shirts. The dark green one. She loved stealing his clothes to wear. They smelled of him and it was like having him close all the time. She mentally slapped herself. She was acting like a teenager with a crush on the captain of the football team.

She stopped when she saw the bottle of Jack on the coffee table. She sighed. She wished he wouldn't drink and try to bury his feelings.

Dean heard her. He turned and looked at her. He told himself that he did not look good with his jaw hanging open. His shirt looked hot on Lyssa. Although it was short. He was getting a glimpse of her super fine legs. His eyes went from her toes to her mid thigh where his shirt stopped.

"Dean, do you have to drink?" she whispered.

"Bambi, I... It's the only thing that keeps the nightmares away," he said looking away.

"But it doesn't. We both know that. And I for one, do not want to sit back and watch you drink yourself into a stupor just to get some sleep."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

Lyssa walked over to him. She straddled him. It jostled her ribs and she bit her lip. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Talk to me. Tell me what happened there," she whispered.

"No," Dean stated firmly. He placed his hand on her bare thigh. She didn't flinch or pull away.

"Dean, don't do that. Don't shut me out. You need to talk to someone. Why not me?"

"Because what I did...What was done to me it's...It's too horrible. I don't want that to ever touch you."

Dean drank the rest of his Jack. He watched Lyssa. She sighed. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He could smell the berry scent of her shampoo. He wrapped one arm around her. He ran his other hand up and down her thigh.

Lyssa placed a hand on Dean's chest. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She saw it now. Hell. All though Dean. The pain, suffering, and utter despair. It had already touched her. But she couldn't tell him that. Not right out. She could, however, tell a few little lies to get him to talk. She took a deep breath.

"His name was Alastair. He... He craved you up and tore your flesh away from your bones," she whispered grabbing a hold of his shirt and held on tight.

Dean stopped breathing. His hand opened and then glass fell to the floor. He didn't know what to do or say. He felt her tears and wanted to comfort her but... How could she know that?

***

Sam grabbed the container of ice cream that Artie had begged for from the bag that he had discarded on the floor. The container was soft and dripping. Artie laughed from the bed. Sam shook his head and grabbed the bag. He placed the ice cream back inside and carried it to the sink.

"I think we have soft ice cream now," he said looking for a bowl or something from the kitchenette to hold the dripage of the container.

"Well, I know a few things we can use that ice cream for," Artie said seductively.

Sam squeezed the container and swore. Cold ice cream poured over his hand. He dropped the container in the sink. He grabbed a dish towel and wiped his hand. He heard Artie laugh. He turned to look at her.

"That was not funny," he said walking over to her.

"Oh, it so was," Artie said.

Artie pulled the sheet around her tighter. She laughed when Sam dived on the bed and pulled her in his arms. He tickled her and she laughed. He then stopped and kissed her. She kissed him back. She then pulled away and looked at him.

"I have to confess something," she said.

"Alright, what?" Sam asked.

"I flashed Dean while I was under the Hastings' spell. I...I couldn't help myself."

Sam bit his bottom lip. He leaned down and kissed Artie on the tip of the nose. He took a deep breath.

"I kissed Lyssa," he admitted.

"Really? Huh...French or closed mouth?"

"Artemis!"

"What? It's a perfectly good question. So, did you French kiss my sister or not?"

"Not. I didn't get the chance. She shoved me and took off."

"Really? She must really like Dean."

"Yeah."

"Or... Maybe you're just a really bad kisser."

Sam looked at Artie and saw her big grin on her face. He rolled hsi eyes. She smacked him on the chest.

"I think I need to see if you are a bad kisser," she said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Artie pulled Sam's face to hers and kissed him. She pulled away and looked in his eyes. She bit her lip and smiled a little.

"That was okay, I guess," she joked.

"Just okay, huh? Let's see if I can't do better," Sam said playing along.

He leaned down and kissed Artie softly at first then deepened it. He pulled her body forward as he kissed her soft lips.

"I think you pass," she said before Sam claimed her lips again.

"Good to know. I was worried about it," Sam said laying Artie back down on the bed his lips never leaving hers.

Artie ran her fingers though his shaggy hair and smiled to herself. This was how she wanted to spend all her spare time. In Sam's arms.

***

Lyssa pulled away and looked at Dean. He was quiet. She placed her hand on his cheek. His eyes turned and met hers. The green depths were filled with pain and shame. He placed his hand over hers.

"You saw that?" he asked his voice thick with pain.

"Yeah. It's kind of amazing what gets past the television censors," she whispered the lie.

"How much?"

"Dean-."

"How much pain did you see me dish out? How many souls did you see me destroy and rip apart? How many men and women did you-?"

Dean was shocked when he was cut off by Lyssa's lips on his own. He kissed her back pushing all his pain into the kiss. He nipped at her lips but she held him close and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Dean, look at me," Lyssa said kissing a long his jaw line.

"Not like this, Bambi."

"Dean, you need comfort. I'm here. And I want you. Let me comfort you," she whispered in his ear.

Lyssa felt his arms come around her. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist tight. He laid her on the bed and went to pull away but Lyssa held him in place. He looked into her eyes. She saw his tears. She wiped them away.

"I'm broken, Lys. No amount of love and comfort is going to fix me," he said not wanting her to hope. He knew that he couldn't be fixed. What he had seen and done....It was too much.

"You can't know that. And I...I'm not going to throw you away, Dean. You're too important to me," she told him.

Dean looked at Lyssa and saw the determination in her eyes. Nothing was going to change her mind. He meant something to her and she wouldn't give up on him. The sobs started then and he couldn't stop them. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He rested his head on Lyssa's chest and cried. He let go of his pain and let his walls crumble in that moment. He felt Lyssa's hand in his hair and rubbing his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as he sobbed.

Lyssa closed her eyes and tried to hold in her own tears. Dean's pain was radiating off of him in waves. She stroked his hair and let him cry. She just held him and ignored the pain his weight on her was causing her ribs. Her pain was nothing compared to his. He needed her right now. She rubbed his shoulder and back in circles.

"I'm here, Dean. You'll always have me," she whispered to him.

"I... It was horrible. God, what I did to them...I don't deserve a second chance," he cried burying his face against Lyssa's breast.

"Shh, don't say that. Everyone deserves a second chance. Especially you. You more than most."

Dean didn't answer. He just held her closer. He squeezed his eyes closed and let the tears fall. He listened to Lyssa's soothing words and realized how tired he was. Tired of being strong, tired of hiding his real feeling from everyone. He just let it all go. He felt himself start to slowly relax. His sobbing slowed then stopped. He took deep breaths and felt himself drifting off.

Lyssa looked at Dean and let out a sigh of relief. He had fallen asleep his head resting on her breast. Only then did she let her own tears fall. She held him and cried silently. She stayed up most of the night holding the man she knew she loved and cried for all the pain he was in.

* * *

A/N: The song is 'Gotta be Somebody' by Nickelback. Lyrics by the talented Chad Kroeger. Go and buy their CDs. NOW....LOL. Sorry, must advise the great Canadian talent we have. Happy Canada Day to all you Canucks.


	48. Chapter 48

Sam opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He heard his alarm go off and reached for it. Artie beat him to it. She grabbed it and tossed it across the room all the while mumbling about stupid mornings and how they always came early.

"Firefly, are you going to get up?" he whispered in her ear as she cuddled close to him.

"No, not right now," she said pulling him closer.

"Dean and I have to find the sheriff and talk to witness-."

"Sammy, shut up. Do you honestly think the sheriff is going to be awake?"

"Well, yeah."

"Alright. Here's a better question. Do you think Dean is awake?"

Artie felt Sam rub her arm. He didn't answer her and she knew she was right. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was hoping to get some more sleep. At least a few hours.

"Firefly, are you sleeping?" Sam asked softly.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Well, there's something I want to tell you."

"Well, just say it already. I am trying to get a few more hours of sleep here."

"Artemis, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

Sam watched as Artie's grey eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked up at him. He reached out and stroked her cheek. She looked so shocked.

"You what?" she asked her voice shaking a little.

"I think I'm in love with you... Wait, let me change that. I know I'm in love with you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Oh my Goddess. You actually mean it!"

"Of course I-."

Artie cut Sam off and kissed him. She pulled away and tried to hold in the tears but they fell anyway. She smiled at him and looked into his blue eyes. She saw love in them and it was for her. He loved her.

"Firefly, are you okay?" he asked softly wiping away her tears.

"I am better then okay. You love me. I...Sam, you have no idea how happy that makes me...Oh, I love you too by the way," she added kissing him again.

Sam laughed and kissed her again. He knew he would never forget the look on her face when he had told her. Artie's face had brightened and god, her smile. He knew he loved this girl and as far as he was concerned right now, the rest of the world be damned. It was only them in this room and he was going to show her how much he loved her.

Artie let Sam roll her on her back. She smiled and kissed him again. She couldn't believe that he loved her. She had never thought that Sam Winchester would fall in love with her. Out of all the women he met on the road, it was her he loved. She wondered how she had gotten so damn lucky and who she had to thank for this. Because whoever it was, she owed them big.

***

Lyssa woke up and winced. Her ribs were killing her. She looked down and saw Dean's head still resting on her chest. She felt his chest rise and fall against her stomach. He was still asleep. She ran her hand though his hair softly. Last night he had let go and Lyssa had been relieved. He had needed it; needed her. She hoped he would sleep better now. And maybe even talk to her about his feelings. She winced again.

"God, I don't want to wake you but... Dean, you ain't exactly as light as a feather," she whispered.

She decided to slowly ease away and pull her body out from under his weight. She moved not even two inches and his arms tightened around her. She felt his hand running up her thigh. He ran it slowly up the shirt she wore. She knew he was awake. She stroked his hair.

"Dean, do you want to talk?" she asked softly.

"Bambi, how... How much did they show?" he asked keeping his eyes closed.

"Enough. Alastair torturing you. You... Torturing the souls. Just flashes," she lied. The words stuck in her throat.

Dean held her tighter. His hand rested on her hip. He opened his eyes and saw that she wore black panties with red hearts on them. He moved his hand higher pushing the shirt up more. He smiled. There on her hip was the protection tattoo. He ran his thumb over it.

"How... How did you feel when you saw what I had done?" he asked. He bit his lip scared of the answer.

"Worried and...Sad. Worried because I didn't know how you were going to take the memories and deal with them. Sad because I knew that you had been pushed to that point. Damn Alastair he...," Lyssa trailed off. She took a deep breath and told herself not to lose it.

"Bambi?"

"Sorry but I just...It kills me to talk about this. I'm so damn worried about you. I know that you aren't the same Dean I'm use to. The Dean I knew for three years. I know why you made the deal in the first place but...Goddammit, Sam could have helped you by using his ability and I am so pissed that you would have rather die than let him. And I realize I have no right to feel this way, but I do. I didn't want you to suffer but you did. And it is fucking killing me to watch you slowly break down."

Lyssa bit her lip to shut herself up. She felt Dean lift his head. He finally looked at her. She expected anger in his eyes over her words but...There was none. She reached out to touch his cheek but let her hand drop. She looked at the ceiling.

"You have no idea how hard it is to be here sometimes. Back home, I was powerless to help you because...Well, you weren't real. Here, you are real but...I'm still powerless because you won't let me in. The only difference and the thing that keeps me sane is...," she trailed off again.

"Is what?" Dean asked.

"This. Here I can comfort you and hold you but... It isn't enough, Dean. The nightmares are still going to come."

Dean nodded. He knew they would but he wasn't going to put his problems on Lyssa's shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips softly. He pulled away and turned her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I can't...Not with you, Lyssa. Never with you. This is something that I won't let hurt you. It's my nightmares, I'll deal with them. You...You've seen enough already," he told her.

"Fine," Lyssa said not wanting to argue with him. Not when they were getting closer.

"I know you don't like it, Bambi but... You call me a hero, so let me protect you from this, please? Lord knows I'm putting you in enough danger by letting you run around and play with things that go bump in the night. Can you let me do this?"

"Dean, you don't let people let you do anything. You do it whether they like it or not. Period."

"Well, I'm asking you to let me. You aren't just anyone. You're...Bambi," he stated as if that explained everything.

"You know, you're lucky I understand you."

"Yeah, I am. I'm lucky in a lot of ways when it comes to you."

Lyssa looked at him but he didn't say anymore. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled away. She almost let out a sigh of relief when his weight was off her ribs. She missed it however. She watched as he got off the bed and grabbed his shaving kit and headed for the washroom. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes. She smiled softly. She was his Bambi. Emphasis on his.

***

Sam pulled on his suit jacket. He stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. He made a face. The knot wouldn't sit properly. He moaned and threw his hands up in the air.

"I give up, dammit. This tie has it in for me today," he said.

"Let me try," Artie said.

She came over after pulling on one of Sam's t-shirts. She stood in front of him and moved the tie a little to the right. She smiled and stood back.

"There. Looks good," she said.

"That is so not fair. I've been trying for five minutes to fix it and then you do it in five seconds."

"I guess it just needed a woman's touch."

"Guess so."

"So, what's the game plan?"

"We need to see the body, interview any witness-."

"Meaning, blah, blah, blah, boring work."

"Pretty much."

Artie kissed Sam on the cheek. She let him hold her close to him.

"Promise to keep me informed?"

"Promise, firefly. So, what are you and Lyssa going to do?"

"I don't know. Knowing Lyssa she'll curl up on the couch with a book."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"It's boring for me."

Sam shook his head. He kissed Artie again. He then pulled away and looked at the clock. He sighed.

"You have to go?" Artie asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always am."

Artie stood back and watched as Sam left. She turned and walked back over to the computer. She was going to check her facebook account.

***

Dean did up the buttons on his dress shirt. He turned and saw Lyssa sleeping on the bed. He smiled. He walked over to the bed and grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Bambi. I'll be back later," he whispered to her.

He heard a knock on the door. He grabbed his suit jacket and left the room. Sam stood in the hall waiting for him.

"Dude, where's your tie?" Sam asked as they walked down the hall.

"In my pocket," Dean answered pulling on the jacket.

"Well, it's being real helpful there, isn't it?"

"Yep. Going to help solve the case from my pocket. Ain't it great, Sammy?"

Dean pushed open the door and went down the stairs smiling. He felt better than he had in days.

***

Artie banged on Lyssa's door. She waited then banged again. She had waited an hour before deciding she was bored. She smiled sweetly when her sister opened the door. Lyssa moaned.

"Artie, what do you want?" Lyssa asked moving aside and letting her in the room.

"You to keep me company. I'm bored. And Sam and Dean left to go talk to the sheriff and see the body... Plus chat up Jamie," Artie added with a smile.

Lyssa watched as Artie placed Sam's laptop on the table. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Artie. Artie caught it and smiled.

"Artie, I was sleeping," Lyssa answered.

"Ahh. Dean keep you up all night?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Ewww! I didn't really want to know that."

"We didn't have sex. He... He finally broke down and let it go."

"Really? He talked about Hell?"

"A little. I told him I'd be there for him and he... I held him as he cried."

"Wow."

"I know."

The sisters were quiet for a moment. Artie opened the computer and hooked it up to the internet. She typed up facebook. She smiled. She had gotten her sister an early birthday gift.

"Hey, Lys, I got you something for your birthday," Artie said.

"Ugh. Shh, don't say anything about my birthday. Maybe they'll forget," Lyssa said.

"It's nine days away. I doubt they'll forget."

"Alright, what'd you get me?"

Lyssa walked over to the table and sat down. Artie turned the computer around towards her and she smiled. Artie had set her up a facebook account. A little piece of normal. She looked at Artie.

"You little sister are the best," Lyssa said.

"Yes, I know. Now, I am going to go grab something to eat since our boys forgot to buy food," Artie said.

"Do you have any money?"

"No."

"Hold on."

Lyssa stood up and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a tampon box and opened it. There was the left over money from the pawn shop. She pulled out two hundred dollar bills and handed them to Artie. Artie shook her head.

"He still doesn't know?"

"Nope. And neither does Sam, right?"

"Right, want anything special?"

"Nope. I'm going to be having fun making friends on facebook."

"Yeah, try not to meet any crazy people."

"I'll try."

Artie left the room. Lyssa sat back down in front of the computer. This would be fun.

***

Dean and Sam followed Sheriff Dietrich into the morgue. Dean really hated this part of the job but knew it was necessary. Sam and him stood back as the sheriff walked over to a body drawer and opened it. Sam and Dean stepped forward and looked at the body of the young woman.

"So, there were bite marks?" Sam asked leaning in for a closer look.

"Yes, here on the neck," Sheriff Dietrich said.

Sam and Dean both looked at the neck. They frowned. Two teeth marks on the neck. Dean looked at Sam. A vampire bite left more than two teeth marks. Dean cleared his throat and looked at the sheriff.

"So, there was an eye witness to this attack?" Dean asked.

"Yes, there was. Ed Brewer, although I wouldn't hold on to much of what he said."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because Ed has always had problems. But what he said... it just takes the cake. Really."

"Well, we'll be the judge of that. What did Ed say?"

"That he saw Count Dracula do this. A vampire. Please. Guy is a few eggs short of a full dozen."

"Where can we find Ed?" Sam asked making notes.

"Johnson's bar on Main. He's a regular there. Even more regular now since this," he indicated the body.

"Thank you, Sheriff. We'll contact you if we find anything," Dean said.

"Thank you, Agents."

Sam and Dean walked out of the morgue. They stayed quiet till they got to the impala. They climbed in and sat there for a minute.

"Count Dracula?" Dean asked.

"I guess. We better talk to this guy," Sam said.

"Bet he's a nut job."

"Well, good thing you're going to talk to him then. One nut job to another."

"Oh, real cute, Sammy. Real cute."

"I try, Dean."

Dean started the car and drove off towards Main Street.

***

Lyssa laughed. She had become friends with Lenore. And though Lenore, she had become friends with Lenore's friend, Selen Violet. Selen was a hoot. They were currently chatting up a storm. The subject, their men.

Selen: So, how hot is Dean?

Lyssa: Oh, God, where do I start?

Selen: Well, scale of one to ten.

Lyssa: A twenty.

Selen: Wow. I need a picture.

Lyssa: I need to take on first.

Selen: What, the boy camera shy? I know Logan is.

Lyssa: No, I don't think so.

Selen: Hmm, you seriously don't have a pic of him?

Lyssa was about to answer no when she looked at the laptop. It was Sam's. He had to have a picture of Dean, somewhere.

Lyssa: Hold on, Selen. I think I may have a picture of Dean here.

Selen: Take your time.

Lyssa searched though the files. She stopped and smiled. She had found one. Dean was asleep and had Jerk written on his forehead. Even then he still looked hot.

Lyssa: Found one. Disregard the Jerk on the forehead. His brother having fun.

Selen: Yeah, when Eli and Logan are together it isn't pretty, either.

Lyssa posted the picture on her facebook page. She waited. She didn't have to wait long.

Selen: That's your man?

Lyssa: Well...Yeah, I guess you could say that. We haven't done anything serious yet.

Selen: Well, you better. If you don't I will. Damn! He is hot.

Lyssa: I know lol.

Selen: Do you have a cell number?

Lyssa: Yes. Would you like it?

Selen: Damn right. I need to hear your secret to how you landed a hot man like that.

Lyssa laughed. She gave her cell number. Two minutes later, her cell phone rang. She smiled. She had needed this. She needed someone unbiased to talk to and who would understand her. Selen seemed like that person.

***

Artie walked down the street. She stopped at the thrift store. The bag of junk food smacked against her leg. She shrugged and decided to go on in. What else was she suppose to do while the boys were playing hunter and the hunted? She pulled open the door and walked in.

She walked around the store not really finding anything of interest. She stopped in the electronics section. She saw a CD player there for twenty bucks. They had it plugged in. She went over and started playing with it. Everything seemed to work. She smiled and grabbed it. She walked over to the cashier and paid for it. The cashier put it in a bag. She walked out of the store and smiled. She walked down the street and smiled. There across the way was a music shop. Her smile grew larger.

"This is my lucky day," she said crossing the street. She walked into the store and lost herself in the quest of finding her favourite music.

***

Sam and Dean walked into the bar. Dean smiled. This was where he was at home. He looked at Sam.

"Let's go see if anyone has seen Ed," Dean said.

"Dean, I still think we should have checked on the girls before coming here," Sam said.

"Sammy, they are grown women."

"Really? Maybe you don't want Lyssa to see the guilty stamped on your forehead. You have been flirting with everything that has boobs and two legs."

"Sorry, Sam. I may be flirting but you don't see me taking them back to the motel, do you?"

Sam didn't have time to answer before Dean walked over to the bar. Sam followed.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the waitress asked turning around.

"Federal agents here. We need to ask you some questions," Dean said as he and Sam flashed their badges.

"You're a fed?" she asked Dean.

And it begins, Sam thought.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"Well, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?"

"I'm a maverick. You know what I mean? A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by is the rules," Dean said winking at her.

Sam wanted to smack Dean on the back of the head. He tried not to roll his eyes either. He looked at the waitress and read her name tag. Jamie.

"Okay, maverick. Ah, Jamie, we're looking for a Ed Brewer," Sam said.

"Ed? He's over there in the corner," Jamie said pointing then turning away.

Sam and Dean turned and saw a nervous little man drinking a large cup of beer. Dean and Sam looked at each other then made their way over.

"Ed Brewer?" Dean asked.

"Yes?" Ed asked.

"FBI. Agents Angus and Young. We'd like to ask you some questions," Sam said as Dean and he sat down.

"About what I saw?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. What did you see that night, Ed?" Dean asked.

"I saw..." Ed suddenly went quiet.

"Come on, we need to know."

Ed waved Sam and Dean closer. Sam and Dean looked at each other then leaned in. Ed looks around to see if anyone was watching them. He then leaned in.

"I was walking though the park minding my own business, like always. Then I see this couple kissing except..."

"Except what?" Sam asked.

"The man wasn't kissing her on the lips. He was sucking on her neck. Then I noticed his clothes."

"What about his clothes?" Dean asked.

Ed drank some of his beer. He looked at Sam and Dean. He leaned in again.

"He dressed like Dracula," Ed whispered.

"You mean like...Dracula, Dracula?" Dean asked.

"Exactly! Like Dracula."

Dean looked at Sam. Yeah, this Ed guy was nuts with a capital 'n'.

"He even had the accent," Ed went on.

"Accent?" Sam asked.

Ed nodded and took another drink. He looked at the two agents. At least they weren't looking at him like he was crazy like the sheriff had.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"You know something like," Ed pulled his arm in front of his face like he had a cape. He also spoke with an accent, "Stay away mortal. The night is mine."

Sam and Dean sat there and looked at Ed. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Crazy.

***

Lyssa closed Sam's laptop and laughed. Selen was telling her a story about Lenore and Eli.

"So, they are a couple?" Lyssa said sitting on the bed.

"Oh yeah, big time. So, I talked all about me. Tell me more about you," Selen said.

"Well, my life is not as exciting as yours. You know I'm not engaged to a vampire or living with a nest of non-human blood drinking vampires."

"Come on, there has to be something interesting about you."

Lyssa looked down. She had plenty that was interesting. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not from here," Lyssa said.

"Okay, where are you from?"

"Canada...A Canada in a different dimension I guess you could say."

Lyssa heard silence on the other end of the phone. She looked up when Artie came in. She carried several bags. Lyssa shook her head. If there was one thing Artie loved more than painting, and now Sam, it was shopping. Artie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Not from _here_, huh?" Selen said.

"Yeah. So..."

"So, we so need to get together. Really, I need to hear this story."

Artie smiled when Lyssa laughed. She was glad her sister was happy. She pulled the CD played from the bag and the CDs too. She smiled. She had her music, Sam and her art. What more did she need? She turned when Lyssa got off the bed and grabbed a piece of paper. She looked at Artie and motioned for a pen.

Artie dug into her pocket and found one. She tossed it at Lyssa. Lyssa caught it and wrote the address down.

"Yeah, Selen, I have to let you go. My sister came in...Yeah, I so will. Talk to you later," Lyssa hung up.

"So, made a new friend I see. Should Dean be jealous?" Artie laughed.

"No. So, you think Dean would take us to Montana when this job is done?" Lyssa asked.

"What's in Montana?"

"Lenore and the rest of non-human eating vampires. And my new friend, Selen, who is human."

Artie laughed. Lyssa glared at her. Artie opened a bag of potato chips and sat at the table.

"I so want to be there when you explain to Dean that you want to visit, not kill vampires. And that you made friends with a human who lives with them. This should be good," Artie said.

"Thanks Artie, for the support."

"Anytime, sis."

Lyssa rolled her eyes and grabbed the potato chip bag from Artie. Her sister was right. How was she going to explain this to Dean?

***

Sam and Dean walked back to the bar. Neither believed Ed's crazy story.

"Dean, what are we going to do now?" Sam asked.

"Well, rooms are paid for and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches," Dean said as they found a booth and sat down.

"I'm pretty sure women today don't react real well to the whole wench thing, Dean."

Dean looked at Sam. Sometimes he wondered if Sam was related to him at all.

"Hey, bar wench where's that beer?" he called to Jamie.

"Coming up good sir," Jamie answered.

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. He kind of wished they had brought the Bennetts along. Both girls would have smacked Dean so hard for saying that.

"Dude, Oktoberfest," Dean said.

"There you go," Jamie said placing the beer in front of Dean, "What can I get you?" she asked turning towards Sam.

"Oh, he doesn't drink. He's Christian Scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. Which is a drag on stake outs."

Dude, he's you're brother, you can't kill him, Sam thought watching Dean make jokes at his expense.

"You're funny," Jamie said.

"Well, I'm a lot more than that. I'd like to give you a chance to check out the rest. What time do you get off?"

Sam was mildly shocked. This was normal Dean behaviour but...Lyssa. He knew Lyssa felt something for Dean. And he had thought his brother felt the same.

"Haha. Like I said funny," Jamie answered walking away.

"It is time to right some wrongs," Dean said.

"Come again?" Sam asked stopping the mental picture of Lyssa beating Dean up when she found out about this.

"Well, look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars. Right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts," he started counting them off on his fingers, "None of the off angle fingers from all the breaks. I mean my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly, that my virginity is intact."

"What?" Sam asked. Sometimes he felt like Dean was speaking a totally different language.

"I have been rehymenated."

Sam laughed. He had to. It was either laugh or bang his head against the table.

"Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of Hell but no one can do that."

"Brother, I have been rehymenated and the dude, will not abide."

"Well, dude, I think you're forgetting one very important part of your plan."

"What?"

"Lyssa Bennett. Now, I'm going back to the motel while you try to not abide."

Dean watched Sam go. He looked down at his beer. He hadn't forgotten about Lyssa. God, he could never forget about her but...He felt like she deserved better than him.

"Hey, you need a refill?" Jamie asked coming to the table.

"No, I think I'll be heading back to my room anyway," Dean answered.

"Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Actually, my partner and I will be headed out tomorrow. This case it's..."

"Too weird?"

"Actually, not weird enough. Thanks for the beer."

Dean tossed some money on the table. He walked out of the bar and stood outside for a moment. He took a deep breath. He mentally prepared himself for a fight when he got back to the motel. No doubt Sam would tell Bambi what he had been doing. He dreaded hurting her. He turned and started to walk towards the hotel.

***

Lyssa and Artie laughed as Jason chopped another victim. Artie ate some popcorn then tossed some at Lyssa. Lyssa looked at Artie and smacked her.

"What was that for?" Lyssa asked.

"You were suppose to be keeping track of how many people he kills in this one," Artie said.

"Sorry but...Who cares?"

"True. Dude, it is so lucky we didn't have a crush on one of these idiots."

"Why?"

"We would have ended up in Friday the 13th. And Jason _never_ stays dead."

"Very true. Hey, didn't Jared make the remake?"

"Yeah, in our world. Wonder who did it here?"

"Hey yeah. I never thought of that. Do Jensen and Jared exist here?"

"Doubt it or someone would have said something when Dean was wanted by the feds. Cause he was all over the TV."

"Yeah, you're right. Random thought."

"You are random."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Make me, jerk."

A knock on the door made them jump a little. Sam then walked in. He smiled at the girls. He pulled off his jacket and rested it on a chair.

"What are you two watching?" he asked.

"Friday the 13th Part...Ah, what part was it?" Artie asked Lyssa.

"I have no ideas. Not that it matters. He'll be back," Lyssa said.

Sam sat down on a chair. He watched as Jason hacked up a girl. He winced and looked away. He still didn't understand how people could watch these movies. He couldn't. It hit too close to home for him. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going to head next door. Take a shower."

"Wait. How'd the case go?" Lyssa asked shutting off the TV sensing that that was what it was bothering Sam.

"Well, it looks like a hoax. We'll be leaving in the morning."

"Ah, Sam, where's Dean?" Artie asked.

Lyssa looked at Sam. He looked away. She sighed and stared at the popcorn bowl. So, Dean had met Jamie apparently. She told herself not to cry. At least not in front of her sister and Sam.

"He'll be back later. He's at a bar," Sam finally said.

"Okay, that's cool," Lyssa said glad that she had perfected her happy-it's cool face long ago.

"Well, I'm headed next door," Sam said.

"I'll come with you. Then you can tell me all about your day."

Artie followed Sam out of the room. She shut the door behind her. She then turned towards him.

"How bad?" Artie asked.

"Well-," Sam started.

"Dude, why are you two standing in the hall?" Dean asked coming down the hall.

Sam and Artie looked at each other then at Dean. Sam cleared his throat.

"You came back," he said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean questioned.

"No reason. Come on, Sam. Let's go save some water," Artie said opening the door to their room.

"You know, you aren't saving water if you shower twenty times a day," Dean called after them.

"Jerk," came the reply from both of them as the door slammed shut.

He smiled then turned towards his motel room door. He sighed and opened it.

***

Lyssa sat on the bathroom her back against the door. She bit her lip to not cry. She turned the razor around in her hand. She hadn't made a cut yet, so Yay for her. But she wanted to. She needed to. She heard the door to the room open. She closed her eyes. She heard Dean's footsteps as he moved around the room.

"Bambi, you okay?" Dean asked coming to the bathroom door.

"I'm good," Lyssa said her voice cracking.

"Bambi?"

Dean turned the bathroom knob. He opened the door and Lyssa fell on the floor looking up at him. He leaned in the doorway and smiled. She still wore his shirt.

"You just going to stand there and look at me or are you going to help me up?" she asked closing her hand around the razor.

"Stand here and look at you. You look beautiful," he said.

"Huh. Feeling guilty, Dean?"

"What? No."

"Really? How's Jamie? Ask her out yet so you could lose your new found virginity?"

Lyssa sat up and heard Dean curse behind her. She stood up and turned to face Dean. He wouldn't look at her. She took a chance. She hid the razor in her makeup bag. She went to walk past him but Dean grabbed her hand.

"I came back to you," he whispered.

"You came back because she turned you down."

Dean let Lyssa go. He watched as she shut the light off and climbed into bed. He stood in the dark and wondered how he would fix this.

* * *

A/N: Do not panic. Everything will be fine. And if you feel like getting angry * pulls out blow up doll* This is Bob. Bob likes to be hit. Feel free to hit Bob.

So, that is Ch 48. I will see y'all back here for Ch 49. Lol. Yes, I had coffee. It was good. Oh, and I special thank you to a special someone for letting me…Borrow Selen. * hugs* You know who you are.


	49. Chapter 49

Dean heard his cell phone ringing. He sat up from the couch and muttered a swear. His back was now killing him. That couch was not comfortable. He looked over at Lyssa sleeping on the bed. He had heard her crying during the night but... He had stayed away knowing he was the source of her tears and hurt. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"This is Sheriff Dietrich. We have another body. I could use your insight."

"Ah, alright. We'd like to talk to any witnesses first then we'll meet you at the morgue."

"Alright, thank you."

Dean hung up. He looked up and saw Lyssa climbing out of bed. She looked at him. He saw her red eyes and wanted to kick himself.

"Another body?" she asked her voice soft.

"Yeah. Sam and I are going-," Dean started.

"Talk to Ann-Marie. It was her boyfriend. A werewolf killed him. Well, a shapeshifter in the form of a werewolf."

"You still think it's a shifter?"

"I saw this happen, Dean. I know it's a shifter. Just like I know about you and Jamie."

Lyssa got up and walked to the bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and let tears fall. She was now more convinced than anything that she couldn't change a damn thing here. Everything she had seen on TV was going to come true. She had been an idiot to fall in love with Dean Winchester.

***

Sam opened his eyes and found himself alone in bed. He turned and saw Artie standing by the wall a glass in her hand. She cursed and held the glass against the wall and pressed her ear against the base.

"You know spying isn't very ladylike," he said climbing out of bed.

"Do I look like a lady?" Artie asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Well...No. Now shh, I can't hear anything."

Artie listened carefully but she didn't hear Dean and Lyssa talking. She frowned. She felt Sam's arms come around her as he pulled her away from the wall. She held on to the glass.

"Sam, you're ruining my fun," she whined.

"How about you help me pack our things since we're going to be heading out today," Sam suggested.

"No, you aren't. The shifter is still here. And you and Dean are going to hunt it and stop it."

"Okay, you know, I'm with Dean. It is a little creepy that you and Lyssa know all these things that are going to happen."

"Yeah, and you know what else is weird?"

"What?"

"Just being here with you. And you know how well all four of us click. And...In a weird way, loving you. Cause I know if I ever went back people would look at me like I was crazy."

"Are you... Are you planning on going back?"

Sam looked at the floor. He was scared of the answer. He knew that Artie's home life hadn't been the best but... It was still her home. And he knew that she would probably want to be there instead of here.

"Sam, I want you to listen to me. I'm not ever going back there. This is my home now. That is... If you want me?" Artie asked softly.

"Of course I want you. I'd be an idiot not too."

Artie smiled. She pulled Sam's face close to hers and kissed him. She moaned when a knock on the door echoed in the room.

"Sam, get dressed. We gotta go," Dean said banging on the door.

"Sam, I am going to murder your brother," Artie said kissing him again.

"Sorry, Artemis but we might need him. I mean he actually enjoys cleaning the guns," Sam said pulling away.

"You do bring up a valid point. I guess we could keep him around. But I am going to kick his ass."

Sam laughed. He kissed Artie again and ignored Dean banging on the door for a few minutes. He just wanted a couple more minutes of normal.

***

Dean and Sam walked down the street in silence. Sam knew Dean was pissed. And he knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that Sam had made Dean wait twenty minutes outside his hotel room door.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Sammy. Well except for the fact we were suppose to talk to this witness half an hour ago!" Dean said his voice echoing in the street.

"Dude, there is something more going on with you. There has to be. And I think I know what it is."

"Leave it alone."

"It's Lyssa, isn't it?"

Dean stopped walking. He turned and looked at his brother. Sam took a step back telling Dean that he looked as pissed as he felt.

"Just stay out of this, Sam. Can you do that? I don't need you and Artie sticking your nose in this," Dean said.

"We're trying to help, Dean. It's obvious to me that things between you and Lyssa are bad."

"Just shut up. Sam. I want to work this job and that's it. I will handle Lyssa. So just let it go."

Sam sighed and nodded. He'd let it go this time. He watched as Dean turned and walked away. He followed him. They found Ann-Marie sipping on a big Gulp sitting at a table. Dean and Sam pulled out their badges.

"Agents Angus and Young. We'd like to ask you some questions about what you saw," Dean said.

Ann-Marie sucked on the straw of her drink. Her head bobbed up and down. Dean raised an eyebrow but sat down. He was really starting to worry about the sanity of this town. First there was Ed and his Dracula fascination and now Ann-Marie and her oral fixation. He'd give anything for this case to be over and to be back on the open road.

"Ann-Marie, what did you see last night?" Sam asked pulling out his note pad.

Ann-Marie pulled the drink away from her face.

"A... A werewolf," she said before claiming the straw again and sucking on it some more.

"A werewolf? And what did this werewolf do?" Dean asked wishing he could rip the drink from her hands.

Sam heard Dean's tone. He looked down at his notepad and made a note. He decided that next time one of the Bennetts was going to use their fake badges and join him in questioning the witnesses. Preferably Lyssa, who came across as kind and understanding. And she probably wouldn't look at the witness like they had a screw loose, like Dean was doing now.

"He grabbed Rick," Ann-Marie said before sucking on her drink again.

Dean looked at Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders a little and looked away. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Ann-Marie. He didn't want to be sitting her asking her questions. He had had it with this case. He felt like screaming.

"Then what?" Sam asked sensing that Dean was about to blow.

Ann-Marie looked at them but continued sucking on her Gulp. After what seemed like five minutes to Dean, she placed the drink on the table.

"And then it just... It just tore Rick into little pieces," she finished.

"Ma'am, we understand how you feel and that this must have been traumatic for you to see but-," Dean started.

"Traumatic? Yeah but... It was also kind of cool," Ann-Marie said grabbing her gulp and sucking on the straw again.

"Ah, thank you for your time," Sam said standing up. Dean followed suit. They nodded at Ann-Marie then walked away.

"Dude, that chick," Dean started.

"Oh yeah, I agree," Sam said.

They walked down the street to where they had parked the impala. Now they were off to the morgue.

***

Lyssa pulled on the tank top and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. The yellow tank top brought out the tan of her skin but her face was still pale. She turned on the hot water. She splashed her face a couple of times to see if any color would come back. She looked up. No such luck. She turned the water off and wiped her hands on her blue jeans.

"He isn't worth this," she whispered.

She knew the minute she said it that it was a lie. Dean was worth it. If only she could get him to see that. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She would not reach for the razors. She was in control.

"Lyssa, hey you fall in?" Artie asked banging on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Artie," Lyssa said.

"Alright. Hey, sis he does care."

"We are not going to talk about him today."

"Alright but...Dude, what else is there to talk about?"

Artie leaned against the doorway. She heard Lyssa laugh and breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried about her sister. She knew Lyssa was trying to help Dean but Artie wasn't about to let her sister sacrifice her sanity to do it. She knew how hard Lyssa had fought for people to look at her normal again. She wouldn't let her sister throw that away. Even if it was for Dean Winchester.

She heard the bathroom door open. She turned and saw her sister walk out. She looked okay but Artie knew Lyssa could fake a smile if she had too.

"So, if we aren't going to mention him or this, what do we have left to talk about?" Artie asked.

"Let's make cookies," Lyssa said.

"What?"

"There's a stove there, I want to make cookies."

"You know Lyssa, if you weren't my sister, I'd think you were crazy."

"I am your sister and I know that you are crazy."

Lyssa laughed as Artie shook her head. Then Lyssa's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. She smiled. It was Selen.

"Hey, how's your day going?" Selen said the minute Lyssa answered.

"I've had better days," Lyssa admitted.

"I'll go get the stuff for cookies. Sam gave me the credit card today," Artie said softly.

Artie was shocked when Lyssa hugged her. Artie hugged her back then pulled away. She left the room. She closed the door behind her. She prayed to the Goddess Lyssa would open up to Selen. Then at least she would be talking about it. She sighed and turned down the hall. She would get everything so her crazy sister could make cookies. Artie smiled. Chocolate chip cookies did sound good though. And when Lyssa made them they were absolutely delicious.

***

"So, how bad?" Selen asked Lyssa.

"Bad. I... I don't want to go into-."

"Bullshit. You need to let it out. So, spill."

"I... I don't think things with Dean and I are ever going to go anywhere."

Lyssa sat on the bed. There, she had spoken her fears out loud. She bit her lip. She wondered what Selen would say.

"And why not?"

"He asked a hot blond out last night when he had me waiting for him here at the hotel. That's why not."

"Asshole."

"No, he isn't. He just..."

"Doesn't see what is right in front of him. Lyssa, do you want him?" (A/N: Ah...DUH! Who wouldn't! Anyway, moving on...)

"What? I...yeah, I do."

"Then go after him. Why wait for him?"

Lyssa was quiet. Then she realized Selen had a point. Why should she wait for Dean to come to her? She could try and seduce him. He was Dean Winchester after all. It shouldn't take much.

"You're right," she told Selen.

"Duh. So, do you need pointers?"

"Tons."

***

Sam and Dean walked into the morgue. They saw Rick laid out on the table. It looked like they had just finished the autopsy. For that, Sam was grateful. He hated having to stand there and watch as they cut open the flesh. Seeing the body was bad enough.

"Glad you two could make it," Sheriff Dietrich said.

"Glad to be here. So do you have an idea what could have done this?" Dean asked pushing his problems with Lyssa aside to finish this case.

"A wolf," Dietrich said.

"Really? Have any proof?"

"Yes, actually. We found wolf hairs on the body and well...Take a look at him. He's been eaten poor guy."

"Was there any missing organs? Liver, lungs, the heart?" Sam asked.

"No, everything was where it was suppose to be... Well, whatever that wasn't eaten that is."

"Alright, well thanks for calling us."

"Welcome, although this one solved itself. Just have to find the killer wolf."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Good luck with that," Sam said looking at Dean. Dean nodded.

They left the morgue. They stood outside the building for a minute. Then Dean looked at Sam.

"Did that-," Dean said.

"Yeah, it did," Sam said.

"And it looked like-."

"Yep."

"But it-."

"Nope."

"What the fuck is happening in this town?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Dean."

Sam and Dean walked to the impala. They climbed in and sat there for a couple of minutes. Both trying to figure out what was going on here.

***

Lyssa and Artie each ate one of the homemade chocolate chip cookies. Artie smiled and slapped her sister on the back. Lyssa glared at her.

"Great cookies, sis. Aren't you glad I was here to help?" Artie asked.

"Help? I did most of the work. No, wait. I did _all_ the work," Lyssa answered.

Artie frowned. She then saw the flour bag. She smiled and watched as Lyssa went to get the last batch of cookies to bake. She grabbed a handful of flour. She waited till Lyssa closed the oven and turned around. She then tossed the flour on her sister.

Lyssa closed her eyes and stood there shocked for a moment. She then opened her eyes and looked down. Her shirt and jeans were covered in flour and there was still a white dust cloud around her. She felt the flour on her face and saw it on her bangs.

"Artemis Styx Bennett, you better have a goddamn good explanation for why I am covered in flour," Lyssa said though clenched teeth.

"Ahh, well...You wanted to look like Casper the friendly ghost?" Artie asked.

Artie ducked but the fistful of flour still hit her. She laughed and looked down at the flour all over her. She looked at Lyssa and even saw her sister crack a smile. She held up her hands.

"Truce?" she said.

"Well... I guess, I could agree to that. On one condition," Lyssa said.

"What?"

"You help me clean up this mess before Sam and Dean get back."

"Deal. Then we hid the cookies. Dean would eat them all."

"Very true. So, truce?"

Lyssa held out her hand and Artie took it and shook it. Artie turned and walked over to the CD player. She plugged it in and turned it on.

"Hey, what CDs did you get?" Lyssa asked.

"Nickelback and...Bon Jovi," Artie answered smiling.

"You got them just to annoy Dean, didn't you?"

"Now would I ever do something like that?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I would but no. I got Bon Jovi because they rock. Happy?"

"Yep. Stick in Nickelback."

"Aye Aye."

Lyssa went and opened the closet and smiled. A broom and dust pan were there. She grabbed it and walked back to the flour on the floor. She started singing along with Nickelback. Artie joined her. They cleaned up their mess while listening to Nickelback and laughing and dancing around. Just like back home.

***

Sam smiled when Dean parked the impala in front of the hotel. They had gone to the library to look if there had been other wolf attacks these past months. Nothing. Now, apparently, Dean wanted to check on Lyssa.

"Okay, what's with the smile, college boy?" Dean asked shutting the car off.

"You're checking on Lyssa," Sam said.

"Sam-."

"No, I think... It's nice. That you care."

"I do more than care, Sam."

Dean looked out the windshield. He could feel his brother's eyes on him. He took a deep breath. He kept his eyes on the windshield.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean knew that tone. Sam wanted him to go on, to share his feelings. He decided he had to tell someone. He started to jingle the keys in his hand.

"I...I think I love her, Sammy. I look at her and... My heart just.... God, I don't even know how to describe it," Dean said.

"Well.....Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's... Dude, she gets my moods and everything."

"Well, Dean she did spend four years watching you. She probably studied your every move."

Dean turned and looked at Sam. Sam looked at Dean and saw the look he was giving him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

"Dude, you make her sound like a stalker or something."

"Well, wasn't she? Kind of?"

Dean shook his head. He climbed out of the car. Sam followed. They walked in the motel and up to their floor. As they got closer to their rooms, they heard music blaring. They stopped in front of Dean and Lyssa's room. The door shook.

"Dude, are they having a party?" Dean asked.

"Knowing them? Probably," Sam said.

Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open. There were Artie and Lyssa. Lyssa wore one of his plaid shirts and from the looks of it a pair of green boy cut shorts. Artie wore the bathrobe that had come with the room. They were both singing... Bon Jovi. Dean made a face.

"_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky gotta make your own breaks,_" Artie sang.

"_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't going to live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life,_" both Bennetts belted out.

"Sammy, you never told me girls did this," Dean said smiling as the tow Bennetts danced around the room unaware they had an audience.

"Dean, girls don't do this... Only Bennetts do," Sam answered shaking his head.

"_You better stand tall_

_When they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break_

_Baby, don't back down-_ Oh my god!" Lyssa yelped seeing Sam and Dean in the doorway.

"Go on. You have a beautiful voice," Dean said.

"You two are back. How'd it go?" Artie asked shutting the CD player off.

"Ann-Marie has an oral fixation," Dean offered walking in the room.

Lyssa watched him. He came over to her. She looked at him and waited. She wondered what he would do.

Dean looked at Lyssa watching him. He reached out and took her hand. He saw her flinch after a minute. He went to pull away but she held on tight. He pulled her closer.

"So, shapeshifter you say?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what I say."

Artie and Sam stood back. They slowly backed out of the room. They smiled at the connection Lyssa and Dean shared.

"I'm sorry for asking Jamie out," he said.

"You don't have to be. We aren't anything... Not really, right?" Lyssa answered.

Sam and Artie stopped. They could see the look on Dean's face. He was hurt. Artie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Open mouth insert foot, she thought shaking her head.

Dean felt like Lyssa had kicked him in the gut. He let go of her hand. She looked down. He shook his head. He didn't know how to make her get it. He didn't want to label what they had. It was still so new.

"You're right. I'm going to go get something to eat. You want anything?" he asked needing to get out of there fast.

"No, I'm not hungry," Lyssa said trying to hide her shaking.

"I'll go with you. Artie, are you-," Sam started.

"I'm fine."

Artie watched as Sam and Dean left. She turned and looked at her sister. Lyssa sat on the bed and rested her head in her hands. Artie heard her sobbing a moment later.

"Lyssa?"

"I saw Alastair...He... Oh God, I needed to get him out of here before I broke down in front of him," Lyssa cried.

Lyssa heard Artie walk over to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the image in her head away. Dean being held down by demons as Alastair stood behind him... She got up and ran for the washroom. She threw up.

Artie went to her sister's side. She held Lyssa's hair. She watched as Lyssa emptied her stomach contents.

"Lyssa, what did you see?" Artie asked.

"I saw how Alastair broke Dean. I... God, I hope he doesn't remember that," Lyssa said resting her head on the cool porcelain on the toilet bowl.

"How did he do it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Lyssa, tell me. You can't carry all this with you. So, tell me."

"He raped him, Artemis. That's how they finally broke him. Along with the torture. Alastair... When I get my hands..."

Artie watched as Lyssa threw up again. She vowed the same thing. When they saw Alastair, that damn demon was not walking away. Artie was going to burn him to a crisp.

***

Sam sat across from Dean at the bar. Dean had been quiet every since what had happened in the hotel room. He wondered if Dean was going to talk about what had happened.

"So, wolf hairs. Werewolves don't have real wolf hair," Dean said.

Guess not, Sam thought.

"No, they don't. This whole thing is just getting weirder and weirder. I mean Rick Deacon was half eaten so there is obviously something supernatural happening here but..."

"No clue as to what, huh?"

"Nope. I'm drawing a blank."

"And then there's the Dracula. How does he fit into the mix?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Dean sat back. He needed to concentrate on the case. If he didn't his mind would go back to Lyssa. He'd think about how she had flinched after he had touched her. A first for her when it was him touching her. He'd seen her do it when Sam touched her or a gas station guy if their hands brushed but never him. Till now.

He looked up when Jamie came to the table. She carried two beers. She put them down then smiled at Dean. He gave her a smiled back but his heart wasn't in it.

"So, I see that you haven't hit the road yet, G-Man," Jamie said.

"No, another death happened," Dean answered slowly dragging his beer across the table surface.

"Yeah, I heard. Poor Rick. He was such a nice guy."

Sam watched the exchange. He sipped his beer and waited to see what Dean's response would be. Especially now that it seemed like Lyssa had kicked him aside.

"So we hear. His girlfriend, Ann-Marie, she was a little weird," Dean answered.

"You just need to get to know her... So, G-Man, you know about that date you suggested last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I get off at midnight. I'll be waiting."

Dean watched Jamie walk away. He turned and saw Sam watching him. He gave a smug happy smirk. He grabbed his beer.

"Hey, think this Dracula can turn into a bat? That'd be cool," Dean said taking a sip of his beer.

Sam shook his head and drank his beer. He smiled a little at Dean's beer moustache. He knew that Dean was trying to cover up his pain and hurt. Sam just spent too many years studying and worshipping his brother to fall for it.

"I guess that would be cool. Probably painful though," Sam played along.

"Dude, he's Dracula. I doubt a little pain is going to faze him," Dean jumped into an old debate of theirs. He was suddenly very thankful for little brothers.

"A little pain? Dean, he'd be changing his entire body into that of a six foot tall man, let's say and trying to squeeze that form into what? An eight inch bat form? It'd hurt a lot."

"Huh...Still cool."

"You would think that suffering all that pain just to look like a bat is cool."

"Well, it is. Think how many chicks I could pick up."

"Dude, you'd be a bat!"

"Well, I wouldn't pick them up in my bat form... Come to think of it, I wouldn't want to change into a bat... I'd pick a wolf. Fast, lean-."

"Obedient like a dog," Sam had to add smiling.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean drank more of his beer and watched the bar. He saw Jamie and she waved a little at him. He nodded and gave her a little smile. She was a nice girl and all but...She wasn't Bambi.

***

Lyssa laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. She heard Artie moan then the laptop screen being slammed down.

"Couldn't find it?" Lyssa asked.

"There are four Lucy's in Canonsburg, Pennsylvania. Another three that are dead and buried in the cemetery. If we had a last name this would go faster," Artie said staring at the list.

"Kripke didn't give us a last name."

"Ass. Lys, are you sure you're up for this. You promised Dean you'd be good and no hunting."

"Well, I can't sit here anymore. I wish I could give this damn curse back. Gift my ass."

"Well, if you would talk about what you see more-."

"How Artie? How am I going to talk about it? I can't tell Dean or Sam. And I feel guilty for telling you because it's making you keep secrets from Sam."

"Lyssa, you can tell Dean and Sam. You choose not to. And I know why. You're scared that Dean will push you away. He won't."

"Whatever. Give me those addresses. We can split up-."

"Do I have stupid written on my forehead? I am not letting you go anywhere alone. It's bad enough I'm agreeing and helping you do this. Dean is going to kill me."

"Then don't help. Just give me the list and-."

"Shut up, jerk. Seriously. This is going to blow up in my face."

Artie got up and grabbed her coat. She watched as Lyssa did the same. She shook her head. Dean and Sam were not going to be happy with her.

***

Dean shone the flashlight at the empty coffin. He looked at Sam. They both kept their eyes away from the blood and gore that had been the only on duty security guard.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean muttered shaking his head.

"I don't know. I do know how he made the smoke though."

Sam saw Deans look of confusion. He pointed inside the sarcophagus. Dean leaned in and saw the cooler with dry ice. He shook his head.

"Seriously, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder," he said.

"I know. Hey, do you see that?" Sam pointed to the sarcophagus lid.

Dean and Sam looked at the inside of the lid. It had the name of a prop and customer shop on the inside. Dean looked at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"What is going on in this freakin town?" Dean muttered to himself and Sam.

"I don't know Dean but whatever it is, it is beyond weird."

Sam saw Dean glance at his watch. He rolled his eyes. Obviously, Dean's mind was wandering away from the case. He took a deep breath. He hoped Lyssa would be asleep when he got back to the hotel because Sam didn't want to be the one to tell her that Dean was staying out late.

"Go on, Dean," Sam said.

"Huh?" Dean said.

"Go meet Jamie. I have this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can handle it."

"Thanks Sam."

Dean turned and walked down the hall though the museum. He stopped when he got to the Egyptian exhibit. He thought of Lyssa. She would probably love this place. He smiled a little. He then shook thoughts of Bambi away. His mind turned to Jamie. He walked out the doors of the museum and towards the impala.

He knew that he couldn't have sex with Jamie. Hell, he should have told her no. Or even better not ask her out in the first place. He didn't want to hurt Bambi anymore. The sad look in her eyes last night had killed him. He climbed in the impala.

"Okay, here's the plan. Meet Jamie and tell her that I...Okay, so come up with a good excuse then go spend time with Bambi," he said starting the impala.

***

Lyssa swore and walked down the sidewalk. She stopped and took a deep breath. Artie stopped beside her. She looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine," Lyssa said closing her eyes and trying to breathe normally.

"No, you aren't. Five days ago you punctured your lung because you broke your rib. Five days, Lyssa. No way are you fine," Artie said.

"Her house is three houses up. Go see if this is our shapeshifter, I'll catch up."

"Lys, I-."

"Go. We need to know where Lucy is so we can save Dean."

"Should let the shifter barbeque him," Artie muttered walking away.

"Heard that!"

Artie shook her head and walked to the house. She snuck up to the side window and peeked inside. She saw a red head making out with her boyfriend on the couch. Artie backed off and went back to the sidewalk. She crossed the home off her list. Two more to go.

She turned and saw Lyssa slowly walking towards her. She walked over to her sister. Lyssa gave her a smile but Artie knew she was in pain.

"Lyssa, we are going back to the hotel now. This is crazy," Artie said.

"No. I am fine. I need to do this."

"Lyssa-."

"No, you didn't see it! So, don't stand there and tell me I need to go wait in that damn room doe Dean to come back! It's bad enough that no matter how far in the back of my mind I push it, it still comes forward! I'm not going to be in that damn room with nothing but images of the man I love being abused to keep me company!"

Lyssa needed to breathe after her outburst. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away and looked around. Lucky for her the street was deserted.

"You love him?" Artie whispered.

"Yeah, I do. Artie-."

Artie jumped when her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Artemis, where are you and Lyssa?" she heard Sam ask.

"Ahhh...Out?"

* * *

A/N: okay so....Next ch is THE ONE, if you know what I mean. So....Just thought I'd let you all know that the moment has come. LOL. Sorry, I had coffee. :D


	50. Chapter 50

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual contain and naked Dean....Dude, I just lost all of you there didn't I? *sighs* Anyway, for mature adults....Like anyone is going to listen to that anyway, but I feel better having warned you. So, on wards with Ch.50.**

* * *

Dean walked down the alley. He heard yelling. He turned and ran towards the yelling. It was a woman. He cursed and ran faster.

"Jamie?" he yelled praying it wasn't her.

He ran into the woman. He caught her shoulders and pushed her away from him. Sure enough, Jamie. Before he could say anything though, he saw a figure come up behind her. Dean saw it was the Dracula Ed Brewer had been talking about.

"Son of a bitch," he said not quite believing it.

"You should not use such language in the presence of my bride," Dracula said coming closer.

"Okay," Dean nodded a little.

He then punched Dracula in the face. Dracula threw a punch and hit him back. He then slammed Dean against the wall choking him. Dean reached out and grabbed Dracula's ear. He twisted it and... The bloody ear ripped off.

Dracula pulled away and let go of Dean. He took off down the alley with Dean on his heels. Dracula jumped over an iron gate. Dean tripped and got there just in time to see Dracula drive off on a scooter. He shook his head. Had he seriously just seen that?

"Dean, are you alright?" Jamie asked rushing to his side.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Dean asked.

"No but... Why did his ear come off?"

Dean looked down and still saw the ear in his hand. He looked at Jamie and gave her a little smile.

"Before I explain that how's about we have a drink?" Dean suggested.

"I think I might need more than one," Jamie admitted.

***

"Of all the crazy, stupid,-" Lyssa blocked Sam out. She stared at the wall a head of her.

She couldn't believe that after a little push, Artie had spilled what they were doing. Sam had actually walked from the hotel to get them.

"- I mean going after this thing yourself!" Sam's voice got louder.

"It's a shapeshifter," Lyssa muttered.

"Really? Well, what were you planning to do if you found it?"

"Invite it to dinner and a movie."

Artie rolled her eyes. She nudged her sister but Lyssa didn't apologize. She wondered if maybe she should have kept her mouth shut about what they were doing.

"Lyssa, if Dean found out-."

"If Dean cared Sam, he'd be here but he isn't. Which tells me that he doesn't care. By the way, your pants are vibrating. Happy to see me?"

Sam raised an eyebrow then cursed. She was right. He pulled out his cell phone. It was Dean.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked turning away from the Bennetts.

"Dude, I owe Artie fifty bucks. Again," Dean said.

"What? I don't... Crap, it's a shifter?"

"Told you, college boy," Lyssa said.

"Yeah, it's shifter. I need your help, Sam."

"Ah, Dean, we... I can't leave the Bennetts alone."

"Why not? What did they do?"

"Took off to find the shifter."

"What? Sam, bring them."

"Dean, I don't-."

"I don't have time for this. And I won't have Bambi running off on her own again."

"Alright. I have to warn you though, she's pissed."

"And she can hear you, idiot," Lyssa said.

"Don't call him an idiot. You're the idiot for running around trying to be the hero," Artie said.

"Artemis, shut up."

"Make me."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Sam, tell me we don't sound like that," Dean said hearing everything.

"I would but I'd be lying. Where are you?"

"The bar with Jamie."

"Dean-."

"Long story. Just get here."

"Alright."

Sam hung up. He turned to Lyssa and Artie, who were glaring at each other. He cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"You two have your FBI badges?"

"Why?" Artie asked.

"We might need them. Dean needs our help."

"Yay, get to meet Jamie," Lyssa muttered getting up.

Sam watched as she walked to the washroom and slammed the door. Sam looked at Artie. Artie smiled at him.

"She'll be fine. Really. She hasn't killed anyone...Yet."

"That is so comforting."

***

Dean walked back to the booth. He sat across from Jamie. She reached out and took his hand. He slowly pulled it away.

"Sam is on his way with two of our friends. They should be here soon," Dean said.

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on now?" Jamie asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Dean ran a hand over his face. He rested his arms on the table top and looked at Jamie. He didn't want to tell her but she had the right to know what was after her.

"Well, how can I put this gently?... Ghosts are real. So are werewolves, vampires, and shapeshifters. Which is what we have here," Dean said.

"Ghosts, vampires and werewolves?" Jamie asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. Easter Bunny isn't and neither is Santa Clause. But...Don't even get me started on Christmas...But yeah."

Jamie sat back. She didn't know what else to say. She looked at Dean and knew right away that he wasn't lying to her. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"And you...What? Go looking for these things?" she asked.

Dean laughed a little. It sounded so simple when she said it like that. He looked down at the table top. He traced figures on it.

"Yeah, we do," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because someone has too. We help people."

"But... You put yourself at risk."

"Tell me about it."

"You could get hurt."

"You have no idea."

Jamie opened her mouth to say more but Sam came in with two girls following him. They walked up to the booth. Dean moved over and the one wearing the plaid shirt sat beside him.

"Told you," she said.

"Yeah, Bambi, you did. Maybe one day I will learn to listen to you," Dean said.

"Bambi?" Jamie asked.

"Lyssa Bennett," the girl said coldly.

"And I'm her sister, Artie. So, Dean you owe me fifty bucks."

"Later Artie. Dean, what have you got?" Sam asked.

"Dracula's ear. Feel the skin."

Lyssa made a face when Dean passed the ear wrapped in a bandanna over to Sam. She leaned back in the booth and felt the cold steel of the gun she had tucked in the back of her jeans against her skin. At least she knew she was armed and not helpless. Sam opened the bandanna and touched the ear. He looked at Dean.

"Definitely shapeshifter. So, what happened?"

"I came upon him when he was Dracula going after Jamie," Dean answered.

"Okay, what happened before Dean got there?" Sam asked Jamie.

"I was waiting for Dean then decided to go home. I started walking and he came out of nowhere. He called me Mina," Jamie explained.

"Mina? Guy doesn't even know your name," Artie said.

"No, Artie, Mina as in Mina Harker," Lyssa said pulling at the sleeve of the shirt.

"Who?"

"Mina Harker... Oh God, real original," Sam said shaking his head.

"What?" Dean asked looking at Lyssa.

"Mina Harker from the book Dracula. Her husband Jonathon along with Van Helsing are the ones who killed Dracula," she explained.

"He called Dean Harker when they were fighting," Jamie added.

"I didn't hear him."

"Too busy getting your ass handed to you again," Artie added smiling.

"Very funny, Pyro."

"Alright. It seems like this... Dracula is after Jamie. Has anyone been bothering you lately? Following you?" Sam asked.

"Well, Ed Brewer moved here about a month ago. He comes in about every night. Lucy says he has a crush on me," Jamie explained.

Lyssa and Artie shared a look. Sam shook his head. It had been right in front of them all along and no one had seen it.

"But I don't think he's the type of guy-," Jamie went on.

"Where does Ed live?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but he works at the old theatre. I think he's a projectionist there."

"It's not Ed," Lyssa said looking down at the table top.

"So, you want me to take care of it?" Sam asked ignoring Lyssa's comment.

"Yep."

"I wanna go," Artie whined.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Artie out of the bar. Lyssa shook her head. She hoped Artie would clue Sam in before they both crashed in on Ed in his undies.

"Bambi, what?" Dean asked.

"It's not Ed," she said.

"Then who is it?"

Lyssa looked at Dean. She then looked at Jamie. She gave a pointed look. The blonde got it.

"I have to use the washroom," Jamie said getting up and leaving.

Dean looked at Lyssa. She shrugged and then looked at the table top.

"It's Lucy. The other waitress here. The brunette," she said.

"What? No way."

"Yes, way. I know what I'm talking about but you and Sam act like Artie and I don't know anything. That's what we were doing earlier looking for Lucy's place."

"You promised not to go on the hunt."

"Well, I guess I lied. Sorry but I just couldn't sit in the room another minute."

"Why not?"

"Now's not the time. So, you going to call Sam and tell him to not bug poor Ed? I get that he's weird but he isn't the shifter. The worst thing he does is play the organ in his underwear."

"I... Let me talk to Jamie about it."

"Sure, cause she'd really know if her friend Lucy was a shifter. I'll be outside."

"Bambi, you don't have to leave."

"Yeah, I do. I... I see the way you look at her. If I stay here with her, I'll end up saying something that won't help either of us."

Or I'll end up shooting her bleach blonde ass, Lyssa thought.

Dean took her hand when she went to climb out of the booth. He kissed her on the lips softly.

"Lyssa, we need to talk. After we kill this shifter, you and me, no interruptions," he said.

"Fine."

That should be fun, she thought shaking her head.

She got up and left the bar. She leaned against the wall outside. She took deep breaths. Dean always seemed to know what to say to calm her down. Not that she still didn't want to shoot Jamie.

***

Sam and Artie pulled up in front of the theatre. Artie turned and looked at Sam. She grabbed the gun when he reached for it.

"Artemis, what is it?" Sam asked softly.

"It isn't Ed. He isn't the shapeshifter. It's Lucy, the other waitress at the bar."

"What?"

"Look I know it doesn't make sense but that's what it is. I didn't want to say anything in front of Jamie cause she'd probably say ' It couldn't be Lucy. She's like a sister to me.'"

"Alright. I get it. But... I'm not saying you're wrong but... Dean told me to check him out. And you have to admit he's weird."

"He is but... So, am I and I'm not a shifter."

"No, just a pain in the ass."

"Hey, I thought you loved me."

"I do but...They say you should always tell the truth to the ones you love."

"Yeah, well whoever they are, I'm going to set them on fire."

Sam just shook his head. He then looked at Artie. She smiled and pulled out the list she had made. She showed it to Sam. He sighed and started the car.

"Dean is going to be pissed," Sam said.

"Well, after we help him kill the shifter and save Jamie, I really don't think he'll mind."

"I should still-."

"Sam, I can tell you what would happen if you went in there. You'd find Ed playing the organ in his underwear. You point your gun at him and he'd freak. You'd try to pull his ear off saying 'It's suppose to come off.' Then Ed says 'No, it's not.' And then you give him the confused puppy face and shrug."

"Confused puppy face?"

Artie laughed. He was making that face right now. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Let's go find this shifter," she said.

"Alright but I don't make a confused puppy face."

"Sure, you don't."

***

Dean sat and waited for Jamie. He looked up and saw her walk up to the booth. She leaned against it.

"So, where did Lyssa go?" Jamie asked.

"She went out for a walk. I need to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot."

"How long have you've known Lucy?"

Jamie raised her eyebrow a little. She wondered where that had come from.

"A couple of months. She's a nice woman. Why?"

"Bambi-Lyssa thinks Lucy could be the one doing this," Dean admitted.

"What? That's insane! Lucy would never hurt me! She's my friend."

"Alright."

"No offense but I think your friend Lyssa is nuts."

Oh, you have no idea, Dean thought.

"She isn't crazy, she just... Knows a lot of things that might happen."

"What? She's like a psychic?"

"You could say that."

Dean watched as Jamie started to pace back and forth. He waited for her to say something. He turned and looked at the door waiting for Lyssa's return. Jamie was great and everything and usually, he'd jump in bed with her no problem. But now there was Lyssa. He suddenly realized she was the one he wanted to be with. He wanted her beneath him calling his name.

"So, monsters are real?" Jamie said breaking into Dean's erotic thoughts. She was trying to wrap her head around everything Dean had told her.

"Some of them, yeah," he answered trying to get his mind back on track.

"And the shapeshifter, he can turn into different people?"

"Yeah, except this one is turning into the great monsters of screamland. Which is a new one for me."

Dean poured himself a drink. He figured this was going to be a long night so he might as well get drunk now.

"You're not really FBI, are you?"

"Not so much."

"This is what you do? Tramp across the country until you find some horrible nightmare to fight?"

"Some people paint."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That must suck. I mean you're giving up your life for this terrible responsibility."

Jamie watched Dean. He was quiet for a minute. He then gave her a little smirk.

"Last few years, I started thinking that way. And a... It started weighing on me. That was before..."

He trailed off. He looked at Jamie and realized that he couldn't tell her he had died and went to Hell. That an angel had yanked him out. That was just too weird. Which was another difference between Lyssa and Jamie. Lyssa had known from the start what he did and what had happened. And apparently, she didn't care.

"A little while ago, I had this... It's called a near death experience. Very near," he started.

Ha, who are you kidding? Very near, yeah so near you actually died, Dean thought to himself.

Jamie went and sat beside him. Her shoulder brushed against his. Dean chose to ignore her closeness and go on talking.

"And ah...When I came to, things were different," he added.

Understatement of the year, he thought.

"My life's been different. I realize that I help people. Not just help them, I save them. I guess it's awesome. It's kinda like a gift... Like a mission. Like a mission....From God," Dean finished.

"So, does that make you some kind of monk or something?" Jamie asked leaning closer, "You know celibate?"

"Man, I hope not."

Jamie leaned in to kiss him. Dean pulled back and smiled sadly at her.

"Thought you said you weren't celibate?"

"I'm not but... I will be if Lyssa finds out about this."

"Oh. You and her are..."

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I led you on but... Things have been complicated lately."

"Oh."

Jamie and Dean were quiet after. Jamie poured herself a drink and drank it. Neither knew what to say.

***

Lyssa counted to a thousand in French. She had already done it in English. She stopped and took a deep breath. She pulled herself away from the wall. She looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds. They matched her mood. She wished this damn case would be over with.

"Why hello," a voice behind her said.

Lyssa stopped and turned around. There stood Lucy. She smiled and Lyssa glared at her.

"Lucy, I'd be running if I were you," Lyssa said.

"Really? And why's that?"

Lyssa reached behind her. She slowly pulled out the gun with silver bullets. She then pointed it at Lucy. Lucy looked a little shocked.

"Cause maybe I have a gun and you don't."

"You won't shoot me."

"Yeah, about that."

Lyssa pulled the trigger. She caught Lucy in the left shoulder above the heart. Lucy went down. Lyssa walked over to her. She kicked Lucy with her foot. Lucy grabbed Lyssa's leg and went to pull her down.

"I don't think so bitch," Lyssa said.

She aimed the gun and pulled the trigger again. The bullet hit Lucy in the heart. Blood splattered on Lyssa's clothes and sprayed her face. She stepped back.

"Well, you were wrong," she said.

She let her arm drop. She then walked out of the alley and to the door of the bar. She pushed it open and walked inside.

Dean turned and saw her. His eyes widened when she got closer and he saw the blood. Jamie jumped out of the booth when she saw the gun.

"I...Ah... Shifter's dead," Lyssa said not looking at Jamie.

"You killed Ed?" Jamie asked.

"No, I killed Lucy."

"What?! You...Murderer!"

Lyssa snapped her glaze at Jamie. She griped the gun tight. She clenched her teeth together determined not to shoot the blonde.

"Murderer?! Listen here, Malibu Barbie, I saved your little ass, so back off! I, unlike you, know what the fuck I am doing when it comes to this!"

Dean opened his mouth but closed it again. Lyssa tossed the gun on the table and walked out.

***

Artie climbed out of the impala just as her cell phone rang. She looked at Sam. He nodded. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I killed the shifter," Lyssa said.

"What?"

"I killed the shapeshifter. Ah, Dean might need Sam's help getting rid of the body. I'm heading back to the hotel."

"Hey, Lys."

"Yeah?"

"Told you we could change it."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sam waited. Artie turned off her cell and looked at Sam from across the impala's roof. She gave him a smile.

"Lyssa killed the shifter," she told him softly.

"What? Really?" Sam asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. Said Dean might need help getting rid of the body."

"So, back to the bar, then?"

"Yep."

They climbed back in the impala. Sam started it and sat there for a moment. He turned and looked at Artie.

"She really killed it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. That's my sister....Sam, I wanna kill the next shapeshifter," Artie said.

"We'll see."

***

Dean covered Lucy's body. He turned and saw Jamie standing in the alley opening. She covered her mouth with her hand. Dean stood and watched as she came forward.

"Poor Lucy," she whispered.

"Jamie, she... She wasn't your friend. She was a shapeshifter," Dean said.

"How do you know?"

Jamie watched as Dean pulled out Lucy's arm. He then slowly peeled away the skin. Jamie jumped back. Dean recovered her arm.

"That's how I know. Lyssa wouldn't hurt an innocent person," Dean said.

"I...I'm going home."

Dean watched her leave not worried about her. The most dangerous thing on the streets now was Ed Brewer.

He stood up and pulled out his cell phone. He debated calling Lyssa. He shook his head and shoved his cell back in his pocket. Better to talk to her face to face.

***

Lyssa wiped the mirror with the towel. She looked at herself fresh from the shower. She still felt calm about what she had done. She dropped the towel then pulled the one around her body tighter.

"I, Lyssa Genesis Bennett, killed a shapeshifter," she said in the mirror.

She looked at herself and suddenly just burst out laughing. She let her body fall to the floor. She sat there and laughed until tears fell.

"I killed a shapeshifter. There's a laugh. God, Matt would never believe me. And Dr. Mackenzie, ha! Back to the rubber room for me," she said her laughter slowly dying.

She stood up and shook her head. She went to the bathroom door and opened it. She walked into the room to grab her bag. She stopped when the door to the room opened and Dean walked in.

Dean tossed his suit jacket and tie on the dresser. He looked up and saw Lyssa standing by the bed in just a yellow towel. He stopped and sucked in a breath. Her wet hair was dripping on her shoulders. God, she looked beautiful.

"Did you get rid of the body?" Lyssa asked.

"Sam and Artie are looking after it. I seem to remember telling you that after this case was over, we'd talk," Dean answered walking over to her.

"What if I don't want to talk?"

"Then I'd ask what you did want to do?"

Lyssa took a big great leap. She took three steps forward till she was in arms reach of Dean. She then took a deep breath and dropped the towel.

"I want," she bit her lip and looked in his eyes, "I want to do you."

Dean didn't waste a moment. He wrapped his arms around her and yanked her close. His mouth found hers with an urgent need. He felt her undoing the buttons of his shirt. His hands moved her body. He felt her suck in a breath when his hand brushed the skin of her ass.

"Wait," he said pulling away.

"Dean," she said holding the sides of his shirt.

"One minute," he said kissing her.

He dug into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone. He saw Lyssa smile. He turned it off then tossed the phone aside not caring where it landed. He then pulled Lyssa forward again. She bit her lip as he ran his hands down her body. He found it so damn hot when she did that.

"I...I don't know-," Lyssa started.

"Shh. That doesn't matter, okay? Just tell me what you want," Dean whispered kissing down her neck.

"You naked for a start. I always wondered what you looked like without your clothes on."

Lyssa pushed the dress shirt past Dean's shoulders. Dean pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. She ran her hands down his arms then his chest. She tranced the tattoo on his chest. She looked up and met his eyes. They had turned the darkest shade of green. She ran a hand down his chest, stomach to his pants. She just rested it there.

"Bambi?" Dean asked softly kissing her bare shoulder as he ran a hand down her bare stomach.

"Dean, I...Fuck it," Lyssa wasn't going to back down now.

Lyssa yanked Dean forward their chests pressing together. She undid his belt with one hand. She kissed his neck and his shoulder. Then his chest.

Dean ran his hands down her sides to her thighs. He lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and ran a hand though his hair. He carried her to the bed. He laid her on it his body draping hers.

Lyssa pushed his pants down. She then watched as Dean stood up and took off his pants and underwear in one fluid movement. She looked at his body, her eyes lingering on his shaft. She looked up and met his eyes. She bit her lip and nodded. She was ready.

Dean climbed back on the bed. He held his body over Lyssa's. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He was determined to go slow. He felt her legs come around his waist. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He needed to know she was still with him.

"What do you want?" he whispered stroking her thigh.

"You," Lyssa said running her hands down his chest wanting to touch every part of his body.

"Anything more specific?"

"Just...You."

Lyssa sucked in a breath when she saw Dean lower his head to her breast. She arched her back as she felt his lips on her breast. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Dean's hands and mouth on her body.

Dean flicked his tongue over her nipple. He smiled when she moaned again. He moved his attention to her other breast. His hand stroked her inner thigh. He slowly ran his hand up her thigh. He came to the junction between her legs. He slipped two fingers between her folds.

Lyssa sucked in a breath. She reached out and gripped the comforter tight with one hand as she felt Dean's experienced fingers inside of her stroking her. She pressed her hips against his hand.

"Dean," she moaned raking her nails down his back with her other hand.

"Just enjoy the ride, Bambi and let go," he said kissing up her chest to her neck.

Dean stroked inside of her. He used his thumb and rubbed her clit. He kissed her when he knew she was going to scream. He felt her nails digging into his back and was pleased that he was giving her pleasure. And his Bambi was obviously enjoying it.

Lyssa kissed Dean and bit his bottom lip playfully when his thumb rubbed her clit again. She arched her back and pressed her hips against his hand. God, what he was doing was incredible. She pulled him closer and stroked his hair.

"I...I want you to use your thumb," she whispered in his ear.

"To what?" he asked nipping at her neck.

"To...Rub me."

"Ah, I see we have found something you like."

"Dean Winchester, I swear- Oh my God!" she gasped.

Dean's thumb rubbed her in circles. He knew that she was going to come soon. He stroked her faster and watched her. She griped the comforter tight with both hands. Her eyes were closed. He felt her tighten around his fingers.

Lyssa felt her body go rigid. Then suddenly it was like a dam burst inside of her. She felt this release. She yelled Dean's name. She felt like she was floating on the cloud of pure bliss. She felt her body shudder a little then Dean's arms around her. And his lips kissing her skin. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him.

"You are amazing," she said wrapping a leg around his waist.

"Oh baby, we're just getting started," Dean answered kissing her.

He pulled her hips closer. The tip of his shaft pressed against her entrance. He felt her body stiffen. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. He ran a hand down her arm. He took her hand and linked their fingers and held her hand palm to palm with his.

"Bambi, I won't do anything you don't want me to. If you don't want to-," he said.

"Just give me a minute," Lyssa said.

Lyssa looked into Dean's eyes. She memorized every feature of his face as she tried to push back the horrible memories of what her father had done to her. She was not going to let her father ruin this for her. She placed her free hand on his cheek. She remembered that this was Dean, he wouldn't hurt her. She felt her body relaxing against his. She urged him forward by pressing her foot against his ass.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes. If I don't try with you, then I'm never going to do it," she answered.

"Bambi, why me?"

Dean watched as Lyssa kissed him on the lips softly. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He saw love in her big brown eyes. Love he didn't deserve.

"Because I trust you completely. I know you could never hurt me."

Lyssa kissed Dean again. She rolled her hips against his shaft. She felt him pull her closer to him. She dug her nails into the back of his hand as he slid into her inch by inch. She squeezed her legs around him.

Dean squeezed her thigh. He knew he would leave finger marks but he didn't care. She was so tight. Finally all of him was inside of her. He felt her pulsing all around him. He looked at her face and their eyes let and held.

"What do you want?" he whispered his voice almost catching in his throat. He was struggling to keep control.

"You right where you are," she answered kissing him again.

Lyssa felt Dean move inside of her. He slowly pulled out then slid back in. She rolled her hips against him. She squeezed his hand. He moved slowly at first. She bit her lip and moaned. She felt his eyes on her the entire time. He then started to move faster.

Dean kissed Lyssa's neck. He thrusted into her ignoring her nails digging into his back. He then felt her bite his shoulder. He squeezed her thigh knowing his climax wasn't far away.

"Dean," she moaned as she tightened around him.

"Relax, Bambi let it go," he said kissing her.

Lyssa kissed him as she felt her climax coming. She felt him release his seed inside of her. Both of their bodies shuddered. She pulled away from the kiss and let her body relax. She held him when he let his body fall on hers. She felt him place soft kissed on her shoulder.

"Dean," she said trying to push the flashes of painful memories back.

"What, love?" he asked placing kisses down her arm.

"If I would have known it would be that good, I would have done it the moment I saw you."

Dean laughed. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and rolled them on their sides. He slowly slid out of her. He held tight to her hand. He looked in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am fine. Better then fine."

Lyssa tucked her head under his chin. She stroked his chest and held in her tears. Dean had been so gentle and loving but... It hadn't stopped the flashes in her mind of her father raping her. She closed her eyes and wished she could just have one night with Dean without her painful memories plaguing her. She wondered if they would ever go away.


	51. Chapter 51

Artie made a face at the smell of her clothes. It reeked of the shapeshifter as it burned. She turned and saw Sam burying what hadn't burned. She looked up and saw the sky lightening. Dawn was coming. She yawned and stretched.

"Alright, that's done, let's head back to the hotel and get a couple of hours of shut eye before we hit the road again," Sam said coming over to her.

"Just a couple of hours?" Artie whined.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"About sixteen hours of nice peaceful uninterrupted sleep."

"In this life? Wishful thinking."

"Hey, it could happen."

Sam just nodded. He pulled Artie in his arms and held her close. He kissed her on the top of the head. He felt her arms come around him and hold him tight.

"I still have to look-," Sam started.

"Don't even think about saying you need to look for a new hunt. Please, just a couple of days rest. Please, Carebear? Pretty please," Artie said squeezing his waist.

"I might have to convince Dean," Sam said actually liking the idea of a few days off.

"Lyssa could. She wants to go to Montana."

"Why Montana?"

"Ah, the scenery?"

Sam pulled away and Artie smiled at him. She took his hand and pulled him towards the impala. She felt him squeeze her hand.

"So, still enjoy hunting?" Sam asked smiling.

"Well… I like the shooting and killing of evil things but… The burning and disposing of their bodies… That part sucks ass," Artie admitted.

"Oh, I know. The perks of the job as Dean would say."

"Perks, huh? Perks to him is shooting the evil thing and saving the hot chick."

"Yeah, that does sound like Dean," Sam admitted.

"I know."

"So… You were obsessed, huh?"

"Maybe… Just a little… Okay a lot… Yeah, completely obsessed."

Sam laughed. They got to the impala. He opened the door and let Artie climb in. He walked around to the other side and climbed behind the wheel. Artie cuddled close to him then pulled away. She wrinkled her nose.

"Dude, we need showers and a change of clothes," she said.

"Why? I don't smell anything."

"Well, I smell enough for the both of us. Drive"

"Aye aye."

Artie slapped Sam on the arm. She sat back and closed her eyes. A little snooze would do her good.

***

Lyssa woke up and smiled. She felt her body arching in certain places but it was good aches. She went to climb out of bed but Dean was holding her tight. She rolled over and looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back then pulled away.

"Good morning," she said.

"Hmm, morning already? It feels like I only got a few hours of sleep," he answered pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe because you did. You mister kept me up most of the night."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

Dean took her arm and kissed the scar on her wrist. He placed soft kisses up her arm. He stopped when he got to the bandage. He ran his fingers over it.

"Stitches should come out," he said.

"And I will let you do that right after I use the washroom," Lyssa answered.

"But the washroom is over there. And I had plans for you."

"Dean, five minutes."

Lyssa pulled away before he could say anything else. She walked to the washroom self conscious about her naked body. She grabbed Dean's shirt from the floor on the way.

"Don't you dare cover up that fine ass body," Dean called after her.

"Dean, shut up," she said smiling at him as she closed the washroom door.

Dean laid back on the bed. He smiled. He then frowned. He looked at the washroom door. Lyssa's arm. She shouldn't have to wear the bandage anymore. So, why was she? His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He frowned. Where the hell had it landed the night before?

***

Lyssa stood in front of the mirror and looked at her body. She closed her eyes and wished she could see herself the way Dean saw her. She opened her eyes and looked down at her feet. Her eyes became wide when she saw a couple of bruises shaped like fingers. Her mind immediately flashed to memories of her father hurting her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and fell to her knees. She hugged Dean's shirt close to her. She tried to push the memories away. It wasn't working. They were overwhelming her.

"Stop it," she whispered.

But the images kept coming. Her thighs bruised, how she'd bleed sometimes for days after. The pain and humiliation she had suffered at her father's hands. She thought spending the night in Dean's loving arms would wipe that away. That it would give her a clean slate. She had been wrong.

***

Artie climbed out of the shower and pulled on one of Sam's shirts. She dried her hair for a minute then walked out of the washroom. She saw Sam talking on his cell phone. She swore. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. He ducked and shrugged. She had said shower and sleep. No cell phone.

"Dean… Yeah, it's done," Sam said.

"Tell Dean to piss off," Artie said lying on the bed.

"No, Dean… Come on man, a couple of hours… Dude, we were up all night… Haha, funny… Thanks. Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and tossed it on his bag. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside Artie. He pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What did Dean say?" Artie asked.

"He wanted to leave right away. Told him we needed our sleep."

"Which we do. Wonder if Lyssa and him made up yet."

"He was in a pretty good mood so… Probably."

"Good. Now we don't have to worry about awkward silences in the car."

"True."

"Sam, honey."

"What?"

"Shut up now so I can sleep."

"Sure, no problem."

Artie closed her eyes and felt sleep claiming her. She was so freakin exhausted it wasn't funny. Her last thought before she completely fell under sleep's spell, was that next time Dean and Lyssa were going to burn the supernatural thing and she could get a good night's sleep.

Sam laid beside Artie and watched her sleep. He ran a finger a long her collarbone and sighed. What he hadn't told her was that Ruby was leaving him message after message. He had listened to them all. And they all said the same thing. She needed him to stop Lilith. Didn't he want Lilith dead or had he forgiven her so letting the Hellhounds use Dean as their chew toy.

Sam's hands balled into fists. He rested his head against the head board. He knew there would be no sleep for him. His mind was too busy thinking of ways he could end Lilith without using his powers. So far, he had Ruby's knife and that was all.

"Dammit, I… I can't let her win," he whispered.

Artie moaned in her sleep. Sam pulled her closer and wondered how when the time came, he was going to be able to leave her behind to stop Lilith.

"It doesn't matter… I'll just have to," he mumbled kissing her cheek.

Artie pulled him closer in her sleep. He stayed beside her and listened to her breathing. He had a long road ahead of him and he had to travel it alone. It was the only way.

***

Lyssa pulled out the last stitch and let go of the breath she had been holding. She looked at the healed cut and sighed. The scar was red and stood out against her skin. She shook her head and pulled on Dean's shirt. She did up the buttons and sighed. Well, she did like wearing long sleeved shirts anyway.

She walked over to the bathroom door. She opened it and walked out. Dean sat up on the bed the blankets and sheets tangled around him. He looked up at her cell phone in hand. He placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"You okay?" he asked seeing something in her eyes that he didn't like. It was like she was hiding something from him.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I took so long. I took the stitches out myself," Lyssa said walking over to the bed.

"I would have done it."

"Dean, then you would have started to blame yourself again. And after last night… You have nothing to blame yourself for."

"You sure?"

Dean watched as Lyssa climbed in bed beside him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sure. Everything was… Perfect."

"Alright, I… I was worried. I didn't want you to have any flashbacks or anything."

"I didn't… Dean, I was wondering, I… I want to go to Montana."

Lyssa felt Dean pull away from her. She looked up and met his eyes. He was confused now.

"What's in Montana?" he asked.

"A friend."

"Oh… Wait, how did you meet this friend?"

"Ah… Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Bambi, this person could-."

Dean was cut off by Lyssa kissing him. He pulled her in front of him and she straddled him. He started undoing the buttons on the shirt.

"You are distracting me, aren't you?" he asked pulling the shirt off of her and tossing it aside.

"Of course. Is it working?" Lyssa asked running a hand down his chest to the blankets bunched around his waist. She pulled them away and felt his erection brush against her thigh.

"Yes, it is. Very well I might add."

Lyssa felt him pull her closer and thrust into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her chest pushed up against his. She loved the feel of his body against hers. She could deal with the flashbacks for this; feeling Dean's love for her. She could handle it.

***

Sam jerked awake when Dean smacked him. He moaned and rested his head against the glass of the passenger side door.

They had left Canonsburg behind them five hours ago. Sam and Artie had spent most of that ride sleeping. Dean had spent it trying to get Lyssa to tell him what was in Montana.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," Dean said smiling.

"Dean, fuck off," Artie said pulling her hood on covering her face.

"We're going to have a vote. Who wants to go to Montana?"

"Me," Lyssa said.

"And me," Artie added her face barely visible behind the hood.

"What the hell. Me too," Sam said. At that point he would have agreed to killing the damn pope for a few more hours of sleep.

"Sam, you're suppose to be on my side."

"Well, if you would have let me sleep, I would have been on your side."

Lyssa smiled a little. Her cell phone rang causing everyone to look at her. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, Lyssa. So, have things worked out between you and Dean?" Selen asked.

"Yeah, they have."

"Wait, I know that tone… You got laid!"

"Shh, not so loud. I don't need the entire state of Montana knowing."

"Hey, is that Selen?" Artie asked.

"Selen who?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Oh no, you didn't them about me?" Selen asked.

"No, not yet. Don't know how they would take to Logan and his… Eating habits," Lyssa admitted.

"Not another vegetarian," Dean moaned.

"Well, I guess he could be called that," Selen laughed.

"Listen, I'll have to call you back. Mighty Mouse and Sasquatch are going to want an explanation."

"Aye aye. Although, I want all the details on how the conversation goes."

"Oh, I can tell you how it'll go…Badly."

"Come on; give them a little bit of faith."

"Four years, Selen. Sam, yeah maybe but Dean…"

"Hey!" Dean yelled looking at Lyssa in the review mirror.

Lyssa laughed and said goodbye to Selen. She hung up her phone. She looked at Artie. Artie pulled up her hood and sighed.

"We're going to have to tell them, aren't we?" she asked in French.

"Yes. And you know how Dean is. This is not going to go well," Lyssa answered also in French.

"Hey, are you two talking about me?" Dean asked.

"Know any other Deans?" Artie asked.

"Dean, food before we start arguing out of control," Sam said seeing a sign for a McDonald's up ahead. Dude, they were just as bad as Starbucks. They were everywhere.

"Fine, food. Then we are going to talk about why the hell we are headed to Montana," Dean said.

"The weather," Artie answered smirking at him.

Dean drove on. He gripped the steering wheel tight. He knew that whatever reason the Bennetts wanted to go to Montana, he wasn't going to like it.

***

Dean pulled into the parking lot. He parked the car. He climbed out and saw Lyssa do the same from the backseat. She brushed the hair from her face and looked at him. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against him.

"What do you want?" he asked running his hand up her shirt and stroking the skin on her bare back.

Lyssa blushed a little as images from the night before came to mind. She felt his fingers dip below the top of her jeans.

"Hmm, big mac, large fries, and an ice tea," she answered leaning against his touch.

"Alright. How about we sit on the patio?"

"Okay. And don't go flirting with all the women. I'll be watching you."

"I know. That's what makes it fun."

Lyssa smacked his arm. She let him kiss her. She pulled away and watched as he walked away. She focused on his ass. It was one fine ass. She turned after Dean walked into the building and saw Artie and Sam staring.

"What?" she asked before heading to the patio.

"They so had sex," Artie said.

"Totally," Sam answered.

"About freakin time."

"Long overdue in my book."

Sam kissed Artie on the cheek and took off after Dean.

Artie followed Lyssa to the patio and sat across from her sister. She watched as Lyssa looked at her and smiled. Artie laughed.

"What?" Lyssa asked.

"You slept with Dean," Artie said.

"Yeah, we do share a room. You okay, Artie?"

"Very funny, Lyssa. I meant you had sex with Dean."

Lyssa blushed a little and pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and put them on. She didn't answer Artie. Not that her sister needed her to.

"I can't believe you actually did it. You had sex with Dean Winchester. Was it good?"

"Artemis, stop. I am not going to share the details with you," Lyssa said.

"That bad? Damn and I thought he'd be an excellent lover. Now, Sammy-."

"Stop, Artie. I do not want to picture Sam naked."

"Really? I picture Dean naked sometimes. Oh, and Castiel. Now Cassie, hmmm."

Lyssa rested her face in her hands. She moaned and willed her sister to shut up. She did not want mental pictures in her head.

***

Sam stood beside Dean in the line. He looked around and noticed the women were checking them out. He looked at Dean. He saw that his brother was too busy staring at a piece of paper in his hand to notice. Sam leaned in. It was a list. Dean saw Sam looking and hid it.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean answered.

"It isn't nothing. What is it?"

"A list of gift ideas. I have no freakin clue what to get Bambi and her birthday is a week away."

Dean looked at Sam. He waited hoping his brother would have a response or have the answer. Instead Sam laughed a little. Dean glared at him.

"This isn't something to laugh about," Dean said.

"Dean, it is funny considering it's you. Remember my twelfth birthday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, you gave me a twenty dollar bill and told me not to spend it all on porn or hookers."

"And your point is?"

"My point is you usually don't make a big deal out of stuff like this. But… Now, you're worried about buying a girl a gift."

"It's not any girl. It's Bambi. My Bambi. Sam, how do I get her anything when she's already had everything? I mean her father took her to the ballet every year since she was sixteen. What could I possibly give her that would ever come close?"

"Dean, I'm sure whatever you get her, she'll love."

"Yeah, sure."

Dean stepped up to the till and gave his order. He wished he could be as sure as Sam but he wasn't.

***

Lyssa placed her bare feet in Dean's lap. They had just finished eating. Dean was currently chewing on the last of her fries. She looked at Artie.

"You wanna start?" Lyssa asked.

"Sure. I probably should. So… Well, remember Dean, how I told you about facebook?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked one hand rubbing Lyssa's legs the other still sticking fires in his mouth.

"Well, I made accounts for Lyssa and I. Then… I took Sam's cell phone and searched though his contacts. A couple actually had a facebook page. So, I added them as friends to both of our accounts."

"And then I met this other girl though Lenore. Selen Violet. She's… She's a nice person," Lyssa went on.

"You started talking to a complete stranger?" Dean asked pausing his eating.

"Well, yeah. That is how one makes friends. Plus, Lenore knew her."

"Who is Lenore?"

Artie looked at Lyssa. Lyssa nodded. Artie snuck a glance at Sam. He was quiet and Artie knew he already knew who she was talking about. She took his hand and she squeezed it.

"Dean, you remember those vampires the first time we met Gordon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but… Crap. That's the Lenore you two are talking about, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Dean-," Lyssa started.

"No, you are not going to hang out with a bunch of vampires."

"Selen isn't a vampire," Artie pointed out.

"Really? She what? Just likes to hang out with bloodsuckers?"

Lyssa looked at Dean. He had pushed away the rest of the fries not hungry anymore. She saw the hard look on his face. She took his hand and waited. He turned and looked at her.

"Dean, Selen is… She is engaged to Logan. He's… Well, he is Eli's brother and… A vampire," Lyssa said softly.

Artie and Sam suddenly got very interested in the top of the patio table. They knew Dean was going to explode. They snuck glances at him but neither would look at him head on.

"Say that again. I could have sworn you said a human was engaged to a vampire," Dean said glaring at Lyssa.

"You heard it because I said it. Dean, I… I trust her."

"Trust her? Tell me that that is some sick joke! You trust a total stranger?!"

Dean climbed off of the bench. He looked at Lyssa in disbelief. He shook his head and stomped off to the impala. Lyssa sighed and looked at Sam. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"I'm not talking to him," he said.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Lyssa said.

Artie smiled. Now this should be good. Lyssa held out her fist and so did Sam. They shook them three times. Sam came up with rock, Lyssa with paper. She smiled at Sam.

"I win, Sammy. Now go talk to Dean. I want to go to Montana and meet Selen," Lyssa said.

"I want to, too," Artie added.

Sam shook his head. He got up and walked over to Dean.

Artie and Lyssa watched. Artie picked at the fries Dean had left behind. She looked at her sister. She smiled at her.

"Dean really cares about you," Artie said.

"Don't Artie. We aren't you and Sam. I look at Sam and the love is clearly written in his eyes for you but… Dean is just different," Lyssa said.

"Lyssa, he loves you. I am sure of it."

"I don't know about that."

Lyssa played with the straw on her drink. She wanted to believe that Dean could love her but… She wondered about it. She wondered if he really could love her after everything that had happened to him.

***

Dean leaned against the impala. His hands rested against the sleek black paint of his baby. He heard Sam walk over to him. He didn't turn to face his brother.

"Dean, they'll be with us," Sam tried.

"I don't care. I… I won't take that chance. I can't," Dean said.

"Please. She… Dean, they need friends. Please, they-."

"I get they need friends, Sam. I really get that they aren't lone wolves like us but… Do their friends have to be fuckin vampires? Seriously?"

Sam was silent. He leaned his back against the impala. He looked at Lyssa and Artie watching them. He then looked up at the sky.

"Could be worse," Sam said.

"Really, and how is that college boy?"

"They could be friends with werewolves."

Dean laughed a little despite his mood. He turned and watched Lyssa. The sun hit her hair and reflected blond and read flecks in the brown of her hair. She looked beautiful. He looked at Sam.

"I am whipped, aren't I?" he asked seriously.

"No, you aren't whipped. You're just… Trusting her judgment."

"Sam, you are full of shit right now, you know that right?"

"I know."

"You want to tell them?"

"No, you can O Fearless leader."

"Jackass."

Dean shoved Sam. Sam shoved him back. They walked back to the girls as they talked about a plan for it one of the vampires decided to try and eat Artie or Lyssa, Sam and Dean would be ready to cut their heads off.

***

Lyssa stared out the window as the scenery flew past her. She felt Dean take her arm and pull her closer to him. She slid down the seat and smiled when his arm came around her and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder kicking off her flip flops and placing her legs stretched out on the seat in front of her.

"We're a couple of hours away. I still can't believe I am going to do this," Dean said his arm tightening around Lyssa's waist.

"Dean, you'll like Selen. I know you will," Lyssa said running her hand over his.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it."

Dean held her close. He turned his head and smelled her hair. It was one of the things he had come to love to do. It smelled like her shampoo, berries. He kissed her head as he kept his eyes on the darken road. Having her here beside him calmed him beyond measure. And he… He hadn't thought about Hell since the night before when he had made love to Lyssa. He smiled when she started humming softly.

"What are you humming?" he whispered.

"Dixie Chicks. Yes, I like the occasional country music. I know that that is considered blasphemy to you, but I do," Lyssa answered smiling at Artie and Sam asleep in each other's arms in the back seat.

"Bambi, you can like whatever music you want. I don't mind."

"But I bet you won't listen to it with me."

"Oh, I will. If you want me to. Bambi, incase you haven't noticed but… I would do anything for you."

Lyssa smiled. She leaned back a little so she could look into Dean's eyes. She saw how much he did care about her. At that moment it was showing in his eyes. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"So, you took the news of me meeting Selen pretty well," Lyssa said resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat.

"I am… Reserving my judgment till I meet her."

"Uh huh. Sam told you to say that, didn't he?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, you do that then. I need sleep."

Dean just smiled as Lyssa snuggled close to him and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and white knuckled the wheel. He didn't like this idea at all. Something just didn't feel right about this.

***

Sam opened his eyes and blinked. They were stopped in front of an old farm house. Sam leaned forward and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"This is it?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. I… I have been debating turning around and going back. Sam… I am not getting a good feeling about this," Dean answered his eyes on Lyssa sleeping.

"Dean, it'll be okay."

"Is it? We have no clue who this Selen person is and Lyssa just wants to Wallace in there and be friends."

"Dude, loosen up," Artie said stretching.

Artie looked at the house and smiled. She reached out and shook Lyssa. Lyssa moaned and held on to Dean. Artie shook her again. Lyssa tried to smack her.

"Lyssa, we're here," Artie said.

Lyssa pulled away from Dean and looked at the house. She looked up at Dean. He nodded. She kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Always," he said not letting on he had reservations.

"Well, let's go meet Selen."

Dean nodded and climbed out of the car. This promised to be entertaining.


	52. Chapter 52

Lyssa and Artie stood at the wooden door. Neither knocked. Lyssa felt Dean's hand on her waist and looked at Artie. Artie rolled her eyes. She reached out and knocked on the door. She then turned to the others.

"Dude, what if we woke up the vampires and they eat us?" she asked.

"Artie, Selen said they don't drink human blood. So shut up," Lyssa said sensing that Dean had tensed up behind her.

"Just a joke, geez someone is uptight."

All four waited. They heard someone come to the door. It opened and there stood a five foot three inch woman wearing a wife beater and a pair of boxers. Her dark wavy hair fell around her shoulders in tangles. She looked at Lyssa and Artie her hazel eyes widening. She threw her slender body at them and they hugged her and laughed.

"You guys really made it!" Selen yelled pulling away.

"Yeah, we did. Selen, this is Sam and-," Lyssa started.

"Dean Winchester. Wow, you are... one sexy piece of ass. Lys, you have been holding out on me," Selen said winking at Dean.

"Ah, thanks," Dean said flattered.

"Come on in everyone. Logan is sleeping but I will go wake him up."

Lyssa turned and took Dean's hand. They followed Selen in the house. She noticed he stayed close behind her. They walked into a living room that had a hodge bodge of different thrift store furniture. Lyssa smiled. This was a home.

"Wait here. I'll go get Logan. I am so glad you came," Selen said hugging Lyssa again.

Artie laughed as Selen turned and raced up the stairs. She looked around the room. She saw a bookcase. She noticed a book of spells. She ventured over.

Sam sat in a lazy boy chair. Dean glared at him but he shrugged. What was he suppose to do, stand machete ready? He reached out and grabbed the paper. Dean needed to relax.

Dean pulled Lyssa close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lyssa leaned against him. She turned and looked at him.

"You like her?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's great," Dean muttered.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Cause you know me too well?"

They heard stumbling upstairs then cursing. They all laughed a little. A couple of moments later, Selen came back downstairs dragging a tall man behind her.

Lyssa looked at the man and smiled. He was gorgeous. He had dark shoulder length hair that curled around his face. He looked at them his eyes the palest blue she had ever seen. He then smiled and Lyssa smiled back. Selen hadn't done so bad herself either.

"Selen, looks like you've been holding out on us too," Lyssa said.

"Logan, this is Lyssa and Artie Bennett. And you've heard Lenore talk about Sam and Dean Winchester, right?" Selen said.

"Yeah. Eli said that Sam was a real smartass," Logan said.

"He gets it from Dean," Artie said.

"So, I guess I should offer some drinks. Blood anyone?"

"Haha, Logan. So funny. Come on, I got a couple of rooms set up for you," Selen said.

"Actually, that isn't really necessary. I saw a motel a few miles back and-," Dean started.

"Thanks Selen. We need to get our bags," Sam said ignoring the glare Dean sent his way.

"Yay. And Logan and I will make snacks."

"I could just snack on one of them," Logan said his eyes sparkling.

"You are such a riot."

Artie smiled as Logan walked past her. She checked out his ass. Nice. She then turned and went out the door to get her bags. She heard Sam and Dean muttering about something as they followed her out. Lyssa was quiet.

"Sam, what the hell were you thinking?! We shouldn't be sharing a house with vampires! We should be killing them! I can't believe you did that. We need to get out here. Now," Dean said as they reached the car.

"Dean. A couple of days aren't going to hurt," Sam said.

"Sam, I want you to look for a case. Anything to get us away from here. "

"Dean, come on. This could be fun. I know that you don't understand what fun is, but we do," Artie said.

Dean opened the trunk. Lyssa grabbed her bag and walked back to the house. Artie smacked Dean on the back of the head. Dean glared at her.

"Way to go, Dean. She was looking forward to this. To making friends," Artie said grabbing her own bag. She walked off after her sister.

Sam looked at Dean. Dean grabbed his bag and shoved it at Sam. Sam grabbed it and shook his head.

"Dude, Dean lighten up," he said walking off.

Dean watched them. He grabbed his bag and kicked the tire of the impala. He then sighed and closed the trunk. He caressed the trunk lid for a moment.

"Sorry, baby, didn't mean to take my anger out on you," he said before turning and walking back to the house.

He walked in the house and Selen was waiting for him. He heard Artie and Sam talking in the kitchen with Logan. Selen glared at him. He took a step back.

"Whatever you did, you better fix it by morning," she said.

"Fix what?" Dean asked his voice rising a bit with his anger.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

Dean watched as Selen whirled around and went to the kitchen. He stood there shocked. He grabbed his bag and went upstairs. He needed to know where Lyssa was. All the while he hoped that Sam would listen to him and that this would be a short stay.

***

Lyssa opened her bag and pulled out her pjs. She heard laughter coming from downstairs. She smiled sadly. She was tired and after hearing what Dean had to say on the subject of Selen. She just wanted to go to bed; preferably alone.

"Bambi? There you are," Dean said pushing open the door and walking in the room.

"Yeah, I'm right here," she answered pulling off her shirt.

She went to grab the tank top to pull it on. She felt Dean's hand on her bare back. He ran his fingers down her back and around her side. He pulled her against him. She stood there and closed her eyes. Dean ran his hand across her stomach.

"Bambi, are you okay?" he asked kissing her neck.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. You know long day and all," she answered pulling away.

Dean let her go. He watched as she changed into her pjs. He placed his bag on a chair and pulled off his jacket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her climb into the double bed. He pulled off his clothes till he was down to his boxers. He climbed in bed beside her and pulled her close.

"Bambi, you'd tell me if something was wrong, right? You would tell me if I did something?" he asked.

"Yes, I would. I tell you everything, Dean," Lyssa whispered.

"Bambi, I-."

"I know."

Lyssa closed her eyes. She let the tears fall. She couldn't keep lying to Dean. It was starting to hurt too much.

***

Artie laughed at a joke Selen had made. She drank her beer and smiled. She was having fun. She looked at Sam and saw that he was having fun too.

"So, when do we get to meet Lenore?" Artie asked.

"Tomorrow night. Actually, I guess tonight since its early morning. Girls night out," Selen said.

"You promise no boys?"

"No boys. Right Logan?"

"Right, love. I have a poker game planned. Play poker, Sammy?" Logan asked smirking.

"It's Sam but yeah, I play. Hope you like parting with your money though, cause Dean is going to take it."

"Oh really? And what if I take his money instead?'

Selen and Artie rolled their eyes at their men puffing up their chests. Artie smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Dude, stop acting all macho," Artie said.

"Yeah. Logan, stop trying to be a manly man. We all know you're a pussy."

"Why thank you, Selen. You just blew my tough man routine."

"Ah, sorry honey. I feel so bad."

Sam got up and yawned. He looked at Artie. She nodded. She placed her beer on the table and looked at Selen and Logan.

"We should be getting to bed. Especially if we are going to party tonight," Artie said.

"Good point. Or maybe we should wait. Incase Lyssa and Dean are getting it on," Selen said.

Everyone was quiet as they strained to listen to see if they could hear anything from the second floor. It was quiet.

"Guess not," Logan said.

"Well, see you guys later," Sam said.

Selen and Logan watched as they walked upstairs. Selen kissed Logan and smiled at him.

"I like them," she said.

"I like them too. Although Dean gives a whole new meaning to the word protective," Logan said.

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah. Now, I think going to bed is a good idea."

"To sleep, Logan. That's all."

"We'll see about that."

Selen giggled as Logan carried her upstairs. They walked past Dean and Lyssa's room. It was quiet.

***

Lyssa pulled on a shirt as she watched Dean in the bed sleeping. She grabbed her bag and slowly opened the door. She snuck out of the room closing the door behind her. She carried her shoes and her bag down the stairs. She, surprisingly, made it down without making a sound.

She slowly opened the front door and stood on the stoop. She closed the door then put on her shoes. She looked at the impala. She dug though her bag then checked her pockets. No keys.

"Looks like I'm walking," she muttered.

She swung her bag across her chest and walked away from the house. She was half way up the drive way when she decided to run. She took off running and smiled.

***

Artie pulled the pillow over her head. She heard Dean yelling downstairs at... Selen it sounded like. She moaned when Sam went to get up. She lifted the pillow and peeked at the time. She moaned again.

"Dude, only six hours of sleep? I want at least twelve," Artie whined.

"Twelve hours of sleep? Yeah sure, only if something knocks you out cold," Sam answered pulling on his pants.

"Okay, then knock me out cold."

Sam shook his head. He sat back on the bed and kissed her on the lips softly.

"I am not knocking you out. Now come one, get up. Someone needs to stand between Dean and Selen."

"Why does it have to be us?"

"Cause apparently Lyssa took off."

"Dude, she has to stop pulling that crap when I am sleeping."

"Tell her when we find her. Come on, we're the search party."

"I say we just let the vampires sniff her out."

"Yeah, like Dean is going to let that happen."

***

Dean stared down at Selen. He had met some frustrating people in his life but she took the cake. Every time he tried to head for the door, she blocked him. He was ready to take her and snap her in two.

"Move," he stated.

"No, she's fine, Dean. Trust her," Selen said.

"I do trust her. It's everyone else I don't. There are things out there that could hurt her. And she thinks she can take them. So, now move."

"You don't trust her, Dean. If you did you would be sitting down at the table and eating the amazing breakfast I made."

"I'm not hungry."

"Dude, Lyssa told me about you and food. Don't lie."

Dean turned and stalked into the living room. He pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and searched down the list of numbers. He found Lyssa's under Bambi. He hit it and waited. It rang and rang.

"Hi, Dean. Stop calling me, I am fine. Go fix the impala or something. Oh, if this is anyone other than Dean, leave a message," Lyssa's voice mail beeped.

"Bambi, call me back. Please," he said trying really hard not to sound mad. He knew he was failing miserably though.

He hung up the phone and looked when Sam and Artie came down the stairs. He looked at them.

"Bambi left," he said simply.

"We heard. Come on, let's go look for her," Artie said not being able to stand the worried look on Dean's face.

"Grab your coats," Dean said glad to have people who agreed with him.

"I don't-," Selen started.

"Selen, Lyssa was a cutter," Sam said grabbing his coat and opening the door.

"That doesn't mean that you can't trust her."

"It means we get worried when she goes AWOL without answering her phone. She's my sister and I want to go looking for her," Artie said.

Selen watched the three of them leave. She turned and looked at the food.

"Who's going to eat all this?" she muttered.

***

Lyssa sat in an open field. She took a deep breath and winced. Running not a good idea when barely a week before you had been in the hospital with a punctured lung. She opened her eyes and looked at her journal in front of her. She had spent the two hours she had been here writing in it. She had filled more than half of it already.

"God, my life sucked. Till now," she whispered.

She opened the journal and glimpsed the first pages and cringed. She had written in detail what her father had done to her. She needed to get it out and... Talking wasn't an option. Not to Artie, not to Sam and definitely not to Dean. Maybe Selen but... Not now. They were still getting to know each other.

"Why couldn't I just forget my old life when I landed here?" she whispered.

She closed her eyes and decided to mediate. She sighed and took slow deep breaths.

"I am one in body, mind and spirit," she recited over and over again.

Soon she was drifting in a peaceful state. She let go of all her worries and just let herself be. She drifted for what seemed like just brief moments. Then she suddenly felt angry and worried. She snapped her eyes open. She could hear the impala close by. She suddenly knew she had been picking up on Dean's emotions.

"Dammit, now I can sense his emotions from a distance? What next? Read his mind?" she muttered grabbing her journal and stuffing it in her bag.

She stood and turned. She had to smile as she watched the sleek black car drive up to the entrance of the field. It stopped and she waited. She watched as Dean climbed out of a driver's seat. No matter how many times she saw that, dozens, hundreds of times, she always stopped to admire the sexy man that was Dean Winchester. Even if he was angry, like he was now.

"Dammit, Bambi, why the hell did you-," Dean started.

"Stop. I need to do something first."

She went over to him and kissed him on the lips. His arms came around her and crushed her close to him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They turned the brightest shade of emerald when he was mad.

"Good morning," she said giving him a little smile.

"Lyssa, what were you doing out here?" Artie asked.

"Thinking. I just needed to think by myself and mediate."

"Out in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked.

"Those are the best places. Now, why aren't you three at Selen's eating breakfast?"

"Cause Dean wanted to come look for you," Artie said.

Dean glared at Artie. Lyssa kissed him on the lips again and he held her close. He heard Sam and Artie groan as they climbed back in the impala and slammed the doors. Dean pulled away slightly. He rested his forehead against Lyssa's.

"Bambi, no more sneaking off and not answering your phone. There are things out here that can hurt you."

"Sorry, Dean."

Lyssa felt Dean take her hand. She looked in his eyes.

"You're... Important okay and I worry when I don't know where you are then I can't keep you safe," he tried to explain.

"Like Sam," Lyssa whispered.

"Yeah but... It's just different."

Lyssa just nodded. She let Dean hold her close. She kissed him again the pulled away. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Come on, I'll bet you're staving," she said.

"I might be."

Dean let Lyssa pulled him back to the car. He held her hand tightly in his. He wondered if everything was alright with her or if she was as good at hiding her emotions like he was.

***

Lyssa stood at the sink with Artie and Selen. They had agreed to do dishes while the boys played with each other's weapons. Lyssa shook her head as she heard the gun shots in the back yard.

"Dude, what is it with boys and their toys?" Artie asked putting a plate away.

"I have no idea. All I know is I think Logan is happy to have someone around who actually cares about his massive gun collection," Selen said.

"Yeah, and Dean loves his guns," Lyssa said wiping a dish.

"So, while you were gone, I called Lenore. Girls night is on for tonight at Mike's bar."

"Might have to cancel it," Artie said looking at Lyssa.

"Why?"

"Yeah, Artie, why?" Lyssa asked confused.

"After what happened this morning, Dean is not going to let you go out."

"What? He'll let me go."

"Sure, he will."

"I am a grown adult. I don't need his permission anyway."

"Bet you ten bucks he forbids it."

"You're on."

"Anyway, whenever we go, I need to know if you girls have the appropriate attire?" Selen asked washing the last dish.

"Well, what kind of attire are we talking about?" Artie asked looking at Lyssa. They both had a few things in mind.

***

Dean walked into his room with Lyssa and raised an eyebrow. He then tilted his head a little. He cleared his throat.

"In a minute, babe," Lyssa said pulling on her leopard print tank top.

"So, I'm babe now?"

Lyssa pulled at the short jean skirt. She turned around and gave Dean the full effect of the outfit. She had a push up bra that gave her wonderful cleavage for the low cut top. The shirt was short enough it showed off her belly button. The jean skirt was so short that even climbing in and out of the car was going to pose problems. She grabbed her leopard print spiked heels as she watched Dean drool over her.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you better not be leaving this room," Dean said.

"Actually, I'm headed out."

Dean closed the door as Lyssa pulled her hair in a high ponytail. His eyes stayed on the skirt. He could see the whites of the pockets poking out. He walked over to her.

"Ah, sorry Bambi, but I am not letting you go anywhere dressed like that," he said pulling her forward.

"Dean, I am a grown woman. You don't let me do anything. I do what I want, when I want. I'll be home later."

Lyssa kissed him on the cheek. She then grabbed her bag and left the room.

***

Artie stood in front of the mirror. She smiled. Her black pair of short shorts were perfect. She fixed the purple mesh top and nodded. It looked great with the black bra underneath. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. She pulled on her black leather spiked boots. She turned when Sam came in the room.

"So, I guess girls' night out is still a go," he said smiling.

"Yep. So, how do I look?" Artie asked standing up.

"Like a hooker."

"Really? Good. Love you."

Sam laughed as Artie grabbed her leather coat. She kissed him on the lips softly. He kissed her. He pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"Be careful," he said.

"Promise. Try to keep Dean from ruining our fun," she said.

"I'll try. Can't promise anything though."

"Thanks. See you later."

Artie left the room and walked downstairs. She saw Lyssa putting on her shoes talking to Selen. Selen wore a silver short dress. It was very low cut in the front and had no back. It had a high slit up the thigh and Artie saw that Selen had a heart shaped tattoo there.

"So, we ready to hit the road?" Artie asked smiling.

"Yep. Let's get out of here before Dean comes down and-," Lyssa started grabbing her coat.

"Bambi!" Dean called coming down the stairs.

"Quick," Selen said grabbing them and pushing them out the door.

They laughed as they climbed into Selen's cherry red mustang. Selen jumped in the driver's seat and took off.

***

Dean stomped his foot like a five year old. Sam came down the stairs and looked at him. He shook his head at his older brother. Sometimes Dean could be such a child.

"Dean, she is going to be fine," Sam tried.

"Sammy, shut up."

Dean walked outside. He sat on the step. He pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and called Bobby. Might as well make the call now without Lyssa around then risk her overhearing what he was going to ask.

"What you ijit?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, Bobby. Ah, I have something to ask."

"What?"

"Bambi-Lyssa's birthday is five days away and... I was hoping... Would it be okay if we had it at your place?"

Dean heard silence on the other end of the phone. He stood up and started to pace.

"Really?" Bobby finally asked.

"Well, yeah. It's... Your place is like home. Plus, I said I'd bake the cake."

"You bake?"

"You know I wish everyone would stop saying that. I can bake and cook."

"Alright, but boy, you better not burn down my kitchen."

"I won't. Hey Bobby, do you think you could do something else for me?"

"What?"

"I need tickets to the ballet. Preferably in New York."

"Any specific date in mind?"

"Nope, just get me the tickets. I'll pay you back. And... Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Dean hung up the phone. He was glad at least that he had finally figured out what he was going to give Bambi for her birthday.

"Man, now I gotta wear a suit," he whispered making a face.

He got up and went back into the house. Logan had set up the card table and the chips. Now they were just waiting on Eli to show up.

Sam looked at Dean as he accepted the beer from Logan. Sam sat beside him at the table. Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Just peachy, Sammy. Just freakin peachy," Dean said.

Sam decided not to ask Dean how he was anymore. He grabbed himself a beer and got ready for the poker game. He had a feeling Dean was going to take down a couple of vampires.

***

Lyssa downed the shot and shook her head. She then grabbed the bottle of Smirnoff the bartender handed her. She winked at him.

"Thanks love," she said walking back to the table where Selen sat drinking.

She turned and saw Artie dancing on the dance floor dancing by herself to 'Renegade' by Styx. Lyssa sat down beside Selen and smiled at her. Selen had a bottle of tequila in front of her and was knocking back shots.

"Lenore called. She'll be here in ten minutes," Selen said.

"Alright. Ohh, a game of pool," Lyssa said seeing some big burly men playing pool.

"You play?"

"Yep. Artie and I learned, back home."

"Why?"

"Sam and Dean. Dean plays pool like no one's business. So, we had to learn."

"Dedicated, weren't you?"

"Obsessed is more like it."

Artie walked over a beer in one hand a Smirnoff in the other. She sat down at the table and leaned back in the chair. She smiled at Lyssa.

"Do you hear that, Lys?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Lyssa asked wondering if she shouldn't take her sister's liquor away.

"The sound of fun. Dean sucks it out of a room all the time."

"He doesn't, Artemis. But it is nice to be away from them."

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd say that."

"Never thought I'd ever get stuck with them twenty four/seven."

Selen just sat back and listened. She smiled when she saw Lenore walk over to the table. Lenore pulled off her coat to reveal a little tight black dress. She hung her coat over her chair and sat down. Artie and Lyssa both smiled at her.

"Hey, Selen, going to formally intro us?" Lenore asked smiling.

"Lyssa and Artie Bennett. They are with the Winchesters," Selen said.

"I can tell. This one, Lyssa smells like Dean and Artie smells like Sam."

Lyssa and Artie looked at Lenore. They then smelled themselves. Selen and Lenore laughed. Lyssa and Artie looked at them confused.

"Vampires have a very keen sense of smell. You won't be able to smell the guys on you. Your nose is just, well... Human," Lenore explained.

"Cool," Artie said.

"Wow, you learn something new every day," Lyssa said.

"So, now that we all are present and accounted for, how's about we get drunk and have fun?" Selen asked.

"Aye aye," the others said cheerfully.

***

Dean pulled the chips towards him smiling. Two hours into the game and he was way ahead. He was still a little worried about Lyssa and Artie going out without him or Sam to watch over them but he realized they weren't children and he couldn't control them. No matter how hard he tried.

"Dude, you have cleaned me out," Logan said throwing down his cards.

"Well, you see, I am a master at this game," Dena said smiling at everyone.

"I'm about ready to call it a night. I've lost enough money," Eli said.

"Well, you'll be going back to an empty house. Guaranteed, the girls are still partying," Sam said sipping his beer.

"Well, how about we go crash their little party," Dean suggested. He might not be able to control them but he could check up on them.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was really surprised Dean had held out as long as he had. He finished his beer and looked at Eli and Logan. Both men looked at each other then at the Winchester brothers.

"What? You don't trust Selen and Lenore to watch over your girls?" Eli asked.

"No, he's just really attached to Lyssa," Sam said.

Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head. Sam looked and glared at Dean but Dean didn't care. He kept his eyes on Logan and Eli. The two vampires looked at each other then back at Dean.

"Good thing I know where they are," Logan said.

***

Artie stood at the pool table. She looked at Lenore. Lenore nodded. Artie leaned forward to make the shot. The bikers leaned away from the pool table and watched as her shorts moved half and inch higher. They all let out a collective sigh.

This is too easy, she thought making the shot.

"Dammit!" One biker, Buddy she thought his name was, said as the ball landed in the hole.

"Way to go," Lenore said slapping her a high five.

"Sorry boys but looks like I just won," Artie said picking up the money from the corner of the table.

"One more game," Buddy said.

"Sorry but we know when to call it quits."

Artie went pull away but Buddy grabbed her arm. Artie looked at her arm then looked at him.

"Dude, you better move your hand if you still want to keep it," she said her voice deadly.

"And what are you two little girls going to do if I don't?" Buddy asked.

Lenore stood beside Artie. She let her eyes go red. Buddy jumped back. Lenore and Artie looked at each other and smiled. Artie stuffed the money in her pocket.

"That's what I thought," Artie said walking away with Lenore.

"You know you are something else," Lenore said as they headed to the bar for more drinks.

"That's what Lyssa always tells me. But it's fun. Who wants to be normal?"

Artie laughed with Lenore. She turned scanning the bar for Lyssa and Selen. She found them dancing on the dance floor to 'Hells Bells' by AC/DC. She smiled and went to turn away when she saw four guys walk in the bar. One of them was none other than her tall, soon to be dead, Sammy.

"Oh crap. Double crap with a side of crap," Artie said.

"What?" Lenore asked turning.

"The boys showed up."

Artie downed the shot and swore. Why couldn't the Winchesters, well mainly Dean just let them have fun?

* * *

A/N: So, I will try to start posting more often, cause university is coming up fast and I don't want to leave all of you, my readers hanging. Anyways, till next time. *waves* See you.


	53. Chapter 53

Lyssa turned as the song ended and blinked her eyes. Nope, she wasn't imagining things; there was Logan, Dean, Eli and Sam. She moaned and turned her back to the door. Selen looked at her. Lyssa nodded towards the door.

"Dean showed up with the others," she said.

"Are you serious?" Selen asked looking around Lyssa.

"Yep. I am way too sober for this crap."

Lyssa walked to the bar. She ordered three shots of tequila. Selen came up beside her as she knocked them back.

"I'll kill him," Selen said.

"Go right, ahead. I won't stop you. I'll even help you get rid of the body."

"He's coming over here."

"One Smirnoff," Lyssa told the bartender. She thought it was her fourth of the night. Or was it fifth? She took it and took a long drink. "I'll be at the pool table," she said walking off.

***

Dean watched Lyssa walk towards the pool table. He went to follow her but was cut off by Selen. She grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the bar.

"What the-," he started.

"One night, Dean, it's all she asked for," Selen said.

"Hello love," Logan said walking over to them. He saw the look Selen gave. After being a vampire for seventy years, he knew that look meant trouble, "Goodbye love," he left her and Dean alone.

"Selen, I am going to say this in the nicest way possible, keep your fuckin nose out of my business."

"Dammit Dean! Why can't you just let her have this? I mean she wasn't alone!"

Dean turned and watched as Sam and Eli went over to Artie and Lenore. Artie didn't look too happy to see Sam either. Dean turned back to Selen and resisted the urge to hit her.

"There are things out there that will hurt her just because she knows me. She... She acts like it's no big deal, like she knows what to do. But she doesn't. She has no clue how these evil son of bitches work. How they twist your feelings to suit them. She's my responsibility, Selen. I need her with me so I can protect her," he said.

"Dean, why don't you tell the truth?"

"What?"

"You want her with you because when she's with you, you forget about Hell."

Dean was shocked. He opened his mouth to deny it but closed his mouth. He looked at the bartender and ordered a double shot of Jack. He couldn't believe that Lyssa had told this near stranger his life story. What had she been thinking?

***

Artie glared at Sam. Sam just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She pulled away slightly. He moved his face close to her ear.

"It wasn't my idea," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

Artie looked at Sam and rolled her eyes. He was giving her the puppy look. She was softening a little. She smacked him on the arm.

"Might not have been your idea but you went along with it," she said.

"Sorry, next time I'll tie him to the chair."

"That would have been fun," Eli said smiling.

"Eli, stop it," Lenore said smiling at him.

"No, Lenore it's fine. I have to agree. Tying Dean to a chair would be fun. Although, we'd have to gag him cause he would never shut up," Artie said.

"Very true."

Sam and Artie looked at each other and smiled. Sam leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He was glad when she didn't pull away. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she answered softly.

"Excuse me while I go hurl," Eli said.

"Eli," Lenore said smacking him on the arm.

"Sorry."

Artie shook her head. She turned and saw Dean walk over to the pool table where Lyssa was. She nodded her head at Sam. He looked. He sighed.

"My money's on Lyssa," he said.

"I'm with you," Artie said.

***

Lyssa held the pool cue. She turned when she sensed Dean standing close to her. She turned and looked at him. He looked angry.

"How-," he started.

"Not here, not now," she whispered as he took the pool cue from her. She grabbed another one.

"Alright, fine. So, what are the stakes?" Dean asked.

"Well, I challenged the little lady here to a game," Skip, a tall bald large biker part of Buddy's gang, said smiling.

"If he wins, I leave with him," Lyssa whispered.

Dean's hand tighten around the pool cue. He resisted the urge to toss Lyssa over his shoulders and carry her out of the bar. He looked up at Skip the hatred in his eyes.

"And if you win?" he asked Lyssa never taking his eyes off of Skip and his group of friends.

"Seven hundred bucks," Lyssa answered stacking the balls up.

"I'll play with you."

"I don't think so, loverboy. This is between me and the Mrs," Skip said.

"I play with her or you can take this bet and shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

Lyssa looked at Skip. He turned and started to whisper with his buddies. She felt Dean's arm come around her. He yanked her close to him. She felt that his body was tense with anger.

"Bambi, what the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

"Dean, don't. I know what I'm doing. I can beat him," she answered.

"Bambi, that isn't the point."

Dean watched as Lyssa turned and laid her big brown eyes on him. She reached up and stroked his cheek. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him softly on the lips.

"The only man I am going to leave this bar with is you," she said.

"Alright, you two love birds. I have my partner. Let's play," Skip said looking at them.

"Fine, be prepared to lose," Dean said winking at Lyssa. She still wasn't off the hook but they would talk later. Alone.

***

Artie, Sam, Lenore, Eli, Selen, and Logan sat at a table close to the pool table. They watched as the game unfolded. Lyssa was good but having Dean with her is what was making the difference and causing them to be winning.

Artie smirked a little when Lyssa leaned in to make a shot. Skip leaned over to check out Lyssa's ass. Dean stepped closer to Lyssa and glared at Skip. Skip stepped back.

"Dude, Dean is going to kill him," Sam said sipping his last beer of the night.

"Yep, no doubt about it. Skip is a dead man walking," Artie agreed.

"So, how long have those two been together?" Lenore asked.

"Ah, three days?" Artie asked Sam.

"Two tops."

"Well, technically, from what Lyssa told me, they haven't labelled it yet," Selen answered.

They watched as Skip took a shot. Dean wrapped an arm around Lyssa's shoulders. She wrapped an arm around his waist and looked up at him. She smiled.

"Oh, it's labelled whether they like it or not," Eli said.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"He means look at how they look at each other. They... They care deeply for each other whether they are going to admit it or not," Logan finished.

Everyone watched them more closely. Artie and Sam were the first ones to notice it. How their siblings laughed and were always touching each other. Artie smiled and looked at Sam.

"I told her he loved her," she said.

"You know I knew it too. Since she's been here, he's been... Different," Sam agreed.

"So, is anyone going to clue them in?" Lenore asked.

Artie and Sam looked at each other. They shook their heads and looked at the others.

"Nope, they can figure this one out on their own," Artie said.

"Completely agree. This is something they need to work out together," Sam added.

They watched as Dean took a shot and won the game. Selen shook her head a little at Sam and Artie.

"You two are evil for not telling them."

"Nope, that's just what family is for," Artie said.

***

Lyssa put down her cue and reached for the money. Skip grabbed her arm and she rolled her eyes. She turned and glared at him.

"We beat you fair and square," she said wishing she didn't sound like a five year old.

"Honey, you only beat me because of loverboy there," he said showing her a nice look at his yellow teeth.

"We still won. So, unless you want my loverboy to kick your teeth down your throat, you will let go of me and back off."

"Bambi, is he giving you problems?" Dean asked looking at Skip.

Skip let go of Lyssa's arm. He looked into Dean's eyes and something in them scared him. It was like they had a void there. Skip truly believed that this young man could tear him apart limb from limb and not care.

Lyssa turned and looked at Dean. She saw the same thing in his eyes as Skip. She grabbed the pool cue from his hands and placed it on the pool table. She grabbed the money and stuffed it in her pocket. She needed to get him away from Skip before they got into it.

"Come on, Dean. Come dance with me," she said pulling him away from the pool table.

Dean kept his eyes on Skip. Anger coursed though his veins. Skip had grabbed Lyssa. He wanted to rip the guy limb from limb. He could read on the scum's face the entire game the thoughts he had been having about Lyssa. Dean barely registered when Lyssa pulled him over to the juke box. He was still glaring at the backs of Skip and his gang as they retreated.

"Dean. Dean, hey," Lyssa said shaking him a little.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Do you have a quarter?"

Lyssa watched as Dean dug into his pocket and gave her a quarter. She quickly scanned the selections. She found one and stuck the quarter in. She selected 'Ready for Love' by Bad Company. She tried not to think about the images that came to her mind with that song. Anna and Dean in the back of the impala.

That won't happen, she thought pulling Dean on the dance floor.

Dean felt Lyssa pull him close. Only then did he look away from Skip and focus on her. She pressed her body against his. He placed his hands on the skin of her bare stomach and ran them to her sides. He pulled her closer.

_'Walkin down this rocky road_

_Wondering where my life is leadin_

_Rollin onto the bitter end_

_Finding out along the way_

_What it takes to keep love living_

_You should know how it feels, my friend_

_Ohh, I want you to stay_

_Ohh, I want you today.'_

Lyssa closed her eyes and rested her head on Dean's chest. She felt his lips as they placed soft kisses on her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at him when she felt his lips brush her ear.

"You are in so much trouble," he said.

"I know, but then again, you never liked the good girls."

_'I'm ready for love_

_Oh baby, I'm ready for love_

_Oh baby, I'm ready for love_

_Ready for your love.'_

Dean shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. He eyed the bar and saw that the place was half full. He turned them and looked at the hallway that led to the washrooms. It was deserted.

_'Now, I'm on my feet again_

_Better things are bound to happen_

_All my dues surely must be paid_

_Many miles and many tears_

_Times were hard but now they're changing_

_You should know that I'm not afraid.'_

"Come on," he whispered pulling away and taking her arm.

***

Artie choked on her beer when she saw Dean grab Lyssa's arm and pulled her down the hallway to the washrooms. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She blushed a little.

Sam looked at Artie and saw her blushing. He raised an eyebrow. He then looked around the dance floor and found that Lyssa and Dean were gone. He turned and saw Selen had a huge smile on her face.

"I wouldn't go use the washrooms anytime soon," she said smirking.

"What? What are you... Oh," Sam said looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess that brings girls night out to a close," Lenore said finishing her drink.

"That is has. Ready to go?" Eli asked her.

"Yeah."

"We should be going too," Logan said.

"You guys go ahead. We'll wait-," Sam started.

"Nope, we'll give you a ride. Those two need to talk," Selen said standing up and throwing money on the table.

"You sure?" Artie asked.

"We're sure. Come on."

Artie stood up and looked at Sam. He shrugged and followed her lead. They followed Selen and Logan out. They walked over to Selen's mustang when Artie stopped. She looked at Selen.

"Do you have a piece of paper or something?" she asked.

"Why?" Logan asked a little annoyed. He wanted to get home so he could have his way with Selen.

"To leave Lyssa and Dean a note. Just so they know we're fine and crazy humans didn't kidnap us."

"Good idea," Sam said digging in his pocket and pulling out a pen.

Selen opened the car and found an old receipt. She handed it to Artie. Artie scribbled a quick note on the back of it. She ran over to the impala and stuck it between the windshield and the wipers. She then ran back.

"Alright, now we can go," she said smiling at them.

"Finally."

They piled into the mustang. Sam sat in the back and Artie tried really hard not to laugh. His knees were practically touching his chin. He turned and gave her a look.

"Not a word," he said.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she said biting her lip.

Selen started the car and took off.

***

Lyssa bit Dean's lip as he slammed her into the wall. She felt his hand running up her thigh and grabbing at her underwear. She ran her hand down to his belt. She smiled and pulled him closer.

"You are going to get me into so much trouble," she whispered kissing his neck.

"Bambi, you got yourself in this trouble. Wearing these clothes and making that bet... I don't know whether to kiss you or smack you," Dean said picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

"Depends, where do you want to smack me?"

Dean's fingers found the waist band of Lyssa's underwear. He pulled them down. Lyssa kicked off her high heels. He ran his hands down her legs then tossed her thong aside. He pulled her close again and kissed her. He felt her hands undoing his belt.

"If you ever do that again," he started pulling his face away to look at her while yanking her body closer to his.

"I won't. But you need to trust me," Lyssa said wrapping her legs around him and unzipping his jeans.

"I trust you. It's everyone else I don't trust."

Lyssa smiled when Dean thrusted into her. She kissed him and the world just fell away. It was just the two of them and nothing else mattered.

***

Artie walked out of the shower and pulled the towel around her. She walked into the room and found Sam on the computer. She moaned.

"Dude, put it away. Let's get some rest," she said sitting on the bed and grabbing her bag.

"Dean told me-," Sam started.

"Sam, are you five or something? I'm sure you can say no to Dean once and a while, right?"

"Well, I think I found a job anyway. It's-."

"I don't care. Tomorrow, Sam. Just tomorrow."

Sam closed the laptop. He got up and went over to the bed. He pulled Artie in his arms and kissed her on the neck. He pulled away and looked at her face.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you and Lyssa aren't use to this... I guess you could call it, a gypsy lifestyle," he said.

"Well, then it's very lucky that Lyssa and are adaptable. Oh, and we had a grandma who was a hippy."

"A hippy grandma, huh?"

"Oh yeah. She use to put a little something special in her brownies."

"Dare I ask?"

"Ask all you want, I promised not to tell what it was. It's a secret."

Artie laughed when Sam started tickling her sides. She fell back on the bed with him on top of her. She pushed his hands away and looked him in the eyes. He looked so happy. She smiled and pulled his body closer to hers.

"Sam, I... I'm glad that I'm here," she said suddenly.

"Alright, can I ask why?"

"Because right here, right now, you're the happiest I've ever seen you. I mean... Ever."

Sam kissed her on the lips softly. He pulled away and stroked her cheek. He gave her another smile.

"You make me happy. With you here, I... I feel like I can do anything," he said.

"You can, but you better clear it by me first."

Artie pushed Sam over on his back. She straddled him and kissed him. She felt him pull the towel off and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

***

Lyssa rested her back against the mirror and smiled at Dean. She felt him slid out of her. She blushed a little thinking about the fact that she had just had sex in a public washroom with Dean Winchester. She shook her head. No one would ever believe her back home. Ever.

Dean stroked Lyssa's thigh. He looked around and found her underwear. He pulled away from her and pulled up his jeans and zipped up his jeans and did up his belt. He grabbed her thong and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Hmm, I think I need those back," she said looking at them.

"Sorry, I'm keeping them."

"Dean, do you realize how short this skirt is?"

"Oh, I realize. Believe me, I realize."

Lyssa rolled her eyes. She jumped off the counter and bent over to grab her shoes. She looked up and saw Dean watching her intently. She shoved her feet in her heels and shook her head.

"Ain't happening again, Mister," she said looking in the mirror and fixing her skirt.

Dean went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She leaned against him. Their eyes met and held in the mirror. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You know, this is a first for me," he said.

"What? Having sex in a public washroom, or having sex with the same woman twice?" Lyssa had to say.

"Ha ha."

"Come on, I had too. Alright, what's a first for you?"

Lyssa waited. She watched as Dean kissed her shoulder and neck. She smiled when she felt him run his hands over the bare skin of her stomach. His touch sent shivers down her spine.

"I... I've never wanted to be... Tied down, I guess you could say. Let's face it, my longest relationship lasted two weeks," he started.

"Dean, you don't-," Lyssa said not wanting him to say something he'd regret.

"Bambi, I can't give you the words but... I can promise that I am going to try damn hard to make you happy and not hurt you. I... I don't want to lose you. You... You just fit in my life and I don't want to give that up," he finished.

Dean watched Lyssa. She was speechless. He knew she was shocked by what he had said. It was so out of character for him but... He wanted to be honest with her. She turned in his arms. He looked into her brown eyes and saw tears. She hugged him close.

"That's all I ask, Dean. Just having you here is enough for me," she answered.

"For now but one day-."

"Stop. It will always be enough, you'll always be enough."

She pulled away and kissed him softly. She then pulled away and gave him a soft smile. She wiped away her tears.

"Does this mean I am off the hook for telling Selen about you being in Hell?" she asked.

"Nope. Not even by a little bit."

"Crap."

Dean smiled as Lyssa moaned. He took her hand and pulled her out of the washroom. He decided not to get into it tonight. Tomorrow was good enough for him.

***

Sam woke up smelling the wonderful aroma of bacon frying. He rolled over and saw that the sun was shining in though the curtains. Morning. He moaned a little thinking he wanted to just close his eyes and go back to sleep. His stomach growling made him consider getting up.

He rolled over and kissed Artie's neck. She moaned and buried her face in his chest. He ran a hand though her hair and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Someone is making breakfast," he said.

"And your point?" Artie asked pulling the blankets over her head.

"We should get up and go have some before Dean gets up and orders us to high tail it out of here."

"You know, Dean needs to take a chill pill."

Artie stretched and kissed Sam on the lips. She smiled at him then sat up. She reached down and reached for Sam's shirt on the floor. She pulled it on and looked at Sam.

"Alright, so this job that you found," Artie said slowly climbing out of bed.

"Haunted bookstore. Every year for three weeks the ghost terrorizes customers. Well, two days ago, it killed someone," Sam explained.

"So, simple salt and burn?"

"Should be."

"Good, then Dean and Lyssa can dig up the body and burn it."

"I agree."

"So, share the shower?"

"Yep."

Sam climbed out of bed and grabbed Artie and tossed her over his shoulder. She laughed as he carried into the washroom.

***

Dean opened his eyes and looked around the room. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. He then remembered Selen's house. He yawned and stretched. He heard Lyssa sigh and then her arms came around him.

He took her hand and kissed it. He then ran his fingers along the scars on her arms. He still couldn't understand how Lyssa could have done this to herself. He stopped and brought her arm closer to his face. He frowned. Some of the cuts looked fresh. He shook his head. That couldn't be right. Lyssa had told him she had stopped. He had to be seeing things... Right?

Lyssa opened her eyes and saw the back of Dean's head. She kissed him on his bare shoulder. She went to pull away but he held her arm tight.

"Dean, I'm going to need my arm," she whispered in his ear.

"Bambi, are... Are you hurting yourself?"

"What? Of course not."

Dean let Lyssa pull her arm away. He rolled over and looked at her. She gave him a smile. When she looked at him like that, he wanted to believe that everything was okay. Too bad he knew from years of experience that nothing was ever okay.

"I smell food. I should get up and help Selen. Are you getting up?" she asked turning away from him and climbing out of bed.

"Yeah. Want to share the shower?"

"No, you go ahead."

Lyssa grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head. She heard Dean get up and walked to the washroom. A moment later the shower went on. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She would have to be extra careful now when she cut. The thought of Dean finding out... She couldn't let that happen.

***

Artie walked into the kitchen and smiled when Selen turned as she carried as huge bowl of hash-browns to the table.

"Wow, Selen, what did you do. Rob the grocery store?" Artie asked sitting at the table.

"No, Lyssa just told me how much Dean eats," Selen answered.

"Yeah, true. Hell, he'll probably eat half of this to himself."

"So, you're probably leaving today, huh?"

"Yeah, Sam found a job. After last night, it's probably for the best."

"Yeah. I told Dean I knew about him going to hell. He did not seem happy about it."

"Oh yeah, then it probably is best we hit the road. You don't wanna see Dean blow up."

"Why would Dean blow up?" Lyssa asked coming in the kitchen Dean's shirt and jeans on.

"You told Selen about Hell. And she told him that she knew," Artie said.

"I need coffee before we start talking."

Lyssa went over and poured herself a large mug of coffee. She turned and saw Artie and Selen watching her. She sipped her coffee after adding two huge teaspoons of sugar. She gave them a little smile.

"Okay, now we can talk," she said leaning against the counter.

"Lys, why did you tell Selen about Dean and Hell? I mean... How much do you know?" Artie asked turning towards Selen.

"All of it. Lyssa, told me what you two saw on TV," Selen answered.

"Did you tell her...? You know?"

Artie looked at Lyssa. Her sister suddenly got very interested in her coffee. Artie rolled her eyes. She took that as a no. She glared at Lyssa.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Artie asked.

"Tell what?" Selen asked.

"I can't, Artie. I can't risk it getting back to Dean," Lyssa said.

"So, what? Better to hold it in and lie about it?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, what are you two yelling about?" Selen asked getting both of their attention.

Lyssa looked at Artie. Artie glared at her. She swore and drank the rest of her coffee. She then went over to Selen and pulled her outside. Artie followed them. They stood on the back porch.

"What's going on?" Selen asked.

"When I... Sometimes when I touch Dean I... I can see Hell," Lyssa whispered.

"What?"

"And I can do this," Artie said opening her hand and letting a flame appear.

Selen looked form Artie to Lyssa. She smiled and hugged them both. Lyssa and Artie looked at each other.

"Dude, she took that well," Artie said.

"Yeah, she did," Lyssa said.

Selen pulled away and looked at Artie and Lyssa. She smiled at them and took their hands.

"If either of you ever need to talk, I am here. And I'm sure Lenore would say the same thing," Selen said.

"Okay, you are taking this too well. What are you smoking, and can I have some?" Lyssa asked.

"Hello, I am engaged to a vampire," Selen said.

"Yeah, seriously Lys, this isn't half as weird as sleeping next to someone who could eat you as a midnight snack."

"Thanks Artie."

Artie laughed when Selen shoved her. She was just glad that they made some friends they could go to if they didn't want to talk to the boys. Which considering what they knew about the boys, was a good thing.

***

Dean shoved another fork fill of hash-browns in his face. He turned and saw Lyssa shaking her head. He shrugged. He looked up and noticed that Sam too was inhaling the food Selen had made.

"Everything packed?" Artie asked pushing her empty plate away.

"Just Bambi's stuff. Don't know why I can't pack it," Dean muttered shoving a fork fill of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"I have seen how you pack your things, Winchester. I have a method to how I pack," Lyssa said.

"Anal," Dean and Artie said at the same time. They then looked up and glared at each other.

"Both of you knock it off. I am going to go get me stuff. Be good."

Lyssa went to stand but Dean grabbed her arm. He pulled her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lyssa pulled away and smiled. She shook her head and headed upstairs.

Dean pretended not to see the looks Artie and Sam were throwing his way. He cleaned off his plate and pushed it aside. He looked up when Selen set a cup of coffee in front of him.

"She's my friend, so there is something I want to say to you and you better take it seriously," she stated sitting beside him.

"Alright," Dean said sipping his coffee.

"You break her heart and I'll break your face."

"I second that," Artie said smiling.

Dean looked at Selen. She wasn't smiling. She looked dead serious. He swallowed the lump in his throat. HE, Dean Winchester, who had faced down numerous monsters, was actually scared about what this little woman could do to him. He finished his coffee in one gulp and got up. He quickly left the kitchen hearing Artie's laughter behind him.

***

Artie tossed her bag in the back of the trunk. She turned and smiled at Selen. She hugged her. Selen hugged her back. Artie waved to Logan who stood in the doorway. He waved back. When Artie pulled away, Selen smacked her ass. Artie laughed and did the same.

"You take care of yourself. And for god's sake be careful. Long legs there isn't always going to be able to save you," Selen said.

"I know. And I am totally careful. Lyssa is the one who runs in head first," Artie said.

"Hey!" Lyssa objected.

Artie and Selen laughed. They hugged again. Then Artie turned and climbed in the backseat with Sam. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Lyssa slammed the trunk lid down. She watched as Dean gave her a look. He walked over to the driver's door and climbed in. She sighed wondering when he was finally going to blow. She knew it was coming.

She turned and smiled at Selen. She hugged her friend tight then let her go. Selen gave her a smile and placed her hands on Lyssa's shoulders. She shook Lyssa a bit.

"Tell him. He needs to know," she said.

"Selen, I... I can't. I'm sorry but no," Lyssa said.

Selen hugged her again. Lyssa pulled away and rolled her eyes when Dean honked the horn. She smiled at Selen.

"Call me if you ever need to talk. And stop getting yourself hurt!" Selen said.

"God, you sound like Dean."

"Don't insult me."

Lyssa turned and walked to the passenger side. She opened the door and looked at Selen.

"Talk to you tonight," she said.

"Alright."

Lyssa waved at Logan. She climbed in the impala. She sat back in the seat and pulled her sunglasses out of her pocket. She put them on as Dean pulled out of the driveway. She closed her eyes and waited.

***

Three hours and thirteen minutes. That's how long she waited till Dean pulled into a gas station. She sat up and watched as he handed some cash to Sam.

"Get some gas and some snacks," he said before turning back around and climbing out.

Lyssa turned. She lowered her sunglasses and looked at Artie. Her face was serious.

"If we aren't back in half an hour, come get us," she said before Dean opened her door.

"Alright," Artie agreed.

Lyssa climbed out and Dean slammed the door. Artie watched them walk around the side of the building neither one of them looking at the other.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Sam asked opening the door.

"Believe me Sam; it is better if you don't know. So, snacks, what do you want?" Artie asked climbing out and stretching her legs.

"Doesn't matter. Just... I know you know already, but no Gummie bears."

"Dude, you were the one who bought them last time. I know better."

Sam climbed out. He went around the back of the impala. He watched Artie stretch. He smiled. He undid the gas cap behind the license plate and started pumping the gas in. Artie walked past him as he was bent over and smacked his ass. He turned and gave her another smile.

"Nice ass," she said giving him a smirk.

"So is yours," Sam said looking it over.

"Sammy, I love you."

"Love you too."

Artie skipped into the gas station floating on a cloud. She had found her man and she was where she felt like she belonged. Everything was great.


	54. Chapter 54

Dean paced in front of Lyssa. She was leaning against the wall and he knew she wasn't going to say anything till he did. He turned and looked at her.

"You told Selen about me in Hell. What you saw," he stated.

"Yes. And?" Lyssa stated coldly. She loved Dean, she really did but she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. Not about this.

"And? AND?! And what do you think?! Sam-."

"Stop. Just stop right there. Sam was out with you chasing that damn shapeshifter when I told Selen. So, do not pull that card."

"Dammit, why the fuck did you have to tell her anyway?"

"Why do you think?! I need to talk about how I feel! And I can't with you!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't! Not about this! Never about this! You made that perfectly clear! You want to push it back and pretend like it never happened, which is fine but... I can't. I can't forget what I saw happen to you and I can't forget how much... Pain you were in," she said the anger draining away.

Lyssa pushed herself away from the wall and turned away from Dean. She looked at the ground her eyes blurred with tears. She didn't want to do this. Not now. She couldn't let her guard down and tell him the truth. She took deep breaths.

"Son of a bitch, Bambi I'm sorry," Dean said walking over to her and pulling her close.

"Stop. I don't want you to be sorry. Goddammit, it wasn't your fault!"

Dean let Lyssa go when she pulled away. She turned and looked at him. He wished she wasn't wearing those damn sunglasses. Then he could see her eyes. Her eyes that told him what she wouldn't.

"Bambi, I made the deal. I made the deal and-," he started.

"Shut up! I swear to God if one more person mentions a deal at a crossroads I am going to scream! I... I have heard enough about your stupid fuckin deal to last me a lifetime. In fact, I am done with this conversation."

"Bambi-."

"No, I can't talk about this. I thought I could but... I just can't."

Dean stood there shocked as she walked away. He caught up to her determined they were going to have this talk.

Lyssa didn't hear him walk up behind her. She was too caught up in all the painful memories of Dean in Hell. She wished she had never seen them. Then all this would be easier. When she felt the hand grab her arm she acted on instinct. She whirled around and hit the person.

Dean didn't see the fist but he felt it. Right on his jaw. Pain exploded there and he let go of Lyssa. He stumbled back then stood up. His hand went to his mouth. He tasted blood. He spit it out and ran his tongue around his teeth. They were fine. He then realized he had bit his lip. He touched his finger to it lightly. Behind Lyssa, he saw Sam and Artie watching. They stood stock still just waiting to see what his response would be.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't-," Lyssa said taking a step forward. She cringed when Dean took a step back. She saw the blood on his lip and felt horrible.

"Remind me next time you say you don't want to talk about something that you really mean it," Dean said walking around her.

Lyssa ran a hand though her hair. She bit her lip. She knew that tone. Dean wasn't going to come anywhere near her now. Great, just perfect. Why did she always end up ruining the good things in her life?

***

Sam looked at Dean and Lyssa. They sat at opposite sides of the table. He rolled his eyes and turned to Artie, who sat on the hotel bed writing down the address of the book store. Sam turned back to Lyssa and Dean. They refused to talk to each other. Hell, they wouldn't even look at each other. They had been this way all the way to Jamestown, North Dakota, where they were currently calling home. Sam had had it when Dean had announced that Lyssa and Artie were once again hotel bound. He knew his older brother just didn't want to deal with the issues behind him and Lyssa. Well, too bad.

"Dean, you can stay here with Lyssa and do some research while Artie and I check it out," Sam said trying to be patient.

"Sure, cause last time you checked out some place together it went great," Dean said.

"Dean, this is a simple salt and burn. Find out who is haunting the bookstore and burn the remains. Simple."

"Sam, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... Nothing here is ever simple," Lyssa said.

"I got the address. Can we go now?" Artie asked.

"Sammy," Dean whined. Lyssa and Artie looked at him a little shocked. Dean Winchester, a whiner. The image just didn't fit.

"Want some cheese with that whine?" Artie asked.

"Oh very freakin hilarious," Dean said.

"Bye Dean," Sam said taking Artie's hand and leaving the room.

Lyssa sat back in the chair not looking at Dean. She could see out of the corner of her eye that he was doing the same thing. She wasn't going to make the first move. He could.

Dean ran a hand over his face and winced when it touched his sore lip. He sighed and stared at the beige carpet. Oh yeah, this was going to be interesting.

***

Artie sat beside Sam in the front seat of the impala. They sat across the street from the book store waiting for the current owner to close for the night. They would then sneak in with the EMF meter and take a reading.

"So, think they'll be still alive when we get back?" she asked checking her pockets to make sure she had enough salt rounds.

"Probably. And in the same chairs staring at the carpet. Stubborn pain in the ass," Sam said watching the store.

"Which one? Your brother or my sister?"

"Both."

Artie laughed. She shoved the salt rounds back in her pocket. She looked up and saw that the owner had pulled down the security shutters and shut off the front lights. She handed Sam's sawed off shotgun to him. She waited and saw the owner, a thirty-something woman, walk out the front to her beat up old Civic.

"Dude, she is not making any money is she?" Artie asked softly.

"She inherited the store from her uncle. Unfortunally, after she got it, the spirit activity amped up," Sam explained.

"So, the ghost doesn't like Mrs. Manners."

"Apparently not. Unfortunally, three people have died on the property in the last one hundred years. Leaving out the store clerk from three days ago, of course. All the decreased were men."

"So, this isn't a mission to confirm spirit activity it's also to try and figure out which son of a bitch is causing the trouble," Artie stated as she climbed out of the car.

"Exactly. Ready?" Sam asked slowly closing the door of the impala.

"As ready as I am going to be. Come on, Sasquatch. Let's do this."

Sam cracked a smile and looked around the street. Deserted exactly what you'd expect from a small town at night. Artie and him walked across the street and towards the back of the store. Sam pulled out his lock picking kit and the electronic equipment he'd need to turn off the alarm system.

They rounded around the corner of the building and sighed in relief. There was no one around. They walked up to the back door. Sam kneeled down and went to work on the lock while Artie stood watch. He had the door unlocked in ten seconds. He pushed it open and stood. He knew he had two minutes before the alarm went off. He had researched the alarm company and their products.

Artie stood in the open door and watched as Sam stood in front of the keypad. He flipped it open and looked at the screen. He frowned. Never a good thing when the smart one Sam Winchester frowned.

"What?"

"The alarm has already been disarmed," Sam whispered back.

"Okay, why does that give me the willies?"

"Because it's probably the spirit that disarmed it."

"Which means?"

"It was expecting us."

"Great, a smart spirit. Why am I not comforted by that?"

Sam shrugged. He raised his shotgun and looked at Artie. She rolled her eyes and stepped inside. She shut the door and looked at him. She nodded. They walked further into the back of the store guns raised ready for anything.

***

Lyssa marked down the names of the two cemeteries in town. She checked on the map where abouts they were. She felt Dean's eyes on her but didn't look up. She heard her cell phone ring. She knew it was Selen. She didn't want to answer it; she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She closed the laptop screen and looked down at her notes.

Dean watched Lyssa and knew that they were both being ridiculous. He got up and went to walk over to her. He stopped and started pacing instead. He'd stop every few seconds and look at Lyssa. She sat cross legged on the bed staring at the notepad like it had the answer to life mysteries written on it. He cursed and had enough. He marched up to her and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed the notepad from her hands.

"What the hell?" Lyssa asked looking at him.

"Okay, Sam may have a point. I overreacted," Dean said looking at her; his eyes pleaded with her to talk to him.

"Dean, I... I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't know it was you and I... I hate it when people sneak up on me."

"Yeah, got that message loud and clear. I... I just didn't want you to go. I wanted to talk more. We need-."

"I can't. I can't talk about you in Hell. I thought I could but, I can't. If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. I'll always be here for you but... Talking about what I saw and how it made me feel... That I won't do. Not with you, I just can't. Can you accept that?"

Lyssa knew she was asking a lot. She also knew she was probably confusing Dean. She had wanted him to talk about Hell, to get it out but... She couldn't bear to see the look on his face while she talked about what she had seen. She knew it would just make him feel worse. And he was feeling enough guilt as it was. She really wished that they could just forget about this conversation.

"Bambi, why does it feel like you're trying to protect me?" he asked reaching out and taking her hand.

"Me protect you? Well, that just sounds silly," Lyssa said not admitting that was exactly what she was doing.

"Silly, but true, isn't it?"

"Does it matter?"

Dean let Lyssa pull him close. He smiled at her as she laid back on the bed. He held his body over hers and looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe the love he saw in them. He didn't feel worthy of it.

"I am a big boy and I can take care of myself," he said trying to ignore her hands as they ran under his shirt and over his bare skin.

"Really? Hmm, let's see. You taking care of yourself involves, you getting electrocuted, hit by a car, squashed by a desk, and attacked by a dog. Oh, and my personal favourite, making the deal which shall not be mentioned. Dean, honey, if that is you taking care of yourself I'd hate to see what happens when you don't," Lyssa said pulling him closer to her.

"Oh, you think you're real funny, don't you?"

"I am utterly hilarious."

Dean kissed her. He ran his tongue over her lips and she nipped him in response. He smiled and kissed her again. His tongue roamed her mouth and he ran his hand down her body trying to pull off her clothes.

***

Artie and Sam stood in the middle of the bookstore. Sam held the EMF meter and it was going off. He shoved it back in his pocket. He looked at Artie and held up his shotgun.

"Okay, just stay behind me," he said.

"Yeah, no problem. Really don't want to stand in front and come face to face with the ghost," Artie said.

"Alright, come on."

Sam walked towards the west side of the store. He decided they would go up and down the aisles till the ghost decided to show itself. It wasn't his best plan but it was he had at the moment. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket. He turned it on. He shone it down the aisle. Nothing. He started to walk down the aisle. He jumped when Artie squealed. He whirled around and looked at her.

"What? Did you see something?" he asked.

"Dude, Kelley Armstrong's new book is out," Artie said showing it to him.

Artie watched as Sam gave her a look usually reserved for Dean when he said or did something stupid. She put the book back and looked back at him. She gave him a smile. He shook his head and turned back around.

"Oh, come on. Like you haven't done that before," she whined following him.

"Never on a hunt," Sam answered turning the corner.

"Well, sorry I can't be as perfect as you."

Sam stopped. He turned and looked at Artie. He lowered his shotgun and pulled her close to him. He kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry. Let's just get this over with," he said.

"I couldn't agree more. Then we can go back to our room and have some fun," Artie said suggestively.

Artie smiled when Sam blushed a little. She watched as he turned around. She saw the book flying towards his head. She threw her body weight on him and knocked him over. The book flew over their heads. Artie looked down at Sam.

"You okay, Carebear?" she asked rolling off of him.

"I'm fine for now. Guess we upset the ghost," Sam said standing up.

"You think?"

Sam held out his hand. Artie took it. He pulled her to her feet. He bent down and grabbed his shotgun. He looked around the store but all was quiet again.

"Alright. Come on out, you son of a bitch," Sam said.

"Oh Goddess, you are related to Dean," Artie said smacking her forehead.

"Sometimes you have to provoke it."

"And sometimes I wonder how it is neither of you have gotten killed."

Artie looked up at Sam when he gave her a look. She shrugged and wondered what she had said to... Oh yeah. Oops. She gave Sam a little smile. He turned and walked away.

"You haven't died lately. That's what I meant," Artie said following him.

"Yeah because that makes more sense," Sam answered walking down another aisle.

Artie went to take his arm but her cell phone rang. She reached in her pocket and looked at the id screen. Lenore. She answered it and ignored the look Sam gave her.

"Hey Lenore," Artie said turning away from Sam.

"Hey Artie. So, what are you up to?"

"Well, actually I-."

Artie stopped when she looked up and saw the ghost of a man standing in front of her. Half of his face was missing as well as his left arm. He was covered in blood. Artie swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Artie, you still there?" Lenore asked.

Sam turned in time to see the ghost and Artie. He raised his shotgun but was too late. The ghost sent Artie flying though the air.

"Actually Lenore, now isn't a good time," Artie yelled into the phone still against her ear before she hit the wall.

Sam shook his head and shot the ghost with rock salt. Only Artie would still be talking on the phone as a ghost tossed her around.

***

Lyssa pulled the sheets around her. She rolled over and looked at the clock. She cursed and went to climb out of bed. Dean's arms came around her stopping her. She sighed.

"Dean, we have to get dressed. Sam could call-," she started.

"And your point is?" Dean asked kissing her neck and the back of her shoulder. He smiled at her tattoos. He still didn't think that they fit bookish Lyssa.

"We are working a case, buddy. Sam could call any time and we'll need to go dig up a body."

Dean rolled Lyssa on her back. He looked down at her. Her eyes looked into his. He brushed the hair from her face his fingers softly touching her cheek. He let his thumb stroke her cheek.

I don't deserve her, he thought silently.

"Hey, why the serious look all of a sudden?" Lyssa asked placing her hand on his cheek. She could feel him pulling away from her emotionally. She wanted to shake him.

"Nothing." Yep, he was closing her out.

Lyssa watched as Dean rolled away from her. He sat on the side of the bed and grabbed his pants. Lyssa sat up and let the sheets fall. She moved over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him softly on the back.

"Dean, honey, what's wrong?" she asked resting her cheek against the warm skin of his body.

"Nothing. Just... Thinking is all," he answered.

"Always a dangerous thing."

Dean smiled. He turned his head and met her eyes. He felt his heart tighten at the sight of her like this. Hair tangled, lips swollen from his kisses and her smile that had the power to brighten his day no matter what. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He had no right messing with her. She deserved someone who could love her and give her a stable life. She deserved a house with the white picket fence, 2.5 kids, everything. He couldn't give her that. Not now, maybe not ever. It was too late for him. He would just end up hurting her and messing it up. No matter how much he secretly wanted those things with her, it wouldn't work. This was his job; his life. And it wasn't child friendly.

"Hey, Dean whatever it is you're thinking about, stop," Lyssa said running her finger down his nose and over his freckles. God, they made him look so cute.

"Why?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Because you have this sad serious look on your face and it... It has me worried."

Lyssa let Dean pull her closer to him. He kissed her on the lips softly. She ran her hand down his back not wanting to stop touching him. He was real and she could touch him as much as she wanted. And God help her, that's all she wanted to do. She moaned when she heard her cell phone ring. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Sam," she said turning her head and looking at him.

"Yeah, always knew my brother was a pain," Dean said resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Dean held her close not wanting to let her go. Even if he ended up hurting her, he just couldn't. He was too selfish to let the best thing that had landed in his life in a long time, just walk away. His head knew this was going to end up blowing up in his face but... Well, for once Dean decided to listen to his heart, which was saying to hold on to his Bambi as tightly as he could.

***

Sam swore and hung up the phone. He looked around him and Artie's hiding spot under a table. He pulled his head back right before a book, a large Stephen King one, had the chance to slam into his face. He looked across the store. The goal was to make it to the closet. After they called Dean and Lyssa to tell them to get going to burn the body.

"Dude, did you call Lyssa?" Artie asked looking at him.

"Yes, but she didn't answer which tells me one of two things," Sam said opening his shotgun and reloading it.

"What?"

"Dean and Lyssa are either making up or they killed each other."

"Dude, if they offed each other, I am not cleaning up that mess."

"Try them again."

"Okay. Wait, what are you going to do?"

"Distract it."

Artie went to grab Sam but he moved fast. Which surprised her considering how tall he was. She sat and watched as he ran down the aisle. He was then out of sight. She pulled out her cell phone and called Lyssa. She listened to it ring. She winced when she heard Sam slam into some book-cases. She waited. She didn't hear anything.

"Sam?" she called out.

"This job really, really sucks," he answered moaning in pain.

"I know."

"Artie?" she heard Lyssa say.

"Lys, tell Dean to put on his damn pants. You two need to go burn a body before Sam and I get killed," Artie said.

"Alright, do you know which one it is?"

"It's a guy."

"All three of them were male."

"Well, sorry. He didn't exactly tell me his name before he threw me thru the air and I just plain forgot to ask!"

"Don't use that tone with me, little sister!"

"Tone?! You want to hear tone?!"

"Artemis! Tell Lyssa his name is Eric. Eric Jacobs," Sam said getting to his feet.

"Artemis Styx Bennett, you wait till I get my hands on you," Lyssa warned.

"Oh, what are you going to do, lecture me to death?" Artie asked ignoring Sam.

"No, I'll... Take Sam away."

"What?! You can't take Sam away!"

"Oh, I well. I'll make us share one room. Don't think I won't."

"Artemis!" Sam yelled as Eric tossed him though the air again.

Artie jumped and turned as he landed close to her. She gave him a simple smile. He held out his hand for the phone. She gave it.

"Lyssa, the ghost is Eric Jacobs," he said.

"Okay. Dean and I will go and take care of it."

"Alright, and Lys, try not to get sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? Now, Sammy whatever could you mean by that?"

Sam laughed as he hung up the phone. He handed it back to Artie. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. We just have to keep him busy while Dean and Lyssa take care of the- Son of a bitch!"

Artie tried not to laugh as Sam was thrown across the store again. She stopped laughing when Eric, the ghost, pulled the table out from against the wall and threw it against the opposite wall. Artie looked at him. She glanced and saw Sam's shotgun just laying there next to hers.

"Hello, Eric. So, funny meeting you here. You like to read?" Artie asked giving him a smile.

Eric just stared at her motionless. Artie reached for the gun and Eric frowned. Artie found herself flying though the air. She landed on top of Sam knocking the air out of him. She turned and looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Guess he isn't a reader," she said.

"Guess not. Come on."

Sam grabbed Artie and pulled her to her feet. He looked around and saw the door to the closet. He smiled and pulled her towards it. It was the perfect hiding place.

***

Dean and Lyssa came out of the hotel room. Lyssa swung her bag across her chest and stopped. She heard Dean curse. Sam had taken the impala. Lyssa turned and looked at the only other mode of transportation in the parking lot. A motorcycle that Lyssa had seen a woman park then waltz over to room number three. She sighed.

"Son of a bitch! What are we-Bambi?" Dean asked as Lyssa walked over to motel room number three. He raised an eyebrow wondering what she was doing.

Lyssa banged on the door. She waited. The door opened to reveal a very good looking, sexy Latino woman. Her brown eyes looked Lyssa over. Lyssa smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hello, I... Well, there is no easy way to ask this but, there's an emergency and I would like to borrow your bike," Lyssa said.

"Honey, bella, I don't let just anyone ride my bike," the woman said reaching out and running a hand down Lyssa's arm.

Dude, why me?, Lyssa thought.

"I'll... Pay you for it. Please."

Dean watched as the woman leaned forward and whispered something in Lyssa's ear. Lyssa turned red and a light bulb went off in Dean's mind. He turned and swore as his pants got tighter. He tried not to think about Bambi and this woman together in bed, kissing, touching, sucking... Shit, he needed a cold shower.

Lyssa pulled away from the woman and tried to give her a smile. All she really wanted to do was go running in the other direction. She stepped closer to Rita, the woman had whispered her name to her, and dug in her bag. She pulled out three hundred dollars bills.

"Rita, I would take you up on your... Invitation but my boyfriend is not the type to share so... I have so say no. Will this cover it?" Lyssa asked wondering how she had gotten herself in this mess.

"Oh, chicka no need. One kiss will do," Rita said taking Lyssa's hand and pulling her closer.

"Ah, okay."

Dean turned back around thinking it was safe. He almost moaned in pleasure when he saw Lyssa lean in and kiss the other woman. He watched as the woman wrapped an arm around Lyssa's waist and pulled her forward deepening the kiss. He turned around and closed his eyes. He started to count sheep to try and stop the erotic images from running though his head.

Lyssa pulled away from Rita and smiled at her. Rita dug into her leather pants pocket. She found the keys and handed them to Lyssa.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will. Thanks."

Lyssa turned around and Rita smacked her ass. Lyssa just walked away and back over to Dean. She grabbed him and pulled him over to the bike.

"Not a word, Winchester. Not a word," she said.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Dean watched as Lyssa climbed on the motorcycle. He climbed on behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know how to drive this thing?" he asked his mouth next to her ear.

"Yeah, long story that we don't have time for," Lyssa answered turning the key.

"Well, you are going to have to tell me one day."

Lyssa felt Dean's arms around her and tried to focus on the task at hand. She punched the gas and felt the bike soar forward. She smiled. She loved the feeling of being on the bike, the wind blowing her hair back. It made her feel free.

***

Artie sat in the closet. She watched as Sam dumped another salt round at the door. He stood back and looked at his job. She smiled and shook her head.

"So, this is your great plan?" she asked her arms resting on her thighs.

"Yes, I can't take the chance that you'll get hurt," Sam said turning and looking at her.

"Sam, I'd be fine. I'm with you, remember?"

"Yeah, well... I can't protect you all the time."

Sam watched as Artie patted the place next to her. He walked over and sat beside her. He reached out and took her hand. She squeezed it.

"Sam, I know what's out there. I know that salt and iron keeps away spirits and demons. I know that you need silver bullets to kill a werewolf and that if you make a deal at the crossroads, hellhounds are going to come after your ass," Artie said.

"Artemis, knowing all those things doesn't mean you should be here in this life. Things have changed now the playing field has changed. Lilith wants Dean and I dead and-."

"Sam, stop. I know. I'm not Jess; Lilith isn't going to kill me like yellow eyes killed Jess."

Sam sucked in a breath. There were the words he didn't want to say. Didn't want to think. After three and half years, you'd think he had gotten over it. Gotten over the loss. But...He looked at Artie. He could not imagine losing her. Just the thought... No, it wasn't going to happen. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Artemis, I... Firefly, you can't guarantee that," he whispered.

"Well, I'll try really, really hard then. How does that sound?" Artie asked.

"I... Dean and I should have found a way to send you and Lyssa back. You two don't-."

Artie kissed him. She held him close and kissed him with everything she had. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled away and looked at him. She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"We wouldn't have gone back, Sam. Now stop worrying about this. Okay? Lyssa and I are safe. Lilith isn't going to get us with you and Dean around. So, relax," she said.

"Relax?"

"Yes, please. Sam, you... You can't keep worrying about what Lilith is going to do. That's no way to live your life. Let's just take one day at a time. Okay? I love you and seeing you all worried and tense makes me worried and tense. And when I'm tense, I'm a real bitch."

Artie saw Sam smiled. She jumped when she heard something slam into the closet door. She leaned against Sam.

Sam held Artie close to him. He looked at the salt at the door. He hoped it held. He pulled out his cell phone and waited for Lyssa or Dean to call him.

"You're right; I shouldn't worry about Lilith now but... It's so damn hard not to," Sam said resting his head against the wall.

"I think I could fix that," Artie said.

Artie straddled Sam's lap. She kissed him and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. Once she had his shirt open, she leaned forward and kissed his chest. She felt him run his hands under her shirt to touch the warm skin of her back.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Sam moaned.

"And your point is?"

Sam moaned again as Artie nipped at his nipple. He ripped her shirt open and caressed her breasts. He heard her giggle. He burned his face in her neck kissing it.

"You owe me a shirt," Artie said undoing his jeans.

"Oh, I am not done yet. I might end up owing you an entire wardrobe," Sam answered undoing her jeans and yanking them down on her hips.

"A girl can never have too many clothes."

Artie claimed Sam's mouth in a kiss. She pushed his shirt off. She held him close to her determined to take his mind off of his worries.

***

Lyssa leaned on the shovel. She took slow deep breaths. She felt Dean's hand on her back. She turned and looked at him. He was sweaty and covered in dirt. Then again so was she. They had dug about three and a half feet.

"Bambi?" he asked softly.

"I just need a minute, I'll be fine," Lyssa said.

"Uh huh."

Dean put his shovel aside. He picked her up and placed her sitting on the cool grass. They were eye level. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He brushed the hair from her face and smiled at her.

"I got this. I can do the rest," he said pulling away.

"Dean, I can help you I just-."

"Bambi, you are still recovering from a busted rib."

"Really? Didn't seem to bother you earlier."

Lyssa wrapped her legs around Dean and yanked him forward. She kissed and nipped at his neck. She tasted the salt from his sweat. She felt him run his hands up her shirt.

"I have created a monster," he said nipping her ear.

"I don't see you complaining. Plus, I have about four years of sexual fantasies about you to run though."

"Wow. Really? All about me."

"Yep."

"Tell me one."

Dean pulled away and saw that Lyssa was blushing. He smiled and kissed her again. He ran his hand to the front of her jeans and started to undo the button.

"Dean, I-," Lyssa started.

"One, Bambi. Just one," he said slipping his hand in her jeans and stroking her though her panties.

"You play dirty."

"I know. Now spill."

Lyssa clenched Dean's t-shirt in her hands and moaned. She bit her lip. She racked her brain and tried to think. Unfortunally with Dean's fingers touching her and now his lips on her neck, it was damn hard to focus.

"Me, you, the impala. In the front seat, backseat, on the hood, on the trunk," she said reaching for his belt. Two could play this game. She quickly undid it. She slipped her hand in his jeans and boxers. She let her fingers glaze over him.

"And how many times did you come?" Dean said heatedly running a hand up her shirt to cup her breast.

"I lost count... Are we really going to do this here?"

Dean had already laid out his button down that he had taken off earlier. He then started to tug off her jeans and panties. He felt her thumb rub the tip of his shaft. He rested his head against her shoulder and thrust his hips forward.

"You play dirty too," he said biting her neck.

"I learned from you."

Lyssa felt the cold air hit her legs and ass as Dean yanked her jeans and underwear off. She shoved his jeans and boxers down his legs. She wrapped her legs around him. She tried to focus only on him. Not her terrible memories. She wanted to just be with him without those memories tainting it.

Dean wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him. He slid inside of her with ease. He then sat her down on his button down. He just held himself in place feeling her around him. He loved this feeling.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said kissing him and letting her tongue roam his mouth.

"We shouldn't but it makes it that much more fun," Dean answered gripping her hips tight.

Lyssa raked her hand though Dean's hair. She would never get tired of feeling him inside her. She held him tight and kissed him. She blocked out the painful memories as best as she could. She was going to be normal. She was going to forget what happened to her and move on.

***

Sam pulled on his shirt. He smiled when he felt Artie's arm wrap around him. Her hands ran up his shirt and caressed his chest.

"I think we have done enough of that," he said turning around and kissing her.

"Sam, there is no such thing as enough of this," Artie said pulling him close.

Artie moaned when he pulled away. He picked up his jacket from the floor and looked at her.

"There is such things when we're in a closet in a bookstore trapped by a ghost and the owner could come back and find us anytime," he said logically.

"I hate it when you make sense like that."

"I know. I'm going to call Dean and-."

He stopped when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Done, Sam. Body is burning as we speak," Dean said.

"Took you long enough."

"Well, Sammy, you can't rush perfection. But you wouldn't know about that, now would you?"

Sam smiled when he heard Lyssa tell Dean to can it then a muffled Ow as she smacked him.

"We'll see you back at the motel," Sam said.

"Fine. Bambi, why the hell do you have to hit me so hard?" Dean asked hanging up.

Sam hung up and looked at Artie. He walked over to the door and opened it. Artie came up beside him. They looked at each other then at the destruction that had been the bookstore.

"I didn't do it," Artie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know. We should-," Sam started.

"Sam, I am not cleaning up after a ghost. It's bad enough I clean up after you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Artie picked her way through the store over the overthrown bookcases and thousands of books. She turned and saw Sam slowly following her picking up books as he went. She shook her head. If only she could get him to pick up after himself then it'd be golden.


	55. Chapter 55

Lyssa rolled over in bed and reached for Dean. She opened her eyes when she found the space next to her empty. She sighed and sat up. She looked around the room. The guns were put away and his bags were packed and by the door. She reached over to the nightstand for her watch. She moaned when she saw the time. She had only gotten four hours of sleep. She wondered if Dean had slept at all.

She climbed out of bed pulling Dean's plaid shirt that she wore down. She walked over to her bag and started to pull out some clothes. She cursed when her cell phone rang. She went over and answered it.

"What do you want?" she asked not caring who was on the other end.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," Selen said.

"Argh. Don't remind me it's morning."

"Stay up all night with Dean?"

"Yes. Digging up a body to salt and burn."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, the life of a hunter is so glamorous."

"Okay, you sound way bitchy."

"I got four hours of sleep. Four. And guess what? Dean isn't here! I doubt he slept at all!"

"Lyssa, calm down. Breathe."

Lyssa sat on the floor. She rested her head against the bed.

"God, Selen I didn't think it would be this hard."

"What?"

"Loving him. I didn't know loving him would be this hard," Lyssa whispered closing her eyes.

***

Sam glared at Dean from across the table. Artie had her head resting in her arms on the table top. Dean sipped his coffee.

"So, you brought us here at seven in the morning to talk about Lyssa's birthday?" Sam asked trying really hard not to strangle his brother.

"Bobby called. And he... God help me, he wants us to give Lyssa a damn party," Dean said drinking his third cup of coffee.

"Bobby wants a party?" Artie muttered her head still in her arms.

"I know. Wonders never cease. Anyway, I need ideas."

"At seven in the morning? After we all only had a few hours of sleep?" Sam pressed.

Dean looked at his coffee mug. He had gotten a total of one hour of sleep. Nightmares had woke him up again. He was just thankful that Lyssa had been too exhausted to hear his cries. He had gotten up cleaned the guns, taken a shower, packed his bags, all of which had taken two hours. He had spent the next hour sitting beside Lyssa on the bed watching her sleep. She had looked peaceful and innocent. And so damn perfect with his shirt on her body.

"Dean?" Sam demanded his brother's attention.

"Well, Bambi is sleeping right now so I thought it would be the perfect time to talk about it," he lied easily.

Truth was he had needed to get out of that room and breathe again. He had needed to be away from Lyssa. He wanted and needed her so bad; it scared the crap out of him. He had never needed someone like he needed her. He had never felt this... Connected to someone like he did to her. Cassie had come close but he hadn't felt like this.

"Glad one of us is getting sleep," Artie muttered.

"Dean, I say we get food, beer," Sam started.

"Movies," Artie added.

"And just call it a party. Seriously, why the hell are you stressing over this?"

"Sam, this is us remember? Do you remember Dad ever giving us a party for our birthdays?"

"We aren't Dad, Dean! And this is not a big freakin deal so relax!" Sam stated loudly.

"Sammy, too loud. Trying to sleep." Artie said smacking him with one arm.

"Sorry. Dean, what the hell is going on with you?"

Sam waited for an answer. He didn't get one. The waitress came with Dean's orders in take out boxes. He smiled at her and took them. She walked away.

"Nothing is going on. Now I better get back before Bambi misses me," Dean said grabbing the take out containers and getting up.

Artie looked up. She watched him leave. She turned and looked at Sam. He looked at her. She sighed.

"What?" she asked knowing he wanted to talk.

"Something is up with Dean," Sam said.

"When is there not something up with Dean?"

"I wish he would let someone in. You know, talk about what is bothering him."

"Ha. Dean talk, there's a laugh."

Sam grabbed a menu and stared at it. He knew Artie was right. His brother wasn't going to change. He closed the menu and looked at Artie. Her grey eyes looked at him and he could tell that she was tired. He reached out and rubbed her back.

"Do you want to go back to the motel and catch a couple more hours of sleep?" he asked her.

"No point. We'll probably be headed to Bobby's soon. I am hungry though," Artie answered sitting up straight and cracking her neck. She smiled when Sam winced.

"Alright, so let's have breakfast. Then we can go get Lyssa a birthday present."

"I got her a present already."

"Artemis, facebook doesn't count."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Well, you suck. Give me the menu."

Artie took the menu. She opened it and glanced at the selections. She felt Sam place a hand on her thigh. She turned and smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Guess I don't suck anymore," he whispered smiling against her lips.

"Oh you still do. But I love you anyway."

"Good to know. I love you too."

Sam pulled away and motioned a waitress forward. He looked over Artie's shoulder reading the selections. For the moment they were like every normal couple. And that was all he could ask for.

***

Dean walked in the room and swore. He saw the empty bed. He pulled off his sunglasses and walked to the table. He placed the take out containers on it. He turned and looked at the bathroom door. It was open halfway and he could hear Lyssa brushing her teeth. He smiled a bit. Her routine was brush her teeth first then shower. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. He walked to the washroom. He knocked on the door then pushed it open.

He watched Lyssa brush her teeth not saying anything. She still wore his shirt. He saw her clothes folded on the counter ready for her to put them on after her shower. He leaned in the doorway.

"Bambi, I got breakfast. I got you a mushroom and cheese omelette," he said wishing she'd look at him.

Lyssa focused on brushing her teeth. She had been doing it for ten minutes now. She spit in the sink and turned on the taps to rinse her mouth. She resisted the urge to wash her hands again. She had washed all the blood away already. She shut off the taps and grabbed a hand towel and wiped her mouth. She saw Dean watching her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Bambi, you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Just peachy. You didn't sleep did you?" she asked turning to face him.

Here we go, Dean thought.

"I slept," he stated.

"One hour or two?"

"Two would have been great."

Dean watched as Lyssa turned away from him. She grabbed the plastic cup and tossed it against the far wall. It broke into two and fell to the floor.

"Geez, what did that cup ever do to you?" he asked.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked staring at the countertop.

"Because you needed your sleep."

"Like you don't."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are. The dark circles under your eyes tell me you are just fucking fine."

Lyssa turned and went over to the shower. She pulled back the curtain. She felt Dean's arms come around her. She leaned against his hard body and shook her head. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Bambi," he said softly undoing the buttons on the shirt. She smacked his hands away.

"Oh no. I am going to take a shower," she said determined not to let him get his way. Even if his voice was silky smooth and his hands on her body left her wanting more.

"It would be funner if I joined."

"Not happening."

"How long are you going to be mad?"

"How long you going to keep shutting everyone out?"

Dean moaned. He kissed Lyssa on the neck softly. He knew she wasn't going to give in. He pulled away and walked back to the door. He turned and looked at her. She was turning on the water for the shower.

"I'll heat up your breakfast for you when you're done," he said.

Lyssa turned and saw him turn his back and close the door a little. She pulled off the shirt and climbed in the shower. She stood there and stared at her forearm then her thigh. Both had four cuts lined up in neat rows. She banged her hand on the wall of the shower and swore. How would she hide these cuts from Dean?

***

Sam walked around the store at a loss. What the hell was he going to get Lyssa for her birthday? He stopped in front of a book stand. He started looking at the books and turning it around.

Artie carried her bag over to Sam. She stood there and watched him. She debated helping him. She watched as he reached for the second book in the Twilight series and knew that he need guidance. She walked over and took the book. She put it back.

"I love you too much to let you buy her that," Artie said smiling at him.

"Okay, then what should I get her?" Sam asked.

"Well... She likes to write. Wait, scratch that. She loves to write. She loves jewellery."

"What did you get her?"

Artie held her bag behind her back when Sam reached for it. She shook her head and shoved him back with one hand. He gave her a smile and she almost caved.

"No. You can wait. Look the new Stephen King book. She's love that," Artie suggested.

"Okay, fine don't tell me. Just wait till your birthday... When is your birthday?"

"December 17th. And I know yours so there."

"Is there anything about me you don't know?"

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that one."

Sam shook his head. He grabbed the Stephen King book and walked down to the stationery section. He heard Artie following him and humming. He stood in front of the journals. He looked at them.

"That one," Artie said pointing to a black one.

"Are you giving the gift or am I?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Geez, try to help a guy out and he gets all annoyed. Oops, forgot. You are anal that way."

Sam shook his head. Artie smiled. She watched as he grabbed the journal that had a peace sign on the cover. She smiled. Lyssa would love it. She watched as Sam then grabbed a nice pen set to go with it. She patted him on the back.

"You did good. For a guy," she said.

Artie took Sam's hand and walked besides him to the counter. She stood beside him as they waited.

"So, I guess birthdays weren't a big deal when you were growing up," she said softly.

"Well... Sometimes. Dean did a lot for my birthdays but his... Dad sometimes forgot about it. Not that Dean cared. Just another day for him," Sam explained.

"We'll have to change that."

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck. I have a secret weapon."

"What?"

"Lyssa."

Sam laughed. He leaned down and kissed Artie on the lips softly. She had a plan for everything. And he loved her for it.

***

Lyssa walked out of the bathroom. She looked and saw Dean standing his back towards her as he made coffee. She sighed. She saw the hard set of his shoulders. He turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Breakfast is warm on the table," he said turning and staring at the cupboards.

"Alright. I... I'm sorry," she said still standing in the door way.

"It's fine."

"You do realize that I know you are lying, right?"

"Bambi, eat your breakfast."

"Dean-."

"Please." Lyssa nodded even if he couldn't see her. He sounded so tired and... Done. His tone told her he was reaching the end of his patience. She sighed softly. This was her doing. When would she learn to keep her mouth shut and stop pushing him?

Dean heard Lyssa walk to the table. He heard the chair scrape against the floor as she pulled it out and sat down. He looked down at the brown counter. An eerie silence fell over them and he wished he could think of something to say.

He watched the coffee drip into the pot. He heard Lyssa eating. He sighed and wished that neither of them were so damn stubborn. He grabbed two mugs and poured coffee into them. He grabbed the sugar and looked for a spoon. He grabbed one and dumped two spoonfuls of sugar in Lyssa's.

"Dean, are we going to Bobby's?" Lyssa asked when he turned around and handed her her coffee.

"Yeah, once Sam and Artie get back," he answered staring at the dark liquid in his mug.

"I... Do you think Bobby would mind if I invited Selen to come? You know for my birthday?"

"No, not at all. Bobby would love to have your friend who lives with vampires over."

"I'm going to call and ask him."

"Finish your breakfast first."

"Not hungry anymore."

Lyssa pushed away the plate, her omelette only half eaten. She pulled at the sleeves of her button up shirt. She pushed the chair away from the table. Dean looked away. She grabbed her coffee and walked over to the bed. She winced when she heard her plate crash into the sink.

She sat on the bed and pulled out her cell phone. She listened as Dean walked across the room. He grabbed the bags and walked out of the room.

Why does it have to be so damn hard? She thought.

***

Artie looked at Dean sitting beside her and was still confused. Dean was sitting beside her in the backseat while Lyssa and Sam sat up front. Lyssa was driving. Artie turned and looked out the window.

She and Sam had come back from the store to find Dean loading the impala and Lyssa talking to Selen. Both of them seemed to be avoiding each other. Then Lyssa had hung up and climbed in the driver's seat. Dean had slammed the trunk and climbed in the back seat.

Now, two hours later, they still weren't talking and there was a four car pileup on the highway that guaranteed that this torture was going to continue. She sighed and banged her head against the window. Sam turned and looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just fan-fucking-tablous," she answered.

"Sam, how much research have you done on Lilith?" Lyssa asked needing a distraction.

Sam looked at Artie. Artie shrugged. They both looked at Dean. He was quiet, staring out the window his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Ah, a little. There isn't a lot that we know about her," Sam answered.

Lyssa rolled the window down and hung her arm out. She was getting hot but rolling up her sleeves wasn't an option. She tapped the steering wheel with her right hand. Time to share what little she also knew about Lilith; the legend part anyway.

"I... I know this old Folk tradition they tell about Lilith," Lyssa started.

"Alright, anything helps at this point," Sam said grabbing a notebook and pen.

"Well, between the 8th and 10th centuries an anonymous writer wrote this down. He claimed Lilith was Adam's first wife. That God had made her out of the clay like he had Adam. They fought because Lilith said she was an equal to Adam. That he should be beneath her and not above. Adam disagreed. It got really bad and Lilith took off. She left Eden."

"Sounds like a chick. Run away from their problems and not talk them out," Dean muttered.

Sam and Artie looked at each other then at Lyssa. They expected her to blow up. Artie looked at Dean and shook her head. He still had a death wish it seemed.

"So, when Lilith left, Adam went crying to God. Which is just like a man. To bitch and moan to someone else about his problems instead of facing them," Lyssa said coldly gripping the steering wheel tight.

"Ahh... What did God do?" Sam asked praying that Lyssa and Dean wouldn't start arguing. They had enough problems already.

"He sent three angels to get her. They told her if she didn't go back everyday a hundred of her children would die. Lilith said she wasn't going back. And if her children died, then she would become a plague to other children. Of course the angels were shocked she would say such a thing. They demanded she go back, but she refused. She did however say that when she saw an amulet bearing the angels names or forms, she would leave that child alone. The angels left her. And thus... She became the first demon. And they say that everything one hundred demons, her children die. I think that part is crap but whatever. That's the story."

"But if she's the first demon, why does she care about dumb and dumber here?" Artie asked.

"Who knows, but you know it does make sense in a way. I mean she does possess children. Little girls especially."

"But why hold Dean's deal? I mean she was the first, right? Wouldn't she have, I don't know better things to do then collect deals? You know a bigger plan?"

"Maybe this is her bigger plan."

Sam sat back and watched Lyssa and Artie talk. He had a feeling that they use to have discussions like this one back home. He turned and saw Dean still staring out the window. He was completely ignoring them. The impala barely moved forward. Sam rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a long day.

"Explain what you mean, Lys," Artie told Lyssa.

"She gets Dean out of the way and Sam well... Let's face it without Dean; he isn't going to be thinking straight. He'll be focused on revenge and she could easily take him out. Which then gives her time to start breaking the seals. Probably raising an army too. One problem though, she didn't count on the angels pulling Dean out of Hell."

"Now, she has another problem. Instead of focusing on breaking seals and fighting off the angels, she now has two pissed off Winchester boys on her hands," Artie said.

"Exactly. Although, we are still the underdogs. There are six hundred and sixty-six seals. Lilith only has to break sixty-six to raise Lucifer. And we have no clue which ones she'll chose."

"True. Why don't the angels just find her and kill her? Problem solved."

"Good question." Sam said.

Lyssa and Artie both jumped. Sam laughed. Lyssa blushed and moved the car forward two inches. She had completely forgotten Sam and Dean were there for a moment. Speaking of the elder Winchester boy, she snuck a peek at Dean in the rear view mirror. He acted like he hadn't even heard a word. He still stared out the window. She sighed and wished that they weren't fighting. She just wanted to be able to be with him. Why did they both have to be so damn stubborn?

Artie leaned forward and kissed Sam on the cheek. He turned and smiled at her. She rested her arms on the seat and watched as he made notes. She looked ahead at the clogged road. She sighed. She was getting freaking bored. Sam looked at her.

"Dude, this is going to take forever," she said.

"Probably. Once we get to Bobby's I'm going to start some research on Lilith. You want to help?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, does it look like I want to help?"

Sam laughed. He turned in the seat and faced Artie. He saw her smiling at him. He felt the car move a foot forward. He glanced at Dean. His brother was still acting like they didn't exist. Sam sighed and looked back at Artie. She had a huge smile on her face. He moaned and knew that she was up to no good.

"Let's play a game," she announced.

"Artie not now," Lyssa said wishing they would go faster in cleaning the highway. She wanted to get moving.

"Come on, Lys. Please, we'll play twenty questions."

"No."

"Sam, you'll play with me, right? Pleeeaaaasssseee."

"I'll play," Dean finally spoke.

Dean turned and saw three shocked faces looking at him. He looked at them and gave a little smile.

Lyssa turned and stared back at the road. She didn't like that smile at all. She knew Dean was up to something and it probably wasn't anything good. She sighed in relief when she saw the tow truck pull away the second to last car. One more car to go. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Okay. Sam, Lys? Come on, please?" Artie asked making her grey eyes wide.

"Fine. Sam make columns. One for each of us. Check it off when we ask a question," Lyssa said giving in.

"Alright, who's going to go first?" Sam asked.

"How about oldest to youngest?" Dean suggested.

"You just want to go first," Artie said.

"Well, of course."

"Fine," Sam said.

Artie looked at Lyssa. Her sister was biting her lips as she stared ahead at the long line up of cars. She looked at Sam. He shrugged. She knew what she was going to ask him. And she also knew he was going o turn all shades of red. Oh, she enjoyed tormenting him.

"Alright, Bambi," Dean started seeing Lyssa tense up, "What... What is your favourite song?"

Dean saw Lyssa relax a little. He waited for her answer. He was holding on to the tougher questions for later on.

"My favourite song? Well... Okay, I have to go with... Kansas, 'Carry on Wayward Son'," she answered smirking.

"Dude, I thought your fave song was 'If Today was Your Last Day' by our men Nickelback," Artie said.

"CD hasn't been released yet."

"What but-Oh yeah. Nevermind. Sam, your turn," Artie said.

"Alright. Artie, what's your favourite food?" he asked.

"Lame. But I will answer it anyway. Hmmm... Oh, chocolate."

"Chocolate isn't food," Dean said.

"You eat it don't you? Hence it is food."

"Guys. Lys, your turn," Sam said shaking his head at Artie and Dean.

Lyssa moved the car forward two feet. She ran though her head all the questions she had ever wanted to ask Sam and Dean. She shook her head. Most were 'What the hell were you thinking you dumbass?!'. So, those were out. She just decided to ask a question she already knew the answer to.

"Dean, did you ever have sex with Bela?" she asked confident of the answer.

"Ahh.... Maybe.... Yeah."

Sam whirled around and looked at Dean. He hadn't known that. He would have never guessed that Dean had had sex with Bela.

Artie turned and stared at Dean. She ran a hand though her hair. At least they had been spared that sight. Dean and Bela... She shuddered. Did Dean have any taste in women at all? She looked at Lyssa. Okay, maybe he did.

Lyssa gripped the steering wheel tight. She stared ahead. She took deep breaths. So much for knowing everything about the Winchesters.

"So, you had sex with Bela and then didn't help her when she needed it?" she asked her voice strained.

"She needed help? Excuse me? She stole the colt from us and was going to kill Sam!"

"But she didn't!"

"Only cause we weren't there!"

"Yeah, nice by the way. Figuring out her deal was due and leaving her high and dry! What was wrong, Dean?! Didn't want to see what the hellhounds are capable of?!"

"Guys," Artie said. This was not going the way she had wanted it too.

"You have no idea how much of bitch she was," Dean said.

"Oh really? Wasn't that much of a bitch while you were banging her, huh?"

"Alright, stop it," Sam said tossing aside the notepad and pen.

"You weren't here. You didn't-."

"Oh, I saw more then you did. Did you ever stop to think why she made the deal to kill her parents? Huh?"

"For the money."

"No, she didn't," Artie said softly.

"What?" Sam and Dean both asked.

"Surprised? She made the deal because of her father. He..." Lyssa trailed off. It was hitting way too close to home to her now.

"He did something to her. We didn't see but... Anyway, a demon showed up to her in the form of a girl and she took the deal," Artie finished.

"And I don't blame her on bit. Of course, Mr. Black and White back there-," Lyssa started.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled.

Lyssa looked at Sam. He was angry. She watched as the last car was pulled away and the cops got traffic moving. She sighed in contentment when they got moving again.

"Sam-," Dean started.

"No, this is stupid. What are you two even fighting about? Something that happened a year ago? And for what?"

"He does have a point. You two have been acting like... Well, idiots since we let the motel. What happened?" Artie asked.

"Nothing," both and Lyssa and Dean said at the same time.

Artie sat back as Lyssa got the impala up to speed. She looked at Dean who had gone back to string out the window. She looked at Lyssa. Her sister was pushing the car harder. She shook her head.

"Great. Nice talk," Artie said shaking her head.

***

Bobby came out of his house as soon as he heard the impala. He watched as Lyssa parked it and shut it off. He was shocked. Dean letting anyone whose last name was not Winchester drive his baby? He was either hurt really bad or he really liked Lyssa. Dean climbed out of the back seat. Guess it was option two.

Dean walked around the impala to the back aware that Lyssa was following him. He stood back and waited while she opened the trunk. He watched as she grabbed her bags. He smirked a little as she leaned over and he got a great view of her ass. God, he loved those jeans. They hugged his Bambi in all the right places.

"Took you ijits long enough," Bobby said coming towards the car.

"Car accident held us up for a couple of hours," Sam answered.

"Well, it gave me time to finish the rooms anyway."

"Rooms?" Artie asked swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Why don't you come and have a look?"

Lyssa watched as Bobby lead Artie and Sam to the house. She stood beside Dean. She shook her head wondering why she was acting like such a damn child. She slammed the trunk lid down.

"I'm sorry," she said softly looking at the ground.

"What?" Dean asked wondering if he had heard her right.

"I'm sorry. I just... I didn't know you had sex with Bela. They... That part was left out."

"Does it matter?"

"No, it doesn't. It just... I wonder what else I missed is all."

"Well, you could ask."

"You're right though, it doesn't matter."

Dean watched as she walked to the house. She hadn't looked at him. Not once. He sighed and swung his bags over his shoulder. He knew where he would be heading tonight. The nearest bar to let out some frustration. Hell, maybe he'd find a game of poker and milk some idiots out of their money.

***

Artie followed Bobby upstairs. She smiled when Sam's arm came around her waist. She leaned against him content to be in his arms. She looked up and saw Bobby watching them a soft smile on his face.

"Okay, Bobby so what do you have to show us?" she asked.

"Your room."

"Huh?"

Sam raised an eyebrow as Bobby pushed open the door. The room that had once held unused furniture and boxes now held a day-bed, dresser, desk, chair, and an arm chair. Sam smiled. The room was painted an eggshell white and held no pictures on the wall. There was one cross hung above the window. Sam looked at the ceiling and smiled. He shook his head a little. The simple iron chandelier that had four lights on it, hung from the ceiling where a devil's trap had been painted in brown.

"What? Never can be too careful. Especially if she is with you ijits," Bobby said.

"Bobby, thank you. You didn't have to do this," Artie said hugging him.

"I wanted to. The boys never complained but... Girls are different. They need their own space."

Artie pulled away and smiled. She grabbed her bag and tossed it in the room. It landed on the bed. She looked at Bobby and shook her head.

"You called Ellen, didn't you?" Artie asked.

"Damn right. Do I look like I read Vogue?" Bobby asked fixing his trucker's hat.

"I don't know, Bobby. Weirder things have happened lately," Sam said smiling.

Artie turned when Lyssa came upstairs. She rushed over to her sister and grabbed her arm. She pulled her to her room.

"Look, I have my own room," Artie said.

"Bobby, you didn't have to do this," Lyssa said.

"I wanted to. Your room is at the end of the hall."

Lyssa was a little shocked. She followed Bobby as he walked down the hall to the room at the end. He pushed open the door. Lyssa looked in and smiled. The room was the same color as Artie's. There was a sofa bed against the wall, it had been pulled open. Against the far wall was an armoire and a bookshelf. Shoved in the corner was a small desk and chair. On the ceiling a devil's trap stared back at her.

"Bobby, thank you," she said hugging him.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do for you girls. You do put up with those ijits every day," Bobby said.

"What's going on?" Dean asked coming up the stairs.

"Lyssa and Artie got their own rooms," Sam said.

"Bobby, that is so unfair. We have been coming here for years and we don't have our own rooms."

"They are girls. It's different. Oh, and I did make you two ijits a room."

"Really?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Bobby walked back up the hall. He indicated the room next to his. He pushed open the door. Artie came out of her room and had to have a peek. She looked in between Sam and Dean and laughed.

"Dude, bunk beds?" Dean asked shocked.

"Well, you two act like children so I thought I'd treat you like it."

"Nice, Bobby. You totally rock," Artie said.

"Thank you. Oh, there are rules."

Dean muttered under his breath about Bobby being worse than his dad. He turned and saw Lyssa leaning in the doorway of her room. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. She gave him a soft smile then looked down. He sighed wishing he knew how to fix things between them.

"Alright, rules. Rule one, you make a mess, you clean it. Rule two, I only make one meal. So if you don't like it, make your own. And finally the last rule, no sex under this roof. Got it?" Bobby asked.

"We got it, Bobby. Thanks again for letting us stay here," Sam answered for all of them.

"No problem. I'm going to go get started on dinner. You all get settled in."

Lyssa turned and looked at her room. She smiled. She liked this small room more than the huge spacious one she had had back in her world. She grabbed her bag and placed it on the bed. It was nice to know she had a place to come to if she needed to be away from Dean.

Artie started unpacking her bags. She danced around her room humming to herself. She once again thanked the Goddess that they had ended up here. She knew they had a chance to be happy here. And the chance for a real family.

Sam and Dean walked in the room and looked at the bunk beds. Dean turned and threw his bag on the top bunk.

"Hey, why do you get the top bunk?" Sam asked.

"Cause I am older," Dean said.

"Well guess they are right. Age before beauty."

Dean turned and glared at Sam. Sam laughed and started placing his clothes in the long dresser with a mirror. Sometimes it was just too easy.


	56. Chapter 56

Lyssa rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sam again. They were sitting across from each other at Bobby's desk. Lyssa was researching ghost illnesses and Samhain determined to get the jump on the next couple of hunts. Too bad Sam wanted to know why she was researching those subjects and kept bugging her.

"Sam, leave me alone," she said slamming John's journal shut.

"I just want-," Sam started.

"Sam, leave her alone. She's just as anal as you when it comes to research," Artie said from her place on the couch. She was sketching in her sketch book.

"Thanks Artie. I'm going over there and so help me, Sam if you bug me again I'll... Spam your laptop."

"You wouldn't."

"I so would."

Dean came down the stairs as Lyssa got up from the desk and carried John's journal along with a notebook to a corner where books were piled. He smirked at the sweatpants she had changed into. They read 'SEXY' across her ass. Just gave him another reason to stare at her well rounded backside.

"I'm heading to the bar," he informed them.

"No drinking and driving," Lyssa said sitting on the floor and getting settled.

"Yeah, don't hurt Baby. I like that car a hellva lot more then I like you," Artie added looking up and smiling at him.

"Thanks. Ah, Sam, you mind driving me there?" he asked.

"No problem. See you two later."

Sam shut his laptop and stood up. He followed Dean to the door and grabbed his jacket. They walked out of the house. They walked down the steps and waved at Bobby as he worked in the shop. Dean tossed Sam the keys.

"You know they've only been here a couple of weeks and they are already changing our habits," Sam commented as they climbed in the impala.

"That is why Sammy, I am drinking," Dean answered.

"Dean, you know you like having them around."

"Don't remind me."

Sam shook his head and pulled the impala out of Bobby's place.

***

Lyssa looked though John's journal. She stopped at the last entry. It was about the woman in white, Constance. Then the rest was empty pages. Lyssa looked up at Artie.

"Hey, the boys didn't add anything to John's journal," she said.

"Didn't think they would. I mean it is the precious journal," Artie said erasing something on the page.

"Hey, I got an idea."

"Dude, why does that scare me?"

"What about if we added to the journal? I mean everything that has happened."

Artie looked up from her sketch and looked at Lyssa. Lyssa was pulling her hair back in a bun and using pencils to hold it in place. She wore a huge smile on her face. Artie shook her head.

"Lys, stop and think. If they had wanted that stuff in there it would be in there," Artie said.

"Well... I'm doing it anyway. You want to help me?"

"I'll tell you anything you don't remember but I'm not writing in the sacred journal. Dean might cut off my hand for that."

"Drama Queen."

"Whatever. Where are you going to start?"

"At the beginning. Well, where we started watching. The pilot."

"Alright, have fun. If Sam and Dean find out, it was all your idea."

Lyssa grabbed her pen and shook her head. She looked down at the journal. She turned to a fresh page and started writing. She was amazed at how easily the words came to her. She seemed to remember everything that had happened.

***

Bobby shut off the light in the kitchen and walked into the living room. Artie had fallen asleep her sketch book falling on the floor. Sam had also fallen asleep. The young man had come back after dropping Dean off at the bar and sat in front of the computer, determined to get some research done. Now his head rested on his arms as he snored softly and drooled a little. Bobby looked at saw Lyssa. She was still in the corner books piled around her pen scratching away on paper.

"Don't you think it's time you turn in?" he asked her leaning in the doorway.

"I'm fine Bobby. I had my coffee," Lyssa said looking at him and smiling.

"You're just as bad as them damn Winchesters. Too stubborn for your own good."

"Bobby, what... What were they like when they were younger?"

Lyssa closed John's journal for the first time the four hours that she had started writing in it. She was stuck anyway. How to write about John's death and the deal he had made for Dean?

"Sam and Dean?" Bobby asked walking in the room.

"Yeah, what were they like as kids?"

"Well, Sam always loved to learn. He devoured books by the stacks. Every time I saw him he had a pile of new books. John always encouraged that. Especially when he saw Sam reading a book about the world's exorcisms."

"Sounds like Sammy."

"Yeah, he hasn't changed much. Except..."

"What?"

Bobby picked up Artie's sketch book. He smiled when he saw a cartoon character of himself. Trucker hat, beard and all. He smiled and placed the sketch book on the coffee table. He looked at Lyssa.

"After Dean died, I tried to stay in contract with him but... He changed. He had always been the hopeful one. He always saw the good in people. Even as a child. But when Dean died, it's like... That part of Sam died with him," Bobby explained.

"I can't imagine how he felt," Lyssa said looking at the floor.

"Neither can I."

Both were silent. Lyssa looked up at Bobby and gave him a smile. She knew he cared about the Winchesters. She could hear it in his voice.

"Alright, what was Dean like as a kid?" she asked.

"Dean as a kid? Tell you the truth, I don't think he ever was one. That boy has lived by one motto since he was four years old."

"Protect and look after Sam," Lyssa said.

"Yeah. Dean... what you see now is what he was like as a kid. Cocky and a smartass."

"Yeah, that is Dean."

Bobby went over to Artie on the couch. He picked her up in his arms and held her. He looked at Lyssa.

"I'm going to put her to bed then turn in," Bobby said.

"Sure, leave Jumbo for me, huh?" Lyssa joked.

"Exactly. Don't stay up all night."

"I won't Bobby. G'night."

Lyssa watched as Bobby carried Artie up the stairs. She stood up and stretched. She looked at Sam sleeping. She smiled a little. She went over to him and slowly pulled the laptop out from under his head. She closed it. She then grabbed his cell phone that had been resting by his arm. She turned it to vibrate then turned and walked back to her little corner.

"Whenever Dean decides to call, I'll go pick up his ass," she muttered.

She sat back down and picked up John's journal. She flipped back to the page she had been on. She stared at the last sentence she had written. She still had no idea how she was going to write about John's deal. Did she write it word for word or gloss it over with one sentence?

"Dammit," she said resting her head against the wall.

***

Dean laid down his cards and smiled at the men around the table. The other four moaned. He pulled the pot towards him. He had won with a full house. He started piling the bills together.

"One more game," Dick the owner of the bar they were currently sitting in, said.

"Sorry, I know when to call it quits," Dean said standing up and pocketing all the money.

"Wish I would have thought of that three hands ago," another patron Jeremy said.

"Better luck next time. Now if you boys will excuse me, I am going to go spend some of this cold hard cash getting drunk."

Dean grabbed his leather jacket and left the back room. He walked down the short dim hallway and into the bar. The smoke hit him first. He walked over to the bar to grab a bar stool. He wondered if spending most of his adult life in places like this would end in him getting lung cancer.

Now, wouldn't that be the height of irony, he mused as he sat at the bar, hunting evil monster all my life and I die of cancer.

"What can I get you, honey?" the bleach blonde bartender asked.

"Whiskey, straight up," he said trying to keep his eyes on her face. It was a feat considering her fake breasts were pointed in his direction.

"Sure thing, hot stuff."

Dean held in a laugh as she winked at him. He grabbed a bowl of peanuts and started to eat them. His mind wandered. He thought about Lyssa. He was getting the distinct feeling that she was hiding something from him. He ran a hand over his face.

Why do things have to be complicated? He thought.

"Here's your drink, sweetheart," the bartender said placing the glass of the amber liquid in front of him.

"Thank you," he took a sip. It burned down his throat and he smiled. It was like meeting an old faithful friend. Good ol' Jack, always there when Dean needed him.

"Name's Suzy. What's yours?"

"Dean."

"Well, Dean, what is a handsome man like you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend."

"Really? A girl friend?"

Dean shook his head and took another sip. He looked up and met Suzy's glaze. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue. She was pretty, he'd give her that. He also knew that with Lyssa back at Bobby's doing anything with Suzy was out of the question. He remembered how hurt Lyssa had been over Jamie and all he had done was talk to her.

"No, an old family friend," Dean said.

"Isn't that sweet of you."

"Well, Suzy, I have been known to be a sweet guy."

"You certainly look sweet. I wonder if you taste sweet, too?"

"Hmm, that is a good question."

Dean smiled at Suzy. Another bar patron called to her and she walked away. He looked at his drink. A little harmless flirting never hurt anybody.

***

Lyssa tucked her pen in the journal and sighed. She had gone with the whole story route. She had written everything she could remember from when John made the deal. She closed the journal and ran her fingers over the leather surface.

"Okay, so maybe John had his good points," she muttered.

She jumped when she heard Sam moan. He sat up and wiped his face. He blinked his eyes and looked around the room. They found her. She smiled.

"Have a good sleep. Sammy?" she asked getting up and walking over to him.

"Great. Where's my phone?" he asked looking around the desk.

"I commandeered it. When Dean calls, I'll go pick him up. You go to bed."

"I should be the one-."

"Sam, go to bed. I can handle Dean."

"You know, I believe you can. I also believe that he'd let you handle him anyway you wanted to."

"Sam, did you just make a dirty joke?"

"Maybe."

Lyssa smiled at him. She shoved him towards the stairs.

"Get to bed, Jumbo. Maybe after some sleep you'll revert back to your sweet self," she said.

"You hope," Sam muttered climbing the stairs.

Lyssa felt his phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Is this Sam?" a female voice asked.

"No, it's his friend, Lyssa. What is this about?"

"His brother Dean is here at Lucky's. He needs a ride home. Told me to call this number."

"I'll come and pick him up. What's the address?"

Lyssa grabbed a paper and pen. She wondered how drunk Dean was.

***

Dean stared at the half empty bottle of beer. He had been switching back and forth between beer and whiskey. He looked up when Suzy placed his phone in front of him. She had been angling all night for a way to get him to come back to her place. She had gotten pushy and Dean decided it was time to call Sam. Too bad he had seemed to have forgotten how to work his cell phone.

"I called Sam. Some girl answered. Said her name was Lyssa," Suzy said frowning a little.

"Bambi, crap," Dean said sipping more of his beer.

"You sound like you're scared of her?"

"Scared? Nah... Maybe a little... Okay, I am. She is going to be pissed."

"Well, I could call her back and tell her that you're coming home with me. No need to bother your brother's girlfriend."

Dean choked on the beer. He looked at Suzy and laughed. He didn't care that she was looking at him funny. The thought of Sam and Lyssa together... It was funny.

"Bambi, Sam's... HA! That's good. I'll give you that one!" he said finishing his drink.

"She isn't his girlfriend?"

"Nope, his girlfriend is her crazy sister. Although, Bambi isn't exactly the mental picture of sanity either."

"Honey, I think you've had enough."

"Nope, how about another whiskey, sweetheart?"

Dean gave Suzy his charming smile and she caved. She turned to get him another drink. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. Bambi was coming to get him. This was going to be fun.

***

Artie opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room. She frowned. How had she gotten up here? She sat up and saw that she was still in her clothes. Only her shoes were missing.

She climbed out of bed and walked out of her room. She walked the two feet to the bathroom on the opposite side of the hall. She flipped on the light and swore. She blinked her eyes until she got use to the light.

"Stupid light, why do you have to be so bright?" she muttered turning on the taps.

She splashed water on her face. She closed her eyes and braced herself against the sink. She had been having a dream of home before she had woken up. She could only remember bits and pieces though. Her art school, some of her friends. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"We'll better off here. And happier," she whispered.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror. She still didn't think she was much to look at but apparently Sam thought differently. She shut off the light and stood in the doorway of the washroom. She looked at her room. She shook her head. She walked to Sam and Dean's room.

She found Sam sleeping on the bottom bunk. She went over and climbed in beside him. His arms came around her and he turned towards her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She let herself fall asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

***

Lyssa walked into the bar and tried really hard not to start coughing. The place was full of smoke. She saw Dean sitting at the bar talking to the female bartender. What a surprise.

She walked over to them. She stood beside Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. His eyes were glossed over. She sighed. Dean was feeling no pain right now. He smiled at her. She tried not to fall into his green eyes. Really she did; too bad it had become a habit of hers lately.

"Bambi, you look... Tired," he said seeing the dark circles under her eyes. He also noticed she was still wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt from earlier. She had just thrown a hoodie over top.

"Well, duh, Dean. I had to stay up to come get you, pain in the ass," Lyssa said suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

"I could have-," Suzy tried to put in a word.

Lyssa reached into her pocket and slammed money on the counter. Dean looked from Lyssa to Suzy. He grabbed his glass and finished his last drink of the night. He tried to stand but swayed to the right. Lyssa grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards her. He leaned against her body and smiled. She smelled really good. Like... Vanilla. Hmm, vanilla.

"That should cover his tab. Keep the change. Come on, Batman," his Bambi said grabbing his coat and wrapping an arm around him.

"Thanks," Suzy said.

"Whatever."

Dean wrapped an arm around Lyssa. He concentrated really hard on walking. The entire bar was turning. He stopped halfway to the door. Lyssa stopped and looked at him.

"Dean?"

"The room is spinning... Or am I spinning... But if I was spinning, wouldn't you be spinning too?" he asked looking at her.

Lyssa looked at Dean's wide green eyes. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. He seemed so childlike. She shook her head and held him closer. Life with Dean sure wasn't dull, that was for sure.

"You aren't spinning," she told him as they started walking again.

"Oh, so the room is spinning. Stupid, shitty room."

"Yeah, stupid, shitty room."

***

Bobby got up to check the house. It was an old habit that usually kicked into overdrive when the Winchester boys came around. He checked the second floor first. He found Artie and Sam curled up in bed together. He smiled and shook his head.

"Should have known," he whispered.

He checked Lyssa's room but she wasn't in it. Neither was Dean. He made his way downstairs but found it empty. He stood in the living room worried about Lyssa and Dean.

He looked around the room and found John's journal on the desk. He went over and hesitated before opening it. He flipped to the last pages. He smiled a little. That's what Lyssa had been up to, she was updating the journal for the boys. He closed it and put it back the way he had found it.

"Wonder if those ijits realize how lucky they are to have these girls?" he asked.

He did a final sweep of the house and called it safe. He went upstairs back to his bed to try and sleep.

***

Lyssa stopped the impala and pulled off her hoodie. She looked at Dean and shook her head. He had said he was cold so he had cranked the heater on. Now she was cooking. She pulled at her t-shirt.

"Dude, are you warm enough yet?" she asked.

"No," Dean answered.

"Well, that's it. I'm stripping."

"What?"

Dean turned and watched as she pulled the two pencils out of her hair. It fell around her shoulders. He swallowed the lump in his throat. God, she was beautiful. He sat and watched as she grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up. He watched as she pulled it up over her head. His eyes focused on her purple bra. He blinked his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe she had been right; it was hot in here. He was definitely feeling hot.

Lyssa tossed her t-shirt in the back along with her hoodie. She turned and saw Dean struggling with his jacket. It had taken her ten minutes to help him get it on. She sighed and slid down the seat to sit next to him. She help him out of his jacket tossing it in the back.

"Guess you're too hot now," she said reaching to turn the heater down.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"What?"

Dean turned his body towards Lyssa. He suddenly felt very sober. He reached out and brushed the hair from her face. He really just wanted to pull her in his arms and have his way with her, but some things needed to be said first.

"I am sorry I had sex with Bela. I'm sorry it upset you," he explained.

"You must be drunk because Dean Winchester never says he's sorry," Lyssa said pulling away from his touch.

"I do say I'm sorry. And I am. I... I didn't know that it mattered to you so much."

"It doesn't. Well, it did, it... Crap."

Lyssa turned and stared out the windshield. She closed her eyes and couldn't believe that she was sitting here beside Dean and he had actually apologized to her for something that shouldn't even matter. She hadn't been here and it wasn't like he had cheated on her.

"Bambi?" Dean asked placing his hand on her thigh.

"There have been a total of two times when I could have killed you because of something you did. I was that pissed at you," she said aware that she was babbling.

"Only two?"

"Yeah, when you made the deal for Sam. I know why you did it. I get it. He was your baby brother, you would do anything to protect him and save him but... You sacrificed your own soul and got one year. One fucking year. Not to mention that before that all you could talk about was what was dead should stay dead. Can you say hypocrite? I really could have killed you then."

"He was my brother. I had too."

"I know but still... I still wanted to ring your neck. And the other time was... When you didn't help Bela. I... I was shocked. I seriously couldn't believe that you figured out she made a deal and just... Anyway, I tried to see your side. She hadn't actually been all that nice to you. Although her towing the impala was awesome."

"Excuse me?"

Dean couldn't take it any longer. He pulled Lyssa in his arms needing her closer to him. She straddled his lap and pushed his button down shirt off his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed his neck as her hands moved up his shirt. He felt her nails scrape against the skin of his stomach.

"Come on, seeing you freak out was so worth it," she whispered in his ear.

"She took my car," Dean said running a hand up Lyssa's bare back. He got to her bra clasp. He undid it with one hand.

"Yeah but it was still awesome."

"I'll show you awesome."

Lyssa smiled when Dean kissed her. She could taste the whiskey still on his lips and on his tongue. She pulled off her bra and tossed it aside. Next she pulled off his shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and held his body against hers. She was careful not for Dean to see the cuts on her arm. Fortunately, he was caught up in running his hands on her bare skin.

"We okay?" he asked pulling at the drawstring of her sweats.

"Yeah, we are. Life is too short to stay mad at you," Lyssa said kissing him again.

"I'm that sexy, huh?"

"Oh yeah, you're that sexy."

Dean turned and laid Lyssa down on the front seat of the impala. He held his body over hers and smiled down at her.

"How about we live out that fantasy you told me about," he suggested cupping her breast with his hand and rubbing his thumb on the nipple.

"Sounds good to me," Lyssa said already undoing his jeans.

Dean kissed her and pulled down her sweats and panties together. Neither of them heard the thunder outside the car or the rain as it started to fall. They were lost in each other.

***

Selen drove up to Bobby's. It was early morning. Hell, the sun wasn't even up yet. She parked the car beside the house and looked around the yard. She didn't see the impala anywhere.

She had left Montana the minute Lyssa had called inviting her. She knew she was a day early but maybe that would give her a chance to talk to Lyssa more and get to know her.

She grabbed her duffel and smiled. Lyssa was going to be so shocked by her gift. Selen climbed out of her car and pulled her hood up against the rain. She slammed the door and ran to the house. She climbed the steps and stood at the door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Please don't shoot me on sight," she muttered under her breath.

She hoped Lyssa would answer the door. Or Artie. She didn't expect Bobby. He stood there in his robe and trucker hat. He looked at her.

"Selen, I presume," he said letting her in.

"That's me. Is Lyssa here?"

"Nope. She and Dean are MIA. You're early."

Bobby looked at the young woman. He walked into the living room her following him. She sat on the couch and looked at him. Bobby still didn't understand how the girl in front of him could live with vampires and actually share a bed with one.

"Came early to spend time with Lyssa. And by the look you've been giving me, I'd guess that you've been filled in about my living situation."

"It's your life but... I want you to know that if any of those vampires hurt the girls, I will kill them and you. Understand?"

"I understand. And Bobby, if they hurt the Bennetts, you wouldn't be able to kill them because I would first."

"Alright, I'm going back to bed. The couch is all yours. I have no idea how long those two will be."

"If they're doing what I think they're doing, might be awhile... As long as Dean is doing it right."

Selen laughed a little and watched as Bobby left the room. She laid back on the couch and kicked off her shoes and got comfy. She could be waiting a while.

***

Dean's eyes snapped open as his nightmare of Hell woke him up. He blinked his eyes a few times then relaxed. He was laying in the backseat of the impala his girl sleeping on top of him his button up shirt riding up and showing anyone who cared to peek in the back window, her ass.

He ran her fingers though her hair and smiled despite his pounding headache. He thought about what he and Lyssa had done in the impala. Front seat, back seat, laying down, sitting up. Dean heard her whimper then her arms tighten around him in her sleep. He knew she was exhausted. He didn't want to wake her but... He saw the sun rising and knew that they needed to get moving.

"Bambi, hey, honey are you going to get up?" he asked rubbing her neck.

"It's too early, Dean," she muttered burying her face in his chest.

"Bambi, we need to get moving. You do realize we are pulled over on the side of a road."

"Fine, have you seen my panties and bra? Not to mention my pants?"

Lyssa sat up and pulled Dean's shirt down. She sat on the cold leather seat. She looked around the car. She found her sweats, her hoodie but no t-shirt or underwear. She turned and saw Dean pull his jeans on over his boxers.

"Haven't seen your panties. I'll look in the front," he said.

"Dean."

"Yeah, Bambi?"

Lyssa looked into his green eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him. That thanks to him, she was slowly moving past what her father had did to her. She looked at him though and lost all her nerve. She was so scared he'd reject her. That he would walk away; and now she needed him too much.

"Nothing. Find my panties," she said.

"Why? I'm just going to be taking them off again later," he said giving her his charming smile.

"Asshole," she smacked him in the arm.

"Bambi, you know you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Dean leaned in the front seat wincing as the pounding in his head got worse. He searched for a least Lyssa's panties. Bras were optional in his opinion.

***

Artie woke up Sam's arms around her and smiled. She snuggled closer to him nuzzling her face in his neck. She felt his arms hold her tight. She didn't want to move from this spot.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked waking up.

"I don't like falling asleep without you beside me," Artie answered kissing his neck.

"I feel the same way."

Sam kissed her on the head. He heard the knock on the door. He looked up and saw Bobby fully dressed leaning in the doorway. Sam moaned.

"Selen is here. And your brother," he looked at Sam, "And your sister," he glanced at Artie, "Are missing in action."

"Well, Bobby you did say no sex under this roof," Artie had to say.

Bobby shook his head and ran a hand over his bread. He wondered why he even bothered. He stood straighter.

"You two just get out of bed and get dressed. Now would be nice," he said before he turned and left.

"Lyssa said she'd go pick up Dean at the bar," Sam said sitting up.

"They probably stopped for a quickie on the side of the road."

"If it was a quickie why aren't they back yet?"

Artie looked at Sam and shrugged. She sat up and kissed him. She pulled away and gave him a smile.

"That third rule Bobby has, is going to be hard to stick too," she whispered.

"I'm sure we can manage," Sam said.

He watched as she climbed out of bed. She walked towards the door and pulled off her t-shirt. Sam saw the curve of her breast as she turned and smiled at him. Then she was gone. He laid back in bed and rested his arm over his face.

"Okay, so it might be harder than I thought," he muttered.

***

Lyssa parked the impala and shut it off. She giggled when Dean yanked her close to him. She felt him nuzzle his face in her neck his unshaven cheeks scratching her soft skin.

"Winchester, you need to shave," she said pulling away.

"I will. Bambi, we're really okay?" he asked looking in her eyes.

"We're good. Now come on."

Dean sighed but climbed out of the car. He winced as the sun shone in his eyes. He searched his pockets and found his sunglasses. He put them on and looked around Bobby's yard. He moaned when he saw the cherry red mustang.

Lyssa heard Dean moan. She turned and saw Selen's car, she smiled. She ran to the door. She heard Dean mumbling behind her but didn't pay attention. She opened the door and walked in the house. She smiled when she saw Selen sitting at the table Bobby had in the kitchen.

"Hey, you made it," Lyssa said walking over to her and hugging her.

"That I did. Logan, Lenore, and Eli send happy birthday wishes," Selen said hugging Lyssa.

"Great. Sorry but Dean and I were-."

"Off somewhere having sex."

"Selen!"

"Don't lie to me."

Selen saw Lyssa blush and look away. Dean took that moment to walk in the house. He walked in the kitchen and leaned in the entranceway.

"Selen, nice to see Logan hasn't eaten you yet. Or turned you," he stated sarcastically.

"Dean," Lyssa warned.

"Nice to see you are still a pain in the ass," Selen answered.

"So, what'd we miss?" Artie asked as her and Sam came down the stairs.

"Selen and Dean saying hi," Lyssa said.

"Oh. No blood, that's good," Sam commented going over to make coffee.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Dean, play nice."

Lyssa turned and went over to Dean. She kissed him softly on the lips. She then jogged up stairs wishing Bobby a good morning as he came down.

Bobby walked into the kitchen and looked at the four youngsters as he thought of them. He cleared his throat and they all looked at him.

"Pancakes alright?" he asked.

"It's fine, Bobby. Thank you for letting me stay," Selen said.

"It's for Lyssa. Which reminds me, boy, are you going to make her cake today?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Wait, Dean bake? Yeah, right sure. Only if we want a burnt cake," Selen said before Dean could answer.

Artie went over to Sam. They both watched as Dean took a deep breath then opened his mouth to say something. He shut his mouth and shook his head. He turned and left the kitchen. He took the stairs two at a time. Artie and Sam let out a breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

"Was it something I said?" Selen asked turning towards them.

"He is very touchy about the subject of him baking," Artie said.

"I'm just saying the truth."

"I'll have you know, he made me a cake for my birthday once," Sam had to say.

"Well, sorry Sam but you were a little boy. You had and still have, much lower standards when it comes to birthday cakes then girls."

"I think the boy will do fine. Now, if you three ijits could move your asses out of the way, I could start breakfast," Bobby said.

"Sorry Bobby. Cook away," Artie said as they walked into the living room.

"Oh, I brought some entertainment," Selen said grabbing her bag.

Sam watched as Selen opened the bag and showed what was inside to Artie. Sam saw Artie smile widely. Oh man, he knew trouble was on its way.


	57. Chapter 57

Dean mixed the flour into the batter and clenched his teeth. He heard the girls in the living room and resisted the urge, for what must have been the hundredth time that day, to walk in there and ring Selen's neck. He knew she was to blame for this; for his Bambi gushing over some stupid actor.

Breakfast this morning had been, well quiet by their standards. Afterwards Artie had mentioned Selen had brought some DVDS, did Bobby have a player? Which of course he did. Dean beat the batter faster with the whisk as he heard once again Lyssa sigh.

"Dude, Shane West. Hmmm, I'd do him," she said.

"Stuart Townsend too. Although, he was hotter in Queen of the Damned," Artie said.

"Shh, the best part is coming," Selen said.

Sam looked up from the laptop and turned. He watched a couple minutes of League of Extraordinary Gentleman before he heard Dean slam a cupboard door. He turned and looked at his brother.

"Dean, it's a movie," he said.

"Did I say anything?" Dean asked wiping out the cake pans.

"No but if you keep slamming the cupboards like that Bobby is going to come back and make you replace them."

Dean nodded. He placed the cake pans on the table. He was relieved when he heard the credits to the movie. He smiled at Sam.

"Glad that's over with," he said.

"Okay, who wants to watch Interview with the Vampire?" Selen asked.

Sam laughed a little when Dean's face fell. His brother shook his head and started mumbling under his breath. He watched as Dean went back to work on the cake. Sam went back to his research on Lilith. So far, zippo. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

***

Lyssa got up and stretched half way through the movie. She heard the back door open and close. Bobby was back from grocery shopping. She smiled. Gummie bears.

Artie rolled her eyes when Lyssa dashed into the kitchen. She turned and saw Selen looking at her eyebrow raised.

"What was that about?" Selen asked.

"Gummie Bears," Artie answered.

"What about Gummie Bears?"

"Oh God, you don't know?"

"No... Should I?"

"Hey, Bobby I think there is something you should know about Gummie Bears," they heard Lyssa say.

Selen got up and walked into the kitchen. She heard Sam and Artie as they groaned. She turned and saw that Dean had a small smile on his face.

"What should I know?" Bobby asked unloading more pop and chips from the other bags.

"Bobby, you really don't want to know," Sam said.

"Shut it, Sam. Let Bambi share her knowledge," Dean said.

"Thank you, Dean. So, Bobby look at the Gummie Bears. What do you see?"

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. Sam was shaking his head no. Dean just had a smile on his face. A smile Bobby hadn't seen in a while. He then looked at Lyssa. He glanced down at the container of Gummie Bears that she held.

"I see... Gummie Bear candy," he said.

"Okay but what are they doing?"

Dean shook his head and started to pour the batter in the pans. He banged them to get out the air bubbles. He waited for Bobby's answer.

"Ah, nothing?"

"Wrong. Look at them closely, Bobby. Do you know what they are doing?"

"No."

"They are having an orgy."

Selen laughed. She saw the completely confused look on Bobby's face and laughed harder. She wondered how Lyssa kept a straight face.

"What?" Bobby asked not sure he had heard her right.

"They're having an orgy, Bobby. They are having intercourse and giving each other blow jobs. I mean how could they- Bobby?"

Lyssa watched as Bobby just turned and left. She turned around and faced Sam, Dean and Selen. She ate a couple of Gummie Bears a thoughtful look on her face.

"Was it something I said?" she asked.

"He just doesn't see the world like we do, Bambi," Dean said smiling at her.

"Probably right. Want some naughty bears?"

"I am out of here," Sam said knowing that he didn't want to hear Dean and Lyssa going on about naughty Gummie Bears. He went into the living room. He sat beside Artie on the couch.

"She embarrassed Bobby?" Artie asked.

"Looks that way."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are our siblings nuts?"

"I don't know, Artemis. If I did I would fix them."

"Ha. Good luck. We have a better chance at stopping the apocalypse."

"I want some naughty bears," they heard Selen say.

"Sorry, Bambi only shares with me."

"Dean, play nice. Here Selen, you can have these two that are going down on each other."

"But I wanted those!"

"Too bad, Dean. They are mine."

"Great now there's another one," Artie said.

"We just can't catch a break," Sam answered.

They sat there and watched the rest of Interview with a Vampire while listening to Dean, Lyssa and Selen name all the sexual positions the Gummie bears were displaying. Some of them Sam and Artie wished they hadn't heard.

***

Lyssa sat and watched Dean make the icing. Selen and Artie had gone to town to rent more movies. Selen had decided that tonight the girls were going to have a slumber party downstairs. Artie had then said they need chick flick movies. At that point Sam had disappeared to the basement to supposedly look at some books Bobby kept down there. Poor Bobby still hadn't come back in the house and Lyssa was starting to worry about him a little.

She reached out to stick her finger in the icing but Dean slapped her hand away. She looked at him and gave him a pouty face.

"Come on. One little taste. It is my cake," she said.

"And you can taste it tomorrow," Dean said wiping his hands on a dish clothe and moved the bowl away from Lyssa.

"You know this is a sight I never thought I'd see. Dean Winchester baking. Oh, do you cook too?"

"Maybe."

"Really? Wow, you are going to make a great husband one day."

Dean almost tripped over the chair. He looked at Lyssa. She was pulling at her shirt sleeves. She didn't look at him.

"You think so?" he asked softly not sure how or why they were on this topic.

"I know so. You and Sam... You guys deserve a happy ending. I think you've given enough of yourselves to this life. Don't give up that too. Having a family... You'd make a great dad," she said looking up and meeting his eyes.

He didn't say anything. Lyssa got up. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Thanks for making me a cake. You didn't have to," she said.

"I wanted to. You okay, Bambi?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just... I really don't like celebrating my birthday is all."

"Why?"

Dean watched as Lyssa shook her head. She was hiding something again. He pulled her close but she pulled away. She gave him a smile but he saw in her eyes that something was very wrong. She was hurting.

"It's nothing. I'm going to go help Sam," she said walking away from him making her escape.

Dean looked down at the chocolate icing. He wanted Lyssa to open up to him but he didn't know how to get her to start.

***

Selen stood beside Artie in the video store. Artie grabbed PS I love you. Selen was looking at The Holiday. Selen glanced at the Horror section. She stepped closer to Artie.

"How about some horror?" Selen asked.

"Oh hell yeah. Everyone loves Horror."

"So, how many more do we want?"

"As many as Dean's credit card will get us."

Artie pulled it out of her pocket and waved it around. Selen laughed. They moved into the Horror section. Artie watched Selen. She turned towards her.

"Has Lys talked to you more about... You know?" Artie asked.

"No, does she talk to you?"

"Nope, but then again I shouldn't be surprised. My sister has this annoying habit of keeping things to herself."

"Really, hadn't noticed. Artie, why do you think I suggested a slumber party. I didn't have any growing up but supposedly, that's where a girl tells all her secrets."

"Yeah, supposedly. Lyssa and I... We didn't have any either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We had friends but... We were each other's best friend, I guess you could say."

"All you had was each other, huh?"

Artie grabbed The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She looked at the DVD thinking back to her childhood. For as long as she could remember it had always been Lyssa looking after her. Lyssa picking out her clothes, Lyssa helping her with her homework, Lyssa talking to the nuns at their Catholic school... She could go on and on.

Lyssa during all this time had protected Artie and kept everything to herself. And she was still doing it. Now though they were in a place where secrets and keeping things to yourself could get you killed.

"Yeah, all we had was each other but now... We have Sam and Dean, Bobby and you. There's no reason to keep secrets," Artie said.

"True. So, that all we need?"

"Here. Then there's liquor and... Chocolate."

"Lots of chocolate."

Selen and Artie laughed as they made their way to the checkout. They were going to have fun tonight.

***

Lyssa dusted off the book and put it aside. She could feel Sam's eyes on her. She had come down and grabbed a crate of books and sat in a corner to go though them. She had avoided the questions he had asked with silence.

She had grabbed another book and wiped away the dust. She glanced at the title and was shocked. She ran her fingers over it.

"Malleus Maleficarum," she said tapping her nail against the cover, "The Hammer against Witches."

"What?" Sam asked coming over to her.

"This book put to death millions of women. And basically solidified the position of the church. It also made women out to be the servants of Satan. I have never been one for burning books but... I would make an exception for this one."

"What?"

"Are you telling me that Sam Winchester, geek boy, does not know about the Malleus Maleficarum?"

"Dad mentioned it once. Said it was a helpful tool."

"Yeah, John would say that. Sam, using this book as a guide, innocent women were put to death, burned alive. Midwives were burned because they knew which herbs could ease childbirth. The church decreed that women should suffer though the pain. After all wasn't it Eve who bought about her and Adam's downfall by getting them kicked out of Eden. Eve and the original sin."

Sam had to smile. Lyssa stood up the book in her hands and she looked so passionate while she went on about the book and its impact on history. He took the book from her.

"Hey, were you even listening?" Lyssa asked.

"Yep. Book is a piece of crap and degrades women and puts them down. Equates them with witches and servants of the devil. So, wanna burn it?"

"Sam! That book is worth thousands of dollars!"

"I'll let you light the match."

"Sold."

Lyssa followed Sam as they ran upstairs. She couldn't believe that she was going to actually burn a book. And one worth thousands of dollars at that. The Winchesters really did make life interesting.

***

Bobby came in the kitchen and looked around. He relaxed when he didn't see Lyssa or Gummie bears anywhere. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He turned when Dean came in the room. Dean smiled and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you find that funny," Bobby said.

"Come on Bobby, Bambi is just... A little odd."

"A little?"

"Okay maybe a lot."

Dean went and grabbed a beer. He stood at the window. He saw Lyssa and Sam standing out back. Sam handed Lyssa a book. She laughed a little and tossed it on top of a pile of papers on the ground. He smiled. At least Lyssa was laughing.

"I got the tickets you asked for. Show is on the twenty second. Romeo and Juliet," Bobby said.

"Thanks again, Bobby. I'll pay you back."

"Well, I have been thinking about that. I know a way you can do that. It involves the gift I got for Lyssa."

"Alright."

"I got her an ankle holster and a knife holder she can strap to her thigh. Got the same thing for Artie. I am strongly suggesting you get those girls weapons. Repay me by training them to be hunters."

"Bobby, we have a trunk full of weapons."

"That are yours and Sam's. Not theirs. Dean, you have to face it. Those two girls are not damsels in distress who need brave princes or knights to save them. They're..." Bobby trailed off at a loss for a word.

"Xena the warrior princess?" Dean suggested.

"Yes, exactly. So, I suggest you and Sam start teaching them how to fight and how to protect themselves."

"Bobby, Lyssa already killed a shapeshifter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not to mention her and Artie took on Travis."

"I'm impressed."

"I'm not. I... Bobby, I don't want them hunting. This life... It has taken so much from Sam and me; I don't want that for them. They deserve better. I want them safe and happy, away from this life. It is too dangerous for them. They could get killed."

"Boy, I get where you are coming from but... I hate to break it to you but that isn't your choice. It's theirs. And if you push it, you'll just end up making them angry and pushing them away. Do you want that? What about Sam, do you think he wants to lose Artie?"

Before Dean could answer, they heard a small explosion came from outside. They both raced to the back door. They ran down the stoop and found Lyssa and Sam on the ground laughing. Lyssa was half lying on top of Sam across his chest. Dean went over and helped her up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Sammy and I blew up the hammer," Lyssa said laughing.

"I told you that was too much lighter fluid," Sam said getting up.

"No such thing, Sasquatch."

"Pyro maniac."

"Says the guy who burns up corpses."

Dean shook his head. He wiped a smudge of dirt off Lyssa's cheek. He turned when he heard Selen's car drive up the driveway. Artie and Selen climbed out both carrying bags.

"What'd we miss?" Artie asked.

"Lyssa and Sam blew up a hammer," Bobby said.

"Not a hammer. _The_ Hammer. Malleus Maleficarum," Sam answered.

"You burned a book?" Selen asked.

"It was a bad book. Very bad," Lyssa said still laughing.

"Dude, you couldn't wait for us?"

"Sorry next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time," Dean said.

"Party pooper."

"You burned my copy of Malleus Maleficarum?" Bobby asked.

Sam and Lyssa looked at each other then back at Bobby.

"It was his/her idea," they said at the same time pointing at each other.

Bobby just shook his head and walked back towards the house. The others stood outside and looked at each other. They then started laughing. Dean shoved Sam a little.

"I can't believe you, geek boy, burned a book," he said.

"Lyssa said it was a bad book. I believed her. So... Hence burning it," Sam answered.

"That is the last time I leave you two alone," Selen said.

"Yeah. Next time we make it a foursome," Artie added.

"I am not even going to touch that one," Dean said walking away.

"Artemis, so wrong," Sam added following his brother.

The girls looked at each other again and started laughing. They couldn't help themselves.

***

Lyssa walked into the kitchen. She watched Dean and Sam doing the dishes. Her chocolate cake was cooling on the table. She smiled. She walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his back and shoved her hands in his front pockets.

"You coming to watch a movie before us womenfolk banish you upstairs?" she asked.

"Depends. Are you watching a chick flick?" Dean asked drying his hands.

"Hmm... Maybe."

"Do we have to?" Sam asked drying the last dish.

"Yes, you do!" Selen yelled from the living room.

"You heard her," Lyssa laughed.

"Bambi, what are we watching?"

"PS I love you."

Dean sighed. He turned around and looked at Lyssa. He looked at her big brown eyes and swore. He rolled his eyes. Lyssa threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and moved his head so his lips were close to her ear.

"I am doing this for you," he whispered.

"I know and thank you."

Sam rolled his eyes and tossed down his dish clothe and walked out of the kitchen. He walked in the living room and found Artie sitting in a chair. He went over and sat on the floor at her feet. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I cannot believe that I am going to watch this," he said.

"I ain't exactly thrilled about it either. Stupid weepy chick flicks," Selen said.

"Hey, it's one of Lyssa's fave movies," Artie said.

"Yeah, no dissing the Butler," Lyssa said walking in the room Dean following her.

Dean sat on the couch on the opposite side of Selen against the arm rest. Lyssa sat beside him. She cuddled close and rested her head on his chest.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Went to bed. Said he had somewhere to be in tomorrow morning," Artie said.

"Pretty vague," Sam said.

"Hello? Start the movie," Lyssa demanded.

"Slave driver," Selen said pressing the play button.

Lyssa stuck her tongue out at Selen. She felt Dean's arm come around her and rested her head back on his chest.

Dean watched as the movie started. He watched as Holly and Gerry fought in their apartment. He smiled a little at some of the things they were saying.

"Kiss my arse!"

"Kiss mine in English!"

"Love that part," Lyssa muttered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know about me, Winchester."

"So I have noticed."

Selen rolled her eyes at the couple. She turned and saw Sam and Artie snuggling too. She crossed her arms across her chest and cursed.

"Damn chick flick movies," she said.

Artie heard her and smiled. She leaned down and kissed Sam on the neck softly. He turned and smiled at her. She ran a hand though his hair.

"I promise never to subject you to another chick flick again," she whispered.

"Don't even try. You're a girl so eventually there is going to be another chick flick in my future," Sam answered.

Artie smiled and shook her head. They went back to watching the movie.

***

Dean yawned and blinked his eyes. He hated to admit it but he actually kind of liked this movie. Which meant that hell had really done a number on him. He looked down at Lyssa. She hadn't moved from her spot snuggled close to him. He stroked her hair running his fingers though the soft curls. He then felt the tears on his shirt. He saw Lyssa's shoulders shaking a bit.

"Bambi?" he asked.

Lyssa swore and wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes and tired to will them to stop. But she couldn't. She sat up and wiped the tears away. She felt Dean wrap his arms around her. She loved this movie but she always got too emotional about it.

"Bambi, hey, you okay?" Dean asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay," she lied.

"Lys?" She asked stopping the movie.

"I'll be okay. Really."

Artie watched as Lyssa got up and walked into the kitchen. She sat back and sighed.

"What?" Selen asked.

"She always cries at chick flicks. Don't know why. Usually it's a few silent tears and she's okay."

They heard a soft sob from the kitchen. Dean got up and left the room. Selen got up and took the movie out. She placed it on the bottom.

"No more chick flicks movies tonight," she said.

"I guess that's my cue to disappear while you girls paint your nails and gossip," Sam laughed.

"Ass," Artie said smacking him on the back of the head.

Sam stood up. He turned and kissed Artie hard on the lips. She kissed him back then shoved him away. He smiled at her and went upstairs.

Artie looked at Selen. Selen smiled and nodded. Selen grabbed the bags and started pulling out the liquor and chips.

"Party time," she said.

"Definitely. I'm giving them five minutes then I'm tearing her away from Dean," Artie said.

"I'll help."

***

Lyssa kicked the cabinet and cursed. She hated being so damn emotional. Especially now. She needed to be a tough ass hunter not a weeping damsel. She closed her eyes and more tears fell. That part where Holly was sitting in the restaurant alone always got to her. When Holly realized she was alone. More tears fell. She let them fall. She then felt Dean's arms come around her.

"Bambi, talk to me," he whispered.

"Stupid movie," she said.

"Really? I actually thought it was getting good."

Dean pulled her body against his. He kissed her hair softly and waited.

"It's just... It makes you wonder you know. Wonder and hope. You hope that there's someone out there who will love you like that. But..."

"But what?"

"Then reality sets in and you realize that there is really no great love like that. A love like that only exists in the movies and in books," she explained.

"Hey, that doesn't sound like the Bambi I know."

"Dean, you don't know me. Not really anyway."

Lyssa turned around in his arms. She wiped away her tears and smiled at him. She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. She felt his hands on her hips. She pulled away and looked at him sadly.

"I want to know you," he said softly.

"You sure? Cause... Dean, I ain't always a bucket of sunshine."

"You watched me for four years, right?"

"Give or take a few months."

"Then you know that I ain't always a bucket of sunshine either."

"Dean, you don't-."

"Alright, say goodbye to Dean," Artie said as her and Selen walked into the kitchen.

"But we weren't-," Dean started.

"Too bad. Bye Dean," Selen said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

Artie looked at Lyssa. Lyssa smiled. Artie hugged her sister.

"Smirnoff?" Artie asked.

"Lots of it, please."

"And no more chick flicks."

"Nope, horror."

"Got Practical magic."

"Alright, Gillian, let's go."

"You know you love me, Sally."

"Wait, if you two are Gillian and Sally, does that make Sam and Dean the old aunts?" Selen asked walking back in the kitchen after getting Dean to disappear upstairs.

Lyssa and Artie looked at each other. They laughed a little. They walked over to her and wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"I believe you bring up a valid point," Lyssa said.

"Let's watch the movie and compare the four," Artie suggested.

The three girls went back into the living room to start their slumber party.

***

Dean smiled as he heard Lyssa's laughter. He didn't know how long he had been lying here listening to the girls downstairs. He thought it could have been an hour maybe more. He heard Sam snoring softly. He grabbed a pillow. He leaned over and tossed the pillow at Sam's head. It hit it's mark.

Sam jumped awake. He turned his head and saw Dean from the top bunk. Dean smiled at him.

"You awake, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I am now. Jerk," Sam said grabbing the pillow and tossing it back at Dean. Dean pulled his head up and the pillow landed on the dresser.

"Come on, I was getting lonely. Bitch."

"Then why don't you try sleeping?"

"Tried and can't."

Dean heard Sam sigh. He knew Sam would give in to him. Sam always did. That was one thing that hadn't changed about his little brother. He hoped it never would. So much else about Sam had changed in the four moths he had been gone, Dean sometimes found himself looking at his brother like he didn't know who he was anymore. Which was plain ass crazy. He knew who Sammy was; he had only raised the damn kid himself.

"Dean, I asked why you couldn't sleep," Sam's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Thinking about bam-stuff."

"Sure, what about Lyssa?"

"Nothing."

"It is not nothing or you wouldn't have woken me up. Spill."

Sam stared at the bottom of the top bunk overhead. He wondered if Dean would actually talk about it. He doubted very much that his brother would talk about him and Lyssa's relationship. Or lack thereof or... Dude, why was he worried about this again? Oh yeah, an unhappy Dean was a cranky Dean. A cranky Dean made everyone's life hell.

"I'm... I'm worried about her, Sam. She just... She looked so damn sad," Dean said.

"Maybe she misses home."

"I don't think so. I keep... I feel like she's hiding something from me."

"Yeah, sure. Cause Lyssa could really hide things from the Great Dean Winchester."

"Don't make me come down there, Sam."

"Like to see you try, old man."

"Don't push me."

"I'll just yell for Lyssa."

"Coward."

"Nope, just smart."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean closed his eyes the smile still on his face. Maybe he could get some sleep now that he had gotten that off his chest. Not that he was any closer to figuring out how to fix it.

***

Lyssa looked at Artie and smiled. They had all changed into their sleepwear and crashed on the living room floor to watch movies. Artie had gotten past Practical Magic, Doom, 300 and Striptease. Half way though, Grandma's Boy she had zoned out. Lyssa covered her with a blanket.

"Lys, you sure you're okay?" Selen asked.

"The truth?" Lyssa asked pulling dean's plaid shirt around her.

"Yeah."

"No, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay in seven years."

Selen looked at the television not seeing the movie. She heard something in Lyssa's voice that she had heard in her own once upon a time. She turned and looked at Lyssa. She took her friend's hand.

"I was twelve when my father decided I could make money for the family. He would beat me them... He made me strip. Bastard had a friend who didn't care how old the dancer was as long as they made money for him. At fifteen, someone told him I was a fine piece of ass. That they would pay good money to spend the night with me. So, my father started pimping me out," Selen said.

Lyssa closed her eyes and let tears fall. She squeezed Selen's hand and waited for her to go on.

"My mom was a drug addict and could care less about anyone and anything except her drugs. At seventeen, I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't take the beatings and I couldn't look at the scars. I ran I spent a year on the streets until... I met Logan. He saved me," Selen finished.

Selen looked at Lyssa. She moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She waited. She wanted Lyssa to tell her story. She knew that Lyssa needed too.

"I was sixteen when he raped me for the first time. I... I felt so dirty... I still do. I see the way Dean looks at me and... I know he wouldn't look at me that way if he knew. He would never want to touch me again," Lyssa whispered her eyes staring at a pile of books in the corner.

"You don't know that."

"He raped and abused me for seven years, Selen. My own father. He even... He shared me with his friends and business associates. I can't... I never told anyone. Not Artie, not anyone. Until now."

"Lyssa-."

"No, you can't tell anyone, Selen. Not a soul. I can't... I can never tell Artie, Sam or Dean. Especially not Artie."

"Lys, keeping it bottled up inside isn't good."

"I can handle it. I did it for this long."

"You never had a guy like Dean around before. He can read you like nobody's business."

"I know. I just... He has enough to deal with without adding my crap on top of it. We all do."

"I'm sure he could handle it."

"He shouldn't have to."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Lyssa looked at Selen. She wiped away her tears. She nodded and hugged herself.

"With all my heart," she whispered.

* * *

A/N: okay, so here is the deal. On the 9th, my classes at the university start. I have no clue when I will be able to update next. It will all depend on how much work I get. I will keep writing the chs by hand. So need not worry, there will be more COF. I have plans for the Bennetts and Winchesters. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. *clears throat* Sorry. See you all later.


	58. Chapter 58

Dean moaned when he heard the loud music coming from downstairs. He pulled a pillow over his head. He heard Sammy cursing.

"Dude, where do they get the energy?" Dean muttered.

"Chocolate?" Sam suggested falling out of bed.

"No more chocolate for them."

"Ha, good luck keeping it away from them."

Dean cursed as he sat up in the bed. He ran a hand over his face and hair. He jumped down from the top bunk. He barely managed to miss landing on his younger brother.

"Dude, get your lazy ass up," he said nudging him with his foot.

"Bite me," Sam muttered.

"Alright, where you want it?"

Sam turned and glared at Dean. He got up and cursed every movement he made. He looked at Dean and saw him laughing. He shoved him.

"Jerk."

"Bitch. Come on, let's head down and see what the girls are up to," Dean said walking out of the room.

***

Selen cranked the radio when she heard the next song that was going to play. She went back to scrambling the eggs after. She turned and saw Lyssa starting to swing her hips to the music as she cut onions.

Artie smiled. She loved 'Call my name' by Charlotte Church. She stopped grating the cheese and started to sing along with the words. She didn't care that she was only in her bra and panties. She grabbed a wooden spoon and used it as a microphone.

"_I like the sound of your belt dropping_

_Your door locking, you jangle your keys, yeah_

_I like the sound of your heart stopping_

_Of lip locking, the glazing of knees, yeah_

_I like the sound of skin touching_

_Hands fumblin, you do as you please_

_I like the sound of back on the wall, yeah_

_Shelves falling, of yes indeed," _Artie sang dancing around the kitchen.

Lyssa laughed when Selen joined Artie on the chorus. She smiled and pulled Dean's shirt up as it fell off one shoulder. She danced with Selen and Artie. Artie handed Selen the spoon for the second verses.

"_I like the sound of your shirt ripping_

_My will slipping under the table_

_I like the sound of your hand slapping_

_Your whip cracking, this could be painful_

_I may like the rain, I may like the symphony_

_I may like the feel of your frame on my frame," _Selen sang seeing Sam and Dean walk into the kitchen. She swung her hips around and winked at them when the silk nightgown she wore rode up showing off her very bare ass.

"_But I love it when you call my name_

_I love it when you call my name_

_Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame_

_Yeah, I love it when you call my name, n-n-name,"_ all three girls sang.

Selen handed the spoon to Lyssa. Lyssa saw Dean. She walked over to him and stood close to his body. She ran a hand down his chest.

"_I may like the rain, I may like the symphony_

_I may like the feel of your frame on my frame_

_I may like your touch, I may like you next to me_

_I may like the sound of your name on my lips_

_I may like your touch, I may like your remedy_

_I may like the feel of your hand on my hips_

_I may like your talk, like you breathing heavily_

_I like a lot of things baby, you know me," _Lyssa sang feeling Dean place his hands on her hips pulling her closer.

"But I love it when you call my name," she said tossing the spoon aside.

Dean picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He turned his head and saw her pink panties.

"Uh, we'll be outside in the car," he said turning towards the door.

"Dean, I was making breakfast," Lyssa said laughing.

"No, you were dancing around and shaking your ass. Nice pink panties by the way. I like. Oh, happy birthday, Bambi."

Everyone laughed and Dean made it to the door. Then Bobby came down the stairs and whistled. Dean turned around and smiled at Bobby.

"Good morning, Bobby. Lyssa and I are-," he started.

"Going to sit your asses down in the kitchen. Happy birthday, Lyssa," Bobby said.

"Thanks, Bobby. Excuse my panties but Dean likes them."

Bobby shook his head. He went in the kitchen and looked at Artie and Selen half dressed. Artie smiled slightly and waved at him.

"We were making breakfast," Selen said.

"Half dressed, huh?" he asked.

"Well, it's more fun that way," Artie said.

"Clothes now."

Sam smiled at Artie as she walked by him. She reached out and pinched his ass. He shook his head and went and sat at the table.

Dean placed Lyssa on her feet and kissed her hard. He smacked her ass lightly. He smiled when she giggled.

"Later," he promised. She nodded and turned and ran upstairs.

Dean walked into the kitchen. Bobby gave him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"It's her birthday. Try to be a gentleman."

"Dean? Gentleman?" Sam burst out laughing.

"Not funny, Sammy."

"Yeah, it is."

Dean grabbed a tomato from the table and tossed it at Sam. It hit his chest and bounced back on the table. Bobby rolled his eyes and turned around to start finishing the omelettes the girls had started. This was going to be a long ass day.

***

Lyssa sat in one of the junks cars with John's journal in her lap. She had been banished to the outside while the others did god knows what to the house. She cringed when she remembered the smile on Sam's face. Oh, she knew there were going to be party hats. She shuddered.

She looked down at the pages. She was on 'All Hell Breaks Loose'. She had surprised herself at how fast she was moving though it all. She knew though that season three would be harder to write. Hell, she couldn't get past the part where Sam and Jake fought. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She closed the journal at the cracked windshield. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as images flashed in her mind. Sam falling to his knees after Jake had stabbed him. Dean running towards him. Dean's private pain and how it had reached her even though a television screen.

"Lyssa! Hey, where are you?!" Sam's voice broke though her thoughts.

"Here," Lyssa said pushing open the door and climbing out.

Sam saw John's journal and Lyssa's tears. He walked over to her and hugged her. He felt her tense up for a moment then relax. He rubbed her back.

"You aren't suppose to cry on your birthday," he said pulling away.

"Sorry, was reading John's journal," Lyssa fibbed.

"Well, no work today."

"My birthday, I can do what I want. Now, please tell me there aren't party decorations."

Sam stayed silent and led Lyssa back towards the house. She smacked him on the chest.

"Sammy, there better not be balloons."

"There isn't."

"Streamers?"

Lyssa groaned at his silence. Sam opened the back door and pushed her though. She saw the purple and green streamers around the kitchen and living room. Selen, Bobby, Artie and Dean were standing around the table which held her gifts and the finished cakes. She looked at Dean and shook her head. He wore a purple party hat on his head.

"Happy birthday, Bambi," he said giving her a huge smile. She hadn't seen that smile since she had gotten here. At least he was having fun.

"Dean, do you have your gun?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I have it so I can shoot myself?"

"After cake and presents," Artie said smiling.

"We have beer though," Selen said.

"Give me four."

Lyssa went over to the table and sat on the chair Dean pulled out. She cursed when he placed a party hat on her head. She looked at the cake. In purple icing the words 'Happy Birthday, Bambi' stared at her. Tears came to her eyes.

"I told you to put Lyssa," Selen said hitting Dean on the chest.

"Hey!" he said.

"Well, who wants to be called Bambi, huh?"

"Stop it. I love it," Lyssa whispered.

"Told you," Dean stuck his tongue out at Selen.

"Jerk."

"Bit-."

"Dean," Bobby warned.

"Loser," Dean substituted.

"Ass-."

"Smile Lys," Artie said taking a picture with Bobby's digital camera.

Lyssa smiled and even laughed. This was her family. She looked at Dean and grabbed his arm. She pulled him beside her.

"Stop fighting and get the damn candles for my chocolate cake," she said.

"Chocolate fudge mint as Dean reminded us a hundred times," Sam said rolling his eyes and grabbing the package of candles.

"Chocolate fudge mint? Dean, marry me," Lyssa said looking at him and smiling.

"Sure. Now that you know I can make your favourite cake, you want to marry me," Dean said grabbing plates from the counter.

"That's not true," Lyssa said watching Sam stick candles in the cake, "Ah, Sammy how many are you sticking in there?"

"Twenty-three."

"Stick twenty-three in there and you'll be wearing the cake."

"You know, Lyssa, you are in such a great mood today," Selen said sitting beside her.

"Ha, should have seen her back home when it was her birthday. She would throw things," Artie said snapping another picture.

"That was one time alright. And I didn't hit you."

"Only cause I moved."

"Alright, time to sing happy birthday," Sam said lighting the candles.

"If you guys sing happy birthday, I'm murder-."

Dean placed his hand over Lyssa's mouth. She glared at him but he smiled at her. He waited till Sam lit the last candle. He then looked at the others.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

Artie saw the daggers that Lyssa was sending them. She suddenly knew that they were all going to pay for this at some point. She sang along with the others anyway.

Lyssa waited until they were all finished singing. She then bit Dean's finger. He yelped and pulled his hand away from her mouth. She gave him an innocent smile while the others laughed.

"Don't put your hand where it doesn't belong," Lyssa told him.

"Bambi, we both know my hands belong all over you," he said seductively.

"Okay, I am going to be sick," Sam said.

"I second that," Artie added.

"Lyssa make a wish before we are all sick," Selen said.

Lyssa looked at her cake. She closed her eyes. She didn't really know what to wish for. She had gotten what she never thought she'd get. She was away from her father and with Dean. She opened her eyes and looked at the cake. What left was there to wish for? She sighed as she finally thought of something.

I wish that we can all be happy and that... I get my happy ending with Dean, she thought before she blew out the candles.

"Alright, who wants some cake?" Dean said clearly excited.

"Oh God, I'm going to be wearing this hat for the rest for the day aren't I?" Lyssa moaned.

"You look so cute," Selen said.

"You are all dead."

"Bambi, you should know by now that we are hard to kill."

"More like impossible. We never stay dead," Sam added.

"Oh, I'd make sure you'd stay dead."

Bobby smiled. He walked over to Lyssa and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be over soon," he promised.

"Fine."

Lyssa took the plate and huge piece of cake Dean gave her. She tasted it and smiled. It tasted great. She put down her plate and stood up. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist and yanked her body against his. He kissed her back. She pulled away and took a deep breath.

"You, Winchester are a keeper. And I forgive you for making me wear this stupid hat," she said.

"Dude, the cake can't be that good," Selen said looking at it.

"Oh, it is. I aim to please," Dean said kissing Lyssa again.

"Dude, we are trying to eat cake," Artie said.

"Just ignore them. Eventually they will stop," Sam added.

Dean kissed Lyssa over and over again. He pulled away once he realized they had chased the others into the other room. He looked in her eyes and had to smile.

"Bambi, tell me the truth," he said running his finger along her bottom lip.

"Okay, what?"

"Why do you hate your birthday so much?"

"Because until today, you weren't a part of them."

"Bambi-."

"Shh. I am going to go eat this wonderful piece of cake and we are going to forget all about this."

Lyssa grabbed her cake and walked away from Dean. She was determined today was going to be different from all her other birthdays. She was going to be happy.

***

Lyssa sat cross legged on the couch and took the gift bag Selen handed her. She felt Dean's fingers stroking her hair. They had all moved to the living room for present time. Selen had demanded to go first.

"It's not going to explode is it?" Lyssa asked.

"Lys, it's for you. Now if it was for Dean, I'd say move," Selen answered.

"Thanks, Selen."

"You're welcome."

Lyssa pulled out the paper and saw a box. She started pull it out. She read the label and blushed. She dropped the box back in the bag and looked at Selen. Her friend smiled and shrugged.

"What? Don't you like it?" she asked.

"Selen, this is so not cool."

"What did she give you?" Artie asked.

"None of your- Winchester, give it back!"

Dean grabbed the bag and pulled the box out. He smiled and turned to look at Lyssa. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I get the control, right?" he asked.

"Vibrating panties? Nice," Artie said.

"Can we please move on? Dean, give them back."

"Only if you promise I get- Bobby!"

Bobby tossed the box to Lyssa after he had taken it from Dean. Lyssa shoved it down in the couch cushion beside her. She glared at Sam and Artie as they laughed. She took the box Bobby handed her. She smiled at him. He had wrapped it in flowered wrapping paper.

"Bobby, you didn't have to wrap it up," she said.

"Just open."

Lyssa carefully pulled at the taped corners not wanting to rip the paper. She elbowed Dean when he rolled his eyes at her. She pulled off all the paper and set it aside. She opened the simple black box. She looked inside and smiled a little. She held up the ankle holster. She looked at Bobby.

"Thank you," she said.

"Dean said he get you a gun and a knife to go with them. And Artie, I got you some to," Bobby said.

"Yay!" Artie said.

"Great, give her a loaded weapon," Lyssa and Dean said together.

"Thanks guys. Love you too."

Artie tossed a pillow at them. She felt Sam's arms come around her. She leaned against his body. She smiled when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Okay, Sam is this yours?" Lyssa asked holding up a leopard print gift bag.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Nice bag. I'm keeping it."

"I'm not carrying around crap in my car," Dean said.

"Dean, shut up," Lyssa said.

Sam and Artie laughed as Dean shut his mouth. Lyssa pulled out the tissue paper and then pulled out the new Stephen King book. She smiled at Sam.

"Thanks Sammy."

"There's more."

Lyssa pulled out the journal and pen set. She smiled. She ran her fingers over the journal. She felt Dean wrap his arms around her.

"You do realize Sam, that now you'll be buying these by the truckload," She said as she smiled.

"Noticed you were almost finished your other one."

"Liar, I told you what to get," Artie said elbowing him in the stomach.

"That too."

"Well, I love it Sam. Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Me next."

Artie got up and handed Lyssa a package that was wrapped in newspaper. Lyssa laughed. She opened the newspaper just as carefully as she had opened Bobby's gift. She smiled when she saw an assortment of jewellery and lip gloss. Her sister knew her well. She picked up two packages of twelve small studs each.

"For your second and third holes," Artie said.

"Thanks Artie. I have enough lip-gloss here to last me all year," Lyssa said.

"Look at the bottom."

Lyssa dug to the bottom. She found a small box. She opened it and found a small gold chain with a Buddha pendant on it. Lyssa smiled. She looked up at her sister.

"You are really awesome."

"I know. You like it?"

"Yep, love it."

Lyssa pulled the pendant out of the box. Dean, without being asked, put it on for her. She smiled and placed it over her t-shirt. She then looked at Dean. She was curious as to what he would have gotten her.

Dean reached into his pocket. He pulled at the envelope Bobby had given him. He turned and looked at her. He handed it to her.

"Hope you like it," he whispered.

Lyssa took the white envelope. She slowly pulled it open. She reached in and pulled out two tickets to the ballet. Her mouth went dry. She blinked her eyes and tried to get them to focus. She read the name of the ballet. Romeo and Juliet. Oh God. She took a deep breath and prayed it didn't sound shaky.

"Bambi?" Dean asked.

"I... You didn't have to do this," she managed to find her voice.

"Artie told us how you use to go with your dad. I thought maybe... We could go together. A little piece of home for you."

Selen saw how pale Lyssa had gotten. She knew something was very wrong. She looked at Bobby. He had noticed to. How was Lyssa going to get out of this one without letting it on to Dean that she was freaking out?

Dean held Lyssa when she practically launched herself at him. He rubbed her back and looked at Sam and Bobby. Artie shrugged also baffled by her sister's reaction. Dean felt Lyssa's tears on his neck. She hugged him tighter and Dean kissed her on the head.

"Bambi?" he asked worried.

"Thank you, Dean. It's... It's a very thoughtful gift," she managed to say.

Lyssa closed her eyes. She felt Dean's arms around her and told herself that it was Dean not her father. Too bad her mind and body were having different ideas. She was trying so hard damn hard to stop her body from shaking. The memories of that night flashed in her mind. Her father's hands on her body, her shrill voice as she begged and pleaded for him to stop. She couldn't deal with Dean's arms around her anymore. She pulled away and got up from the couch. She walked over to the kitchen and the back door. She ignored her friends calling her. She needed to break down and she couldn't let any of them see.

***

Dean got up to go after Lyssa. He knew something was very wrong with this picture. He got two feet before Selen stopped him. He went to walked past her but she slammed him against the wall. She physically held him back.

"Let me the fuck go, Selen! I will kick your ass!" Dean said.

"You don't scare me. I live with a vampire who sometimes gets a little too... Well, into our bed games," Selen answered letting go of Dean to lift up her t-shirt. She showed him and everyone bite marks on her stomach and sides.

"Selen, you aren't suppose to let Logan make you his chew toy," Artie said trying to break the tension in the room.

"Chew toy would be for a werewolf or hellhound. I think midnight snack fits better," Sam added also trying to help.

"I don't care what you let Logan do to you. This is about Bambi," Dean stated ignoring Sam and Artie.

"She needs a few minutes, Dean. And what the hell were you thinking giving her tickets to the ballet anyway?"

"It's what she use to do back home."

"You idiot. Seriously, stop and think. That was her old life. She wants a fresh start here, with you. Even I can see that."

Selen watched as Dean crossed his arms across his chest. He glared at her but she didn't care. If she hadn't promised Lyssa not to tell anyone, she'd be telling Dean the truth right then and there.

"Selen, I really don't care what you have to say, Bambi needs me."

"She survived her whole life without you, Dean. I think she'll make it though the next five minutes without you."

Sam and Artie saw the staring contest going on. They looked at each other then at Bobby. Bobby stood up. He looked at them.

"Want more cake?" he asked.

"If it gets us out of here, hell yeah," Artie answered getting up.

Dean barely noticed as they left. He leaned in and looked deep into Selen's eyes. He had had enough of her crap.

"I want you to listen to me very closely, Selen. All this is none of your goddamn business. You are only here because Lyssa likes you, I don't. I think that personally she doesn't need trouble like you in her life. Too bad my Bambi has a soft heart," he stated coldly.

"Soft heart? How would you know? You've known her what? A month?" Selen threw back in his face.

"Screw you."

"You wish, Winchester."

"Get out of my face before I do something I'll regret."

"Do it. Wonder if soft hearted Lyssa would forgive you for hitting me?"

Selen saw the anger in Dean's eyes. He turned and went out the front door. She heard it slam shut. She hoped she had given Lyssa enough time to find somewhere she could think without Dean interrupting her.

***

Artie read the spell book. She turned the page completely fascinated. She closed the book and looked around. The basement was empty. She shoved the book in her bag right before Sam came down with another bag of laundry. She smiled at him. He gave her a tired smile.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Nothing. Dean went out to look for her again. How you holding up?"

"Okay. Sam, how... How did you strengthen your ability?"

Sam dropped the bag he was holding and almost tripped on it. He looked at Artie but thankfully instead of looking at him she was staring at her hand. She had a small flame in her palm. He picked up the bag and walked to the washer. He kept his back to her.

He didn't have any freakin clue how to answer her question. The truth was out of the question. He didn't want anyone to know he had been drinking demon blood. He knew none of them would understand or get it.

"My... Ah, power, I guess you could call it, just got stronger when I started using it more," he lied with ease. He hung his head. He was getting too good at lying to the people he loved.

"Really? Ruby didn't do a spell to make them stronger or anything?"

"No, she taught me how to focus my energy."

"Really? So, she is good for something."

"Firefly."

Artie closed her palm and looked up at him. She stood up and leaned against the dryer. She watched as he separated his clothes. She reached out and started to rub his arm. She sighed. She wanted to make her ability stronger. She felt like God had given them to her for a reason. So, she should use it. Goddess knows that this gig was damn dangerous and every advantage was a plus.

"Sammy, I want to be able to control it and... Use it. There has to be a reason why I have this now, when I'm here," she stated softly.

"I just... I don't know if you should be messing with this. It could be dangerous or your ability could be evil."

"Really? Didn't stop you."

Sam dropped the shirt. He turned and looked at Artie. He leaned down to look into her eyes. He closed his for a moment to think. He took a deep breath then opened them. Artie's grey eyes looked at him waiting.

"I... You're right. I know that my ability comes from demon blood. I just... I guess I'm hoping that by using it for good, I'll be redeeming myself," he whispered.

"Redeem yourself for what? Sammy, tell me what you're thinking."

"I need to use this power to kill Lilith. I need to redeem myself for... For letting Dean die."

Artie hugged Sam. She held in her tears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel Sam's pain. He still blamed himself for Dean's deal and death. She pulled away and placed her hand on the side of his face.

"You have nothing to redeem yourself for because you did nothing wrong," she told him.

"Artemis-."

"Shh. I love you, Sammy just like you are. I always have. I never blamed you for what happened. No one does. So, baby stop blaming yourself."

Sam grabbed Artie and kissed her. He pushed her body against the dryer and raked his hands over her clothes till he found her bare skin. He picked her up and sat her on the dryer. He pulled off her clothes. He needed to feel her body against his.

Artie felt the need in his kisses. She gave in. Damn Bobby and the rules. The man she loved needed her. That came first. She pulled off Sam's clothes and held in her tears. She knew that now she was no longer unwanted or unloved. Sam wanted and loved her; he needed her. And by the feverish feel of his kisses and touch, he needed her desperately.

***

Lyssa laid back on the cold damp ground and stared at the clouds. They moved across the sky as the sun slowly began to set. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The envelope burned a hole in her back pocket where she had shoved it. She couldn't look at it.

She opened her eyes and watched the clouds again. She had ran out here and just let it all go. She had broke down and cried. Then she had thrown up then cried some more. She knew she was too damn close to falling completely off the ledge. She was keeping too many secrets and one day it was all going to come crashing down. One day, she wouldn't be able to hide from Dean. There was going to be a time when he wouldn't let her go or he'd follow her and she would break. Tears came to her eyes at that thought. She shook her head.

"He would never look at me the same way again," she whispered to no one.

She waited until the sun went down. She had heard Dean calling for her several times. She had just needed to be out here to think. Unfortunally, her hands itched to get a hold of a razor. Her real way of dealing with pain. She cursed in French and stood up. She turned and started to walk back to the house. She got halfway before she saw Dean walking towards her quickly.

"Dean, I'm-," she started. She didn't get to finish because Dean's mouth slammed on hers.

Dean yanked Lyssa close to him. He pulled away and looked down at her. He knew she had been crying. Her eyes were still red and puffy. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on. Bobby decided to order pizza for dinner," he said taking her hand.

"Dean-."

"Bambi, I... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but... I wish you would."

"Telling you won't help. It'll just make it worse."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I'm going to bed. I'm not hungry."

Dean let her go. He stood and watched as she walked to the house and went inside. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to the house. He planned on getting drunk tonight. Maybe tomorrow things would start looking up.

"So much for giving Bambi a happy birthday," he muttered.


	59. Chapter 59

Lyssa closed the journal and looked at her watch. Three AM. It wasn't her birthday anymore. She sighed in relief. She laid back on the sofa bed and closed her eyes. She turned on her side and knew that sleep wouldn't come. Her mind was too busy thinking about everything. She wondered how badly she had screwed up what she had with Dean.

She heard the door open and shut. She rolled over just as Dean let his body drop on the sofa bed. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. She smelled the alcohol on his breath as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked running her hand down his arm.

"Bambi, right here in bed with you is the only place they leave me alone," he said running his hand along the top of her pyjama bottoms.

"Dean, baby, were you drinking to keep the dreams away?"

"No, I was drinking to try and figure out what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong. This is all on me."

"Bambi, why won't you talk to me?"

Dean looked at Lyssa. She gave him a smile and he really wished that he could just let this go. He kissed her on the lisp softly. He wanted an answer. No, he needed one.

"Dean, I... You have enough with your own problems you don't need mine," she said.

"Maybe I want them anyway."

"Winchester, right now, you don't need this. I am okay. I have you."

Lyssa cuddled close to Dean and closed her eyes. She felt him pull her closer to him his forehead resting against hers.

"We are going to talk about this again. When I am sober and not about to pass out."

"So never then?"

"Bambi, I will spank you."

"Promise?"

Dean smiled and laughed a little. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep

***

Artie went down to the kitchen to get some water. She found Sam in the kitchen sitting at the table two books and the laptop opened in front of him. She walked over and closed it. He looked up at her.

"Sam, bed. Now," she said sitting on his lap.

"I just want to-," he started.

"Nope, stop Sammy. There is always later that you can do this. Right now, sleep is better."

Sam looked at her. He kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and handed her a book. She looked at him questions in her eyes.

"This book it... It talks about pyrotelekensis. It has accounts from people who have that ability. A couple talk about learning to control it and make it stronger," he explained.

"You researched this for me?"

"Yeah. I want to help you."

Artie placed the book on the desk. She took Sam's face in her hands and kissed him softly. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Sam. I really appreciate this. But, we should go to bed and get some rest."

"Yeah, and stop talking and let other people sleep," Selen called from the living room.

"Selen has a point. Now come on," Artie told him running a hand though his hair.

"Alright, I'm going."

Sam closed the books and pushed the laptop away. He then wrapped his arms around her and stood up holding her. He carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and carried her to the bed. He laid her on it. She pulled him down beside her. He laid down beside her and stroked her hair. He loved the way she cuddled right up close to him.

"I love you, Carebear," she said.

"I love you too, Firefly. Now go to sleep."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Always."

Artie rested her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

***

Dean opened his eyes and smiled. Lyssa's body was tangled with his. He felt one of her hands on his bare stomach under his shirt. The other rested on the back of his neck. She had one leg thrown over his. He ran his hand down her thigh and rubbed the back of her knee. He waited knowing that was a sensitive spot.

Lyssa started to open her eyes. She moaned when she realized it was morning. She felt Dean's arms around her and moved closer to his body. She smiled softly when she felt his lips on her neck. Then his teeth as he nipped her softly.

"Bambi, it's time to rise and shine," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to get up. I just want to stay here with you," she answered opening her eyes and looking into his.

"If you stay here with me, that means we're going to talk about what happened yesterday."

Dean ran hand under Lyssa's shirt and rubbed the bare skin of her stomach. He kissed her when she kissed him. He felt her tugging off his t-shirt. He pulled it off. She ran her hands down his chest.

"Bambi?"

"You want me right?" she asked suddenly.

"What? Of course I want you."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"Bambi, what-."

Lyssa cut him off by kissing him. She pulled his body next to hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips pulling his lower half closer to her. She kissed him deeply her tongue roaming his mouth taking in his taste.

Dean rolled Lyssa on her back. He yanked on her shirt and ripped it off. He pulled away and gave her a smirk. She smiled back.

"Sorry, I'll get you another one," he said.

"Like I care."

Lyssa pulled his mouth towards hers again. She felt his hands on her body and loved every moment of it. All the memories of her father's abuse were pushed aside when she felt Dean's hands on her body. It reminded her that she had someone who wanted her and loved her. Even if she would never hear him say the words, she didn't need them. Not from Dean, just having him with her was enough.

***

Selen sipped her coffee. She looked up at the second floor when she heard someone moan. She turned when Bobby walked into the kitchen. She gave him a smile. He shook his head.

"No one listens to the rules anymore," he said walking over to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Rules were made to be broken, Bobby," Selen said smiling.

"Why am I not surprised you would say that?"

Bobby heard Selen chuckle. He turned and leaned against the counter as he sipped his coffee. He looked at Selen at a loss really what to say to her.

"So, you leaving today?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be best. Before Dean and I kill each other."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

"Bobby, Lyssa mentioned that you guys were looking into Lilith."

"Yeah, why you know something?"

"I might. I don't know how helpful it will be but..."

"Any little bit helps."

"Well, Lilith, legend has it, was a child killing demon. So parents would hand charms above the child's bed with 'Lilith be gone' inscribed on them. They would then say it softly as the child fell asleep. Later on the charms turned into mobiles and the chant became lullabies that parent's sang to their children."

"I never knew that."

"Most people don't. It's some little known fact."

"Well, it might help. Thank you."

"Welcome."

They turned when Artie came downstairs. She looked half asleep. She walked to the fridge opened it and grabbed a bottle of water. She then turned and went back upstairs. Selen and Bobby laughed a little.

"She didn't even notice us," Selen laughed.

"Nope reminds me of Dean sometimes. Don't tell her I told you that."

"My lips are sealed."

***

Artie crawled back in bed next to Sam. She placed the water on her nightstand. She felt Sam's arms come around her and hold her close. She rolled over and smiled at him.

"I thought you were still sleeping," she said.

"I woke up when you left the bed," Sam said kissing her on the cheek.

"Can't get anything past you, huh?"

"Not a thing."

Sam opened his eyes and looked at her cuddled close to him. He smiled then looked at the ceiling. He rubbed Artie's back. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"Firefly, are you going to tell Dean and Lyssa about trying to make your powers stronger?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I want Lyssa to know because I don't keep secrets from her but... Dean would probably freak and well... We have enough problems to deal with right now," Artie stated.

"I think he would get it. I mean you aren't me."

"Hey, don't do that, Carebear. We both know he is just worried about you."

"I know but... Nevermind. So, I was going to start looking for a case today. Want to help me?"

"Smooth way of changing the subject."

"Well, I am velvety smooth."

Artie raised her head and looked at Sam. She raised an eyebrow and Sam laughed. She started laughing too. She smacked him on the chest.

"Do not ever say that again," she said.

"Why? You don't think I'm velvety smooth?"

"No."

Sam rolled himself over Artie's body and started to tickle her. She laughed and he kissed her softly. He wished everyday could be as carefree and happy as this one.

***

Lyssa ran her finger around Dean's chest as he ran his fingers though her hair. Lyssa knew she was going to have to tell him. He wouldn't stop asking until he knew the truth and... She couldn't keep lying to him. She closed her eyes and sighed. Now it was just a question of how much to tell him.

Dean stroked Lyssa's soft hair and waited. He had felt something different about their love making. She had become more demanding this time and she had kept asking him if he wanted her. That was a dumb question, of course he wanted her. He was pretty sure he had wanted her from the moment he saw her.

"I don't know where to start," she said softly.

"Start anywhere you want," he answered running his hand down her shoulder and caressing her soft skin.

"Okay but... When I start talking I can't... Please don't interrupt me. I just need to get it all out."

"Alright, Bambi, go ahead."

Lyssa closed her eyes and sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"I was sixteen. God, I had so many dreams and things I wanted to accomplish. I was so... Stupid, I guess. I truly believe that everything was going to be great and I would get a fairy tale ending. I had no fucking clue how wrong I was," she started.

Dean was quiet. He felt her tears fall on his chest but didn't say anything. He didn't want her to stop. He wanted to know everything about her.

"It was two weeks after my sixteenth birthday. I... I lost my innocence. Actually, I have to be honest; it was ripped away from me. I... Dean, I never wanted you to know," she whispered feeling his hand rubbing her shoulder and back trying to give her comfort, " I never wanted to have to tell this. I know it is going to fuck everything up."

Lyssa felt Dean's lips as he kissed her on the head. She wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close to her. She needed him close to her. She needed to hold on to him now because she was so worried after she told him, he would never want to touch her again.

"It... It was my father, Dean. The man who was suppose to love me and protect me was the one who raped me and destroyed me. He broke me, Dean. I am not the same girl then as I am now, and I will never be her again. Truthfully, I think you would have liked her more. I know I did," she finished slowly pulling away from him. It was what she did; when she was in pain or hurting she withdrew into herself. She was so scared he would turn her away.

"Bambi, I... Son of a bitch, I don't know what to say," he said letting her go. He had so many thoughts going threw his head he had no clue what to say; he didn't know how he could make this right or even if he was suppose to.

"It's okay, I don't expect you to say anything."

"I-."

"Hey, rise and shine you two and stop humping each other. Come have breakfast with me before I go," Selen yelled banging on the door.

Lyssa smiled and pulled the sheets around her. She climbed out of bed pulling them with her. Dean watched as she went over to the closet. He was silent as he watched her get dressed. He suddenly knew that what she had told him had the potential to cause a rift between them; that was if he let it. He was suddenly angry. He wanted to find Lyssa's father and torture him, put all those tricks he had learned in Hell to good use. The son of a bitch deserved everything Dean had ever suffered in Hell and more.

He watched Lyssa and wished he could have been there, that he could have stopped it. Seeing her like this, cold and distant, hurt him. He wished he had never pushed to know that truth. He could see now why she had wanted to bury it. He closed his eyes and wished he had kept his big mouth shut.

***

Selen watched as Lyssa sat at the table away from Dean and beside Sam. Selen raised an eyebrow. Dean against the counter sipping a cup of coffee. Selen rolled her eyes. Couldn't these two just act like a normal couple for five minutes?

"So, I was thinking that you boys should teach the girls how to defend themselves," Bobby said standing beside Dean.

"After Selen leaves, right?" Dean asked.

"Why? Scared I'll kick your ass?" Selen asked.

"Nope, scared I won't be able to stop myself from kicking your ass then Bambi will be mad at me," Dean stated smiling.

"I think she is already," Artie muttered taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was going to look for another hunt," Sam said.

"Look for men dying of heart attacks who were previously healthy. Narrow it down to Colorado," Lyssa said running a finger around her coffee cup.

Everyone looked at her. She ignored them. Bobby sighed and turned towards the stove.

"Pancakes or waffles?" he asked.

***

Lyssa hugged Selen. She pulled away and tried to give her a smile. Selen shook her a bit.

"Lys, honey, what happened?" Selen asked.

"Nothing. I'm okay. Be careful on the drive home, alright," Lyssa lied.

"You do know that you are going to tell me what happened one day, right?"

"I know but not now."

"Bye Selen!" Artie yelled as she ran to the field behind the junk yard. Sam and Dean were waiting there to teach them how to fight and shoot.

"Well, I'll call you later," Selen said.

"Alright."

Lyssa watched as Selen climbed in her car and drove off. She waved then sighed. She turned and walked towards the field. Her hand fell to the handle of the knife Dean had given her after breakfast. Sam and him had gone shopping with Bobby and bought Lyssa and Artie a knife and gun each.

Lyssa let a finger run down the carved wooden handle. Dean had picked her knife up at an antique shop. The handle had a Latin saying craved on it. It read 'Ubi amor Ibi fides'. Or as Sam had translated for her, 'Where there is love, there is faith'. The knife was about the size as Ruby's with the blade being made of a mixture of silver and iron.

"Come on Sammy, fight me," Artie whined shoving him.

"No. Dean and I decided that I would teach Lyssa and he'd teach you," Sam said.

"So, I get to beat up on Dean? Yeah, I guess that works."

"First shooting. I get that both of you have handled the guns before but... it never hurts to practice," Dean said loading his gun.

He looked up at Lyssa when she stepped close to them. His eyes went to the knife strapped to the thigh of her right leg. It made her look so damn hot.

"Alright. Sam, will you help me shoot?" Artie asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oh please," Dean muttered.

"Come on, Artemis," Sam said blushing slightly.

Lyssa went over to Dean. She wanted to hold him and for him to tell her it didn't matter, that he still wanted her. She got the feeling that he didn't though.

"You don't have to help me," Lyssa said looking at the ground.

Dean had had enough of her thinking he didn't want her. Nothing could change how he felt about her. He knew that. He just needed to get her to see that.

He went over to her and handed her the gun. She took it. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her cheek.

"Bambi, baby I want you. What you told me, it doesn't change that," he whispered in her ear.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I am positive. You should know that."

Lyssa looked at him. She looked deep in his eyes and realized he was telling her the truth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. She felt his arms tighten around her as he hauled her body right against his.

"Ah, could you two suck face alter?" Artie asked rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," Lyssa said pulling away from Dean.

"Yeah," Dean added still holding Lyssa close.

"Guys, can we please get this over with? I still have to look for a hunt," Sam said.

"Fine. Come on, Bambi."

Lyssa let Dean take her hand as he pulled her over to Sam and Artie. She smiled. Things were going to be alright.

***

Bobby looked at the clock as he finished dinner. He wondered what was taking the kids as he thought of them, so long. He opened the oven to check on the French fries. He turned when the back door opened. Sam came in limping being supported by Lyssa. Her hoodie was wrapped around his thigh. Bobby raised an eyebrow when he saw the blood.

"I am so sorry, Sam," Lyssa said as she helped Sam sit on a chair.

"Lys, it's okay," Sam said wincing as Lyssa took his leg and placed it on another chair.

Bobby was about to open his mouth when Artie raced into the house. She hid behind him as Dean barrelled into the house. Bobby saw that the material on the sleeve of Dean's jacket was burnt. Also Dean looked pissed.

"I swear Dean, it was an accident," Artie tried.

"Accident my ass! You set me on fire!" Dean bellowed.

"Just your arm!"

"Like that makes it okay!"

"Alright! Would someone mind telling me what is going on here?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we were teaching the girls some hand to hand combat," Sam said as he pulled Lyssa's hoodie off his thigh to look at the cut.

"And it kind of got out of hand," Lyssa said taking her bloodstained hoodie and tossing it in the garbage.

"Kind of?! Artie set me on fire!" Dean yelled pulling off his jacket to look at the damage.

"By accident!" Artie yelled.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why Sam is bleeding," Bobby said calmly.

"I stabbed him," Lyssa whispered.

"By accident. I tackled her and she had her knife... It's my fault, I wasn't careful," Sam finished.

"Alright. Artie did you really set Dean on fire?"

"Just his arm, Bobby. He grabbed me from behind and wouldn't let me go. I got made and... Well, just burned his arm."

"Just burned my arm?!"

"Dean," Lyssa said grabbing a dish towel and running it under cold water. She went over to him and placed it on his arm. He winched. She stroked the back of his neck and gave him a soft smile.

"Baby," she whispered.

"Am not. It hurts," he whined.

"Dude, I am bleeding and you're whining that that hurts?" Sam asked taking the first aid kit from Bobby.

"Well, it does."

Sam ripped his jeans and looked at the cut. It wasn't deep so he didn't need to stitch it. He grabbed some bandages and started to patch himself up.

Lyssa pulled the towel off of Dean's arm. The skin was just red. She looked at him and their eyes met and held.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Better. You work magic, Bambi," he said pulling her closer and kissing her again. He would never get tired of her taste. He ignored the groans from Sam and Artie.

Bobby watched them and shook his head. He turned and looked at Sam and Artie.

"Are they always like this?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam and Artie answered.

"You two are ones to talk," Lyssa said pulling away from Dean. She glared at her sister and Sam.

Dean laughed as his little brother actually started to squirm under Lyssa's hard glaze. He wrapped his arms around Lyssa's waist and pulled her against him.

"Alright, if you idjits are done, dinner is ready," Bobby said.

"Wow Bobby, you are a regular June Cleaver," Dean said.

"If you aren't careful I'll cleaver your ass, alright."

"Nice on, Bobby," Artie said laughing.

"You got to admit, Dean that was good," Lyssa added.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"What else is new?" Sam asked smiling.

Bobby set out the food and watched as everyone dug in. He smiled faintly. This was his family. He loved them to pieces; even if they were a pain.

***

Artie flopped down on the bed beside Sam. She looked up and saw that he was still staring at the laptop screen. He frowned. She smacked his forehead. He turned and looked at her.

"Frowning will give you worry lines," she said smiling.

"Uh huh. You just wanted to hit me," he said.

"No, I want you to put the computer away and came to bed."

"I found the hunt Lys was talking about. If we leave first thing-."

"Sam, have you ever wondered if your life has meaning?"

Sam looked at Artie and was a little shocked. He didn't expect something deep like that from Artie. He closed the laptop and looked at her.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"It's a serious and valid question," Artie stated.

"But why ask it now?"

"Well... The truth?"

"Always."

"It's always been something I wanted to ask you. I mean look at you and Dean. You two crisscross this country with no permanent address or jobs. Or, well family. Do you ever feel that it's a waste? That you could be doing something else?"

"I did, which was why I left to go to Stanford. Figured out I was wrong though what we are doing, Artemis it gives our lives meaning. We save and help people," Sam explained.

"You help the helpless?"

"Yes, we help the... Wait, why does it seem like I've heard that before?"

Artie smiled. She straddled Sam's lap pushing the laptop on the bed beside them. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You heard it before because it comes from the TV show Angel. Remember vampire with a soul? He helped the helpless," she whispered.

"I never got that. I mean he is a vampire but he's a good guy? That doesn't make sense."

"He was cursed with it by gypsies."

"See? Doesn't make-."

Sam laughed when Artie kissed him. He kissed her back. He ran his hands up her t-shirt and rested them on her bare back. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble?" he asked.

"Maybe. Sam, Bobby knows we're going to have sex," Artie said kissing him again.

"I don't want to think of Bobby thinking about us having sex. That is just wrong."

"So think of me naked above you instead."

Artie saw Sam smile. She felt his erection against her thigh. She smiled and kissed him again. Screw the rules.

***

Lyssa closed her journal not feeling like writing in it. She shoved it in her bag. She grabbed her book and opened it hoping it could help get her mind off of thinking about what she had told Dean. A moment later, Dean walked into the room with just his jeans on. They hung low on his hips. Lyssa looked up from her book and saw the water beads on his chest and arms. He had just finished his shower. He shut the door and smiled at her.

"Is it okay if I-," he started.

"Dean, you don't have to ask. Ever. I want you here with me," Lyssa said smiling at him.

Dean nodded. He walked over to the bed and climbed in beside her. He looked at her book and shook his head. He took it and closed it then set it aside. He looked at her face; her brown eyes that pulled him and made him want to protect her from everything.

"I want to talk more about what you told me," he said.

"Dean, please. I can't... I don't want to talk about it anymore. Never again," she stated.

"Bambi, it helps to talk about it."

"Alright, tell me about Hell."

"Bambi-."

"You tell me about Hell and I'll talk about what happened."

"Lyssa."

"Seems like a fair trade, Winchester."

Lyssa watched Dean. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. For a moment, she heard the souls from Hell and felt their despair. She pushed them aside. She didn't want to think about anything but Dean. He pulled her body flush against him. He pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. He could see her pain in them.

"Bambi, I won't burden you with that. Not now, not ever," he told her.

"Now you know how I feel," she answered.

"Alright, but... Bambi, you don't have to protect me."

"Someone has to. You're too busy protecting everyone else."

Dean nodded. He kissed her again laying her down on the bed. He started to push up the nightgown that she wore. He stopped when he felt her hands on his arms. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Dean, I... Could you just hold me?" she asked softly.

"Whatever you want, baby."

Lyssa nodded and rolled over on her side. She listened as Dean climbed off the bed and undid his jeans. A moment later she heard the jeans hit the floor. The bed dipped under his weight as he climbed in beside her. He pulled her close placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Lyssa placed her hand over his.

"Goodnight, Bambi," he told her.

"Night, Dean," she whispered closing her eyes and drifting off.

***

Bobby watched with a heavy heart as the kids packed up the impala. They were heading off to Colorado. He knew he would miss their laughter and craziness around the house.

Lyssa tossed her bag at Dean. It hit him in the chest. He let it fall to the ground. She smiled at him. He grabbed the bag and tossed it in the back.

"That wasn't very nice," he said.

"And your point would be?"

Bobby shook his head as Dean picked Lyssa up over his shoulder. She laughed as Dean smacked her ass. Bobby turned when he heard Artie and Sam come though the front door. He turned towards them.

"You four be careful," he said.

"We always are. Well, at least Lys and I are," Sam said smiling.

"Did you just make a joke? Bobby, Sammy made a joke," Artie said making her eyes wide.

"I heard. Shocking isn't it?" Bobby said.

"Very."

Artie smiled at Sam. She shoved him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at Bobby.

"We'll call," she said.

"You better. I... I look at you four as my kids, you know. I worry about you," Bobby admitted.

"Aww, Bobby we worry about you too," Artie said.

"You want a hug?" Sam asked teasing.

"Boy, that is not funny."

"Alright, car is packed. Ready?" Dean asked walking over Lyssa still hanging over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you got everything?" Sam asked Artie.

"Yep. Ah, Lyssa enjoying the view?" Artie asked.

"Oh yeah. Dude, TV does not do this ass justice," Lyssa said smacking Dean's ass.

"Boy, put her down. And you stop hitting him," Bobby said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dean placed Lyssa on her feet. Lyssa turned and hugged Bobby. He hugged her back. She pulled away and rubbed his arm.

"We'll be back for a visit. Thanksgiving for sure," Lyssa said.

"Thanksgiving? Pumpkin pie. Hmmm," Dean said trying to remember when the last time he had had pumpkin pie had been.

"Dude, you and pie," Sam said shaking his head.

"Bye Bobby. You take care of yourself," Artie said hugging him. She held him tight.

"You too. And no more setting Dean on fire," Bobby said pulling away and giving her a stern look.

"Once! I only did it once and it was an accident!" she protested.

"Just don't make it a habit."

"Yeah, I like Dean with his skin intact," Lyssa added.

"Fine."

"See you Bobby," Dean said pulling Lyssa to the car.

"Boy, be careful," Bobby told him.

"Always am."

"Liar!" Sam, Artie, and Lyssa countered.

"How do you four get any hunting done?" Bobby wondered out loud.

"With great difficulty," Sam said.

"I'd imagine."

"Thanks for the books Bobby. I'll bring them back when I'm done."

"I know you will. Watch over you idjit brother, will you?"

"I'll try. He makes it kind of hard."

"Oh, I know. But then again, so do you."

"Come on! We're wasting daylight!" Dean yelled.

"Coming! See you, bobby," Artie said jogging to the car.

Bobby nodded at Sam who followed Artie. He stood and watched as they climbed in the impala then as Dean started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Bobby waved and stood and watched as the impala's tail lights disappeared. He turned and walked back to the house. He felt like her was sending them off to war; which in a way he was. He sighed and slowly climbed the steps. Nothing was easy anymore.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for the update. Had lots of work to do for my classess. Hoped you like the chapter. There will be more. I ain't finished with this story yet. lol. See yea.


	60. Chapter 60

Dean eased the impala into the hotel parking lot. He looked in the back seat at Sam. Sam nodded and quietly opened the door.

"Two rooms?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Dean answered turning and looked at Lyssa who was sleeping against him.

"Alright. We'll need some funds soon."

"Yeah, going to go do that once I get Bambi settled," Dean said.

"Kay."

Sam climbed out of the car and went over to the motel office. He turned and watched Dean for a moment. He smiled when he saw his tough big brother stroking Lyssa's hair. He shook his head and went in the office.

Dean stroked Lyssa's hair. He heard her sigh as she buried her face against his neck. He had driven the past three hours with her half in his lap. Her legs were resting in between his own, her hand clutched his jacket. He wondered how the hell she could sleep like this.

He glanced up and saw Artie sleeping in the backseat. Her back was resting against the door her head resting against the soft leather seat. Her book was still opened in her lap. He smiled faintly.

"Cold," Lyssa muttered wrapping an arm around Dean's waist and snuggling closer.

"I'll get you in the room soon," he told her rubbing her back.

"Mm kay," she answered.

Dean looked up and saw Sam come out of the office. He started the impala again. He held one arm around his girl with the other hand on the steering wheel. He waited till Sam got in then he pulled out.

"Which room?" Dean asked.

"Second floor, room 210 and 211," Sam said taking Artie's book and putting it in her bag.

"Alrighty then. You get your girl, I'll get mine."

"So, Lyssa is your girl, huh?"

"Damn right she is."

Sam smiled. He grabbed Artie's and his bags. He swung them across his chest. Dean parked the impala. Sam climbed out and softly shut the door. He went around the back of the impala to the other side. He carefully opened the other door. He caught Artie before she could fall out. He slowly pulled her out and swung her up in his arms. He closed the door with his foot after.

Dean frowned when Sam's sneakered foot touched the door of his baby but decided not to say anything about it. He opened his door and pushed it open as far as it would go. He gathered Lyssa up in his arms close to his chest. He swung his legs out of the car.

"You owe me big Bambi," he muttered climbing out careful not to fall flat on his face or drop Lyssa.

He stood up and turned. He looked at his open car door. He cursed and did the same as Sammy had. He sighed.

"Sorry, baby. I won't do it again," he said to his car.

He carried Lyssa over to the steel stairs. He carried her up to the second floor. He thanked God Lyssa wasn't that heavy. He walked to 210. Sam came out of the other room with the key. He opened the door for Dean then placed the key in Dean's front jacket pocket.

"Thanks Sammy. Knew I kept you around for a something," Dean said.

"Thanks."

Dean carried Lyssa into the room. He placed her on the bed. He took a moment to just look at her. God, she was beautiful to him. He shook his head and pulled off her sneakers then hoodie. He brushed the hair from her. He leaned down and let his lips brush her cheek.

"I'm going out, Bambi. I'll be back later," he told her.

"Mmm, be good," she muttered rolling over.

"Always am."

Sam carried his bags into the room after bringing in Artie's. He dropped them and took one last look at Artie curled up on the bed. He walked back at the door and shut it. A moment later, Dean slapped a hand on his back.

"Just you and me, Sammy. Just like old times," Dean said smiling.

"Why does that scare me?"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

***

Artie woke up and rolled over. She expected Sam to be there but he wasn't. She blinked her eyes and yawned. She sat up and ran a hand though her short hair to fix it. She climbed out of bed and went over to the washroom.

She turned on the light and walked over to the sink. She turned on the water and splashed some on her face. She shut it off and grabbed a hand towel. She glanced at her watch. It was two AM. So where was Sam?

***

Lyssa rolled on her back and opened her eyes. She stretched and blinked her eyes. She saw a mirror on the ceiling. She moaned and closed her eyes.

"Nice motel choice, Winchester," she muttered rolling on her side.

She pulled herself up and looked around the room. Her and Dean's bags were piled in front of the couch. She looked into the bathroom. It was dark. She raised an eyebrow. Where the hell was Dean and why hadn't he told her he was leaving?

***

Dean shot the last ball. He smiled as it landed in hole. He looked at the college frat boy and smiled at him. He grabbed the four hundred bucks on the corner of the table.

"Good luck next time," he told the kid.

He walked back towards the bar. He saw Sam sitting at the end. He watched as his brother hung up his cell phone. He patted Sam on the back. Sam turned and looked at him.

"Artie called. She was worried," Sam said.

"Surprised Bambi hasn't called me yet," Dean said ordering a beer.

"I know maybe she's still sleeping."

"Hopefully."

Sam nodded. He sipped his beer and looked around the crowded bar. Dean and him blended in here. They became part of the background. Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. A hot young woman was standing in front of his brother batting her eyelashes and shoving her boobs in his face. Something's never changed.

"Well hello," Dean said looking at the girl.

"I'm Kirsty. So, what brings you to town?" she asked leaning closer to Dean.

"Just stopping in for the night."

"Really? Need some company?"

Sam rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer. His cell phone rang. He looked at the ID screen. He swore and looked at Dean. Oh yeah, someone was in trouble.

***

Artie watched as Lyssa paced back and forth while holding her cell phone to her ear. She had told Lyssa that Dean was with Sam at a bar. Her older anal sister though wanted to hear it from Sam himself. Artie opened the bag of chips she had found in Sam's bag. She looked at them. No mould so she guessed they were edible.

Lyssa stopped pacing and took a moment to breath. She had tried Dean's cell phone but had gotten no answer. Now she was trying to reach Sam. She started pacing again.

"Hello," Sam said answering.

"Sam, please tell me that Dean is drunk beyond belief and broke his arms which is why he can't answer his cell phone," Lyssa said.

"Actually, I think his battery could have died. You know how Dean is. Absent minded when it comes to charging his phone."

"Sam, put him on."

"Lys-."

"Sam."

"Alright."

Lyssa started pacing again. She kicked Dean's bag as she walked past. She heard the sounds of the bar as Sam tried to get Dean's attention.

"My, you have strong arms. Is the rest of you that strong?" she heard a female flirty voice say.

"Tramp like he is going to," Lyssa started.

"I don't know, honey. You might have to find out on your own," she heard Dean reply.

Lyssa stopped pacing. She looked at Artie who was eating a bag of chips. Artie held out the bag offering her some. She shook her head.

"Dean," she heard Sam say.

"In a minute, Sammy," Dean answered.

"Dean, I like that name. It sounds strong. Well, Dean here's my number. Give me a call before you leave town."

Lyssa had heard enough. She hung up her cell phone and tossed it on the bed. She let out a frustrated moan.

"What?" Artie asked.

"Dean Winchester is a dead man!" Lyssa yelled.

"Again? Dude, how many times is he going to die?"

Artie watched as Lyssa grabbed Dean's bag and yanked open the motel door. She sat there as she heard Lyssa cursing Dean's name. She made a face and looked at the potato chips.

"Dude, these are stale," she muttered.

***

Dean knew he was in trouble the minute he turned around and saw the look on Sam's face. He shoved Kirsty's number in his pocket.

"What?" he asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Lyssa was on the phone and I am pretty damn sure she heard you and Kirsty exchange pleasantries," Sam said.

"Ahh, shit."

"Yep. You, big brother are in deep, deep shit."

"Fuck."

Sam drank the rest of his beer and put some money on the bar. He watched as Dean finished his beer. He looked at Sam.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go," he said.

"Sure you don't want to call Kirsty?"

"Sam, I will hurt you."

"Just saying."

Dean walked away from Sam shaking his head. He dreaded what Bambi was going to do to him this time.

***

Sam and Dean drove up to the motel. They both leaned forward and looked out the windshield. Sam started laughing. Dean smacked him. Sam still laughed.

"It is not funny," Dean said.

"Yeah, it is. Those aren't my clothes she's tossing around," Sam laughed climbing out of the car.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said climbing out.

He slammed the door and watched as Lyssa tossed a couple more articles of his clothing down on the ground.

"Bambi, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled tossing one of his boots at him.

Dean dodged it. He glared at Sam as Sam laughed again. He would kill his little brother later.

"Bambi-."

"Don't Bambi me! You are a jerk and I hate you!"

"No, you don't baby."

"Yes, I do!" as if to illustrate this point, she threw his other boot at him.

"Come on, Lys, don't be like this," Dean tried.

"Don't be what? Angry that the man I share my bed with is picking up other women at bars?"

"You heard that, huh?"

"Yes, I heard it! I can't believe you! Wait, actually I can! This is classic Dean!"

Sam smiled. He had to admit this was funny and really dramatic. And Dean for once actually looked worried about what Lyssa might do next.

"Lyssa-."

"No! You are a jerk! A commitment phobic asshole that only cares about hunting and himself! You are selfish, self-centered, arrogant and...," she trailed off.

"And what? Don't hold back now," Dean said getting angry as he grabbed his clothes.

"And the worst part is even after all that I... I still love you."

Sam looked up at Lyssa shocked. He saw her turn away and lean against the railing of the second floor landing. He turned and looked at Dean.

Dean stood there shocked. He walked over to Sam and shoved his clothes at him. He then ran to the stairs. He took them two at a time. He reached the second floor landing.

Lyssa turned and looked at Dean. She wiped her tears away and bit her lips. She hadn't planned on telling him that she loved him. That part had just came out.

"Say it again," Dean told her softly.

"I love you, Dean. You make me so angry and sometimes I could kill you but... Underneath it all, I love you," she answered.

"Bambi, I-."

"Don't. I don't need to hear the words back if you aren't ready to say them. I just needed you to know how I feel."

Lyssa watched as Dean stepped closer to her. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes. She looked into his and knew that this is where she belonged. Where she wanted to be. She let tears fall.

"Bambi, I...," he told a deep breath, "Lyssa, I love you too."

"What?"

Dean smiled. He didn't blame Lyssa for not believing him. He had never said the words to any girl before. And well, if he was truthful, he had never really felt love for anyone other than his family.

"I love you, Bambi. I... I don't have much love left to give you. After... After Hell, I just... But you have it. It's not much-," he started.

Lyssa kissed him. She pulled him close to her and kissed him hard. She felt his hands on her hips then under her shirt. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled away from his lips. She smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"Dean, I will take whatever you give me. But for the record, I loved you longer," she said looking in his eyes.

"Oh, we're going to play that game, are we?" he teased seeing the twinkle in her eyes.

"Yep. Since someone likes to flirt-."

"Hey, you know that I'm coming back to you."

"Do I now?"

"Yeah, you do. Bambi, I'll always come back to you. Always. No matter how many girls-."

"I prefer to call them tramps but go on."

"- Give me their numbers. Why would I want them when you are here waiting for me?"

"I don't know. Maybe cause they are prettier with less emotional problems?"

"Prettier then my Bambi? Never."

Dean kissed her again. He pulled away and just held her in his arms. He looked up when Artie cleared her throat. Lyssa turned and looked at her sister.

"What?" she asked.

"You two realize that everyone is watching you, right?" Artie said smirking.

Lyssa pulled away from Dean and sure enough people were watching them. A small crowd stood in the parking lot where Sam was slowly collecting Dean's things. People had also come out of their rooms to watch. Lyssa blushed. She turned around and buried her face in Dean's jacket.

"Show's over folks. Nothing more to see," Dean said smiling.

"I am going to go kill myself," Lyssa muttered.

"Bambi, just go in the room while I help Sam get my things," Dean told her rubbing her back.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry; you can make it up to me later."

Artie rolled her eyes and made gagging sounds. Dean gave her the finger. She stuck her tongue out at him. Dean pulled away from Lyssa and went back down the stairs.

Lyssa turned towards Artie. Artie smiled at her sister then made kissing noises.

"I love you, Dean. I don't care if you can't tell me the words back, I love you just the same," she mocked battling her eyelashes.

"I hate you," Lyssa said going into her room and slamming the door.

"Love you too!" Artie called after her laughing.

***

Sam sat across from Artie on the floor. A candle was in between them along with the book they had taken from Bobby's. After the drama of earlier, Sam had just wanted to climb in bed and go to sleep. Artie however wanted to practice controlling her ability more.

"Okay, now concentrate on sending the flame out and lighting the candle. Preferably not frying me in the process," Sam added softly.

"Haha. Aren't we freakin hilarious," Artie muttered.

"Concentrate."

Artie stuck her tongue out at him then closed her eyes. She did as Sam said. She concentrated on her power. She envisioned the fire pushing out of her and lighting the candle. She envisioned it over and over again. She opened her eyes after five minutes. She expected the candle to be lit. It wasn't. She sighed then pouted.

"It isn't going to work your first few tries," Sam told her.

"It's suppose to," Artie whined.

"Firefly, you just need to practice more and read about your ability to understand it more."

"Carebear, how about you read about my ability while I just set things on fire?"

Sam gave her a look and she knew that she was in trouble. Sam got up taking the candle with him. He yawned and looked at the bed then at Artie.

"Ready for bed now?" he asked softly.

"I guess. Can we try again tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Yay!"

Artie jumped in Sam's arms causing them to both fall on the bed. Sam looked at her and shook his head. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too."

Sam rolled Artie on her back and kissed her. He then reached up and turned the light off.

***

Lyssa rolled over and felt the coldness of the sheets. She opened her eyes and saw that the place next to was empty. She sat up and looked around the room. She didn't see Dean. She then saw the bathroom light on underneath the closed door. She cursed and reached for something to wear.

Dean kneeled on the floor and threw up in the toilet. He took long deep breaths and told himself to stop shaking. The nightmares of Hell were getting worse and kicking his ass. He could barely deal with them anymore.

He turned when the door opened. Lyssa stood there in his shirt. He tried to give her a smile.

"Shouldn't have eaten those tacos," he tried to lighten the situation.

"We didn't have any."

Lyssa walked over and kneeled beside him. She placed her hand on his cheek. Immediately she saw what he had dreamt. She bit her lip and told herself she couldn't cry. Not in front of him. She hugged him close to and rubbed his bare back. She felt him hold her tight.

"Bet you're rethinking being with me, huh?" he asked closing his eyes and taking in her comfort.

"Never. I may rethink a lot of things in my life but never that. Ever."

Dean smiled. He didn't need to be strong around Lyssa. He could fall apart and she understood and didn't ask questions. He pulled away and looked at her. Her face held her concern. He gave her a little smile.

"I'll be okay," he said softly.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough."

Lyssa rested her hand on his forehead. She sighed then stood up. She grabbed the wash cloth and wet it. She kneeled back down and gently wiped his face. She tossed the cloth in the sink and looked at him.

"Next time wake me up," she said wishing she could make him forget everything about Hell.

"I will," stated getting up and pulled her to her feet.

"Why is it that I know you aren't going to listen?"

"Cause you know me so well."

Lyssa shook her head. She walked out of the room and back to the bed. She climbed in and rolled on her side. A couple of minutes later she felt Dean climb in beside her. He pulled her close his arm around her waist.

"Love you," he whispered finding in it easier every time he said it.

"I love you too," Lyssa whispered back. She vowed that from now on, she wouldn't fall asleep until after he did. She was going to use her gift or whatever it was to help him; it was the only way she could.

***

Lyssa climbed out of the impala and stretched. She groaned at the sun and dug in her pockets for her sunglasses.

"Catch sis," Artie said tossing them at her.

"Thanks. Sammy, are we there yet?" Lyssa whined.

"For the twentieth time, no," Sam said closing his laptop and looking around the seemly deserted gas station.

"What's a matter, Sammy?" Dean asked walking around the back to fill up the impala.

"Your girlfriend is annoying."

"So is yours, so we're even."

"Hey! I am not annoying!" Artie protested.

The three others looked at her and laughed. Even Sam couldn't stop himself. Even when Artie glared at him, he kept laughing. Artie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Just for that I am going to spend your money," Artie said spinning around on her heel and marching towards the store.

"Ooo, Gummie Bears!" Lyssa said following her.

Sam turned and looked at Dean who was laughing. Sam had to smile. He hadn't seen his brother like this in a long time. He went over and leaned against the impala on the opposite side as Dean. He looked at his brother.

"You do realize that life is never going to be the same with those two here," he said.

"Sammy, life wasn't going to be the same anyway," Dean answered.

"True. Think they make it better?"

Dean thought about his life before Lyssa. He had had no one to share his thought with, no one to call him out on his feelings. Hell, he didn't need to share his thoughts with Lyssa. She looked at him and knew what he was thinking. She made him laugh and she knew when to just sit beside him and be quiet. She fit in his life; she fit with him. He looked at Sam.

"Damn right they make it better."

"So... You love Lyssa, huh?"

"Sam."

"What, just making an observation."

"Well, make it somewhere else."

"Uh huh."

Sam stood beside Dean as they waited for the girls to run out of the store. Dean looked at his brother as he replaced the gas nozzle. He smiled slightly. He knew they would be okay; the Bennetts would make sure of it.

***

Artie filled the basket up with junk food and sweets. She walked down an aisle and found Lyssa standing there smiling. Lyssa held five packages of Swedish Berries and another five of Fuzzy Peaches. Artie walked over and saw what she was smiling at.

"No way! They have them!" Artie exclaimed.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either at first," Lyssa said dumping her goodies in the basket.

"So should we?"

"Oh, we so are."

Artie and Lyssa dumped twelve of the desired candy into the basket. They both looked up when Dean walked in the store. Lyssa grabbed three packages of chips to cover the candy. She then took the basket.

"I got this," Lyssa said.

"Don't hog them all," Artie warned.

"Would I ever do that?"

"Yes."

"Bitch."

Lyssa saw Artie smile. She walked over to the counter when Dean had just finished paying for the gas. She placed the basket down. He eyed it then looked at her.

"That for all of us?" he asked.

"Nope, just me and Artie."

"Come on, Sammy ate the last bag of chips."

"Well, go get some more. I'm not sharing."

"You're evil."

"You weren't saying that last night."

Dean shook his head and walked away. Lyssa gave a little smile to the gas attendant as he rung up her things. He raised an eyebrow at all the candy.

"I have low blood sugar," she said.

"Ok," he answered.

***

Sam reread the case in case he missed anything important the first time. He looked up and looked at Artie. She pulled a candy package out of one of the three bags Lyssa had carried in the car. He watched as she yanked off the cap and pushed the candy up with her finger. She then started sucking on it and licking it. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A blow pop," she answered.

Dean choked on his cola. He raised his eyes to the rear-view mirror and looked at Artie.

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked.

"No, she isn't. They are called push pops but we called them blow pops," Lyssa answered her feet resting on the dashboard; book in her lap as she ate her Swedish Berries.

"And you like them?" Sam asked watching as Artie slowly sucked the candy in her mouth then pulled it out.

"Well, Sammy, its sugar so yeah, we like it," Lyssa answered still not looking up from her book.

Dean smiled and shook his head. He drove on wishing they would get to Rock Ridge sooner. He wanted to get on with this hunt already.

Artie sucked on her push pop. She sucked on it slowly knowing Sam was watching her every move. She loved to fuck with him. She ran the push pop along her bottom lip slowly. She stuck the tip of her tongue out and ran it around the candy slowly.

Sam watched Artie. He felt his pants get extremely tight. He tried looking away but... The things Artie was doing with her mouth and that candy. Sam finally couldn't take it anymore. He slowly opened his window. When he didn't think anyone was watching, he grabbed the candy from Artie and tossed it out the window. He then heard Dean's laughter.

"What's a matter Sammy? Do you have a problem with blow pops? I mean push pops?" he asked laughing.

Shit, Sam though closing his eyes and sliding down in the seat. He wasn't going to live this one down. Ever.

Artie pouted. She then grabbed the bag and dug around in it. She smiled and pulled out another one. Dean laughed harder. Sam groaned and rested his head against the back of the seat.

"Alright, enough picking on Sam," Lyssa said turning the page of the book.

"But Bambi-," Dean started.

"Dean, just stop."

"Alright."

They rode on in silence.

***

Lyssa walked into the hotel office. She smiled at the young woman there. She heard the door open as Sam followed her in.

"What can I get you?" the woman asked Lyssa.

"Two queens, one room on the first floor if possible," Lyssa said.

"We can do that. Cash or credit?"

"Credit," Sam said handing the woman a credit card with the name Bo Jackson on it.

"I'll run this though."

Sam stepped closer to Lyssa. She turned and gave him a smile.

"Why one room? And on the first floor?" he asked softly.

"Because... You'll understand later. I am simply taking precautions," Lyssa answered.

"Precautions for what?"

"To make sure I don't become an aunty."

Lyssa bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at the fact that Sam's face turned a dark shade of red. She turned and smiled at the woman and took the two sets of keys she offered.

"Now if you'll just sign here, you can go," the woman told Sam.

"Okay."

Sam took the pen and signed the receipt. He heard Lyssa leave the office and then her laughter from the outside. He shook his head. This was going to be fun.

***

"Dude, one room? Bambi," Dean said as all four of them walked into the room.

"Dean, trust me," Lyssa said dropping her bag on the bed closest to the door.

"This isn't fair," Artie whined.

"Apparently Lyssa says she's taking precautions," Sam answered setting his laptop up on the table.

"For what?" Dean asked setting up the guns on the coffee table.

"To make sure that I don't become an aunty," Lyssa answered pulling out a pleaded skirt and blouse from her bag.

"Excuse me?" Artie demanded.

"Dude, I understand Bambi, I do. I so do not need another Sammy running around," Dean started.

"What?" Sam asked.

"- And Lord knows the world doesn't need another Artie-."

"I am so setting you on fire again."

"-But what about us? We need some alone time."

"Why? So, I can become an uncle?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh God. Carebear, don't even say it. Another Dean walking around. The world would end," Artie went on.

"Pyro, you can shut up now."

"But I am having too much fun."

"Alright, everyone enough. We should be talking about the case," Lyssa said hating that the idea of having a child with Dean actually appealed to her.

"Alright. Sam and I will go check out the body-," Dean said.

"No!" Lyssa and Artie said together.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then at the girls. They stepped closer to each other and crossed their arms across their chests.

"Alright, what do you two know?" Sam asked.

"Us? Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Artie said.

"Spill," Dean said.

"There is nothing to spill," Lyssa tried.

The Bennetts cringed as Sam and Dean turned their you-are-going-to-talk-now-or-we'll-make-you-talk glares on them. Lyssa leaned closer to Artie.

"Dude, those looks are scary," she said.

"Yep," Artie added.

"Girls, you have five minutes to tell us what you know or..." Dean trailed off looking at Sam.

"Ahh... Dude, I got nothing," Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ladies and gentleman, our heroes," Lyssa said rolling her eyes.

"Dude and they are suppose to stop the apocalypse?" Artie laughed.

"You are avoiding the subject," Sam said.

"Yeah, what he said," Dean added.

Lyssa and Artie sighed. Lyssa sat on the bed. Artie sat beside her. They both looked up at the Winchesters.

"It's a ghost sickness," Lyssa said.

"No way," Dean said.

"Yes way. And well... It goes after a certain type of personality," Artie added.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, it goes after guys who are dicks," Lyssa said.

"Dean gets infected," Artie had to say smiling.

"What?! I am _not_ a dick!" Dean exclaimed.

"You just had to add that part, huh?" Lyssa looked at her sister.

"Of course I did. That's the best part."

Sam went over to the laptop and opened it. He started looking for any mention of ghost sickness. Lyssa looked up at Dean. He was frowning.

"Dean, Artie and I will go and get the corner to do an autopsy. You stay here and everything will work out fine. In fact you and Sam can-," she started.

"I am not a dick," he stated sternly.

"Yes, you are," Artie countered.

"Artemis, don't."

"I'm not finding much on ghost sickness. And none of the sources say how to stop it," Sam said.

"You have to scare the ghost that is doing it. So, you and Dean can go to the wood chip factory and scare Luther, the ghost doing this, okay? Good, great plan," Lyssa said getting up and grabbing her clothes to change.

"I am going to go with you and Artie to the morgue," Dean said.

"Dude did you even listen to a word we just said?" Artie asked.

"You two are new to this. You guys need... A veteran with you."

"Dean, you catch this ghost illness! You come within minutes of having a heart attack and dying! Which part of that don't you get?" Lyssa demanded.

"Not the first time I came close to death."

Dean grabbed his bag and pulled out his suit. He heard Lyssa muttered in French as she went into the washroom and slammed the door. He winced and looked at Artie. She was standing there looking at him. She shook her head.

"Dude when are you ever going to learn?" she asked.

"I know what I am doing."

"No, you don't. You are a stubborn, pigheaded man. This is going to blow up in your face."

"No, it won't."

"Yeah, it will. And when it does, I am going to be standing there saying I told you so."

Dean's frown deepened. He looked at Artie and stuck his tongue out at her. She shook her head and started digging in her bag for something to wear that was FBI appropriate. She was sure she had something.


	61. Chapter 61

Lyssa walked into the coroner's office with Artie and Dean on her heels. She had not spoken a word to Dean since he had decided her and Artie needed supervision on a hunt. She walked over to the secretary and flashed her fake badge full of confidence.

"I'm Agent Stills with Agent Craze and Agent Nash. We would like to speak with the coroner," she said adding a soft smile.

"Of course. Let me call him up. My, you are young to be an FBI agent," the secretary said smiling at Lyssa.

"She an agent in training. First field mission," Dean said.

Artie turned and gave him a little glare. He just gave her a smile. She turned back around and seriously considered setting him on fire again.

"I'm Dr. Brighton. What can I do for you?" a middle age man asked coming out of his office.

"FBI. We are here about Frank O'Brien," Dean said as the three of them flashed their badges.

"Frank O'Brien? He died of a heart attack."

"Could we see the autopsy record, please?" Artie asked.

"What autopsy?"

Dean smiled even when he saw Lyssa rolling her eyes and shaking her head. He knew he was going to hear about this when they got back to the hotel.

"The autopsy you are going to do," he said.

***

Sam pulled up another website and again came up with nothing new about the ghost sickness. He pulled out his cell phone ready to call Bobby. The phone rang in his hand. He looked at the number. Ruby. He considered letting it go to voicemail like all her other calls. He then started to think about what she had done for him when Dean was in Hell. She had saved him. He felt like he owed her.

"Hi, Ruby," he said answering.

"Took you long enough. So, why haven't I heard from lately?" Ruby asked.

"I told you, Ruby. I'm not drinking demon blood anymore."

"Sam, we have talked about this. How many times do I have to tell you that it's the only way you're going to be able to kill Lilith."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not doing it anymore!"

He heard Ruby sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on. He didn't know ho much longer he could keep lying to Dean, Artie and Lyssa. He knew though that if they ever found out that he had been drinking demon blood to make his ability stronger, Antarctica would not be far enough away for him to run from Dean. Dean would find him and kill him. But not before telling him how much of a disappointment he was as a brother. Although, Sam already knew that part. Had known it the moment Dean died in front of him and Sam wasn't able to stop it.

"Sam, it's been awhile since you last-," Ruby started.

"Sucked on your arm like a vampire?" Sam cut in.

"I was going to say powered up, but we can with your analogy if you want. I bet you can't even yank out the lowest ranking demon around."

"Why don't you drop by and we'll find out?"

"I'm just trying to help you, Sam. Give me a call when you remember that."

Sam heard the dial tone. He dropped his phone in the table and took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself before he called Bobby. Everything seemed like it was spinning out of control and he didn't know how to stop it.

***

Lyssa looked at Frank O'Brien as the coroner made the Y incision. She looked at the floor and counted to ten. She knew if she was going to ever convince Dean that she was a good hunter, she would have to get use to this sight.

"Look at those scratches," Artie said deciding it was way safer if she focused on just the man's arm instead of the entire dead body.

"Those, I believe, happened when he fell," the coroner said cracking open the ribcage.

"You believe wrong," Dean heard Lyssa mutter.

He looked at her standing beside him. She seemed to be taking this well. She hadn't thrown up at the sight of the body which was good. He still didn't know what the hell to think about what she and Artie had told them. Ghost illness, it just didn't seem real.

"Could you hold this?" the coroner asked placing the heart in Dean's hands.

"Ah, okay," Dean said.

Lyssa and Artie had to bit their lips to keep from laughing. Then the spleen juice hit them. Most of it landed in Artie's face but Lyssa still got some on her cheek and in the eye.

"Sorry, spleen juice," the coroner said.

"Thanks," Lyssa muttered wiping her face with her gown sleeve.

"Huh," the coroner said looking in Frank's chest.

"What? He's missing something?" Artie asked also wiping her face.

"No. The arteries to his heart. They aren't blocked."

"Doesn't that mean that there is no way he could have had a heart attack?" Dean asked handing back the heart.

"Yeah but... All the signs were there."

"Apparently not. Thank you for your time," Lyssa said shoving Dean towards the door.

"Wait! Why is the FBI involved?"

"The case looks suspicious. We are going to try to determine if the case involves foul play," Artie said trying to remember all the official FBI talk from years of watching Bones.

"Oh. Frank O'Brien, though? I doubt anyone wanted him dead."

"You never know what secrets someone could be hiding," Lyssa said finally shoving Dean though the door as they left.

Dean heard Lyssa muttering behind him as they all yanked off the gowns and gloves. He looked up in time to see her kick the garbage can. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuucccckkk!" she said stalking out of the room.

Artie sighed and went over to Dean. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"This is all your fault," she said.

"What is?" Dean asked.

"All of it. Now you got the ghost sickness and Lyssa is going to be worried sick about you."

"But I feel fine."

"Ha! Just wait."

Dean saw Lyssa leaning against the impala waiting for him. He watched her and could tell she was tense. Artie was probably right. Lyssa was going to worry. Although Dean didn't know what the big deal was, he didn't feel sick at all.

***

Sam closed the laptop and rubbed his eyes. He sighed. Bobby was looking into this ghost sickness and promised to get back to him as soon as he found something. He looked up when the door opened. He watched as Lyssa kicked off her heels and then picked them up. She then tossed them across the room.

"That bad?" he asked.

"No, worse. Your brother, the idiot, just got infected with the ghost sickness," Lyssa said flopping down on the bed.

"For the hundredth million time, I feel fine!" Dean said walking in the room with Artie following him.

"And I keep saying just wait. It is going to hit you," Artie said pulling off the suit jacket and tossing it on the couch.

"Did you guys happen to find anything out about the hunt?" Sam asked.

"Frank O'Brien didn't die of a heart attack. He had scratches on his arms. Well, a rash... Road rash, because the ghost doing this, Luther, well Frank killed him and the people in town knew it but they didn't so shit to stop it," Lyssa explained pulling her hair out of the bun she had put it in.

"Then we'll talk to the sheriff-," Dean started.

"Sheriff has the ghost sickness too. And he's a germaphob. Can anyone say irony?" Artie asked.

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"Well... I guess we could check out Frank's place. And talk to his neighbour cause you tow are going to want to hear the back story and all that shit," Lyssa said pulling herself up from the bed.

"So, two of us talk to the neighbour and two of us check out the house?" Sam suggested.

"I call dibs on the house!" Artie said not wanting to see the snakes and reptiles. They creeped her out.

"Fine. Sam, you go with her. Bambi and I got the neighbour."

"Who is going to say Frank was a bully in high school but got better after his wife died. Oh, Sammy, make a note of that. Look up Frank's wife," Lyssa said pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?"

"No, but let's go anyway."

***

Sam and Artie walked up to the back door of Frank's house. Sam opened the screen door. He kneeled down and pulled out his lock pick set. Artie fidgeted.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Getting us in the house," Sam said turning towards her.

"But what if we get caught? We could go to jail. Do you have any idea what they do to you in jail?"

Sam shook his head and looked at Artie's face. He was trying to figure out if she was serious or not. Her face told him she was being very serious.

"Artemis, we need to look around the place," he told her.

"But we're breaking the law."

"We always break the law. Why are you scared now about it?"

Artie opened her mouth to answer then stopped. She thought about what Sam thought about what Sam had just said. She groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Son of a bitch! I am _not_ a dick! Dean is!" she whined.

"Wait, are you saying you have the ghost sickness?"

"Yesss! And I blame Dean for this!"

Sam shook his head and kneeled down. He started working on the lock wondering how Lyssa and Dean were faring.

***

Lyssa bit her lip to keep from laughing at Dean. He was very uncomfortable with Frank's neighbour Mark and the huge snake he had around him. Lyssa didn't really mind. Snakes didn't scare her, the dark however was a whole another story.

"Frank was... Well, I don't want to speak ill of the dead," Mark said stroking Donnie, the snake's head.

"We totally understand but could you tell us what he was like?" Lyssa asked making it look like she was making a note. Instead she was drawing a star.

"Well, in high school, Frank was a bully. Use to pick on everyone. He was still a...." Mark trailed off.

"Dick?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on the snake.

"Exactly. He was still a dick until his wife Jessie died. He got a little better then. Use to say hi to me if we crossed paths."

"What about the last couple of days? Was Mr. O'Brien acting weird?" Lyssa asked adding a peace sign under her star.

"Lately, Frank seemed... Well, scared of everything. And I mean everything. I saw him outside and waved at him. He told me to stay away and leave him alone."

Dean nodded taking a long deep breath. Mark looked at him and smiled. He petted Donnie again.

"Donnie is a sweetheart. It's Marie you have to look out for. She smells fear," he told Dean.

Lyssa turned and saw the yellow snake making its way over the back of the couch. She smiled as it went over Dean's shoulder and across his lap. Dean stared straight ahead barely breathing.

"Is he-," Mark started.

"He'll be fine. He's just had an off day," Lyssa said trying really hard not to laugh.

The minute Marie was done slithering over him Dean jumped to his feet. He looked at Lyssa. She climbed to her feet and he knew the minute that they went outside she would be laughing hystically at him.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Hutchins. We'll be in touch if we need any more information," Dean said turning towards the door.

"Thanks," Lyssa said following Dean out.

They walked over to the impala. Lyssa climbed into the passenger seat. She started laughing before she even shut the door.

"You can stop anytime," Dean said as he started the car.

"Dude, that was so much funnier in person then it was on TV," she said still laughing.

Dean didn't say anything as he turned down the back lane to pick up Sam and Artie. He ignored her laughter.

***

Lyssa looked in her journal about the little she had found about Ghost sickness. She didn't turn when Dean came out of the bathroom. She heard Artie muttering to herself as she sat across form Sam as they both shifted though the papers they had taken from Frank's house. They didn't say much.

"I still feel slimy," Dean whined pulling on a t-shirt.

"Okay, so ghost sickness lasts forty-eight hours in which the victim gets more and more terrified. After the forty-eight hours, the victim has a heart attack brought on by fear. They also experience hallucinations," Lyssa explained closing her journal.

Sam and Dean looked at her not saying a word. Lyssa looked between them very confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You couldn't warn us before we were here what we were dealing with?" Dean demanded.

"What? I told you not to come with us to the coroner nut nooo! Dean Winchester is not a dick and he isn't going to catch the ghost sickness," Lyssa mocked.

"What else aren't you telling us!"

"Well, lets' see, on one hunt you are teddy bear doctors treating a giant manic depressive teddy bear!"

"Now you're just making shit up!"

"Hey, guys I'm going to head to the library to see if I can find more on Jessie O'Brien," Sam said.

"She committed suicide after she run away from Frank. She worked at the woodchip factory where Luther worked. Luther had a crush on her and use to draw pictures of her. When she disappeared Frank thought Luther had something to do with it, went there with his shotgun and dragged Luther out of the factory scaring the poor man to death Frank beat him then... Tied him to the back of his truck and drove up and down the road dragging Luther behind him," Artie explained looking up at the others.

"You remembered that?" Lyssa asked her argument with Dean forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah, I remember most of this case, cause I thought it was hilarious that Dean got sick... It isn't so funny now."

Lyssa went over to Artie. She hugged her sister and held her close. She looked up at Sam. Sam nodded.

"We're going to that factory," Sam answered.

"Do we have too?" Dean whined.

"Grab your jacket, Winchester. We're going," Lyssa said.

"I'll be okay," Artie told Lyssa pulling away.

"Damn right you are going to be okay. We're going to fix this," Lyssa said.

"Of course you are. You're my big sister. You fix everything."

Artie saw Lyssa nod. She looked at Sam. He smiled at her. She then looked outside. Her eyes became wide.

"We can't go!" she yelled.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"It's dark outside. All the bad things happen at night."

Dean laughed. He stopped when Lyssa shot him a dirty look. He sat on the couch and looked down at his arms. He swore. Everyone turned and looked at him. He showed them his arms.

"This is just wonderful," he muttered.

"I told you not to come with us," Lyssa said.

"Alright. We'll go tomorrow, first thing. I'll call Bobby again," Sam said.

"He won't tell you anything we haven't."

"I know but maybe he has some ideas. I'm going to get some food. What do you guys want?"

"Pizza," Dean said.

"I don't care. I'm going to take a bath," Lyssa said grabbing her bag and going into the bathroom.

"Sammy, can I... Come with you? You'll keep me safe right?" Artie asked really not wanting to stay in the room with Dean and Lyssa. If it come down to a choice, she'd choose the bad things in the dark over her angry sister any day of the week.

"Of course I will, Firefly."

"Okay, we aren't going far?"

"No. Come on."

Dean watched them leave. He turned and looked at the bathroom door. He knew he was going to have to make it up to Lyssa. He ran a hand over his face. He was always sticking his foot in his mouth.

***

Lyssa pulled her hair in a bun. She filled the tub with water. She sat on the floor and sighed. Being here and doing this job was not as easy as she thought it would have been. She opened her bag and pulled out her razors. She placed them on the floor in front of her.

She pulled off her shirt and looked at her arms. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes and looked down at the columns of scars running up and down her arms. They were getting worse; she was getting worse. She was cutting more often and cutting deeper.

"He's going to find out," she whispered wishing she could stop.

She got up and turned the water off. She slowly started to pull the rest of her clothes off. She heard a knock on the door. She sighed and grabbed a towel tossing her skirt on top of the razors so Dean wouldn't see. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him.

"Alright if I say I was a stupid idiot and that I should have listened to you, will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive you for, you were just being you."

"Then why are you pissed at me?"

Dean watched as Lyssa shook her head. He pushed the door open more and pulled her body closer to his. He looked at the towel covering her from his eyes.

"Bambi, stop pulling away from me. Talk to me," he told her.

"I'm just tired and I... I'm just thinking ahead to the next hunts."

"Want to tell me what they are?"

"No."

"Bambi."

"Sometimes it sucks to know the future and I... I don't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you worrying about what hasn't happened yet. That's my job."

Lyssa looked in Dean's eyes. She looked down at her arms and felt tears forming. She was going to end up hurting him. She pulled away from him and leaned against the door.

"I'm going to take my bath," she said.

"You're pulling away again," he said.

"Let's just forget about this and move on. We have a case."

Dean stood there shocked when the door to the bathroom closed in his face. He turned around and looked at the empty room.

"And that is why I never had a steady girlfriend," he muttered walking to the couch and sitting on it.

***

Artie held on tight to the dashboard and looked at Sam. He was going way too fast. They were going to crash and die in a huge ball of fire. She could see it now. She took slow deep calming breaths but it wasn't working, she was still freaking out.

"Slow the fuck down," she said white knuckling the dashboard.

"What? I'm only doing 40," Sam said looking at the speedometer.

"In a twenty zone. Are you trying to kill us?! Slow down!"

Sam slowed the impala down. He looked at Artie. She still didn't relax. He turned his attention back to the road wondering if he could survive both Dean and her freaking out about nothing.

"Oh My God!" Artie yelled.

"What?!" Sam demanded slamming on the brakes.

"Dude, you almost hit that car!"

Artie pointed out her window. She watched as Sam looked. He then made a face and looked at her. She stared back at him waiting.

"Artemis, honey, that car is about three miles away," Sam said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah but by the time you went across the street he would of been closer. And what if his brakes failed and he couldn't stop in time? We would be dead because there are no seatbelts in the car!"

Sam turned away from her and stared ahead at the road. He took deep calming breaths. He moved his foot from the brake to the accelerator. He crossed the road and told himself to stay calm that getting mad at her wasn't going to help.

"How about next time, you stay with Lyssa?" he suggested calmly.

"I should. Fewer things that can kill you there... But dude, what if there's a fire? We don't have an escape route!"

Artie looked at Sam. He laughed a little and looked at her. She glared at him. Why wasn't he taking this seriously? People died in fires every day. Sam looked back at the road.

"Crap, you're serious aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, Sam very serious. People die in fires all the time, do you want to be next?" she asked.

"No," Sam said sighing in relief when the hotel came into view. He slowed down getting ready to make the turn.

"Dude, you can't turn here," Artie said grabbing the steering wheel.

"Why not?"

"You're making a left hand turn into oncoming traffic! Are you suicidal?"

Sam kept going straight. He shook his head and wondered who was going to drive him insane first, Artie or Dean.

***

Dean drove the impala up in front of the wood chip factory. It was early morning and everything looked quiet. He eyed the place and looked at the others.

"It looks creepy, doesn't it?" he asked.

Sam and Lyssa looked at him like he had lost his mind. Artie nodded though staring at the building.

"Do we have to go in?" she whispered.

"Unless you want to drop dead, then yeah we have to go in," Lyssa said climbing out of the car.

Sam followed her and they walked to the trunk of the impala. Dean and Artie were slower in following them. The two of them kept glancing at the factory. Lyssa and Sam waited trying to be patience, for Dean to come around the back and open the trunk.

Dean got there and popped the trunk open. Lyssa and Sam immediately reached for the guns. Dean and Artie stood back. Sam grabbed Dean's handgun and went to hand it to him. Dean jumped back and held up his hands.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Dean, take it," Sam said holding it out to his brother.

"Dude, it might go off."

"Sam, he isn't going to take it. What about you, Artie?" Lyssa asked strapping on the knife to her thigh then grabbing her gun which looked very similar to Dean's.

"Mighty Mouse had a point. It could go off and bye bye Artie," Artie answered eyeing the trunk with suspicion.

"Alright, how about you two man the flashlights?"

Sam turned and looked at Lyssa raising an eyebrow. She gave him a pleading look. He nodded and saw the eager faces of Dean and Artie. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anything else I should know?" Sam asked as Dean and Artie grabbed flashlights.

"Well... Let's just say it's a good thing I'm your back up."

"Lys, remind me to buy you Gummie bears when this is over."

"Awww, Sammy. I knew you loved me."

Lyssa laughed at Sam groaning and shaking his head. He grabbed his shotgun and slammed the trunk lid down. He looked at Dean and Artie.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No, hold on," Dean said.

Lyssa and Sam rolled their eyes as Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a long swig. He then replaced the cap and shook his shoulders and stood taller.

"Let's do this," he said.

"Dude, tell me again why you were a Dean girl?" Sam asked Lyssa as they walked towards the factory.

"I am actually asking myself the same thing," Lyssa said holding her gun tight.

"Hey, don't leave us here!"Artie said as her and Dean tried to catch up.

This is going to be a long day, Sam thought.

"Tell me about it," Lyssa answered.

"What? I didn't say anything."

Sam looked at Lyssa. He gave her a confused look that she shared with him. She then shrugged and looked around walking into the factory. Sam frowned something wasn't right with her.

Lyssa tried really hard to focus on the job at hand. She couldn't though, not really. She had heard Sam's thought clear as day like he had said it out loud. She was seriously losing her mind. She was a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

Dean shone the flashlight around the factory trying really hard not to get freaked out. He felt something bump into him. He jumped and turned. He saw Artie standing there with her flashlight. She gave him a small smile. He sighed in relief and shone his flashlight on the floor. Something shined.

Artie saw the shine on the floor. She went over and picked it up. She showed it to Dean. It was a wedding ring.

"Frank O'Brien's," she said handing it to him.

"So, he came here," Dean stated.

"Yep, guess so. Smart guy."

"Or stupid depending on what we find here."

"What did you find?" Sam asked coming close with the EMF meter in his hand. The closer he got to Artie and Dean the louder the meter got. Lyssa came over and took it from Sam and shut it off.

"It won't work with them around," she stated shoving it in the pocket of the hoodie.

"We found proof Frank was here," Dean said showing them the ring.

"Good. Now we just have to find Luther."

"Wait! We're actually going to look for a ghost?" Artie demanded.

"Well yeah. How else are you going to get cured?"

"How about you and Sam find Luther while Dean and I go back to the car?"

"How about... No. We stay together."

"She has a point," Sam said.

"But I don't want to be here."

"Too bad. Now come on, let's move."

Dean smiled a little. Lyssa was hot when she took control. He followed her as they walked down a gloomy hall. He heard Sam and Artie following them. Lyssa stopped and pushed a door open. Dean stood behind her and shone the flashlight inside. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and yanked her body against his.

"I love it when you take control like that," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, someone had to. Come on there's nothing in here," she said going to pull away.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dean I know what I am doing despite your beliefs to the contrary."

Lyssa pulled away and moved on the next room.

Sam looked at Artie and nodded. She bit her lip and pushed the door open. She then turned away from the door cringing. Sam looked inside the room. He saw a desk falling apart and papers thrown around but nothing supernatural. He turned and looked at Artie. She turned and glanced at him.

"Nothing," he said.

"Thank Goddess," she answered turning to face him. She gave him a small smile.

Sam shook his head. He turned and saw Lyssa and Dean waiting at the end of the hall for them. He took Artie's hand and pulled her down the hall. He met up with Lyssa and Dean. Lyssa pushed open the door and saw the locker-room. She groaned.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Let's go," she said.

They all followed her inside. Lyssa didn't lift her gun when she heard the noise in the locker. She walked right over to it and pulled it open. The cat jumped out at her and landed on her shoulder. She held it and tried to calm it.

Dean and Artie decided that their course of action would be to scream and jump back. Sam looked at them then looked at Lyssa who was cradling the cat in her arms.

"Boy, that was scary," Dean said as he and Artie finally stopped screaming.

"Dude, you could have warned me," Sam told Lyssa.

"And miss out on saving the kitty? Never. Hey, puss, aren't you a pretty kitty?"

"Ah, guys?" Artie said turning and looking at the far end of the room where a desk was pushed up against the wall.

"What?" Sam asked facing her.

"Is that a... Ghost?"

Sam whirled around his shotgun raised. He looked at the corner then lowered his gun. He turned back to Artie and gave her a look.

"That's a shadow, not a ghost," he said his voice strained.

"Oh... My bad."

Sam clenched his fist. He turned and walked out of the locker-room. He just needed to cool off; a breather before he strangled his girlfriend.

Artie watched Sam leave. He turned and looked at Lyssa and Dean. Lyssa put the cat down and looked at her. Artie shrugged.

"Was it something I said?" she asked.


	62. Chapter 62

This chapter is dedicated to winchesterxgirl cause it's her b-day. Happy birthday, hooker! Hope you like the ch, and if you don't too bad, I ain't changing it. lol. Love you. :*

* * *

They came to the last room on the side of the building. Sam went in followed by Lyssa. Dean and Artie slowly opened the door and followed them in. They entered what appeared to be a store room that someone had been living in. There was a cot against the far wall and a desk tucked in the corner. Sam and Lyssa went over to the desk. They found pictures of Frank's wife Jessie. Then the article about her disappearance. Lyssa grabbed a badge from the factory. It identified Luther Garland as the janitor.

"Told you, he had a crush on her," Lyssa said putting the badge down.

"Dude, wood chips. Wanna eat one, Dean?" Artie asked kneeling down and picking a couple up.

"How about you eat some?" Dean asked swinging the flashlight around. He shone it across a corner then stopped. He went back and stared. There was Luther standing in the corner his back towards Dean.

Artie stood up and wiped her hand on her jeans. She looked at Dean and wondered why he was standing so damn still. She turned and saw Luther too. She swore and tried to stop herself from shaking. She couldn't though. The flashlight jumped up and down and she dropped it.

Lyssa and Sam heard the flashlight hit the floor. They turned and saw Luther standing in the corner. Sam and Lyssa raised their guns and stepped closer. Sam turned to check on Dean and Artie. He turned in time to see his brother and girlfriend run out the back doors. Sam looked back at Lyssa.

"I get what you meant by backup," he said.

"Yeah. Luther, we aren't here to hurt you, really. We just... Well, could you do us a huge favour and take away the ghost illness from our siblings? We know they are dicks and all but... We are attached to them," Lyssa tried talking to Luther.

Luther started walking towards them. Sam pulled the trigger of the shotgun and blew Luther away with rock salt. He then looked at Lyssa. She lowered her gun.

"Well, that was a waste of time and energy," she said shoving her gun in the back of her jeans.

"So, you have a plan?" Sam asked as they walked out of the factory.

"Yeah, but it was kind of your idea to start with."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Dean and Artie hid behind the impala. Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey and started to drink it. He stopped and looked at Artie. She looked just as scared as him. He tipped the bottle her way offering her some. She took it and drank the rest. She handed the empty bottle back. Dean shoved it back in his pocket. He stood up when he saw Sam and Lyssa walk out of the factory.

Sam and Lyssa walked over to the car. Artie slowly stood up and gave them a shaky smile. Lyssa crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sam and I have a plan," Lyssa said.

"Alright, what?" Dean asked.

"We aren't telling until I talk to Bobby," Sam said.

"Great, so what are we going to do till then?" Artie asked looking at Sam and Lyssa.

"We are going to talk about it back at the hotel," Lyssa said glaring at Sam.

"Alright. Sammy, you drive," Dean said handing Sam the keys.

"Best idea you had in a while, Winchester," Lyssa had to say.

"How long are you going to be mad at me for?"

Lyssa didn't answer. She just climbed into the impala and shut the door. Sam and Artie looked at Dean. Dean muttered under his breath about crazy French Canadians and climbed in the car too. Sam and Artie rolled their eyes and climbed in. Sam started the impala and headed back to the hotel.

***

Dean and Artie sat at the table reading some occult books Sam had grabbed from the trunk, or at least they should have been reading them. They instead were watching Lyssa and Sam argue in harsh whispers across the room.

"Think Sam will win?" Artie asked Dean closing the book.

"I don't even know what they are arguing about," Dean said scratching at his arm.

"Well, guess."

Artie saw Dean scratching and started to do it too. She winced but still scratched. The freakin rash itched.

"Hey! Stop scratching!" both Lyssa and Sam yelled.

Dean and Artie jumped. They stopped and sat with their arms crossed pouting.

Lyssa turned back to Sam. She rubbed her forehead. Sam sighed.

"You are not leaving me here with both of them," Lyssa said looking at him.

"Bobby isn't going to be here until the morning. I think talking to Luther's brother is the best bet."

"Sam, I-."

"I know, he isn't going to tell me anything you haven't already. I get that but... I need to feel like I'm doing something."

"How do you think I feel? I have never felt more freakin useless then I do now."

"Lys, you aren't useless."

"Well, neither are you, nerd boy."

"Watch it, geek girl."

Sam saw Lyssa smile. He looked over at Dean. He saw his brother scratching his arm again. He glared at Dean. Dean stopped and flipped the page of the book he was looking at. Sam looked back at Lyssa.

"You take Dean," she said.

"How about I take Artie and you and my brother can make up?" Sam suggested.

"Sammy, none of your business."

"But... I don't wanna take Dean."

Lyssa laughed at Sam giving her the puppy face. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy, I can and have resisted the puppy face. You are taking Dean," she told him.

"Fine, but if I end up killing him, it's your fault."

"I take full responsibility."

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when he's dead."

"That would be what, the hundredth time or a hundred and one?" Lyssa asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and went over to Dean and Artie. He told Dean to get dressed; they were headed to the nursing home.

***

Sam climbed out of the car and shut the door. He looked over but Dean still hadn't climbed out of the car. He leaned down and tapped on the window. Dean looked at him and shook his head. Sam sighed and climbed back in the car.

"Dean, we need to go talk to this guy. He could tell us something useful about Luther," he started.

"Bambi told us all we need to know," Dean said rubbing his thumb on the badge in his hands.

"Dean, don't be difficult."

"Difficult? Sammy, we are breaking the law."

Here we go, Sam thought sighing.

Dean looked down at the badge in his hands terrified. If he got caught using a fake badge, he'd go to jail. They would throw him in a cell and throw away the key. He stuffed the badge in his jacket pocket determined not to stare at it anymore. He felt his hands shaking. He looked at Sam.

"Dean, we do this all the time. Calm down," Sam tried.

"I don't care. I don't want to do it this time," Dean pouted.

"Dean, we need to."

"No."

"Don't make me call Lyssa."

Sam watched as Dean looked at his feet and cursed. Sam was relieved when Dean pushed open his door and climbed out. Sam followed and watched as Dean walked to the nursing home entrance. Sam slammed his door and followed him.

Dean stared at the two doors not wanting to go in. He was terrified of going in and getting caught. He turned and looked at Sam. Sam had his no nonsense face on. Dean sighed and opened one of the doors and went though. He knew this was going to be a huge mistake.

***

Lyssa walked out of the washroom and turned to look out the windows of the room. She raised an eyebrow. She then looked at Artie who was sitting on one of the beds reading.

"Ah, sis," Lyssa started.

"Yeah?" Artie asked looking up.

"Mind explaining to me why the cushions of the couch are shoved into the windows?"

Artie closed the book and looked at the windows. She was terrified at what she had seen in the dark. She had seen monsters of her worst imagination coming after her. The only one she could put a name to was the Wendigo. And it had scared the crap out of her.

"I saw the boogeyman?" Artie asked softly.

"Not buying it," Lyssa said.

"Okay I... I saw a Wendigo out there."

"Great, so the hallucinations have started."

"Yeah. Lys, this isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"I know. This is... Its harder being here then I thought it would be. Doing this... Going on hunts week in and week out... it is hard."

"Yeah, Lyssa, do you think..."

"What?"

"Do you think we should go home?"

Lyssa walked over to Artie. She climbed in bed beside her sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She gave Artie a tight squeeze.

"Do you think we could just go home and forget about the guys? Forget about how great it was being in their arms? Or forget how much they need us?" Lyssa asked.

Artie sighed. She looked at Lyssa and shook her head.

"I hate it when you are right," Artie said.

"I know, it's my curse."

Artie smacked Lyssa with a pillow. Lyssa smacked her back. They then sat there in the quiet waiting for the boys to come back.

***

Sam and Dean walked out of the nursing home and over to the impala. Dean went over to the driver's side and looked at Sam.

"So, now we just dig Luther up and torch him then this is all over," Dean said relieved.

"Dean, it won't be that easy," Sam said.

"What? Why not?"

"Luther was road hauled. His body... There is nothing left to burn. He is all over that road."

"What are you saying, Sam?"

"We'll never find all the parts in time. We'll have to find another way."

Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe what the hell was happening. He shook his head and looked at Sam.

"You know what? Screw this," he said.

"What? Dean-," Sam started.

"No, I mean come on, Sam. What are we doing?"

"We're hunting a ghost," Sam answered like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"A ghost?! Exactly, who does that?"

"Us."

"Us, right. And that Sam is exactly why our lives suck. I mean come on, we hunt monsters. What the hell? Normal people they see a monster and they run but not us. Noo, we search out things that want to kill us, yeah. Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We are insane!"

Sam didn't say anything. Mostly because he didn't want to admit it but his brother had a point. He watched as Dean started to pace.

"Then there's the diner food and the skivvy motel rooms and then the truck stop waitress with the bizarre rash... I mean who wants this life Sam, seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me for eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I drive too fast, I listen to the same albums over and over again and I sing along, I'm annoying I know that and you... You're gassy! You eat half a burrito and you get toxic! You know what? You can forget it," Dean tossed Sam the keys.

Sam caught them and was shocked. This was not going as planned at all.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"Stay away from me, Sam. Because I am done with it. I am done with the monsters, the hellhounds, the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out, I'm done, I quit."

Dean walked away not caring that he had left his car with Sam or where he was going. He just needed out.

***

Lyssa yanked the last pillow from the window and tossed it back on the couch. She looked at Artie who had taken refuge underneath the covers of the bed. She shook her head and closed the drapes. Her cell phone rang. She dug in her back pocket and pulled it out.

"Yeah?" she asked going over and opening Sam's laptop.

"Dean took off," Sam told her.

"Sam, don't worry. He'll come back to the hotel."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. He'll just have a little run in with a mini hellhound."

"Hellhound? Are they-?"

"Sam, it's a dog but he thinks it's a hellhound. Remember, he's hallucinating."

"Okay. Lys, we have to fix this."

"And we will. Bobby is coming and our awesome plan is going to work."

"I hope so."

"It totally is. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we are awesome, Sammy."

Lyssa heard Sam laugh. She also heard Artie laugh. She smiled. She sat down and checked her email.

"Alright, I'm going to go drive around, see if I can't find Dean."

"Alright, see you Sammy."

"If I told you to stop calling me that, would you?"

"Not a chance."

"That's what I thought."

Lyssa hung up. She turned when Artie sat up in the bed. Lyssa looked at her.

"You won't let me die, right?" Artie asked.

"Artemis, I am going to save your ass every time. You know that," Lyssa said.

"Just checking."

"Plus Sammy likes you. And in case you haven't noticed, all the girls Sammy likes usually end up dead. We got to break the pattern."

Artie sat there and looked at her older sister. Her eyes widened as she realized that Lyssa was right. She moaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh God, I am going to die," Artie whined.

"Hey, Artie I won't let you are. You know that."

"Maybe you won't have a choice."

Lyssa rolled her eyes. She got up and went around the bed. She climbed in and sat beside Artie. She hugged her sister closer.

"I am not going to let you die, okay? Sam and I have a plan and it is going to work," Lyssa said.

"It's a stupid plan," Artie said.

"You don't even know what it is."

"Yes, I do and it's stupid."

Artie laid down her head in Lyssa's lap. She closed her eyes and felt Lyssa stroke her hair. It brought back happy memories from her childhood. She remembered when she had been a little girl how if she had a nightmare she'd run into Lyssa's bedroom and crawl in bed with her sister. Lyssa would comfort her and tell her stories. Her sister had been more of a mother to her then her own mother.

"Lyssa tell me a story," Artie said.

"About what?"

"Anything."

Before Lyssa could ask exactly what Dean crashed into the room. He slammed the door and leaned against it breathing heavily.

"Dean, you okay?" Lyssa asked still stroking Artie's hair.

"Hellhound," Dean managed to say.

"No, you were imaging it. I thought I saw a Wendigo earlier," Artie said.

"Wendigo? Where?"

Lyssa sighed. She took a deep breath then looked at Dean. She patted the space beside her on the bed. He came and sat beside her. She smiled when he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

"So, I was just going to tell Artie a story. Want to hear it too?" Lyssa asked looking at Dean. She saw how scared he still was in his eyes.

"Sure," Dean said just glad he wasn't alone anymore.

"Alright. Hmmm, how about... The tale about Helen of Troy?"

"I like that one," Artie said.

"Only because the goddess Artemis is in it."

"Damn right."

Dean smiled and started to relax as Lyssa started the story. He felt her take his hand. He held her hand tight once again thankful that he had her.

***

Sam walked into the hotel room and shut the door. He turned and let out a sigh of relief. There was Dean sitting on the bed beside Lyssa and Artie. Lyssa and Dean saw him. Lyssa smiled at him.

"Well, I should have listened to you," Sam said.

"That you should have. Told you he'd be fine," Lyssa said wincing as she tried to move a sleeping Artie off her lap.

"Need help?" Dean asked.

"I got it," Sam offered.

"Thanks Sammy."

Sam came over and moved Artie off of Lyssa's lap. Lyssa climbed over Dean and climbed off the bed. She walked over to the bathroom then turned back to look at the boys.

"You two are going to play nice, right?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Bambi, we'll play nice," Dean said winking at her.

Lyssa nodded and went into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her.

Sam sat on the other bed and looked at Dean. Dean gave him a look then looked away.

"Dean?" Sam asked knowing his brother was hiding something from him.

"I'm scared, Sam. What if I die again? I don't want to go back to Hell," Dean admitted.

"Well, isn't that too bad."

Dean looked at his brother and saw Sam's eyes. They weren't the normal baby blue he had known all these years. Instead they were yellow. Dean got up and backed up against the wall.

"No, we killed you. I killed you," Dean said.

"You did but a part of me is still in Sam, will always be in Sam. And now I'm going to get rid of you once and for all."

Dean watched as Sam came over or what had been Sam, and grabbed him by the throat. Dean started to cough as the demon starting choking him.

"Dean! Baby!" he heard Lyssa say.

"Dean! Hey man, you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean blinked his eyes. His vision cleared and he looked at Sam. Sam's blue eyes were clear once again and filled with concern. He turned and saw Lyssa standing beside Sam. She also looked concerned.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked again waiting for an answer.

"I'm okay," Dean finally said.

"You were hallucinating," Lyssa stated reaching out and undoing his tie for him along with the top two buttons so he could breath.

"Dean?" Sam asked waiting for confirmation form Dean.

"Bambi's right. I was hallucinating."

"Great."

"Sam, its fine. We'll all just need to stay calm and stick with the plan."

"We don't even know if the plan will work."

"It will, Sam. I know it does."

Lyssa looked between Sam and Dean. She sighed and watched as Dean sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes. Sam grabbed his bag and went over to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go for a run. Lyssa will you-," Sam started.

"I can handle Artie and Dean. Go clear your head."

Dean undid the rest of his buttons on his shirt as Sam closed the bathroom door. He looked up and saw Lyssa watching him. He pulled his shirt off leaving him in his wife beater and dress pants.

"I know what you saw," she told him softly.

"Well, it is one of my worst fears," Dean admitted.

"And it isn't going to come true. I won't let it."

"Like you could stop him, Bambi."

Lyssa walked over to Dean. She stood in front of him. She ran her fingers though his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist yanking her closer. He rested his cheek against her soft t-shirt.

"I could do it. I wouldn't stop until I did. You should know by now that I'm stubborn,"  
she answered.

"Oh, I know. You just won't take no for an answer."

Sam came out of the bathroom carrying his bag dressed on a hoodie and a pair of sweats. He tossed his bag in the corner and zipped up his hoodie. He pulled out his ear phones for his iPod from his pocket.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Lyssa asked watching him. She raised her eyebrow as he bent down to tie his shoe lace. She had to admit, he had a great ass.

"An hour maybe less. I have my cell with me," Sam said standing up.

"Got your gun?" Dean asked pulling away from Lyssa.

"Yes, Dean," Sam said.

"Then you can go."

Sam shook his head and walked towards the door. He waved at Lyssa and Dean then left.

Dean looked up at Lyssa. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips.

"You okay? No hallucinations?" she asked running her hands up and down his back.

"I'm good for now. How about you and me take a nice hot relaxing shower?" Dean suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Relaxing shower, huh?"

"Oh yeah, very."

Lyssa bit her lip. She was still very self conscious about her body. She felt Dean pulled her closer to him. She looked up and met his eyes. He gave her a smile.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Bambi, you do realize that I have seen you without your clothes on. And that I have kissed every inch of your precious, sexy body."

"Dean."

Dean saw that Lyssa was turning red. He took her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. He was going to show her how beautiful she was to him.

***

Sam jogged around the corner three blocks from the motel. He stopped when he saw Ruby standing in the middle of the sidewalk blocking his way. He looked at her and pulled the earphones from his ears.

"Ruby, what do you want?" Sam asked.

"What you want, Sam, world peace and Lilith dead," Ruby said walking over to him.

"Great so why don't you go and do that and leave me alone."

Sam went to go around her but Ruby grabbed his arm. He whirled around and went to hit her. He stopped when he saw an elderly man walking his dog. Sam glared at Ruby and yanked his arm away.

"I am sick of this," he told her.

"Really? Now you know how I feel. Do you remember what that demon said? Lilith wants the Bennetts dead, Sam. Now, are you going to stand back and let her have them?"

Ruby saw the battle happening inside of Sam. He turned away from her. She smirked. She knew that she would get him back on her side. She knew exactly which buttons to push.

Sam raked his hands though his hair. He turned and looked at Ruby. He knew she was right. He needed to protect Lyssa and Artie. Unfortunally the only way to do that was to drink demon blood. And the only way to get the demon blood was Ruby. He looked down at the cement sidewalk wishing the answer was written there.

"You know I'm right, Sam. If those two have any chance of making it out of this alive, you are going to need to bulk up," she said softly.

"I... I don't have time now," Sam said.

"Well, you better make the time or next time I see you it will be at the Bennetts funerals."

"Shut up, Ruby."

"Oh, Sam, I get turned on when you talk dirty like that."

Sam turned away. He looked back and Ruby was gone. He cursed and kicked a stone. He shoved his earphones back in his ears and took off running. He really needed to clear his head now. Ruby had made some sense; he really wished she hadn't. He sighed and pushed himself harder. He knew he was going to end up doing what she wanted, he always did.

***

Lyssa stood in front of the bathroom mirror with Dean standing behind her. She crossed her arms across her chest. She raised an eyebrow wondering what he was up to.

Dean wrapped his arms around Lyssa's waist and ran his hands under her t-shirt. His eyes met hers in the mirror.

"Dean, what do you have planned?" she asked.

"I am going to show you how beautiful you really are."

"Waste of time, Winchester."

Lyssa went to pull away but Dean held her tight. She rolled her eyes but leaned against him.

"Bambi, you are beautiful. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Ah, yeah _you_ would. You lie all the time."

"Not to you."

"Really?"

Dean rested his forehead on Lyssa's shoulder. She sighed. God, she was stubborn. He stood up straight again and turned her around to face him. He leaned her against the counter.

"Bambi, stop it. Please, will you listen to me for five minutes," he pleaded.

"Dean, we don't have five minutes right now. We have-."

Lyssa was cut off by Dean kissing her. She felt his hands as he quickly undid her jeans. She was about to pull away when she felt him shove his hand down the front of her jeans. He began to rub her clit. She gasped and held on to Dean for support.

Dean smiled as he kissed along Lyssa's cheek to her ear. His other hand ran up her shirt pulling it up.

"You going to listen now?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"You play dirty," she answered.

"Oh, I know. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes, I'll listen."

Lyssa pulled away and looked at Dean's face. He gave her s smile and she felt herself softening. She felt him rub her clit again then two of his fingers slipped inside of her. She griped his wife beater tight.

"Take your t-shirt off," Dean said kissing her softly.

"Dean-."

"Please."

Dean watched as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. She then reached out and yanked the wife beater over his head. He removed his hand long enough to toss the beater aside, he then slid his hand back into her jeans. He kissed her and stroked her softly. He heard her moan and her nails digging in the skin of his shoulders. It made him so hard and he wanted to take her right now but he still had a point to prove. Dean reached behind her and undid her bra with one hand. He slid it off her shoulders and down her arms. He tossed it aside. He then turned her to face the mirror again. He kept his hand in her jeans stroking her and sliding his fingers in and out of her. She whimpered.

"God, you are so beautiful right now. Look at yourself, Bambi," he told her letting his fingers dance over her breasts.

Lyssa opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She watched as Dean kissed her neck as his hand moved inside her jeans. She moaned and reached behind her. She placed her hand over his crotch. She felt his erection. She smiled slightly. It still made her smile to think that she turned on Dean Winchester. _The_ Dean Winchester, her life had definitely gotten better.

"Dean," she moaned as he pinched her nipple.

"You know I think you are still wearing too many clothes though. You need to really see how beautiful you are," he whispered in her ear removing his hand from her jeans.

Lyssa whimpered. He had gotten her all rallied up and just left her hanging. She felt him push her jeans and underwear down her hips and legs. When they reached her ankles she felt Dean lift her foot. She stepped out of her jeans. She went to turn around to face him but she felt his hands on her hips keeping her in place.

"Stay right there, babe," he whispered standing up.

"Dean, this isn't fair. I am naked but you aren't," she said.

"All in due time. Now, look at yourself."

"No."

"Bambi, please."

Dean ran his hand down Lyssa's stomach and along her hips. He looked in the mirror his eyes meeting Lyssa's as his fingers went lower. He cupped her with his hand sliding one finger inside of her then two. He kissed her on the neck as she braced herself against the counter.

"You are beautiful, Bambi and you have nothing to hide. Especially not from me. Never from me," he told her gently biting her shoulder.

"Dean, I need... You," she said as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

"Hmmm, you do, huh?"

"Yes."

"Then admit you are beautiful."

"Dean," she whimpered as his thumb made slow lazy circles around her clit.

"Bambi, I need it too. I am almost ready to burst but... I can wait if you can."

Lyssa moaned. She felt Dean kiss her neck as his fingers toyed with her. She reached behind her and tired to undo his belt with one hand. Her fingers trembled and she couldn't get it.

"I could help. If you say it," Dean said licking her collar bone.

"I... I'm beautiful," she said.

"And sexy."

"Dean, now you are... pushing it."

"Say it, Bambi."

"I am beautiful and sexy."

Dean undid his belt and zipper. He pushed his pants and boxers down with Lyssa's help. He bent her over the counter and pushed her feet a little further apart. He then slid inside of her from behind.

Lyssa gasped. Dean's tip was hitting her spot perfectly. She felt his thumb rub her clit. She griped the counter as he slid out of her and back in. God, he fit inside of her so tight. She felt his lips and tongue along her neck and shoulder.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he told her pinching her nipple.

"Dean, faster," she moaned.

"Whatever Bambi wants, Bambi gets."

Dean slid in and out of her faster. He also rubbed her clit faster. He felt Lyssa place her hand over his. He looked in the mirror and watched as she started to stroke her clit as well. It made him even harder. He pulled out of her and slid back in pushing himself inside right to the base of his shaft.

Lyssa whimpered and felt her body tense up. She was so close. Every time Dean pulled out and slid back in he was hitting her spot with his tip. She moaned and clenched her hand around his wrist.

"Dean, fuck!" she moaned as she came.

Dean slammed into her one more time before he came. He let his body drape over her back. He slid out of her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her standing upright.

Lyssa's legs felt weak. She slowly turned around in Dean's arms and kissed him softly. She pulled away and took a deep breath.

"That was fucking wonderful," she said running her fingers over his chest.

"That it was. So, do you believe me now when I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"No, I need more convincing."

"Hmm, I thought as much."

Dean kissed Lyssa again kicking his pants away from around his ankles. He pulled her towards the shower. Dean pulled away and pushed the shower curtain aside and turned it on. He looked back at Lyssa. He reached out and stroked her cheek softly. God, he needed her in his life so badly.

"I love you so goddamn much," he told her suddenly.

"Dean, you-," she started.

"Bambi, I love you alright? This is new to me and… I know I am going to fuck it up at one point; it's just what I do but… I swear right here and now that I will…. I will do everything in my power not to hurt you and give you a reason to leave me. I… God, I need you here with me."

Lyssa felt tears threatening to fall. Dean had actually admitted he needed her. She threw herself in his arms. She held him close and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love you too, Dean. And nothing could make me leave you. I am here for the long haul," she told him kissing him over and over again.

"You better be. I can't go back to how it was before. You... You make my life better."

"Is this a dream or is Dean Winchester actually having a chick flick moment?"

"Yes, but I only have them with you."

Dean pulled Lyssa up and stepped into the shower. He kissed her deeply as he pulled the shower curtain closed.


	63. Chapter 63

Sam grabbed the bag. He looked at Lyssa. He knew she hadn't gotten any sleep. It had been like she was keeping watch. He went over to her. He kneeled beside her and tapped her knee.

"Bobby is half an hour out. I'm meeting him at the factory," Sam said.

"Alright. Fuck, we only have a few hours," Lyssa said sipping her sixth cup of coffee.

"We'll get it done."

"Let's go, Sam," Artie said walking into the room. She had been pacing outside the room waiting for him for the past ten minutes. She wanted to get rid of this damn ghost illness as soon as possible.

"Alright. You know Dean has been in the shower a while," Sam commented standing up.

"Not really," Lyssa said smiling as thoughts of the night before came floating back to her.

Sam raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask; he probably didn't want to know. He nodded and walked over to Artie and left the room. Artie took his hand and leaned against him.

"This is going to work. It has to," Artie said.

"It will. Even if it does sound crazy," Sam answered.

"Bobby is going to hate it."

"Well, Bobby hates most of our plans anyway."

"True, you idjit."

Sam laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ruby's words came back to him in that moment. He held her closer; he wouldn't let Lilith hurt Artie or Lyssa. He wouldn't allow it.

***

Lyssa finished her coffee. She glanced at the pot on the tiny kitchen counter. It was empty. She sighed. She was so damn tired that getting up and walking the six feet to the coffee maker seemed like too much work. She sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. After Dean and hers shower, they had climbed in bed on the pretence of sleep. Dean had slept; she had stayed awake worrying about him. Last night had been peaceful for him, no night mares of Hell. Lyssa still hadn't been able to sleep though. And now she was paying for it.

Dean came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to face the day. He tossed his bag against the dresser and looked at Lyssa. She was sitting on the couch resting. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. He watched as her eyes opened and she looked at him. He felt his heart beat faster as she gave him a beautiful smile. He knew that she only gave that particular smile to him. He walked over and sat beside her. She cuddled close to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked reaching for the remote to turn the television on.

"A little. Sam went to meet up with Bobby," Lyssa told him closing her eyes again. She could feel Dean's chest rise and fall under her hand. His scent surrounded her and she felt safe. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Are you going to tell me what the plan is?"

"Nope. Stop scratching."

Lyssa smacked Dean's hand away from his arm. She opened her eyes and saw that he was watching an old cartoon. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel to a morning show. Dean looked at her.

"What? I want to know the news," she said.

"You wanting to know the news? Since when?"

"Since now. Shh, he's talking about the election."

Dean rolled his eyes. He winced and went to scratch the rash on his forearms again. One look from Lyssa and he stopped. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

***

Bobby looked at Sam then Artie. He turned and looked at the woodchip factory then back to them. They had just finished telling him their plan. He looked at them and shook his head.

"This is a stupid plan," he finally said.

"Bobby it's all we got," Sam said.

"Yeah, do you have a better idea?" Artie asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"No but... Road hauling a ghost to scare it? It sounds like a bad horror movie plot."

Sam sighed. He knew that Bobby had a point but... They didn't have any other leads and time was running out for Artie and Dean. He turned when he saw Artie jump as a bird flew over head. He looked at Bobby.

"We know but it's all we got. Lyssa told me it works and... She hasn't been wrong so far," Sam said.

Bobby lifted up his baseball cap and ran a hand though his hair. He nodded.

"Alright. You're right it's all we got."

"Thanks Bobby."

Artie stood back and watched as Sam and Bobby opened the trunk of the impala and started to get everything set up. She looked at the wood chip factory and shrived. She was going to have to go back in there. She turned and opened the driver's door. She hoped Dean had left some whiskey laying around inside. She needed some liquid courage.

***

Lyssa shut the TV off and looked at Dean when the first bang came on the door. He looked terrified. She cursed and jumped off the couch. She looked around the room realizing she didn't have much time before the sheriff busted in.

"Bambi, what-," Dean started.

"Just stay there, Dean. I got-."

Sheriff Britton busted into the room before Lyssa could finish. Lyssa saw his gun and swore. Nothing was going was planned anymore. She took a step towards him.

"Sheriff, put the gun down," she said softly.

"Why are you here? They say it's all your fault. You're after me," the sheriff said.

"Sheriff, they aren't real. You're sick."

"You have the same thing as me!" Dean exclaimed seeing the sheriff's blood stained sleeves.

"Why did you let Frank get away with it? He killed Luther. Did you not care about Luther? Just because he wasn't like everyone else?" Lyssa asked keeping the sheriff's attention on her.

"Why are you looking into that? It was an accident."

"Bullshit. What happened to Luther Garland was not an accident. Frank murdered him and you covered it up you son of a bitch."

Dean saw the sheriff's eyes go black. He yelled but it was too late. The sheriff lunged at Lyssa. Lyssa knocked the gun out of his hand right before he slammed her into the wall.

Lyssa winced. Being slammed into a wall was not good for her still healing ribs. She looked at the sheriff as his hands came around her neck.

"I am going to shut you up," he told her.

"Go to hell," Lyssa answered kicking him in the balls.

The sheriff let go of Lyssa's throat and stumbled back. He then grabbed a hold of his chest. Lyssa and Dean watched as he crashed though the coffee table. Dean went over to Lyssa to check on her and see if she was okay.

"Bambi?" he asked.

"I'm alright. Sheriff, calm down," Lyssa said watching as the sheriff struggled.

"That's going to be me, isn't it?" Dean asked softly.

"No, it won't. You are going to be okay."

Lyssa looked up at the clock. She then looked at Dean. It was getting closer, the time was running out.

Hurry up Sam, Lyssa thought.

***

Sam walked into the factory with Artie following him. He held the shotgun tight. They walked to the back room where they had seen Luther and they knew he had lived.

Artie followed Sam though the doors and asked herself for the hundredth time why she was doing this. She was shaking and trembling and Luther hadn't even shown up yet. She heard a noise and jumped. She turned and didn't see anything. She turned back and took a deep breath.

"I hate you," she heard a voice say.

She turned back and saw Lyssa standing there. She closed her eyes.

"You aren't real, you aren't real," she repeated over and over.

Sam kept going. He heard Artie but knew that she was probably talking to her hallucinations. And time was running out. He walked into the room and looked around. No sign of Luther.

"Hey, Luther, come out and play!" Sam yelled.

Nothing happened. Sam paced around waiting. After a few minutes he pulled the radio out o his pocket. He pressed the button.

"Bobby, he isn't biting," Sam said.

"I told you this was a stupid plan," Bobby answered his voice cracking over the radio.

"It's our only plan."

"Well, I don't know how to make him bite."

Sam turned around. He saw Luther's drawings of Frank's wife. He sighed. Yep, this hunt sucked.

"I have an idea," Sam said.

"Just don't get hurt."

"I'll try."

Sam shoved the radio back in his pocket and walked over to the desk. He rested his shotgun on it and grabbed a picture. He tore it down the middle.

"Luther!" he yelled.

This is going to blow up in my face, he thought.

***

Dean sat on the bed holding the bible in his hands. He watched as Lyssa threw the bedspread over the sheriff's body. He watched as Lyssa wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Hi, Dean," he heard a voice beside him say. He slowly turned his head and saw... Lilith.

"No, you aren't real," he said.

"But I am, Dean. And I missed you so much. It's time to go back now," Lilith said hugging him.

Lyssa turned around and saw Dean pull away from a Lilith only he could see. She swore and went over to him.

"Dean, she isn't here. Lilith isn't here. Look at me," Lyssa said taking his face in her hands and making him look at her. His green eyes were filled with fear.

Dean looked at Lyssa but saw Lilith over her shoulder waving at him. He felt Lyssa's warm hands on his cheeks then his neck and shoulder.

"You aren't real," he told Lilith firmly.

"But I am, Dean. What's a matter? Did you forget all the fun you had down there?" Lilith asked standing up and looking at him.

Dean felt the pain in his chest. He dropped the bible and grabbed his chest.

"Dean, don't you die on me. She isn't real, focus on me," Lyssa said wrapping her arms around Dean and lowering them both to the floor.

"You aren't real," she heard Dean say again.

Lyssa held him tight and glanced at her watch. Time was running out. She held Dean closer and refused to cry. She wasn't going to let Dean die again.

"Doesn't matter, you're still going to die. You're still going to burn," Lilith told Dean giggling.

Dean squeezed his eyes closed and willed the hallucination away. He felt the pounding in his chest. He really didn't want to die again.

***

Sam tore another picture and turned around. Luther was standing behind him. Sam reached for his shotgun and grabbed it. Luther grabbed him by the jacket and the shirt and tossed him into the middle of the room.

Sam landed hard on his back his shotgun flew from his hand. He took a moment to catch his breath. Before he could act Luther grabbed him and tossed him on the floor again this time harder. Sam rolled on his stomach and crawled towards his shotgun. His fingers came within a couple of inches of grabbing it. Luther then grabbed his leg and yanked him back. Sam winced as Luther's foot came into contact with his ribs. That was going to smart in the morning. He tried to crawl for his shotgun again but Luther grabbed his legs and flipped him on his back.

Sam looked up at Luther and tried to move away from him. Luther grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and slammed him into the floor. Sam started to cough. Luther slammed him on the floor one last time. Sam reached his arms up above him and grabbed the chain Artie and him had covered with dirt. He wrapped it around Luther's neck. Luther grabbed the chain and stared at Sam. Sam had a moment of guilt as he looked at Luther's scared face; then he thought of Artie and Dean.

"Bobby, punch it!" he yelled.

He watched as Luther was yanked out of the room by the chain that was connected to the bumper of the impala. He quickly climbed to his feet. He needed to find Artie.

***

Artie stood and stared at her sister. Artie closed her eyes and willed the image away. She opened her eyes and whimpered. The hallucination of her sister had been replaced with one of their father. She fell to her knees hugging herself.

"You aren't real," she said.

"And you were never good enough. You were always a disappointment to me and your mother. You never measured up to your sister. You never had enough... Heart."

Artie felt her heart beating faster. It echoed into her ears. She clutched her chest and looked up at her father standing there smugly. Not a black hair was out of place and his blue eyes were as icy as she remembered.

"You... Aren't real... Here," she said trying to breathe as her heartbeat faster and harder.

"Neither are you. Not really. You don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere."

Artie felt tears roll down her cheeks. She knew it shouldn't hurt so much to hear the words that had echoed throughout her childhood. She had grown so use to it but the ache and pain was still there. She gasped as her heart galloped.

"All I wanted was for you to look at me and see me. See who I was and love me," Artie managed to say laying on the floor and hugging herself into the fetal position.

"What is there to see and love? You have been and will always be a disappointment. You are a failure, Artemis. Who could love you or want you?" Damon said crossing his arms across his chest as he smiled down at her.

"Artemis!" she heard Sam yell. A moment later she heard his footsteps as he rushed in the room. She then felt his arms come around her.

"Firefly, hang on. Hang on," Sam said his voice strained and full of worry.

All Artie could really hear was the pounding of her own heart in her ears. She closed her eyes and just wanted it to stop.

***

Lyssa felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched and listened as Dean struggled to breath. She grabbed on to his hands and placed it over her heart. She needed to do something.

"Dean, baby relax. You feel my heart beating nice and slow? You gotta slow yours down. Please," she said.

Dean heard her, but he also heard Lilith. He winced and held his chest tight. He felt Lyssa's hands as they grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Damnit, Winchester! Relax, you son of a bitch! You are not going to die on me! Do you hear me?! I am not fighting this damn apocalypse alone! So focus dammit!" she yelled in his face.

Lyssa clutched Dean's shirt in her hands. She couldn't lose him. She watched as he took deep breaths. He took one and stopped.

"Dean?!"

***

Sam picked Artie up in his arms. He quickly rushed to the doors hoping and praying as he went that this would work. He shoved the door open and looked out. He watched as Bobby dragged Luther behind the impala. He looked down at Artie. She wasn't breathing. He kneeled down cradling her in his arms.

"No, no, no. Come on, Firefly. Please breathe," he said the tears threatening to fall.

He held her close as he started to make promises and deals with God. If he gave her back, Sam would do anything He wanted. Tears fell and ran down his cheeks.

"Sam?" came a soft reply.

Sam looked down and saw that Artie was alive. He hugged her closer and looked up and over at the impala. He saw the chain dragging behind it. Luther was gone. He saw bobby stop the car and climb out. Sam smiled at him and nodded. He held Artie closer.

"Sammy, I love you too but I can't breathe," Artie said pulling away and looking up at him.

"Sorry, I thought I had lost you," Sam said letting go of her only a little.

"You aren't going to get away that easily."

Artie kissed Sam and tried to forget what she had heard her father say. He was wrong; he had to be.

***

Lyssa shook Dean and bit her lip so the sob that was building inside of her wouldn't come out. She let out a sigh of relief when Dean started coughing. She grabbed him and hugged him close nuzzling her face in his neck. She let more tears fall as she inhaled his scent.

Dean started to breathe normally his heart beating back at its normal pace. He wrapped his arms around Lyssa and held her close to him. He felt her tears on his skin and squeezed her tight.

"I'm okay," he whispered stroking her hair.

"For now. You have got to stop almost dying. It is so not good for this relationship," Lyssa said.

"Come on, Bambi. Almost dying is hot."

"No, it really isn't."

Lyssa pulled away slightly looking into Dean's green eyes. She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. She felt her tears still falling as Dean yanked her closer to him his hand squeezing her thigh. She bit his bottom lip and raked her hands though his short hair.

"Told you almost dying was hot," Dean said resting her on her back on the wood floor. He held his body over hers.

"You almost dying is not hot. It's scary as hell. Don't do it again," Lyssa said stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Sorry. I can't promise anything."

"I know. So... What are we going to do about our dead as a doornail sheriff over there?"

Dean and Lyssa turned and looked at the dead sheriff. Dean then looked back down at Lyssa.

"Wait till Sam and Artie get back then get the hell out of dodge?" he suggested.

"A man after my own heart."

"Knew I loved you for a reason."

Dean leaned down and kissed Lyssa again. Lyssa kissed him back thankful he was alright.

***

Dean pulled the impala into the gas station/truck stop. He looked at Lyssa. She smiled at him.

"So, why are we stopping?" Artie asked leaning forward.

"Cause I need to change my clothes. So does Sam. We are all sweaty from burying that damn sheriff. Why the hell couldn't Bobby just-."

Dean jumped when the man in question knocked on the window. Lyssa, Sam and Artie laughed. Dean rolled down his window. Bobby leaned down.

"Don't you tow idjits take all day," he said.

"Alright. Bambi-."

"Artie and I will keep Bobby company."

Sam nodded. He turned and kissed Artie softly on the lips. Artie kissed him back then pulled away. She smiled at him.

"I'll be right here when you come back," she told him.

"You better be."

Bobby rolled his eyes and watched as all four of them climbed out of the impala. He winced as he stretched his back. Sitting in a car for six hours wasn't his idea of fun anymore. He turned as saw Dean and Lyssa kissing. Again.

"Boy, move it," Bobby said.

"On it."

Lyssa leaned against the front of the impala as Sam and Dean headed to the truck stop for showers. She turned when Artie came over and leaned against the car beside her.

"That was so not a fun hunt," Artie said.

"Nope. But at least we found out one important fact."

"What?"

"You're a dick too."

Artie shoved Lyssa and Lyssa laughed. They both jumped when Castiel stood in front of them. Artie then smiled. She threw her arms around the angel and held him tight. Castiel looked at Lyssa his eyes pleading with her to help him.

"Cassie! I missed you!" Artie yelled.

"Artemis, I have an important- Remove your hand from there!"

Lyssa covered her mouth to try and hide her laughter. Artie had grabbed Castiel's ass. She turned and saw Bobby watching her. She sighed.

"Cas, what did you come here for this time?" Lyssa asked slowly detaching her sister from the angel.

"I need to speak with you."

"Why not with me?" Artie pouted.

"Because I don't throw myself at him every five minutes. Come on Cas, let's go over here. Bobby watch Artie."

"I don't need to be watched."

"Really? Do you want Sam to come out here and see you hanging off of Castiel?"

Artie crossed her arms across her chest but didn't say anything. She stuck her lower lip out hoping Lyssa would change her mind. Lyssa grabbed Castiel by the trench coat and yanked him over to the side. Artie looked at Bobby.

"It's not fair," she whined.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with that angel," Bobby replied.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do- what the hell am I doing?" Bobby asked rubbing his forehead.

Artie laughed. She hugged Bobby. She pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Aren't you glad that I'm around?"

"Just thrilled."

***

Lyssa looked at Castiel and waited for the angle to start talking. She kept glancing towards the building waiting for Dean and Sam to come out.

"Well?" she finally asked.

"Is your ability getting stronger?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. I still see lovely pictures of Dean in Hell if that's what you mean. Thanks for those by the way."

"Have... Have you begun to hear his thoughts?"

"No... Why? Cas, what the hell are you getting at?"

Castiel looked at Lyssa. He looked down at her arms. He was able to see the scars under her sleeves; he could see the scars that marked her soul. He looked up and met her eyes. He saw the pain and hurt she hid from the others.

"Your ability will continue to grow. You should be able to hear Dean's thoughts and then..."

"Then what?"

"Other's thoughts as well."

Lyssa turned her back on Castiel. She thought back to the woodchip factory. She had been hearing Sam's thoughts not what he had said. She turned back and looked at the angel.

"I heard one of Sam's thoughts yesterday," she said deciding she needed to be truthful to at least one person here, and he was a freakin angel after all.

"What did he say? Is he going to go after Lilith? Is he still using his evil ability?" Castiel pressed.

"No! And stop accusing Sam! I trust him, you should too! Without Sam here, we both know Dean would be useless to this fight."

"He needs to learn to stand on his own. And Sam..."

"Sam is a good man and so help me Castiel, if you or any of the other dicks with wings lay one finger on him I am going to raise Hell."

"What?"

Castiel watched as Lyssa leaned closer to him. She had a serious look on her face.

"If any of you hurts Sam or turn Dean against him, you won't only have Lilith to worry about because I'll start breaking seals too. Sam makes my sister happy and I will cause serious problems for anyone who messes that up. Got it?"

Lyssa stood still when Castiel disappeared. She looked at Dean and Sam walking out of the trunk stop jackets and bags in hand. She was determined no matter what happened that nothing was going to cause a rift between Sam and Dean. They were a team and it needed to stay that way if they were going to stop Lilith.

***

Sam pulled four beers out of the cooler. They had driven for another hour putting more distance between them and the dead sheriff when Bobby had pulled in to an old limestone lot. He had said he needed to stop and stretch. Sam had a feeling he had wanted to talk.

"I talked to Rufus. They found the sheriff," Bobby said taking the beer Sam offered him.

"That didn't take long," Lyssa said shaking her head when Sam offered her a beer. Sam nodded and handed it to Dean instead.

"Well they had labelled him as missing. Then the coroner remembered that some FBI agents were in town. He called the closest field office."

"And founds out we were fakes," Artie said sipping the beer Sam had handed her.

"Yep. Although the secretary has been quoted as saying that she couldn't imagine such nice girls going along with such a horrible plan to harm the sheriff."

"Ha! She obliviously doesn't know Pyro," Dean said.

"Ass," Artie said.

"So, anyone wanna tell me how in the hell that plan worked for getting rid of Luther anyway?" Dean asked ignoring Artie.

"Chain was iron and had a spell word itched on it. You can thank Lyssa for the idea," Sam answered.

"Really? Bambi saved my ass?"

"Of course I saved your ass. I am kind of fond of that ass."

"I kind of like yours too."

Sam, Artie and Bobby rolled their eyes as Dean leaned in and kissed Lyssa softly on the lips. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against him. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at everyone.

"So, now are you feeling? Not scared anymore?" Bobby asked Dean.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'll take on anything you throw at me. Spirits, demons, vampires bring it on."

Everyone looked at Dean. They all smiled slightly at the determined, serious look on his face.

"Aww, isn't he cute?" Bobby asked.

"Very," Lyssa had to say.

"He isn't cute. He's annoying as hell," Artie added.

"He is too cute."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"I do not envy you two," Bobby laughed as Lyssa and Artie continued to argue.

"Thanks Bobby. It is tons of fun," Dean said holding Lyssa back when she went to tackle Artie.

"Never a dull moment," Sam added grabbing Artie by the back of her jeans to stop her from going after Lyssa.

"Well, I'll leave you four. Do me a favour, watch over each other," Bobby said finishing his beer.

"Always do, Bobby. Thanks for coming out and helping us," Sam said.

"Anytime. You know I'd do anything for you idjits."

"Bye Bobby. See you later," Lyssa said hugging Bobby.

"See you, honey. Whip that boy into shape for me."

"Will do."

"Bye Bobby," Artie said hugging him.

"Bye, sweetie. And no setting people on fire."

"Dean is not in that category, right?"

"Artie."

"Alright, Bobby. I won't set him on fire. The impala though, I can't promise."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

Bobby shook his head. He walked around his car and waved at the boys before climbing him.

The four of them watched as Bobby drove off. Lyssa and Artie turned back to the brothers and stood in front of their men waiting to see what the next move would be.

"So, what did you see when you were hallucinating?" Sam asked taking another sip of his beer.

"Howler monkeys. Nasty little buggars," Dean answered looking up and meeting Lyssa's eyes.

"Dean-."

"Sam, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Hunt is over let's move on."

Dean turned and looked at Sam. For a moment he would have sworn Sam's eyes went yellow. Sam looked away and Dean blinked his eyes.

Artie looked at Lyssa. Lyssa looked at her and nodded. Artie walked over to the impala. She opened the back passenger door and started looking though all the crap they had shoved back there. She pulled out the stereo and slammed the door.

"So, how about some music?" Artie asked setting the stereo on the cooler.

"I get to choose," Dean said.

"Dean, this isn't the impala," Sam said.

"We are not listening to your emo music."

"Boys, enough. Artie and I will choose the music," Lyssa said.

"Now, this is going to be worse than Sam's emo music."

Lyssa glared at him. She went over to Artie and they both fiddled with the radio until they found a station they liked. The song playing was Nickelback 'How you Remind Me'. Lyssa smiled.

Dean listened to the song. He finished his beer. He watched as Lyssa started dancing along with Artie as they sang the words. He had to admit it wasn't that bad.

"So where to next?" Sam asked finishing his beer.

"New York. Got the ballet to take Bambi too."

"Dean, I... How about you and Lyssa go and me and Artie will go on a hunt?"

"I don't know, Sam."

Sam turned and watched Artie and Lyssa. He turned back to Dean. He crossed his arms across his chest. He wanted some time alone with Artie and... After this hunt, he realized Ruby was right. He needed his powers back to their full potential if he was going to protect the people he loved. That circle now included Artie and Lyssa. He knew it would be harder but not impossible to sneak away while Dean was around. It was just easier and there was a little less guilt involved if Dean wasn't around.

"Dean, I want some alone time with Artemis. Are you telling me that you don't want some alone time with Lyssa?" Sam asked.

"Well duh, Sam but... I still don't like it."

"Like what?" Lyssa asked coming over with every intention of pulling Dean over to dance with her.

"Sam wants us to spilt up when I take you to New York for the ballet," Dean said.

"No."

"Lys-."

"Sammy, bad things happen when you and Dean are apart."

"What are we talking about?" Artie asked dancing her way over.

"I want to go on a hunt or tow while Dean and Lyssa go to New York," Sam said.

"Hell no."

"And why not?"

"Last time you two were apart, you hooked up with a demon."

"Meg?" Lyssa asked.

"Ahh, Ruby. Dude, what is it with you and demon bitches?"

Dean started to laugh. He finished his beer and shook his head. This was just too weird. Usually Sam and he did whatever they wanted. Now there were two other people to consult and think about. Although, he knew that the Bennetts were more likely to take over every decision they would make.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Winchester," Lyssa said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Every time Sam goes off on his own, you somehow end up taken hostage and tied up."

"Hmmm, taken hostage and tied up? You promise to be rough, Bambi?" Dean asked winking at her.

Sam and Artie laughed as Lyssa turned red. Lyssa smacked Dean but he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Lyssa still glared.

"Dude, I can't believe you said that," Lyssa said standing in front of him leaning her back against his chest.

"Dude, its Dean. He always says stuff like that," Artie said.

"Yeah, he does," Sam agreed.

"So, what do you say, Bambi? We leave the younguns alone?" Dean joked.

"I don't know, Pa. Them some dangerous work we do. Mayhap we should keep them younguns with us," Lyssa answered with a thick Southern drawl.

"Youngun? I am older then you, Lyssa," Sam said.

"Ma, Samuel is right. Tis time to let them younguns so yonder into the sun," Dean said mimicking Lyssa's thick accent.

"Could you two just knock it off? This isn't Little House on the Prairie," Artie said.

"I was going more for the Beverly Hills Hillbillies," Lyssa answered.

"Really? Me too," Dean added kissing her on the neck.

"Guys, focus," Sam rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, Sam has a point. I would like some alone time with Bambi. But Sammy, you call me every day to check in," Dean ordered pointing his finger at him.

"You too, Artie," Lyssa added.

"Dude, freedom. Finally," Artie said wrapping her arms around Sam.

Lyssa looked at Dean. He shrugged his shoulders. She looked at the ground feeling his arms holding her tight. She closed her eyes and wondered if she would be able to hold it together long enough to sit though the ballet. The last thing she wanted was Dean feeling guilty about something he had no control over and couldn't have known about. She rested her hand over his and took comfort from his presence. He was all she'd ever need.


	64. Chapter 64

Sam and Artie walked into the motel room. They turned and waved as Lyssa pulled the impala out of the parking lot. They both watched as the car disappeared down the road. Artie sighed and dragged her bags inside. Sam followed her closing the door. He wanted to call Ruby and set up a meeting as soon as possible. He didn't know how long Dean would give them alone.

"Dude, what do you want to do?" Artie asked sitting on the bed and pulling off her sneakers.

"I was thinking you could look at the newspapers online and see if there is a hunt here or in a town close by while I go and get some food, maybe talk to the locals see if anything strange has happened but wasn't reported," Sam hated how easy it was to lie to Artie. Then again he remembered how easily he had lied to Jess years before. You would have thought he had learned his lesson about lying to those you love; that is could cost them their lives.

"Alright, Sammy, could you help me salt the windows first and draw the devil's trap?"

"We could do it later."

"I promised Lyssa it would be the first thing we did. And... She'll know if I'm lying. She has like this sixth sense about it."

"I think older siblings are born with it."

"So, Dean has it too?"

"Yep."

Sam dropped his duffel bag on the bed. He opened it and pulled out a bag of salt. He handed it to Artie and watched as she got up and went over to the window. He watched as she laid out a thick straight line along the sill. He smiled sadly. Lyssa and Artie were quick learners when it came to this lifestyle.

"I'll salt the windows, you draw the devil's trap," Artie said glancing at him.

"Ceiling or floor?"

"Well... Does the carpet lift up?"

Sam looked at the floor. There was an area rug in the middle. Perfect to hide a devil's trap under.

"Yeah, it does. I'll get on it."

"Thanks."

Artie poured salt finishing the window. She moved on to the bathroom window. She glanced at Sam crouched on the floor. She shook her head and walked in the washroom. Lyssa wasn't the only one in the Bennett family who knew a lie when she heard one. Sam was going to meet up with Ruby. She poured the salt line along the small square window in the bathroom. She had thought that Ruby was no longer a factor, that she didn't have to worry about the demon bitch pulling Sam's strings and playing him like a fiddle anymore. She hated that he was meeting up with Ruby but she hated the lies more. Lying to someone was not the way to build a foundation for a relationship.

"Damn demon bitch," she muttered dropping the bag of salt on the floor in the bathroom once she was done the salt line.

"I finished the devil's trap. What do you want to eat?" Sam asked coming in the washroom and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm... I don't know. Surprise me," Artie said turning around and facing him.

"Alright. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too."

Artie watched as Sam kissed her on the cheek then turned and left the room. She heard the door close. She leaned against the bathroom counter wondering why the hell he couldn't just tell her the truth.

***

Dean sat watching Lyssa wondering the same thing. She seemed fidgety and more and more distant the closer they got to New York. He watched as she tapped her hands on the steering wheel watching the road. He had asked her a half dozen times if she was alright. Every time she had said yes and he had known she was lying.

"Bambi, pull over," he said finally.

"What? Why?" she asked looking at him.

"We need to talk."

"Uh huh, that sounds bad. I think I'll keep driving instead."

"Bambi."

Lyssa griped the steering wheel. She swore and pulled over to the shoulder of the road. She shut the impala off and looked at Dean. She bit her lip knowing what he wanted to talk about. She wished she was better at hiding her feeling from him. She looked down at the leather seat and ran her fingers along the seams.

"Dean, I am fine for the millionth time. Really," she lied.

"Come on, you expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to do this right now."

"Bambi, I just want to know why it seems like you aren't happy to go to the ballet. Artie said you went every year since you were sixteen with your dad. I just- Shit," Dean said finally making the link in his head.

"Dean, you didn't know. You couldn't have known."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lyssa didn't answer Dean right away. Dean climbed out of the car and slammed the door. He felt the night air blow though his grey shirt. He cursed and kicked a rock. He was angry at himself for not seeing it before. He heard Lyssa climb out of the car and the door slam. He turned when she walked around the front of the impala towards him. He saw her tears. She walked over to him and he took her in his arms holding her close to him.

"I didn't tell you because I saw in your face how much it meant to you that I liked the gift. And... I wanted to try and find enjoyment in the things I used to love. You being with me is going to make it different, Dean. I know it will," she told him her head resting on his chest her tears falling on his shirt.

"We don't have to go. We can do something-."

"I can't keep running from my memories, Dean."

"Bambi, how... How many times did your father..."

Dean couldn't say the words. He just couldn't imagine the beautiful woman in his arms being hurt and used in such a way. It was too horrible. He pulled her closer wishing once again he could kill the son of bitch who had hurt her.

"Once... He only raped me once but... It was enough. After he would... Touch me and hit me and that... It got easier as the years went by to deal with it."

"Got easier? Bambi-."

"I know how it sounds. I know, but that's how I felt. Can we please stop talking about this now?" Lyssa asked hating that she was lying to Dean again but... She just couldn't tell him for how many years her father used her for.

"Alright, I'll drive."

"Okay, I can handle the ballet, Dean."

"You better be able too. I... I hate it when you fall apart."

"Why?"

"Because then you push me away."

Lyssa pulled away and kissed him on the lips softly. She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"I will try not to push you away from now on," she whispered.

"Good, let's go then."

Dean pulled away and walked to the driver's side. He climbed in and sat beside Lyssa. He started the impala than grabbed her hand. He knew she needed him.

***

Sam watched Artie sleep. She had found a case here in the small tow they were in. It looked like it was just a simple salt and burn. Something to keep them or rather her occupied. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the text message, Ruby was outside waiting. He took one last look at Artie, he hated leaving her. He would do anything not to have to do this but... There was no other way.

He got up and went over to her. He kissed her on the cheek softly pulling the covers around her more. He stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back at Artie once then walked out. He looked around the parking lot as he softly closed the door behind him. He spotted Ruby's car. He walked towards it dreading every step.

He reached it and climbed in the passenger seat. He turned and looked at Ruby. She smiled at him and started the car.

"Glad you changed your mind, Sam," she said.

"Can we just hurry this up. I left Artemis alone," Sam said.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to the precious Bennett, now would we?"

"I don't have time for your crap."

"Well, Sam you have two choices. Either take my crap or I stop right here and leave you and idiot brother to protect the Bennetts. Wonder how long you can keep them alive without any powers, Sam."

Ruby watched as Sam clenched his fists in his lap. She smiled as she sped the car down the highway looking for a deserted spot. She knew she had him. He could try as much and as hard as he wanted to deny what he was to himself and to others but Ruby saw the real him. As long as she dangled the Bennetts' safety and lives' in front of him, Sam would do anything she said. He would tell himself, convince himself, that he was doing it to keep them safe, to protect them; when in reality he had become a junkie addicted to the power.

She smiled as she pulled the car into an empty field. She turned and faced Sam as she shut the car off.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Just get on with it," Sam said.

Sam watched as Ruby pulled a knife out from the back of her jeans. She shoved up the sleeve of her jacket. Sam hated how his mouth began to water in anticipation over what was going to happen next. He watched his eyes glued to the knife as it pressed to then slice across Ruby's flesh. Sam grabbed her arm and bought it to his face sucking on the out and lapping up the blood.

Ruby ran hand though his hair smiling. This plan was brilliant, she was awesome.

***

Dean watched as Lyssa dropped her bag on the floor before walking over to the bed and flopping down on it. He kicked her bag aside and closed the door to the hotel room. He glanced around the room smiling a little. He had decided to splurge a bit on the hotel room. It was way classier then the normal dives they stayed in, this one looked like the sheets had actually been washed and the floor vacuumed. He dropped the bags on the couch and pulled off his jacket.

He turned and watched Lyssa. She was passed out on the bed. He walked over to her and pulled off her flip flops and her hoodie. He rolled her over on her back and undid her jeans. He slowly slid them down her hips smiling when he saw her black boy cut panties. Just the sight of them made him hard. He slid her jeans off then pulled the comforter and sheets down. He tucked Lyssa in brushing the hair from her face. She looked so peaceful. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Bambi," he whispered.

Lyssa let out a small sigh and rolled over. Dean stood up straight and sighed. Climbing in bed beside her sounded like a damn good idea at the moment, but he still had to salt the windows and draw a devil's trap. Then he had to unpack the weapons. He turned away from Lyssa and the bed and walked back to the pile of bags.

He opened the weapons bag and pulled out the bags of salt then his guns. He turned when he heard Lyssa whimper. He waited a minute but she didn't make another noise. He turned to grab a salt bag and jumped when Castiel stood beside him.

"Son of a bitch, Cas. Don't do that," Dean said picking up the salt bag.

"Sorry, Dean, I came to see how you are doing," Castiel said.

"Since when to angels make social calls?"

"Since... Why must you question everything I do?"

Castiel looked past Dean to Lyssa sleeping on the bed. He could see into her dream, or rather nightmare. She was back at that night; the first night her father had hurt her. He looked at Dean who was placing a salt line along the window. Dean had no idea of the pain Lyssa carried in her heart.

"Dean, is she alright?" Castiel asked.

"Who? Bambi?" Dean asked turning around to look at the angel.

"Yes. Is she... Happy?"

Dean dropped the bag of salt on the floor and looked at Castiel. He then glanced at Lyssa. She laid with her back facing them almost in the middle of the bed. He turned back to Castiel; the angel had a serious look on his face.

"I think she is, Cas. If you want to know for sure, you'd have to ask her," Dean answered.

"I wonder if she knows the truth herself."

"What are-."

Dean stopped because Castiel disappeared. He swore and grabbed the bag of salt. He would never understand angels; ever.

***

Artie rolled over and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Sam lying beside her. She saw the light from the sun filtering into the room. She snuggled closer to Sam smiling when he held her tight. She looked up and saw him looking down at her.

"We're going to have to get up to go check out the case, aren't we?" she whispered.

"We should," Sam answered.

"I kind of just want to stay here with you."

"I know the feeling. I want to spend all day here with you."

Sam kissed Artie on the top of her head running his hand under the shirt she wore. He ran his hand up her thigh and rested it on her bare hip. He held her close and tried to forget about what he had done the night before with Ruby. He could still taste Ruby's blood in his mouth. He felt Artie kiss his neck and chest.

"As much fun as that would be, we need to get up," she said sighing.

"Since when are you the morning person?" Sam asked as he watched her climb out of bed. She turned and graced him with a smile.

"Since, we're going to get to hunt down a ghost," she answered.

"You know, you enjoy this way too much."

"Just enjoying being with you every day and saving the world by killing one spook at a time."

Sam watched as she grabbed her bag and walked to the washroom. She left the door open as an invitation to him to join her whenever he was ready. He sat up in bed and raked his hands though his hair. He heard the shower go on and closed his eyes. Deep down he knew he was betraying the trust Artie had given him. He climbed out of bed and tried to tell himself that he was doing the right thing.

"Sammy, you coming?" Artie yelled.

"Coming!"

Artie stood under the spray of the water. She closed her eyes and let the hot water wash away her worries and fears. Even if it was only for a short time. She knew Sam was hiding something from her, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. She had this sinking feeling that it had something to do with Ruby and his power. She hated that he was lying to her but didn't want to call him out on it. She didn't want to ruin what they had right now.

She smiled when she felt Sam's arms come around her waist. She leaned against his hard body and felt his erection. She turned around in his arms and looked up into his blue eyes. She saw desire there along with love and... Guilt. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. She smiled when he pressed her body against the wall of the shower. She pulled away from the kiss and stroked his cheek.

"Glad to see you can get up in the morning," she said smiling.

"Oh you have no idea," Sam answered kissing her again.

Sam picked her up and thrusted into her slamming her back against the wall. He kissed her trying to wipe the memory of a night spent with Ruby from his mind; he just wanted to lose himself in the arms of the woman he loved.

***

Lyssa stared at the dress in the mirror. She turned and sighed. She turned and looked at Dean who was sitting in a chair on the side sipping coffee. She felt kind of bad about getting him up bright and early to go dress shopping but she needed a distraction. She had had a horrible night dealing with nightmares while trying not to show Dean that something was wrong. Dress shopping had seemed like the perfect distraction; even though it was pretty damn obvious Dean hated it.

"What do you think?" she asked showing him the blue ball gown with sparkles everywhere.

"It looks okay," Dean tried, in reality he had stopped caring after the third dress.

"Thanks, Dean. That is a ringing endorsement if I ever heard one."

"Bambi, you look great in anything, really. Plus, why the hell do we have to dress up anyway?"

"Because it's the ballet. No one goes in their blue jeans and t-shirts."

"We can."

"Dean, please."

"Fine, I'll wear something nice. But I won't like it."

"Don't worry; I'll like it enough for the both of us."

Dean smiled. He got up and walked over to Lyssa. He kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her flush against his body. He saw her smile and looked deep into her brown eyes. Suddenly Castiel's question popped into his head.

"Bambi, are you happy?" he asked watching her face.

"Yeah, I am. You make me happy. Why are you asking?" Lyssa answered toying with his amulet.

"Just wondering. So, are we almost done here, cause I'm hungry."

"Surprise, surprise. I have one more dress to try on. Think you can make it?"

"I don't know. I'll try."

Lyssa shook her head. She pulled away and went back to the dressing room. She shut the door and looked at the last dress; she had grabbed it on a whim. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She took a deep calming breath and opened them to look at the white strapless dress. She knew she was playing with fire because the dress was very similar to the countless of white dresses her father had demanded and forced her to wear. She clenched her fists.

"I'm not going to let him run my life anymore," she whispered.

Dean paced waiting for Lyssa to come out. He sipped his coffee and glanced around. He was real aware of the other women in the store checking him out. He smiled at one of the saleswomen causing her to blush and hurry off. He smirked a little finishing his coffee. He still had it. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open to check his messages. There were none, he sighed and shoved it back in his pocket. He turned around and stopped. He watched as Lyssa came out of the dressing room.

Lyssa walked up to Dean and the mirror. She looked at herself in the white dress. She had to admit, she did look nice. The dress was tight in the bodice, there was a silver belt emphasizing her slim waist. From there the skirt flowed out and fell perfectly around her feet. She turned and looked at Dean.

"Well?" she asked.

"Son of a bitch, I didn't think it was possible for you to get any hotter," he said checking her out.

"Okay, I get that you are hungry but I need an honest opinion here."

"I am being honest. You look real hot, I am one lucky bastard. No, I am the luckiest bastard."

Dean stepped closer to Lyssa and glanced at the two of them in the mirror. He didn't fit. His torn jeans, dirty t-shirt, and beaten up leather jacket did not fit with Lyssa's classy dress. He felt Lyssa tug on his jacket. He turned and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"No, I'm the lucky one. I'll go change and then we can go," she said.

"You getting this one?"

"Yeah since you like it so much."

"Bambi, I actually like you naked with your body against mine but who's counting?"

Lyssa blushing and shook her head. She hurried off to the change room to change. She told herself that this time would be different. She was going to the ballet with Dean. What was the worst that could happen?

***

Artie dusted off another file and sneezed. She turned and looked at Sam, who was surrounded with piles of files and filing boxes. He was in his element. She on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to just go and chase the damn ghost down until it told them who he was. Sam had voided that idea. She walked back to the table and sat beside Sam. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Find anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, not yet. At least no one that matches the description of our little Casper," Artie said opening a file.

"Dude, don't call him that."

"Until we find out his real name, he is Casper. You find anything?"

"No. No records of little boys dying anywhere near the house."

"Maybe he didn't die in the house. Maybe he's attached to something _in_ the house."

Sam frowned that cute little frown he got when he was thinking. Artie smiled, she loved that frown. He closed the file he had been looking at and started to flip though the notes on his legal pad. He flipped the pages and stopped. He looked up at Artie and showed her the notes.

"The Johnsons became foster parents eight months ago. They purchased the little boy's furniture from an antique store. Two weeks later, all these things started happening to them and their neighbours. Lights flicking, items being moved, cars not starting," Sam explained.

"Then it got worse when Mrs. Johnson took a one way trip down the stairs," Artie added remembering what she had read from the newspaper report.

"Exactly. Plus the boy, Tommy, claims his imaginary friend did it."

"Alright. So let's assume the ghost is attached to a piece of furniture. Which item is it?"

Sam sighed. He flipped all the pages of his legal pad back and looked at Artie. She made a face and let her head fall on the pile of files in front of her. Dust flew up causing Sam to cough a little.

"We're going to have to go to the antique store and ask to go though their records aren't we?" she whined.

"Yeah, if you want to know who Casper really is and stop him, then yeah we have to go to the antique store."

"Can't we just go to the cemetery and just dig up all the little boys and torch them?"

"You really hate research that much?"

"Yeah, why do you think I go to Art School? No research, just creativity."

"Uh huh. We're going to the store."

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"I am seriously reconsidering that."

Sam paused halfway though putting his stuff into his bag. He turned and pulled Artie into his lap and kissed her hard on the lips. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. He pulled away and let his tongue trace her bottom lip. He heard her moan. He looked into her steel grey eyes and felt himself falling for her again.

"Still reconsidering?" he asked softly.

"Maybe not anymore," Artie answered kissing him again.

"Artemis, we should get going."

"Five minutes."

"You're just stalling."

"No, I happen to like making out with you."

Artie kissed him again smiling when she felt his hand on her ass. They could spend five minutes making out. Damn research could wait.

***

Lyssa tossed the dress bag on the bed and turned to face Dean. She giggled when Dean yanked her against his body and started kissing down her neck. She pulled away and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So, what are we going to do for the next few hours?" Lyssa asked pulled away and running her fingers though Dean's hair.

"Oh I have several ideas," Dean said pulling off his jacket.

Lyssa barely had time to pull off her own jacket before Dean tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed. She heard him shove her dress bag aside as he laid her on the bed, his body draped over hers. She laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

Dean kissed Lyssa back running his hand up her shirt and running his fingers along the top of her jeans. He pulled away from her kiss long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head. He smiled at Lyssa when he felt her hands running down his chest.

"Bambi," he whispered pulling her shirt off.

"Yes, Dean?" Lyssa asked kissing down his neck.

"I want to ask you something."

"Well, ask."

Lyssa sighed when Dean pulled away. He looked at her and she knew that it was something serious. She reached out and stroked his cheek. She looked in his green eyes and waited for his question.

"When I touch you it... You don't have any bad memories do you?" he asked.

"Dean, you asked me this already."

"So, I'm asking again. Humour me."

Dean watched Lyssa. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He then looked up and met her eyes.

"When you touch me, all I think about is how you make me feel. How every time you touch me, I don't want you to stop. Ever," she told him kissing him again.

"You promise?"

"I promise. That is it. Now shut up."

Lyssa kissed Dean pushing him over on his back. She straddled him and leaned over him smiling at him. She felt his hands grip her hips as she ran her tongue down his neck. She let her fingers dance down his chest and stomach to his belt. She slowly undid it.

"I have one other question," Dean said moaning slightly when Lyssa's tongue made contact with one of his nipples.

"Don't care," Lyssa answered smirking when she felt Dean grow hard.

"You should."

"But I don't. In case you haven't noticed I'm busy."

Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around Lyssa. He held her arms down and pulled away from her slightly when she tried to kiss him. He smiled when she rolled her eyes at him.

"You are such a girl," she muttered.

"Bambi, I just got to know one thing," he said resting his forehead against hers.

"You already know that I love you. What else is there?"

"Do... When you see yourself in the future, what do you see?"

Lyssa was quiet. Before landing here, she would have said that her future was being a teacher. She would have probably lived alone with dozens of cats never marrying or having children of her own. Just teaching the children of others. Now, when she thought about her future, it had Dean in it. She wanted a future with him, she wanted children with him. She wasn't going to tell him that though. The last thing she wanted was him to take off running in the other direction.

"I see myself with you. Of course we stop the apocalypse because we are just awesome like that but the main thing is that I am still with you and we're happy," Lyssa said softly.

"So, you want me in your future?" Dean asked letting go of her arms so she could hold him.

"Yes. I want you in my present and my future. You're stuck with me, Winchester."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Bennett."

"Good. Now can we get busy?"

Dean laughed and kissed her. He started to undo her jeans. He laid her back down on the bed.

"Yes, now we can get busy," he answered getting up and pulling her jeans off.

***

Sam and Artie crept along the side of the house. They had found out from the antique store that the Johnsons had brought several items there. One of them was a desk from the Victorian Period. Sam had used his Winchester charm and puppy dog eyes and the owner of the store had given him the name of the previous owners. Artie had done an internet search and found that the previous owners, a Jack and Lily Brown, had had a son, Jeremy, who had died at the young age of four when said desk had fallen on top of him. It had been ruled and accident but Sam and Artie thought differently. Jeremy's older sister, Marianna had been fourteen and apparently had been an only child up to the age of ten. Perhaps she had not been too happy about having to share everything with a new little brother.

"Shit," Artie said tripping over the garden hose.

"Shh," Sam said looking around hoping no one had noticed anything. The Johnsons appeared not to be home but the neighbours might be.

"Sorry."

Artie followed Sam as they crept up to the back door. She held the door open as Sam kneeled down and picked the lock. She was going to get him to teach her how to do that. Ten seconds later the door opened and they were in. Artie followed Sam closing the door behind him softly.

Sam pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. He kept the light low hoping none of the neighbours could see it. He headed for the stairs. He heard Artie following him.

"So, what's the plan again?" she whispered.

"Find the desk, salt and burn it. Hopefully that will work since Jeremy was cremated," Sam answered climbing the stairs two at a time.

"And if not?"

"Then we're screwed."

"Great. Nice to know you have a backup plan."

They reached the top of the stairs and came to a hallway. Sam went down one side of the hall while Artie went down the other. Artie pushed open a door and stood there shocked. There in the middle of the room was a little boy with bright red hair. He wore overalls and a pair of black shoes. He sat playing with a train set. Artie felt her heart breaking for this innocent child who hadn't gotten the chance to live.

"Jeremy?" she asked softly walking into the room.

"Hi," the little boy said looking up at her. His green eyes sparkled.

"Jeremy, why are you hurting people?"

"Annie hurt me. Said she didn't need me."

Sam heard Artie talking. He turned and went over to the room. He saw Jeremy. He looked at Artie who was moving closer to the ghost. He felt panic rise in his chest. What the hell was she thinking?

"Jeremy, your sister was a mean little bitch. You had a right to live just as much as she did," Artie said kneeling in front of him.

"Didn't live," Jeremy said looking up at her.

"Artemis, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked coming closer to them.

"Helping him. Jeremy, I know you didn't live and that it isn't fair but... Honey, you can't stay here forever."

"Yes, I can."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed. Artie flew into Sam and they both flew into the hallway and slammed into a wall. Artie heard Sam moan. She turned her head a little and looked at him. He looked down at her.

"This is why we don't talk to ghosts. We just torch them," he said.

"Sorry."

***

Lyssa stood beside Dean in front of the building. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist pulling her against him. She looked at him and smiled. It had taken awhile to get Dean out of bed after their lovemaking and get ready. They had made it with ten minutes to spare.

"Bambi, we can still bail," Dean said leaning close to her.

"I'll be fine. I got you, what else do I need?" Lyssa asked taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs to the opera house.

Dean held Lyssa's hand as they walked into the building. He felt completely out of place. Everyone was dressed to the nines in evening gowns and tuxes. He saw some women checking him out. He then noticed a couple of guys eyeing Lyssa. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to him. He felt her place a hand on his chest.

"They don't hold a candle to you babe," she whispered to him.

"You think so?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I know so, always have. You in a tux... I can barely hold myself back from having sex with you right now," she said kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"Bambi," Dean moaned getting hard. It was already too much that she looked so damn hot in that dress, did she have to make it worse?

"Sorry. Come on let's go find our seats."

Lyssa took Dean's hand and lead him though the crowd. She reached the ticket man. She turned to Dean. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the tickets. He handed them to the guy.

"Box 2 to your left," he said handing the stubs back.

"Box seats?" Lyssa asked Dean as they moved to their seats.

"I just asked Bobby for tickets. He did that part on his own," Dean answered seeing the door.

Lyssa took a deep breath. Box seats, what he father had always gotten. She shook her head slightly as Dean led her into the box. She sat down in one of the four chairs. She turned as Dean sat beside her.

Dean took Lyssa's hand and held it. He intertwined their fingers together and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Bambi, you going to be all right?" he whispered.

"I'll be fine, really. I can handle this," Lyssa lied hoping she sounded convincing.

"You do know that I don't believe you right?" he asked softly.

"I know. Just... Don't let go of my hand."

"I won't."

The lights went down and the music started. Dean sat back and watched. He watched as the dancers just floated across the stage. He hated to admit it but he was hooked. How did they move so gracefully?

Lyssa watched the ballerinas and let one tear roll down her cheek. She could have been one of them once upon a time. She squeezed Dean's hand and was relieved when he squeezed back. She watched the dancers for what must have been fifteen minutes when the door to the box opened again. She didn't look as she heard two people settling in their seats behind her. One kicked her chair. She turned around and felt the blood drain from her face. She was staring right at a picture perfect image of her father.

"Sorry," he said sitting back in his seat.

Lyssa turned around and looked at the stage. She felt the room closing in on her and the bile rising in her throat. She needed to get out of here; if she didn't she was going to scream.

Dean felt Lyssa tug on his hand. He turned and looked at her. She looked pale and scared. He leaned closer to her.

"Bambi, are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't feel well. I'm going to go to the washroom."

"I'll go-."

"No, stay. I'll be fine, really. "

Dean watched as Lyssa got up and quickly left the box. He looked at the couple behind him. They smiled at Dean and he nodded. He went back to watching the show with an uneasy feeling that something was not right with Lyssa.

***

Artie and Sam pushed the desk down the stairs. Doors slammed and opened they heard things crashing but didn't care. Jeremy had held them against the wall for what seemed like an hour before letting them go. Not that they had asked why he was suddenly letting them go. Sam had went in the room shoved the desk out and poured a salt line in the doorway. Now they were trying to get the thing out of the house before the homeowners came back, the neighbours called the cops or Jeremy decided he wanted to play throw the grown-ups around some more.

Artie shoved the desk and grabbed it before it went sailing down the stairs. She turned and looked at Sam. He rested his arms on the desk and looked back at her.

"So, you got a plan?" she asked him.

"Get it downstairs, outside and torch it," he answered.

"Just like that?"

"Yep, just like that."

"And I though Dean was the crazy Winchester."

"Nope, you have to be crazy to be a Winchester."

"Nice to know."

Sam smiled at her and moved between the desk and the wall. It was a tight fit but he made it. He took the front of the desk and pulled it down the stairs while Artie pushed. After what seemed like forever, they made it down all the stairs. Sam stopped to take a couple of deep breaths. He looked at Artie.

"Back door?" he asked.

"Unless you really want the neighbours to catch us, yeah back door," she answered wanting to get the hell out of the house.

Artie pushed the desk as Sam steered them towards the back door. He opened it and lifted the desk up. Artie lifted her end and prayed the desk fit though the door frame. They moved it though letting out collective breaths they had been holding when the desk moved though the doorway with ease. They carried it as far into the yard as they dared without hitting any trees.

Sam dropped his end on the grass and looked around the yard. He saw a gardening shed in the dim light form the moon and went over to it. He broke the cheap lock on the door and yanked the door open. He grabbed the two containers of gasoline he saw.

Artie paced back and forth looking between the house and the neighbours. She hoped nobody had seen or heard anything. The last thing they needed was the cops to show up. She looked up when Sam came back with the cans of gas. She grabbed one and they doused the desk. Artie tossed the can aside and watched as Sam tossed the last bit of the salt he had on him on the desk. She looked at him, he shrugged.

"Insurance," he answered.

She shook her head and held out her hand. A flame appeared in her palm. She focused on pushing it out down her index finger. She watched as the flame slowly reached down her finger to the tip. She moved it closer to the side of the desk. The flame caught the gas and the desk went up in flames. Artie stepped back and looked at Sam making the flame disappear.

"No, we that so bad?" she asked.

Before Sam could answer he heard sirens in the distance. He gave Artie a look. She shrugged her shoulders. He grabbed her by the arm and they took off running. They came to a fence. Sam boosted Artie over then jumped over himself. He landed beside her. He gave her another look when she smiled at him.

"We are going to talk about this once the police aren't chasing us down," he said.

"Alright."

They took off running down the back alley. Artie wasn't going to say anything to Sam but she thought this was kind of exciting.


	65. Chapter 65

Lyssa leaned against the cold brick wall and took slow deep breaths. She had ran right out of the building her heart racing. She hugged herself and tried to stop her body from shaking. She couldn't believe what she had seen. She didn't want to believe what she had seen. Her father wasn't here, it was impossible but... God, she knew what she had seen.

"Am I losing my mind?" she whispered staring at the ground.

"No, you are fine," Castiel said wincing when Lyssa jumped and let out a yelp.

"Damn it, Cas! You could warn a person before you show up. How about wear a bell or something?" she suggested shaking her head and brushing some loose curls away from her face.

"Sorry, I... I came to check on you. That man is not your father, Lyssa. He may look like him but he isn't him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. You are not in any danger from him. He can no longer hurt you."

"You're wrong, Cas. He still has the power to hurt me."

Castiel saw Lyssa staring at her arms. He stepped forward and took her arms in his hands. He looked at the scars. He noticed some had just healed recently. Lyssa had tried to hide them with makeup but he could see them. He looked up and met her eyes.

"He only has that power because you let him have it. You are stronger than this. We both know that," he told her letting her arms drop.

"Cas, I am not strong. I just let everyone think I am."

"Bambi!" they both heard Dean yelled somewhere at the opening to the alley.

"Here!" Lyssa yelled moving away from the wall and letting Dean see her.

Dean ran down the alley and pulled Lyssa in his arms when he reached her. She had been gone twenty minutes when he had decided to start looking for her. He had almost freaked out when he couldn't find her in the building. He pulled away and looked down and met her eyes.

"What did I tell you about taking off and not telling me?" he asked softly.

"Sorry I just... I was wrong, I couldn't handle it," she answered.

"I watched over her. She is fine," Castiel felt the need to say.

"Cas, get lost. Your virgin angelic eyes don't need to see this."

"What are you...? Oh," Castiel figured it out. He blushed then disappeared.

Lyssa rested her head on Dean's chest. She let tears fall glad that he was holding her close to him. She felt his hand stroke her back.

"Come on, let's get you back to the motel," he said pulling away from her.

"Yeah, I want nothing more than to curl up on the couch with you and watch a movie."

"Sounds good."

Dean took Lyssa's hand and went to walk back towards the opening to the alley. He stopped when he saw a figure standing there. He then heard a growl. He moved instinctively in front of Lyssa. He watched as the figure moved closer. He swore, it was a werewolf.

"Dean?" Lyssa whispered seeing it too.

"Bambi, run. Now."

"Not without you."

Lyssa saw the werewolf growl again. She slowly started to back up pulling Dean with her. She heard her heels click on the pavement.

"Tell me you can run in those," Dean said keeping his eyes on the werewolf trying to think of a plan.

"You bet your life I can."

"Then... Move!"

Dean whirled around and started running down the alley. Lyssa ran beside him. He heard the werewolf following them. He looked around hoping he could find a place to hide. He looked ahead and saw a gated doorway. It would be a tight fit but it was all between them and a hungry werewolf. He grabbed Lyssa's arm and yanked her towards it.

Lyssa winced as she slammed into the wooden door. She felt Dean's back pressed against hers as he closed the gate in front of him. She looked around him and saw the werewolf stalk up to the gate. She turned and pressed her back against the door more trying to take up as little room as possible.

"Dean?" she asked realizing they were stuck since she was turning the knob of the door but it wasn't moving.

"Stay behind me, Bambi. Whatever you do, stay behind me," he told her also watching the werewolf come closer.

The werewolf came up to the gate and stuck his snout though the openings of the gate and snapped at Dean. Dean smiled at it. It couldn't reach him to bite him. He stopped smiling when the werewolf pulled it's snout out and reached in with its clawed paw. It caught Dean on the right side of the chest slashing four long jaggared cuts though the skin.

"Dean!" Lyssa screamed struggling to move around him and get him out of harm's way.

Dean cursed. He quickly turned around pressing his back against the gate so he could face Lyssa. He winced as the werewolf lashed out again ripping long slashes in his back. He wrapped an arm around Lyssa's waist and pressed her against the wooden door; his chest was pressed against hers. He felt the werewolf still tearing at his back but at the moment all that mattered was Lyssa and he had to protect her.

Lyssa felt Dean's blood run down her chest. She felt tears coming. She pressed her hands on the cuts trying to stop the bleeding but the blood still flowed though her fingers. She told herself not to freak out; Dean needed her to be strong. Images of his death and the Hellhounds ripping him apart flashed into her mind but she pushed them aside. She needed to stay calm.

"Dean, there's too much blood," she said trying to move so he was away from the werewolf and the claws that were literally ripping him apart piece by piece.

"I'm fine," he said wincing in pain but he pressed her against the door more.

"You are bleeding! You are not fine!"

Dean felt Lyssa fighting him to try and move in front of him. He held her tight and really wished she wouldn't fight him. He was feeling lightheaded and knew it was from the loss of blood. He felt blood flowing from dozens of cuts on his back, he knew if he didn't stop the bleeding soon he'd be dead again. He looked at Lyssa and watched as she started to yank up her skirt. He took a deep breath and tried really hard not to pass out on her.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking down and seeing that her once white dress was slowly turning red from his blood.

"Getting my knife so I can kill that son of a bitch. I watched you die once I am not going to let it happen again."

Lyssa went to grab her knife but she missed because her hands were shaking. She told herself to focus. She tried again and grabbed it. She yanked it out of the holder and let her skirt fall. Her hands felt slick and she tried not to freak out when she realized it was because she was covered in Dean's blood. She looked up and saw how pale he was. She shoved him aside and stabbed out at the werewolf letting her anger show. She heard it yelp as her knife stabbed one of its paws. She yanked it out ripping a large hole in the paw. She heard it yelp and watched as it pulled away. It then started to limp away back down the alley. She turned and caught Dean when he almost fell over. She lowered him to the ground holding him in his arms. Only then did she allow the tears and sobs to come. She held him looking around the alley for help.

"Hang on, Dean. Just hang on," she whispered realizing he had passed out.

She shoved the gate door open and realized she had two options, call an ambulance or drive Dean to the hospital herself. She heard the werewolf howl somewhere that sounded like it was close. She decided to drive Dean to the hospital herself. She wasn't going to endanger anyone else. She stood up letting Dean rest on the ground. She replaced her knife in the holder nicking herself twice her hands were shaking so much. She then kneeled down and wrapped her arms under Dean's and locked them across his chest. She started to drag him across the alley. Her tears wouldn't stop falling as a hundred situations ran thought her head of what could happen. She didn't know if she would make it to the hospital in time or if the werewolf would come back. She had never been so scared in her life; her worst fear was losing Dean. She couldn't let that happen; not again.

***

Sam and Artie walked down the dirt road. Sam turned and saw Artie's head bouncing up and down as she listened to his iPod. He smiled a little and looked ahead of them at the dark deserted road. They had left the town only taking enough time to gather all their things together. Neither wanted to take the chance of getting arrested by the cops.

"You know, I take it back," Artie said pulling out an earphone so she could listen to music and talk to Sam at the same time.

"Take what back?" he asked.

"Your taste in music, it doesn't suck ass at all."

"I don't remember you ever saying that."

"Oh... Then forget I ever mentioned it."

Artie smiled when Sam laughed. That was all she wanted to do was make him happy. She took his hand as they walked in the silence just enjoying each other's company. Artie wondered how much further they would have to go before they finally hit a town with a bus depot. She was about to ask Sam when a car sped by them kicking up stones. It skidded to a stop in front of them.

"What the hell?" Artie asked as the driver's door opened and Ruby climbed out.

"Hello," she said smiling at them.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked holding Artie back worried what the younger Bennett might do to Ruby.

"I came to get you. Heard though the grape-vine Dean and his little toy are in trouble."

"Like I am going to believe a demon bitch like you."

"Artemis!"

"Look if you don't want my help fine. I'll just take off and you two can kick yourselves later."

"Ruby, wait."

"Sam, we are not-."

"Alright, I'll wait."

Sam grabbed Artie's arm and pulled her aside. He pulled out his cell phone. He sighed when he noticed Artie glaring at Ruby.

"I'd rather walk though the Sahara than ride in the same car with her," she stated.

"I'm calling Dean, see if he and Lyssa are alright, if they are we keep walking," Sam explained listening to Dean's phone ring and ring. Sam swore when Dean's voice mail came on.

"Dean, its Sam, call me back. As soon as possible," Sam said hanging up.

"He didn't answer?" Artie asked.

"No. Do you want me to call Lyssa or do you want to?"

"I'll do it."

Artie pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialled her sister's number. She started pacing throwing the occasional glance at Ruby. She glared at her hoping her sister was alright. If Lyssa wasn't Ruby was a dead demon, no matter what Sam wanted.

"Hello," she heard Lyssa say. Something about her sister's voice set Artie on edge.

"Lyssa, are you okay?" Artie asked looking at Sam.

"I'm... I'm... Okay."

"Lys, talk to me."

"There was so much blood. Too much.... He isn't going to make it."

Sam saw Artie's eyes become wide. He went over to her and took the phone. He put it on speaker phone so they could both hear Lyssa. He felt Artie take his hand.

"Hey Lys, its Sam, what happened?"

"Werewolf... It... It got Dean," Lyssa whispered. A moment later she was sobbing.

"Lyssa, how did it get him? Did it bite him?"

"No, it... It tore him apart with its claws. The doctors... I tried but..."

"Hey come on, don't do that. You got him to the hospital right?" Artie asked feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Then you did good. We'll be soon."

"We're at St. Mary's. Guys... Hurry."

Sam hung up the phone and looked at Artie. He gave her back her phone his hand shaking. He let Artie pull him close and held him.

"He'll be okay, Sammy. He's a tough guy," she told him.

"I know. Looks like we are going to be accepting Ruby's offer," Sam answered.

"Can't we just take the car and leave her on the side of the road?"

"Firefly."

"What? Come on, it's a good plan."

Artie felt Sam pull away. He took her hand and pulled her back over to Ruby without answering her. She knew it was a good plan. She looked at Ruby and hated the fact that Ruby wore a smug look on her face.

"So, are we riding together or what?" she asked.

"How did you know about what happened to Dean?" Sam had to ask.

"Word travels fast when one of you gets hurts. Every demon hopes you won't make it."

"Nice. Listen we ride with you there are some rules. I sit beside you, Sam in the back. You don't say anything at all just drive us to the hospital. That's it. Nothing more, got it?" Artie asked.

"Sam-."

"Ruby, it would make it easier."

Ruby sighed and nodded. She climbed into her car and waited. The passenger door opened and Sam climbed in the backseat. Artie handed him their bags which he placed on the floor and on the seat beside him. Artie pushed the seatback and got in. She slammed the door and glared at Ruby. Ruby started the car.

"This is going to be fun," she muttered.

"Hey, what did I say about not talking?" Artie said.

"Sorry."

Sam rested his head on the back of the seat. He closed his eyes and prayed that they could all just get along until they got to New York City. He also hoped Dean would be alright. Sam knew he couldn't do this without his brother. He had tried once and he sucked royally at it.

Just let him be okay, Sam thought.

***

Lyssa walked into the chapel. She looked around relieved it was empty. She looked down at her once white dress. It was now mostly crimson with Dean's blood. She looked at her hands; they were also stained with the blood of her lover. She felt herself start to shake again. The nurse had said the doctors were doing everything they could in surgery. Dean was in there with three surgeons as they tried to stop the bleeding, reattach muscles and skin tissue. The outlook wasn't good.

Lyssa walked to the front of the chapel. She kneeled down and crossed herself. The tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at the plain white cross.

"I haven't asked you for anything in seven years, but I'm asking now. No, I'm demanding. I don't care who you send. Castiel, Uriel or Joe Blow Angel, you just send one of them now and you heal him. You make him as good as new right now," she said closing her eyes and letting tears fall.

She kneeled there waiting. She then heard the fluttering of wings. A moment later she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned her head. There was Castiel. He looked sad. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Fix him, Cas. Please heal him. _Please_," she cried.

"Lyssa, I cannot."

"Why not? Hasn't he suffered enough! Please, just fix him! I'll give you anything, just fix him!"

Castiel couldn't stand the pain that was coming from Lyssa. He decided to do what he had seen Dean do when Lyssa was sad or crying. He kneeled beside her and pulled her in his arms. He stroked her hair and let her sob into his vessel's chest. He looked up when he heard another angel join them. Uriel looked down at him holding Lyssa and frowned. Cas knew he was displaying very un-angel like behaviour.

"Castiel, what are you doing?" Uriel demanded.

"Comforting her... I believe that is what I am doing," Castiel answered tightening his hold on Lyssa. At the moment she was too wrapped up in her pain to notice that another angel had joined them.

"We do not have time for this."

"Uriel, look at her. Can you not feel her pain? Do you... Is there not a way we can help?"

Lyssa settled down enough to hear Castiel talking to Uriel. She pulled away from Cas and wiped away her tears. She looked up at Uriel. She knew he could help her. She stood up and told herself not to shake anymore. Dean needed her to do this for him. For once he needed someone to be his hero. She glared at Uriel ready for a fight.

"Heal Dean," she stated.

"No," Uriel answered.

"Wrong answer."

"I do not answer to you, mud monkey."

"No, but you answer to God. And he pulled Dean out of Hell for a reason. I am here for a reason. So you go up there and heal him or..."

"Or what?"

"I'll make a deal and you'll have to explain to Dean why I am in Hell. And then good luck having him fight on your side after. Oh, not to mention what your Holy Father would have to say."

Castiel stood up shocked. Lyssa had said it so calmly, like it was nothing to her, like she was not damning her soul to an eternity of torment and pain. He looked at Uriel; he could see the anger on the other angel's face.

"You will do no such thing!" Uriel yelled.

Lyssa stood tall. She willed herself to be strong and not back down. She glanced at Uriel. She took a step forward and was toe to toe with him.

"Try me, Chuckles. I have nothing to lose here. It's you who'll have to deal with the fallout, not me," Lyssa said.

"You would go to Hell for him? Spend in an eternity in damnation there?" Uriel pushed.

"I spent the last seven years of my life in Hell, what's a million more? And... I would do anything so that Dean will be okay. _Anything_. I love that man more than anything I have ever loved before. He is worth my soul. He is worth a hundred times more. Don't push me Uriel, because you won't like the results."

Castiel looked from Lyssa to Uriel. He wondered who was going to win this battle. He knew if Uriel refused he would stop Lyssa from making the deal. Castiel understood that without Lyssa there would be no way to connect to Dean and make him realize how much they needed him on their side. He also knew that Dean would not let Lyssa die and go to Hell like he had, that he would go on a crusade to stop. A crusade they did not have time for. No, Castiel would make sure no deals were made tonight.

"I am not going to be bullied into submission by a little girl," Uriel said.

"Alright then. Nice to know you're sticking to the whole dick with wings complex," Lyssa said nodding her head.

She turned to leave the chapel fully intent on finding the nearest crossroads and making a deal to save the only man she would ever love. Castiel stepped in her way. She looked in his eyes and begged him to let her do this. He would not move, she looked at him tears falling.

"Move," she said.

"Forgive me," he said.

He touched his fingers to her forehead and she fell asleep. He caught her in his arms and looked up at Uriel.

"Castiel, do not do as she asks. Everything must run its course," he said before flying away.

Castiel picked Lyssa up in his arms and held her close to him. He looked down at her sad face and knew he could ease some of her pain. He decided he would help, even if it was just a little bit.

He flew into Dean's room Lyssa in his arms. He looked around the room and saw a reclining chair in the corner. He placed Lyssa in the chair and went over to the bed. He looked at Dean hooked up to all the machines. He placed a gentle hand on Dean's chest.

"I cannot completely heal your wounds but I can make it so that the damage is not as extinctive and that your muscles will work like they use to. The rest shall be up to your body and you," he whispered.

A soft golden light glowed from his hand. He rested his hand there only a few moments but it was enough to heal the large cuts partially. Dean body would heal the rest; Castiel concentrated more on healing the muscle tissue insuring it would work like it should. Castiel pulled his hand away. He looked from Lyssa to Dean. He sighed and flew away.

***

Artie had never been so happy to see a hospital as she was to see St. Mary's. She climbed out of the car even before Ruby had come to a complete stop. She grabbed her bags that Sam handed to her.

"What no thank you?" Ruby asked looking at her.

"Consider the fact that you're still breathing a thank you," Artie said letting Sam push her away from the car.

"I'll talk to you later, Sam."

"You better not. Lose his number, Ruby."

Sam just nodded slightly at Ruby. He winced when Artie stomped on his foot, hard. Ruby drove off. Sam looked down at Artie as she took her bags.

"Sam, next time she calls, you're going to hang up on her, right?" Artie asked.

"Come on, Firefly. I'm sure that Lyssa needs us," Sam said purposely ignoring the question.

"Sammy, dammit, answer me!"

Artie followed Sam waiting for his answer. Sam stopped and turned to face her. He kissed her softly on the lips. She looked in his eyes and wished so much that he would tell her what was going on with him.

"Artemis, honey, I love you. Only you. If it bothers you, then I won't talk to Ruby," he lied to her softly his voice sweet and filled with love.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, come on before Lyssa kills a couple of doctors."

"Or they lock her up."

"That is also a good possibility."

Sam took Artie's hand and pulled her into the hospital. They found the information desk. Sam stepped up and gave the woman a soft smile.

"I'm looking for my brother, Dean Bennett," he said softly.

"One moment please," she said clicking away on the computer.

Artie squeezed Sam's hand and leaned against him. She looked around the hospital and sighed. She really hated hospitals. She hated the smell and seeing people in pain. She turned away and looked at the woman. She looked up at them and gave them another soft smile.

"He's on the third floor. He just came out of surgery, room 312," she said.

"Thank you," Sam whispered already pulling Artie towards the elevators.

"Surgery? Shit," Artie said pressing the button.

"I know."

"Sam, he is going to be okay."

"I hope so. I can't lose him again, Artemis. I just can't."

"And you won't. Dean's too stubborn to die... Again."

Sam laughed a little. He pulled Artie on the elevator and held her in his arms as he pressed the button for the third floor. He closed his eyes and just took comfort from Artie. He felt the elevator stop. He opened his eyes and pulled Artie off and into the hall.

Artie saw the nurses' desk. She pointed it out to Sam. He led them over to it. Artie looked up and down the hall in case she saw Lyssa.

"I'm looking for Dean Bennett's room," Sam said.

"Second door down there," the nurse said pointing to her right.

Sam nodded. He started walking down the hall dreading every step. He wrapped his arm around Artie's shoulders. He felt her wrap her arm around his waist. He was thankful this time he wasn't alone like all the other times he had to sit in a hospital waiting and hoping Dean would be alright. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

They reached the door and found it closed. Artie looked at Sam. He took a moment then pushed the door open. They both walked in the room. Sam sucked in a breath when he saw Dean laying on the bed his body still. Sam heard Artie shut the door. He tossed their bags on the floor and walked over to the bed. He ran a hand over his face and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"Dammit Dean, why do you always have to be the hero?" he whispered.

Artie turned and saw Lyssa in the corner of the room in the chair. She sucked in s breath when she saw her sister's dress. She went over and shook her sister. She waited then Lyssa's eyes snapped open. She sat up causing Artie to jump back.

"I am going to murder Castiel," Lyssa said angrily.

"What did Cassie do now?" Artie asked.

"I was-nevermind. Is Dean... Is he okay?"

"He seems okay. Sam is with him. Lys, we should get you cleaned up."

"I can't leave him."

"Lyssa-."

"No."

Artie sighed as Lyssa got up and went over to Dean's bed. Artie turned and saw Sam give Lyssa a worried look. She got up and joined them. She wanted to get Lyssa out of there so she could help her sister get cleaned up. Artie knew that Lyssa would be too worried about Dean's recovery to do it later.

"Lyssa, what happened?" Sam asked softly.

"A werewolf snuck up on us. We ran and Dean... There was this gated doorway we went in there. He... He stood in front of me while the werewolf..." Lyssa trailed off tears falling.

"A freakin werewolf in New York City," Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Sam, you can stay here with Dean right, while I get Lyssa cleaned up?" Artie asked taking on the role of older sister.

"Artemis, I told you-," Lyssa started.

"No, she's right, Lys. You look... Well, like a character from a horror movie... Carrie comes to mind."

"Thanks, Sammy, really."

Lyssa shoved Sam. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a friendly hug. He pulled away and looked down at her. He gave her the puppy dog look.

"I'll call you if he wakes up or something happens. Now, go. You're scaring me. Carrie scared me for life, you know. Plus... It might not be a good idea to look like that when Dean wakes up. Might scare him too. He does get scared despite what every thinks," Sam tried to lighten the mood like Dean would.

"Fine, but I am not leaving the hospital," Lyssa relented.

"Come on. We'll find a washroom," Artie said grabbing her bag.

"Fine. I hate you both, you know."

"We know."

Artie went over and opened the door for Lyssa to walk out. She gave a grateful smile to Sam before following her sister out of the room.

Sam grabbed a stool and pulled it up to the bed. He sat down and looked at Dean. He knew he was probably in for a long morning.

***

Dean opened his eyes and moaned slightly. The room was damn bright and then there was the dull aching pain that he felt from the top of his head to his toes. Yeah, sucked to be him right now. He opened his eyes and slightly turned his head toward the door. His vision was blurry so he could only really see a dark shape sitting by the bed.

"Bambi?" he moaned.

"Ah, Dean, I'm not Lyssa," he heard Sam reply.

"Better not be or you would have some explaining to do."

"Whatever. How are you feeling?" Sam asked coming closer.

"Like shit. How long have I been out?"

"Well, Artie and I got here a little after four and it's almost nine now."

"Shit. I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright, I'll call Lys and-."

"Is she okay?" Dean asked his pain and thoughts of more sleep forgotten.

"She's fine. Tired, probably bitchy as hell and angry at Artie and me but fine."

"Good. Fuck," Dean said wincing as he tried to move.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Sam asked.

"Is she hot?"

"_He's_ a real looker, yeah."

"Man, not even a hot doctor. What is this world coming to?"

Sam grabbed the call button and pressed it shaking his head then entire time. Dean would never change.

***

Lyssa stared at the cup of coffee in front of her. She looked up and met Artie's eyes. She pushed the plate of food away. She was still pissed that Artie had dragged her down the street to a diner. She should be at the hospital sitting with Dean.

"Artie, we've been here for two hours. Can I get back to the hospital now?" Lyssa asked pulling on Sam's t-shirt. She had grabbed it since it was the only shirt in Artie's bag that did not show off half her cleavage.

"You still haven't eaten anything. And you've drank like six cups of coffee," Artie said.

"So?"

"We are not leaving until you eat. Do not make me call Bobby."

"I hate you."

"So, you've said like a million times."

Lyssa looked at the bacon and eggs. She sighed and pulled the plate towards her. She started to eat a piece of bacon. She didn't want to admit it but she was really hungry. She turned and looked out the window. She thought back to how much blood had been on her dress and how Dean had looked just lying there unmoving in her arms.

"Lys, stop it. He is okay. Sam would have called if something had happened," Artie said sipping her coffee.

"You know all I could think was that he was going to die again and I was helpless to stop it... Again," Lyssa said picking up another piece of bacon.

"Well, you weren't helpless. You got him to the hospital. Personally, I would have left him there."

"Jerk," Lyssa said tossing the half eaten piece of bacon at her sister.

"Bitch."

Artie smiled as she watched her sister slowly finish her breakfast. Her cell phone rang and the ring tone to 'Too Sexy' came on. She smiled, Sam was calling her. She looked up and saw Lyssa looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's Sam," she said pulling her cell out of her pocket.

"That is not a song I would pick for Sam," Lyssa said smirking.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Artie stuck her tongue out and answered her phone.

"Yes, Carebear," she said.

"Dean's awake and being a total jerk," Sam said.

"I am not!" Artie heard Dean yell in the background.

"Whatever. I think he wants to see Lyssa. Make sure she is really okay and everything."

"Alright, we'll be there in a few."

"Thanks."

Artie hung up the phone and saw Lyssa already motioning for the waitress to bring the cheque. Artie had a feeling that the fifteen minute walk back to the hospital was going to become the five minute sprint.

***

Dean winced grabbing his chest. Everywhere hurt. They wouldn't give him anymore pain medication which was really pissing him off. He looked up at Sam. Sam shrugged at him.

"You heard what the nurse said," Sam said.

"Well, the old battle axe wasn't a play toy for a werewolf or went though surgery now did she?" Dean asked.

"If she did, she probably wouldn't be bitching as much as you are."

"I am not bitching!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Boys, enough," Lyssa said walking in the room.

Dean looked at her and let out a sigh of relief. She was fine without a scratch on her. He gave her a smile trying to hide the fact that he felt like he had been run over by a semi.

Lyssa walked over to the bed and sat on the side of it. She pulled Dean in her arms and held him tight against her. She could feel his chest rise and fall against hers and his lips on her neck. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't you ever pull that crap again, Winchester. Ever," she told him letting her tears fall.

"Alright, understood. Are you okay? The werewolf didn't get you?" Dean asked pulling away and checking her over.

"It didn't get me, it got you. Don't sacrifice yourself for me. I can't do any of this without you."

"I just didn't want you hurt," he said pulling her close and kissing her.

"I think that's our cue to go and find a hotel room," Sam said grabbing his bag.

"Definitely, see you two later," Artie said.

Lyssa waved and pulled away from the kiss. She looked into Dean's green eyes and tried to get her tears to stop. She felt Dean wipe them away.

"I thought I had lost you. Don't you ever scare me like that again," she said.

"I'll try not to. And you should know it takes more than a werewolf to kill me," Dean said pulling her closer to him and holding her close to him. Even though he was in pain holding her made him feel better. Just the feel of her body against his calmed and relaxed him.

"Yeah, it takes Hellhounds to kill you."

Dean winced at the pain in her voice. He stroked her hair as he laid back on the bed with Lyssa resting on his chest. He felt her tears wet the thin fabric of his hospital gown. He kissed her on her forehead and sighed.

"It reminded me of the Hellhounds too," he admitted softly.

"You should have moved," she answered closing her eyes listening to his heart beat under her ear. She had been so scared she would never hear this sound again. She closed her eyes and let the sound soothe and calm her.

"Rather me then you, Bambi." _I'd die to protect you. You aren't going to die on my watch, I won't allow it. I won't fail you like I failed Sam._  
Lyssa's eyes snapped open. She had heard Dean's thought. She knew it was his thought because he would never tell anyone that. She cursed inwardly and closed her eyes. There was no way in Hell this was going to end well. Not at all.


	66. Chapter 66

Dean looked at the television and cursed. He shut it off and tossed the control on the end table. He stood up and winced a little as a dull ache spread across his back. He had spent a week in the hospital being released last night only because he had demanded it. The doctors had been reluctant after a mild infection had set in but Dean had had enough of the damn hospital and had wanted to get the hell out and back on the open road. Too bad Lyssa had laid down the law and stated that they were going to stay a couple of more days before hitting the road. Her excuse was that Dean needed more rest.

_Rest my ass, I need to kill something_, he thought looking over to where Lyssa sat at the dinette table journal open in front of her. She turned and met his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Bambi, I love you but... Dammit I need a hunt!" he exclaimed.

Lyssa closed her journal and pulled at her shirt sleeves. She knew that Dean needed a hunt; he had been saying it all freakin week. And he thought about it constantly. All week long, she had been hearing his thoughts on and off. Then she had woken up that morning and it was like a switch had been turned on. She was tuned in to Dean Radio all the time. She wished she knew how to shut it off. Somethings she just didn't want to know. Like how he had sexual thoughts about almost every single good looking woman on TV. It was way too much information.

"Dean, I know you need a hunt. Can't you just rest for a couple of days," Lyssa tried again trying really hard to hold on to her annoyance.

"I feel fine."

That was it for Lyssa. He felt fine? He had almost bled to death and he felt fine? She pushed herself away from the table and stood up, "You were a werewolf's plaything! And then there's the infection, it isn't completely gone."

"So, I've gone a hunt with worse. I was fourteen and-."

"I don't care what stupid things your father let you do while you were injured! I am not letting you go on a hunt, so sit your ass down and shut the hell up!" Lyssa yelled finally losing the last bit of patience she had left.

Dean took a step back. He realized he might have pushed Lyssa too far. He watched as she went to the washroom and slammed the door. He winced.

"Way to go, Winchester," he muttered walking to the fridge for a beer.

***

Artie sighed as she heard the door slam in the room beside hers. She had been wondering when Lyssa was going to lose her patience with Dean. Apparently today was the day. She looked back down and went over the list of things they needed. Lyssa had started it and told Artie to add anything she or Sam needed. She looked up when Sam walked into the room. She just smiled at him.

Sam looked at Artie and felt guilty for once again calling Ruby to set up a meeting time and place. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. He looked at her list.

"We need all that?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Oh and to do our laundry. I think I'm wearing my last pair of clean panties," Artie answered leaning back in her chair and looked at him.

"Really? And that is a problem why?"

"Sam!"

"What?"

"That is such... A Dean thing to say."

"Well, I am related to him."

"Uh huh."

Sam pulled Artie to her feet. He pulled her in his arms and held her close to him. He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled up her shirt and stroked the soft skin of her sides. He pulled away when he felt Artie not responding. He looked down at her and saw pain in her grey eyes.

"Artemis?" he asked softly.

"Sammy, just... Tell me you aren't sneaking off to be with her. Please tell me that I'm overreacting," Artie said.

"What? Firefly, what are you-."

"Tell me you aren't sneaking out to see Ruby. I... I can take anything you throw at me but... I refuse to play second fiddle to a fuckin demon bitch who is playing you. I... I won't stand by and let you cheat on me."

Artie looked down at the floor feeling tears come to her eyes. She felt Sam wipe her tears away. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw pain there. She wanted him to tell her everything that was going on with him. Sometimes she just wished she could hear his thoughts.

"Artemis, sweetheart, I am not cheating on you with Ruby. I haven't touched her since you've been her. I... I have called her to see if she knew what Lilith was doing and I... I hid it from you. For that I am sorry," Sam lied with ease. It was true he wasn't having sex with Ruby but... What he was doing wasn't right either.

"So, when you sneak away it's to call her? But... Sometimes you don't come back for hours."

"Because I feel guilty. I am not having sex with Ruby but I still feel guilty about calling her behind your back."

Sam caught Artie in his arms. He held her close to him and felt the pit in his stomach grow larger. The lies he told just kept piling on top of themselves to the point where he didn't even know what was the truth anymore.

***

Lyssa splashed water on her face. She winced as the fabric of her sweater rubbed against the open cuts. She tried to stop her tears but couldn't. She looked up and stared at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw looking back at her. She saw the truth in her eyes. She was broken; no amount of love from Dean was going to fix her. She couldn't handle what was happening here with her ability. It was growing out of control and she needed it to stop.

She looked at her tired haunted eyes and knew she was spiralling down a dark path. She suddenly felt angry. She hated that she had put Dean in this potion. She hated that he would be the one to get burned. She hated herself for causing so much pain in his life. She lashed out. She slammed her fist against the mirror hard. It shattered.

She fell to her knees surrounded by the pieces of glass. She hugged herself aware of the burning in her hand. She sobbed and cried.

"Bambi! Open this door! Lyssa!" Dean yelled banging on the door.

"No, I'll hurt you," she whispered hugging her knees to her chest. She began to rock back and forth.

Dean banged on the door. He swore and took a step back. He kicked the door down. He walked in the bathroom and stopped. He saw the shattered glass then Lyssa on the floor crying. He went over and kneeled beside her. He saw her bloodied right hand and knew she was hurting about something. He had felt like punching the mirror every time he looked in it and remembered what he had done in Hell. He just wondered what Lyssa could be holding in.

"Bambi, mind telling me why you beat up the mirror?" he asked slowly reaching for her hand.

"I can't... I can't look at myself anymore," she said in French not meeting his eyes.

"Babe, I failed Spanish, and barely passed English. French is definitely not something I am even going to try and learn. Could you tell me again, in English?"

"I... I was having a meltdown. I guess this week with all the stress, has been too much," Lyssa lied again to the man she loved. She stopped crying and realized that this must have been the thousandth time she had lied to him since she had gotten here.

"You sure that was all it was? Stress?"

"Yeah. Ow, that hurts."

Dean pulled out a shard of the mirror from her knuckle. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Her tears had stopped but her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy.

"This hurts? Should have thought of that before you punched the mirror," he said helping her up.

"Sorry," she whispered not meeting his glaze.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't apologize about having a meltdown. Everyone has them. Although most people don't go around destroying property. I guess that must be a crazy French Canadian thing."

Lyssa shoved Dean. She felt herself smiling though. She still felt like shit and that she was a horrible person but she knew that wasn't what Dean saw when he looked at her. She looked up and met his eyes. He was giving her the classic Dean smile and she felt herself pushing her feelings aside. She leaned in and kissed him on the lisp softly.

"Thank you," she told her pulling away.

"For what?"

"For making me smile. And you have a point; we should be moving on and getting back on the road."

"Thank you, finally. So, where are we going?"

***

Lyssa and Artie pulled Sam and Dean into the Wal-Mart. The Winchesters didn't like this whole shopping idea at all. They looked around the large store and really wished that the girls would have let them bring their weapons.

"Alright, here's half the list. We'll meet up in the-," Lyssa started.

"McDonald's, cause I know I will be hungry after all this shopping," Artie answered taking half the list.

"Alright, see you then."

Artie grabbed a cart then grabbed Sam's arm. Sam followed Artie as she turned down the aisle. She stopped and looked at Sam.

"Regular salt or road salt?" she asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dude, to keep the ghost-," Artie started.

Sam placed his hand over Artie's mouth. Artie rolled her eyes as he looked around to see if anyone had heard her. He really was paranoid. Sam pulled his hand away and pulled her into an aisle.

"Dude, don't say shit like that in public," he said sharply.

"Sorry. So, which one is better?" Artie asked smiling at him.

Sam sighed and felt a head ache coming on. He looked down at Artie's smiling face. He had to smile. She was just so damn cute at that moment. He leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"We usually buy both. Road salt to carry in the impala and table salt for on us and in our bags. Dad taught us to always be prepared," Sam answered.

"Alright, so then we get both."

Artie pushed the cart and pulled Sam over to the seasonal section for road salt.

***

Lyssa walked beside Dean as he pushed the cart. She looked down the list. She stopped and looked at the shampoos. She felt Dean's eyes on her the entire time.

_Damn, I love that dress. Bambi's legs go on forever_, she heard him think.

She smiled and blushed as she grabbed the cheapest shampoo she could find. She tossed it in the cart and felt Dean wrap his arm around her waist. He then ran his hand under her hoodie and toyed with the strap of her yellow sundress.

"Is that the one you usually use?" he asked softly.

"What?" she asked turning to look at him a little confused.

"I'm just wondering if that's the one you use to buy back in your world."

"Well... No, it isn't. But that doesn't matter. One shampoo is as good as another."

"Bambi-."

"Dean, baby I don't need to most expensive shampoo. I got what I wanted most," she said leaning her body against his.

"Really and what is that?"

"You. I may not have a million dollar mansion, four cars, or the stable full of pure bred horses but I don't care. I don't need those things anymore because I got you."

"You traded all that for a forty year car, a broken man and a fucked up job?"

Dean couldn't stop himself from thinking that Lyssa had gotten the raw deal. He looked at her face and saw tears form in her eyes. She blinked them away but he saw them.

"Hey, that car is freakin awesome. And this job... It's not without its perks," she said giving him a cocky smile. He had to smile at her choice of words. "But most of all, you aren't broken. I refuse to believe that. You aren't broken, Dean. Just a little damaged."

"Great cause that is so much better."

"It is. Being damaged means you can heal. I am going to help you heal."

Lyssa heard Dean's thoughts and wanted to scream at him. Didn't he know how much Sam needed him? How much _she_ needed him? He had worth to them; he wasn't the horrible monster he thought himself to be. She kissed him hard on the lips to silence his demeaning thoughts about himself and his life style. She felt his arms come around her and crush her body to his. She smiled slightly as she realized that her body fit perfectly against his. She was soft where he was hard and the curve of her body allowed it rest tight against his. She let her tongue dance with his as he deepened the kiss lightly nipping at her lips.

"Damn it, Joel. Why can't you kiss me like that?" a woman's voice caused them to pull apart. Lyssa turned and saw a middle aged woman smack her husband on the arm before stalking off.

"Thanks," the husband directed at Dean before also walking away.

"Sorry," Dean called after him laughing.

Lyssa shook her head and stepped away from Dean. She looked at him and saw everything she wanted and more. He was also everything she thought she would never have.

"Come on, we got more stuff to get," she said deciding she'd get deep another day.

"But-."

"No buts, Winchester."

"Slave driver."

"Yep, and if you're lucky you might get to see my whip later."

Dean watched Lyssa walk away with a vision of her with a whip. Yeah, he was definitely adding that to the shopping list next time.

***

Artie and Lyssa tossed their bags on the washing machines and looked around the Laundromat. This was definitely going to be a new experience. Neither Bennett had ever done laundry in a Laundromat before.

"Alright so, Sam-," Dean started.

"I am not washing your clothes again, Dean. It's time you did your own laundry," Sam answered.

Dean pouted a little. He hated having to do laundry. He dropped his bag beside Lyssa's and watched as she pulled out her clothes. His eyes kept going to the white bandage on her hand. He still didn't know why she had busted that mirror. And he was worried about it. He watched as she turned and smiled at him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He tugged on the strings of her hoodie.

"So, I was thinking, maybe you could do my laundry for me. I mean that is what a girlfriend does, right?" he asked.

"Not this girlfriend. Wash your own clothes, Winchester," Lyssa said pulling away.

"Come on Bambi, please."

Lyssa winced as Dean grabbed her arm. She felt his thumb dig right in to the cuts she had made earlier. She felt them burn and string and knew that they had started bleeding again.

Sam saw Lyssa wince. He knew something was wrong. He tossed his clothes in the washer and threw in some detergent in there then closed the lid. He turned and watched as Artie started her machine as well. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I knew I could figure it out," she said.

"Bambi?" Dean asked having noticed that Lyssa was hurting.

"I am alright," Lyssa lied pulling her arm away.

"Lys, are you sure?" Sam asked as he and Artie walked over to Lyssa and Dean.

"I am sure. Really."

"Lyssa, you're bleeding," Artie said noticing a dark patch forming on the sleeve of her sister's hoodie.

"No, I'm not. It's an old stain."

"Bambi, let me see."

"No."

Sam looked up and met Dean's eyes. Sam scanned the room. They were the only ones there. Sam nodded slightly. Dean looked at Artie and raised an eyebrow.

Artie watched as Sam and Dean did their creepy telepathy thing. It was real creepy how they spoke without words just facial expression. She looked up when Dean looked at her. She shrugged. He rolled his eyes and gave her a hard expression that screamed for her not to interfere. She nodded.

Lyssa stuffed her clothes in the washer with more force then she needed. She had turned away from the others and was frantically trying to think of a valid excuse so she could get the hell out of their sight and look at the damage to her arm. She swore when Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He held her arms down as she struggled.

"Dean!" she yelled.

"Sammy, check her arm," Dean said.

Sam gave Lyssa an apologetic look before stepping forward and pushing up her sleeve. He winced when he saw the four cuts lined up neatly on her arm. Two were bleeding. He looked up and saw the look on Lyssa's face. He could read it clear as day, he wore the same look after he drank demon blood; it was shame.

"Lys? Are those... Sis?" Artie asked seeing the cuts. She didn't want to ask the question they were all thinking. She had a horrible feeling she already knew the answer.

"Let me go," Lyssa said yanking her arm away from Sam and fighting Dean.

Dean held her tight. He was struggling with his thoughts and trying to understand what she was feeling and why she would hurt herself like this. He forced her to turn around and face him. He saw her tears and the shameful look on her face.

"Tell me," he said his voice coming out a whisper.

"Please," she whispered back begging him with her eyes not to ask the question, for him to just leave it alone.

"Are you cutting?"

Sam looked at Artie. He saw tears form in her eyes. He went over and pulled her in his arms. He held her tight. They both waited for Lyssa to answer the question.

"Dean, you... You don't understand," Lyssa said looking at the wall behind him. She suddenly couldn't meet his eyes anymore.

"Lyssa, it's a yes or no question. Are you hurting yourself?"

"Yes."

Dean felt his anger rising. He was hurt and angry that the woman he loved was hurting herself. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" he demanded.

"Dean, man don't," Sam said knowing his brother was going about this the wrong way.

"I just wanted the pain to stop," Lyssa answered sobbing.

"So hurting yourself helps?! Wow, I should have thought of that when I came back from Hell!"

Lyssa pulled away from Dean and cried harder. She could hear his thoughts. They were full or worry and anger. _How could she do this? Doesn't she know how much I need her? How much I love her?_ Lyssa hugged herself and cried. She turned fully intent on just running away and never looking back. She felt Sam place his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Come on, I'll bandage those up," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"It's fine. Dean, Artie are you-."

"We'll finish the laundry and meet you at the impala. Sammy, watch her," Dean said turning away.

Artie just nodded. She watched them leave a million thoughts racing though her head. The main one was how could she? Artie closed her eyes and went back to the year before. She saw Lyssa laying in the hospital bed her arms strapped down. Artie had sat beside her and taken her sister's hand. She had been terrified that she would lose her sister forever.

"Promise me you won't do it again," Artie had said.

"Artemis-," Lyssa had started her face as pale as the sheets.

"Promise me! Lyssa, I need you and... Just promise me you won't cut again."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care. Promise."

"I promise."

Artie felt tears fall as she remembered that day. She started to sob. A moment later she felt Dean hug her. She didn't care who was giving her comfort just that she needed it.

"She promised she wouldn't do it again," Artie cried in Dean's shoulder.

"I know," Dean said holding Artie close.

Dean looked out the window and saw the back door of the impala open and Sam kneeling on the pavement. He wondered how the hell he was going to help Lyssa.

***

Lyssa watched as Sam bandaged her arm. He was being gentle and hadn't said a word about what had happened. She wiped away her tears and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said again looking at her feet.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked softly looking up at her.

"Not really."

"It might help."

"You don't want to know, Sam."

"Lys, I want to help you. Talk to me please."

Sam gave her the puppy dog look. He watched as she pulled her hoodie off exposing both arms. Sam sucked in a breath when he saw the new scars. He looked up and met Lyssa's eyes.

"How long?"

"Since last week. I just... Dean getting hurt was too much," Lyssa lied knowing she couldn't let them know how long it had been really going on.

"You should have talked about it instead of doing... this."

"You can say it, Sam. Instead of cutting myself."

Lyssa hugged herself and looked back at the Laundromat. She sighed. She knew that things between her and Dean wouldn't be the same ever again. He wouldn't be able to trust her.

***

Lyssa sat on the bed and watched as Dean dumped her duffel bag on the floor. She hugged her journal close to her as Dean went though her things. She knew he wasn't going to find the razors. She watched as he grabbed the bottle of pills for cramps. He went to put it back in the bag.

"They'll in there," she said softly.

Dean looked at the bottle in his hand. It was the extra large one. He opened it and shook it. Four razors came tumbling out and into his hand. He just stared at them.

Lyssa watched Dean. He hadn't said two words to her since finding out about her cutting. Dean and Artie had finished the laundry and they had all piled into the impala. Dean had driven for hours before Sam had stopped him telling him they all needed their sleep. Dean had stopped gotten two rooms. Once they had gotten into the room Dean had started going though her bags for anything and everything sharp. Not that she blamed him.

Dean felt himself shaking he was so angry. He dropped the razors back into the bottle then hurled it against the wall. He looked at Lyssa.

"Goddammit Lyssa! How could you do this?! How?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tears falling.

"I don't want you to be fuckin sorry! I want to know why you did it! How the fuck could you do this to yourself?! Don't you get how much I fucking need you!"

"This isn't about you! I didn't do this because of you!" Lyssa yelled back her head actually hurting with all of Dean's thoughts.

"Then why?! Why would you rather hurt yourself then talk to me?!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does. I would do anything for you, Bambi. Anything. And you... You can't even let me in to what is going on in your head. You won't let me in," Dean said lowering his voice.

"Dean, I... I promised myself when I came on the road with you that I would make sure to help you not hurt you. You went to Hell and have all that shit to deal with. I can handle my own problems," she said standing up and dropping her journal on the bed.

"You can handle your problems?! Look at your arms Lyssa! Is that how you handle your problems!"

Dean just watched as Lyssa hugged herself. He knew she was hurting. He turned and yanked his jacket off of the chair. He looked at Lyssa. He just couldn't be here with her right then.

"I... I can't do this," he said walking out slamming the door behind him.

Lyssa sat on the bed and hugged herself. She started crying again. Everything was just going wrong and she was to blame.

***

Sam heard the door slam next door. He turned and looked at Artie. She was lying on the floor her sketch pad open in front of her. She had been sketching on and off. At the moment she was just laying there looking at her last sketch. It was of a woman wearing all black staring into a mirror that was smeared with blood. Sam had a feeling that Artie was trying to show her feelings though her sketches. Sam heard the impala start up. He sighed.

"Artemis, are you hungry?" he asked getting up from the table and walking over to her.

"No," she said not taking her eyes away from the sketch.

"Firefly, you got to eat."

"I found her when she cut too deep. We were suppose to go to a movie. The bathroom... There was blood everywhere. She had a... A yellow towel wrapped around her wrist. It was soaked in blood. And all Lyssa could say was that she was sorry. She was fucking sorry," Artie said tears rolling down her cheeks.

She felt Sam pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and cried. She felt him pick her up and carry her to the bed. He laid her on it and laid beside her holding her close to him. She felt him stroking her hair and kissing her on the head softly.

"Everything will be alright," Sam told her.

"No, it won't. I thought that last year when she stopped but... Now, I know. It is never going to be alright again. She is never going to be able to really stop. Ever," Artie cried.

"Shh. Yes, she will. We'll help her. You, me, and Dean. You aren't alone anymore, Firefly."

Sam held her tighter as she cried. He stared at the ceiling and wondered if they could help Lyssa. She was his friend and he wanted to help her any way he could.

"You really think that's going to make a difference? That being here will make her stop for good?" Artie whispered closing her eyes realizing how tired she was.

"It might. Dean loves her, Artemis. Maybe that is what she needs. Someone to love her."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I. Now go to sleep."

"I don't know if I will be able to. I'm so worried about her."

"Try. For me."

Artie nodded. She closed her eyes again and willed herself to sleep. She prayed to the Goddess she wouldn't dream about that day she had found her sister sitting in a pool of blood. There was only so much Artie could take before she broke.

***

Dean stumbled into the room wincing as the sun started to shine though the curtains. He shut the door and pulled off his jacket. He went over and shut the curtains cursing himself for spending the night getting drunk in the impala. He turned and with the dim light could see Lyssa laying on the bed. She laid with her back towards him on top of the covers. She wore a pair of his boxers along with one of his t-shirts. Just looking at her made him hate the fact that he had left her alone. He stumbled over to the bed cursing the bottle of jack again. He tripped over his bag and fell.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled shoving his bag away.

"Dean?" Lyssa asked sitting up and flipping on the bedside lamp.

Lyssa looked up at Dean. She watched as he got back up to his feet and walked to the bed. She saw his bloodshot eyes as he sat beside her. She then smelled the Jack on him and knew he had been drinking. She didn't make a move to touch him even though she wanted to badly.

"I shouldn't have left you alone," he said looking at her arms.

"I didn't cut. I wanted to but I didn't," Lyssa said looking at her feet.

"That's not what I meant. You needed me last night and I left you hanging."

"I don't blame you for leaving. I... You were right. I shut you out and it isn't fair to you."

Dean leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her wrap her arms around him. He pulled her close holding her body tight against his. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her round brown eyes.

"Bambi, baby I just... Don't you ever, and I mean ever cut yourself again. I can't deal with you hurting yourself."

"Dean, sometimes I just can't... I can't stop myself."

"Then tell me and I'll stop you. I'll tie you to a friggin chair if I have to. I just can't have you cutting. It's... It's too easy to cut too deep and then..."

Lyssa nodded kissing Dean again. She didn't need to go on. She knew what he meant. She looked into his green eyes and wished she could be the woman he wanted her to be.

"I'm on probation aren't I?" she whispered.

"Yes, and supervision when handling sharp objects."

"Alright," she sighed.

"Bambi, I'm doing it because I love you."

"I know. You're still mad, aren't you?"

"More hurt then mad. This between us, it won't work if we don't talk to each other about what we're feeling. And I don't want to lose you."

"I know that you're right. Did you sleep at all?"

"No, but I will now. With you."

Dean laid down beside Lyssa and pulled her in his arms. He slowly kicked off his boots and closed his eyes. He held Lyssa tight when she went to pull away. He wasn't going to let her go. He now knew how much she needed him.

***

Artie woke up and rolled over. Sam wasn't in bed with her. She sat up and saw him on his laptop. She knew he was probably looking for another hunt. She wasn't sure hunting was what Lyssa needed right now. Artie wanted to just find the nearest therapist and drag her sister there and make her talk.

Sam sighed and searched though the many different websites and newspapers. He had found a couple of possibilities but none that really looked like supernatural things were causing it. He felt Artie wrap her arms around his neck. He smiled and turned his head and kissed her on the lips softly. He pulled away and smiled at her softly.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her closing the laptop.

"A little. Why are you looking for a hunt?" she asked.

"Because knowing Dean, he'll want to hit the road today."

"Do... Do you think that that's a good idea with what happened with Lyssa?"

Artie let Sam pull her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and let Sam hold her. She started to toy with his shirt collar.

"Firefly, I think that it might be good for Lyssa to go on a hunt. You know get her mind off of what is going on," Sam explained.

"Sam, if she goes on this hunt she is going to want her knife."

"Babe, do you really think Dean is going to let her have her knife unsupervised?"

"Well... No but... I'm just worried about her."

"I know. So am I. She'll get better though. She has all of us to help her."

"If she wants our help."

Sam pulled away from Artie and kissed her softly on the lips. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her.

"How about we go take a shower and just forget about what is going on for a few minutes," he suggested.

"Sammy, I like the way you think," Artie answered.

"Good."

Sam stood up with Artie in his arms. He carried her over to the bathroom. He hoped to get her mind off of what was going on even if it was only for a couple of minutes.

***

Dean opened his eyes and rolled over. He moaned and knew that he needed more sleep but he would get up anyway. They needed to get a move on. He turned and swore. Lyssa wasn't in bed beside him. He looked up and saw that the bathroom door was closed. He got up and hoped that Lyssa wasn't cutting.

***

Lyssa stood in the shower and let the hot water run over her body. She looked down at the cuts on her arm. They were healing and would soon just add to the other scars she had. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She banged her hand against the tiled wall.

"Stupid," she told herself wishing she had a razor so she could take away her pain.

"Bambi?" she heard Dean ask opening the door and coming in the bathroom.

"I'm alright, Dean. Just taking a shower," she said grabbing the face clothe and the soap.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine."

"How about some company?"

Dean was already pulling off his clothes not waiting for Lyssa to answer him. He kicked off his jeans and boxers and pulled back the shower curtain. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. He saw Lyssa's face before she turned away from him. He knew she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and bought her close to him. He kissed her neck as he ran his hands over her bare stomach.

"You aren't fine, Bambi. You are hurting. I can see and feel it," he told her softly.

"I am trying really hard to be normal and... Not want to cut myself but... It isn't working," Lyssa whispered.

"I don't need you to be normal, Bambi. Just... Talk to me."

"Seeing you willing to sacrifice yourself for me... I couldn't handle it. I can't... I can't do this without you. I wouldn't make it without you in my life. Try to remember that."

Lyssa turned around and faced him. She looked up in his eyes and wished she could tell him everything. She rested her head on his chest and let him hold her close to him.

"I'm sorry but... I didn't want you hurt," he told her.

"I know. I'm... I'll be okay."

"If it helps... I love you, Bambi."

"I know. I love you too."

Sometimes that's what makes it so hard, she thought letting tears fall.


	67. Chapter 67

Sam read the information he had printed out using a flashlight. He looked up and saw Dean staring at the road lightly tapping his hands on the steering wheel along to the beat of the radio. He rolled his eyes and looked at Artie and Lyssa in the backseat. Lyssa was chewing on her pen cap as she stared at her journal. Artie was bobbing her head to the music that was coming from Sam's iPod. She smiled at him and Sam was relieved that it seemed things were good again. Well, if he forgot the fact that all their knives were in a lockbox in the trunk of the impala and he and Dean were the only ones with keys. He turned back and looked at the open road ahead of them. He looked at Dean and was just glad that it looked like his brother and Lyssa had talked about what was going on and that it seemed, for now, like everything was going to be okay. He was relieved for Artie's sake. He couldn't bear to see her hurt anymore.

"Alright, Sammy what do we have?" Dean asked turning the radio off ready to talk about the case.

"Well, it's in Delaware. A guy-," Sam started.

"Ate some Halloween candy that had razor blades in them and completely tore up his insides. Its witches. They are trying to raise Samhain. Oh, and this is a seal by the way," Lyssa cut him off reading over all the information she had written in her journal.

"Alright, Bambi I want to know everything you know about every hunt now," Dean said looking at Sam.

"How about we deal with it on a case to case bases? Because there are just some things I wish I didn't know."

Lyssa looked up and met the looks from the Winchesters. She knew they were still worried about her and that she was going to have to try and be normal Jane with no emotional outbursts for a while before they stopped worrying about her. And knowing what was going to happen on the hunts did not help make her normal. She couldn't just turn away and pretend that she didn't know what was going to happen and let the boys do it their way; she had seen how it worked out their way and most of the time it didn't end so well. She closed her journal and leaned forward and rested her arms on the front seat. She looked from Dean to Sam.

"It's two witches. A petite blonde in high school and her art teacher. We have to stop them from summoning Samhain. If we don't, it breaks a seal and then Samhain can summon demons, ghouls, not leprechauns though to help destroy the world," Lyssa explained.

"Why not leprechauns? They are creepy with their small hands," Dean said looking at Lyssa.

"I know, baby but he doesn't summon leprechauns... I wonder can one summon leprechauns?"

"Looks like you did your homework," Sam said feeling kind of useless now that Lyssa was around. She seemed to know everything.

"Hey Sammy, one thing I couldn't find though. I couldn't find the origins of the Samhain tale and why he is so freakin feared. And how to get rid of him if he rises," Lyssa said knowing if she opened her journal she would find those facts. She just wanted Sam to feel useful and she didn't want to take his spot as the smarty-pants in the group.

"Alright, I could also look into the ritual stuff itself. See if there is a counter ritual."

"I never thought of that."

Dean smiled and looked at the road ahead of him. He knew exactly what Lyssa was doing; hell, he done it himself many times. He had let Sam seem like the smart one and take the credit for figuring something on just so his little brother would feel useful. He didn't think he could love his Bambi anymore then he did at that moment. He felt Lyssa's lips on his cheek. He felt her smile against his skin and it made him smile wider.

"I love you, Winchester," she whispered in his ear before sitting back down in the backseat.

His smile stayed on his face as he continued down the road to Delaware. He felt himself letting go of the worry he had for Lyssa and the fears that Sam would go dark side. Lyssa seemed to be fine and Dean wondered if maybe she wasn't relieved that they knew about her cutting. And he would move mountains to keep her happy and make sure she didn't cut again. And Sam had said he wasn't going to use his ability anymore and maybe just maybe, he had finally figured out what a bitch Ruby was and left her to the waist side. All and all, Dean felt like he could go back to focusing on hunting confident that Sam and Lyssa would be alright.

***

Artie followed Lyssa as they walked into the school. After Sam and Dean had left earlier that morning to go talk to Luke Wallace's widow Lyssa had suggested they go to the school looking for the two witches. Artie grabbed Lyssa's arm before they both walked into the principal's office. Artie thought this was a stupid idea going after two six hundred years old witches without Sam and Dean as backup. Lyssa however wanted to be useful. Artie really thought that them being useful was going to end in them dead.

"Lys, what the hell are we doing? We shouldn't be doing this without Sam or Dean as backup? I mean what the hell do we know about witches? And you're... Well, you haven't been making the greatest decisions lately," Artie said looking around to make sure the kids around them weren't listening to their conversation.

"Artie, we have to do this. We are the only ones who knows how this ends if we don't try to stop it. Sam uses his power to yank Samhain and we all know how that turns out. And... I know you're worried about how I am thinking or feeling but... Right now, on this hunt I feel better. Here with Dean I feel... I feel like I can finally get rid of this... Addiction. But Artie, right here and now is not the time or the place to talk about this," Lyssa answered in French not caring that some teenagers were looking at her funny.

"Dude, Dean is going to kill me for letting you do this without him to supervise," Artie said rubbing her forehead.

"He can't kill you if we get back before they do, then he won't know."

"Uh huh. Goddess, I am going to die. And so young too, I had my whole life ahead of me."

Lyssa rolled her eyes and yanked Artie into the office. She flashed her badge at the secretary. She gave the woman a smile when the secretary gave her a worried look.

"Agent Wilson and Agent Adair. We need to speak to Don Harding, please," Lyssa said softly remembering to use her manners.

"He is his art class right now," the secretary said eyeing them both.

"That is fine. Can you tell us where it is?"

"I don't know..."

"Ma'am, we are not here to arrest Mr. Harding. We are here to ask him some questions about a former student of his, Tracey, she-," Artie started.

"Attacked him without provocation. Such a nice man like him being attacked like that."

Lyssa and Artie shared a look. Nice man? Yeah, is you forget the fact that he was a centuries old witch who wanted to raise an ancient evil demon then yeah, nice man might fit. Lyssa looked back at the secretary.

"Where is the art room again?"

***

Dean and Sam climbed into the impala. Dean handed Sam the hex bag. Sam looked at it but decided to wait until he got back to the motel before he opened it. He looked at Dean as Dean started the impala and pulled away from the curve.

"So Bambi was right again," Dean said.

"Did you really think she wouldn't be?" Sam asked pulling at his tie loosening it.

"Okay, you have a point. So... I think we need to go buy some of this candy. You know see if maybe there aren't more with razor blades in them. Just to be on the safe side."

Sam shook his head. That was always one thing Dean had liked about Halloween; all the candy and chocolate he could eat. Sam remembered Dean dragging him to go trick or treating just so that Dean could have the candy. He sat back in the impala and thought about the witch getting his mind back on the case. He tried to connect everything Lyssa had told him with things he already knew about the legends of Halloween.

"Sam?... Hello earth to Sammy," Dean said.

"Go ahead, Dean, buy the candy. You might want to get some chocolate for the girls though," Sam answered.

"Why?"

"Or else you'll be sharing your candy."

"Share? My candy? Oh hell no."

"Then you got to get them something."

"You know life was way cheaper when it was just the two of us."

"Yeah but it was also more boring. And you actually had to work to get sex."

Dean glared at Sam as he pulled the impala into the store parking lot. He shut the car off and started to climb out. He turned and looked at Sam.

"Want anything, bitch?"

"Nope, jerk, I'm good."

Dean climbed out of the impala smiling as he shut the door. Life was starting to look up for him.

***

Lyssa and Artie watched as the last students left the art room. They walked in. Lyssa looked up at the masks. She shivered a little. They did look like the demons from Hell. She looked away and kept walking following Artie trying not to think about Hell. She saw Artie flash her badge. Don looked from Artie to her confused. Lyssa gave him what she hoped was a welcoming smile and not an 'I'm going to kill you very soon' sneer.

"What can I help you with, agents?" Don asked.

"We are here to ask a few questions about Tracey," Artie said.

"Oh Tracey. Yes, she is a very troubled young girl."

"Yes, well, we want to know if you've had any contact with her lately?" Lyssa asked eyeing the desk knowing that there were newborn baby bones hidden in a drawer. She was really having a hard time from stopping herself from blowing Don away.

"No, I haven't. She was ordered by the court to stay away from me. I don't blame her, she just had a lot of problems and she is all alone."

"Does she still come to school?" Artie asked.

"I believe so. I don't see her around though. You should ask her friends."

"Would you have their names?" Lyssa asked as Artie's cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes as 'Too Sexy' filled and echoed in the empty room.

"Sorry," Artie said stepping away.

"She's new," Artie heard Lyssa say as she stepped out of the room.

"Hey, Sam," Artie said.

"Where are you and Lyssa?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Ahh... Outside?"

"Artemis."

"We're at the high school."

"Why?"

"Lyssa wanted to see if there were any hot guys here," Artie said turning around and seeing Lyssa leaving the art room.

"Firefly."

"We came to talk to the male witch."

"What?!"

"It was all Lyssa's idea."

"Get back to the motel."

Lyssa watched as Artie hung up her cell phone. She looked at her. Artie smacked her on the arm. Lyssa shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" Lyssa asked.

"Sammy is mad at me," Artie said as they walked down the hall.

"Really? Well, I'm sure you can make it up to him."

"Shut up."

***

Dean paced back and forth. He turned and sighed in relief when Lyssa and Artie walked into the motel room. He went over to Lyssa and yanked her close to him. He pulled away and looked down at her. He really didn't like the idea of her going off like that without telling him. Especially now after just finding out that she had been cutting. Plus, if what she said was right, she had just went to talk to a witch without backup or a weapon.

"What the hell were you thinking? Talking to a witch without backup?" he asked.

"Just taking a page out of your book. So-," Lyssa tried to just brush the subject aside.

"Bambi, I really don't think that you should be going off and-."

"Dean, don't. I can do this, I can hunt alright? I am not a helpless little girl that you guys need to protect. Doing this is keeping my mind from going to the dark places you don't want it to go. Alright? Don't treat me like a china doll. I won't break, not here not now."

The three others in the room were silent not really knowing what to say to Lyssa. She walked over to Sam and gave him a soft smile. He returned it.

"Did you find the hex bag?" she asked hoping he would let her change the subject.

"Yeah, we did. I was going to open it-," Sam started.

Sam was cut off by the police radio going off in the corner. It announced that a girl's face had been boiled off while she had been bobbing her head for apples. The four hunters stood and looked at each other. All of them were dressed in their suits and had their badges on them.

"I'll go," Lyssa said just wanting to leave the awkwardness in the room.

"Dean?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"You go, Sammy. Artie can fill me in on what happened at the school," Dean said.

"Sucks to be you," Lyssa laughed leaving the room.

Sam smiled at them both and followed her. He shut the door quietly behind him. Dean sat at the table. Artie sat across from him. Dean sighed and leaned forwards.

"How did Lyssa seem when you two were at the school?" he asked.

"She seemed okay. She... She was like her old self, Dean. Like nothing happened," Artie answered.

"I am trying really hard not to but... I can't stop worrying about her. All this it just... I don't know how to help her, Pyro. I really don't. I am scared I'll do something wrong and..."

"Dean, don't. You are helping her. I can see it, you know. We just... We just have to be careful around her and... Get her to talk if she is looking down. But... I am worried about her too."

"Nice to know I ain't the only one."

"Dean, I perfected the art of worrying about Lyssa. You're in my yard now."

Dean laughed a little and saw Artie smiled. They could handle this. Dean told himself everything would be alright.

***

Lyssa and Sam walked down the basement. Lyssa saw Tracey. She and Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at him.

"I'll talk to Tracey. You look for the hex bag," Lyssa told him softly.

"Alright, be careful," Sam told her.

"I will."

Sam watched as Lyssa walked off. He went over to the couch and started to look for the hex bag.

Lyssa walked over to Tracey who was talking to a cup. She pulled out her badge and flashed it at the cop.

"Agent Wilson, FBI," she said as the cop nodded and left.

"What can I do for you agent?" Tracey asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions. Did you happen to know a Luke Wallace?"

"No, I don't."

"So, you never babysat for him and his wife?"

Lyssa saw Tracey's eyes narrow as they glared at her. Lyssa waited for an answer.

"No, I do not babysit for them. I don't even know them," Tracey said eyeing Lyssa up and down.

"Alright. Thank you for your time," Lyssa said seeing that Sam had found the hex bag. It was time to go.

Sam watched as Lyssa walked over to him. He looked at her and she nodded. They turned and left.

***

Lyssa and Sam sat staring at the contents of the two hex bags. They were the same. Artie flipped though the books the laptop opened in front of her trying to help them. They all turned when Dean walked back into the room tossing his keys on the table. He stuffed a candy in his mouth. Artie made a face from her spot on the floor.

"Dude, even after that guy swallowed those razor blades?" she said.

"What? It's Halloween. So, what do we have?" Dean asked tossing his jacket on the bed and walking over to the couch. He sat beside Lyssa causing her to be squished between the two Winchester brothers.

"Well, we aren't dealing with any ordinary witches," Sam said moving a little giving Lyssa more room.

"No, why not?"

"Well, we have gold thread, an herb that has been extinct for two hundred years," Lyssa said plucking up the green leaf and showing Dean.

"Then we have this Celtic medal. It doesn't look like a knock off. It's looks real, looks six hundred years old but real," Sam said looking at the medal again.

Lyssa turned and shook her head when she saw Dean smelling the charred baby bone. She elbowed Sam and nodded towards Dean. Sam looked at his brother.

"And that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby," Sam finished waiting for Dean's reaction.

"Eww, gross," Dean said dropping it back on the coffee table.

"Relax, baby. It's at least a hundred years old," Lyssa said picking it up and looking at it.

"Like that makes it any better. Freakin witches, so skivvy," Dean said getting up and walking to the bed to take off his boots.

"Well, it takes a powerful witch to put a bag like this together. Got to have more mojo then we are use to," Sam added.

"I just want to say these witches are evil and not all witches are," Artie said still looking at the laptop.

"They are all evil, Pyro."

"No, they aren't."

"So, Dean what did you find out about Luke Wallace? Did you find the connection between Luke and Tracey?"

"Well, Luke Wallace was so vanilla he made vanilla look spicy. But you were right, Bambi. Neighbours confirmed Tracey is the babysitter."

"Great," Sam said.

"Well, I found the ritual here. Finally," Artie said handing the book over to Sam.

Dean smiled when Sam and Lyssa both leaned over the book. He pulled off his boots and went over to the fridge to grab a couple beers for everyone.

"Shit," Lyssa said reading the book.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's a spell. Three blood sacrifices over three days. The last one before midnight on the final day of the final harvest," Sam explained.

"And?" Dean said handing Artie and Sam beers. Lyssa shook her head sending Dean back to the kitchen for a cup of coffee for his Bambi.

"Celtic calendar final day of the final harvest is October 31st," Artie said.

"Halloween," Lyssa and Sam said.

"Dude, am I the only one in the dark here?"

Lyssa smiled when Dean handed her a cup of coffee. She sipped it and watched as he sat on the floor across from her beside Artie.

"Okay, so let me guess these sacrifices raise Samhain," Dean said softly.

"Yep. And Samhain is one serious bad ass," Artie said.

"Why?"

"Samhain is the origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year that the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead. It was Samhain's night. People wore masks to hide from him; candy was handed out to appease him, pumpkins carved to worship him. He was exorcised five centuries ago," Sam explained.

"But the traditions stuck around. Now it's about kids, candies, and costumes," Lyssa finished.

"Which reminds me, Dean where is our candy?" Artie asked.

"Ah well... Crap."

Lyssa leaned back against the couch and rested her feet on the coffee table. She sipped her coffee as Dean and Artie argued about candy. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed this moment to herself.

"I like that. You buy yourself candy but don't think for a minute that we might want some too," Artie said.

"I bought you some. It's in the car. Go get it if you want it," Dean said.

"Maybe I will."

"Then go."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Sam turned and looked at Lyssa. Lyssa smiled at him. Sam turned and saw Artie get up and head for the door. Sam got up and followed her.

"Yeah, and don't come back till morning," Dean called after them.

"Dean," Lyssa said sipping her coffee.

"What? They have their own room to hang out in."

Dean got up off the floor and went over and sat on the couch beside Lyssa. He pulled her close to him. He ran his hand down her back and pushed up her shirt so he could rest it on the bare skin of her side.

"Tomorrow we got to go find Tracey's apartment and find her," Lyssa said resting her head on Dean's chest.

"Bambi, can we just forget about the case for ten minutes?"

"Nope. We're on the clock, Winchester."

Lyssa finished her coffee and placed the cup on the coffee table. She felt Dean stroking her hair. She turned and looked at him.

"Bambi, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, Dean. Thinking about ripping the head off of a six hundred year old cheerleader, but I am good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'd tell you if I was hurting."

"Okay. So, tomorrow check out Tracey's place and try to find her?"

"Yeah, we find her we'll find Don and then we can stop the summoning."

"Got it all planned out, huh?"

"Yeah. Try not to screw it up, okay baby?"

Dean shook his head. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He decided not to comment on what Lyssa had said. He felt her move closer to him so her body was pressed against his side. He felt her run her hand under his shirt and rest it on his bare stomach. He kissed her on the head and flipped the channels of the TV content in this moment with his girl.

***

Sam and Artie looked around the hall. No one was around. Sam kneeled down and went to work on the lock to Tracey's apartment door. It was mid morning and they were hoping since she wasn't at school she would be home. Sam opened the door and went in pulling Artie behind him. Artie shut the door behind her quietly. They both looked around the room. It was empty and seemed normal enough, not messy but not OCD clean either.

"Huh, cleaner then our motel room," Artie whispered walking over to the desk.

"Well, I wasn't the one who dumped their duffel bag in the middle of the room this morning," Sam answered looking around the rest of the apartment.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my brother who woke us up at seven."

Sam didn't answer as he went into the kitchen. Still no sign of Tracey and she wasn't in the bedroom from what Sam could see. He looked around some more then walked back into the living room. He saw Artie looking though a pile of papers. He walked over and saw that they were sketches. Dark killing spree, murderous sketches.

"Dude, she is nuts," Artie said tossing the sketches on the desk.

"And she isn't here. Plus, she is a witch."

"Thanks, Sam. Nice stereotyping."

"Well, most witches I have met are evil."

"I'm not."

"Okay, I know one good witch."

Artie laughed. She went over to the door and opened it. Sam followed her as she walked out of the apartment.

***

Lyssa slammed the door of the impala. She crossed another name off on Tracey's list of friends. The list wasn't that long anyway. She turned as Dean climbed in beside her. He started the car and they pulled away from the curb headed back to the motel. She sighed and then felt Dean's eyes on her.

"So, you're sure this Tracey girl is a witch?" he asked looking back at the road.

"I'm dead sure. Her and the art teacher Don. Both of them are trying to raise Samhain," Lyssa answered.

"Great. So, we'll go to the motel, pick up Sam and Pyro then head over to Don's place and kill half of the evil duo."

"Sounds good. Oh, do you have any candy left?"

"I think so. You want some?"

"Yeah."

"It's in the glove compartment."

Lyssa leaned forward and opened the glove compartment. Two chocolate bars and a handful of candy fell out. Lyssa grabbed the two bars and shoved everything back in shutting the door again. She looked up and saw that they were at the motel already. She climbed out of the car and watched as Sam and Artie walked over to the impala.

"Anything?" Lyssa asked Artie.

"No nothing. Didn't find Tracey. You?"

"Nope."

"Great. She could be performing the last ritual now," Sam said as he and Dean walked behind the girls.

Lyssa saw the boy dressed up as an astronaut. She stopped when he stepped in front of her.

"Trick or Treat," he said.

"Here you go," Lyssa said dropping the two chocolate bars in the boy's pumpkin.

"Bambi, what-," Dean started watching the boy walk away.

"Trust me, Winchester. I just saved the car from an egging."

Sam just shook his head and walked up to Lyssa and Dean's room. He pushed it open and saw a trench coat clad man sitting on the bed. He yanked out his gun and pointed it at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" he yelled.

"Sam! Sam, wait!" Dean yelled coming in the room and grabbing the gun.

"No, Sam go ahead. Believe me, it will save us a lot of trouble," Lyssa said walking in the room.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"That's Castiel the angel," Dean explained.

"Cassie!" Artie yelled running over to him and hugging him.

"Him, I don't know," Dean said seeing the other man looking out the window.

"That's Uriel. He's a specialist," Lyssa said walking to the fridge for a beer.

"Artemis, let me go," Castiel said standing up and looking at Sam.

"Oh my God. I mean... I didn't mean... I'm sorry. It's an honour," Sam said holding out his hand.

"Fangirl much," Lyssa muttered coming back and standing beside Dean.

"Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you have ceased your extracurricular activities," Castiel said managing to take Sam's hand with Artie wrapped around his body.

"Let's keep it that way," Uriel said not turning to face them.

"Yeah, okay chuckles," Lyssa and Dean said at the same time. Dean looked at her. She shrugged and sipped her beer.

"The rising of- Artemis, I will not tolerate your hands there," Castiel said as Artie's hands moved below the waist of his vessel.

"Artie, get off Cas. You can grope him later" Lyssa said.

Artie let go of Castiel and pouted. She stood beside Sam and smiled at Castiel. Lyssa and Dean looked at each other then the angel. They both got the feeling that he was a little creeped out.

"The rising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked Dean.

"What?"

"Dean have you located the witch?"

"It's witches, as in more than one and we have but no they aren't dead but they will be. And hell no we won't let Uriel wipe this town off the map. That about cover everything?" Lyssa asked sipping some more beer.

"Well, it seems the witches know why you are here," Castiel said walking over and grabbing a hex bag.

"Yeah, we know. One or more of us could have been dead. Nice to know you have our backs. That you were able to save us," Lyssa spat out.

"Lyssa, be nice to Cassie," Artie said.

"Yes, Lyssa do be nice or I will be forced to tell the other mud monkeys of your behaviour." Uriel said turning around.

"Go to hell, Uriel," Lyssa said.

"What?"

"Alright, could someone tell me what is going on?" Sam yelled tired of everyone talking in circles.

"Rising of Samhain is one of the seals. Castiel and Uriel there have a plan on how to stop it since we don't know where the witches are," Lyssa said glaring at the angels, "So, you going to tell them or should I?"

Castiel and Uriel looked at each other but were silent. Lyssa cursed in French and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Uriel specializes in destroying cities. Remember the bible, Sodom and Gomorrah? Well, Uriel here is going to smite the whole friggin town, kids and all. So, Sammy, still like the angels?" Lyssa explained finishing her beer.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then the two angels. Lyssa sat on the bed and looked from the Winchesters to the angels.

"Cas, is Bambi right?" Dean asked softly.

"Dean, you... You need to leave," Castiel said.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said.

"This witch has to die. The seal needs to be saved," Castiel said trying to justify it.

"There are a thousand people here," Sam said trying to wrap his mind around what the angels were saying.

"1214," Uriel and Lyssa said. Uriel glared at her but Lyssa stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, you fit Dean's whole theory of angels being dicks with wings," Artie said glaring at Uriel.

"You're willing to kill this entire town?" Sam asked.

"This isn't the first time I've purified a city," Uriel answered.

"You aren't purifying it. You're murdering innocent people," Lyssa said looking at Castiel.

"I understand this is regrettable-," he started.

"Regrettable?" Dean cut in sarcastically.

"But we have to hold the line. Too many seals have been broken already."

"How many exactly?" Artie asked.

"It is none of your concern."

"Wrong Uriel. You want Dean to fight this battle, you want us to stop seals from being broken, well how about you tell us how badly you all have fucked up?" Lyssa asked.

"Bambi has a point. You all have screwed the pouch on some seals and now this town has to pay the price?"

"It's the lives of one thousand versus the lives of six billion. It's the bigger picture here," Castiel said.

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys."

"Lucifer cannot rise, he does and Hell rises with him. Is that something you want to risk?" Castiel asked stepping closer to Dean.

"Cas, step away from him now. We will find the witches and kill them stopping the seal from breaking. Win win for everyone," Lyssa said getting up and squeezing herself between Castiel and Dean feeling Dean's chest pressed against her back.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel said.

"I'm sorry but we have our orders."

"No, you can't do this. You're angels," Sam said his idea of how angels should be and how they should act crumbling before him; "You're suppose to show mercy."

"Says who?" Uriel asked.

"We have no choice," Castiel said.

"Of course you have a choice. What, you've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both just a couple of hammers?" Dean asked.

"Hmmm, Cassie a hammer," Artie sighed causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy.

"Even if you can't understand it, have faith, the plan is just."

"Plan is just? Are you crazy? I think the 1214 people you are about to kill would disagree," Lyssa pointed out.

"It must be nice to be so sure of yourselves," Dean said feeling Lyssa take his hand.

"Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

Dean grabbed Lyssa around the waist when she went to launch herself at the angel. He looked at Castiel and knew the angel had a point. Dean had taken orders from his father most of his life; he had never questioned a single one. He was done with all that though. He was his own man and he was going to make his own decisions. He felt Lyssa place her hand over his.

Lyssa heard Dean's thoughts. She smiled and squeezed his hand. She was glad he was going to be his own man and stand up for what he believed. That was the Dean she knew and loved. That was the man she had fallen in love with.

"Sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed," Dean said looking at Castiel then Uriel.

"You think you can stop this?" Uriel demanded.

"No, but if you're going to smite this whole town, then you're going to have to smite us with it because we aren't leaving."

Dean pulled away from Lyssa and stood in between Castiel and Uriel. He looked at them his eyes staying on Castiel for a moment.

"See you went though the trouble of busting me out of Hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You want to waste me, go ahead, see how He takes that," Dean said no fear in his voice.

"Ahh, how about nobody wastes anybody?" Lyssa suggested forgetting that Dean making decisions for himself usually ended in Dean being dead.

"I'll drag you out of here myself," Uriel said.

"But you'd have to kill me then we're back to the same problem. I mean come on; you're going to waste a whole town for a couple of little witches? Sounds like you're compensating for something."

Dean waited but Uriel didn't move. Dean turned and looked at Castiel.

"We can do this. We will find the witches and stop the summoning," Dean said.

"Come on Cas, let us do this," Lyssa added.

"Let you do this? You who would have given your soul for nothing expect the health of that useless mud monkey?" Uriel demanded.

Lyssa felt Dean's eyes on her. She kept her eyes on Castiel. She knew he would let Dean do this. The angels were under orders to follow Dean's orders. She saw Uriel getting angry but she could care less.

"Castiel, you let these people-," he started.

"Enough. I suggest you move quickly," Castiel said. A moment later Uriel and him were gone.

Lyssa felt all eyes on her as she moved to her bag and pulled out her gun. She checked the clip then shoved it in the back of her jeans. She turned and met the eyes of her family.

"Come on, we have some witches to waste," she said smiling.

"Lys, what was Uriel talking about?" Artie asked.

"Nothing."

"Bambi," Dean said using that damn tone telling Lyssa he loved her and wanted to know what Uriel had meant.

"When Dean was in the hospital I... I asked Castiel and Uriel to heal him. God, Dean you were just torn apart and... They wouldn't. I told them I would make a deal if they didn't do it. Uriel practically laughed in my face," Lyssa said.

"But you didn't make the deal, did you?" Sam asked knowing he couldn't live though another year like the past one when Dean had made his deal.

"No, Castiel laid some angel whammy on me and next thing I know I am waking up and you and Artie are in the room."

Sam and Artie looked at each other. They both left the room leaving the door open. They both knew that Dean and Lyssa needed some time alone to talk about this.

Dean looked at Lyssa. He didn't know what to say at the moment. He watched as she walked over to him. She took his hands and placed them palm to palm with hers.

"I always told myself if I would have been here I would have stopped you from making the deal. I didn't... I didn't really understand how much pain you were in until I was there in that alley dragging you back to the car covered in blood... I was covered in your blood. I couldn't... I couldn't let you die again and go back to Hell. I couldn't," Lyssa said tears falling.

Dean looked at Lyssa then looked at their hands. His calloused hard ones against her soft delicate ones. He felt tears come to his eyes but he blinked them away.

"I don't want you making the same mistake I did," he said.

"Saving Sam wasn't a mistake. And... Giving my soul to save you wouldn't have been a mistake either."

Lyssa let Dean yank her close. She kissed him when his lips landed on hers hard. She felt his hands squeeze hers and his lips on hers then on her neck. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Don't you ever even think about doing that again," he told her his voice strained with emotion.

"I won't."

"I have lost too many people; I refuse to add you to that list. I just won't do it."

"I won't do it again. You got me for life, Winchester. That is if you want me."

Dean pulled Lyssa against him. He held her close. He wanted her for life. He buried his face on her neck and just stood there with her in his arms. He just needed a couple of minutes with her close.

***

Sam and Artie leaned against the impala waiting for Dean and Lyssa. Sam stared at the hex bag he had grabbed from the nightstand where Castiel had left it. He looked at Artie. She took his hand.

"Carebear, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's the angels. They... They aren't what I expected," Sam said.

"Well, what did you expect?"

"Well... For them to care more about human life. I mean this is God, what I have been praying too," Sam said shoving the hex bag in his pocket.

"Hey everyone needs something to believe in. And hey, not all angels are like Uriel. Cause if they are... Well, I am going to get into so much trouble killing them."

Artie saw Sam smile. She hugged him and rested her head against his chest. She turned when she saw Dean and Lyssa come out of the hotel room. It was time to kill some witches.

***

Dean parked the car across from the Wallace's house. It was dark except for on light in the basement. They had checked Don's house and found it empty. That was when Lyssa had suggested they check the Wallace's since Tracey babysat there.

Sam looked at the house. He pulled out his gun and checked it. He then looked at Dean and waited for the plan.

"So, let's try to not get killed," Dean said looking at them.

"That's your plan?" Artie asked shaking her head.

"No, that's just... A word of advice."

"Advice from you? Think I'll pass."

"Artie," Lyssa said looking at her sister and shaking her head. Artie moaned and nodded.

"Dean, any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Me and you go in and kill the witches. Bambi and Pyro wait here."

"Dean, baby there is no way in hell you are going in there without me," Lyssa told him sweetly.

"It was worth a shot."

"Dude, we are wasting time here," Artie pointed out.

"Okay, Sam you and me go in first. Bambi, Pyro you two are back up. Follow us in and aim for the witches."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

Dean climbed out of the impala first. He felt the tension filling his body like it always did before a hunt. His mind immediately went to everything that could go wrong, the ways that Sam, Lyssa and Artie could get hurt. He turned when he felt Lyssa's hand on his cheek.

"Hey, mind on the object at hand. We'll worry about the other things later," she told him as they walked towards the house.

"You know Bambi, I swear you just read my mind," he answered going up the stairs to the porch where Sam and Artie were waiting for them.

Lyssa followed him and mentally kicked herself. She would have to be more careful about what she said around Dean. She shook her head and followed the others in the house.

Sam and Dean lead the way as they found the stairs to the basement. They opened the door quietly and went down gun raised and ready. Lyssa followed Sam her own gun raised. She looked at Artie. Artie smiled and held her gun up. Lyssa shook her head and went down the stairs further. She head chanting. She cocked her gun and watched as Sam and Dean stepped off the stairs into the open basement. She walked around the corner in time to see them shoot Don in the back causing him to the drop the knife he had been holding. Lyssa looked up and saw Tracey tied up and gagged. Dean turned and looked at her.

"Bambi, is she's a witch why is she tied up?" Dean asked as Sam and he took their eyes off of Tracey.

"Because she was suppose to be the final sacrifice," Lyssa said raising her gun to shoot Tracey.

Tracey mumbled something and looked straight at Lyssa. The gun flew from Lyssa's hand and she was slammed into the far wall. Dean and Sam whirled around to shoot Tracey but she threw them on the ground and their guns went flying.

Artie came around the corner and managed to fire two shots before Tracey sent her flying. One connected and hit Tracey in the shoulder. It wasn't a kill shot thought. Tracey gave a hard yank and her arms came loose from the rope then she pulled the gaga off her mouth. She looked at Sam and Dean lying on the ground on their sides. She smiled at their pain.

"Can you believe the nerve of my brother? Thinking he was going to make me the final sacrifice. Well, now that honour will go to him. Now, don't go anywhere now. I want you to witness the rise of my master," Tracey said kneeling down and taking the knife and chalice. She poked one of the bullet wounds in Don's body and let the blood flow into the chalice.

Lyssa watched as Tracey walked back to the altar. She winced but got up and crawled over to Artie. She pulled Artie's knife out of her boot and pushed up her own sleeve. She saw Sam rub blood on his face and Dean's. She looked at the blade and didn't think twice. She slashed the blade across her forearm. She cut deep ensuring the blood would flow. She dropped the knife and wiped the blood on her hand. She smeared it on Artie's face waking her sister up.

"Lys, what-," Artie started.

"Shh," Lyssa said smearing her own face with her warm blood.

Lyssa and Artie felt the house shake as the cement cracked. Lyssa shoved Artie back down on the floor and laid beside her. She leaned close to Artie and whispered in her ear, "Play dead."

Sam laid there with his eyes closed. He heard Samhain snap Tracey's neck. He waited. He heard footsteps walked over to him and Dean. He heard them stop and knew that Samhain was staring at him. He wanted to get up and waste the demon but knew now wasn't the time. After a couple of moments, Samhain moved on. Sam waited a moment longer then opened his eyes. He turned and saw Dean looking at him.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's Halloween lore. They use to wear masks to hide from him so I thought I'd give it a shot," Sam answered.

"You gave it a shot?"

Dean just looked at Sam and shook his head. He climbed to his feet his body still aching. He turned and stopped. Lyssa was walking over to them with Artie. Dean saw Lyssa's bloody arm. He looked up and met her eyes.

"I had to protect Artie," Lyssa said looking at the ground.

"Lys, come here," Sam said understanding her. He ripped the bottom of his t-shirt. He wrapped it around the cut and tied it tightly.

"So, now we have to go find Samhain. Great... You don't think Uriel will show up and beat us up for failing, do you?" Artie asked wiping the blood from her face.

"He's at the cemetery in a crypt. We need to hurry," Lyssa said.

"Let's go then," Dean said walking past Lyssa.

Lyssa followed him wiping the blood from her face. She knew he was mad that she had cut again but she hadn't done it on a whim. She had had a reason this time.

Sam took Artie's hand as they walked up the stairs behind Lyssa and Dean. He wiped the blood off his face the best that he could. He walked out of the house and across the street to the impala. He watched as Lyssa climbed in the backseat. He walked around the car and climbed in the passenger seat.

They rode in silence for a few minutes. Sam turned and looked at Dean. He opened his mouth and felt Lyssa and Artie smack him on the back of the head. Dean looked shocked then laughed.

"Dude, you got served," he said.

"What the hell?" Sam asked turning and looking at the Bennetts.

"No, Sam we aren't going to do that. We use the knife," Lyssa said firmly.

"Yeah, you said you weren't going to do it anymore," Artie added.

"Sam, what are they talking about?"

"Dean, Samhain is powerful, it may take more than the usually weapons. We-."

"No, Sam. We aren't going there. You aren't using your psychic whatever."

"But-."

"No, Ruby's knife is enough."

"Why?"

"Because the angels said so."

"And we said so. Don't forget us," Artie added.

"Really? That's the reason? I don't think the angels know what they're talking about," Sam said.

"Okay forget the angels. You said yourself, these powers it's like playing with fire. Please?" Dean asked holding out the knife to Sam.

Sam looked at it then looked at his brother. He sighed and took the knife. He heard Dean, Artie and Lyssa breathe a sigh of relief.

***

Lyssa grabbed the second bag for Dean. She slammed down the trunk lid and looked at the cemetery. She could see the crypt from the gate. She turned and looked at Dean, Sam and Artie.

"Come on, we got people to save and evil things to kill," she said walking towards the gate.

"Bambi, I think-," Dean started.

"Don't. I am fine. I didn't cut because I wanted to. I did it to save Artie and myself from being killed by Samhain. I am not staying behind."

Sam and Artie shook their heads and followed Dean and Lyssa into the cemetery. They quickly made their way over to the crypt. As they got closer they heard the teenagers inside screaming. They ran down the stairs and saw the teenagers locked inside the crypt. Samhain was nowhere in sight.

"Help them," Sam said walking down the hall.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"I got it," Artie said following Sam.

"Stand back!" Dean yelled to the teenagers. He shot the lock on the door allowing them to race out. Dean pulled Lyssa close to him so she wouldn't get trampled.

Lyssa dropped the bag on the floor once the teenagers were gone. She tried to ignore the huge pool of blood or the falling tombstones. She pulled out a silver stake and handed it to Dean. She then grabbed another one for herself. She stood up and looked at the two zombies coming towards them.

"Bring it on Stinky," she and Dean said at the same time.

Dean glanced at Lyssa and had to smile. His girl was hot when she hunted.

***

Sam walked down the hall. He saw Samhain waiting at the end of it in a room. Samhain turned and hit him with white light which Sam knew was all demonic energy.

"Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff, doesn't work on me," Sam said as the light disappeared.

"Sam!" Artie said coming around the corner and jogging into the room.

"Artemis!" Sam yelled turning.

Samhain made his move. He waved his hand sending Artie crashing into the wall face first. Sam went to go over to her but Samhain charged at him. Sam punched him a few times but then Samhain got the better of him. Samhain started punching Sam then pushed him against the wall.

Sam pulled Ruby's knife out of his jacket and went to use it. Samhain blocked it and threw Sam against the opposite wall. Sam got up and looked at Samhain. He knew what he had to do. He lad lost Ruby's knife and it was too far to get it. He looked at Samhain, the demon ran towards him. Sam held out his hand and went to work.

***

Dean shoved the stake though the zombie's heart. He looked at Lyssa. She was leaning against the wall after staking her zombie. He stood up and looked at her. He gave her a smile. He then saw her face change. He turned around just as a ghost sent him flying into a wall. He hit Lyssa first and they both crumpled to the ground.

"Bambi, you okay?" he asked sitting up and helping Lyssa into a sitting position.

"I think so. Can we end the ghost, zombie orgy now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's torch them all."

"Knew I loved you for a reason."

Lyssa got to her feet and went over to the bag. She pulled out the salt and lighter fluid. Dean grabbed the bag of salt and started dumping it on the bodies. Lyssa followed behind him with the lighter fluid. They both got to the last body. Dean pulled some matches out of his pocket. He lit them all with one strike. He looked at Lyssa. She was staring at him.

"What?" he asked as he tossed the matches on the body watching as the lighter fluid caught fire and the flames moved from on body to the next.

"That was... I wanna learn how to do that."

Lyssa watched as Dean went and grabbed the bags. She followed him out of the room. She felt him take her hand.

"Sorry, but I can only do that because of one single important fact," Dean said.

"What? You're awesome."

"Nope, I'm Batman."

Dean smiled when Lyssa shoved him. They walked around the corner and Dean stopped. He saw Sam doing exactly what he had asked him not to; using his powers. Dean felt Lyssa place a hand on his chest.

"He's still your brother," she whispered.

Sam looked up and saw Dean and Lyssa standing at the end of the darkened hall. He pushed himself even more to be finished with Samhain. Ruby was right he was out of shape. He felt the blood trickle down his nose, relieved when smoke came pouring out of Samhain's mouth.

Artie slowly came around. She pushed herself up from the floor and watched as Samhain's body crumpled to the ground as black smoke burned around him then disappeared. She looked up and saw Sam standing there with his hand held out. She moaned and climbed to her feet.

"Carebear," she said.

Sam went over to Artie and swung her up in his arms. He looked up and saw Dean just looking at him. Dean then turned and walked down the hall. Lyssa gave Sam a faint smile and followed him. Sam sighed and followed far behind them carrying Artie. He wondered if Dean would talk to him about this or if his brother would just act like it never happened; which was classic Dean.


	68. Chapter 68

Lyssa rolled over in bed and looked at Dean. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. She turned and glanced at the clock beside her. Four AM. She moved closer to Dean placing her head on his chest.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked softly feeling his warm skin under her cheek.

"There's nothing to talk about," Dean said running his hand down her back.

"Don't shut me out, Dean. I know something is wrong. You didn't talk to Sam on the drive back here to the motel. Then you just pulled off your clothes and climbed in bed. Where you have been tossing and turning for the past three hours."

Dean turned and looked at Lyssa. He saw her looking at him waiting for him to open up to her. He sighed and sat up. Lyssa sat up beside him taking his hand. He squeezed her hand.

"I just... I don't get how he could do that. I told him in the car not to," Dean said.

"Dean, he was trying to stop Samhain and save Artie. He did what he had to," Lyssa whispered.

"I just don't understand how he could use this power without knowing if it's good or evil. The angels don't want him using it so that has got to tell you something."

"Baby, stop. I know that this is what you have done your whole life but... Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to protect Sam from himself. I know it's hard but... He has to make his own decisions eventually."

"They are bad decisions."

"But they are his to make."

"So, you're telling me that if it was Artie instead of Sam, you would be okay with her using her ability."

"Dean, it is happening to Artie. When we were back home she wasn't able to set things on fire."

Dean watched as Lyssa climbed out of bed. He saw her grab her jeans and pull them on. She turned and looked at him pulling his t-shirt down. It hung almost down to her knees but he thought she looked gorgeous.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I know there is no way you are going to sleep tonight, so come on, up," she said tossing him his jeans.

"Bambi, where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere but here. How about... A walk?"

"A walk at four in the morning?"

"Why not? I have my hero to protect me."

Lyssa pulled her hair in a ponytail and slipped on her flip flops. She turned and saw that Dean had pulled on his jeans. He walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. She leaned against his body and closed her eyes for a moment reminding herself this wasn't some dream she was going to wake up from. She was really in the arms of Dean Winchester and this was now her life.

"You're crazy, you know," he told her turning her around so he could look in her eyes.

"Only as crazy as you."

Dean leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I know, and I love you too," she answered kissing him again.

***

Artie held the ice pack to her head and winced when Sam pulled her hand away and gently touched the area. She had a goose egg on the back of head thanks to Samhain for throwing her against the wall head first. Sam had kept her awake and somewhat alert fearing she could have a concussion.

"Swelling went down which is good," Sam said softly.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Artie asked feeling dead tired.

"I want to wait a little longer just to make sure."

"But Sam, I'm tired."

"I know Firefly, but... Please, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sam took the half melted ice pack and walked to the sink. He emptied the ice and water out then refilled it. He carried it back to the bed and handed it back to Artie. He felt her take his hand and pull him down on the bed beside her.

"Sammy, this wasn't your fault," she told him softly.

"Yes it is. I should have made sure he was never able to get to you," Sam said.

"Carebear, stop. You stopped him in the end. Don't look back and think of what you could have done differently. It's a waste of time and energy."

"I'm not sorry for using my ability. I know you, Dean and Lyssa are disappointed in me-."

"Lyssa and I know you would use it or that you might use it. We... We tried to stop you because we didn't want Dean to be mad or you feeling guilty."

"So, in the car, that's what that was about."

"Yeah, Sam, I love you nothing is going to change that. I know you think that this ability is evil and... It might make you evil but... I know it won't. I know you, I know your heart. You aren't evil."

Artie dropped the ice pack on the bed and pulled Sam's face close to hers. She kissed him softly then pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. She watched as he looked away from her glaze.

"I killed Dean, Artemis. I let him die because I wasn't strong enough to stand up to him about my ability and... Doesn't that make me evil?" he asked placing a hand on her thigh.

"No, it doesn't. Nothing could make you evil, Sam so stop thinking that way. Plus, I thought you got over this two years ago?"

"I never got over it just... I just pushed it aside worrying about Dean's deal and now... There is the apocalypse happening. No time for self pity."

"Sam, you're a good guy in this story."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Sam kissed Artie again and pulled her close to him. He kissed her on the head gently and let her fall asleep.

***

Lyssa sat beside Dean on the bench watching all the children play on the swings and playground equipment. She couldn't believe how many kids were there at eight in the morning. She felt Dean take her hand. They had walked around the town then stopped at a cafe for a cup of coffee for an hour then walked some more ending up here. Most of the time they had walked in silence, Lyssa knowing Dean needed time to work though his thoughts.

"You want some ice cream?" Lyssa asked seeing Castiel appear on the bench across from theirs.

"Sure," Dean said giving her hand a squeeze.

Dean heard her walk away. He turned and looked at Castiel. The angel was also watching the children playing.

"Let me guess, you are here for the I-told-you-so," he said.

"No," Castiel said.

"Good, because I'm not interested."

"I'm not here to judge you, Dean."

"Then why are you here?"

"Our orders-."

"You know, I've had about enough of your orders."

"-Our orders were to do whatever you told us to do."

Lyssa got a large hot fudge sundae. She leaned against a tree and watched Castiel and Dean talk. She ate the sundae and wondered what their next move would be. She watched Dean and sighed. Sometimes it was so easy to know what he was thinking by looking at his face. Like now, he was confused and shocked at what Castiel was telling him.

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean asked a little confused.

"It was a test to see how... You would perform under battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch, not the ten offensive."

Castiel smiled a little. Dean rested his elbows on his knees and looked at the kids playing. Screw the angels and their tests. He knew what the hell he was doing when he hunted; he had been doing it all his life.

"So, I failed your test, I get it. But you know what if you were to wave that magic time travelling wand of yours; I'd do it all over again. I'd make the same call. I don't know what's going to happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what is going to happen tomorrow, but what I do know is this here," Dean pointed at the kids playing, "these kids, the swings, the tress, all of it, they'll still here because of Sam, Artie, Lyssa and me," Dean said looking at the angel daring Castiel to say anything otherwise.

"You misunderstand me, Dean. I'm not like you think. I was praying you would choose to save the town."

"You were?"

"These people, they are all my father's creations. They are works of art. And yet, even though you stopped Samhain, a seal was broken and we are one step closer to Hell on earth. That is not an expression, Dean, that's literal. You of all people should... Appreciate what that means."

_Cas, stay away from the subject of Hell_, Castiel heard Lyssa's thoughts in his head. He didn't need to hear her thoughts to know that Hell was a sensitive subject for Dean. He could see into Dean's mind; he saw the images Dean tried desperately to bury deep inside of himself.

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?" Castiel asked.

"Ahh... Does Bambi count?"

"Lyssa already knows what I am about to tell you."

"Go ahead then."

"I'm not a hammer, I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right or what is wrong anymore. Or whether you passed or failed here. But I do know, in the coming months, you will have more decisions to make. I do not envy the weight that is on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't."

Dean sat there trying to take in everything Castiel was telling him. He glanced at the kids then looked back at Castiel. The angel was gone. He sighed and turned to look at Lyssa when she walked back to the bench. She handed him the half eaten sundae as she sat beside him.

"So, you and Cas have a nice talk?" Lyssa asked.

"You know every word that was said, don't you?"

"Maybe, tell me anyway."

Lyssa moved closer to Dean. She leaned against him and waited as he ate a couple spoonfuls of the sundae. He handed it back to her then wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her even closer to him.

"Cas said I would have some hard choices to make in the future," Dean said.

"Well, you won't be alone to make them. You got me."

Dean smiled and kissed Lyssa on the head as he pulled her closer. He felt her wrap an arm around his waist. He was happy beyond words that he had her here with him. He stroked her hair and looked at the kids playing and the parents watching them. He had saved them and that made him feel good even after the downer talk with Castiel. He felt like things were on the right track.

***

Sam tossed his things in his bag. He smiled when he heard Artie singing off key in the shower. He tossed his shaving kit in the bag.

"Tomorrow is November 2nd. It's an anniversary for you, right?" Uriel asked causing Sam to whirl around and look at him. He had clearly startled him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded.

"It's the day Azazel killed your mother and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bare yet you brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping though your veins-."

Sam had had enough, "Excuse me?"

"You were told not to use your abilities."

"What was I suppose to do? That demon would have killed me. And Lyssa, Artie and my brother. Not to mention everyone else."

"You were told not to."

"If Samhain had gotten loose in this town-."

"You've been warned. Twice now."

"You know, my brother is right. You are dicks."

Sam took a step back when Uriel flew up to him. Sam didn't flinch though and stared the angel right in the eyes waiting for Uriel to respond.

"The only reason you're still alive Sam Winchester is because you're useful. The moment that stops being true, the second you become more trouble then you're worth, one word, one and I will turn you to dust."

Uriel looked at Sam and could see the demon blood flowing though his veins. Uriel wished he could end Sam right then and there. However, orders were orders. And he had to give the boy credit; he hadn't flinched once or back away from Uriel. Uriel turned to leave then looked back at Sam.

"As far as your brother, tell him maybe he should climb off his high horse. Ask Dean what he remembers from Hell," with that Uriel was gone.

Sam stood there shocked. What did Uriel mean? Dean didn't remember Hell. Sam had asked him numerous times and the answer was always the same; Dean would deny remembering anything. Sam now wondered if maybe his brother had been lying to him.

Artie walked out of the washroom wrapped in only a towel. She saw Sam just standing there. She knew something had happened. She went over and took his hand. She smiled when he looked down at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Uriel was here. Artemis, you saw all this happen, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Does Dean remember what happened in Hell?"

Sam saw Artie look away. He swore and sat on the bed. That was enough answer for him. Dean did remember Hell; he had just lied to Sam about it. Sam felt Artie place her hands on his shoulders.

"Sam, you have to ask Dean if you want to know. It's not my place to tell you," Artie said pulling him close.

"You don't have to tell me. I can already guess. He does remember Hell but he lied to me about it. Classic Dean trying to protect me," Sam said wrapping his arms around Artie's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Sammy, he loves you."

"I just wish he would let me in."

"I know the feeling. Come on, let's finish getting our stuff. Dean will want to get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, he will."

Sam let Artie pull away. He watched as she started to pull on her clothes. He started to think about whether or not he should talk to Dean about what Uriel had said.

***

Lyssa flipped though John's journal. She stopped when she found what she was looking for. She turned around in the seat and looked at Artie.

"She's buried in Lawrence," she said.

"Okay, how are we going to get Dean to agree to go back home?" Artie asked.

"Easy. I'm driving."

Artie laughed as Lyssa slid across the seat and sat behind the steering wheel. Artie turned and saw both Sam and Dean walk out of the gas station. Sam was carrying a bag but Artie knew that neither Winchester was talking much. She watched as Dean leaned down and smiled when he saw Lyssa in the driver's seat.

Dean opened the passenger door and climbed in. He really didn't know why Sam was barely saying anything to him. He wondered what he had done lately to piss off his little brother. He turned and looked at Lyssa. She smiled as she started the impala and drove off. She was what was making this day okay for him. He could handle anything as long as she was by his side. He sighed glad that he no longer had to things alone.

"So, Bambi you wanted to drive, huh?" he asked watching as she handled the impala with ease.

"Yep. Did you guys get the snacks?" Lyssa asked.

"Yep, we got the snacks, right Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Oh, what did you get?" Artie asked as she took the bag from Sam.

"Junk food."

"Wow, Sam watch it, you might strain yourself with all that talking you're doing."

"Dean," Lyssa said knowing where this was headed.

"What about the talking you aren't doing?" Sam said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't-," Artie started.

"You remember Hell don't you, Dean?"

"What? I told you I didn't!"

"You're lying!"

"So, I'm heading to Lawrence," Lyssa said turning the impala down another highway.

"What?!" Sam and Dean exclaimed.

Artie sat back and shook her head. She knew what Lyssa was doing; get both brothers pissed at her and they wouldn't yell at each other. Artie had to admit that that took balls.

"You two deaf? I said I am going to Lawrence. And since I'm driving, guess that means that you guys are coming with," Lyssa said turning on the radio. Some band Lyssa didn't know were singing about lost love. Dean reached over and shut the radio off.

"And why are you going to Lawrence?" Dean asked.

"Well, tomorrow is the anniversary of Mary's death. I am going to pay my respects," Lyssa said feeling Dean's eyes on her as she stared a head at the road.

"But you didn't know our mom," Sam said softly.

"No, I didn't. I wish I would have though. She was strong. And boy did she love you guys and your dad. And... I remember the pilot episode, I saw her die. I just want to tell her... I don't know, that you two are alright."

"She isn't there," Dean said starring out the passenger window.

"I know she isn't but... Sometimes that doesn't matter. Some people just need to say things even if the person isn't there."

"Lys, what exactly did you guys see?" Sam asked.

"Mary putting you in the crib, Dean kissing you goodnight. Then John walking in the room. Dean ran to him, told him that you were getting big. Mary kissed John on the cheek and took Dean in her arms saying it was bedtime. She then tucked Dean in bed and told him angels were watching over him. Guess she had that part right, huh?"

Lyssa looked at Dean. She saw that he was looking out the window. She looked back at the road. She knew how painful that night was to remember for Dean.

"And?" he asked softly not looking at her.

"And... The rest John probably told you," Lyssa said.

"You saw how she died?" Sam asked feeling Artie take his hand.

"Yeah, we did. We saw her burning on the ceiling and John placing you in Dean's arms," Artie said softly.

"You saw it but you didn't live it," Dean pointed out harshly.

"No, we didn't but... That doesn't stop us from caring about your mom," Lyssa told him.

"Whatever."

Artie leaned against Sam and wrapped her arms around him. She let him hold her close knowing he needed her comfort. She looked up at him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I am here," she told him softly.

"I know. Thank you."

"Anytime you need me I am here."

Dean looked at Lyssa. He cursed inwardly and looked back out the window. The last thing he wanted was to go back to Lawrence to his mom's grave. He didn't think he could do it.

***

Lyssa cracked open the window and swore. They had been on the road for hours with no stops and she was dead tired. She didn't want to stop though to let Dean take over because she knew they would never make it to Lawrence then. She felt the cold air hit her face and it did wake her up a little. She saw a sign saying the next motel exit was a hundred miles. She wished she could pull in there and sleep. She griped the steering wheel tight and willed herself to stay awake.

"Bambi, pull over," Dean said sitting up. He had been watching her the past half hour and knew she was dead tired.

"I'm fine," she lied. She yawned again.

"Lyssa, pull over. Do you want to kill us in an accident?"

"Actually, yeah. That is my plan."

"Pull over!"

Sam and Artie, who had been sleeping in the backseat, woke up to Dean's harsh tone. They looked at each other as Lyssa pulled over to the side of the road. They watched as Lyssa pulled the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them.

"Bambi," Dean sighed.

"I'll rest for about an hour then we can get on the road again," she said stubbornly.

"No, give me the keys."

"Not happening."

"They are _my_ keys to _my _car!"

"No!"

"Ah, guys how about we don't fight?" Artie asked leaning forward and looking at them.

"I agree. I'll drive and-," Sam started.

"I can drive my own car!" Dean yelled.

"Don't you yell at him! You're just pissed off because we are going to Mary's grave and you don't want to go!" Lyssa yelled at him.

"I don't see a point to it! She is dead and gone!"

Sam needed to get out of the impala before he hit his brother. He pushed open the door and climbed out. He slammed the door and walked towards the back of the impala. A moment later, he heard another door slam. He turned and saw Artie walking towards him. He gave her a sad smile that she returned.

"He didn't mean it," she said leaning beside him against the back of the impala. He felt her take his hand.

"I know but... in case you haven't noticed Dean doesn't deal with pain very well and... Last time we went, he wouldn't go anywhere near the grave," Sam explained hearing Lyssa yelling at Dean.

"I know, Lys and I saw it. I think maybe that is why Lyssa is doing this. Dean really hasn't said goodbye to your mom and she wants to help him do that."

"You're probably right. I ... I don't know if I can handle going back," Sam whispered.

Artie wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and pulled him close to her. She looked up into his blue eyes. She saw his pain there of spending all his life without his mother.

"You got me, Carebear. I'll help you though this the best I can," she told him.

"Thank you. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you," Sam answered leaning down and kissing her on the head.

"Probably fall apart."

"Probably."

***

Dean glared at Lyssa but she still refused to move from the driver's seat and let him drive. That of course pissed him off even more because it was his car, dammit, not hers.

"Lyssa, give me the goddamn keys to the goddamn car," he yelled.

"Let me think about it... Nope, not happening," she said wishing she could learn to switch off his thoughts from popping into her mind.

"Dammit, woman would you just give in!"

"No, I won't give in! I know if I give you the keys you'll drive us all the way to freakin Canada just to make sure you don't have to deal with what tomorrow is! Guess what, Winchester, you can't run from it!"

"I am not running away!"

"The hell you aren't! You have to say goodbye to her, Dean! I know it hurts-."

"You have no idea how it feels! You've never lost your mother!" he yelled at her.

Lyssa sucked in a breath. She could feel Dean's pain hitting her and his thoughts... She felt tears roll down her cheeks. She turned and decided enough was enough. It hurt too much to fight with the man she loved. She moved across the seat and straddled Dean. He refused to look at her but she took his face in his hands and made him. She saw the pain in his eyes.

"You're right, I never lost my mother. I never had one to begin with. But I had my grandmother. I called her Nana Demetria. And I was her entire world; she loved me when my mother wouldn't. I lost her when I was ten, Dean. And it tore me apart but... I wasn't a baby like you were," she said softly.

"I was four," he answered resting his hands on her thighs.

"You were still a baby, Dean. You needed your mom. I'm sorry you lost her. I would change it if I could. Here," she took the keys out of her pocket and took his hand. She placed them in his hand and looked up to meet his eyes, "your call honey. I just want you to know that if you decide to go, I am with you. You aren't alone anymore."

Dean looked down at the keys in his hand. He looked up and met Lyssa's eyes. He knew she was right. He wished to hell that she wasn't but she was. He then saw her tears and cursed himself for causing her to cry. He reached out and wiped her tears away stroking her cheek. She gave him a smile and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer. He ran a hand up her shirt stroking the soft skin of her back. He pulled away and looked at her.

"We'll go to a hotel tonight, get a goodnight sleep then head out in the morning alright?" he told her softly not adding that they were only about six hours away from Lawrence.

"Alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you," she told him softly stroking the back of his neck.

"Bambi, you got nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me."

"Doesn't matter now."

Lyssa turned and looked when the back door opened and Artie stuck her head in and looked at Dean and Lyssa.

"Is it safe to come back or are you two going to start screaming again?" Artie asked.

"We're good. Come on, I'm taking us to a motel. And if you and my Sasquatch brother don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you behind," Dean said sliding down the seat as Lyssa climbed off his lap and sat in the passenger seat.

"We still heading to Lawrence tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we are."

Artie looked from Lyssa to Dean then back again. She shrugged and stood up. She whistled at Sam to get his attention. Sam turned and she gave him a smile.

"Coast is clear for now," she said.

"Hurry your asses up," Sam heard Dean yell from inside the car.

Sam sighed in relief. Everything seemed to be alright with Dean. He walked to the driver's back passenger door. He stood there a moment and knew that once they got to Lawrence Dean was going to become sullen and distant. He wondered if Lyssa was up for the challenge.

***

Dean sat on the dinette table and watched as the sun rose outside. He sipped his coffee and wished more than anything he was headed for anywhere but Lawrence, Kansas. He turned and saw Lyssa sleeping in the middle of the bed the covers twisted around her body. She had fallen asleep the minute her head had hit the pillow; he on the other hand, had spent most of the night staring at the ceiling dreading the four hour drive he was going to have to make.

"Fuck, I don't want to do this," he whispered looking at his coffee mug.

He rested his elbows on the table and raked a hand though his hair. His mind drifted back to that night twenty-five years before, the night his life changed forever. He could still remember how Mary's hair had smelled as she carried him to bed. Strawberries and almonds it had been the shampoo that John and him had bought her for her birthday. She had used it every time she showered and even now, all these years later, those scents combined had the ability to make Dean tear up.

He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought about how beautiful his mother had been. He remembered how her eyes would sparkle when she laughed. And her laughter... It was infectious; once she laughed it didn't take long for John to join her then Dean, even though at four Dean really couldn't remember what use to be so funny.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and got up. He carried his mug to the sink and stood there. He tried to remember other things about his mom but nothing was really coming. Even though he had been only four, he still blamed himself for not remembering more. He also blamed John a little. John had barely spoken about Mary, except when he was drunk and then Dean usually put himself and Sam to bed. It had been up to Dean to teach Sam about Mary and Dean had forgotten more than he remembered. He shook his head and closed his eyes against the hurt and pain that had been his childhood; hell had been most of his life.

"Dean, what time is it?" he heard Lyssa ask from the bed.

He turned and had to smile. Lyssa's hair fell in tangled curls on her shoulders and she was having a tug of war with the blankets trying to untangle them from her body from them. He walked over to the bed and untangled her legs for her. He then stole a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm giving him a little bit of comfort.

"It's early, you could still get a couple more hours of sleep," he told her.

"I'm awake I might as well get up and get dressed. How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of hours."

Lyssa's mind was still foggy from sleep so she didn't immediately catch Dean in the lie. She stood up and gave him a hug. She felt him hold her tight against his body. She could feel every muscle of his chest. She felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist and knew that he was having a hard time dealing with the day. She ran her nose along his jaw line taking in his scent before she pulled away. She gave him a soft smile.

"I smell coffee," she said.

"Yeah, I know you need your coffee in the morning."

"God, Winchester, just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore, you go and make me coffee."

Dean accepted the kiss Lyssa pressed to his lips. He then watched as she pulled away and grabbed her bag and walked into the washroom. The minute the door was closed he felt his shoulders slump. He had no idea how the hell he was going to keep it together on this day.

***

Sam climbed out of the impala. He turned and saw Artie do the same. He had woken up early gotten ready and had been prepared to sneak off to go to Mary's grave alone when Artie had woken up and stopped him. She had reminded him he wasn't alone anymore; that he had her. She had then produced a set of keys to the impala Lyssa had had made and here they were. Sam reminded himself to call Dean later and let him know the car was alright.

Artie followed Sam as he walked to the grave. She stopped beside him when he reached it. She took his hand and looked at the gravestone. Mary Winchester 1954-1983, Beloved wife and mother. It didn't really sum up the strong woman Artie had met on the trip to the past she had taken with Dean. She looked at Sam and saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Do you want a minute?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah, do you mind?" he asked looking at her.

"No, I get it. I'll be around."

Sam watched as Artie walked away. He got on his knees and looked at the headstone. He reached out and ran his fingers over the engravings.

"Dean's back from Hell. The angels apparently yanked him out. We don't know why, and at the moment I don't think I care. He's back and alive and that's all that matters," he whispered his eyes never moving from the headstone.

He closed his eyes and wished that he had memories of his mother like Dean did. He didn't though. The only time he had seen her was back at the house when they had come back to Lawrence to talk to Missouri. He opened his eyes and let more tears fall.

"That's Artemis over there. Her sister, Lyssa and her just landed here. Turns out in their world our lives are a television show. I still can't believe it sometimes but... They just know so much and... God, one thing that gets me is they got to see you and get to know you. Even if it was only for ten minutes. I would give anything to have ten minutes with you that I could actually remember. I miss you so much, Mom and... I know you would understand what I am doing. I have to protect the girls and Dean. I... I just don't see any other way."

Artie watched Sam. She saw his shoulders shaking and knew he was crying. She stood still despite the deep instinct to run over to him to comfort him. She would wait for him to come to her. She shoved her hands in her pockets and watched as he stood up and looked at the tombstone. He then started to walk towards her. She met him halfway and hugged him close to her. She felt Sam hold her close as he buried his face in her hair.

"It's alright, Carebear," she said rubbing his back.

"We should go before Dean freaks out about the car being gone," Sam said.

"You go wait by the car. I... I want to say something to Mary."

"What are you going to say?"

"That's between me, Mary and the Goddess."

Sam nodded knowing it would be pointless to push her. He kissed her gently on the lips then walked towards the car. He leaned against it and watched as Artie walked over to his mother's grave.

Artie looked at the grave stone. She sighed and kneeled down. She pulled out her knife and cut a little hole in the ground. She placed a lavender crystal in it and covered the hole again.

"That's lavender jade. It's suppose to be very lucky. Okay, so it might be a bit useless now but here's to hoping you ended up somewhere happy," Artie said.

She stood up and shoved her hands in her pockets. She looked at her feet.

"Mary, I... I know this isn't what you wanted for Sam and Dean. And... As much fun as hunting is you were right. I don't want this life for my kids either. Now, don't get all excited in your afterlife about Sam and I settling down. It isn't going to happen anytime soon but... I know Sam is the one I want to be with. I'll help him anyway I can, Mary. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him," she finished looking at the tombstone wishing she could tell this to Mary face to face instead.

Sam watched as Artie walked back to the car. She walked over to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He pulled away and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Come on, let's head back," she said walking around and climbing in the impala.

Sam nodded and climbed back into the car. He started it and drove off trying not to think about how much pain he was in.

***

Lyssa winced when Dean slammed the door of the fridge closed. She rolled up her pair of jeans and shoved them in her bag. She turned and looked at him drinking his second beer and it wasn't even noon yet. She zipped her bag and turned to face Dean. He leaned against the counter and looked at her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Every part of him screamed sexy in that moment and she really didn't want to fight with him.

"What?" he asked softly watching her eyes as they drank him in. God, when she looked at him like that, he felt worthy of her love and so much more; he felt like his old self again.

"I don't want to fight or argue with you. Not today but... Are you okay?" she asked her eyes never straying far from his body.

"I'm okay. Really."

"So drinking beer at nine AM is normal?"

"Well... It's five o'clock somewhere, right?"

"Well, not here is isn't."

Dean watched as Lyssa grabbed her bag and tossed it on the floor. He knew she was worried about him. He set his beer down on the counter of the kitchenette. He walked over to Lyssa and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He pulled her close her back resting perfectly against his front. He ran his nose along her neck smelling her. He loved how she smelled like lilacs and vanilla.

"Bambi, I'm alright. Don't worry about me," he whispered in her ear. He let his lips brush her ear and he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"I worry about you because I love you. And I want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone," she told him running her hand down his arm. She felt the muscles move under her hand. She placed her hand over Dean's and started to toy with his skull bracelet. She turned it around and around his wrist wondering where he had picked it up.

"I know I'm not alone. You're way too loud to forget about."

"Jerk."

"Ah, but you love this jerk," Dean said kissing her on the neck and collarbone.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to rethink that idea."

Lyssa smiled when Dean whirled her around in his arms. A moment later his lips were on hers. They were nipping at her at her daring her to try and walk away. Lyssa kissed him back knowing she was a goner; there was no way she could walk away from Dean Winchester now. She heard the door open and pulled her lips away from Dean's. She turned and saw Sam walked in the room. She caught the keys when Sam tossed them to her. She ignored the look on Dean's face.

"Sorry, I took the car without asking. Sorry, that I took your keys, Lys," Sam said sounding like a teenager who had taken his parents' car without permission.

"At least you gave them back. Let me guess, Artie jacked them from my bag a while back?"

"Did not!" they heard Artie yell from outside.

"Bambi, since when do you have keys to the impala?" Dean asked.

"And that is my cue to exit," Sam said walking out.

"I had my own set made. Just in case."

"In case what?"

"In case I have to leave your ass behind somewhere."

Lyssa grabbed her bag and shoved the keys in her pocket. She looked at Dean and nodded towards the door.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

"Bambi-."

"Dean, baby, you promise. Now move it."

"Hmmm, could you maybe say that again while waving a whip around?"

Dean saw Lyssa roll her eyes and walk out of the door. He grabbed his jacket and followed her. He didn't know if he would be able to do this. He couldn't almost two years before and he wasn't sure he could so it now.

***

Dean sat in the impala and stared at the grave. He could see it from the car. He felt Lyssa take his hand.

"Dean?" she asked softly.

"I... I don't think I can do this, Bambi," he said turning to look at her.

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I... I can't. I just can't."

"Dean-."

"Don't push me!"

Lyssa pulled back when he snapped at her. She nodded and pulled her hand away. She climbed out of the car and slammed the door. She walked over to the grave. She looked at it feeling tears star to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Lyssa Dean's... Err, okay we haven't defined it yet but... I love him if it helps," she said.

She kneeled down on the grass and ignored the rain that started to fall. She looked down at the grass.

"I saw what you did and... I understand what you did. I get it. If you hadn't have done it, you would have turned bitter and Sam and Dean wouldn't be here. You loved John and you couldn't live in a place where he wasn't there. I get that now, I really do," she answered turning to glance at the impala where Dean sat. She did understand why Mary had made that deal with Azazel; Lyssa would do it too if the same thing happened to Dean.

She looked back at the grave brushing her damp hair out of her face. She let a couple tears roll down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't be the one telling you all this but Dean... He can't deal with this. I understand... I think. I just think it's all been too much for him the last couple of years. I know you didn't want this life for them that you wanted them to be normal. But most of all you wanted them to be safe. I... I don't know if I can give Dean that but dammit I am going to try. I'm trying right now but Mary, your son is stubborn. He thinks he doesn't deserve my love," Lyssa paused, "I don't wanna say it but... Mary, you son can be an ass."

Lyssa stood up her knees wet and cold. She sighed when she heard Dean beep the horn.

"You don't have to worry about him or Sammy. I'm sure you met Artie, she'll keep Sam in line," Lyssa laughed softly, "and I'll keep them all in live if I have too."

Lyssa stepped forward and rested her hand on the tombstone.

"I wanted to come here because I wanted to meet you and well... It was either this or summon you and... Yeah, that would not have gone over well. Anyway, I wanted you to let you know, I have your back in this. Your boys are going to be okay and... I'll make sure they get safe and normal one day. We'll... We'll all be okay."

Dean watched as Lyssa turned back and walked to the car. He saw her wipe her eyes as she climbed in the car. She turned and looked at him.

"We can go," she said softly.

Dean looked at his mother's grave. He started the impala and drove off not looking back.

***

Sam sat at the table with Lyssa in the bar. He watched as Artie and Dean hustled pool with a couple of the locals in Goodale, Colorado. Dean had driven an hour over the state line from Kansas and stopped here to get a room. Sam wondered why his brother hadn't put pedal to the floor and put as much road between them and Lawrence as possible.

"Sam, does he seem okay?" Lyssa asked sipping her beer and looking at him.

"I don't know. Last time he drove all day and half the night to get us away from Kansas. This time he drives six hours, stops here, rents a couple of rooms for the night and that's it?" Sam questioned.

"You're right. Something is up."

"So... You going to ask him or am I?"

Lyssa drank her beer. She looked at Sam and gave him the puppy dog look. She smiled when he rolled his eyes.

"You are doing it wrong," he said.

"Oh am I?" she answered finishing her beer.

"Yeah, you need to make your eyes sadder and try not to bite your bottom lip so much, just make it pouty."

Sam saw Lyssa looking at him. She then started laughing hard. He smiled and laughed with her when he realized how stupid he had sounded.

"Okay, so now I feel dumb," Sam said.

"Welcome to Dean's world," Lyssa answered.

"I am going to tell him you said that."

"Go ahead. I ain't scared."

***

Dean looked over and saw Lyssa and Sam laughing. He turned and saw Artie sink the last ball winning them the game. He smiled as she grabbed the money and shoved it down her shirt.

"That is how we play pool boys," she said walking over to Dean.

"You know, Pyro, I hate to say it but we make a good team," Dean said as they walked over to the bar for more drinks.

"I know we do, mighty mouse. I just don't like you that much."

"Oh, I know the feeling."

Artie turned around and saw Lyssa and Sam talking. It was not lost on her the fact that Sam and Lyssa were very much alike. People might look at them and think they were the perfect happy couple.

"They look like they would fit, huh?" Dean said.

"Yeah but... Lys has always been a Dean girl. Sam and her would work but.... For some odd reason she likes you. I don't see why though."

Dean shook his head and watched as the bartender handed him two beers while talking on the phone.

"Well, thank you Jerry. I now officially have a piano but no player!" he said hanging up the phone.

"Problems?" Artie asked.

"I was suppose to have a live act playing the piano tonight. He ditched me," the bartender said.

"Sorry man."

"You know, you try to make this dive into something decent and it bites you in the butt."

"Actually, maybe not."

Dean looked at Artie. He didn't like the look of the smile on her face.

***

Lyssa looked up when Dean and Artie walked back to the table. Artie smiled at her sweetly and Lyssa knew something was up. She looked at Dean who sat beside her.

"So, Lys how are you feeling?" Artie asked sipping her beer.

"What did you do?" Lyssa asked knowing her sister like the back of her hand.

"Well... I told the bartender you would play piano and sing a couple of songs for us."

Sam looked at Dean. Dean didn't say anything just drank his beer. Sam then looked at Lyssa. She swore and grabbed her beer finishing it. Sam laughed when she then smacked Dean on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You're suppose to have my back, Dean," Lyssa said.

"Hey, guy said he would pay you," Dean said.

"Uh huh. Sammy, you are my new favourite Winchester."

"Hey, Sammy's mine."

"You just wait, Artie, pay back is a bitch."

Artie was a little worried. She then shrugged. She could take whatever Lyssa sent her way.

* * *

A/N: So, Merry Belated Christmas. And a Happy New Year to all my readers, reviewers, and fans of my story. Hope you all had an awesome holiday. I did, I got lots, and I mean LOTS of chocolate. Which is all I really needed. Lol

Oh, and much thanks to my hooker, winchesterxgirl for helping me figure out what Lyssa would say at Mary's grave. Sometimes my mind just does not want to work. Thanks girl. :D


	69. Chapter 69

Lyssa finished playing the practice piece. She looked at the piano and sighed. It worked great. She turned and saw everyone's eyes on her. She looked at Dean. He gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back and nodded. This was no different then singing with Matt back home; okay a little different considering she was the only one on stage. She turned and pulled the microphone towards her. No time to chicken out now.

"Hello, my name's Lyssa. I'm going to play you a few songs tonight. The first one is called 'Beautiful Disaster'. I... It's one of my favourite songs. I'd like to dedicate it to my... Well, my boyfriend," Lyssa said not looking at Dean. She was scared of the look she would find on his face.

Dean choked on his beer a little. He watched as Lyssa started playing the piano. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and the way her fingers glided on the keys.

"_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven then a heart could hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_It just ain't right_

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?" _

Lyssa felt tears rolling down her cheeks but she wasn't going to stop. She kept playing aware that the bar had fallen quiet and everyone's eyes were on her. She had learned to play this song with Matt urging her on telling her it suited her voice. Later, after watching Dean for years she realized that this song fit him perfectly. That was why now, she knew she had to sing it for him, if only once, just so he knew how she saw him.

"_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on tight_

_Oh, cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster."_

Dean listened to every word. He listened as Lyssa's beautiful voice sang every note perfectly. He sat there and wondered if that was how she saw him. The words certainly fit parts of his life and how he was at times. He drank more of his beer and bit the side of his mouth to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He'd be damned if he was going to have a chick flick moment in this bar.

"_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long_

_So long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough_

_And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh, cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster." _

Sam turned when he saw Dean get up from his chair. He grabbed his brother's arm when Dean went to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sam whispered hearing Lyssa sing the chorus again.

"I got to go do something. Tell Bambi I'll be back later," Dean said pulling his arm away and walking out of the bar.

"_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful disaster," _Lyssa sang carrying on the last note finishing the song.

She turned and wiped the tears from her face. She smiled as everyone applauded her. Sam and Artie stood up cheering for her. She looked at the empty chair where Dean had been sitting. She looked at Sam. He shrugged. She turned and looked back down at the piano.

"Thank you. Now, I don't know the words to this one but it was the first song I learned to play on the piano. Jerry Lewis 'Great Balls of Fire'," Lyssa said starting to play.

Artie saw the look on Lyssa's face. She turned to Sam as they sat down. Sam took her hand.

"I'm going to kill him," she said.

"He said he had to go do something."

"Well, it better be making a will cause when he gets back, I'm killing him."

"Firefly, you are very violent."

"This from the guy who cut off a vampire's head with razor wire."

Sam was quiet as he finished his beer. He listened as Lyssa finished the song and started another one that sounded like Beethoven. He wondered where Dean had rushed off to.

***

Dean pulled the impala into the cemetery. He shut the car off and stared at the darken cemetery around him. He grabbed a flashlight and climbed out of the car. He walked around shining the light on the graves. He walked over and found the grave he was looking for. Mary Winchester. He stood there and looked at it.

"Hi Mom. I'm sorry it took me so long to come but... It just hurts a lot to be here, you know. Bambi was right I... I never said goodbye to you. How was I suppose to? I was four years old when we lost you and... One night you were there tucking me in and the next you weren't," Dean said.

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away and looked at the grave. He wished she wasn't dead, that she was alive. He had needed her so many times in the years since her death. Like now; he wished she was here with him to help him with the whole relationship thing.

"I love her, Mom, I know that much. When I wake up from the nightmares of Hell and she's there in my arms... It gives me hope. Hope that I am not fucked up and broken. That I can be the man I use to be. She... She has so much faith in me but... I'm scared. I am so goddamn scared."

Dean ran a hand over his face. He wiped away more tears from his eyes. He kneeled down and ran his hand over the stone.

"I'm scared that I'll lose her like Dad lost you. I can't lose any more people that I love and Bambi... She'll fight beside me no matter the odds. She... She reminds me of you," Dean whispered, "She has your strength. She's stubborn and smart. She puts Sam to shame sometimes. I love her Mom, and I think... I think she's it. I think she's the one but... It's sad because I can't bring her home to meet you and Dad. Hell, I don't even have a home. I never really thought about this crap until Lyssa just dropped into my bed literally. Now I think about my life and... There are so many things I wish could have been different. I wish you hadn't of died, that Dad had never started hunting, that Sammy would have gotten to finish school and be a lawyer. I can see it now, Sam putting on the puppy face, he'd have the jury every time," Dean laughed softly.

He stood up and looked at the stars. He felt his tears dry on his cheeks. He sniffled then looked down at his mother's grave.

"Most of all, I wish I was normal. Bambi deserves better than this Mom, but... I can't let her go. I finally get why you did what you did. You felt the same way about Dad. I understand it now. I... I'll try to keep her safe. And... I'll try to make you proud, Mom. Me and Sam... We'll make you proud. We got each other's back. And.... we miss you."

Dean turned and walked away more tears rolling down his cheeks. He had finally said goodbye to his mom. He climbed in the impala and started it. He drove off hoping to put this part of his life behind him. There was so much going on right now that Dean wanted to try and forget the past and focus on the future. He knew he would never forget his mom though; that he wouldn't let himself do.

***

Sam grabbed his cell off of the nightstand hoping it didn't wake up Artie. He climbed out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom.

"Ruby, what do you want?" he asked flicking on the light and wincing when it hurt his eyes.

"Sam, you missed our meeting yesterday. And you didn't call me," Ruby said.

"Sorry but, yesterday, I just needed to be with my family."

Artie rolled over to pull Sam closer to her because she was cold and that boy was always hot. She smirked at her little private joke but frowned when she felt the sheets beside her and no Sam. She moaned and sat up. She saw him in the washroom talking on the phone.

"... Yes, the Bennetts are family, Ruby," he said.

"Fuckin demon bitch," Artie said getting up. She had had enough with dealing with Ruby.

Sam turned and saw Artie walking towards him. He just handed her the phone when she held out her hand. He didn't want to argue with her anymore over Ruby. He saw the look Artie gave him and sighed.

"Bitch, lose this number," Artie said.

"What?"

"We don't need you anymore, so get lost."

"Don't need me? Lilith wants your heads on a platter but you don't need me?!"

"Yeah, that's right. You didn't help keep Dean from going to Hell so sorry if I don't trust you to protect us from Lilith."

"You brat! I am going to-."

"Goodbye Ruby. If you call Sam again, I am going to hunt you down and use your own knife to kill you. Bye."

Artie hung up on her then shut Sam's phone off. She looked at Sam. He looked down at the floor. He let Artie shove him.

"What the hell, Sam? Really?" she demanded.

"Firefly, I'm-."

"Don't. I am too tired and pissed off right now. I just can't... I can't deal with this right now."

"I love you," Sam whispered looking up at her.

Artie looked into Sam's beautiful blue eyes and had to look away. She walked back to the bed and stood there. She looked up at him keeping her tears from falling.

"I love you too, Sam but... I just don't understand why you feel you need to sneak around behind my back to talk to Ruby. I don't like her but... it feels like there is more going on here," Artie said.

"Nothing more is going on."

"I wish I could believe you."

"Artemis-."

"No, I'm tired. I... We can deal with this later. Right now I just want to sleep."

Sam watched as Artie climbed in the bed. He stood there and watched her feeling like an ass. He didn't want her to think that he was cheating on her with Ruby but... He couldn't tell her the truth. He walked over to the chair and sat on it. He looked at Artie and ran a hand over his face. He loved her so much but he knew he couldn't tell her the truth which meant he would have to tell her more lies. He wondered how many lies he could tell before they all started falling apart and Artie, Dean or Lyssa figured out the truth.

***

Dean walked into the hotel room and shut the door behind him quietly. He pulled off his jacket and looked at the bed. He frowned when he saw that it was empty. He turned and had to smile a little. Lyssa was sleeping her head resting on her arm at the table. Her journal was open her other arm resting on it. There was also a half empty bottle of Jack open at her elbow.

He walked over to her and gently pulled her journal from under her arm. He closed it then put it aside. He found the cap and closed the bottle of Jack. He then slowly pulled Lyssa's chair out.

"Hmm, Dean?" she asked half asleep and still in a drunken haze.

"Yeah, it's me, Bambi. Come on, let's get you to bed," he said swinging her up in his arms.

"Why did you leave the bar?"

"I had something I needed to do."

"And you couldn't tell me?"

"Not this time."

"I could have helped."

Dean laid Lyssa down on the bed. He pulled off her sneakers and ran his hands up her legs to undo her jeans. He slowly undid her studded belt then the button. He slowly pulled down the zipper.

"Dean?" Lyssa asked sitting up on her elbows to look at him.

"Yeah Bambi?" he asked slowly pulling her jeans down her hips.

"You love me right?"

Lyssa watched as Dean stopped what he was doing. She saw him look up and meet her eyes. She sat up and looked into his green eyes. She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Bambi, I love you with everything I got left. Why are you asking?" Dean asked.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that I'm not enough for you. That... That I am going to lose you to some other girl who... who has less problems then I do."

Dean wrapped his arms around Lyssa's body and pulled her close. He kissed her softly on the lips running his hands up her sweater.

"You won't lose me, Bambi. I'm all yours," he told her pulling her sweater over her head and tossing it aside.

"Promise? Cause... I can't go back to the way my life was without you in it. It sucked ass. Really."

"I would guess so. I am awesome so of course life would suck without me."

Lyssa giggled then hiccupped. She then closed her eyes and covered her mouth. She felt sick.

"Oh God," she said pushing Dean away and stumbling to the washroom.

Dean sighed and went over to Lyssa's bag. He opened it and pulled out one of his t-shirts that she had stolen and a pair of sweats. He walked to the bathroom and saw Lyssa laying on the floor by the toilet.

"I am never drinking again," she moaned.

"I know babe. Come on, let's get you in the shower. You'll feel better after."

"Will not."

"Yeah, you will."

Lyssa let Dean lift her off the floor. She leaned against him as he pulled the shower curtain back. She rested her head against his hard chest and felt his muscles flex as he started the shower. She closed her eyes and decided to let Dean take care of her. She just wanted to check out and not worry about what was going to happen on the upcoming hunts. She just wanted to be worry free for one night with Dean.

***

Sam knocked on the door to Dean and Lyssa's room. He hadn't gotten anymore sleep after Ruby's call. He had taken a shower and decided to just head over when the sun started to come up.

"Sammy, what the hell? Did you wet the bed or something?" Dean asked opening the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever just be quiet. Bambi is sleeping off a half bottle of Jack."

"Where's the other half?" Sam asked looking around the room.

"I finished it. So, what is this about?"

Dean went over to this bag and pulled out a shirt and pulled it on. He looked at Lyssa lying on her side curled in the fetal position. She snored softly and he sighed in relief. Turned out that when Lyssa got drunk, she had horrible nightmares. Dean had needed that other half of the bottle of Jack to deal with the fall out.

"Dean?" Sam asked seeing how his brother kept glancing at Lyssa.

"Sorry, Sam long night. What do you need?" Dean asked turning and looking at Sam.

"Dean, I... I want you to tell me the truth about Hell."

"Sam-."

"Please, I am your brother. You can tell me."

Sam watched as Dean ran a hand over his face and grabbed the pair of jeans that had been thrown on the couch. Dean finally looked up and met Sam's eyes.

"I would tell you if there was anything to remember," Dean lied.

"Dammit, Dean. I am your brother, I know when you're lying!"

"Keep your voice down, alright?"

"Why won't you just tell me the truth?"

"That is the truth, Sam. I don't remember what happened in Hell."

Dean watched as Sam turned to leave. He knew Sam was worried about him but he could tell something else was eating at his little brother. He watched as Sam turned back to look at him.

"I'll get breakfast, what do you want?" Sam asked.

"The usual. Sam, is everything okay with you?"

"Thought you didn't do chick flick moments, Dean."

"In case you haven't noticed, we now have two girls with us and despite my best efforts that makes this a chick flick. So, I ask again, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean. Really. What should I get for Lyssa?"

"Coffee and toast for now. And some orange juice."

"Alright."

Sam left the room. He walked past the room he shared with Artie still not wanting to deal with her yet. God, he loved her but he wasn't ready to lie to her face again. He started walking towards the nearest diner instead.

***

Artie rolled over in bed and moaned. The place next to her was ice cold telling her Sam hadn't come back to bed with her the night before. She sat up hoping he would be in the room but he wasn't. She swore and fell back on the bed. She closed her eyes and told herself she wasn't going to cry. She sat up again and climbed out of bed. She walked to the middle of the room. She always wanted to try this.

"Cas! Hello, Castiel... I know you can hear me... Cassie, now!" she demanded.

Castiel appeared in the hotel room really not happy about the whole thing. He looked at Artie and saw a sadness in her eyes. He sighed and realized that she was hurt. He suddenly realized that Artie Bennett may not be as strong as she let people think.

"Artemis, what is wrong?" Castiel asked softly.

"Cassie, what... What is going on with Sam?"

"Artemis, why do you not ask him yourself?"

"Because I know he will probably lie to me. Please just tell me what he is doing? I can't help if I don't know."

Artie watched Castiel. He stood there and looked at her not moving or speaking. She sat on the bed and waited.

"I cannot tell you what is wrong with Sam. He... He must tell you that himself," Castiel said.

"I thought you wanted him to stop. You told Dean if Sam didn't stop using his powers, that you angels would make sure he stopped."

"What is going on with Sam is his own business. He made that choice using free will, Artemis and we cannot change free will."

"But... I want to know."

"Than you will have to ask Sam what he is doing. I cannot not tell you that."

"You know Cassie, sometimes I could really just kick your ass."

"I am sorry but that is how it has to be."

"Whatever, thanks for nothing."

Castiel watched as Artie pulled off her shirt and walked to the washroom. She clearly didn't care that she had just given Castiel full view of her bare chest. Castiel turned away as his eyes caught the tiny black underwear she wore. He flew away wishing that Artie would be more modest in his presence.

Artie turned on the shower. She pulled off her panties and stepped inside. She let the hot water flow down her body.

"Stupid angels not talking when they're suppose to," she muttered.

In her mind she started to think about what to say to Sam when he got back. None of it was good and she knew it would probably end in a fight.

***

Lyssa opened her eyes and swore. She felt her head pounding and flashes from her latest nightmare were still haunting her. She rolled over and saw Dean checking the weapons as he packed them up. She saw the bags under his eyes and how pale he was. She watched him for a couple of more moments still in awe that she was here with him.

"Sorry," she said smiling when he jumped a little before turning to look at her.

"Sorry about what, Bambi?" he asked walking over to the bed and sitting beside her.

"I had nightmares last night and they kept you awake."

"It's alright. Who needs sleep anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know, someone who uses firearms maybe?"

Dean stroked Lyssa's hair and watched as she slowly sat up wincing and running a hand over her forehead. She turned and looked at him then swore. He looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"What else did I say while I was drunk?" she asked leaning against the headboard. She knew full while what she had said; she had gotten a flash of it in Dean's mind. And it was not something she had wanted to bring up with Dean.

"Bambi-."

"No, I said something else. I can tell by the way you're looking at me. What did I say?"

Dean looked away. He felt Lyssa push herself off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He turned and saw her begin to brush her teeth.

"That bad, huh?" she asked her mouth full of toothpaste.

"You were drunk."

"I told you I was scared of losing you, didn't I?"

Lyssa waited but Dean didn't answer her. She finished brushing her teeth. She rinsed her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror for a brief moment before turning around. She leaned in the doorway and looked at Dean. She knew she was going to have to explain how she felt. She sighed.

"I know you, Dean. Commitment is not something you do. And you don't tell ever tell a girl you love them. And I..." Lyssa trailed off looking at the floor. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Bambi?"

"You are the only man I have let touch me willingly, Dean. You're the first and probably only man I am ever going to love. And I am just so scared that I am kidding myself here. That this," she gestured between them, "is nothing more than great sex and it... It's not the foundation for something... More."

Dean got up from the bed. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck softly.

"It's more than sex, Bambi. You know that I love you," he whispered in her ear running his hand up her shirt and along the top of her sweats slowly slipping his hand inside.

"I know it now when you're holding me but... Not when you just take off without a word to me. Good boyfriends don't do that."

"Well, you did call me a disaster, in my defence."

"I called you a beautiful disaster. And you are. You're my beautiful disaster."

"Bambi, you're kind of messing with my male ego here."

Lyssa smiled. She pulled Dean's shirt over his head and tossed it aside. She ran her hands down Dean's chest to his pants. She ran her fingers along his hips following the line of his jeans. She felt Dean start to breathe more heavily. She then let her fingers trace the lines of his muscles on his stomach. She loved every part of him and ached to be with him.

"I didn't say anything else, did I?" she whispered not being able to read Dean's thoughts. All he was thinking of as her fingers danced across his skin was swing her over his shoulders and dumping her in the bed.

"No, you just... You were muttering though your nightmares," Dean answered slowly pulling Lyssa's shirt up.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Just so you know, I still want you to touch me."

"We done talking?"

"For now."

Dean pulled Lyssa's t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside. He pulled her close to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. He pulled her with him as he backed up to the bed. He felt her working on his belt and her soft warm hands as she pushed his jeans and boxers past his hips. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"This," he said yanking her close, "is real Bambi. And it is more than sex. I fucking love you. I love everything about you that hurts," he said taking her arm and placing soft kisses on the scars along her arm.

Lyssa felt tears falling down her cheeks. She pulled Dean's head down to hers and kissed him. She felt him pick her up and lay her on the bed his body over hers. She moaned when she felt his lips kiss and suck their way over her skin. She jumped when she felt Dean lightly bite her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. He met her eyes, his green eyes turning forest green with desire.

"Just making sure everyone knows you're mine," he said nuzzling his face in her neck where he bit down on her pulse point.

"Fuck," Lyssa moaned feeling Dean's hands take hers. Their hands rested together palm to palm and she dug her nails into the back of his hands.

"Believe me now, Bambi? That this more than sex?" he whispered in her ear his voice soft and seductive.

"I believe you, Dean. And I love-," Lyssa started but was cut off when Dean's mouth crashed down on hers. She wrapped one leg around his hips bringing him closer to her cursing the fact her sweats were still on and Dean's jeans and boxers were also getting in the way of what she wanted.

"Dean, Lyssa, I have-," Sam started to say banging on the door.

"We're busy Sam!" Lyssa called grinding her hips against Dean's.

"Fuck, Bambi, are you trying to make me lose control," Dean moaned.

***

Sam took five steps away from the door and tried to think of anything else other then what was going on in that room at that moment. He turned and looked at his and Artie's hotel room door and decided he might as well face the music. He walked over to the door the bags of breakfast foods still in his hand. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He found Artie packing up her bags. She looked up when he walked in the room and shut the door. He walked over and placed the bags of food on the table. He turned and saw Artie had her back to him. He sighed and took a chance.

Artie zipped her bag closed. A moment later, she felt Sam's arms come around her waist. She let him yank her close to him. She felt his lips kiss her bare shoulder then her neck. His nose ran along her jaw. She stood there not responding even though she wanted nothing more than to turn around and hold him but she wasn't going to let him push this aside. She deserved answers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered nuzzling his face in her neck running his hands under her tank top.

"Don't. You aren't sorry. If you were really sorry, you'd stop doing this," Artie whispered.

"Doing what?"

"Lying to me, putting Ruby before me, sneaking around, hurting me. Take your pick, Sam, because all of them apply."

Sam let Artie go when she pulled away from him. He watched as she grabbed her bag and went over to the door. She dropped it there. She then turned to face him. Sam swore he saw tears forming in Artie's eyes but then she blinked and they were gone.

"I'm sorry for them all. Every single one," he said.

"Don't, Sam, just don't. We both know that you aren't really sorry. We both know that the next time Ruby calls you'll answer it. Or you might even call her up. And dammit Sam, she is a freakin demon! What about that don't you get?!"

"She helped me when Dean was gone!"

"I know! I saw it all! I saw you try to trade places with him and make a deal! I saw how much pain you were in! But you know what else I saw? I saw Ruby taking advantage of you and getting you to do what she wanted all along!"

"And what was that?"

"For you to use your ability! The ability you got from demon blood, Sam! Now come on, you're the smart one here but don't your alarm bells go off when you hear that? Cause mine do."

Artie saw Sam look away. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. She saw Sam look up and meet her eyes. She yanked the door open.

"I need to cool off," she said walking out.

Sam watched her leave. He grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall. He sat on the bed and ran his hand though his hair. Artie had been the best thing to happen to him in a long time and he was hurting her.

He stood up and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He looked at it for a moment and knew he had to make a choice. Ruby and the demon blood or Artie and a little piece of normal. He pressed the button and dialled Ruby's number.

"Ruby, its Sam. Artemis was right, I can't do this. I'm out. Don't bother calling anymore because I won't answer your calls. Bye, Ruby," he said hanging up.

He tossed his cell phone on the bed and went over to the table. He pushed aside the food and opened his laptop. He wouldn't eat until Artie came back. He started looking for another hunt just to pass the time.

***

Lyssa giggled as Dean nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, his stubble rubbed against her soft skin.

"You need to shave, Winchester," she said pulling away and looking in his eyes.

"But that would mean I would have to get out of this comfy bed. Thinking about it... Nope, not happening," Dean answered pulling Lyssa's naked body closer to him.

"Hmm, you're right. I don't think I like the idea of you leaving this bed either."

Dean smiled when Lyssa's arms came around his neck. He kissed her softly on the lips then pulled away and looked in her eyes. He ran his hand down her side. He loved how her body moulded to his; it was like she was made for him.

"So, still think I'm a disaster?" he asked stroking her thigh.

"Dude, it was beautiful disaster. Get it right," Lyssa said toying with his amulet.

"Alright, still think I'm a beautiful disaster?"

"Yep. You still are, but you're my beautiful, crazy, reckless disaster. All this," Lyssa said wrapping a leg around Dean's waist and pulling him closer to her," is all mine. Just remember that, baby."

"As long as all this is mine," Dean answered kissing down Lyssa's neck along her shoulder.

"Oh, it's all yours, Dean. Every single part of it."

"Hmm, those are dangerous words, Bambi."

Lyssa smiled and kissed Dean again. She moaned when her cell phone rang. She pushed Dean off of her and tried to untangle her body from his. She grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open.

"Talk and make it snappy," she said feeling Dean place kisses down her back.

"I just want you to know I went for a walk. If we're going to leave call me and I'll head back," Artie said.

"Artie, what happened?"

Dean groaned when Lyssa shoved him away and climbed out of bed. He watched her as she grabbed his button up and pulled it on. He smiled though because he had gotten to see her standing there in all her beauty. He sighed as she did up the last button and decided it probably time to get dressed again.

"Nothing, Lys, really. Just...it's between Sam and me."

"Are you sure? I could get Dean to hold him down while we punch him."

"What?" Dean asked pulling on his jeans.

"It's fine, Lyssa. I just need room to breathe."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will be. And try not to make me an auntie."

"Oh, stuff it."

Lyssa hung up her cell phone. She turned and saw that Dean was in the washroom. He stood in front of the mirror shaving. She smiled and walked to the washroom tossing her cell on the bed. She stepped in the washroom and wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and rested her head on his bare back. Her cheek rested on his warm skin and she sighed a little. She would never get enough of moments like this where it seemed like they were normal.

"Artie okay?" Dean asked finishing shaving.

"She's fine, I think. Something is going on between her and Sam."

"Sammy always was a drama queen."

"Uh huh, not from what I've seen."

Dean turned around and looked at Lyssa. He reached out and stroked her hair knowing that right here with her was where he wanted to be. He sighed though knowing he was about to ask her some questions that she would probably not want to answer. He wanted to know about everything she had seen and he really didn't know where to start. Past experience had taught him that this was a subject she did not want to talk about.

Lyssa read Dean's thoughts. She pulled away from him and grabbed her hair brush needing a distraction. She pulled it though her hair quickly and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She grabbed the face cloth from the towel rack and waited for Dean to ask her his question.

"Bambi, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but... I just want to know some things about what you saw," Dean said.

"Alright, I guess I could tell you a couple of things. What did you want to know?"

"My dad, is there... Is there something you know about him that we don't?"

Dean watched Lyssa as she washed her face. She grabbed a towel and dried it gently. He waited for her to answer the question. She turned and faced him.

"I know that when you were looking for him and you dealt with that spirit in your old house, he... He did come back," Lyssa said.

"What?"

"He was at Missouri's when you guys left. I don't know what they talked about or anything just that he was there."

Lyssa watched Dean and saw the look on his face change. He was disappointed in John but he would never come out and say it. He ran a hand over his face and leaned against the counter. Lyssa leaned against him and placed a soft kiss on his chest. She felt him wrap an arm around her.

"He was there and he never even... I shouldn't be surprised though. That was Dad's MO," Dean said softly.

"None of that matters now, Dean," she whispered.

"It shouldn't but it does. Did you see anything else?"

"I saw... I saw him make the deal for you."

Dean looked down at Lyssa but she wouldn't face him. He felt her place another kiss on his chest then she left the bathroom. He let her go deciding he would talk to her later. He had a feeling that she didn't want to talk about his dad or what happened.

***

Sam picked at his food. His stomach had kept rumbling and he had finally opened the bags of food and ate a tiny bit. He dropped the fork and sighed. He shoved the food container away and slammed the lap top down. He rested his face in his hands.

He knew he had screwed up big time. He also knew if Artie ever looked his way again he would be damn lucky. He sat back in his chair and looked at the door willing her to come back so he could grovel at her feet. Artie was the first girl since Jess to make him feel... Alive. When Sam looked in Artie's eyes he truly believed that he was the good guy she saw. He felt loved and wanted whenever Artie tuned and smiled at him. After spending four months feeling alone and at fault, it was nice to have Artie stand beside him and hold his hand. He didn't want to lose that, he didn't want to lose her.

He jumped when the door opened and Artie came in. He stood up but she didn't look his way. He felt his shoulders drop. He watched as she grabbed her bags. She then looked up at him. He could see the dried tears on her cheeks.

"Firefly-," he tried.

"I am not ready to talk to you yet," Artie said walking back to the door. She slammed it as she walked out.

Sam sat back down in the chair and let his head fall. He had screwed up majorly. He sighed. The next couple of days were going to suck royally.


	70. Chapter 70

Lyssa and Dean glanced at each other then snuck a peek at their sullen siblings in the back seat. Neither Sam nor Artie had spoken a word to each other since getting in the impala over three hours ago. Lyssa closed her book and looked at Dean. He shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. Lyssa turned completely around and looked at Sam and Artie.

"So, someone wanna tell me what's up with you two?" she asked.

Neither Sam nor Artie answered her. They didn't even look at Lyssa. Lyssa ran a hand though her hair and sighed.

"Look if you two are having problems, fine. Talk it over, scream about it, or just go have sex already. Just fix it okay? Cause if you two don't, I am going to smack both of you silly. Got it?" Lyssa said.

Sam looked up at Lyssa and nodded. Lyssa turned back in her seat and looked at Dean. He had a smile on his face. She smacked his arm but he kept smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just... That was one good talk," he said seeing a rest stop up ahead. His stomach growled and he decided to stop.

"It was."

"Bambi, have I told you lately how awesome you are?"

"Why no, you haven't."

"Well, babe, you're awesome."

Artie rolled her eyes. She was grateful when Dean pulled the car into the rest stop. She climbed out of the car before Dean even brought it to a complete stop. She slammed the door and started walking towards the restaurant/bar.

Sam climbed out and ignored the looks Dean and Lyssa gave him. He grabbed his laptop bag and followed Artie. Lyssa grabbed her bag and looked at Dean. He nodded and they both climbed out of the car.

"I swear I will kill them both," she said.

"And I'll help you. Dude, I am starving," he said following Lyssa towards the building.

"You're always hungry."

"Very true, but I am a growing boy."

"Growing which way, though."

"Excuse me?"

Lyssa walked into the building and found Sam sitting beside Artie. She looked around the place and swore. A moment later she felt Dean wrap his arms around her waist and yank her close.

"What?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Sam is going to ask you about what Uriel said," Lyssa replied.

"Shit. Again?"

"Did you really think he would let it go?"

"No, guess not. I need alcohol for this."

Dean took Lyssa's hand and pulled her towards the table. He pulled off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. He helped Lyssa with her hoodie which earned him a smile from his Bambi. He pulled out her chair and she sat down across from Artie as he took his seat across from Sam. Sam had his laptop open. Dean sighed and wondered when his little brother was going to ask him about Hell. He was really getting tired of lying about it to Sam but he knew he had no other choice.

"Hiya, what can I get for you folks?" the waiter asked coming to the table.

Lyssa looked at him and tried not to laugh at his many pins that sparkled and blinked. She turned and saw Artie also hiding a huge smile on her face.

"I'll have a Denver sandwich and fries, with a beer," Sam said not even bothering to give the waiter a second look.

"I'll have a double bacon cheeseburger with fries. And I'll have a beer with six shots of Jack," Dean said not looking at Lyssa. He knew the look she would have on her face. And he really didn't want to argue with her.

"Sure and what about the two lovely ladies?" the waiter asked smiling and winking at Lyssa and Artie.

"I'll have a Greek salad with an iced tea," Artie said.

"I'll have the same with an order of onion rings," Lyssa said feeling Dean place his hand on her thigh.

"Alrighty, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Artie watched as the waiter left. She glanced at Sam and saw that he was clicking away on his laptop. She jumped when Lyssa's boot connected with her leg under the table. She turned and glared at her sister.

"Sorry. Foot slipped," Lyssa said nodding her head towards Sam.

"Uh huh, sure it did." Artie ignored her sister and looked down at the table top.

Dean shook his head and glanced at his brother. He watched as Sam started to make notes. He rolled his eyes and squeezed Lyssa's thigh before moving his arm to rest on the back of her chair. He toyed with her hair running his fingers though the soft waves as they all sat in silence. After sitting there waiting for someone to say something for several minutes, Dean decided to get the conversation started. He slammed the laptop top down earning him a glare from Sam. He smiled at his brother.

"Join the party, Sammy," he said.

"What party, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Our party. Come on join in the conversation."

"Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Howdy, everyone. Here's your food," the waiter said coming back with a huge tray holding all their food and drinks.

Sam shoved his laptop in the bag and watched as the waiter handed out the food and drinks. Sam took his beer and took a long sip. He watched as the waiter left. He opened his mouth but Lyssa gave him a look.

"Sam, can I eat my lunch in peace before you and Dean start arguing?" she asked eating an onion ring.

"Alright. I guess I could do that for you, Lys."

"Awww, Sammy that's sweet and all but... You better not be hitting on my girl," Dean said taking a huge bit of his burger.

"Yeah, cause you are such a catch," Artie said eating her salad rolling her eyes.

"I am."

Artie shook her head at Dean when he spoke with his mouth full. She just sat there and ate her salad wishing for the first time she was anywhere but there with the Winchesters.

***

"That was good," Lyssa said eating her last onion ring.

"That it was," Dean said taking a shot and knocking it back.

"Dean, I think we should talk about what Uriel said," Sam said.

And here we go, let the fun begin, Artie thought toying with the straw of her drink.

"Why, what's the point?"

"Because it doesn't make sense. Why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?"

"Maybe because he's a dick," Dean stated drinking another shot.

"Maybe but he's still an angel."

"Right, an angel who was going to level an entire town. Look, I don't know why-."

"Radical. What else can I get you guys?" the waiter asked coming back.

"Nothing, we're good," Sam said.

"Really? You want to try-."

"No, we are fine. Really," Lyssa said resisting the urge to toss her empty dish at his head.

"Awesome," he said before leaving.

Dean looked at Lyssa. They both shared a 'what is wrong with that kid' look. Dean looked back at Sam and saw his little brother sigh. He didn't like lying to Sam but he didn't want Sam blaming himself for what had happened either. Dean had made a choice and he had to deal with everything that came with it.

"Honestly, Sam I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay," Dean stated tossing back another shot.

"Right," Sam said eyeing the three empty shot glasses. He knew when his brother was hiding something.

"What?"

"If Uriel was lying fine, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under."

Lyssa sighed and looked around the bar. She really didn't want to be here at this moment. She hated it when the brothers lied to each other even if it was for their own good. She snuck a glance at Artie and saw that her sister was staring at the table top.

"I don't remember a thing from my time down under," Dean lied, "I don't remember, Sam," he added more forcefully when he saw the look of doubt in Sam's eyes.

"Look Dean, I just want to help."

"You know everything I do. That's all there is."

"What about Lyssa and Artie? Lyssa, when you were at home did you see this conversation?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah," Lyssa admitted.

"Alright. Is Dean lying to me?"

"Sam, I-."

"Outstanding. Dessert time?" the waiter asked interrupting Lyssa.

Thank you, Lyssa thanked him silently.

"Dude, really?" Artie asked.

"Listen guys, you got to try our ice cream extreme," he said, "its...Extreme."

"Ah, no extremities please. Just the-," Sam started.

"Check? Sure. Awesome."

The waiter dropped the check on the table and walked away. All four of them shared a look wondering what was wrong with that kid. Dean looked at Sam.

"Alright, so where do we go from here?" he asked telling Sam that the other conversation was over and done with. He felt Lyssa squeeze his thigh.

"Not sure. It looks like it's been quiet lately. No sighs of demon activity or omens, sightings reported. At least not that I can see," Sam said pulling out his laptop.

"Yay, who wants to go to Disney world?" Lyssa asked.

Dean took a sip of his beer and shook his head. He picked at his fries only looking up when Sam handed him the laptop.

"Just one possible vengeful spirit. Up in Concrete, Washington. Eye witness reports of a ghost that has been haunting the showers of a women's health facility," Sam explained.

Dean choked on his beer. He shut the laptop and immediately went for his wallet. He then felt Lyssa smack him on the back of the head hard. He turned and saw Sam smile. He looked at Lyssa.

"Women, showers? Bambi, we gotta save these people," Dean said tossing down some money.

"Very true. And aren't you lucky that now Artie and I are here, cause now you don't have to force yourself to go into the facility and lie to all those pretty women about why you're there. Not to mention them getting in the way trying to take showers while you are trying to do your job. Now Artie and I can take care of it," Lyssa said smiling and patting Dean on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, it's great having you here," Dean said half heartedly.

Lyssa smacked him on the arm but saw him give her a smile. She turned and looked at Sam.

"How far is Concrete from here?" she asked.

"A day and a half drive," Sam stated.

"Alright, I'm driving."

"What? Bambi-."

"No way, Winchester. You had a beer and six shots. I am driving."

"But I feel fine."

"And you can keep feeling fine from the co-pilot's seat."

Sam stood up. He looked at Artie. She turned and met his glaze. He felt his heartbeat hard against his chest as he waited for her to say or do something. She looked down and walked out. He sighed and grabbed his laptop bag. He looked up when he felt Lyssa tap his shoulder.

"Go after her," she said.

"But she said-."

"Who cares what she said? Grab her and tell her how you feel about her."

"You think... You think that would work?"

"Well, she'll either hit you or kiss you."

"Or set you on fire," Dean said grabbing his jacket and Lyssa's hoodie.

"Dean, not helping," Lyssa said.

"Just saying."

"I'll try maybe... Maybe when we stop for the night."

Dean watched Sam turn and walk out of the bar. He pulled Lyssa close to him and kissed down her neck.

"Wonder what he said or did to hurt her," Lyssa wondered out loud.

"Whatever it is, it had to be big. Haven't seen the sad puppy face for a while," Dean answered.

"Come on; let's go before they kill each other."

"Now, why does that actually appeal to me?"

Lyssa smacked Dean again. She took her hoodie and bag and walked out of the bar. She was kind of dreading the drive ahead of her, knowing she had two gloomy Guses in the backseat.

***

Artie sat in the backseat watching as the trees and scenery passed by. She heard Dean and Lyssa arguing about the music on the radio but she really wasn't playing attention. She was lost in her own thoughts about the man who sat beside her. She snuck a peek at Sam. He had his nose in a book and Artie wondered what he was thinking.

She looked back out the window as it started to rain. She knew what she was thinking; that all this had been one huge mistake. She should have known better then to try and love Sam; he was too wrapped up in Ruby to actually love her back. She blinked back tears determined she wasn't going to cry anymore tears for him.

"Bambi, I am not-," Dean started.

"Driver picks the music and shotgun does what, Winchester?" Lyssa asked as 'Lost Highway' by Bon Jovi started playing. She cracked up the volume.

"This is the last time you are driving baby."

"Sorry, can't hear you over the awesomely awesome Bon Jovi!"

Artie turned and looked at the couple in the front seat. She had to smile. Dean had slid down in the seat resting his head on the back of the seat. Lyssa was sitting straight up in the driver's seat singing along to the song her eyes on the road. Artie couldn't remember a time when she had last seen her sister this happy and carefree. She sighed glad that at least one of them was happy. She then felt Sam take her hand. She turned and looked at him. She met his eyes and wished she didn't see how much he wanted her in them. She went to pull her hand away but he held it tight.

"I choose you, Firefly. I will always choose you," he told her softly.

"Sam-," she started.

"I love you, Artemis. I know I hurt you and I will be making up for that for a while but you are the one I want."

Artie didn't know what to say. She felt the impala come to a stop as Lyssa pulled it on the side of the road. She turned and saw her sister smiling at her.

"... And now here's Skid Row with 'I Remember You'," the DJ said.

"Should we show them the tradition?" Lyssa asked.

"Of course."

Both Winchesters were completely confused when Lyssa cracked the volume even more. Lyssa then looked at Artie. Artie nodded. Both Bennetts shoved their doors open and ran out into the pouring rain.

"What the hell?" Dean asked looking out the windshield. He saw Lyssa and Artie dancing and singing in the middle of the highway.

"Ah, Dean, I don't get it," Sam said leaning forward.

"And you think I do?"

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Go out there and get their crazy asses."

Lyssa ran her hands though her wet hair. She stood there letting the rain hit her. God, she loved moments like this, moments when she could check her sanity at the door and be free. She looked at Artie and smiled at her sister. This was their song. It was the song Lyssa had always blasted to drown out their parents' loud angry voices. When that didn't work, she would take the boom box and Artie outside, rain or shine; they would dance and sing in the front yard.

"_Remember yesterday-Walking hand and hand_

_Love letters in the sand-I remember you_

_Through the sleepless nights and endless day_

_I'd wanna hear you say-I remember you,_" both Bennetts sang a lifetime of memories in those words.

"Alright, let's go," Dean said walking over to them.

"Not until the song is over. Come on, Dean, dance with me," Lyssa said grabbing his hands.

"Bambi, it is cold and pouring rain."

"So?"

Sam let Artie pull him close to her. He smiled at her and twirled her around. He was willing to live in this moment with her. No matter how weird this moment was, he was glad that Artie was choosing to share it with him.

"_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_

_Washed away a dream of you_

_But nothing else could ever take you away_

_'Cause you'll always be my dream true_

_Oh my darling, I love you,_" Lyssa whispered in Dean's ear holding him close.

"You are insane, you know that right?" he whispered back.

"True, but you are dancing in the rain with me, so what does that make you?"

Artie laughed as she jumped in a puddle and splashed her and Sam. She heard the song coming to an end and really wished it wouldn't. She let Sam pull her close to him when the song ended and an announcement came on. She turned around in his arms and faced him. His hair was wet and he looked soaked to the bone. She smiled when she saw the huge smile on his face.

"I don't know what that was about but... It was fun," Sam said.

"That was a piece of Lyssa and mine childhood. We thought we'd share it with you," Artie answered smiling at Sam letting herself slowly let him back into her heart.

"Okay, well anymore sharing will take place in the impala," Dean stated pulling Lyssa towards the car.

"I am still driving."

Dean shook his head as Lyssa slid behind the wheel and shut the radio off. He walked around to the passenger seat. He smiled a little when he watched Artie and Sam race back to the car. He climbed in and pulled off his leather jacket. His long sleeve shirt was almost all dry as was the t-shirt underneath. He turned and saw Lyssa yank off her soaked hoodie. Her sweater underneath was also soaked. He pulled off his shirt over his head leaving him only in his t-shirt.

"Here take off your sweater and put this on," he said.

"Why Dean are you trying to get into my pants? Très kinky with Artie and Sam in the backseat," Lyssa said pulling off her sweater and letting Dean get a nice long look at her leopard print bra before pulling on his shirt.

"What?" Sam asked pulling off his jacket, cowboy shirt and t-shirt as all three had been soaked though.

"Nothing. Bambi, stop staring at Sam."

"What? I can't admire a well built man anymore?"

"Not when he's your sister's boyfriend," Artie answered searching though Sam's bag handing him a shirt and pulling one out for herself.

"Or your boyfriend's brother," Dean added turning on the heater.

"Oh, so now you're my boyfriend."

"I was always your boyfriend."

"Really?" Lyssa asked laughing.

"What is so funny?" Dean demanded.

"You calling yourself a boyfriend. Millions of fangirls would swoon to hear you say those words."

"You aren't swooning."

"Yeah," Lyssa thought about it and shrugged, "Guess nothing you say or do surprises me anymore. I have gotten to see the real you."

Dean couldn't disagree with her as she pulled the impala back on the road. He watched her drive and had to admit that she handled the car as well as he did. He rested his head against the window content in that moment to just watch Lyssa.

Artie pulled on Sam's shirt and closed the bag. She turned and saw Sam watching her. She took his hand and held it in hers.

"You are going to be making it up to me for a while, Sammy," she whispered.

"But?"

"But... I love you too."

Sam yanked her close and held her close to him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her wrap her arms around him and vowed not to screw up again. He needed her with him. She made all this easier and less depressing.

***

Dean rolled over in bed and wrapped a strong arm around Lyssa's middle. He leaned in and placed soft kisses along her shoulder. He smiled when he heard Lyssa sigh. She rolled over and faced him. He ran his thumb along her jaw line as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I just can't sleep," he answered toying with the bottom of her tank top.

"Uh huh. Baby, go to sleep. We have to be on the road early in the morning and-," Lyssa stopped.

_How much did she see of me in Hell? Does she know how much I enjoyed tearing those souls apart? Does she even care that I am not the same man anymore, that I will never be the guy she saw on TV for three years, that I'll never be him again. Does that matter to her?_ She heard Dean's thoughts echo in her head.

"Bambi?"

"Dean, is this... Is this about Hell?" she asked softly.

"No... Maybe... A little."

"Dean."

"I just... Bambi, I just need to know how much you saw of me... You know."

"Too much, now go to sleep."

Lyssa rolled back over and faced the wall. She felt Dean run his calloused hand up her tank top. She loved the feel of his hands on her body. His strong arm wrapped around her middle and yanked her closer to him. She felt his chest rise and fall against her back.

"Bambi, I understand that this is hard-," Dean started.

"Hard? Understatement, Winchester. Watching you die and go to Hell was heartbreaking," Lyssa said closing her eyes.

"Sorry, you had to see that."

"I only watched it once and... Even when I was sitting there seeing it for the first time, I couldn't believe it. I mean, you're the hero, one of the main characters, how in the hell can you die? I had been convinced up until that very moment that there would be some loop hole and you'd live. That you would cheat death one more time."

Dean didn't say anything. He nuzzled his face in Lyssa's neck and just held her body tight against his. He felt her hand take his. He waited for her to go on wanting to know everything about what she had seen; and how it had make her feel. And who knew, maybe she had seen something that could help now.

"None of that matters now though. And... You do tell Sam about remembering Hell but... You don't tell him any details. You tell him he could never understand what happened and that you could never make him understand," she stated.

"And how does he take it?"

"He puts on the sad puppy face, but you don't crack. Which surprises me cause I would crack is he turned that face on me."

"It just takes years of practice."

"Hmmm, go to sleep."

"Sorry I woke you, babe."

"It's fine. It's nice to be able to wake up in your arms."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's almost as good as falling asleep in them."

"Almost, huh?"

"Hmmm, almost."

Lyssa felt herself drifting off. She felt Dean holding her tight in his arms and didn't think it could get any better than this.

***

Artie climbed out of the impala with Sam in front of Lucky Chin's restaurant. They were meeting Candice Armstrong inside. Artie watched as Dean and Lyssa drove off headed to check out the women's health facility. Artie turned and looked at Sam before they walked into Lucky Chin's.

"It's not a ghost," she said confidently.

"Okay then what is it?" Sam asked opening the door for her.

"Well... At the women's health facility it's a boy who can make himself invisible."

"What?"

Sam walked over to a table and sat beside Artie. He looked at her not really sure what to say. He turned and looked around the restaurant taking in his surroundings. He saw the geeky man making out with the hot model looking woman. He frowned, yeah that didn't fit.

"Are you Sam and Artie?" a woman asked walking up her arm in a sling.

"Yes, we are. Please have a seat," Sam said.

"Thank you. So, you really want to know about my experience with the netherworld."

"Yes, we do, Mrs. Armstrong," Artie said trying not to roll her eyes.

"It's no surprise that a ghost choose to make contact with me. I am something of a natural sensitive," Candice said.

"I can sense that about you. That whole... Sensitive thing," Sam said.

"So, what are you going to call this book? So, I can tell all my friends."

"Well, the working title is... Ah, Supernatural."

Candice and Sam looked at Artie when she snorted. Artie smiled at them and coughed.

"Sorry. All this traveling is just reeking havoc with my allergies. So, about your encounter," Artie said.

"Well once I saw the apparition I started to run," Candice said.

"And the ghost chased you?" Sam asked as Artie stared at the mismatched couple making out.

"Not just that. It knew my name. It kept yelling 'Mrs. Armstrong! Mrs. Armstrong!'. And that's when I hit the stairs and fell."

"You fell? The ghost didn't push you?" Artie asked tuning back in.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I think it did... Maybe."

"Did you feel like it needed to hurt you? Like it was violent?" Sam asked.

"It was a ghost! I'm lucky to be alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs and that's when it got weird. It helped me up."

"What? Say that again?" Sam asked really wondering what the hell was going on here.

"Yeah. It helped me up and it kept saying over and over, 'Please don't tell my mom'."

Artie laughed a little at the look on Sam's face. She excused herself from the table and walked away. She went down the short hall to where the washrooms were. She walked into the women's washroom and started laughing. Dude, this hunt was so funny.

***

Lyssa searched though her bag. She sighed and finally dumped everything on the seat between her and Dean. She smiled and grabbed the leather leopard print case that held her fake badges. She opened it and started flipping though them. Dean parked the impala in front of the women's health facility. He looked down at the seat and saw all of Lyssa's stuff. He counted three different tubes of mascara and way too many colours, and he knew flavours, of lip-gloss. He liked the cherry one because it made Lyssa taste just like a cherry pie.

"Bambi, are you going to clean this up?" he asked seeing a couple of tampons and some Always pads. Really? He didn't need to see those.

"Nope, but you can while I go investigate this place," Lyssa said grabbing her health inspector badge and climbed out of the car.

"What?! Bambi, get your ass-."

Lyssa slammed the door and drowned out his voice. She jogged towards the building knowing she wouldn't find a ghost. She pulled open the door and stepped in. She saw a tall blond buff man at the reception desk. He looked up and smiled at her. Oh yeah, the man was gorgeous. Lyssa smiled back and walked over. She flashed her badge.

"I'm Lyssa and I am with the health department. I am going to have to check out the shower area," she said tucking the badge in her pocket.

"Of course. It s right this way," the man said walking out from behind the desk. Lyssa cocked her head to one side and admired his ass. Ah yes, this job had its perks.

***

Dean shoved all Lyssa's crap back in her bag. He stopped when he got to her journal. He held the leather bound book in his hands and thought about opening it. He knew then he would probably have all the answers to the questions that Lyssa avoided but... He held back. He needed to trust Lyssa; that one day she would tell him what he wanted to know. He shoved the journal back in her bag and climbed out of the car to ensure he didn't open it.

He looked around and saw a newspaper vendor. He went over and bought the local paper hoping to find something in there about what was going on. He walked back towards the building. He sat on the front steps and looked at the front page of the paper. There it stated a local man had won the lottery.

"Hey!" he heard Artie call. He looked up and saw Sam and Artie walking towards him.

"Find anything?" Sam asked as Artie and he stood in front of Dean.

"Don't know. Lyssa went in there so still waiting. What about you two?"

"I think it's safe to say that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs," Sam said.

"Nope, it was an invisible boy," Artie said.

"Invisible boy?" Dean questioned hearing the door open behind him.

"Thank you, Wesley, I will think about joining," they heard Lyssa say.

"I would love to train you, Ms. Bennett," a man said.

Artie looked up and raised an eyebrow. They man was fine. And he was smiling and almost drooling over Lyssa. She watched as her sister gave the hot man a grateful smile.

"It's Lyssa and I will think about it," Lyssa said walking away and towards the others.

Dean stood up and turned. He glared at the young man watching Lyssa walk away. The guy saw his glare and retreated back into the facility. Lyssa walked down the steps and stood in front of them.

"Place was clean. No spirits or invisible boys," she said.

"Alright, what is it with you Bennetts and invisible boys?" Dean asked wrapping an arm around Lyssa's shoulders.

"That's what is doing this. A teenage boy who wished to be invisible," Artie said.

"That is impossible," Sam said.

"Not if you have an ancient coin and a wishing well. Everyone have their FBI badges on them?" Lyssa asked as they stopped on the corner of the street.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

They watched as a little boy ran past with three other boys chasing him. Lyssa covered Dean's mouth when he opened it and gave him a look. He shrugged his shoulders and she dropped her hand.

Artie looked around and saw the guy talking to the sheriff. Artie whistled and got everyone's attention. She nodded her head towards the guy.

"Great. One manic depressive teddy bear coming up," Lyssa said pulling out her badge.

"Wait, you weren't lying about that?"

"Nope."

Dean and Sam followed the Bennetts as the girls walked over to the two men. Dean was really confused. He snuck a glance at Sam. His brother looked just as confused as he was.

"I'm telling you, I saw Big Foot and he is a son of a bitch!" the local man exclaimed.

"FBI, we are here about Big Foot," Lyssa said as Artie and her flashed their badges.

"You're here about Big Foot?" the sheriff asked a little shocked.

"Yes, we are. Sir, can you tell us where you saw the... Big Foot?" Dean asked not really sure he wanted to know where to find the supposed Big Foot.

"Yes, I can."

***

Lyssa climbed out of the impala. She turned and saw Artie checking her pockets. She placed the FBI badge in one and the health department badge in the other. She looked at Lyssa and smiled.

"Got to at least try to keep them straight," Artie said.

"Good idea. Now, come on boys, let's go and see Big Foot," Lyssa said leading the way down the wooden path.

"Dude, what the hell is happening in this town?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Don't look at me. I don't have a clue. Ask the Bennetts. They seem to know what is going on here."

Dean turned but Artie had followed Lyssa. He rolled his eyes and followed the girls with Sam. They walked down the trail catching up to the girls pretty quickly.

"Dude, a Big Foot sighting? Like really?" Dean asked.

"Any hunter worth his salt knows Big Foot was a hoax," Sam said.

"What?" Lyssa asked stopping and turning around to face Sam.

"Big Foot. It was some forest ranger with wooden feet."

"In that one park, yeah. What about all the other ones?"

"Oh God, here we go," Artie said rolling her eyes as she leaned against a tree.

"Wait, Bambi you don't... No way," Dean said.

"No way what?" Lyssa asked.

"You believe in Big Foot," Sam said just as shocked as Dean.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. And the Loch Ness Monster."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and started laughing. Lyssa shoved them both. Dean pulled Lyssa close to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Bambi, Bambi, Bambi, believing in Big Foot and Nessie. What about unicorns?"

"Oh kiss my ass. Come on, it just makes sense. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts... Why not Nessie and Big Foot," she muttered.

Dean saw the dejected look on Lyssa's face. It reminded him of when he had told Sam Santa Claus wasn't real when Sam had been five. Poor kid had looked like Dean had crushed his entire world. He pulled Lyssa close to him and smiled down at her.

"You believe whatever you want, baby. I have no problem with it," he told her.

"Okay, can we get back to looking for Big Foot?" Artie asked as she started walking down the trail again.

"Dude, we are not going to find Big Foot," Sam said following her.

"Uh huh. Just wait and see," Lyssa said taking Dean's hand and pulling him along.

Artie walked further down the trail and stopped when she saw the footprint. She turned and saw Sam walking up behind her. He starting making a face when he saw the huge foot print. Artie turned and looked back down at the foot print.

"So, if Big Foot isn't real how do we explain this?" she asked.

"Explain what?" Dean asked as he walked up to the foot print with Lyssa beside him, "Holy crap... What the hell?"

"So, Dean still think Big Foot is a hoax?"

"Dude, there is another explanation for this," Sam said.

"Really? Alright, Sam tell us. What else other then Big Foot could have made that foot print?" Lyssa said loving the fact that Sam had no clue what was going on.

"I... Well, it could... I got nothing," Sam conceded.

"Alright, let's follow them, and see where they lead," Dean said.

"Okie dokie smokey," Lyssa said continuing down the path.

"God, I love that girl," Dean muttered following her.

"I really hope they don't decide to have a nooner on the side of the path. Cause that would be awkward," Artie said following them.

Sam made a face and groaned, "Thanks Firefly. Now I have a mental picture of my brother and Lyssa having sex."

"You're welcome. Glad I could help."

***

Dean and Sam stopped on the hill first and saw the walk way. Lyssa and Artie came up behind them and looked at it. Lyssa sighed and looked at the Winchester boys.

"After you, I mean after all you boys are the most experienced hunters," she said catching her breath.

"Why do I get the feeling you know exactly what we are going to find but are choosing not to tell us?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Cause you're awesome like that."

Sam and Dean shook their head and headed to the covered walkway bridge the Bennetts following behind. They walked across and came to the end. Sam and Dean saw that the foot prints continued on to the country store. They looked up and saw that the back door had been ripped off. They walked towards it and stopped to look at each other.

"Okay, cause that is so not weird," Dean said.

Sam just shrugged. They walked in the back door the girls following them. Lyssa and Artie looked around the store not seeing anything missing. There were however bags of opened and half eaten junk food covering the floor. The four of them reached the front of the store and the liquor section.

"So, what Big Foot breaks in to a liquor store jonesing for some hooch?" Dean asked.

"Hooch? Dude, how old are you?" Artie questioned shaking her head at the oldest Winchester.

"Amaretto and Irish Cream. He's a girl drink drunk," Dean said ignoring Artie.

"Hey, I take offense. I am a girl and I drink neither of those," Lyssa said scanning the shelves for Smirnoff.

Sam walked around the corner and chose to not comment when he saw Dean pocket a medium size bottle of whiskey or when Lyssa did the same with a bottle of Smirnoff. He looked at the magazine rack and frowned.

"Hey, check this out," Sam said calling the others' attention to the rack.

Dean, Lyssa and Artie went over. They looked at the rack eyebrows raised in confusion and mild amusement.

"He took the whole porno rack?" Dean asked.

"Apparently, Dean you are related to Big Foot," Artie said.

Sam pulled out a piece of fur. He held it and looked at it before dropping it to the floor. Dean and him shared a look.

"What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked.


	71. Chapter 71

Lyssa and Artie stood in front of the Winchesters as the two of them tried to think about what could be causing this. Lyssa was trying really hard not to laugh at the look on the boys' faces. It was obvious that they were both coming up empty.

"I got nothing," Dean finally said.

"Well, he finally admits it," Artie said smirking at him.

"It's got to be a joke. I mean, some big ass mother in a gorilla suit," Sam suggested really hoping it was a joke.

"Or it's a Big Foot. And he's some kind of a... Alcoholo-Porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny."

"Or it's a manic depressive teddy bear," Lyssa suggested shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Dude, you are serious about that, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Well, what little girl wouldn't want her teddy bear to be alive so it could talk and play with her?"

"Speaking of little girls," Artie said turning her head.

They watched as a little girl rode past. A gust of wind came and a magazine flew out from a milk crate on the back of her bicycle. She continued riding. Lyssa walked over with the others following her. She picked up the Busty Asian Beauties magazine. She showed the cover to the others.

"A little young for Busty Asian Beauties," Dean said as they looked a head.

"That's Audrey. She wished for her teddy to be real. What she got was a depressed teddy instead. Now come on," Lyssa said grabbing Dean by the collar and tossing ht magazine aside.

They peered around the corner of the store as Audrey pushed her bike across the walkway the back crate now empty. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Follow her?" Sam asked.

"Damn straight."

***

Lyssa spotted the bike. She pointed it out to Dean. He pulled the impala over and parked in front of the house. The four of them climbed out. They slowly made their way up the walkway. Lyssa and Artie took the lead. Lyssa turned when she felt Dean pinch her butt. He smiled at her.

"What? I couldn't help myself," he said.

Artie rolled her eyes and got to the door first. She knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, Audrey opened the door. Lyssa and Artie smiled at her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi there, your parents, are they home?" Artie asked.

"No," Audrey answered.

"Well, maybe you can help us honey. We're looking for a furry-," Lyssa started.

"Is he in trouble?"

"What? No honey, not at all. We just want to see if he's okay."

Dean and Sam watched the Bennetts interact with the kid. They looked at each other. They had to admit that the Bennetts were good at this; they were good hunters.

"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick," Audrey whispered the last part.

"Well, today is your lucky day kid. We're teddy bear doctors," Artie said as the four of them flashed their health inspector badges.

"Really? Could you take a look at him?"

"Sure, honey. Now, what's your name?" Lyssa asked as Audrey let them in the house.

"Audrey. He's upstairs."

Lyssa and Artie followed right behind Audrey while Sam and Dean followed the Bennetts. They walked up the stairs and down a short hall.

"He's in my bedroom but he's pretty grumpy," Audrey said.

"That's okay, I deal with grumpy all the time," Lyssa said pointing at Dean. She smiled when Audrey giggled.

Audrey walked up to her bedroom door. Dean pushed Lyssa back and stood in front of her. Sam did the same with Artie. They watched as Audrey knocked on the door.

"Teddy, there's some nice doctor's here to see you," Audrey said. She then opened the door.

The door fell open and the four hunters looked inside shocked. There sat on the bed a human sized teddy bear complete with the big red bow. It held a bottle in its hand. It turned and looked at the open door.

"Close the freakin door!" it shouted.

Audrey shut the door and looked at them, "See what I mean?"

Sam and Dean were completely shocked. This had to be the strangest thing they had ever seen. They turned and looked at each other at a loss about what to do with the huge teddy bear.

"Audrey, honey, how did this happen?" Lyssa asked realizing Sam and Dean were still wrapping their heads around the fact that they kind of did have a Big Foot on their hands.

"Well, all I wanted was a teddy that was alive and could talk. Except now he's sad all the time, not ouch sad but ouch in the head sad, says weird things and smells like the bus," Audrey started.

"Okay but... How did your teddy become real?" Dean asked finally finding his voice.

"I wished for it."

"You wished for it?" Sam asked still trying to figure this out in his head.

"At the wishing well."

Dean nodded and decided he needed another look at Mr. Bear to make sure that all of this just wasn't some fucked up dream. He stepped forward and opened the door and walked into the room.

"Look at this," Teddy said pointing to the small television that was showing burning buildings, "You believe this crap?"

"Not really," Dean said eyeing the bear.

"It is a terrible world out there. Why am I here?"

The bear turned and looked at Dean and out the door. Dean took a step back and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"For tea parties," Audrey answered.

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?"

Lyssa watched as Dean walked out of the room and shut the door. The poor guy looked really depressed at that moment.

"Audrey, give us a second," Artie said.

Audrey nodded and the four of them moved away from her and to the other side of the hall. Sam looked at Dean then looked at the girls.

"Are we... Are we.... Are we going to kill this teddy bear?" Sam asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"How? We shoot it, burn it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know... Both?"

"I don't even know if it's going to work. I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed off Teddy on our hands."

"Guys, the bear isn't our core problem here. The wishing well is," Lyssa said still amazed that Sam and Dean could be so stupid at times.

"Lys is right. What we need to do is get Audrey out of here and go deal with the wishing well," Artie said.

"Audrey, where are your parents?" Sam asked as they all turned towards the little girl again.

"My mom wished they were Bali so I think they're in Bali," Audrey answered.

"Well, honey we're sorry but your bear is sick," Lyssa said softly.

"Yeah, he has Lollipop Disease. It's really contiguous so is there someone you could stay with?" Artie asked.

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street," Audrey said.

"Perfect. We'd like you to stay there for a few days," Sam added.

"Okay."

"Good. Honey, where is this wishing well?" Lyssa asked.

"At Lucky Chin's."

"Thanks, Audrey. How about you get your stuff and we'll drive you to Mrs. Hurley's while we get supplies to treat your bear," Dean said smiling at the girl.

"Okay, I need to get my stuff."

They watched as Audrey went into her room. Lyssa sighed and turned to lean against the railing of the stairs. She suddenly wasn't feeling so hot. She rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on. A moment later she felt a strong arm come around her waist. She smiled and leaned against Dean. She felt him place a hand on her forehead. She leaned against his cool touch coming from his calloused hand.

"Bambi, you feel warm," he told her softly removing his hand and stroking her cheek.

"I feel fine plus we are working a hunt," she said looking up and seeing concern in his green eyes.

"You can sit it out."

"So, you can have all the glory to yourself? I don't think so, Winchester."

"I'm ready," Audrey said coming out carrying a bag.

"Alright, let's hit the road," Dean said.

***

Sam looked up when Dean pulled in front of Lucky Chin's. He had been racking his brain trying to think about what could be causing this.

Lyssa climbed out of the impala feeling worse as the moments ticked by. She slammed the door and leaned against it. She looked at Artie when her sister stepped beside her.

"So, ready to do this?" Artie asked.

"Yep. Let's go do this. So, how long do you think it's going to take our boys to figure out it's the coin?"

"Without our help?"

"Yep."

"Two hours."

"Should we help them?"

Artie thought about it as they followed the Winchesters in the restaurant. She turned and looked at Lyssa. They didn't notice when Todd walked passed them.

"Yeah, we should," Artie said as they stepped up behind the Winchesters.

"Think it works?" Sam asked.

"Got another explanation for Teddy back there?" Dean asked.

"Well, let's find out," Lyssa said sticking her hand in Dean's pocket. She smiled when she heard him suck in a breath as her fingers brushed against his erection. She dug around a little more and pulled out a dime. Sam and Artie were looking at the ceiling, Artie wearing a smirk on her face. Lyssa tossed the dime in the well and thought about her wish.

"What are you going to wish for?" Sam asked finally guessing it was safe to look down when he heard the dime make a small splash in the water.

"Shh, you aren't supposed to tell," Dean said as the four of them stood around and waited. Dean looked at Lyssa but she winked at him. He swore when he got her alone he was going to get her back for teasing him.

"Some body order a foot long meat lover's with jalapenos and mayo?"The delivery guy from the sub restaurant said walking in the room.

Sam, Dean, and Artie looked at Lyssa. Lyssa raised her hand and smiled.

"That would be me," she said sheepishly.

"Alright."

Lyssa dug in her bag and pulled out some money. She handed it to the delivery guy when he came over and he handed her the sub. Lyssa looked at it and looked around the restaurant for a garbage.

"Dude, Bambi, how did you know I was hungry? I'll split it with you," Dean said taking the sub and sitting at the nearest empty table.

"Dude, don't you eat that thing," Lyssa said sitting beside him and trying to grab it back. However, she was keeping her fingers away from his mouth knowing she might lose them while Dean chowed down.

"It actually worked," Sam said as Artie and he sat across from Dean and Lyssa.

"Yeah, but the wishes turn really bad. They get twisted," Artie said laughing as Dean devoured the sandwich.

"Okay, so we have the teddy, the sandwich-," Sam started.

"A guy winning the lottery, and that over there," Lyssa said pointing to the geeky man and the hot babe at the table across from them.

"Oh yeah, that definitely goes on the list," Dean said finished the sandwich in no time at all.

"It's a coin that is making the well magical and granting wishes."

"A coin?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me, but you must leave. I cannot allow you or anyone else to eat outside food here," the owner of Lucky Chin's said arriving at the table and watching Dean shove the last piece of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Well, you aren't going to eat the food here," Artie said pulling out her health inspector badge, "It would seem that you sir, have a rat infestation."

Lyssa, Sam and Dean pulled out their badges. The owner looked at the badges then at them shocked.

"What?"

"We're going to have to close the place down under Emergency Hazard Code 56C," Dean said.

"Rats?"

"Afraid so. Alright, everyone we will need you all to leave the establishment immediately," Lyssa said standing up her voice echoing in the restaurant.

"And let the fun begin," Artie said smiling at Sam.

***

Lyssa sat on the side of the well and watched as Dean swept out all the coins. Empting the water from the damn thing had been fun especially with the owner glancing over and watching their every move.

Dean stood up and sighed. He had looked over the fountain with the Buddha and couldn't find anything remotely supernatural about it. He looked at the coins and had a really bad feeling they'd be shifting though them to find the magical one. Sometimes this job just sucked.

"Typical fountain, plaster Buddha, nothing I can see," Dean said to the others.

"Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here," the owner said.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave during our investigation. Thank you," Sam told him softly.

Artie spotted the coin that was responsible. She pushed the other ones aside and poked Lyssa in the side. Lyssa turned and glared at her but Artie ignored it pointing to the coin. Lyssa leaned closer to look at it while Artie pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. She started to make a quick sketch of it.

"Come on, aren't you a little bit tempted?" Dean asked flipping a coin Sam's way.

Sam laughed, "It wouldn't be real, I wouldn't trust it," Sam handed the coin back.

"I don't know that bear seemed pretty real. But come on, if you could wish yourself back to before it all started, you'd be some big yuppie lawyer, nice car, white picket fence."

"Not what I'd wish for."

"Seriously?"

"It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore."

"It's never too late to go back, Sam. Never. You just have to want it bad enough," Lyssa answered looking at the Winchesters.

"Well, guess I don't want it bad enough," Sam said.

"What do you want then?" Dean asked.

"Lilith's head on a plate, bloody."

"You know, I think I like that idea too. Fuckin bitch sends my man to Hell. Oh yeah, bitch is going down."

Dean turned and looked at Lyssa as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and braided it to keep it out of her face. She tied it off and looked up to meet his eyes. She shrugged.

"What?" she asked.

"Okay then," he looked down and saw Artie finish the sketch of the coin, "What you got there?"

"Old coin from... Babylon, right Lys?" Artie said standing up.

"Yep."

"Well, why don't you just grab it?"

"Because it doesn't come off, Dean."

Dean looked from one Bennett to the other. He leaned over and tried to pull it off. The coin didn't budge at all. He looked at Sam but his brother just shrugged. Dean tried again but he was having no luck.

"What is that little mother wielded there?" Dean asked looking at Lyssa.

"One could say it's magically wielded there," Lyssa answered feeling hot so she pulled off her hoodie showing off the Bon Jovi concert t-shirt she wore.

"We'll see about that. Sammy, I need your help getting some things from the car."

Sam followed Dean out of the restaurant. Artie handed the sketch to Lyssa. Lyssa looked at it then at the coin. She looked at her sister and smiled.

"It's an exact likeness," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm good."

"And so modest too."

Artie laughed. She turned and saw Sam and Dean walk back into the restaurant. Dean carried a bag and a crowbar. Sam carried a large hammer. Artie looked at Lyssa.

"Those two are dangerous when they try to think," she muttered.

"I know."

Dean walked over to the fountain. Lyssa and Artie moved to stand behind Sam figuring any flying projectiles would hit him first. He was tall enough to shield them. The owner came up and watched as Dean tried to pry the coin off with the crowbar.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? You're going to break my fountain!" the owner exclaimed.

"Now Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16 but I will," Sam said wondering how the hell he came up with some of this stuff.

Dean looked at his brother impressed at Sam's quick thinking. He then stood up and looked at the coin. He turned and looked at Sam and the hammer.

"Let me see that," he said, "I got an idea."

"Always a dangerous thing," Lyssa muttered.

Dean placed the crowbar against the coin and stood back. He smiled at Sam and got ready to swing the hammer. He swung the hammer over his head and slammed it down on the crowbar. The hammer hit and the wood snapped sending the head flying. Sam leaned out of the way as the head flew by him. The head landed at the feet of the owner. Dean stood up and looked at the broken handle.

"Damn," he said.

"We told you, the coin is magical," Artie said as her and Lyssa stepped out from behind Sam.

"I'd say," Dean said still shocked, "I don't think we can destroy it."

"You and Lyssa look into this," Sam said starting to turn away. He grabbed Artie's hand.

"What? Why?"

"Invisible boy," was all Artie said as her and Sam left.

Lyssa saw the owner turn and look at her and Dean. She smiled and stepped beside Dean. She looked at the well.

"You know what I would really wish for if this thing was a real wishing well," she whispered.

"What?" Dean asked turning to face her.

"That your memories from Hell would disappear. Or even to go back a year to when you made the deal. I'd change it so you never had to go to Hell at all."

Dean was touched. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He brushed a strand of hair that had come loose and looked into her eyes.

"What about your memories about what your dad did to you?" he whispered.

Lyssa shrugged. She turned and looked at Dean. She gave him a smile then grabbed her discarded hoodie.

"I've been living with them for so long... I can handle them. It'd be a waste of a wish," Lyssa answered pulling her hoodie on.

"I'd wish for you to forget them," he answered.

"You would. Like I have been saying over and over, you're a hero."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we got to go and look into this coin."

Dean and Lyssa walked out of the restaurant side by side. They walked down the sidewalk towards the motel. Dean reached over and took Lyssa's hand in his. Usually he was not a hand holder, hell he never stuck around long enough to be a hand holder but with Lyssa he was doing things differently. He felt her squeeze his hand and he smiled. Maybe everything would work out for the best. Being with Lyssa gave him hope.

***

Sam and Artie walked into the women's health facility and flashed their health inspector badges.

"Showers, where are they?" Artie asked using her cold tone.

"That way," the young girl behind the desk pointed down a hall.

Sam headed down the hall with Artie following him. He walked out into the shower area. He saw a blonde standing in front of the mirror. He felt Artie nudge him and point to the floor. He looked down and saw a sweaty foot print disappear. He took a step forward and let his hand fall. It landed on the boy's shoulder and Sam turned him around.

"What?" the boy asked covering himself and not meeting Artie or Sam's eyes as he became visible.

"Don't worry, ma'am we're with the health department," Artie said trying really hard not to laugh at this situation. The woman ran out of the room.

Sam adjusted his jacket and shook his head, "So you can turn it on and off, huh?" he asked the boy.

"How did you know I was-?"

"You actually walked up to a wishing well, dropped a dime in and wished to be invisible to spy on women in the shower?"

"What? No, it's not like that... No, that's crazy."

"Put on some pants. And stay visible," Sam said poking the kid with every word.

"Yeah, pants are a very good idea. You don't have anything anyone wants to see," Artie added.

The boy nodded and walked away. Artie watched him go. She then turned and looked at Sam. She started laughing. Sam looked at her and sighed. She shoved him a little.

"Come on, you got to admit that was funny," she said.

"Artemis, the kid is a peeping tom."

"Sam, he's a teenage boy. Let's face it; teenage boys are essentially peeping toms."

"What? I wasn't."

"That's because you're weird."

"Thanks, really."

"Welcome."

"Come on, let's head back and see what Lyssa and Dean found."

"It's a Babylonian coin."

"Okay, you know anything else?"

"Ahh... Yeah, let's head back."

Sam wrapped an arm around Artie's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. He knew research wasn't her thing but he loved her anyway.

***

Lyssa tucked the pen behind her ear and flipped though the book again. She smiled when she found Tiamat. She then clicked back to the website of Gods and Goddesses and narrowed her search to Mesopotamia/Babylon. She heard Dean throw up again from the washroom. She looked up when she heard the toilet flush. A couple of minutes later the door opened and Dean came out. He looked pale and clammy.

"Aww, baby are you okay?" she asked as he walked over to the bed and dropped down beside her.

"No, stupid sandwich. Why didn't you tell me not to eat it," Dean whined leaning against her body.

"I told you not to but you were hungry."

"Whatever. Did you find anything on the coin?" Dean rested his head against the headboard.

"Yep, can you still read or is the ecoli affecting your vision too?"

"Haha, give me the book."

Dean sat up straighter and took the book. He watched as Lyssa placed the laptop on the bed. She stood up and fanned her face. She looked at Dean and he glanced at her.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" she asked walking over and checking the thermostat.

"No, Bambi come here. I want to check and see if you have a fever," Dean said.

"I'm fine but I think it is hot in here. And you should have some ginger ale. It can settle your upset stomach."

Lyssa walked over to the fridge and grabbed two cans of ginger ale, they had picked up at the corner store when Dean's stomach had started to act up. She closed the fridge and carried the cans back to the bed. Dean had the laptop in his lap as he wiped his mouth with a hand towel. He looked up when she sat beside him. She went to hand him the can but he made a puppy face at her. She had to admit, Dean's puppy face was just as convincing as Sam's.

"You didn't open it," he whined.

"Seriously, what are you? Five?"

"Please, Bambi."

"Fine."

Dean watched as Lyssa opened the can for him. He took it and smiled at her. He looked up when Sam and Artie walked into the room. Artie let her body on the other bed.

"Find anything?" Sam asked sitting on the bed beside Artie's body and pulling off his coat.

"Coin is Babylonian and it's cursed. Which is why all the wishes turn ape shit crazy," Dean said handing the lap top to Lyssa who handed it to Sam.

"There's bits of a legend we found. The serpent is meant to represent Tiamat, who was an original creator Goddess but then became the God of Chaos. Her priests worked some serious black magic," Lyssa said placed the cold can of ginger ale against her forehead.

"Let me guess, the priests made the coin," Artie said lifting up her head.

"Yep, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses the coin in the wishing well turns on the well. And then the well starts granting wishes to all comers," Dean explained.

"And the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy and-," Sam started.

"You get a bipolar nut job teddy," Dean answered.

"And you, baby, get ecoli," Lyssa said patting Dean on the shoulder.

"Don't remind me."

"Alright, the coin has caused trouble in several cities, hell even wiped a few off the map. One person gets their wish its trouble but an entire town..." Lyssa trailed off.

"It's chaos. Alright, so who or what do we kill? Cause I really want to kill something," Artie said sitting up.

"We don't kill anything. We got to find the first wisher. Only the first person who dropped the coin in and made the wish has the power to reach in and get the coin to stop it. Right now we just have a couple nuts who dreams have come true but... Once word gets out about the well, we are going to have a serious problem on our hands," Dean explained finishing his ginger ale.

"Alright, so what we need to do is figure out which wishes happened when," Sam said.

"Exactly. Dean, lay down and go to sleep," Lyssa ordered opening her ginger ale.

"No."

"Dean, you might feel better if you have a nap."

"Can't take a nap we have work to do."

"Fine."

Sam and Artie glanced at each other wondering why they had agreed to only getting one room for all four of them. They watched as Dean got up and walked over to his jacket. He pulled out the bottle of whiskey he had taken from the store. Lyssa rolled her eyes and grabbed another book.

"Alright, let's get started," Dean said walking back to the bed.

***

Lyssa felt Dean's body twitch beside her. She looked from the book to him sleeping. After a few hours of research and drinking he had passed out on the bed beside her. She reached out and took his hand. The scene from Hell rolled into her mind. She heard the voices screaming and felt Dean's despair and anguish. She wished Sam wasn't in the room so she could take this nightmare away from her lover.

"Dean?" she heard Sam ask.

"It's okay, Sam, he's having a nightmare. Baby, wake up," Lyssa said closing the book and turning her attention to Dean.

Sam watched as Lyssa shook Dean awake. He looked up and met Artie's grey eyes. She gave him a smile but he couldn't return it. He knew what Dean's nightmare was about. Hell. Dean bolted up in the bed and Sam watched as his older brother reached for the bottle of whiskey on the floor. The image of Dean, his big brother the hero, being invincible was crumbling before his eyes.

"Did you sleep okay?" Lyssa asked running her fingers through Dean's hair then down his back rubbing it.

"Just peachy," Dean answered turning to look at her.

"Dean, come on, don't. Do you think we can't see it?" Sam said wishing Dean would let someone in to help him deal with this.

"See what?"

"The nightmares, the drinking we are with you twenty-four/seven. We know something is up and I'm calling you on it."

Dean tossed the bottle of whiskey on the bed. He turned to look at Sam. He did not want to do this now. He didn't want to talk about his time in Hell with anyone let alone Sammy; the one person he had sold his soul for. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Come on Sam, please," Dean said turning back to face the wall.

"Uriel wasn't lying but you are... You remember Hell, don't you?" Sam asked again.

Lyssa watched as Dean stood up. He walked around the front of the bed and sat on the foot board. Lyssa grabbed the bottle of whiskey beside her and took a long sip. She winced as the brown liquid burned down her throat. She recapped the bottle and tossed it to Artie. Artie gave her a grateful look as she also took a long sip.

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked Sam softly.

"The truth, Dean. I'm your brother I just wish you would talk to me."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Cute, Dean, cute."

Dean turned and looked at Lyssa. She smiled at him. He grabbed one of her feet and tugged on it. She kicked his hand away and he returned her smile. He turned back to face Sam and was met with full on puppy face.

"Come on, can we stow the couples therapy? We're on a job, I want to work. Come on, what have you got? Please?" Dean asked.

"We have teddy bear, lottery guy and invisible pervert. They all wished in the past two weeks. We have no idea who wished first," Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on.

"No, you don't know. Lys and I do however. Lys?" Artie said taking another sip of whiskey.

"Wesley Mondale was the first one to make a wish. He wished for one Hopeland Casey to be his girl and love him. That is your first wisher," Lyssa said standing up with the paper for announcements. She pointed out the wedding announcement to the boys.

"Alright, so let's go talk to him," Dean said.

"You go talk to him. Artie and I will watch the wishing well."

"Why?" Sam asked as they all grabbed their jackets.

"Cause Hope tries to make a wish of her own."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Wait, I have a question," Artie said suddenly.

"What Pyro?" Dean asked.

"If you and Sam are a couple does that mean you are using Lyssa and I to cover up your... Well, wincest?"

"Win-what?"

"It's a valid-."

"Artie, shut up. Sam, Dean ignore her and let's go," Lyssa said shoving her sister out the door.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment then both of them shook their heads.

"Is it just me or are they getting weirder?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well... For once Dean, it isn't you."

Dean gave Sam a look then walked out of the room. Sam slammed the door behind him.

***

Lyssa paced back and forth in front of the fountain. She rubbed the back of her neck and told herself she wasn't sick that she was feeling just fine. She had taken off her jacket and tossed it on a table. She stood still and looked at her Bon Jovi t-shirt. She only wore a bra underneath so she was not going to take it off.

Artie watched as Lyssa pulled up her Bon Jovi t-shirt showing off her flat stomach. Lyssa bunched the fabric in the back and tied it in a knot. Artie raised an eyebrow.

"Lyssa, are you okay?" Artie asked.

"I'm fine, really. Dude, it's warm in here, right?" Lyssa asked fanning herself with her hands.

"No, it's just right. Lys, are you sick?"

"No way! I am not sick!"

"Uh huh, you do realize that I, in no way shape or form believe you."

"Yeah, I know. It's what makes you an awesome little sister."

"What? Say that again?"

"Say what again?"

"The part where I'm an awesome little sister."

"I would never say anything like that. Huh, I must be sick because I'm delusional."

Lyssa laughed and dodged one of the tea cups Artie sent flying her way. She answered her cell phone when it rang. She ignored Artie's look at her choice of ring tone. It was 'Beautiful Disaster' which meant that Dean was calling her.

"Hey, babe you got Wesley?" Lyssa asked.

"Yeah, Bambi the dude is annoying."

"I know but you can't kill him until after he takes the wish back, okay?"

"Fine. This so sucks ass."

"I know. Be careful and try not to run over any invisible boys."

"I'll try but you know I just can't see them."

"Bye Winchester."

"See yeah, baby."

Artie watched as Lyssa hung up the cell phone. She loved the smile on her sister's face. She didn't like Dean and thought that the guy was an asshole. But when she saw how happy the ass made Lyssa, Artie was willing to pass over all his faults, which were too many to name anyway, and try to get along with him. Dean made Lyssa smile in a way that Artie hadn't seen in a while.

"Alright, boys got Wesley and they are on their way which means we need to stand guard for Hope."

"Yeah, I really don't want to see Sam die again."

"Me neither."

Lyssa and Artie stood in front of the well and stared at the doors. Hope wasn't going to get anywhere near this well if they could help it.

***

"You know, I really don't get it," Wesley said as he sat in the backseat of the impala. He told himself the only reason why he was there was because they had pulled a gun on him. Not because he was feeling guilty about how he had changed Hope. Nope, he liked how things were between them. "So, my wish came true, why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane," Sam pointed out.

"You're going to sit there and tell me your relationship with Hope is functional? That it's what you wished for?" Dean added.

"I wished that she would love me more than anything."

"Yeah and ah, how is that going? That seem healthy to you?" Sam demanded.

"Well, it's better than when she didn't know I was alive."

"You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is. That's what the coin does; it takes your heart desires and twists it back on you. You know the whole be careful what you wish for?" Dean pointed out.

Wes didn't have the chance to answer as it felt like the impala ran over something in the road. Dean and Sam looked around but didn't see anything. Dean kept driving.

"Did we just hit something?" Sam asked.

"I didn't see-Ah, crap. You told the kid to stay visible, right?"

"Yeah, why... Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Be careful what you wish for," Wesley mocked Dean's tone, "You know who says that? Good looking jerks like you guys who have it easy because you happen to be handsome."

"Easy? Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Women look at you, they notice you. Hell, I saw the two women you walked in with at Lucky Chin's. They were beautiful and only had eyes for the two of you."

"Believe me, we do not have it easy. Neither do Artemis and Lyssa," Sam stated.

"We are miserable. We never get what we want; in fact we had to fight tooth and nail just to get what we have. We had to fight for those girls and it's our job to keep them safe which considering one likes to cut herself and the other likes to set things on fire, it ain't easy," Dean added.

"Which might be the whole point, Wes."

"People are people cause they're miserable bastards that never get what they really want."

"Right. You get what you want, you get crazy."

"Just take a look at Michael Jackson or Hasselhoff."

"You know what? Hope loves me now completely, and it's awesome."

"Really? Let me tell you something, Wes, what Hope feels for you isn't love. It's not even a tiny piece of what love is. I know, Wesley. I know what it is like to have someone love you completely. And let me let you in on a little secret: It is not always happy cuddle time. You are going to let the person down and hurt them and they are going to hurt you, but if you really love them and they really love you, no matter how many times they scream or you scream back you'll fix it. Because living without them would be way harder then fighting with them," Dean said thinking about Lyssa.

Sam was quiet. He looked at Dean and saw that his brother had this little smile on his face. Sam looked out his window and smiled. Dean was in love. Sam felt like sending out a press release to all the newspapers in the world. The impossible had happened, Dean Winchester was in love.

"Whatever. And what is this insanity you are talking about? I haven't seen it," Wes said choosing to try and forget about what Dean had said.

Dean rolled the impala up to a stop sign just in time for Wesley to see the insanity they had been talking about. Todd flipped over an SUV with his tormentors inside. Dean quickly climbed out of the impala and looked at Sam.

"I'll take care of Todd, you get Wes to Lucky Chin's," he said slamming the door.

"Okay," Sam said driving off.

Dean looked at the kid shaking the SUV. He sighed and went over.

"Hey kid, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Todd asked walking over to Dean.

"Todd, I know the score, they'll bullying you."

"Everyday, everyday! You do not know what it's like!"

"Well no, but you're you and I'm me so..."

"I couldn't stop them, I couldn't do anything. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked."

""Okay, look I get it, they'll mean little jerks but they're not super human like you. You see with great power comes great-."

Todd punched Dean right under the jaw sending Dean crashing into a pile of garbage. Dean laid on the bags and rubbed his jaw. He felt the cold ground underneath him and closed his eyes for a moment.

Where's Bambi when I need her, he thought.

***

Lyssa looked up when Hope walked into the restaurant. She stood up and heard Artie do the same. They had been waiting fifteen minutes but finally Hope had showed up.

"I need to make a wish," Hope said sternly.

"Not happening, Hope," Artie said.

"But-."

"Hope, stop and think about this. Wesley _made_ you love him. Deep down, you have to know that you don't really love him," Lyssa tried.

"Deep down inside, he is my everything. I love him more than anything."

"Yeah, cause that isn't stalkerish," Artie said.

"I need to make the wish."

"Not happening."

Hope looked at the two girls. She started to walk towards them and the well. The one with the Bon Jovi t-shirt took her down before she got within a foot of the well. The girl straddled her and pinned her to the floor. Hope couldn't move.

"Sorry, Hope but we are just doing this for your own good."

"Get off of me, bitch!"

"The name is Lyssa."

"Lys, how long you going to hold her down?" Artie asked laughing.

"Until Sam gets here with Wesley."

"He won't do it! He won't wish away our love!" Hope yelled.

"How about we gag you if you won't shut up!" Artie yelled back.

Lyssa smiled when Hope flinched away. She sighed in relief when the door opened. Sam walked in with Wesley following him. Sam walked over and looked at Lyssa on top of Hope. He raised an eyebrow.

"Should I take a picture for Dean?" he asked smiling a little.

"Wesley, they'll going to make you wish away our love! Please, I love you more than anything!" Hope yelled.

"Wesley, do it," Artie said helping Lyssa hold Hope down as she started to struggle.

Wesley looked at Hope. He kneeled down and kissed her on the lips. He brushed the hair from her face.

"It's okay, I'll make it okay," he whispered.

Hope nodded. Sam watched as Wesley walked over to the well. Wesley reached his hand in and pulled out the coin. He turned and looked at Lyssa and Artie. They got off of Hope and let her get up. Wesley walked over to her.

"Hope?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him, "Do I know you?" she asked waiting.

Artie, Lyssa and Sam winced. They watched as Wesley shook his head. Hope turned and left the restaurant. Wesley turned and handed the coin to Sam then he left too. Lyssa grabbed her jacket and looked at Sam.

"You going to melt that thing down today?" she asked.

"I'll see if I can. If not it'll be tomorrow. Let's just get out of here," Sam said.

"No kidding, I have had enough of wishing well," Artie said as the three of them walked out of the restaurant to the impala. Dean walked towards them. Lyssa went to hug him but stopped when she got close. She wrinkled her nose.

"You need a shower before I am getting any closer," she said taking two steps back.

"Thanks, Bambi really feeling the love here."

"Look, we'll go melt down the coin and Lys, you can make sure Dean washes behind his ears," Artie said winking at them as she climbed into the impala.

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged. Dean sighed and let his shoulders sag.

"Call me when it's done," Dean said.

"Alright."

"Come on, Winchester. Let's get you cleaned up," Lyssa said leading the way back to the motel.

* * *

A/N: Hey, how are all my awesome peeps doing? So, I am getting a week off from classes, SCORE, so I will try to post a couple of chs this coming week before I go back to the slave pit they call university. Oh, I have been watching Season 5 and.... ANNA DIED!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down*. Yeah, I am liking Michael for that reason alone. Lol. Oh, and how hot are the boys looking?.... *whistles* They are looking good. And did you hear about the next hiatus?! A MONTH! I am.... Yeah, I'm going to end up killing someone. I will try not to but.... No one will miss my brother. :D. Well, that's it for now. I'll see y'all later. Peace.


	72. Chapter 72

Dean sat on the docks reading a special edition of the paper. It stated that the lottery win was a fake, the ticket not real. He folded the paper and rested an arm around Lyssa's shoulders. She wasn't keeping her distance since he no longer smelled like a garbage bin. They waved at Audrey as she went past with her sunburned parents. Sam had called saying to meet them at the docks that he wasn't almost done melting the coin.

"So, still have ecoli?" Lyssa asked turning to look at him.

"Nope, I feel fine. Now, I can focus on you," Dean answered.

"I told you, I'm not sick."

"Uh huh and I completely believe you."

Sam and Artie walked down the dock and over to Dean and Lyssa. Lyssa and Dean stood up and looked at them.

"Well, the coin is melted down. It shouldn't cause anymore problems," Sam said.

"And the Elmers are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone. And so are we," Dean said as the four of them started to walk down the dock.

Lyssa took Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her and she nodded towards Sam. He sighed and let go of her hand. He stopped and looked at his brother. Lyssa had a point, he should tell Sam the truth now because if he didn't his little brother would just nag him to death about it.

"Hang on a second, I need to talk to Sam," Dean said.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the impala," Artie said knowing exactly what Dean was going to talk to Sam about.

Sam watched as the Bennetts walked down the dock. He turned and looked at Dean.

"You were right," Dean said.

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me while I was in the pit. Everything."

Dean looked past Sam at the calm water as the memories came back to him. Memories that he knew he would never ever be rid of, no matter how long he lived. He looked back at Sam and could see the guilt in his little brother's eyes.

"So tell me about it," Sam said.

"No," Dean stated softly but firmly.

"But-."

"I won't lie anymore but I won't... I'm not going to talk about it."

"Dean, you can't shoulder this thing alone. You got to let someone help."

"How? You really think a little heart to heart, sharing and caring is going to change anything? Huh? Somehow heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here."

"I know that."

"The things I saw... There aren't words... There is no forgetting there is no making it better. Because it's right here," Dean tapped his temple, "forever. You wouldn't understand and I could never make you understand. So, I am sorry."

Sam looked at Dean. He saw the pain in his brother's eyes. He wished Dean would open up and talk to him. Sam knew it was not healthy to keep everything bottled up inside. He watched as Dean started to walk towards the impala and the Bennetts. Sam followed behind. He looked up and looked at Lyssa. Maybe she could help Dean. Maybe she could get his stubborn brother to talk and open up. Sam looked at Dean and shook his head a little. Then again that might be asking Lyssa to perform miracles.

***

Lyssa rolled down the window. She rested her head against the door and sighed as the cold air hit her bare arm. She knew there was no doubt about it, she was sick. She cursed swearing that was the last time she was going to sing in the rain. Her body ached, she was hot and sweating and her head was pounding like she had drunk an entire bottle of Jack the night before. She moaned when the impala hit a bump and the car bounced causing her to bang her arm hard against the door.

"Lyssa, are you okay?" Artie asked.

"I'm fine, just a little hot," Lyssa said pulling at the neck of her t-shirt.

"That's it," Dean said pulling into an exit for a motel. He hadn't planned on stopping but he was worried about Lyssa.

"Dean, I'm fine, we can keep-."

"Not happening, Bambi. We are stopping now."

"Dean, we don't have any money. You used up the last of it," Sam said softly.

"I got some. I think."

Lyssa dug into her bag. She opened the tampon box and pulled out two bills. She closed the box hating that she was still keeping the money a secret. She closed her bag telling herself she'd tell Dean about it soon. She held out the two hundred dollar bills. Dean parked the impala and took the bills. He looked at Lyssa.

"And where did this come from?" he asked.

"My fairy god mother."

"Cute."

Dean climbed out of the car Sam and Artie following him. They walked to the back of the impala. Dean opened the trunk and looked though the bags for the first aid kit.

"Sam, where's the first aid kit?" Dean asked.

"I'll get it. You go get a couple rooms," Sam said as Artie and he took over the search.

"Alright."

Artie watched as Dean left. She dug around under their bags and pulled out the first aid kit which was really just a messenger bag packed with gaze, medicine, and anything else they deemed medical supplies. Sam grabbed their bags. Artie stepped back as Sam slammed the trunk lid down. Artie saw Dean in the office talking to the guy. She looked around the parking lot by the looks of it they were the only ones around.

"Firefly, she'll be okay," Sam said taking her hand.

"I know that but... She hates it when people fuss over her but yet... When I'm sick, she's like a mother hen," Artie said looking at Sam.

"That's because she's the oldest. Dean is the same way."

"Speaking of Dean, he told you he remembered, right?"

"Yeah, he did but... That's all he'd tell me."

"Did you really think he was going to tell you everything?"

"True."

Dean walked out of the office and saw Lyssa climb out of the impala. She stumbled but stood up straight slamming the door. She swung her bag across her chest and looked at him. He went over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on, let's get you to the room," he said.

"Dean, I do not need your help. I am fine," Lyssa said pulling away from Dean.

"Bambi-."

"I am fine."

Lyssa took her bag from Sam when he walked by. She watched as Dean handed Sam a key and they started to walk towards the rooms. She followed them. She stopped when everything started to grow dim and black. She couldn't stop herself from falling and barely felt it as she hit the pavement hard.

Sam, Dean and Artie heard the thump. They turned around and saw Lyssa laying on the ground not moving. Dean ran over and kneeled at her side. He rolled her on her back and checked her pulse.

"Bambi, come on, baby. Wake up," he said running his hands along her skin feeling how hot it was.

"Is she okay?" Artie asked coming over.

"She passed out. Grab her bag. Sammy, open the door," Dean said lifting Lyssa up in his arms cradling her close to him.

Artie grabbed Lyssa's duffel from the ground and followed Dean to the room. Sam had opened the door and tossed the bags he had been holding inside. Artie walked into the room and dropped the bags on the floor. She watched as Dean placed Lyssa on the bed and began to pull off her shoes and jeans.

"Christ, she's burning up," Dean said not caring where he dropped Lyssa's clothes just that he needed to cool her down.

"Here's the first aid kit," Artie said walking over.

Dean grabbed it and ripped it open. He dumped everything on the floor until her found the electronic temperature monitor. He grabbed it and gently placed it in Lyssa's ear. She moaned and he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Shh, Bambi, it's going to be okay," he told her softly listening for the beep of the machine.

Artie felt Sam wrap his arms around her. She leaned against him worried about her sister. She felt Sam kiss her softly on the neck. She leaned into his touch.

"She'll be okay," he whispered to her.

"She better be okay," Artie answered.

Dean heard the beep. He pulled it out of Lyssa's ear and looked at the screen. His heart sank; 104.9 are what the numbers read. He tossed it aside and turned to look at Sam and Artie.

"It's 104," he said holding Lyssa's hand needing to touch her and make sure she knew he was there.

"That's high. Maybe we should take her to a hospital," Artie said.

"And let them see her scars? No, we can take care of this," Dean muttered searching on the floor until he found a bottle of Advil.

"Dean?" Lyssa moaned from the bed coming around.

"Hey Bambi, how are you feeling?" Dean asked sitting on the side of the bed beside her.

"I'm hot and thirsty," she said pushing herself up. She rested her hand on Dean's thigh grateful he was there.

"I'll get you some water," Sam said.

Lyssa rested her head against the head board. She closed her eyes and heard Dean pulled off his jacket and moving around beside her. She opened her eyes when he squeezed her hand.

"Still here," she muttered wishing her body wouldn't ache everywhere.

"Just checking. Here take these with your water," Dean said placing two Advils in her hand.

"Okay. Baby, next time I want to dance in the rain, stop me."

"I tried to but you wouldn't listen."

"Dean, I... I don't want Artie to see me sick. I don't want her to worry."

"Here's your water," Sam said heading to the bed and handing the glass of water to Lyssa.

"Sam, here's the left over money. How about you and Artie take it to the bar down the road and see if you can't con some of the locals," Dean suggested wanting to give Lyssa what she wanted.

"But Lys-," Artie started.

"I'll be fine. I got, Dean. Go," Lyssa said letting her body fall over on the bed. She felt Dean place a pillow under her head.

"Come on, Firefly," Sam said taking her hand.

"Hey, Sam don't forget the key to your room," Dean said tossing it at him.

"Alright, I'll go. But you call me if anything happens," Artie said pointing her finger at Dean.

"Will do."

Artie looked at Lyssa laying on the bed. She sighed and turned around. She grabbed her bag off the floor and followed Sam as he left the room. She whispered some healing spells under her breath hoping Lyssa would be alright.

***

Dean turned when he heard Lyssa moan from the bed. She had fallen asleep minutes after Sam and Artie had left. He had washed her body with cool water hoping to lower the fever. She had been quiet for an hour allowing him to lay out the salt lines, draw a devil's trap and lay out the weapons. He got up and walked to the bed. He placed his hand on Lyssa's forehead. She pulled away from his touch.

"Nooo," she moaned as she started to fight off an unseen opponent.

"Bambi, baby, stop," Dean said trying to grab her arms.

She slapped him and he felt her nails rip into the skin of his cheek. He grabbed one arm and tried to pin the other one down. Lyssa grabbed his arm and scratched down digging her nails in deep.

"Fucking hell!" Dean yelled trying to pin her down without hurting her.

"No, Daddy, don't," Lyssa said fighting Dean.

"Bambi, it's Dean. Baby, it's me," Dean said straddling her hips and finally pinning her arms down, "Come on, Bambi listen to me. It's Dean."

Dean felt the stinging of his cheek. He looked at his left arm. It was bleeding and he could see three long scratches there. He felt Lyssa still fighting him. He tightened his hold on her wrists and closed his eyes letting his head fall forward.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I'm hurting you," he whispered as Lyssa cried for her father to stop hurting her, "I'll make it up to you, Bambi. Shh, I'm sorry."

Dean looked at the nightstand where his cell phone lay. He couldn't risk going to grab it to call Sam and Artie. Lyssa might hurt herself or him. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She was still too warm.

"It's just you and me, baby. I can handle whatever you throw at me," he told her softly.

Lyssa still fought him and muttered things he couldn't understand. He held her down hoping her delusions would past before Sam and Artie came back. He didn't think he could handle them and Lyssa at the same time.

***

Artie picked up her cards and looked at them. It was fun acting like the beginner poker player. She looked across the bar as Sam won the game of pool. His third win of the night. She looked back at her cards then at the older men sitting around the table. Artie smiled. She had two pair, one eights the other threes. She put down her cards and reached for the pile of chips in front of her.

"Blue ones are fifty, right?" she asked.

"That's right, sweetie," Guy said smiling at her.

"Okay. Fifty."

"Baby, what are you doing?" Sam asked coming up to the table and wrapping his arms around her.

"Playing poker," Artie said watching as all the men made their bets.

"But honey, you don't know how to play."

"She's doing fine," Homer said smiling showing that half his teeth were missing.

Sam nodded and kissed Artie on the cheeks, "Let me see your cards maybe I can help," Sam said.

"Now that, boy is against the rules," Willard, the head of the little group said.

"It's okay, I'm doing good," Artie said pushing in half her pile chips.

"That she was. I fold," Guy said leaning back in his chair.

"Same here. You get him, girly," Homer said.

Artie looked at Willard. She looked at her cards again and tried to look nervous. She watched as Homer flipped the river and set it down. It was a king. Artie turned and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged and she felt his lips brush her ear.

"Your call, baby. I trust your judgement," he whispered in her ear.

Artie nodded. She pushed the rest of her chips in. Guy and Homer were shocked. She smiled a sweet innocent smile.

"I've always wanted to say this... All in," she said.

"Baby, I don't think-," Sam started playing along with Artie.

"Boy, I think the girl can make her own decisions. I call," Willard said pushing his money in.

Artie flipped over her cards. She watched Willard do the same. She smiled. He only had a pair of fours with a jack. She looked at Sam.

"Did I win?" she asked faking surprise.

"Yes, baby you won," Sam said catching Artie when she threw herself in his arms.

"Nice win, although we all know it was beginner's luck," Willard answered.

"I won! Come on, I'll buy you a drink baby," Artie said turning around and grabbing the money.

"Alright."

Sam led Artie to the bar one arm wrapped around her. He smiled when the bartender handed them two beers. He took a small sip from his and looked at Artie. She was slowly pealing the label off of her beer.

"Artemis, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Lyssa. I'm worried about us, hell I'm worried about Lilith breaking seals," Artie admitted taking a sip of her beer.

"Lyssa is going to be alright and we'll stop Lilith from breaking seals," Sam reassured her.

"And us?"

Artie looked at Sam. She knew she loved him completely and was by his side no matter what. She just needed to know that he felt the same about her and that this wasn't a one way street. That if she needed him he'd be there for her. Not running off with Ruby.

"I love you, Artemis. I... I made a mistake and I know I hurt you but... I realize now that I want you in my life with me. I am going to put you first from now on," Sam answered.

"Good. I love you too."

Sam kissed Artie when she kissed him. He pulled her into his lap. He smiled when she laughed. They would be okay. He would make sure they were okay.

***

Dean closed his eyes and swore; he couldn't take anymore. Lyssa had stopped fighting him enough so he could let her go. She had went quiet for a while letting Dean have time to clean his scratches. Then Lyssa had starting crying. This time though, it wasn't her father attacking her; no it was worse. She was begging Alastair to stop hurting Dean.

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Lyssa curled in the fetal position. She looked so small and helpless. Dean felt helpless not being able to stop her delusions or nightmares. He grabbed the temperature meter and prayed that she'd stay still long enough so he could check her temperature. He stroked her hair as she whimpered. He placed the device in her ear gently and watched as she grabbed a hold of the comforter tight.

"Please, don't.... Stop... Stop hurting him... Please," she muttered.

"Bambi, I'm right here. Bambi, I'm okay," Dean said taking her hand. She griped it tight digging her nails into the back of it.

The meter beeped. Dean took it out of Lyssa's ear and looked at the screen. 103. He cursed and slammed the thing on the nightstand. Lyssa's fever had gone down but not fast enough for Dean's liking. He got up and went to the kitchenette. He opened all the cabinets until he found a large bowl. He turned on the cold water tap and let it run until it got freezing cold. He filled the bowl up seeing his hands shake.

"Damn it, hold it together," he told himself shutting off the water once the bowl was half full.

He carried the bowl over to the bed. He grabbed the face clothe that was already resting on the nightstand. He dipped it in the cold water and rung it out then placed it on her forehead. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Dean?" she moaned reaching for him. She sounded lucid.

"Shh, its okay, Bambi. I'm looking after you," he told her taking her hand and running the wash cloth down her arm.

"Everything hurts."

"I know. I'll make it better."

"Don't leave," she whispered closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Not going anywhere, baby," he answered running the clothe down her other arm.

Dean washed Lyssa's body in the cold water a couple more times before stopping. He was exhausted and drained. He ran a hand over his face and looked at Lyssa. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He leaned down and undid his boots. He kicked them off and crawled in bed beside Lyssa. She rolled over and snuggled close to him. He kissed her forehead still feeling that her skin was hot to the touch. He wrapped his arms tight around her and closed his eyes. He prayed she'd be better when morning came.

***

Artie woke up and rolled over. She smiled when she thought about the night before. Her and Sam had both gotten a little tipsy and decided to sleep it off in the impala sharing the backseat. That had turned into them having sex in the backseat. She poked Sam in the side waking him up. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"We should get up and get dressed," Artie said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sam asked kissing down her neck.

"You know something is wrong here."

"What?"

"You want to stay here and have more sex and I think it's time to go. What is wrong with that picture?"

Sam sat up and reached for his pants. He looked at Artie and realized she had a point. He watched as she pulled on her clothes and smiled.

"You're right, I guess I just can't keep my hands off of you," he said grabbing her and pulling her in his lap and kissing her hard on the mouth.

Artie kissed Sam back then pulled away. She shook her head at Sam.

"That was very cheesy," she told him.

"I don't see you running away."

"I won't but try to hold back on the cheese, will you?"

"I will try."

Sam let her go and watched as she wiggled into her jeans. He climbed out of the car and pulled out his cell phone. He turned it on and was relieved when he saw that there were no messengers which meant that Dean hadn't had any problems with Lyssa. He turned when Artie climbed out of the impala and stretched. He smiled and leaned her against it.

"Dean didn't call so I guess everything was okay last night with Lyssa," he told her.

"You sure?"

"Dean would have called. He doesn't handle it very well when someone he cares about is sick. If it got worse he would have called us."

Artie nodded. She felt Sam hold her close and leaned against him. She looked at his face and saw love in his eyes as they met hers.

"I believe you. Let's go for breakfast, bring something back for Dean and Lyssa," she suggested.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, I'll drive."

"Try not to scratch it."

"This baby, I wouldn't dream of it."

Sam rolled his eyes and wondered why it was out of the four of them he was the only one who saw the impala as an actual car. He didn't say anything and climbed in the car.

***

Lyssa opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She stretched her arms and winced. Her body still ached and it didn't help when Dean was holding her tight against him. She rolled over and gasped when she saw the scratch marks on his cheek. She reached out and ran her fingers over them. She then noticed the bruises on her wrist.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

Dean felt Lyssa moving around and his eyes snapped open. He looked up and saw her looking at the bruises on her wrists. He watched as her eyes met his. He felt her hand on his scratched cheek.

"I flipped out, didn't I?" Lyssa whispered reading Dean's thoughts. It was bad. She took deep breaths not to freak out.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Bambi but... I had to make sure you couldn't hurt yourself," he told her pulling her closer.

"I didn't hurt myself. I hurt you. I should be saying I'm sorry."

"You were sick. Which reminds me; let's check to see if the fever is gone."

Lyssa watched as he pulled away from her and turned to the nightstand. She saw the scratches down his arm. She touched them and felt tears come to her eyes. She sat up and wiped them away but more fell.

Dean turned and saw Lyssa crying. He pulled her close. He felt her tears fall on his neck as she buried her face there. He stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's okay," he said feeling her hold tight to his shirt.

"It's not okay! I hurt you! I promised I would never hurt you!" Lyssa cried.

"Shh. Its okay, you weren't trying to hurt me. I know that, Bambi. You were having nightmares or delusions because of the fever. Bambi, I forgive you."

Lyssa held tight to Dean feeling her tears stop. His presence always made her feel better. She pulled away and kissed him on the lips hard. She felt Dean kiss her back his hands pushing up her t-shirt. He then pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back losing herself in his eyes.

"First things, first," he said grabbing her the temperature monitor. She nodded.

Dean placed it in Lyssa's ear and waited. He watched as she took his arm and ran her fingers down the scratches. He heard the beep and pulled the monitor out of Lyssa's ear. He looked at the screen and relaxed when he saw the number. 98.6, normal; the fever was gone.

"Well?" Lyssa asked watching as Dean tossed the machine aside.

"Normal, which is really good."

"It is."

Dean kissed Lyssa. He pulled her into his lap holding her against him tight. He pulled away and ran his thumb along her jaw.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he told her looking in her eyes and telling her everything he couldn't put into words.

"I won't. Dean, baby as much as I would love to make out with you... I kind of smell," she answered pulling away.

Lyssa smiled when Dean leaned in and smelled her neck. He bit it lightly and pulled away. He made a face.

"Yeah, Bambi, I don't want to say anything but you do kind of stink," he agreed.

"Thanks, babe I love it when you flatter and sweet talk me like that."

"Anytime, Bambi."

Lyssa pulled herself away from Dean and stood up. She started to make her way to the bathroom. She stopped when Dean grabbed her and pulled her against him again. She smiled feeling his lips on her neck.

"How about you, me, beer and the bathtub," Dean suggested.

"Vodka for me and we have a date," Lyssa said.

"Alrighty then."

Dean kissed her on the neck and let her go to get beer and vodka. Lyssa went into the washroom and started the bath.

***

Artie rolled her eyes as Sam stuffed another piece of sausage in his mouth. He smiled at her and she had to laugh. He looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks stuffed with sausage and eggs. She shook her head and ate more of her fruit cup.

"You know sometimes I wonder why I am with you," she said softly.

"Because you love me," Sam answered swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Yeah, great reason."

Sam reached out and took Artie's hand. He leaned forward and kissed it softly. Artie looked up and met his eyes. She smiled at him softly.

"You know, Sammy, you don't have to keep kissing my ass. I forgive you," she said.

"Doesn't change the fact that I messed up."

Artie sighed. She pushed her empty bowl away from her and took her cup of coffee. She looked at it before taking a sip. She looked up and met Sam's eyes. She sat back in the booth and looked out the window.

"I know why you feel indebted to Ruby," she whispered.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. It's because she saved you from those demons and... Well, she saved you from yourself."

"How... How do you feel about that?"

Artie shrugged. She turned and looked at Sam. He had also pushed his plate away. The waitress came by and picked the dishes up. Artie smiled at her and watched her walk away. Artie leaned forward and looked at Sam.

"I... I hate it in a way because... She's a demon, Sam. I don't care if she pulled you out of a burning building. She had an ulterior motive, probably still does. I can't trust her but... I am grateful to her because... I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help you," Artie finished.

"Hey, Artemis, don't go blaming yourself for that. And... I think part of me is glad you weren't here. It got... It got pretty bad," Sam answered.

Sam saw Artie nod. He reached out and took both her hands in his. He squeezed her hands and she squeezed back. She smiled a little then laughed. Sam looked at her. He waited but she didn't share what had made her laugh.

"Mind sharing what is so funny?" Sam asked softly.

"Just thinking about what would have happened if we had showed up last year. And I got a picture of Lyssa being friends with Bela."

Artie smiled when Sam laughed. She pulled her hands away and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, that would have been funny," Sam agreed.

"That it would have been. So, should we get Lyssa and Dean breakfast?"

"We should probably."

"Hmmm, how about we have another cup of coffee and think about it?"

"I love your thinking, Firefly."

***

Dean ran a hand down Lyssa's shoulder and arm. He smiled when she leaned her back against his chest. This bath had to be the best idea he had had in a long time. It didn't bother him that the bathtub was too short for him or that the edge was digging into his back. Lyssa was happy and for the moment that was all that mattered.

Lyssa took a long sip from the bottle of Smirnoff. She then placed the bottle back on the floor. She bent her lag and rested it against Dean's trying to get more comfortable. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Dean's chest and relaxed.

"No sleeping in the tub," he told her softly running his hands up and down her arms.

"Please, just a little nap? I'm so tired," Lyssa said turning and looking at him.

"After the bath. How about you tell me about your life back in your world."

"I think I'd rather be sick and delusion again."

"Bambi, you aren't being fair here. You know everything about me but... I know almost nothing about you."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. Come on, tell me... Tell me what an average day in your life was like."

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

Lyssa grabbed the vodka and took another long sip. She ran one hand down Dean's thigh and rested it on his knee. She rested the bottle on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well, I'd get up and make coffee and take a shower before getting ready for my classes. I usually had three classes a day. Anyway, then I would drive to school picking up Matt on the way," Lyssa said stopping. She took a deep breath. Matt. He was the only thing she missed about her old world. Her best friend.

Dean didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around Lyssa's waist and kissed her neck softly. He saw a tear fall but she wiped it away. He held her close to him wishing he knew how to comfort her.

"Tell em about Matt," he said softly.

"He was my best friend since third grade. He was the new kid and I was real friendly. We became instant friends. I was the first one he came out to in junior high. In fact, I pretended to be his girlfriend for two years until he finally told his parents. I was there for him when they threw him out and disowned him. I... For a while I was all he had," Lyssa said feeling more tears fall.

"You miss him."

"More than anything. He's my best friend but... There were so many things I never told him and now... I'll never get the chance."

"I'm sorry."

Lyssa drank some more Smirnoff then placed the bottle on the floor. She turned and looked at Dean. She reached out and ran her hand though his hair and let her hand rest on the back of his neck.

"Don't be sorry, Dean. I wouldn't trade being here with you for the world. I miss Matt but... right here in your arms is where I feel like I belong. I won't give that up," she told him softly.

"Still, you had a life back there and-."

Dean kissed Lyssa back when she kissed him hard. He turned her around to face him and pulled her on his lap. The water in the tub sloshed over the edge but Dean didn't care. He pulled away and looked into Lyssa's eyes. He felt her place a hand on his cheek.

"I had a life back there and now I have one here, with you. I want to be here with you," she told him firmly.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now about that nap-."

"Bambi, you aren't going to get a nap anytime soon."

Lyssa laughed as Dean kissed her again. She held him close to her determined not to let him go.


	73. Chapter 73

Sam rolled his eyes again as Dean shot down yet again another hunt. He looked at Artie and Lyssa. Neither of them looked impressed either. He closed his laptop and leaned forward and looked at Dean who sat across the table from him.

"Dean, this is getting ridiculous. We are running low on cash again and have been sitting in this damn hole of a wall town for four days," Sam said.

"Bambi needed to recover from being sick," Dean stated as his defence.

"Dean, I was fine yesterday. If you don't want to go on a hunt, fine we won't but can we at least get back on the road and leave this town?" Lyssa whined. She knew Dean would give in to her.

"Bambi... Are you sure you're feeling better?"

Dean looked at Lyssa's wrists still seeing the bruises there even though they were fading away. He let Lyssa take his hand. He pulled her close and she sat on her lap. He felt her fingers trace the scratches on his cheek. They had healed and were slowly fading away. He looked up and met her eyes. She was fine just worried about him; like always.

"I am feeling fine, Dean. I told you that yesterday," she told him softly.

Lyssa rested her head on Dean's shoulder and waited for his answer. She felt his arms came around her and knew this was where she belonged. She looked at Sam and Artie watching them. Sam had this smile on his face that told her he was glad she was in Dean's life. She closed her eyes and let herself relax in her lover's arms.

"Alright, we'll leave. We'll have to stop along the way to get more funds but... I guess we have stayed here long enough," Dean answered resting a hand on Lyssa's back.

"About freakin time," Artie said leaving the room.

"We'll go get packed," Sam said closing the door behind him as he left.

Dean felt Lyssa nuzzle her face in the crock of his neck. He turned his head and rested his cheek against hers. He felt her wrap an arm around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and smiled when she let out a small sigh.

"We should get up and get our things together," he told her tugging on her shirt.

"In a minute. I really just want to sit here with you right now," she answered softly.

"Alright, I guess I can't argue with that."

"I love you, Winchester."

"I love you too, Bennett."

Lyssa inhaled Dean's scent of whiskey and motor oil mixed with Axe body spray. It was a scent that was all Dean and she loved it. She kissed his neck softly trying to tell herself she could trust him on the hunt with Anna. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She sighed again and tried to tell herself not to worry.

***

Artie sipped some more of her beer and winced as Sam lost the game of pool. She walked over and patted him on the shoulder. He reached out and took her beer from her. He downed it in no time flat. Artie tried to hide her smile as Sam winked at her. She knew this was all part of the plan to make the other guy think Sam was totally hammered. She looked over at the bar and saw Dean and Lyssa watching them. She winked at Dean telling him to get ready.

"Baby, come on maybe you should stop," Artie said wrapping her arms around Sam.

"No. Let's go again," Sam said looking at Brian, the guy who he was playing.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Brian, just one more. Give me a chance to win it back," Sam tried.

"I can't watch this," Artie said walking away.

"It's your cash," Brian said.

Artie walked past Dean and nodded at him. She walked over and stood beside Lyssa. Lyssa pushed a beer her way and Artie smiled at her.

"This is awesome," Artie said.

"Artie, look around the bar. Look familiar?" Lyssa asked knocking back a shot of whiskey.

"Well, yeah a little but they all... Fuckin hell," Artie said spotting Ruby at the end of the bar.

"Come on, maybe we can head her off at the pass."

"Oh, I'll head her off alright."

"Artie, crowded bar so no violence."

"You're no fun."

Lyssa made her way over to Ruby. She stood in front of her and glared at her. Ruby stood up and returned the glare. She didn't scare Lyssa though.

"Ruby, get lost," Lyssa said calmly.

"I need to talk to Sam," Ruby said.

"Not happening," Artie said barely able to stop herself from beating the crap out of the demon slut.

"I am going to talk to Sam. He need to-."

"Stop right there. Sam and Dean are not going to help Anna so go get the fuck out of here."

"How do you know about Anna?"

"Doesn't matter. We just know that trying to help her is trouble and right now, we don't need that. So, how about you go help Anna and leave us the hell alone."

The three women stood there glaring at each other the tension raising. Lyssa uttered a swear when Sam stepped in between them. She had been hoping to avoid this whole thing.

"Hey," he said feeling the tension.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me," Dean said standing beside Lyssa.

"Ruby was just leaving, right?" Lyssa pressed her.

"Actually I just have some info to tell you then I'm gone," Ruby said smiling at Lyssa and Artie.

"Well, we dont have to stand here and listen to this," Artie said grabbing Sam's arms.

"What is it?" Sam asked hearing Artie curse.

"I'm hearing whispers," Ruby started.

"Great demon whispers, that's reliable," Dean said heading to the bar for a beer.

"A girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem real keen on finding her. Apparently some heavy hitters turned out for the Easter egg hunt."

"Why who is she?" Sam asked.

"No one important. We aren't going, Ruby. How about you go find her?" Lyssa said her voice cold as ice.

"No idea but she must be important because the orders are to capture her alive."

"Good they can have her," Artie said.

"You might want to find her yourself," Ruby told Sam ignoring the Bennetts.

"Maybe we should check it out?" Sam suggested.

"No," came the answer from Lyssa and Artie.

Dean looked at Sam then Ruby. Like hell was he going to take orders from a demon, "Actually, we're working a case but thanks," Dean answered sipping his beer.

"What case?" Ruby asked.

"We've got leads, big leads."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, well sure ain't goose chasing after some chick who for all we know doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important," Dean stated.

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. I told you so, I'm done," Ruby said turning to leave.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," Artie said.

"Wait, this hospital Anna escaped from, it got a name?"

Lyssa didn't wait for Ruby to answer. She made her way to the door and walked out of the bar. She walked over to the impala pissed beyond words. She dug into her pockets and swore. She didn't have the keys to the car. She turned and jumped when Ruby was standing right behind her. Ruby smiled.

"Did I scare you?" she asked.

"Back off, Ruby. Back the fuck off," Lyssa said.

"Why what are you going to do about it? You're so broken-."

Lyssa shoved Ruby up against a car with Ruby's own knife pressed against the demon's throat.

"Who's broken?" Lyssa whispered.

"You aren't going to survive much longer. Lilith wants you dead," Ruby said.

"I'm not scared of Lilith and I am not scared of dying. Now get lost before I do everyone a favour and end you."

Dean, Sam and Artie walked out of the bar and found Lyssa leaning against the impala. None of them saw Ruby and walked over to the car. Dean looked at Lyssa and saw that she was holding Ruby's knife. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" he asked taking the knife from her.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Tell me we aren't going after this chick."

Dean looked across the car at Sam and climbed in. Lyssa swore and shook her head climbing in also. She really hated this plan.

***

Artie listened to Sam talk to the cops about Anna's case. She looked out the window and sighed. She knew that all this was going to end very badly. She really wished that Sam had told Ruby off instead of agreeing to look into this. She closed her eyes and told herself that everything would be fine. It had to be.

"Well, Anna Milton is a real person," Sam said hanging up and looking at Dean.

"Define real," Lyssa muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

"That doesn't mean the case is real," Dean said.

"Then why are we going? Damn hospital is a three day drive," Artie whined.

"We've driven father for less," Sam pointed out.

An uncomfortable silence filled the impala. Sam looked at Dean and saw that his brother was shaking his head. He didn't need to look in the backseat to know that the Bennetts were probably doing the exact same thing.

"You got something to say, then say it," he said to Dean.

"Oh, I'm saying it. This sucks!"

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl, you're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."

"Right, cause as far as you're concerned that hell bitch is practically family. Something major must have happened when I was downstairs cause I came back and you're BFF with a demon?"

"I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith."

This answer earned Sam two snorts. One from each Bennett girl. Dean turned his head to glance at them then looked back at his brother.

"Thanks for the thumbnail real vivid, want to fill in a little detail?"

"Sure, Dean lets trade stories. You first, how was hell don't spare the details."

Both Winchesters settled into an uncomfortable silence. Dean shook his head and was dreading this drive more than anything. He looked in the rear view mirror. He saw Lyssa starring out the window. He could tell by her body language that she didn't like this idea either.

***

Artie pulled in the impala into the hotel parking lot. She shut it off and yawned. She turned and looked at Sam sitting beside her. He was sleeping. The four of them had taken turns driving and had made good time only stopping once for the night. Sam had insisted on that and Lyssa had bitched about it for miles and hours until she finally fell asleep in Dean's lap.

Artie reached over and shook Sam a little. Sam opened his eyes and sat up. It was still dark in the wee hours of the morning. Sam looked around the half empty parking lot and looked at Artie.

"We here?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. It's 3AM so I think we should get a couple of rooms and get a few hours of sleep before we go look for Anna," Artie said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll go get the rooms."

"Great leave me to wake up the love birds, huh?"

"Exactly."

Sam climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Dean woke up and ran a hand over his face. He looked around and saw where they were. He sighed and looked down at Lyssa. She had fallen asleep clutching his shirt tight in her hands. It was like she didn't want to let him go. He massaged the back of her neck and felt her cuddle closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Bambi, we're here," he whispered to her loving how her body curled around his.

"But I was all comfy and warm," She moaned burying her face in Dean's neck.

"I know but we can be even more comfy and warm inside the room."

"You make a valid observation that I shall take into consideration."

Artie laughed when she saw the look on Dean's face. Lyssa using big words and sounding smart was something Dean was not use to. She smiled at Sam when he climbed back in the car. He turned and handed a key to Dean. He then turned and looked at Artie.

"Guy said the rooms were around back," he said.

"Alrighty then," Artie said starting the car and backing out.

Sam watched as she drove. He knew that she was not happy that he had listened to Ruby again. He reached out and placed a hand on her thigh. She didn't look at him but he saw her smile. He let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't that mad at him. He leaned in and kissed Artie on the cheek when she parked the car in the back. He heard Dean groan.

"Could you two please refrain from the cutesy stuff?" he said pushing open his door while Lyssa climbed out of his lap.

"You're one to talk," Artie snorted as her and Sam climbed out of the car.

Artie slammed her door and walked towards the back of the impala to grab her bags. She heard Lyssa climb out of the car. She opened the trunk as Lyssa came and stood beside her.

"I hate this," Lyssa whispered seeing Sam and Dean talking.

"I know you do and so do I. We can't let them do this alone though," Artie answered handing her sister her bag.

"Damn right, we can't."

Artie turned when Sam and Dean walked to the trunk. She tossed Dean's bag at him. He glared at her but she just smiled back at him sweetly.

"Come on let's all go get some shut eye before we visit the hospital," Sam said hoping to stop the fight before it got started.

"Yeah, come to bed with me Dean," Lyssa said softly batting her eyes at him.

Dean smiled. He went over to Lyssa and swept her up in his arms. She laughed and he smiled. He turned and looked at Sam and Artie.

"See you two in the morning," he said carrying Lyssa to the hotel room.

Artie rolled her eyes and turned back to the trunk. She dug around looking for her bag. She felt Sam wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned against him.

"I know you're mad that I insisted we look into this hunt," he told her running his hands along her hips.

"Not mad as much as annoyed," Artie answered loving the feel of Sam's hands on her body.

"I just want to cover all my bases, make sure that if this Anna needs our help, she gets it."

"Why did I have to fall for the one who actually cares about people?"

Sam laughed softly. He watched as Artie turned and faced him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her hands run under his jacket pulling his shirt up and running her hands over his skin. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"How about we take this into the bedroom?" he suggested reaching behind her and blindly grabbing a bag he hoped was his.

"I like that idea a lot," Artie said running her nails lightly against his skin.

She turned around and grabbed her bag. She slammed the trunk down and took Sam's hand. They walked towards the hotel room.

***

_Lyssa woke up and looked around the room. She frowned. How had she gotten to the barn where the angels and demons fight? She last remembered falling asleep in a motel room with Dean's body curled around hers. She turned and her frown deepened. What had been a bed had suddenly turned into a pile of old hay._

_She stood up and dusted herself off. She took a few steps and stood in the middle of the barn. She saw the sun start to shine through the cracks of the walls._

_"Dean? Sam? Artie? Hello, anyone here?" she called turning around._

_No one seemed to be around. Lyssa walked towards the doors. She stopped when they opened. Anna and Dean walked through the doors. Lyssa felt her heart pound when she saw they were holding hands._

_"Dean?" she asked slowly watching as he turned to face her._

_"Lyssa, didn't know you were awake," he said._

_Lyssa. Not Bambi. Lyssa couldn't breathe. She turned and saw Anna smiling at her. The bitch gave her a smug smile and wrapped an arm around Dean._

_"He's mine, Lyssa. You are just too broken to keep him happy," Anna said._

_"You little whore!"_

_Lyssa ran to hit Anna. She then felt herself falling to the ground. Her chest ached. She looked up and saw Dean standing over her. He glared at her and she felt sick. He had hit her. Tears came to her eyes._

_"Dean, baby-."_

_"I am not your baby," he stated coldly._

***

Lyssa sat up in bed. She felt herself shaking as she remembered Dean's cold tone. She pulled the comforter around her and started to cry. She tried to tell herself it was only a nightmare but deep down she knew that what Anna had said was true. She was too broken to make Dean happy. She hugged her knees close to her chest and tried to make herself as small as possible. She sobbed relieved that Dean wasn't there to see her fall apart.

She sat there sobbing not keeping track of the time. She jumped when the door opened. She looked up and saw Dean walk in carrying a tray of coffees, two paper bags and one plastic bag while holding a Starbucks bag in his teeth. Lyssa had to smile as he closed the door with his foot. She pulled the comforter around her closer and wiped away her tears. She bit down on her lip hard to stop another sob from escaping.

"Alright, rise and shine, Bambi. I got all of your favourites and- Baby, what is wrong?" Dean asked placing all the bags on the table with the coffee and turning around to look at her. All it took was one look at Lyssa's tear stained face and he knew that something wasn't right with his girl.

"I'm fine, really. Just a bad dream," she answered softly.

Dean pulled off his jacket and dropped it on a chair. He walked over to the bed and sat on the side of it. He pulled Lyssa in his arms. He immediately felt her wrap her body around his and cling to him. He heard her start to sob again and he rubbed her back and kissed her neck whispering soft soothing words to her. He knew it was bad if Lyssa was acting like this. He swore and dug in his pocket for his cell. Sam and Artie were going to have to visit the mental hospital. Lyssa needed him.

***

Sam swore as he tried to smooth the wrinkles in his suit pants. He turned when he heard Artie laughing as she ate he oatmeal. He smiled at her and let his pants drop back down on the bed. He crossed his arms on his chest and watched as she grabbed the Starbucks bag and pulled out a brownie. He had to smile when he saw the happen look on her face.

He walked over to the table and sat across from her. She held the brownie out to him and he took a bit of it. He rolled his eyes when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and grabbed it.

"Yeah?" he asked watching as Artie ate the rest of the brownie.

"Sam, you and Artie need to go to the mental hospital. I can't," he heard Dean say. He also heard sobbing in the background. He stood up and walked away from Artie.

"Is everything alright?"

"I have no clue, Sammy. Bambi... She's crying and I... I can't go. She needs me."

Sam heard the tone Dean was using. He knew his brother was trying not to freak out and keep everything together.

"Okay, Dean. Artemis and I will take care of it," Sam said turning around.

"Thanks."

Artie raised an eyebrow as Sam hung up the phone and walked back to the bed and sat beside her. She looked at him and sipped her coffee.

"You're coming with me to the mental hospital," he said softly.

"What? I thought Dean was going with you," Artie said finishing her coffee.

"Change of plans, he wants to spend time with Lyssa."

"Yeah, sure that must be new code for he wants to have sex with her."

"I don't think that's it."

"Dude, its Dean. All he wants to do is have sex."

Sam couldn't disagree with that. He watched as Artie got up and walked over to her bag and started to pull out a suit jacket and black pants. He got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You know there is a good side to this," he whispered.

"What may I ask?"

"I get to see you all dressed up. Which, might I say, you look hot in a suit."

Artie dropped her bag on the bed and turned around to face Sam. She kissed him on the lips softly.

"Do go on," she told him.

Sam smiled and kissed her again. He told himself he was justified in taking off her pjs because she needed to take those off before she put her suit on. He smiled as Artie pulled off his clothes. The mental hospital would still be there later.

***

Dean pulled away from Lyssa when she stopped crying. He wiped away her tears and rested his hands on her shoulders. She was shaking. He rubbed her shoulders and waited. She finally looked up and met his eyes. He swore when he saw the pain hidden behind those deep brown depths.

"Bambi, tell me what's wrong," he said softly worried about her emotional state wondering if he needed to check her body for fresh cuts.

"I... I had this dream where... You were with another woman and... She told me that I was too broken to make you happy," Lyssa started.

"Bambi-."

"No, Dean, she's right. I am too broken. You have no idea what I have... Let people do to me or what I have done. She's right, I don't make you happy. And that hurts so damn much. If I had a razor... I love you but that doesn't matter."

Lyssa let more tears roll down her cheeks. She felt Dean take her hands. She looked into his eyes and all she saw was love. She let out a tiny sob and looked away. She felt Dean pull her closer to him. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She straddled his hips wrapping her legs around him. She felt his rough cheek against hers as he held her tight against him.

"Lyssa, I want you to listen to me real carefully, baby. You are not broken. You are nowhere near broken, sweetheart," he whispered running his hand down her back trying to comfort her.

"But I am," she whispered resting her forehead in the crook of his neck.

"Not you, Bambi. I know broken and honey you aren't. And you make me so goddamn happy... Sometimes when I hold you like this, I actually forget about Hell. That's how happy you make me. Before you, I didn't think... I never loved anyone other than family before, Bambi. No one could make me feel the way you do."

Dean felt her tears on his skin. He buried his face in her hair and held her close to him. He needed her to know that all he wanted was her. He ran his hand up her t-shirt resting it on the bare skin of her back. He felt Lyssa pull away from him. He reluctantly pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"It's not enough," she whispered stubbornly.

"Do you love me?" he asked stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Dean-."

"Bambi, just tell me."

"I love you more than I could love anyone. More than I love myself," Lyssa admitted softly.

"That's all that matters here. And baby, don't love me more than yourself. You're a better person than I am."

Lyssa shook her head. She wiped away her tears, "No, I'm not," she answered feeling Dean pull her close.

"Don't argue with me," he said before he kissed her on the lips.

Lyssa clung to Dean and kissed him back. She still thought that she was right and that she wasn't going to make Dean happy. However, it was so easy to push those feelings away when Dean held her and touched her like he was now. She pulled away and let Dean pull off her shirt. She pulled his off and placed soft kisses on his shoulder. She felt his calloused hands caress her skin and she pulled him closer to her.

"Dean-," she started looking into his green eyes.

"Shh. I love you, Bambi and you make me happy. I wouldn't lie about that," he told her kissing her again.

Dean laid Lyssa down on the bed and placed kisses all over her body. He needed her to know that he needed her with him. He pulled off her underwear and kissed along her pelvic bone. He heard her sigh. He climbed off the bed and undid his jeans and pushed them along with his boxers off. He climbed back on the bed and pulled Lyssa close to him.

Lyssa kissed Dean hard and let him pull her up. She wrapped her legs around him and felt his erection against her inner thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She kept eye contact as she felt his hands on her hips followed by the feeling of him sliding into her. She tightened her hold on him and leaned into his body. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against Dean's. At the moment she felt complete as she felt Dean inside of her.

"I love you," she heard him whisper in her ear.

"I love you too," she answered as she kissed his neck.

Dean kept his hands on Lyssa's hips and moved them as he slid in and out of her creating a steady rhythm to their love making. His grip loosened as Lyssa moved to the rhythm on her own. He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer to him. He kissed her hard when he felt the pressure building inside of him. He felt Lyssa tighten around him and moaned.

"That's it, baby," he told her as she sped up the rhythm moaning his name.

Lyssa yelled Dean's name as she came. She felt her body shudder with Dean's then him releasing inside of her. She let her body fall against Dean's as he slid out of her. She felt the soft covers of the bed on her back as Dean laid her on the bed. He pulled away but she held him close to her not wanting to let him go.

"Don't leave," she said softly looking into his eyes and losing herself in them.

"Just grabbing the covers, baby. Not going anywhere," Dean answered grabbing the covers and pulled them around her.

Dean held Lyssa close to him as she fell asleep. He closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. His mind was too busy going over Lyssa's words. One sentence stuck out more than any other; _if I had a razor..._ He swore softly. He had thought he could stop worrying about her hurting herself. He pulled her closer to him and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling. He knew they would have to talk about this. He turned and kissed Lyssa on the forehead. He really didn't want to go down that road again.

***

Artie looked at the house as Sam pulled the impala in front of it. She looked at Sam as he turned to look at her. At the mental hospital after talking to Anna's doctor and seeing her scrapbook drawings, Sam had decided Anna needed their help and they needed to find her. First stop, her childhood home to speak to her parents.

"Sam, this is a really, really bad idea," Artie said meeting Sam's eyes.

"Artemis, Anna needs our help," Sam said.

"Anna is more trouble than she is worth is what she is. Let's turn around and get the hell out of here."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why do you think? I saw all this happen. I know that Anna's parents are dead in that house. I know that Alastair killed them and-."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Alastair, big bad demon. He usually hangs out in Hell and tortures souls. He killed Anna's parents and he wants her."

"Then we need to help her," Sam insisted.

"Sam, you... You won't be able to exorcise Alastair. He's too powerful. And I really have no desire to see him kick your ass in person."

Sam looked at Artie then looked past her at the house. He shook his head and shut the impala off. He climbed out of the car and leaned against it to try to clear his head. He thought about what Artie had told him. He shook his head again and walked around the car and started to walk towards the house. If this demon Alastair was after Anna then she really needed their help. He couldn't just walk away and let this demon have her.

He heard Artie slam the door to the impala. He turned and watched her as she stalked down the walkway. She glared at Sam and gestured to the door.

"It's open," she stated.

Artie watched as Sam opened the door and walked in the house. Artie followed and closed the door behind her. She walked past Sam into the living room where the bodies of Anna's parents were. Artie looked at them then looked away. She watched as Sam went over and kneeled by the bodies. She watched as he turned and looked at her.

"Sulphur," he stated.

"I told you demons."

"Where's Anna?"

Artie didn't answer. She walked back and leaned against the door. She looked at the carpet only looking up when Sam stepped in front of her. She looked in his blue eyes and sighed. She reached out and started to fix his tie.

"You know where Anna is, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Maybe," Artie said.

"Firefly, we need to help her. That's what we do we help protect people from demons and thing that could hurt them."

"Damn it. Why did I have to like the sensitive caring one?"

"Because deep down, you are the sensitive caring type of person, too," Sam answered wrapping his arms around her.

"You wish."

"Artemis."

"She's at the church that her father is a deacon for. She's hiding in the attic."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Lyssa won't thank me. And you won't be thanking me either when Alastair is tossing your ass around."

"Come on, we'll need Dean and Lyssa for this."

"God, I hope they had some great sex. Then Lyssa will be mellowed out."

Artie saw Sam shake his head as they left the house.

***

Lyssa snuggled closer to Dean when she felt him kissing and nipping at her neck. She opened her eyes and turned. She looked into Dean's green eyes. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Bambi, we need to talk," he said softly stroking her arm running his thumb over her scars.

"I know. I... I wouldn't have done it," she answered.

"But you were thinking it. And that... That worries me. I don't want you doing that to yourself. Or even thinking it. Babe, I... I kind of need you around now."

Dean kissed Lyssa on the lips softly and held her close. He heard his phone ring and swore. He pulled away and saw tears in Lyssa's eyes. He went to hold her close but she pushed him away.

"Get your phone while I get dressed. It's probably Sam," she said climbing out of bed.

"Bambi-."

"I know, Dean, and I won't do it again."

Lyssa saw Dean nod. She grabbed her bag and began digging around for clothes. She listened to Dean's side of the conversation as she pulled her clothes on.

"Sure, Sammy... Yeah, we'll be ready... Alright, see you then... I'll ask her... Bye."

Lyssa pulled on a kangaroo sweater over her black tank top and pulled it down. She turned and saw Dean pull on his jeans. He turned and looked at her.

"Sam says they know where Anna is. That Artie knew all along but wouldn't say anything," he said.

"I knew too," Lyssa answered grabbing her sneakers.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Alastair. He wants this... girl. I was hoping... I was hoping we wouldn't go through with this hunt. I want to save you from having to deal with that bastard," Lyssa said pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"Bambi, you don't need to protect me."

"I do when it comes to him. I'm going to need my knife."

"Lys-."

"Dean, trust. You... You have no idea how much trust I am giving you by just going on this hunt."

"What do you mean?"

Lyssa didn't say anything else. She zipped up her bag and left the room. Dean pulled on his shirt and boots trying to figure out what she had meant by her last comment.


	74. Chapter 74

Artie followed Sam up the stairs to the attic of the church. She heard Lyssa muttering behind her and Dean came up last. Artie followed Sam as he went up the last few steps. She really didn't want to be here. Especially not since she knew what was going to happen.

Sam saw Anna hiding behind a stain glass window. He tucked his gun in the back of his pants. He looked at Dean who did the same with Ruby's knife. Lyssa made no effort to hide the knife strapped to her thigh though.

"Anna?" Sam asked as they moved closer. She stayed quiet.

"We're not here to hurt you."

"Speak for yourself," Lyssa muttered under her breath.

Sam and Dean both looked at her. Lyssa looked at them and shrugged.

"We are here to help. My name's Sam. I'm here with Lyssa and Artie, along with my brother Dean," Sam went on.

"Sam and Dean? Lyssa and Artie?... not Sam Winchester," Anna's voice carried over to them.

"Umm, yeah."

Lyssa rolled her eyes as Anna stepped out and in front of the window. She placed her hand on the handle of her knife to comfort herself. She glanced at Dean and quickly looked away. She didn't like how he was looking at Anna.

"And you're Dean? The Dean?" Anna asked.

"Actually, it's just plain old Dean. Wouldn't want to inflate his ego even more," Artie said slapping Dean on the back.

"And you're Artemis and Lyssa Bennett?"

"Yes we are. Now can we cut though this crap and get out of here before the bad guys come to get your ass?" Lyssa asked looking at Anna suddenly angry.

"Wow, the angels were right about you. You are moody."

"You know something _Anna_ I have had enough about with the angels, fallen angels and demons. So how about you just shut your mouth and come with us?"

"Lys, calm down," Sam said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am perfectly calm."

"The angels talked about Lyssa?" Dean asked Anna.

"Yes but most of all they talk about you. You were in Hell but Castiel pulled you out. And Artemis... Castiel is really scared to be alone with you. And," she turned to Sam, "Some of them don't like you at all," she finished.

"Big surprise there," Artie muttered.

"They talk about you all the time. I feel like I know you."

"Well, you don't Anna. Hearing angels talk about someone is not the same as actually spending time with them," Lyssa said.

"So, when did this hearing angels start?" Sam asked.

"September 18th, same day Dean got out of Hell," Lyssa said.

"Yes! First words-," Anna started.

"Yeah, we know. Dean Winchester is saved. Can we go now before evil comes a knockin?" Artie asked wanting to get the hell out of there before Alastair came.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Sam.

"It's above my pay grade, man."

"Hence why I didn't want to come but noooo... The damsel needs saving," Lyssa muttered in French.

"Well, at least we now know why the demons want you. You're like... 1-800-Angel," Dean joked feeling the tension rising in the room. He knew a lot of it was Lyssa.

"Hey, do you know, are my parents okay? I didn't go home because I was afraid," Anna asked.

"Well actually-," Artie started. She turned when she heard the door slam. She swore when she saw Ruby standing there.

"You got the girl? Good, let's go," Ruby said.

"Oh! Her face!" Anna yelled.

"I know, not as pretty as her other body. Needs some work," Lyssa said smirking at Ruby.

"It's okay, she's here to help," Sam said.

"Don't be so sure," Dean added.

"Look, can we stop arguing and get the hell out of here? Alastair is coming," Artie said.

"Usually, I would disagree but the brat is right. We got to go now. He followed Sam and Artie from the girl's house."

"Fuckin shit," Lyssa said seeing the statue of the Virgin Mary cry blood.

Sam turned around and saw it. He looked around and guided Anna to a closet she could hide in. He tried to stop thinking about what Artie had told him earlier.

Lyssa griped the handle of her knife tight. She turned when Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and shook her head. She wasn't going to go hide like his eyes were begging her too. If he fought, she was going to fight beside him. For better or worse. She nodded towards the window.

"We should make a run for it now," she said.

"Why? Sam can yank him," Ruby said.

"Hold on a second-," Dean started.

"Now is not the time to belly ache about Sam going dark side. Sam does his thing and yanks that demon or we all die," Ruby said.

"One problem there, Demon Bitch, he doesn't yank the demon," Lyssa said wincing at the pounding in her head that suddenly appeared.

"Bambi?"

Lyssa felt Dean grab a hold of her when her knees buckled. Suddenly her head was full of all the horrible images from Hell. Except instead of just seeing Dean being tortured, she was seeing flashes of other souls; hundreds of them being torn apart. She knew who the dark shadow harming them was; Alastair. He had gotten into her head and was giving her some beautifully twisted images to look at. She tried to fight them off and push them away.

Dean looked up when the door was kicked in. He watched as Alastair walked up the stairs and looked at the five of them. Dean felt his skin crawl. Suddenly all Dean could think of was the torture in Hell, the things that bastard had done to Dean. Dean swallowed the bile in his throat and told himself he couldn't lose it. He needed to keep his head clear.

Artie hated the very sight of the demon. She turned and saw Sam hold out his hand as he tried to exorcise Alastair. She turned back and looked at Alastair. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he coughed. He then looked at Sam.

"That tickles," he said smiling.

Lyssa stood up, her mind finally clear. She watched as Artie clung to Sam. She then saw Alastair. She pulled her knife out of its holder and held it at her side.

"You don't have the juice to pull me out, Sam. And don't even think about setting me on fire, Artie," Alastair said closing his hand.

At that motion, both Sam and Artie went flying though the air. They crashed though the railing and fell down the stairs. Dean pushed Lyssa aside and pulled out Ruby's knife and went after Alastair. Alastair grabbed Dean's arm then his jacket. He smiled at Dean in a way that made Dean sick to his stomach.

"Hello again, Dean," he said slamming Dean into a pillar," missed me?"

Lyssa looked at Ruby. Ruby looked at the closet where Anna was hiding. Lyssa could care less about the fallen angel.

"Get her. You protect her because I won't," Lyssa told Ruby before walking over to Alastair and Dean. Her priority was Dean.

Alastair hit Dean causing him to drop the knife. He punched Dean over and over giving him a busted lip and bleeding nose. Alastair stopped when he felt the hot flash of a knife across his vessel's back. He turned and saw Lyssa shove her knife back in the holder. He saw blood on it and looked up at her.

"You shouldn't have done that babygirl, because now, I'll have to punish you. And I know just how you like it," Alastair told her smiling at her.

Lyssa tensed at those words but held her head high. She knew by the way that the sick fuck was looking at her that he knew what her father had done to her but she refused to let him see how much it hurt her to be reminded of it. She was going to show him that Lyssa Bennett could hang with the bad guys and whoop their ass. She saw Sam slowly pulling himself back up the stairs. She just needed to distract Alastair long enough for Sam to grab the knife. She stood taller when the demon got closer.

"I am protecting the man I love. Then again you wouldn't know anything about love, you psychotic Picasso," Lyssa said looking into his cold eyes.

"Really? You love him? That's so... Disturbing. Do you know what he has done? Do you know of the pain and anguish your man has caused to others? It's enough to make your father look like an angel, but I think you know that."

"I know what Dean did and it doesn't matter or change how I feel. I love him and you can't make me stop or change that."

"I can't but Dean can. I taught him everything he knows about torture and pain and one day, babygirl he is going to show you what real pain feels like. He is going to tear you apart in ways you can't even imagine. He is going to make you wish you were back home with your father."

"You are a fucking liar and I will never believe you."

Dean watched helpless as Alastair flicked his wrist and sent Lyssa crashing down the stairs. He heard her yelp in pain and knew she was hurt.

"Now where was I?" Alastair said turning and looking back at Dean.

Dean looked past him and saw that Sam had Ruby's knife. Alastair turned around and Sam plunged the knife into Alastair's shoulder. Alastair grabbed a hold of Sam and looked him in the eyes.

"Going to take a lot more then that son," Alastair said tossing Sam aside before trying to pull the knife out.

Sam went and grabbed Dean. He helped his brother up and they both looked at the window. Without a second thought they ran for the window. They broke though it and came crashing down to the parking lot below. Dean landed on the hood of a car right on his shoulder. He swore as the pain spread down his arm and his side. Sam landed in the trunk bed of a pickup truck. He hissed in pain when he felt pieces of glass digging into his skin.

Lyssa swung the impala into the parking lot and slammed on the brakes when she saw Sam and Dean. She and Artie climbed out of the car slowly wincing at the aches in their bodies from their flights down the stairs. Lyssa stopped when she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw Alastair standing at the gaping hole where the window had been holding the knife. He looked at her.

_He's mine, babygirl,_ she heard before he turned and left.

She shook his words off and went over to Dean trying to hide her limp. She rolled him on his back and saw the blood running from his lip and nose.

"What hurts?" she asked as she helped him sit up.

"Right now? Everything. What about you, that wasn't some pleasant stroll you took down the stairs," Dean said coughing.

"I'm fine. In fact I'm the picture of health compared to you right now. Artie, how's Sam?"

"Hot with a great ass."

"Artemis."

"He has a piece of glass sticking out of his shoulder, cuts, and maybe minor bruises."

"Is he bleeding?"

"Yeah."

"Backseat, towels under the driver's seat and the first aid kit in under the passenger seat."

Sam and Dean were impressed as Lyssa and Artie helped them to the car. They both felt like shit and were content to let their girls look after them.

Lyssa sat in the driver's seat and threw the car in drive. She gunned then engine and tore out of the parking lot. She turned the car causing the back end to fish tail. She got on the highway and put pedal to the floor. She glanced at Dean and saw that he was resting his head on the back of the seat. He seemed okay and turned to look at her. He gave her a smile. She smiled back then looked back at the road. She glanced up in the rear view mirror at Sam and Artie in the back. She watched as Artie pulled out the piece of glass in Sam's shoulder then covered the wound with a rag.

"How are you guys?" she asked.

"Alive," Sam answered brushing glass from his clothes.

"True. So, jumping through a window? Your dad teach you that?"

Dean and Sam had to laugh a little at Lyssa's smartass tone. They then moaned. Laughing after just jumping out of a three story window was a bad idea.

"Well, I just want you two to know right here and now, my ass is not jumping out of any windows," Artie said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Sam's arm.

"I second that. Being thrown down the stairs is way more fun."

Artie laughed. She leaned forward and gave Lyssa a high five then they bumped their fists together.

"After this we are so getting drunk for surviving Alastair," Artie said sitting back.

"We'll all get drunk. Bambi, stop at the first motel you see when it gets dark," Dean said.

"Will do. Try to stay alive until then."

"Got it.

***

Lyssa tossed her bag at the foot of the bed and unzipped it. She pulled out the first aid kit. She turned when Artie stood beside her and dropped the weapons bag on the bed.

"Go get as much ice as you can from the ice machine," Lyssa said softly.

"Alright. Lys, I can't... Sam's arm..." Artie trailed off.

"I get it, sis. Get the ice then salt the windows and door and draw a devil's trap at the door."

"Alright."

Dean tried to shrug off his jacket but couldn't with his dislocated shoulder. He turned and Sam walked over to him. Sam pulled off the jacket and slapped a small ice pack on Dean's shoulder. Dean winced.

"Thanks little brother," Dean said walking to the bathroom.

"Anytime. Lyssa, tell me you have alcohol in the bag," Sam said sitting on the bed beside Lyssa's bag.

"Hello, we do ride around with Dean, right?" Lyssa said pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"Lys, don't tell Artie but I think I love you."

Lyssa shook her head and handed the bottle to Sam. She pulled off the towel around his arm and looked at the jaggared cut. She winced. Once she stitched it up it would leave a nice scar behind. She pulled off his jacket and his cowboy shirt trying to not to laugh at the fact that she was undressing Sam. She heard Dean in the washroom rinsing his mouth out with water.

"Lose any teeth, babe?" she asked as Artie came back in the room with a bucket of ice.

"No, I think they're all still there."

"Darn, and here I was hoping I could put them under my pillow and finally meet the tooth fairy," Artie said grabbing a bag of salt from the weapons bag.

"Aren't you just freakin hilarious."

Sam winced when Lyssa took the bottle of whiskey and splashed some on the cut. He watched as she pulled out a threaded needle and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Go for it."

Dean looked up in the mirror and watched as Lyssa started to stitch Sam up. His eyes never left Lyssa. Her once grey kangaroo sweater had dark spots on it from the blood, her hair was half falling out of its ponytail and her jeans were torn at both knees. He grabbed the ice pack and placed it on his throbbing shoulder. He walked into the room. He looked at Artie drawing a devil's trap. She didn't look to hot either with her torn t-shirt and jeans. He then looked at Sam and himself. He sighed; they all looked like they had been though hell.

"Hey, Bambi, can I have some of that whiskey?" he asked watching as she calmly placed another stitch in Sam's arm.

"Try not to drink it all. And Sam will pop your shoulder back in when I'm done," she said handing Dean the bottle.

"Alright."

Sam winced and groaned as Lyssa put in the last stitch and tied it off. She reached out and Dean handed her back the bottle. Sam hissed as she splashed more whiskey on it. She then stood up and took a long swig of the bottle.

"Done salting and the devil's trap," Artie said dusting the chalk off her hands.

"So, we lost the magic knife, huh," Dean decided to point out the obvious.

"Yeah, saving your ass. That demon was... Badass," Sam said.

"That's an understatement. We got to find Anna."

"How about we don't and forget all about this hunt?" Lyssa said grabbing a towel and putting some ice in it.

"Ruby's got her, I'm sure she is fine," Sam answered getting up.

"Oh yeah, sure cause Ruby is going to play nice with Anna," Artie snorted.

Dean rested his hand on the bed as Sam grabbed his left dislocated shoulder. He watched as Lyssa turned around and bit her lip.

"On three. One," Sam snapped the shoulder back in.

Lyssa winced when Dean yelled. She grabbed the towel with the ice and followed him back to the bathroom. She placed the makeshift ice pack on his shoulder gently. Dean placed his hand over hers and their eyes met in the mirror. Lyssa gave Dean a soft smile and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Artie sat on the bed beside Sam. She grabbed a towel and placed it on his newly stitched cut. She felt Sam squeeze her thigh. She reached down and took his hand.

"So, you sure about Ruby?" Dean had to ask, "cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find the girl and brought Alastair in to kill us."

"I second that idea," Lyssa said moving when Dean turned around holding the ice pack tight to his shoulder.

"No, Ruby took her to keep her safe."

"Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Question, do we really want her to call?" Artie asked.

"No, we don't but our hero boyfriends do."

"Because Alastair is probably watching us right now."

"Thanks, Sammy now I am creeped out," Lyssa said watching as Dean moved his shoulder and the wince on his face.

"For now we just lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us," Sam said firmly.

"Well, how is she going to do that?" Dean pressed.

"Smoke signals?" Artie suggested.

Sam didn't have an answer. He watched as Dean took the ice from Lyssa and placed it on his shoulder. Dean turned and looked at Sam. Sam knew by the look on Dean's face that he was going to be answering some questions that he didn't want to.

"Why do you trust her so much?" Dean asked.

"I told you."

Dean shook his head, "You got to do better than that. I'm not trying to pick a fight here; I'm really trying to understand. I need to know more. I deserve to know more."

"Because she saved my life."

The room fell silent. Lyssa and Artie knew what was coming. Lyssa busied herself by tossing the bloodied towels in the bin. She then pulled off her blood stained kangaroo sweater leaving her in her black tank top. She winced and rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the pain. She was sore and achy all over from her trip down the stairs.

Artie sat beside Sam holding his hand tight. She watched as Dean sat across from Sam. She pulled the towel away and started to twist it around and in her hands.

"What do you mean she saved your life?" Dean asked looking at his little brother.

"Dean-."

"No, you can't say something like that without explaining it."

Sam sighed and looked at the floor. He started telling his story of how it had been to live four months without his big brother around to guide him.

***

Lyssa poured herself a large shot of whiskey as Sam got finished talking about having sex with Ruby. She handed the bottle to Artie who took a long, long drink.

"Sam," Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Too much information."

"Hey, I told you I was coming clean."

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty."

"Me too," Lyssa said.

"Me three," Artie added.

"Well, brain stabbing imagery aside, so far all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who screwed you, played mind games with you and did everything in the book to get you to go bad," Dean stated.

"Well, there's more to the story."

"Yeah, like maybe someone should have put you on suicide watch," Lyssa said taking the bottle back from Artie.

"Just skip the nudity. Please," Dean asked wondering how long it was going to take before the images of Sam and Ruby having sex were wiped from his memory.

"Well, soon after... That, we caught wind of some signs, omens."

"Signs of what?"

"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."

"Which can anyone say stupid?" Artie asked running a hand though her hair.

Dean shook his head and listened as Sam went on. He bit his tongue at certain parts wanting to yell at Sam that he had been careless and stupid. That he never should have trusted Ruby. Then he realized it wasn't Sam's fault. Dean had left Sam alone to fend for himself. Dean drank the rest of his whiskey thankful when Lyssa refilled his glass for him.

"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. She got though to me, what she said to me, it's what you would have said," Sam finished.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Lyssa muttered.

She watched Dean. He stayed silent. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here," Sam said.

"I think you're selling yourself short, Sam," Artie whispered.

Before Dean could say anything, a knock came on the door. Lyssa went over and yanked the door open. She smiled at the maid when she went to take a step into the room. Lyssa took the towels and tossed them to Artie.

"What's a matter can't get past the devil's trap?" she asked sweetly.

"Listen Anna-," the maid started.

"Sorry, Ruby but Anna is your problem now. Bye."

Artie cheered when Lyssa slammed the door. Lyssa leaned against it when the maid started knocking again.

"Bambi?" Dean asked standing up.

"Pushy maids now a days. I mean you don't tip them and they go bat shit crazy," Lyssa said determined that for them this hunt was over.

"That's Ruby behind the door, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Nope, it's the motel maid. Way too tall to be Ruby."

Dean sighed. He walked to the door and moved Lyssa aside. He opened the door and then looked at the maid. She handed him more towels. He felt her slip a paper in his hand.

"The Bennetts know what to do," was all she said before leaving.

Artie stood up and pulled off her clothes. She knew that they were going to see this hunt to the end. She watched as Lyssa also walked over to the bed and started to pull out clean clothes for herself and Dean. Artie sighed. This hunt was going to go south fast.

"Alright, Ruby was possessing the maid. Funny thing, she said you two knew what to do," Dean said closing the door.

"There are demons in the parking lot and down the hall. We have to get out though the bathroom window," Artie explained pulling on her clean clothes.

"From there we have two choices. Take the impala and go anywhere but where Ruby and Anna are hiding. Or we steal a car, go there, get out asses kicked by angels AND demons. Personally, I like option A better," Lyssa finished pulling one of Dean's button ups over her tank top.

"We have to help Anna," Sam said.

"Fuck. Fine, get dressed; we'll leave in ten minutes."

Dean watched as Lyssa zipped up her bag then grabbed it. She walked to the bathroom. Dean heard her push open the window. He really wanted to know why she didn't want to help Anna. It was bothering him.

***

Artie lead the way reading Ruby's directions. She turned the corner of the path and saw the cabin. She shoved the paper in her pocket. She turned and watched as Sam walked up to her. He took her hand and squeezed it. She looked back and saw Lyssa and Dean lagging behind.

"Sammy, do we really-," she started.

"Anne needs our help," Sam stated.

"Fine but don't forget that I told you we're going to get our asses kicked."

Sam nodded and led her to the cabin. He glanced back at Lyssa and Dean. He decided to go on in without them.

Lyssa swung her bag up on her shoulder muttering about stupid fallen angels in French. She felt Dean take her arm. She stopped and turned to face him. One look into his eyes and she knew he was worried about her and how she was acting. She sighed wishing she knew how to hide her feeling from him better. He had enough to worry about it without her making it worse.

"Bambi, what is wrong with you?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, I am fine," Lyssa lied immediately seeing in Dean's eyes that he didn't believe her.

"Don't lie to me, baby, please. Why are you so damn angry about this hunt?"

"Why do you think, Dean? Alastair wants Anna which means we have to get in the middle and you have to deal with all the memories of the horrible things he did to you! I hate that this is going-," Lyssa started.

Dean cut her off by kissing her. He pulled her body against his and kissed her deeply on the lips. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He pulled away and still tasted her lip gloss on his lips. He smiled when he tasted cherry. He looked in her eyes seeing her love for him reflected in her brown depths.

"I am fine, Bambi. I can handle Alastair," he told her.

"Dean-."

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Lyssa let Dean take her hand and pull her toward the cabin. Ruby opened the door and let them in.

"Glad you could make it," Ruby said.

"Hey, Ruby, shut up before I rearrange your ugly face," Lyssa answered letting Dean tug her closer to him.

"Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Ruby is not like the other demons, she saved my life," Anna answered.

"Yeah, still waiting for the other shoe to drop on that one," Artie muttered.

"Yeah, I hear she does that," Dean said looking at Ruby, "I guess I ahh..." he cleared his throat, "you know."

"What?" Ruby asked as Lyssa stared to laugh.

"I guess I owe you for Sam. And I just wanna..."

"What my boyfriend is trying to say is thank you for stopping Sam from crashing and burning and going all kamikaze. That about right, babe?" Lyssa asked making sure Anna saw Lyssa holding Dean's hand.

"Yep. Good, moment over because that was awkward," Dean said wrapping an arm around Lyssa's shoulders.

"Hey, Sam do you think it would be safe to make a quick call to tell my parents that I'm okay? They must be completely freaked," Anna asked.

"Speaking of awkward," Artie said as Sam sat beside Anna.

Everyone was silent. Anna looked at them. Lyssa felt sorry for the girl at the moment. Anna had lost the only family she had ever had. Lyssa wrapped an arm around Dean and held him close.

"Anna, hm, you parents," Sam started not knowing how to break the news to her.

"What about them?" Anna asked realizing what was coming.

"I'm sorry they're-."

"No, they're not-."

"Anna, I'm sorry."

They all watched as Anna broke down. They stood in silence none of them knowing what to say to make it better for her.

"Why is this happening to me?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Sam said placing a hand on Anna's back as she sobbed.

Lyssa and Artie shared a look. They knew why this was happening to her. Neither however were about to clue her in to it. They watched as she stopped crying and sat up.

"They're coming," she said.

"Good, now you can be Cas's problem," Lyssa stated as the lights started to dim.

"Back room. Bambi-," Dean started.

"I am not babysitting," Lyssa said.

"Neither am I," Artie added.

Sam led Anna to the back room and closed the door. He took the shotgun from Dean and walked to the front door to look out the window. He saw Lyssa and Artie standing by the weapons bag. Dean was looking out the back door. Ruby dug though the weapons bag then stood up and looked at all four of them.

"Where's the knife?" she asked.

"Ahh, about that-," Dean started.

"You're kidding!"

"Hey, don't look at me."

"Thanks a lot," Sam said.

"Great, just peachy, impeccable timing guys, really!"

"In their defence, right at this moment, you won't need it," Lyssa said pulling her knife out and twirling it around her hand.

"And why is that?" Ruby demanded.

"Because what's coming isn't demons. It's angels," Artie answered.

The front door to the cabin started banging. They all stood and waited. Lyssa shoved Ruby over when Dean came to stand beside her. Ruby glared at Lyssa but Lyssa stuck her tongue out at her. A moment later a gust of wind shoved the door wide open. Then the sound of wings flapping could be heard. A moment later Castiel and Uriel walked in the room. Artie waved and winked at Cas. Uriel stared at Ruby intently.

"Please tell me you're here to help, we've been having demon issues all day," Dean said lowering his gun.

"I can see that. Want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked.

"She makes me look prettier," Lyssa suggested smiling when Uriel glared at her. Oh, she loved fucking with him.

"We're here for Anna," Castiel said.

"Back room, I'll show you," Artie said turning around.

"Here for her, like here for her?" Dean had to ask.

"Stop talking," Uriel said.

"Make us, dick," Lyssa replied.

"Give her to us," Uriel demanded.

"Are you going to help her?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you never ask questions you don't want the answers to," Artie muttered knowing what Castiel was going to say.

"No, she has to die," Castiel said his voice monotone.

Lyssa rolled her eyes when she felt Dean tense up beside her. Oh yeah, this was going great.

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked.

"Out of the way," Uriel said.

"We would move but then, you'd probably beat the crap out of Sam and Dean," Lyssa said pointing her knife at Uriel.

"I know she's wire tapping your angel chats but that's no reason to gank her," Dean said.

"That's not why they want her," Artie said.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her gentle," Uriel said smiling at Dean.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that," Dean said feeling Lyssa take his arm to stop him from marching over there and wiping the smile from Uriel's face.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel asked.

"Artie, tell me again why you like Cas?" Lyssa asked looking from Castiel to Uriel.

"Cause he's purrtty," Artie answered.

"Right, great reason," Ruby finally spoke.

"Who asked you?" Lyssa and Artie snapped at her.

"Anna's an innocent girl," Sam said.

"She is far from innocent," Castiel stated his voice soft but commanding.

"The heartless son of bitch has a valid point," Lyssa said.

"Bambi, damn it, stop!" Dean said looking at her.

"No! I won't stop! You have no idea what Cas and Uriel are talking about but I do! Anna is as bad as Ruby!" Lyssa yelled losing it.

"She is right, now give us the girl," Uriel commanded.

"Waste of breath there, Uriel. They won't give her to you," Artie said stepping back.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean nodded and pushed Lyssa behind him. He would have to have a long talk with her later.

"Sorry, get yourself another one. Try Jay-date," Dean said.

"Who's going to stop us? You four or this demon?" Uriel asked grabbing Ruby and tossing her against the wall. Ruby's head hit the window and broke it.

"Ooo, that looked like it hurt," Artie said wincing.

"Oh definitely. Get her Uriel," Lyssa said as Uriel grabbed Ruby and held her against the wall trying to exorcise her.

"Lys, wrong team."

"But... I don't like her."

"Neither do I but the angels are the bad guys here."

"Fine. Go Ruby."

Dean grabbed his gun and went to hit Uriel. Uriel grabbed Dean's arm and punched him. Dean heard Lyssa cursing then saw her swing her knife at Uriel. Uriel stepped back. Lyssa waved her knife around and looked at Uriel.

"Come on, you know you've been dying to hit me since I got here," she taunted confident she could move in time before Uriel ever touched her.

Uriel smiled. He did just that. He punched her right on the jaw knocking her to the ground. Lyssa dropped her knife and swore.

Sam meanwhile was trying to stop Castiel from going to the back room. Sam put on full puppy face.

"Cas, please don't do this," Sam pleaded.

Castiel just looked at Sam. He reached out and touched two fingers to Sam's forehead. Sam crumbled to the ground. Castiel walked towards the door.

"Son of a bitch! You actually hit me!" Lyssa exclaimed getting to her feet.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time," Uriel said grabbing her and hitting her again and again.

Artie turned and went to grab Castiel when this bright light flashed in the cabin. She covered her eyes and watched as Castiel then Uriel disappeared into the flashes. Then the cabin was quiet.

Lyssa fell on the floor coughing. She grabbed her knife and spit up some blood from where she had bit the side of her mouth. She turned and saw Dean at her side. She groaned as he helped her to her feet. She placed her knife back in the holder and leaned against him. They went over to Sam. Lyssa kicked him a little.

"Ow!" he moaned.

"Rise and shine, Sammy," she said.

"Hey, kick your own boyfriend," Artie said kneeling by Sam's side.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Ruby asked getting to her feet.

"Oh yeah. Shit," Lyssa said walking over to the door to the back room. She shoved it open and saw Anna leaning on a table blood running down her arms and on her hands, "Anna didn't mommy and daddy teach you not to play with sharp things?" she asked walking in the room.

"Anna!" Dean exclaimed rushing in the room.

"Are they gone?" Anna asked as Lyssa shoved her down in a chair.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked digging in his pocket for a rag or something for Anna's cuts.

"No, I sent them away. Far away."

Lyssa grabbed the bandanna from Dean and wrapped it around Anna's arm. She tied it tight causing Anna to yelp. She dug in her back pocket and found another bandanna for Anna's other arm. She was aware of Sam, Artie and Ruby standing in the doorway watching.

"You want to tell me how you did it?" Dean asked looking at the symbol on the mirror.

"It just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it, I just did it," she answered.

"Yeah, cause that isn't weird at all," Artie said.

"Ruby, why don't you stitch Anna's cuts while we talk?" Sam suggested looking at Dean and Lyssa.

"But-," Ruby started.

"Thanks," Sam said stepping out to get the first aid kit.

Lyssa walked past him aware of Dean following her. She turned and looked at him. She winced when he touched the side of her face. She knew it would bruise after Uriel's beat down.

"That hurts you know," she said pulling away and wiping the blood from her chin.

"We are going to talk about this later," Dean said.

"I can barely contain my excitement."

"So, what do you think?" Artie asked as Sam shut the door to the back room.

"I think Anna is getting more interesting by the second," Sam answered.

"I agree. What did they mean by she's not innocent," Dean added.

"She fell," Lyssa muttered wincing as she ran her hand over her jaw.

"She fell from what?" Dean pressed.

"Doesn't matter. We need a plan here. Anna's blood spell worked for now. But the angels are going to be back along with the demons," Artie said.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you look into the blood spell Anna did maybe it'll tell us something about her. Meanwhile, I'll get us somewhere safe," Dean said.

"Bobby's on vacation. We can head there. The panic room would be perfect to protect Anna," Lyssa said looking at Dean.

"Great idea."

Sam watched as Dean went in the back room. He looked at Lyssa. She seemed sad. He looked at Artie and noticed that Artie was looking at the ground.

"You two know exactly what is going on, don't you?" Sam asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. No matter what we say you and Dean will insist on protecting Anna," Artie said looking up and meeting his eyes.

"And in case you haven't noticed, Anna doesn't need protecting," Lyssa said brushing her hair from her face.

"The angels want to kill her."

"With good reason."

"Good reason? Do you hear yourself?"

Lyssa shook her head. Artie went to stop her, but Lyssa pulled away from her sister and marched up to Sam. She looked into Sam's eyes.

"Yes, good reason. Every action and decision had a consequence," she said before walking out of the cabin.

Artie sat on the couch and ran a hand over her face. She looked up at Sam and rested her head against the wall.

"What did she mean by that?" Sam asked sitting beside her.

"Sam, you don't want to know yet. By the way," Artie punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked.

"Having sex with Ruby."

"Okay then."

"And for making me think about it. Again."

"Fair enough."

Sam leaned in and kissed Artie. She kissed him back and they savoured the few minutes of quiet they had together.


	75. Chapter 75

Dean parked the impala and watched as Lyssa climbed out of the car. He shut the car off and sighed. He was worried about her. She hadn't said two words to anyone on the drive here. He climbed out of the car and watched as she walked up the steps into the house. He turned and saw Anna climb out of the backseat. He gave her a soft smile.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be safe," he said leading her to the house.

"What's wrong with Lyssa?" Anna asked.

"She's had a couple of long days lately. She'll be fine."

***

Lyssa splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She shut the water off and took the switchblade she had grabbed from Bobby's weapons stash. She looked at herself in the mirror at the bruises forming on her face from Uriel's punches. She looked away and rolled up the sleeve of Dean's shirt. She let tears roll down her cheeks. She leaned against the counter and grabbed the switch blade. She flipped it open and pressed the blade to her arm.

"I'm sorry Dean," she whispered.

She held her arm over the sink and made the first cut. Her tears fell and mixed with the blood in the sink. She bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing. The last thing she needed was someone knocking on the door and finding out what she was doing.

***

Sam and Artie sat in the living room when Dean walked in. He held a hex bag in his hand. Sam stood up with a folder in his hands. Artie flipped though a book about blood spells trying to see if she could find the one that Anna had used.

"Where's Bambi? Ruby gave me her hex bag," Dean said leaning in the doorway.

"Upstairs I think. So, you and Ruby are playing nice," Artie said flipping the pages of the book.

"Maybe, we are. You should try it sometime, Pyro."

"I would rather die than play nice with demon bitch."

"Alright then. Sam, you find anything on Anna?" Dean asked walking over to Sam.

"Yeah, not much. Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton. A church deacon and a housewife," Sam explained.

"Wow, sounds uber dangerous," Artie muttered closing the book and grabbing another one.

"Yeah, but there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first."

"No?"

"Nope, when she was two and a half, she'd get hysterical whenever her dad got near her. She was convinced he wasn't her real daddy."

"Well, then who was? The plumber? A little snake in the pipes," Dean joked laughing.

"Someone's confusing real life with porn... Again," Artie said in a sing song voice.

"Anna didn't say. She just claimed that this real father of hers was mad, real mad, wanted to kill her mad," Sam explained.

"Kind of heavy for a two year old."

"Well, she saw a kid psych, got better and grew up normal."

"Until now. So, what's she hiding?"

"Why don't you just ask me?" Anna asked walking in the room.

"Because you would lie without even knowing it. Nice babysitting, Ruby," Lyssa said coming down the stairs.

"What? I'm watching her," Ruby protested as Lyssa walked past her and stood beside Dean.

"No, Anna's right. We should have asked you. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked softly.

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been levelled, why my parents are dead. I don't know, I swear. I would give anything to know," Anna said.

"Alright, you wanna know why this is happening?" Lyssa asked.

"Lys, we agreed-," Artie started.

"Yes," Anna said.

"You were an angel, Anna. You were an angel like Castiel and Uriel. Except one day you decided you didn't like the rules up in heaven."

"Bambi," Dean said watching as Lyssa walked over to Anna.

"What? No, I wasn't-," Anna said backing away.

"Oh, believe me you were. And then you fell from heaven. Every action has a reaction, Anna. And this right here, the death of your 'parents', the angels coming after you is the reaction."

Lyssa let Dean grab her and yank her out of the room. She heard Anna crying but didn't care. Anna had wanted the truth well now she had it.

Dean dragged Lyssa outside and slammed the door behind him. He let Lyssa go and turned towards her. He couldn't believe how cold she had been to Anna. He had never seen that side of Lyssa before.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded.

"That was the truth. Anna is a fallen angel! She wanted to know why this was happening to her so I told her," Lyssa answered crossing her arms across her chest.

"So, you told her? What the hell is wrong with you?! She has been though enough!"

"Fuck what she has been though! She made a choice and now it's time to face the consequences! She has had a great life up until a week ago, so tell me, Dean what has she been though?"

Lyssa felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and swore when she felt her body shaking. She turned her back on Dean when she heard the door open and close.

"Dean, Anna is back in the panic room with Ruby. I called Pamela and she agreed to help... Figure this out," Sam said looking at Lyssa. He saw her shoulders shaking and felt bad for her.

"Alright, Bambi and I will go get her," Dean said also seeing how hurt his lover was. He heard Sam close the door as he went back in the house. Dean went over to Lyssa and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her against him.

"I don't want to argue with you," Dean told her softly.

"I don't want to either. I am just... I am sick of this hunt and this 'poor Anna' crap. She has had a charmed life until now. She wouldn't have survived a day in my life," Lyssa said wiping her tears.

"Bambi, what is this about? Really?"

Lyssa turned around and looked in Dean's eyes. She felt him wipe away her tears and run his thumb over the bruises on her face. She shook her head and looked at the ground. She didn't want to tell him what this was really about. She wanted so badly to be able to trust him and not have to warn him about what she saw back home. She wanted to trust that he loved her enough not to touch Anna; that he wanted only her.

"It's nothing just... My insecurities showing again. Come on, we should go get Pamela. That way we can prove to Anna that I'm not crazy," Lyssa answered hoping Dean would let her change the subject.

"We should. Here, Ruby made you a hex bag. Think she said they were extra crunchy," Dean said taking the bag and slipping it in Lyssa's back pocket. He gave her ass a light smack and ran his hand over the butt cheek.

"Ever wonder what is in these?" Lyssa asked thanking Dean with her eyes for not pushing her.

"I try not to."

Dean saw Lyssa nod. He took her hand and pulled her towards the impala. He wondered what Pamela and Lyssa were going to think of each other.

***

Artie dug though the crate of books cursing Bobby's lack of organization skills. She heard Sam clicking away on the laptop behind her at the desk. She looked up when Ruby walked into the room. She glared at her.

"Anna is getting anxious," she said.

"Well, talk to her Ruby. What's a matter, don't you have any people skills?" Artie asked finally dumping the crate out. She began sorting the books according to genres. Spell books in one pile, books about demons another pile and books about other monsters and so on.

"I have more people skills then you," Ruby retorted.

"Spreading you legs and letting any man have a go is not the same as people skills."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. Today was not going well and he really wished Ruby and Artie wouldn't fight. They gave him a headache. He turned and looked at Ruby but she was ignoring him and staring at Artie.

"At least I have skills. And Sam didn't seem to mind, did you Sam?"

"Ruby, he only banged you once, get over yourself. He tasted what you had then moved on to better things. IE, me," Artie said finding another book on blood spells. She started a new pile.

"For your information he slept with me more than once. In fact, the last time we had sex was a day before you landed here, little girl."

"Yeah, but he isn't having sex with you now. So ha! I win!"

"Girls, could you two stop it?" Sam finally said.

"Ah, what's a matter Carebear; don't you like it when two girls fight over you?" Artie asked looking up and smiling at him.

"Not really, no."

"Sorry, forgot, you aren't Dean."

"No, I'm not. Come on, Ruby I'll come down and talk to Anna. Artemis-."

"I know, keep looking for the blood spell and don't cause any trouble."

"Alright, when Dean and Lys get back with Pamela tell them to come right on down," Sam said shutting his laptop and getting up.

"Will do."

Artie smiled when Sam walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled even more when she saw the look that came on Ruby's face. Someone was jealous. She watched as Sam left the room with Ruby. She was confident that even if Ruby made a move, that Sam wouldn't act on it. He really wanted to be with her. More importantly, he loved her.

"He loves me, he loves me," she snag to herself as she opened the book and started flipping through it.

***

Lyssa climbed out of the impala and stretched. She slammed the door and turned and waited for Dean to walk around the car. He came over to her and took her hand. She smiled and leaned against him.

"Nervous?" he asked as they walked up to the front steps.

"Not really. I like Pamela. She's awesome," Lyssa said.

"Really?"

"What? Are you shocked?"

"A little."

Dean smiled when Lyssa laughed. He banged on the door and waited. A couple of moments later the door opened and Pamela stood there. She smiled after a moment. Lyssa felt a little bad when she saw Pamela's sunglasses.

"Oh sweetie, don't feel bad. Castiel is going to get his if we ever meet again. You must be Lyssa Bennett," Pamela said holding out her hand.

"Yes, I am. It is so nice to meet you."

Lyssa shook Pamela's hand. The minute their skin touched, she got this weird feeling then images started hitting her. She saw what she knew was Pamela as a little girl. She then saw Pamela sitting in a tattoo parlour getting the 'Jesse Forever' tattoo on her back. The image shifted to Pamela chasing who Lyssa assumed was Jesse around the house with a baseball bat. He was naked and his mistress was grabbing her clothes and sneaking out the back door.

"Bambi... Lyssa?" Dean asked seeing the void expression on Lyssa's face.

"Dean, it's alright. Come on back, sugar. Come on now," Pamela said softly wrapping an arm around Lyssa.

Lyssa snapped back. She felt Pamela holding her. She looked up and looked at the woman. Tears came to Lyssa's eyes. She hugged Pamela and cried. Pamela held her.

"I couldn't stop it," Lyssa sobbed.

"Shh, I know. It's alright; it's nothing I can't help with. First things first, I'll help Anna understand what happened then we'll talk about this."

"Talk about what? What is going on?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, if we wanted you to know, we'd tell you."

Dean shut up and looked from Pamela to Lyssa. He knew when people were lying to him and Pamela and Lyssa were doing more than that. He knew they were keeping something very important from him. He could tell by the way Lyssa wouldn't meet his eyes. He turned and walked down the steps.

"I'll be in the car whenever you two decide to join me," he said over his shoulder.

Lyssa watched him then looked at Pamela. She wiped a couple of tears from her face.

"He won't understand," Lyssa said.

"Have you given him the chance?" Pamela asked softly.

"I can't. I know him."

"No, Lyssa you think you know him. No one really knows how they will react or how someone else will react until they are actually put into that situation."

Lyssa watched as Pamela went in the house to get her jacket. She sighed; Pamela had a point.

***

Sam sat on a chair in front of Anna. He heard Ruby pacing outside the panic room.

"Why was Lyssa so... Cold to me?" Anna asked.

"I don't know but I... I don't know how to tell you this but she is probably right," Sam said.

"What? But how could she know that?"

"She comes from another world," Ruby said.

"Ruby, not helping."

"She's from another world? What is she an alien?"

Sam turned and glared at Ruby. Ruby shrugged. Sam looked back at Anna and took a breath.

"Alright, this might sound weird but... It's the truth."

"Okay."

"So... Lyssa and Artie came from a world where what is happening right now is a television show. Artie did a spell that went a little wrong and they ended up here. So coffee?" Sam said pretty sure he had said all that in a minute.

"A television show?" Anna asked.

"Yep."

"Maybe they should be in an asylum."

"They're back!" Artie yelled down the stairs.

Sam walked out of the panic room and to the stairs. He watched as Dean led Pamela down the stairs with Lyssa following them. He smiled at Pamela.

"Pamela, hey," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, is that you?" she asked reaching up and touching his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"You know how I can tell? That perky little ass of yours," Pamela said grabbing Sam's ass, "you can bounce a nickel off that thing. Course I know it's you, Grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon and that poor girl is Anna. And that you have been eyeing my rack."

Lyssa and Dean smiled. Lyssa wrapped her arms around Dean. By standing on the bottom step of the stairs she was able to rest her chin on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. He heard Pamela and Anna talking but at the moment he knew Bambi had something to tell him.

"Sorry about what happened at Pamela's. I know we were shutting you out and... I shouldn't of," she said placing a soft kiss on his neck.

"What did happen?" he asked seeing Pamela and Anna walk back to the panic room.

"I... When I touched Pamela I saw this weird... Vision I guess."

"Really? Of what?"

"Her life. It was really weird. She said later we would talk about it more."

"Are you worried?"

"Only if you are."

Dean looked at Lyssa. He shook his head. He turned and kissed Lyssa softly on the lips pulling her in his arms. He pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Try to be good from now on," he told her.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

"Hey, we're going to try hypnotism. Anyone want to watch?" Pamela asked.

"Only if it's free," Dean answered turning towards Pamela.

"Oh, it's free. I don't make any one pay."

"Doesn't that make you a-," Dean started.

"Baby, shut up now," Lyssa said placing her hand over his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the panic room. Maybe now they would get some answers.

***

Sam leaned against the desk with Artie beside him. Pamela stood beside her. Dean was off to the side leaning against a chair his arms around Lyssa. They were all looking at Anna trying to figure out what to say and what to do next. Turned out Lyssa had been right, Anna was an angel.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others," Anna said.

"I don't find that very assuring," Ruby said leaning in the doorway of the living room.

"Neither do I," Pamela said.

"Oh, she isn't like Castiel and Uriel; she's worse," Lyssa said looking at Anna.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Anna demanded.

"Why do you think? You choose to rip out your grace and fall from heaven. Now you've pulled us into this thing. Castiel and Uriel want you to... Well, what's the word I'm looking for...? Oh yeah, discipline you for disobeying. Oh, and the demons who just want you. Thanks Anna, really as if we didn't have enough problems with the damn apocalypse, you just add more to it," Lyssa answered pulling away from Dean and standing in front of Anna.

Sam, Dean, Pamela and Ruby didn't say anything or move to stop the argument. They were getting all their answers for the questions they had had.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"No, you didn't. But you sure did take it when we did show up."

"Once I get my grace back, I'll be out of your hair."

"Anna, you aren't going to get it back. I know."

"Yeah, Sam told me about your insane idea that you came from another world where this is all a television show."

"Wait, I'm insane for that but yet, I'm not the one who was in the asylum now was I?"

"I'm not crazy."

"No, you're just a fallen angel looking for her grace. No, not crazy at all."

"As entertaining as this is, we need a plan," Ruby finally spoke up before Lyssa and Anna started calling each other names.

"I need to get my grace back, then... I'll be a full fledge angel again," Anna explained.

"Oh, but she is leaving out the best part. Artie, why don't you tell everyone what Anna hasn't," Lyssa said turning to her sister.

"Anna doesn't know where her grace is because she was falling to earth too fast. And yes, Sam to the human eyes it would look like a falling star or meteor. So, you go get your geek on looking up comets and shit like that," Artie said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, while you all start on that, I think it's time I step away from this," Pamela said.

"But we could-."

"Anna, shut up. We understand, Pamela," Lyssa said.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Dean said standing up.

"Lyssa, you coming? I am psychic so I know what you will do without supervision."

"And here I thought it was because you liked me."

"I might like you. Walk me out and I'll think about it."

Dean watched them go smiling. He looked at Sam. Sam nodded.

"I'll hold down the fort," he said.

"Alright, Pyro, play nice."

"I always play nice."

Anna watched as Dean left. She turned and looked at Artie, who had gotten up and gone over to a pile of books. She was still looking for the blood spell determined to find it.

"Pyro?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, cause of this," Artie answered holding out her hand. A flame formed in the center.

Ruby laughed when Anna jumped back a little. Even Sam had a smile on his face. Artie closed her hand and the flame disappeared. Anna was shocked.

"How can you do that?" she asked.

"Still don't know, stop wondering about it and just accepted it," Artie answered sitting cross legged on the floor with the book.

"I... I need some air," Anna said heading for the door.

"Looks like you scared her off," Ruby said when Anna was gone.

"Too bad that doesn't work with you," Artie answered.

"Girls, could we not fight," Sam interjected.

"We aren't fighting, we're getting to know each other," Artie countered.

"Yeah, like I believe that."

Artie smiled at Sam and went back to the book. She was going to figure out what the spell was dammit.

***

Dean and Lyssa walked to Pamela's door thanking her for the coffee. She had invited them to stay so they could 'talk' about what had happened earlier with Lyssa and the vision. In reality, Pamela had just told Dean a lot of hogwash and things that he wanted to hear. Like how they didn't know why Lyssa had had the vision.

"Thank you again for helping, Pamela," Lyssa said hugging her.

"You're welcome, Lyssa. You really are a nice girl," Pamela took her arm and placed her hand over the cuts Lyssa had made at Bobby's, "this isn't the answer to your problems. It'll just make things worse."

Dean looked at Pamela then looked at Lyssa. He cursed when Lyssa pulled her arm away and left the house. He turned and looked at Pamela when she took his arm.

"Don't be so hard on her, Dean. She is bound to trip and fall during this," Pamela said.

"She said she'd stop," Dean said.

"And she did. She is trying to fight the urge but today, she couldn't."

Dean nodded. He tried to see where Pamela was coming from but... All he saw was the cuts on Lyssa's arms. He ran a hand down his face and looked at Pamela.

"Thanks for trying to help," Dean said turning and leaving.

Pamela watched him go knowing he wasn't going to listen to her. He was going to do things his way, which would end in him pushing Lyssa further away from him.

***

Sam bit the end of his pen as he read the webpage. He turned and grabbed another book about comets. He felt himself smiling. They were getting closer, he could feel it. He looked back at his laptop and clicked to open another page. He heard the back door open then Ruby's boots on the kitchen floor as she walked into the living room.

"Anna is still alive and in the back," Ruby said sitting in a chair by Sam.

"Great. I found it."

"Found what?" Ruby asked.

"Anna's grace."

"Dude, I got it!" Artie exclaimed running in the living room from Bobby's office. She held two books in her hands.

"Got what?" Sam asked looking at her as she jumped on the couch beside him. He winced as she caused a pile of books he had beside him to crash to the floor.

"The blood spell! I figured it out!" she exclaimed.

"Could we lower the screaming please? We need to be able to hear the bad guys coming," Ruby said.

"Shove it, demon bitch. You're just pissed that I found it."

"Oh, whatever."

"Can we please not do this?" Sam asked taking the two books from Artie.

Artie looked over Sam's shoulder as he read the pages. She had found that the blood spell was a banishing spell. Anna had used it to banish the angels along with their vessels from the cabin. That exact spell sent the banished person to the Sahara Desert. Only problem that Artie saw with it and she couldn't figure out was that the blood used by the spell had to be tainted. She saw Sam frown when he came to that part. The only reason Artie could think of for Anna's blood to be tainted was because she had fallen from Heaven. Otherwise, Artie had no clue.

"Tainted? How is Anna's blood tainted?" he asked looking at Artie and Ruby.

"Maybe because Anna fell from grace. I don't know, you're the smart one," Artie said.

"Does it really matter? She can look after herself, so I say we cut our losses and hit the road away from her," Ruby said.

"Hell bitch has a point. This is a whole lot of trouble we don't need," Artie said taking the books back and closing them.

"We have to help her. The angels want her and so do demons," Sam said.

"And we are right in the middle. YAY for us," Artie said leaning against Sam.

"She is going to get us killed," Ruby went on.

"We are helping her and that's it."

Artie felt Sam wrap and arm around her. She leaned against him and watched as he double checked all his information. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up. She saw Ruby meet her eyes for a moment then turned to leave the room. She really hated Ruby but she had to admit that at this moment, she agreed with her. Trying to help Anna was probably going to get them all killed; Artie knew that it lead to them getting their asses kicked. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was going to be an interesting next couple of days that was for sure.

***

Lyssa turned and looked at Dean as he pulled the impala over to the side of the road. He had driven the last twenty minutes in silence. She had been waiting for him to blow up at her. She watched as he shut the car off. He didn't look at her just stared a head at the sun setting. She hugged herself and waited for him to say something.

"Tell me you didn't cut," he said griping the steering wheel tight.

"I don't want to lie to you but if that's what you-," Lyssa winced as Dean slammed his hands against the wheel. He then climbed out of the impala and slammed his hands on the roof.

Dean looked up when he heard Lyssa climb out of the car. She looked across the roof at him. They stood there and just stared at each other for a few moments. Dean shook his head and ran a hand over his face. He wanted to walk over to her and shake her.

"Dean," she said softly, "I tried. I really did."

"Why, Bambi? Why do you do this? Why do you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"You... You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand? Look who you're talking to, baby. I have been to Hell and back. If anyone understands pain, it's me."

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't-," Dean broke off trying to keep control of his anger, "you are fucking hurting yourself!" he ended yelling.

"And it is my business not yours!" Lyssa yelled.

The moments the words left her mouth she yearned to take them back. She watched as Dean pulled away from the car. He walked around to her side. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He pushed up the sleeve of the shirt she wore running his thumb over her skin. He stopped when he came to the new cuts. He looked up and met her eyes. Lyssa felt tears form as she saw the disappointment in her lover's eyes.

"I love you and that makes this my business. Now... Give me the knife," he said looking at the knife strapped to her thigh.

"No," she stated.

"Lys, don't make me take it from you."

"I need it to protect myself."

"I'll protect you. Now give me the knife."

Dean watched as Lyssa pulled her arm away from him. She shook her head and leaned against the impala. She looked up at him and he hated the pain he saw in her eyes. He wanted to take the pain away and make her better. He reached for her knife but she grabbed his arm.

"I can't let you protect me. Not now, not on this hunt," she whispered.

"Baby, I can protect you. Trust me."

"I can't."

Lyssa hated the look that came on Dean's face the moment she said those words. She held on to his arm tight as he tried to pull it away. She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. He looked at her and Lyssa thought she could actually feel his hurt. She looked in his clear green eyes hearing hit thoughts echoing in her head like they were her own.

_She doesn't trust me. I've opened up to her, shown her the real me, loved her but she doesn't trust. Does she even love me?_

"I love you, Winchester. I love you," she told him firmly.

"But you don't trust me," he said hurt.

"I can't, I... I saw how this hunt goes and... You'll be too busy protecting Anna to protect me."

"Bullshit."

"Dean-."

"No. Do you know how much I love you?" he asked grabbing her.

"Dean-."

"I would never ever be too busy protecting someone else. No one else is as important to me than you are."

"What about Sam? I know he is-."

"Stop. You're pushing me away, I can feel it. You have been ever since Ruby showed up and told us about Anna. Now, you're cutting again and I have no fucking clue how to help you!" he yelled his frustration coming out.

"You can't help me, Dean. I'm sorry but you can't," Lyssa whispered.

Dean let go of her. He shook his head. He couldn't do this; he couldn't fight with her anymore. He looked at her and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He turned and walked around the impala. He climbed back in the driver's seat and waited. A few moments later, Lyssa climbed in the car. He took off the moment she shut the door. He griped the steering wheel tight. He didn't look at Lyssa the rest of the way back to Bobby's. He heard her sniffles and saw her wipe her tears from the corner of his eyes but he couldn't talk to her. If he tried to, he knew it would end in a screaming match and he didn't want to fight with her anymore. He was tired of fighting with her and just wanted to fix it; fix her. Too bad he knew that deep down inside, he couldn't. She would have to fix herself.

***

Sam had a map laid out on the table. He turned and smiled when he saw Artie organizing Bobby's books. He was sure Bobby would bitch about it but that the older man would secretly be overjoyed.

"So, we're really going to try and help her," Ruby said from her spot in the corner.

"Yes, we are. It's only fair," Sam said.

"I'll remind you of that as you're getting your ass kicked," Artie replied smiling at him.

Sam shook his head. He looked up when Lyssa stormed into the house. She tossed her bag on the chair and headed for the stairs.

"Lys-," Sam started.

"Outside talking to the angel bitch," Lyssa said taking the stairs two at a time.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged and looked at Artie. Artie stood up and walked over to Sam. She patted him on the back.

"Go get Dean and tell him what you found. She'll be fine."

Sam nodded and left the room. Artie looked up and looked at Ruby. Ruby came and stood beside her.

"She won't be fine," Ruby stated.

"How would you know?" Artie asked glaring at her.

"I know pain when I see it. Look, I don't like you or your sister. Personally, I think the best thing would be for you two to go back home. Unfortunally, I see the way you look at Sam and... How he looked at you. So, do yourself a favour, help your sister before she breaks and gets us all killed."

"Lyssa will not break. She is strong."

"Oh, I know she is but there is only one place that she is a complete weakling; Dean. And with Alastair after her lover boy, your sister is bound to lose her shit."

"Shut up, Ruby."

"Ooo, does the truth hurt that much?"

Artie didn't answer. She heard Sam, Dean and Anna come in the door. She turned as she heard Lyssa come back down the stairs.

"So, you found my grace?" Anna asked as they all stood around the map.

"Yes, Union, Kentucky. Found some reports of a local miracle," Sam said.

"We know. 1985, empty field outside of town meteor hits and six months later there is a huge tree there," Lyssa said standing beside Sam.

"Yeah. They say it looks a century old," Sam added.

Dean bit the side of his mouth not to yell at Lyssa again for keeping something from him, "What do you think Anna?"

"Yeah, it could have done that when it hit."

"Grace is creation, we got it," Artie said softly.

"Alright then. If we're going to do this, let's go," Ruby said.

"Ah, guys, problem," Lyssa said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Six of us and one car."

"I call shotgun!" Artie yelled.

"We aren't splitting up," Dean said.

"Fine, then I have two requests. One, I am not sitting beside the fallen angel bitch. Two, I am not sitting beside you either," Lyssa stated coldly.

She grabbed her bag and walked out slamming the door behind her. Sam turned and looked at Dean. Dean held up his hand.

"Don't ask, Sammy. I am not in the mood," Dean answered walking out.

"Well, this ride should be interesting," Ruby commented.

"Just do me a favour," Artie said to her.

"What?"

"Piss Lyssa off so she can go all Single White Female on your ass."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Anna. He gave her a small smile but she still looked worried. IN a way, he didn't blame her, he was also worried. This hunt was starting to become more trouble than they had wanted or needed.

* * *

A/N: So, classes are back so I am very busy once again. *sigh* Sorry, but I will try really hard to post one chapter a week. And I would like to thank all of you who review. Really, sometimes when I have a really shitty day, I open my email and one of your reviews makes me smile and sometimes laugh. So, really thanks for taking the time to read my chapters and review. I am sending you all lots and lots of hugs. :D


	76. Chapter 76

Dean drove up to the grace tree as he thought of it. He looked up and looked in the rear view mirror. There was Lyssa sleeping her head resting on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked up and met his eyes. Dean looked away. He had been tense and quiet the entire ride from Bobby's. He had hated every minute of the drive wishing that he knew how to make Lyssa talk to him, how to make her let him in. Instead, it felt like they were on opposite sides fighting each other. He turned and saw Anna watching him. After their talk in the junk yard, he felt a little closer to her; he felt that someone finally understood how he had felt all these years following orders from his father. He had spent years doing whatever John had wanted; Anna understood that. He gave Anna a little smile.

"Well, let's go check out this tree," he said pushing open his door.

"Oh thank the Goddess, move my legs are cramping," Artie said shoving Dean out of the car.

Sam looked down at Lyssa. He didn't want to wake her but he had to move. He shook her shoulder a bit. She opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around and blinked her eyes against the sun. She turned and looked at Sam.

"We here?" she asked pulling Dean's button up around her.

"Yeah, we're here," he answered.

Lyssa just nodded. She climbed out and followed Dean, Artie, and Anna as they stood in front of the impala. She leaned against the hood of the beloved Metallicar and looked at the tree. It was huge with lush green leaves and thick branches. It looked magical with the sun shining though the branches. She turned and looked at Dean. He didn't look at her but she didn't care. She could sit there and look at Dean all day long. The tree was no completion to the eldest Winchester when it came to beauty. Lyssa looked at Dean's profile and smiled. She thought of a picture she had seen back home that showed Dean in profile with the words "Our profiling is better than Criminal Minds". She still agreed.

"This is where the grace touched down, I can feel it," Anna said.

"It isn't there now," Lyssa said.

"Ready to do this?" Dean asked glancing at Lyssa. She looked at him and he wished that he could stop himself from wanting her. Lyssa looked down at the ground and Dean looked back at the tree. It was safer.

"Not really," Anna answered.

"Well, too bad. You're the one who wanted the grace back. So, let's go, Anna," Artie said leading the way towards the tree.

Artie felt a light rain start to fall on them as they walked under the trees large branches. Artie turned and saw that Lyssa still sat on the hood of the car. Artie didn't blame her considering that both Bennetts knew that Anna wasn't going to find her grace. Artie felt Sam wrap his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and watched as Anna walked up to the tree.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Sam asked still wanting to help.

Anna was silent. She reached out and touched the trunk of the tree, "It doesn't matter. It's not here, someone took it."

"Score one for the Bennett girls," Artie said.

Everyone turned to look at her. She smiled and looked at the ground and kicked an imaginary rock.

"Did I say that out loud, oops," Artie said.

"Well, that's just great," Ruby said.

"What are we going to do now?" Anna asked looking at Dean.

"First we need to get out of the open. Find a place we can settle down and think of a plan," Dean said his eyes on Lyssa.

"Yeah, sure cause this is really going to help with the fact that we have two armies on our asses," Ruby said.

"Ruby, shut up," Artie said as they walked back to the car.

***

Artie walked into the barn and sighed. Dean had driven until nightfall then had pulled in here. It was far enough from the grace tree and Bobby's so they might be safe. She tossed her bag in a corner and turned. She saw Anna sitting on a table staring off into space. Guess the angels were talking again. She walked into the other room where Sam, Dean, Lyssa, and Ruby were pouring salt and drawing devil's traps around the exits.

"I still say we leave her here," Lyssa muttered tossing the empty bag of salt in the corner.

"Not happening," Dean said stepping back from the devil's trap.

"Then what are we going to do?" Artie asked as she, Dean, Ruby and Lyssa walked back into the other room.

"We still have the hex bags, let's head back to the panic room," Dean said.

"What? Forever?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just thinking out loud."

"You call that thinking?"

"Hey, stop it," Sam said coming in the room.

"Yeah, we have bigger problems. Anna, the angels put out their loop yet?" Lyssa asked.

"Yeah," Anna said looking at her.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"Dean gives Anna back by midnight or he gets hurled back to damnation," Artie said.

"What? Why am I getting all the blame? Sam was there too! And you guys!" Dean whined.

"Anna, do you know of any weapons that works on an angel?" Sam asked willing to kill angels if it meant keeping Dean out of Hell.

"There isn't any. I'll be back," Lyssa said turning around to leave.

Dean grabbed her arm. He turned her around to face him. He didn't like the look in her eyes. He saw her hex bag in her hand.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Burn the hex bag, summon Cas and hand Anna over," Lyssa admitted.

"What? You were just going to hand me over?" Anna demanded.

"Hell yes I was. I will not stand back and watch Dean go back to Hell. You might be a cold heartless bitch but I'm not."

"So letting the angels have me when you know they are going to kill me isn't cold and heartless?"

"No, it isn't. You made a choice, Anna when you fell. You knew what the punishment was but you did it anyway. Dean... He doesn't deserve to go to Hell; he shouldn't have even gone the first time. If it comes down to a choice, Dean wins. I will choose to save him over you any day."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love him, Anna. I love every part of him, even the parts that he is ashamed of and wishes he could hide. But I guess you could never understand that, having never felt love because you're a frigid-."

Dean put his hand over Lyssa's mouth and dragged her into the next room. He let her go and looked at her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at him.

"Dean-," she started.

"Stop, just stop. You can't... Handing Anna over isn't going to fix this," Dean said.

"Like hell is isn't. I am not going to stand back and watch you do this all over again!" she yelled.

"Do what?"

"This! She bats her eyes at you and gives you some sob story about how she was following orders from a father she couldn't understand and you fall for it hook, line and sinker! You aren't saving her, Dean because, surprise surprise, but SHE CAN'T BE SAVED!"

"Everyone can be saved!" Dean yelled back.

"Not everyone. There are some people who don't deserve it. Like Anna! She disobeyed, Dean."

"What about me?"

"No."

"No, what, Lys? Don't want to answer the question."

Lyssa ran her hands though her hair. She looked up at Dean tears streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head and walked close to him. She could feel them slowly falling apart. She knew what would fix it; if she told him everything. If she told him what she saw back home but... She just couldn't. She couldn't tell him and then be wondering after if he didn't have sex with Anna because she told him or if it was because he loved his Bambi and wanted a life with her.

"I am not going to do this with you. You know how I feel about you."

"So, just because you love me, I should be saved? What about the things that I have done? The souls I tortured? Did I really deserve to be saved?"

"Yes. A hundred times yes, you son of a bitch! You did what you had to do to survive. I won't let you go back there."

"Even if you're sending Anna to her death?"

Dean looked into Lyssa's eyes. She looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. There was no hesitation in her features. She would hand over Anna without a second thought if it saved him. The look in her eyes scared him a little. It made him wonder what she wouldn't do to save him and help him.

"Yes. To save you, yes, no question. I refuse to stand back and do nothing. I won't be helpless now. Not here," Lyssa said.

"No, Bambi I can't let you do that."

"There is no let, Dean. I am going to do it regardless of what you say."

Dean looked at Lyssa. He knew she was going to hate him for what he was about to do but he had to stop her. He knew that at the moment she thought she wouldn't regret handing Anna over and causing her death but one day she would feel the weight of her decision and if Dean could save her from that he would. He knew how much the guilt could weigh you down and tear at your insides. He didn't want that for Lyssa.

"You do it and... I'll tell Artie about what your father did to you," he said.

Dean watched Lyssa. He could almost see the exact moment she decided to hit him. Her eyes grew cold and distant. She pulled her arm back and punched him right in the face. He felt pain explode on his left cheek. He took a step back and turned to look at her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was gripping her hex bag tight.

"How could you... How could you even say..." she shook her head not able to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry but... We aren't handing Anna over, there is another way. There has to be," he said softly.

"Fuck you, Winchester. I'd say go to hell but that would be redundant," she said her voice cold as she walked back into the other room.

Dean turned and watched her, "I love you more then you'll ever know," he whispered walking out of the barn.

***

Dean didn't know how much longer he could stare at this map and lie to himself that there was a reason he was looking at it. He ran his hand over his face and cursed. He replayed the fight with Lyssa in his head again. He still couldn't believe that it had come down to this. She didn't trust him to protect her and he wouldn't let her just hand Anna over. He stepped back from the trunk of the impala and looked up at the stars. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come on, focus. You can fix this thing with Bambi after. Focus on the task at hand," he told himself opening his eyes and looking at the map again.

"If you want to fix it. Personally, I think she's nuts," Anna said walking up to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean asked stepping back to lean against the impala's bumper.

"Well, I figured you need someone to talk to. You've been out here for two hours."

"I'm giving Bambi a chance to cool down."

"Uh huh. I just want to say, thank you."

"For what?"

"For not letting her hand me over. For whatever it's worth and whatever happens next, thanks for taking my side."

Dean stepped away a little when Anna stepped close to him. He was already in hot water with Lyssa and didn't need to make it worse. He shoved his hands on his pockets and looked at Anna. She was looking at him with awe in her eyes and compassion. He gave her a little smile and looked at the ground.

"You don't have to thank me. It's just what we do, we help people," he said.

"You know, I believe you when you say that. But... Who's going to help you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, I... I really don't know how to say this," Anna said stepping closer to him.

Dean waited. He looked up at the barn and wished Lyssa would come out here to talk to him. He watched as Anna placed a hand on his chest and held his jacket. He didn't pull away. His mind screamed at him to back off and to run back to that barn. Instead he stood there and looked into Anna's brown eyes. They were nothing like Lyssa's brown depths. Anna's eyes didn't hold the hidden pain or hurt that Lyssa's did.

"I heard the angels talk about what happened in Hell. I am sorry you had to go though that," she said.

"Anna, I... I can't talk about that," Dean said hoping Anna would just drop the subject.

"I know but when you are... There are people who care about you and who will be there to listen. Like... Me."

Dean didn't know what to say. He watched as Anna leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He didn't kiss her back. He pulled away and looked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't move to touch her he just looked at her.

"What... Why?" he asked his voice soft.

"Because Dean, I think you just need to step away from everything and let someone care about you," she answered kissing him again.

Dean really didn't know why he did it but he kissed Anna back and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't think about Lyssa or what this would do to her. He was going to do like Anna said and just step away and let someone else be in charge.

***

Sam and Artie looked at Lyssa. It had been three hours since her fight with Dean and she was still sitting in the same spot in a stall writing in John's journal. Sam, Artie and Ruby had gotten together a plan that probably was going to get them all killed but Artie assured them that it worked. But now looking at Lyssa, Artie wondered if anything would be the same after this hunt whether they lived though it or not. Ruby walked over to them. She sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Anna and Dean are... Busy," Ruby whispered glancing at Lyssa.

"I'm going to kill him," Artie said wishing she hadn't of let Anna leave the barn an hour ago.

"Firefly, I know how you feel but... This isn't our business," Sam said tired beyond words.

"Just... How could he?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

Artie looked at Sam and saw how tired he was. As much as she wanted to kill Dean for having sex with Anna right now, she decided to let it go. She looked at Lyssa and Artie knew that her sister already knew what was happening. She looked at Ruby.

"You ready to run with the plan?" Artie asked.

"I'm going to leave now. Think... Think Lyssa can handle summoning the angels?"

"I'll talk to her," Sam said walking over to Lyssa.

"Then I'm gone."

Artie nodded and saw Ruby leave. She almost wanted to warn her about Alastair torturing her. Almost until Artie remembered that Ruby wanted her man. Yeah, Ruby could handle some demon torture.

Lyssa wiped away a couple of tears and kept writing Season Three into John's journal. She could feel her heart breaking and tried not to think about it. She wrote about the brothers meeting vampire Gordon. Unfortunally, as she wrote down what happened, all she could think about was how Dean had looked, how he had tried so hard to hide from Sam that he was scared to go to Hell. She looked up almost grateful to see Sam when he kneeled in front of her.

"Lys, we need you to-," Sam started.

"I know and I'm going to do it," Lyssa said closing John's journal and standing up.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Lyssa."

"Hey, some things just aren't meant to be. He said something he couldn't take back and so did I. Let's just finish this hunt."

Sam watched Lyssa walk away. He went back to Artie. He let her pull him to a stall. She pulled him down in a pile of hay and cuddled close to him.

"Think we will make it out alive?" he asked.

"Us? Yeah. Dean and Anna? We just sent Lyssa out there with a knife... Their chances aren't looking so good right now."

Artie heard Sam chuckle. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She didn't tell him that she wasn't joking, she had been dead serious.

***

Dean laid in the back seat of the impala. Anna was draped over his body sleeping. He stared at the roof of his baby and wondered what the hell he had been thinking. Anna had started talking about Hell and he couldn't really handle that. The she had kissed him. Which that should have been the point when he should have walked back into the barn and sat with Lyssa. No, instead he pulls a Classic Dean move and kissed Anna back and that had lead them here to the backseat of the impala.

Dean closed his eyes and prayed that he could fix things with Lyssa. He now realized that he wanted to be with her. Having sex with Anna... It was a mistake, a huge, gigantic mistake. One he wished now he could take back. He opened his eyes and turned his head. He saw Anna's red hair fanned across his chest. He looked back up at the roof of the impala. This was the stupidest, most reckless thing he had done in a life time of stupid, reckless things.

Bambi, I'll fix this, I promise, he thought closing his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

Lyssa stood behind the barn. She burned the hex bag and tossed it on the ground.

"Cas, I know you can hear me," she said looking at the ground.

She closed her eyes and waited. She told herself not to think of Dean and Anna in the impala. To just not think of Dean at all. However, she couldn't stop. Her mind automatically thought about Dean. She felt like he was the other part of her soul, the one man she didn't know that she had needed until he was there. She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of wings. She looked up and saw Castiel and Uriel standing there. She wiped her tears.

"I would say good to see you but I would be lying," Lyssa said hugging John's journal to her chest. She never thought that the leather bound book would give her so much comfort.

"Where is she?" Uriel demanded.

"Uriel," Castiel said looking at Lyssa. He could read the pain on her soul. She was going to break soon; she couldn't take anymore.

"You want Anna that bad, Uriel?" Lyssa asked.

"Tell me where she is."

"No, but I will tell you how to get her."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because Alastair wants her and... Dean shouldn't have to deal with that demon again. And he won't hand her over himself, so it's up to me."

"Maybe I should just take you instead and make a trade."

Lyssa laughed. She brushed her hair from her face and shook her head. She looked at the two angels and tried to smile. She knew by the sympathetic look Cas gave her that she had failed.

"He still wouldn't trade. No, you want Anna you have... Threaten Sam. Threaten to throw Sam into Hell. Dean will agree to hand her over then.

"And why should we believe you?"

"Because I have everything to lose here and you don't. You'll gain Anna like you want and we'll be rid of a problem."

Castiel and Uriel looked at each other. Castiel nodded. Uriel looked back at Lyssa and smiled. A second later he was gone. Castiel looked at Lyssa. He stepped close and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright," he said.

"It isn't nice for an angel to lie. Doesn't God have rules about that?" Lyssa asked turning to leave.

"I am not lying."

"It won't be alright, Cas because I will never be alright. I'll never be normal enough for Dean. I have this pain inside me and... I hurt to the very core of my soul. Tell me, Castiel, how do you make that alright?"

Castiel watched as Lyssa walked away back into the barn. He sighed and flew away.

***

Sam and Artie paced back and forth the length of the barn. The sun had risen just an hour ago and they were anxious. Ruby had said she would get Alastair and his minions back to the barn by morning. And they had no idea if the angels would show up at all. Sam looked up when the door to the barn opened and Dean walked in. Anna followed him. Sam went over to Dean.

"Well?"

"Angels are coming," Dean said looking at Lyssa. She sat her back against the door to a stall. She was writing on two pieces of paper. She didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Good. This is going to work."

"You hope little brother."

Sam walked back over to Artie. He watched as Dean sat on a table across from Lyssa. His older brother just watched Lyssa as she ignored him.

"So kicking his ass later," Artie said looking at Sam.

"I'll help," Sam agreed.

"Really?"

"Lyssa is my friend and... Dean should have known better. Especially since he said he loved her."

Artie nodded. She turned and saw Anna just walking around the barn. She was smart enough to stay away from both Dean and Lyssa. Artie wondered how long that would last. She looked at Sam.

"The angels going to show up?" she asked taking his hand.

"Yeah, they are. Don't know when though."

"Hopefully, before the demons so then they can smite Anna's ass."

Sam looked at Artie. She gave him a pouty look and hugged him around the waist.

"What? She slept with Dean, my sister's man, of course I want her ass dead," Artie explained.

"Uh huh."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not for a minute."

"Damn."

Lyssa looked up and folded the papers and shoved them in her back pocket. She stood up and glanced at Dean as she shoved John's journal in her bag. She watched as he pulled out a flask and took a long sip. She glared at Anna when the other woman walked over. She looked down and bit her lip to keep tears from falling. She wasn't going to cry, not in front of Anna. She would hold her head up and not show the bitch how much she was hurting.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Anna asked Dean.

"Hey, it's 2 AM somewhere," Dean answered.

"You okay?"

Dean looked at Lyssa. She looked up and met his eyes for a moment then looked away. He flashed back to what Uriel had threatened. _You have a choice, either give us Anna or we will take your precious Bambi and sent her hurling so far into Hell that no one will be able to hear her scream. I will personally make sure that Alastair is sent back to show Lyssa firsthand what horrors you suffered. Your choice Dean. You heart or your whore._ No, he wasn't okay, not really. He wouldn't be okay until all this was over with and he was sure Lyssa was safe.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

The doors to the barn flew open and Castiel entered with Uriel. The doors flew shut behind them. Dean, Lyssa, Anna, Sam and Artie stood in the middle of the barn. They all looked at the angels waiting for them to make a move.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you," Castiel said.

"I think he's lying," Artie whispered loudly to Lyssa.

"Nah, I think he's telling the truth," Lyssa whispered back.

"How'd you find us?" Sam asked going along with the plan that the angels and Anna knew nothing about.

Castiel glanced over at Dean. Sam turned and looked at Dean. His brother looked really shaken up. That was when Sam realized that they hadn't let Dean in fully on what the plan was. He cursed inwardly and tried really hard to keep his face neutral.

"Dean?" Sam asked really hoping that Dean had done what Artie said he would do and not something to completely screw with the plan.

Dean looked at Anna. She was staring at him shocked. He glanced at Lyssa. She didn't seem shocked at all. She raked a hand though her hair and Dean had to look away from her. He looked back at Anna.

"I'm sorry," he said meaning it with all his heart.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they gave him a choice, they either kill me or they kill you. I know how their minds work," Anna said.

"We never threatened Sam. We threatened something more precious to Dean. The woman he loves with everything he has left," Uriel said.

Lyssa looked at Dean. He looked at her tears in his green eyes. She felt him take her hand. She searched his eyes for signs that this was some joke that Uriel was lying. Instead all she saw was his panic and fear.

"Dean?" she asked.

"He threatened to send you... To Hell, I... I couldn't let him do that. Not to you, Bambi. Especially not you," Dean said.

Dean held Lyssa when she threw herself in his arms. He buried his face in her hair. He knew he had made the right choice. He pulled away and looked at Anna. He really didn't want Anna dead but... The thought of his Bambi in Hell where he couldn't save her... No, it was no contest; he couldn't let what happened to him to happen to Lyssa. Never.

"You did the best you could, I forgive you," Anna told him.

Dean nodded. He felt Lyssa tense up at Anna's words. She pulled away from him but he held her hand tight. He needed to feel her beside him to make sure she was alright.

"Okay, no more tricks, no more running. I'm ready," Anna told the angels walking out in front of them.

"I'm sorry we have to do this," Castiel said.

"No, you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Like you do, whore," Lyssa muttered under her breathe feeling Dean pull her close to him.

"Still, we have a history."

"Wait? You and Anna? Cassie, you can do so much better," Artie said.

"Orders are orders, I know, just make it quick," Anna told the angels.

Lyssa felt Dean's pain. She let more tears fall. She wished she could say without any doubts that he had chosen to save her out of love and not duty, but she couldn't. It was his job to protect and save people and that's what he had done.

"Stop right there! Don't you hurt a hair on that girl's head," Alastair said from behind Dean, Sam, Artie and Lyssa.

"Dammit, Alastair. Like five more minutes and Anna would have been dead," Lyssa said turning and glaring at him.

"Babygirl, I need Anna alive."

"Really? Thought you liked dead girls since it's obvious you've been playing with Ruby."

Dean grabbed Lyssa and pulled her over to the side of the barn wanting her away from Alastair. Sam, Artie and Anna were already there. He watched as Uriel and Castiel walked closer to the demons.

"How dare you come in this room, you pussing sore?" Uriel asked.

"Angels 1, Demons 0," Artie said.

"Name calling that hurt my feelings, you sanctimonious fanatical prick," Alastair answered.

"And we are tied at one a piece," Lyssa said.

"Do you two really have to do commentary?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it stops us from running away screaming," Artie said.

"Turn around and walked away now," Castiel told Alastair.

"Sure, just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper," Alastair winked at the angels.

"You know who we are what we will do," Castiel told him, "leave now or we will lay you to waste."

"I think I'll take my chances."

They stood there watching each other for several long moments. Uriel made the first move. He grabbed one of the demons and slammed him into a post. The other demon ran to help but Uriel punched him. Castiel went after Alastair hitting and punching him. Castiel placed his hand on Alastair's forehead trying to exorcise him.

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" Alastair asked hitting Cas under the chin.

Lyssa saw Anna sneak away from the corner of her eye. She watched Alastair and Castiel. She grabbed the hilt of her knife. If she had to, she would jump in.

Artie watched as Uriel exorcised one of the demons. She looked and saw Alastair choking Cas. She looked at Lyssa. Lyssa nodded.

Dean went to grab Lyssa but he was too late. She walked over to Alastair and slashed a cut along his cheek.

"If you wanna talk try English," she said watching as he looked up at her.

"Babygirl, you are going to be sorry."

Dean grabbed a crow bar. He stood up and swung it hitting Alastair on the back. Alastair turned his attention away from Lyssa and towards Dean.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You had such promise," Alastair said. He reached out his hand.

Dean, Sam, and Artie started to cough. It was like this invisible force was choking them. Lyssa ran to help but with a single look from Alastair, she went flying her back slamming into the wall knocking the wind out of her.

Uriel exorcised the second demon. As he was kneeling down, Anna went over to him and grabbed her grace that hung around his neck. She ripped the chain and slammed it on the ground.

"Shut your eyes!" she yelled at them as this glowing bright light seemed to explode out of her. They all listened and covered their eyes except for the angels and Alastair. Alastair went too close and the light engulfed his body literally wiping it away.

Dean, Sam, Artie and Ruby got up. Castiel got up and walked over to Uriel. Dean saw Lyssa crawling. He went over and pulled her to her feet. Sam saw Ruby's knife on the floor. He picked it up and looked at Castiel and Uriel. Dean helped Lyssa over and they stood beside Sam and Artie.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? You should go get Anna," Dean said.

"This isn't over," Uriel said stepping forward. Castiel held him back.

"Oh, it's over to me Chuckles. And if you ever threaten Lyssa again, I will find a way to kill you or worse," Dean stated looking Uriel in the eyes.

Castiel and Dean shared a look before the angels flew off. Lyssa pulled away from Dean and stood up holding her stomach.

"I could really go for a drink," she said.

"You okay?" Sam asked Ruby as she came over to them her shirt and jeans soaked with blood.

"Not so much," she said.

"What took you so long to get here?" Artie asked.

"Sorry, I'm late with the demon delivery, I was only being tortured."

"That's no excuse."

"Well, Sam that was... A damn good plan," Dean admitted.

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, you're just bragging."

"Can we please get the hell out of here?" Lyssa asked.

"She's right, you should go," Ruby said.

"Ruby, where are you headed?" Dean asked.

"Oh, just here and there."

Lyssa saw Ruby leave. Lyssa turned and looked at Dean. In order for her to leave, she was going to have to ride in the car that Dean had sex with Anna in. Lyssa sighed. She could hold it together a little while longer. She wouldn't fall apart until her and Dean were alone.

***

Sam sat on the hood of the impala with a beer in his hand and Artie in his arms. They had driven a couple of hours before stopping for a drink to celebrate the fact they were still alive.

"Can't believe we made it out of there," Dean said.

"Again," Sam added.

"You two have horse shoes up your asses," Lyssa said as Sam and Dean toasted.

"I'm with Lys," Artie added taking a sip of her beer.

Dean sipped his beer. He felt Lyssa's arm brush his. He looked a head at the open field. Anna had told him he had people who cared about him that wanted to help him deal with what happened. He knew she was right, he decided it was time to come clean.

"I know you heard him," Dean said.

"Who?"

"Alastair, what he said about how I had promise."

"I heard him."

"You're not curious?"

Lyssa took a long sip of her beer. She knew what was coming and she hated it.

"Dean, I'm damn curious but... You're not taking about Hell and I'm not pushing," Sam answered.

Dean took another sip of his beer. Where did he start? He sighed and decided he might as well tell Sam exactly how long he had been down there.

"It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?"

"It was four months up here but down there... I don't know time is different. It was more like forty years."

Sam felt worse instantly. He should have been able to save Dean. He felt Artie take his hands and hold them. He pulled her closer to him needing her comfort.

"My God," he said.

"They, ah, sliced and ah, carved... And tore at me in ways you... Until there was nothing left," Dean said trying not to break down.

Lyssa finished her beer. She looked at Dean. She grabbed the beer in his hand and pulled it away. She took his hand and held it tight between her own. She was hurting inside but she still needed to help comfort Dean.

"And suddenly, I'd be whole again, like magic. Just so it could start all over. And Alastair, at the end of every day, everyone, he would come over and make me an offer. To take me off the rake if I put souls on, if I started to torture them. And every day I told him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine. For thirty years, I told him but then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack, God help me, I got right off it. And I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The... The things I did to them..." Dean said tears falling.

Lyssa had her own tears falling. She slid her arms under Dean's coat pulling him close to her. He couldn't look at her but she still held him. He needed to know that she was there for him, even now when he had hurt her. He needed her and she wouldn't let him down.

"Dean... Dean, you held on for thirty years that's longer than anyone would have," Sam said his own tears falling.

"How I feel... This... Inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing," Dean said close to breaking down.

Sam didn't know what to say. Artie turned around in his arms and held him. He held her close burying his face in her neck. He let his tears fall then.

Dean pulled away from Lyssa and walked down the road. He wanted to get away from Sam before he completely broke down. He stopped and let out a sob. He felt Lyssa's hand on his arm. He turned and saw her own tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he said apologizing for everything with those words.

"Shh, don't be sorry. It's alright, baby," Lyssa said hugging him. She felt him yank her close and hold her tight.

"It hurts so bad and... I know it'll never go away."

"Shh, Dean, I know. I know what you are feeling. I can feel it too. Shh, you're okay. I got you."

Lyssa held Dean as he cried. She soothed him hating it now that when she held him she thought about him holding Anna. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall. The ache in her chest was getting worse. She held Dean closer wishing there was another way to make her pain stop.

***

Artie walked into the hotel room in front of Sam. She tossed her bag on the bed. She turned and watched Sam as he closed the door to the room. She knew that he wasn't taking the news about what had happened to Dean very well. She watched as he turned to face her. She could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"It's not your fault," she told him softly.

"He was there because of me."

"Sam, he was there because he sold his soul."

"Exactly, he made a deal for me because I died!"

"Only because Jake stabbed you. What happened to Dean in Hell, it's not your fault, Sam. You wanna blame somebody; blame Alastair for doing that to Dean. Blame Castiel for not saving Dean and pulling him out sooner. You can even blame God for letting any of this shit happen. But do not blame yourself. You're as much a victim in all of this as Dean is."

Sam dropped his bag by the door and leaned against it. He looked at Artie and let tears roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away but more fell. He shook his head when Artie made the move to go over and held him.

"I figured he had been tortured. I mean, it's _Hell_ of course they would torture him but... Dean torturing other souls... I know that's what is killing him right now. The pain he caused others. He is such a caring person Artemis, deep down and... I can't see him doing that," Sam explained.

"Everyone has their breaking point, Sam. After thirty years, he just needed a way out. We both know it wasn't his fault, he just did what had to be done for his pain to stop."

"But that's just it! It hasn't stopped! He is still suffering!"

"I know he is but... We can help him. We're his family, Carebear and if we fall apart, who does that leave him with?"

Artie wiped her own tears from following. She went over to Sam and pulled him in her arms. She felt his tears fall on her shoulder as she pulled him tight against her.

"I don't know how to help him, Firefly. How do I make this right?" Sam asked feeling Artie run her hands though his hair. He held her close to him taking comfort in the feel of her body against him.

"You can't make this right, Sam. There is no quick fix but... You can help by just being there for him if he needs to talk. And showing him that he isn't alone. Just like you aren't alone."

"Thank you. You... You are exactly what I need right now."

Sam pulled away from Artie and kissed her. He turned them around pressing her back against the door. His hand tore at her clothes with need. He kissed along her jaw to her neck. He bit her gently below the ear. He heard her moan.

"Sam," she said as he ripped the button off her jeans and yanked the zipper down.

"I need you," he whispered in her ear.

Artie swore and banged her head against the door as Sam's hand sipped into her jeans. She moaned as she felt his fingers enter her. She griped his arm tight.

"Bed, now," she moaned ripping his cowboy shirt open.

"In a minute."

Sam kissed Artie again slipping his fingers in and out of her. He wrapped one arm around her and hauled her against him. He carried her to the bed. He pulled his hand out of her jeans loving it when she whimpered at the loose of his touch. He kept her body against his and he pushed her jeans down her hips.

"That would be easier if you let me go," Artie said running her hands down his chest.

"I don't plan on letting you go anytime tonight," he told her kissing her again.

"So, I'm your prisoner?"

"Yes, you're my prisoner," he answered his lips still against hers.

"Works for me."

Artie returned Sam's passionate kiss and began to pull his clothing off of him. He needed her and she was all too happy to give him to him.

***

Lyssa placed her journal on the table beside John's. She let her bag fall on one of the chairs. She griped the back of it knowing that it was time to confront Dean. She didn't want to but... She had to. There were some things he deserved to know. She turned and saw him sitting on the bed cleaning the guns. She took a slow, calming deep breath. Tears came to her eyes as she knew that she was about to kick him when he was down. She leaned against the table for support gripping the edge.

"Dean, babe, we need to talk," she said softly.

Dean looked up and looked at Lyssa. He saw the tears in her eyes and knew that this wasn't going to be an easy talk. He put aside his gun and stood up. He walked closer to Lyssa standing a couple of feet away from her. He wanted to pull her in his arms but he had a feeling that if he touched her she'd lose the calm she was desperately holding on to.

"Bambi, I know-," he started.

"Stop. I... I need to tell you some things then we can talk about you having sex with Anna."

"Wait, you know?"

"I know. I wish to God I didn't. I wish I could stop the pictures in my head... I just wish it didn't hurt so much," Lyssa whispered tears falling.

"Lys, I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know. I just... No, we'll do this after. I... I have to come clean. There's been a couple of things I... That I haven't told you since I got here."

"What?" Dean was worried. He saw how Lyssa's eyes held pain and how she was avoiding meeting his eyes. Whatever she had to tell him, he wasn't going to like it.

"I... Here," Lyssa dug in her bag and pulled out the tampon box. She handed it to Dean, "open it."

Dean took the box. He looked at it then opened it. He looked inside then looked at Lyssa questionly and pulled out what was inside. He stared at the pile of hundred dollar bills folded in half. He looked at Lyssa really confused.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her.

"Well, you see there was this stripper..." Lyssa trailed off seeing the look Dean was giving her. She sighed, "I pawned off three bracelets my father had given me."

"But why?"

Lyssa shoved her hands in her pockets feeling the sleeves of Dean's shirt fall over her hands. She looked at the floor.

"I needed a security blanket. Just in case... Just in case you left us behind. I never thought that... I never thought that you'd love me or try too."

"Bambi-."

"No, Dean there's more. And this part... I don't know how to tell you this."

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

Dean watched Lyssa. She was back to being that awkward girl who pulled at her shirt sleeves. She bit her lip and Dean sighed. She wasn't comfortable with him anymore. He could see it. She was hiding her pain inside away from him.

"I... Artie and Sam aren't the only ones with powers around. I have some. I... It started when... I guess that doesn't matter because I've been lying to you about them."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, "What... what can you do?"

"At first when you would touch me or I touched you I... God, there is no easy way to say this... I saw Hell. What I told you I saw on TV, I didn't. You showed me what Alastair did to you and... The souls you tortured. And now it's... It's grown. I can hear you thoughts all the time... Like now."

Dean felt tears forming in his eyes. He had been trying to protect Lyssa from what he had done in Hell yet she had seen it all anyway. And he was the reason. Every time he had touched her he had tormented her with those images. He should have never touched her, ever.

"Stop it, Winchester. Stop thinking that. I wanted you to touch me, I still do."

"You should have told me."

"Why? So you could shut yourself off from me? No, you needed me and I... I need you."

"I hurt you. In so many ways."

"I've been hurt before. But you... Us... This is different."

Lyssa looked up at Dean. She saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. She walked over and touched her hand to his cheek. He pulled away but she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and looked at him.

"What happened with Anna... I know I'm to blame. I shut you out, I kept pushing you and fighting with-," she started.

"I did this. I cheated on you and put that look in your eyes. Goddammit, I am so sorry. I'd take it back if I could."

"I know, you would, but you want to know something?"

"What?"

"You may have broken my heart but... I still love you with all the pieces. I always will. I don't think I could ever not love you," she whispered stroking his cheek.

"You should be screaming and throwing things at me not... Comforting me," Dean answered pulling her close.

"I don't want to fight. I am tired of fighting with you and hurting you. I... I just want to pretend, for a few hours that the past couple of days never happened and crawl into that bed with my man holding me."

"You want to lie to yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. How about it, Dean? Will you lie to me, too?"

Dean rested his cheek on Lyssa's head. He closed his eyes and let more tears fall. He knew he shouldn't, that they needed to talk about this, even scream about it but the sound of his Bambi's voice. It was heart breaking.

"Baby," he whispered fully intent on turning her down.

"Lie to me, Dean. Just for tonight, love me like you use to," Lyssa whispered back pulling away and kissing him.

Lyssa felt Dean's tears as they mingled with her own. She pulled his clothes off as he pulled hers off. She pushed Dean toward the bed. Their lovemaking was all about the hurt and pain that they were feeling and trying to forget. For a few hours, they lost themselves in each other trying to remember what it use to feel like when they made love. Lyssa especially wanted this memory; not for herself but for Dean. She wanted him to have something to hold on to when he didn't have her to hold.

* * *

A/N: So.... Okay.... Yeah, ahh.... I got a plan, really. *looks around at the unhappy fans* Honest, I have a plan and I will fix this. *sees a couple with bats* Now, come on, really, if you hurt me I can't fix it. *they smile evilly at her* Oh shit. *runs away to begin fixing it*


	77. Chapter 77

Artie rolled over and saw that the place next to her was empty. She sat up and saw Sam sitting at the dinette set looking out the window. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it on doing up the buttons as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She felt him rest his head against her chest.

"Are you hungry?" she asked running her fingers though his hair.

"You ever wish you could take a day back? Act like that day never happened?" Sam muttered running his hands down her bare legs.

"Yes, I do, but we can't. It would really be awesome but... You know then we would probably relive or forget everyday because we would find fault in them somehow."

Sam closed his eyes and nodded. He pulled away and looked up at Artie's eyes. Her grey eyes held love and understanding in them. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly on the lips. He ran his hand up her shirt and stroked her bare thigh. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You're right but... How do I move on from what he told me yesterday? How do I make this guilt go away?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, Sam. I don't have an answer for you about that but... I do know that you can't mope around here feeling sorry for yourself or Dean. He'll see you and feel worse. Baby, you just have to tell yourself... It isn't your fault."

"But it is."

"No, Sammy it isn't. I love you but if you say it is your fault one more time, I will beat your ass."

Artie heard Sam chuckle. She kissed him again and pulled away so she could look into his blue eyes. She saw his guilt in his eyes but his eyes also held love for her in them. She ran her thumbs along his cheeks and smiled at him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"You," Sam answered moving his head and sucking on Artie's thumb.

"I'm not on the menu."

"Too bad, I'm ordering off the menu then."

Sam picked Artie up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on it. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," he told her pulling open the shirt she wore.

"I love you too."

Artie kissed Sam and rolled him on his back. She smiled when his hands caressed her body. Breakfast could wait.

***

Dean rolled over and reached for Lyssa. He opened his eyes when all his arm found was the cold mattress beside him. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the spot beside him, it was empty. His eyes went to the washroom but it was also empty. He shoved the sheets aside and grabbed his jeans. He pulled them on and walked to the table hoping Lyssa had left a note.

He got there and looked down at the table top. There was his father's journal next to Lyssa's. The knife he had gotten her laid in front of them holding down a couple of pieces of paper. He grabbed the papers and unfolded them. He started to read.

_Dean,_

_I don't know where to start. How... How do I tell you goodbye? It's... It seems so damn impossible yet I know I have to. I... I know that after I tell you about my ability, you'll pull away from me. You'll shut yourself off from me and I can't handle that. Not here in this world where I know you're out there somewhere. So, that means I'm... I'm going to have to take one for the team and walk away._

Dean felt his legs almost give out. He pulled out a chair and sat on it. He read that part again. He closed his eyes and swore. Lyssa knew him too damn well. Last night, after he thought she had fallen asleep, he had started to think about plans; plans to how he was going to walk away from her. Just the thought of her seeing Hell and what he had done... He couldn't handle it. He looked down and went back to reading the letter.

_You tried so hard, Dean to love me and be normal for me but... I didn't need you to be normal. I just needed you to be you. I just needed you to love me but instead... You left me feeling broken and betrayed. But this is also my fault; you never really knew who I was to begin with so how could you love me? You just... You need to let me go._

_The memories though.... The memories of being in your arms, of you loving me, they will never die. You made me believe in happy endings again, Dean. When I was with you, the love you showed me... I will always carry that in my heart. Always, baby. I won't throw that away. No matter where I go in this life or the next, I'll hold that with me. _

_Now, I need you to do something for me. I... I need you to forget all the wrongs that I have done. Forget all the mistakes that I made. I know I'm not perfect but neither are you, Dean and... I just don't want you resenting me, baby. I want you to remember the happy times. Remember... Remember that I love you and leave out the rest. Hold on to that memory. Just... Hold on to that._

_Bambi._

Dean read the two pages again. He saw his hands shaking. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

***

Lyssa paced along the side of the road. She twirled the switch blade around and around in her hand as she stared at her cell phone. She stopped pacing and leaned against the pickup truck that she had stolen. Another thing she had never told Dean; there were so many things he never knew about her. She shook her head and flipped her phone open and clicked on her contacts. She scrolled down ignoring the ache in her chest when she saw Dean's name and his cell number. She scrolled past it finding Selen's number. She hit it and held the phone to her ear. She listened to it ring and ring. She prayed Selen would answer. She needed to say goodbye to someone.

"Hello?" Selen said answering the phone out of breath.

"Selen, its Lyssa."

"Lyssa, how are you?"

"I've been better. I... I'm about half a day's drive from Montana. A day's drive if I take my time. Would you be up for company?"

"Your company, always. But... Why do I get the feeling that you're coming alone?"

"Because I am. Some shit happened and... It's better this way."

"Is Dean going to be calling me asking where you are?"

Lyssa closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek. She stopped twirling the switch blade around and griped it tight in her hand.

"He might. If he does, tell him I'm alright and that I just need to be alone," Lyssa said feeling the blade digging into her skin and was actually comforted by the pain.

"Lys, you're okay, right?" Selen asked her worry evident in her voice.

"For once, Selen, yeah, I am. I feel... At peace. I... I came to a decision and I'm sticking to it."

"Alright, I'll see you in awhile."

"Bye, Selen. You're... You're a good person."

Lyssa hung up the phone and shut the cell off. She shoved it in her back pocket and took a long, slow deep breath. She looked at the empty field ahead of her. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She let them fall and just thought about Dean. The way his eyes would look into her eyes and see her soul or how his lips and body felt against her own.

"Forgive me, Dean. Oh god, Artie, Sam I'm so sorry but... This is the best decision I have made since coming here. I love you all," she whispered before climbing back in the truck.

She got it running again and turned on the radio. 'Let Me Go' by 3 Doors Down was playing. She sighed and took off down the highway. With every mile she drove further away from Dean and towards the ending of her story.

***

Sam had just finished pulling on his jeans when he heard banging on the door. He decided to ignore it until her heard Dean yell from the other side. Sam got up and went over to the door. He yanked it open and Dean walked into the room. He watched as Dean started to place.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked grabbing shirt.

"She's gone, Sam. She left me," Dean said stopping and looking at Sam.

"Lyssa left?"

"Yes, she left, Sam. God, I fucked up."

"What happened? Is it because of Anna?"

"What about the Kool-Aid hair whore angel?" Artie asked coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Lyssa's gone," Sam said.

"What? Did she leave a note or something?"

Dean looked at Artie and Sam. He dug into his pocket and held out the two pieces of paper to Sam. Sam went over to Artie. He unfolded to pages and the two of them started to read Lyssa's letter. Dean pulled out a chair and sat on it. He pulled out his cell phone but there was nothing. Lyssa hadn't returned any of his calls.

"Fuck, she told you about her ability," Artie said looking around for clothes.

"What ability?" Sam asked finishing reading the letter. He could almost feel Lyssa's pain from her words.

"Bambi she... She saw me in Hell," Dean said.

"What?"

"When Dean touched Lyssa or she's touch him, sometimes she would see what happened in Hell. She... It scared her but she didn't want to tell either of you. She knew that you two wouldn't take it very well," Artie said grabbing some clothes and going in the bathroom to get changed.

"God, she... How did she take it?" Sam muttered.

"My guess would be that was why she started cutting again. I drove her to it."

Sam looked at Dean. He saw his brother just sitting on the chair his elbows resting on his knees his face in his hands. He walked over and placed Lyssa's letter on the table beside Dean.

"Really? Because she never said that in her letter. And we don't know that for sure, Dean."

"I know for sure. I just couldn't leave her alone, I had to have her."

Dean looked up and glared at Sam when he heard his little brother laughing.

"And what is so goddamn funny?" he demanded.

"Dean, Lys wasn't exactly running away from you telling you to leave her alone. In fact, she was kind of chasing you around," Sam pointed out.

"Sammy, I shouldn't have let her in."

"Dean, there is no letting with the Bennetts. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Artie walked out of the washroom speaking in French. She closed her cell and looked at the two Winchesters. She didn't want to tell them but, she was worried sick about her sister. She shoved her phone in her jean pocket and sighed.

"Lys isn't answering her phone," she finally said.

"I've been trying too but... Same thing," Dean said.

"Dean, did she take all her things with her?"

Dean stood up. He looked at Artie and shook his head. Lyssa hadn't taken anything. Her bags had been piled with his, not even opened.

"No, she left everything behind. Even the money," Dean felt he needed to add.

"What money?" Sam asked as Artie and Dean shared a knowing look.

"Later. Right now we need to find Lyssa. I... I'm worried. This isn't like her at all," Artie said.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"She doesn't know very many people here. There's us, Bobby, Selen and Jo," Dean said.

"She left us, Bobby's on vacation and the chances of her going to see Jo are nil," Sam pointed out.

"Unless she wanted to kill Jo which could be a possibility," Artie pointed out.

"So, that leaves Selen. Shit, I'm going to have to call her, aren't I?" Dean whined.

"If you want to find Lyssa then yeah, you'll have to call her."

"Fuck."

Artie smiled a little. This was the Dean she knew and remembered from watching the show. She watched as Dean pulled out his cell phone muttering curses under his breath. He dialled the number and started pacing. Artie leaned against Sam when she felt his arms come around her.

"She'll be okay," Sam told her.

"She better be. She's never done this before."

"First time for everything."

Dean paced listening to the phone ring. He hated this; he hated having to rely on Selen to help find Lyssa. He swore wishing Lyssa would just answer his calls.

"Howdy," he heard Selen say.

"Selen is Lyssa there?" he demanded.

"How are you, Dean? I'm doing just fine here. The weather is great."

"Dammit, Selen Lyssa left and I need to know if she's there."

"She's not here but I did talk to her. She said she was fine, that she just needed some space and to be alone."

"Where is she?"

"She didn't tell me that."

"Call me if you see her."

"Dean-."

"No, I need to talk to her. Just do it."

Sam watched as Dean hung up the phone. He knew by Dean's side of the conversation that Selen didn't know where Lyssa was. He watched as Dean kicked a chair.

"Didn't find her, did you?" Artie asked.

"No, I didn't. What do we do now?"

"We have to wait. Maybe... Maybe Lyssa will come back," Sam said.

Dean looked at Artie. He saw the look on her face. He had a sinking feeling Lyssa wasn't coming back. Ever.

***

Lyssa drove into the clearing of the dense forest. She climbed out of the truck and slammed the door. The sun had just set and the last light was fading from the sky. She walked down the dirt road. She had stopped the minute she had found this spot. It was hidden so she wouldn't be disturbed.

She stopped and found the perfect spot. It was at the bottom of a large tree with small brushes surrounding it. The forest floor dipped there creating a small den. Lyssa went over and peered in it. There were no animals or babies there. She went over and made herself comfortable in the den.

She pulled out the switch blade. With a flick of her wrist she opened it and looked at the shiny blade. She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked down at her still covered arms. She had put on Dean's shirt that morning just so she could smell his scent around her. Tears came to her eyes as she slowly pushed the sleeve up. She stared at the scars running up her arm.

"I'm sorry but this is the best way. We all know that. You guys will be fine without me," she whispered softly trying to convince herself that that was true. Instead all she saw was Dean's green eyes as they looked into her brown ones, all she could hear was him telling her he needed her.

She shook those thoughts aside. More tears rolled down her cheeks but she refused to back down. She gripped the handle of the switch blade tight and placed the blade against the soft scared skin of her wrist. She nodded and cut. She bit her lip when she felt the burning as the knife sliced thru her skin. She let out a little yelp then it was done. She had cut deep and the blood was flowing down her wrist covering her hand and falling to the forest floor.

Lyssa sighed and moved the switch blade to her other hand that was slowly being covered with blood. She pushed up the sleeve of the shirt leaving behind a bloody hand print. She griped the switch blade tight and quickly made the cut. She cursed at the pain but then it was over. Both her wrists were slashed open, her blood flowing onto the ground.

She dropped the knife on the ground and leaned her back against the bark of the tree. She closed her eyes and rested her arms on her thighs. In a matter of a couple of minutes she felt the blood soaking though the material of her jeans. She was also starting to feel faint. She slumped down in the den. She opened her eyes when she heard branches break and the sound of someone walking down the road.

"Go away," she whispered before she finally lost consciousness.

Castiel walked up to the den. He looked down at Lyssa covered in blood laying there. He felt her spirit slipping away. He walked closer and kneeled down in front of her. He placed his hands over the cuts on her wrists feeling the blood flowing though his fingers.

"You are my charge; I am not going to let you die. He needs you," Castiel whispered as he healed the veins she had cut though.

Once the veins were healed, he pulled her forward and picked her up in his arms. He then flew away.

***

Dean paced the motel room feeling like he was losing his mind. He sat on the bed and looked at the clock. Lyssa had been gone for hours. He pulled out his cell phone and willed it to ring. He tossed it on the bed when it didn't ring. He had no patience what so ever for the stupid phone that refused to ring.

"Come on Bambi, where are you? You need to give me a chance to fix this," he said softly.

He looked to the table and saw his father's journal resting beside Lyssa's. He got up and walked over to it. He picked up Lyssa's journal and flipped it open to some random entry in the middle. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

_I can't stop cutting. I keep trying but... Then something happens and I can't stop myself. Not even the fear of Dean finding out stops me. I love him with everything I have but... The pain I have inside of me, it's too much. And seeing Dean in Hell... God, what Alastair did to him... Sometimes I can barely stop myself from screaming when I see those images. But I have to be strong; I can't fall apart on Dean. He... He is too close to losing it himself. I got to be strong and together for him. Too bad that the cutting helps me hold it together. God, I can't ever tell him. I love him but this is a part of me he would never understand. This part of me he'll never know. I can't let him. _

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. He closed the journal and held it close to him. She had been hurting so much and he... He hadn't noticed. What kind of boyfriend was he? He didn't even notice when his girlfriend was losing it. He shook his head.

"Bambi, fuck... I didn't know," he whispered.

He looked down at the journal debating to read more or not.

***

Selen looked at the clock and tossed the dish clothe on the counter. She turned and saw Logan sitting at the kitchen table putting together a model airplane. She shook her head and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"She should have been here by now," she told him softly.

"Maybe she stopped to have something to drink," Logan suggested.

"I don't think so."

"Selen, I think you are-."

Logan stopped dead when he smelt the blood. He pushed Selen away and jumped out of the chair. He looked around. His eyes fell on the man in the trench coat standing in his living room. The man held a prone Lyssa in his arms. One of Lyssa's arms dangled to her side dripping blood on the floor. Selen turned and gasped.

"What the fuck?" she said.

"I am an angel of the Lord, Castiel. Lyssa... She is my charge. Please, help her," Castiel said.

"Do you have any idea what the scent of her blood is doing to me?" Logan demanded.

"I do but you are fighting it because you care about her. Help her."

"Logan-," Selen started.

"Call Lenore and Eli. We'll need help."

Selen watched as Logan went over to the angel. Logan took Lyssa in his arms. Castiel nodded then was gone. Logan carried Lyssa to the kitchen table. He swept the model airplane on to the floor and laid Lyssa on the table. Selen went to the phone and started to dial Lenore's number. She looked at her friend covered in blood and wondered what had been so horrible that Lyssa had decided to take this way out.

***

Artie stared at her cell phone willing the damn thing to ring. She turned and saw Sam pacing the floor. He had been trying for the past twenty minutes to sweet talk the lady at the phone company to give him Lyssa's password so he could turn on the GPS and find out where she was. So far the woman was not helping at all. Artie was grateful Sam was the one making the call because if she had been, the bitch would have gotten a verbal beat down already.

"... Please, she's my sister and-I know your policies but this is an... Yeah thanks," Sam finally gave in hanging up.

"No luck, huh?" Artie asked.

"None. Guess we'll just have to wait for Lyssa to contact us."

"I am here for that," Castiel said.

Artie and Sam both jumped when they turned and saw Cas standing in the middle of the room. Sam noticed the blood first. That was what stopped him from getting Dean; Sam had this sinking feeling that the blood was Lyssa's.

"What about Lyssa?" Artie asked.

"She... Lyssa tried to take her own life today. I... I got there in time to heal the wounds-," Castiel said his voice void of emotion.

"No! She wouldn't!"

Sam held Artie in his arms. He felt her tears start to fall. He turned and saw Castiel watching them.

"Not a word to Dean about this," Sam said knowing his brother was already at the breaking point; this would shove him over the edge.

"Lyssa is at Selen's. It was closer to bring her there," Castiel finished.

"Thank you, Cassie," Artie said looking at Cas.

"No thanks are needed. You and Lyssa... You are my charges. My responsibility."

With that Cas was gone. Artie buried her face in Sam's chest and cried. She couldn't believe what Lyssa had tried to do. She felt Sam pick her up and carry her to the bed. He laid her down on it and laid beside her holding her.

"I have to call Selen and-," she started.

"Shh, rest now. We'll call Selen in a few hours."

"Hold me, Sammy."

"Wasn't planning on letting you go."

***

_Lyssa ran in the rain laughing as Matt chased her. She lifted up her chiffon pink flowing dress and ran further into the field. She turned and stopped. Matt wasn't following her anymore. The field and the rain also disappeared._

_"Matt? Matthew McKay, this isn't funny!" she yelled into the darkness._

_She walked further into the darkness looking and listening. Suddenly there were flashes of red everywhere. She covered her eyes and tripped over something. She almost fell but held her balance. She didn't fall and looked down. She screamed when she saw the blank eyes of her friend._

_"Matty!" she yelled falling to his side. She felt the blood soak though her dress. Tears came to her eyes and she cried._

_"No, Matt it wasn't supposed to happen this way," she cried._

_"Ah, too bad for you my condolences," Lyssa heard a voice say behind her._

_Lyssa stood up and turned around. She saw a young woman with long blond hair and a cocky smile on her face. She knew who this woman was; Lilith._

_"Lilith," she stated grinding her teeth._

_"In the flesh. Well... Okay, someone else's flash. You must be Dean's newest toy, Lyssa Bennett."_

_"What the fuck are you doing in my after life?"_

_"I wanted to thank you for doing the one thing all of us demons couldn't. Not even Alastair."_

_"Thank me?"_

_"Yeah, you broke Dean Winchester. Bravo, you deserve a medal."_

_A scene appeared behind Lilith and Lyssa watched as Dean appeared there. She saw him drinking straight from the bottle of jack. His eyes were red and bloodshot; he had an actual beard on the lower half of his face instead of his usual stubble. Then his eyes, they were so filled with pain. Lyssa felt her body tremble. She shook her head and glared at Lilith._

_"You're lying," she stated._

_"Oh honey, this is too good to lie about. Really, great job."_

_"I am going to kill you!"_

_"Oh, you can try but first you'll have to stop that," Lilith said pointing at Lyssa's wrists._

_Lyssa looked down and saw her wrists torn open blood flowing everywhere. She screamed. _

***

"Hold her down!" she heard someone yell as she came around. She moaned and blinked her eyes at the bright light.

"I'm trying but she's coming around," came the answer.

"Fuck! Lenore, take over."

Lyssa looked around and moaned. She didn't know where she was but she knew that she was in pain. She felt the tug of a needle and thread on her right wrist as her left one throbbed and ached. She closed her eyes.

"Dean," she moaned wishing he was there with her but sensing that he wasn't.

"Lys, shh, it's Selen, you're okay," she heard her friend say as Selen stroked her cheek.

"Want... Dean," Lyssa answered feeling an ache in her chest.

"He's on his way."

"Selen," she heard another female voice, Lenore warn.

"Wake me... when... here," Lyssa trailed off feeling the darkness pulling her back in.

"She's passed out again."

"Good maybe then we can fix the stitches she tore...." she heard then nothing.


	78. Chapter 78

Dean sat on the bed his face in his hands. Three days and nothing. No word from Lyssa or Selen. It was like his Bambi had fallen off the face of the planet. He looked up at the dinette table. There sat Lyssa's journal. He had read it cover to cover twice. Reading her words and thoughts made it seem like she was here with him. He also finally got to know what she had been hiding from him; what her father had really done to her. Bile rose in his throat again as he thought about the horrible things Lyssa had written down. He couldn't understand how after everything that she had been though, how she could let him anywhere close to her.

"How could she let me touch her?" he wondered out loud again.

He ran his hands over his three day old beard. He let his body fall back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let tears fall. He was losing it. Lyssa had been there when he needed someone to lean on; he had come to count on her and expect her to always be there. What was he supposed to do now if she wasn't there anymore? He knew he couldn't just go back to the way things had been not without shutting a part of himself off. He couldn't be the tough seasoned hunter anymore; too much had happened to him. He had seen too much and done too many horrible things. He curled into a ball and grabbed the pillow and hid his head under it as he sobbed. He just wanted to cry.

"Dean," he heard Sam say banging on the door.

"Go away, Sam! I don't want to see anyone!" Dean yelled.

Dean waited but this time Sam didn't protest. He sighed and held his eyes closed. He hoped for sleep. He needed it after three days of no sleep whatsoever. Too bad all he could think about was Lyssa and where she was, is she was alright. He let more tears fall.

***

Artie looked at the sketch and let tears fall. She had sketched Lyssa in happier times. She flipped the page of her sketch pad and looked at the blank page in front of her. She turned and looked at the coloured pencils and grabbed the black. She placed the tip on the paper and let her hand take over.

That was all she had been doing for three days. Sketching and trying to push out of her mind what her sister had tried to do. She wiped away a tear and thought about the past few days and how Selen had been calling to keep her up to speed. And now that Bobby had showed up in Montana, Artie was starting to feel that maybe everything would be alright. She just wished Lyssa would wake up. She had been drifting in and out for three days and Artie was worried about what that could mean. She sighed and looked at her sketch. It was a huge ball of black. She slammed her sketch book shut. She looked up when Sam walked in the door carrying three bags of food.

"He didn't open the door?" she asked softly.

"No. Artemis, we need to tell him," Sam said dropping the bags on the table. He looked at Artie. They had been arguing about this subject for three days.

"No."

"He deserves to know."

"No."

"Lyssa wants him with her."

"He is the reason she did it!"

Sam sighed and pulled off his jacket. He hated fighting with Artie about this. She was on Selen's side about this whole thing. Dean did something to hurt Lyssa mainly sleep with Anna, which meant he wasn't allowed to see her and know what had happened. Sam was on the side of Lyssa and Dean. It was obvious to him that Lyssa needed Dean with her. And Sam knew his brother needed Lyssa.

"He isn't the reason and you know that," Sam said.

"No, I don't. I think-."

Artie's phone ringing stopped her from going on. She grabbed it from the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Artie, its Bobby. She's awake."

"Thank the Goddess. I want to talk to her."

"Sorry, honey but... She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. She... I'll be bringing her back to my place."

"She doesn't want to talk to me?"

"No, she won't even talk to me or Selen. She just told me she wanted to go home to my place and that was it."

"Bobby... I haven't talk Dean about what she did."

"Well, you better. I have a feeling he is what she needs."

Artie didn't say anything. She hung up and looked at Sam. She sighed and looked at the floor.

"She's awake and Bobby is taking her back to his place."

"We have to tell him," Sam answered.

"I... Sam, I know she needs him but what if he hurts her again?"

"We have to take that chance. They... they are better together then apart."

***

Lyssa stared at the bandages around her wrists. She couldn't believe that she was still alive. She dropped her arms and pulled her knees close to her chest. She could hear Selen and Bobby arguing downstairs. Selen didn't want Lyssa to go back to Bobby's because that would mean Dean would know where she was. She let tears roll down her cheeks when she thought about Dean. She knew that he wouldn't be able to look at her anymore after what she had almost done. She could barely look at herself.

She looked up when the door opened. She looked at Bobby. She hated the sad look he had in his eyes whenever he looked at her now. She wiped away her tears as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Lyssa, you just woke up. Maybe you should take a couple more-," Bobby started.

"I want to go home, Bobby. Your place... It's home," she said softly.

"Dean is probably going to show up with Sam and Artie. Can you handle that?"

Bobby saw more tears form in Lyssa's eyes. He reached out and took her hand. She held on tight to him and he pulled her in his arms as she broke down. He held her close like a father would hold his daughter.

"I can't handle it, Bobby but... I need him. There's this ache in my heart and I know he feels it too and... I just need him," Lyssa cried resting her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"I know you do, honey. I always knew when that boy finally found love it would be the all-consuming-can't-live-without-them kind. In case you haven't noticed, it's all or nothing with him."

"I know but... I wouldn't change him, Bobby. Not one part of him even... Even the part that causes him to hurt me, I wouldn't change. It's what makes him Dean."

Lyssa closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She felt Bobby stroking her hair and she was glad she was here. Even though she felt so hurt and broken, she suddenly knew that being here was where she belonged.

***

Sam picked the lock and looked at Artie. She nodded. He pushed open the door to Dean's room. Sam reached out and flicked on the light so that they could see in the dark den Dean had created for himself. Sam and Artie walked into the room. Artie saw the bottles of jack lying around the room. Some empty, some half full. She sighed really not wanting to know how much damage Dean had done to his liver in the past three days. She slammed the door watching the lump on the bed she assumed was Dean jump then they heard a moan.

"Dammit, Sammy, can't you just leave me alone?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, get your lazy ass out of bed. We need to talk," Artie said walking over to the bed and kicking the mattress.

Sam ran a hand over his face sure that this was the wrong approach to take with Dean. He watched as Dean got out of bed and almost face planted on the carpet. He sighed and went to stand in between Dean and Artie. If he didn't, he knew it would not end well.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Dean yelled at Artie.

"You are my problem! All this is on your head, you bastard!"

"Excuse me?! How is this my fault?!"

"Guys, this isn't-," Sam tried.

"You fucked Anna! You hurt her, Dean! You took the love my sister has always, will always have for you and threw it away like it meant nothing! Like she meant nothing!"

"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think that I know I broke her?! I KNOW! She gave everything for me and I... I did what I do best... I screwed it up. She's better off away from me. She really is."

Sam watched as Dean sat on the bed. He saw his older brother's shoulders shaking and knew he had to fix this. He had to make it right.

"Dean, we know where she is. Lyssa is with Selen and Bobby is bringing her back to his place," Sam said softly.

"Then I need to stay far away from there," Dean muttered.

"She tried to kill herself, Dean. She tried to end her life. Bobby, Selen they... They said that while she was out, you're the one she was calling for," Artie said watching as Dean looked up at her.

"She what?"

"She tried to kill herself. That's why we haven't heard from her. We don't know-What are you doing?"

Artie watched as Dean grabbed his cell phone. He dialled a number and started pacing. She looked at Sam but he shrugged. He didn't know what Dean was doing either.

Dean paced the words Artie had said running though his head. Lyssa had tried to kill herself. He needed to hear her voice; he needed to scream at her but most of all he had a desperate need to hold her in his arms. He needed to feel her breathing; her chest rise and fall against his.

"Hello," he heard Selen say.

"I want to talk to Bambi, now," he said.

"No."

"I am not asking-."

"And I'm not letting you."

"Selen listen-."

"No! You broke her heart, back the fuck off or I will murder you and no one will miss you."

"She will."

"She'll learn to live-Bobby!" Dean heard a struggle for the phone on the other side.

"Selen, really. You know she wants to talk to him," he heard Bobby say.

"Well, sorry if I don't think that is healthy. For her state of mind."

"He hurt her, yes, but stop and think Selen, keeping him from her is going to hurt her even more in the long run. He is what she needs."

"Damn you and your logic."

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I'm here, Dean. I'm bringing the phone to Lyssa right now."

"Bobby, just tell me... Is she okay?"

Bobby sighed, "She'll be better once she hears from you."

***

Lyssa pulled Selen's tank top over her head and yanked the material down over the top of the jeans Lenore's had given her. They had flat out refused to show her her own clothes but she knew they were covered in blood. She grabbed the hoodie and pulled it on. She winced as the action pulled at her stitches but she was determined to leave today. She sighed once done dressing and sat on the bed. A million thoughts ran threw her head. First and foremost was Dean. She vaguely remembered her dream with Lilith. She told herself it was a lie that Dean Winchester would not fall apart because of a woman. No matter how many times she told herself that though, another part of her spoke up and said that she was different. She was his Bambi.

"Please just let him be okay," she whispered softly.

The door opened and she looked up. Bobby stood there with the phone in his hand. She felt her heart start to race. She knew it was Dean on the other side of the phone. Only he could bully Selen into getting his own way and talking to her. She stood up and walked over to Bobby. She took the phone.

"If you can't-," Bobby started.

"It's Dean, I can handle him... in fact he likes it when I handle him," she said smiling.

***

Dean heard what Lyssa had said. He smiled a little and moved to the bathroom. He left the door open and leaned against the counter waiting. He told himself to stay calm and not to start screaming at her.

"Baby?" he heard Lyssa say.

"Bambi... Christ, you have no idea how-," he started feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

"I know. I'm... Can we not talk about this over the phone? I... I'm not ready yet," she whispered.

"Okay. Tell me you're alright."

"Physically, yeah I'm good. Mentally... Jury is still out on that one."

Dean was silent. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Lyssa, his girl. He could almost see her. Her hair down around her shoulders falling in soft curls. Her wide brown eyes with dark circles around them. Then he saw her wrists with white bandages around them. He opened his eyes.

"Dammit, Bambi I love you so much. Don't you know that? Don't you know how much I need you with me?" he had to ask.

"I'm sorry, I just.... Please don't walk away from me, Dean. Please."

"Baby, I will never leave you. Ever. I made a promise, remember?"

"I remember."

"I don't ever want you to ask me that again. I'm not leaving you. Okay."

"Okay."

Dean hated how broken she sounded. He ran a hand over his face, "Alright, I'm on my way to Bobby's right now. I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Smile, Bambi."

"But you can't see me."

"Doesn't matter, smile."

Dean heard Lyssa sigh. He waited. He smiled when he heard Lyssa laugh a little. He knew she was smiling. He wiped away his tears relieved that she could still laugh.

"I'll see you later, Bambi."

"Dean, let Sam or Artie drive. Please."

"Fine... I love you, Lyssa."

"I love you too."

Dean hung up the phone. He turned and looked at Artie and Sam. He went over and started to shove things in his bag.

"Get your stuff ready. We're leaving," he said.

"Alright, I'm driving," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. Bambi's orders."

Sam and Artie looked at each other but they didn't say anything. They left the room. Both wondered how Dean was going to react when he saw Lyssa again.

***

Lyssa rested her head against the window and looked at the scenery. They had been on the road for a couple of hours. She turned and looked at Bobby. She saw by the look on his face that he was still worried about her.

"I won't do it again," she said softly.

"Lyssa, I never thought you would do it in the first place," Bobby said.

"Bobby could... Could I drive?"

Bobby turned and looked at her. He saw that she was serious. He pulled over to the side of the road. He turned and looked at Lyssa.

"I'll let you drive on one condition," he said.

"What?"

"You talk about why you would do something like this. Why... Why you would want to end it."

Lyssa looked out her window. She really considered not agreeing. She then realized if she couldn't talk about it to Bobby she would never be able to talk to Dean about it. And she knew Dean would want answers. She looked back at Bobby and nodded.

"Alright, move over."

Bobby nodded and climbed out of the bar. He didn't think she would agree. He walked around and watched as Lyssa climbed into the driver's seat. He climbed into the passenger seat and watched as she immediately started fiddling with the radio. She smiled when she hit a station playing Metallica's "Bleeding Me." She closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes and put the car in drive and took off.

"You know Bobby music is a wonderful thing. You can always find a song that... Well, speaks to you and how you are feeling," Lyssa said.

"What is the name of this song?"

"'Bleeding Me'."

"Lyssa-."

"I was done Bobby. I had just had enough with life and the crappy hand it had dealt me. I... I just couldn't lie to myself anymore. Believe me; I tried but this last hunt... I couldn't do it. Something inside me said enough was enough," Lyssa said.

"What was enough?"

"My ability. I... it started out when I would touch Dean or he would touch me... I'd see Hell. I'd see them tearing him apart, Bobby. You... You can't imagine what they did to him," Lyssa griped the steering wheel tight.

"Is that why you started cutting again?"

"I couldn't take it. I couldn't handle watching the man I love being hurt and broken down. I would give my life for Dean not to have to remember that. I started cutting because it works. It takes away my pain, Bobby."

"Why not talk to Dean?"

"No, I... He would have sent me back to you."

"How do you know?"

Lyssa stared at the road ahead of her. She wiped away a couple of stray tears that fell. She ran a hand though her hair and sighed a little.

"I know because he was thinking of doing it after I finally told him four days ago. I can hear his thoughts like they are my own. He... He thought I was sleeping when he started making plans about how he could protect me from him. I... I can't do this without him, Bobby. What's the point of being here if I can't have the one thing I want most?" she whispered.

Bobby didn't know how to answer that one. He watched as Lyssa wiped away her tears. He looked at the road ahead of them. He wondered how Dean was going to take hearing those words. He knew that Dean had always believed that he wasn't special or worth much. Apparently to Lyssa, he was worth everything even her own life.

***

Dean closed the armoire in Lyssa's room at Bobby's. He had put her things away for her knowing that she would probably redo it when she got there anyway. He turned and looked at his bag by the door the room. He was still debating if he should stay in the same room with Lyssa. Hell, he had been worrying about it the entire drive to Bobby's. He knew from the past three days that he did not sleep well without Lyssa beside him. But he didn't want her to have to see anymore scenes from Hell. He knew from her journal how hard and painful they were for her. A part of him also didn't trust her to be left alone. He was scared she might try again.

"Dean, they're here," Sam said coming in the room.

"Alright. Artie out there meeting them?"

"Yeah. Can't you hear her yelling at Lys?"

Dean listened and sure enough he could hear Artie yelling at Lyssa. He turned and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"Should we go and stop them?" Sam asked.

"Probably. Come on," Dean said following Sam out.

***

Lyssa walked up the steps and smiled slightly at Artie yelling at her. She pulled open the door and walked in the house. She took two steps and found herself in a bear hug courtesy of Sam. She hugged him back.

"- Seriously, Lyssa? What the fuck were you thinking?!" Artie yelled following Lyssa in the house.

"Think if I kissed you, she'd stop?" Lyssa asked Sam as he set her on her feet and let her go.

"Probably not. Are you okay?" he asked being Sam and looking at her with her worried puppy look.

"I'm home now, so I'll be okay."

"Lys, are you listening to me?" Artie demanded.

"No one is listening to you, Pyro."

Lyssa turned and saw Dean standing by the stairs. She felt tears come to her eyes. She started walking towards him. She then picked up her pace and threw herself in his arms. She let her tears fall the minute she felt Dean's strong arms holding her. She raked her hand though his hair burying her face against his neck. She felt his three day old beard rub against her neck. She let more tears fall. He looked exactly like he had in her dream with Lilith. She had done this to him.

Dean ran his hands down Lyssa's back. He felt her tears against his skin and pulled her closer to him. He pulled away only to kiss her softly on the lips. He felt the need in her kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and ran his thumb along her cheek. He looked into her big round eyes and saw pain in them. Pain that she had been hiding from him all along.

"Bambi," he whispered softly.

"Don't let me go," she asked softly.

"Not planning to."

"Alright, I was going to make something-," Bobby started.

"Actually we were going to go get take out. Right, Firefly?" Sam asked looking at Artie.

Artie was about to protest but then she looked at Lyssa and Dean. She realized that Sam was trying to give Lyssa and Dean time alone. She sighed not wanting to do it but realizing that maybe Lyssa needed to explain herself to Dean first before anyone else.

"Yeah. Chinese sound good?" Artie asked.

"That's fine. I have some work to do in the shop," Bobby said seeing what Sam and Artie were trying to do. Having talk to Lyssa, he knew that time alone with Dean was what she needed.

"Come on Bambi, maybe you should lay down for a while," Dean said taking Lyssa's hand.

"I just want to change into something more comfortable," Lyssa said holding tight to his hand.

Bobby watched as Dean and Lyssa walked up the stairs. He turned and followed Artie and Sam out as they left the house. They walked down the steps. Bobby looked at the two of them.

"How long should we give them?" Bobby asked.

"They have to talk about Lyssa's abilities, her trying to kill herself," Sam started.

"And they need to talk about Dean cheating with Anna."

"So, never then?"

"Pretty much, Bobby. You weren't too attached to this place were you?" Sam teased.

"Go get the food. I'll be listening to see how much yelling happens."

"Alright. You want anything Bobby?"

"Beer. Maybe pick up some snacks too."

"Okay will do. See you later, Bobby."

Sam and Artie walked to the impala and climbed in. Sam looked at Artie. Artie sighed and let him take her hand.

"I'm worried about leaving them alone," Artie admitted.

"I know but they need to talk and the chances of them doing it with us here is nil."

"Fine."

Artie rested her head against the window and looked at the house as Sam drove off. She closed her eyes hoping that everything would go fine between Dean and Lyssa.

***

Lyssa tossed the hoodie on the bed. She walked to the closet and opened it. She heard Dean close the door behind her. She grabbed a long royal purple strapless sundress. Sleeves were not good now because they rubbed against the bandages. She winced as she tossed the dress on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked coming to her side.

"The stitches pull a little when I move," she said letting Dean take her wrist in his hand.

Dean slowly pulled the gaze off and tossed it aside. He looked at the black thread holding the skin on Lyssa's wrist together. He felt tears come to his eyes again. He pulled her in his arms and held her.

"I am trying really hard not to lose it," he told her feeling her arms come around him.

"I know you are. And... I owe you answers," Lyssa answered running her hand under Dean's shirt along his skin. She pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek. Being so close to him right now was starting to cause the ache in her heart to get worst.

Lyssa pulled away and went to the bed. She pulled off the tank top. She felt Dean's eyes on her ass he pulled off the jeans and pulled on the sundress. She turned and faced Dean. She looked at her wrist but then looked away.

"I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have done it," she started wishing she knew how to tell Dean how she felt.

"Why did you? Is this about what... What I did with Anna?" Dean asked.

"You mean when you fucked her in the backseat of the impala?"

"Bambi-."

"No and yes. God, do you have any idea how... Hurt and angry I feel right now when I think..."

Dean could see the pain and anger written on her face. He watched as she started to toy with her Buddha pendant. He could see the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could turn back time and take it back."

"Why did you do it? Why? I thought... Did you know that I had to sit at home and watch you have sex with that.... bitch! And then I came here and we... Connected. At least I thought we did. I thought... I thought you loved me."

"I do!"

"Really? The how could you ever think about doing that to me? How?"

"How could you think about killing yourself?! I fucked up, I know but you tried to end it!"

"Why shouldn't I?! I spent seven years being hurt and broken! Like hell I am going to do that here! It is my life to take!"

"No, it isn't! I fucking love you which means that your life is mine too! Just like my life is yours! I need you here beside me!"

"Really? You didn't need me when you fucked Anna!"

"I wouldn't have fucked her if you would have let me in!"

Lyssa couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to Dean and slapped him hard across the face. She let a few tears fall at the pain it caused in her heart. She grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and shook him. She felt him grab her forearms and hold them tight. Their eyes met and held.

"Let you in? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to even let you touch me, let alone let you into my head and heart. I was used and abused by the one man who was supposed to love and protect me. He did things to me... You don't even want to know, I don't want to know. I have issues with trust men, Dean. Even is that man is you; the only man I love," she explained as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know, Bambi, I know," Dean said.

"No, you don't know. You don't know what my life was like back there what I had to do..."

"I do know. I... Lyssa, I read your journal. I know everything."

Dean saw Lyssa look at him the look on her face blank. She then yanked her arms away from him and pulled away. She shook her head. He wanted to reach out and hold her but knew that she would just push him away. He could feel her pain and wished he knew of a quick fix to it.

"How could you do that? That was my journal," she said looking up and meeting his eyes.

"I... I thought it would help me understand you better."

"Really? So, reading about my father raping me and passing me around to his friends helped you? Did reading about how the one son of a bitch liked to fuck me like I was a dog and scream that I was a bitch in heat help you?!" Lyssa screamed at him.

"Stop! Stop it Bambi, please stop," Dean said tears rolling down his cheeks as he took a chance and pulled Lyssa close to him.

"You're not supposed to be allowed to read someone's soul, Dean. That book... I wrote everything in there I was too scared to say," Lyssa said hitting Dean on the chest trying to pull away from him.

"You never have to be scared to say anything to me. No matter what it is."

"Alright... Why were you going to leave me? Why after everything we have said and done together were you going to bring me back here and just leave me behind like I was a dirty used pair of jeans?"

Lyssa felt Dean's hands still from rubbing her back. She went to pull away but he still held her tight in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and heard his heart beating. She closed her eyes wishing that he wasn't tearing her apart on the inside. She just wanted to go back to the way things were before Anna. She wanted her lover back.

"Because Bambi, seeing me in Hell... You should have never had to see that. I... I would give anything to erase those images from your mind. I shouldn't... I shouldn't even be touching you right now," Dean said not letting Lyssa go. He just couldn't; even though he knew he should, he just couldn't let her go.

"I don't see Hell anymore when you touch me. Now, I can read your mind. That's... That's how I knew what you were going to do."

"You'd be better off without me."

"No."

"Lyssa-."

"No, never. You have hurt me but... I am not walking away from you. I fight for what I want."

"And you want me?"

Dean finally let Lyssa pull away. She went over and sat on the bed. She looked up at him and he hated himself for making her have that hurt look in her eyes. She wiped away her tears and looked away.

"Right at this moment, no. It hurts to even look at you but... I know that I... I can't go back to how it was. I can't not want you or love you. I... I need time to... Heal. No pun intended," she said looking at her wrists.

"I understand. I... Bambi, just... Tell me what you need from me."

Lyssa looked up and saw the pain in Dean's eyes. She looked down and saw his bag on the floor. She shook her head. She couldn't handle him that close to her right now.

"Leave. I can't... I can't handle you here in this room with me," she said.

"Bambi-."

"Please. I need to think and time alone-."

"No. Not happening. You might want nothing to do with me right now, but I'm not leaving you in this room alone. I can't. When Sam, Artie and Bobby get back we'll talk about who can stay with you at night-."

"What? No, I don't want that. Sam and Artie don't need to babysit me and neither does Bobby."

"Then you're stuck with me."

Dean watched as Lyssa laid back on the bed her back towards him. He sat on the chair and watched her. He ran a hand over his chin and sighed. He needed to shave.

"You're making this harder for both of us," he heard Lyssa say.

"Remember how you said that you couldn't live in a world where I wasn't real?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't live in a world where you're dead. I... I love you too much to go on without you."

"I wish you didn't."

"I don't. Loving you has been the smartest thing I've done... Since ever."

Lyssa snorted but she felt the smile on her face. She closed her eyes and hoped she could sleep. She didn't want to admit it but she didn't sleep well without Dean beside her. She knew that was why she felt so drained. She didn't move when she heard Dean get up. A moment later, she felt the wool blanket she kept at the end of her bed fall over her. She then heard Dean's footsteps as he walked back to the chair. She let a tear fall. She didn't know if she could take sharing a room with him every night.

***

Sam and Artie packed the Chinese food in the backseat of the impala. Sam raised an eyebrow when his phone rang. He looked at Artie. She nodded telling him he should answer it by the look on her face.

"Hello," Sam said leaning against the impala.

"It's been quiet the past twenty minutes. So, they've either stopped screaming or killed each other."

"Did you go in and check for bodies?"

"No, you ijit."

"Well, I'll wait while you do."

"Not funny, boy."

"I'm not joking."

"Hold on."

Artie slammed the door and leaned against the impala. She felt Sam take her hand. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She closed her eyes and tried really hard not to lose it again. She felt Sam stroking her hand and smiled. He had been her rock though this. She realized that she wasn't alone this time; that she had him. Sam had held her when she cried and listened to her as she cursed Lyssa for doing this again. He had known when to stay quiet and when to tell her that everything would be alright. She knew that with him beside her it would be easier to deal with everything that was happening. She heard him say something to Bobby then hang up. His arms came around her a moment later and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Bobby says Lyssa is sleeping and so is Dean," Sam said.

"Together?" Artie asked shocked.

"No, Lyssa is on the bed and Dean is sleeping in the chair in her room. My guess is that Dean didn't want to leave her alone."

"I don't want to leave her alone. Sam, I... How could she do this? I mean, she's my sister I... I still need her around even if she is an annoying bitch at times," Artie said trying not to cry.

"I'm sure she feels the same about you."

"Then why was it so easy for her to do it? Why?"

Sam held Artie close to him. He didn't have an answer. He really wished he did but he didn't. He pulled away from Artie and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and gave her a smile as he wiped away the tears that she had let fall.

"Come on, we should head back," he said.

"I don't want to. It's the next few days are going to be hell," she said.

"It won't be that bad."

"I know my sister, Sam. It's going to be worse than bad. She isn't going to want to talk about what happened. Instead she is going to pretend that everything is okay. She is going to hate us for watching her every move and she is going to let us know it."

"Yeah, you're right that does sound bad. Want to drive to Canada?"

Artie looked at Sam and laughed. She shook her head and kissed him again. She held him close and smiled at him.

"Thank you for knowing how to make me smile," she said.

"You're welcome. Now come on, we should get back. Bobby needs to eat."

"Fine. Urgh, this is going to suck ass."

Sam let her go and watched as she walked around the impala. He climbed in the driver's seat and took a deep breath. He was sure that Artie was just exaggerating. He was sure that everything would be fine.


	79. Chapter 79

Artie had been right; it did suck ass, Sam thought as he looked at Lyssa in the kitchen. Four days had passed since she had gotten back and every one of them had been hell. She refused to talk about what happened and she hated anyone asking her about it. Sam winced when he heard her slam a cabinet door shut. Lyssa and Dean together was also another area that was pure hell. Sam sighed and ran his hand over his face. Dean had the night shift when it came to Lyssa watch and Sam knew it wasn't going well. Lyssa was having nightmares and Sam and Artie both woke up to hear her screaming. Dean tried his best to help her and soothe her but that usually ended in a yelling match at three o'clock in the morning. Sam and Artie would watch over Lyssa during the day earning them both dirty looks and her anger. Bobby seemed to be the only one that Lyssa wasn't angry at. Sam knew this was because Bobby didn't monitor Lyssa's every move instead just letting her be.

"Sam, you want to go tell your idiot brother lunch is ready," Lyssa said leaning in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

"In a minute," Sam said looking around trying to see where Artie was.

"She went to town with Bobby. Said something about if she spent another minute here, she was going to lose her mind. Which I can relate to."

"Oh. I... Uh..."

"Go, Sammy I promise not to off myself in the next five minutes."

Lyssa hated it when Sam hesitated. She shook her head and ran a hand though her hair. She turned away from him.

"I'll go do it then. Watch the soup make sure the bottom doesn't burn," Lyssa said making her way over to the back door.

She went out and walked down the steps. She pulled the cardigan sweater around her more realizing it was getting colder and colder. She walked over to the garage and heard the radio blaring. She knew she was the reason Dean spent every day hiding in Bobby's garage. She hated how much pain she was causing him but she couldn't just shut off how she felt. She knew that she could be nicer to him though; especially when he was trying to comfort her when she woke up screaming from her nightmares in which she had died and gone to Hell as punishment for taking her own life. The Catholic beliefs of her childhood were still ingrained deep within her it seemed.

She pushed open the door and stood in the doorway watching Dean. He had taken off his button down and stood looking at the engine of the impala wearing only his grey t-shirt. She saw the sweat stains and felt her heart ache for him.

"And now here's some Bad Company with 'Where I Belong'," the radio DJ said.

"Great another song to make me think about Bambi," she heard Dean say.

Lyssa took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She watched as Dean turned and faced her. She hated the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Lys, what are you doing here?" he asked going back to the car.

Lys. Not once in four days had he called her Bambi. She was beginning to hate the sound of her name on his lips and wanted to scream at him to call her Bambi again.

"Lunch is ready. I made tomato rice soup," she said.

Dean felt like he couldn't breathe. Tomato rice soup. Mary had made him that whenever he had been sick. He turned and looked at Lyssa. He saw her looking at him confused. He then saw the exact moment that she read his thoughts. She cursed and ran a hand though her hair.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm-."

"You didn't know, Bam-Lyssa. It's okay."

"Dean, why... Why don't you call me Bambi anymore?"

She asked it so softly Dean barely heard her. He saw the tears form in her eyes. He wiped his hand with a rag and grabbed his shirt. He didn't know what to say to Lyssa.

_"As I see you lay your head, I'm glad it's next to mine, mine, whoa,_" the song went on playing.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"It does to me. I thought... I thought I was your Bambi."

"_Won't you come home?_

_Help me find my way home_

_Along this rocky road,_

_Cause I can't carry on,_

_Will you lead me to my bed_

_And ease my aching head,_

_Take me where I belong,_" Dean slammed the switch of the radio off. He turned and looked at Lyssa.

"You'll always be my Bambi. I just thought that calling you that now would..." he trailed off.

"Hurt me?" Lyssa offered.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't. It tells me... That you still love me a little bit."

"Not a little bit, Bambi. All of me loves you. I...," Dean took a breath. He wasn't good at declaring his feelings. He looked at Lyssa and suddenly something from his grade 10 English class came to his mind, "There's this poem by Roy Croft called 'Love'. All I remember is the opening verse. It goes 'I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am, when I am with you'. That is how I feel about you. Being with you... You complete me," he explained suddenly feeling like writing a thank you note to that spinster English teacher Miss Kribble.

Lyssa stood there not quite sure that she had seen and heard that right. Dean Winchester, tough man of the year, had just quoted her a verse from a Roy Croft poem. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away and shook her head.

"You quoted Roy Croft," she stated.

"That I did."

"Does that work to pick up chicks? Cause I've tried it on guys and they just run away screaming."

"Okay, you're making fun of me. I get it; I'm not supposed to know a love poem."

Dean pulled on his button up shirt and turned around as he started to roll up the sleeves. He felt Lyssa hug him from behind. She only held him for a moment before she pulled away and gently ran a hand though his hair.

"I'm shocked you know it and... Honoured you said it to me but... Maybe you should save those words for your true love, hmm?" she whispered.

Lyssa pulled away and walked towards the door. She stepped out but she still heard Dean's last words: "You are my true love."

***

Artie moaned as Bobby pulled up in front of the house. She locked her door and looked at Bobby.

"I refuse to leave," she said.

"You are acting like a child," Bobby said.

"And your point is?"

Bobby shook his head. He climbed out of the car and leaned down. He looked at her.

"I'm going to get Sam to come drag you out of here," Bobby said.

"Fine but I'm still not moving."

Artie laughed when she heard Bobby cursing as he slammed the door. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She listened but didn't hear any yelling around her which probably meant that Lyssa and Dean were in separate rooms. She sighed again knowing if they didn't stop soon she was going to have to kill them. She turned and opened one eye when she heard someone walking down the steps. She smiled when she saw Sam. Sam tapped on the passenger window and she lowered it.

"Bobby told me that you said you were staying in here," Sam said.

"Yep. Until Lys and Dean pull their head out of their asses this seems like the perfect place."

"Firefly, you'll be sitting here forever."

"You know, I hate it when you're right."

"I know."

Sam opened the passenger door and pulled Artie out. He closed the door and leaned her against it. He kissed her softly running his hand up her shirt and stroking the skin of her stomach.

"I miss this," Artie said pulling Sam closer.

"I do too. How about we sneak off to the junkyard for a while?"

"Hmmm, Sammy, you are such a romantic."

Sam laughed. He took Artie's hand as they walked further into the junk yard. Once he was sure that no one could see them from the house he pushed her against the first car and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Artie ripped Sam's shirt open loving the fact that he loved to wear cowboy shirts with snaps. She kissed him back smiling against his lips as she ran her hands down his t-shirt to his pants.

"Well, rutting like dogs in heat, I see," Artie heard Uriel say.

Sam pulled away and whirled around. He saw Uriel and Castiel standing two feet behind him and Artie. The angels weren't alone though. Uriel held an unconscious little boy with dark brown hair in his arms while Castiel held an infant in his with a diaper bag swung over his shoulder. Sam looked past Cas and saw the head of a little girl with blond curls sticking out. She couldn't be more than five, six at the most. And she looked scared.

"Cassie, why are you holding a baby?" Artie asked realizing how weird it was to see two angels with three kids.

"Where are your brother and your sister?" Uriel demanded.

"What is this about?" Sam asked knowing that the way Dean was feeling, Uriel would get a beating.

"Sam, please go get Dean and Lyssa. We will explain it when they are here," Castiel said looking down when the baby started fussing.

Artie went over when she realized that Cas clearly had no clue what to do with a fussing baby. She took the baby in her arms and saw that the infant wore a pink onesy.

"What's her name?" Artie asked rocking the baby.

"India. And the child hiding behind me is Kadie, her sister," Castiel said relieved the baby wasn't crying anymore.

"Hello there, Kadie. I'm Artie and the giant over there is my boyfriend, Sam," Artie said kneeling down and looking at Kadie's wide blue eyes.

Sam smiled softly when Kadie stuck her thumb in her mouth. She was a definite cutie pie. He then looked at Artie holding India in her arms. He watched as Artie soothed the infant. He suddenly started to think about what she would look like holding their child. He wondered what their child would look like. Then reality came crashing down around him and he realized that the chances of him and Artie having children were practically nil. He refused to raise his child in their life and giving up hunting wasn't an option anymore. He had tried once with Jess and this life had just pulled him back in. He looked up and saw Castiel watching him with a sober look on his face.

"Please go get Dean and Lyssa," Castiel asked again.

"Okay, Firefly, will you be alright?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine. Kadie and I are going to be friends. Right, sweetie?" Artie asked wishing the little girl wouldn't have the scared look on her face.

"Alright, I'll be back with reinforcements."

"Ha! Like they could hurt us," Uriel mocked.

"The way Lys and Dean are feeling, beating the crap out of you might be the perfect therapy."

Sam walked off towards the house. He had a really bad feeling about this.

***

Dean ate the soup and watched Lyssa as she moved around the kitchen. She hadn't slowed down or sat down for a moment since he had come in the house. He turned and saw Bobby watching him. Bobby shook his head and ate the sandwich Lyssa had made him.

"What?" Dean whispered to him.

"Boy, if you don't know what, I'm not going to tell you," Bobby said.

"Bobby-."

"No. It is obvious that she is in pain and yet you're too stubborn and pigheaded to let go of your pride and help her."

"She saw me in Hell, Bobby. She touches me and sees me torturing souls. How can I help her with that?"

"The same way she tried to help you with it. Talk to her. Do something to try and fix it. If you don't, you're going to lose the best thing that ever happened to you, boy."

Lyssa closed her eyes wishing she hadn't overheard that conversation. She also wished she had never told Dean about her ability. He was feeling guilty when none of it was his fault. She went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She opened it and stood at the window looking out. She remembered standing here with Dean the first night she had been here. She had spent that night in his arms and almost every night after that. Now every time he touched her, she thought about him and Anna and she could literally feel her heart breaking again. She turned when she felt Dean's arm wrap around her waist.

"Bambi, where did you go?" he asked placing his bowl in the sink.

"Nowhere," she said letting him take the beer from her.

"You're lying. Your mind went somewhere."

"I was thinking about the very first night we stood at this window and had a beer. It was my first night here. We fell asleep looking at the stars."

"I remember that night. Holding you in my arms that night, it was the first time I didn't have nightmares about Hell."

"Seem so long ago but it wasn't. It was only a couple of months ago."

Dean reached out and stroked her cheek. He suddenly needed to touch her. He saw the tears roll down her cheeks. She turned and buried her face in his chest. He held her as she sobbed. He looked up when Sam came into the house. He shook his head when Sam went to open his mouth. Whatever Sam had to say could wait. Lyssa needed him to hold her right now.

"Why did you have to ruin it, Dean? Why did you have to break us?" she cried hitting his chest.

"Shh, I'm sorry, Bambi. I shouldn't have done it," Deans aid kissing her hair.

"I know we weren't perfect but at least we were happy! Now look at us! Look at me!"

"I'll fix this, baby. I'll fix us, just give me a chance. Please."

Bobby and Sam looked away feeling uncomfortable. They both knew that they shouldn't be witnessing this but neither left. They listened as gradually Lyssa stopped sobbing. Sam turned and saw her pull away from Dean and wipe her face with her sleeve. He saw the pain on her face. He turned and saw the same pain was reflected on his brother's face.

"I don't want to bother you, but... Cas and Uriel are outside with three kids," Sam said.

"What?" Lyssa and Dean asked at the same time turning towards Sam.

"They said they would explain when you two got there."

Lyssa looked at Dean. He shrugged at her. She raked a hand though her hair and looked at Sam. She pulled her sweater around her tight.

"Lead the way, Sam," she said feeling Dean place a hand on her back.

They followed him out. They walked tough the junkyard. Lyssa felt Dean take her hand. She held his hand and wished that things could be better between them. They turned a corner and saw Castiel, Uriel and Artie. Artie was trying to soothe the fussing infant while talking to the little girl. Artie turned and sighed in relief.

"I was waiting for you guys to show up. Indy won't stop fussing," Artie said as Lyssa walked over to her.

"Indy?" Lyssa asked taking the baby in her arms.

"Her name is India. And the little girl is her sister, Kadie and the little boy is her brother, Christian."

Dean watched as Lyssa held the baby in her arms. She looked so beautiful and at ease holding the child in her arms. It made him wish for something he knew he would never have. He pulled his eyes away from Lyssa and looked at Castiel.

"What is this about?" he asked.

"They are a seal. Lilith is after them," Castiel said solemnly.

"How about we talk about this without them present?" Lyssa suggested seeing how terrified Kadie was.

"I am not waking this little monster," Uriel said holding Christian.

"Yes, you will. Do it."

Sam, Artie and Dean watched as Lyssa and Uriel glared at each other for several moments. Uriel placed Christian on the ground. He looked at Lyssa.

"Have fun," he said before touching his forehead.

Lyssa kneeled down and watched as Christian's eyes opened. He jumped up and looked around him at everyone terrified. He then glared at Lyssa. Lyssa wasn't scared. She knew she could handle the boy.

"Who are you?!" Christian demanded.

"I'm Lyssa Bennett. I won't hurt you or your sisters," Lyssa said calmly.

"Why should I believe you? The girl with the white eyes said she wouldn't hurt my mommy but she did!"

Sam and Dean cursed. Dean watched as Lyssa spoke softly to the child trying to get him to trust her.

"I won't hurt you. There's a way you can check and make sure," Lyssa said.

"How?"

"You say Christo. If the person's eyes turn black, red, yellow, or white then they're bad people who will hurt you."

"Christo."

Christian looked around but no one eyes changed colour. He relaxed a little and looked at Lyssa. She smiled at him and he smiled back a little.

"Christian that is a pretty name. Kind of a mouthful though. Hmmm... Would it be okay if we called you, Kit?" Lyssa asked watching as Kadie moved away from Castiel and stood beside her brother.

"Okay," Kit said smiling.

"Alright, Kit, this is my little sister, Artie," Lyssa said pointing to Artie, who waved at the little boy, "and that is my friend Sammy."

"It's Sam," Sam said smiling at the kids.

"He complains but he secretly likes it when you call him Sammy, so do it as often as you want," Lyssa smiled when she heard Sam groan, "and that is my...., " she looked at Dean. So many words fit; her friend, her lover, her other half, her everything. She looked back to the kids, "he's my Dean," she finally said softly.

"Your Dean?" Kadie asked.

"Yeah, my Dean."

Dean smiled sadly at those words. He was her Dean but he had broken her heart and torn her apart. He walked over to them and kneeled beside Lyssa. He smiled at the kids.

"Could you two go with Sammy and Artie, while Lyssa and I talk to Cas and Uriel here?" Dean asked.

"What about India?" Kadie asked.

"I'll look after her. She'll be fine," Lyssa said.

"I don't know," Kit said softly.

"Alright, little man, I'll make you a deal. You look after Lyssa's little sister and my little brother and we'll look after your little sister," Dean said.

"He's your little brother?" Kit asked eyeing Sam.

"Yeah, he got big, huh?" Dean asked smiling.

"Okay, I'll do it," Kit said.

Artie smiled and walked over to the kids. She held out her hand and Kit took it. Sam came over. He kneeled down and smiled at Kadie. Kadie kept sucking her thumb.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead, Kadie. He doesn't bite... Right, Dean?" Kit asked.

"Right, he doesn't bite."

Kadie looked at Sam and nodded. Sam stood up and lifted her in his arms. He turned and saw Lyssa holding India close to her. He smiled at Kadie.

"What should we do?" Artie asked Lyssa in French.

"Keep them busy until Dean and I get back. We'll fill you in later," Lyssa answered feeling India grab a hold of her sweater.

"Okay, come on Kit, do you like to colour?" Artie asked as her and Sam walked away.

Dean stood up and looked at Lyssa. He watched as she stroked India's head and hummed to the baby. He noticed how natural she looked holding a baby close to her. He suddenly wished he could give her that. That he could give her a family. That they could settle down and start a family; have a house full of kids. He shook those thoughts away and looked at Castiel and Uriel.

"So mind explaining why you are dropping three kids on us?" Dean asked.

"They are a seal. You will protect them, we do not need to explain anything to you," Uriel said.

"Uriel, you have three seconds to disappear or I'll make you disappear permanently," Lyssa stated coldly.

Castiel looked at Uriel and nodded. Uriel glanced at Lyssa and Dean frowning at them. He then flew away. Castiel turned and looked at Lyssa and Dean. He handed the diaper bag to Lyssa and looked at her sadly as she held India close to her.

"The children are seals. Lilith killed their mother trying to get to them. You must watch them until we can locate their father," Castiel explained.

"Why are they a seal? They are innocent children," Lyssa said softly.

"Their father... He is an angel. His children carry grace in them. Killing them during a specific ritual will release that grace and Lilith can use it to break a seal."

"So, wait, let me get this straight. God doesn't like his angels to fall from Heaven but it's alright for them to go around knocking up women?" Dean demanded.

"Their father, Lucas is a high ranking angel."

"How high, Cas?"

"A seraphim. God asked him to perform this duty."

"God... You know, this is too much for me, take the kids and-," Dean started.

"We'll do it," Lyssa interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

Lyssa felt Dean glaring at her. She looked up and nodded at Castiel. The angel sighed and vanished. Lyssa turned and looked at Dean. She looked in his eyes and refused to back down to him.

"What the hell are you thinking? We can't look after these kids," Dean said.

"They have no one else. We know what Lilith is capably of and-."

"Wrong. Sam and I know what she is capable of. You and Artie have no idea."

"Don't give me that crap. I sat at home and watched as she opened that door and let the hellhounds have you! We were here when she unleashed to witnesses, so do not pull that crap on me! I know what she is capable of!" Lyssa yelled.

Dean saw the tears in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her arm when she went to turn away from him. He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I couldn't protect Sammy, Bambi. I... I couldn't protect you, how am I supposed to protect these kids?" he asked her softly.

"Dean, you don't have to do this alone. We'll all protect them. And... What happened to me, I did it myself. You can't protect me from myself," Lyssa said.

"Doesn't mean I won't try."

Lyssa watched as he reached out and stroked India's cheek. She bit her lips not to cry. She buried all the hopes and dreams about having a family with Dean. She now knew that even if they could fix things between them that she wouldn't get a happily ever after with Dean. There would be no white picket fence or a beautiful house filled with children's laughter. All she would get from Dean was one cheap motel after the other along with the aches and pains that went along with the hunt. She let Dean take India in his arms and sighed when she saw how natural he looked holding a baby. She made a decision. She would give up the dreams of having a family. She looked at Dean and smiled as he started singing 'Ramble On' to India. She could live without a family if she had Dean. She didn't need the white picket fence and happily ever after; Dean was all she needed.

***

Sam watched as Kit and Kadie sat at the table and chatted with Bobby as they ate. Well, Kit was talking while Kadie would throw in an occasional nod and smile. Sam turned and saw Artie looking out the window waiting for Dean and Lyssa to come back. He walked over to her and hugged her close to him.

"No sign?" he asked.

"Not yet. Sam, why did Cassie and Uriel bring the kids here? I know he said they were a seal and that Lilith killed their mom but... How can they be a seal?" Artie asked as she turned and faced him.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense to me either. They are just kids."

"Like you and Dean were."

Artie reached out and started toying with Sam's shirt. She felt him place a kiss on her head. She looked up and met his glaze.

"I won't let these kids become like Dean and me. They still have a chance at a normal life and I want them to have that."

"I hope it isn't too late. They don't deserve this."

"Neither do you," Sam whispered.

Sam let Artie pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him hard on the mouth then pulled away. He saw the love in her eyes. He smiled at her and felt her wrap her arms around him.

"Lyssa and I choose to be here with you and Dean. We knew that could happen but... We're tough," Artie told him kissing him again softly.

"Do you really know what could happen? Do you? Artemis, you could die, Lyssa could die, and I could-."

"Shhh, we know. We know what could happen. You can stop worrying about this. This is our choice and you... Well, you can't change it."

Sam sighed and realized she was right. He kissed her again and heard the door open. He turned and saw Dean and Lyssa walk in the house. He saw Dean holding India; he smiled a sad smile. He really wished that Dean and Lyssa could have a family. He wanted that for Dean, who had given up everything to stay with John when Sam had left to go to college and live his own dreams. He watched as Lyssa whispered something in Dean's ear. Dean nodded and Lyssa went into the kitchen while Dean walked over to them still holding India in his arms. Sam admitted that Dean was holding the baby like a pro.

"So, found out why the kids are a seal," Dean said looking at Artie and Sam.

"Alright, why?" Artie asked pulling away from Sam.

"Their dad is an angel and they have grace in them," Dean explained.

"Shit. How are we going to protect them from Lilith and looked for their dad?" Sam asked.

"Cas and Uriel are looking for their dad. We just... We can do this."

"I have a question, where are they going to sleep?" Artie asked.

Dean cursed a little. He hadn't thought of that. He turned and saw Lyssa walk out of the kitchen and towards them. He smiled at her and tried not to reach out to her when she stood beside him.

"Kadie and Kit are talking with Bobby. He's really good with kids," Lyssa said seeing that India had fallen asleep in Dean's arms.

"Lys, where are the kids going to sleep?" Artie asked.

"Well, I was thinking Kadie and Kit could use the bunk beds and India could stay with me while Sam shares with you."

"What about Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'll crash on the-," Dean started.

"He can stay with me too... If he wants," Lyssa whispered.

Sam and Artie looked at each other then the floor. Things had gotten awkward in the living room. Artie reached out and took Sam's hand. She felt him give her hand a squeeze. She smiled and looked up. Dean and Lyssa were just looking at each other. Artie cleared her throat causing them to look at her.

"Sam and I are going to go sit with the kids," Artie said shoving Sam towards the kitchen.

Lyssa nodded. She looked back at Dean and saw that he was watching her closely. She reached out and stroked India's soft light brown curls. She felt Dean place his hand over hers. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Bambi, are you sure? I mean... You haven't exactly been happy about having me in there with you every night," Dean said.

"Because you... You were watching me and you.... You didn't trust me. Now I... I don't have a problem because you'll be watching Indy, not me," Lyssa said pulling her hand away.

"Lyssa, how was I supposed to trust you when you... You did this," Dean asked taking her hand and showing her her still bandaged wrist.

"How can I trust you when you slept with Anna?"

Dean let go of Lyssa's hand and watched as she went into the kitchen. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I wish I could take it back," he whispered.

***

Sam and Artie walked in the room and saw Kit and Kadie sharing one bed. Lyssa and Dean had already said goodnight to the kids. Artie sat on the bed and saw Sam pull up a chair. She smiled at them.

"So, I promised you a story, right?" Artie said brushing Kadie's hair from her face.

"Where are Dean and Lyssa?" Kit asked.

Sam looked at Artie. He sighed and tried to think of something to tell them other then the truth; which was Dean had to change Lyssa's bandages. He smiled at Kadie and Kit.

"Lys and Dean are looking after Indy. They said that tomorrow they'll finish the story we start," Sam said.

"Okay," Kit said.

"So, I thought I'd tell you the story of two little boys," Artie said feeling Sam's eyes on her.

"Who were these little boys?" Kadie asked softly.

"Well, their mother was one of a kind. She was a female knight. Lady Mary was tough and could kick butt. Except one day she fell in love with an ordinary man. She was scared of what this ordinary blacksmith would think if he found out that she was the first and only lady knight throughout the land," Artie said stopping.

"What did Lady Mary do?" Kit asked.

"Sam, how about you take over?" Artie suggested.

Artie looked at Sam. She saw the look on his face. She gave him an encouraging smile when he looked at her. She knew that no one could tell this story better then Sam or Dean. This was their story; the Winchester Epic. So Sam should be the one telling it.

"What happened, Sammy?" Kadie asked looking at Sam.

Sam smiled at Kadie and took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just a story. True, it was the story of his life and his parents love but he could do it.

"Lady Mary decided the only thing she could do was hide who she really was to John the blacksmith. She stopped fighting dragons and the bad monsters. She settled down with John in a simple house, in a simple village. John never found out about Lady Mary's past," Sam said.

"He never found out?" Kit asked his hazel eyes wide.

"No, and they lived in happiness for four years. They had two little boys and they thought everything would be alright."

"But it wasn't. Nothing is ever safe," Kit said looking at the blanket.

"Hey, Kit right here with us, is safe," Artie told him.

"No, it isn't."

"Kit, we'll protect you. It's what we do," Sam said.

"You're a knight?" Kadie asked.

"Yeah, I'm a knight. Now where was I?"

Artie smiled at Sam as he went on with the story. She sat back and watched as he talked about his childhood. She knew that this was what he needed.

***

Lyssa sat on the bed and smiled at India who was laying on her stomach in front of her. India smiled at her.

"Aren't you a cutie pie," Lyssa said picking her up and holding her close.

Dean walked in the room carrying the first aid kit. He stood there and looked at Lyssa singing softly to India as she rocked her in her arms. He smiled and softly shut the door. He walked over and sat on the bed. He looked at the bassinet Bobby had dug out of the attic. Dean didn't ask him why he had it; he got a feeling by looking at it that Bobby and his wife had bought it planning the family that would never happen.

"Here let me put her in the bassinet," Dean said placing the kit on the bed beside Lyssa.

"In a minute... Isn't she beautiful?" Lyssa asked kissing India on the cheek.

"Yeah, she is."

Lyssa handed India to Dean. She then pulled off her sweater as Dean placed India in the bassinet. Lyssa pulled off the bandage around her left wrist slowly. She didn't look at Dean when he sat back down on the bed beside her. She let him take her wrist in his hands as he pulled off the bandages.

"I had to watch it happen back home," she whispered.

"Watch what, Bambi?" he asked moving on to the other bandage.

"I saw you have sex with Anna back home. I... I knew it would happen."

Dean finished taking off her bandages. He looked up at her a little shocked. He saw her eyes focused on the cuts on her wrists. He looked at them and saw the black thread holding the pinkish skin together. He saw the scabs and knew that it was probably really uncomfortable for Lyssa now; that they must be itching. He took her hand and held it tight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked softly.

"Because I wanted to believe so badly that you loved me for me. I wanted.... I wanted to trust you with my heart," Lyssa answered pulling her hand away from Dean's.

"I'm sorry."

"I know but... It's partly my fault. I should have told you, I realize that now."

Lyssa watched as Dean opened up the first aid kit and pulled out the disinfectant and the gaze and tape. She didn't look up to meet his eyes as he cleaned her cuts and rebandage them. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She let Dean wipe them away.

"It's not your fault. You aren't to blame, this is all on me. I screwed this up, not you. All you did was... Love me," Dean said pulling Lyssa closer to him.

"We're never going to have that are we?" Lyssa whispered looking at India.

"Have what?"

"A family, a happy ending. We are never going to get that, are we?"

"You can have it, Bambi."

"But not with you."

Dean pulled Lyssa in his lap. He was relieved when she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He brushed her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes.

"I won't lie to you, Lys. I want to give that to you. I want to have a happy ending with you but... In reality, we'll never have it. Hunting is my life and I don't want my kid doing this. I won't screw up their life," Dean said seeing more tears roll down Lyssa's cheeks.

"And I... I don't want a family unless it's with you," Lyssa admitted.

"Bambi, can we fix this? Really?"

Lyssa leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She felt him pull her closer until her body was pressed against his. She had missed this' missed him. She pulled away and looked into her eyes. She nodded and stroked the back of his neck.

"We can fix this but... It's going to take time before I... I can let you in again. And I... I know it's going to take you time to forget about what I tried to do."

"Bambi, I just need to know something," Dean said running his hands under her shirt and across her bare skin. He had missed feeling her skin against his and wanted more than anything to make love to her but he held back knowing that she would have to be the one to give the go ahead.

"What?"

"Did you do it because... Because of what I did?"

"No. It was because of the pain I felt inside. My father... He always told me that I was worthless. And... I believed him, deep down I... I still might believe him," Lyssa whispered looking down.

"You got worth to me, Lyssa. You mean everything to me," Dean whispered in her ear.

"Dean could you... Could you hold me tonight? Like you use to?"

"If you want me to."

"Why do you think I asked?"

"To stroke my ego."

"Your ego doesn't need stroking."

"No, but something else does," he said winking at her and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Dean smiled when Lyssa smacked his arm. He kissed her on the cheek as she climbed off his lap. He watched as she walked around the bed and pulled down the covers. He pulled off his boots and stood up to pull off his jeans. He tugged his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He waited until Lyssa was in bed before climbing in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his.

"Goodnight, Dean," she whispered placing her hand over his.

"Night, Bambi," Dean whispered kissing her neck.

Lyssa closed her eyes and smiled a little. She really thought they could fix this. She really thought they had a chance.


	80. Chapter 80

Sam opened one eye when he felt Artie's bed bouncing. He saw Kit and Kadie jumping up and down at the foot of the bed. He rolled over but the place next to him was empty.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Kit yelled.

"It's Sam," Sam moaned pulling the blanket over his head.

"Artie said to get you up!"

"Yeah!" Kadie added jumping on Sam.

"Uff!" Sam said as she landed on his stomach knocking the air out of him.

"Did you wake him up?" Artie asked leaning in the doorway of the room.

"Yeah, but he won't get out of bed," Kit said as he stopped jumping.

"You two didn't give me a chance," Sam said tickling Kadie.

"Ahh! Sammy, stop!" Kadie yelled giggling.

"Nope, I got you now, you're my prisoner."

Artie smiled as she watched Sam with the kids. He was great with them. She had found out from Kit that they were fraternal twins and that they were six years old and India was five months old. She also found out that their last name was McKenzie. Kit had woken up and been really talkative that morning. Artie took that as a sign that he had decided to trust them.

"Alright, you two monkeys what do you want for breakfast?" Artie asked walking into the room.

"Fruit Loops!" Kit yelled.

"Scrambled eggs!" Kadie yelled.

"Pancakes!" Sam added smiling at Artie.

"You don't get a vote."

"Not fair!"

"Too bad, Sammy."

Sam sat up with Kit on one side of him and Kadie on the other. He looked at them then at Artie. All three of them leaped for her. Artie didn't try very hard to get away and they sent her crashing down to the floor in a heap of laughter. She heard Sam laughing and smiled. It was worth being tackled to hear Sam laugh. His laughter had been missing since hearing about the truth of what happened to Dean and the situation with Lyssa. She turned and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back. Maybe Cas dropping the McKenzies here was a blessing after all.

***

Lyssa opened her eyes when she heard India cry. She sighed and rolled over and went to climb out of bed. She stopped when she saw Dean standing by the window India in his arms holding her close as he hummed to her. She sat up not taking her eyes off of him. The way his jeans were slung low on his hips or how India had her cheek resting against Dean's bare shoulder.

"Shh, Indy, please don't cry and wake up, Bambi. She needs her sleep and... I really don't want her to wake up yet," he whispered.

India cooed as if she understood what he was saying. Lyssa felt tears come to her eyes as Dean kissed India on the top of the head. She felt her heart ache knowing she would never see Dean hold their own child that way.

"Well, Indy if Bambi gets up now, we'll probably start fighting. And I don't... I'm tired of fighting with her because I love her but... I know I hurt her every time she looks at me," Dean spoke to India as if she actually understood him.

Dean stood staring out the window. He rubbed India's back and felt drool on his shoulder. He smiled a little at the fact that he didn't mind the drool at all. He jumped a little when he felt Lyssa wrap her arms around him. He felt her cheek against his back. He hadn't realized she was awake and now he was wondering how much she had heard.

"Are you hungry?" she asked placing a soft kiss on the back on his shoulder before pulling away.

"Yeah, I was going to head down-," Dean started turning around to face her.

"No, I got it. Be sure to give Indy a bath."

Dean watched as Lyssa grabbed his button up and left the room. He looked down at Indy and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I wish I could be as happy as you about this," Dean said carrying her into the bathroom.

***

Artie walked into the kitchen and saw Lyssa sipping a cup of coffee while sitting at the table. Artie walked over and grabbed herself a cup of coffee from the pot. She sat across from Lyssa and looked at her sister.

"I was thinking Dean and I should take Kadie and Kit to the store and get them some clothes. They only have the clothes they came in yesterday," Lyssa said softly.

"That is a good idea. I could watch Indy. Although you might want to pick some clothes up for her too," Artie answered.

"I'll do that. Meanwhile Sam and Bobby can look into them being a seal and what that means."

"Sounds like a plan."

"That it does."

Both Bennetts sat there and sipped their coffees. Neither wanted to be the first one to bring up what had happened but they knew it had to be talked about. Artie sighed and decided it was going to have to be up to her to start the conversation.

"I swear to the Goddess, Lyssa if Cassie ever shows up to tell me you tried to take your own life again, you better hope that you succeed because I will cap your ass," Artie said firmly.

"I thought you would be better off," Lyssa said softly.

"Better off without my big sister? How high were you?"

"I wasn't high. And I still think you don't need me."

"That's a bunch bull and you know it. You're my big sister; I have needed you from the moment I was born. You are the one person I can count on in this crazy world, you always have been. What would I do without you here? Who would be able to talk me down? You're my big sister, I'll still need you when I'm a hundred and can't remember who I am," Artie said tears coming to her eyes.

Lyssa wiped away her own tears that had fallen. She smiled when Artie took her hand. She gave her sister's hand a squeeze. She smiled a little.

"I forgot, we aren't the Winchesters," Lyssa said softly.

"Hell no, we aren't. We do things the Bennett way."

"Don't you mean the smart way?"

"The Bennett way is the smart way."

Artie laughed along with Lyssa. She smiled at her sister hoping she had gotten though to her. Artie needed Lyssa even now when she had Sam. No one knew her fears, her dreams like her sister did. For so many years all they had was each other to count on. Artie knew it was going to take a long time before she stopped needing her sister; if she ever would.

***

Dean pulled the impala up to the Wal-Mart. He found a parking spot and drove the impala into it smiling as Kadie and Kit sang the last chorus of 'Rambling Man'. He shut the impala off and turned to look at Lyssa. She smiled back at him. It was the first real smile he had seen out of her in days. He watched as she turned around in the seat and faced the kids.

"Alright, there are going to be some rules to follow when we're in the store, alright," Lyssa started smiling at the twins.

"Okay," Kit said.

"You two stay close to me or Dean. I want you two to hold our hands at all times if you can. Alright, you got that?"

"Yeppers," Kadie answered the curls in her pigtails bouncing as she shook her head.

"Okay, now I know this one is going to be a little hard for you but... It's necessary so that people will think we're a family. I... You need to call us Mom and Dad. Can you... Can you two handle that?"

Lyssa watched Kadie and Kit. If she saw that it hurt too much, she'd have Dean take them back to Bobby's. She didn't want these children hurting even more.

Kadie and Kit turned and looked at each other. They were silent but communicated with their eyes. Kit turned and looked at Lyssa. He really liked her. She was kind and caring. She reminded him a little of his mom.

"It's okay, we can do that. Right, Kadie?" Kit asked taking his sister's hand.

"Right."

"Alright, then. Let's grab you kids some clothes," Dean said smiling at them.

Dean climbed out of the impala. He slammed the door and opened the passenger door. Kadie climbed out and waited for Dean to shut the door. Once he had done that, Kadie placed her hand in his. Dean smiled down at the little girl and held her tight. He walked around the back of the impala and saw Lyssa holding Kit's hand. Kadie immediately grabbed Lyssa's free hand. Dean watched as a smile formed on Lyssa's face. He smiled when Lyssa looked at him. He had missed her gorgeous smile. He told himself next time he saw Cas to thank the angel for dropping these kids in their laps. Kit, Kadie and India were bringing out the softer, caring side of his Bambi.

Lyssa started walking holding on tight to Kit and Kadie's hands. She laughed when Kadie pulled on her hand and gave her a pouty face.

"De-Daddy, won't swing me," Kadie said softly.

"Oh, he won't," Lyssa said looking at Dean. She wondered how it felt when Kadie called him Daddy. She knew that it pulled on her heart strings because she knew that that was something that Dean was never going to be; some little girl's father.

"Bambi, your wrist," Dean answered trying to recover from hearing Kadie call him daddy. It had felt good; too good.

"It's fine. Come on, Kadie, honey, we'll swing you. On three. One, two three."

Dean and Lyssa lifted Kadie up by the arms. She tucked her feet under her and swung in the air for a few seconds. Her musical laughter made them both laugh. Even Kit had a huge grin on hsi face.

"Again!" Kadie yelled as she placed her feet on the pavement.

"Give us a minute to catch our breath. You're heavy," Dean teased.

"Am not!"

"Daddy is right, Kadie. You're heavy," Kit said smiling.

"I'm going to smack you!"

"Kadie," Lyssa said softly.

"Sorry Ly-Mommy."

Lyssa's breath caught in her throat. Her and Dean swung Kadie again all the while Lyssa thought about was what it would be like to be this little girl's mother.

***

Artie slammed the book shut cursing in French. She almost tossed it across the room. They only thing that stopped her was a look from Bobby. She tossed the book in the discard pile and ran both hands over her face. An hour of research and absolutely nothing had come of it. Artie had half a mind to call Castiel here to explain himself and what he had meant that the kids were a seal and which ritual did Lilith have to perform. These were things they needed to know.

She looked up when Sam walked in the room carrying India in his arms. She smiled at the look of concern on his face. He looked awkward holding the little baby in his arms.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked looking at Bobby and Artie.

"Yes, you are doing it right. Don't be so scared, Carebear, she won't break," Artie answered.

"But she's so small."

"You ijit all babies are small. What did you think that they hatched fully grown?" Bobby asked shaking his head and walking into the kitchen.

Sam watched Bobby then walked over to the couch where Artie sat. He sat beside her still holding India. She smiled and grabbed another book. He cradled Indy in the crook of his arm and smiled when she smiled at him. He had to admit the baby was cute. He took her hand and smiled when India curled her little hand around his index finger.

"Cutie pie, isn't she?" Artie said ignoring the open book in her lap and watching Sam interact with India.

"Yes, she is. But... She's so helpless," Sam whispered.

"Yeah, babies usually are. It's up to their parents to protect them."

"Like my mom did."

"Yeah, like Mary did. Most mothers would have done exactly what she did."

"But Dean and I grew up without her. Just like Indy is going to grow up without her mother. How... How can God let that happen? Why didn't Castiel and Uriel show up sooner?" Sam asked looking at Artie.

Artie reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Sam's ear. She gave him a sad smile and stroked his hair softly.

"I don't have the answers to that, Sam. I wish I did but I don't. I doubt even Cassie and Uriel have the answers to that either. All we can do now is deal with the consequences," Artie answered.

"We always have to deal with the consequences. I wish we didn't have to sometimes," Sam answered looking back at Indy.

Bobby walked back into the room with a crate of books. He watched Sam and Artie for a while. That was the future he wanted for Sam and Dean. He wanted them to stop hunting, settle down and have a family. That was the main point John and him would argue about. John couldn't think past his own selfish need for revenge to see that this life was going to kill his boys. Hell, it already had. Bobby didn't want the boys to be his age still doing this dangerous job. He wanted the Winchester boys to settle down and have a family. He had thought that with Artie and Lyssa around they would but now... He wasn't so sure. Sam and Artie maybe years from now but Dean and Lyssa; he couldn't see those two living happily ever after. Not now, he thought that too many things had been said and done for those two to ever really fix it and get back what they had had. Then again he had only ever loved one woman and spend the past twenty years mourning her, so what did he know?

"Alright, you two enough with making gooey eyes at the baby. You're probably scaring her with your ugly mugs anyway," Bobby said carrying the crate over to Artie and setting it beside her.

"Hey, Sam may be ugly but I know for a fact that I am hot," Artie said grabbing another book.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Sorry, Sammy baby but the truth hurts."

Bobby saw Sam smile then shake his head. He smiled himself and grabbed a book. He settled into the chair and started reading.

***

Dean swung Kit up in his arms and tickled him. He smiled when the little boy laughed. He stopped in the middle of the aisle and set Kit back on his feet. He ruffled the boy's hair and smiled when Kit gave him a glare.

"That was so not cool," Kit said as Dean took his hand and they continued down the aisle.

"Oh, it so was. Should have seen your face when the little girl smiled at you," Dean said looking around for Lyssa and Kadie.

"Girls have cooties."

"Believe me, kid in ten years you'll forget all about the fact that girls ever had cooties."

"Will not."

"Oh, you will. I should know little man."

"What a handsome little boy," an elderly lady said as Dean and Kit walked past her.

"Thank you, what do you say to the lady?" Dean asked stopping. He smiled as Kit hid behind his leg.

"Thank you. Can we go find Mommy now?" Kit asked suddenly shy.

"Sure. Come on."

Dean smiled at the elderly lady muttering Christo under his breath just to be sure. She smiled and went down the aisle her eyes staying clear. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He swung Kit up and held him on his hip so he could walk faster. Dean suddenly felt that something wasn't right; it was this strong gut feeling he got. He reached the end of the aisle and sighed in relief when he saw Lyssa kneeling beside Kadie as they looked at teddy bears. Dean went over and placed Kit on his feet beside his sister.

Lyssa looked up at Dean. She knew right away that something wasn't right. She stood up and placed her hand on his arm. She heard Kit and Kadie talking about the stuffed animals.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" she asked letting him wrap an arm around her waist and hold her closer to him.

"The truth? I don't know. I just got this feeling that something is wrong. A gut feeling that something isn't right," he whispered to her.

"That's good enough for me. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Bambi, I'm not sure yet. You stay here with-."

"No. Dean, I am not letting you go off alone. You fight, I fight, we're a team. Got it?"

Dean nodded. He pulled Lyssa closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes feeling her breath on his chin.

"Got it, Bambi. Now let's get out of here as fast as we can."

"Alright."

Lyssa pulled away from Dean and kneeled down beside the kids. She suddenly felt it too. Something wasn't right here. She resisted the urge to grab the kids and go running from the store. She covered her fear with a smile when Kit and Kadie turned to face her. They each held a teddy bear.

"Okay, we got everything we need so we're going now," Lyssa said to them.

"Okay. Mommy, carry me?" Kadie asked holding her arms up.

"Alright."

Dean watched as Lyssa picked up Kadie and held the little girl on her hip. Dean picked Kit up and placed him inside the cart and began to push it. He looked at Lyssa and knew she was worried. He itched to call Bobby. He had a feeling that they would need back up.

***

Bobby frowned and got up. He walked to the window and looked out at the junkyard. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Bobby, you okay?" Artie asked getting up and walking over to him and the window.

"Something's not right. Boy, get the baby down to the panic room. Artie grab-."

Bobby didn't have the chance to finish the sentence as him and Artie saw a bright flash of blue light from the far corner of the junkyard. Bobby didn't waste any time. He turned and started grabbing books then his shotgun.

"Bobby?" Sam asked.

"The demons just blew a ward. Move to the panic room unless you want them to get a hold of that baby."

Sam nodded and bolted up from the couch. He jogged to the basement door. Sam had just disappeared when the windows of the house blew out.

Artie dropped to the floor cursing when she felt the stinging of cuts on her face and neck. She looked up and saw that Bobby was down. She crawled over to him.

"Bobby, you okay?" she asked.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," Bobby said getting to his feet pulling Artie up.

"Yeah but what else would you do?"

Bobby grabbed a shotgun and thrusted it at Artie instead of giving an answer. He turned and saw three demons standing in the doorway. They smiled at Bobby and Artie.

"We've come for the brats," one said stepping forward.

"Bratz? As in the dolls? Wow, that must be some torture you guys go though if you come out acting like tweens," Artie had to say buying Sam time to lock himself and Indy in the panic room.

"A comedian," one of the other ones said.

"Who me? I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Give us the kids and we won't torture you before we kill you... Well, not much anyway."

"Oh yeah, cause I am so taking your word on that one."

The phone in the kitchen started ringing. Artie and bobby looked at each other then at the phone. They both knew it was either Dean or Lyssa calling. They also knew that if no one picked up that would be code for some shit went down.

"Anyone going to get that?" Artie asked lifting her shotgun and cocking it.

"I'm going to kill you slowly," the leader said.

"Bring it on, ugly."

Artie pulled the trigger as Bobby started reciting the exorcism. She hit the leader high in the chest. He flew back and the other two leaped forward right into the devil's trap that Sam had painted under the carpet that very morning. They looked at Artie and growled at her.

"Aww, what's a matter? The little boys got castrated?" she asked walking closer to them as Bobby continued the exorcism.

Bobby stopped when he heard Artie scream. The leader had her in a head lock. One turn and he would snap her neck. The leader smiled at Bobby.

"Let's make a trade," he said.

***

Lyssa ended the call and swore. She shoved her cell phone in her pocket and knew that something was seriously wrong back at Bobby's. She turned and looked at Dean. She shook her head. She saw the look in his eyes. She knew that he was also worried.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing. Something is really wrong," Lyssa said brushing her hair away from her face.

"Are we there yet?" Kit asked from the backseat.

"Not yet," Dean answered griping the steering wheel tight.

He looked around the road and saw that it was empty. He pushed the impala hared. He turned and glance at Lyssa. She was holding her head and wincing.

"Bambi?" he asked.

"Pull over," she said rubbing her temples.

Lyssa felt the impala come to a stop. She knew Dean was talking to her because he had grabbed her arms and turned her towards him. She couldn't hear him though. What she did hear was a jumble of thoughts. They started off quiet but were now louder. She couldn't pick up on one specific person as it sounded like dozens were talking in her head at once.

_You must focus_, she heard a voice say over all the others.

"Bambi, what's wrong?! Dammit, don't shut me out!" Dean shouted trying to get her to focus on him.

"It's the bad men. They're hurting her," Kadie said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh, Kadie. Lyssa's strong; she can beat the bad men. Right, Dean?" Kit asked looking at Dean.

Dean looked at the two kids in the backseat. He wanted to tell them that yeah, Lyssa could kick the bad men's asses all day long, but seeing her in pain unable to talk to him terrified him. He snapped back to Lyssa when he felt her nails digging into his jacket. He leaned closer.

"Focus... Focus," he heard her whispering.

"Come on, Bambi. Focus on me if you need to just dammit talk to me," he answered.

Lyssa pushed the voices away from her in her head. She dismissed half of them as useless and focused in on the rest. She pushed aside Dean, Kit and Kadie's thoughts immediately. She knew there was an important reason why this was happening now and she knew that hearing Dean or the twin's thoughts weren't going to help. She focused inward more feeling her head start to pound.

_They weren't at the house, just the damn infant_, one thought popped in her head.

_We'll need to search the town and highway. We'll find them_, another thought came in her head.

Suddenly Lyssa snapped back all the thoughts and voices gone from her head. She took several deep calming breaths. She looked up and met Dean's eyes. She didn't let go of the death grip she held on his arms and he didn't let go of her either.

"Bambi?" he asked softly.

"Demons," she whispered softly.

"Son of a bitch. You're positive?"

"I wish I wasn't. Hearing them in my head... I feel dirty."

Dean finally let go of Lyssa. He climbed out of the impala and slammed the door. He walked around the front knowing he needed to talk to Lyssa without the kids hearing. He opened the passenger door grateful when Lyssa climbed out. He slammed the door and yanked her in his arms. He heard her start to sob and held her closer. He felt her bury her face in his chest as she griped the sides of his jacket tight. He stroked her hair wishing he could take on her ability as his own. He hated seeing her like this; so hurt and broken. She had enough to deal with without this on top of everything else. He kissed her hair and sighed wishing he knew how to help her handle it better.

"Don't feel dirty, baby. Don't," he told her sternly.

"We need to find somewhere to hide or something. They're looking for the kids," Lyssa said pulling away trying to keep it together.

"Alright, Bobby said there's an old abandoned farm manor around here on one of the dirt roads. We can haul up there."

"I'm worried about Sam, Artie and Bobby."

"So am I but we need to get those kids safe."

Lyssa nodded. She wiped away her tears. She felt Dean kiss her on the forehead. She looked at Dean and knew that later he would want to talk to her more about her ability. She could tell without even reading his thoughts that he wasn't comfortable with it. She toyed with his amulet and sighed.

"We'll talk about what happened with me later. Can we just get out of the open for now?" she asked.

Dean nodded and watched as she climbed back into the impala. He walked around and climbed back in as well. He pushed ever other thought out of his mind and only thought about what he had to do to keep the kids safe. He started the impala and drove off.

***

Sam paced the panic room. He held India close to him. He was worried about what was happening upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling. He had the urge to leave India there and go back upstairs. One look into the baby's face though and he couldn't leave her behind. He sat on the bunk and rested his head against the wall.

"Dammit! Just let them be okay," he said softly. It was a prayer of sorts.

He listened but he couldn't hear anything. He shook his head slightly. He looked down when he heard India cry. He held her closer to him and seriously wondered what the hell they were going to do.

***

Artie looked at Bobby and wished he had kept on with saying the exorcism. She looked at the two demons in the devil's trap and knew by the smiles on their faces that this was not good at all. She felt the demon holding her put more pressure on her neck. She cursed and started to rack her brain for a plan. She knew she had to think fast too before the demon holding her decided to let his friends out of the devil's trap. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and started to think.

Bobby looked at the demon and Artie. He waited for the demon to make a move or say something. He wasn't going to do anything for fear of the demon hurting Artie. He saw Artie's eyes meet his. He shook his head slightly knowing she was trying to think of a plan. He didn't want her to take the risk.

"Now, where are the brats? And don't even think of lying or I will snap her pretty little neck," the demon said smiling at Bobby.

"The twins are with Dean and Lyssa," Bobby answered wishing he could do something to stop this.

"Ooo, Lyssa, she's pretty," one of the demons in the devil's trap said.

"You leave my sister alone," Artie snapped struggling against the demon holding her.

"Don't worry, we have orders from Lilith. We won't hurt her... Much," the other demon said laughing.

Artie snapped. Like hell was she going to let these demons get a hold of her sister. She placed her hand over the demon's arm. She concentrated. She smiled when she saw the flame appear.

Bobby saw the flame and stood there shocked. He watched as Artie yanked herself away from the demon when he loosened his hold on her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the devil's trap. Artie then moved behind him and shoved him in. Bobby smiled as the demon landed at the feet of his two friends.

"So where were we?... Oh yeah, Bobby was going to exorcise your asses back to Hell," Artie said shoving her hands in her back pockets and smiling at the demons.

"We will climb back out and the first thing we will do is come after you and your sister. After all, you two are wanted by Lilith," the demon growled at her.

"Well, I have a message I want you to bring back to Lilith whenever you see her again. Tell her the Bennetts said: Bring it on, little girl."

Artie looked at Bobby and he started the exorcism again. She took deep breaths to slow down the pounding of her heart. She watched as the black smoke came pouring out of the mouths of the demons. The truth was she was terrified of Lilith and what the demon had planned for her and Lyssa. She had known there would be a target on their backs just because they were close to Sam and Dean; she had known that demons would try to use them to get to the Winchesters. Artie had known all of this in her head but it wasn't until that demon had literally held her life in his hands that she had realized just how easily they could be killed. She closed her eyes and told herself to stop freaking out. She and Lyssa weren't going to kick it; they were both too stubborn to die at the hands of a demon. No, they would help the Winchesters take Lilith out and live to tell the tale.

"Artie, are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"I'm awesome. Can we do that again?" she asked covering up her fears and hiding them from Bobby.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Buy me a pony. I always wanted a little white pony."

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at the three men coming to in his living room. He started to come up with a plausible story to tell them.

***

Lyssa tossed the salt bag aside and looked at the two kids huddled on the bed. She walked over and kneeled in front of them. They had been quiet since getting to the abandoned house. Lyssa could tell that they were scared. She reached out and stroked Kadie's cheek then took Kit's hand.

"Everything is going to be okay. Dean and I are going to keep you safe," Lyssa told them.

"But who's going to keep you safe?" Kadie asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I want you to listen to me, okay? Can you do that?"

Dean walked into the room and saw Kit and Kadie nodding looking at Lyssa. He could see that Lyssa was holding back tears as the twins were letting theirs fall.

"Did your mommy talk about angels?" Lyssa asked.

"Yeah," Kit answered holding Lyssa's hand tight in his.

"Well, the angels and God are going to keep Dean and I safe. They are going to make sure that the bad men don't hurt us. Dean, he's... He's special and important to them."

"What about you? You're important too," Kadie said.

Lyssa smiled sadly and hugged Kadie. She wrapped an arm around Kit when he hugged her as well. She pulled away and kissed them each on the forehead.

"You two stay here and if you hear any noise, you hide under the bed but you don't leave this room or cross the salt lines unless Dean or I come and get you. Okay?" she asked standing up.

"Okay. Be careful," Kit said as he hugged Kadie close.

Dean stepped out of the room and waited for Lyssa to come out. She did and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it and looked at him. He reached out and stroked her cheek softly.

"Any signs of demons?" she asked hooking her thumbs in the loops of his jeans and pulling him closer to her.

"Not yet. I salted all around the house any entrance and exits. Believe me; we'll know if they show up."

"They're just babies. How could anyone want to hurt them?"

Lyssa welcome Dean's arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him stroking her hair and running his hand down her back. She needed him to hold her right now. She needed to feel safe and loved.

"I don't know, Bambi. I am trying to understand it myself. Don't worry though. To get to them, they have to go though me first," Dean told her kissing her hair.

"And me."

"Bambi, I want you to know, Kadie's right. You are important too. You're important to me, to those kids, to Artie, to Sam, hell even Bobby. We all need you. You're a part of this makeshift family."

"Dean, now isn't-."

"No, now is the perfect time. You say that we're a team, alright, we are. But that means that you can't go sacrificing yourself for me. I won't accept that and well, I'll just have to make another deal to get your ass back."

"You're quite fond of my ass, aren't you?" Lyssa asked pulling away and smiling at him.

"Of course I am. It's one fine ass," Dean said giving her ass a slap. He saw her blush a little and loved that he could still make her turn that lovely shade of pink with only a slight touch of his hand.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We wait. I'll try Bobby's again in an hour or so if they don't call us. We might have to spend the night here."

"As long as we all live until morning, I don't mind."

Dean nodded. He looked at the woman in his arms and knew he was damn lucky she was willing to give him a second chance. He let her go when she pulled away and watched as she walked into the living room where he had set up the guns. He could hear her staring to check them over like he had shown her how to do. He sighed and secretly hoped that the demons didn't show up. He didn't want Lyssa fighting beside him. He wanted her safe away from the demons. He walked into the living room and watched her take apart the guns. She couldn't do it as fast as him and she did every step twice to ensure she was doing it right but he didn't care. He was content to watch his girl handling his guns anytime. He had yet to find a sight that turned him on as much as this one did. He found it was even better then Busty Asian Beauties.

***

Sam jumped when he heard the bang on the panic room door. He looked down at India who was sleeping in his arms peacefully. He gently placed her on the cot and walked over to the rack of shotguns by the door. He cocked one and looked at the door as another knock came. He reached out and slowly opened the door. He brought up the shotgun as the door swung open to reveal Artie standing there with her eyebrow raised.

"So, I know we should spice up our sex life but a shotgun wasn't what I had in mind," she said smiling.

"Christo," Sam said sighing in relief when her eyes didn't turn black.

"Not a demon, Sammy. I was born bad."

Artie hugged Sam when he pulled her in his arms. She pulled away and kissed him hard on the lips. She felt the relief in Sam's kiss that she was alright. She pulled away and walked into the room. She saw Indy laying on the cot. She picked the little girl up in her arms and held her close.

"Hey, you're okay India. The big bad men aren't going to hurt you," Artie said.

"What is Bobby doing?" Sam asked watching Artie grateful that she was alright.

"Getting the men that the demons possessed out of here. One of them has absolutely no clue what is going on while the other two kind of have flashes of memories of what happened. He's talking them down and getting them out of here."

"Have we heard from Dean and Lyssa yet?"

"No. Bobby is going to call them after we get rid of the guys. I'm worried about them. I mean they were out in the open."

"Dean can handle it. We've... We've been in situations like that before."

Sam walked over to Artie and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the neck and reached out and stroked Indy's cheek. Indy smiled at him and Sam felt himself smiling back. He felt Artie take his hand.

"I know Dean can handle it but can he handle Lyssa along with everything else? She is stubborn and I know she'll fight to be beside Dean all the way long."

"Dean can handle Lyssa. They'll be okay."

"Sam, we can't stay here much longer. The demons know this is our home base. If we're on the move, it'll be harder to find us."

"You have a point. We'll talk about it when Dean and Lyssa get back."

"God, I want to hunt Lilith down and kill her. They are kids, Carebear. Innocent children who have never done anything to anyone," Artie said resting her head on Sam's chest.

Bobby came down the stairs. He saw Sam and Artie holding each other and looking down at India. He smiled then turned to head back upstairs. He needed to call Dean and make sure Lyssa and him were safe.

***

Dean watched Lyssa as she slept with the twins curled against her on either side. He smiled and pulled off his leather jacket. He quietly walked over to the three of them sleeping in the bed and draped the jacket over them. He remembered seeing his dad do the same thing to Sam or even him when they would fall asleep in the backseat of the impala. He reached out and brushed the hair out of Kadie's face. He watched as she rolled over and snuggled closer to Lyssa.

He watched the three of them sleeping and suddenly wished that they were his family. Seeing how Lyssa acted around them and how happy she was made him want to give that to her; it made him want to be normal so they could have children. He sighed and leaned over. He kissed Lyssa softly on the lips then stood up and started to leave the room quietly.

"Dean?" he heard Kit ask softly.

"Hey, little man, it's alright. Go back to sleep. I'm keeping watch," Dean said turning around and looking at him.

"Are the bad men coming?"

"No, I scared them away."

Kit rested his head on Lyssa's shoulder and looked at Dean thoughtfully. He yawned and closed his eyes, "You are kind of scary," he said softly falling back asleep.

Dean didn't know how to take that but he smiled anyway and watched as Kit cuddled against Lyssa. He left them room and started to check around the house looking at all the salt lines around the windows and doors. Everything seemed quiet. His cell phone broke thru the silence and he quickly answered it before it woke up Lyssa and the twins.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Boy, it's Bobby."

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, the demons came here looking for the kids but we took care of it. Are you guys okay?"

"We're holed up in that abandoned house I remember you mentioning. No demons have shown up so far but I'm not going to risk moving until morning."

"Okay, when you get back we need to talk about what our next move should be."

"Will do."

"How is Lyssa holding up?"

"Bobby, these kids, them being here is helping her. She's... They make her happy."

"I know but Dean.... You won't be keeping the kids. You have to remember that."

"I know, Bobby. I just... I have missed her smile."

"So have I. Call me if anything comes up."

"Will do."

Dean hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He leaned against the wall and thought about what Bobby had said. He knew the older man had a point. The kids were here now but Dean knew Cas and Uriel would find their father and once the angels did, the kids would be gone. Dean worried about how Lyssa would be afterwards. He worried about her constantly now and wished he knew how to get her to open up to him. He wanted her to talk to him and trust him with her thoughts and feelings.

He turned and looked into the room and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He prayed she wouldn't get any nightmares. He wanted at least one of them to get a goodnight's sleep.


	81. Chapter 81

Lyssa woke up and moaned when she felt the sun hit her face. She sat up and looked around the room. The twins were still sleeping. Lyssa looked down and saw Dean's leather jacket covering them. She smiled and climbed out of the bed over Kadie's little body. Kadie rolled over and moved closer to Kit. Lyssa covered them under the jacket and quietly left the room.

She found Dean standing in front of the front window in the living room looking outside. She went over and stood beside him. She smiled when he looked at her.

"Good morning," she said running a hand though her hair.

"Good morning, Bambi. Did you sleep well?" Dean asked aching to hold her in his arms.

"Yeah, I did. You stayed up all night keeping watch didn't you?"

"I did. No demons. Bobby called; everyone is alright back to the house."

"Good. I'll get the twins up and we can head back there."

Dean took Lyssa's hand and held her back from leaving. He watched as she turned back questions in her eyes. He pulled her close to him relieved when she came and wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked down as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm worried about you, Bambi. I have tried not to be, really but I can't help it. I see you with the kids and how they make you smile and I worry... What is going to happen when they're gone, how will you be then?" he asked wanting to be honest with her about what he was thinking.

"I don't know how I will be but... I don't want you worrying about me. You have more important things to worry about."

"No. You're the most important thing in my life."

"What about the apocalypse?"

"It takes a backseat to you, babe."

Lyssa smiled. She pulled away and looked into Dean's green eyes. She saw the man that she had fallen in love with looking back at her. She knew that he would do everything in his power to protect her from the bad things in the world. Even if it meant protecting her from him as well. She reached out and placed her hand on Dean's cheek stroking it with her thumb. She let Dean pulled her body closer to his. Their chests rose and fell in unison with each breath they took.

"Dean, tell me one thing," she asked softly looking in his eyes.

"Anything."

"If I am so damn important to you, how could you... How could you tear me apart and hurt me like that?"

Dean knew he deserved this; hell he deserved more. He didn't know why Lyssa was being so easy on him. He wished she would scream and yell at him about how she had trusted him and he had broken that trust. Instead, she'd look at him with those damn big brown eyes and ask him softly, her voice filled with pain and love why he had hurt her. He kissed her softly on the lips grateful when she let him. He pulled away and looked into her brown eyes wishing he could snap his fingers and make that moment in time disappear.

"I don't know how I could do it. I really don't. I just know that I never want to do it to you again. Seeing the way you look at me now... It's like you don't know who I am anymore," he said.

"Did I really know who you were to begin with anyway?" Lyssa asked searching his eyes for an answer.

"Lyssa!" Kadie yelled running in the room and hugging Lyssa's legs.

"Hey, there, Kadie," Lyssa said pulling away from Dean and kneeling down to hug Kadie.

Lyssa could feel Dean's eyes on her as she talked with Kadie and fixed the little girl's clothes. She knew he was thinking about her last statement. Hell, so was she. She was now finding out that she may know all of the things Dean liked and how he reacted when put into certain situations but she didn't know the man at all. She didn't know the most important, deepest part of his soul. She was prepared to find out though. She wasn't walking away from Dean.

* * *

Artie cradled Indy in her arms as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She felt like patting herself on the back when her mug of coffee was full and not one drop of the hot liquid had landed on India. She felt like a pro. She placed the pot back in the machine and carried her mug to the table. She sat at the table bouncing Indy on her knee as she put sugar in her coffee as well as coffee whitener. She looked up when Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked walking over to the fridge and thinking about what he was going to make for breakfast.

"Still sleeping. I let him sleep in. Last night he was tossing and turning a lot," Artie said sipping her coffee.

"Dean and Lyssa call again?"

"Nope, but I think no news is good news. Still think we should hit the road though."

"I'm incline to agree with you. I love having you kids around but... Your safety and the safety of the little ones come first," Bobby said sipping his coffee.

"We know that but the question is will Dean agree to it. I doubt the last thing he wants is to take those kids on the road."

"He doesn't have a choice this time. Plus something tells me one look from your sister and he'll do it no bitching involved."

Artie laughed. She kissed Indy when the little girl cried. She turned when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Sam standing there his hair damp from the shower. She rolled her eyes when she saw him wearing that pink paisley shirt. Sam rolled up the sleeves and smiled at her.

"Nice to see someone finally got his pretty ass out of bed," Bobby said smiling.

"Bobby, I didn't know you thought my ass was pretty. Is there something you want to tell us?" Sam asked walking over to Artie and kissing her on the cheek.

"Real cute, boy."

"Now, I'm cute."

Sam smiled when Bobby rolled his eyes. He looked at Artie and smiled wider when she started to laugh. Sam reached over and took India in his arms. He held her on his lap and kissed her softly on the cheek. She cooed and laughed.

"Has she been fed?" Sam asked looking at Artie.

"Not yet. I couldn't remember where we put the diaper bag," Artie said.

"Her food is here. Glad you two aren't parents," Bobby muttered grabbing a baby food jar and handing it to Artie.

"Hey, we would be awesome parents," Artie protested.

"Sure, you would. I'll start saving for the kid's future therapy bills."

Sam took the jar from Artie and tried to look as outraged about it as she did. He couldn't hide his smile though and that earned him a dirty look from Artie as she handed him a spoon and sat back down to enjoy her coffee. Sam opened the jar and started to feed India.

Artie watched Sam as he fed India. She sipped her coffee and saw the patience that Sam had with the baby. Sam wiped India's mouth when she spit up some of the food and he cooed at her softly. Artie knew he would make a great dad; there was no doubt about that in her mind. Sometimes she'd sit and wonder about what Sam's life would have been like if Jessica wouldn't have died. Artie knew that Sam would have finished Law School, married Jess, worked at a preppy law firm and lived happily ever after with a couple kids. Deep down, Artie wished Sam could have had that life; he deserved it so much. She wanted those things with him but not right now. She was still young and had so many dreams she still wanted to try and accomplish.

"Artie, you listening to me?" Bobby's voice broke though her thoughts.

"What? Sorry, my mind was somewhere else," Artie said smiling at Bobby.

"Omelette alright?"

"Sure."

Sam looked at Artie and smiled at her. She smiled back and Sam felt his heart swell with love. He looked down at India and smiled when the little girl laughed. He could get use to this; being normal certainly beat fighting demons any day.

* * *

Lyssa opened the door and smiled when Kit and Kadie went running past her into Bobby's each carrying two bags. They wanted to show Sam, Artie and Bobby what they had gotten at the store. She turned when she felt Dean's arm come around her waist. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Did you get the rest of the bags?" Lyssa asked placing her hand over his.

"There were only four left. Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked letting her go and following her in the house.

"I'm fine, Dean. Tired and worried but still relatively sane."

"Just relatively?"

"Well, I guess compared to you I am completely sane."

"Haha."

"Lyssa, Dean we're in here!" Kit yelled racing out of the kitchen and turning around quickly and racing back in.

"I told you not to let him have a cola and a chocolate shake," Lyssa said shaking her head.

"What? He isn't hyper," Dean said placing the bags on the floor then followed her into the kitchen.

Dean smiled when he saw Kadie sitting on Bobby's lap showing him the jeans, skirts, sweaters, and t-shirts they had bought her. Kit was showing Sam and Artie his clothes excited about the mini leather jacket that looked just like Dean's. Bobby looked up at Lyssa and Dean and saw how close they were standing and how they weren't screaming at each other. Bobby smiled and hoped this meant that they were on the mend.

"Everything go alright?" Bobby asked placing Kadie on her feet.

"As good as pie. Which reminds me, you wouldn't happen to have any, would you?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, I ate the last piece," Artie said smiling at Dean.

"Dammit, Pyro that was my piece I called dibbs yesterday!"

"Well, that was yesterday."

"Guys," Lyssa and Sam said looking at the respective siblings.

"She/He started it!" Dean and Artie stated pointing at each other.

Kit and Kadie started laughing when they saw the four grownups arguing. They turned and saw that even Bobby had a smile on his face. They laughed even more when the four grownups looked at them confused. Bobby laughed at the four of them and shook his head. He winked at Kadie and Kit.

"Why don't you two go and change into some of your new clothes while I talk to these ijits?" Bobby suggested.

"Okay, Uncle Bobby," Kit said taking Kadie's had as he lead her out of the room.

Lyssa saw the look on Bobby's face and loved the smile she saw there. He turned and looked at her and ran a hand over his face and tried to look serious again.

"Alright, Sam, Artie and I were talking and we're all in agreement," Bobby started.

"You agreed Dean eats too much pie," Lyssa said sitting at the table.

"What? I do not! How about you having too much coffee?" Dean countered.

"Coffee is good for you. Scientists say you should have three cups every day."

"It isn't good for you if you throw in three pounds of sugar."

"Well, I certainly ain't going to drink it black."

"Did you just say ain't?"

"Maybe."

"Are you two finished?" Bobby asked looking from Lyssa to Dean. They both nodded, "Alright, what I was going to say was we all agreed that you guys shouldn't stay here any longer. It isn't safe."

"But Bobby, Thanksgiving is coming up and-," Dean started.

"Boy, those demons know to come straight here to look for you. Those kids aren't safe here because those demons will come back."

"He's right. We can't stay here," Lyssa said looking at Dean.

"No," Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean, think about this. On the road we can hide and stay on the move and-," Sam started.

"I am not going to drag those kids from one motel to another like Dad did to us!" Dean yelled.

Artie, Sam and Bobby were silent. None of them knew what to say to that. Lyssa did though. She got up and walked over to Dean. She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"You are not going to be like John. You won't abandon those kids in a room by themselves for weeks on end. We will be with them until Castiel and Uriel find their father. We aren't going to leave their sides, Dean. That's what makes this different," she told him.

"Yeah, cause then it totally won't screw with their minds and fuck them up later on," Dean countered.

"Dean, they are already screwed up. They saw Lilith kill their mom," Artie pointed out.

Dean cursed. He pulled away from Lyssa and hated to admit that they were all right. He looked at Bobby. Bobby grabbed a file and handed it to Dean. Dean took it and raised an eyebrow.

"A hunt?" Dean asked.

"You kids can check it out while you're hiding from Lilith. It's in a New Orleans church, St. Louis Cathedral. For over a hundred years now a ghost of a bride has been ruining weddings there. Before it wasn't anything serious but now, three brides have died and two more were injured there," Bobby explained.

"Not it," Artie said smirking at Dean and Lyssa.

"Wait, you don't mean... No," Lyssa said.

"The parish priest, Father Perrault has suspended all weddings there until he 'cleanses the church from evil spirits'," Bobby went on.

"So, we'll find the body and salt and burn it," Dean said.

"It's not that easy, Dean. Bodies in New Orleans are buried above ground in family crypts. Or in a family plot above ground. The body is placed there and left to decompose and when there is nothing left but bones, they push the bones to the back until the next family member dies," Sam explained.

"Plus we have no clue who this ghost is since no one at the cathedral has ever released or made public their documents like marriage licences and death certificates," Bobby added.

"How do they get away with that?" Dean demanded flipping though the file which was just pictures of the cathedral and some fuzzy ones of the ghost. Dean could make out her wedding dress and wondered if that dress would ever come back into fashion. He prayed it didn't because there was no way he could deal with women being covered up that much.

"It's the Catholic Church, they get away with anything. Bobby, why are you handing us this case now?" Lyssa asked knowing he had a reason.

"Father Perrault may have suspended performing marriages ceremonies there but I know one of the deacons under him, Patrick Mallory. He as a hunter grew up in the life. He has one last wedding scheduled to perform before they shut down the church."

"Who's wedding?" Dean asked.

Bobby looked from Sam to Artie. He had explained everything to them and they had helped him make arrangements. Bobby knew this ghost only showed up during weddings and it was the only way to get an identity so they could find and burn the bones.

"Bobby?" Lyssa asked.

"Remember this isn't a real wedding, just a... Pretend one to get the ghost," Bobby said.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Dean asked.

"Dean Campbell and Lyssa Singer are scheduled to meet with Father Perrault about their upcoming wedding scheduled for next week."

"What?!" Dean and Lyssa exclaimed.

"How do we look?" Kit asked as he and Kadie appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing their new jeans and sweaters.

"Great. Dean, Lyssa it's to stop this ghost," Bobby said smiling at the kids.

"Then why couldn't Sam and Artie do it?" Dean whined.

"Do I really look old or mature enough to get married?" Artie questioned.

Dean thought about it and realized she had a good point. He turned and looked at Lyssa. She was looking at the floor. She wiped what appeared to be a tear from her eyes and nodded.

"Fine, we'll do it. I mean it's just fake, right?" Lyssa tried trying to hide her real feelings.

"That's right," Bobby said seeing though the wall Lyssa was trying to put up.

"Okay, come on kids let's get you packed up. We're going on an adventure."

Lyssa walked over to the twins and smiled when Artie came to help her. They lead them out of the room.

Dean looked at Bobby. Bobby leaned against the counter and looked at Dean. He shook his head.

"This is your choice, boy better make it fast," he said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked softly.

"This could stay a fake wedding or... You could make it real."

"What? But... Bambi hates me right now," Dean protested.

"She wants a future with you, ijit. Give it to her while you still have one to give."

Dean watched as Bobby left the room. He looked at Sam but Sam didn't say anything. Dean sighed. He had a lot of thinking to do between here and New Orleans.

* * *

Lyssa tucked Kit and Kadie in bed. She stood up and cracked her back. They had all been riding in the impala all day and Lyssa was just glad that all three kids where so tired they all fell asleep the minute they had been put to bed. She walked over to the table and sat down opening Sam's laptop and the file Bobby had given them. She started searching for ghost stories or legends about a bride in connection with St. Louis Cathedral. She didn't look up when Dean walked into the room counting his money from a quick game of pool at the bar that connected to the motel.

"This should hold us over," he said pulling off his jacket and looking at Lyssa.

"Keep it down the kids are sleeping. And I told you, we could just use the money I got," Lyssa said scrolling down a website.

"Bambi, you can use that money to buy yourself a dress for the wedding."

"Why waste me money? I'll just wear one of my sundresses."

Dean shoved the money in his wallet and watched Lyssa. She had tucked her pen behind her ear as she clicked away on the laptop. He didn't like the tone she was using. She had shot down every single suggestion or any conversation him, Sam or Artie had started that involved the hunt and the fake wedding. Dean wanted to ask her why she had even agreed to it but not in front of Sam and Artie. He had already gotten the vibe off of them that they were hoping this would turn into a real wedding.

Dean was surprised that the thought of marrying Lyssa didn't send him running to the nearest bar to get drunk. He had never given serious thought to settling down and getting married. He had known that it wasn't in the cards for him. His life was hunting and which woman would willingly accept that life and live it with him? He watched as Lyssa jotted something down on the notepad beside her. He watched her and realized he had found everything he had ever wanted in Lyssa. She accepted him hunting, hell even hunted with him. She let him drink and gamble and didn't hassle him about him staying at the bar late. She loved him completely even when he screwed up.

He took a slow deep breath as he realized he had made his decision. He wanted to marry Lyssa for real. He wanted to stand in front of the people he cared about and take Lyssa as his wife. He wanted the marriage licence filed and the marriage made legal. When it came to this, he wanted to be normal like everyone else. He wanted to give that to Lyssa. She deserved it. Now, he just had to think of the perfect way to ask her.

Lyssa looked up and saw Dean grab his bag and walk into the washroom. She shook her head and went back to research.

"He gets weirder and weirder every day," she muttered reading another folktale she had found.

* * *

Artie smudged the line with her finger smiling as it softened. She grabbed her pencil and added shading to the background and then glided her pencil down drawing the blanket that covered India as she slept on Sam's chest. She looked up and saw Sam watching her.

"Can I see this masterpiece after?" he asked gently stroking India's curls.

"Of course. Now don't move, don't even breathe," Artie joked going back to her drawing.

"Real cute, Firefly."

"Oh, I know I'm cute. I'm freakin adorable."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at India. He was starting to wish that he could have this life. That he could have a family and that every night would be like this; sitting around doing nothing instead of fighting demons. He wasn't however about to toss out the rock salt yet. Lilith needed to be dealt with before he could really entertain that idea.

"Hey, Sam you ever think about getting married?" Artie asked softly looking at the paper as her pencil moved along the page. She tried really hard not to look up and see the shocked look that she knew was on Sam's face.

"Why are you asking?" Sam asked watching her face.

"Well... I want to be truthful, I have never thought about getting married. I never saw myself settling down. That just... It isn't me. Or at least it wasn't until I landed here and you flashed that damn puppy face on me."

Artie stopped sketching and looked up at Sam and met his eyes. Neither of them said anything. They just looked into each other's eyes. India sighed and their eyes went to her. She kept sleeping soundly.

"I wanted to marry Jess. I would have married her and settled down if... If she hadn't died. I know that in my heart and I tell myself that but my head... That's another story. Now I think about those days and the person I was then... And I don't recognize who I am now. Now, marriage is... I still want that. Some part of me wants to get married and settle down. But I know that I won't be doing it anytime soon. I know I'm not ready," Sam explained reaching out and taking Artie's hand.

"Neither am I but... I want you to know, Carebear, when I am ready; I'll give you first dibbs."

"First dibbs, huh?"

"Yep. Cassie gets second dibbs."

Sam laughed a little. He reached out and grabbed Artie's arm. He pulled her closer and kissed her hard on the lips. She pulled away and turned when a knock came at the door. Sam looked up and saw Lyssa walk in the room. She looked tired.

"Sammy, can I steal your iPod? I'm going to go for a walk and want some music to listen to," she asked smiling at the sight of Indy sleeping on his chest.

"Sure, it's in my laptop bag," Sam said.

"I added some unemo like songs too, Lys. You know, cooler music," Artie said laughing when Sam smacked her lightly on the arm.

"Thanks. Could you two keep an eye on the twins too? Dean is in the shower right now and I... I need to think, you know."

Artie nodded and watched as Lyssa grabbed the iPod and left the room. She looked at Sam and saw him watching her closely. She sighed and put her sketch aside. She had the outline, she could add in the rest later. She cuddled close to him.

"You're still worried about her," he stated wrapping an arm around her.

"Maybe we shouldn't have helped Bobby with this fake wedding thing. Maybe... Maybe it's too much for her right now," Artie admitted.

"Maybe but... Firefly, you know that they need to fix things."

"I just don't want this to make things worse."

"I know what you mean. I know Dean and... I think he wants to fix this; he wants to marry Lyssa."

"He better or I am going to beat him silly."

Sam smiled and closed his eyes. In that moment he was happy and content. He really didn't think it could get any better than that.

* * *

Dean walked out of the washroom drying his hair with a towel. He turned and tossed it back into the washroom. He looked around the room and realized someone very important was missing; Lyssa. He walked over to the table and found the note she had left. _Gone for a walk, be back later. Bambi._

"Oh hell no," he muttered a shirt and his jacket and heading for the door.

* * *

Lyssa stopped walking and smiled when she found what she was looking for. A small park that had five benches and three picnic tables. They also had a fairly low grade baseball diamond and that's where Lyssa headed. She smiled sadly when 'One Last Breath' by Creed started playing in her ears. It was the perfect song for how she was feeling at the moment.

She stepped into center field of the diamond and let her body fall on the grass. She looked up at the stars and started thinking about the hunt.

"_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_That maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down,_" she sang along with the song.

Lyssa closed her eyes and let tears fall. She knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it. She couldn't stand in front of the priest and God and lie about taking Dean as her husband. She couldn't lie; not when deep down it was all she wanted to do. She covered her face with her hands and tried not to cry.

Part of her was pushing for her to do it. She knew that there was no way Dean was ever going to really marry her; Dean wasn't the marrying kind. This would be her only chance to live out her dream wedding with Dean. Hell, it might be her only chance to have a wedding period. Do it, this part of her urged; just do it. Of course then her damn emotions got in the way. She then realized that Dean wasn't doing this because he loved her and wanted to spend forever with her. He was doing it because there was a restless spirit that needed hunting. That was when the pain started again in her chest.

"_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

_So please come stay with me_

_'Cause I still believe there's_

_Something left for you and me_

_For you and me_

_For you and me,_" the song played in Lyssa's ears.

Lyssa ripped the head phones out and shut the iPod off. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. She sat up and hugged herself.

"Bambi, what were you thinking?! I thought we agreed-," Dean started standing in front of her.

"I can't do it, Dean. I can't pretend to marry you. The thought... It just hurts too much," she said looking up at him tears in her eyes.

"Bambi-."

"No, I don't blame you, this is all on me. I... I want to marry you, I would give anything to be your wife and partner but I know that's not who you are. You aren't the kind to follow social norms and go and get hitched. I love that about you but I can't stand up in that church and fake it. I won't because... The institution of marriage means something to me."

Dean looked at Lyssa. He reached out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close to him. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Marry me, Lyssa. For real. I want you to be my wife and partner, so... Marry me," he told her softly.


	82. Chapter 82

Lyssa looked at Dean and was speechless. She shook her head and raked a hand though her hair. She pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"This isn't a joke, Dean," she said.

"I'm not joking. Do you want me to get down on one knee? Fine," Dean said lowering himself to one knee.

"Dean, get up. Now," Lyssa said wishing the tears would stop rolling down her cheeks.

Dean looked at Lyssa and wished he had something to give her; a ring or something. Instead all he had was his feelings and his words. He wanted to give her so much more but this was all he had. He hoped it was enough.

"Bambi, I don't have much. I got a forty year old car, about three hundred bucks and a trunk full of illegal unregistered weapons. Isn't exactly what every girl dreams about when it comes to choosing the perfect husband but I do have what you need; me," Dean said looking in her eyes.

Lyssa wiped her tears away only to have more fall. She let Dean take one of her hands. She shook her head and couldn't believe that this was happening. She looked in Dean's eyes and knew he was serious. He wanted to marry her.

"Dean, you don't have to do this," she whispered softly.

"Yeah, I do. I fucked up, I know and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I just... I love you so goddamn much and when I think about my future, you're the one I'm sharing it with. Whenever I think about myself being happy, it's with you. I want to spend my life with you, I want... I want to marry you. I know that in the past I ran far, far away from even the mention of marriage but now... I've changed, Lyssa, going to Hell changed who I am. I get that any day I could die and if I do I don't want any regrets. I don't... I don't want to wake up one morning without you beside me and remember that I had the chance to call you mine forever but I didn't. So, Lyssa Genesis Bennett, would you do me the honour, which I probably don't deserve of being my wife?" Dean asked tears rolling down his own cheeks. He looked at her and waited for her answer. She could say no, he had broken her heart and hurt her. She didn't owe him anything.

Lyssa looked at Dean and knew she wouldn't turn him down. Saying no to him was unthinkable. He had hurt her but beneath all her feelings of hurt and betrayal she still loved him. She ached to be with him. She wiped her tears away and smiled at Dean.

"Yes, Winchester, I'll marry you. Now get up. You look like an idiot," Lyssa said pulling on Dean's hand.

Dean stood up wincing as his knee popped. He pulled Lyssa's body against his and kissed her on the lips. He stroked her hair and pulled away and looked at her.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you too but... Don't you ever break my heart again. If you do, I will kill you, Dean. I will," she told him toying with his amulet.

"If I do, I will help you pick out the most horrible, painful way to die."

"Are we really going to do this? Are we really going to subject ourselves to a lifetime of each other?"

"Well, when you put it that way... A life time of sex with only you? Wow, I don't know..." Dean trailed off.

Dean laughed when Lyssa punched him in the stomach. He swung her over his shoulder he smacked her ass. He heard her laugh and started to carry her back to the motel.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was seven AM. He moaned slightly but was thankful that India had slept through the night. He looked at the baby sleeping on his chest and smiled. He wasn't scared that he would break Indy or hurt her. He was starting to feel confident that he was doing things right. He turned and looked at Artie sleeping against his side. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He knew his confidence had grown because of Artie. She truly believed that he could handle watching over Indy and that he wouldn't hurt her.

He looked up when Dean walked in the room carrying Kit on his back. The little boy smiled and Sam smiled back. Sam saw Dean smiling and wondered what had happened to put his brother in such a good mood.

"Hey Sammy, you want to come with us? We're going to have a boys' morning out to go get breakfast," Dean said placing Kit on his feet.

"Sounds like a plan. Just let me give Indy a bath and get ready," Sam answered.

"Bambi can take care of Indy," Dean said.

"Lyssa said she had her hands full with Kadie. And not to think with your stomach, Winchester," Kit said trying to use a firm tone like Lyssa had.

Sam laughed. He looked at India when she lifted her head. Her blue eyes looked into his. He sat up and cradled her in his arms. He looked up at Dean and Kit.

"I'll give her a bath. I'm sure you can wait to eat until then," Sam said standing up and walking to the washroom.

"Great, he picks today to be Mister Mom. Come on Kit, let's go bug Bambi some more," he heard Dean say then the door closing.

Sam smiled and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He sat Indy on his knee and turned the water on. He tested it too make sure that it didn't get too warm. Once it was just right, he stuck in the stopper and watched as it filled up. He turned the taps off when there was a couple of inches of water in the tub. He then started to pull off Indy's onesy. He didn't realize how difficult it could be until she started kicking her legs and he couldn't undo the snaps. He gave up. He turned when he heard Artie clear her throat. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I think you need some help," she said softly.

"I think so too. Think you could help me?" Sam asked smiling at her.

"I guess I could. What did Dean want?"

"To go for breakfast. He was... happy."

"Really, why?"

"Don't know, I'll have to ask him."

"You don't think..." Artie trailed off.

Artie kneeled down and helped undress India. She looked up at Sam and their eyes met and held. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was. That maybe, just maybe Dean was happy because he had decided to make the wedding real. Maybe he had asked Lyssa to marry him. Artie pulled off India's onesy and looked up and Sam. She shook her head.

"No way, there is no way he asked her," Artie said taking Indy in her arms and turning around and gently placing her in the water.

"Yeah, you're right. Dean married? World would end first," Sam agreed.

"Totally."

* * *

Lyssa braided Kadie's hair in a French braid. Not a moment after she tied the braid off, Kadie was off to go watch TV with Kit. She stood up and shoved the brush back in her bag. She felt doubts about marrying Dean creeping into her mind. She had been rethinking her decision in the harsh light of day. She doubted that it was the right thing to do. She turned when she felt Dean wrap an arm around her waist. She smiled sadly and leaned against him. He had held her in his arms the night before and she had never been happier. That was until morning came and with it the doubts had slowly seeped back in her mind. She giggled as Dean kissed her neck and his stubble rubbed against her skin.

"Winchester, did you shave this morning?" she asked pulling away and looking in his eyes.

"Nope, I was too busy holding my smoking hot fiancée in my arms," Dean answered smiling when she blushed.

"You're... You're serious about marrying me, aren't you?"

"Hell yes. I almost lost you once; I am not letting that happen again."

Dean saw doubt when he looked in Lyssa's eyes. He didn't want her doubting him; doubting them. He turned her around to face him. He brushed the hair from her face and looked into her brown eyes searching for the love he could always find in them. It was there but it was clouded by doubt. He didn't know what else to say to her. He didn't know how he was going to reassure her that he wanted to marry her, that she was everything he wanted and more. He opened his mouth but Lyssa placed her hand over it and shook her head.

"We have until New Orleans to really think about this. I don't doubt that you think this is what you want. I doubt that... That we can actually make it to forever. We barely made it two months before we screwed it up. You and me... We love each other with everything we have but that love... It's like it's toxic to us. We need to ask ourselves if all the heartache and the pain is worth it," Lyssa said feeling tears come to her eyes.

"I thought you said that you wanted to be with me?" Dean asked his question muffled by her hand.

"I want to be with you. I want to be married to you but... Sometimes we don't always get to have what we want."

Lyssa turned when Sam walked into the room. She pulled away from Dean and walked over to the dinette table and sat down. She smiled when Kadie ran over to Sam and hugged his legs.

"Can I come with you, Sammy?" Kadie asked batting her blue eyes at Sam.

"No way! It's supposed to be boys only!" Kit exclaimed.

"Please?"

Lyssa coughed to cover up her laughter as she watched as both Sam and Dean crumble when Kadie's eyes filled with tears. She turned on Sam's laptop and started to work on the case again. She glanced up and saw Sam swing Kadie up in his arms. She knew in that moment that Kadie had gotten her way.

"Kit, it really isn't fair to leave Kadie behind if she wants to come," Dean said kneeling down to talk to Kit.

"Fine. But I get to ride in front with you," Kit stated sternly.

"Okay, that good for you, Kadie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Alright, Bambi we'll be back with food," Dean said looking at her.

"Alright. Be careful," Lyssa said looking at Dean.

Sam saw something pass between Dean and Lyssa. Then Dean stood up and grabbed Kit hanging him upside down.

"Come on, Sammy, let's go get some grub," Dean said leaving.

Lyssa waved at Sam as he left the room behind Dean. Once the door was closed, Lyssa rested her head in her hands. Everything was screwed up. Dean wanted to marry her. He had gotten down on one knee, for fuck's sakes but she still couldn't give in. Part of her was still hurting over the whole thing with Anna. She looked up when Artie walked in carrying India in her arms.

"You mind watching her while I shower?" Artie asked walking over to her.

"Sure, I would love to. How was she last night?" Lyssa asked.

"She slept all the way through the night. She was sleeping on Sam's chest though."

"Lucky girl."

Artie watched as Lyssa took India in her arms. She could tell something was up with Lyssa. She could her sister and knew that Lyssa was struggling with something.

"Lys, you okay?" Artie asked.

"No, not by a long shot."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It can wait. Go take your shower."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Artie sighed and nodded. She left the room knowing that there was only one person that could have her sister struggling over a decision; Dean.

* * *

Sam watched as Kit and Kadie climbed all over the play structure in the McDonald's. They had begged and pleaded so Dean had given in. He turned when Dean walked in carrying four take out bags, along with carrying two trays of drinks. Sam took one tray and two bags and placed them on the table before he went back to watching the kids. Dean sat across from him. Sam turned when Dean sighed.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"If I tell you... You got to promise not to laugh," Dean said.

"Promise."

"I asked Lyssa to marry me last night. She said yes but now she's having doubts."

"Wait... You... You decided you wanted it to be real?"

"Yeah. No fake identities, no fake marriage license. I want... I want Lyssa to be Mrs. Dean Winchester."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes, but... Fuck, I screwed up with Anna. Bambi, she... I know she's wondering if she can trust me again."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have from here to New Orleans to convince her she can trust me again."

"So, a day at the most."

"Yeah."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

Dean watched Kadie and Kit playing. He tried to think of a way he could show Lyssa that she could trust him. He wanted her to know that she meant everything to him and that he wasn't going to screw it up again. He couldn't lose her.

* * *

Lyssa smiled when Artie walked back into the room. Her sister sat beside her on the floor and they watched India crawl around.

"So, what's going on?" Artie asked.

"Dean asked me to marry him."

"Holy shit, world is going to end."

"Artemis."

"Sorry... what did you say?"

"Yes but now... I'm starting to doubt it... Doubt him."

"Well, no kidding. They guy cheated on you."

"Thanks, Artie, really helping here."

Artie looked at Lyssa. She knew that deep down her sister wanted more than anything to marry Dean. She could see it in her eyes. Artie took Lyssa's hand causing her sister to turn and look at her.

"You love him, right?" Artie asked.

"It isn't that simple," Lyssa stated.

"Yeah, it is. Do you see yourself with him ten years from now? Twenty?"

"He probably won't live another ten or twenty years."

"Bullshit. You're scared. You are scared because you never thought he would need and love you as much as you need and love him. You never thought he'd want you forever. Well, surprise Lyssa, he does. I can see how much he loves you. Those three days you were gone... I have never seen someone fall apart like he did. Lys, Dean has his faults, there are really too many to list but... One thing in his favour is he loves you. You will never find anyone who loves you more than that idiot," Artie explained.

"Do you... Do you think we would make it?" Lyssa asked.

"You and Dean? If any two had a chance it's you two."

Lyssa didn't know what to say. The door opened and Sam and Dean followed Kadie and Kit back into the room. Kit and Kadie ran towards Lyssa and Artie carrying the food. Lyssa caught Kit in her arms laughing as he knocked her to the floor.

"We got you egg burritos," he explained.

"You did? Why thank you very much," Lyssa said laughing.

Artie smiled and hugged Kadie taking the bag from her. She turned and looked at Sam. Sam nodded and tipped his head towards Dean. Artie nodded as well. Maybe later they would have to talk and compare notes. For now all they could do is stand back and watch their siblings for clues to which side they were leaning on.

* * *

Lyssa climbed out of the impala and looked at Dean from across the roof. He looked at her trying to look all innocent but she knew him better. She leaned down and looked at Sam and Artie in the backseat. Sam had an atlas opened and a map while Artie was trying to get the laptop to work. They both gave her looks begging her not to blow up at them.

"Find out where we are and how to get to New Orleans fast. I have to talk to Winchester," Lyssa said refraining from swearing since Kadie and Kit were in the front seat.

"Ooo, Dean she's mad," Kit said looking at Dean.

"Thanks for the head's up, buddy."

Dean winced when Lyssa slammed the door of the impala. He mumbled an apology to baby and closed his door. He had taken some detours to delay them from reaching New Orleans. Now it was close to dinner time and they were about a day and a half away from New Orleans instead of the six hours they should have been. He followed Lyssa as she walked over to a rest stop and turned to face him. In three, two, one-

"What the fuck are you doing?" she demanded crossing her arms across her chest.

"Trying my damnest to avoid New Orleans," Dean answered.

Lyssa sighed, "Dean there is a hunt there. People are expecting us."

"Really? And what happens when we get there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bambi, I... I am avoiding New Orleans because I really don't want to hear you tell me that you don't want to be with me anymore."

* * *

Sam and Artie had tossed aside the map and laptop and were leaning forward into the front seat watching Dean and Lyssa through the windshield. They saw how far Lyssa stood away from Dean. Artie looked at Kadie when the little girl pulled on her hand.

"Why are Dean and Lyssa fighting?" Kadie asked softly.

"Well... They are fighting because... Sam, why are they fighting?" Artie asked looking at Sam.

"Well, I um... I think it's... Because..." Sam trailed off.

"Dean hurt Lyssa and he is trying to make it right but Lyssa is scared he'll hurt her again. Like Mommy and Daddy, Kadie," Kit answered.

"Oh, okay."

"Kit, you remember your dad?" Sam asked Dean and Lyssa forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah, last time we saw him was before India was born. Mommy didn't want him to see us but... He said he had missed us and loved us."

"I remember. Mommy was crying and Daddy said he was sorry but his father had needed him," Kadie added.

Artie turned and looked at Sam. Sam looked at her and she knew they were both asking themselves the same thing; had Kit, Kadie and India's mother known that the father of her children was an angel. Artie reached out and stroked Kadie's hair. The girl smiled at Artie then looked back at Lyssa and Dean. She took Artie's hand in her own.

"It's okay, Dean and Lyssa will be okay. I know they will," Kadie said.

"How do you know?" Kit asked looking at his sister.

"Because... They are supposed to be together," Kadie answered.

Sam watched Dean and Lyssa. Even he could see the pull between them. He could see the way Lyssa and Dean looked at each other. Even now when they were both hurting each other, the way they looked at each other was full of love. Sam agreed with Kadie. Dean and Lyssa were supposed to be together; whether the two of them could figure it out on their own was another thing.

* * *

Lyssa raked a hand through her hair. She looked at Dean and didn't know what to say to him. She stepped closer to him and looked in his green eyes. She saw the love he had for her in them but also the pain from going to Hell. The pain hardly ever left his eyes and she wished she could go back to the beginning before he had gone to Hell, and look into his eyes then. She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"Why do you think that I don't want to be with you?" she asked softly.

"Bambi, that's what all the signs are telling me. You doubt that we could make it together, you started talking about how we love each other but it might not be enough... What the fuck am I suppose to think?" Dean asked harshly.

"That I'm scared of being hurt again. Especially by you."

"I know I hurt you-."

"Hurt me? You tore me apart, Dean. It's only been two weeks and yet you want me to just jump right back in and pretend like you never... Betrayed me that way."

"No, not pretend it never happened; I would never ask you to do that just... Just maybe try to move past it. I realized something after that night."

"That you're a dick?"

Dean saw tears forming in Lyssa's eyes. He nodded and grabbed her hands in his. He squeezed them and looked at her trying to see her like he had the first time he had met her. She had been beautiful to him even then. However, now he knew how hurt she was inside beyond that beauty. He saw her scars especially the ones he had caused.

"Yeah, I realized I was a dick but I also realized that I want you and only you. You are the one I want from here until the end," he told her softly.

"So marriage is the answer?"

"Marriage isn't the answer but... I know it's what you want. Will it magically fix us? No. Will it make us want to fix this and make it work forever? Hell yes."

Lyssa shook her head. She smiled a little thinking of how she really shouldn't be surprised. This was classic Dean thinking. She looked at him.

"Marriage is forever, Dean. Once it's done... You can't take it back," she said.

"I know that and... I know why you're hesitating. I know I'm not exactly someone a girl wants to marry and that I have no idea how to be a husband but... I want to try. I want to try with you. I'm not asking for you to just forget what I did and we try to go back to what we were before. That didn't work. What I'm asking is that we do this, we get married because despite everything, we love each other and we are committed to each other," Dean stopped when Lyssa giggled, "what?"

"You said committed and married in the same sentence without freaking out and running away," she said.

"That's all you have to say?"

"No, I... I understand where you are coming from but I need you to understand something. I... I just can't... I can't have sex with you, Dean so if you're doing this to get laid, even married, I'm not going to have sex with you. I'm not ready to move to that level with you again. Not yet"

"So, we'll watch movies on our honeymoon. I just want you to be my wife, Lys. We can figure everything else later."

Dean looked at Lyssa. She just looked at him with those large doe eyes he loved so damn much. He pulled her in his arms and held her body close to his.

"Damn you," she whispered.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a get our asses to New Orleans and I'll think about it."

"Just think?"

"Dean."

"Alright, I won't push."

Lyssa pulled Dean closer to him and kissed him. She pulled away and started to walk back to the car. She smiled thinking that she had already made up her mind. Talking with Artie and just now with Dean, she realized that she wanted to be with him. She was willing to marry him and try to trust him again. She loved him enough to try and make it work between them.

* * *

Sam opened the door to the motel room and walked in carrying Kit. Artie carried Kadie and followed him in. Lyssa and Dean followed them carrying in their bags and India who was also sleeping in the baby carrier. Sam and Artie laid Kit and Kadie down on one bed and took off their shoes and tucked them in. They then looked at Dean and Lyssa. Dean tossed their bags on the couch and smiled at them.

"Can you handle watching all three kids?" he asked.

"Sure, why?" Sam asked.

"Bambi and I are going on a date."

"Since when?" Lyssa asked looking at him.

"Since now. You two need it," Artie said walking over and taking the baby carrier from Lyssa.

"But-."

"See you two later," Dean said taking Lyssa's arm and pulled her out of the room closing the door.

Sam smiled and laughed a little as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it on a chair. He walked over to their bags and pulled out his laptop and the notes Lyssa had made and given him that morning. He carried the laptop over to the dinette set and placed it on the table. He turned and watched as Artie placed India on the bed opposite Kit and Kadie. Artie placed pillows on either side if India so she wouldn't roll over. She then walked over to the table and sat beside him.

"So, did Lyssa find anything useful?" Artie asked taking the notes Lyssa had made.

"Wait, are you actually asking about the case and not putting it off?" Sam asked trying to sound shocked.

"Very funny. I just figure the faster we figure out whose bones we need to torch the more time we can spend planning Dean and Lyssa's awesome wedding."

"So, you are sure they are going to do it?"

"Positive. Hell, Lys had a t-shirt back home that read 'The Future Mrs. Dean Winchester'."

"That is... Kind of creepy."

"Now yeah but back home Lyssa always said she wouldn't get married because Dean wasn't real."

"That's obsessive and creepy."

"Yeah and we were the normal fans. Should see some of the crazy ones."

"I am never going to your world."

"Smart move, Sam."

Artie smiled when Sam pulled her in his lap. She kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away. She looked into his blue eyes and knew that he was everything she needed. There had been a couple of men she had been with before Sam but none of them had made her feel as complete or happy as Sam did. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as he started reading though the three legends and two newspaper articles Lyssa had found. She loved to watch him do his creepy walking encyclopaedia of weirdness thing. It never got old watching him do his thing. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

* * *

Dean held Lyssa's hand as they walked into the bar. He looked around and smiled at a couple of the patrons who looked his way. He felt Lyssa wrap her arm around his. He looked at her.

"So a bar for our first date? Not surprised," she said smiling at him.

"This isn't our first date," Dean said frowning.

"Yeah, it is, Dean. We went from kissing, to sex, to admitting we loved each other all without one date."

"But... Your birthday present!"

"Doesn't count."

"Dammit."

"I'll go grab us a table, you get the drinks. I'll have a beer. Ooo, get a bottle of jack and six shot glasses."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Lyssa walked off smiling at the look of confusion that had come across Dean's face. She found a table and sat down tossing her bag on a chair. She pulled off her hoodie and tossed it over her bag. She pulled at the sleeves of her stripped sweater and glanced around the bar. She had never been one to go to bars and party. Sure, she went to the bar that Matt's partner owed but that didn't really count because most of the time it was because she was singing with Matt. Since being with Dean though, she had spent most of her spare time in bars. She looked at the old timers smoking in the corner and wondered what Dean would say if she picked up smoking.

Dean smiled at the bartender as he set out the drinks on a tray for Dean. Dean looked around and saw the karaoke machine. He looked at the bartender.

"You do karaoke?" he asked.

"Me personally, no but we do it. In fact, in about an hour we'll be starting karaoke night. You want to choose your song now?"

Dean looked at the binder that the bartender shoved his way. He turned and looked at Lyssa. She smiled and waved at him then turned away. He turned and looked back at the binder. He grabbed it and flipped it open. He winced at some of the songs. He stopped when he flipped the page and read the song title 'Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore'. He looked at who sang it and winced; Bon Jovi. He quickly glanced at the lyrics and smiled. Maybe Bon Jovi wasn't so bad after all.

"Find one?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, I did. My girlfriend and I will sing it," Dean said showing the bartender which one.

"Oh, that one. You're in the dog house, huh?"

"You could say that."

Dean took the tray and carried it over to the table. He set it down and pulled out a chair beside Lyssa. He handed her her beer and watched as she took a sip. He reached out and brushed the hair away from her face. She turned and smiled at him.

"What?" she asked taking his hand in hers.

"Nothing, just wondering how I got so lucky to end up with a beautiful woman like you," Dean answered smiling at her.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere."

"It'll get me everywhere. Bambi, can I see your phone?"

"Sure."

Lyssa dug in her jean pocket and handed Dean her phone when she pulled it out. He flipped it open and smiled at the picture she had as her wallpaper. It was a picture of him she had snapped catching him by surprise. He had been working on the impala in only his t-shirt and jeans on the side of some highway. She had said his name and he had smiled and looked up Lyssa clicking the picture. It was her favourite picture. She watched as Dean shut her phone off then flip it shut and shove it in his jacket pocket. She frowned and watched as he took out his cell phone and did the same.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I just made sure we'd have a few hours to ourselves on our first date," Dean said smiling at her.

"I was just teasing, Dean. I don't care about going on dates or that stuff. We aren't normal, so why should we do anything normally?"

"Because I want to do this the normal way."

"Fine, if you say so. That means no sex until at least the fourth date, probably more likely the fifth date."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You know normal is overrated."

Dean smiled when Lyssa laughed. He loved seeing her happy. He sipped his beer and wondered why they couldn't be like this all the time. He smiled when Lyssa placed her hand on his thigh. He told himself they were going to make it. They had to; she was the only one keeping him sane.


	83. Chapter 83

Sam shifted Artie on his lap and crossed off one of the legends Lyssa had found. It didn't fit with what they were looking for. He sat back and sighed. He looked down at Artie sleeping curled in his lap and knew that he should put her in the bed where she would be comfortable. He didn't want her out of his arms though. Whenever he held her in his arms he felt normal and not like the freak he knew he was. He sighed and stood up anyway and decided Artie deserved a good night sleep.

He carried her over to the bed that India was sleeping on and laid her on it gently. He pulled off her sneakers and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and watched her sleep. Part of him was still in awe of her. She accepted him completely with every one of his faults and loved him anyway. She knew about hunting and accepted that this was his life and that it wasn't going to change. He watched Artie sleep and began to think about Jess.

He wondered if Jess would have been as accepting of his life if he had told her the truth. He had no doubt that if Jess had known about hunting and demons she would probably still be alive. Hell, Sam would have married her and he would have become some hot shot lawyer at some high class law firm. Exactly the kind of life his father hadn't wanted for him. Now sitting there watching Artie sleep, he suddenly knew that that wasn't the life he wanted either. Normal, hell he'd give anything to be normal but being a lawyer at some yippy law firm didn't appeal to him anymore. He reached out and brushed the hair from Artie's face and though about what their life would be like together if they weren't hunting. He smiled when he suddenly saw them in a loft apartment with Artie painting and him trying to finish law school with the goal of working at Legal Aid.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. That life appealed to him so much but deep down he knew he would never get to live it with her. Hunting was his life, always would be. Running away from it hadn't gotten him anywhere and had only gotten Jess killed. He raked a hand though his hair and sighed. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about the past and what he couldn't change. He got up and walked back to the dinette and sat down in front of the lap top. He did what he always did when he let these feelings come to the surface; he buried them again and went back to work on the case. He lost himself in the work so he wouldn't think about the what ifs of his life.

* * *

Dean laughed and watched as Lyssa shook her head and rolled her eyes. He was having fun with her and the crazy drinking game she had taught him to play. It was pretty simple anyway. If you wanted to ask a question you took one shot of jack, if someone asked you a question and you didn't want to answer it you took three shots. Dean smiled when Lyssa took a long sip of her beer. She had just asked him what his first kinkiest sexual experience was to which he had told her about Rhonda Hurley and the pink silky panties.

"Really, Dean?" she asked again.

"I don't know why you're so shocked apparently you saw me having a threesome," Dean answered having gained that knowledge from one of his questions to her.

"I did not see anything. I saw you at the window and then you talking to Sam about twins. It was implied and believe me that was enough."

"Aww, what's wrong? Bambi didn't like watching me have sex with other females?"

"I'm not answering that because you didn't take a shot. There are rules to this game."

"Fine."

Lyssa watched Dean take a shot. She had already answered most of his questions laughing when he asked her small easy one like what her favourite rock album was and her favourite colour. She however had jumped right in asking him the juicy questions wanting to know just how adventurous Dean could get. Now she wished that she hadn't asked; there were just some things that she didn't want to know.

"Alright, same question; why do you have problems seeing me have sex with other women?" Dean asked.

"Without pointing out the obvious?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it's because... I don't think they are right for you."

"Really?" Dean laughed.

"Really. Cassie only accepted who you were and you hunting ghosts when she needed your help. You could never trust a relationship like that. Then there was the possibility of you and Jo, which please. You can't spend your entire time saving her ass, that would get redundant," Lyssa pointed out.

"What about Lisa?"

Dean saw Lyssa's eyes darken even more becoming almost black. He watched as she toyed with the full shot glasses in front of her. She didn't meet his eyes and he wondered if just maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Lisa.

"Lisa... Maybe but I doubt it. Would she have made you happy? For while. You would have loved being a dad to Ben and you would have been great at it but would it have been forever? No. Not because you can't commit. I... I have faith that you can. I just think... I think Lisa would have wanted you to change who you are and give up hunting and that... That just isn't you. It never will be. No matter how much I or anyone else wants you to have a happy ending away from hunting this is who you are and I don't think Lisa would have been able to accept or handle that. She wouldn't have been able to handle hunting and everything that comes with it so it wouldn't have lasted and you would have ended up hurt in the end. And deep down, I think you know that which is why you didn't stay with her when you had the chance."

Dean watched as Lyssa looked up and met his eyes. He saw tears in hers. He reached out and took her hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand. She wiped away her tears and leaned back in her chair. He really didn't think that anyone would ever understand him the way she did. It was a little weird how she could read him and understand his actions without him saying a word but he would take it. He liked having someone who would always know what he was thinking and feeling by his side. He also realized that she had made valid points about the women in his past. Especially about Lisa. He had wanted to stay with her and be a father to Ben but had walked away. Sam had thought it was because of hsi deal and that he didn't want to leave Ben and Lisa behind mourning him but the truth went deeper than that. He had wanted to spend his last year doing what he had known he was born for; hunting. Helping people and saving them from restless spirits, demons, vampires, and werewolves made him feel important. Even though he was going to die in a year, those people wouldn't forget him and that made it seem to him like he would live on in some ways. Deep down he had known that Lisa would never understand that and only see hunting as something dangerous and not what it meant to Dean. Lyssa saw it though; she saw it and accepted it and was willing to go on the crazy ride with him. He smiled thinking that he had gotten damn lucky in having her land in his lap.

"Actually, I had you paired up with Bela," she said.

"What?"

"Yeah, you two would have worked out great. First using each other for sex, then very slowly both of you realizing that you loved one another. And that love you would have had would have been... What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Crazy, suicidal?" Dean offered.

"Hey, she only tried to kill you once."

"Twice! She tried twice!"

"Huh, forgot about the first time you met her... Anyway, adds spice to the relationship."

"Uh huh. You are insane."

"But yet you love me."

"Yeah, I do. I love every inch of you, Bambi."

Lyssa blushed. She grabbed a shot of whiskey and tossed it back. She looked at Dean and smiled at him. She had really wanted to ask this question first but decided against it. Now she was going to ask it because she wanted to know; she needed to know.

"Dean, I... I want to know... Why didn't you leave with Sam when he went away to Stanford? It was your shot at normal, why didn't you take it?" she asked softly.

Dean sighed and looked at the three shots in front of him. He considered downing all three of them and not answering the question. He really didn't want to answer it. However one look into his Bambi's eyes and he knew he'd be answering it. She had answered all his questions without hesitation. Then again, he had asked her small things wanting to get to know her better. He grabbed a shot and downed it then another. His hand touched the third one and he saw the disappointment in Lyssa's eyes. He shoved the shot away.

"I couldn't," he answered.

"Dean-," Lyssa started.

"No, Bambi, I really couldn't leave. Dad... You thought he was a mess when you saw him on TV; should have seen him right after Mom died. God, I was four but I remember... The booze, the crying, the anger. I remember one night the most. Sam must have been almost a year old by then and we were staying at Bobby's. I had had a night mare but didn't want to scream. I wanted to be a big boy," Dean paused as the memory came floating back like it had happened yesterday. He felt tears come to his eyes. He smiled when Lyssa pushed her chair back and went over to him. He wrapped his arms around her when she sat in his lap. He felt her lips kiss his jaw softly as her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm here," she whispered to him softly.

"I know. Thank you," he said feeling her nod. He took a deep breath and decided to continue, "I went downstairs and saw my dad. He was sitting on the couch a bottle of Jack in one hand his pistol in the other. He would take a sip of the whiskey then put the pistol to his head and... Pull the trigger. He was playing Russian roulette. He... He stopped when he saw me standing there. He... He started crying then. I ran to him and hugged him."

Lyssa felt tears come to her eyes as she held Dean closer to her. She suddenly wished that she had never asked the damn question. She didn't want to know anymore. She could feel the pain rolling off of Dean and wanted to take the question back.

"Shh, Dean you don't have to say anymore," Lyssa said.

"I do, Bambi. I never told anyone this and... You deserve to know. I hugged him and I promised him that no matter what would happen that Sammy and I wouldn't leave him. That he would always have us. I know I was only four but... You didn't see his face and how much he needed me to say that. And then when Sam did leave... It was like he was losing Mom all over again. I could leave him too. I just... I couldn't," Dean finished.

He held Lyssa in his arms. Neither of them said anything. She turned and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled away and smiled at her. Their noses brushed each other and Dean ran his hand up her sweater along her back.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Lyssa whispered.

"You're welcome just... No more heavy stuff for awhile."

"I think I can do that."

"Alright, karaoke night is underway! We have some new comers tonight, Dean and Lyssa who will sing us some Bon Jovi," the bartender said taking the stage.

Lyssa pulled away and turned to look at the bartender. She then turned and looked at Dean. He smiled at her.

"Bambi, honey I got something to tell you," he started. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Sam closed the laptop and looked at the notepad. He hadn't found much more on the legend of Sophia Ellison and how her mother in law had supposedly shot her right after she had said I do at her wedding. There were no records that he could find or an obit for Sophia. He rubbed his temples and sighed. He had a feeling that he would have to come up with some fantastical story to see the records that the church had.

He turned when he heard a fluttering noise in the room. His hand went to his gun that he had left on the table beside his laptop. He stopped when he saw Castiel in the room with another man. The man was looking at Kadie, Kit and India with love in his eyes. Lucas turned and his pale blue eyes met Sam's. He smiled softly at him.

"Thank you for watching over my children," Lucas said.

"Ahh... You're welcome?" Sam answered standing up.

"Are Lyssa and Dean here?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, you cannot-," Castiel started.

"She watched over my children, Castiel. She deserves to know above all others. She will be the one that will have to deal with the consequences," Lucas told Castiel in Enochian.

Sam couldn't believe it but Castiel looked scared. He however nodded and looked at Sam not saying another word. Lucas looked at him and smiled again.

"Where are Dean and Lyssa?" he asked sweetly.

"They went out. Do you want me to call them?" Sam asked trying not to be but still utterly confused as to what was going on.

"No, we shall wait for them. Right, Castiel?"

"Fine."

Lucas walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He watched as Kit and Kadie slept. He reached out and brushed a hair from his son's face. He saw how much they had grown in the months since he had seen them. He sighed and looked up. He smiled when he saw Artie sitting up in the other bed holding a hand gun angled right between his eyes. He held up his hands.

"Artie, he's their father," Sam said walking over.

"I figured as much but I am not letting him take these kids until Lyssa and Dean get back," Artie said lowering the gun eyeing Lucas.

"I wasn't going to take my children and leave. Not now. I... I do not even want them to know I was here."

"Why?"

"I will explain that to Lyssa. I want to thank you for watching over my children though. I know that they are a handful."

Artie looked at Castiel and knew that something was up. First off, where was Uriel? Usually wherever Cassie went the dick followed. And Cassie looked a little scared and worried. She went back to watching Lucas seeing that Sam was doing the same thing. She saw how Lucas looked at his kids and admitted that there was love in his eyes. She wondered why he didn't want his kids to know he was there. She ran hand though her hair and decided that she would just have to wait for Lyssa and Dean to get back to find out.

* * *

Lyssa got on the stage and looked at the patrons of the bar. She turned and looked at Dean when he stepped on stage beside her. She glared at him and told herself she would get him back for this. She took the microphone he handed her.

"Alright, Winchester you better sing this like you sang 'I Can't Fight this Feeling' and not butcher it like you did to 'Wanted Dean or Alive'," she told him.

"You saw that?" Dean asked.

"Of course. And I still love you even with your crappy singing."

Dean smiled and took a microphone for himself. He looked at the monitor and heard the music start. He saw the words appear and took a deep breath. Time to jump on in.

"_It might be hard to be lovers_

_But it's harder to be friends_

_Baby, pull down the covers_

_It's time you let me in_

_Maybe light a couple of candles_

_I'll go ahead and lock the door_

_If you just talk to me baby_

_Till we ain't strangers anymore,_" Dean sang trying real hard not to embarrass himself or Lyssa.

Lyssa was impressed. Dean sounded alright. She turned towards him instead of looking at the monitor. She knew the words to this song by heart. It was a favourite one of hers to sing with Matt.

"_Lay your head on my pillow_

_I sit beside you on the bed_

_Don't you think it times we say_

_Some things we haven't said_

_It ain't too late to get back to that place_

_Back to that place, we thought we were before_

_Why don't you look at me_

_Till we ain't strangers anymore,_" Lyssa sang putting her heart into it.

"_Sometimes it's hard to love me_

_Sometimes it's hard to love you too_

_I know it's hard believing that love can pull us though_

_It would be so easy_

_To live your life_

_With one foot out the door_

_Just hold me baby_

_Till we ain't strangers anymore,_" the both of them sang to each other.

The guitar solo started and Lyssa ran a hand though her hair. She felt Dean take her hand. She turned and looked at him. She squeezed his hand and told herself being with him was what she wanted.

"_It's hard to find forgiveness_

_When you just turn off the light_

_It's hard to say you're sorry when you can't tell wrong from right_

_It would be so easy_

_To spend your whole damn life_

_Just keeping score,_" they sang together.

"_So, let's get down to it baby_

_There ain't no need to lie,_" Dean sang to Lyssa.

"_Tell me who you think you see _

_When you look into my eyes,_" Lyssa sang placing her hand on his chest.

"_Let's put our two hearts back together _

_And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor_

_Make love with me baby_

_Till we ain't strangers anymore,_" they sang the last verse.

Dean pulled Lyssa closer to him. He felt her hand grab his shirt tight. He looked deep into her eyes.

"_We're not strangers anymore,_" Dean sang softly.

"_We're not strangers,_" Lyssa sang back letting her tears fall.

"_We're not strangers anymore,_" Dean finished.

Dean dropped the microphone and pulled Lyssa close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. He felt her kiss him back and wrap her arms around him. He heard the people clapping but didn't care. He pulled away and smiled at Lyssa.

"Dean, pay the tab and let's get out of here," she said softly.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Bambi."

Lyssa walked off the stage and smiled at everyone. She walked over to the table and grabbed her bag and hoodie. She looked at Dean and blushed. She had every intention of making love with him that night. She wanted to have that closeness with him again.

* * *

Artie walked over to Castiel and looked at him. He looked up at her. She sat beside him and looked at him. He looked away and she knew something was up.

"Where's Uriel?" she asked.

"Still looking for Lucas," Castiel answered.

"But you found him. Cas, Lucas didn't want Uriel to know, did he?"

"No, he did not. Lucas shouldn't even be here. Uriel and I had orders to keep him safe until we were sure Lilith was no longer after the children."

"Then why is he here?"

Castiel stood up and just looked at Artie. For once she wasn't coming on to him or touching him inappropriately. He knew that that meant she wanted answer. Too bad he didn't have any to give her.

"He wishes to speak to Lyssa. I believe it is about the children," Cas said.

"You know, you suck at lying. Then again it doesn't surprise me considering that you are an angel. Probably don't get much chance to practice the art of lying."

"I am not lying."

"Uh huh. Sam, Cassie is lying."

Sam looked up from his spot at the table. He pushed himself away and walked over to Castiel and Artie. Lucas got up and joined them. Sam didn't miss the look that Lucas sent Castiel's way.

"Castiel is lying because I told him to. I need to speak to Lyssa about important matters," Lucas said.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Sam asked.

"You aren't meant to know."

"Bullshit, Lyssa will just tell us anyway," Artie countered.

"No, she won't. What I have to tell her she won't tell anyone else. And it is not because she doesn't believe you need to know. No, Lyssa won't tell you because of the fear of how you will handle the information."

"My sister is not the one to tell information that we can't handle to! In case you didn't know, she tried to kill herself!" Artie yelled.

"Artie, shh. The kids," Sam reminded her.

"Lyssa needs to know this because it is tied in with her abilities. She is... She is a lot more important than you think. And a lot stronger then you give her credit for," Lucas said before turning and walking away.

"You know, I'm going to start killing angels," Artie said looking at Sam.

"I'll help you."

Castiel looked at Lucas and wanted to believe that he was right, that Lyssa was strong. However, past experience had showed him that she really wasn't. She tried to be but in the end the weight of all the pain she kept buried inside ended up crippling her. He worried what could happen after Lucas told her everything.

* * *

Lyssa shoved Dean against the impala and kissed him hard. She felt his hands pushing up her sweater and she smiled. She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"I love you," she said pulling off his button up and jacket.

"I love you too. Bambi, are you sure about this?" he asked reaching behind him and opening the back door of the impala.

"Yes, I want you, Dean. I missed you."

Dean didn't argue with that. He had missed her as well. He tossed his jacket and shirt in the backseat of the impala and climbed in. He smiled when Lyssa straddled him and slammed the door. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Lyssa kissed Dean hard and tried to focus on his hands touching her and the feel of his body underneath her hands. She pulled away from the kiss and pulled Dean's shirt off. She smiled when Dean helped her take her sweater off. She tossed her bra aside when she felt Dean undo the clasp.

Dean ran his hand over Lyssa's breast feeling the nipple harden under his touch. He pulled her close to him and kissed down her neck. He had missed the feel of her body against his. He turned and laid her down on the seat so he could undo her jeans and pull them off.

Lyssa felt Dean's hands run down her stomach and then the feel of her jeans loosening as he undid them. She closed her eyes when she got a flash of Dean pulling off Anna's jeans when they had been in the back of the impala. She opened her eyes when she felt Dean's lips kiss the skin of her stomach. She told herself to calm down that she was overreacting. The flashes didn't stop though. She saw Anna on top of Dean, Dean griping Anna's thigh. They wouldn't stop flashing in her mind.

"Dean, stop," she said suddenly.

Dean looked up and saw the look in Lyssa's eyes. He sat up and watched as Lyssa pulled away from him. She grabbed her sweater and pulled it on. She didn't look at him but he could see the tears in her eyes. He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Bambi, babe talk to me," he said softly.

"I want to be with you. I want to love you but... I started to think about you and Anna here in the car and I just... I can't deal with that. You were mine, dammit! I was supposed to be the only one allowed to touch you like that!" she said tears falling.

Lyssa hated being so emotional about this. She felt Dean pull her head on his chest. She felt his lips kiss her on the forehead and his hands stroke her hair. She nuzzled her face in his neck inhaled his scent. She always felt better when he held her close in his arms.

"Bambi, I'm sorry. I am so damn sorry that I hurt you," he told her kissing her hair and holding her tight against him.

"I just want to move on from it, Dean. I want us to be like we were before."

"Shh, I know. We'll be that again. Just give it time."

"Since when are you the optimist?"

"Since I got you."

Lyssa smiled. She pulled away and kissed Dean softly. He pulled away and smiled at her. She sighed and reached over opening the door. She climbed out and stood outside watching as Dean pulled on hsi t-shirt then climbed out. She looked at him and knew that he was hurt that she couldn't make love to him. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him close to her. She kissed him hard on the lips and nipped at his lips softly. She pulled away and brushed her nose along his jaw.

"One day, Dean one day soon I am going to rock your world," Lyssa promised softly.

"Babe, you already have," Dean answered smacking her ass.

Dean loved the sound of Lyssa's laughter as she climbed in the front seat of the impala. He walked around the back of the car to the driver's side. He smiled and knew that they were on the mend. They had to be.

* * *

Sam hung up his phone and shook his head. He heard Artie moan. They had been trying on and off to reach Dean and Lyssa but it seemed like both of them had just disappeared. He watched as Artie smacked Castiel and he just looked at her cocking his head to the side.

"Why did you hit me?" Castiel asked.

"Because you are an angel, which means you could zip there and zip back with them," Artie said glaring at Castiel.

"Firefly, I really don't-," Sam started.

"Hey, we're back," Lyssa said walking in the room with Dean following her.

"About freakin time you got here," Artie said.

Lyssa looked up and saw Lucas. He stood up and smiled at her. She immediately felt at peace and knew that was because Lucas was sending that feeling her way. She grabbed the gun that Dean pulled out and shook her head.

"Dean, don't shoot him. He isn't dangerous," she said softly.

"He looks dangerous," Dean said not liking the way the guy was looking at Lyssa.

"Lyssa, Dean. It is nice to finally meet you both. I am Lucas, the children's father," the angel said walking over to them. He shook Dean's hand and smiled at Lyssa.

"I guess that means that you'll be taking the kids back then," Dean said looking past Lucas at the sleeping children. He didn't want to see them go. They had become a part of the family.

"Not yet. I came here to speak with Lyssa. There... There are some things she needs to know. Can we speak in the other room... Alone?" Lucas asked.

"Not happening," Dean said.

"Dean," Lyssa said turning to face him. She looked at him begging him with her eyes to let her do this.

"No, I don't like it. Whatever he has to say, he can tell all of us."'

"We tried that already, Dean. He's an angel, you know dick with wings," Artie said looking at Castiel. She was starting to believe that that description might also fit her Cassie.

"What I have to say is for Lyssa only. It... It will help her the most," Lucas tried another approach.

"I don't care what you have to say I am-," Dean started.

"Dean, let me do this. Please, trust me. If you can't trust me to be in the next room with Lucas, how is a marriage between us ever going to work?" Lyssa demanded.

Dean looked at Lyssa then looked at Lucas. He shook his head and looked at her again.

"That's low, Bambi," he whispered.

"It's just a fact, Dean. If you can't trust me to be alone in the next room with a freakin angel then you don't trust me at all," she answered placing her hand on his chest.

"Fine, go have this talk. See if I care."

Lyssa stopped Dean when he went to pull away. She kissed him on the lips softly and smiled at him. She whispered 'I love you' before pulling away. She looked at Lucas and walked to the door. He followed her glancing at Dean. Dean glared at him. Lucas followed Lyssa out the door to the next room. Lyssa looked at him and shook her head. She had a feeling that what Lucas was about to tell her was going cause nothing but problems.

* * *

So, sorry in the delay with me posting. My computer, who I have a love/hate relationship with decided that it was going to stop working. *glares at it* Anyway, it is now fixed and I have been slaving away trying to post chs for my awesome readers. I will try to update faster, like maybe once a week but I'm not making any promises. Sometimes just laying in bed for 16 hours is way more applying then writing. "Writing is hard", man Chuck was sooooo right. LOL. Anyway, see yea in the next one. :)


	84. Chapter 84

Sam watched as Dean looked at the clock again. Lucas and Lyssa had been talking for ten minutes and it seemed like every ten seconds Dean would look up and check the clock. Artie was sketching Castiel as the angel sat still as stone at the dinette set. Sam had given up trying to do research deciding to do it later. He watched as Dean got up and started to pace. Sam looked at the kids and was just thankful that all three of them had stayed asleep.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said harshly kicking the table.

"Dean, the kids are sleeping," Sam reminded him getting up and going over to his older brother.

"I know but... Dammit, what the fuck is he telling her in there?"

"Things she shouldn't know. Things... Things I do not even know," Castiel answered his voice hard like stone.

Dean turned and looked at Castiel. He went over and grabbed the angel by the trench coat and lifted him off the chair. He heard Sam and Artie telling him to put Cas down. Artie even stood beside him and pulled on his arm.

"What do you mean that Lucas is telling Lyssa things that you don't even know?" Dean demanded trying not to shout and wake up the children.

"Lucas is a seraphim. Their sole purpose is to worship God twenty-four hours a day, every day. Lucas... He knows some things that other angels were never told. Even me. Because of that, I have no clue what he could be telling her. The possibilities are endless," Castiel explained.

"Fuck. So, you couldn't even venture a guess about what it could be?"

"No, whatever he does tell her though, she shouldn't know. The information that Lucas knows should not be shared with anyone."

Dean let Castiel go and stepped back. He shook his head not understanding why Lucas was sharing this information with Lyssa. It scared the shit out of him. He worried about how she would handle it. Flashes of the cuts to her arms came into his mind and he really hoped that this wouldn't lead to her cutting again.

* * *

Lyssa sat on the bed and looked at Lucas shocked. He had just finished explaining to her that Dean was the Archangel Michael's vessel and that Sam was Lucifer's vessel. He had told her that if Lilith broke all the seals and Lucifer rose, the plan was to have Sam and Dean say yes and they fight it out with the winner taking control of the world. Lyssa felt like her brain had turned to mush.

She got up and started pacing. Lucas walked past her and sat in the spot she had just vacated on the bed. She raked her hands though her hair and tried to wrap her mind around what Lucas had told her.

"So, if we don't stop Lilith, I will have to stand by and watch Sam and Dean fight each other?" she asked.

"That is if they say yes. Do you think they would say yes?" Lucas asked softly.

"Sam and Dean? No, they wouldn't say yes. Which means we would all get to sit back and watch the world go to hell."

"I have worried you."

"Worried me? Fuck yes! You basically told me that we're screwed either way. The only real chance we have is to stop Lilith, which let's face it we probably can't do!"

"I am sorry."

"Sorry? Why the fuck did you have to tell me this anyway?"

Lucas looked at her and smiled sadly, "Because you need to know this. You are the backup plan."

Lyssa felt like her legs were going to give out. She went over and grabbed a chair from the dinette set. She sat down and looked up at Lucas tears forming in her eyes. She had a really bad feeling about what Lucas was going to tell her next.

"What do you mean I am the backup plan?" she asked suddenly wishing Dean was with her. She wanted him holding her hand though this.

"Well, you and Artie, that spell you did, there is only one reason it worked. You two were meant to be here. God wanted you here," Lucas said seeing anger flash in Lyssa's eyes.

"If God wanted us here, tell me why weren't we born here?"

"Because there is free will in everything. It was your choice to stay here and your choice to love Sam and Dean. If you were born here, you might not have had that same choice. God lets us all have free will. Look at Dean, if he hadn't made the deal for Sam, he would not have gone to Hell and he wouldn't...," Lucas trailed off.

"He wouldn't what? Tell me, dammit, you're telling me everything else," Lyssa stated.

"When Dean started torturing souls, he... He broke the first seal. He is the righteous man, Lyssa and by torturing his first soul on the rack he started this all. But it was free will."

"Free will? They were TORTURING HIM!" Lyssa screamed.

"I know, I am sorry."

Lyssa stood up and started pacing. Her heart ached for Dean. She knew she could never tell him he had broken the first seal. He was already carrying around so much guilt from just torturing the souls, she didn't want to think about what hearing this news would do to him. He was already so close to the edge, it scared her.

"Okay, get back to why God needed Artie and I here," Lyssa said.

"If the apocalypse does happen and Sam and Dean say yes to be the vessels for Lucifer and Michael, God is going to need someone to deal with the clean up," Lucas started.

"Clean up?"

"If Michael wins, then it will be peace on earth and everything would be fine and happy. You and Artie can choose to stay here or go back to your world. But if Lucifer wins, God is going to need people to try and stop him."

"So, wait, if Michael fails to kill Lucifer, Artie and I are the backup plan? Wow, that has got to be some bender God was on when he came up with that idea."

"No, his plan is right. You and Artie... You are protected."

"Yeah by what? Magical fairy dust?" Lyssa snorted.

"By your bloodline. You are a direct descendant of Joan of Arc. She was... She was like me."

Lucas saw Lyssa look at him shocked. He smiled at her and knew that this was going to take more explaining. He ran a hand over her face.

"She was an angel, an archangel. She came to earth and found a vessel. She did hear voices, they were commanding her. However, they didn't tell her to stop the Hundred Year War, no they told her to stop a high ranking demon, Markus from breaking seals. He had been planning to try and raise Lucifer."

"So, she stopped him. Yay for us," Lyssa said.

"She stopped him, but fell in love with him. Lovely how history forgets that part. Yes, she burned at the stake but only after giving birth to a child. A child that was half angel and half demon."

Lucas saw the moment the light bulb went off in Lyssa's head. He knew she had figured out that that meant that she and Artie were part angel and part demon. Lucas sighed. Now how to explain to her that unlike other blood traits that may fade throughout the generations, this one just got stronger and stronger. He also wondered how she was going to accept the news that angels and demons wouldn't kill her and Artie. Oh, they would fight them and torture them given half the chance but they wouldn't kill them. Orders were orders after all.

"I am... Part demon?" she asked.

"And part angel. You can see and hear angels in their natural form. Same with demons. Your abilities are tied to this. So, are Artie's. They will just get stronger and stronger."

"Do... Do you think Lilith knows what we are?"

"No, I don't think so. She won't know until she sees you. Your soul and Artie's, they give off a different glow."

"What about Ruby?"

"Minor demon? She would never know."

"I need to tell Dean."

"I know. Sit down though. There is more you need to know before we involve the Winchesters."

Lyssa pulled up her chair to Lucas and prepared to listen. Her world was spinning out of control and she desperately needed to tell Dean. She hoped he would know what to do because she was at a complete loss.

* * *

Dean looked at the clock. Two hours; he had had it. He got up and walked out of the room and stalked next door. He reached for the door but it opened and Lucas stood there smiling. He stepped aside and Dean saw Lyssa sitting on the bed staring at the floor. He didn't like the look on her face. He turned to Lucas but the angel shook his head.

"Leave her until tomorrow. Let it sink in," he said.

"What did you do to her?" Dean demanded.

"I gave her meaning again."

Castiel, Sam and Artie were standing in the door way of the other room. Lucas looked at Castiel and nodded. In a blink of the eye, the two angels were gone. Artie and Sam came over and looked at Lyssa. They listened as Dean cursed and wondered what Lucas had told Lyssa.

Artie made the first move. She walked into the room and kneeled in front of Lyssa. She took her sister's hands in her own. She watched as Lyssa turned and looked at her. Artie saw her sister's red puffy eyes and knew that Lyssa had been crying.

"Lys?" Artie asked squeezing her hands.

"We are in over our heads, little sister. We are so screwed," Lyssa said pulling away and getting up.

Sam and Dean watched from the doorway. Neither knew what to say. They couldn't even begin to guess what Lucas had told Lyssa. Dean turned to Sam and nodded towards the other room.

"Go watch the kids. I'll send Artie back in a couple of minutes," he said.

"Dean, maybe Lucas is right, maybe you shouldn't push her," Sam said his eyes still on Lyssa. She looked scared and hurt.

"I'm not going to push her. She wants to tell me."

"How do you know?"

"Because if the roles were reversed, I'd want her to know before anyone else."

Sam nodded and was surprised that he wasn't hurt by that comment. In fact, he was somewhat relieved. He knew that Dean had now found someone that he could share everything with. He turned and walked back to the other room glad that Dean had someone to talk too. Cause Lord knew Dean was barely talking to Sam anymore.

Lyssa closed her eyes and rested her hands against the counter of the kitchenette and griped it tight. She had so many thoughts running though her mind at the moment she didn't know which ones to hold on to. She heard Artie come up behind her but didn't turn to face her sister. She then heard Dean's boots on the floor and tears started falling. How was he going to take hearing that she was part demon? Would he still want to be with her or was she going to lose him too?

"Pyro, go help Sammy with the kids," Dean said walking over to Artie.

"I am not leaving my sister like this," Artie said turning to look at Dean.

"I got this, Artemis. Trust me," Dean said softly.

Artie didn't want to trust him. She really didn't. However, when she looked in Dean's eyes she knew that he was going to do everything he could to help her sister. She turned and took one last look at Lyssa then turned back to Dean.

"I swear Mighty Mouse, if you hurt her more, I will deep fry your ass," she threatened.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind," Dean answered trying not to laugh for fear that Artie actually would deep fry his ass.

"Lys, I'm going to go. Call me if you need anything," Artie said softly.

She saw Lyssa nod. She turned and walked towards the door. She stopped and watched Dean. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the bed. He walked over to Lyssa and wrapped his arms around her. Artie couldn't hear what he was saying to Lyssa only that her sister seemed to respond. She watched as Lyssa leaned against Dean's body. Artie turned and left the room shutting the door behind her softly.

She walked back to the other hotel room and opened the door. She found Sam sitting on the bed waiting for her. She smiled and shut the door. She walked over to him and straddled him kissing him on the lips softly.

"Lyssa with Dean?" Sam asked pulling away and looking at her.

"Yeah, sure is. You know I finally saw what makes you two brothers tonight," Artie said softly.

"Other then having the same parents?"

"Yeah, other than that little thing."

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Artie. He couldn't wait to hear her explanation for this one. He knew it would probably be crazy and way out there but he loved her anyway.

"Alright, what makes Dean and I brothers then," he said.

"Well... It's the way both of you hate to see people in pain and want to help them," Artie said.

"It's our job, you know."

"But you and Dean care. You actually take on that person's pain as your own. I bet if I looked at your email contacts I would find most of the people that you helped or saved there. And when it comes to someone you love, man you will stop at nothing to help them. Until now, I never really saw Dean feel that way about anyone other than you or John. You on the other hand..."

"Like to share my self help, touchy feely, yoga crap?" Sam offered.

"Take out the yoga part and you're right."

Artie smiled when Sam laughed. She kissed him again softly. She pulled away and saw that he had gotten serious. She reached out and stroked his cheek softly as he looked deep into her eyes.

"You care too," he said softly.

"What? Me care? Dean and Lyssa would laugh," Artie said mocking outrage.

"Yes, I know you care. You want to know how I know?"

"How, Mr. Winchester?"

"Well, Ms. Bennett, I know because I love you. I wouldn't love someone who didn't care."

"Really?... See there's that touchy feely stuff Dean bitches about."

"Uh huh. Haven't heard you complain."

"Oh, I will. One of these days."

Sam nodded trying to hide his smile from Artie. He kissed her and felt her smiling against his lips. He was glad for moments like this one. He kissed her running his hand down her back wishing the moment could last forever. He knew however that whatever Lyssa knew was going to make this moment a distant memory.

* * *

Lyssa leaned against Dean taking comfort from feeling his hard muscular body against hers. She felt Dean placed another soft kiss against her neck and let more tears fall. She rested her hands on his and smiled when he linked their fingers together. He hadn't pushed her to tell him anything. In fact the only thing he had told her was "Bambi, I love you; let me hold you for awhile." It was those moments that made her remember why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. She leaned against him more and felt his warm breath against her ear.

"How about a hot bath?" he suggested kissing her cheek.

"It won't change anything," she whispered.

"Actually, it would change our clothing situation. And possibly our no sex situation but I won't push."

Dean was relieved when he heard Lyssa laugh a little. He smiled against her skin and waited for her to talk again. Most of all he just waited for her to open up to him. He loosened his hold on her hands when she turned around and faced him. He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and was suddenly worried. He reached up and wiped them away.

"I can barely wrap my head around what Lucas told me. Some stuff, God, I wish he hadn't said anything," she started.

"Shh, it'll be alright. We can handle anything," Dean told her.

"Dean, I'm a descendant of Joan of Arc."

"That's not so bad. Wasn't she a tough chick?"

"She was an archangel actually. And she fell in love with the demon she was sent to kill."

"Okay not liking where this is going."

"They had a child together, Dean. That child was half angel and half demon. Artie and I are descendants from that child. Our abilities, well they got switched on when we got here. Know why? Cause angels and demons are actually real in this world where they just kind of vacation in mine. See, the potential was always there but coming here just turned them on completely. And let me tell you, it is one steep freaking learning curve," Lyssa finished quickly.

Lyssa looked at Dean as he had fallen silent. She watched him and wished he would say something, anything to her. She needed his reassurance that she was going to be alright; that they were going to figure this out. He met her eyes and stroked her cheek softly.

"How about that bath now?" he suggested again. He didn't know what else to say. He looked at her and saw the same girl he always saw; smart, sexy, loving Bambi, his girl. He knew evil and she wasn't it. He wanted to hunt down the archangel who had been wearing Joan as a meat suit and the demon who knocked her up and beat the holy hell out of them for doing this to Lyssa and Artie. They didn't deserve this and Dean knew that Lyssa was worried that he would walk away from her. Hell, just a few weeks ago she had witnessed the fight with Sam over his demon blood. Dean just needed some time to work this out in his mind about what they were going to do. It didn't change the fact that he wanted her; nothing could change that.

"Dean-,"

Dean kissed her hard on the mouth, "Bath. You can explain everything else when we're in the tub."

Dean saw Lyssa nod. He took her hand and led her to the washroom. He flipped on the light and walked over to the tub. He turned on the water making sure it was hot but not too hot. He placed the stopper in and turned towards Lyssa. She was still standing there with that worried look on her face. He went over to her and lifted her up sitting her on the counter. He kneeled down to unzip her ankle high spiked leather boots. He shook his head wondering how it was she could wear those boots and her feet not be killing her at the end of the day.

"Remember when I heard the demons on the side of the road?" Lyssa said needing to keep talking or she would go nuts and start screaming.

"Yeah," Dean answered pulling off her socks.

"That's part of this. Lucas said that... The same thing will eventually happen with the angels."

"No breaking glass and ear splitting decimals for you, huh?"

"No, not for me. Dean... I'm scared. I am so freakin scared and I know that I am in way over my head here."

Lyssa felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked up when she felt Dean brush her hair over her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and watched as he reached out and undid the button on her jeans and unzipped them. She let him lift her up and place her on her feet. She sighed when she felt his arms come around her and pull her close. She rested her head on his chest and cried. She felt his hands slip under her sweater and stroke her bare skin.

"I won't lie to you, I am scared too. I am scared for you and worried. I saw how much it hurt you hearing the demons. I can't imagine how it will be with the angels. But... I can handle it if you can, baby. We're in this together," he told her softly.

"You sure? Do you still want to marry me?"

"Always. Can we take our bath now?"

"There's more, Dean."

"Later. Bath first."

Dean pulled away and gently pulled Lyssa's sweater over her head. She nodded telling him she had the rest. Dean turned and shut off the water and pulled off his t-shirt. He kneeled down and undid his boots very aware of the sound of Lyssa's jeans hitting the floor followed by her panties. He toed off his boots and undid his jeans shoving off along with his boxers. He kicked them aside and looked at Lyssa. She smiled at him. Dean climbed in the tub first and got comfy. Lyssa followed and rested her back against his chest. Dean leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"Want to just sit here in the quiet for a while?" he asked running his hands down her arms.

"I would love that. There is no one I would rather sit in the quiet with then you," she answered.

"There better not be anyone else. I am invested."

Lyssa laughed and closed her eyes. She placed her hand over Dean's arm when he wrapped it around her waist. Loving Dean and being with him was the only thing that was making the bombshell that Lucas had dropped okay. She knew that she wasn't alone and that Dean would stand beside her always. She had found her match and prayed that they could fix their relationship. She needed him with her.

* * *

Sam woke up when he felt the bed dip. He wiped his eyes and turned. He saw Kadie climbing into bed beside him. He smiled and pulled the blankets down for her. She cuddled against his side holding the teddy bear Dean and Lyssa had bought her. Sam stroked her hair and looked down at her.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Sammy, my... My daddy wants me, right?" Kadie asked softly.

"Of course your daddy wants you. You are a special girl, who wouldn't want you?"

"The why didn't he take us with him when he was here?"

Sam sighed. He should have known it was too good to be true that all three kids had stayed asleep while Lucas had been there. He smiled down at Kadie and tried to think of something to tell her. He thought about all the things Dean use to tell him when he was younger and had asked why their dad didn't want them with him. He smiled softly; Dean had been a great older brother. A pain in the ass but a great brother.

"Kadie, honey your daddy just came to see if you were safe. Then he had to go back to... Well, what he was doing," Sam said frowning when he realized Kadie probably wouldn't accept that explanation.

"You don't know what he is doing?"

"No, I don't sweetie. He's like... A secret spy or something."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"My mommy... She use to call Daddy her angel. I think she was right. I think my daddy is an angel."

"You know what, I think that you're right, Kadie. I think that you might be right this time."

"I like being right."

"Yeah, girls always do."

Sam tickled Kadie and smiled when she laughed. He watched as she curled against him and drifted off to sleep. He turned and saw that Artie and India were still asleep. He turned back and looked at Kadie. He knew he should put her back in the other bed with Kit but he just wanted to hold her a little while longer. He thought about how lucky Lucas was to have great kids like them. Sam started to think and wondered if he would ever get the chance to have kids. He closed his eyes and sighed. Usually he could just push those thoughts aside with no problem. However, ever since meeting Artie and being with her, those thoughts of marriage and babies kept popping in his head. It was worse now that Dean and Lyssa were, hopefully going to get married. Now marriage was all Sam could think about. He pushed all those thoughts aside and tried to sleep. There would be plenty of time to think about marriage with Artie later. They had lots of time together; at least he hoped they did.

* * *

Dean ran the wash cloth over Lyssa's shoulders feeling the tension in them. He put the wash cloth aside and started to massage her shoulders. He felt Lyssa rest her hand on his knee then her head falling against his shoulder. They had sat in the bathtub in the quiet for so long that Dean's toes were all wrinkled. He knew that Lyssa was slowly trying to work up the courage to tell him the rest of what Lucas had told her.

"Lucas told me why Artie and I are here," Lyssa whispered reaching up to take Dean's hand. She pulled his arm around her needing his comfort.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked.

"If we can't stop Lilith from breaking seals, Lucifer is going to rise. When Lucifer rises there... There will be a battle. Artie and I are... Well, we're God's little insurance policy if Lucifer wins."

"Insurance policy?"

"Yeah. We'll be responsible for fighting and stopping Lucifer. According to Lucas our abilities will keep growing and... If it happens we'll know how to kill the devil."

Lyssa waited for Dean to say something. She felt tears come to her eyes. She wiped them away and felt Dean pull her closer to him. He kissed her shoulder then her neck. She felt his warm breath against her ear.

"You won't do it alone, Bambi. If it comes to that, I'll be by your side every step of the way. I won't let you fight this battle alone," he told her softly.

"I don't deserve you, you know," Lyssa said crying.

"No, I don't deserve you. Is that what you worried about?"

"Yes. I put on this tough front that I can fight but... I can't save the whole damn world. I can barely save myself."

Dean gently turned Lyssa around to face him. He saw the fear and panic in her eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips then pulled away and brushed the hair from her face.

"I understand, Bambi but you can't stress out about something that hasn't happened yet. Let's just deal with the here and now," he told her softly.

"Dean, I... I want to marry you. I don't want to keep you at arm's length anymore," Lyssa said wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You sure?"

"I love you and that makes me sure."

Lyssa kissed Dean again. She felt his hands move down her body to her waist. She felt him grow hard against her inner thigh. She raked her hand though Dean's hair and pulled away from the kiss. She looked in his green eyes.

"Make love to me," she whispered feeling his fingers digging into her skin.

"Bambi, I don't want to push you," he answered.

"You aren't. I want you right now."

Dean didn't need to be told again. He kissed Lyssa and lifted her up. He slid inside of her right up to his base. He held her against him and felt her heated center all around him. He had missed feeling her around him and the feel of her skin against his.

Lyssa pulled away from Dean's kiss. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She had missed this feeling of his skin against hers and him inside of her. It made her feel completed in a weird way. She kissed him again and felt his fingers dig into the soft skin of her thighs. She began to move her hips slowly at first then faster.

Dean kissed down Lyssa's neck nipping at her skin gently. He ran his hand back up her side and caressed her breast in his hand. He ran his thumb over her nipple feeling it harden to a peak. He did the same to her other breast. He felt Lyssa bite his neck and knew she was close to coming. He ran his hands back to her hips and griped them tight moving her faster.

Lyssa held Dean close to her as she felt her body tense up. She felt Dean slid into her one more time before they both came. Lyssa wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and let her body fall against his. She loved the feel of his hands as they ran down her back. She placed soft kissed against her neck and held on to him tight.

"Fuck, Bambi," Dean said kissed her on the head.

"You can say that again. We are never going that long without sex again," Lyssa answered pulling away and looking at him.

"Totally with you. Want to get out now?"

"Ah... In a minute."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm waiting for feeling to come back in my legs."

Dean laughed. He kissed her again and felt her smile against his lips. He pulled away and looked at her. She was going to be his wife. He reached out and stroked her cheek and smiled at her. He knew he would never forget this moment and he wanted to thank God for bringing her to him. This was kind of funny since he really wasn't sure he even believed in God. But looking at Lyssa, he wondered if there might not be a God out there who had created such a beautiful, forgiving, loving woman like her.

"What are you thinking?" Lyssa asked smiling at him.

"That I am one lucky son of a bitch to get you in my life," Dean answered kissing her.

"I'm the lucky one."

"You know, we could argue about this all night or we could move to the bed and break it in."

"I like the way you think, Winchester."

"Oh, I know you do. Can you feel your legs now, Bennett?"

"Yes."

"Good. Enjoy that feeling, because it's not going to last long."

"Promises, promises."

Lyssa climbed off of Dean's lap and out of the bathtub. She grabbed a towel and got two feet before Dean's strong arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her close to him. She laughed and tried to get away.

"And where to you think you are going, Missy?" Dean asked kissing her neck.

"Nowhere," Lyssa said turning to look at him.

"Actually, the only place you are headed is into the bed in the next room where I can have my way with you."

Dean swung her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed and followed her in. He kissed her pulling the towel away. He didn't plan on either of them getting much sleep that night. He was going to spend it making up for lost time by making love to his Bambi.


	85. Chapter 85

Sam and Artie watched as Lyssa and Dean talked in hush tones as they got Kadie and Kit ready. Dean would take the kids with him while Lyssa told Sam and Artie about what Lucas had told her. Sam watched as Dean pulled Lyssa close and kissed her on the lips. He saw the way Lyssa was leaning into the kiss and pressing her body against Dean's. He suddenly knew that Dean and Lyssa had worked it all out. He knew there was going to be a wedding. He sighed in relief. He now knew that Dean was going to be alright. Dean was going to have someone to love and watch over him. He wouldn't be alone if anything happened to Sam.

"Be careful, Winchester," Lyssa said.

"Worried about my sweet ass?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Actually, I was worried about the kids. Didn't think about your, what was it, sweet ass for a moment."

"Ooo, burn," Kit said as him and Kadie laughed.

"Haha, real funny. Get to the car, squirt and squritette."

"Bye," Kadie said waving to Artie and Sam.

"Bye, honey," Sam said waving at her.

Artie waved and watched as Lyssa closed the door. She had also been watching her sister and Dean. She had seen the two of them interacting like they use to. She smiled glad that her sister was going to be happy. She watched as Lyssa turned to face them. Artie saw the serious look on her face and knew that it wasn't going to be happy news.

"How bad?" Sam asked watching Lyssa lean against the dinette table.

"Well, Sammy you aren't the only special one with demon blood anymore," Lyssa said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Wait, us?" Artie said pointing to herself and Lyssa.

"Oh yeah, but we're extra special. We have demon and angel blood. Two times the fun," Lyssa said raking a hand though her hair.

"Okay... Lys, I trust you and love you but I am going to need more," Sam said looking at her.

"Aww, Artie your boyfriend loves me. I feel so blessed."

"Can it cupcake and explain yourself."

"Alright. Well, we're descendants of Joan of Arc."

"Cool," Artie said smiling.

"Yeah, wait. Turns out Joan was actually an archangel. She heard voices because she needed to. She was sent not to help with the Hundred Year War but to stop a demon from trying to break seals," Lyssa explained.

"Oh man, suddenly I am not liking this whole thing," Artie said.

"Lyssa, what are you saying?" Sam asked.

"Joan fell in love with the demon after she stopped him. Before she was burned at the stake, she gave birth to a little boy. Our ancestor, Artie. And... That's why we are here."

"I thought we were here because I screwed up a spell," Artie said frowning.

"No, we're here because we are God's back up plan. If Lilith manages to break all the seals and Lucifer walks free, well there is going to be this epic battle between him and Michael. If Michael wins, no problem great our job is finished. But if Lucifer wins, then we... We have to kill him."

"No," Sam said immediately.

"Sam-," Lyssa started.

"No way are you and Artemis taking on the devil by yourselves. It just isn't going to happen."

"Lys, could you-," Artie trailed off and pointed to the door.

"Yeah, sure."

Sam watched Lyssa leave and tried to wrap his head around what she had just said. Lyssa and Artie also had demon blood. However, what made them different from him was they also had angel blood flowing though their veins. And if he couldn't stop Lilith and Michael failed then it would be up to them to stop Lucifer. He looked at Artie when she walked over to him. He pulled her in his arms and held her close.

"No freaking out," she whispered to him.

"I am not freaking out...Okay, maybe I am a little," Sam admitted.

"Well, don't. It'll all work out for the best."

"Firefly, you have demon blood. Aren't you... Doesn't that worry you?"

Artie pulled away from Sam. Finally the real reason he had freaked out a little. She knew that he was still worried about himself going evil with the demon blood that Azazel had dripped in his mouth. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him softly. She looked in his eyes and shook her head.

"No, I am not worried about the demon blood. It doesn't change who I am inside. Just like it doesn't change who you are in here," Artie said tapping Sam chest over his heart.

"I can exorcism demons with my mind."

"And I can set people on fire. It doesn't make us evil, Sammy. Does it make us different and unique from regular people? Yes, but ultimately it isn't our blood that will determine if we are evil or not; our actions will."

"So, you aren't scared of going dark side?"

"No and you shouldn't be either."

Sam sighed and nodded. Part of him couldn't believe how well Artie and Lyssa were taking the news. Then again, he knew that nothing the Bennetts did should surprise him anymore. They just rolled with the punches. He leaned down and kissed Artie on the lips softly. He felt her arms wrap around him and he held her close to him. He knew they would be fine.

* * *

Dean sat on the bed and sighed. He had gotten them to New Orleans in record time, probably breaking every traffic rule in the state trying to make sure that Lyssa and him didn't miss their appointment with the priest. However, now he was waiting on Lyssa. He looked at the door and wondered what she was doing in there. He had hoped that once they were alone they could talk more about everything Lucas had told her but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was less than willing to discuss everything again.

"Bambi, we are going to be late," Dean called.

"Almost finished," she said.

"Said that twenty minutes ago," Dean muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Lyssa smiled at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she looked at the baby pink sundress she wore with the white cardigan sweater. It was the best she could do. She raked a hand though her hair and opened the door. She walked out and saw Dean's face light up. She kicked off her flip flops and put on a pair of silver flats. She smiled at him and grabbed her bag.

"What?" she asked.

"Wow, that was definitely worth the wait," Dean answered walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Dean, I am already marrying you, no need to keep flattering me."

"Oh, there is a need. I need to make sure you know how much I appreciate you."

"You can do that in bed."

Dean watched Lyssa leave the room and smiled. He followed her out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. He took her hand as they waited. He looked around glad that he had let Lyssa talk him into getting a few rooms at the local Holiday Inn instead of some cheap dive. The elevator doors opened and they climbed in. The minute the doors closed Dean pulled Lyssa in his arms.

Lyssa smiled against Dean's lips as he kissed her. She felt the wall of the elevator as Dean pressed her against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to her. She pulled away and looked into his green eyes. She loved every part of him even if he had started the apocalypse. She rested her hand on his cheek. She knew that their life together wouldn't always be happy or normal but she didn't care. She would have him with her and that was all she needed.

"Hey," Dean said smiling at her.

"Hey," she answered stroking his cheek.

The elevator stopped at the lobby and the door opened. Dean wrapped an arm around Lyssa and they walked off the elevator. He held her close to him as they walked out of the hotel. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Lyssa. He knew that they were going to fight hard but they loved each other even harder. He knew they could be happy. He would give anything to make sure they were. The thought of losing her hurt too much. She was his Bambi and he needed her in his life. She made his life worth living again after everything he had been though in Hell. She was his hope; she was his reason for getting out of bed in the morning. None of it mattered without her.

"Hey, Dean what are you thinking about?" Lyssa asked as they reached the impala in the parking lot.

"Us and our future," Dean admitted.

"Really? What did you see?"

"Us living happily ever after."

"Uh huh. That is the last time I let you have a Red Bull. It is causing you to be delusional."

Lyssa loved the smile that came across Dean's face. She gave him a quick kiss before climbing in the impala. She put on her sunglasses and took deep breaths. She was starting to get nervous at the thought of talking to Father Perrault. She took deep breaths and just told herself to let it go. It would all work out in the end. It just had too.

* * *

Artie sat at the table drawing with Kit and Kadie. She showed them how to shade their pictures. She smiled when Kadie showed her the horse she had drawn. It didn't really look like a horse but Artie still thought it was beautiful.

"What do you think?" Kadie asked.

"It's beautiful, honey. Why don't you go show Sam," Artie said.

"Okay."

Artie watched as the little girl ran off to where Sam sat on the couch phone book opened in front of him. He was looking for a tux rental shop, a florist, bridal shop and jewellery store for the wedding. Artie smiled remembering how Dean had ordered Sam to do it, that research could wait. For once, Artie had agreed with the oldest Winchester brother. She watched as Sam pulled Kadie on his lap and looked over her drawings. She saw the huge smile that came across Sam's face as he looked at the picture.

"It's beautiful," Sam told Kadie.

"Thank you, Sammy. What are you doing?" Kadie asked.

"Trying to help Lyssa and Dean plan their wedding."

"Are they really getting married?" Kit asked looking up at Artie.

"They better be or I am going to kick some major Winchester ass," Artie answered.

Sam shook his head as both kids laughed. He looked at Artie and she gave him a smile along with a shrug. He looked down at Kadie in his arms and had to smile. He put aside her picture and started to tickle her. She started laughing.

"Are Dean and Lyssa going to leave now?" Kit asked solemnly his picture forgotten.

"No, why would you ask that?" Artie asked.

"A boy in our class, Tommy his daddy got married and then his daddy left."

"Kit is right. But Tommy was a butthead anyway," Kadie added.

"He was not."

"Was too and you're a butthead's friend."

"Hey, enough you two. There is no need for name calling," Sam said looking at Kit then at Kadie.

"Fine but Tommy was a butthead," Kadie insisted.

"Alright, Tommy's a butthead," Sam gave in.

"But-," Kit stopped when he saw the pleading look that Sam gave him. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, now just because Lyssa and Dean are getting married doesn't mean that they'll leave," Sam explained.

"Why are you so sure?" Kadie asked looking at Sam.

Artie saw that Sam didn't have an answer. She got up and walked over to the couch. She sat down and pulled Kadie in her lap. Kadie looked at her and she smiled.

"Dean and Lyssa won't leave because they need Sam and I to make sure that they don't kill each other," Artie explained.

"Oh that makes sense," Kadie said climbing off of Artie's lap and back to the table.

Artie turned and saw Sam looking at her with a questioning look. She shrugged and leaned against him smiling.

"It was obvious that you didn't have an answer," she said.

"So telling them we need to keep Lyssa and Dean from killing each other is what you come up with?" Sam replied.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?"

Sam sighed and kissed her softly. He then turned and went back to his search. He smiled when Artie took the notebook to help him.

* * *

Lyssa opened the door to St Louis's Cathedral and took a slow steady breath. She felt Dean take her hand as he stood beside her. She nodded and they walked in together. Lyssa told herself not to freak out. It had been seven years since the last time she had been in a Catholic church. She walked over to the dish that held the holy water. She dipped her finger in it and crossed herself. She turned and smiled at Dean.

"Your turn," she said softly.

Dean nodded. He did the same thing that Lyssa had done. He then watched as Lyssa walked further into the church. He could see that it was hard for her to just stand in the church. He went over and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He kissed her neck and felt her rest her hand over his.

"It's just for today and the wedding. Then you can avoid churches all you want," Dean whispered to her.

"It used to bring me solace and peace being in a church. I use... I use to feel loved when I walked into a church. I truly believed that there was a God out there who loved me when my parents didn't. Apparently he didn't love me enough to protect me from my father," Lyssa whispered.

"Hey, Bambi, I love you and that's all that matters now."

Lyssa nodded taking a deep breath and told herself not to cry. She turned and saw the priest walking towards them. He was an older man in his mid fifties with a comb over. She smiled when she saw his round face and rosy cheeks. She bet at Christmas he strapped a pillow to his thin frame and pretended to be Santa Claus for the young children. He stood in front of them and smiled as he shook their hands.

"Lyssa Singer and Dean Campbell," he said smiling.

"Actually... It's Lyssa Bennett and Dean Winchester. I am sorry that we lied but... There's this man who has been harassing us, me mostly, and it was the only way-," Lyssa started.

"Say no more. There are several girls in this parish who have gone though something similar. We can go discuss this in my office. I have tea and cookies," he said still smiling.

"I am so joining the Catholic church," Dean whispered to Lyssa as the priest turned and lead the way to his office.

"Dean, not all priests are like this. Trust me," she whispered back.

Dean followed the priest into his office and looked around. He saw a painting of what he assumed was St Louis a long with another painting of the Virgin Mary. There were also several crucifixes. He sat in front of the priest's desk with Lyssa. He placed his hand on Lyssa's knee and saw the priest smile.

"So, you two wish to get married. I have a few questions for you. Do not worry, I ask all couples these questions," Father Perrault said.

"Alright," Lyssa said already dreading the questions and how Dean might answer them.

"How long have you been a couple?"

"Four years. Right, baby?" Dean asked looking at Lyssa.

"Right. Give or take a few months."

"Very good. How soon would you like to be married?"

"Well... Next week if possible. With my stalker we are always on the move trying to be one step ahead of him so... We might not have much time here," Lyssa explained mentally apologizing for lying to a priest.

"Have the police done anything?"

"They tried, Father but this guy is cagey. He always manages to slip away. So we keep moving," Dean answered squeezing Lyssa's knee.

"That is too bad. I hope they catch him," Father Perrault pushed his glasses up his nose, "now this question is usually a hard one, especially for young couples like you but... Are you planning on having children?"

Lyssa placed her hand over Dean's. She didn't look at him. Her heart ached with the thought of having children with Dean but she knew that it wouldn't happen. Dean would never allow children to be born and raised into this lifestyle. She glanced at him and saw that he was looking at Father Perrault.

"We haven't talked about it but one day... Yeah, I would love to have children with Lyssa. I know that she would make a great mother," Dean said turning to look at her.

He saw the tears in her eyes and squeezed her hand. She didn't look at him and just nodded. He had a feeling that they were going to be talking about this very subject later. He felt her link their fingers together and really hoped that this wouldn't be another battle that would drive them apart.

"Alright one last question. Why do you want to get married?"

"Well I... I want to marry Lyssa because I love her with everything I am," Dean answered smiling at her.

"As is expected. Lyssa?"

Lyssa wiped her tears that fell. She looked at Dean and gave him a smile. She turned and looked at the priest. This was one question that she didn't have to lie about.

"I want to marry Dean because I love him. I love him even when he hurts me and I just can't imagine him not being beside me. I want him with me during the good and the bad," Lyssa explained tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Love you, baby," Dean said kissing Lyssa's hand.

"Love you too," Lyssa answered smiling at him.

"Well, then I believe that we have a wedding to plan," Father Perrault said smiling at them. He could clearly see the love between them and knew that they would make each other happy.

Dean and Lyssa looked at each other and smiled. There was no turning back now, they were getting married.

* * *

Sam stood at the counter in the Chinese restaurant. He waited for his order number to come up. He smiled thinking at the faces that Kadie and Kit had made when he had suggested Chinese. Artie had managed to convince them that it was good so they were willing to try it.

He turned and frowned when he saw two guys walk in the restaurant. They seemed familiar to him. He turned back around as they stood behind him. He started to search his mind trying to remember who they were.

"We'll still hit it big, Ed. We can still be reality stars," one said.

"We would be already if it weren't for those damn douches the Winchester," Ed said.

"Totally. I'm sure this internet thing will work though."

"I hope so, Harry. I'm tired of working out of my parents' garage."

"I hear you."

Suddenly everything clicked for Sam. They were those idiots the Ghostfacers. He groaned slightly and already felt a headache coming on. He pulled his cell phone out and dialled Artie's cell. He waited while it rang.

"Hello there, sexy man," she said answering.

"We might have a problem," Sam said.

"Define the problem."

"Ghostfacers."

"Wait... Ed and Harry?"

"Yep."

"Dude, bring them back to the room."

"What? No."

"Yes, Sam come on. They are half awesome."

"They are a pain in the ass."

"Please?"

Sam smiled at the lady as she handed him the take out bags. He moved over to the side turning so Ed and Harry wouldn't recognize him. He sighed and knew that he would end up giving in to Artie. He could just imagine her looking at him with her grey eyes filled with love. He ran a hand over his face.

"Fine but you get to explain to Dean why we invited them over," Sam said.

"It'll make Lyssa happy and that will be good enough for him," Artie replied.

"You hope."

"I know."

Sam shook his head and hung up the phone. He shoved it into his pocket and grabbed the take out bags. He sighed and turned towards Ed and Harry. He was so going to regret this.

"Hey, Ed, Harry good to see you," he said telling himself that Artie owed him big.

"What the... Sam!" Harry said.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked immediately suspicious.

"Came to get dinner for the gang."

"Gang? Isn't it only you and Dean?"

"Nope, we have a couple of other people riding with us now. They would love to meet you," Sam lied.

"Really?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well, of course they would, Harry. Sam and Dean probably told them all about how we stopped the Morton House ghost. Right Sam?" Ed asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, totally. They couldn't believe how... Brave you were."

Sam saw Ed and Harry stand up taller at that. He told himself to thank Dean later for teaching him how to lie so damn well. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes and smiled at Ed and Harry again.

"Sure, we'll drop by and tell your friends about our adventures," Ed said.

"Great. We're at the Holiday Inn. Rooms 482 and 484," Sam said.

"Great see you later," Harry said.

Sam walked out of the restaurant really hoping they didn't drop by. He knew Dean wouldn't be happy to see them. Hell, he wasn't happy to see them. He walked down the street towards the hotel. He really hoped that Artie knew what she was doing by inviting them over. At the moment, he was drawing a blank as to what help the Ghostfacers could actually offer.

* * *

Lyssa looked at Dean when he pulled the impala over to the side of the street. He shut it off and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow and wondered what he was up too. He was conveniently leaving his mind blank so she really had no clue what he was planning.

"How about we go for a walk?" Dean asked looking at her.

"You want to go for a walk?" she asked shocked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Dean, this is about what Father Perrault asked, isn't it?"

"Bambi-."

"Listen, I understand. You lied about having kids. I get it."

"What? I... I didn't lie."

Dean looked at Lyssa. She was shocked. She turned and looked out the windshield. He reached out and took her hand. He held it tight and waited for her to say something.

"I thought you said that you didn't want children because you didn't want them to grow up in this life," Lyssa whispered.

"I changed my mind. Having the kids with us and seeing you with them... I realized it's what I want. I want a family with you. I want kids with you. Maybe not right now but one day... I want to walk away from hunting and settle down with you," Dean told her softly.

"I... I always wanted kids and the thought of having kids with you... It makes me so happy. I just worry."

"Worry about what?"

"You changing your mind again and... I don't want you feeling that I made you give up hunting and having you resent me or our children."

Lyssa let Dean pull her across the seat and into his lap. She looked at him and felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I would never resent you, baby. Ever. Right now, let's just focus on getting the wedding finished. We can talk about having kids later," Dean told her wiping away her tears.

"But just to be clear, you want kids," Lyssa stated.

"I want kids with you, yes."

Dean smiled when Lyssa kissed him hard on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He pulled away from the kiss and ran his thumb over her jaw line.

"You are getting so lucky tonight, Winchester," she told him smiling at him.

"Really? Yay for me," Dean answered.

"Yay for both of us."

Lyssa kissed Dean again and climbed out of his lap. She sat on the seat beside him as he started the impala again and drove off down the street. She couldn't stop smiling. One day her dream was going to come true; she was going to have a family with Dean. She suddenly knew that everything was going to be alright. She and Dean would be alright and they would make it.

* * *

Artie smiled at Sam as he paced. She looked at Kit and Kadie as they ate the Chinese food. They had discovered that they loved Chinese food. Especially the noodles and egg rolls. Sam stopped pacing when India cried from her crib. Sam went over and picked her up then looked at Artie.

"This is stupid," he said again.

"No, it isn't. It's a great plan," Artie said.

"Dean is never going to agree to it. He really hated those guys."

"Not true, he thought they were half awesome."

Sam groaned and shook his head when he heard the kids laughing behind them. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Artie. He held India in his arms and felt the baby holding tight to his shirt. He turned and saw Artie smiling at him. He really hoped that he could believe that Dean would be okay with her idea but he knew his brother and he knew that Dean was going to hate it.

"Firefly, this is going to blow up in our faces," he said.

"No, it won't. It's the perfect plan. Ed and Harry can get everything on video for us. Plus, they are there if we need back up."

"Them back up? Now I really don't like this plan."

Artie smacked Sam. She turned when the door opened and Lyssa and Dean walked in. She smiled when she saw the way that Dean and Lyssa were looking at each other. She knew just by that that the meeting with the priest had gone well. She watched as Lyssa went over to Sam and took India in her arms.

"So, how did it go?" Sam asked also seeing the smiles on Dean and Lyssa's faces.

"Well... A week from Thanksgiving, I'll be a taken man," Dean said wrapping an arm around Lyssa's waist.

"You're already a taken man," Lyssa said.

"And a whipped one," Artie added smiling.

"Thanks Pyro, really."

"So, I guess that means we have a wedding to plan," Sam said.

"Yep. Don't get your panties in a bunch getting excited Samantha," Dean said smiling at his brother.

"Haha Dean."

"Can I be flower girl?" Kadie asked.

"I don't know, I think Kit wanted to be flower girl," Dean teased.

"Did not!" Kit exclaimed.

"Okay, Kit you can be flower girl then if you want. I don't mind," Kadie told her brother.

"I DON'T WANT TOO!" Kit yelled.

"Alright, enough teasing. Kadie, you can be flower girl and Kit can be the ring bearer. And if Dean doesn't stop it, he'll be a groomsmen instead of the groom," Lyssa said giving Dean a look.

"Really, Bambi? And who would you marry instead of me?"

"Sam."

"But... Sammy's mine," Artie protested.

"Yeah, Sammy's hers," Dean agreed.

"Do I get a say in this?" Sam asked.

"No," came three responses.

"Okay then."

"Look, can we just focus on Thanksgiving first and worry about planning the wedding after? I mean it's not like it's going to be this huge grand affair anyway," Lyssa said looking at Sam, Artie and Dean.

"It could be if you wanted it to," Dean said to her.

"But I don't. All I need is you, our family and a priest."

"Aww... I'm going to go throw up now," Artie said.

"I second that," Sam added.

"Whatever freaks. So, did you find anything else on our ghost in the Cathedral?" Dean asked reaching out and pouting at Lyssa. Lyssa rolled her eyes and handed India over to Dean. He smiled and kissed India on the cheek.

"No, because you had me doing things for the wedding," Sam answered.

"But Sammy did run into some old friends of yours. Right, Carebear?" Artie said smiling.

"Oh no. I know that look. Who are we going to have to kill?" Lyssa asked crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Artie.

"No one... I think," Artie said thinking, "Well, we might have to watch Dean."

"What? I resent that," Dean said.

"Someone tell us what is going on," Lyssa said.

"I ran into the Ghostfacers."

"Ah, shit."

"Ed and Harry? Really?" Lyssa asked excited.

Dean looked at Lyssa and was really confused. He couldn't understand why Lyssa was excited about those two idiots. She turned and smiled at him.

"So, you actually want to talk to those idiots?" Dean asked needing clarification.

"Yeah, and you like them too. You said they were half awesome," Lyssa added.

"Shit, I knew that that would come back to bite me in the ass," Dean said.

"I have a plan."

"Yeah, that really makes me feel better, Pyro."

"We can use them. Are they idiots, totally but you got to admit they are smart idiots. They can make a video of the wedding and be back up," Artie explained.

"Them back up?" Dean laughed.

"She has a point, Dean. We'll be standing at the altar, Sam and Artie will be too cause they're the bridal party. We are going to need people to go dig up the body and salt and burn it," Lyssa said.

"But... Them?" Sam demanded.

"We got to work with what we have."

"Bambi, I hate it when you make sense."

"I know you do, Dean. So are Ed and Harry going to come here?"

"I told them we were here but they didn't give a time to when they would drop by," Sam answered.

"Great," Dean muttered. He paused and looked at the kids just finishing their dinner, "I'm hungry," he added.

"Big surprise there, Winchester," Lyssa said smiling when she felt his arm come around her waist.

"I bought extra. It's in the fridge," Sam said.

"Great. You heat it up and I'll start the kids on their baths."

Dean watched as Lyssa took India back in her arms and walked over to Kit and Kadie. He watched as she kneeled in between them and wiped their mouths and hands with napkins. He tore his eyes away from her when Sam cleared his throat.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You and Lyssa are taking the kids tonight, right?" Sam asked wanting time alone with Artie.

"Do we have to?" Dean whined.

"We had them last night, you can take them tonight," Artie said.

"Fine. Anything I need to know?"

Sam sighed and knew that he had to be the one to tell Dean that Artie and he had been telling the kids the story of the Winchester boys' life. Sam stood up and took Dean's arm and led him over to the side of the room. He knew that Dean wasn't going to take this news very well. He remembered growing up and Dean barely talking about Mary until Sam had pushed him hard. He knew that it hurt Dean to talk about Mary and what their life had been like before hunting. Sam figured it was because Dean had all those happy memories of a time when they had been happy and normal.

"Alright, Sammy what's this about?" Dean asked watching Lyssa lead the kids into their room via the adjoining door between the rooms.

"Artie and I have been telling the kids a story," Sam started.

"Okay. What story? Better not be rated R, Sammy or I am going to have to smack you," Dean teased.

"It wasn't rated R. It was... It was about our life."

"Come again?"

"Artie and I made it like a fairytale, Dean. It is the only story we know by heart. Just try not to scare them."

"Scare them? Isn't that what our life story does? Scare people?" Dean demanded.

"It didn't scare Artemis and Lyssa."

"Yeah, well they have demon and angel blood in them, Sam. They're screwed just like we are!"

"Nice to know where you stand on the matter," Lyssa said from the doorway. She had come to see what was taking Dean so long. She looked at him as he turned to face her. She shook her head and walked back into the room.

Sam watched as Dean ran a hand over his face and walked towards the door and closed it behind him. Sam sighed then felt Artie's arms come around him. He turned and looked at her. She gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"It'll all work out. I mean they are getting married after all," Artie said.

"Man, you know I pity us," Sam said smiling at her.

"Why?"

"Cause who do you think is going to have to put up with them when they freak out on each other?"

"Ahh, crap."

Artie swore and shook her head. She smiled as Sam kissed her. She pulled him towards the bed. She was going to jump his bones.

* * *

A/N: Hello faithful readers. I am sooooo sorry for not posting a ch sooner but... I started writing one and my computer ate it. It just disappeared. And then a friend, who shall remain nameless, *cough cough* hooker, got me hooked on True Blood and well... Two words explain the delay after that: Naked Eric. *nods* You know what I mean. Anyway, here is the ch and I hope you enjoy. Peace.


	86. Chapter 86

A/N: Okay, so I get it, I kept you waiting for this chapter. I am horrible, evil and uncaring. But here it is another chapter. I am sorry for the long horrible wait but Lyssa and I just haven't been getting along lately. I love her, I really do but lately I have been close to killing her. *sigh* I hate it when characters talk back. Really, can't they just shut up and do what they are told? Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter, and yes I will punish myself for making you wait so long. How about... No ice cream for a week? What do you guys think?... Anyway, enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

Dean watched as Lyssa tucked Kit and Kadie in the bed. She hadn't said a word to him as he had helped her give Kit and Kadie baths and get them ready for bed. He knew it was because of what she had heard him say. He smiled at her. She shook her head and looked back at Kit and Kadie. She sat beside Kit and just looked at them.

"Alright, so you've had your baths and are all tucked in. So, do you want anything else?" she asked.

"Could you finish the story?" Kit asked.

"What story?" Lyssa asked looking at Dean.

"It's the story of Lady Mary the first ever female knight and her husband the blacksmith, John. Artie and Sammy got to the part where Lady Mary had another little boy, the page Sam," Kit explained.

Lyssa looked at Dean and saw the look on his face. She looked at the two kids and knew that if she tried to tell the story she would just end up crying. She stood up and kissed them each on the cheek.

"Dean can finish it. I have to give India her bath," Lyssa said walking towards the bathroom.

Dean watched as she went in the washroom and started the bath. She came out a moment later and picked up Indy from her bassinet. Dean watched as she went back into the bathroom and shut the door. He got up and walked over to the other bed and sat on it. He smiled at Kadie.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Dean asked really wondering if he could tell the story of his life without freaking out.

"Well... Does Lady Mary and her family live happily ever after?" Kadie asked.

"I wish I could tell you that she does but... She doesn't," Dean whispered.

"What happened?" Kit asked.

"Well... Lady Mary thought that she could leave the life of hunting behind. But she couldn't, not really. A bad man came after her one night."

"Did she fight him?"

Dean ran his hand over his face. He got up and walked over to the kitchenette. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had placed there earlier and poured himself a drink. He downed it in one gulp and wished that Lyssa had stayed with him. He could have used her support at the moment.

Kadie saw the look on Dean's face. She climbed out of bed and walked towards him. She hugged his legs. She smiled when he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She hugged him tight.

"It's okay, Dean, you don't have to talk about your mommy anymore if it hurts your feelings," she said softly.

Dean bit his lip not to cry. He pulled away and kissed Kadie on the nose. He carried her back to the bed and tucked her in again. He looked at both her and Kit and tried to smile for their benefit.

"It doesn't hurt my feelings, it's just... I miss my mom, you know. And it's hard to talk about her," Dean tried to explain.

"I get it. It's hard to talk about our mommy too," Kit said softly.

"And one day that will get easier. It just... hasn't come for me yet, I guess."

"How about you tell us another story?" Kadie suggested.

"Which other story would you like to hear?"

"How about how you me Lyssa," Kit suggested.

"That is one story I will be glad to tell you."

Dean smiled relieved to be off the hook about talking about his mom. He still couldn't do it and he didn't think he would ever be able too. Especially her death, it just hurt so much he would forget about it or at least try to.

* * *

Artie looked at Sam sleeping. She climbed out of bed careful not to wake him. She quickly pulled on her jeans and shirt and grabbed her shoes. She walked to the door stopping to look at Sam. She didn't really like the fact that she was sneaking out like he did but she needed her own answers to some questions. She didn't want to ask those questions in front of Sam because she was scared how he would react to them.

She walked out of the room and pulled on her sneakers. She walked to the stairs and raced down them. She got to the ground floor and shoved the door open. She walked across the lobby and out the front door into the night.

She shoved her hands in her jean pockets and walked down the street. She heard the sounds of New Orleans all around her and smiled slightly. The city had always been on the list of places she wanted to visit before she died. She stopped when she saw a street cafe that was still open. She took a seat at an iron patio table and smiled when the waitress came by.

"A cafe latte, please," Artie ordered.

"Alright," the pretty girl said.

Artie looked around the street. In her head she called out to Castiel to see if she could summon him with her mind. Several minutes past and the girl brought Artie her cafe latte. Artie smiled and took a sip. A moment later she heard the soft flutter of wings. She smiled and turned to see Castiel sitting across from her. He looked at her and she wished he would smile at least once. The whole stone face angel thing was getting pretty old.

"I heard you calling," Castiel said.

So, Lucas was right about that then. Can I expect to hear angel radio in my head anytime soon?" Artie asked.

"Perhaps. It is different for everyone. Lyssa seems to have tuned into the demons and Dean fairly quickly where as you have turned into the elements more."

"Cassie, I want you to tell me everything you were told about us."

"No."

"I need to know. You told Lyssa that our gifts came from God but now Lucas says that they came from our blood. Someone is lying and telling half truths here and I would like to think that it isn't God."

Castiel looked around the street. He knew that Artie wanted answers and he wanted to give them to her but he didn't know where to begin or if she was ready for the truth. He looked back at her and saw that her eyes never left his.

"I know some of the reason why God wanted you here in this world. I was only told certain things pertaining to you," Cas explained.

"What things?" Artie pushed.

"Artemis-."

"Look Cas, in case you haven't noticed anything past your stupid fucking apocalypse, but my sister and I are happy here. We belong here and now we know why. And if you know anything else you need to tell me now. We need to know everything."

"I cannot. Everything is up to free will."

"How can we make our own choices it we don't have all the facts?" Artie demanded slamming her hand on the table.

Castiel gave a little smile. He knew that she was angry with him but he wouldn't tell her what he had been told. Every choice they made changed their futures. He took comfort in knowing that if the Holy Father had wanted them to know he would have told them himself or have them born with the knowledge. He reached out and took her hand. It felt warm and soft in his own. He saw the ink stains on her fingers and knew she had been sketching again. He ran his thumb over her knuckles then looked up and met her glaze. She was looking at him shocked.

"You do not need facts to make the choice that feels right to you. I am not... Unfeeling when it comes to you or Lyssa. I have watched you grow up I know... I sometimes think I know how you two think. You will make the right decisions and choices; with or without my help," Cas said squeezed her hand.

"Cassie- Dammit!" she said as he disappeared.

Artie sighed and ran a hand though her hair. She looked down at her cafe latte and shook her head. She had hoped that Castiel would tell her something that would help them. She should have known that he wouldn't. She sighed again and sipped her lukewarm drink. Nothing was ever that easy.

* * *

Lyssa had waited as long as she could in the washroom. Indy had fallen asleep in her arms half an hour ago and she just couldn't hold the baby anymore. She got up and carried India to the door of the washroom. She slowly opened it and walked out into the room. She saw that Kit and Kadie were sleeping. She heard Dean in the kitchenette but didn't look his way. She placed India in the bassinet and looked down at her.

She watched the baby sleep aware that India had no idea about what was going on around her. Lyssa wished she could have that again. She wished that she could just shut off her mind and thoughts about everything. She didn't want to have the fact that Sam and Dean were vessels to Lucifer and Michael kicking around in her head. She also wished that Lucas had never told her about the demon and angel blood. She knew that it was causing Dean to look at her differently. Hell, she was looking at herself differently.

She turned when she felt Dean place a hand on her lower back. His touch always made her feel wanted and loved. She was comforted by the fact that at the moment he wasn't thinking that she was a freak. All he was thinking about was the fact that he loved her. She looked at him and tried to push all her other thoughts away and focus on him.

"I'm sorry, Bambi. I didn't mean it," Dean said softly.

"Yes, you did but that's beside the point. Maybe you're right. Maybe Artie, Sam and I are screwed because we have demon blood."

"Hey, you and Artie also have angel blood in you."

"Oh yeah cause that is going to make everything better."

"Yeah, good point. The angels are dicks and you're way too awesome to be a dick."

Dean smiled when he heard Lyssa laugh softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He stroked her hair when she rested her head on his chest. He stood there thinking about her and how their life together would be. He smiled thinking that life would never be dull with her that was sure. And he knew she would always be there to help him if he needed it. He felt her tighten her hold on him.

"Bambi?" he asked softly.

"I'm alright I just... I miss this," she answered.

"Miss what?"

"Us just being together. I guess... I am just trying to get that back."

"We will. We already are."

Lyssa nodded. She ran her hand up his shirt and rested it on the bare skin of his back. She closed her eyes and leaned into his body more. She took slow deep breaths and tried to push aside the thoughts and worries of the future. She told herself not to worry about what was going to happen in the future. She couldn't control the future or the choices they would all make. The only thing she could control was the choices she made today.

"Call Bobby and tell him to get his ass down here. I'm going to make Thanksgiving dinner," Lyssa said pulling away.

"You're cooking?" Dean asked.

"Yep. And if you're nice I might make you some pie."

"Oh, I'll be nice. Very, very nice."

Dean kissed her softly and pulled her over to the bed. He smiled thinking that for the first time the Winchesters were going to get a real Thanksgiving. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Sam and Artie set the table and smiled at each other. The past couple of days had been crazy with them getting everything ready for their Thanksgiving dinner. Sam and Artie had been running around getting everything while Lyssa and Dean had kept the kids busy. Bobby had arrived the day before and it really seemed like they were one big family.

"Come on!" Dean yelled from his place on the couch. Kadie giggled from her place curled beside him.

"Told you to pull for the Cowboys, Dean," Bobby said staring at the television.

"How much are you going to lose?" Sam asked glancing at the football game.

"Two days of work at the junkyard next time we swing by," Dean grumbled.

"Uncle Bobby told you not to bet with him," Kit pointed out from his spot on the floor.

"You told me to go for it."

"I am just a kid, what do I know?"

Lyssa smiled as she listened from the kitchenette. She stirred the green beans in the pot and then checked on the potatoes. She was stretching her luck cooking a huge meal on one small stove but she didn't care. So far everything was going well. She turned and watched Dean wrap an arm around Kadie and pull her close to him as he explained a play in the football game. She loved seeing him with the kids. It gave her hope that one day he would hold their children that way. She sighed and pushed those thoughts away as she focused on the task at hand.

"Dean, could you come help me?" Lyssa asked softly.

"Sure, it'll save me from having to watch my team get slaughtered," Dean answered getting up and walking to the kitchenette.

Dean smiled when he saw Lyssa standing there with the apron tied around her waist. He stood behind her as she drained the potatoes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you need, babe?" Dean asked softly.

"Could you mash these and then put them on the table with the beans while I check on the turkey?" she asked dumping the potatoes back in the pot.

"Sure."

Lyssa moved out of his arms and went over to the stove. She opened the oven door and reached for two towels to lift the medium size roasting out. She grabbed the handle and slowly pulled it out. She placed it on the stove top and shut the oven. She looked at the turkey and smiled a little. She thought she had done a pretty good job. She felt Dean's lips on her neck.

"Looks good, Bambi," he told her.

"Thanks. I really didn't know how it would turn out."

"Looks like it turned out great. I got to say, I never thought that I'd ever get a semi-normal Thanksgiving again."

"Well, you also never thought you'd fall in love either."

"No, I really didn't. But now I am glad I did."

"Could you two continue the love fest later, I'm starving," Artie said sitting at the table.

"Jealous, Pyro?" Dean asked placing the beans and potatoes on the table.

"Of you? Ha! I got Sammy, the better looking Winchester."

"Yeah, sure keep telling yourself that. I know that you want some of this."

"Ewww, not if you were the last man on earth."

"Sam, isn't it great when our siblings get along?" Lyssa asked cutting pieces of meat off the turkey.

"It's really nice, Lys. Especially when they are so mature about it," Sam added when he saw Dean and Artie sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Totally."

"Alright, children enough," Bobby said.

"But we were good," Kadie protested.

"Not you honey, the big kids."

"Oh, okay."

"And dinner is ready," Lyssa announced carrying the cut up turkey to the table.

Everyone came around the table then and took their seats. Bobby at the head with Lyssa on his right and Sam on his left. Beside Lyssa sat Kadie then Dean. Beside Sam were Kit and then Artie who held India in her lap. Bobby looked around at them and felt tears come to his eyes. They were his family and he loved them all. He had wanted a family but had never had the chance to have one. He looked at Sam and Dean and admitted that he had adopted them as his own long ago. He then turned and looked at Lyssa and Artie. He had also adopted them as his own. He had seen immediately the way the Bennetts had looked at the Winchesters and knew that those girls loved those boys. He smiled when he felt Lyssa take his hand.

"You okay?" Lyssa asked.

"Yeah, I am. Just thinking about family," Bobby answered.

"I'm sorry you never had a family, Bobby."

"Oh, sweetie, you shouldn't be. I got you and those ijits."

Bobby saw Lyssa smile. He squeezed her hand. He took the dishes passed to him and smiled at everyone. This was his family and he loved every crazy one of them.

* * *

Lyssa and Artie passed out the slices of apple pie. Lyssa held Dean's plate for last. She turned and smiled at him. She held the plate out to him then pulled it back when he reached for it. Dean pouted then reached out and grabbed Lyssa around the waist and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her neck and took the plate from her.

"Love you, Bambi," Dean said eating the piece of pie still holding Lyssa in his lap.

"Sure, you love me after you got your pie," Lyssa said kissing his cheek.

"Alright, so I have an idea," Bobby said looking at his kids.

"What?" Artie asked giving Indy some whipped cream from her pie.

"Well, when I was a little boy we use to go around the table and say what we were thankful for. I was hoping we could do that."

"Cool, I'll go first," Kit said eating a piece of pie, "I'm thankful for Lyssa's pie."

"Hey, you took mine," Dean groaned.

"I guess I'll go next. I'm... I'm thankful for family," Bobby said looking around the table.

"I'm thankful for... My brother," Kadie said smiling at Kit.

"Suck up," Artie teased.

"What are you thankful for?" Kadie asked.

"Well... Spells that don't turn out the way they are supposed to," Artie said looking at Sam.

"Dammit! Stop stealing the things I'm thankful for!" Dean said shoving more pie in his mouth.

"Baby, stop interrupting them," Lyssa said toying with the hair at the back of his neck.

"I'll go next. I'm thankful for... Getting my older brother back," Sam said looking at Dean.

"Chick flick moment," Lyssa and Artie said in unison causing Bobby to smile.

"I'm thankful for finding someone who is more screwed up then I am," Lyssa said kissing Dean's cheek.

"You're welcome, Bambi... I think," Dean said finally finishing his pie.

"What are you thankful so ijit?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked at Lyssa. He reached out and brushed the hair from her face. He smiled at her and looked back at everyone else.

"I'm thankful for second chances. And for being given the chance at loving a beautiful woman like Bambi," Dean said seeing the tears form in Lyssa's eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"Love you, Dean," Lyssa said her lips still against his.

"Love you too, babe," Dean answered pulling away and smiling at her.

"You know, I am so damn proud of you," Bobby said suddenly.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For sticking together and just... For fighting."

Lyssa, Dean, Artie and Sam looked at each other then at Bobby. They knew what he meant. They had each had their days when just the thought of climbing out of bed made them cringe. They had had their moments when it seemed just giving up would be better not to mention easier. Dean looked at Lyssa's wrists at the scars there and held her tighter. He had learned a lesson that day; nothing absolutely nothing was worth more than his girl. Saving the world be damned, if he couldn't save Lyssa it meant nothing.

"It's not easy, Bobby," Lyssa whispered.

"No, but you four ijits won't give up."

"Uncle Bobby is right. You're...," Kadie struggled to find the word.

"Heroes," Kit said looking at them smiling.

"No, we aren't," Artie said.

"Yeah, you are."

"No, we- Why am I arguing with a six year old?"

"I ask myself that all the time," Sam said looking at Dean.

"Oh, haha," Dean said.

Everyone laughed relived. Sam smiled glad he could make everyone laugh. He had felt the moment getting heavy and knew they needed to lighten the mood. He watched as Lyssa looked at Dean and he nodded. Lyssa climbed out of Dean's lap and started to clean up Kit and Kadie's mouths telling them it was time for bed. Dean meanwhile went around and picked up all the plates and placed them in the sink with all the other dishes. Sam got up to help his brother while Artie helped Lyssa.

Bobby sat there and sipped his beer. He felt the ring box in his pocket and looked at Dean. He hoped then he would find the right time that night to give it to Dean. They weren't much but Dean was the closest thing he had to a son and he knew that Lyssa would love the rings. He looked up and smiled at Lyssa as she went past with the kids. He wanted her to have them as well. He knew she would appreciate them.

* * *

Dean closed the door and walked beside Bobby down the hall to the elevator. Bobby had given him that look meaning that the older man had wanted to talk so Dean had told Lyssa some excuse and came out into the hall with Bobby. He was a little worried what Bobby wanted to talk about.

"Have you gotten Lyssa her rings yet?" Bobby asked.

"No, things have been crazy lately. I was planning to do that soon," Dean admitted.

"Well, you won't have to."

Bobby reached into his pocket and handed Dean the purple velvet ring box. Dean took it and looked at Bobby confused. Dean opened the box and saw the rings. He looked at the large diamond in the engagement ring along with the sapphires. He looked back at Bobby.

"Bobby, I can't take this. It must have cost you a mint," Dean said.

"Actually, it didn't cost me anything. They were my mother's wedding rings. She gave them to me before she died. I want you to give them to Lyssa," Bobby said.

Dean was speechless. He looked back at the rings and saw the two wedding bands beneath the engagement ring. One band was an eternity band of blue sapphires while the other one had square sapphires set beside round cut diamonds. Dean looked up at Bobby still not sure why his friend was willing to give these to him.

"Bobby, don't you want to keep them?" Dean asked.

"No, I held on to them for too long already. My wife... I wanted to give them to her but she wanted to save them for our children. I listened to her but now," Bobby paused and looked at the floor. He then turned and looked back up at Dean, "Now, I want you to have them. You, Sam and those girls are the only family I got."

"Bobby, still... These are-."

"Antique? I know. The engagement ring diamond is three karats surrounded by half karat blue sapphires. The band is 18 karat white gold. The eternity band is half karats of blue sapphires set in white gold and other band is quarter karats of sapphires and diamonds. I know that they are worth a lot of money but... I want you to have them and I want to see Lyssa wearing them."

"Why?"

"Well... Lyssa reminds me a little of my mother. They share that stubborn streak in them. Also I remember my mom she... She tried to be strong and she was in her own way. But I also remember certain times when she would just fall apart. Like our wilful Lyssa. My father said that's why he got her three rings; 'she's special enough to deserve them and unique enough to cherish them'."

"And you think Lyssa is the same way?" Dean asked softly.

"I know she is. Boy, she showed up here and jumped right into your life. She hunts with you like she was born into this world. She is special and unique. Give her the rings and stop looking a gift horse in the mouth."

Dean sighed and closed the ring box. He placed it in his pocket then hugged Bobby. He pulled away and smiled at the man he considered a second father.

"I knew you loved me," Dean said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, you ijit."

"Love you too, Bobby."

"Shut up. I wanted to ask you before but... Anyway, Sam told me about Lyssa and Artie having, " Bobby paused and looked around, "you know. How are you taking it?"

"Truth? I haven't had the chance to really process it. We haven't sat down and talked about it because of the kids. So... We have just been acting like it never happened," Dean explained.

"Better work on that."

"I know I just... I don't want her to think that I think she's a freak."

"She's marrying you, ain't she? I think that that means that she knows you don't think she's a freak."

"I hope you're right. Hey, Bobby... Stay for the wedding."

"I have a couple of hunts lined up but... Did you really think I would miss it?"

"Well-."

"Ijit."

Bobby pressed the button and got on the elevator when it came. He looked at Dean and shook his head. The doors closed and Bobby stared at himself in the mirrored reflection of the elevator doors. He sighed and really hoped that everything worked out between Lyssa and Dean. He knew that they both needed each other.

* * *

Lyssa stared at the list in front of her and ran her hands over her face. There was just so much crap that they had to get done for the wedding and that wasn't even including researching and figuring out who the damn spirit was. Lyssa crumpled the list up and tossed it aside. She turned when she heard the door to the room open. She saw Dean walk in. He smiled at her.

"Just so we're clear, I am only going to marry you once," she said firmly.

"I am pretty sure if you do it right, once is all you need," Dean said smiling.

"There is just so much crap to get done. How the hell are we going to pull this off?" Lyssa asked getting up and walking over to the bed.

"Make Artie and Sam do most of it," Dean suggested watching as Lyssa started to pull off her clothes.

Dean pulled the ring box out of his pocket and quickly opened it. He pulled out the engagement ring and closed the box shoving it back in his pocket. He watched as Lyssa climbed in bed and he smiled. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything."

"Liar, I know that look. Who'd you kill?"

"No one... Close your eyes."

"I am not."

"Please?"

Lyssa looked at Dean's face and sighed. She closed her eyes. She tried to read his mind but all she could hear was Led Zeppelin playing over and over again. She heard Dean walk over to the bed and sit beside her. She then felt him take her left arm and pull it towards him. She frowned and let him take her hand in his. She sucked in a breath when she felt him slid a ring down her ring finger. She waited then smiled when she felt Dean's lips against hers. She kissed him back and opened her eyes. She looked at her left hand and was shocked. She turned and looked at Dean.

"Tell me you didn't dig up some grave and steal this?" she said.

"Do I seem like the type of person to do that?" Lyssa just gave him a look and he sighed, "I didn't steal it. Bobby gave it to me. Said he wanted you to have it. I think he was right. It suits you."

"He gave this?" Lyssa asked.

"And wedding bands. Said we were his kids and he wanted us to have them."

Lyssa felt tears come to her eyes. She loved the ring and told herself that she would thank Bobby later. She turned and kissed Dean softly on the lips. She smiled when she felt him lay her own on the bed his body draping hers. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"We really doing this?" she asked softly.

"We really are. I love you, Bambi."

"I love you too."

Dean stood up and pulled off his jeans and shirt. He then climbed in bed beside Lyssa and pulled her in his arms. He held her close to him. He closed his eyes and felt her cuddle close to him and was glad that he had her. Everything was going to work out just fine.


	87. Chapter 87

The week passed and Lyssa kept putting off getting a dress. She knew she needed one but the actual act of going out and buying one was just beyond her. She had no idea what she wanted and it was just so easy to push that aside. Hence why it was the day before the wedding and Artie with Sam had dragged her to the bridal shop to finally get one. She stood there and looked at all the dresses and felt completely overwhelmed.

"Why couldn't Dean come with me again?" Lyssa asked softly.

"Because the groom isn't suppose to see the bride before the wedding," Artie said.

"I don't really care about that stupid rule."

"Maybe you should. How about this one?" Sam asked showing a dress to her.

Lyssa looked at the huge poofy dress he had pulled out. It was covered in lace and even had a large bow on the back. She wanted to run in the other direction away from it. She shook her head and was relieved when he put the dress back. She walked over and looked at the rack of dresses. Nothing seemed to talk to her. She had no idea what she wanted or what would look good.

"Hello there, can I help you?" a woman in her early thirties asked coming up to Lyssa.

Lyssa turned and looked at the woman. The woman had a stylish short hair cut which suited her platinum blond hair. She wore a tight stylish black pant suit which made Lyssa feel even more inadequate. Lyssa smiled at the woman.

"I'm looking for a dress," Lyssa said softly.

"Anything in particular?" the woman asked.

"Just something simple and... Not white."

"Ah, so you're an honest bride then," the woman laughed.

"Hey Lys, what about this one?" Artie asked holding up a short peach coloured dress. The bodice was almost entirely see though.

"That would be a hell no, Artie," Lyssa said turning back to the woman.

"I'm Elizabeth," the woman said.

"Lyssa."

"So when's your wedding?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?"

Lyssa smiled. She saw Sam and Artie still looking for dresses. She watched as Elizabeth quickly turned and grabbed three dresses off the rack. She turned and looked back at Lyssa.

"We need to get started then," Elizabeth said.

Lyssa followed her to the back where the dressing rooms were and knew that this was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

Dean smiled at Kit and Kadie as they played Snakes and Ladders. He had been trying to go through all the info they had and figure out who the restless spirit was. He hadn't been having the best of luck and it really looked like they were going to end up digging up like three bodies.

He got up and went over to India when she started to fuss. He picked her up and carried her back to the table. He bounced her up and down on his knee as he read over the eye witness reports again. He had told Sam that they should have just broken into the church but Sam had vetoed that idea. He moaned when there was a knock on the door.

"Kadie, honey could you-," he started.

"Okay," she said getting up and going to the door, "Hello," she said opening it.

"Ah... Are Sam and Dean here?" Dean heard a voice he wished he could forget ask.

"Dean's here. Dean, can I let them in?" Kadie asked.

"Yeah, you can let them in. Tell them to be nice though."

"You have to be nice. Promise?"

"I promise. Ed?" Harry asked.

"Fine, I promise too."

"Okay."

Dean looked at the door and saw the Ghostfacers walk in. He smiled when Kadie went and sat back down across from Kit with the game board in between them. Dean glanced up at the Ghostfacers and waited for them to come to him. They did and sat across the table from him.

"So, I have been expecting you two idiots all week," Dean said pushing the info on the hunt aside.

"We were busy," Harry said.

"Really doing what? Making a home video?" Dean answered.

"Actually we found a hunt," Ed said.

"I thought we agreed not to tell him that," harry said looking at Ed.

"What was I supposed to do? He was acting all better than us."

"He always acts better than us."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does because he'll take the hunt over."

"Look, dumb and dumber I don't care about your stupid little hunt. I... Well, I don't need your help but my fiancée seems to think that you two numbskulls could help."

"Wait... Someone is marrying you?" Ed asked.

"Is she high?" Harry asked softly.

"No, she is not high. Look, I really wish that she didn't want this but she does."

"You wish that she didn't want to marry you? Man, that's kind of sad," Ed said.

"Yeah, aren't you leading her on?" Harry asked.

Dean took another deep breath and tried really hard to refrain from beating both Ed and Harry senseless. He turned and saw Kit and Kadie laughing on the floor. He looked back at Ed and Harry.

"I meant that I didn't want you two helping me and wished that she didn't think you could help. Are you two even paying attention?" Dean asked kissing India on the head.

"Yes, we are. So what do you need our help with?" Ed asked.

"At the church we are getting married in, there is a spirit there. We might need you to dig up a body," Dean explained.

"Wait, are we talking about St. Louis Cathedral?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, maybe. Why?"

"Dude, that's our case!" Ed exclaimed.

* * *

Lyssa stood in front of the mirror wearing the off white halter bodice wedding dress. She wanted to say it was the one but she knew it wasn't. She turned and looked at Sam and Artie.

"This isn't the one," she said.

"Too normal looking," Artie said.

"I still think you look beautiful," Sam said smiling at her.

"You would but this... It isn't who I am," Lyssa said.

She walked back to the change room with Elizabeth. Elizabeth undid the back of the dress. Lyssa pulled it off and handed it to her. She watched as Elizabeth grabbed the next dress. She saw that it was made of layers of peachy white chiffon and had a pink bow tied right under the breasts. It was strapless and an empire waist but Lyssa loved the simple airy feel of it.

"Should we try this one?" Elizabeth said seeing the way that Lyssa was looking at the dress.

"Yes. I... Like the look of it."

Elizabeth helped Lyssa put the dress on and zipped up the back. She quickly did up the bow and let the ends hang down the back. She stepped back and watched as Lyssa looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the smile on her face.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked.

"This is the one," Lyssa said feeling tears come to her eyes.

* * *

Artie got up and walked around the boutique. She looked at all the dresses then looked at Sam. He smiled at her and she grabbed the poofiest, largest ball gown she could find.

"So would you marry me if I wore this?" she asked.

"Well... I'd have to think about it," Sam answered.

"Smart man. Then again, if I had my way, I'd get married naked."

Sam shook his head. He turned and saw Lyssa coming to the front. He sucked in his breath. She looked beautiful in the dress. He watched as she walked up to the mirror. He got up and walked over to the mirror. He saw Artie do the same. They looked at Lyssa then at each other.

"Wow, Lys, you look... Beautiful," Artie said.

"I completely agree," Sam added.

"I think this is the one," Lyssa said tears falling.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked watching as Lyssa turned around in the mirror.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is the one I want to marry Dean in."

"About time," Artie said hugging her sister.

"Can we go back now?" Sam asked.

"Sure. How much is it?" Lyssa asked looking at Elizabeth.

"Five thousand."

Lyssa felt her heart drop a little. She knew that Dean had ordered her to get a dress no matter the cost. She couldn't justify though spending five thousand dollars on a dress she would only wear once. She looked up at Elizabeth.

"We need to think about this," she said.

Artie and Sam rolled their eyes. Neither of them had thought that this would be so much work.

* * *

Dean looked at Ed and Harry and was shocked. He looked back at Harry's laptop and saw that they had figured out who the spirit was. He couldn't believe it.

"How did you get the church records?" Dean asked looking at them.

"Well, that was a highly orchestrated plan-," Ed started.

"We pretended to be techs with the computer company checking their servers," Harry answered.

"Wow... Why didn't we think of that?" Dean asked himself.

"Because you have lost faith in people," Ed said.

"Thanks for the observation there," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"So, we actually came here to ask you and Sam to dig up the body for us," Harry said smiling at Dean.

"Oh really? And why can't you two dig up the grave yourselves?"

Dean watched as Ed and Harry looked at each other not knowing what to say. He laughed as they looked at each other trying to come up with a story. He turned and saw that Kit and Kadie had forgotten about their board game and were actually watching him. They also had smiles on their faces as they watched Ed and Harry.

"We can't dig up a body. Look how tiny we are," Harry finally said turning to Dean.

"Harry!" Ed protested.

"What, we are."

"Alright so, we need to dig up the body of Sophia Bellefleur, born Ellison. You sure it's her?" Dean asked not wanting any mistakes to be made.

"We matched the eyewitness reports with the picture of her in the church records. By the way, who takes pictures of dead people?" Harry asked shivering a little remembering the picture of the bride slumped down on the chair her eyes wide open and lifeless.

"When cameras first came out, people thought they stole their souls. So they use to take pictures of the dead. There was no fear it could steal their souls, they were already dead," Dean explained seeing the look on their faces. He could tell that they were shocked that he knew that.

"And also because in the begging it took forever to take a picture and dead people don't move," Ed added.

"So, this is definitely the girl?" Dean asked moving away from the subject of pictures of dead people and back on to the case.

"Yes."

"Alright. Sam and I will meet you guys at the cemetery."

"Wait, why do we have to be there?" Ed asked.

"Because if Sam and I get caught then you will too. You know, and then we can all sit in the jail cell together and hug."

Ed and Harry watched as Dean got up and carried the baby in his arms over to the other children. They weren't sure if he was kidding or not.

* * *

Lyssa stood in front of her dress. Sam and Artie walked into the dressing room and saw Lyssa fully dressed just standing in front of the perfect dress. They stood there glaring at her. She sat in one of the chairs.

"I can't justify spending that much on one dress. I mean that money could go for food, motels, weapons," Lyssa explained.

"Lys, there is two choices. Either you buy the dress or Sam and I steal it. And you know we'll do it," Artie said.

"Or I can call Dean. And you know what he'll do," Sam said.

"You know having you two with me is worse than having Dean with me sometimes," Lyssa muttered.

"Lys, just get the damn dress," Artie pressed.

Sam turned away from the argument that was about to break out when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Dean calling him.

"Great timing," Sam said into the phone.

"Why? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Lyssa found a dress."

"I really don't see a problem with that."

"She refuses to buy it."

"Does she have a reason?"

"Yeah says she isn't spending five thousand dollars on one dress that she is only going to wear once."

Sam heard Dean sigh. He knew that this wasn't what they needed at the moment. He just wished that for once Lyssa would just think about herself and get the dress. Normally, he would agree with Lyssa but this was her damn wedding.

"Sammy, is she there?" Dean asked in a voice that Sam knew meant that Dean had a horrible headache.

"Yep."

"Put her on."

Sam turned and walked over to Lyssa. He handed her the phone. Lyssa looked at the phone and muttered some swears in French.

"Hey baby," she said giving Sam, the finger.

"Bambi, babe, buy the fucking dress."

"But-."

"Do not make me come down there."

"Do you know what we could do with five thousand dollars?"

"I know what we are going to do with it, buy your wedding dress," Lyssa heard Dean sigh, "Bambi, do this for me, please. I have enough to deal with now so please just buy the dress so we can cross it off the list."

Lyssa looked at the dress and thought about the look on Dean's face when he was going to see her in it for the first time. She knew that he was going to think she was beautiful. Then again he did think she looked beautiful in anything.

"Alright, I'll get the dress," she answered.

"And veil," Dean added.

"And veil."

"And shoes."

"Dean."

"What? Come on; don't tell me that you aren't dying to buy a new pair of shoes. Don't women love buying shoes?"

"Winchester, in case you haven't noticed, I am different from every other woman."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, cause I am actually crazy enough to marry you."

"That is true. But I still want you to buy new shoes and anything else you need that goes with the dress. Got it?"

"Fine, but don't cry to me when we're on the highway with a five thousand dollar dress and no money for snacks... Or pie."

"Bambi, I will steal pie if I have to."

"Alright. Here's Sam again."

Lyssa tossed the phone at Sam smiling sweetly when he fumbled and almost dropped it on the floor. She glared at Artie when her sister smacked her on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Not cool. Now come on, let's get this dress before you change your mind again," Artie said grabbing the dress and Lyssa's bag and walking past Sam out of the dressing room. She waited and watched as Lyssa reluctantly followed her with Sam being the last one.

"So, Dean why did you call?" Sam asked standing back as Lyssa and Artie brought the dress and veil.

"Ghostfacers finally showed. Get this, they figured out who the ghost was before we did," Dean answered.

"What? No way."

"Yes way. Two freaks figured it out before you."

"Well, they got it before you too."

"Whatever, we need to dig up the body tonight. The idiots will be there helping us."

"Wow, cause that isn't going to blow up in our faces."

"Thanks. Get my girl home safe."

"Will do."

Sam hung up and had the sudden urge to bang his head against the wall. He knew this was going to blow up and blow huge.

* * *

Dean tossed salt and lighter fluid in the bag. He turned and saw Ed holding India like she had the plague or something. Dean zipped up the bag and walked over to Ed. He took Indy in his arms and held her so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"This is how you hold a baby, moron," Dean said turning around and walking over to the bed to check on Kit and Kadie who were playing with a deck of his cards.

"Well, sorry. I don't have that much experience with kids," Ed protested.

"Thank God for that," Dean muttered winking at Kadie. The little girl smiled.

"Alright, we're back," Lyssa said walking in the room carrying the dress bag.

"And with the dress, veil, shoes, and every other thing under the fucking sun she might need," Artie said following her sister in the room. Sam followed behind and shut the door quietly.

"About time. I was about to send out a search party," Dean said as Lyssa tossed her bag on a chair and walked over to Dean.

Ed and Harry were shocked when one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen up close kissed Dean on the lips. They were shocked that one of the douche brothers had picked up such a beautiful woman. They looked at each other and knew that they were going to have to study Dean's technique and put it in practice. They may not like the guy but he had style for picking up beautiful women.

"Sorry, babe. So, I hear you, Sam and the Ghostfacers are going to make sure that our wedding runs smoothly," Lyssa said smiling at the Ghostfacers.

"That we are. Did Dean tell you that we figured out who the ghost was?" Harry said smiling at her.

"I heard that. You're Harry, right?"

"He is Harry and I am Ed. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Ed said as Harry and him almost tripped over each other to get to Lyssa to shake her hand.

"I'm Lyssa Bennett and the girl sucking face with Sam is my sister, Artie," Lyssa said pointing to Artie who was sitting in Sam's lap in the chair. Artie pulled away and waved at the Ghostfacers.

"Where did the douche brothers find you two?" Ed wondered out loud.

"We actually found them kind of by mistake," Artie said smirking.

"Ed, how come mistakes like them never fall into our laps?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, we don't need mistakes, we will find our own purpose."

The Bennetts and Winchesters looked at each other and tried really, really hard not to laugh. Dean picked up the duffel with the salt and lighter fluid in it and placed it by the door. He then walked back over to Lyssa and pulled her in his arms and kissed her again.

"God, why don't you two get a room already," Artie said rolling her eyes.

"Firefly, they have a room and we're currently in it," Sam pointed out earning him an elbow in his gut.

"Bobby called and said he made some calls and there'll be some hunters at the church to fill some of the pews so it doesn't look so empty. Oh, and Selen called," Dean said holding Lyssa close to him.

"And what did Selen have to say?" Lyssa asked smiling.

"Logan and she will be arriving later tonight and she requested an audience with me."

"Nice knowing you, Dean," Sam said knowing Selen was going to chew his brother's ass out.

"I'm sure she won't hurt you. At least not that much, I mean you are needed tomorrow for me to marry," Lyssa said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be making a liquor run before the meeting. Smirnoff Ice, right?"

"Right. Be careful will you?"

"I'm always careful."

"Ha!" Ed said. He turned and looked away when Dean glared at him.

"Sam make sure his ass comes back," Lyssa said.

"Alright, just his ass though, the rest of him is optional," Sam said smiling.

"Haha. See you later, babe."

Lyssa kissed Dean and watched as Artie did the same with Sam. She watched as they got up and followed Harry and Ed out grabbing the duffels by the door. Sam and Dean looked back and waved at the girls. Lyssa sighed when the door closed. She looked at Kit and Kadie and smiled at them.

"Let's get you guys ready for bed," she said.

"I'll order the pizza for the after party," Artie said getting up and going to the phone.

Lyssa nodded and smiled at the kids going over to their bag and digging for their pjs. She tried not to worry about Dean but she always did when she wasn't there with him. She especially worried knowing he was with the Ghostfacers. Confident backup they weren't. She sighed and hoped they all got back safely.

* * *

Dean carried the duffel and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged. Dean turned back and tried to ignore the two idiots arguing in front of him but he just couldn't; it was slowly driving him insane.

"Lara Croft would so kick Buffy's butt," Harry said firmly.

"No way. Buffy is the slayer, remember? She has like this ancient kick ass power that Lara Croft just couldn't compete with," Ed argued.

"Lara Croft has guns."

"I have guns and if you two don't shut up I am going to use them," Dean said finally having enough.

Ed and Harry looked at Dean then kept walking falling silent. Sam gave his brother an imploring look but Dean wasn't going to apologize. He had had enough of the crap that the two of them had been talking.

Sam followed them using his flashlight to look at every tombstone. He understood why Dean had lost patience with the Ghostfacers. He knew they were annoying as hell but without them they wouldn't know who the ghost was. He stopped when he found a marble cross with the name Sophia Ellison on it. He whistled to Dean. Dean stopped and walked back towards him. Sam nodded towards the grave. Dean shone his light on it and smiled.

"Yahtzee," Dean said smiling.

"What?" Ed said as him and Harry came up behind the Winchesters. They saw the grave and nodded.

"Alright, let's get started," Dean said dropping the duffel on the ground.

"Start what?" Harry asked nervous.

"What do you think?" Dean snapped.

"Dean," Sam said.

"What? We are not here to teach them."

"We have no choice at the moment. We need to start digging up the body so we can salt and burn it. Alright?" Sam said.

"Oh, yeah. We knew that," Ed said.

"Sure, you did. Sledge hammer or shovel?"

"Shovel, you can have the sledge."

"But I did it last time."

"No, Dean I did it last time."

"Now way, I remember doing it last time."

"I did it."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Dean suggested.

"Alright."

Ed and Harry turned and looked at each other then looked at the Winchesters. They watched as Sam and Dean played rock, paper, scissors. Dean chose scissors and Sam chose rock. Dean cursed and grabbed the sledge hammer. Harry turned and looked at Ed.

"And these are the men who protect us from all things evil?" he whispered.

"I don't see it either," Ed admitted watching Dean swung the sledge hammer down and bust the marble casing around the grave.

Dean swung the sledge quickly wanting to get this over with. He stopped when there was a hole large enough that he could look inside. He turned towards Sam and held out his hand. Sam handed him the flashlight. Dean turned back and shone the light into the grave. He smiled when he saw the body covered in some dirt. He turned back and looked at Sam, Ed and Harry.

"Yahtzee," he said.

"Great," Sam muttered grabbing the salt and lighter fluid. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Lyssa jumped when she heard the soft knock on the door. She shut the book she had been reading on demons and restless spirits. She marked her place with an old receipt she had grabbed from Dean's wallet and tossed the book aside. She jogged to the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Selen standing there. She hugged her friend and pulled her in the room.

"So, a little birdie told me you're getting married. I of course don't believe it," Selen said pulling away and smiling at her.

"Well... Believe it," Lyssa said showing her the ring.

"Holy Lord of the Rings. He really did it. I honestly didn't think he would."

"He did. Selen, he... He wants to be with me forever."

"Uh huh."

Lyssa walked over to the bed and checked on the kids. They were still sleeping soundly. She sat on the other bed and smiled when Selen sat beside her. She knew that Selen was still pissed about what had happened with the whole Anna thing. Lyssa laid back on the bed and laughed when Selen rested her head on Lyssa's stomach.

"You know, Lys, you and Artie are some of the only human friends I have and I care about you both. And that's why I want to make sure that you are making the right decision," Selen explained turning to look at her friend.

"Does it really matter if it's right or wrong as long as I'm happy?"

"But will you be happy? I saw you a few weeks ago and you weren't happy. Not by a long shot."

Selen watched Lyssa. She sat up when Lyssa sat up in bed and looked at her. She knew that Lyssa thought that Dean was the one for her but Selen was doubtful. She knew that men like Dean never committed. She didn't want Lyssa hurt like she had been before.

"Selen, I love him. Nothing is ever going to change that," Lyssa said.

"How can that be when he hurt you? I saw you Lys, you had given up on everything, and you wanted to die!"

"I know! I know what I wanted and it was stupid! I was stupid! He is everything I could ever want and more. I want to be with him."

Lyssa watched as Selen just shook her head. Lyssa knew that she wouldn't be able to get her friend to understand. All the pain and hurt Dean had caused her was nothing compared to the hurt she had felt without him. She couldn't go back and live her life without him again. She wasn't strong enough to do it. And even if she was, she wasn't sure if she could physically walk away again. She loved Dean so much and she knew that she would never find that again. She looked at Selen and saw her friend shake her head.

"You know Lyssa, he isn't the only guy out there," Selen said.

"I know but he's the only guy out there for me," Lyssa said smiling.

"Fine, I will stop pushing you. Tell me about the wedding."

Lyssa smiled and really didn't know where to start on the wedding.

* * *

Sam walked into the room leaving the door open. He turned and saw Dean stick his head in and peak around the corner before looking at Sam.

"No Selen?" he asked softly.

"No Selen. Really Dean it is kind of embarrassing to see a Winchester afraid of one tiny woman," Sam said softly seeing Artie laying in the bed sleeping.

"Dude, you never know what she could pull. I mean people always trust the short littlest person and they could cause the most damage," Dean said closing the door.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Dean."

Dean turned and glared at his brother. He tossed his bag down on the floor and headed over to the pizza box on the table. They had dropped the Ghostfacers off at their suite. Dean smirked knowing that now those two geniuses really didn't think that being hunters was so glamorous. He opened the pizza container and saw half a pizza. He took a slice and sat down. He watched as Sam started to empty his bag. Sam turned and looked at him shaking his head.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You are really going to hide out here instead of going back to your room and facing Selen?" Sam asked walking over to the table and grabbing a slice.

"I am not hiding out here."

"Yeah, sure. Cause the almighty Dean Winchester wouldn't hide from a lonely female."

"Course not."

Sam ate his slice of pizza and shook his head. He turned and saw Artie sleeping curled up in bed on her side. He wanted to just climb in bed beside her and fall asleep. He turned back and watched as Dean shoved another slice of pizza into his mouth. Sam sighed knowing that instead of sleeping he had to babysit his brother. He smiled though finding it hilarious that Dean was hiding out from Selen. He knew that deep down it was because Selen was just going to tell him things that Dean was already thinking. Things that were completely untrue.

Sam looked at Dean and knew that his big brother was thinking that he wasn't good enough for Lyssa. Now, that the hours were slowly counting down, Sam knew that the doubts were slowly creeping back into Dean's mind. Sam shook his head and grabbed a piece of pepperoni and tossed it at Dean. Dean looked up when it landed on his hand.

"You know she loves you," Sam said.

"Selen? I pretty much doubt that," Dean said smirking.

"Not Selen, Lyssa. Marrying her isn't a mistake, Dean. Walking away isn't the right choice and knowing Lyssa, it would just end in her finding you and killing you."

"Why do you care, Sam?"

"Because you are my brother. Dean, Lyssa is the best thing that has ever happened to you. I have sat back and watched you walk away from everything else that could have made you happy. I won't let you do it again."

"What are you going to do, Sammy? Hit me over the top of my head and drag me down the aisle?"

"If I have to, then yes. You've been alone and unhappy for too long."

"Aww... Yeah, I think it's time to leave. You're getting all touchy feely on me."

Sam laughed as Dean shoved the rest of the slice of pizza in his mouth and stood up. Sam watched as Dean grabbed his bag and left the room shutting the door behind him softly.

Sam finished his slice of pizza then walked over to the bed pulling off his clothes as he went. He climbed in bed beside Artie and smiled as she cuddled close to him. He kissed her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Everything taken care of?" she muttered.

"Yep, everything should run smoothly tomorrow," Sam answered closing his eyes.

"When has anything ever run smoothly for us?"

"Point taken."

Artie rolled over and cuddled close to Sam. She felt him kiss her forehead and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. This is what she wanted and where she wanted to be forever. She drifted back to sleep surrounded by the love from her man.

* * *

Dean paced in front of the room he shared with Lyssa. He wasn't sure if Selen was still there or not. He really didn't want to run into her and have her bitch him out. He sighed and knew that he didn't have much choice. He dug in his pocket for the key card and slipped it into the slot. He watched as the light turned green. He opened the door and pulled out his card key.

He looked up and smiled when he met Lyssa's glaze. She looked half asleep but she had waited up for him. He dropped his bag and went over to the bed kicking off his shoes as he went. He dove into bed beside her hooking an arm around her waist.

"Where's the evil munchkin?" he asked softly.

"In the washroom. I was just about to fall asleep," Lyssa said kissing him on his cheek.

"Sorry Bambi. You can go to sleep if you want."

"And miss the grand show down between you and Selen? Yeah, sure."

Lyssa snuggled close to Dean and placed her head on his shoulder. She looked down at the ring on her finger and thought about everything that went with that ring. She knew that when she stood at the altar with Dean she would be making promises in front of God that she would love and honour Dean and share her life with him forever. She closed her eyes and ran a hand under his shirt resting it on his bare chest. She felt Dean's arm tighten around her. She nuzzled her face in her neck and placed a soft kiss there.

"Bambi, you love me, right?" he asked.

"With everything I am," she answered.

"Good to know that the President of the Lollipop Guild didn't change that."

"No one can change that. Not even you. No matter how hard you try, Winchester."

Dean nodded. He turned and looked at the washroom as the door opened and Selen walked out. She looked at him and glared when she saw him hugging Lyssa close to him. He purposely pulled Lyssa closer to him feeling her smile against his neck.

"You know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding," Selen said looking at them.

"We aren't any normal bride and groom," Dean answered.

"Very true. Plus I don't sleep well without him," Lyssa added looking up at Dean.

"Oh please, that has got to be the-."

"Sweetest thing you have ever heard? I know, me too," Dean teased.

Selen glared at Dean, "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Oh man, babe you're in trouble now," Lyssa said laughing.

"I'm shaking in my boots."

Dean kissed Lyssa quickly on the lips then pulled away from her. He got up and followed Selen as she walked out of the room and into the hall. He patted his pocket to insure that he had the key to the room before letting the door close. The moment the click echoed in the hallway, Selen made her move. She punched Dean in the stomach causing him to double over. He started to cough and leaned against the door.

"I would have punched you in the face but I don't want to mess up the wedding pictures," Selen explained looking at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean demanded looking up at her.

"You know damn well what that was for. I had to sit there and watch her, Dean. For three days, I sat back and watched as she whimpered and cried for you."

With every word Selen poked Dean in the chest. Dean grabbed her hand and shoved her away from him. He looked up at her tears in his eyes. He shook his head and gave her a sad smile.

"Don't you think that if I could, I would stop loving her? I know that she deserves better than me; better than this but I just can't let her go," Dean said.

Selen shook her head and smiled a little, "You know, Lys said the same thing."

"I love her, Selen, I know it's not the best thing for her, that I'm not the best thing for her but I love her. Can you really stand there and tell me that it isn't right?"

"I never said it wasn't right. Just... How can it be right when you two hurt each other all the time?"

"I can't answer that. All I know is that I'm not walking away from her."

"I knew you'd say that."

Dean looked at Selen and watched as she stood in front of him and poked him in the chest again.

"If you ever hurt her again, I will let Logan eat you for lunch. Understand?" she demanded.

"I don't plan on hurting her again."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."

Selen punched Dean in the stomach again smiling as Dean fell to his knees. She walked off down the hall listening to Dean push himself off his knees. She really hoped that he would listen to her. She didn't want to see Lyssa hurt anymore.

Dean leaned against the door way and took deep breaths. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his card key. He placed it into the slot opening the door the minute the light turned green. He walked into the room and quietly shut the door. He walked over to the bed and smiled when he saw Lyssa sleeping. He pulled off his clothes and climbed in bed beside her. He pulled her in his arms and held her tight promising never to hurt her again. He knew that making such a promise was useless but he did it anyway. He would try his hardest not to hurt her. He wanted her to stay with him forever. He also wanted to be the man that she had always thought him to be. He fell asleep those thoughts on his mind.


	88. Chapter 88

Lyssa sat in the chair and looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day; she was getting married. She listened to Selen and Artie as they argued over how to do her hair and makeup. She smiled when she saw Kadie jumping on the bed laughing as her white sundress twirled around her. Lyssa got up and climbed on the bed to join her.

"She should wear her hair up. It will look better with the veil," Selen said holding the veil in her hands.

"Down. She looks better with it down," Artie said looking at Selen.

"What do you want, Lys?" Kadie asked as they jumped up and down.

"I was thinking half up, half down in curls," Lyssa said.

"With flowers," Kadie added.

"Oh flowers, what a wonderful idea. You want to help me?"

"Okay."

Lyssa and Kadie stopped jumping to see Selen and Artie looking at them. Lyssa smiled at them and jumped off the bed. She swung Kadie up in her arms and looked at Artie and Selen.

"You two ready to listen to what I want?" Lyssa asked softly.

"I don't know. Should we trust her judgement?" Selen asked Artie.

"Hell no. She's marrying Dean," Artie replied.

"Good point."

"Oh, screw you both."

Lyssa heard them laugh. She put Kadie down and went back to sit in front of the mirror. She smiled as Kadie came and sat on her lap. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths. She could make it though this day. She would make it though the day and not freak out.

* * *

"Son of bitch!" Sam heard Dean yell from the washroom before he heard a crash. He turned and looked at Logan and Kit who were playing Go Fish. Logan looked up at him.

"Hey, you're the one who said he wasn't a child and that he could dress himself," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah. Apparently I was wrong."

Dean tossed the tie in the sink. He had never had trouble with them before but suddenly today of all days, he just couldn't get the knot right. He turned and looked at what had been shelves in the washroom but after he had fallen on them, they were now just a pile of broken wooden pieces. He looked at the door when he heard it open. Sam walked in and looked at the mess.

"Need some help?" he asked looking at Dean.

"I can't do the knot of my tie," Dean said softly.

"I think you're just nervous, Dean."

Dean looked at the mirror and thought about what Sam had said. He thought maybe his brother was right. He was nervous. He didn't want anything to go wrong today and deep down he was really nervous that Lyssa would change her mind. He knew that he wasn't a great catch. He grabbed his tie and turned towards Sam tossing it at him.

"You're right, I am nervous. What if she changes her mind?" Dean asked.

"She won't. She loves you," Sam answered.

"Maybe she should change her mind."

"God, you sound like a broken record," Logan said coming in the room.

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do. She wants to marry you or else she wouldn't have said yes and gone through all this. Just accept that there is someone out there who is willing to look past all the stupid things you've done and wants to be with you."

"I got to agree with Logan," Sam added.

Dean nodded. He took a slow deep breath and walked over to Sam. He grabbed his tie and put it on. He stood there and let Sam do up his tie noticing that Logan was smiling at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I just got to say, you are acting totally like a chick right now."

"Go to hell."

"Whatever you say... Chicky."

Dean went to go after Logan but Sam held him in place and finished tying the tie. Dean glanced at his watch and sighed. A couple of hours from now, Lyssa and him would be married. He took another calming breath. Everything would work out alright. It just had too today.

* * *

Lyssa paced the back reception room in the cathedral. She looked at Selen and Artie standing there watching her. She had been calm as they had done her hair and makeup back at the hotel. Then when they had climbed into the rental car and drove over she had started to get nervous. Walking into the church and seeing the flowers at the altar had made it worse. She turned and looked at Artie and Selen.

"What if he changes his mind?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh God," Artie moaned.

"What? It's a valid question. What if Dean just decides he doesn't want to be with me anymore or to be married and he ditches me at the altar? It could happen."

"I'm going to smack her," Artie said taking a step towards her sister.

"I got this, Artie," Selen said walking over to Lyssa.

Selen took Lyssa's hands in hers and smiled at her friend. She then looked serious.

"Dean isn't going to back out. Not after the talk we had last night. He wouldn't dare," Selen said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure; now relax. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," Ed said coming though the door Jo having twisted his arm behind his back, "Jo the Amazon wants to see you," he said.

"Who the hell invited you?" Artie demanded.

"I invited myself. Who's the nerd?" Jo asked letting Ed go and watching him scurry back through the door.

"Ed the videographer. And you are?" Selen asked sensing the tension in the room.

"None of your-," Jo started.

"Joanna Beth, I said knock on the door, not barge in," Ellen said walking into the room wearing a lovely black suit and plum blouse. It was a sharp contrast to Jo's low cut form fitting black dress.

"Sorry but... Come on, that guy was begging to have his ass kicked."

"We'll talk about it later. You must be Lyssa, Dean's soon to be bride," Ellen said walking over to Lyssa.

"Yeah, that's me. It's so great to meet you, Ellen, but what are you doing here?"

"Well... Bobby called Rufus and said that Dean was getting married and you needed some butts in the pews to make it look like you had family. Rufus called me and after I got over the shock that Dean wasn't dead, I got Jo and we hit the road here."

"Wait, Dean didn't tell you he was alive?" Lyssa asked.

"Not a word. I'm going to smack that boy."

"Please do," Selen and Artie said at the same time.

"Go ahead, Ellen, I give you permission to smack him," Lyssa laughed.

"Bobby told me a little about you. I just want to say, you are one brave girl."

"For what? Hunting?"

"No, for marrying Dean Winchester. I knew John and that boy is just as stubborn as his father."

"I can handle him."

"Oh please," Jo muttered rolling her eyes.

Lyssa covered her smile when she saw Ellen turn and glare at Jo. Jo looked down at the floor shifting from one foot to the other. Ellen turned back to Lyssa and hugged her. Lyssa hugged her back then pulled away.

"I wish you all the luck, Lyssa because with Dean, you are going to need it," Ellen said smiling.

"That I will," Lyssa said watching as Ellen grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her out of the room shutting the door.

"I'll gag her," Artie said once the door was closed.

"Ellen?" Selen asked.

"Jo. She's probably throwing herself at Dean right now."

Lyssa didn't say anything as Artie and Selen started to talk about ways to ensure that Jo stayed quiet during the ceremony. Lyssa thought about everything Ellen had said and how Jo had looked at her angry and skeptical that she was actually marrying Dean. She suddenly just wanted to talk to Dean for a few minutes and reassure herself that they weren't making a mistake.

* * *

Dean walked into the church and saw Ellen talking to Bobby who was holding Kadie's hand. He turned to walk back out but Sam and Logan stopped him and turned him back around. He turned and saw Ellen walking towards them.

"Shit," he said smiling when she reached them.

"Hi, Ellen," Sam said smiling at her.

"Hello Sam," Ellen said turning to Dean.

"Hey Ellen," Dean said smiling.

Ellen slapped Dean across the face, "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't pick up a phone and let me know you're alive. I have to hear it from Rufus?" she demanded.

"Sorry."

"Damn right you should be sorry. You better put my number on speed dial boy."

Dean watched as Ellen turned and walked away. He turned and looked at Sam. Sam held a smile on his face. Dean elbowed him in the stomach and Sam coughed.

"Not funny, Sammy."

"Oh, it was funny. Come on, Kit I see your sister over there. Let's mingle," Logan said taking the little boy by the hand and pulling him over to where Kadie was with Bobby.

Sam stood up straight again and made a big show of fixing his suit. He saw Jo notice them and start to make her way over to them. He turned and faced Dean.

"Jo two o'clock and she looks pissed," Sam said walking away.

Dean saw Jo walking towards him and suddenly wanted to make a break for it. Unfortunally there was no where he could run and hide. He smiled when Jo stood in front of him. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Because I love her," Dean answered.

"You don't have to do this. I talked to that nerd Ed and he told me that you torched the body last night. This is pointless."

"No, it isn't. It is not pointless. I love her and want to call her my wife. I don't have to answer to you for that."

Dean walked away from Jo proud that he had told her the truth and stopped himself from getting too much into her face. He turned and saw Bobby walk to the back of the church as everyone took their seats. He saw Artie and Selen walk past Bobby stopping to talk to him. Dean knew that he should have been making his way to the front of the church but he needed to talk to Lyssa first. He stood back intent on following Bobby knowing that his friend was headed to the room where Lyssa was.

* * *

Lyssa stood in front of the mirror and held the bouquet of pink daisies in her hands. She looked at herself and wondered if anyone would notice the scars on her arms. She turned and tossed the bouquet on the table as those thoughts entered her mind. She reached up and pulled the comb that held her veil in place out of her hair. She tossed the cathedral length lace trimmed veil aside. She took slow deep breath trying to calm herself and push those thoughts aside. She shouldn't care about what others thought about her. All that mattered was what Dean thought of her. She knew that at any moment Bobby would be walking in the room to walk her down the aisle. She only had moments to pull herself together and try really hard not to freak out.

She closed her eyes and thought everything over again. She smiled when she thought about Dean. She loved him with everything she had and she knew that there was no one who could ever make her as happy as he had. She opened her eyes and looked down at the engagement ring that for the day she wore on her right hand. She smiled slightly and felt at peace. She turned when the door to the room opened. She expected Bobby but instead Dean walked in and looked at her.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he whispered.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked as he closed the door and locked it.

"I just needed to see you before everything went down."

"We need to be out there soon. We can't leave-."

Dean cut her off with a deep slow kiss as he pulled her into his arms. He held her close to him feeling how her body moulded to his. He pulled away and nuzzled his face against hers running his nose along hers. He opened his eyes and looked into her brown depths. He gave her a soft smile and pulled her closer to him.

"I know that in a few minutes this whole thing is going to get started. I just want to know; are you still with me?" he asked softly.

"I love you, Dean. Of course I'm still game," she whispered to him.

"Just needed to check."

Lyssa kissed Dean again smiling when Bobby banged on the door. She pulled away from Dean and fixed his tie.

"I guess that means it's time to do this," she told him softly.

"See you out there."

Dean saw Lyssa nod. He walked to the door and unlocked it then opened it. He smiled at Bobby and quickly left the room before Bobby could start to lecture him. He smiled and walked to the front of the church. He smiled at Sam when his brother pointed at the time on his watch. Dean took his place at the altar beside the priest and waited. He was calm and serene at the thought that in a short amount of time Lyssa was going to be his wife.

* * *

Lyssa stood beside Bobby as Selen and Artie fussed over her veil. She smiled when she heard the music start to play. She watched as Kit and Kadie walked down the aisle. Bobby looked at her tears in his eyes.

"You know if you change your mind, I can get you out of here in no time," he told her.

"I haven't changed my mind. Dean is the one I want," Lyssa said seeing Selen walk down the aisle. Next would be Artie then finally her turn.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"I know. You were being a good father. Bobby, thank you for walking me down the aisle," Lyssa said tears coming to her eyes. She was grateful that she was wearing waterproof make up. The last thing she needed was for Selen and Artie to stop the wedding to fix her makeup.

"You're my girl. Of course I would walk you down the aisle."

Lyssa watched as Artie went down the aisle. She could see Dean waiting for her at the altar. She heard the music change to 'Ava Maria' and everyone stood. She took a slow breath and looked at Bobby. She nodded. Bobby smiled at her and led her down the aisle.

Dean sucked in a breath as he watched Lyssa walk towards him. He saw her veil trailing behind her and the way the dress flowed around her feet. It hit him that this was his wife and his future. He turned and looked at Sam. Sam smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"You are one lucky man, Dean," Sam whispered.

"Damn right," Logan agreed.

Dean turned back and smiled when he saw that Bobby and Lyssa were almost at the altar. The priest stepped down and smiled at Bobby.

"And who gives this woman to be wed?" he asked.

"I do," Bobby answered taking Lyssa's hand and placing it in Dean's hand.

"Hurt her boy and I will fill your ass with buckshot," Bobby whispered.

Sam coughed to cover up his laugh. He looked across and saw that Artie was having the same problem. He stood back and watched as Dean helped Lyssa up the step. Artie took her bouquet and Selen fixed the veil so it trailed out behind Lyssa and she wouldn't trip on it. Sam watched all this while thinking in his head that one day it might be Artie and him getting married. He looked at her and knew immediately that she had been thinking the same thing. He saw her blush and looked away. Sam tried turning his mind back to what the priest was saying. He knew that this was going to be a long ceremony and he needed to try and keep his mind from wandering off.

Dean looked at Lyssa and smiled at her. She smiled back. He reached out and wiped away her tears from her cheek. He listened to the priest as he went on with the ceremony. Dean wished he would just get to the part of the vows but knew he had a while yet. He worried about what he was going to say as Artie and Sam had talked him and Lyssa into the romantic idea of saying their own vows. Dean sighed softly and decided to wing it. He looked at the old priest as he went on and on about how sacred marriage was and how it was to be cherished.

_If the old guy keeps going on I might not have to think of any vows, _he thought smirking. He saw Lyssa smile telling him she had read his thoughts. He smiled and squeezed her hand as they waited for the priest to get to the actual marrying part.

* * *

Lyssa sighed in relief as the priest finally seemed to take a breath. She had started to get more anxious as she realized they were getting closer to the moment of the vows. She had no idea what she was going to say to Dean or what he was going to say to her. It made it romantic and unnerving.

"And now Dean and Lyssa have decided to forgo the tradition vows and say their own. Let us hear what these two people in love have to proclaim to each other. Dean," the priest said stepping back.

Dean looked at Lyssa and realized that now that the moment had come, he was drawing a blank. He took a deep breath and felt Lyssa squeeze his hands. Words suddenly came to mind and he decided to just run with it.

"Bambi, I... I really don't know where to start except at the beginning. The minute I saw you, I felt something inside of me change. I wanted to protect you and... Love you. I thought my life was too dangerous, that you could get hurt but you... You fought me every step of the way. You were always there no matter... No matter how I hurt you," Dean started seeing tears form in Lyssa's eyes. He felt tears in his own eyes.

Lyssa reached out and brushed a tear from Dean's cheek. She gave him a smile to encourage him to go on. She really couldn't believe that he was being so truthful in front of everyone they knew. She knew it was hard for him to admit how he really felt let alone in front of everyone like this. She felt more tears fall and waited for him to go on.

"Bambi, you were and always will be the one I want and love. You stood by me when others would have walked away. You believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself. I want to share my life with you. I... I take you as my wife, the mother of our future children and most of all as my partner. From now until the day I die," Dean finished the tears freely falling. He smiled when Lyssa gently wiped them away her own falling. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Love you," he whispered to her.

"Love you too," she answered.

"Alright, Lyssa, you may go ahead," Father Perrault said softly.

"Don't show me up, babe," Dean said causing everyone in the church to laugh.

"I'll try not to," Lyssa answered giving Dean a nervous smile.

Dean knew that Lyssa was nervous. He stroked her hand running his thumb along her knuckles. He watched as she closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. She then opened her eyes and once again her round doe eyes pulled him in. He saw her smile then her hands squeezing his.

"Dean, I... I remember the first time you kissed me. I never wanted it to end. Up until that moment, I didn't know what it was like to be wanted. Really, truly wanted. You showed me that. I... I loved you, I think from the first time I saw you. Your smile made me feel safe which was something I wasn't use to. As we got closer I... I thought I didn't deserve you, that I wasn't good enough. I was hurting so much inside, I thought I was broken. But you proved to me that I wasn't. I just needed to be loved; mostly it was your love I needed," Lyssa said not caring about the tears that spilled from her cheeks. She smiled when Dean stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She was pretty sure they were breaking the rules but she didn't care. She nodded at him as he stepped back.

Dean looked at the priest and saw the look that he was giving him. Dean tried to give him a smile and muttered an apology. He then looked back at Lyssa. He could see the laughter in her eyes and knew that she was trying really hard not to laugh. He shrugged and she shook her head a little. He saw her nod then look back and meet his eyes. He knew she was ready to continue.

"We've been thru so much, I thought about walking away a couple of times, actually did once but without you," Lyssa paused and shook her head, "Dean, without you, I didn't feel complete. I love you with all that I am and all of my heart. I want to be your wife and the mother to your children. I want all of that. I want to wake up every morning beside you. You gave me this incredibly gift of love and baby, I am not walking away. I now know that I am worthy of your love just like you are of mine. So, I do take you as my husband, for now and forever until I die," Lyssa finished. She looked at Dean glad that she had been truthful in her vows.

Both Lyssa and Dean were crying. They turned and looked at the priest. He also had tears rolling down his cheeks. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Let us continue in this celebration of marriage," he said moving on the reading from the bible about marriage.

Dean tuned him out and focused on Lyssa. He knew she was doing the same. He wished the damn ceremony would move faster. He wanted to take the rings and place them on her finger making her his forever.

* * *

Lyssa watched as Dean held the rings in his hand. This was it; after they exchanged the rings they would be married. She felt herself shake a little at the thought of it but she knew it was what they both wanted.

"Repeat after me," the priest waited for to Dean to nod. When Dean did he went on, "Lyssa, with this ring."

"Lyssa, with this ring," Dean started.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

Dean slipped the two wedding bands on her ring finger. He felt her shaking and held her hands tight. He only let go to let her pull away and accept the ring that Kit handed her. She stopped and kissed Kit on the cheek before turning back to Dean.

"Lyssa, please repeat after me. Dean with this ring."

"Dean with this ring," she started her voice shaking a little.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

Lyssa slid the ring down Dean's finger. It was a simple white gold polished finish ring but in that moment it represented so much more. It represented the future they would share togther, they love they shared now and everything in between. It short it represented their love and a future Dean never thought he would ever have. She slid it to the base of his finger then held his hand in hers. Dean looked at the ring on his finger and realized it looked good there and he liked it. He liked the fact that it meant someone was willing to look past all his faults and spend forever with him.

"I present to everyone here and to God for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Dean Winchester. You may kiss your bride, Dean," Father Perrault said.

"Don't mind if I do."

Dean pulled Lyssa close and kissed her soft and slow. She was his now; forever until the end. He really couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

Sam and Artie walked into the banquet room at the Holiday Inn. Bobby had rented it out and gotten pizza and beer claiming that every wedding needed a reception. They sighed in relief when they saw that there were tables and flowers set up everywhere. There was even a dance floor. Sam took Artie's hand and pulled her towards it.

"Let's try it out," he told her softly.

"But there isn't any music playing," Artie protested as Sam pulled her in his arms and they swayed on the dance floor.

"And your point would be?"

Artie smiled and rested her head on Sam's chest. She closed her eyes and let him sway their bodies to the music that only they could hear. She opened her eyes and pulled her head back so she could look at Sam. For once, he looked relaxed and at ease. She really couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this way. She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his jaw. He looked down and smiled at her running his hand down her back against the soft fabric of her lavender dress.

"You're relaxed," she said fussing with his blue tie.

"That I am," he admitted.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, I realized something very important today."

"And what's that?"

"That the Winchesters can find happiness. For the longest time after Jess, I thought we had this curse over us. That we would be cursed and would be unhappy and lonely forever."

"And today changed that?"

Sam nodded. He twirled Artie around and smiled when she laughed. He pulled her close again and ran his knuckles against her cheek. She smiled and leaned against his touch.

"Yes, today changed that. I saw Dean get married; the one thing I would have bet money against ever happening, actually happened. Dean is settling down which means that one day he might actually walk away from hunting. And when he does, I will be the happiest person ever," Sam explained.

"What about you, Sam? Do you think that you will ever walk away from hunting? Do you think that one day it'll be us settling down?" Artie asked softly. She didn't meet Sam's eyes because part of her was scared of the answer she would get. She knew that he felt that he owed it to Dean to track down Lilith and kill her. She knew that Sam felt he needed to do that for his brother so that Dean wouldn't have to. She just wanted to know if he thought there would ever be a day when he would be the one walking away from hunting.

"I do think so. I want it to be us one day. Seeing Dean so happy like he is today... I want that," Sam answered smiling at her.

"I want that too," Artie said.

Sam pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw Jo standing there.

"Where's the liquor?" she demanded.

"Over there," Sam pointed.

Artie and him watched as Jo walked over to the bar and bought a drink. They both knew that they would end up watching her for the rest of the night to make sure that Jo didn't cause any problems. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lyssa pulled the veil off and checked her make up in the mirror. She laughed when Dean yanked her towards him and kissed her. He had followed her up to the room promising that he would keep his hands away as she freshened up. He had lasted all of three minutes. She kissed him and pulled away.

"Mr. Winchester, I am trying to fix my make up," she said as Dean kissed her again keeping her body tight against his.

"Mrs. Winchester, you look absolutely beautiful already. There's no need to fix anything," Dean told her his lips still on hers.

"Say it again."

"That you'll beautiful?"

"No, call me Mrs. Winchester again."

"Alright, Mrs. Winchester. I will say it as many times as you want me too."

Dean kissed Lyssa again and still couldn't believe that she was his. He pulled away and moaned when he heard knocking on the door. He pulled away from Lyssa and went to open the door. He growled when Selen pushed her way into the room.

"And what are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Making sure Lyssa makes it to the reception," Selen said.

"Who needs a reception? I say we skip right to the honeymoon."

"Well, I am going to make sure that Lyssa gets the full wedding experience."

"Do either of you care what I want?" Lyssa asked laughing.

"Not really," Selen answered.

"I care," Dean countered.

"Good, cause that means we are partying."

Dean groaned but let Lyssa grab his hand and pull him out of the room. They walked to the elevators and Lyssa pressed the button. Dean kissed down her neck as they waited. The elevator doors opened and Lyssa and Dean stood still.

"We need to talk," Castiel said standing there.

"This isn't good, is it?" Selen asked.

"No, it isn't," Lyssa answered.

"I'm guessing you aren't here to wish me well," Dean said looking at Cas.

"Lucas is here. We have come to take the children back."

* * *

Sam watched as Artie danced with Kit and Kadie. He sipped a beer and smiled when Ellen sat across from him. She looked at him then turned and looked at Artie. She turned back and smiled at Sam.

"Bobby told me the story. They just fell in your beds, huh?" Ellen said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, they did," Sam answered.

"You're different, Sam and so is Dean. I can see it. And you want to know something."

"What?"

"I think without those girls beside you, this whole thing would have been a hundred times worse. The change I see in you is for the better."

"Thanks Ellen. Lys and Artemis, they... They keep telling us that we're heroes."

"Uh huh. I am going to have to talk to them about stroking your egos."

Sam laughed. He turned when he heard the kids' sequel in delight. There on the dance floor was Lucas. Sam swore and looked at Artie. This was not going to end well and they both knew it.


	89. Chapter 89

So, I am sorry this took so long to post but... I needed to help around the house painting boards to go into the big ass gaping hole in our living room. No, I am serious. Remember the pilot of Supernatural when Sam drove the impala into Constance's house?... Well, our hole is that big just a little neater. *sigh* It's been one of those summers.

Anyway, here is the chapter. Please enjoy and review. Hugs all around. :D

* * *

Lyssa walked into the reception room with Dean and Castiel following behind her. She placed her hand over the video camera that Ed held. She pulled Ed over to the side as Dean and Castiel walked over to where Lucas was on the dance floor with Kit and Kadie.

"Ed, we need you to stop recording for a few minutes," Lyssa asked nicely.

"I thought you wanted every moment on film?" Ed asked.

"Not this one. Please, Ed for me? I know that Sam and Dean haven't always been nice to you but I think you and Harry are awesome."

Lyssa saw the pride in Ed's face. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. She pulled away and he kissed her hard on the lips. He let her go and rushed off to tell Harry what she had said. Lyssa shook her head and walked over to the dance floor where Sam, Dean, Lucas, Castiel, Artie and the children stood. She smiled at Bobby as she walked past. He held India in his arms as he talked to Rufus.

"This is insane," Artie said as Lyssa reached the circle of people.

"I have found a safe home for my children and I. Lilith will not find us," Lucas said hugging Kit and Kadie close.

"And whose word are you trusting on that?" Dean demanded.

"Mine. Lilith is no longer after the children. She has moved on," Castiel said firmly.

"Really, and what has she moved on too?" Sam demanded.

"Stop," Lyssa said.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked.

"We are not going to do this now in front of the kids. Let's... Let's just party. How does that sound?" Lyssa asked Kit and Kadie.

"YAY!" Kit said.

"Sounds like fun!" Kadie exclaimed.

"Bambi-," Dean started softly.

"Please, baby, I want... I want today to be happy. Can you give me that?" Lyssa whispered.

"Alright," Dean sighed giving in, "Come on munchkins, let's get some pizza. After you, Mrs. Winchester."

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester."

Artie smiled as she watched Dean and Lyssa lead the kids over to the tables with the pizzas boxes. She turned back and looked at Lucas and Castiel. She knew that there was more going on here. She knew that Lilith wouldn't just give up without a fight. If Lilith wanted those children to break a seal she would do everything in her power to get them. Artie looked at Sam and knew that the angels wouldn't talk with him around.

"Hey, Sammy, could you go check on India for me?" she asked looking at him and smiling.

"You're just trying to get rid of me, aren't you?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Now, why would I want to get rid of a sexy man like you?"

Sam rolled his eyes and knew Artie didn't want him there. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. He then turned and walked over to where Bobby was with India. He looked back at Artie with Lucas and Castiel and wondered what they were going to talk about.

Artie looked at Castiel then looked at Lucas. She knew that they were holding information back. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave them a no nonsense look.

"Alright, why isn't Lilith going after the kids anymore?" she asked.

"She moved on," Castiel said.

"Bullshit. Lilith does not just move on because if she did she wouldn't still want Sam and Dean's heads on platters. Now tell me the truth."

"I think you better tell her the truth," Lucas added.

"Lilith has moved on from Lucas' children to... You and Lyssa."

Artie stood there shocked. She turned and looked at Lyssa and Dean laughing as they swayed to 'I Want to Know What Love is'. Artie smiled softly thinking about when Lyssa had told her about dancing with Dean to that song in the bar in Duluth. Artie thought it was their song. Artie sighed and looked back at Castiel and Lucas. They so didn't need Lilith gunning for them at the moment but she knew there was nothing they could do to stop it. She ran a hand over her face and looked at Castiel.

"Why is she after us? I thought she needed kids that had angel grace in them?" Artie asked softly.

"And you and Lyssa do. Angel blood equals angel grace," Lucas explained.

"Well, isn't that fan-fuckin-tasic."

"I didn't want you to know," Castiel explained.

"No, you would rather that Lilith got Lyssa and I then you'd tell Sam and Dean about it. Goddess, you are a fucking angel, so why aren't you stopping Lilith?"

"We are trying."

"Fuck trying. How about this, Lyssa and I kill Lilith while you angels continue to try? Okay, good nice talk."

Lucas laughed as Artie walked away. He turned and looked at Castiel. Castiel just looked at him confused. Lucas patted Castiel on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I am glad that you are their guardian and not me. Those two are a freakin handful," Lucas said walking away.

"Freakin handful?" Castiel asked confused.

* * *

Lyssa sat at the table doing shots with Jo. She was determined to out drink the little girl as she called Jo. She knocked back the shot and slammed the glass on the table. She shoved the bottle of tequila towards Jo and smirked. She sat back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Your turn, little girl," Lyssa said making sure to flash her wedding bands at Jo.

Jo glared at Lyssa and started to pour herself six shots. Lyssa smirked and knew that Jo wouldn't be able to finish the shots. She turned when she heard Dean yell.

"Hey, I just need everyone's attention," Dean yelled rolling up his shirt sleeves. He had ditched the tie and suit jacket long ago.

"What are you going to do? Sing?" Rufus asked.

"God no. But... I am going to dance with my wife. Bambi, get over here."

Dean watched as Lyssa pushed herself away from the table. She walked over to him on the dance floor and he pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Everyone sighed and smiled at them. Dean pulled away and looked at their friends and hunting buddies.

"So, I was glancing though a playlist that Bambi had made on Sam's laptop. Of course most of it was Bon Jovi," Dean said pausing as the people booed. He smiled at Lyssa, "but I decided that there had to be at least one good Bon Jovi song on there that I hadn't heard. And there was. Sam."

Lyssa at Sam and watched as he pressed the play button on the boom box. She listened and smiled as Bon Jovi's 'Save the World' started playing. She let Dean pull her close to him and wrap hsi arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head. She still couldn't believe that Dean was still surprising her.

_I never went to college_

_I don't have a degree_

_Let's say I went to night school_

_I learned all I know on the streets_

_I wasn't born a rich man_

_I ain't got no pedigree_

_The sweat on the old collar_

_That's my Ph.D_

"It's like he wrote this song for you," Lyssa whispered.

"Wrong. He wrote it about us," Dean answered kissing her on the lips softly.

_It comes down to this_

_I wouldn't exist_

_Without you it ain't worth the grind_

_I'd fight for one kiss_

_On a night like this_

_You make me feel I could fly, like_

_I could save the world_

_Since the night your love saved me_

_Maybe I can't save the world_

_But as long as you believe _

_Maybe I could save the world._

Dean wiped the tears from Lyssa's face and smiled at her. The moment he had heard this song when he had looked thru Lyssa's playlist, he had known that this was their song. He felt like he could do anything with Lyssa by his side. Even stop Lilith and save the world. She believed in him when he had stopped believing in himself. She trusted him to known how to end this whole mess. But most of all, she looked at him with complete love even after all the horrible things he had done. She looked past all that to the man he was on the inside. He really didn't think that he would ever find a woman who could do that but he had.

_I got to confess _

_Sometimes I'm a mess_

_And sometimes I step out of line_

_Like this old tattoo_

_I ain't shiny or new_

_With you by my side nothing matters_

_I can save the world_

_Since the night your love saved me_

_Maybe I can't save the world_

_But as long as you believe_

_Maybe I can save the world_

"Well... You are kind of a mess," Lyssa said smiling when Dean pulled her closer.

"I am. I'm a more of a mess without you though. You saved me," Dean whispered to her.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. Knowing that I'll always have your love saved me. I was, am broken, Bambi but with you beside me... It makes it so much easier."

Lyssa closed her eyes and nuzzled her face against Dean's neck. She let more tears fall. She knew that she didn't have to tell him but he had also saved her. He had saved her from herself. She had thought that she was worthless and unworthy of someone else's love. Dean had shown her that she was special and worthy of love. She knew where she belonged now and it was by Dean's side.

_They say it's blind love_

_But it's a fool who don't believe_

_That I'd fly all the way to the moon_

_Just to walk you down your street_

_I can save the world_

_Since the night your love saved me_

_Maybe I can't save the world_

_But as long as you believe_

_Our love is even stronger_

_Than God thought it could be_

_Baby, all it takes is_

_Just a little faith in me_

_To feel like_

_I can save the world_

_I can save the world._

"I love you, Bambi," Dean whispered placing soft kisses on her neck.

"I love you too," Lyssa answered pulling away and kissing her husband on the lips hearing the song end.

"Get a room!" Bobby yelled.

"If you insist," Dean answered swinging Lyssa up in his arms.

"Ha! You owe me, Rufus!" Artie said holding out her hand.

"Last time I bet with a little girl," Rufus muttered handing her the money.

"Alright, Winchester put me down. This party isn't over yet. I still got to beat Jo Harvelle at knocking back shots," Lyssa said as Dean placed her on her feet again.

"Well, you heard my wife. Let's keep this party going."

Sam changed the music and Black Eyed Peas 'Let's Get It Started' started playing. Dean looked at Sam but he shrugged and looked at Artie. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled a little. He may not like the music being played but he saw Lyssa and Artie dancing to it and knew that they were enjoying themselves. He kissed Lyssa again and smiled glad that he had found the girl he had been waiting for along.

* * *

Artie turned when she felt Sam wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned against his front turning her head so she could look into his eyes. She smiled when she saw him smiling at her. She placed her hands over his and leaned in to kiss him.

"Having fun?" she asked him.

"Yes. I would have more fun if you told me what Castiel and Lucas told you," Sam answered.

"Not happening."

Artie went to pull away but Sam held her tight. She turned around in his arms to face him. She ran her hands down his chest knowing that if she told Sam that Lilith was after her and Lyssa that he would Dean and then her and Lyssa would end up in lock down in Bobby's panic room. She needed to fit all the pieces together first. Like how the hell did Lilith know they had angel blood in them? There were so many questions she wanted to answer before she actually told Sam and Dean what was going on. She knew that she would tell Lyssa as soon as she could. But as of now the Winchester boys were on a need to know bases and they didn't need to know this.

"Carebear, I am not going to do this right here at my sister's wedding," Artie explained looking into her lover's blue eyes. She saw how concerned he was but she was still going to hold it back.

"Firefly, I just want to protect you."

"I know but... In case you haven't noticed but there is a room full of hunters. I doubt that Lilith or anyone else is going to be crazy enough to attack us right now."

Sam nodded and kissed her on the cheek pulling her close to him. He knew that she was hiding something from him. He could read her too well for her to hide anything from him and he knew that she wasn't telling him everything. He wondered if it wasn't because she was worried about how he would react to the news. He knew by the way that she was acting that it had to be something serious. If it had been some little thing then she wouldn't have hesitated to let him know what was going on. He kissed down her neck and pulled away to look into her grey depths again.

"I just worry about you and everything that is going on," Sam told her softy hoping that she would cave and tell him everything.

"Well, today, we don't have to worry. It has been labelled a worry free day," Artie answered.

"Worry free day? It'll never happen."

"Try it and see."

Artie pulled herself away from Sam and went over to get herself more beer. She needed to put distance between herself and Sam at the moment. She knew if she spent anymore time alone with Sam she was going to cave and tell him everything. She needed to learn to school her emotions better when she was around him. She needed to be able to hide things better. After all, it wasn't like Sam was always telling her everything. She took a long sip of her beer and shook those thoughts away. She wasn't going to think about that at the moment. She turned and saw Sam watching her that worried puppy look permanently fixed on his face at moment. She sighed and knew that it was going to be a long ass night.

* * *

Lyssa hugged Kit tight. She looked up and saw Lucas standing there. She didn't want him to take the kids away but she knew that she really had no right to them. She turned and kissed kit on the cheek then pulled away and gave him a smile despite her tears. She ran a hand though his hair and stroked his cheeks. She felt Dean run a hand down her back trying to comfort her.

"Everything is going to be alright, okay Kit? It will all work out," she told him.

"You promise?" Kit asked softly.

"I promise. If not you just need to call and I'll try to fix it for you."

"Okay. You be careful, Lyssa we need heroes like you."

Dean squeezed Lyssa's shoulder when he heard her sob a little. He kneeled down and hugged Kit close to him. He didn't want to let the kids either but he knew that they had to. The truth was that being on the road and hunting was too dangerous for them. Especially if Lilith changed her mind and decided to come after the kids again. It was better if the kids were away from them and safe then the children staying and getting hurt or worse. He pulled away and ruffled Kit's hair.

"You watch over your sisters, alright?" Dean told him.

"I will. I'll look after them like you looked after Sammy," Kit said.

"Good idea little man. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Dean hugged the little boy again. He turned and saw Lyssa hugging Kadie and whispering soothing words to her. He sighed knowing that Lyssa was going to take this hard. She loved these kids like they were her own. They had given her something to focus on instead of her own problems. He was a little worried about where she was going to shift that focus without the kids around. The last thing he needed was her going back to cutting. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle her hurting herself again.

Lyssa held Kadie then pulled away and kissed the little girl's cheek. She wiped away the girl's tears and tried to smile. She knew that Kadie was going to take this really hard. The little girl had started to see them as her family.

"I don't want to go," Kadie whispered softly.

"I know, sweetie but he is your father and your family."

"I want you to be my family."

Lyssa smiled. She leaned in and took Kadie's hand in her own, "You are family but your daddy has found some place safe. And I want to make sure that you, Kit and Indy are safe. Do you understand?" Lyssa asked softly.

"I understand but I don't like it."

"I know, honey and I don't like it either."

Kadie nodded. She turned and launched herself at Dean. Lyssa stood up and looked at Lucas. She grabbed him by his jacket and yanked him close to her. She leaned in close to his ear.

"If anything happens to those kids, I will find you and hurt you. Got it?" she whispered in his ear.

"They are my children, Lyssa."

"That doesn't give me any comfort. I know personally what some fathers and mothers will do to their children. So you protect them, you son of a bitch."

Lyssa let go of Lucas and nodded at Castiel. She felt Dean wrap an arm around her waist. She heard Lucas tell the kids to go say goodbye to Sam and Artie then Kit and Kadie racing off. Lyssa turned and hugged Dean nuzzling her face in his neck. She sobbed and felt him hold her tight.

"Are we going to say goodbye to Indy?" Dean asked her rubbing her back softly.

"In a minute, I just... God, I don't want them to go," she sobbed.

"I know, babe. Neither do i but we both know that this would happen."

Dean kissed Lyssa's neck then pulled away. He wiped away her tears. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled away and rested hsi forehead against hers. He could feel her pain like it was his own and the only thing he wanted to do was take her pain away and comfort her. He knew though that the only thing that would ever make this better was if the kids would stay with them. He kissed her again then took her hand in his running his thumb over her wedding bands.

"Come on, we got to go say goodbye," Dean told her softly.

"I know. Now lie to me and tell me that everything will be alright," she answered wiping her face.

"Everything is going to be better then alright. I'll make it better than alright."

Lyssa nodded. She held Dean's hand tight in hers and let him lead her over to where Sam and Artie were. Artie kissed India on the head and handed her over to Lyssa.

Lyssa held India and looked down at the little girl. She kissed her on the forehead. She felt a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. She told herself to stop being so emotional and to be tougher. The kids were going to a safer place and she should be happy about that.

"You're going to grow up to be a beautiful girl," Lyssa said gently placing India in Dean's arms.

Artie hugged Lyssa and knew that saying goodbye was hard but it had to be done. The kids weren't theirs to keep. Artie watched as Dean whispered something to India then handed the baby to Lucas. She let Lyssa pull away from her and go over to Dean. Artie smiled at Sam when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She looked at the twins and felt her own tears start to form in her eyes. She also didn't want the kids to go. They made them more of a family. She leaned again Sam for support.

"Well, we'll be leaving. I promise that they'll call you and I will let you know that everything is alright," Lucas told them.

"You just watch over those babies," Artie told him.

"I will. Guys, say goodbye."

"Bye," Kadie and Kit said waving.

Lucas looked at Castiel and Cas nodded. He took Kit and Kadie's hands and then a moment later they were gone. Sam looked up and met Dean's eyes. He saw Lyssa holding on tight to Dean and knew that it would be a long time yet before Lyssa got over saying goodbye to the kids. He kissed Artie on the head. He knew that the kids leaving would also affect her. Hell, it would affect them all.

"I want to leave," Lyssa said pulling away from Dean.

"Alright, come on, let's head upstairs," Dean answered.

"Actually... Artemis and I made arrangements for you two," Sam said reaching into his inside pocket and pulling out a key and map.

"What did you do?" Dean asked taking the items from Sam and glancing at them.

"We made a reservation for you at Sonrat house. It's a bed and breakfast. It's for three days," Artie explained to them.

"You didn't have to do that," Lyssa said wiping away her tears.

"We wanted to. Every couple deserves a honey moon. The place is up the street from here and we packed your things for you. They are in the impala," Sam added.

"It's our wedding present to you. Now get lost."

Dean looked at Lyssa. She nodded and smiled a little. Dean smiled at her then they both looked back at their siblings. They hugged Sam and Artie then left the banquet room waving at everyone as they left.

Artie pulled away from Sam and wiped away her tears. She turned and faced Sam smiling at him. She reached out and he took her hand in his. She looked at their hands trying to think about something happy instead of the ache in her chest at the thought of the kids being gone.

"I'm going to miss them," she whispered.

"I know. So am I. I know that we all are," Sam answered.

"At least we have each other."

"We'll always have each other."

Sam pulled Artie close and kissed her. He pulled away and looked around the room. He stopped when he saw Jo and Ed making out. He looked down at Artie a look of shock on his face. She frowned at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I think Jo and Ed made friends."

Artie frowned again. She whirled around and saw Jo and Ed sucking face with each other. She laughed and turned back around to face Sam. A smile had finally broken on his face. She wrapped her arms around him and shook her head.

"I really don't know who to feel sorrier for; Ed or Jo," Sam said softly.

"Oh, I feel sorry for Ed. Poor guy might get a disease," Artie said winking at Sam.

"You are unbelievable. "

"And yet you still love me."

"With everything that I am."

Sam and Artie smiled at each other each of them thinking and wondering about when it would be them dancing at their own wedding. It was what they both wanted but were both scared to admit out loud. They both feared that if they spoke about what they wanted deep down it would be like jinxing it and it would never happen then. Instead they just kissed and held one another content in that they had someone to share this moment with.

* * *

Lyssa dropped her bag by the door to the honeymoon suite. She smiled when Dean walked over and stood beside her. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. He then grabbed both of their bags and tossed them in the room. Lyssa kissed him when he yanked her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled away looking into his eyes. She saw love and understanding in his eyes and knew she was where she belonged.

"So, now would be the part that I carry you over the threshold, huh?" Dean asked softly.

"You don't have to," Lyssa answered.

"Wrong I do."

Dean grabbed Lyssa and swung her up in his arms. He carried her into the room and set her down on her feet. He turned and shut the door locking it as well. He turned and looked at his wife standing in the middle of the room. No woman had ever looked as beautiful to him then she did at that moment. He went over to her and kissed her. He needed to feel her in his arms and her skin against his.

"Do you have any idea how happy I am that I can call you mine?" he asked her pulling away and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I feel the same way just... Right now I am more worried about the kids. I mean how do we know that-," Lyssa started but Dean cut her off with another kiss. She kissed him back then pulled away and looked at him.

"Bambi, I know how you feel but... Kit, Kadie and Indy are with their father. Lucas is going to keep them safe. I know he is," Dean told her.

"I understand that but... They gave me purpose, I guess it's... It's just that they needed me."

Dean ran his hand down Lyssa's back. He found the zipper to her dress and pulled it down. He felt her slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. He pushed her towards the bed never losing eye contact with her. He stopped when they were at the foot of the bed. He kissed her softly letting go of her dress and feeling it fall to the floor.

"I need you too," Dean told her softly resting her forehead against hers. The need to touch her and love her was all he could think of at the moment.

"You could do this without me," Lyssa answered pushing Dean's shirt down and tossing it aside. She ran her hands down his chest thinking that it now belonged to her. Every part of him was now hers. She smiled at those thoughts. She traced his tattoo thinking about how right at that moment she just wanted to touch him.

"No, I can't do this without you. I think you saw how well it went when I tried."

Dean kissed Lyssa and picked her up dumping her on the bed. He draped his body over hers and kissed down her neck. He ran his hand over her breast glad that she hadn't worn a bra. He pulled away and looked at her face. He saw the way she looked at him with complete love and trust. He knew that he had won the jackpot when she had landed into his lap. He ran his hand down her side and toyed with the waist band of her panties. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist.

"I love you," he told her feeling eh hands as they undid his belt and pants.

"I love you too," Lyssa answered shoving Dean and rolling on top of him.

Lyssa quickly undid his pants then climbed off the bed yanking them off along with his boxers. She then took off her panties and climbed back on the bed. Dean was sitting up waiting for her. She straddled his lap and felt him slid inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. She loved the feel of his hands as they ran down her back. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his green eyes. She smiled at him.

"So, I guess this is the part where we live happily ever after, right?" she asked slowly starting to move against him. She felt his hands grip her hips tight.

"Oh, we better live happily ever after. Someone upstairs owes us Winchesters some happiness," Dean answered kissing down her neck.

"That we do."

Dean held Lyssa's body against his as they made love. He knew that this wouldn't stop Lilith from breaking seals or save the world but at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to make love to his wife and spend the next three days locked in a room with Lyssa. He just wanted what little happiness he could find before they went back on the road and everything went to hell again.


	90. Chapter 90

Artie rolled up the newspaper and tossed it aside grabbing another one. She looked up at Sam who was clicking away on his laptop. Things had been quiet the last three days without the kids and with Lyssa and Dean on their honeymoon. Artie and Sam had passed the time trying to find another hunt and trying to see if they locate Lilith. Artie missed the kids because at least when they had been around there hadn't been long periods of silence. She sighed knowing that the real reason she wished the kids had still been there was that if they were around Sam wouldn't have been able to focus so much on the fact that she was hiding something from him.

Artie watched as Sam tapped his pen on the notepad beside his laptop and kept clicking away looking for a hunt. She felt really guilty that she hadn't told him what Cas had said. She felt so damn guilt keeping a secret but she knew Sam. And worse was that when it came to anything that involved Lilith, Artie didn't trust her lover. She wanted to more than anything but she knew at what lengths Sam would go to stop Lilith. She sighed and ran her hands though her hair.

Sam looked up and watched Artie. He knew that something was going on with her. He looked down at his laptop trying to understand why she wasn't confiding in him. He closed the laptop and pushed himself away from the table. He walked over to the bed where Artie was. He sat beside her and smiled at her. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"What's wrong, Firefly?" he asked her again softly. He must have asked a hundred times in the past three days. He wanted her to answer him.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Please, don't lie to me. I can read you like no one's business. I know when you are lying to me and you're doing it now."

"I'm not lying."

"Artemis-."

"I'm not! I'm... Withholding the truth."

"Yeah because that sounds so much better."

Artie got off the bed and turned to look at Sam. She knew that he wanted to know so badly what she was keeping from him but she just wouldn't allow herself to give into him. Maybe she would tell him if she was sure that his very next phone call wouldn't be to Ruby and that he wouldn't run after Lilith himself. She hated feeling like she couldn't trust him with this information. She wanted to be able to trust him with everything. She wanted that kind of relationship with him. Hell, she wanted her own happily ever after. Damn Disney for giving her unreal expectations about men, hair and relationships. She had found out the hard way that not everything was as perfect as a Disney movie made it look.

"Sam, this is something I have to talk to Lyssa about first," Artie finally gave him something.

"Why Lyssa?" Sam asked wondering why Lyssa got the privileged information and he didn't.

"Because it's about her and me, not you and Dean," Artie answered adding another half truth to her already long column of them.

"Whatever is going on with you and Lyssa has something to do with Dean and me. We love you," Sam pushed.

"I am not telling you, Carebear."

Sam watched as Artie grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. He sat there and looked at his hands wondering why Artie would choose to argue with him instead of just telling him what was going on. His mind was thinking up a hundred and one situations and none of them were looking good.

* * *

Lyssa doubled checked her bag making sure she had everything. She smiled when Dean's arms wrapped around her from behind and she was yanked against him. She turned and looked at him. She saw his smile and was glad that he was happy. She couldn't believe how happy and carefree he had been the past three days. He had seemed like his old self from before his stay in Hell. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the old him until she had him back.

"You are in a good mood," Lyssa said kissing him softly on the lips.

"How can I not be in a good mood when I have you by my side?" Dean asked running a hand down her back.

"I guess that is a good reason."

"It's the best reason."

Dean turned Lyssa around to face him and looked into her brown eyes. The last three days had been pure bliss. Yes, it had been hard dealing with the fact that the kids were gone. Lyssa had taken it the hardest and Dean knew that he would be worried about her for a while. However, he was convinced that as long as they had each other they could do anything. Knowing that she would be by his side for the rest of his life made dealing with anything including the whole Apocalypse could be looming thing easier. He leaned in and kissed her deeply feeling her body curve against his. He loved everything about her especially the way she loved and believed in him. He had never felt like a hero for hunting. He had always just done it because it had been one of the only things he was goo dat. But looking into her eyes and seeing how she looked at him like he was a hero, he sort of felt like one. Seeing how she looked at him with love and admiration in her eyes made him want to do better; be better for her.

"I don't need you to be better, baby, just being yourself is enough," Lyssa told him reading his mind as she stroked his cheek.

"Somehow I doubt being myself is good enough for you," Dean told her smirking.

"That's where you are wrong. Just being you is all I want. Got it, Winchester?"

"Got it, Bennett."

Lyssa kissed him again. She then pulled away and turned back grabbing her bag. She looked at Dean and saw the pouting look on his face. She knew that he didn't want to leave but they had too. They had an apocalypse to stop along with demons, ghosts and whatever other supernatural things they had to kill. She tossed her bag at him and he caught it. She patted his shoulder as she walked past him.

"We are leaving today, Dean. The puppy face doesn't work on me," she answered walking towards the door and walking out.

Dean cursed and grabbed her bags as well as his. He followed her out wishing that they didn't have to go out back into the hunting world. He just wanted to stay in that room and spent the rest of his life there. At least in that room they were as normal as they were going to get.

* * *

Artie was glad when she finally had a moment alone with Lyssa. Granted it happened when they were halfway across Mississippi headed for Missouri. Dean had stopped to gas up the impala and Lyssa and Artie had gone into the gas station to get some snacks. Artie watched as Lyssa looked at the chocolate bars trying to decide which ones to get. Artie took a slow deep breath and tried to work up the courage to tell her what she needed to.

"Which ones to you want, Artie? Aero or Coffee Crisp?" Lyssa asked turning to look at her little sister.

"Lys, there is something I have to tell you," Artie said just grabbing a handful of chocolate bars and tossing them in the basket.

"Why are you so serious?"

"Because it is something serious."

"Oh God... Please tell me that you don't need a pregnancy test."

"What? No!"

Lyssa turned and smiled at the clerk when he looked their way. She then looked back at Artie and wondered what was so serious that Artie had to tell her when Sam and Dean weren't around. She stepped closer to Artie and looked into her sister's grey eyes.

"Okay, if you don't need a pregnancy test, what is it?" Lyssa asked.

"Lilith wants us dead. That's why Lucas was able to get the kids back. Lilith knows we have angel blood and she is coming after us," Artie just blurted out.

Artie saw the shocked look on Lyssa's face and knew that Lyssa was probably going to freak out. Hell, Artie wanted to freak out. Lilith, the creepy ass little girl demon was after their asses. And last time that Artie checked, Lilith usually got what she wanted. She had wanted Dean in Hell and Dean had ended up in Hell. Artie was pretty sure that no one ever said no to Lilith and those who were stupid enough to try probably died slow, horrible, agonizing deaths. Artie really didn't want to meet Lilith and die.

"Lilith knows that we have angel blood?" Lyssa asked calmly.

"Yeah, and for the record, I didn't tell her," Artie answered.

"I know you didn't tell her. I didn't tell her and we can definitely leave out the Winchesters."

"Yeah, hell would freeze before they told Lilith anything she wanted to know."

"Which leaves the angels or Ruby."

"I'm going with demon skank."

"So am I. Fuck."

Lyssa grabbed more chocolate bars and tossed them in the basket. She then walked to the teller and placed her basket on the counter. She watched as he scanned and punched everything up. She stood there and started to think about Lilith and how she wanted her and Artie. Lyssa never would admit it but Lilith scared her shitless. She knew that if Lilith was after them it was some damn serious shit. And to make it worse, Lyssa knew that they couldn't go to Sam or Dean with the news. Both brothers would go ape shit crazy and there was a damn good chance that Lyssa and Artie would end up locked up in Bobby's panic room.

Lyssa dug in her pocket and handed the teller the money then grabbed the bags handing a couple to Artie. She took the change and they walked out of the store. Dean looked up and smiled at Lyssa as he finished gassing up the impala. Lyssa turned and looked at Artie.

"We tell them nothing. We wait a few hours until we hit a diner or something. By then we should have a plan or something," Lyssa whispered to Artie as they walked towards the impala.

"And if we don't?" Artie asked.

"We'll make the shit up as we go along."

"Yeah, cause that works so well for Sam and Dean."

Artie climbed into the backseat and smiled at Sam before looking out the window. She was worried but felt a little better knowing that now Lyssa also knew what was going on. Artie closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that she and Lyssa were going to be alright. Lilith wasn't going to get them, everything would work out fine. She had to believe that or she was going to lose her mind.

* * *

Dean turned the impala off as he parked in front of the diner just outside of Pine Bluff, Arkansas. He turned and looked at Lyssa her eyes closed taping her hands on her thighs to the beat of the music coming from the ear phones in her ears. He smiled when he saw her wedding bands shine in the moonlight. He reached over and took her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She shut off Sam's iPod and pulled the earphones out stretching.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning as she raked her hands though her hair trying to untangle the curls.

"Three AM. I found a twenty-four hour diner thought we could have-," Dean started.

"Pie," Lyssa, Sam and Artie answered.

"I was going to say food. I don't always eat pie, you know," Dean answered climbing out of the impala.

"Yeah, sure like we believe you," Sam answered rubbing the sleep from his face.

"Can it, Sammy."

"Hey, Lys and I are going to head to the washrooms around back," Artie said seeing the sign on the side of the building as she climbed out of the impala.

"Alright, although I still don't get why girls need to go to the washroom in pairs. Do you, Sam?"

"It's a mystery," Sam added.

"Shut up both of you," Artie snapped.

Dean smirked, "Bambi, what do you want to eat?"

"Coffee, pie. And... Ohh, chocolate cake if they got it."

"What is it with you and chocolate? You ate like ten chocolate bars in twenty minutes."

"Don't diss the chocolate, Winchester."

Dean shook his head and saw Lyssa wink at him as her and Artie walked around the side of the building. He walked up to the door to the diner and opened it waiting for Sam. He rolled his eyes when Sam finally caught up to him. Dean walked into the diner and stopped to look around for a place to sit. The place was empty and he chose a booth along the wall of windows so he could keep an eye on the impala. He slid in and watched as Sam slid in across from him. Dean grabbed a menu and started flipping through it.

"Hey, Dean do you think that Lyssa and Artie have been acting weird?" Sam asked.

"When aren't they weird?" Dean asked stopping and looking at the burger section.

"I am being serious. I know that Artie is keeping something from me. Do you get the same vibe from Lyssa?"

"No, Bambi and I are on the same page for once. What do you think Pyro is keeping from you?"

"Something that Cas told her."

"Great, so the angels are telling our girls more secrets."

"That they are."

Sam and Dean were silent. They then looked up at each other and looked around the diner. Someone should have come and gotten their orders already. Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded. Both brothers slid out of the booth and pulled out their guns.

Dean led the way down the middle of the diner. He nodded his head towards the kitchen looking back and seeing Sam nod. Dean positioned himself on one side of the kitchen doors and Sam on the other. Dean held up one hand and counted to three. Sam nodded. Dean took a deep breath then slowly lifted up one finger at a time until he reached three. Sam and he burst though the kitchen doors their guns held out in front of them. They stopped when they found the four bodies laying at their feet. Two were waitresses and the other two were the cooks.

"Shit," Sam said as he looked down at the bodies.

Dean looked at them and shook his head. All their throats had been cut. He looked at Sam when they heard a shaky scream. Sam looked at him and not a moment later they were running back though the diner and outside the building and around the side of it. They called out Lyssa and Artie's names but didn't get an answer. Dean skidded to a stop when he saw the bathroom door open and Artie's jacket lying on the ground. He got this horrible feeling in his gut. He knew that Lyssa and Artie were gone.

Sam ran past Dean and picked up Artie's jacket. He looked at it and saw that it had been torn off. Sam walked into the washroom and looked around. He stopped and stared at the small pool of blood he saw by the sink. Lyssa's knife was inside the sink dripping blood onto the white surface. Sam heard Dean walk up behind him but all Sam could focus on was the blood. He didn't know if it was Artie's or Lyssa's and at the moment he didn't really care. The only think that he could focus on was that they were gone. He felt his chest tighten and he started to wheeze not being able to catch his breath.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled grabbing him by the arms and lowering him to the floor.

Dean looked around and saw the waste basket there. He went into the bathroom and dumped everything out grabbing the brown paper bag inside. He went back and handed the bag to Sam. He listened as Sam used it to breathe in and out. He looked around the washroom noticing the blood and Lyssa's knife. Dean took a slow deep breath and told himself not to freak out. He told himself that Lyssa was alright. She had lived though the hell of her old life, Dean was sure that she could handle demons. He prayed that she could. Dean kneeled in front of Sam and rubbed his shoulder.

"Sammy, you need to calm down," Dean said softly trying really hard to hold in his own panic. He didn't know how he was going to handle all of this once it finally sunk in. At the moment, he kept pushing aside the thoughts of Lyssa being hurt or in pain. He needed to focus on Sam at the moment.

"They're gone, Dean. Gone while on our watch," Sam finally managed to say getting his breathing under control.

"Sammy, you know them. They put up a good fight and we'll get them back."

"We couldn't protect them, Dean. What the hell were we thinking letting them come with us?"

Sam sat on the floor staring out into the night. He thought about Jess and how he had failed to protect her. He then thought of Madison and how he couldn't save her either. And now he could add Artie to that list. He turned and looked at Dean when his brother squeezed his shoulder. He saw the look of fear and despair in Dean's eyes. Sam knew that Dean was worried and scared for Lyssa. He looked away and looked at his feet. He wished that they could have had that normal that Dean so desperately wanted. He now knew that they would never have that normal. After all the shit they had seen and done, they deserved to have fucking normal for a while. Sam looked at Dean when his brother shook him.

"Don't do that," Dean ordered.

"Do what?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Give up. We will get them back and kill the son of bitches that took them."

Dean saw Sam nod. Dean knew that Sam wasn't taking losing Artie very well but Dean was going to be damned if he didn't try to get his wife back. He wasn't going to just sit around. He needed to find his Bambi and help her.

* * *

Lyssa slowly opened her eyes blinking at the bright light in the room. She closed her eyes and took a steady slow breath when she felt the pounding in her head. She opened her eyes again and focused on the room around her. It was dirty and old looking. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and she could see a couple of the wooden studs beneath. She slowly sat up wincing as more sharp pain echoed in her head. She knew that she had a concussion. She looked around the room again stopping when her eyes fell upon Artie. Her sister was just thrown in a corner and Lyssa saw the maroon patch of blood on Artie's t-shirt.

Suddenly everything came back to Lyssa. She remembered the demons coming for her and Artie and how she tried to fight them off. One of them had grabbed her knife and stabbed Artie with it. She quickly moved over to her sister not caring that the quick movement caused her head to pound even more. Lyssa reached Artie's side and shook her sister and tried not to freak out but the tears fell anyway.

"Artie, honey, wake up," Lyssa said looking down and seeing the slow drip of blood from the stab wound.

Lyssa yanked off her hoodie and then ripped the bottom of the wife beater she had taken from Dean. She folded the hoodie and placed it over the stab wound. She heard Artie start to moan and was relieved. She wrapped the piece of shirt around Artie's waist and tied it tight holding the hoodie in place. Artie groaned at the pain. Lyssa took her sister's hand and held it tight. She watched as Artie's grey eyes opened and looked at her.

"That hurt like a bastard," Artie moaned.

"Good to know. I will try really hard not to get stabbed," Lyssa answered smiling even though tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I really don't recommend it."

Artie tried to sit up but couldn't on her own. Lyssa helped her and she groaned when she felt the burn of her wound. She sat up and looked around the room. She rolled her eyes when she saw that it was a dump. She really wished that just once the demons would choose a nice swanky place. She closed her eyes and squeezed Lyssa's hand. She knew that they needed a plan and soon or else Lilith was going to show up and kill them. She opened her eyes and looked at Lyssa. She gave her sister a cocky smile.

"So, I think we have finally become Winchesters," Artie said.

"Why do you say that?" Lyssa asked sitting beside Artie against the wall.

"Cause we have definitely gotten ourselves into a cluster fuck situation like them."

Lyssa closed her eyes and laughed. Artie did have a very valid point. They were totally in a cluster fuck situation. She couldn't even begin to think of a way they were going to get out of there and she knew that time was slowly ticking by. She opened her eyes and raked her hands though her hair. She needed to figure out a way to contact Dean. She turned and looked at Artie.

"We are so screwed," she said.

"Oh, you got that right, honey," they heard a voice say as the door opened.

Lyssa and Artie were shocked when Elizabeth from the bridal shop walked in with another man following her. Lyssa got to her feet and clenched her hand in a fist. She looked at the demons and really wished that she could just wave her hand and send them all back to Hell.

"You're a demon," Lyssa stated watching as Elizabeth's eyes turned black.

"Yes, I am. Well, only since after you bought the dress. I mean little Elizabeth here got the address of the hotel and everything," the demon answered.

"How long have you been tailing us?" Artie asked glaring at the demons.

"Long enough. Lilith is going to be so proud of us," Elizabeth said.

"Lord, she has you guys all brain washed," Lyssa muttered.

"We will see our Dark Lord again," the make demon said his eyes black like ink.

"Yeah, cause I am sure Lucifer likes to be called the Dark Lord," Artie said rolling her eyes.

"Look, you idiots don't get it do you? Lucifer is an angel. He fell from Heaven and was entrapped in Hell because he hated humans. And newsflash, demons are human souls who didn't play by God's rules. Do you really honestly think that he is going to be cool with you all and let you live once he's through destroying us?"

Artie looked at Lyssa then look at the demons. Her sister had a very valid point. She didn't believe that Lucifer would kill off the humans and let the demons live. Yeah, Artie knew that if Lucifer got loose on earth he would kill everyone on Earth until it was just him left. He was the devil after all.

"You know nothing," Elizabeth spat at Lyssa.

"Apparently she knows more then you. Then again trained monkeys probably know more then you," Artie had to add.

"Shut your mouths or I will-," Elizabeth started.

"Enough, Elizabeth. We have things to do before Lilith gets here," a voice said from the hall.

Lyssa stained but all she saw was a shadow. Lyssa watched as the male demon left. Elizabeth stood there and glared at Lyssa. She took another step forward and Lyssa got ready to fight her.

"Elizabeth, now," the voice commanded.

"Coming, Abby."

Artie and Lyssa's heads shot up and watched as Elizabeth left the room. The door closed and looked behind her. Lyssa slid down the wall and turned to look at Artie. Artie shook her head and closed her eyes.

"No way," Artie said.

"Artemis, come on. There is only-," Lyssa started.

"Lys, her ass went to Hell."

"Yeah and Dean tortured her."

"What?"

Artie turned and looked at Lyssa. Lyssa kept staring a head at the door. Artie smacked her on the arm. Lyssa turned and faced her. Artie looked at her sister and waited for her to start talking. Artie knew that Lyssa hated to talk about Dean in Hell. Especially when it was about Dean torturing the other souls there. She wasn't going to let Lyssa out of this though.

"Dean tortured her in Hell, Artie. If anyone would want revenge on him, it's her. You remember her, right?" Lyssa said.

"Who could forget her? She was awesomely horrible. You either loved her or hated her. And now as a demon... God, we are so screwed."

Lyssa didn't disagree. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her knees. She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. She needed to stay strong. She opened her eyes and looked at the rings on her finger. Dean needed her to be there for him. He needed her to make it and Sam needed Artie. She took a calming breath and tried to center her thoughts. She needed a plan and fast. She had two super bitches who wanted them dead. Yeah, it had to be Thursday.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry about the wait on this one. School started again, and then I got sick. But I finally got it typed up and delivered to you, my faithful readers.

So, I realize that some of you might be sitting there thinking 'Holy crap she's at 90 chapters, is the there ever going to be an ending?' and the answer is; yes. I know when I want to end this story and I just never thought that all my ideas and plans that I had for it would take this many chapters. Honestly. I just wanted everyone to know that I have a plan and I know where I want to end this story. And before anyone asks, yes I have plans for a sequel as well. They aren't solid plans but they are there. I won't really pin point them until I finish this baby.

I hope everyone enjoyed it and thank you for reading and reviewing. Lots of love to all of you and see you next time around. Peace.


	91. Chapter 91

Dean paced the room the bottle of Jack at his side. It had been eight hours since Lyssa and Artie had been taken. Sam had become uber geek calling Bobby and trying to figure out where their girls were. Dean however was dealing with it in the only way that Dean Winchester could; drink and pace. He tried not to let his mind wonder to what could be happening with Lyssa at the moment. He wished that she could send him a vision like Sam had. God, where the hell was Andy when you needed him? Dean stopped and looked at his wedding band. He felt tears come to his eyes. Three days of normal and happy marriage bliss before his life had come crashing in on him. He turned and looked at Sam sitting hidden behind books and the laptop.

"Tell me you found something," Dean asked almost begging.

"Not yet. Lyssa and Artie's cell signals trace back to the diner which means that the demons ditched them there. I found a couple scrying spells but there is no guarantee that they will work unless we have Bobby's scryer," Sam answered closing the laptop.

"So basically nothing."

"Until Bobby gets here, yeah."

"Fuck."

Sam watched as Dean walked over to the bed and sat on it. He watched as Dean took a long sip of the bottle. Sam knew that he should take the damn thing away but he didn't want to start a fight with his brother. And above everything else, Sam didn't want to talk about the girls being gone and what could be happening to them. His breath caught in his chest and he started to freak out. He took a slow calming breath to try and soothe the ache in hsi heart. He looked over at Artie's torn jacket resting on the back of the chair beside him. He reached out to touch it but let his hand drop. He couldn't deal with everything.

He got up and grabbed his jacket walking towards the door. He ignored Dean yelling after him and slammed the door. He pulled on his coat and started walking across the parking lot. He blamed himself for all this happening. He knew that he should have pushed Artie harder to give up the information. He knew that he should have forced her to tell him what was wrong; what Castiel had told her. Then he could have protected her more. He turned when Dean jerked him around. He looked at his brother tears rolling down his cheeks.

"This is my fault," Sam told him.

"Bullshit. This is the fault of whoever took our girls. You didn't do this, Sam," Dean ordered.

"Artie was hiding something from me and I didn't push her to tell me. We both know that in hunting secrets only get you killed."

"They are not dead."

"No, they are not but they are in trouble."

Dena and Sam both jumped about three feet when Castiel spoke from behind them. Dean hated the calm look that the angel held on his face. He wanted to scream and yell about how Cas could let someone take Lyssa and Artie. Dean wanted to pound Cas's face in and demand how if he was supposedly Lyssa and Artie's guardian why the damn angel couldn't keep them safe. The only thing that was keeping him from letting his anger go wild on Castiel was Sam. Dean knew that if he lost his shit, Sam would lose it too and Sam was already on the edge. So, Dean calmed down as much as he could and faced the angel head on without ripping him limb from limb.

"You know this was going to happen, didn't you?" Dean demanded using every ounce of self control that he had not to beat Cas up.

"I warned Artemis that Lilith was out to get them. She had changed her focus from Lucas' children to the Bennetts," Castiel explained.

"Lilith is the one who took them?" Sam asked feeling his chest tighten again. He was really, really worried now. If Lilith had the girls it wouldn't be long before she took out the frustrations she had with the Winchesters on them.

"Hey, Sam breath," Dean said rubbing his brother's back, "And you, start talking about where the hell my wife is," Dean said glaring at Castiel.

"I do not know where they are. Lilith is using an Enochian cloaking spell to hide their location."

"Is there any way we can get them back?" Sam demanded.

"There is a way that you can find them but it is up to them."

"What do you mean up to them? They were taken!"

Sam held Dean back when he went to grab Castiel and strangle him. Sam knew that Dean was on the edge, hell he was too. He also knew though that beating the crap out of Castiel wasn't going to help them much at the moment.

"What do you mean it is up to them?" Sam asked managing to stay calm.

"Lyssa and Artemis can seek out and find anyone with demon or angelic blood in them," Castiel explained.

"Meaning she can seek out Sam," Dean said.

"Yes, but I do not think that they know that yet."

Dean cursed again. He turned his back on Sam and Castiel. He closed his eyes and really didn't know what to do. He hoped Lyssa and Artie figured out what they could do. He needed them to connect to Sam so that the Winchesters knew that their girls were alright. And more importantly he wanted the Bennetts to contact Sam so that the Winchesters could find them. He really worried about what Lilith had planned for them.

* * *

Lyssa paced the room. She had searched every inch of the room and hadn't found anything she could use as a weapon. And to add insult to injury the damn windows had bars and were boarded up. The only way out Lyssa could see was the door. And she knew that there were probably an army of demons waiting for them on the other side. Lyssa stopped pacing and sat down in the middle of the room. She looked at Artie who was sleeping.

Lyssa was worried sick about her sister. Artie was pale and Lyssa knew that she was losing too much blood. She ran her hands over her face. She looked over at the door when it opened. A woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes walked in. She wore a brown jacket with a purple turtle neck and blue jeans. Lyssa stood up and looked at her knowing full well who it was.

"Never thought I'd ever meet you," Lyssa said.

"You know who I am?" the woman asked.

"Bela Talbot. Real name is Abby. Your father use to... Well, I think we both know what he did to you. You made a deal with Lilith and she killed your parents. And then last year, you became a seriously pain to Dean and Sam. Do I need to go into serious detail about everything you did?"

"No, you don't. I'm surprised Dean told you all that."

"He didn't need to tell me all that, I already know all that. And up until a few hours ago, I actually liked you."

"Really? You liked me? That is nice to know. Especially since what your husband did to me in Hell."

"You were in Hell, Bela, what did you expect to happen?"

Lyssa winced as Bela looked at her and she was flying though the air. She hit the opposite wall hard causing dust to bellow around her. She coughed and looked at Bela. Bela stood in front of her and had her hand around Lyssa's throat. Lyssa looked into the cold lifeless eyes of the body that Bela had taken. Lyssa wondered about who the girl had been before Bela had stolen the body.

"Do you have any clue what Dean did to me there?" Bela asked.

"Yes, I do. I know everything that Dean did in Hell," Lyssa answered.

"He told you?... I can see why. He must have taken pride in telling you all of the dirty details of what he had done. Did he also tell you how much he enjoyed it?"

"Fuck you. I read his mind. He doesn't talk about Hell and what happened there."

"But you still saw what he did to me?"

"Yes."

Bela leaned in close and smiled, "Good. Then you know exactly what I am going to do to you."

"You can't. Lilith needs us."

"She does and she will be here later, but... All she asked was that we don't shed your blood. Otherwise we can do what we want to you whenever we want."

Lyssa watched as Bela smirked and let go of her. She watched as Bela left slamming the door behind her. Lyssa stood there trying really hard not to let her body shake. In her mind all the images she had seen from Hell rolled though her. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She twisted her rings around and around. She rested her head against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

"I need you, Dean," she whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

Dean looked at Bobby and Sam setting up the scryer. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Lyssa. He was hoping that he could somehow reach out and find her. He opened his eyes after a few moments and cursed. He ran his hand over his face and really needed to believe that Lyssa was alright. He turned and watched Sam. Sam had thrown himself completely into the search for the girls. Dean knew that Sam still blamed himself for all this happening and that Sam was hoping that by being the one to find them he could make that guilt go away. Dean sighed; he was feeling guilt as well. Lyssa was his wife, his heart, the other part of his soul; he was supposed to know when she was hiding things from him. He got up and walked over to Sam and Bobby once he saw that they had the scryer put together. He needed a serious distraction from his thoughts that were full of regret and self pity.

"So, is this thing going to work?" Dean asked pushing thoughts from the last time he had stood in front of the scryer. It had been six months before and a few hours before his ass had become doggy chow for some Hellhounds. Not the time to be thinking about blood and gore when the same demon that had sent Dean to Hell currently had his wife and sister in law.

"It will get us a town we can at least start with," Bobby explained.

"Good, let's do this."

Sam watched as Bobby laid out the map on the table. Sam suddenly felt the urge to pace like Dean had been doing. He looked on as Bobby placed the scryer over the map then started saying the Latin incantation. He then swung the crystal around. All three men stood there watching as it turned round and round. Sam watched as it moved and prayed that it would stop on a town. He needed to find Artie and make sure she was alright. With every hour that went by he became more and more worried about her wellbeing. With every moment that past Sam found himself thinking of all the horrible things that Lilith could be doing to Artie.

"Got a town, Aurora, Illinois," Bobby said as the scryer stopped.

"Great. We leave now," Dean said turning and walking over to his bags.

"Boy, do you have a plan?" Bobby asked watching as Dean shoved things in his bags.

"Yeah, I do. Go there, get back my wife, and kill Lilith. I think that counts as a plan."

Dean grabbed his bag but Sam stood in his way. Dean looked at Sam shocked. He couldn't understand why Sam was stopping him. They knew where Lyssa and Artie were. He knew that Sam wanted Artie back and he just couldn't understand why Sam wasn't grabbing his bags and hopping in the car beside him. He dropped his bag on the floor and looked at Sam. He clenched his hands in fists ready to hit his brother if he had too.

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Bobby is right. This is Lilith we are dealing with. We need a plan or there is no way that we are going to walk out with the girls," Sam said calmly. He really wanted to jump in the car with Dean and just drive to Aurora.

"Sam, it's Bambi."

"I know Dean, it's Artemis too but we need to go in there smart."

Sam watched as Dean turned around and cursed. Sam looked at Bobby and waited for Dean to answer. He knew that he was asking a lot of Dean but they needed a plan. They were no good if they ended up dead before saving their girls. Dean turned back and looked at him.

"I hate when you make sense," he muttered.

"So, what are we going to do?" Bobby asked looking at the boys.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. This was going to take some serious thinking. And both were worried the more time they took the less time Lyssa and Artie had to live.

* * *

Artie moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw Lyssa curled in the corner crying. She closed her eyes and tried not to whimper in pain. Her entire stomach and abdomen felt like it was on fire. She knew that that meant that there probably was an infection that had set in.

She pushed herself up more biting her lip to stop from crying out. She didn't want to bother Lyssa. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths. She knew that they needed to figure out a way to get out of this mess. She needed to try to figure out where they were and how to tell the Winchesters. She turned and looked at Lyssa. She had a feeling her sister was missing Dean. Hell, she missed Sam.

"Lys, you okay?" Artie asked hating that her voice was so weak.

"I'm good. How are you feeling?" Lyssa asked crawling over to her.

"Like shit. We need to get the hell out of here."

"I know. I just... I have no idea how the hell to get out of here or how to get Sam and Dean here."

"Aliens?"

Artie smiled when Lyssa laughed a little. She reached out and grabbed Lyssa's hand. She held it tight. She told herself that as long as she had her sister beside her, she could do anything. She turned when the door to the room flew open. She squeezed Lyssa's hand as a slim blond walked into the room wearing leather pants and a leather biker jacket. She looked at Lyssa and Artie. She smiled.

"So these are the Bennetts. I was expecting more," Lilith said smiling at them.

"And you're Lilith. I was expecting a little girl. Then again I guess you can change the packaging but not who you really are," Lyssa stated getting to her feet.

"I am so happy right now, that I am going to let that one slide. You must be Lyssa, Dean's new toy."

"I'm his wife."

"Honey, do you really think that a man like Dean takes marriage seriously? Oh, you are so naive."

Artie watched as Lyssa lunged at Lilith. Lilith smiled and suddenly Lyssa was pinned against the far wall. Artie watched as Lilith walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. Lilith looked at the stab wound then looked at Artie. She sighed.

"I am sorry about that. I told them not to harm you," Lilith said.

"Obviously they didn't listen," Artie answered sharply.

"It's alright though. Very soon it'll be time for the ceremony and you won't feel any more pain."

"Sam and Dean are going to find us!" Lyssa yelled.

"The Winchesters couldn't find their asses with both hands. Abby is right, I think you would benefit from some training. Abby."

"Leave her alone!" Artie yelled as Bela walked into the room and went over to Lyssa. Artie watched as Bela grabbed Lyssa and dragged her out of the room.

"Now you make sure to get your rest. I want you to be in tip top shape," Lilith said standing up.

Artie didn't know what to say as Lilith left the room. The door closed and suddenly Artie was all alone with her thoughts. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she heard Lyssa yell from somewhere else in the house. Artie closed her eyes and reached up to wipe away her tears. She told herself to focus and to think. They really needed to figure out a way to get the hell out of there. Artie sat up more and whimpered as she felt more burning in her wound. She closed her eyes and let some tears fall. She really tried to keep faith that everything was going to be alright but right at the moment it just seemed that everything was going to fall apart beneath them.

* * *

Sam sat in the passenger seat and looked at Dean. He saw the way that his brother was sitting that Dean was still tense and worried about Lyssa and Artie being gone. Sam himself was trying really hard to hold everything together. He thought about the plan they had formed. It wasn't much of a plan, it was just them driving to Aurora and trying to locate where the Bennetts were. If they could find them then they would regroup before going after Lilith. Sam knew Dean hated the plan. Sam knew that his brother wanted to just go in guns a blazin to get Lyssa back. For once Sam wanted to agree with him.

"Dean, I'm worried," Sam explained.

"You aren't the only one, Sam. We just need to stay focused and we'll get our girls back," Dean said looking out the windshield.

"Do you really think that we'll get them back?"

"I have to, Sammy. Right now I can't think of anything else."

Dean glanced over and saw Sam nod. He looked back at the road. Truth was his mind had ventured to what the hell he would do if couldn't find Lyssa. He would lose his mind and he knew it. He turned and saw Sam holding his head. Dean suddenly flashed back to when Sam use to have vision. Dean slammed on the brakes and turned towards Sam. Sam was still ignoring him.

"Sam?" Dean asked but it was like Sam didn't hear him.

Sam felt pounding in his head but he heard a voice in the background. He tried to focus on it but it was so far away. He winced as a sharp pain went though his head.

"Sam, please tell me you can hear me," he heard echo in his head. He stopped when he realized it was Lyssa's voice.

"Lyssa?" he asked out loud.

"Sammy, do you see Bambi?" Dean asked shaking Sam. His brother didn't respond though. It seemed that Sam was more focused on what was going on in his head then what Dean was saying.

Sam really didn't know or understand what was happening. He suddenly saw flashes of Artie sitting in a corner Lyssa's hoodie tied around her waist. Sam saw the blood and the image was replaced with one of another room. This room looked dirty with an old mattress in that corner. He felt pain in his wrists and shoulders.

"Sam, you need to try and contact Artie. You can do it just like I did. I need you to do it," he heard Lyssa's voice say.

"I can't," he said.

"Dammit, Sam, you can! The demon blood in you makes it possible... Ask... Bobby... NOW!"

Just as quickly as the pain had come it was gone. Sam blinked his eyes and heard Dean speaking to him. He was trying to focus on everything that had happened in his mind though. Lyssa had managed to somehow communicate with him. He didn't know how she had done it just that she had. He thought about what she had said. He wondered if she was right and if he could contact Artie. He wanted to hear her voice in his mind. He thought about the picture Lyssa had shown him. All he could focus on was Artie and the blood tainted hoodie.

"Sam!" Dean yelled relieved when his younger brother finally turned his attention to him, "What the hell just happened?" Dean demanded.

"Lyssa... She... I heard her in my head," Sam answered.

"Was it like one of your visions?"

"No... Not really... She spoke to me and told me I needed to contact Artemis."

"Can you do that?"

"She told me I could but... I have no idea. Dean, we are seriously out of our league here. Did Lyssa mention anything about her angel and demon blood? Like what she is able to do?"

"No, we haven't talked about it much. I just know she can read my mind and hear the thoughts of demons. That's it."

"I'm going to call Bobby."

"You do that."

Dean started the impala again and pulled it back on the road. His mind began to reel with what Sam had said. He was glad that Lyssa had contacted them but part of him wished that it had been him that had heard her voice. He needed to hear her tell him that she was alright. He glanced at his left hand griping the steering wheel tight. His wedding band shone in the dim light inside the impala. Three days of happiness was all he had with his Bambi. Hell, it was barely enough time to get use to thinking of her as his wife. He griped the steering wheel tighter. He tried to tell himself that she was alright. That she was fine and alive. He needed to tell himself that or he knew he would lose his mind. He had failed to keep her safe and knew the only thing he could do was pray that he could save her before she was harmed. If she hadn't been already.

* * *

Lyssa winced as she pulled on the chain. It wouldn't move. She stopped pulling and let her head fall forward. She was chained to the ceiling her arms above her head handcuffed together. Her shoulders ached and she was pretty sure her right one was just about to pop out of its socket. Her wrists were being rubbed raw as the cold unyielding steel of the handcuffs bit into her skin every time she attempted even the slightest movement. She refused however to give Bela the satisfaction of screaming for help. She was a Winchester now and she needed to act like one.

As she thought about Sam and Dean tears came to her eyes. She closed them and tried not to focus on what they could be doing at that moment. She hoped that Sam was focusing on contacting Artie. Lyssa tried as hard as she could not to focus on what could be going on in Dean's head. She couldn't think about Dean without her heart aching and her mind going straight to him in Hell. She was not going to fall apart here. She was going to stay strong and fight.

She looked up when the door opened. Bela walked in with Elizabeth. Lyssa saw the male demon standing by the door before Bela closed it. She looked at Bela and saw that she was holding a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Elizabeth held a leather belt. Lyssa looked Bela in the eyes and refused to back down. She would not show fear or scream out. No matter what Bela did to her. She was going to stay strong. Bela was not going to break her. Lyssa wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Wow, look what the Hellhounds dragged in. Hell bitch and Lilith's whore," Lyssa said smirking.

"You will not be laughing once we are finished with you," Elizabeth said.

"Bring it on, ugly."

Lyssa watched as Bela opened the package of cigarettes and placed one in her mouth and lit it. Lyssa had no doubt that in a minute that cigarette would be burning her skin.

"This is going to be fun," Bela said smiling.

* * *

Dean sat on the bed and watched as Bobby and Sam drew the symbol on the floor. Bobby had found a spell that might help Sam to communicate with Artie. Might being the key word. Bobby had admitted that he had used the spell twice before and both times it had failed. Dean had tried being hopeful that it would work but he knew that in the end hoping for something just meant that you would be seriously let down.

"Thanks for helping Bobby," Sam said.

"Anything for the girls just... I'm not sure that it will really work," Bobby answered.

"Bambi said Sam needed to contact Artie. She managed to get thru to Sam. That means that it might work," Dean finally said looking up at them.

"It's got to work. Otherwise we have no other way to find them," Sam added.

Dean just nodded. He turned his wedding ring around and around as Sam sat in the middle of the chalk symbol. He took out his knife and cut his palm letting the blood drip into a cup before adding a couple of other ingredients. Dean didn't know what they had been because he hadn't really been paying attention. He knew he should have been but all he could focus on was Lyssa not being there with him. He heard Sam say the Latin incantation but he didn't look up. He just kept staring at his wedding band.

"We'll get her back," Bobby said sitting across from Dean on the other bed. He knew that now that they were in Aurora it was taking every ounce of willpower Dean had not to go around the town bursting open doors looking for Lyssa.

"You know the longest we're ever been apart had been three days. And that was my fault too," Dean answered finally looking up and meeting Bobby's eyes. Bobby could see the pain clearly defined in Dean's pale green eyes.

"This isn't your fault, boy. You couldn't have known that they were targets."

"Bambi knew. I know Pyro told her. So, tell me Bobby, why didn't my wife tell me?"

Bobby watched Dean and didn't know how to answer him. Bobby knew that Lyssa would sacrifice herself to protect Dean from harm. He had seen that in her eyes. If her death saved Dean, she'd be the first to pull the trigger. Bobby knew that Lyssa had probably kept the knowledge that Lilith was after her and Artie to protect Dean. He knew the oldest Winchester and knew that if Dean would have known about Lilith going after them, Dean would have driven all day and night without stopping to get his wife and sister in law to safety. Bobby turned and looked at Sam. He knew that it was up to Sam now to figure out if the Bennetts were alright. Bobby hoped that the spell worked. He was worried what would happen if it didn't; what the Winchesters would decide to do then scared him.

* * *

Artie tried to open her eyes. Her whole body was aching and she knew that the infection from her untreated wound was spreading in her body. She felt hot one minute then freezing cold the next; which meant she was feverish. She looked down at Lyssa's hoodie soaked with blood. She didn't want to remove it fearing she would bleed out but she knew she needed to see the wound.

She pushed herself up so she was sitting straighter. She bit her lip as pain shot from her side around her stomach and back. Yeah, she knew she was in deep trouble. She sat there a moment and took slow deep breaths. She felt the pain slowly fade and relaxed a little.

She reached down and undid the knot that Lyssa had tied. She then took another deep breath and slowly pulled the hoodie away and looked down at her wound. She cursed and banged her head against the wall. The wound was a bright red around the edges and inflamed. Artie saw that not only was blood still seeping out but also yellowish thick puss. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath.

"When it fucking rains, it pours around here," she muttered wincing as she placed the hoodie back on her wound.

"Firefly?" she heard Sam ask.

Artie looked up and almost screamed. Sam was standing in the middle of the room. He was pale and she could almost see thru him like he was a ghost. Tears came to her eyes and she feared that the worst had happened.

"Tell me you aren't dead and that I am hallucinating this," she begged.

Sam rushed over and kneeled at her side. He reached out to touch her but his hands moved right thru her. He cursed the spell and remembered that his body was still at the hotel room. He watched as Artie started sobbing. He realized that Artie thought he was dead.

"Firefly, I'm not dead. Shh, it's alright," he tried to soothe her despite the fact that he was scared she was slowly slipping away.

"Then how are you here? You could only be here if you were dead."

"I'm not dead."

"Yes, you are."

"Artemis, baby, I love you but I don't think that now is the time to argue about me being dead or not," Sam tried really hard not to snap.

"So, you aren't dead?"

"No, I'm not."

Both Sam and Artie jumped when they heard Lyssa scream. Sam turned and looked at Artie. Artie shook her head and looked at Sam. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's Bela; she's in a new body. Lilith is probably going to kill us soon," Artie explained.

"Where is Lyssa?" Sam asked knowing that Dean was going to ask about his wife.

"Bela took her. Sammy, I don't think we are going to get out of here alive."

Sam ached to hold her in that moment. He saw her tears and knew that she was scared. He looked at her and knew that she needed him to reassure her. He looked her in the eyes and knew that he was going to lie to her but it was the only way he knew of to keep her calm.

"You are not going to die here. Dean and I will come and get you. We know where you are," Sam lied softly wishing he could believe what he was telling her.

"Then get here soon," Artie said.

Artie watched as Sam nodded and then he disappeared. She rested her head against the wall and cried some more. She heard Lyssa scream again. She whimpered and suddenly wished that all of it was a nightmare. She desperately wanted to wake up in her bed at home in her room. She would give anything for that to be true. She closed her eyes and began muttering quick prayers to the Goddess. She didn't know if the Mother Goddess was listening but at least it gave her comfort.

* * *

A/N: So, yes I am alive... Barely. Sorry for the long wait in between chapters but school started again and has been kicking my ass. I got three essays due soon and of course the million pages they assign you to read. Okay, maybe not a million but it sure feels like it. Anyway, thank you to those of you who review and say such kind things. It really helps get me though the days when killing everyone in the story seems like a brilliant idea. *nods* I know you guys know what I am talking about. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed the ch and now I am off to read like twenty pages of European History. Ick, so not as fun as you'd think. Peace and hugs.


	92. Chapter 92

Lyssa coughed up blood and spit it out. She looked up as the door opened and the male demon, Edwin walked into the room. Lyssa was in so much pain that she didn't care anymore about anything. She wanted the pain to end. Her back burned and ached from the hits it had taken from the belt. Bela had made sure to rip off Lyssa's shirt leaving her only in her black bra. Lyssa had jerked away from the slashes which had ripped her shoulder out of the socket. Now where she moved a sharp pain shot up her arm and across her chest. She looked up when Edwin stood in front of her. She wondered if he was going to hurt her more. The thought of rape crossed her thoughts and the only thing she hoped for was that she would pass out before he started if that was his plan.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

"Is that a trick question?" Lyssa asked laughing a little. She didn't know where Bela and Elizabeth had gone only that she knew from Bela's cursing that Lilith had summoned them. Lyssa was glad she hadn't tried to listen into Bela or Elizabeth's thoughts. She had no doubt they would be dark and nasty.

"It isn't a trick question. Are you in pain?"

Lyssa looked at Edwin. She shook her head, "If I say yes, you'll just hurt me more. Same if I say no. So, how about we stop the small talk and you get to torturing me more, hmm?" she answered staring his black eyes.

Edwin smiled and walked back to the door. He turned and looked at her. Lyssa swore that for a split second she saw the real demon underneath the body he was wearing. Her jaw dropped.

"No fucking way," she muttered.

"Dean chose well," he said before walking out.

Lyssa closed her eyes as the door slammed. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"This is fucking insane. I am delusional," she muttered convinced she hadn't seen what she thought she had.

* * *

Sam held Dean back from the door. Bobby grabbed him from behind. Sam knew he shouldn't have said that he had heard Lyssa screaming. Dean had shot up grabbing his gun and had headed to the door. Sam pushed Dean back and managed to squeeze in between his brother and the door. The look in Dean's eyes was scary. It was a mix of murderous rage and guilt. Sam placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and held eye contact with his brother hoping that Dean would calm down.

"Move the fuck out of the way, Sam or I will put a bullet in you!" Dean yelled.

Maybe calm is too much to ask for, Sam though reaching for Dean's gun.

Bobby managed to grab Dean's gun and toss it aside. He watched as Sam tried again to get Dean's attention. Bobby didn't really think that Sam was going to get his brother calmed down. Dean was scared for his wife and Bobby knew that feeling well. He could remember feeling the same fear when his had seen his own wife's eyes turn black. He had been scared and would have done anything to try and understand what had happened to his wife. Dean was struggling though the same thing. Dean was trying to not lose his mind worrying about what could be happening to Lyssa.

"Dean, man, you can't just go out there half cocked," Sam stated.

"It's my wife, Sam; they have had her for one day! Who knows what the fuck they have done to her!" Dean yelled.

"And running out there is stupid! They could kill you and her!"

"At least we'll be together!" Dean screamed back.

"So, you have a death wish now?

"Both of you ijits shut up!" Bobby yelled hearing a faint ringing sound.

Sam and Dean fell silent but still glared at each other. Dean frowned when he heard the ringing as well. He went over to his bag and ripped it open. He tossed his belongings aside and found one of his old phones. It was ringing. He looked at Sam then Bobby. Both of them shrugged. Dean flipped the phone open and placed it against his ear.

"Hello," he said softly.

"578 Lindenwood Ave. You'll find your Bambi there," Dean heard a rough male voice say.

"When I get my hands on you-," Dean started seething.

"I didn't do it, son. I would never hurt the woman you love... Mary would have loved her."

Dean didn't know how to respond. He heard the dial tone and flipped the phone shut. He looked at Sam and Bobby not sure if he had really heard what he thought he had heard. He grabbed his jacket and looked up at Sam.

"I... I think I know where the girls are," he said softly.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah, I am."

"It could be a trap," Bobby said.

Sam and Dean shared a look. They had two choices. They could wait and figure out a plan or just wing it. Dean wanted a solid plan but he felt the urgency of the moment. He met Sam's eyes and knew his brother was feeling the same thing. They nodded a little.

"If it's a trap, then I guess you'll have to save us," Dean said catching his gun as Sam tossed it at him.

Bobby watched as they left the room. He shook his head.

"Bunch of ijits," he muttered.

* * *

Lyssa cursed as John undid the cuffs and held her against him. She looked up and into the face of the demon that had been Edwin. She looked past his human face and could see John Winchester's face underneath. She was still shocked that it was John there saving her and helping her. She leaned against him as he led her over to a chair and sat her on it. She cradled her arm against her cursing as the movement caused pain to shoot up to her shoulder. She watched as John turned and went to hide the belt and cigarettes that had been the instruments of her torture.

"I guess this means that I have to stop talking bad about you," she answered softly watching him.

"You don't have to stop. I know that I deserve every word," John answered looking at her. Deep down, he had known all along Dean would choose a woman very much like Mary. John stopped himself from asking Lyssa how his son liked being bossed around by her.

Lyssa closed her eyes and laughed softly. She winced as the laughter caused an ache in her stomach. She looked up when John kneeled in front of her. He patted her knee and she felt tears of gratitude towards her father in law start to roll down her cheeks.

"You know a couple of days ago, I would have given anything to hear you say that," she said.

"And now?"

"You were a great father, John. And I know that... You love those boys with everything you have."

John looked at the bruised face of his daughter in law. In that moment she reminded him of Mary. He could see her strength shining though. Mary had had that same strength. John had seen it every time they had argued. He remembered especially the time she had thrown him out shortly after Sam's birth. Her soft quiet strength had turned into a raging fiery one as she had yelled at him that if she had to she could raise her sons alone. John wasn't surprised that Dean had picked someone like Mary to settle down with. Dean had always adored his mother; even after Mary's death. John reached out and took Lyssa's hand. His son had chosen well and John prayed they would get the happy ending that Mary and he had been denied.

"I am going to go check on Artie," he said standing up thinking that if Sam was smart he would settle down with the younger Bennett. That girl was a spitfire but it was exactly what Sam needed in his life.

"Is she alright?"

Lyssa saw John tense up, "She's fine," he said before walking out of the room.

"Dude, he still sucks at lying," she muttered softly.

* * *

Artie blinked her eyes and moaned. She looked around the room and cursed. She was still being held captive. She stopped looking around though when she realized that she was no longer in pain. She sat up straighter and smiled when she didn't feel any sharp pains. She squealed then jumped up to her feet. Still no pain. She twirled around and around. She then stopped and realized that there was no way she should have been feeling so well a day after being stabbed. She whirled around and looked to where she had been sitting. She cursed when she saw her body slumped against the wall. Her face was pale; paler then pale. She felt herself start to shake and feel the panic start to rise. She shook her head at the thought that she was dead. She couldn't be dead; she was way too young to die.

She jumped when she heard the door to the room being open. She saw the male demon that had been with Elizabeth walk into the room. She took a step back and hugged herself. One part of her screamed that he couldn't see her but she didn't listen to it. She took another step back and watched as the demon raced over to her. She stood back and watched as he checked her pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him tie the make shift bandage Lyssa had made back in place. She told herself that he wouldn't be doing that if she was dead.

"Great so, I'm not dead yet but I will be when Lilith shows up again. Fuck," Artie muttered raking her hands thru her hair.

She turned when she heard a noise coming from outside. She walked over to the window and listened closely. She smiled when she heard the rumble of the impala as it came closer to the house.

"Sam," she whispered softly.

* * *

Dean pulled the impala in front of the house and placed the car in park. He jumped out his shotgun in his hand. Sam was right behind him. He ran up to the front door of the house. He waited for Sam. Sam stepped across from him. Both Winchesters looked at the door then each other. Sam sighed and nodded. Dean stepped back and took a slow deep breath. He then kicked the door in. The door slammed against the wall and Dean shoved it again creating a huge hole in the wall behind the door. Dean and Sam burst into the room. They held their guns high as they scanned the room.

Sam felt his palms become sweaty as he looked around the room. It was empty. He looked at Dean and nodded towards the hallway. Dean nodded going first. Sam watched his back and looked into the kitchen as they walked past. He saw empty pizza boxes along with knives. He turned back to following Dean.

Dean kicked a door open but found the room empty. He cursed and turned back to the hall. He looked across and saw another door. It wasn't closed all the way. He looked at Sam and Sam nodded. Dean took one side of the door while Sam took the other. They looked at each other and Dean mouthed the countdown. When Dean hit three, Sam and he burst into the room guns raised. Dean looked around and immediately lowered his shotgun.

"Bambi?" he asked softly as Lyssa looked up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Hey, baby," Lyssa said wincing as she pulled her arm closer to her body.

Dean dropped his gun and ran over to Lyssa. He pulled her off the chair and into his arms. He pulled away when she whimpered. He then took a moment and looked at his wife. He saw the welts and cigarette burns. He then saw the bruises on her face, her busted lip and bleeding nose. He looked down and saw her holding her arm close to her body. He felt tears come to his eyes and the only thoughts running thru his head were that he had failed his wife. He hadn't been able to protect her like he should have.

"Artie is down the hall, last door. Hurry, Sam," Lyssa said looking up at Sam. She was glad John had given her that little bit of information before bolting. She had wanted him to stay but he had left not wanting his sons to see him possessing a body. She understood that but she knew that Sam and Dean would have wanted to see him and thank him. Too bad that he was a Winchester and he was the originator of the Winchester stubborn streak.

Sam nodded and ran out of the room. He went down the hall and found the door wide open. He walked in and looked around. He stopped when his eyes fell on Artie. He felt his legs give out and clutched at the door frame to stay upright. He forced himself to walk over to her pale unmoving form. He fell to his knees beside her and reached for her hand. He held it in his and let tears roll down his cheeks. Her hand was cool to the touch. He closed her eyes fearing he would find no pulse. He didn't want to be the one to know for sure that Artie's light had faded from the world. He opened his eyes though and knew that it had to be him. Dean was with Lyssa and Sam didn't want Lyssa to be the one to find out. He ran his fingers over her palm and down her thumb. He stopped at her wrist and waited. He felt tears of relief start to roll down his cheeks. She had a pulse. It was faint but it was there.

"Artemis, if you can hear me, I," Sam paused and pulled her closer to him, "I want you to know that I love you very much," he said tears falling.

He held her knowing he should call an ambulance but he didn't move. He held her in his arms wishing that he could heal her. What was the use of having evil powers if he couldn't use them?

"Sam?" Dean asked causing Sam to look up.

"She's alive; barely," Sam whispered.

"I called an ambulance, it'll be here soon. She'll be okay, Sammy."

Sam just nodded. He was totally focused on Artie and nothing else mattered.

Dean turned and walked back to the other room where Lyssa was. He had given her his button up without a single word being spoken between them. He didn't know what to say. He had failed to protect her and she had been tortured because of it. His mind started to create visuals of the horrible painful things that Bela could and probably did put his wife through.

"Stop it," Lyssa stated harshly looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking what you're thinking. I... I can't deal with that along with everything else and... I am in too much pain to block you out."

Lyssa watched Dean. She saw him nod then leave the room. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She wanted him with her; she wanted him to hold her but she couldn't deal with the images in her head. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let more tears fall. She didn't know what to do or how to make the pain stop.

* * *

Dean paced the waiting room. He turned and looked at Sam just sitting there. His brother had barely said anything. Sam had just stood back and watched as the paramedics loaded Artie into the ambulance. Lyssa had also been silent not even meeting Dean's glaze. Now both Lyssa and Artie were getting medical attention. Dean stopped pacing and walked over to Sam. He sat across from his brother and looked at Sam.

"She is going to be alright," Dean said again for what must have been the hundredth time. He hoped this time Sam would answer him. If he didn't, Dean would have no choice but to beat an answer out his brother.

"Lilith wanted them, Dean. She could still come after them," Sam said looking at the floor.

"And we'll protect them."

"Yeah, because we did so well last time."

Sam looked up and met Dean's eyes. He saw the pained expression on his brother's face. He didn't care anymore though. He couldn't spare Dean's feelings at the moment. All he could think about was the fact that Artie was laying in a room right at that moment fighting to stay alive. She was laying there as doctors poked and prodded her. And he could have found a way to stop it all. He looked at his hands and saw a smudge of blood on them. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on what was happening. He looked up and saw Dean watching him.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked concerned about the far off almost vacant look on his brother's face.

"Do I look okay? My girlfriend is in the hospital possibly dying," Sam demanded.

"I know that."

"Then why are you asking if I'm okay. Obliviously I wouldn't be."

Dean opened his mouth then shut it holding back the angry response he had. "Sam, can we not do this now?" he asked instead.

"You asked the question, Dean."

Dean shook his head and really wanted to scream at Sam. He didn't though. He knew what his brother was going though and didn't want to make it worse. He got up and walked over to the wall of pamphlets. He stood there glancing at them and decided that Sam needed some space. His eyes roamed over the titles of the pamphlets. He stopped when he saw one on cutting. It was right beside one on depression. Dean thought about the cuts that lined Lyssa's arms. He grabbed a pamphlet on each and folded them shoving them in his pocket.

"Mr. Bennett?" he heard someone ask from the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked turning around and seeing a nurse standing there.

"Your wife is ready to leave. She just needs to fill out the paperwork."

"Is she alright?"

The nurse gave Dean a soft caring look," As good as she is going to get now."

Dean nodded. He glanced at Sam. He really doubted that Lyssa would be better company but he needed to check on her. He knew most of the thoughts that were running though her mind at the moment; he had had them himself. He knew that she would need someone.

* * *

Lyssa tossed the sling in the garbage and stood in front of the mirror. She stared at the washroom sink instead of looking up. She knew how she looked and really didn't want memories of Bela and Elizabeth's fists slamming into her face to come to the surface. She instead fussed with Dean's button up. She rolled up the sleeves wincing as pain shot though her shoulder. She couldn't wait for the pain meds to kick in and take the edge off. She stopped and finally looked up.

She winced and looked down again. The doctor and nurses had cleaned her up the best that they could but she still looked like shit. She sighed and looked back at the mirror. The swelling on her face had gone down a little but she still looked like she had gone ten rounds with a lunching bag and lost. She turned on the taps and splashed water on her face. She then wet her hands and ran it though her hair trying to get control of the tangled mess. She pulled it back into a messy bun and tried really hard not to think about Artie and the doctors working on trying to save her sister. She knew if she started to think about that she would lose what little control she had left.

She looked in the mirror and tried to see if she could find John. She owed so much to him at the moment. She knew that she wouldn't be alive if he hadn't helped her or Artie. Tears started in her eyes and she let them roll down her cheeks. She jumped when a soft knock on the door startled her.

"Bambi?" she heard Dean ask.

"I'm okay," she answered wiping her tears.

"The nurse said you have to fill out some forms."

"I'll be out in a minute."

Lyssa heard Dean walk away from the door. She leaned against the wall. She hugged herself and wondered if she and Dean would ever be able to talk about what had happened to her. She wanted to tell him so much but knew that he probably wouldn't be able to deal with it. She was barely able to deal with it herself. She closed her eyes and suddenly knew that this would be one of those things that she would never to be able to talk to Dean about. She wasn't even sure she could put into words what had been done to her and she wasn't about to try with her husband who had suffered worse in Hell. She was going to have to try to deal with this on her own.

* * *

Artie stood and watched as the doctors and nurses tried to patch her up. She didn't understand half of what they were saying but she did know that it probably wasn't good. She sighed and turned away and walked away from the room. She hugged herself and walked to the waiting room. She looked around the room and stopped when her eyes fell on Sam. She felt tears form in her eyes. The logical part of her said that ghosts couldn't cry. She told that part to shut the fuck up. She was focused on Sam.

Her lover kept staring at his hands. Artie walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. She looked at his hands and saw a couple of smudges of her blood on them. She went to touch his hand but her hand went right thru his. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam. She held her hand above his looking at his face.

"You know, I really didn't want to like you. In the pilot when they showed you and Jess together, I wanted to hate you. You were just so cute and sweet. I wanted to strangle you," she said smiling at the memory. She had been determined not to like the younger Winchester. Sam had been and still was the complete opposite from the kind of guy that she usually went for. She looked up and saw the faraway glaze in his blue eyes. She wished she could hold him, touch him, and comfort him. All she could do though was stay with him.

"Not wanting to like you though, hasn't really worked out. Every time I watched the show I found something else to love about you. Sam, I really, really tried not to fall in love with you but... I did. And now being here with you, seeing you everyday..." Artie paused and wiped away her tears, "it is everything I could ever want. I know how lucky I am to be here; how lucky I am that you love me. I couldn't ask for more than that. I just wish that I could help you now," she whispered.

She watched as Sam slumped back in the chair and shoved his hands in his pockets. She got up and sat across from him. She wondered how he was handling all this. She knew that he was probably blaming all this on himself. She turned when she saw Sam jump up. She saw her body roll by and towards the elevator. She sat back and sighed. She heard footsteps come into the waiting room and really hoped it was good news. She doubted that Sam could handle any bad news at the moment.

"What's happening?" Sam demanded. Artie looked at him. She knew that tone of voice. Sam had used it before right before Dean had died. Sam was desperate and scared; not a good combination for a Winchester. They ended up doing stupid things.

"Artemis needs surgery. We need her sister to sign for it," the nurse said.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Sir-."

"Please," Sam begged tears falling, "I love her. Just tell me if she is going to make it or not."

Artie looked at the nurse. She was about Sam's age and a pretty girl. She was plain looking but still pretty. She watched as the nurse looked at Sam's sad puppy face and tried to resist. Artie laughed a little.

"Honey, stop fighting it; no one can resist sad puppy," Artie muttered.

"We are doing everything we can for her," the nurse said.

"That isn't an answer."

"I know. Tell her sister to come to the fifth floor to sign the papers and speak to the doctors."

Artie watched Sam as the nurse left. He looked defeated. She got up and stood in front of him. She knew what he was thinking; that he was going to lose her. She gently placed her hand on his chest and stood on her tiptoes.

"I'm not dead yet," she whispered to him. She knew he couldn't hear her or feel her but she needed to say it. She needed him to know that she was going to fight. She turned and walked away from Sam tears falling. If she stayed around him anymore she would lose her shit.

* * *

Dean looked up when the door to the washroom opened. Lyssa walked out and looked up to meet his eyes. The very first thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing the sling. He wanted to tell her to put it back on but the look on her face stopped him. He knew she had been crying and he didn't want to make it worse. He watched as she walked over to where he stood by the bed. She sat on the bed and looked down at her hands. He wanted to reach out and touch her but stopped. He didn't want her to have to deal with the images in his head.

"The nurse said she'd be back with the papers," Dean said.

"Dean could," Lyssa paused and sucked in a deep breath, "could you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything, Bambi," Dean said.

"Could you just hold me? I really need my husband right now."

Lyssa looked up at Dean tears rolling down her cheeks. She sighed in relief when he pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Dean stroking her hair and she held him closer to her. She took in his scent and tried to close off the damp smell from the room Bela had tortured her in. She felt Dean's lips on her neck. She placed a soft kiss on his chest. The scent from his t-shirt made her feel safe. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. She closed her eyes when Dean brushed his knuckles across her cheek. Having Dean touch her reminded her that now she was safe and where she belonged. She felt him kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I am here if you need me," he whispered to her showing her again that side of him that she hadn't known was there.

"I know it's why I married you," she answered opening her eyes and giving him a soft smile.

"Mrs. Bennett, here are the forms," the nurse said walking into the room. She looked at Lyssa and saw that she wasn't wearing the sling, "Aren't you missing something?"

"According to my husband, I'm missing most of my marbles," Lyssa answered.

Dean watched as the nurse didn't say anything more. She walked over to Lyssa and handled her the clipboard. Lyssa took it and took the pen quickly signing her name. The nurse turned and left. Lyssa turned and looked at Dean. He reached out and took her hand. He held it tightly.

"Let's go check on Sam," he said softly.

"And Artie. I... I am trying really hard to hold it together," Lyssa answered looking up at him.

"I know. You're strong, baby. Stronger than I am."

Lyssa shook her head in disagreement but didn't say anything. She leaned against Dean for support as they walked out of the room. Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She had one around his waist. She needed to feel him against her. It helped her feel safe. They walked into the waiting room and saw Sam pacing. Sam turned and saw them. He walked over to them and raked a hand thru his hair. Lyssa could see the worry written all over his face.

"They took Artemis to the fifth floor. They need you to sign papers there," Sam told Lyssa.

"Then that's where we are headed," Lyssa said trying to give Sam a reassuring look.

Sam looked at her wishing he could be as optimistic as she was. He followed her and Dean towards the elevators. He climbed in after them and quickly pressed the button for the fifth floor. The elevators moved fast but Sam still felt like it wasn't fast enough. The door opened and they stepped off. Lyssa went off to the nurses' station. Sam shoved his hands in his pockets. He watched Lyssa and wondered how it was that she was holding it together. He turned and looked when Dean leaned against the wall beside him.

"I don't know who she is doing it either," Dean answered watching as a doctor explained everything to Lyssa.

"I'm worried, Dean. I am getting really bad feelings about all this," Sam admitted.

"Everything will be fine, Sammy. Pyro is going to make it though this," Dean told his brother.

"I hope you're right Dean. I... I've lost enough already, I don't want to lose her too."

Dean didn't say anything more. He watched as Lyssa signed the documents giving the doctors permission to operate. She came walking back over to them looking so small and frail. He pulled her in his arms the minutes she got close to them. He felt her wrap an arm around his waist and knew that she needed him to just be there for her. He kissed the top of her head and waited for her to start talking.

"They think," Lyssa paused, "they think that there is internal damage. They are treating her for the infection and are trying to stop the bleeding. She isn't stable enough for surgery but they say if they wait it might be too late," she said holding Dean closer to her.

"Shit," Sam said raking his hands thru his hair.

"She'll make it," Dean stated. Neither Lyssa nor Sam answered him. He sighed knowing that neither his wife nor brother believed him at the moment. He looked at them both and knew that he was going to have to be the one to hold it together for them. He could handle it; for them he could handle anything.

* * *

Three hours past and Sam felt like he was losing his mind with every tick of the clock. He looked over and saw Lyssa and Dean squeezed side by side in the same plastic chair. Lyssa was sleeping her head on Dean's chest, one leg thrown over his. Dean was absently stroking her hair while watching Dr. Sexy, MD on the television. Sam watched them and wished that he had spent more moments like those with Artie. He wished he had been able to stop for five minutes and just hold her close without thinking of the outside world.

"Are you the family of Artemis Bennett?" a doctor asked walking in the room wearing scrubs.

"I'm her boyfriend. How is she?" Sam asked getting up. He saw Dean shake Lyssa.

The doctor looked at Sam. Sam got a sinking feeling in his gut and knew that it was not good news.

* * *

A/N: Hello, there faithful readers. I am sorry for the long delay in posting but school was kicking my ass. I just finished my finals, thank god; I knew that I needed to get my ass in gear to get this posted because I owed my peeps. Lol. And no, I have not had coffee today so this is just me being my normal crazy ass self. So, anyway, I have like three weeks before classes start again so I am going to try; and I mean TRY to post a couple more chapters at least. I know that you all are dying for your fix; bunch of addicts. LOL. Anyway, with that said, wishing you all a Happy Whatever You Celebrate Insert Here, and I will see you all in the next one. Peace and hugs.


	93. Chapter 93

Two weeks. That's how long Artie had been lying in the hospital bed unmoving machines hooked up to her. Sam looked at her and willed her to wake up. He did it for hours every day but she never did. She just laid there. In four days it would be her birthday and then Christmas but she still refused to wake up.

Sam rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. The doctors couldn't explain why Artie wasn't waking up. She wasn't brain dead, her body was healing and she seemed healthy enough; except for the whole coma thing. San was literally one step away from pulling a John in order to get a genius doctor like House to figure out what was wrong. Hell, he had even gone as far as researching spells that could make House real and drag his ass to Illinois. That had been the moment that Dean had assigned Bobby to babysitting duty.

Sam looked up and looked across the room. Bobby sat at the table flipping through books. Bobby was convinced that there might be something supernatural at work and that was the reason that Artie wasn't waking up. Sam had tried doing research but he hadn't been able to make his mind concentrate. He could feel his lover slipping away. The dream of building a future, a life with Artie was slowly slipping away. And the worst part was that he was helpless; again. It was like Jess all over again. He looked at Artie again and knew that he needed to save her.

"Sam, boy, I know that look on your face," Bobby said.

"I can't just sit by while she dies," Sam answered.

"She isn't going to die. You need to believe that."

"Right now I can't. I," Sam paused and shook his head, "I can't see past her lying in the bed at the moment."

Sam waited but Bobby didn't reply. He didn't need him too. At the moment Sam just wanted to sit in the silence with Artie. Hopefully she would sense him there and wake up. Hopefully.

* * *

Dean closed the laptop and looked at the bed. Lyssa was still laying there staring into space. He hadn't heard her speak since she had screamed and yelled at the doctor who had told them that Artie might never wake up. He had been forced to physically restraint her from hurting the doctor and then later herself. All the knives, razors and anything else that he thought she could use to hurt herself with were under lock and key in a lockbox. After crying for hours and saying it was her fault over and over, she had fallen silent. The silence scared Dean more than her hysterics. He knew his Bambi and when she was silent it just meant that she was thinking. And it was her thoughts that he was scared of. He didn't know what she was thinking and how to change that if she didn't talk to him.

Dean got up from the table and walked over to the bed. He sat beside her and wished that she would respond to him. He reached out and gently brushed her hair over her shoulder. He had taken care of her, bathed her, and gotten her to eat all the while enduring her silence. He sighed and told himself that he could keep enduring it. She was his wife; his everything. He wouldn't walk away from her. She needed him.

"Bambi, baby, are you hungry? Bobby brought some groceries and I could make you anything you want," he paused and laughed a little, "alright, maybe not anything. My knowledge of cooking begins and ends with opening cans and pealing vegetables. Nothing fancy but I can promise you that it'll be good," he finished stroking her hair.

Lyssa heard Dean but she didn't respond to him. She knew that she was hurting him by not responding but there was nothing she could say. All she could thing about was the fact that it was her fault that Artie was in that bed unmoving. Lyssa was the older sister, it was her job to protect Artie and keep her safe from harm. She hadn't been able to do that; she had failed. She suddenly knew how Dean had felt looking at Sam's body. She felt helpless and useless. She felt Dean place a soft kiss on her cheek. She couldn't keep hurting him by shutting him out. She knew that out of everyone, he would understand her feelings better than most. She reached out and grabbed the collar of her husband's shirt.

"Could you just climb in bed with me for a minute?" she asked her brown eyes looking into the bright jade depths of her husband and lover.

"For you, Bambi, anytime," he answered giving her that signature Dean smirk.

Dean quickly took off his boots and laid down on the bed beside Lyssa. They laid inches apart sharing the same pillow. He reached out and gently ran his hand under her tank top and ran it down her back. He felt her tense up a bit. He had noticed that she always did that now when he touched her back. The welts were fading and the cigarette burns were healing but she still didn't like him touching her back. He smiled when she wrapped a leg around his waist.

"I failed her," she whispered looking at his pendant and not meeting his eyes.

"No, you didn't," he answered.

"Yes, I did. I'm her sister, I should... I should have fought harder. I should have been you," Lyssa whispered the last part.

Lyssa blinked away the tears but they still fell and rolled down her cheeks. She felt Dean pull her closer to him. She looked up and met his eyes. He understood her and she felt relieved.

"Bambi, you did all you could. You... You did better than I would have," Dean told her.

"No, you would have figured a way out of there."

Dean kissed Lyssa softly on the forehead. He held her close to him and felt her breathe on his neck. He knew that no matter what he said, she would stand there and blame herself for what had happened. He knew the feelings that his wife was having; he remembered them well from when he had lost Sam. He held Lyssa closer to him and gently stroked her hair. He would be there for her and try to help her though this. He didn't want her to make the same choice that he had. He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Artie sat on the floor watching as the nurse checked her vitals. Artie had gotten over seeing her body laying there unmoving. What she hadn't been able to get past was Sam sitting by her side every hour. It was making her feel so damn hurt and she could feel her heart aching for him. She was glad that Bobby had been able to drag Sam out of the room. She knew that she couldn't stand watching Sam mope and in pain for much longer. She pushed her thoughts aside when she heard the door to the room open and close as the nurse left.

Artie got up and walked over to the bed. She stood at the foot of it and looked down at herself. She crossed her arms on her chest and really wanted to know why it was that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get back into her body. She felt betrayed by her own body. She couldn't understand why she couldn't just slip back into her body.

"You know, you're damn lucky I haven't figured out how to touch things and make them move because I would cut the shit out of you," she told her body.

Her body just laid there mocking her. She turned and left the room walking down the hall. She heard people talking around her but didn't look up. She knew that none of them would notice her. And the one person she wanted to actually see her, Sam, couldn't. She sighed and turned the corner. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. She just wanted to get away from her body. It was betraying her and she had no clue why. She looked up and stopped walking. She blinked her eyes and looked again but the person in front of her just wouldn't disappear.

"I am fucking imagining this. I am a damn ghost and I having delusions," Artie said standing there staring.

"You aren't a spirit and you aren't delusional. Artemis. I am really here and I want to help," Mary Winchester said smiling at her.

"Help me how?"

Before Mary could answer, Artie felt a shock pass though her body. She fell to her knees and held her chest. She swore as she knew what it meant. She was dying. She looked up and looked past Mary and saw Sam and Bobby walk off the elevator.

"Can't catch a fucking break around here," she swore.

* * *

Sam walked down the hall looking at the floor and his feet. He looked up when he heard the overhead speakers announce a code blue in Artie's room. He stood completely still trying to convince himself that he had misheard the announcement. He felt Bobby pulling on his arm and suddenly the realization sank in and his heart stopped mid-beat. He processed the thought and suddenly his body just took over. He ran down the hallway not bothering to stop even when he felt two cold spots. He didn't care about a couple of ghosts who couldn't deal with the fact that they were dead. He took the corner fast not caring that he had almost ran over a candy striper. His mind was on Artie and the fact that she needed him.

He ran to her room and skidded to a stop. He saw doctors and nurses working on her. A doctor used the paddles and shocked her. Sam felt Bobby's hand on his arm. All Sam could hear was the flat line. It echoed in his ears and he wanted so badly to go in there and take Artie's hand and talk to her. He was convinced that if he did, it would bring her back.

Bobby pulled Sam out of the room and shoved him into a chair by the door. He heard them still working on Artie. He knew that he should call Lyssa and Dean but he didn't want to call them without knowing something first. He turned and looked at Sam and saw how pale the boy's face was. He knew that Sam wouldn't be able to handle losing Artie. The boy had lost so much in his life and Bobby knew that losing Artie may just send Sam over the edge.

Bobby let out the breath he was holding when he heard the machine begin to beep saying that it had registered Artie's heartbeat again. He looked at Sam and saw tears of relief come to the youngest Winchester's eyes. Bobby turned when a doctor walked out of the room and looked at them.

"You need to call her sister. There are some important decisions that need to be made," the doctor said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked getting up and looking at the doctor.

"I cannot-."

"Dammit, we are as much her family as Lyssa is even if we share no blood. So, tell us is she going to be alright?" Bobby demanded.

The doctor looked down then looked back up at them, "I believe there is brain damage due to the infection. Unfortunately, we did not catch it in time. So, no I don't believe she is going to be alright. I believe it would be best if she was removed from life support."

Sam stood there and watched as the doctor walked away. Sam walked into the room and looked at Artie laying in the bed. He slowly walked over to her hearing Bobby talk to Dean on the cell phone in the background but not registering any words that were being spoken. He sat on the side of the bed beside her body and took her hand. He held it tight then looked at her face.

"The doctor thinks that you aren't in there anymore," Sam started, "he thinks that we need to take you off life support," Sam paused and sucked in a breath, "Artemis, you need to prove him wrong. You need to wake up," he said.

He watched her but there was no movement at all. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know what more he needed to do to bring Artie back. He prayed to God as a last resort. He wondered if God heard him or if the man upstairs even cared. At the moment though, praying was all he had left.

* * *

Lyssa ran down the hall with Dean following her. She found the doctor's office and pushed the door open and walked into the room. The plaque on the desk announced him to be Dr. Morrison. She looked at the doctor and told herself to stay calm. Bobby had told her everything the doctor had said when she had arrived at Artie's room. Lyssa had seen red then and she was even more furious looking into the man's smug face. She felt Dean standing beside her but she knew he was only there to make sure that she didn't kill the doctor; which at the moment was a very strong possibility.

"Are you sure the idiot who suggested removing my sister from life support?" she demanded the anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Are you the sister of Artemis Bennett?" Dr. Morrison asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Then yes, I suggested the removal of life support for your sister."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I firmly believe your sister has suffered brain damage and is never going to wake up."

Dean looked at Lyssa to see how the impact of those words affected her. He watched his wife and saw her grip the edge of the desk firmly. He looked at the doctor and actually pitied him at the moment. The doctor was about to be on the receiving end of Bambi's temper. Dean knew from experience that it was not a good place to be.

"No," Lyssa said simply.

"No, what?" the doctor asked.

"No, my sister is not going to die and we are not taking her off life support. You are going to go to her room and do your damn job by keeping her alive, you asshole."

Lyssa grabbed the doctor by his medical jacket not caring that she had knocked things all over his desk. She felt Dean wrap his hands around her arms but she wasn't going to let go of the doctor until she got her point across.

"Let me go!" the doctor yelled.

"I made that girl a promise when I was four that I would protect her and watch over her. I promised that I would keep her safe. I am damned if you are going to make a liar out of me!" Lyssa exclaimed.

"Fine, I will do what I can, just let me go."

Lyssa let Dr. Morrison go and he stumbled back landing in his chair. Lyssa let Dean lead her out of the room and down the hall. She stopped and leaned against the wall. She felt Dean take her hands in his.

"Bambi?" Dean asked softly. He wanted her to talk to him; to let him in more. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He watched as she looked up and he saw the pain in her eyes. He wondered if his eyes had been filled with the same pain when he had lost Sam; he knew that they probably had been.

"I need to be alone," Lyssa said.

"Not happening," Dean answered flatly.

"Dean-."

"No way, Bambi not happening. I am not going to let you wonder off somewhere without me."

"Winchester, I am not a child."

"Oh, I know Bennett. You're an older sibling looking for anyway to save your little sister. Add that on top of the fact that you know how to make a deal at a crossroads and it equals a certain hot woman being placed on lockdown."

Lyssa looked up at Dean. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She let tears roll down her cheeks but she knew what she needed to do and he wasn't going to stop her. She pulled away and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Sorry," she answered.

"Sorry for-oomph!"

Dean fell to his knees as Lyssa kneed him in his family jewels. The moment he let go of her, she went running down the hall. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He needed Bobby's help with stopping Lyssa. And he desperately needed an ice pack.

* * *

Artie paced the floor of her hospital room. She looked up and saw Sam still sitting by her bedside. She turned and saw Mary just watching her son. Artie sighed and knew that it must have been torture for Mary to sit there and watch Sam but not be able to interact with him. Artie leaned against the wall and didn't even wonder why it was that she didn't go thru the wall and end up on the other side. She had given up on trying to figure anything out. She just wanted to get back into her body and wake up.

"I'm sorry," she said to Mary.

"About what?" Mary asked turning and looking at her.

"About all this. I know it must be hard looking at Sam and not being about to hold him or talk to him."

"It is hard but I can help him by helping you."

"And how are you going to help me? You head the doctor, I am brain dead."

"He is a doctor and he pushes aside whatever he cannot explain."

"He isn't the only one who can't explain this. I have no idea what is going on."

Artie slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She still couldn't understand why she couldn't get back into her body and so far Mary hadn't enlightened her either. She opened her eyes when she felt Mary take her hand. She looked at the other woman and felt more tears roll down her cheeks. There were so many things she had always wanted to say to Mary but at the moment she just couldn't find the words. She was just so worried about what was happening to her and just wanted to focus on getting back in her body. She really hoped that Mary knew how the hell to get her back into her body or else she was truly screwed.

"You are stuck, Artemis," Mary said.

"Mary, I like you and all but I get to say... Thank you Captain Obvious, I already figured that part out."

"Yes, but do you know why you are stuck?"

"Cause I don't want to die?"

Mary shook her head and kneeled beside Artie. She brushed the hair from Artie's eyes and smiled at the girl. She could feel the love that Sam had for this girl and she was going to make sure that Sam didn't lose her. He had lost enough women that he had loved already. Mary knew that her youngest son was close to giving up on love all together. It had taken so much for him to let Artie in and it was still hard for him to trust that Artie loved him and would be there for him. Mary loved her boys and she was determined to see both happy which was why she was going to help Artemis. She knew how hard and depressing hunting could be and the girl in front of her bought sunshine and light in Sam's life. Mary needed it to stay that way.

"No, Artie, you are stuck here because your soul is tainted," Mary said.

"Great. So, I'm headed to hell?"

"No. What I mean by tainted is... It isn't from this world. And then add to it the fact that you have demon and angel blood in you, well... It just compounds thing. You don't fit in the natural order of things so the natural order can't decide where to send your soul," Mary explained.

Artie sat there taking in what Mary had said. She looked up when Bobby walked into the room Dean leaning against him. She shot to her feet forgetting what Mary had said for the moment and going over to where Bobby, Sam and Dean were. She knew that something had happened. The absence of her sister paired with the sour look on Dean's face guaranteed that it wasn't something good.

"Bambi went AWOL," Dean said sitting in a chair and wincing. Bobby walked over to the bed and grabbed the container of ice chips the nurse had left behind. He handed it to Dean, who promptly placed it in between his legs sighing in relief.

"What?" Sam asked his mind being torn between Artie needing him and Lyssa being gone.

"Lyssa left. I can bet you ijits, I know exactly where she went," Bobby said.

"Crossroads," Dean, Sam and Artie said.

"What? What are they talking about?" Mary asked walking over to Artie.

"My sister, my older sister, who promised to love, protect and take care of me the very first time she held me, is about to fulfill her promise," Artie answered turning to look at Mary.

"By making a deal?"

"By giving her life for mine. I never... I didn't think she loved me this much."

Artie turned back and looked at Sam and Dean. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she wondered if they would be able to stop Lyssa in time of if she was going to have to go on living without her sister.

* * *

Lyssa turned the car she had stolen down the dirt road. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried not to think about Dean and what he could be thinking at the moment. She focused instead on Artie. She had promised her sister that she would protect her but she had failed her instead. She should have done more to protect Artie. Hell, she should have told Sam and Dean what had been going on; that Lilith had wanted them. Instead she had kept it a secret and now Artie was paying the price, the price that Lyssa should have been paying.

She slammed on the brakes and stared at the crossroads in front of her. There was nothing else around her for miles but open field and dirt roads. She shut the car off and grabbed the metal box that had been sitting on the seat beside her. It hadn't been hard to find the things she had needed in the trunk of the impala. She wondered if even Sam and Dean realized that they still had the metal box from the crossroads hunt in Mississippi from a couple of years before. She flipped open the lid and looked inside.

"Graveyard dirt, check. Black cat bone, check. Picture of self...Shit," she muttered.

She climbed out of the car and slammed the door. She walked around the front on the hood. She dug in her pockets knowing she had some form of ID on her. She stopped when her phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the ID screen. Dean was calling her. She thought of ignoring it but knew that if she did he would just keep calling her. She flipped her phone open and answered it.

"Bambi, you better not be standing at a crossroads," Dean's voice echoed in her ear.

"Ahhh... I'm not," Lyssa said ripping her picture from the health inspector ID she had found in her back pocket. She dropped it in the metal box and closed the lid.

"Now is not the time to be cute, Lyssa."

Lyssa sighed, "Dean, I need to do this."

"No, you don't. In fact, as your husband I forbid you from doing it."

"Dean, baby, it doesn't work that way."

Lyssa walked to the middle of the crossroads and stood there. She heard the silence on the other end of the phone and knew that Dean was trying to think of something that he could say that would stop her. She didn't plan on being stopped though. She needed to save her sister.

"Bambi, please don't do this. I know from experience that it doesn't turn out well," Dean told her.

"It turned out great, Dean, Sam is still alive," Lyssa said kneeling down and starting to dig the hole in the soft gravel.

"Yeah, and I ended up in Hell! I won't let that happen to you!"

"Dean, I," Lyssa paused and closed her eyes, "I need to do this. I need to save her."

"Not at the cost of your soul."

"At any cost. I made her a promise. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Don't do that. Don't you dare turn this around!"

"Dean, baby, it's my soul, I get to choose what I do with it."

Lyssa hung up and shut her phone off. She tossed it aside and kept digging. She was going to save her sister.

* * *

Dean tossed his phone down on the table and cursed. He looked up and looked at Sam. Sam looked up from the laptop and turned it around. Dean went over and leaned down. He sighed in relief when he saw that Sam had finally hacked the cell phone company giving Dean a location for where Lyssa was. Dean ran a hand over his face and looked at his brother.

"I got to go stop her, Sammy," Dean said softly.

"I know. I'm just wondering what the hell you are still standing here for?" Sam asked.

Sam saw Dean nod then he turned and quickly left the room. Sam looked at Artie still laying there unmoving as pale as death. He turned when Bobby smacked him on the back of the head. Bobby stood there his arms crossed staring at him.

"What was that for?" Sam demanded.

"You know exactly what that was for, boy," Bobby answered his face stern matching his voice. Sam knew that Bobby had probably guessed what he was thinking but he was hoping he could play dumb and play it off. He, however, forgot that in order to trick Bobby you had to play really, really dumb.

"I have no idea what you mean, Bobby," he answered.

"Boy, do not play the ijit with me. You were thinking of making a deal yourself."

"What? No-."

"Stop. I know what you want to do and I won't let you do it. I think this fucking family has made enough deals, don't you?"

Sam didn't say anything. There wasn't anything he could say. He just nodded and looked down at the table. He took a slow and steady breath. He knew that Bobby was right. He glanced at Artie and realized that the only thing he could do for her was pray harder.

* * *

Artie looked at her body then looked at Mary. She couldn't understand what the other woman had told her. She looked at Sam sitting there looking out the window. She turned back and looked at Mary trying to figure out if what Mary had said was true; if it could work. Artie wanted so badly to think that it could and she was desperate to try anything to stop Lyssa from making the deal for her. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Is it really going to be that easy?" Artie asked softly.

"Yes. All you need to do is let your powers take over," Mary said.

"So, let my demon and angelic powers win then?"

"Yes. It is not easy and... You'll have to give up all your ties to your old world and..." Mary trailed off.

"And what? Now is not the time to hold out on me here."

Artie looked at Mary and watched as the woman began to pace. Artie knew that that wasn't a good sign. She turned and glanced at Sam sitting by her bed and knew that something had to be done soon. She needed to do something to stop the pain that was surrounding the people she loved. And she needed to do it soon or she wouldn't have a sister anymore. She watched Mary and knew that really no matter what Mary was going to say she was probably going to do what Mary had suggested. She would worry about the consequences later.

"If you do this, you may have to pick a side," Mary said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The demonic or angelic side may take over completely. You run the risk of throwing things off balance with your powers. You will be forcing the natural order of things to make a place for you and after... You may not like the place they choose."

Artie thought about it for a moment. She then looked at Mary sternly, "At the moment I could care less about that kind of shit. I need to get back into my body and fix this before Lyssa sells her soul for me," she stated.

"You're taking a huge risk."

"I know but... I can't let her do that for me. She's' done so much for me over the years it's time I do something for her."

Mary nodded. Artie sighed and turned to look at her body. It was show time.

* * *

Dean pushed the impala as hard as he could turning down the gravel roads and kicking up dust as he went. He tried not to think about the fact that he might already be too late. He stared ahead of him looking at the dark empty road ahead of him and started to feel despair set in. He had already lost so much, he couldn't lose Lyssa too.

His mind started to drift to the look on her face the first time she had looked at him. She had looked shocked but also relieved. He then thought about the first time she had smiled at him and how her whole face would light up as she laughed. He griped the steering wheel tighter and clenched his jaw to try and stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He tried to stay positive and tell himself that he could make it there in time; he had too. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit back and watch as the days ticked by if Lyssa was able to make the deal. He would never be able to deal with his wife going to Hell.

He ran his hand over his face and wiped away a few tears that had fallen. He reached over to the radio and turned it on. He winced when all that came though was static. He fiddled with it and stopped when he heard a song he knew start to play. It was 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison. He leaned back in the driver seat and thought about his own brown eyed girl. He had shared so many things with Lyssa that he knew he would never share with anyone else; he had told her things he had never even thought about telling Sam. He couldn't imagine his life going back to the way it had been before without her in it.

"Don't do anything stupid, Bambi. For me, please don't," he whispered the closest thing he had come to a prayer since he was four to himself. He had stop praying the same day that Mary had died but now when it came to his wife, he was willing to have a little faith if he needed to. Anything to make sure Lyssa stayed by his side.

* * *

Sam sat looking at Artie in the bed. He was going insane, he had to be. He didn't know how much longer he could just sit there and listen to the machines beep without wanting to kill someone. He turned and looked at Bobby sleeping and wondered how Bobby could sleep at a time like this. Sam couldn't sleep. He hadn't even tried to. He knew that if he did fall asleep what his dreams would be about; Artie dying. It had been bad enough when he had dreamt of Jess dying over and over for months; he couldn't do it again.

He got up and went to walk out of the room just needing to be somewhere quiet where the soft beep of the monitor's wasn't going to drive him nutty. He took two steps and stopped when the monitor beeped faster. He turned and looked at Artie but nothing had changed. He told himself that it was too late; he had already gone insane. He turned and made it to the door before once again the machine beeped faster and louder. He stopped again knowing that this wasn't him losing his mind. Something was happening to Artie.

He turned and made it back beside her bed in three large strides. He took her hand and looked at the monitors. The minute his eyes fell on it, it beeped faster indicating that her heart rate was speeding up. Sam looked down at her hand when he felt a warm heat come from it. He frowned when he saw her hands had turned a bright red. The machine beeped faster and the alarm went off telling Sam that Artie's heart was beating in the danger zone. He winced and dropped her hand. It had suddenly become boiling hot. Sam watched as the sheets started to singe around Artie's body as if she was getting so hot she was burning from the inside out.

"Sir, step away," the nurse said pushing Sam aside as three nurses and two doctors ran into the room.

Sam didn't answer her because it seemed like his vocal cords had decided to stop working. He just looked at Artie laying there compounded with the shill scream of the beep from the machine. Sam stood there completely shocked as suddenly flames burst from Artie's body and consumed the bed.

"ARTEMIS!" he screamed going to rush forward but Bobby, who had heard the commotion and woken up, held him back. Tears came to Sam's eyes as he watched the flames dance. He was convinced he had lost her.


	94. Chapter 94

Lyssa paced the crossroads and looked at her watch. She knew that time was ticking away for Artie and she needed to make this deal to save her. And she also knew that Dean was probably searching for her and with her luck he was bound to find her before the crossroads demon showed up. She twisted her wedding rings around her finger trying not to think of the life she was throwing away.

The dreams of growing old and having a family with Dean suddenly disappeared and they were replaced by images of her strapped to a rack screaming as Lilith tortured her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and shoved those thoughts aside. She needed to save Artie; her sister was real and alive and needed Lyssa's help to stay that way.

"Well, well we meet again and so soon," Lyssa heard a voice say from behind her.

Lyssa whirled around and saw Bela standing there. Lyssa cursed and suddenly wished that she had brought Ruby's knife with her. She watched as Bela walked over to her and began to walk around her. Lyssa turned keeping her eyes on Bela.

"What are you doing here? I summoned a crossroad's demon not a skanky ho," Lyssa said smiling a little.

"You really don't know anything, do you? Once you make a deal at a crossroads, your soul becomes property of said demon."

"No, really? I thought that it belonged to Willy Wonka after."

Bela saw Lyssa's eye roll and ignored it, "What you don't understand is that said demon usually doesn't just want your soul for fun. After they spend years breaking you in Hell, they put you to work."

A light bulb went off in Lyssa's head, "My God, crossroads demons were souls that made deals at crossroads."

"Wow, I am impressed. I always thought Dean went for the stupid girls."

"So, does this mean you are here to take my deal?"

"Yes. Lilith is very upset that you managed to escape. However, she found an easier seal to break so she has moved on. I however want to smash your bones into small pieces. I will settle for your soul though."

"Geez, thanks. I feel so loved."

"I'll give you a year."

"No."

"Look that is the same offer Dean-."

"Three weeks."

"I beg your pardon?"

Lyssa looked at Bela and could clearly see the confusion written on her meat suit's features. Lyssa hugged herself and rubbed her arms as the chills of the night air finally got to her. She knew that Bela was wondering why she wanted less time instead of more. Lyssa glanced down at her wedding bands and thought about Dean. She might be able to stop Artie and Sam from trying to save her but she knew that she would never, ever be able to stop Dean. He knew what would happen to her; hell, he still dreamt of it in vivid detail. No, he would be the one who would spend every second of every hour of every day for as long as she had left looking for a way out. She would not spend what little time she had left watching her husband go nuts. She decided lying was the way to go. Let Dean think she had a year left or ten when in reality all she would have would be precious days. Tears came to her eyes. He would be alright; if she didn't believe that she wouldn't have decided to do this.

"Three weeks. That's all I want," Lyssa said firmly.

"Being married to Dean must be Hell," Bela mused.

"Being married to him is heaven. Watching him destroy himself looking for a way to get me out of that deal would be hell."

"Is there nothing you won't do for him? I'll give you three years."

"No, I told you. I want three weeks. You should be jumping at the chance to have my soul."

"This is demon assisted suicide."

Lyssa snorted and tried to cover her laughter. She had never heard anything as ridiculous as that in all her life. And this was after spending a couple of months on the road with Sam and Dean. Her laughter died when she heard the rumble of the impala in the distant. She looked at Bela and the bitch smiled widely.

"Well, I wonder what your husband will have to say about all of this," Bela said sweetly.

"Make the deal," Lyssa stated thru clenched teeth.

"Patience is a virtue."

* * *

Sam watched as the fire around Artie's bed died as quickly as it had formed. Sam wanted to sigh in relief but didn't. In the next moment Artie's heart rate monitor began to crash. Sam pushed forward but Bobby held him back. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks as he watched as the nurses and doctors did nothing. He didn't really blame them either. He had no idea what was going on and wished he did have a clue.

The steady beep of the flat line filled the room. The sound seemed to echo in Sam's mind and he couldn't think of anything else. He stared at the body of the girl who had helped him believe in love again. Artie had made him drop his guards and feel again. He had gagged and tied to a chair the part of him that had warned him it would end badly. He had tried to be happy and forget all the evil in the world that could take Artie from him. He had let his guard down and the evil sons of bitches had snuck up on him. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks and wished he could take it all back. He wished that he could do something, anything that would ensure that the girl he had given his heart to wouldn't drift away.

Sam looked up when he heard a faint beep. He looked at the machine then turned and looked at Bobby. The other man had tears rolling down his face and Sam could see the pain in his eyes. He was suddenly taken back to when Dean had died. Bobby had had the same broken painful look on his face. Sam was snapped back to the here and now with two more beeps from the machine.

"Tell me you hear that," Sam begged praying that he hadn't lost what little sanity he had left.

"I hear it but what does it mean?" Bobby asked letting Sam go.

Sam ran over to Artie's side and took her hand. She was cool to the touch. He heard the machine beep three times, then two, then six. He leaned down and looked into the pale face of the girl who held his heart.

"Firefly, if you can hear me, come back to me. Fight it," Sam whispered.

He held tight to her hand and turned to the monitor. It beeped again as it slowly started to beep steadily. Sam felt his heart rise with hope. Maybe just maybe Artie wasn't gone.

* * *

Dean slammed the door of the impala and walked over to where Lyssa and the crossroads' demon stood. He looked at Lyssa and she looked away. He wanted so badly to grab her and shake her silly. Instead he clenched his hand in a fist and turned to look at the demon.

"There is no deal between you and my wife," he said firmly.

"Look at you being all protective of her," the demon said.

"I mean it. I am making the deal not her."

"Dean, no," Lyssa said looking at his back shocked.

Dean turned and looked at her. He never wanted her to know the pain and despair he had known in Hell. He never wanted her to have to decide whether or not to start torturing souls. He sighed and went over to her.

"It's the only way to save Pyro," he said.

"No, you aren't going back there. I can't," Lyssa felt the tears form in her eyes, "I can't ask you to do that. I would never ask you to."

"Bambi, you don't have to ask. You want to save your sister and I want to do anything I can to help."

"Awww, so touching to see that you have grown as a man, Dean."

"Bela, shut up," Lyssa yelled lunging at her. Dean held her back and once her husband's arms were around her, she broke. She couldn't stop the sobs from coming.

"Bambi, it'll be alright," Dean whispered closing his eyes and trying to remember the feel of her body. He would need a happy place to go to erase the pain he was going to be facing again.

"I won't let you make this deal. She is my sister and I can't... I can't stand back and watch you go to Hell again. I won't do it," she cried pulling away and looking at him.

"And how do you think I feel? I can't let you do this either. I can't let you throw yourself away like this!"

"She's my sister!"

"And you are my wife!"

"Ah, question but will either of you be making a deal anytime soon?"

"Yes!" Lyssa yelled at the same time that Dean bellowed "No!"

Bela sighed, "God, I really don't have all night."

Dean had had it. He turned away from Lyssa and stalked over to Bela. He felt Ruby's knife against his back and he swore he was going to end Bela for good. He stood in front of her his hands clenched in fists. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You know, I was really hoping I would never have to see you again," Dean said.

"That makes two of us. Too bad you just had to fall for a girl that Lilith wants dead."

"I am really getting sick of having to deal with Lilith."

"Dean, stop it," Lyssa said walking over to them.

"Yes, Dean, do listen to you little wife. You saw what I did to your wife; just imagine what I'll do to you."

Lyssa got there in time to see Dean grab Ruby's knife from the back of his jeans and plunge it into Bela's heart. She stood there shocked at how fast Dean had moved. Bela stood there and looked at the knife sticking out from her chest. She then looked at Dean.

"Nice seeing you again, Bela. Now do everyone a favour and stay dead this time," Dean said yanking the knife out.

Dean watched as a red light flashed in Bela's eyes and then there was nothing. The body Bela had been in fell to the ground. Dean wiped the knife on his sleeve and placed it back in the back of his jeans. He then grabbed Lyssa's arm and yanked her towards the impala. She fought him but he didn't let go. He got to the impala and opened the door finally letting go of her arm. She turned to walk away and he grabbed her again. She fought against him.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I am not going to let you go, Lyssa! You have two choices," Dean stated turning her around to face him, "You either get in the car on your own or I knock you out and put you in the car."

Lyssa glared at Dean, "You wouldn't."

"I would. I am not going to lose you, Bambi. Now, get in the damn car."

Lyssa yanked her arm away and walked around the impala to the passenger side. She climbed in the car slamming the door hard. She crossed her arms on her chest and refused to look or speak to her husband. She hoped for his sake that Artie was alright when they got back to the hospital. If she wasn't, he was going to pay for it.

* * *

Sam held Artie's hand tight as he watched the heart monitor beep faster and faster. It soared past the normal heartbeat then went back down then up again. He could feel the eyes of the doctors and nurses on the monitor but they disappeared for him in that moment. All that mattered was Artie. He jumped when her entire body twitched. He shot to his feet when she sat straight up in bed and her eyes sprang open.

"Son of a bitch," he heard Bobby mutter.

Artie's eyes were red. She blinked them and they went black and then in a flash they were her normal grey again. The heart monitor registered a regular heartbeat. The room was filled with a pregnant silence as everyone waited to see what would happen next. Sam's eyes never left Artie and he watched as her eyes finally focused and she took a deep breath. Her head turned as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on him and she sighed.

"It fuckin worked," she said.

"Artemis?" Sam breathed her name with a mixture of relief and fear. His fear was that he was only imagining this moment because of the constant beep of her heart monitor.

"Carebear, I'm okay."

Artie held out her arms aware of how weak she felt and was being smothered by Sam a moment later. His arms locked around her and held her tight as his lips placed soft kisses on her head. She rested her head against his shoulder feeling tears roll down her cheeks. She was glad that she was able to hold him and touch him. The images from when she had been out of her body and watching Sam floated back to her. She never wanted to see him that way again. She whispered a thank you to Mary and then pulled away from Sam and gave him a smile.

"Hey," she said kissing him on the cheek softly.

"Hey, yourself. Do you have any idea how worried we have all been?" Sam asked not letting her go. He needed to hold her a little longer to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I know and we can talk about it later. Could you call Lyssa and tell her that I am okay?"

"I don't... I don't want to leave you."

"I'll call Lyssa," Bobby said finally finding his voice. He turned and looked at the doctors and nurses, "and maybe while I am calling your sister, these fine doctors and nurses can make sure you are alright?"

Artie laughed a little as all the doctors and nurses started to jump to action all at once. She turned away from them and focused on Sam again. She held his hand tight in hers. She knew that once they were alone she would end up telling him everything that had happened. Although she wasn't sure if she remembered most of it and would be able to answer all of his questions.

* * *

Dean glanced at Lyssa every few moments as he drove the car back towards town. He saw her rubbing her arms and hands together. He leaned forward and started the heater of the car hoping that hot air came out right away. He had spent days fixing her heater the winter before and prayed that he didn't have to do it again. He leaned back as warm air filled the impala and he could hear the heater humming. He glanced at Lyssa and saw her staring out the passenger window not even acknowledging him. He griped the steering wheel tight and knew that he needed to talk to her and get her to talk to him. He was sick of this death wish she seemed to have. He knew that she had self esteem issues and he didn't expect her to be perfect; especially not after the hell her father had put her through. He did however expect her to not be willing to just throw herself away like she meant nothing.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he asked softly looking at the road ahead of him.

"No," Lyssa answered not even turning to face him.

"You aren't even going to scream and yell at me for manhandling you back there?"

"No."

Lyssa closed her eyes when she heard Dean take a slow deep breath. At the moment she didn't care about his feelings or anything that he had to say. At the moment she was worried and scared for Artie. Her sister was all she had had in the world since the age of four. They had been a team and the thought of losing Artie and failing her was too much. She finally truly understood what Dean had felt in that moment watching Jake stab Sam; Lyssa felt it now. The guilt of not being able to stop it and save your sibling; the pain of knowing that it should be you and not the sibling that you spent your life protecting; and lastly the little bit of light and hope that you had held on to just for them suddenly being blown out and the cruel reality of what a horrible place the world was finally crashed down on you. Lyssa had felt horrible and depressed on too many days she could count but nothing came close to the horrible dread that was over her now. There was nothing Dean could say or do that was going to tear her thoughts away from Artie.

"I just want to know why it is that you really think you can do something like this and that no one here would miss you," Dean stated.

Lyssa could tell that it was taking all his self control not to blow up at her, "I'm not important."

"Excuse me?"

Lyssa sighed and finally turned to look at Dean, "I have no path; no purpose. You are meant to save the world, Sam is going to help you, and Artie is going to be a great artist. Me... I got nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Dean-."

"No fucking way. I call bullshit here and now. You have a purpose. What about all that stuff that Lucas dumped on you?"

"That is not purpose. That is God's expectations for me and I'm sorry, but when it comes to my life choices, I am not going to consult him. He has caused enough trouble."

Dean was silent. He pulled the impala over to the side of the road and placed it in park. He looked out the windshield, "What about me? Don't I give you purpose? Don't we have a path together?" he asked.

Lyssa felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Part of her screamed to tell him that they did; that he was her purpose but she couldn't. She just couldn't get past the pain she had over Artie. She wiped her tears and shook her head, "What we could have had is in the past. Can you please just get me to the hospital so I can be with my sister?"

Dean didn't say anything. He was surprised that he wasn't more hurt by Lyssa's words. He pulled the impala back on the road and thought about why it was that he wasn't more hurt by her words. The miles ticked by and nothing was coming to him. He then started to think about when he had been sitting in the house looking at Sam's body. It suddenly clicked. He had felt like he had nothing to live for either in that moment. He glanced at Lyssa and everything fell into place. She felt like dying because Artie could; her purpose had been to look after her little sister. Dean saw the sheen of Lyssa's tears in the headlights from a car passing them before he looked back at the road. He was shocked to find that knowing the reasoning behind Lyssa's feelings and actions actually comforted him somewhat. He knew that there was a chance Lyssa had been lying about what she had said. He hoped for it, actually.

* * *

Artie sighed in relief as the last doctor left the room. None of them could figure out why it was that she was still alive or even functioning like a healthy person. She looked up when Sam walked back into the room. She was a little anxious to see him because she knew that now he would start asking questions and she wasn't sure if he would understand and accept the answers. She made room for him to sit beside her on the bed and rested her head against his shoulder when he did.

"Bobby is still trying to get a hold of Dean and Lyssa. So far nothing," Sam said softly.

"They are probably on the side of the road arguing," Artie said taking his hand.

"Probably. So, you mind telling me what that whole performance was about?"

Sam held Artie's hand in his and felt her warm skin hold on to his tight. He turned and kissed her on the side of the head. He smiled when she snuggled closer to him. He held her close knowing it would be awhile before he would let her go again. Feeling her warm body in his arms brought him relief but there were still those underlying questions that lingered. He needed to know what had happened with the fire around her body. He hoped that Artie would have the answers.

"I was stuck," Artie whispered.

"What?"

"I was stuck in limbo, I guess. I am unnatural, Carebear; a freak."

"Don't-," Sam started.

"I am. I have angel and demon blood. Nature doesn't know if I belong in Heaven or Hell, hence being stuck."

Artie knew by Sam's silence that he didn't know what to say. She didn't really understand it either. She had always thought that if someone was a good person they went to Heaven. If you were an evil no good son of a bitch, you went to Hell. However, it seemed that not everything was so black and white.

"So," Sam said finally, "how did you manage to find your way back to the world of the living?" he asked softly.

"I... I had help."

"From who?"

Before Artie could answer the door to her room was shoved open. Lyssa walked in with Dean following her. She turned and stopped when she saw Artie awake and sitting with Sam's arms around her. Artie smiled and pulled away from Sam patting the place on the hospital bed opposite of Sam.

"Hey, sis, I was wondering when you would come back," Artie said.

Lyssa was shocked. Artie was awake and she looked alright. She rushed over to the bed and pulled her sister in her arms. She held Artie close to her. Tears of joy came to her eyes. She pulled away and placed her hands on Artie's cheeks and looked her sister in the eyes. She didn't have words to describe how relieved she was that her little sister was alright. She hugged Artie again and smiled when Artie laughed a little.

"I'm not going anywhere," Artie said pulling away.

"Don't even joke about that. Are you alright?" Lyssa asked holding Artie's hand.

"I'm okay now."

"Yeah, she put on one hellva show for everyone," Sam stated looking at Dean. Dean just nodded and kept his eyes on Lyssa. Sam wondered what had happened between the two of them.

"What kind of show?" Lyssa asked looking at Artie.

"Apparently you could roast marshmallows around me earlier," Artie said.

"Had to live up to your nickname, huh Pyro?" Dean said smirking at her.

"Totally Dean. I just wanted to prove how awesome I am."

"Artemis, what happened?"

Artie groaned at Lyssa's questions in French. She knew that Lyssa would want to know the whole damn story. Artie turned and started to tell Lyssa what had happened. She could see the confused looks on Sam and Dean's faces as she spoke in rapid French but she knew that she needed to tell Lyssa and get it over with quickly. She explained how Mary had been there and watched as Lyssa looked at her shocked as she finished by stating what Sam had told her. She then leaned back in the hospital bed. She was hoping that Lyssa would know what to tell Sam because at the moment Artie was drawing a blank. She didn't think she should mention Mary to Sam knowing that any mention of his mother hurt him; however she didn't want to lie to him. She didn't want to start telling him lies after she had tried so hard to get him to tell her the truth about Ruby. She was a lot of things but a hypocrite, hopefully wasn't one of them.

"Shit," Lyssa said softly.

"I know. I don't know what to do. Do I tell him everything? Because I don't want to lie to him, Lys," Artie said.

"You shouldn't lie to him. Lying will just come back to bite us in the ass later on," Lyssa stating seeing the look Dean was giving her. She knew she was going to be on lockdown for a while and she had no one to blame but herself. However, she would do it all again in a heartbeat. Her sister was her world and she needed to make sure that Artie lived to be an annoying old woman with a hundred cats.

"So, I should tell him the truth about their mom being there?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Dean back at the motel to give you and Sam some privacy."

Lyssa went to stand up. Artie grabbed her arm and yanked her close again. Lyssa held her little sister in her arms and was glad that everything was alright. She pulled away and smiled at Artie. Artie smacked her on the arm.

"I swear to God, Lyssa, if you ever-," Artie started.

"Don't. You're my baby sister. It is my job to protect you and look after you," Lyssa insisted.

"Stubborn pain in the ass."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

Artie watched as Lyssa climbed off the bed then turned to look at Dean. Artie could see the tension and almost wanted to ask how bad it was. She didn't though and just looked on.

"Let's go. Artie needs to talk to Sam," Lyssa said softly.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?" Dean asked a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fuck off."

Sam and Artie watched their eyes going from Dean to Lyssa. Lyssa then rolled her eyes and turned and walked out of the room. Dean cursed and turned to look at Artie and Sam.

"Good to have you back, Pyro. Maybe later you can give me tips on how to handle your sister," Dean suggested walking out.

Sam shook his head and didn't even want to know what was going on between Lyssa and Dean. He turned and looked at Artie and remembered that Lyssa had said that Artie needed to talk to him. He watched as she looked up and met his eyes.

"I don't even want to know what that is about," Artie said trying to put off talking to him.

"It's Dean and Lyssa. They'll probably get back to the motel and start making out," Sam answered. He held Artie's hand and ran his thumb along her knuckles, "Why did Lyssa say you needed to talk to me?"

Artie sighed, "Well, I was going to tell you before Lyssa and Dean showed up. I just... I wasn't sure how to start to tell you."

"Start at the part where you were in limbo."

"I... I had someone there with me to help. This person they told me, I needed to choose a side."

"Firefly, who helped you? And what do you mean you had to make a choice?"

Artie sat up and pulled away from Sam slightly. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. This was the part she hated. She knew that telling Sam it was Mary was going to hurt him but she had no choice. She wanted to be truthful with Sam and hopefully then he would be truthful with her about everything he was doing with Ruby.

"The person who helped me was Mary," she answered softly.

"What?"

"I don't know how but Mary was there with me. It was weird. There I was trapped outside of my body wandering around here and then Mary showed up to help me."

"What... What did she say?" Sam asked suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He couldn't believe that Artie had gotten to spend time with his mother. It just seemed so fantastical.

"That I was in limbo and needed to make a choice to get out. She explained to me what I had to do and I did it," Artie explained.

"And what did you have to do?" Sam pressed.

"I... Ah... I had to make a choice."

Sam didn't know why but the sound of that didn't sound good to him. He reached out and ran his hand down Artie's back. He wanted her to turn around and look at him but she didn't. He knew that something was seriously wrong with the story that Artie had told him. He couldn't understand why his mother would help Artie. He knew that Mary had been a hunter but it still didn't explain how she would be able to help Artie. None of this made sense at all. He watched as Artie finally turned and looked at him. He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Baby, could you maybe explain this choice more? Something doesn't sound right about it," he said softly.

"I... I had to choose which side to be on. I had to choose whether to give into my angelic side or demonic side."

Artie winced when she felt Sam's hand drop. She turned and watched as he climbed off the bed and began to pace. She closed her eyes and told herself not to cry. She opened her eyes and continued to watch Sam. She kept looking at his face and could see his thoughts written there. He was worried about her and what she had said. None of that mattered to her though because all she wanted was for him to hold her. She watched as he turned and looked at her.

"Which side did you choose?" Sam demanded.

"I don't remember."

"What?"

"I don't remember. I just closed my eyes and did what Mary said to do. I don't remember anything else."

"You have to know."

"I don't!"

Sam nodded. He needed to be alone and to get out of the room. He felt like it was closing in on him, "I need to go talk to Bobby," he said turning and leaving.

Artie sat there and hugged herself. She laid back in the bed and closed her eyes. She let the tears roll down her cheeks then. She knew that this was going to drive a wedge between her and Sam. She just didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

Lyssa threw her clothes in her bag and ignored Dean in the background. She grabbed her clothes and just shoved them in her bag not caring if they were clean or dirty or even stopping to fold them. She didn't know why she was doing it since they were going to stay as long as Artie was in the hospital; she just needed something that took her attention away from her thoughts of Dean. She stopped and stood there staring at her overstuffed bag. She raked a hand through her hair and thought about how now all the things she owned in the world could now fit into two bags. She looked at her duffel and wondered what the hell she had been thinking trying to be a hunter. She felt her hands start the shake and she shoved them in her pockets. Trying to be a hunter had almost got her sister killed and she knew that she was to blame for that as well.

Dean watched Lyssa from the kitchenette. He leaned against the counter and watched as she stood there looking at her duffel. He sipped his beer and just watched his wife knowing that something important was on her mind. He stood there as she grabbed her duffel and tossed it on the floor. She then turned and looked at him. He didn't say anything waiting for her to make the first move. He wanted so badly to ask her if she had changed her mind now that Artie was alright; if she now realized that she did have purpose. She crossed her arms on her chest and Dean suddenly knew that there was about to be a fight.

"I am not going to apologize," she stated daring him with her eyes to try and make.

"Didn't think you would, cause I never did," he answered slamming his beer bottle down on the counter.

"That's because you never apologize."

"Uh huh, like you do."

Lyssa threw her hands up in the air not knowing what to say to him anymore. She raked her hands through her hair and looked at Dean wishing that once again they weren't standing on opposite sides.

"I am not you! I can't stand there and do nothing! I thought you would understand considering the deal of the century that you made!"

"And you didn't learn anything from it? Making deals only makes us bitches to them!"

"Well, I would rather be a bitch with my sister alive then a hero with her dead!"

Dean pushed himself away from the counter and turned around. He couldn't face Lyssa at the moment. He stood there and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I would like very much to spend the first Christmas with my wife not screaming at each other," he admitted.

Lyssa felt all her anger and hurt drain away at Dean's words. She suddenly thought about his Christmas the year before. She knew that Dean had really done it for Sam. She walked over to Dean and reached out. She ran her hand down his back and waited. She felt the tension in his back loosen and she decided to take a chance. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his soft flannel shirt. She ran her hand along the waistband of his jeans and then slipped them under his t-shirt. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She felt Dean relax with her arms around him.

"Dean, I never meant-," she started.

"Bambi, I know. I should have known what you would do. Hell, I did it and no one can understand more about feeling guilt then me," Dean answered.

"It doesn't give me any right to freak out and act the way I did. You deserve more and better than that."

"I'm not blaming you. I just... I wish we didn't have to do this, you know? I hate fighting with you and I hate having to stand there and stop you from doing something that," Dean sighed, "that I never thought twice about doing. It's just that the thought of having to sit back and do nothing while you-," Dean cut himself off, "I can't."

Dean felt Lyssa hold him closer to her. He placed his hand on hers and closed his eyes. Nothing had been the same since he had met her. And usually he would be pissed and angry about the change and upheaval that it had caused but he wasn't. Lyssa had brought some happiness with her that he had never had; had thought that he didn't deserve. He turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I still love you even though you manhandled me back there," she whispered.

"And I still love you even if you are insane," Dean answered.

"Me insane? What about you?"

"I am the picture of sanity."

Lyssa rested her cheek against Dean's chest and smiled when she heard him chuckle. She held him closer and closed her eyes. She tried to remind herself that no matter how much pain she was in, she wasn't alone anymore. She had Dean and she always would.

* * *

Artie opened her eyes and sat up when the door to her room opened. She hoped it was Sam coming back. Instead it was Bobby. She smiled at him anyway and watched as he walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair. Artie reached out and took his hand. She needed to not feel alone.

"How are you feeling?" Bobby asked her.

"I have had better days. Where's Sam?" she asked worried. It had been a few hours and Sam still hadn't come back to her room.

"He went back to the motel. He said he needed to research something. He told me what happened."

Bobby saw Artie look down. He held her hand tight. He knew that Artie was still recovering and that once again Sam was being an ass about it. Bobby had listened to what Sam had told him and Bobby had heard the anger and fear in the boy's voice. Bobby didn't point out that the boy was probably projecting his own fears on Artie; Bobby knew that that probably wouldn't have gone over very well.

"Sam explained to me what you told him and I can see why he is worried. Are you?" Bobby asked.

"No. At least not as much as Sam is. I probably should be but I'm not. It doesn't matter to me right now because I'm here, I'm back. I guess that to me is most important thing," Artie answered.

"It is but what could happen is important as well. I don't know if this is good or bad."

Artie nodded. She smiled at Bobby and then moved closer to him. She hugged him close glad when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Artie needed to be hugged and she was glad that Bobby was there. In a perfect world she wished that it would have been Sam but she knew that at the moment Sam wasn't going to be there for her. She pulled away from Bobby and gave him a smile gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. She let Bobby take her hand again and she looked down at the sheets on the bed.

"So, what do we do now?" Artie asked softly.

"Well, the doctor is going to run more tests tomorrow but he said that he might release you tomorrow night. I guess we could have your birthday-," Bobby started.

"I don't care about my birthday."

Bobby sighed and wondered what it was with the Bennetts and not wanting to celebrate their birthdays; they were almost as bad as the Winchesters. "Sweetie, you are going to get a birthday. Of course, it won't be much considering that we'll be in a crappy motel room."

"I just want to go back to your place. Can we leave as soon as I get out?"

"You need time to rest and get strong."

"I've been resting two weeks. I am-."

"You are going to rest and get strong and listen to me," Bobby said firmly. He then looked at Artie and remembered that he wasn't dealing with a stubborn pigheaded Winchester. He softened a little, "Could you please be good and listen to me unlike those ijits you travel with?"

Artie smiled and softened, "Fine but Christmas is soon. How about we celebrate Christmas and my birthday together at your place?" Artie suggested. She didn't say it but she really wanted to be back at Bobby's; that place was what she considered home. It was there that she could lick her wounds; she just wanted to climb into her bed and cry over her broken heart and trust in Sam.

"I guess we could do that. I don't..." Bobby trailed off and shook his head, "I don't have anything at the house for Christmas," he paused again, "those were some of the first things that became a casualty after my wife's death."

"It's okay, Bobby. Do you think Lyssa and Dean would be willing to leave tomorrow to get to your place and get everything ready?"

"Depends if they made up tonight or not."

Artie laughed and nodded. She squeezed Bobby's hand glad that he had came to see her. She felt better now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and told herself that she could deal with Sam when he showed up; if he showed up anytime soon. She could deal with him even if it meant resorting to ignoring him as a means of doing that.

* * *

Sam paced back and forth in his room and stared at his cell phone. He needed demon blood because he could feel the shakes coming on but he didn't want to call her. He knew he would have to though. He shoved his phone in his pocket and vowed to put it off even more. He started pacing again thinking instead about Artie.

He closed his eyes and thought about what Artie had told him. He raked his hands through his hair and wondered again what side Artie had chosen. He remembered the fire burning around her and wondered if she hadn't chosen her demon side. He could barely deal with his own demon blood let alone the possibility that Artie was tapping into that side more.

He walked over to the bed and sat on it hanging his head and rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to push thoughts of what could happen away. He just couldn't deal with what might happen with Artie yet. He was still trying to deal with everything Ruby was telling him about his own abilities. Half the things Ruby told him, he wished she never had. If he wanted to be able to kill demons with just his thoughts, he would have to drink gallons of demon blood. He looked down at hsi hands and saw them shake again. He didn't want to think about drinking all that blood but his body craved it. He sighed and dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He stared at it and wished that his heart didn't start to beat faster at the thought of getting more demon blood.

He dialled the number and all thoughts of Artie and what could happen just drifted away. He no longer cared about what could happen to her if she had chosen to give in to her demon side more than her angel side. All that filled his mind now were thoughts of Ruby's dark sweet blood filling his mouth. He listened as it rang and rang wanting and willing Ruby to answer that phone. He cursed softly when he got her voicemail.

"Ruby, its Sam. Call me when you get this. I," he paused and closed his eyes, "I need more."

He hung up his phone and tossed it on the bed behind him. Her ran his hands over his face and wished that he could feel ashamed about making the call but he wasn't. Making calls to Ruby like that had become his life now and he had stopped feeling so ashamed and guilt ridden about it. He didn't know when it had happened but suddenly he knew that he would no longer be apologizing to himself or anyone else about what he was doing. He no longer cared what Dean or the girls would think about what he was doing. Part of him screamed that this wasn't right, that he needed to care about what they thought; especially Dean.

He got to his feet and started pacing again pushing aside any thoughts of anyone other than Ruby. He focused on the blood and how much better he would feel after he had it. He heard a part of him scream that he was a monster but he smothered that voice. He just needed the blood and nothing else.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I'm sorry it took so long to post but life got in the way. School was stealing all my time away from my story and the truth is, I kind of got a little frustrated with it. I took a break focused on getting my finals done and just pushed Change of Fate aside. Now that finals are over and I got a lighter course load for the spring (by lighter I mean three classes. One of which is Latin. Yeah, I foolishly decided to try it. Damn those pretty boys for making it look easy) I have started to feel the ideas flowing again for Change of Fate. What helped the ideas flow was the music of We Are The Fallen. Their album 'Tear the World Down' helped me get into my characters' heads again. And to be truthful, I missed my characters and the story itself. And I know that you, my faithful readers missed it; especially since I was horribly mean and left you with a cliff hanger. Anyway, to wrap this up before it starts to look like a Stephen King novel, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive and I am still thinking and writing this awesome story. Thanks for hanging around and waiting and for reading this epic. Lol. See you guys in the next chapter. Peace.


	95. Chapter 95

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is like two weeks overdue. I am sorry but two weeks ago, I had my Latin final to study for. And then after my cat broke the screen out of the window and got out. Things have not been easy and he still hasn't come back. And now I have Math (Ick) and things are still a little crazy. I can't promise when I will post again but I will try to squeeze in working on this whenever I can. Also, one reader pointed out that I have spelling mistakes, which I am sorry but sometimes I can't catch all of them. I try to but some of them still get past me. I do plan one day to sit down and edit every chapter and fix all the mistakes but as of right at this moment, my life is just way too busy for that to happen. Just know that any mistakes are totally all my fault. Anyway, I think that is all for now. Hope you love the chapter and I will see you all the next time around. Peace and hugs.

* * *

Lyssa sat at the diner pushing the food around her plate. She hated that she had left Artie behind in the hospital. Artie had however, demanded the perfect Christmas from her. Lyssa made a face when she remembered Artie pulling the baby sister card and how it was Lyssa's job to watch over her. Lyssa looked up and looked in front of the diner for a distraction from her thoughts. Dean was pacing outside as he tried to reach Sam. Sam hadn't been in his room when they had left and wasn't answering his cell. She knew that Dean was really worried about his brother. She also knew unfortunately that Sam was probably hiding somewhere licking his wounds because of what Artie had told him. She jumped when she own cell phone rang. She pulled it out of the pocket of her hoodie and flipped it open.

"Hello," she said wondering who was calling her. She hadn't recognized the number.

"Tell your husband to stop calling Sam. He's with me," she heard Ruby say on the other line of the phone.

"You are so lucky that I am in a public place and can't tell you how I really feel about you."

"That has never stopped you before."

"Ruby, I get my hands on you and I swear it will be the last free air you will ever breathe."

"You can try but you can't kill me."

Lyssa cursed in French when she heard the dial tone. She slammed the phone closed and looked up when Dean walked up to the booth. She smiled softly at him when he slid into the booth across from her. He reached out and took her hand.

"Ruby called. Apparently Sam is with her," Lyssa answered running her thumb over Dean's wedding band.

"And you managed to stay calm long enough to take the message?" Dean asked smirking.

"Oh believe me, I wanted to scream and yell at her but it wouldn't have helped. I did tell her that if I saw her again, I would kill her," Lyssa whispered sipping her coffee.

"Something we both agree on."

Dean saw Lyssa's half empty plate and pulled it towards him. He started eating watching Lyssa. She leaned back against the booth and wrapped both of her hands around the mug. She had told him the night before everything that Artie had told her. He still didn't know what to say and his only response at the time had been to hold her close in his arms. It had brought up a dozen questions in his mind about Lyssa's blood and what she could do. He watched as Lyssa turned and looked at him and he knew that she had read his thoughts. He reached out and took her hand again. She held his hand in hers and Dean waited for her to say something. He wanted to bring up the subject of what she thought he could do but he didn't want to start another fight. He felt her squeeze his hand and he knew that she was trying to encourage him to ask his questions. He looked up and met her large doe eyes and felt more love soar through him.

"You can ask, Dean, I won't get mad. I can't guarantee that I can answer the question though," Lyssa answered sipping her coffee before reaching out and taking a piece of bacon from the plate in front of Dean.

"Are you worried about what happened with Artie? Are you scared that she may have chosen the demon side?"

Lyssa ate the piece of bacon and thought about Dean's question. She didn't know how to answer that. She was still processing everything that Artie had told her. She drank more of her coffee and looked at Dean. She ran her finger around the rim of the coffee mug and shrugged gently.

"I probably should be worried but I'm not. I know Artie and I know that she will be careful with whatever ability or power she has. Being here isn't easy and having angel and demon blood just adds to the shit we worry about. At the moment, I know that I should be digging into it but," Lyssa paused, "I trust Artie and her judgement."

"Really? Cause I don't trust her judgement at all," Dean answered finishing the food on the plate.

"I bet she would say the same thing about you," Lyssa laughed.

"Probably. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"You."

"Bambi, you already got me."

"True, but I haven't got you covered in chocolate and whipped cream."

Dean sat back in the booth and smiled. He winked at Lyssa. "I love how your mind works, Mrs. Winchester," he told her.

"I thought you would, Mr. Winchester," Lyssa said smiling at him again. She loved flirting with Dean and being with him. It somehow made all her worries and concerns about Artie just float away for the moment.

* * *

Artie walked into the motel room and never thought it would feel so empty. She tossed her bag in the corner and wished that Sam would have been there to greet her. The room seemed bigger without him in it and she missed him. She closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat on it. She had told Bobby that she wanted to rest for a couple of hours. Bobby had been able to talk the doctor into releasing her without more tests. Artie was grateful but coming back to the empty room made her feel sad. She knew where Sam was and instead of making her angry it just made her sadder. She sat there and felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and got up from the bed.

She walked to the washroom and pulled off her shirt. She tossed it aside and flicked on the light. She backed up until the back of her heels were touching the bathtub. She then looked in the mirror at her stomach. She ran her hand over where the scar should have been but she couldn't see anything. She stepped a couple of steps closer then looked again. She saw the scar then and how it almost seemed to be silver when she moved in the light.

She gently ran her finger along it and thought about how lucky she was that she had made it. She wished that Sam could have been there with her. She shook those thoughts away and turned towards the shower. She started it and then took off the rest of her clothes. She stepped inside of it and let the hot water pound down on her.

She raked her hands through her hair and tried to allow the hot water to wash away all her worries. She couldn't though because all she could do was think and wonder about was Sam. Right when she needed him the most he wasn't there. He was off with that demon skank Ruby doing things she didn't even want to think about. She grabbed the cheap ass shampoo that the motel provided and squeezed it into her hand. She lathered her hair with it and closed her eyes.

She thought about her nineteenth birthday and wondered if Sam would make an effort to there or if he would stay shacked up with Ruby. She rinsed the shampoo from her hair and tried to tell herself that she didn't care. Sam was a grown man and if he wanted to go bang a demon that was his problem. Artie's heart broke a little at that thought and she knew that she was lying to herself. She had given Sam her heart and stood by his side through all his crap but yet he couldn't stand beside her and deal with her stuff. She rested her hand on the shower's wall and felt like punching it instead. She tried to keep her feelings in check but she felt more and more anger towards Sam. She clenched her hands in fists.

She opened her eyes and took slow deep breaths to ease away her anger. She washed her body and then shut the shower off and climbed out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She walked out of the washroom and stopped. She shook her head at Castiel who stood in the middle of the room. He looked up and looked at her. He did not look relieved to see that she was alright. She crossed her arms under her chest and held the towel up.

"Why is it that you don't seem happy to see that I am alright?" she asked softly.

"You choose the wrong path," Castiel said firmly.

"I don't know which path I choose to begin with."

"Yes, you do. You are just choosing to forget."

"Choosing to forget? Well, sorry but I had to do something. You weren't answering me, were you?"

Artie didn't think that she had ever seen Castiel look ashamed but he did now. She walked over to her bag in the corner and ignored him. She pulled out clean clothes and didn't want to deal with the angel at the moment. She knew that Castiel would probably be able to name or give a thousand reasons as to why he couldn't help her. She didn't care anymore. She turned around and saw Castiel watching her. He no longer looked ashamed; she couldn't read the look on his face.

"We are fighting a war," he stated.

"Then go fight it and leave me the hell alone. I don't want to deal with your crap right now," Artie answered walking past him and tossing her clothes on the bed.

"I understand how you feel. I-."

"You don't understand anything. You can't because you don't have a heart. I'm starting to wonder if angels even have souls."

Castiel looked at Artie and he could see the change in her. Her heart had darkened along with her soul. He knew that he would have to watch her closely now. He wished that it could be different; he wished that he could have gotten there in time to help her. Unfortunately, he had been needed elsewhere. He watched Artie and saw that she was dismissing him. He flew away trying to decide whether or not he was actually going to tell Uriel that Artie had chosen her path; and it wasn't the one they had hoped.

Artie knew the exact moment when Castiel flew off. She started getting dressed and tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that was forming. She couldn't though; she had treated Cas unfairly. He was an angel and as much as she liked to think that he would always come to her beck and call, she knew that he couldn't. He had to answer to superiors who were more dicks with wings worse than Castiel was. She pulled on her clothes then carried the towel to the bathroom and tossed it over the side of the tub to dry. She walked back out and stood in the middle of the room and looked around. She had no idea what she was going to do. And she really needed to do something to occupy her mind or she would sit there and think of nothing but Sam. She sighed and realized that she had already lost the battle.

* * *

Sam laid on his side and stared at the wall. He heard Ruby moving around the room but he didn't move. He thought about the night before and how he had enjoyed sucking Ruby's blood. That had been all they had done but he knew that no one would believe him. Least of all, Artie. He had walked out on her and he deserved everything that she threw at him. He felt the bed dip behind him. He shrugged off the hand that Ruby placed on his arm. He didn't want her touching him. At the moment, the thought of her hands on him disgusted him. He tossed the sheets back and climbed out of the bed. He grabbed his jeans from the floor.

"You know this isn't your fault," Ruby said watching as he pulled on his jeans and looked for his shirt.

"Please be specific will you because a lot of stuff is my fault," Sam stated pulling on his plaid shirt and snapping the buttons closed.

"This isn't. She was born with demon blood, Sam. She was going to tap into it sometime."

Sam whirled around, "We don't know if she chose the demon side," he stated feeling his anger rise.

"Come on, Sam. That fire thing she has going on, that sure isn't angelic and we both know it. I don't blame her for tapping into her demonic side; demon side is more fun."

Ruby knew she had pushed Sam too far when Sam marched over to her and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She let him though because she loved it when he got angry. When he did, she saw the fire in his eyes and knew that that was the demon blood in him. She wished that he would hold on to that anger and use it all the time. It would have made her job easier; she could have had him on her side completely already. Instead he pushed his anger aside and tried to be a good little boy for everyone around him. It made Ruby's job ten times harder and less fun.

"Having demon blood inside of you is not fun, Ruby. It is hell, if you would excuse the pun. I doubt very much that Artemis would choose that," he stated squeezing Ruby's throat trying to get his point across.

"Please, Sam. She would and we both know it. I mean, look at you, you gave in."

Sam looked at Ruby and realized that she was right. He had given in instead of fighting and staying strong he had given in to the demon blood for the power it promised. He let go of Ruby and turned around. He found his shoes and slipped them on then grabbed his jacket. He needed to get out of the there and think. He pulled away when he felt Ruby's hands on him. He didn't want to deal with her anymore.

"Sam, where are you going?" she demanded as he walked to the door.

"Anywhere but here. I can't think around you," Sam said yanking the door open and walking out.

He slammed the door on her pleas and started walking. He pulled out his cell phone and started to check his messages. He sighed when he saw that most of them were from Dean. He knew that his brother was going to be pissed. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and then shoved his hands in his pockets. He would walk back to the motel and then call Dean. He could use the time to think and make up something if he needed to.

He walked along the highway and thought about everything that had come to pass from Dean's death until the night before. His life had become a rollercoaster ride; a scary, exciting, pain in the ass ride. But last night he had just given up and fallen apart and stopped trying to be the Sam Dean, Artie, Lyssa and everyone wanted him to be. Last night while waiting for Ruby to call him back, he had let his wall fall down. He had let the real him show and he hated what he had become. He wanted to kill Lilith and give her what she deserved but he didn't want to become someone he didn't recognize in the process. He reached up and raked his hand through his hair. He sighed and knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do to Artie when he saw her again. He hoped that she would listen to him. He wanted her in his life he just wasn't sure how to make that happened. He wasn't sure how he could deal with what had happened and the wondering. He looked down at his feet and hoped she would understand that; that she would understand him. He sighed thinking about how he loved Artie with everything he was but life had been a lot simpler before she had come. He had known what he had wanted and how to get it. Now all that was up in the air and he was spending most of his time worrying about what Artie would think then what he needed to do. He kept walking trying to push all thoughts from his mind and relax. He knew that the next few hours would be filled with tension so he needed to gain what little peace of mind he could now before the world fell apart around him; again.

* * *

Lyssa drove the impala up to Bobby's house and then parked it. Dean had driven hard and fast taking back roads so he could fly past the speed limit whatever it was. She looked out the windshield and saw the pink sky as the sun set. She turned and looked at Dean sleeping in the passenger seat beside her. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. She didn't want to wake him up but she knew that he would get a better night sleep in the bed with her. She cursed as her phone rang breaking into the silence of the car. She dug in her pockets then smacked herself on the forehead when she saw her phone resting in the ashtray. She grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello," she said seeing that it was Bobby calling her.

"Let me guess, the boy drove like a madman and you are there already," Bobby said his gruff voice making Lyssa's heart fill with love. She thought of him as her father in every way.

"You know Dean. He gives a whole new meaning to the word lead foot."

"That he does," Bobby paused, "Lyssa, sweetie I don't have any decorations for a tree. Well, not many anyway. There's one small box I kept but-."

"Bobby, it's okay. Tomorrow morning I will drag Dean's ass out of bed at the crack of dawn and go and get everything. Artie deserves an awesome Christmas and birthday."

She heard Bobby sigh, "We all do. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, Bobby. I would probably just end up spending the money on pie for Dean."

"Hmmm, pie," Dean muttered slowly walking up.

Lyssa rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car. She slammed the door behind her and smiled when she heard a trump then Dean cursing. She knew he had jumped and probably hit his head on the window or roof of the impala. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"How is Artie doing?" Lyssa asked still not sure why she had left her sister behind when Artie had needed her the most.

"She got out of the hospital and has been spending most of her time in the room. I am currently looking for a cake to get her for her birthday."

"Chocolate, Bobby. Chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup. Artie loves it and we have it every year," Lyssa took a breath, "I should have stayed with her."

"You know she wasn't going to take no for an answer. You are doing what she wants and in a couple of days we'll all be together for Christmas," Bobby told her.

"Just... Look after her for me, Bobby. And kick Sam's ass for me too."

"I can do that. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Lyssa flipped the phone closed. She turned when she heard the passenger door open. She smiled when Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at her. He rested his arms on the roof of the impala and looked at her.

"Who was that?" he asked softly.

"Bobby. He was calling to ask if we had gotten here yet. He said that Artie was alright. I should have stayed behind with her," Lyssa said again.

"Bambi, Pyro wouldn't have let you stay. She was determined to get what she wanted. She is as stubborn as you are," Dean told her.

"I guess. It's just," Lyssa sighed, "this is the first birthday that I haven't been there with her to celebrate. I guess I just feel like I betrayed her."

"Hey, at least you didn't die like I did."

Dean watched as Lyssa walked over to him. She hugged him and he held her close to him. His deal had come due a couple of weeks after Sam's birthday. Sam hadn't celebrated it and Dean hadn't pushed him hard to. He let go of Lyssa and slammed the door to the impala closed. He walked to the trunk Lyssa following him. He pushed those thoughts aside and tried to focus on what they would need in order to have the perfect Christmas. Lyssa unlocked the trunk and opened it. They both grabbed their bags. Dean slammed the trunk and wrapped an arm around Lyssa's shoulders as they walked up the steps to the house. Dean walked over to a ceramic pot with what looked like to be a dead brush in it. Dean lifted it up and found a spare key there. He walked back to the door and unlocked it. He pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Lyssa go first.

Lyssa walked into the house and tossed her bag by the stairs. She walked straight towards the kitchen to see if she couldn't find something to make for dinner. She hadn't stopped for food and was hoping that Dean's ravenous appetite wasn't raging. She opened the cupboards and found a couple of boxes of Hamburger Helper. She took them out and moved to the fridge looking for hamburger. She heard Dean going up the stairs probably putting their bags away. Lyssa opened the icebox and found a couple packages of hamburger. She took them out and placed them on the counter. She shut the fridge and walked over to the radio. She turned it on and started to channel surf looking for some music that appealed to her. She winced when she heard the Jonas brothers. She changed the station again and smiled when she heard Daughtry's song 'It's Not Over'. She turned and went on the search for a frying pan.

Dean walked down the stairs and pulled off his jacket and hung it on the banister. He walked into the kitchen and watched Lyssa. He couldn't believe how domestic they were being at the moment. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck. He felt her lean against him. He watched as she cooked the meat and pulled her against him tighter.

"Dean, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just want to make sure I store this moment away. So I can recall it while I'm watching you chase something evil," he answered kissing her neck again.

"Very funny."

"You're right, it's not funny. It's sexy."

Lyssa giggled when Dean swung her up in his arms. He placed the meat on another burner then shut the stove off. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him carry her up the stairs.

* * *

Artie looked up from Sam's laptop when the door to the motel opened. She saw Sam standing there. She looked back down to the laptop and tried to ignore him. She heard the door close softly and then his footsteps across the floor. She still didn't acknowledge him. She wanted to tell him to get lost but the worst part was she was glad that he had come back to her. She felt a little better having him close but her heart sank a little more when she remembered how he had felt about what had happened. She needed him to help her through this but she wasn't so sure that he would. She looked up again when he stepped up and stood beside her.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at her and knowing that that's what she needed to hear.

"You left, Sam. I needed you and you bailed. Sorry doesn't make that right," Artie answered downloading another song.

Sam didn't answer because he knew that Artie was right. He turned and walked over to where his bag was. He opened it and pulled out some clean clothes. He heard Artie start to play music and he knew that she was shutting him out. He tossed the clean clothes on the bed and pulled off his jacket and tossed it on a chair. He looked up and watched Artie. She looked sad and hurt and he knew that it was all his doing. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. He left the door open and listened to the music Artie listened to. He sighed when the song 'I Don't Need A Man' by the Pussycat Dolls started playing. He knew that that was a direct message being sent to him.

Artie watched as Sam changed in the bathroom. She wanted to be relieved that he was there with her and that he had come back but the pain was too much. Even with him apologizing it didn't make it right for her. She knew that she needed to talk to him about Castiel's visit but at the moment she didn't want to. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he turned away from her again. She had taken a lot of his crap already and her heart could only take so much of a beating before she gave up. She glanced up when Sam walked back into the room and over to the bed. He sat on it and looked up at her. She looked away before meeting his eyes.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Sam told her.

"And you think I did? Tell me Sam would you have rather that I stay in the coma instead of choosing to live?" Artie demanded slamming down the screen of the laptop down.

"No! I love you!"

"Really? Let's talk about your love. You left me when I needed you the most and ran off to be with that demon whore!"

Sam shot up from the bed and walked over to Artie. He grabbed her and yanked her close to him. He kissed her hard on the mouth. Artie kissed him back then bit his lip. She shoved him back and Sam stepped away from her and touched his lip. He watched as she walked over to the washroom slamming the door. Sam stood there and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had screwed up big. He should have never walked out on Artie. He wondered how they would ever be able to fix it and get back what they had had before.

* * *

Dean sipped the coffee in his mug and groaned when he heard Lyssa's whistling from the living room. The past two days had been spent running around trying to get everything to ensure that the Winchesters would get their first real Christmas in years. He rolled his eyes when Lyssa's whistling turned into her singing 'Here Comes Santa Claus'. Dean knew that she was working overtime due to the fact of how Artie's birthday had turned out. Artie had locked Sam and Bobby out of her hotel room and spent the day alone. Dean walked out of the kitchen into the living room reminding himself that he would definitely need to have a serious talk with Sam. According to Bobby the younger Winchester was the one that Artie hadn't wanted to see or talk to. Dean sighed and sipped more coffee to stop himself from commenting on what looked like an explosion of Winter Wonderland in Bobby's living room. Lyssa was wrapping gifts and surrounded by wrapping paper and bows. She looked up and smiled at him.

"You're finally up," she said jumping up and going over to him. She hugged him and held him tight. She held him close and tried to push the thoughts out of her mind of how she had failed Artie. She pulled away grabbing Dean's coffee and taking a sip.

"I thought we decided to sleep in this morning before getting a tree," Dean answered looking around for a place to sit. So far, he didn't see any place. Every seat was covered with wrapping paper, gifts or a box holding ornaments. Dean leaned in the doorway and watched Lyssa. He knew what she was doing but he was going to let her do it. Lyssa staying busy might not be a bad thing at all.

"I know but I just started thinking about all the things that still needed to be done," Lyssa shrugged, "I got most of it finished."

"So that was why you got up at five."

"I need to wrap your gifts before you found my hiding place."

"What did you get me?"

Lyssa had to smile at the twinkle in Dean's eyes. She had been planning his gift ever since she had found the cardboard box in Bobby's basement when she had been doing laundry a few weeks before. She sipped more coffee and wondered what Sam and he were going to think of the family albums she had spent hours making. Artie had helped by sketching a few pictures and Lyssa hoped that in her sister's anger against Sam that the sketches hadn't become a casualty. She smiled when Dean pulled her close and nuzzled his face in her neck. She loved the moments she shared like this with him. It was like they were a normal couple.

"I see that sneaky smile," he whispered to her.

"I am not telling. Now help me put all this away so we can go get our awesome tree."

"You made the mess, you clean it."

"Says the man who has never, EVER, cleaned any mess he has made."

"I have to."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Name one I haven't."

Lyssa pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "You dying. Sam had to clean up that mess."

"Come on, that doesn't count! I was dead!"

"It counts."

Dean watched as Lyssa sipped the rest of his coffee and handed him back the empty mug. He sighed and knew that he wasn't able to dispute what she had said. He had made one huge mess when he had died and he was still surprised that Sam had managed to hold it together as much as he had. Dean turned and walked back into the kitchen and put his mug in the sink. He turned and walked back to the living room to help Lyssa at least attempt to clean the mess she had made. All the while he tried desperately to think of what he was going to get her for Christmas. He was thinking some jewellery but he wanted it to be special not just something that anyone could pick up. He started to wonder if maybe he should finally visit that antique shop that Bobby kept bragging about; it was where Bobby found most of his limited edition demon books. Dean thought maybe he might find what he wanted there.

* * *

Bobby decided that if he killed Sam and Artie and buried their bodies really, really well and then disappeared himself, Dean and Lyssa would never know what happened. They would think it was demons, Lilith, hell anyone but him. He glanced at the sullen Winchester sitting in the co pilot's seat and decided that murdering Sam would be doing Dean a favour. He looked up at the rear view mirror and saw Artie starring out the window from the backseat her arms crossed and face stern. Lyssa really wouldn't miss Artie; at least not that much.

Bobby had known that the ride back to South Dakota would be quiet and awkward. He had been prepared for the thirty minute argument over the radio station between the youngest Winchester and Bennett. He had squashed that by shutting the radio off. That had lead to a screaming match with Artie blaming Sam for, well basically everything. Bobby was pretty sure she had even mentioned world hunger and global warming but he couldn't be completely sure. Sam had taken it and taken it until he had finally yelled back that his biggest mistake had been loving her. And that was how Bobby had gotten stuck in what seemed like a deathly silence. He knew something was going to give; he could feel it. Hence the plans for murder that he was seriously contemplating; they just need a little refinement and he was sure he would never be caught.

Artie looked out the window and tried not to think about Sam sitting in the seat in front of her. She tried to focus on the gifts she had bought for everyone and the ones she still wanted to get them. She was really tempted to get Sam a lump of coal but the love she still had for him had stopped her. It was also that love that was tearing her apart inside. She raked her hand through her hair and rested her forehead against the glass of the window.

She hated the pain she felt in her heart. That had been the reason that she had stayed away from love and commitment. She had known that to love someone meant that you were opening your heart to them for them to break. She jumped slightly when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text message from Lyssa. She flipped her phone open and smiled.

_He dead yet? _Lyssa had texted.

_No,_ Artie texted, _not yet._

_Artie, he still loves u._

_Funny way he's got of showin' it._

_It will work out._

_It better._

Artie looked up when she felt the car start to slow down. She saw Bobby pull into a shopping mall. Artie didn't look at Sam as she leaned forward in the seat. She turned and looked at Bobby.

"Why are we stopping?" Artie asked.

"We are stopping because I need to get away from this damn awkward silence before I finally decide to kill you two," Bobby answered finding a parking stall. He shut the car off and climbed out slamming the door behind him.

Sam sat there shocked. He turned to talk to Artie but she slammed the seat forward and shoved Sam against the dashboard of the car. Sam heard the door to the car open and then his seat slamming back. He sat there and watched as Artie walked away. Sam sat there and closed his eyes. He heard his cell phone ring. He dug in his pocket and pulled the phone out. He answered it.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hey, baby brother, how's everything going?" he heard Dean ask.

Sam sighed, "Dean, I don't-."

"So, I got this tree right, Bambi tells me to go pick it up and everything while she does some last minute shopping."

"Dean," Sam tried knowing that he did not want to listen to Dean complain. He would rather sit in the awkward silence with Artie again.

"So, I come to pick up this tree and the guy has a box of kittens. There's this one, man even I got to say he was cute-."

"Are you purposely torturing me?"

"-and I find out that the guy is giving these kittens away. The little guy is the smallest one and... Well, no one wanted him. So, I made a decision and took him."

Sam opened his mouth again to tell Dean that he didn't have time for this crap but stopped when he heard that, "What? Did you just say you adopted a kitten?" Sam asked wondering how damaged Dean really was after his stay in Hell; it must have been worst that he thought.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so shocked, Sammy?"

"Because Dean growing up you were against pets just as much as Dad was. Hell, you were the one who killed my goldfish."

"I did not kill those damn fish."

"You did so."

"I did... Anyway, Sam, I thought that the kitten needed a family," Dean paused, "kind of like we did."

Sam was quiet for a moment. He knew that Dean was thinking about them and how they had never had a family growing up. All they had ever had was each other but now Sam could feel the strain between them and he wondered for just how much longer he would be able to say that he could trust his brother to always have his back. "So, you're a cat guy, huh? I always figured you as a dog man," Sam said. He smiled when he heard Dean's snort.

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam smiled and looked out the windshield as he watched Artie stand outside the mall talking to Bobby, "Dean, do you think I can fix it?" he asked.

"I think you can."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Sam, I thought I couldn't fix things with Lyssa after Anna but we did."

Sam sat there and watched as Artie and Bobby walked into the mall, "Dean, you and Lyssa are better but you never really worked things out."

Sam heard Dean's silence on the other end of the line, "What?"

"We've been jumping from one crisis to another and you and Lys haven't even begun to talk about everything that has happened."

Sam heard the silence again. He waited for Dean to answer him, "You know what, Sam, I don't have time for this right now. I need to get back to help Bambi."

"Dean, I didn't-."

Sam sighed when he heard the dial tone. He hung up and slowly climbed out of the car. He knew that the next time he saw Dean that his big brother was going to have it in for him. Sam sighed and slammed the door and started to walk towards the mall. He began to wonder why it seemed that lately all he had been able to do was hurt the people he loved. First it had been Artie with his brilliant move of just walking out of her hospital room. And just now he had literally gone out of his way to piss off Dean. Sam took slow steps in no hurry to get to the mall instead he thought about what reasons were behind his actions. He had always cared more about the people he loved and had always been careful before to draw the line and not say anything that would purposely hurt them. Of course the one exception to that had always been John. Sam had sometimes gone out go his way to piss off his father not caring about the results. Now he seemed to have taken that attitude with everyone.

Sam walked along the rows of cars in the parking lot and began to question whether or not he was himself anymore. He had asked himself that questions a hundred times since Dean had made the deal to bring him back. There had to be a reason why he thought trusting Ruby and drinking demon blood were alright. He shook his head and reached the door to the mall. He walked inside and pushed all those thoughts from his head. He needed to find some great Christmas gifts for his family so that they may forgive him for being an idiot underneath it all.

* * *

Lyssa carefully wrapped the box that held Dean's new leather jacket. She had seen it at the men's store and had not been able to say no. She knew that if Dean knew she had spent five hundred dollars on it he'd probably tell her he wasn't worth it but she knew differently. She knew that Dean wore John's old leather jacket with pride and she would admit that he looked smoking hot in it; but she knew it was time that Dean had a jacket of his own. Plus this leather jacket would up his sex appeal by a million percent. She frowned a little at that thought.

"Do I really want other girls seeing my man at his absolute best?" she wondered out loud looking at the box.

"Ow! I told you no biting!" she heard Dean yell from the downstairs followed by the sound of the door slamming, "Lucy, I'm home!" he yelled using a very poor imitation of Ricky Ricardo's voice.

"Alright be down in a minute!" she called back.

"Okay! And you better be on your best behaviour when she gets down here."

Lyssa frowned a little wondering who or what Dean was talking to. She quickly finished wrapping the box for Dean. She placed it on top of the other gifts and quickly left her room.

Dean held the kitten in his arms and felt himself smiling as the little guy turned his blue eyes on Dean. The little kitten was a soft grey colour with a racoon tail. Under his belly was white and he had little socks on his paws. The white under his belly also went up under his chin and covered the bottom part of his face. The top part was grey but he had black strips where his whiskers were and around his eyes. Dean ran a finger under the kitten's chin and the little one meowed the tiniest cry that Dean had ever heard.

"Come on, little guy, you're going to have to be louder to be heard around here," he told the kitten.

"Dean, who are you talking to?" Lyssa asked walking up behind him.

"Your Christmas gift. Merry Christmas, Bambi."

Dean turned around and held the kitten out to Lyssa. He watched as tears formed in her eyes and she took the kitten in her arms. The little guy meowed and Lyssa held him closer to her. She looked back up and met Dean's eyes.

"You got me a kitten?" she asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I did. The guy at the tree lot was giving them away and this little guy was the last one. Apparently he was the runt of the litter and no one wanted him," Dean smiled and shrugged, "Kind of like me, I guess. So I thought I'd take him and give him a home."

Lyssa scratched the small kitten behind the ears and looked up to meet Dean's eyes again. She reached out and grabbed his jacket and yanked him forward. She kissed him hard on the mouth and then pulled away looking deep into his eyes.

"I wanted you, Dean. I will always want you," she said softly. She then looked down at the kitten and smiled as he started to bat his paw at her long chain necklace. She looked back up at Dean, "and I want to give this little guy a home too. Although, if we are going to keep him, he needs a name."

"Zeppelin."

"No."

"Kansas."

"Dean, not the name of a band."

"That wasn't the name of a band; it's the name of the state I was born in."

Lyssa rolled her eyes. She held the kitten up and looked in his blue eyes. She smiled then looked at Dean, "We'll name him Lucky."

"Lucky? Isn't that a dog's name?"

"Not this time. This little guy is lucky that you were there at the tree lot and that you decided to take him in. Hence the name Lucky."

Dean smiled and watched as Lyssa cuddled and kissed the kitten. He turned and opened the door heading outside to get the Christmas tree that was currently strapped in the truck bed of one of Bobby's many trucks. Dean hoped that the tree met Lyssa's expectations. One thing for sure, he wasn't going back to the damn tree lot for another damn tree. The place was insane with everyone wanting to get the perfect tree. Dean let the door close behind him and he looked at the tree. He shrugged and headed down the steps. It looked good to him. He was pretty sure it would do the job. That was if he could unload it with breaking any branches.

* * *

Artie sat in the food court waiting for Sam and Bobby. She wrapped gifts as she waited wondering why despite being angry enough to kill him, she still couldn't wait to watch Sam unwrap the gifts that she had gotten him. She sighed and wrapped his map book. It was one that was especially meant for people who loved to take road trips. She hoped that the book with its pullouts of maps would replace the dozens of maps that Sam had stuffed in various places in the impala. She doubted it but she could always hope. She shoved the wrapped book in the bag and looked up. She sighed when she saw Sam walking towards her. She knew that this would be awkward and she was even tempted to get up and walk away to avoid it. She knew however that eventually she would have to deal with being alone with Sam and she couldn't be a child about it; no matter how much she wanted to be.

Sam carried the bags over to where he saw Artie sitting. He knew that sitting with her was going to be awkward but he was sure that he could handle it. He kept telling himself that he just had to be patient with her. He knew that he had been the one to make the mistake but he was sure that in time she would forgive him. He pulled out a chair and sat across from her at the table. She looked up at him and he wished that her grey eyes wouldn't have so much pain in them when she looked at him. He gave her a small smile and she looked away. He sighed and watched her as she started shoving unwrapped and wrapped present in different bags. He reached out and took her hand in his. He watched as she turned and faced him. He waited for her to rip her hand away from his. Instead she just looked at their hands.

"Sam, stop pushing. I can't handle fighting with you again," she whispered her voice full of pain.

"And you think I want to fight with you? It's Christmas, Firefly. I want to fix this," he said softly squeezing her hand wishing that she would look up at him. Instead she kept her eyes on their hands never glancing up to meet his eyes.

"You can't fix this. You walked out on me when I needed you. Do you think that I wanted to tell you that I might have chosen the demon side and that I may go dark side?" she asked finally looking up into his eyes. She told herself she couldn't trust his word that he wanted to fix their relationship; her pain was just too new and raw to give into those thoughts. "I wanted nothing more than to lie to you about it. However, I was not going to be like you."

"Artemis-."

"Don't deny it, Sam. You've been lying to me since I got here about something. I wanted to believe that if I told you the truth about what I had to do, you'd come clean too. I was naive enough to think that you would stand beside me and we could overcome this together. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Artie blinked her tears away and finally pulled her hand away from Sam. She wiped the few tears that did fall away. She looked away from Sam and knew that if they kept talking about this she would end up screaming at him. She just wanted to get to Bobby's and get through the holidays. Once the holidays were over they'd start looking for hunts again and she could take her anger out on the monsters they faced. Without the monsters, she was tempted to take her anger out on Sam himself.

Sam watched Artie, "I'm sorry," was all he could think of to say.

"You know, Sam, I've come to notice something about you. You are always sorry but you never do shit about it," she answered.

"What do you want me to do? Tell you the truth?"

Artie shook her head, "I very much doubt you even know what the truth is anymore," she sighed and looked him in the eyes again, "Let's just call a truce for a few days so we don't ruin Lyssa and Dean's first Christmas together."

Sam nodded, "I can agree to that."

Sam watched her walk away. He sighed and rested his arms on the table then rested his head on them. He wasn't sure if he could survive the next few days knowing how angry Artie was with him. He could feel the ache in his chest and knew that it was his heart. He was in pain and wanted Artie with him again. He was still worried and scared for what could happen now that Artie was tuned into her demon powers, but above all those things, he just wanted to be with her again. However, he now knew that in order for that to happen he would have to be completely honest with her. He knew that he wasn't ready for that; he still didn't want anyone to know about him drinking demon blood. He knew that they wouldn't understand it. He sighed and looked up. He saw Bobby walk into the food court. Sam grabbed his bags and he stood up. He walked over to Bobby ready to head to Bobby's and celebrate Christmas.

* * *

Lyssa rolled her eyes as Dean cursed the string of lights again. She had told him not to take every set out of the boxes until they were ready to place them all on the tree. He hadn't listened and as they had cleaned the living room the sets had been shoved aside and moved so many times that they had become all tangled together. She smiled down at Lucky as he batted the popcorn garland again from his spot beside the bowl of popcorn on her lap. She smiled and pet him again as she continued to sting the popcorn together.

"Screw it, Sam can untangle them," Dean finally said getting up and walking over to the couch. He sat beside Lyssa and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Hey, I need that," Lyssa said looking at him.

"I'll make more for you," Dean answered. He watched as Lyssa stung the piece of popcorn on the string, "Hey, Bambi can we talk?"

"I thought we were already."

"I mean about," Dean paused and knew that Lyssa wasn't going to want to talk about it but he needed to, "What happened with Lilith taking you and Pyro."

"Dean-."

"I know that you don't want to do this right now, neither do I but Sam had a point."

Lyssa dropped the string of popcorn in the bowl and looked at Dean, "What did Sam say this time?"

Dean reached out and brushed a few strands of hair away from Lyssa's face and tucked them behind her ear. Watching her sitting there doing something so normal like making popcorn garland brought him a sense of peace and happiness. He didn't want to ruin the moment by talking about their problems but he knew that they needed to. If they didn't talk about them now, he had a feeling they never would.

"He pointed out that we never really talked about the problems that we were facing. I cheated on you-," Dean started his fingers stroking Lyssa's neck.

"I don't want to talk about that. Ever," Lyssa said setting the bowl of popcorn aside and taking Lucky in her arms and cuddling the kitten close.

"I know. But Bambi, babe, we need to talk about your ability. Like how were you able to contact Sam using your mind?"

Lyssa sighed. She didn't want to talk about that either but she knew that Dean would never let it go. She leaned against him more and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body close to his. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled when Lucky climbed out of her arms and into Dean's lap.

"I knew I needed to do something to get out of there. I needed a way to get you and Sam a message. Then I remembered how demons communicate," Lyssa whispered.

"How do they communicate?" Dean asked softly.

"With blood. Lots of it. Usually in a summoning bowl."

"Shit."

"Yeah. I didn't have either. But I did have a quiet room and time. Remember when I heard the demons on the side of the road?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought I could use that to help me. I opened myself up to the thoughts of every demon around me."

"Bambi-."

"And then instead of narrowing it down, I expanded it wider and wider. I didn't think it would work at first but it did and then," Lyssa paused, "some of the things I heard," she shook her head and blinked away a couple tears, "I really wished I hadn't heard them but I kept pushing. And then, I heard you."

"Me?"

Lyssa turned and smiled at Dean. She reached out and stroked his cheek. She looked into his green eyes and asked herself again what she had done to deserve his love. She ran her hand down his cheek and around his neck and rested it on the back of his neck and gently stroked the hair at the back of his head.

"Yeah, I heard you. You were so scared and worried," Lyssa smiled when Dean pulled her closer, "and how much you blamed yourself for what had happened. I knew you were in the car with Sam and I reached out to him."

Dena kissed Lyssa on the head, "Why didn't you reach out to me?" he asked softly.

"Because, baby, I know you. You would have jumped in head first and done something stupid that could have gotten you killed. Sam usually thinks before he acts."

"I think."

"Hmmm, keep telling yourself that."

"Bambi, I think before I act."

"Dean, sweetie, I never said that you didn't."

"You implied it and I-."

Dean was cut off when Lyssa kissed him hard. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Lyssa and pulled her closer to him. He stopped and looked down when Lucky meowed. He picked the kitten up and then placed him on the couch. He then pulled Lyssa in his lap and kissed her deeply.

"When are Bobby, Sam and Artie getting back?" Lyssa asked kissing down Dean's neck as he tried to pull off her clothes.

"We got a couple hours."

"Good. Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Bambi."

Lyssa pulled Dean on top of her and smiled when he kissed her deeply. She couldn't think of any better way to celebrate the holiday then with Dean making love to her.

* * *

Sam climbed out of the car glad to be back at Bobby's. He moved aside and let Artie climb out. Neither of them said anything to each other but at least that uncomfortable tension that had been there seemed to be gone. He watched as she walked to the back of Bobby's car. Sam slammed the door and walked up the steps of the house. He walked to the door and shoved it open. He walked into the entryway and the smell of cookies hit him. He smiled when he heard Christmas carols playing in the background.

"Here, take him," Dean said walking up to Sam and handing him the kitten.

"Can't handle on little kitten, Dean?" Sam joked looking down at the cute little kitten.

"No, I want to go see what Bobby got me."

Sam rolled his eyes at how childish Dean was being but secretly it made him happy to see his brother enjoying the holiday again. Sam walked into the kitchen and found Lyssa pulling a baking sheet out of the oven that held cookies on it. He walked over to her and handed her the kitten.

"Dean wanted to see what Bobby had gotten him," Sam answered seeing the questioning look on her face.

"I swear it is like he is five years old at times," she muttered holding Lucky in her arms.

"Yeah, he can be a child. So," Sam looked at the kitten again, "he have a name?"

"Lucky. I thought it fit."

"Yeah, it does."

Lyssa sighed. She turned and looked at Sam and knew why this conversation was so awkward. He thought she was angry at him for hurting Artie and didn't want anything to do with him. The truth was she was angry at him and she knew that he had hurt her little sister. She would totally help Artie if she decided she wanted to beat the crap out of Sam; however, it was Christmas. Lyssa was determined to give both Winchesters a good holiday and a happy one. She could put aside how she felt about Sam and what she thought was a stupid mistake for one night.

"Sam, I am not going to bite your head off," she told him softly.

"Are you sure? I think I deserve it," Sam answered reaching out and petting Lucky.

"Sam, its Christmas. How about we put this all aside and we spend the holiday like a family?"

"Artemis and I agreed to the same thing. I just wish we didn't have to have truces at all."

Lyssa nodded and smiled, "There is always next year," she said softly.

"I guess that is something to look forward too."

"It is," she smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder, "Sam, we can handle this. Let's forget about everything and go finish decorating the tree and watch A Christmas Carol."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You ijit! I am not giving you your presents now!" Bobby yelled.

"Come on, Bobby! I helped you carry them in and everything!" Dean yelled back.

"I better go break them up," Sam said smiling.

"Well, it wouldn't be a holiday without Bobby yelling at Dean," Lyssa said.

"Just a normal day in our lives."

Lyssa nodded and watched as Sam left. She smiled as she ehard more bickering from the hallway. She couldn't wait for the next morning when they would all sit around and open their presents. Maybe for an hour or two they could really pretend to be a normal family having a perfectly boring but great holiday.


	96. Chapter 96

Sam woke up and just laid in bed. He thought about the night before and smiled. They had stayed up until around three in the morning decorating the tree and drinking egg nog. He had felt like he was actually part of a real family having a real normal Christmas. He knew that it wouldn't last though. They would have a couple of days at the most and then some monster would show up and they would have to go and hunt it and their normal would be thrown out the window.

Sam heard movement coming from Lyssa's room and knew that it was probably Dean getting up. Sam knew that Dean liked to be the first one awake on Christmas morning. Sam would always remember growing up how Dean would be up and waiting for him and how excited Dean would get watching Sam open his presents. There were usually hardly ever any gifts for Dean; only if John actually remembered the holiday and remembered to buy them presents. Sam got out of bed and sat on the edge thinking that this year things would be different; Dean would have presents to open and they would all have a good Christmas this time.

* * *

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood in front of his bag moving the clothes around looking for something to wear. He turned when he heard Lyssa muttered about it being cold. He smiled and left his bag and walked back to the bed and climbed in. He pulled Lyssa close to him smiling when she wrapped her body around him. He ran his hand down her back and smiled when she looked up and met his eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked softly snuggling closer to him.

"Hmm, ten o'clock, I think," he said placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"That's way too early."

"Aren't you the one who said when you were a kid you'd get up at like six to open your presents?"

"That was when I was a kid. I was young and foolish then and didn't understand how important sleep was."

Lyssa smiled when Dean laughed. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him meeting his eyes. She knew that they needed to get up. She had wanted to cook a nice meal that night for dinner and if she didn't get out of bed then she knew that they would just end up having pizza. She kissed Dean softly on the lips and then pulled away.

"As much fun as this is, we need to get up," she said softly.

"How about we don't get up and we let Sam, Artie, and Bobby make dinner?" Dean suggested.

"You really want to end up having pizza for dinner, don't you?"

"There is nothing wrong with pizza."

"Says the man who would eat it three times a day, every day."

Dean watched as Lyssa pulled away and climbed out of bed. She quickly grabbed a sweater and pulled it on over her sweats and wife beater. He sighed and climbed out of bed as well going back to his bag and grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans. After getting dressed, he turned and watched as Lyssa pulled her hair into a very messy bun not caring about combing it. He walked over to her and pulled her in his arms holding her tight against him. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and nuzzled his face in her neck. He felt Lyssa running her hand along his arm.

"Merry Christmas, Bambi," he told her softly holding her tighter.

"Merry Christmas, baby," she answered leaning her body against his.

"I love you."

"I know, Dean and I love you."

Lyssa let Dean hold her close to him. She knew what he was thinking; he was waiting for something to go wrong and ruin this beautiful moment that they were having. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. She kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away giving him a smile.

"Nothing is going to ruin this day, Dean. We are going to have this one perfect Christmas. Alright?" she told him softly.

Dean nodded and managed to give her a smile, "It's just that every time Sam or I have something good in our lives, it goes wrong. And you, us," Dean paused and looked into Lyssa's eyes, "You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Lyssa felt tears come to her eyes, "Ditto, Winchester."

They both jumped a little when a moment later Bobby knocked on the door and walked into the room. He held Lucky in his arms. Lyssa and Dean both smiled at the image in front of them of scruffy tough Bobby holding a small cute kitten in his arms.

"I believe this is yours," Bobby said walking over to Lyssa and handing the kitten to her.

"Where was he?" Lyssa asked stroking Lucky's head.

"I found the little guy trying to climb into my boots. Keep a better eye on him," Bobby turned and left muttering, "Thank god it's only a kitten and not a kid. Ijits."

Dean and Lyssa both laughed a little. Lyssa kissed Lucky on the head and then walked out of the room with Dean following her. She couldn't wait to see his face when he opened some of the gifts that she had gotten him.

* * *

Artie sipped her coffee as she sat in the living room waiting for everyone else to make it down. She had already organized all the gifts in piles with everyone's gifts piled nicely. She looked at her pile and then across the room at Sam's. She had placed them at the opposite end of the room with Bobby, Lyssa and Dean in between them. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath pushing the hurt away. She was determined to have a merry happy Christmas. She turned when she heard someone come down the stairs. She smiled as Bobby walked into the room and took a seat beside her. He turned and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Artie," he said giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Bobby. Is everyone else up?"

"They are. About time too."

Artie smiled. She heard Lyssa and Dean come down the stairs. She turned and smiled as she saw Lyssa cuddling the little kitten in her arms. Her smile flattered when behind Dean she saw Sam come down the stairs. She turned back and looked at her coffee. She took another long sip and told herself that she could handle opening presents and faking a smile. She was not going to be the one to ruin this day for anyone.

"Can we open presents now?" Dean asked the childish delight visible in his eyes.

"Yes, you big baby," Lyssa said rolling her eyes when Dean practically drove into his pile of gifts.

Bobby watched the kids tear into their gifts and he had to smile. He watched Sam and Dean smile and laugh and knew that this was the first time in years that both Winchesters had looked so carefree and happy. He smiled when Sam scrunched up some wrapping paper together and tossed it at Dean. Dena went to do the same but stopped when Lyssa gave him a look. Bobby turned when Artie placed a gift in his lap. She gave him a smile.

"It's from all of us," Artie said.

"Something tells me that this was all you and your sister and has nothing to do with those two ijits," Bobby said.

"Hey, I take offence to that," Dean said leaning close to Lyssa, "Bambi, what did we get him?"

Bobby laughed and shook his head. He slowly opened the gift and opened the box. He looked down at what was inside and was slightly shocked. He lifted up the picture that was in the box. It was one from Dean and Lyssa's wedding. It was a picture of him, Sam, Dean and the two girls. He felt tears come to his eyes. It was blown up to a nice size and placed in a dark wooden frame.

"I was thinking it would look great on the mantle," Artie said softly smiling at Bobby.

"Why did you girls do this?" Bobby asked looking from Artie to Lyssa.

"Because Bobby, you're our family too and this is our home. We want people to know that," Lyssa said.

"Not that much people come to see Bobby," Dean said softly. He smiled when Lyssa elbowed him in the gut.

Bobby got up and took the picture over to the fireplace. He took down the picture he had there and hung up the family picture. He stepped back and looked at it. He turned and walked over to Artie. He gave her a hug and then walked over to Lyssa and gave her a hug.

"Dude, where are our hugs?" Sam asked wanting to lighten the mood. He saw Bobby smile.

"You get a hug when you and your ijit brother actually do something around here other than rely on your significant others to do it."

"So never then," Lyssa said laughing when Dean yanked her in his arms.

"Real cute, Bambi."

"I know I'm cute."

Dean shook his head and grabbed a box. He saw that it was from Lyssa. He tore it open and stopped when he saw the black leather jacket staring back at him. He turned and looked at Lyssa. She smiled at him and waited. He turned back to the jacket.

"You got me a jacket," he said still shocked as he gently lifted it out of the box. He felt the soft leather and didn't want to know how much Lyssa had spent on it.

"Yeah, I did," Lyssa looked away from Dean. "I wanted you to have something that was yours."

"My other jacket-."

"Was John's. This one is one hundred percent yours. Could you at least try it on for me once before you decide to hate it?"

Lyssa watched as Dean stood up and pulled the jacket on. The jacket fit nice and snug on his body. She stood up and adjusted the collar popping it up and giving Dean a smile as he examined the two front pockets with flaps on the front and the smaller pockets with zippers on top of them. The jacket had a zipper as well as snaps and a buckle at the neck. Dean looked up and met Lyssa's eyes.

"Bambi, it's too much," he said softly.

"No, it's you. Merry Christmas," she told him kissing him.

"Looks better then John's old on," Artie pointed out.

"Artemis has a point, Dean. Dad's jacket has a lot of miles on it. It wouldn't be so bad to break in a new one."

Dean looked at Lyssa and saw how much it meant to her that she liked the jacket. He kissed her on the lips and pulled her close. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thanks, babe. I love it and it's a great gift," he told her knowing why she had gotten it for him. She was right; he needed something that was his and not a hand me down from John. He had tried to be like his father his whole life and it was only lately that he had realized that he needed to be himself and not some second rate impersonation of his father.

"You really like it?" Lyssa asked still not sure if Dean was telling her the truth or not.

"I do. I'll be beating the women away with a stick."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Dean kissed her again, "but you're the only one I am ever going to go home with."

"I better be."

"My turn," Artie said grabbing one of her presents. She saw that it was from Sam but didn't put it back. She smiled at him and opened it.

Sam watched as Artie tore open her gift. She opened the box and he could see the puzzlement in her eyes. She pulled out the book with the pentagram on the cover and looked at Sam.

"It's a Book of Shadows. Every witch in a Wiccan coven has one and I thought," Sam paused, "I thought you would enjoy having one," he finished.

Artie opened the book and flipped through the pages seeing that only the first two pages were full. Written on them were warnings about using spells and the rules of Wicca. She looked back up at Sam and smiled at him. Despite being hurt and still angry at him, she had to admit that he had gotten her something that she loved.

"Thanks, Sam, I love it," she answered.

"You're welcome."

"Alright, my turn," Lyssa said.

She grabbed the smallest box on top of the pile and looked at it. She smiled when she saw it was from Dean. She looked at him and saw the smile on his face. She slowly pulled off the wrapping paper knowing that Dean just wanted her to rip it off. She was slightly surprised to see a long velvet box. She looked up at Dean and he just smiled. She opened the box and sat there stunned.

She saw two lockets in the box. She picked up the book locket in the antique gold and lifted it out of the box. The locket itself was about two inches in size and held a large green stone on it. It shared the long pewter brass chain with a large skeleton key and lock. All three items shared the same antique gold finish as the locket. Lyssa slowly opened the locket and felt tears come to her eyes. Inside on side was a small picture of her and Dean. On the other was written: _Mr & Mrs Dean Winchester_. She looked up and met Dean's eyes.

"It's beautiful," she told him.

"Well, I thought you would like to have a reminder that we're married," Dean said.

"You're the one that needs the reminder," Artie muttered.

"What's in the other one?" Sam asked seeing the glare that Dean sent Artie's way. Sam was determined there wouldn't be any fighting on Christmas.

Lyssa put down the book locket and picked up the heart shaped locket. This one was in silver and had filigree on the front of it in the shape of forget me not flowers. This locket was about three inches in length and had a silver butterfly and four leaf clover sharing its long silver chain. Lyssa also saw that on one side of the chain there were two small pearls and on the other side there were three small pearls. She opened the heart locket and smiled on what was itched on the inside.

"What does it say?" Bobby asked.

"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you," Lyssa said looking up at Dean.

"It's still true," he told her.

Dean held Lyssa when she practically threw herself in his arms. He held her close smiling despite the tears in his eyes. He pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips. Lyssa pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me," she whispered that second verse of the poem.

"I'm not anything special," Dean told her.

"You are to me."

"Sam, open a present before they get even more into themselves and I throw up," Artie said.

Sam smiled slightly. He grabbed a gift he knew Artie had gotten for him. It was a small rectangular box and part of him wondered if maybe she hadn't found a way to stick a bomb in the box. He told himself that Artie wouldn't do that with Lyssa, Dean and Bobby there; she wouldn't want witnesses. He tore off the wrapping and looked at the box. It was an iPod touch. He turned and looked at Artie. She just shrugged.

"I thought you could use a new iPod. Especially since Lys and I filled your old one up with our music. Plus you can check your emails and browse the web on it too." Artie smiled, "I thought you would like it."

"I do, thank you," Sam answered.

"Great, more emo music," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"What are you complaining about? You don't listen to his music," Lyssa said looking at Dean.

"It's not the point. He's my brother; he should have better taste in music."

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "That makes no sense at all."

"It does to me."

Lyssa shook her head and looked at Artie. Her sister looked at the two gifts that she had purposely left on the side. Lyssa knew that there were the two scrap books they had made. Lyssa nodded knowing now was the time to give the gifts to Sam and Dean. She had thought on waiting to give the gifts last but now seemed like a good time. She got up with Artie and got the gifts.

Dean watched as Lyssa and Artie walked over to the side of the tree and grabbed two slim boxes. Dean looked at Sam but his brother shrugged clearly as confused as he was as to what the two Bennetts were up to. Dean looked at Bobby and the older man gave Dean a look clearly stating that the girls hadn't confided in him either.

"I don't know how you two will feel about these gifts but," Lyssa paused and shrugged, "I think they are long overdue."

"Merry Christmas, guys. This is as close as we can get to giving you two your parents back," Artie added.

Sam and Dean took the boxes and held them. They turned and looked at each other. Lyssa and Artie knew that the Winchesters were doing that creepy thing where they communicated without words. Sam turned away from Dean first and started to unwrap the gift. Dean turned and started a minute later. Lyssa and Artie looked at Sam and watched as he lifted out the scrap book.

Sam looked at the cover. Branded on it was his name; _Samuel Winchester_. Sam ran his fingers over the branded leather and wondered what he would find if he opened the scrap book. He took a slow deep breath and flipped open the cover. He stopped when the first picture that greeted him was one of Artie's sketches. She had sketched Mary holding a baby Sam in her arms. Mary had a huge smile on her face and Sam felt tears come to his eyes. He turned when Artie kneeled down beside him.

"There wasn't a picture of you two alone that survived the fire. I just thought..." Artie trailed off not sure what to say.

"You really did this for me?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Everyone deserves to have something to remember their family by. You and Dean didn't have that so Lys and I thought we would give it to you."

Sam nodded, "Thank you."

Lyssa sat beside Dean and smiled when she saw he was looking at a picture of him and John when he must have been two. She saw the smile on his face and she was glad that she and Artie had done this for the boys. She knew that they would have never done it themselves and they had both needed some way to remember John and Mary from happier times. She kissed Dean back when he placed a soft kiss against her lips.

"Bambi, have I told you lately how awesome I think you are?" he asked pulling away and smiling at her.

"Not today, you haven't," she answered.

"Well, babe, you're awesome."

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself."

"If everyone is done with the love fest, there are more gifts to open before we eat and I'm not getting any younger," Bobby answered trying to stop himself from smirking. He loved watching the Winchesters with the Bennetts. He loved seeing how two girls could turn two seasoned hunters into babbling saps in the matter of minutes. Then again he had to admit that those two girls had also turned him into a sap as well.

"Bobby's right, there are more presents. Dean, you better have gotten me something good," Artie told him.

"I got you a lump of coal which is what you deserve, Pyro," Dean said winking at her.

Sam and Lyssa both rolled their eyes but they held smiles on their faces. They knew despite the bickering that Dean and Artie did care for each other. They were a family whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Lyssa and Artie stood at the sink washing and drying the dishes. Artie turned as she was drying a plate and watched Sam, Dean and Bobby from where the three of them were huddled in the living room at Bobby's desk.

Everything had been going great. They had finished opening all their gifts and had a great brunch. The boys had even helped Lyssa and Artie get dinner started. They had then sat in the living room and watched the football game. The phone call had come right when Lyssa had been ready to call dinner. It was Gareth, one of Bobby's hunting contacts. Bobby had taken his dinner in the other room to take the call. The rest of them had had a quiet dinner trying to listen to Bobby's side of the conversation. After dinner he had called Sam and Dean into the other room further adding to the mystery.

"I hate that they are treating us like kids," Artie said watching as Sam pointed something out on a map.

"They aren't treating us like kids," Lyssa said placing another dish in the rack for Artie to dry.

"Really? Then why did Bobby only call Sam and Dean in there?"

"Because they are experienced hunters and we aren't."

"Bullshit. We have angel and demon blood."

"And?" Lyssa asked looking at her sister.

"And that means that we should be involved in the discussion as well. We can look after ourselves."

Lyssa sighed and shook her head, "Artie, you got out of the hospital a couple of days ago after demons kidnapped us. You almost died. Believe me, they aren't thinking that we can look after ourselves."

Lyssa heard Artie curse about how that meant nothing. She focused on the dishes and washing them. She thought and wondered what Gareth could have called about but she tried not to worry. She knew that whatever it was, the boys would know what to do about it. Her mind then drifted to John and she found herself wondering how he was spending his Christmas. She wanted to find him and have him with Sam and Dean again but she knew John wouldn't let that happen. He didn't want Sam and Dean to know that he was possessing someone's body and in the end, Lyssa guessed it was probably better if Sam and Dean didn't know either. She jumped a little when her phone rang. She wiped her hands and grabbed it from her pocket.

"Hello," she said turning away from Artie.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," Selen said.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"We were keeping a low profile. Some hunters were hanging around."

"Shit. Did anyone die?"

"No, not for the lack of Eli trying though. Anyway, we're in California now."

Lyssa couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. What is so funny?"

"It's just... Vampires in California. It really doesn't fit, you know?"

"I know, hence why we are here. Well, that and something else."

"Something else?"

"What are you doing for New Year's Eve?"

Lyssa turned when Dean walked in the kitchen. He saw that she was on the phone and pointed to the other room. She nodded and watched as he left with Artie following him.

"No plans yet, why?" Lyssa asked raking a hand through her hair.

"Logan and I are getting married at exactly midnight. We would love it if you, Dean, Sam and Artie could be there."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Really?"

"Really. We'll be there. Hell, we'll be there with bells on."

"Bells are optional. It's a twenties to thirties themed wedding."

"Ooo, fun times."

"I know. How's everything on your end?"

Lyssa closed her eyes, "Probably about to get crazy. I need to let you go because Dean needs to talk to me."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It probably isn't good but you never know. Maybe he won the lottery."

"Sure he did. Just please stay alive until my wedding."

"I'll try."

Lyssa hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She walked into the other room and found everyone waiting for her. She saw Artie glaring at Sam and Dean.

"What's going on?" she asked suddenly wishing that she had thought to unplug Bobby's phones for the day. It would have been one way of assuring a completely normal Christmas.

"Dumb and Dumber don't want us going on the next hunt," Artie said.

"We didn't say that," Dean quickly added.

"Really? Sounded like it to me."

"Sam, what do we have?" Lyssa asked knowing that Sam would tell her everything without the added commentary.

"Gareth was on a case but he had to drop it," Sam started.

"Yeah, cause baby hurt himself," Artie commented.

"Artemis," Lyssa said, "What kind of case?"

"Cottage country in Colorado. Apparently something is killing people there and eating them," Bobby added.

"Isn't it a little late in the year to be out camping?"

"It's killing the residents that live there year round. It's a small population so it's spooking everyone," Sam added.

"Gareth figure out what it is?"

"He was trying to when one of the cottagers filled his ass with buckshot," Bobby said.

Lyssa stared at Bobby, "He got shot in the ass?"

"Yeah, he did."

"And that's why I think it might be a good idea if you and Pyro stay here. I mean not only are we dealing with whatever is going Cujo on the people but we have to deal with the crazy ass hicks themselves," Dean said looking at Lyssa.

"I am not staying here," Artie said.

"It would be safer, Artemis," Sam tried.

"You don't get a vote in this!"

"When would we leave?" Lyssa asked looking at Dean.

"Tonight. This thing has killed six people already."

Artie turned and looked at her sister. She watched as Lyssa stood there looking at Dean. She began to wonder if her sister and Dean weren't also doing that crazy communicating without words thing. She looked away from Lyssa and saw Sam watching her. She crossed her arms on her chest and told herself that she wasn't going to cave to his puppy face. If he was going to go on the hunt then so was she. She was still recovering but she didn't care, she knew that she could be useful on the hunt. She also refused to hide away and be scared. Yes, she had gotten hurt by some evil sons of bitches which to her was all the more reason for her to go back out there and hunt again. She refused to hide away like a coward. She turned her attention back to Lyssa when her sister sighed.

"I guess we better start packing. Colorado is a long ass drive from here," she answered.

"Lyssa-," Sam started.

"No, Sam you can't have it both ways. If it's too dangerous for us to go then it's too dangerous for you and Dean to go. Either all of us go or none of us."

"Yeah, what she said," Artie added.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam, "Start packing."

"Fine."

Bobby watched as the four of them started grabbing their Christmas gifts that they had left in the living room. He sighed and started folding the map knowing he would have to give it to Sam. He also put aside a couple of books they might need. He sighed and wished that for once he could have given them a normal Christmas. Instead he was sending them off to face the unknown once again. He sighed and tried to think positively. He told himself things would work out alright.

* * *

Sam drove down the highway. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Dean and Lyssa sleeping in each other arms. He glanced at Artie in the passenger seat. She was listening to her new iPod that Bobby had gotten her and flipping through John's journal. She had beside her on the seat two books opened and she kept glancing back at them nodding and sometimes frowning. He knew that she was determined to figure out what they were hunting and prove that she was useful but Sam still felt that she shouldn't be on the hunt.

He saw a turn off for a motel and decided to turn off. He could see the sky brightening and knew that dawn would come in another hour or so. He hoped he could get a few hours of sleep on a comfortable bed. He knew that he wasn't the only one who needed it.

"Are you going to stop?" Artie asked taking out an ear bud and looking at him.

"Yeah, I think we could all use a nice sleep in a bed. Even if it is only for a couple of hours before we head out again."

"Or you could pull over and I'll take over and you can sleep in the car."

Sam sighed, "It's better if we all get some sleep."

"I am not tired."

"Not now but you will be."

"Not in the next few hours I won't be."

"Artemis, don't fight me on this."

Artie felt the anger rise then and she knew that they were going to have a fight. She tried to push the anger down but it wasn't working. She turned and glared at Sam. She watched as Sam turned and gave her a look.

"Pull over," she said softly hearing Lucky meow from the backseat. After much debate, Dean had finally agreed to let Lyssa take the kitten with them. Artie reached in the back and picked him up gently stroking the kitten.

"Artemis-," Sam started.

"Samuel, me and you need to have a talk and unless you pull over we are going to have it in here and risk waking up Lyssa and Dean. Do you want to deal with them being cranky as well as me being pissed off?"

Sam thought about it and decided that she was probably right. He pulled the car over to the side of the road. He placed the impala in park. He watched as Artie placed Lucky in his basket on the front seat between the driver's and passenger seats. He pet the kitten before following Artie and climbing out of the car. Neither of them slammed their doors hard not wanting to wake up Dean and Lyssa. Sam walked around the front of the car and stood across from Artie in the headlights.

"Artemis-," he started.

"No, I talk, you listen this time, Sammy. I am not going to be pushed around by you."

"I'm not pushing you around."

"Bullshit! You are being a dick!"

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't want Lyssa and me to come along on this hunt and you have been pushing me away ever since I woke up!"

"I have not!"

"You walked out on me when I was in the hospital! And why? Just because you were projecting your crap onto me!"

"What?"

Artie pulled her hoodie around her more. She looked at Sam and knew that she was going to tell him exactly what she thought his reasons were for walking out on her. She kept telling herself that she could move on and stop loving him. However, when she had looked into his eyes after he had opened his scrap book she knew that she wouldn't ever stop loving Sam. He had been the first one she had completely given her heart to and she was going to fight to keep what they had. She was hurt but she thought they still had a chance; hell, Dean and Lyssa had made it why couldn't her and Sam?"

"All that crap having to do with which side did I choose and all that shit. What does it matter to you if I choose the demon side or not?"

"Did you?" Sam asked.

"Did I what?"

"Choose the demon side?"

"Son of a bitch," Artie muttered looking at Sam like she was going to shake him, "What does it matter to you if I did or not? It's my life."

"I know what it feels like to be an outsider and to feel like a freak."

"That's nice and all, thanks for sharing Sam but that isn't how I feel."

Sam was taken a back a little. He expected Artie to be worried about having demon blood, hell he expected her to be scared out of her mind about the decision she had made. Instead she was standing across from him and was calm and didn't seem to be effected at all by what had happened.

"So, you don't feel like a freak?" Sam pressed.

"No, I don't. I did what I needed to in order to get back to my body; to get back to you," Artie admitted, "I made the choice and there's no point in sitting around moping about it and feeling bad about myself because of it. I wanted to live and here I am alive."

"That's it? No future questions or worries?"

Artie shook her head, "Cas told me all I needed to know about the choice I made. I have to find a way to live with it," Artie looked at him, "I wish you could too. I came back because I wanted to be with my sister but I also came back because I love you, Sam," she looked away and shoved her hands in her pockets, "I want to be angry at you and scream and yell about how you hurt and betrayed me but truthfully all I really want you to do is hold me and tell me that you're happy I'm alive and that you love me. I guess feeling how you do, though, that asking that is too much."

Artie took a slow breath and went to turn around. She was stopped by Sam's hand on her arm. A moment later she was yanked into his arms and held tight against him. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She let tears fall wishing that this could fix everything between them but she knew that it wouldn't.

"I love you, Firefly, I really do. And I am thankful that you are still here so I can hold you like this," Sam said placing a soft kiss on her head.

"But it isn't enough for you to stop being an ass, is it?" Artie whispered pulling away.

"I'm just," Sam paused, "I'm worried about you. Can you blame me for being worried?"

"Yes, I can."

Sam sighed when Artie pulled away and walked over to the driver's side of the impala. Sam walked over to the passenger side and climbed in. He sat back and just watched as Artie pulled the impala back on the road. Some of the tension had left but nowhere near as much as he had hoped. And he also had a sinking feeling that Artie and he would be having a version of the conversation they had just had a few more times. He knew that neither of them were going to give in and he wished that he could just snap his fingers and make it all disappear. He rested his head on the back of the seat and slowly let himself drift off to sleep. He would worry about everything in the morning.

* * *

Lyssa flipped thru John's journal and wrote on the notepad beside her anything that remotely close to eating people or had eaten people. Artie had come up with a great list and had done some good research but she had passed out the moment her head had hit the pillow of the roadside motel that was about two hours out from the cottages and cabins that consisted of the killing ground. Lyssa wanted to let her sleep and she was loathed to leave the nice warm room for the bitter cold outside just to head to the room next door. She kept telling herself that she was Canadian and should be use to the cold but that didn't stop her from pulling on one of Dean's flannel shirts over her sweater.

"Okay, Lucky, so we have werewolves, rugarus, wendigos and in one weird case a black dog. What do you think did it?" Lyssa asked looking at the kitten that was cuddled against her leg sleeping. She sighed, "I don't know, Luck, werewolves usually eat the hearts not consume other parts of the body. It's alright; we'll make a hunter out of you yet."

The kitten didn't move and Lyssa sighed again. She asked herself why she hadn't agreed to go with Sam and Dean to the sheriff's office. That would have definitely been more interesting than sitting there and staring at four walls. She tossed John's journal and the notepad aside and climbed off the bed and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed the door handle and suddenly voices exploded in her head. She fell to her knees and held her ears.

_We need more troops in Asia. The demons are overrunning us._

_Lilith has broken two more seals._

_Where is Michael? Is he not in charge?_

_I can no longer look after my charges._

And the voices kept coming one on top of the other. Lyssa slammed her hand on the floor and screamed for them to stop. She winced and whimpered when it seemed that they got worst.

"Bambi!" Dean yelled walking in the hotel room Sam following him. He dropped his jacket on the floor and rushed to Lyssa's side. He grabbed her arms and shook her gently, "Babe, is it the demons?" he asked ignoring Sam as his brother loomed over them.

"Angels," Lyssa answered trying to focus her mind and shove them out. She grabbed Dean's forearms and held on to him tight.

"She hears angels too?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, I didn't have time to ask Cas all the details as to what Bambi would be dealing with."

Dean held Lyssa and never took his eyes off of her. He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and finally her breathing evened out. She looked up and met his eyes. Dean saw the pain there and wished he could make his wife normal. He pulled her in his arms and held her close against him. He felt her hold on tight to him and he knew that she just needed him to hold her and love her.

"Angels suck as much if not more than demons," Lyssa stated closing her eyes and snuggled against Dean's warmth.

"I'm sorry, babe. It took us-," Dean stated.

"It's fine. I would have handled it."

Lyssa pulled away from Dean slightly and saw the files that Sam held in his arms. She raked her hands through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She smiled at Dean and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked looking at her closely. He didn't want her pushing herself if she didn't feel up to being a part of the hunt.

"I'll be fine. I was going to have a beer but seeing that stack of files Sam has, coffee is probably a better idea," she answered.

"Yeah, these are actually just the recent ones," Sam admitted.

"There's more?"

"Yeah, a few dozen more."

"Son of a bitch."

Sam nodded and placed the files on the table. He turned and left the room remembering to shut the door behind him so that Lucky didn't get out. He turned up the collar of his suit jacket and shivered at the cold. He couldn't wait to change back into his jeans and flannel. At least they were warmer then the cheap suit material. He quickly dashed back to the impala to grab the box of files the sheriff had given them. The guy had seemed relieved when Sam and Dean had walked in there and flashed their badges claiming they were FBI agents. Sam had soon figured out why. It seemed that every seven years the killings and devouring of the locals would take place. Every time only about two or three would be killed. This year however, the killings had picked up speed and now locals and vacationers alike were leaving the area and putting their cottages up for sale. Sam had no idea what could be killing and eating people; he was hoping the answer would be somewhere in the files. He sighed hating how many hours that meant sitting in the motel room researching and putting up with grumpy Dean and Artie. It seemed that lately Karma was coming back to kick him in the nuts.

* * *

Dean banged his head on the table. Six hours of reading files and he was pretty damn sure that they had made him cross eyed and for nothing. He couldn't find anything that pointed to what was killing and eating people. No monster had a seven year cycle that he could tell and everything that he did know that ate people usually only did so in parts or ate lots of people continuously. He lifted up his head and watched as Lyssa stared at the crime scene and autopsy photos she had tacked to the wall. He had stopped staring at them after he had begun to feel queasy while eating his triple cheese triple patty burger with chilli and extra onions. Then again that queasiness could have also been the triple coffee milkshake or hot fudge sundae he had had before the burger; he wasn't entirely sure.

"I got it," Artie said looking up from the laptop in her lap.

"What?" Sam asked also getting tired of staring at mountains and mountains of tedious police files that sometimes said too much and at other times too little.

"Native American spirits," Artie said looking at everyone. When she was met with three blank stares she rolled her eyes, "Come on, you know I could be right."

"Sure, and I'm a millionaire," Dean said.

"Babe, since we're married I am entitled to half of that," Lyssa said earning her a smile from Dean.

"What if it is something we haven't seen before?" Sam suddenly asked.

"We've seen everything," Dean countered.

"Maybe not. All I know is there files aren't telling us jack," Lyssa said looking at everyone, "We need to head out into the heart of it."

Dean sighed, "I was scared you would say that."

"She right, Dean. We need to go into the area and check it out."

Dean muttered curses under his breath. He didn't want Lyssa in the area but he knew that there would be no way in hell that he could stop her. She was stubborn and he knew that she would bat those eyes at him and he would give in instantly. He ran a hand over his face and looked at Lyssa, Sam and Artie.

"Fine. Sammy, you got the sheriff's address, right?" Dean asked getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam answered beginning to dig through his pockets.

"Why the sheriff?" Artie asked closing her laptop.

"Because I have noticed one thing about these files. It doesn't matter how far back you go, it's always a Sherriff Graham who's in charge of the investigation."

Lyssa and Sam both grabbed at the files closest to them and looked at the officer in charge. Dean felt a smile come on his face as he realized that neither his nerdy brother nor his bookworm wife had noticed that little detail. Dean had only figured it out when he had seen the name Graham on a file from the 1930s when the current sheriff hadn't been born. Lyssa and Sam looked at each other then at Dean.

"Yeah, I'm awesome," he said smirking at them.

"And so modest," Lyssa muttered dropping the file and grabbing her bag.

"You could have said something sooner," Sam muttered.

"And ruin my moment of triumph? No way."

Lyssa grabbed her knife in its hilt and strapped it to her thigh. She also grabbed her hoodie and looked up to see Dean's eyes on her. She knew that he was worried about her being on this hunt but the truth was, this was what she needed. She needed to go out and kill something and not focus on the fact that her sister had almost died and that John Winchester was out there somewhere possessing a body. At least she could handle a normal hunt; she was pretty sure she knew what to expect.

* * *

Sam, Artie, and Dean pushed on the impala's bumper as Lyssa tried to angle the car out of the massive snow drift that Dean had driven them into when he had taken a turn too sharp on a back road that he had claimed he knew was a shortcut to the sheriff's cabin.

Sam gave up pushing and stepped away from the impala. He hugged his jacket closer to him and looked around. The forest had been cleared to make the road but after the ditch the dense forest once again took over and Sam couldn't make out of there were near any cabins. He turned when Artie and Dean gave up and stood beside him. He glared at his brother.

"This is just great, Dean. Really," he said.

"What? We'll like a mile from the sheriff's," Dean answered looking down the road.

"You think. I have no freakin clue where the hell we are and I doubt you do either," Artie spat out.

"Guys, no fighting," Lyssa said climbing out of the impala and leaning against the door.

"I know where I am," Dean yelled back at Artie.

"Really, then where are we, Einstein?"

"In the Rio Grande National Forest!"

"Ah, Dean," Sam said looking at his blackberry which he held high up in the air to get at least a couple of bars.

"Not now, Sammy."

"Dean, we aren't in the Rio Grande National Forest. We're in the San Juan National Forest."

"What? When the hell did that happen?"

Lyssa smiled and shook her head. She slammed the driver's door and walked over to where Dean, Sam, and Artie had crowded to stare at Sam's blackberry. She stopped when she felt like something was watching her. She glanced around her at the forest surrounding them and got a sinking feeling in her gut.

Artie rolled her eyes as Sam and Dean argued about how Dean had gotten there in the first place. She turned and saw Lyssa standing there looking around her at the forest. She walked away from the boys and over to her sister. She then felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she realized that someone was watching them. She stepped closer to Lyssa.

"Tell me you felt it," Lyssa whispered her hand itching to grab her knife but she didn't dare make a move. She didn't want to cause whoever was watching them to attack.

"Oh, I felt it. Do you know what it is?" Artie asked.

"No, but it is probably whatever is killing the people."

"Yay, I always wanted to be eaten alive."

Lyssa looked at Artie, "Sometimes I wonder if we are even related."

"I do too."

Lyssa and Artie both turned when they heard the brushes move behind them. They watched as the biggest black dog they had ever seen walked out of the brushes. The dog turned its head and Artie saw its large head with large red glowing eyes. The next thing they noticed were its big yellow teeth. The canines were huge barely fitting in the dog's mouth. Lyssa and Artie both took a step back.

"That is definitely not Lassie," Artie said.

"Nope, definitely not. Sam, Dean in the car now," Lyssa said slightly turning her head to look at the Winchesters.

"Bambi, what's going on?" Dean asked looking up and seeing the look on Lyssa's face.

"Get in the fuckin car and then we can talk."

Dean looked at Sam and saw that his brother was also confused. He looked around the forest and looked where Lyssa and Artie had trained their eyes. He couldn't see anything but he knew that something had startled the Bennetts. Sam and him walked towards the impala and climbed in; Sam in the backseat, Dean in the front. Dean raised an eyebrow when Lyssa and Artie both raced and then jumped in the car quickly opening and slamming the doors. Dean turned and looked at Lyssa as she sat there her hands shaking slightly.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Lyssa asked confused.

"Why did you order us back in the car?"

"Dude, don't you see it?" Artie asked leaning in the front seat.

"See what?" Sam and Dean asked looking out the windshield.

"That big ass ugly dog sitting over there," Lyssa said realizing her voice had taken on a slight high pitched tone to it; it sounded like she was about to go into hysterics at any moment. She pointed out the window where the damn dog still stood. She watched as Dean turned and looked out. She could see by his features that he didn't see it.

"Bambi, I don't see anything but trees," Dean admitted.

"Fuck," Artie muttered sitting back in the backseat and resting her head on the back of the seat, "We are so screwed."

"What are we supposed to see?" Sam asked leaning forward in the seat.

"A big ass black dog with a huge head and bright red eyes."

Dean glanced at Lyssa sharply, "And huge canine teeth that look like they belong on a tiger not a dog?"

Lyssa looked at Dean, "I thought you said you couldn't see it."

"I can't but I saw the dog you are talking about once. Hell, I still have nightmares about them."

Lyssa closed her eyes, "Hellhounds."

"Wait, what?" Artie asked sitting up again, "But I thought only damned souls whose deals were up could see hellhounds," she said.

"And what the hell are hellhounds doing here now?" Sam demanded.

"Maybe someone made a deal?" Dean suggested.

"Every seven years? They usually give ten. Unless you're a Winchester, then you get a year cause of your perky nipples," Lyssa said very aware that she was babbling, "Seven years otherwise makes no sense at all."

Dean sat there staring out the windshield. He didn't see what Lyssa and Artie did but he had no doubt that the hellhound was there. He closed his eyes and could picture the ones that had come from him. He could still feel their teeth and crawls ripping into his skin tearing him apart. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Lyssa. Her eyes met his and he knew that she had been watching him. He reached out and gently patted her knee.

"I'm alright," he told her.

"Good, cause I am kind of freaking out," Artie answered.

"I'm with Artie at the moment. This doesn't make any sense," Lyssa said.

"Are we just going to sit here with a hellhound watching us?" Sam asked.

"Sounds like a great plan to me," Artie said.

Dean sighed. He slid down the seat closer to Lyssa. She moved over him and let him take the driver's seat. He slapped her ass and smiled when she turned and gave him a look. She sat beside him and Dean started the impala. He turned and looked at Lyssa.

"Tell me if it moves or comes closer."

Lyssa nodded and turned her attention back to the hellhound. She heard Dean talk softly to the impala and then he cursed at it softly and finally she felt the impala slid out of the snow bank and onto the road. The hellhound didn't move and Lyssa took that as a good sign. She quickly looked at Dean when he started to go down the road towards the Hellhound.

"Baby, I love you but I am not going to become hellhound chow with you," Lyssa told him.

"Just tell me if it moves or anything."

"Mind explaining why we are driving towards the hellhound first?" Artie asked not liking whatever crazy plan Dean had in mind.

"Because we are going to go find this damn sheriff and have a nice long talk with him."

"About what? Hellhounds because I am sure that he won't lock us up and call the men in white coats," Sam answered looking at the back of Dean's head and wanting to smack him.

"Look, we have dozens of people who have apparently become puppy chow for a hellhound and a sheriff whose family seems to be involved in every case. I'm thinking that the sheriff isn't what he seems," Dean answered looking at the road ahead. Lyssa hadn't said anything so he was pretty sure that the hellhound hadn't moved. He still, however, would have preferred it if he could have seen the thing for himself. At least then he would know for sure what it was doing.

"You think the sheriff is a crossroad's demon?" Lyssa asked keeping her eyes on the massive hellhound. As they got closer, she could see how big it actually was. She suddenly pictured several of them ripping Dean apart. She slid across the seat until she was against Dean's side. She placed her hand on his thigh needing to feel him there beside her.

"Maybe or just a plain old demon. Either way, Hellhounds aren't just anyone's pet and they damn sure don't roam around the damn forest."

Lyssa just nodded. She released a slow breath when the hellhound turned and ran back into the forest. She rested her head on Dean's shoulder and relaxed when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's gone," she said softly.

"Alright, let's go visit Dougley Doright and see if we can't get some answers."

"Dougley Doright was a mountie, Dean, not a sheriff."

"And your point?"

Sam and Artie both rolled their eyes in the backseat of the impala. Artie grabbed a couple of the books and started flipping through them. She found the pages on hellhounds and sat back in the seat trying to get comfortable. She didn't want to admit it but seeing the hellhound had scared her. She wanted to know how that was possible and make sure it didn't happen again. She never wanted to see another beast from hell ever again. When she had looked at it and seen the way it had looked at her, almost like it was looking into her, she had felt this connection to it. She knew that that was probably what scared her more was that for a short moment she had felt connected to the hell beast. She had known that she had chosen the demon side but now she wished she hadn't. The last thing she wanted was to be connected to some demon dog.

She stared at the page in front of her and knew that she would never tell Sam or even Lyssa what she had felt looking at the hellhound. She knew that Sam was already thinking she should be regretting her decision and being all Sam about it and she didn't need him making it worse and making a whole bigger deal out of her decision. She also knew that even though Lyssa wasn't showing it that she was also worried about Artie's decision. Artie didn't want to give Lyssa more to worry about. She pushed all those thoughts aside and focused on the book again. She knew they would need information on how to handle and hopefully kill a hellhound. She had a sinking feeling that the list wasn't very long.

* * *

Sam went around the back of the cabin with Lyssa following him. They had finally found the sheriff's cabin and had decided on a more direct/sneak approach. Dean and Artie were currently walking down the driveway and had hopefully figured out what cover story they were going to use as Sam and Lyssa snuck in the back door. Sam swung the duffel over his shoulder more and wondered why it was they had decided to hide the impala in the brushes two miles back. Lyssa and he could have driven it closer to the back of the cabin using the service road they had walked down. The brushes were slowly reclaiming it telling Sam that it hadn't been used in years.

"Sam," Lyssa whispered grabbing his sleeve and pulling him back. Her voice was soft but Sam could hear a desperate not in it.

He looked down and realized that he was two steps away from setting off a trip wire that was probably connected to a shotgun that would blow his head off; or blow a hole in his stomach depending how merciful the sheriff was. Sam looked at Lyssa and tried to give her a reassured smile.

"I guess that's proof that I am related to Dean," he whispered.

"Uh huh. I swear to God, you two are worse then toddlers during their terrible twos."

Lyssa held her gun in front of her and carefully lifted her foot over the wine. She stepped over it and then slipped around the corner of the cabin. She heard Sam following her. She leaned against the log wall by the backdoor. She looked at Sam when he leaned on the wall on the opposite side of the door. Sam nodded and Lyssa flicked the safety off of her gun. She looked at the door and took a slow deep breath. Now they just had to wait for Artie and Dean to start their part of the plan.

* * *

Dean shoved Artie and smirked when she tripped over a snow drift. He laughed when he saw the look on her face as she climbed back to her feet. He kept walking. He stopped when the snowball hit him hard in the back of the head. He slowly turned and looked at her and saw the innocent look on her face. He turned and kept walking down the driveway. A few moments later, Artie was walking by his side again. They turned the corner of the driveway and saw the cabin come into view. Dean looked at it and thought that a different time or place he would have liked it to be him and Lyssa curled up by the fireplace inside a cozy log cabin like the one in front of him. However, inside the cabin instead of him and his sexy wife there was a demon, who was probably sicing hellhounds on the locals and making them dog chow. He sighed; sometimes he really hated his life.

"So, what story are we going with? Wrong turn one?" Artie asked shoving her hand in her pockets when they got cold.

"Wrong turn and car broke down. Think you could pull off pretending to be annoyed at me?"

"Wait, I have to just pretend to be annoyed? Where's the fun in that?"

Artie saw Dean roll his eyes and she smiled slightly. She looked up at the cabin and saw the curtains at one of the front windows move. She took a slow breath and told herself that she could and would stay calm. She felt this fear building in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't understand why. There was no reason she should be scared; she knew what to expect. She suddenly felt her scar burn slightly and she knew why she was feeling fear. She was scared of getting hurt again; she was scared that she would die this time. She walked next to Dean as they climbed the front steps. She told herself she wasn't going to die; not that day and not anytime in the near future.

"What are you folks doing here, agent?" the sheriff asked swinging the door open and stepping on the porch to greet them.

"My trainee and I were driving around looking for all the crime scenes. We must have taken a wrong turn," Dean started.

"And our fearless leader's old ass car broke down," Artie said crossing her arms on her chest. She saw the look the sheriff and Dean shared but she pretended to ignore it.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," Dean said.

"I would have to agree with you. How about I get my tool box and see if I can't fix your old car?"

"Actually could we just use your phone to call a tow truck?"

"Yeah, someone also forgot to charge his cell," Artie added.

"I don't see you phoning a tow truck," Dean stated.

The sheriff looked at them then nodded, "Come on in."

Dean and Artie smiled in thanks. Artie went in first walking past the sheriff into the small foyer. Dean went to step inside but stopped when he heard what sounded like wolves holler.

"What was that?" he asked looking at the sheriff. He got this sinking feeling in his stomach when the sheriff grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Those are my dogs. And they're hungry," the sheriff's eyes went black and suddenly Dean was yanked into the cabin and flying towards a glass and wooden cabin.

* * *

Lyssa looked at Sam when she heard the crash from inside the cabin. He nodded and went to grab the door. They both stopped when they heard growling behind them. Lyssa slowly turned and saw two hellhounds standing two feet away from her and Sam. Lyssa felt Sam pull her closer to him and took a step forward in an effort to shield her. One hellhound stepped forward as well and Lyssa pushed Sam back.

"They really don't like that," she said softly trying to keep it together.

"Where are they, Lys?" Sam asked looking around but seeing nothing.

"Two o'clock and ten o'clock. Sam, got any ideas?"

"No, you?"

"Maybe but you aren't going to like it."

Sam looked at Lyssa confused. He then saw her take a step forward. He went to grab her but the growling got worse. She shoved his hand away and took another step. Sam didn't hear the hellhounds growling but he didn't take that as a good sign; he couldn't see them to know if they were getting ready to attack her or not.

"Lys," he hissed watching her as she took another step.

"Shh, Sam," Lyssa answered wincing as the voice in her head got louder.

_Place your hands on their heads_, the voice said.

"Dude, I am not putting away my gun," she muttered watching as the hellhounds stared at her.

_Lyssa, you do it or die._

"Stupid voice of reason," she muttered tucking her gun in the back of her jeans.

"Lyssa, what the-," Sam started. He stood ready to grab Lyssa and yank her back if he had to.

"Sam, shut up."

Lyssa stepped closer to the hellhounds. They stared at her growling softly. She slowly reached out her hands and placed them slowly on the heads of the hellhounds. She closed her eyes and muttered a slight prayer that she didn't lose both her hands before trying to concentrate.

Sam watched dumbfounded and in awe as a blue light shone from Lyssa's hands and then suddenly both dogs flashed in the light and yelped before disappearing again. Sam heard them hit the ground with two trumps. He stepped close to Lyssa and caught her before she fell over. He steadied her on her feet and then looked at her hands. He saw that they were both burned the skin peeling off the palms.

"Mind telling me what that was?" Sam asked.

"Sure, as soon as I know what it was you'll be the first to know."

They both heard another crash inside and both quickly made their way up the back steps and Sam yanked open the door.

* * *

Dean winced and looked at his arm. He saw a couple large shards of glass sticking out of it and cursed slightly. He turned when he heard Artie muttering the exorcism. The demon laughed and threw her hard against the fireplace. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. He winced as he was thrown and slammed hard in the wall. He looked at the demon as it walked towards him. Dean really wished that he had Ruby's knife. He saw it laying on the floor by the glass coffee table.

"I knew you Winchesters would show up sooner or later. You always do. You two are like some kind of STD," the demon said.

"Didn't you hear? They're called STIs now," Dean muttered and then frowned slightly. That wasn't really the type of comeback he had had in mind.

"Always a smart mouth, huh Dean? Well, I'll tell you what; let's see how smart that mouth of yours is when I am having my way with your pretty little wife."

"I'd like to see you try," Lyssa said walking into the cabin holding her gun in front of her. She tried really hard not wince at the pain coming from her hands. Sam followed her in also carrying his gun.

"Lyssa, so nice of you to join us. I have been waiting to meet you. I can't wait to get you to turn," the demon said.

"How about I send you back to Hell first?"

Lyssa pulled the trigger and watched as the demon ducked the bullet and it lodged itself in the wall by Dean's arm. She was then flying through the air and landed hard on the wooden floor. She covered her face when Sam landed beside her on top of the glass coffee table and it imploded sending glass flying everywhere. She rolled on her side and felt Ruby's knife under her. She looked at the demon and saw that he was over by Artie squeezing the life out of her sister. Lyssa reached under her and grabbed the knife.

Sam winced and rolled on his side searching for some kind of weapon. He turned his head in time to see Lyssa slice open her forearm with Ruby's knife. He cursed and took the knife from her.

"Are you out of your-," he started.

"Sammy, shut up," she stated calmly. She smeared the blood from the deep cut on her fingers and then started making a line on the floor.

Suddenly Sam realized what she was doing. He cut his own forearm and began to smear blood on the floor as well. Lyssa and he managed to make a crude devil's trap in a matter of a couple of minutes. Once it was finished both Lyssa and Sam shot to their feet. Sam ran to the demon and jumped on its back. The demon let go of Artie and dropped her on the floor. The demon turned and Sam was pulled off its back and he landed hard on the floor. The demon turned and looked at Lyssa and gave her an evil smile.

Dean pulled against his invisible restraints but he didn't move at all. He saw the blood dripping down Lyssa's arm and dripping off her fingers. He hated that she hadn't hesitated at all to cut her flesh open again. He wondered if she had been just waiting for an excuse to do it. He watched as the demon walked closer to his wife and Lyssa for her part didn't back down. Dean wasn't sure if he should be proud of Lyssa or scared for her life.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" the demon said stepping closer to Lyssa.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Lyssa answered waiting for the demon to get closer.

"I know you killed my hellhounds. I'm a little surprised you learned how to control your curse so fast."

"Curse?" Lyssa asked feeling Dean's eyes bore into the back of her head. She knew that he was probably wondering what the hell the demon was talking about. She really didn't want to tell him but she didn't have much of a choice since Sam had seen what she had done.

"Your angel blood. It's a curse. One you no longer share with your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"The demon's smile widened, "Artie has been wiped clean of the angel stain and is completely demon now. Or she will be once she masters her powers. I am sure I can teach her."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that. Now, I want to do you."

The demon lunged at Lyssa but she stepped aside. She shoved him and he landed in the blood devil's trap. Sam threw Ruby's knife at Lyssa and she caught it wincing at the pain that shot up her hand. She turned as the demon rolled on its back. She shoved the knife right into his chest and in his heart.

"Sorry but the only person I do is my husband," she answered watching as the fire burned in the demon's eyes and then it was gone. Smoke burned into the floor and it was over.

Dean fell on the floor on his knees. He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Lyssa. She was standing over the demon's body just staring at it. Dean reached out and gently took her hand. She winced and faced him. He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lys?" he asked softly pulling her closer.

"Dean, I heard him," she whispered softly.

"Heard him what?"

"When he died, I heard what he said."

"What did he say?"

"Artie's soul is doomed."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I have been getting distracted by shining things... Okay, maybe not shining things so much as pretty boys. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this cause I had fun writing it. And LadyVolatile, I expect my chocolate and whipped covered Dean to be in the mail soon. ;) Oh, and the leather jacket Lyssa got Dean, well I based that on the leather jacket that Jensen wore to the Vancouver con last year. He just looked... mmmm, is the best I can come up with. Words cannot not describe the hotness that was Jensen in that jacket. Anyway, see you all in the next one. Peace.


	97. Chapter 97

A/N: What is this? Could it be... Another Change of Fate chapter... FINALLY?... LOL. Yes, it is. Sorry for the long wait but school was making it impossible to find time for this awesome epic. It took me like a month to finish this chapter and then three days to edit it. But anyways, it is here for your enjoyment... So what are you waiting for? Go read it already. :D

* * *

Lyssa winced as Dean stitched up her arm. She had insisted on pulling the glass out of his arm first but it still didn't change his mood. He looked up at her and she saw that look on his face again. She turned and looked at Sam who was sitting still letting Artie pull glass from his back. Even they hadn't said much on the way back to the motel. She looked down at Lucky who was lying beside her.

"So, is this silence because of what the demon said or from what I did?" she asked softly.

"What do you think?" Dean asked looking up and meeting his wife's eyes.

"That the demon was lying," Lyssa answered sighing when Dean rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Lys, we're just worried about you. You can't really blame us," Artie said softly.

"Yeah, I can. I did it to save your ass from a demon. Next time I'll remember to stick a sharpie in my pocket."

"You don't get it, do you?" Dean asked softly wrapping the bandage around her arm before looking up to meet her eyes.

"Get what?" she demanded.

"The reason we are worried about this. Bambi, we are scared you'll start," Dean paused not sure he could actually say the words, "hurting yourself again."

Lyssa's anger softened. She wanted to stay angry and pissed at him but she couldn't. The look on his face said it all. She winced as he applied ointment to her hands before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "I won't hurt myself again. I won't risk losing you," she told him.

"I would rather you said that you wouldn't risk hurting yourself."

Lyssa looked away, "I'm trying."

Artie watched Lyssa and Dean and knew that the two of them would always be having a form of that conversation every few weeks. She knew that Dean was still worried about Lyssa; they all were. The only difference was now they had something else to worry about. The demon had said Lyssa had killed the hellhounds. Artie was worried how her sister could have done that and if it meant she could do the same. Her thoughts then turned to what the demon had said and she felt her heart sink.

She looked up and looked at the back of Sam's head. She couldn't see his face so she had no idea about what he could be thinking. She had a feeling that he believed the demon and thought that she was just as damned as he was. She pulled more glass out of his back and wished there was some way that she could reassure him, and herself that there was no way she was going to go dark side. She knew however, that there was no way she could promise that. She pulled out the last shard of glass and then grabbed some iodine to clean the small wounds. She gently placed her hand on Sam's shoulder and felt him tense a little. She sighed and wished that they could get back what they had had before. She missed touching him and holding him close.

Sam focused his mind somewhere else when she felt Artie's warm hand on his skin. He told himself not to turn around and pull her in his arms. She no longer wanted him to hold her that way. Hell, after what the demon had said, he wasn't even sure he wanted to hold her like that. His mind kept going over what the demon had said and every time he did the dread kept growing and getting deeper and deeper. He wasn't even sure if he could still call Artie human anymore. And then there was Lyssa with her ability to kill hellhounds. Sam had never heard of anything that could kill hellhounds before but he was pretty sure if he had it wouldn't be with the bare hands of a human.

"Sammy, stop thinking so hard," Dean said looking over and seeing the serious look on his brother's face, "you might strain yourself."

"I'm just trying to figure out how the hell Lyssa killed those hellhounds," Sam answered not wanting to talk about what the demon has said about Artie. He wanted to focus on anything but that. He also did not want to talk about it. He had a feeling if he started that in no time he would have Dean, Lyssa and Artie wanting to beat the crap out of him.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," Artie agreed gently placing bandages on Sam's cuts.

"I heard a voice in my head explaining to me what to do," Lyssa answered smiling at Dean when he finished placing bandages on her hands.

"Just out of nowhere you heard this voice?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it was weird but," Lyssa paused and looked at them, "but not at the same time, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Sam pushed.

"I think I know the voice. I've heard it somewhere before but," Lyssa sighed and looked down at her hands, "I just can't remember where. Which makes sense but doesn't. It has to be someone from here but I just can't seem to place the voice."

"Well, it has to be an angel, so that should narrow the field, right?" Dean suggested softly.

"To Cas and Uriel. I know Cas's voice and I very much doubt that Uriel would help anyone."

"What if it was a demon?"

Dean turned and glared at his brother, "it isn't a demon."

"Dean-."

"No, Sam."

"Sam could be right," Lyssa said looking up and looking at Sam, "I mean it could be a demon for all I know."

Dean glared at Sam again hating that his brother had even dared make that suggestion. He turned back to Lyssa and saw that she had pulled Lucky in her lap and was cuddling the kitten. Dean knew it was her way of trying to deal with what was going on. He reached out and brushed the hair from her face. She looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"You should get to bed," he told her softly.

"Oh really?" she said softly.

"Yes, really. We all need our sleep."

"I guess you're kicking us out, huh?" Artie asked a smirk on her face.

"Damn right I am. Room isn't big enough for the four of us."

"Thanks Dean. I'll start looking for some hunts tomorrow," Sam said.

"Actually, we need to head to California," Lyssa said.

"Why?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Selen called. She's getting married on New Year's Eve at midnight. She wants us there."

"Sounds like a great way to spend New Year's," Artie said.

"Sounds like a sucky way to spend New Year's Eve. I want to kill something," Dean protested.

Lyssa, Sam and Artie all rolled their eyes and shook their heads. They all knew that at times Dean acted like he was a five year old. Lyssa stood up and wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I promise after the wedding we can go and kill things," she said kissing him softly on the temple.

"We better be able to kill things. Seriously, who the hell marries a vampire anyway?"

Dean looked at Lyssa and Artie and saw them slowly raise their hands. He rolled his eyes and pulled Lyssa into his lap. He looked into her eyes and was relieved to see happiness in them. He had been worried that she was once again hiding her pain from him.

"If Louis was real I would marry him. Or Angel," Lyssa admitted.

"I would so marry Spike," Artie sighed and smiled, "Blondie Bear."

"You two are just as crazy as Selen," Sam had to say standing and pulling on his shirt.

"We aren't crazy," Lyssa and Artie protested. Both Winchesters gave them a look that said otherwise.

"Sure, you aren't, Bambi. You're just... special."

Sam smiled when Lyssa smacked Dean in the chest. He watched as Dean just pulled her closer to him and held her. He turned and looked at Artie and suddenly wished that he could have that with her again. He wanted to be able to hold her and love her. Too bad that she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. He sighed and walked over to the door. He turned and looked at Lyssa and Dean not meeting Artie's eyes.

"I'll see you two in the morning. Try and keep it down. We don't need to get kicked out," he added trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha, Sammy, hilarious," Dean answered.

Artie watched as Sam left and hated the fact that all she wanted was to go after him. She busied herself with putting everything back in the first aid kit and zipping it closed. She looked up and saw Lyssa watching her. She gave her sister a smile then walked over to the door.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," Artie said softly.

"You okay, sis?" Lys asked.

"As okay as I am going to be."

Lyssa watched as Artie walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She knew that her sister was hurting. Lyssa just didn't know how to help her deal with that pain. She turned and looked at Dean.

"You're worried about her," he told her.

"Just like you are worried about Sam," she answered.

"How about we head to bed and worry about them in the morning?"

"I like that idea very much."

Dean picked Lyssa up and carried her over to the bed. He knew that she was worried about Artie but he wanted to help her forget; even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

Sam woke up when he heard someone crying. He laid there for a moment wondering if he was really hearing it or if it was just his imagination toying with him. He heard the crying get worse and sighed knowing it was for real. He thought it was probably Artie and he really didn't want to deal with her but he knew that since it was his fault he should at least attempt to help her.

He slowly climbed out of bed and pushed the sheets aside. He realized how cold the room was. He looked across at Artie's empty bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He turned and saw that the door to the room was open. He climbed to his feet and walked over to the door. The full moon shone down on the night and he was able to make out Artie huddled against the wall crying. He reached out and pressed a hand to her back. He watched as she turned and faced him. He saw the pain on her features and the tears that kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Why don't you come back in here where it's warm?" Sam suggested softly.

"I can't be in there with you and show you how I really feel," she said softly.

"Artemis-."'

"Don't Sam. I am being truthful. I can't cry in front of you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Artie looked at Sam waiting for him to turn around and leave her alone again. She looked at him shocked when he stepped outside beside her and pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt him kiss her softly on the head and then her tears started flowing freely again. She sobbed into his chest and felt Sam hold her tighter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair wishing those two words could fix everything.

"I didn't want to love you. I tried so hard not to," she cried softly.

"I know. Artemis, I don't want to keep hurting you. Tell me how I can fix this."

"Love me like you used to is a start."

Sam pulled away and looked down into Artie's face. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He fully expected her to pull away or slap him across the face. He didn't know if she had been serious or not. He felt her pull him closer to her and her arms wrapping around his neck. He deepened the kiss and yanked her closer to him. He felt her kiss him back but he felt her tears fall on his cheeks. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He felt her nails dig into his skin and knew that she wanted him.

"Artemis, we shouldn't do this. It will just make it worse," he told her softly.

"It can't get any worse, Sam. I hurt to the very bottom of my soul and nothing is going to fix that. Us having sex can't hurt me anymore then you walking out on me to begin with."

Artie looked up into Sam's eyes. She needed him and wished that he needed her as well. She pulled away from him further and walked back into the room. She walked over to her bed rubbing her bare arms and winced as her skin burned when the warm air from the room began to sink into her chilled body. She heard the door to the room close and she let a couple more tears fall. She had laid herself out in the hopes that Sam would reach out to her as well; she had hoped that he had wanted to fix them as much as she did. Instead she had discovered the opposite. She bit her lip when she felt Sam's hands run up and down her arms.

"Firefly, I don't want to hurt you anymore," he whispered.

"Sam, I am pretty sure that ship has sailed," she turned around and faced him, "Just being this close hurts. All I wanted was to feel something other than pain for one night. "

Sam looked into her grey eyes and felt himself caving. He didn't want to deny Artie what she wanted and he knew that he didn't want to deny himself either. He had missed her body against his and as much as he kept telling himself not to get involved again, that he could never fix his relationship with Artie, he still desperately wanted to try. He wanted to have what Dean had with Lyssa; they fought and hurt each other but in the end they fixed it. Sam wanted to have Artie look at him like Lyssa looked at Dean; with complete and utter love in her eyes. At the moment though, his former lover's eyes were clouded with pain. He wiped her tears away and pulled her closer.

"If we do this, there has got to be rules," he whispered softly.

"I promise not to kick you in the family jewels when your pants are down," Artie whispered back managing a weak smile.

"I want you to be there when I wake up."

Artie was silent for a moment, "I'll be there if you will."

Sam nodded, "And I want," he paused, "I want to fix this, Artemis. I want us to get back what we had. I need you to be honest. Do you want that too?"

Artie looked at Sam and felt herself begin to hope again. She could see the love in his blue eyes and she began to hope that this meant that they could fix their relationship. She was relieved to find that Sam felt the same way as her; that he wanted to fix them as well.

"Yes, I do," she answered. The words were barely out of her mouth before Sam yanked her close and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to be lost in the moment with him. She let him pick her up and carry her to the bed. She told herself that this wasn't a mistake; she told herself it was a step towards rebuilding their relationship.

* * *

Dean's eyes snapped open and the screams from Hell stopped as the nightmare ended. He laid there in bed and closed his eyes and pushed down the pain the nightmare had brought to the surface. He opened his eyes and rolled over to pull his Bambi in his arms. She always brought him comfort by being in his arms. He frowned when he found the place next to him empty. He swore and sat up in bed. He swung his legs over the side and flipped on the bedside lamp. The light gave off a warm glow in the room and Dean was able to make out Lyssa sitting on the couch in the room a bottle of Jack on the table in front of her. There was about a quarter of the bottle left in it. He sighed and Lyssa turned to face him.

"Nightmare?" she whispered before grabbing the bottle and taking another swig.

"Yeah. I thought maybe holding my wife would help. Apparently my wife though decided to check out," Dean said getting out of bed and walking over to her. He sat on the coffee table in front of her, "How long have you been sitting here in the dark?"

"Since you feel asleep. I couldn't shut off the thoughts in my head. I decided to take a page from your book and numb the thoughts."

Lyssa sipped more Jack and winced as the whiskey burned down her throat. She saw the look Dean was giving her. She set the bottle down beside him. She held out her hands and showed him her palms. She had made it halfway through the bottle when she had decided she wanted to look at her palms and see the damage that had been down. To her surprise, she had seen that they had begun to heal. She looked up at Dean and saw that he was looking at her hands shocked.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently angel blood has now kicked it into high gear," she answered softly.

"Bambi, talk to me about this. How do you feel about this?"

Dean looked up into his wife's eyes and saw a flash of pain. She then blinked her eyes and then it was gone. She stood from the couch and began pacing. He turned and faced her and watched her. She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I'm scared, Dean, really scared. I see hellhounds and can kill them. I heal within hours and hear angels and demons talking. Artie has apparently taped into her demon powers and is going to Hell. None of this makes sense," she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"I bet you wish you were back home, huh," Dean said jokingly. He watched as Lyssa looked away and cursed softly. He suddenly knew that that was what she had been thinking. He knew why she had been sitting in the dark getting drunk. She had felt guilty about wanting to be back in her old life.

Lyssa turned her back on Dean and hated herself so much for the thoughts that were running through her head. She had been thinking that her old life had been so much easier. Her old life however, had not had Dean in it. She had not had the love that Dean was giving her. She leaned against him when she felt his arms come around her. She closed her eyes and let more tears fall as he kissed her on the neck.

"It's all right to think that I understand wishing and wanting another life," he whispered to her.

"Where's a Djinn when you need one," Lyssa muttered.

"Bambi, I'm scared too. I just know that we can handle anything together. We can handle this."

"I don't think we can, Dean. This is so much bigger than us."

Dean turned Lyssa around in his arms and forced her to look into his eyes. He saw the fear there. He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What are you so scared of?" he asked softly.

"Losing you. I know how you feel about Sam using his powers. I can only imagine how you feel about mine," she answered.

"Lyssa, you won't lose me."

"You promise?"

Lyssa looked up and met Dean's eyes. She saw him nod slightly and she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She felt his fingers slowly start to undo the buttons of the shirt she wore. She pulled away and smiled at Dean slightly.

"I overreacted, didn't I?" she whispered as Dean led her back to the bed still holding her in his arms.

"No, you didn't. You acted like someone who is scared and worried about what the future holds," he answered pulling the shirt off of her and tossing it aside.

"When did you become the smart calming one and I became the crazy drunk one in this relationship?"

"Bambi, I've always been the smart calming one."

Dean smiled when Lyssa laughed softly. He knew that he hadn't fixed anything for her but at least for one night he had made her push aside her worries and he had made her smile again. That was really all he could hope for and ask for.

* * *

Artie laid awake her head on Sam's chest listening to his heart beat. She had been awake for a couple of hours and she had held fast to the promise; she had not left. She knew that when Sam finally woke up, there was a chance that they could end up fighting. She closed her eyes and really hoped that that didn't happen. She opened her eyes when she felt Sam stroke her hair. She knew that he was awake and that the moment of truth had come. She slowly turned her head and looked at him. He gave her a soft smile and gently ran his fingers down her cheek.

"So, I guess we both remember how to keep promises," he stated softly.

"Too bad we sometimes forget how to tell the truth," Artie answered taking Sam's hand in hers.

"Or how to acknowledge how we feel without screaming."

Sam saw Artie nod. They laid there in each other's arms in the early morning silence. Sam realized that it was not as awkward as it could have been, or even as awkward as it had been in the past. He looked in Artie's eyes and wondered if maybe she had started to forgive him. It was a crazy idea but he was willing to entertain it. He had felt her need and want the night before in how she had touched him and held him. He wanted to believe so much that her touch was telling him that she was slowly starting to forgive him. He ached to ask her but he didn't want to ruin the moment they were currently having. He didn't want to ruin his chances of fixing things with her by causing another argument between them.

"Sam, does last night change anything for you?" Artie asked kissing Sam's hand.

"Does it change anything for you?" Sam asked her in return.

Artie held Sam's eyes and they just looked at each other. She then looked down at their hands, "I want to forgive you so bad. I miss being here with you like this," she answered first hoping that Sam felt the same.

"I miss it too. I want this back, Firefly. I want you back," Sam paused and stroked her fingers, "I just don't know how to get there."

Artie pulled away from Sam for a moment and then moved closer to his face. She leaned in and kissed him softly. She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. They still held the promise of forever in them for her and she wanted so badly to have that promise back. She wanted forever with Sam. However, she knew before she started setting her heart on that, she needed Sam to answer an important question for her.

"Sam, you can fix it, but you need to be honest with me," she said softly silently praying to the goddess that this wouldn't blow up in her face.

Sam looked at Artie and after a moment nodded slowly, "Alright, I'll be honest," he answered already feeling the lump in his throat.

"Why did you walk out on me? Why did you leave me and go to Ruby?"

Sam looked at Artie somewhat relieved that that had been the question. He had been worried that she would bring up what he had been hiding from her all along. He reached out and brushed his knuckles along her jaw.

"I walked out because I was coward. I am having a hard time dealing with my own demon blood issues and I was scared that you would ask for my help," Sam paused and looked away, "I thought you were going to fall apart and I knew I couldn't help so I left."

Artie looked at Sam and wanted to believe him. She felt his words were partly true but there was still that other part of her that said he was lying to her. She could feel it in her heart. She looked at Sam when he looked up and met her eyes again. She saw love and hope in his eyes and that was enough to convince her that they had some sort of chance. She was just desperate for the pain to stop.

"I believe you, Sam," she answered kissing him again, "You are going to have a lot of making up to do though," she added her lips still on his.

"I expected that. Thank you for giving me another chance," Sam answered wrapping an arm around Artie as he flipped her over on her back pinning her to the bed.

"Just remember, Sam that this is your last chance. If you screw this up, you aren't getting another one."

"I won't need another one."

Sam kissed Artie again silently making the promise that he wouldn't need another chance. He told himself from that moment on he would be truthful to Artie and there when she needed him. He pushed aside the thoughts that he had made those promises before and he had broken them.

* * *

Dean eyed Lucky and the kitten eyed him back. Dean's breakfast of ham, bacon and sausage with pancakes sat between them on the picnic table. The kitten looked at the food. Dean turned and looked at Sam, Artie and Lyssa standing in front of the impala looking at Sam's laptop. He heard the words vintage shop and flapper dresses and tuned them out. He looked back and saw that Lucky was now sitting across from him looking at the ham in Dean's take out container. Dean sighed and grabbed the piece of ham and began tearing it in tiny pieces for the kitten. He then placed them in a pile in front of the kitten. Lucky looked at him then at the meat then back at Dean. Dean nodded. Lucky looked back at the ham and then started eating. Dean shook his head but couldn't help but smile.

"I have a feeling that this is going to become a habit," he muttered eating his pancakes. He turned when Lyssa sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Dean glanced at her.

"You, Pyro and Samantha done discussing the latest fashion?" he asked watching as Lyssa grabbed some of his bacon. He decided next time he was ordering two breakfasts since it seemed like he had to share with his wife and Lucky.

"We were actually looking at the oldest fashion," Lyssa looked at Lucky, "Why isn't he in his harness?"

"Because Winchesters don't wear harnesses. Winchesters are free."

"Uh huh. I'm pretty sure Mary must have thought a couple of times of sticking you in a harness. Hell, the thought crossed my mind a couple of times."

"Haha, real cute."

Lyssa reached out and patted Lucky. She smiled when she saw the pile of ham in front of him. She knew that Dean had shared his breakfast with the kitten. Dean was mothering the kitten just as much as she was. She had seen him at night cuddle the kitten close to him and it always brought a smile to her face.

"I was thinking you could dress up-," she started.

"No," Dean said flatly.

"Dean, come on. It won't be that bad."

"I don't dress up unless it is for a case. Selen's wedding is not a case by any long shot," Dean stated finishing his breakfast.

Lyssa sighed, "It's for one night only."

"Don't care."

Dean grabbed a napkin and wiped his hands and mouth. He turned and looked at Lyssa. She had that damn disappointed look on her face again. He cursed and turned towards her and pulled her closer to him. He brushed the hair from her face and leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Bambi, I don't do dress up parties. What you see is what you get. I'll put on something clean and nice and that's it," Dean told her softly.

Lyssa placed her hand on Dean's navy army jacket. She remembered him wearing that jacket when Sam and he had encountered the Croatoan virus, "I like what I see, I really do. These clothes have probably seen more miles then you but I wouldn't change them or you for anything," she said softly leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"Then why do you want me to play dress up?"

"Because for one night we can pretend to be different people from a forgotten era. You know, push aside the hunting, Lilith breaking seals and all that shit."

Dean sighed and rested his head against Lyssa's, "Babe, I really hate how you keep bringing up wanting to be normal," he answered.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to dress up as a gangster."

"No, I'm saying it because it does hurt," Dean looked into Lyssa's eyes, "Bambi, I already think that I'm not doing right by you. All I want is to give you normal."

Lyssa sighed and kissed Dean again. She pulled away and gently stroked his cheek while looking into his bright green eyes. "I don't need normal all the time. What I need every once in a while is one night not spent talking about hunting and any of that," she told him.

"Bambi, we'll be hanging out with vampires all night. That is not forgetting about all the supernatural stuff."

Lyssa sighed, "I really want to smack you."

"I tend to bring out that feeling in people."

Dean tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He saw the look on her face and sighed. He knew that he was going to give in to her. He would do anything to keep his Bambi happy. He turned and smiled at Lucky when the kitten nudged his head against Dean's arm. Dean picked the kitten up in his arms and looked at Lyssa.

"I will try on some of those outfits but I am not going to wear anything I don't like," he stated seeing Lyssa smile at him. He sighed knowing he would do anything to see Lyssa smile.

"Thank you, babe. Was that so hard?" Lyssa asked kissing him.

"Yes, it was."

Lyssa smiled. She turned and saw Sam and Artie talking together. She turned and looked at Dean and saw him watching their siblings as well. He turned and looked at her.

"Is it just me or is something happening with those two again?" he asked softly.

"It would be nice but I don't know. I don't know if Artie can forgive Sam for what he did," Lyssa answered.

"You forgave me for everything I did."

Lyssa smiled and reached out and took Lucky in her arms, "Yeah, I did. But Artie has never been as forgiving as I am. If she forgave Sam it would kind of be shocking."

"Well, there is a first time for everything."

"Yeah, I mean the proof in that is I got you to commit. Dean Winchester got married. I guess if that can happen, Artie forgiving Sam could happen too."

Dean rolled his eyes. He looked back at Sam and Artie and reminded himself to ask Sam what was going on. He wanted to make sure that everything was going well for his little brother.

* * *

Sam sat at the bar and sipped his beer as he watched Dean hustle a guy at pool. He smiled when Artie sat beside him and took his beer and took a sip. Lyssa had stayed behind at the motel stating she was tired after being in the impala for almost sixteen hours. Sam had a feeling that the real reason was that Lyssa didn't want to leave Lucky alone again. Sam felt Artie's hand on his thigh. His thoughts turned back to her and he smiled at her.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to unwind and not think about anything serious," Artie answered.

"Yeah, it is. However, I can't help but think that Lilith is still out there breaking seals."

"And right now that is not our problem. We are not going to think about that."

Artie saw Sam nod but she knew that she couldn't change his thoughts. He would sit there and pretend to be having fun but his thoughts were always on Lilith and trying to find her and kill her. Artie stepped closer to Sam and wrapped an arm around his neck. He looked at her and she met his eyes.

"Sam, stop yourself from going back there and thinking about Lilith. For one night, just let it go," she told him.

Sam sighed and looked into Artie grey eyes, "Fine, I will try to push it out of my mind and have fun," he answered.

"See? Was that so hard?"

"Well, you two seem to be getting along," Dean said walking up to them shoving bills in the pocket of his jacket.

"Yeah, we decided to be nicer to each other cause unlike you, we are mature adults," Artie answered.

Dean looked at Artie and then laughed and patted her on the shoulder, "Funny, that was a good one," he said going to the bar and ordering a shot of whiskey and a beer.

"I'm going to play some pool before I hit him," Artie answered softly looking at Sam. She took her beer and went over to the pool table.

Sam watched as she struck up a conversation with a college kid probably home for the weekend. The kid looked like a cocky jock and Sam could see the cocky arrogant smile on his face as he racked up the balls and Artie grabbed a pool cue. Sam pulled his attention away from Artie when Dean slapped him on the back hard.

"Things between you and Pyro are better, aren't they?" Dean asked handing Sam a shot of whiskey.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam said.

"Well then, I will have to get you drunk to get my answers."

"You are not going to get me drunk."

"I don't know, Sammy, you are a lightweight compared to me."

"Am not."

Dean shook his head, "Sam you can't deny it. I know you too well."

Sam looked at Dean and he knew his older brother was challenging him. He knocked back the shot and placed the glass on the bar. He nodded to the bartender and pointed to his glass stating he wanted another one. He turned and saw Dean smiling at him.

"You accepting my challenge, Sammy?" he asked.

"You bet I am. Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam looked at Dean and for a moment saw the twinkle in his older brother's eyes again. It was only for a moment then it was gone but Sam knew he had seen it. He had seen a glimpse of the old Dean and it brought him hope. Maybe his brother and he could fight off Lilith together. Sam wanted to believe that so much, however he heard Ruby's voice in his head again telling him it had to be him. He took the second shot and knocked it back pushing aside those thoughts. He was determined to do as Artie said and try to forget about Lilith for the night. He was going to spend the night getting drunk with his brother. It would almost be like the old days before he had died, Dean had gone to Hell and their dad had died. That was assuming of course that he considered those days the good days.

* * *

_Lyssa slowly raised her head from the pillow when she heard someone banging on the door. She cursed and swore that if it was Dean, who had forgotten his key, she was going to kill him. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and turned to face the person that stood there. A moment later a hand was wrapped around her throat and she was yanked out of the room. _

_Lyssa looked at Uriel anger flowing through her veins. He slammed her against the wall beside the door and Lyssa winced as her head hit the steel siding of the motel hard. _

_"How did you learn your abilities so fast?" he demanded placing pressure on her neck._

_"Angel Abilities for Dummies. Cas found it on your bookshelves," Lyssa answered smirking slightly at the crazy angel._

_Uriel applied more pressure, "I am not playing, girl. You are too far advanced and if you keep moving this fast, I will be forced to take you down a notch."_

_Lyssa coughed and glared at Uriel, "Go to Hell."_

_"I have been there. I helped save your pathetic excuse for a husband. I conveniently got separated from the rest of the garrison and went back to Heaven," Uriel smirked._

_Lyssa's anger peaked. This dick with wings would have left Dean to rot in Hell. She struggled against him but he only laughed. He leaned in close and looked deep into her eyes._

_"You are only a Halfling, and that is all you will ever be. Do not try to be something you aren't, little girl. If you do, you will see firsthand the Hell your husband called home for forty-years," he told her his face inches from hers._

Lyssa sat up in bed and punched at the empty air. She looked around and realized she was back in the motel room and that it had been a dream. She pushed the covers aside and walked into the bathroom. She flicked on the light and looked in the mirror.

She stared at her neck but didn't see any red finger marks or bruises. She raked a hand through her hair and shook her head slightly. She didn't know why but to her it seemed like Uriel was scared of her.

"That's insane. He's a full fledge, card carrying member of the dick club. What does he have to be afraid of?" she muttered to herself.

_You seeing his soul_, came the answer from the same voice that had helped her with the hellhounds.

"All right, that's it. Who the hell are you?" she demanded out loud.

_Family_, came the answer.

"Family? The why aren't you showing your face?"

Silence answered her. Lyssa slammed her hands on the mirror and watched as it cracked. She stood there and waited for someone to answer her but no answer came. She walked back into the motel room and walked over to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out a beer. She knew that she wouldn't be sleeping for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sam laughed as Artie and Dean tried to get him out of the impala. He had proved once again that Dean could beat him hands down in the Winchester Drinking Game. Sam did think that that was probably a good thing; Sam was a very happy drunk, Dean not so much.

"Tell me again why you got him drunk?" Artie demanded standing beside the open passenger door and looking at Dean.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Dean answered shrugging.

"I'm fine," Sam told both of them his words slurring slightly.

"Sure you are Sammy. Come on, let's get you out of here."

Sam laughed again as he tried to climb out of the impala but ended up banging his head on the roof of the car. He fell back into the front seat in a fit of giggles. He felt Dean grab his jacket and pull him up slowly.

"One foot at a time, Sam not both," Dean said pulling one of Sam's legs out of the car then he half lifted, half pulled his younger brother out.

"I knew that," Sam answered leaning against Dean.

"Sure you did, Sam. Come on, let's get you in bed," Artie said wrapping an arm around Sam's waist.

Sam giggled, "I knew you still wanted me. Last night was awe...some."

Artie felt herself blush slightly and ignored Dean's laughter as they both guided Sam to the motel room.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Sam said suddenly as he leaned against Dean for support as Artie unlocked the door.

"For what Sam?" Dean asked.

Even drunk, Sam couldn't bring himself to tell Dean the truth. He leaned against Artie more once the door to the room was open and stayed silent. He knew that he couldn't just blurt out that he had been drinking demon blood when he was drunk. He hated to think of what the fallout would be if he ever told Dean and Artie but he knew whatever it was would just be made ten times harder if he told them when he was drunk.

Artie pulled Sam into the room and couldn't help but notice how silent he had become. She let Dean help her pull Sam into the room and over to the bed. She knew that Sam being quiet while he was drunk was him not acting like himself. She shoved him down on the bed and turned to look at Dean when Sam giggled slightly and fell back on the bed.

"I can look after him," Artie said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm sure. I got this."

Dean looked at Sam and couldn't help but think that his brother looked sad and depressed even with the childish look of wonder on his face. Dean didn't know what was going on with Sam but whatever it was he was sure that Sam wasn't ready to share it with him anytime soon.

"All right," Dean went to turn to leave. He stopped and turned back to look at Artie, "Hey, Pyro, I'm glad you and Sammy are working it out," he said.

"So am I. She's awesome," Sam said a large goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks, Sam, you're awesome too. And thanks for caring Dean," Artie answered rolling her eyes at Sam who bounced on the bed laughing.

Artie saw Dean smirk and then finally turn and leave the room. The door closed behind him and Artie let out a little sigh of relief. She turned and saw Sam looking at the floor a thoughtful look on his face. Artie knelled in front of Sam and grabbed his foot and pulled off his shoe.

"Hey, jumbo, what's with the look?" Artie asked dropping his left leg and grabbing his right one.

"I'm a liar," Sam stated looking at her.

Artie dropped his right leg after pulling off his shoe and rested her arms on his knees, "Why do you say that, Carebear?" she whispered seeing a sad look replace the thoughtful one on his face.

"Because it's what I am. Every time you or Dean, hell even Lyssa ask me what's wrong, I lie. I'm a liar-pants."

Artie smirked, "You aren't a liar-pants, Sam. You're just trying to keep us from worrying."

"No, I'm not. My dad was right. I'm evil or something is wrong-."

Sam didn't get a chance to finish before Artie's lips crashed on his. He kissed her deeply and felt her pull on his clothes. He pulled away and looked into her eyes and saw love there. He looked down knowing he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve any of the love everyone was giving him.

"Sammy, you aren't evil. I think you'll a downer when you're drunk, but not evil. I love you, Sam and that tells me you aren't evil."

Artie saw Sam nod. She stood up and went to work getting his jacket off of him. After several tugs, giggles from Sam and rolling of Artie's eyes seemingly all the way back into her skull, Artie got Sam's jacket off. She tossed it aside then pulled off her own. She turned back and saw Sam lying on the bed just starring at the ceiling. She pulled off her shoes then climbed in bed beside him and placed her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat steady strong beats. She closed her eyes.

"Artemis?" Sam asked softly.

"Hmm, babe?" she asked slowly letting herself drift.

"I don't want you to hate me as much as I hate myself. That's why I won't tell you what you want to know."

Artie closed her eyes and hugged Sam closer. She didn't answer him because she didn't have anything to say. For some reason his admission brought her peace; deep down she thought maybe one day Sam would tell her the truth. She hoped he would.

* * *

Dean walked into the motel room and frowned when he saw all the lights were on. He shut the door and threw his keys on the table at the exact moment that Lyssa walked out of the washroom. She held her knife in one hand and John's journal in the other. He then saw the bandana wrapped around her arm. He stood there his eyes on the bandana.

"Guess I don't need to ask what you were doing," Dean said yanking off his jacket and tossing it on the table.

"I made a sigil," she answered walking to the bed and dropped the knife and journal on it, "I had a visit tonight."

"By who?" Dean demanded his eyes never leaving the bandana.

"Uriel. Apparently he doesn't like the fact that I can kill hellhounds. If he wasn't such a dick, I would agree with him."

Lyssa grabbed her hair and twisted it into a loose bun at the base of her neck. She turned and saw Dean watching her taking in what she had said. She looked down at the bandana she had wrapped around the cut in her arm. She had decided to test a theory she had. She had drawn the sigil that Anna had used and then called out to the voice in her head. The voice hadn't answered her but she thought that this time it wasn't because it didn't want to, it was because it couldn't.

She heard Dean's footsteps on the floor. She looked up and met his eyes when he reached her. She let him take her hand and knew he was still looking at the bandana on her arm. She rested her head on his shoulder when he tugged her closer.

"Something else must have happened for you to draw a sigil," Dean said pulling her arm closer to his face and gently pulling off the bandana to look at the cut.

"I think that voice I heard was an angel. It came back tonight after my dream with Uriel and I wanted to test a theory."

"And?"

"I think I'm right. I'm sorry I made you think that I had cut again."

Dean didn't say anything as he looked at the slash on Lyssa's arm. He saw that it wasn't that deep and the blood had stopped. He leaned in and kissed the cut softly, his lips barely gazing Lyssa's skin. He held Lyssa in his arms for a moment. She then pulled away and he looked at her.

"I wish I didn't have to worry about you cutting anymore," he answered.

"I know," Lyssa sighed and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. "Could we maybe stop talking about this and go to bed?"

"Depends," Dean said smirking at Lyssa.

"On?"

"On whether or not we are going to bed to sleep or do something else."

Lyssa laughed as Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her. She forgot about all her worries and just focused on the feel of Dean's arms around her. She leaned in and kissed him softly loving that his hold tightened around her and he yanked her closer to him. She pulled away and looked into his green eyes.

"You can't distract me with sex, Dean. I am still worried and scared," she answered.

"I know, Bambi," Dean stroked her back, "I wasn't trying to distract you. I was trying to..." Dean paused and shook his head, "All right, I was trying to distract you."

Dean hugged Lyssa when she shook her head and then rested it on his shoulder. He held her and then swung her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He rolled his eyes when he saw Lucky lying on the bed curled right in the middle of it. He sat Lyssa down on the side and then tried to move the kitten. Lucky opened his eyes and blinked at Dean and then yawned. He didn't move though. Dean sighed and hated to admit it but the kitten looked real damn cute laying there. He left him and looked at Lyssa. She was smiling at him.

"Not a word," he said standing up and pulling off his clothes.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she laughed climbing in bed.

Dean climbed in bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He nuzzled his face in her neck and held her closer to him. He closed his eyes and held her closer as he moved to ensure that he wouldn't fall off the bed. He ran his hand down her arm and placed it over the cut. He wished that he could take all the worries that Lyssa had. He felt her take his hand in hers and he just wished that he could read her mind like she could read his. He had a feeling that his Bambi wasn't telling him half the things that she really felt.

* * *

Sam held the ice cold bottle of ginger ale against his forehead. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out Lyssa, Artie and Dean arguing. The impala was really too small. The only person in the car he didn't think was being too loud was Lucky, who was curled up in his lap. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Dean driving and really wanted to smack his brother.

"I am not walking into a store called Reduce, Reuse, Relove. It sounds weird," Dean said as he stopped at a stop sign at the intersection of two dirt roads.

"We already visited the website and called them. They agreed to hold some stuff for us," Artie said and Sam was pretty sure that she was whining.

"Well, they can un-hold them."

Sam didn't have to look into the backseat to know that Lyssa and Artie were rolling their eyes. He looked down at Lucky when the kitten licked his hand. He smiled at the kitten and patted him. Sam listened as Lyssa and Artie argued with Dean more. If Sam had known that Dean would put up this much of a fight, Sam would have lied and said the thrift store was really a bakery. However, Dean's pushy attitude matched with Sam's killer hangover had ensured that Sam was short tempered enough with his brother to not care or even try to cover it up. Now Dean and the girls were arguing and Sam's headache was getting steadily worse.

"How about everyone shuts the fuck up and we just drive to the fucking thrift store and get the goddamn shit," Sam stated opening the bottle of ginger ale and taking a sip.

There was blessed silence in the impala and Sam was glad. He placed the lid back on the bottle of ginger ale and placed it against his forehead again. He closed his eyes and wished for a peaceful ride.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Lyssa and Artie sitting in the backseat. They looked back at him wearing the same questioning looks. He shrugged and looked back at the road. He decided that maybe the best course of action would be to just drive to the thrift store and get the stuff. Sam was crabby and Dean knew that it would only get worse as the day went on. Drunken Sam was hilarious but hung over Sam was not a happy camper. Dean reached over and turned on the radio hoping that this ride would be over with soon and that he wouldn't end up killing Sam by the end of it. The chances were about fifty/fifty at the moment.

* * *

Lyssa stood in the mirror and looked at the dress. It was grey and there were silver beads all over it. The silver beads were in a pattern with white beads towards the middle and bottom of the dress. It hit her above the knees and she decided she liked it. She turned and saw Dean looking at the ceiling looking about as uninterested as mould on a tree. She cleared her throat and finally got Dean to look at her.

"You know, if this bores you so much, you could have left with Sam and Artie to get the hotel room," Lyssa said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Why couldn't you be like Pyro and just look at the dress and buy it?" Dean asked really just wanting to get out of the store and the endless boredom him felt.

Lyssa sighed, "Do you like it?"

Dean looked at the dress and smiled, "I love it," he said.

"Was that so hard?"

"Actually, it was."

Lyssa rolled her eyes and went to walk back to the dressing room. She walked faster when she heard her phone ringing. She heard Dean laugh as she slid into the dressing room and grabbed her phone while slamming the door behind her.

"Hello," she said flipping her phone open.

"Lyssa, please tell me you are here?" she heard Selen say.

"Of course I'm here. Your wedding is tomorrow night."

"Great. Tonight, me, you, and tequila."

Lyssa laughed, "Selen, are you hitting on me?"

"Fuck yes, I am. These last minute wedding details are driving me insane. I need to unwind somehow."

"That you do. Give me your address and I will pick you up at ten."

"Nine and you better not bring Dean with you."

"Roger, captain. Can I bring Artie?"

"Absolutely. Just no one with dicks."

Lyssa laughed and dug in her bag for a pen. She wrote Selen's address on her hand and then hung up. She quickly pulled off the dress and got dressed again. She walked out of the dressing room and just stopped. She saw Dean standing by a rock of clothes and just looking at them. He was wearing the leather jacket that she had gotten him, a pair of beaten up jeans and his olive green button up and black t-shirt. She looked at his profile and was blown away again. She couldn't believe how beautiful he was. She watched him and could not see an ounce of the pain and hurt that she knew he carried around with him everywhere. He looked like a normal guy dragged to the thrift store by his girl when all he wanted to do was sit on the couch and chill in front of the television. She smiled and walked over to him.

Dean turned and smiled when Lyssa walked towards him. He met her halfway and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her hair and just held her.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked running his hand down her back.

"Selen. She is freaking out about the wedding and demanded I show up with Artie and tequila," Lyssa answered kissing him again.

"And what am I supposed to do all night?"

"Knit?"

Dean didn't respond. He let go of Lyssa and watched as she walked over to the counter to pay for the dress. He really had no idea what he was going to do all by himself. The thought of having to spend time alone by himself did not appeal to him at all.

* * *

Sam opened one eye when Artie squealed. He watched as Lucky came running out of the washroom his tail up in the air his paws wet. Artie appeared in the washroom doorway a moment later the front of her shirt soaked with water. Sam chuckled and slowly sat up. He grabbed Lucky when the kitten ran on the bed.

"I told you not to give him a bath," Sam said scratching Lucky's ear.

"His paws were filthy after Dean let him run around outside."

"Yeah and he would have cleaned them himself."

Artie shook her head and walked back into the bathroom to get a towel. She heard Sam talking to Lucky and had to smile. Dean may have intended Lucky to be Lyssa's cat but the little guy was turning into the family pet. She wiped her face with the towel and walked out into the room and tossed the towel at Sam. She then walked over to her bag and pulled out a clean shirt. She pulled off the wet one then pulled on the dry one. She turned and saw that Sam had been watching her. She smiled at him.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" she asked him.

"Watch chick flick movies?" Sam suggested smirking.

"Yeah, not going to happen mister. You can watch those by yourself. Along with your soap operas."

"I do not watch soap operas."

"Uh huh. So how is Kendall?"

"Married to a jerk. I mean seriously, she loves him and-," Sam stopped and glared at Artie when she started laughing, "That was so not cool."

"Oh, it was Mr. Daytime Television."

Sam kept glaring at her as she turned around to answer her cell phone. He looked down at Lucky and kept patting the kitten. The little guy curled up on his lap and Sam smiled at him. He turned and looked at Artie when she hung up her cell.

"Well, looks like I have something to do tonight," Artie said smiling.

"And what is that?"

"Bachelorette party. Lyssa and I are taking Selen drinking."

"Yeah, cause that turned out so well last time."

Artie rolled her eyes, "Haha."

Artie turned and then started going through her bag looking for something cute but hot and trashy to wear. She heard Sam turn the television on. She was glad that Sam and her seemed to be back on the same page and were reconnecting but she just needed some time with the girls. There were just some things that girls understood better than men. She still thought this even though Sam was more sensitive to her feelings then her other boyfriends had been. She knew however that there were still some feelings that only other girls would understand. She smiled knowing that there would be no girl talk about feelings; there would only be drinking. She couldn't wait to start.


	98. Chapter 98

Dean watched from the bed as Lyssa shoved things in her bag and then swung it over her shoulder. He looked at her tight jeans and off the shoulder t-shirt. The shirt was a bright red that made Lyssa even hotter than he had thought possible. He shook his head when she put on her leopard print spiked heels. He smiled when she walked over to him.

"So, I'll be home later. Don't wait up," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Fuck that. You know I got to wait up to make sure that my sexy wife comes home," Dean answered kissing her hard on the lips.

"Baby, I will always come home to you. Be good."

"I'm always good."

"Sure, you are."

Lyssa kissed him again then stood up. She smiled at Dean and then walked over to the couch and grabbed her jacket. She walked out the door and almost ran into Sam. She stopped and smiled when she saw that he was holding Lucky. She took the kitten in her arms and hugged him and placed a soft kiss on the kitten's head. She then handed him back to Sam.

"Take care of my boys, Sammy," she told him.

"As long as you take care of my girl," Sam answered.

"Oh, so Artie's your girl again?"

Lyssa saw Sam blush but he didn't say anything. She walked past him and over to the impala. Artie was leaning against the side of it in her short jean shorts and a Styx concert t-shirt that she had cut the sleeves and neck out of. Artie smiled at her.

"Ready for girls night?" she asked.

"So ready," Lyssa answered.

Dean leaned in the doorway and watched as Lyssa climbed in the impala and started it. He waved as she backed out of the driveway. Artie gave him the finger from the passenger seat but she did it with a smile on her face. Dean watched until the taillights of the impala disappeared down the road. He shut the door and turned to look at Sam. Sam placed Lucky on the floor and the kitten ran over to Dean. It started to climb up Dean's leg. Dean picked up Lucky and scratched the kitten under the chin.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked watching Dean.

"What Winchesters always do," Dean looked up at Sam and gave him a smirk, "research cases."

"What?"

Dean carried Lucky to the couch and set the kitten on one of the cushions, "We research cases and find one that we can head to right after the wedding tomorrow night."

"Yeah and I am sure that Lys will totally agree to that," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Bambi knows this is what we do."

Sam looked at Dean, "Why do you dislike Selen so much?"

Dean frowned, "Geez, Sam, I don't know, it could be the vampire nest that Selen lives with."

"No, it isn't. It's something else. What is it Dean, what makes you hate Selen so much?"

Dean turned away from Sam and shook his head. He had no intention of telling Sam that he disliked Selen because he knew she was trouble. Dean saw in her eyes the same pain that Lyssa had in hers; to him that meant trouble. He feared that having Selen around would lead to Lyssa talking more about what her father had done to her and Dean knew that that would lead to nothing but pain. Dean turned and looked at Sam knowing that his brother was waiting for an answer.

"I just think she is trouble, Sam. That's all there is to it," Dean answered.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head, "I don't think that's all but I'll drop this for now," Sam gave in getting up, "I'll get my laptop."

"Good."

San shook his head and walked out of the room. He knew that Dean was hiding how he really felt about Selen; however Sam wasn't going to keep pushing. He wanted Dean to be in as good of a mood as Dean could be while with Selen. Sam really hoped that Dean and Selen could get a long the next day. He actually liked the idea of having friends; even if they were vampires.

* * *

Artie sat at the table with Lyssa, She watched as Selen flirted with the bartender. She rolled her eyes as Lyssa checked her cell again. She grabbed the phone and tossed it in her bag. Lyssa glared at her.

"That is my phone," Lyssa said.

"And I am not going to let you check it every ten minutes to see if Dean texted. God, you two are worse than lovesick teenagers sometimes," Artie said.

"We are not."

"You so are," Selen said carrying a tray with a bottle of tequila, three shot glasses, a bowl of lemons wedges and salt. The tray also held three bottles of beer. Selen set the tray down then looked at Artie, "What is Lyssa exactly?"

"A lovesick teenager but worse," Artie thought about it, "She's kind of like a lovesick teenager on crack. Or heroin."

"Thanks, Artie, really," Lyssa said grabbing a beer and taking a sip.

Selen laughed, "She has a point you know."

Lyssa just rolled her eyes at them both and tossed back a shot. She kicked out a chair for Selen and watched as her friend sat down and took a long sip of beer. Lyssa could see how nervous Selen was. She smiled and tried to think if she had been the same way before she had married Dean. She thought that she might have been worse than Selen; then again her nerves had calmed down and she had made it through the day. However, that had been only after Dean had snuck into the room to talk to her.

"Have you talked to Logan?" Lyssa asked looking at Selen.

"Nooo," Selen whined, "Eli took him up to a cabin for tonight. They're totally old school about the whole marriage thing."

"Can't be that old school since you had sex with Logan before marriage," Artie pointed out.

Selen snorted, "Everyone has sex before marriage."

"Jessica Simpson didn't," Lyssa pointed out taking another shot and knocking it back.

"Lies."

"You are not calling the wholesome Jessica a liar, are you?" Artie asked pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, I am. All right, let's give her the benefit of the doubt and say she never had intercourse before marriage," Selen started.

"Which considering she dated Nick Lachey for like a year must have taken some serious will power," Lyssa added.

"Amen sister," Artie said knocking back a shot.

"I still think she had to have some form of sex. Blow job, hand job, touching herself, she did something that involves the word sex," Selen finished.

Lyssa laughed a little, "I take it you don't like Jessica Simpson."

Selen knocked back another shot, "The girl thinks tuna is freakin chicken. She makes all women look bad. No, I don't like her."

"Damn, and here I was planning on playing the song 'Irresistible' at the wedding," Artie teased.

"Haha. Plus, I do seriously think she lied. I mean who could have a relationship without sex?" Selen pressed.

"Sam," Lyssa and Artie answered at the same time. They then laughed.

Selen looked between the sisters then took another shot, "I am not drunk enough for this yet."

Lyssa and Artie laughed even more. They poured some more shots and knocked them back. In a while none of them would be feeling any pain and that was how they wanted it.

* * *

Dean looked at the cases that Sam and he had found. A couple of them looked real promising while a couple others could turn out to be nothing. He looked up to ask Sam which one he liked. He smiled when he saw Sam sleeping on the bed Lucky curled by his side. Dean looked at the clock and saw that it was just past one o'clock. He had hoped that Lyssa would be back already. However, he knew that with Selen around his girl was probably still getting drunk. He dropped the possible cases on the table and then walked over to his jacket. He dug in the pocket and found his cell phone. He flipped it open hoping that he had missed her call. Instead he found there were no missed calls or messages. He sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Bambi, you better not be getting into trouble," he said softly.

A moment later someone banged on the door. Dean looked at the ceiling and briefly wondered if this was possibly God's idea of a joke; he asks that Lyssa not be in trouble and then trouble knocks on the door. He shook his head and walked to the door. He opened it and was relieved to see Lenore standing there. He moved aside and let her in.

"Let me guess, looking for Selen?" he asked shutting the door behind her.

"No, I know where she is. I got a call from the bartender saying he thinks it's about time Selen and her friends go home. Something about them being very drunk," Lenore answered.

"Great," Dean grabbed his jacket, "Thanks for coming here to get me."

"No problem. I thought I would probably need your help, I can barely handle Selen when she is drunk, I was not going to try and handle Lyssa and Artie too."

"Bambi won't be a problem. Pyro might be. I'll get Sam up," Dean said looking up. He saw Lenore smiling at him, "What?"

"Two years ago, the first time we meant, I would have bet my life you would end up alone."

Dean was taken a back, "You really thought that? Why?"

Lenore shrugged, "I knew your type at the time. Mad at the world with a large chip on your shoulder. You wanted someone to take away the pain you felt and then you'd hate yourself for thinking about that. You just wanted the pain to stop. Usually someone like that doesn't have a happy ending," Lenore explained.

"I didn't. Not until I Bambi showed up."

Lenore nodded, "She's good for you. A little dark sometimes but still good for you."

Dean nodded, "I never thanked you for helping to save her life."

"You don't need to. She's my friend, Dean. And so are you."

Dean just nodded. He didn't know what else to say. He turned and walked over to the bed to wake Sam up. He heard the door open and close and knew that Lenore was waiting for them outside. He shook Sam awake wondering what John Winchester would have done if a vampire had ever told him that he was their friend. Dean thought he knew the answer to that; John would not have hesitated to chop the vampire's head off. Dean was slowly realizing that he was nothing like his father at all.

* * *

Lyssa jumped on the dance floor with Selen and Artie beside her. They all screamed when Nickelback's 'Burn it to the Ground' came on. All three girls danced even though there actually wasn't an actual dance floor. They had pushed some tables aside and had begun to dance. Lyssa bounced around and smiled at Selen when Selen grinded up against her. The girls laughed as the other people in the bar turned and watched them.

"We should have done this sooner," Selen yelled over the music.

"Yes, we should have," Lyssa yelled in response.

"Drinks," Artie said handing out Smirnoffs and shots.

Lyssa knocked back the shot and took a long drink from her Smirnoff. She turned and smiled when she saw Dean, Lenore and Sam walk into the bar. She ran over to Dean and grabbed his arm.

"Come dance," she said smiling at him.

"No, baby, how about we go home?" Dean suggested pulling her towards him.

"No. I want to dance!"

Lyssa pulled away and drank the rest of her Smirnoff. She then bounced back on the dance floor. She turned and saw Sam pulling Artie off the dance floor and towards the door. Lenore was trying to do the same with Selen. Lyssa whirled around when she felt someone place their hand on her arm. She smiled when she saw Dean standing there. She pressed her body against his and kissed him on the neck.

"Dance with me," she whispered in his ear as the song changed to Heart's 'All I Wanna do is Make Love to You'.

"Bambi, we should get you home," Dean said letting her push off his jacket and toss it aside.

"I'll let you take me home after this song. Promise."

Dean looked up and saw Lenore drag Selen out of the bar. Dean waved and nodded. Lenore nodded and Dean knew that she would give Sam and Artie a ride home. He turned back and watched as Lyssa slowly moved her body to the beat of the music. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and yanked her close to him.

"How drunk are you?" Dean asked his lips brushing her ear.

"Mmm, I had three beers, a third a bottle of tequila, two bottles of Smirnoff. So, I'd say I'm pretty drunk," Lyssa laughed.

"You hold your liquor better then Sammy does."

"I had to. At my dad's parties, the liquor flowed freely. It was the only thing that dulled me enough to," Lyssa paused and shook her head, "no, I will not do this. Not now."

"Bambi-," Dean started.

"Shh, tonight is happy night."

Lyssa kissed Dean softly and felt his fingers digging into her back. She loved his touch on her skin because she knew it meant she was really there with him and that she was safe. She knew with Dean that she was loved and wanted.

Dean held Lyssa close to him as she moved her body against his. He kissed her neck and held her close knowing there was so much pain inside of her that she never wanted to talk about. He ran his hands along her body and wished that she would open up to him. He wished that she would no longer hold things back from him; he wanted her to trust him completely. He wanted to hear her deepest darkest secrets and help her get over it. Dean knew however, that with Lyssa she thought burying her pain was for the best; it was what she did. He pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips. The only thing he could do for her was love her. He hoped that that would be enough.

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Artie's shirt from the floor. She was dancing around the room and pulling off her clothes as she went. He tossed the shirt on the bed and wondered if this was how Dean felt looking after him when he was drunk.

"Artemis, we need to get you to bed," Sam said running a hand through his hair. She was acting worse than a five year old.

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to have fun," Artie said walking over and standing in front of Sam. She undid her bra and pulled it off.

Sam sighed, "Firefly, please don't do this."

"Don't do what? Want you?"

Artie grabbed Sam's shirt and pulled his body towards her. She kissed him hard and smiled when she felt him pull her body closer to him. She ripped open his shirt glad once again that he wore shirts with snaps on it. She ran her hands down his chest and shoved him back on the bed. She straddled him and started to undo his jeans. She laughed when Sam turned and pinned her to the bed.

"I knew you liked it rough," she said trying to sit up and kiss Sam.

"Artemis, you are drunk. What you need is to rest," Sam told her holding her down.

"No, what I need is to forget about what is going on here. I want to forget what is happening with my demon blood and what could happen. I want and need you Sam, please give me what I need."

Sam looked at Artie and saw the pain in her eyes. He knew what she was talking about. He had on many nights wanted and needed something to occupy his mind so he wouldn't think about the problems they had. He could now see that same need in Artie. He leaned down and kissed her letting her sit up. He felt her arms come around him and he held her close.

"You better not be mad tomorrow when you wake up hung over," Sam told her kissing down her neck.

"I won't be mad. You are giving me what I want. I wish you could give me everything I wanted."

"Firefly-."

Artie placed her hand over Sam's mouth and just looked in his eyes. The liquor was mellowing her out and the usual anger she would have felt towards Sam for not telling her everything wasn't there. It was replaced by pity. Pity for Sam because he felt he couldn't trust her enough and for once that wasn't her fault; it was all on Sam. For some reason being drunk was giving her some insight into Sam that she hadn't had before. She moved her hand and began to stroke Sam's cheek.

"I am not mad that you won't tell me everything. Just sad that you can't trust me like I trust you," she said softening the statement with a kiss, "but all this talk is ruining my fun."

"Sorry. I think I can fix that," Sam said running his hand over her breast.

"You better. Cause if you don't, I will be mad."

Sam smiled and kissed her again. He ran his hand down her body and to her pants. He started to undo them and felt her undo his jeans. In the back of his mind Artie's words echoed there and he reminded himself that at a later date that they would need to have a serious conversation about what she had said. Sam really hoped that they could have that conversation after Lilith was dead and he could finally tell Artie everything.

* * *

Dean carried Lyssa into the motel room holding her close to his body. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He closed the door with his foot and carried her over to the bed. He sat her on it and then kneeled in front of her to take off her shoes.

"I thought about ending it so many times," she whispered softly.

"What?" Dean asked looking up at her. He noticed that she was staring at a spot on the floor. He then saw the faraway look in her eyes. Dean realized that Lyssa was very drunk and was in the mood to talk about the worst moments in her life.

"After every one of those parties I felt so dirty and so used I seriously considered ending it. Dying had to be better then hating myself," Lyssa paused and several tears rolled down her cheeks, "Not even thinking about Artie would stop the thoughts. I didn't have anything to live for."

"Why didn't you do it?" Dean asked reaching out and taking her hand. He realized that at this moment Lyssa wouldn't hide or change the subject. She was willing to talk about her memories and painful life. This was Dean's chance to help her and comfort her.

"I did. I lied to Artie that night. It wasn't an accident, I was trying to kill myself but I chickened out and couldn't cut my other wrist," Lyssa looked at him, "I knew that my father wouldn't stop and I just wanted out. It didn't happen though and I had to suffer another year in that hell."

"Baby, why are you talking about this now?" Dean asked.

"Because I traded one hell for another. I couldn't stop my father from hurting me or using me back home but here," Lyssa shook her head and more tears fell, "here I could lose everyone that I love in a split second."

"Bambi-."

"No, Dean, you can't sugar coat it. Just sitting there in that bar with Selen and Artie, I realized that Selen was more than my friend, she was family. I didn't have much family in my old world; then again I also didn't have angel and demon blood either."

"Bambi, I am having a hard time following you here."

"Artie is doomed, Dean. Her demon side is stronger and if she dies," Lyssa chocked on a sob, "I'm going to lose her to Hell. And I can't make a deal to save her. I won't be able to do jack shit about it and, "Lyssa paused, "that scares me more than anything my father could ever do to me but then... There's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

Dean tried to follow the conversation but then remembered that Lyssa was drunk. He watched as she sat on the bed her legs tucked under her. She looked him in the eyes and he realized how clear her eyes were. He began to question if she was drunk at all.

"When I was ten, I told my Nana Demetria about the man I wanted to marry. I told her I wanted him to be strong like a hero but kind. I wanted him to be strong so I could lean on him but not so tough that he felt like he couldn't ask me for my shoulder to lean on. But most of all, I wanted him to love me so much that it hurt," she explained.

"Lyssa, you were ten," Dean whispered.

"I know. I didn't know what that meant. Now I do. I love you so much that it hurts to the bottom of my soul. You are what is keeping me here, Dean."

"Bambi, I don't want you to stay just because of me."

"I'm not staying just for you. I am staying for us. I am so scared of what could happen to Artie but I haven't ran off or tried to get back to my old world because," Lyssa paused and looked straight into Dean's eyes, "I believe in you enough to know that you can help me fix this."

Dena didn't know what to say. He looked at Lyssa and saw the love and devotion in her eyes. He also saw that she did truly believe the he could help her fix everything. She believed in him so much and he did not feel worthy at all. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bambi, I don't think I can fix this," he admitted.

"I think you can," Lyssa turned and looked in his eyes, "Sometimes I think that you can even fix me. No one has ever loved me like you do. No one has ever," Lyssa paused and took a breath, "wanted me like you do. I am still amazed that whenever I look at you, I feel so damn much and-."

Dean kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her run her hands down his chest. He took off his jacket and button up and tossed them aside. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you undressed and to bed," he told her kissing down her neck.

"Uh huh. I know what you're thinking about doing."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. And I totally agree."

Dean smiled as Lyssa kissed him again. He held her close to him and just thought about the fact that he had learned a little bit more about the woman he loved. Even if it was just about the pain she carried inside of her. He would take it.

* * *

Artie moaned as Sam opened the curtains. She grabbed a pillow and placed it on her head. She went to grab the covers but Sam pulled them off the bed. She cursed him and actually considered sending a fireball his way. She kicked him away when she felt his hand on her leg.

"So help me Sam, I will set you on fire," she muttered.

"Firefly, it's four in the afternoon. I let you sleep most of the day," Sam said.

"I don't care. I want sleep."

Sam looked at Artie and sighed. He kneeled down and looked into her eyes. She closed them and he smiled slightly. He reached out and stroked her cheek. He watched as she leaned into his touch. She then reached up and took his hand. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I blame you for this," she muttered slowly sitting up and taking the t-shirt that Sam handed her.

"How is this my fault? You were the on drinking last night," Sam said getting up and walking over to the kitchenette. He started to make coffee for Artie. He knew that she liked her coffee right when she woke up in the morning.

"I don't blame you for the drinking. I blame you for the awesome sleepless night filled with sex," Artie answered getting out of bed and walking over to her bag.

Sam blushed slightly, "Thanks, I guess."

"Don't guess, it was great as always and just what I needed. Last thing I wanted was to spend the night playing drunk confession time."

Artie dug around in her bag and found a clean pair of underwear. She pulled them on under the shirt she wore. She turned and saw Sam watching her. She rolled her eyes when she saw the look of concern on his face. She walked over to the dinette set and pulled out a chair sitting down on it. She waited until Sam had poured two mugs of coffee and sat across from her before saying anything.

"Sammy, I am fine so you can wipe that worried look off your face," she said.

"Can I? Artemis, we haven't even brought up what the demon in Colorado said."

"That's because I don't want to."

"He said you were doomed and going to Hell."

"Yeah well, Dean got out so I'm pretty sure I can break out too."

"Dammit, will you be serious about this for once?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What you feel!"

"Fine! I'm terrified out of my fucking mind! Happy?"

Sam watched as Artie pushed herself away from the table. She started to pace and Sam's eyes followed her. He gave her a few minutes and then he got up and walked over to her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let him hold her but didn't turn to face him.

"I'm not happy that you are scared but I am happy that you are admitting how you feel," he told her softly.

"I hate admitting how I feel. It makes me feel weak," Artie told him.

"You aren't weak, you're strong."

"Being strong doesn't change the fact that my soul is going to Hell."

Sam held her closer, "I wish I could say that we'll find a way to keep you out of Hell right now but..." he trailed off.

"I know, there is no way out. Doesn't matter, if I go down I am going to take a hellva a lot of demons with me."

"Or you could retire to some resort town and die in your old age."

Artie snorted, "Where's the fun in that?"

Artie turned and smiled at Sam. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. She felt that gap between them slowly closing and mending. She pulled away from the kiss and pulled herself out of his arms. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She smiled when she heard Sam's clothes hit the floor. This day was going to get off to a good start after all.

* * *

Lyssa rolled over and felt the place beside her empty. She opened her eyes and blinked them at the brightness of the room. She sighed when she heard Dean talking to someone on the phone in the kitchenette. She rolled over again so she could watch him. She saw that he had his back turned towards her.

"Chance said that?... Bobby, there had to be- No, I don't want to push her but," Dean paused, "You didn't see her last night. You didn't hear the... darkness and emptiness in her voice."

Lyssa frowned when she realized that Dean was talking about her to Bobby. She sat up and pulled the sheets around her naked body. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Dean. She watched as it hit him on the shoulder and he turned to look at her. A moment later the look of guilt formed on his face.

"Bobby, I have to let you go," Dean said hanging up the phone.

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask what you and Bobby were talking about," Lyssa said getting up and walking over to her bag.

Dean sighed, "Baby, do you remember what you told me last night?"

Lyssa frowned and thought about the night before. It was a fog. She turned and looked at Dean. She tried to read his mind but all that she could hear was Zeppelin's 'Riverside Blues'.

"Try remembering without reading my mind," he said softly.

"It's a blur, alright? So mind filling me in on what I said?"

Lyssa turned back to her bag and grabbed some clean clothes and underwear. She made her way to the washroom and started to get dressed.

"You told me that the only way you could deal with your father's parties was to get drunk," Dean said watching the bathroom door.

Lyssa leaned against the counter and swore. She closed her eyes and wished that she could keep her mouth shut when she was drunk. She grabbed her panties and pulled them on followed by her jeans.

"And you followed that up by telling me that when you cut yourself back home on your wrist that it hadn't been an accident. You tried to kill yourself because you couldn't take it anymore."

Lyssa pulled on her shirt and grabbed the tangled sheets from the floor of the bathroom. She walked out and tossed them on the bed. She kept her back towards Dean as she pulled her hair in a ponytail.

"Well?" Dean asked waiting for her to say something.

"What's there to eat in this place?" she asked turning and facing Dean.

She watched as he stood there shocked for a moment. He then turned his back on her. She expected him to do what he usually did; let her change the subject and move on. This time however, Dean was not going to give in. He turned back and looked at her. Lyssa looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not letting you do this," Dean stated.

"Let me do what exactly?" Lyssa asked kneeling down and picking up Lucky as the kitten rubbed himself against her leg.

"Change the subject. I love you, Lys, but I can't let you do this anymore. I can't stand by and let you keep pushing how you feel aside."

Lyssa looked down at Lucky, "I feel fine."

Dean threw his hands up in the air and wondered why he even bothered. He watched Lyssa as she cuddled Lucky. He turned his back and looked out the window. He watched as cars drove down the street and people walked down the sidewalk. He turned his head slightly when he felt Lyssa wrap her arms around him. He turned back and looked out the window. He felt his wife run her hands over his stomach.

"Lyssa, I wish you wouldn't lie to me," he whispered.

Lyssa closed her eyes. Dean was serious; he wasn't calling her Bambi. "I'm not so much lying to you as I am trying to lie to myself."

"How is that working?"

"Until last night, it was going well. And then I got drunk."

"Isn't that always the case?"

"With you, maybe but I'm a good girl, remember?"

Lyssa kissed the back of Dean's shoulder. She went to pull away from him but he grabbed her arm. She turned and saw him looking at her. She felt him run his thumb over the scar on her wrist. She let him pulled her close again and she rested her hand over Dean's heart.

"I want to help you, babe," he told her softly.

"I know you do and I love you for it," Lyssa answered.

Dean nodded, "I wish I really could fix you, you know? I wish I could help you heal."

"You already have."

"How? I don't feel like I have done anything for you at all. I let you change the subject instead of pushing you to talk. I-," Dean started.

Lyssa placed her hand over Dean's mouth, "You love me. I wake up every morning knowing that no matter how crappy I feel or how depressed I get because of the nightmares you'll still love me. That helps me," she explained.

Dean pulled Lyssa's hand away from his mouth and kissed her. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I was kind of hoping I could help you another way," he whispered.

"You just want to get out of the wedding."

"Maybe."

"We're going Dean."

Dean sighed and nodded, "Bambi, one day I will get you to talk."

"Ditto, Winchester. Although, if we get each bother drunk, who is going to remember what was said in the morning?"

Dean shook his head and pulled he r in his arms, "You bring up a good point."

"I know. Dean?"

"Mmm?"

"Could we just do this for a while? I kind of just want to be held."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dean held Lyssa closer. He rolled his eyes when he heard Sam and Artie next door. He kissed Lyssa on the head. His eyes glanced up at the clock. Eight more hours until Selen's wedding. After it was over, he was going to try and hit the road as fast as possible. Hanging around vampires still felt weird to him.

* * *

Sam pulled on the suit jacket and looked in the mirror. He frowned a little thinking all he needed was a Tommy gun and people would think he was a gangster. He fixed the collar and turned when Artie came out of the washroom. He smiled; she looked beautiful. Artie's dress was black lace and had a silk slip attached underneath covering her from her breasts to a little past her thigh. The rest of the dress to above her knees was the lace. Attached to the lace in the front and back were large pink rhinestones. They ran from the top of the dress and stopped at the waist where there was a large band of lace. They continued beneath the band and to the bottom of the dress.

"What do you think?" Artie asked twirling around.

"I love it. You look great. I on the other hand look like Al Capone," Sam said.

"I doubt Al Capone was as tall as you."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Haha, very funny."

Artie smiled at Sam and walked over to her bag. She pulled out the headband that she had grabbed to go with her dress. She walked back to the bathroom and pulled the headband on. It was a black sequenced elastic band. On the side it had black feathers with a large pink rhinestone glued on it. Artie smiled and decided that she looked very much like a woman who had stepped out of the 1920s. She walked back out of the washroom and shut off the light. She found Sam looking at his Blackberry. She moaned.

"Please tell me you aren't checking your emails for a hunt," she said walking over to him and taking his Blackberry away from him.

"Dean wanted to find a new hunt as soon as possible."

"Uh huh. Let me guess, Lyssa doesn't know?"

Sam nodded, "Dean is... Well, you know how he is around Selen."

"Yeah, I know. Why does he dislike her so much? I mean he should be glad Lyssa has a friend."

Sam nodded. He walked over to Artie and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and shrugged.

"I don't know why Dean doesn't like Selen. Maybe it's all the years of training from our dad."

"Good ol' John Winchester, the original pain in the ass," Artie muttered.

Sam smiled, "He drilled into our heads that supernatural things are not to be trusted. He always told us they needed to be hunted."

"They're bad and humans are good."

"Basically."

"So question."

"All right."

"Why don't you have a problem trusting Lenore or anything supernatural? How is it that you don't see them all as evil?"

Artie looked up at Sam. She reached up and stroked his cheek when he got a thoughtful look on his face. She watched as he gave her a little smile but he wasn't fooling her. She knew that deep down there was a reason that he didn't look at supernatural things as completely evil.

"I did more reading then Dean and realized that some of the things we hunted could have been good if they wanted to."

"Like Lenore, Logan and Eli," Artie stated.

"Exactly. And then when I found out about the demon blood," Sam paused for a moment, "I realized that I had become what we hunted."

"Sammy, we talked about this. You aren't evil."

"Yet."

Sam and Artie both jumped when Dean walked into the room. They then raised eyebrows when they saw what he was wearing. Lyssa had somehow managed to get him to wear a navy pinstriped vest with matching pants. Underneath the vest he wore a peacock blue dress shirt with the first two buttons undone. In his hand he carried a red tie.

"You two ready?" he asked his voice tired.

"Yeah. Where's Lyssa?" Artie asked.

"Here. Dean, put the tie on," Lyssa said leaning in the doorway putting on her white sandals. She then reached up and fixed her head band. It had small pearls glued all around the band. On the right side there was a flower with fake diamonds that shone in the light.

"I will put it on later. Let's get this show on the road. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave," he said leaving the room.

"Well ain't he Mr. Sunshine," Artie said looking at Lyssa.

Lyssa sighed, "I know. We better go before he leaves without us."

Sam followed the girls out and closed the motel door behind him. He turned and watched Dean. His brother was sitting behind the wheel of the impala putting on the red tie. Sam decided to pull Dean aside at the wedding and tell him to stop being such a douche. Sam walked to the car and wondered if Dean would listen to him.

* * *

Lyssa smiled when she walked down the path to the beach. It was lined with candles and she could see where everyone was already gathered. There were only about a dozen or so people who were going to be present for the wedding but Lyssa knew that that was how Selen wanted it. She smiled when Logan walked over to her. He looked very handsome in his black suit and fedora.

"Thank god," he said hugging her.

"Let go of my wife," Dean growled from behind Lyssa.

"Dean, hush. Logan what's wrong?" she asked pulling away.

"The singer cancelled last minute. Selen is kind of freaking out."

"I got it. Where is she?"

"Over there."

Lyssa's eyes followed where Logan pointed. She saw Selen pacing on the sand. She turned back to Logan and patted him on the shoulder.

"I got this. Dean, play nice," she said.

Artie snorted, "There's a laugh."

Lyssa turned and glared at Artie. She placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips and then started to walk towards Selen. As she got closer she could make out Selen's dress better and smiled. Her friend looked beautiful. Selen's dress was a cream colour and an empire waist style. It flowed down to her feet and swirled around her with every turn she took. The sleeves and top consisted of ruffles with a black band at the bottom of them. The black band was a nice touch and made a very simple dress beautiful. Lyssa smiled when Selen turned and saw her.

"Thank you Sponge Bob," she said hugging Lyssa.

"I've heard people thank a lot of things but Sponge Bob has got to be a first," Lyssa laughed as she pulled away.

"The singer for the reception cancelled. And she was also supposed to sing as I walked down the aisle."

"Selen, breathe," Lyssa said noticing that her friend had not stopped to take a breath during that sentence.

"I can't."

Lyssa rubbed Selen's arms and just waited. She felt Selen start to relax. She then reached up and adjusted Selen's head piece. It was a half veil that covered her eyes and her nose. It was white and had three cream coloured satin flowers that were pinned into Selen's hair holding the veil in place. The three little flowers had small pearls in them. Lyssa pulled the veil gently over Selen's face and smiled. She gently wiped away the couple of tears that rolled down Selen's face.

"We good now?" Lyssa asked seeing that Selen had calmed down.

"Yeah but I still don't have a singer."

"I'll do it."

"But-."

Lyssa shook her head, "Selen, you're my friend. I want to help. All I need is a guitar and for you to tell me the song you wanted."

"What if you don't know how to play it?"

"Then Artie will."

"What if you don't know the words?"

"I'll steal Sam's phone and Google them."

"Lyssa," Selen groaned.

"Selen," Lyssa groaned back hugging her friend, "Let me worry about this. You just think about walking down that aisle and saying I do."

Selen sighed, "I think I can do that."

"Good."

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes as another vampire told Sam he smelled good. Dean really wished that the vampires would be afraid of Sam and him. Instead they were acting all friendly.

"What's with the scowl?" Artie asked walking over to Dean and shoving a cup of punch at him.

"The vampires are being nice," Dean said as he looked down at the punch. He prayed it was spiked. He really needed a drink.

Artie looked at him then looked away to hide the look on her face, "Shouldn't they be playing nice? I mean it would be rude to kill them at Selen and Logan's wedding. These are their friends."

Dean snorted, "Friends. More like members of their nest."

"Yeah, but the nest don't drink human blood."

Dean looked at Artie and turned his scowl in her direction, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"Nope, it's my natural gift."

"Hey guys," Sam said walking over to them. He looked around and nodded at some of the vampires.

"About time you join us. You done getting smelled?" Dean asked sipping the punch. He sighed in disappointment, no liquor at all could be found in the sweet drink.

Artie looked at Sam, "The vampires were smelling you?"

"Yeah," Sam looked down slightly embarrassed, "They said I smelled nice and... Different."

"Huh. I guess that explains Mr. Scowly face here. He's just jealous that the vampires don't think he smells nice."

"What? I don't need vampires sniffing me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Dean really wanted to reach out and strangle Artie. He stopped himself and just sipped his punch. He smiled when Lyssa walked up to them. She looked so beautiful and he had to admit that he could get through the wedding with his wife beside him. And seeing her all dressed up and looking her best was also worth it. It was nice to see her looking good instead of seeing her covered in dirt and blood.

"Artie, I need your help," she said handing Dean her black satin clutch purse. She smiled a little when Dean tucked it under his arm without a word.

"With what?" Dean asked ignoring Sam as his brother kept staring at him. He knew that his little brother was shocked that Dean was actually holding Lyssa's clutch purse without complaining.

"I need her to play guitar."

"Electric?" Artie asked shoving her punch at Sam.

"Acoustic. You know how to play 'Eternal Flame', right?"

"Hell yes, I do."

"Good. Come on."

Dean watched as Lyssa pulled Artie away. He turned and looked at Sam. He saw that Sam was still holding Artie's half full punch cup. He tossed aside his empty punch cup and took the half full one from his brother.

"Bobby get back to you yet?" Dean asked.

"Not yet but I'm pretty sure it is a hunt."

"Good. Let's hope this thing is short and sweet."

Sam looked at Dean, "You know it wouldn't be so bad to have some fun."

"World could end because Lilith is breaking seals. We don't have time to fun."

"Sure, now you care about Lilith breaking seals," Sam muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. No time for fun, got it."

Dean gave Sam a sideway glance but didn't say anything. He sipped the punch and sighed. Fun did sound better than hunting. However, Dean couldn't shut up the voice in his head that said hunting was more important than his own fun. The voice sounded a lot like his father. Dean pushed the voice aside and decided he could have fun for awhile. An hour or two wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

Lyssa and Artie stood across from Logan and the minister. Artie held the guitar beside her waiting for the signal from the minister. She looked around and saw Sam and Dean standing on the bride's side. They were the only ones there and Dean looked bored out of his mind. She smiled a little. She turned back and saw the nod from the minister. She picked up the guitar in her arms.

"Showtime," she told Lyssa.

Lyssa took a slow breath and nodded. She watched as Artie started playing. She turned and looked at Dean. He smiled at her and she knew that he believed in her. She smiled and started to sing.

"_Close your eyes,_

_Give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating_

_Do you understand_

_Do you feel the same_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?"_

Dean watched Lyssa sing. He knew that she was nervous but she seemed like a natural. He turned and watched as Selen walked down the sand towards Logan. He saw the look of happiness on Logan's face and suddenly remembered watching Lyssa walk towards him at their wedding. She had looked so beautiful and he still felt honoured that she had chosen him to call hers forever. He turned back and looked at Lyssa. She smiled at him and winked at him as she sang the last note of the song.

Artie watched as Selen took Logan's hand and stepped beside him. She played the last cord and smiled when Logan looked at her. Artie and Lyssa then walked over to where Sam and Dean stood. Artie saw Dean wrap an arm around Lyssa. She smiled and felt Sam do the same with her. She leaned against him and looked at Selen and Logan. She saw the way the couple looked at each other. She wrapped an arm around Sam. Maybe one day she could have that with Sam; maybe she would get her happily ever after with him like she wanted. She felt like it was possible.

* * *

Dean handed another beer to Lyssa and sat beside her. He looked around the small restaurant and had to admit it was cozy. After the short ceremony, everyone had moved to the cozy restaurant. He had heard Lenore telling Artie that during the day the restaurant was actually a bakery. After five, it turned into a little cafe. And that night it was serving as the setting for Selen and Logan's reception. Dean sipped his beer and had to admit that it was turning out to be more fun than he had expected. He turned and smiled at Lyssa when she placed her hand on his thigh.

"My, my, a smile. Don't tell me you're actually having fun," Lyssa said taking a sip from her beer.

"Alright, so I can admit when I'm wrong. I guess this was fun," Dean stated.

"Uh huh. Don't strain yourself admitting that."

Lyssa laughed when Dean pulled her in his lap. She turned and watched as Selen and Logan walked into the middle of the room which had been cleared as a dance floor. She turned and saw Artie sitting behind the piano. Her sister hated playing but there was one song she had mastered and still enjoyed playing. Lyssa smiled as 'Open Arms' echoed in the room.

"Didn't know Pyro knew how to play," Dean said watching as Selen and Logan danced around the makeshift dance floor.

"We learned at the same time. Our parents every year made us choose one instrument and one activity to learn. I liked piano better, Artie liked the guitar. I liked horseback riding, Artie liked archery."

"Archery? I am suddenly glad I never bought that crossbow."

"_Lying beside you, here in the dark_

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

_Softly you whisper, you're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind?" _Artie sang softly. She turned and smiled at Sam as he sat on the piano bench beside her.

"I'm glad Selen is happy," Lyssa said smiling at the couple dancing.

"Bambi, I need to ask something," Dean said.

"What babe?"

"Was Selen hurt like you? Is that why you two... Connect?"

Lyssa turned and looked at him, "It's not my place to say."

"I just want to understand why and how you can be friends with her."

"I am friends with her because she understands me and I understand her. That's all that matters."

Dean nodded. He reached out and stroked Lyssa's cheek, "I guess I am just worried about you. I don't want you to remember any horrible memories."

"I won't. Selen and I don't talk about our pasts. We talk about our futures with the men we love."

Dean heard the song end. He pulled Lyssa close and kissed her on the lips softly. He pulled away and smiled when her arms came around his neck. He ran his hands down her sides and looked in her eyes.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

"We'd like to thank everyone for coming. It really means a lot to us," Selen said smiling at everyone.

"I hope everyone has a good time. Let's party," Logan added.

Everyone cheered. Someone turned on a CD player and rock music blared from it. Dean let Lyssa pull him on the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and danced beside her. He smiled at Sam and Artie as they did the same. Letting loose could be fun after all.

* * *

Artie found Sam standing outside checking his emails. She looked at the sky and saw it getting lighter and knew that dawn was close. She smiled when she heard Lyssa and Selen's laughter from inside.

"Sammy, the party is in there," she said softly.

"Bobby sent me an email. He checked out one of the cases I sent him. It's real," Sam said turning to look at her.

"And let me guess, it's urgent."

"Kind of."

Artie was silent then turned to look out at the last of the stars, "Want to know what my New Year's resolution is?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"To steal your phone more often so we can have fun."

"Funny, my New Year resolution was to shut it off more often."

"I still like mine better."

Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back inside. He saw Lyssa and Selen talking at a table with Logan and Dean. Sam and Artie walked over to them. Dean turned and Sam met his eyes and nodded. Lyssa caught the nod.

She sighed, "There's a hunt," she stated softly.

"Yeah, Bobby sent the details. The sooner we head out the better," Sam said.

Dean stood up, "Guess that's our cue to cut the festivities short," he said pulling Lyssa's chair out for her.

"Do you really have to go?" Selen asked getting up as well.

"Duty calls and all that," Lyssa said.

Lyssa, Dean, Sam and Artie all said their goodbyes. Lyssa held Selen a little longer when they hugged. She finally pulled away and smiled at her friend.

"You and Logan be happy," she told her.

"We will. You and Dean be safe," Selen said.

"We'll try."

"Happy hunting," Logan told them.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Selen and Logan watched as the Winchesters and Bennetts left. Selen wrapped her arm around Logan and leaned against him.

"Think they're going to be okay?" she asked softly.

Logan shrugged, "Probably. They know what they're doing."

"You hope."


	99. Chapter 99

Lyssa slammed into the wall and then fell to the floor. She pushed herself up and heard the ghost throw Dean into the wall behind her. She sat up and turned to look at him.

"Next time, we dig up the body," she stated as the ghost burned up in front of them.

Dean didn't say anything. He pushed himself up to his feet. He held out his hand and pulled Lyssa to her feet. They had been going on non-stop hunts for a little over a month and he knew that Lyssa was getting tired of it. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He just held her close to him and hoped she wasn't done being patience with him. She hadn't complained when he had pulled them into hunts back to back or when she had gone days with only a few hours of sleep. She was on his side when Sam and Artie complained and bitched. She was his support in everything he did. He pulled away and kissed her softly on the lips. He knew that she was tired and drained but she had still stood beside him.

"Bambi, I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what? Casper throwing me around? That wasn't your fault," Lyssa said smiling at him.

"For everything this past month. I know that you are tired of hunting-."

Lyssa covered Dean's mouth with her hand, "Dean, I accept your life. I get that sometimes we will have lots of hunts and other times none. You don't have to apologize to me for that."

Dean nodded. He rolled his eyes when his cell rang, "I got to get that."

Lyssa nodded. She watched as Dean walked over to a corner of the living room and answered the call. She turned and toyed with her heart locket. She knew that she shouldn't wear it on a hunt because it could get broken but she didn't really have anywhere else to where the locket. She frowned when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text message. She flipped it open and was shocked at the message. It read: _This is John. Call me. We need to talk._ Lyssa wasn't sure what to be more shocked about; John knowing her number or him texting. She flipped her phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket when she heard Dean finish his phone call with Sam. She turned and faced him.

"Sam said Pyro and him will meet us back at the motel. You up for a walk?" Dean asked walking over to her.

"Yep. I got my hero with me to protect me from the big bad," Lyssa said smiling when Dean rolled his eyes.

"Real cute, Bambi."

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the living room to the front door. He looked back at the living room and saw the mess the ghost had made. He was just glad that the family that owned the house was on vacation. He turned back to look at Lyssa and saw her smile at him. He intertwined their fingers together and followed her out of the house.

* * *

Sam and Artie threw the shovels in the trunk of the impala. Sam slammed the lid down and turned to look at Artie. She leaned against the impala and gave him a look. He knew that look. She was starting to get fed up with the back to back hunts and endless sleepless night spent salting, burning or burying bodies. He leaned against the impala beside her and knew how she felt. He was getting pretty sick of it too.

"If he suggests another hunt, I am going to set his ass on fire," Artie said looking up at the stars.

"I'm with you," Sam agreed.

"Like seriously? What is his problem?"

Sam was quiet. He thought about everything that had happened the past couple months. He figured Dean was just trying to avoid talking about everything that had happened. He knew that the last thing Dean would want would be to actually have to sit down and talk about how he felt about everything that had happened.

"I think he's just trying to keep busy so he doesn't have to think about what happened," Sam suggested.

Artie turned and looked at him, "You mean about me being completely demon now?"

"You aren't completely demon but yeah. And probably also Lyssa being able to kill hellhounds. Dean is just trying to avoid talking about it."

"He isn't the only one but that doesn't mean he can work us non-stop."

Artie felt Sam wrap an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Over the past month he had tried to talk to her about what the demon had said but she had pushed it aside. She knew that Lyssa had done some research into people with demon or angel blood in them but she hadn't come up with much. Artie had been searching on the internet and what she had found hadn't answered much of her questions. She pulled away from Sam and ran her hand through her hair.

"We should head back to the motel. Dean will freak if we get there a minute after him," she said softly.

"Yeah. Artemis," Sam said looking at her.

"Yeah, Carebear?"

"I know you don't want to talk about this whole full demon blood thing, but I want you to know that I am here when you decide that you are ready."

Artie smiled, "I know. And I love you for it."

Sam nodded. He walked around to the driver's door of the impala. He climbed in and started the car. He was really looking forward to a nice warm motel bed that he could sleep sixteen hours in.

* * *

They didn't end up in a motel. Where they ended up was parked behind a gate on some farmer's property hidden in the trees and brushes. Dean had parked there using an old dirt road. Everyone but him was sleeping and he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep for a long while. It seemed like the nightmares from Hell had decided to come back and because of them, the last week or so, he had gotten about six hours of sleep total. He turned and looked at Lyssa leaning against the passenger door Lucky curled in her lap sleeping. He was sure that she hadn't noticed his lack of sleep. They had been too busy hunting for anyone to really notice; or so he hoped. He looked back down at the case file in his hand and the three other ones on the seat between Lyssa and him. He could hear Artie and Sam's soft breathing from the backseat as they slept. He knew they would be mad he was looking for another hunt but he needed something to do. If he didn't focus on a hunt his mind would begin to focus on all the unanswered questions there were when it came to Lyssa and Artie and their abilities. Or even worse, his mind would wander into the dark deep pit of all his memories from Hell and it would be downhill from there. Hunting non-stop was keeping him relatively sane for the moment.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at the roof of the impala. His head was resting in Artie's lap. He saw the light shine from the front seat and knew that Dean was looking for a job; again.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked careful not to be too loud to wake Artie and Lyssa.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean asked shining the flashlight on the papers in front of him.

"Looks like you are looking for another case."

"Yahtzee."

Sam rolled his eyes. He pulled himself up and sat in the backseat looking at Dean. He turned when Lyssa moved a little. He then refocused his attention back on his brother.

"We just finished a job," Sam said.

"I know. I guess the adrenaline is still pumping."

"Baby, what are you doing?" Lyssa asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking at Dean.

"He's looking for a job," Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nooo way," Artie whined rested her head on the back side window. She just wanted to sleep.

"So what do you guys think? Cedar Rapids, Tulsa or Chi town?" Dean asked holding up the files.

Lyssa had reached the end of her patience. She sat up and grabbed the files from Dean. She then rolled down her window and tossed them outside. She rolled the window back up and rested her head against it. She glanced at Dean but he didn't say anything to her.

"Dean, I am all for working but we have been going non-stop for a month now. We all need sleep," Sam said softly.

"W e can sleep when we're dead," Dean answered looking at the last case he had looked into and printed out the information for.

"You're exhausted," Sam pushed.

"I'm good."

"No, you aren't," Lyssa spoke up, "You're barely sleeping and you aren't looking after yourself. You can't keep running on fumes forever."

Dean turned and looked at her. He knew there was so much more that she wasn't saying. He looked back down at the papers in front of him. "Stanton, Nebraska, a farm town. Man gets hacked to death inside a locked room, inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry," Dean stated.

"Elmo did it," Artie said wishing she could just sleep.

"Sounds like a ghost," Sam muttered.

"Yes, it does," Dean said.

Sam laid back down his head in Artie's lap and groaned. He felt Artie stroking his hair and he closed his eyes and let himself drift off again. Lyssa watched Dean. He turned and looked at her and gave her a half smile. She reached out and grabbed the file from him and tossed it on the floor.

"Just get us there so we can get at least a couple of hours of sleep," she stated.

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said getting out of the car and closing the door.

Lyssa watched him walk over to the gate to open it. She watched Dean and thought about the text message from John. She hated lying to Dean but she knew that he would not take the truth that well. She couldn't imagine what he would think and how he would feel knowing that his father was possessing some man's body like a demon. Plus John had asked her not to tell Sam and Dean. For once she wasn't keeping her own secret but someone else's. She closed her eyes and cursed inwardly. She knew that that probably wouldn't matter much to Dean if he ever found out the truth. She decided she would see what John wanted and then she would worry about whether or not to tell Dean the truth about John or not.

* * *

Artie moaned as she heard Sam's cell phone go off. They had checked into a motel on the side of the road close to the house and not too far from the town. By the time they had gotten settled in and to sleep it had been four in the morning. And now three hours later, Dean wanted them up to start the hunt. She grabbed a pillow and covered her head. As far as she was concerned Dean could to this hunt without her.

Sam sat up in bed and shut the alarm on his cell phone off. He turned and looked at Artie lying beside him. He smiled when he saw she had the pillow over her head. He didn't blame her. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed and pull the covers over his face. However he knew that Dean would march into the room and toss him out of bed if he had to.

Sam got up and walked over to his bag. He started to pull out clothes. He tossed the clothes on the bed and dug around for his shaving kit. He stopped when his hand brushed against the flask that Ruby had given him filled with her blood. He turned and saw Artie still laying in the bed the pillow over her face. He pulled out the flask and then grabbed his clothes. He hid the flask in between his shirt and jeans. He walked into the washroom and closed the door behind him.

Artie heard the washroom door close. She tossed the pillow aside and slowly sat up. She groaned and let herself fall over on the bed. She closed her eyes and felt the slight pounding of a headache start. She knew it was because of the endless consumption of coffee with no sleep. Artie guessed that the four of them had drunk enough coffee in the last month to sustain a small town. And now the aftermath had caught up with her. She laid on the bed and let herself drift off in a light sleep.

Several minutes later, Sam walked out of the washroom pulling on his shirt and doing up the snaps. He looked up and saw Artie sleeping. He turned back and leaned in the washroom grabbing his shaving kit. After he had taken some of Ruby's blood, he had shoved the flask in there. He knew that Artie never went through his things so he didn't have to hide it but it was better if he kept it out of sight. He walked over to his bag and tossed the shaving kit in it and zipped it up. He then smiled and walked over to the bed. He sat beside Artie and reached out to stroke her hair. He smiled when she moaned softly telling him she was at least semi-awake.

"I'm going to guess that you are staying here while Dean and I look at the house," Sam said watching as she opened one eyes and looked at him.

"Damn right I am. If I do get up there's a serious possibility Dean will find himself back in Hell," Artie said pulling the covers around her.

"Better stay here then. I think Lyssa is attached to Dean."

Sam heard Artie mumble something under her breath. He leaned down and kissed her on the head. He walked over to the door and grabbed his jacket. He decided to head over to the small diner attached to the motel for coffee and food. Knowing Dean like he did, Sam had a feeling that if he didn't take the time to have breakfast now his next chance would probably be six hours later and then the choices would be between stale donuts or a mystery chocolate bar found in the glove compartment that may have been there for days, months or even years. He decided Dean could wait twenty minutes while Sam tried to at least eat something semi-healthy and hopefully non-deadly.

* * *

The screams from Hell died as Dean opened his eyes. Dean then became of aware of two things. 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls was playing on the radio and secondly was Lyssa kissing his neck and running her hand down his chest. He turned to ask her if he was still dreaming but she stopped him by pressing her lips against his in a hard passionate kiss. Dean kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. She straddled him and Dean felt himself slid inside of her and her warmth surrounding him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Lyssa pulling her closer to him.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__And all I can breathe is your life__  
__And sooner or later it's over__  
__I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's meant to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

Lyssa kissed Dean hard and then began to move her hips against him. She had seen his nightmare and had known that he could use a distraction. She also needed one too. She hated having to feel and see Dean in so much pain and filled with so much guilt. She just needed him to know that to her he was still a hero and she loved him and needed him. She pulled away from the kiss and kissed down his neck. She felt him shoving up his t-shirt that she had worn to bed and then his hands running a long her skin. His touch always made her feel wanted and loved. She stroked the hair at the back of his neck as she gently bit down on his shoulder.

Dean felt Lyssa tighten around him and knew she was close to coming and so was he. He kissed and sucked on her neck and slid into her on last time. He came and held her closer to him. He smiled when she moaned his name. He laid back down on the bed with her body draped over his. He felt the soft kisses she placed on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her wondering what had gotten into his wife.

"What was that?" Dean asked stroking Lyssa's hair.

"That was me saying good morning," Lyssa answered.

Dean sighed, "You saw my dream."

"Maybe," Lyssa kissed him softly, "But I have been planning to do that or a while. I was going to on your birthday but we were a little busy that morning chasing a shapeshifter."

"Yeah, we were. The birthday breakfast after was great."

"Dean, it was an egg McMuffin."

"Best damn one I've ever had."

Lyssa rolled her eyes. She had wanted to give Dean the best birthday he had ever had but he had turned it into just another day hunting down something evil. She rolled away and reached out to shut off the radio that was now playing some one hit wonder band from the eighties that she had never heard of. She sat up and went to climb out of bed. She had to grab the nightstand for support. She felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and let the feeling pass. She had been getting bouts of dizziness for about a week. She just thought it was the lack of sleep finally catching up with her.

"Bambi?" Dean asked noticing that Lyssa was just sitting there.

"Babe, how do you feel about going without me to check out the house?" Lyssa asked turning to face him.

"Why? You feeling sick?"

"Just really tired. My body seems to be telling me I could use a few more hours."

Dean leaned in and placed a kiss on Lyssa' shoulder. He watched as she laid down on the bed again. He stroked her thigh and gave her a smile. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He felt that her skin wasn't hot so that told him she wasn't running a fever. He was thankful for that. He hated it when she was really sick.

"I'll call you when we're done at the house," he told her.

"All right. Be careful, Winchester."

"Always, Bambi."

Lyssa closed her eyes and felt Dean climb out of the bed. She felt herself drift off to sleep as Dean hummed Metallica getting dressed. She just let go of all the problems that ran around in her mind. She had the first peaceful sleep in weeks.

* * *

Dean parked the impala by the side of the house. He climbed out and looked at the place. It was two storeys and didn't look that bad; if one could forget a guy had died in it. He started to walk towards the house. He turned his head and saw Sam following him. They climbed the steps of the house together.

Sam tried to push the thoughts out of his head of the demon blood he had drunk. It had only been a drop but it had been the first time in over a month that he had felt the desire to drink some. He told himself that he just hadn't needed it but he knew that deep down the truth was more than that. He had been trying to see how long he could go without drinking demon blood.

Sam pushed all those thoughts aside and stood beside the door. He watched as Dean picked the lock then opened the door. He followed his brother inside the house and closed the door behind him. They walked into the large living room. Sam noticed the nice fireplace and that the room seemed empty and normal enough.

"Well, three bedrooms, two baths; this place is going to sell like hotcakes," Dean said looking around.

Sam nodded. Living in a house where someone had been murdered did not appeal to him. Then again the only real home he had ever had was the impala. He pushed those thoughts aside and walked to the kitchen door. He shoved it open and walked inside.

Dean followed Sam into the kitchen. He frowned a little at the pale yellow colour. It wasn't in his top ten favourites. Dean started opening the cupboards and looking inside. He didn't find anything in the first ones and moved on to the next ones. He opened the last ones and closed them when he didn't find anything. He then turned and looked at the wall. He saw what appeared to be a hole that someone had plastered closed. It was a fairly large hole and Dean stood there trying to figure out what the hole had been. He ran his hand over it but he still couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey, check this out," Dean said turning to Sam.

"Huh," Sam walked over and ran his hand over the wall, "that's probably a dumbwaiter; all these old houses had them."

"Know it all," Dean muttered.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said..."

"What?"

"Nevermind," Sam said deciding it was probably better to just let it go then start a fight with Dean about it.

Dean smiled as Sam walked out of the room. It always made his day when he could make Sam shut up. He followed Sam back to the front of the house to the stairs. He really hoped they found something upstairs; he really wanted to kill something.

* * *

Lyssa moaned when she heard a pounding on the door. She rolled herself out of bed and stumbled towards her bag. She dug around until she found a clean pair of panties and shorts. She pulled them on quickly.

"I'm coming," she yelled walking towards the door.

She yanked it open and stood there shocked when John stood there. She moved when he pushed her aside and walked in. She slammed the door and turned to look at him. She was not amused by him just deciding that he had every right to just drop on in whenever he wanted.

"What the hell are you doing here? Sam or Dean could come-," she started.

"You and Artie have demon blood," John stated.

"Yes, John, we do. I thought you already knew that. I mean Bela must have-."

"All Bela and Lilith mentioned was the Bennetts had angel blood. And then a week ago, I heard the other side."

"John, this is really none of you business."

"You are married to my son that makes it my business."

Lyssa closed her eyes and made herself the promise that she was not going to hit John Winchester no matter how much she thought he deserved it. She opened her eyes and looked at John again.

"John, it is none of your business. Dean and I are married, which makes me having angel and demon blood our business. It has nothing to do with you."

John walked over to Lyssa and got into her personal space. He looked down at her. He tried to push aside the feelings he had felt when he first met her. He had liked her and she had reminded him of Mary. He knew however that if the Bennetts had demon blood in them, it could mean trouble for his boys.

"It has something to do with me because they are my boys and the last thing I want is for you, your sister and your demon blood getting them in trouble," John told her.

"You do realize that Sam has demon blood, too right?" Lyssa watched as John looked away. She shoved him away from her, "I knew it. That's why you told Dean he might have to kill Sam. You jerk!"

Lyssa shoved John again but he grabbed her arms. She glared at him and really wanted to hit him. She had always suspected that John had known something about Sam and now he had confirmed it.

"I did what I had to."

"You told Dean he might have to kill Sam. Do you even know how much that hurt him? Did you even care?"

"Of course I care. They're my sons."

"You sure got a funny way of showing it. You left them alone. You left Dean to raise his little brother. I really wish that someone would have told you this a long time ago," Lyssa looked him straight in the eyes, "John Winchester as a father, you sucked. You cared more about your revenge then your two little boys who needed you."

John slammed Lyssa into the nearest wall. He was about to give her a piece of his mind when he heard the doorknob to the room turn.

Lyssa watched as John just disappeared. Lyssa turned and watched as Artie walked in the room carrying food and coffee. Her sister still looked half asleep.

"I got a call from Sam fifteen minutes ago. They should be back shortly," Artie said setting everything on the table.

Lyssa nodded, "I am going to take a shower."

Artie frowned and recognized the tone Lyssa had used. She looked at her sister, "Sis, you all right?" she asked.

"I will be when I get to kill something."

Artie watched as Lyssa grabbed her bag and walked into the washroom slamming the door behind her. Artie sat there wondering what had pissed her sister off so early in the morning. She then shrugged and sipped her coffee. Dean could worry about it when he got back.

* * *

Sam followed Dean into his room and found Artie sitting at the dinette table her head in her hands. Lyssa was sitting on one of the beds the laptop open on her lap. She looked up at them the questions evident in her eyes. Sam sat at the dinette beside Artie as Dean made his way over to the bed. Sam smiled slightly as his brother shoved Lyssa's laptop aside and sat on the bed beside her. Dean pulled Lyssa in his arms and held her close.

"Anyone going to tell me what happened? Lyssa asked looking up at Dean.

"Sammy here, made a mistake," Dean said smirking.

"I didn't make a mistake. I just didn't know," Sam said frowning. He suddenly realized that it did sound like he had made a mistake.

"Didn't know about?" Artie asked turning and looking at Sam.

"A family moved into the house. Apparently it got sold," Sam answered.

"Not your fault, Sam. Did you two clowns manage to talk them out of moving in until tomorrow?" Lyssa asked.

"I think so. We pulled out the health department badges. Said the place was unlivable," Dean explained.

"So we have one night then to get the ghost out?"

"Yep, Bambi, one night, that means you need to find me something awesome."

"Already did," Artie answered, "Housekeeper lives a couple miles from here. You and Sam can go talk to her."

Sam frowned, "Why me and Dean? Don't you and Lyssa want to come?"

"I'm researching the house and the land. It's taking awhile to break through this hick town's fire wall," Lyssa said.

"And I'm Lys's back up," Artie answered.

Dean snorted, "You just want to nap."

"And? What is wrong with napping?"

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "Guys, this isn't solving the case or finding the ghost."

"All right what's the housekeeper's name?"

"Mrs. Curry. Here's the address."

Dean took the address from Lyssa. He kissed her on the lips then went over to his bag to grab his suit. He knew that playing FBI agent would make talking to the housekeeper easier. He heard Sam leave the room and knew that his brother had gone to put on his suit as well. Dean pulled off his jacket and sighed softly. He had a hunt and was happy about that but in the back of his mind, he still thought about Hell. He just couldn't stop himself from doing it. He turned and saw Lyssa clicking away on the laptop. Even with his Bambi beside him those thoughts couldn't stop. He pulled off his button up and grabbed his dress shirt. He stopped thinking about Hell and thought about what questions to ask Mrs. Curry. It helped him pretend that he couldn't hear the screams from Hell echo in his head.

* * *

Artie looked at the screen of the lap top. She had finally decided to join Lyssa in research mode. She stared at the obituary for Bill Gibson's wife. Marsha Gibson had died at the age of twenty-six after giving birth to a baby girl, Rebecca. Artie turned and saw Lyssa standing at the window just staring outside. Artie looked back at the screen and clicked on the second obit; this one for Bill Gibson's daughter, Rebecca. She had hung herself in the attic of the house when she had been twenty. Artie wondered if that was why Lyssa had gotten quiet and had taken up her current spot at the window.

"Lys, is this case bothering you?" Artie asked her eyes still on Lyssa.

"What?" Lyssa said turning around, "Why would it bother me?"

"Cause this girl committed suicide. And we both know how you feel about that subject."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm your sister. I grew up memorizing every detail of you. I know when you're lying and you're doing it now."

Lyssa crossed her arms on her chest and looked down at the carpet. She didn't want Artie to know that the case was bothering her. She didn't know why but there was just something about the case that bugged her. She felt like there was more to the story here but she couldn't figure out what more there was that they hadn't figured out.

"All right, something about this case bugs me," Lyssa admitted.

"Maybe it's the fact that Rebecca actually successfully killed herself."

Lyssa glared at her sister, "No. Someone just doesn't wake up one morning and decide to kill themselves."

"Really? You did."

Lyssa opened her mouth to scream at Artie that she hadn't just decided to kill herself. She was saved the trouble by Dean coming into the room. He looked at Lyssa and Artie and felt the tension in the room.

"So, what were you two talking about?" he asked looking from his wife to Artie.

"Nothing. I'm going to go tell Sam what we found," Artie said picking up the laptop and walking past Dean.

Dean walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He watched as Lyssa turned and glanced at him. He saw the look on her face and knew that something had happened between her and Artie. He pulled off his suit jacket and tie. He tossed them on the couch and started to undo the buttons on his dress shirt.

"What happened?" he asked as Lyssa turned and looked back out the window.

"We found out Gibson's daughter, Rebecca committed suicide. Artie seems to think that I'm jealous because she succeed," Lyssa answered.

Dean pulled his dress shirt off, "All right, what was really bugging you?"

Lyssa turned and looked at Dean, "I know from experience that people who try to end it are desperate and in pain. Rebecca didn't just kill herself on a whim."

"Then why did she do it?"

"I don't know and that is what is bugging me."

Lyssa just looked at Dean and waited for him to say something. Instead he walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Dean rubbing her back and his lips on her neck. She opened her eyes and pulled away. She gave him a smile and he gave her one back.

"Let me guess you told Pyro that you thought Rebecca had a reason to commit suicide and she didn't believe you?" Dean said softly.

"I don't blame her, you know. She just doesn't know," Lyssa whispered.

"You could tell her."

"What would be the point now?" Lyssa shook her head, "I have no right to tell her now."

Dean held Lyssa closer, "You have every right. She's your sister and you have the right to confide in her."

Dean watched as Lyssa just nodded. He pulled her closer and just held her tight in his arms. He knew that Lyssa would never tell Artie what happened. It was the same reason that Dean would never tell Sam about Hell; they were each protecting their siblings from pain. He knew that Artie knowing about what her father had done to Lyssa would help her understand her sister but Lyssa refused to tell her. He wouldn't either; it just wasn't his secret to tell.

* * *

Sam looked up from the computer as Artie cursed again and pulled the clip out of her gun. She had been in a mood ever since coming back from Lyssa's room and that had been hours before. She had placed the laptop in front of him had briefly told him what Lyssa and her had found and then went over to the weapons bag and pulled out her gun. Sam really wanted to know what had happened but all his questions had been met with silence. Sam closed the laptop and decided that Artie was going to tell him what was going on. He got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"I know something happened between you and Lyssa," he started.

"Sammy, I really don't want to talk about that," Artie said slamming the clip in her gun. She then flicked the safety on and tucked it in the back of her jeans.

"It's because Rebecca committed suicide, isn't it?"

Artie really wished Sam would shut up. She stood up and walked over to the kitchenette. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She shut the fridge and opened the bottle of water taking a long sip. She saw Sam watching her. She knew that she was going to open up to him; she always did and he was currently giving her the puppy face. She closed her water bottle and set it on the counter. She tried not to let anger get out of control.

"It just pisses me off that she was sitting there saying that no one commits suicide for no reason but," Artie paused and took a long deep breath, "that's exactly what she did. She was going to end it for no reason."

Sam crossed his arms on his chest, "She was in pain, Artemis."

"Bullshit. Dean cheated on her, big deal. He's Dean! It's what he does!"

Sam walked over to Artie and pulled her in his arms. He felt her fight him a little but then she gave in. He held her close then pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Artemis, I'm not defending what she did but, she loved Dean and trusted him. He broke that trust and that broke something inside of her," Sam told her softly.

"I just," Artie looked away from him, "How could she let him do that? How could she let herself love him that much?"

Sam smiled, "I don't think she had a choice in that."

"I think she did. She didn't have to give him so much of herself."

Sam didn't say anything else. He didn't really know what more he could say. He turned when he heard Dean bang on the door. He smiled at Artie and kissed her softly. It was time to go check out the house to see who the ghost was.

* * *

Dean drove up the road to the house and stopped the impala. There in front of them was the house all lit up with lights and the family Jeep in the driveway. Dean turned to look at Sam in the passenger seat then to the Bennetts in the backseat.

"What do we do now?" he asked everyone else in the car.

"Well, we could tell them the truth," Sam suggested.

"Really?"

"No, not really."

Lyssa leaned forward, "Just drive up to the house. I'll go knock on the door."

"And do what?" Artie asked.

"I have no idea. I'll think of something."

Dean smiled. He drove the impala up to the house and shut it off. They all heard the scream and piled out of the car. They slammed the doors then raced up the stairs. Dean and Sam were the first ones to burst into the house with Lyssa and Artie on their heels. They found the family standing in the living room.

"We heard the scream," Dean said.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"You two. Did either of you touch my daughter?" the father asked stepping forward.

"What? No," Dean stated.

"Look," Lyssa said stepping forward, "You and your family need to get the hell out of here."

Ted took in the woman who stepped forward. She wore a tight fitting navy blue and orange plaid shirt with a navy cardigan over top. Her dark wash jeans hugged her curves and he could see himself in the shine of her brown riding boots. He saw the knife strapped to her thigh and raised an eyebrow. He then looked at the other woman and saw that she wore tight light wash jeans with a pair of sneakers. She had layered a black and grey plaid shirt over a white wife beater. Over both she had just put a black bomber vest. Ted snorted and crossed his arms on his chest. He hadn't been impressed earlier that day when the two jerks had been at the house and he was even less impressed now when they had showed up again with two chicks.

"Yeah, cause I am going to listen to a couple of chicks," he answered.

Lyssa and Artie glanced at each other then back at ted. They were both considering jumping him and beating the crap out of him. Those thoughts left as the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Brian asked.

"Just everyone stay where you are, "Dean ordered.

They heard the dog howling outside. Brian and Ted shoved past the four hunters and went out the open front door. Sam and Dean followed them. Lyssa and Artie kept Danny, Kate and Susan in the house. They heard Buster the dog, stop howling. Lyssa grabbed Danny when the boy went to run out of the house.

"Buster!" he yelled.

"Stay inside!" Brian yelled back.

Lyssa let go of Danny. She watched as he went back to his mother. Lyssa saw the way that Susan held on to her son. She wished that her mother would have held her like that. She heard Dean yell from the outside. She frowned and looked at Artie. Her sister nodded. They turned and went outside. Susan and the kids followed them.

Artie followed Lyssa down the front steps of the house and over to where the impala was parked. She cursed when she saw that the tires of the impala were slashed. She turned and saw that the same thing had been done to the tires of the SUV and the moving van.

"Dude, the guns are gone," Sam said poking his head out from the trunk of the impala, "Everything is basically gone."

"Son of a bitch," Lyssa and Artie muttered together.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?" Dean demanded.

"What is going on?" Kate kept repeating over and over.

Lyssa walked over to Dean and stood beside him. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze letting him know she was there with him. They both turned when Kate screamed that she saw the ghost. They ran over and Dean shone his flashlight into the brushes. Sam came and stood beside him with Artie at his side. Sam also shone his flashlight in the brushes.

"What the hell is a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked.

"You want to stay to find out?" Sam answered.

"I'm out," Artie replied.

"Yeah, I'd rather be in the house with the thing then out here," Lyssa said. She saw the weird looks the others gave her, "What? At least inside you can make a salt circle."

Dean sighed and turned back to look at the family, "Everyone inside."

"Are you crazy? We need to get the fuck out of here," Ted said.

"In what? You have a Pinto in your back pocket?" Lyssa asked looking at him.

"The ghost is hunting us, so everyone back inside."

Dean was the last one up the stairs and back in the house. He saw the family in the living room with Sam. He shut the door and stepped into the hallway and turned towards the kitchen. Lyssa and Artie came walking out. Artie handed Dean the container of salt she had found. Lyssa had her knife out of its holder and was watching Artie's back. Dean handed the salt back to Artie and nodded towards the living room.

"Go tell Sam to start the salt circle," Dean said.

"All right. Hurry up though. Something tells me that this family won't be easy to deal with," Artie answered.

"Got it."

Lyssa watched as Artie walked away. She turned and looked at Dean. She watched as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I want you and Pyro to walk back to the motel," Dean stated pulling away and resting his head against hers.

"No," Lyssa whispered.

"Bambi, it's not-."

"Safe? I know. That's why you need me to watch your back."

Dean sighed and nodded, "I knew you'd say no but I had to try."

"I know you did."

Dean took Lyssa's hand and pulled her towards the living room. He watched as Sam laid out the salt circle around the fireplace. Dean pulled Lyssa over and grabbed the iron fire place poker. He saw that Artie had grabbed the iron shovel.

"We'll be safe from ghosts in the circle?" Brian asked again.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Dean answered.

Brian looked at the four hunters, "Okay, I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on, I got to get my family out of here. Let's go," he said as he started to usher his family out.

"It's not safe out there," Artie said.

"Plus no one should leave until we take care of this ghost," Lyssa added.

"Sir, please. This is what we do. Just," Sam looked at Brian and pulled out full on puppy face, "Trust us."

"You hunt ghosts?" Danny asked them.

"That's right," Artie told him smiling.

"Like Scooby-Doo?"

"Better," Dean answered.

Sam walked over to Kate, "You saw her outside, so could you look at these pictures and see if you recognize her?" he asked handing Kate the pictures that the maid had given them. He watched Kate's face change.

"That's her," she said pointing to the picture of the daughter Rebecca, "she was paler and a lot dirtier but that's her."

"That's the girl in the walls," Danny added.

"So, it's the daughter," Sam said.

"That girl in the picture she... She's dead?" Susan asked.

Sam nodded, "She killed herself inside this house."

Sam walked away from the family in the circle and over to Lyssa, Artie and Dean who were standing just outside of it. He tucked the pictures back in his pocket and looked at the others.

"So, what the maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean asked.

"Or maybe her spirit is attached to something still in the house," Lyssa suggested.

"Great. So we're going on a treasure hunt without the map. Awesome," Artie muttered.

"Well, she hung herself in the attic. Dean, Lys, you two up for babysitting?" Sam asked.

"Look, I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going here but-," Ted said walking over to them and looking at them daring them to shut him up.

"It's a spirit man," Dean answered.

"No, it's just some backwards hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit back and wait for her to go all Deliverance on my ass."

"Nobody's leaving the house," Lyssa said.

"Stop me."

To Lyssa, that definitely sounded like he was giving her permission to kick his ass. She swept her leg behind his taking him down to his knees. She then planted a boot on his chest slamming him to the floor. She kneeled down a knee in the middle of his chest and a forearm across his neck. She turned when Dean kneeled beside her.

"So, we can do this two ways. You get up and walk back into the salt circle or," Dean leaned in close, "I give Bambi my gun and she puts a third hole in you. You going to go back to the circle?" Dean stated.

Ted nodded. Lyssa let him up and watched as he walked back to the circle. She turned and gave Dean a look. "You don't have a gun," she said.

"He does know that. I am not going to let anyone else die tonight."

Sam looked at Dean, "You cool?"

"I'm fine. You and Pyro go."

Sam nodded. Lyssa watched as Sam and Artie left. She turned and followed Dean into the circle to protect the family. She looked at Ted. She had a serious feeling she would be hitting him again sometime in the future.

* * *

Artie coughed again as she moved another box and unsettled the dust around it. That was the main reason she hated attics, all the dust that was involved. She turned and saw Sam use his lock pick set to open an old trunk. She walked over to him and leaned against the trunk.

"I haven't found anything but junk," she told him.

"Let's hope there's something in here," Sam said pulling out things from the trunk.

"I doubt it. I somehow think that this isn't a normal ghost case."

Sam didn't respond. He kept emptying the trunk. He found mostly old books and pictures. He lifted out a pile of paper and felt something shift in the middle. He dropped the papers on the floor and shined the flashlight on them. He moved them around and found a thin book in the middle of them. He flipped open the cover and saw small cursive writing. He turned and looked at Artie.

"I think I found something," he said holding the diary out to her.

"What is it?" Artie asked taking the book and flipping it open.

"I think it's Rebecca's diary."

Artie closed the book and smiled at Sam, "This could help us figure out who is haunting this joint."

Before Sam could answer, they heard a scream from downstairs. Sam and Artie ran over to the ladder. Artie went down first as quickly as she could and Sam followed. They ran down the hall of the second floor to the stairs. Sam went in front of Artie and took the stairs two at a time. Artie followed him as he stepped into the living room entry way. She saw Dean lying on boxes while the supposed ghost hovered over him within the salt circle holding a knife. Sam flashed on his flashlight and held it up.

"Hey," Sam said shining the flashlight in the girl's eyes.

Artie winced as the girl screamed in pain. She then ran into the closet and was gone. Artie walked more into the room and watched as Dean pushed himself to his feet.

"Where's Lys?" she asked.

"She took the family outside," Dean answered walking past Artie and out of the room. He wanted to get the hell out of that house.

Dean went down the steps outside quickly. He sighed in relief when Lyssa came around the side of the house Brian following her. He yanked his wife in his arms and held her tight. He looked at Brian.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Hiding," Brian answered.

"All right, go and get them."

Sam and Artie came down the stairs as Brian ran off to get his family. Sam, Artie, Dean and Lyssa stood in a circle at the base of the front steps.

"So, I guess we were way off with the ghost thing," Lyssa said running a hand through her hair.

"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"It's not just a girl, it's Psycho Nell. Humans, man," Dean answered shaking his head.

"Maybe it's Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself," Artie suggested.

"That's not possible. She'd have to be like fifty now," Sam added.

"What did you two find in the attic?" Lyssa asked hoping it was something useful.

"Some old junk," Artie stated.

"And Rebecca's diary," Sam added.

Dean sighed as he saw the family come out of hiding, "I wish you'd found a howitzer. We got to get the family to safety, it's a human so they can make a run for it and we'll just hold her off," he said.

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" Brian yelled.

"I'm good," Ted said running out from the other side of the house and running over to where everyone had gathered. He looked at Dean, "I told you it was some crazy bitch," he said.

"Well, good for you. What do you want? A freakin medal?" Lyssa demanded. Her patience with Ted was wearing thin and it didn't help that she had a pounding headache.

Sam looked at Brian, "Listen, head to town. We'll take it from here."

"Danny, come on baby! We're leaving!" Susan called for her son.

After several moments and calling it became obvious to everyone that Danny was not going to show up. Lyssa felt her heart go out to Susan as the woman kept yelling for her son.

"Suse, take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance," Brian told her.

"Not without Danny," she answered.

"We will find him."

"I am not going out there with Mom alone," Kate finally added.

Dean walked over to them and knew it was time to step in, "She's right. Until we find your son, the safest place for you is in the shed."

Kate looked at him, "I am not going in there either."

"Yes, you are. It's the best defence and our best shot. Plus, you'll have Lyssa and Artie in there with you," Dean explained. He looked up and saw the looks that Lyssa and Artie were giving him. They stayed silent for the moment but he knew they were going to scream at him later.

"Suse, Kate go," Brian said.

Lyssa, Artie, Susan and Kate turned and walked over to the shed. Lyssa turned and saw Dean and Ted go up the steps and into the house. She muttered a prayer under her breath to whoever was willing to listen to her that Dean would be all right. She then walked into the shed and shut the door behind her. Now all they just had to wait.

* * *

Lyssa and Artie paced the shed. Lyssa looked at her watch and saw that ten minutes had past. She held her knife tight at her side just in case the crazy girl decided to make an appearance at the shed. Lyssa turned and saw Susan holding Kate close and muttered soothing words to her. Lyssa turned and looked at Artie. Part of her wished that she and Artie would have had a mother like that. Instead they had ended up with a woman who cared more about fashion and her figure then her two daughters. Lyssa jumped and pushed those thoughts aside when she heard a pounding at the door. She griped her knife tight.

"It's me," Sam yelled from the other side.

Lyssa shoved her knife back in its holder and walked over with Artie and moved the large old desk from in front of the door. Sam and Brain walked in looking very worried.

"Dean and Ted aren't back yet?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. Did you find anything?"

"No."

Sam and Brain moved the large desk back in front of the door. He leaned against it and watched as Lyssa and Artie leaned against the wall. He then turned and watched as Brain went over to Susan and Kate to try and comfort them. Sam sighed and looked down at his shoes. He was worried about Lyssa and Artie. He worried about them on every hunt but this one was different. This time it wasn't a ghost or demon; it was a human girl hunting them. That meant that nothing about this hunt was going to go as they had planned and anything could go wrong. He looked up and watched as Lyssa and Artie talked together. He knew that asking them to stay in the shed would be pointless. They were determined to hunt and there was nothing he could do to stop them. He turned when Brian walked over to him and gave him a look.

"Let's go to the house and look there," Brian suggested. A few short minutes had passed since Sam and he had entered the shed but it felt like a lifetime. He needed to find his son and get him back.

"We need to wait for the others to come back," Sam said calmly.

"But-."

"Sir, please. Once Dean and Ted come back we'll have a better idea of what to do next," Lyssa said gently.

Sam looked at her thanking her with his eyes that she had said something. He saw Brian nod. He really hoped that Dean and Ted had found the boy.

Lyssa looked at the door several long minutes later when a loud knock came from it. She stood there waiting and hoping her husband was on the other side. She sighed in relief when Dean answered that it was him on the other side. She watched as Sam and Brian moved the desk and opened the door. Dean walked in the room and instantly she knew something was wrong.

"Where's Ted?" Susan asked looking at Dean.

_I don't want to do this_, Lyssa heard Dean think. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers and held it tight.

"He's outside," Dean answered squeezing Lyssa's hand.

"Why doesn't he come inside?" Susan demanded.

"Because I had to carry him out of the house."

There was an uneasy silence that came over them in the shed. Lyssa wrapped her arm around Dean's and wished to tell him that it wasn't his fault Ted had died. It was the fault of the crazy psycho bitch that had killed him. She wished that Dean would stop blaming himself so much for everything that happened. He didn't control everything and everyone.

"What does that mean?" Susan demanded.

"Suse," Brian tried to calm her.

"No, what does that mean? Is he dead?"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the family, "I left him alone for a moment and she got him in the walls. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone."

Dean turned and left the shed. He heard Lyssa follow him. He stood and stared at the house. He felt Lyssa wrap her arms around him from behind. He looked down and stared at her wedding bands.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him softly.

"Yes, it is. I left him alone in there," Dean answered.

"He went willingly. He knew the risks."

"I am just sick of people dying around me."

"I know."

Lyssa just held Dean knowing that he didn't want to talk about what had happened. She also knew that he didn't want to be alone. She held him and hoped that they could figure out a way to get Danny back to his parents where he belonged.

* * *

It had taken Sam a couple of hours but he had finally finished reading Rebecca's diary. Now he stood in the living room staring at the closet wondering how people could cause so much pain and hurt each other so deeply.

"Hey, what did you find?" Dean asked walking into the room with Lyssa and Artie following him.

Sam held up the journal, "I've been reading Rebecca's dairy."

"And?" Lyssa asked walking over to the closet and closing the doors.

"That girl back there, I am pretty sure that was Rebecca's daughter."

"Rebecca had a kid?" Artie asked shocked.

"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant."

"Jeez, rent Juno already and get over it," Dean muttered moving some boxes in front of the closet door.

"Wait, why did she kill herself after the baby?" Artie asked.

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty whore and said he was going to lock the baby up," Sam explained.

"Why would he say that?" Artie asked confused.

Lyssa knew why Bill Gibson had said it. The moment Sam had said dirty whore, she knew. She felt her palms grow sweaty and her stomach turn. The bile rose in her throat and she fought to keep it down. She turned to walk out of the room knowing that she was probably about to have a meltdown. She tripped over her own feet though and fell against the wall. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor her eyes blurry because of the tears that would not stop. She felt herself shaking as all the memories broke free from that wall she had built in her mind. The dam opened and image after image of her ordeal slammed into her. She couldn't stop the memories of what her father had done to her from taking over her mind. She jumped and hit the wall shoving and squeezing herself into a corner when she felt someone take her hand.

"Bambi, it's all right. It's just me. It's just us here, it'll be all right," he told her softly rubbing her hand as he gently pulled her into his arms. He closed his eyes and let a couple of his own tears fall. He hated that this case had reopened Lyssa's wounds. He wished more than anything that he could find a way to help her forget every painful thing her father had ever done to her.

"What the hell?" Artie demanded watching her sister fall apart, "I don't get it. What just happened?"

"I don't," Sam started but stopped and looked at Rebecca's diary. It suddenly hit him. Rebecca had talked about feeling dirty and wanting to hurt herself to stop the memories of her father's hands on her. His mind flashed to the cuts that lined Lyssa's arms. Suddenly it all fit. "Oh, God."

"What?" Artie asked turning and facing him. "You figured it out. What is it?"

Sam watched as Dean held Lyssa and whispered to her, "I think Lyssa understands Rebecca. I think... Your dad hurt her like Bill Gibson hurt Rebecca."

Artie didn't know what to say. Her first instinct was to deny it. She then turned and looked at Lyssa and realized that she couldn't. Their father had hurt Lyssa in the most horrible way and her sister had never told her.


	100. Chapter 100

Artie looked at Lyssa. She watched as Dean was able to soothe her sister. She felt tears come to her eyes as her anger got the best of her. She couldn't understand why Lyssa would lie to her.

"Bambi, you back?" Dean asked pulling away and looking into his wife's eyes.

Lyssa nodded. She held Dean's hand tight in hers and tried really hard to fake it, "I'm back. A little shaken up but back."

Artie watched as Dean pulled Lyssa to her feet. He kept an arm around Lyssa and held her close to him. Suddenly, Artie knew that Dean had known all along about what Damon Bennett had done to her sister. Artie saw the way that Lyssa held on to Dean. Her sister had trusted a stranger and not her. Lyssa looked up and met her eyes. Artie saw the tears form again.

"Artie-," Lyssa started.

"How could you keep something like that from me? Didn't you trust me?" Artie demanded her own tears falling.

"You know I trust you, Artemis. I just," Lyssa paused, "I didn't want you to know. I was protecting you."

"God, I am so sick of hearing that. I haven't needed to be protected since I learned to walk and talk, Lys. You should have told me. I had every right to know," Artie stopped and wiped the tears that fell, "You are my big sister and it's my job to watch over you and help you. Even if you try and deny it."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shared a look. They both understood what the Bennett sisters were trying to tell each other. No one understood the need to want to protect each other like the Winchesters did at times. Sam walked over to Artie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He saw Dean pull Lyssa closer as well.

"I'm sorry," Sam told Lyssa softly.

"Not your fault, Sam," she answered taking in Dean's comfort. "Can we just get back to the case and finish this later?"

Dean knew how Lyssa felt but he knew that Artie also had a right to confront Lyssa more, "If Pyro is cool with that," he said looking at Artie. He hoped she would agree maybe working on the case for a few more hours could help cool her anger.

Artie looked at Dean and nodded, "We need to help the family," she answered.

"All right," he looked at Sam, "So, the kid has been locked up her whole life?" he asked hating that he was talking about it in front of Lyssa. He didn't even want to know what thoughts could be going through her mind. His own sick twisted thoughts about what could have happened to his Bambi were enough.

"You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human."

"So, she was caged up like a freakin animal and then she busts out and kills her father slash grandfather?" Artie asked.

Sam shrugged, "I guess."

"I don't blame her," Lyssa whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear her. Her whisper however seemed to echo in the quiet empty house.

"I'm sure her life was hell, Lys but it doesn't mean that she gets a free pass for murder," Sam told her.

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Like you know what hell's like."

Sam's face fell, "I didn't..."

"Forget it."

A silence stretched between the two brothers as they stared at each other. There was still so much left unsaid between them. The gap that had appeared in their relationship seemed to grow wider and wider as everyday passed. Both wondered if they could fix it; if they wanted to even try to fix it.

"So where is she?" Artie broke into their thoughts.

Dean thought about it, "Kid has to eat, right?"

"Huh?" Lyssa asked looking at him.

"Gibson kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, right?"

"I guess," Sam answered.

"I think I know where."

Dean pulled Lyssa towards the kitchen. Sam and Artie followed them. The four hunters walked into the kitchen slowly just in case the crazy knife wielding hillbilly was waiting for them. Dean let go of Lyssa's hand and walked over to the dumbwaiter shaft. He turned and looked at the others.

"I think this works," he said softly.

"I'll go get Brian," Sam said as he turned and left.

"Bambi, Pyro could you two go and stay in the shed with Kate and Susan?" Dean asked looking at Artie.

Artie looked at Lyssa. She saw that her sister was hugging herself. She knew that Lyssa still needed to be with Dean. "Actually, maybe I should go alone," Artie said looking at Dean then Lyssa.

Dean's eyes followed Artie's and he looked at Lyssa. He nodded, "All right. Be careful."

Lyssa watched Artie leave. She leaned against the wall and rubbed her arms. She ached to grab her knife and make cuts along her skin to deal with her pain. It was really the only way she had ever tried to deal with her pain. She looked up when Dean walked over to her. She let him pull her close and she wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and told herself she now had Dean with her to help her cope. She knew that she couldn't cut anymore without risking losing the one good thing she had in her life; her husband. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat to try and calm her thoughts and the horrible memories that still refused to be reburied in her mind.

"Rebecca could have been me," Lyssa whispered softly the words that both of them had been thinking since hearing Sam explain what he had read in Rebecca's journal.

"But she wasn't," Dean answered.

"But she could have been. Dean, I am having problems dealing with the fact that we have to kill this girl. She's... She's blameless in this."

Dean pulled away and looked at her, "There is no other way to stop her, baby. You know I would try if I even thought there was a way. For you I would," he told her his voice full of emotion.

Lyssa nodded tears falling again, "I know," she took a slow breath, "I'll deal with it."

Dean tried to give her an encouraging smile and pressed a kiss to her lips, "That's my Bambi."

Lyssa nodded. She turned when she heard Sam come back with Brian. She hoped they had gotten to Danny in time. She really just wanted to save Danny and have this hunt be over already.

* * *

Artie paced the shed humming and singing Within Temptation under her breath. She turned and saw Susan and Kate staring at the window of the shed thinking the girl would show up there. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment. All the anger she felt towards Lyssa was slowly draining away. What replaced it was the overwhelming feeling of guilt. Artie should have known what was happened; she should have seen it written on Lyssa's face. Hell, Dean had seen it and he had known Lyssa just a matter of months. Artie opened her eyes and shook her head. She should have noticed something was going on. She should have asked more questions when she had found Lyssa bleeding in the bathroom. Instead she had chosen to just look away and pretend her sister was okay.

Artie's thoughts stopped when she heard a scratching noise coming from the corner. She looked over and saw a trap door in the wall.

"Shit," she stated pulling herself away from the wall and walking over to the trap door.

"What?" Susan demanded.

Before Artie could answer, the trap door began to open slowly. More scratching noises filled the shed. Artie grabbed a shovel and went over to the trap door. She shoved it against it and used all her strength to keep the door closed.

_Guys, hurry your asses up, I need help_, she thought as her sneakered feet slid on the wooden floor. She knew she would need help holding the psycho kid back. She hoped Sam, Dean and Lyssa showed up soon.

* * *

Lyssa was seriously going to have a heart attack. She paced the kitchen behind Brian and Sam. She could hear Dean's thoughts even though he wasn't even in the room with her. She took a deep breath and tried hard not to freak out again. She couldn't handle this new development at the moment. She was still trying to deal with her own emotions about this hunt. She couldn't handle Dean's thoughts as he tried to fight off psycho kid to get to Danny. She rubbed her forehead as the images and thoughts from Dean were cut off when Dean was knocked over by psycho Nell's brother. She turned and went over to Sam.

"We have a problem," she whispered.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her worried.

"Psycho Nell has a brother."

Lyssa saw Sam's head fall. He didn't comment just looked back into the dumbwaiter shaft. Lyssa looked in and felt relief wash over her when she saw Danny appear below.

"Danny, grab hold of the curtain," she yelled.

She watched as he did just that. She then helped Sam pull the boy up the dumbwaiter shaft. She saw the relief on Brian's face when he held his son in his arms again.

"Get out of here," Sam said dropping the curtain on the floor.

Brian helped Danny undo the curtain and then pulled his son out of the kitchen. Lyssa and Sam went back over to the dumbwaiter.

Lyssa looked at Sam, "You going down there or am I?" she asked.

Sam looked at her, "Move."

* * *

Artie shoved hard on the shovel and cursed when the trap door still popped open. She moved the shovel intent on using it to hit the crazy girl when she stuck her head in. Instead Gibson's daughter slash granddaughter reached in and grabbed a hold of Artie's sneaker clad foot.

"Shit," Artie stated as the girl yanked on her foot and she fell hard on her ass on the wooden floor.

"Artie!" Susan yelled as her and Kate ran over to help.

Artie kicked the girl but she kept pulling on Artie's leg. Susan and Kate grabbed her arms. She fought hard. "I am not going to die in the middle of fucking nowhere at the hands of some inbred hick!" Artie yelled kicking the girl in the face.

The girl screamed. She was suddenly pulled free and let go of Artie's leg. Susan and Kate pulled Artie free from the trap door. All three of them winced when they heard the girl cry out in pain. Artie quickly stood and ran over to the door and moved the desk. She then yanked the door open. She jumped when Brian stood there. She looked down and saw the blood on his hands. She moved aside and let him go over to his family. She leaned in the doorway and looked at the house. She smiled when she saw Sam, Dean, and Lyssa race out of the house. She was glad that the hunt was over. She turned and looked at Brian holding his family. She sighed; next time Dean suggested a hunt in the middle of nowhere, he would go alone. She had had it with crazy ass humans.

* * *

Lyssa leaned against the impala and rubbed her temples. She had a pounding headache that didn't seem to want to go away. She looked up when Dean stood in front of her. He held the jack in his hands and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Bambi, you okay?" he asked.

"I just need some sleep and something to eat," she said giving him a smile.

Dean nodded. He turned and looked at Brian and Susan talking to Sam and Artie, "I hope things get better for them."

Lyssa wrapped her arms around Dean, "I think they'll make it. They have each other."

Dean nodded. He kissed Lyssa on the lips. He turned and smiled when Susan walked up to them. He saw in her eyes how grateful she was that he had helped her and her family.

"I don't know how to thank you for helping us," Susan started.

"It's what we do," Dean said.

"Are you and your family going to be okay?" Lyssa asked.

Susan turned and smiled when Brian wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "As okay as we can be," she answered.

Lyssa looked at Artie. She saw her sister lean against Sam then look away. She knew that once they were on the road, Artie would have questions that she wanted answered. Lyssa just wasn't sure if she wanted to answer them.

* * *

Dean parked the impala under the bridge. He looked at Lyssa as she climbed out of the car and slammed the door. They had all showered and changed clothes before hitting the road again. Dean leaned against the cement wall. He took the burger that Sam handed him. Lyssa hopped on the wall beside him. She shook her head when Sam offered her a burger and instead just sipped on her milkshake. Sam and Artie leaned against the impala across from Dean and Lyssa. Dean looked at his burger then closed the wrappings and placed it beside him.

Sam watched Dean a surprised look on his face, "You okay?"

"You know, I felt for those son of bitches back there," Dean said looking at the tall grass, "Lifelong torture turns you into something like that," Dean stopped and shook his head.

Lyssa wrapped her arm around Dean and looked at him, "You were in Hell, babe," she leaned in closer to him her breath falling on his jaw, "You aren't them and you never will be," she told him hearing all the thoughts that he was thinking but not sharing.

"Dean, you did," Sam paused really wishing that he didn't have to have this conversation with his brother. He had wanted to know what had happened to Dean in Hell but seeing the pain in his older brother's eyes, suddenly none of that mattered anymore, "what you had to. They were barely human," he added hoping it helped Dean feel better.

"You're right, I wasn't them. I was worse. They were animals, but they were defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure."

Sam looked at Dean shocked, "What?"

"I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack and I tortured souls, and I liked it," Dean felt Lyssa tighten her hold around his arm. He couldn't look at her though. He kept his eyes on Sam needing his brother to understand what he felt, "All those years all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever."

Dean looked at Sam and saw his brother look away. He turned and looked at Lyssa. She smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I know what you mean by having a hole inside of you," she told him pulling away and resting her chin on his shoulder.

Dean looked at her, "Hasn't stopped you from loving me."

"Nothing can stop that."

Artie set her drink on the hood of the impala. She watched Lyssa and Dean together. She closed her eyes and told herself to wait until her and Lyssa were alone to question her sister. She opened her eyes and just couldn't wait. She looked at Lyssa and watched as she turned and looked at her. Lyssa looked away first.

"Lys, I can't let this go and you know that," Artie said.

"Maybe we should-," Dean said going to move away from Lyssa.

Lyssa held on tight to him, "No."

"Artemis, you okay with us staying?" Sam asked her.

Artie nodded, "As long as I get the answers I need."

Lyssa felt tears come to her eyes, "I can't do this," she said.

"I have every right to know, Lys. You are my sister, dammit!"

Lyssa pulled away from Dean and shook her head. She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground. "I know you are my sister and I," Lyssa looked up and met Artie's eyes, "I needed to protect you."

"Protect me?" Artie almost screamed.

"He threatened to touch you! He said if I ever left or told anyone you'd be next," Lyssa finally screamed, "When I say I was protecting you, I was! I was not going to let you go through the same hell I was!"

Dean watched as the emotion just poured off of Lyssa. She was letting it all show and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hide her. He wanted to protect her from ever having to explain what happened to Artie. He knew however that she needed to. Lyssa had been hiding the truth for far too long and she needed to just get it out.

"He what?" Artie said her voice soft and full of shock.

"Yeah, he threatened to do the same to you. Don't you think I thought about running a hundred times? A thousand?" Lyssa shook her head the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I planned a hundred ways to runaway. But all the plans had one serious flaw in them; I knew he would find us. And when he did, I didn't want to find out what would happen. So, I endured it," Lyssa finished.

Artie looked at her sister tears rolling down her eyes, "You endured?" she shook her head. "The point is you shouldn't have had to."

"I promised to protect you. I did that. I wouldn't change that for anything. What happened, happened. There is nothing we can do but move on."

"Move on? Is that why you spent most of your time cutting away at your arms? Was that you moving on?"

Artie watched as Lyssa shock her head. Artie felt Sam take her hand and squeezed his. She watched as Lyssa looked up and met her eyes. All she could see was utter pain and despair in her sister's eyes. It hurt her down to her core. She wanted to reach out to Lyssa but she didn't. She knew that Lyssa just wanted to tell Artie everything and then forget about it. Pulling Lyssa in her arms and holding her would only remind her sister of everything that had happened. That was the last thing Artie wanted to do.

"I cut myself because I didn't think there was any other way to let the pain go. I was hurting down to my very soul, Artie. It took everything for me to get up in the morning and pretend for you that everything was fine," Lyssa explained.

"You didn't have to pretend. I," Artie chocked back a sob, "I could have helped you."

Lyssa looked at Artie and saw the little girl her sister had been. She felt more tears roll down her cheeks and knew that Artie was blaming herself for not seeing through the cracks. Lyssa walked over to Artie and wiped away her tears.

"I pretended so that you could grow up and be happy. That's all I wanted for you, Artemis. You were my sister and you deserved all the happiness that had been taken from me," Lyssa told her.

"You deserved it too."

"I know," Lyssa gave Artie a smile, "I got it now."

Artie looked past Lyssa to Dean, "You told him before me."

Lyssa nodded, "I fooled him for a while but he figured out something had had happened."

Artie nodded, "I... I don't know if I can put this behind me and just forget it."

"I know."

"I'm going to try but," Artie shook her head, "It just kills me that you didn't tell me. I should have been the first person to know."

"You're right. You should have but... I just couldn't figure out the words to tell you."

Artie just nodded. She pulled away from Lyssa and walked around the impala and climbed inside effectively ending any further conversation. She turned and smiled when Sam climbed into the back seat beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and took in his comfort. She closed her eyes and heard Dean and Lyssa climb into the impala. She refused to let what had just been said occupy her thoughts at the moment. She needed sleep so she was going to try and give into that at the moment. She told herself that in the morning she could go over and reflect on everything that had been said. First she needed rest and maybe even a nice hot bath. Plus everything made more sense in the morning.

* * *

Dean woke up when Lyssa climbed out of bed. She hadn't said much to him over the five hour drive. Hell, she hadn't said much to anyone after the talk with Artie. Dean turned and watched her as she walked to the washroom. Part of him wanted to get up and follow her to make sure she wouldn't cut. The other part of him knew that as much as he wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself, he also needed to trust her not too. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He'd count to a hundred then he would check on his wife.

* * *

Lyssa stood in the washroom and leaned against the counter. She closed her eyes to try and stop all the painful images from replaying in her head over and over. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. The girl that she saw looking back at her was tired and worried. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I shouldn't have freaked out," she mumbled to herself.

She turned on the water and splashed water on her face. She shut the water off and grabbed a towel and wiped her face. She looked in the mirror again and wished that it would be so easy to just wipe away her memories.

She turned when she heard Dean walk up to the bathroom door. She gave him a smile as he leaned in the doorway and smiled at her.

"How high did you get?" she asked knowing that he had tried to give her some space but had still worried about her cutting.

"Sixty. And then I checked the TV Guide," he answered.

"What's playing?"

"Single, White Female followed by Girl, Interrupted."

Lyssa shook her head and couldn't believe the odds of those two movies playing back to back on the same night that she felt like she was going crazy. She walked towards the doorway of the bathroom and flicked off the light. She let Dean pull her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes taking in the comfort the scent of her husband brought her.

"Let's go watch some movies," she answered pulling away.

Dean nodded, "Bambi, I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know but," Lyssa shrugged, "I don't want to burden you with more pain."

Dean shook his head, "I can handle it, babe. If you need me, you got me. That's the commitment that we made."

Lyssa nodded. She kissed him on the lips softly, "I know. Right now, I just want to watch a couple of movies about crazy chicks."

Dean nodded, "I kind of like that idea too."

Lyssa swatted him on the arm, "You just want to see some naked women."

"Aww, Bambi, they don't hold a candle to you."

"Uh huh. Flattery will get you nowhere, Winchester."

Dean leaned in close and let his breath fall on Lyssa's cheek, "Bennett, I think I've proven that flattery will get me anywhere."

Lyssa slapped him again but couldn't help and smile at him. She shoved him aside and walked into the room. She walked over to the bed and climbed in sitting with her back against the headboard. She smiled when Lucky got up from his spot at her feet and climbed on her lap. He curled up in a ball. She looked up and watched as Dean walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out two beers and the pizza box that he had shoved in there earlier. There was still half a pizza left over inside.

Lyssa grabbed the remote and turned the television on looking at the TV Guide for the correct channel. She made room for Dean in the bed when he climbed in. She took a beer from him and sat it on her nightstand. She knew that this was what she needed more than anything else; a quiet night with her husband. Just being with Dean made everything better.

* * *

Artie tossed her sketchbook across the room earning her a look from Sam. She sat on the bed wanting to get up and walk over to Lyssa and Dean's room and demand Lyssa tell her everything that had happened back in their old world. She couldn't just push aside the revelations of her sister and pretend that it never happened. The memory of finding Lyssa sitting in the bathroom covered in blood wouldn't allow her to let it go.

"Do I even want to know?" Sam asked glancing at Artie then looking back at the laptop in front of him.

"I just... URGH!" Artie exclaimed.

Sam sighed as he clicked on another news website, "I know, Firefly. I can understand your frustration."

"It was us against the world and then she keeps this from me? Who the hell does she think she is, Dean Winchester?"

Sam let out a small laugh. He looked up and saw Artie glaring at him. He looked back at the laptop. He glanced back at Artie when she flopped back on the bed, he then turned his attention back to his computer. He frowned when he spotted a catchy news report about plants dying in this one small town in Wyoming. He read the article and found that it wasn't anything supernatural involved. Apparently this small town had a problem with its water and soil. Sam closed the search engine then the laptop. He pushed away from the table and walked over to Artie. He laid on the bed beside her and pulled her close.

"Tell me you found something I can kill," she said placing her head on his chest.

"Not yet. I'll search again in the morning," Sam replied.

"But I wanted to kill something now," Artie whined.

"Well, I don't have anything for you to hunt."

Artie was silent for a moment, "You could summon Ruby."

Sam's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, "Really?"

Artie sighed, "Sorry. Just trying to find a useful outlet for my anger."

"You could try going over there and having a civil conversation with your sister."

"I could also try playing in traffic but I am pretty sure that a car would eventually hit me."

Artie felt Sam stroking her hair and knew that he couldn't really understand it. She barely did herself. She just knew that Lyssa had lied to her about something earth shattering and that tore Artie right to her core. Artie knew that Sam could understand part of what she was feeling; hell Dean had lied to Sam on a number of occasions. However, Artie had a feeling that Dean had never kept something as breathtaking a secret as Lyssa had. Artie closed her eyes and let another tear fall. Lyssa had been suffering in silence and hadn't let Artie in at all. That's what tore at Artie the most. Her sister hadn't even given her the chance to try and help or understand what had happened. Lyssa had buried her pain and let it manifest as scars on her arms instead of turning to Artie. She wiped her tears and turned to face Sam. Sam gave her a soft smile.

"It'll all work out in the end," Sam told her.

"How do you know?" Artie asked reaching out and stroking his cheek.

"I know because I know you and Lyssa. You two hate fighting. You'll work it out."

"I hope so. She's my big sister. As much as a pain in the ass that she is, I still need her around and with me in this."

Sam nodded, "I know what you mean."

Sam smiled and kissed Artie back when she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He held her close and laid back and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep holding Artie close trying to convince himself that what he had told her was the truth; that everything would work out fine.

* * *

Dean frowned at the glare of the sun off the hood of the impala. He swung the impala into the parking lot of the drive in diner while he reached over to open the glove department for his glasses. He ignored Sam's intake of breath as he manoeuvred the impala into a sweet parking spot in front of the diner and slammed on the breaks stopping the impala at least a couple of inches from the exterior wall of the diner.

"Son of a bitch. Sam, have you seen my sunglasses?" Dean asked as the contents of the glove compartment spilled into Sam's lap.

"No, Dean I haven't. Maybe you should ask your wife about that," Sam stated grabbing cell phones, gas and take out receipts along with various tubes of lip glosses, mascara and even a couple of tampons from his lap and the floor and attempting to shove it all back in the glove box. He managed and was slightly shocked that it didn't burst open again. He looked around the rest of the impala and saw one of Artie's hoodies in the backseat, a pair of Lyssa's heels sitting on the floor between him and Dean along with several post it notes, pens and other objects. Sam sat there and thought back to a time when it was only Dean who would leave things scattered all around the impala. He smirked a little; next time Lyssa complained about him and Dean not picking up after themselves he would ask her about her heels in the front seat of the impala.

"Sam, you listening to me?" Dean demanded.

"What?"

"Dude, since when do you go off in lalaland?"

"Since I realized how messy this car is. Dude, if Dad was alive, he would ream us all out for this mess."

Dean looked around the impala and nodded. He then smiled and looked at Sam, "I'd have liked to see Dad try to scold Bambi," he said.

Sam smirked as well, "Artemis too. Both of them would have torn him apart."

Dean sighed and tried not to think about his father. It still made his heart ache to think that his Mom and Dad would never meet Lyssa and get to know her. He climbed out of the impala and walked into the diner. He looked around and smiled. It looked like a million other diners he had seen in his lifetime. He heard Sam follow him in. Dean walked over to the counter and sat on one of the stools. Sam sat beside him. They both grabbed menus.

"Pyro tell you what she wanted?" Dean asked knowing that all Lyssa had asked for was orange juice and oatmeal. His Bambi wasn't feeling very well that morning. Dean didn't want to worry about her but he couldn't stop himself. She had looked very pale that morning.

"She muttered something about fruit and cereal," Sam said. He looked at Dean, "How was Lyssa feeling?"

Dean closed the menu. He went to answer but stopped when the waitress appeared in front of them, "Good morning," he said to her.

"Morning. What can I get you two?" she said softly giving Sam and Dean both the once over look.

"Some breakfast to go," Sam answered smiling.

"All right."

Sam and Dean gave their orders. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean ordered extra bacon, extra ham and extra home fries. The waitress smiled and told them it would be about twenty minutes. Sam watched her leave noticing the second look she gave Dean. His brother seemed oblivious as he pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. Sam couldn't help but smile. It would seem that the only woman that Dean really noticed now was Lyssa.

"So, Dean how is Lyssa?" Sam asked again.

Dean sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket, "She couldn't sleep. We ended up staying up and watching a couple of movies on TV. She didn't," Dean paused, "She didn't want to talk about it, of course. You know Bambi," Dean stated.

"Yeah, I do. Artemis was still really angry," Sam admitted.

"I know how she feels. When I first found out, I wanted to hurt someone."

Sam was silent for a moment. He then looked at Dean, "How long have you known about this?"

Dean looked away and looked at his wedding ring, "Since the hunt with Jo in Duluth. She told me some man in her life had hurt her. It was only later after her birthday that she told me it was her father. I couldn't," Dean shook his head, "I've heard some horrible things Sam, but what that bastard did to Lys," Dean ran his hand over his face, "It was horrible. My Bambi lived through her own personal hell for seven years. I'm just grateful that she isn't as broken as she could have been and is still able to find it within herself to love and trust me."

Dean twisted his ring around his finger. He blinked back tears that were in his eyes. He sighed and then turned and looked at Sam. He saw the look on his little brother's face and knew that Sam was thinking of a way that he could fix everything.

"Sammy, you can't fix this for Bambi and Pyro," Dean stated.

Sam sighed, "It reminds me of us, Dean. Lyssa was protecting Artemis just like you always protect me."

Dean nodded, "I know, I noticed it too. Unfortunately, this is their thing to work out, not ours."

"Dean," Sam said turning to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"How bad to you think it will get?"

Dean was quiet. He smiled when the waitress brought all their food in two brown paper bags. Dean pulled out his wallet and paid the lady. He grabbed one of the bags and handed the other to Sam. He smiled at his brother.

"I think you better strap on your helmet because this is going to get ugly," Dean answered.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Great."

* * *

Lyssa was curled against the passenger seat her eyes squeezed shut. She felt extremely sick and the movement of the impala wasn't helping. Her feet were resting on Dean's lap and he was rubbing them gently to try and make her feel better. Lucky was curled beside her and she held him close. She opened her eyes and looked at Dean when he pulled over.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked softly.

"Because there is a motel here," Dean raised his hand when Lyssa started to protest, "And there's a hunt a few miles away in town."

"Then keep going."

Lyssa heard Artie snort from the backseat. She reached on the floor and grabbed an empty bottle and tossed it in the backseat. She winced when Sam cursed. "Sorry, Sammy," she said.

"Dean, this is getting old," Sam complained.

"I know, Sammy," Dean sighed.

Lyssa closed her eyes and slowly sat up. She winced as a sharp pain flared in her temple. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. She could see the worry written all over his features. She hated how sick she was but what she hated more was knowing that Dean was sitting across from her worrying himself crazy over it. She never wanted to cause him any worry and it killed her to see him look at her with worry and fear in his eyes. All she wanted was a nice bed to sleep in and for Dean to go on the hunt and not hover over her worrying himself sick.

"I'll stay here and you three can work the case," Lyssa said grabbing her bag and shoes.

"Are you insane?" Artie demanded.

"Guys, I don't," Sam started.

"I am not insane. There is a hunt so go work it."

"And just leave you alone? Do you really think that you are going to get away with that?"

"I can look after myself."

Artie snorted, "Yeah, because you cutting proves that."

"For your information I haven't cut in months, thank you very much."

"Yeah, right, like I believe-."

"Enough!" Dean screamed over them.

Lyssa was quiet. She pulled on her shoes and got the harness to put on Lucky. Dean took the harness and the kitten from her. He turned and looked at her. He then turned and looked at Sam.

"You and Pyro head over to Sioux City and look into the case. I'll stay here with Bambi," he said.

"Dean, you don't-," Lyssa tried.

"All right, Dean. I'll call you if I need you."

Lyssa didn't need to hear anymore. She grabbed her bag and climbed out of the impala. She wanted to be pissed at Dean but she knew he was just worried about her. She walked over to the motel office. She turned and smiled slightly when she saw Dean climb out carrying Lucky and his duffel bag. He walked over to her and they watched as Sam drove off with the impala. She took Lucky from Dean and sat on one of the benches outside while Dean went into the office to get a room for them. Lyssa smiled at the kitten.

"Dean really looks after us, doesn't he?" she told the kitten.

Lucky meowed in response. Lyssa kissed the kitten on the head and held him close. The kitten was giving her something to focus on instead of the sharp pain in her head and the aches in her body.

* * *

Artie pulled on the blazer and did up the first button. She fixed the sleeves and then fixed her black pants. She hated wearing a suit but she knew that Sam and she had to get out and figure out what had killed that man. She turned and saw Sam walk out of the washroom fixing his tie. She smiled and walked over to him and fixed it for him. She looked up at him and saw the smile on his face.

"Why is it you can never seem to get your tie right?" Artie asked him.

"I can. I just leave it this way so you'll help me," Sam answered smiling at her.

Artie shook her head, "I forgot, you're related to Dean."

Sam just smiled. He grabbed his coat. He pulled it on and watched as Artie tucked her gun in the back of her pants and pulled her blazer over it. He did the same with his own gun. He had overcome the fear of having Artie and Lyssa with them on hunts. He was sure he had gotten over that fear the moment Lilith had taken Artie and Lyssa. He had freaked out but he knew now that the girls were safer with him and Dean then alone. He knew that hunting was still dangerous for them but at least if they stayed with him and Dean they had a better chance at making it.

Sam walked out of the room and held the door open for Artie. She walked out of the room and smiled at him.

"I am ready to hit the road," she said smiling.

Sam nodded, "Try not to kill anyone."

"Except what need to be killed, right?"

"Right."

Artie saw Sam roll his eyes and she elbowed him in the stomach. She walked down the hall of the motel and to the stairs. She heard Sam following her. She pushed open the door and took the stairs two at a time. She thought about the case. So far all they had was one dead body that had several punctures holes in it chest but no weapon nearby or any known enemies. She walked out of the staircase and onto the first floor of the motel. She turned and looked at Sam.

"So where are we headed to?" she asked as they walked towards the doors. They pushed through them and walked out onto the street.

"We head over to Vance's hotel and talk to his assistant," Sam answered as they walked down the street.

"Can you tell me why we didn't just check into the same motel as all the magicians?"

"Cause Dean would have killed me for spending an arm and a leg on one motel room."

Sam heard Artie mutter under her breath. They turned the corner and Sam saw a magician performing a trick at the end of the street. As they slowly walked closer Sam recognized the magician as Jeb Dexter. Sam made a face. They guy was probably one of the most famous magicians of the day. However, Sam personally thought the guy was more of a douche bag.

"This isn't a trick, okay? I, I don't do tricks. This is a demonstration-about demons and angels-," Jeb started.

Artie snorted, "Please tell me this guy isn't serious," she said to Sam.

"-Love and lust-."

"Love and lust?" Artie looked at Sam, "What a douche bag."

Sam smiled slightly, "He's Jeb Dexter."

Artie rolled her eyes, "Should I care?"

"Well, he's kind of famous."

"For what? Being a douchey magician?"

"No matter what happens, do not touch me," Jeb went on.

"Believe me, I wouldn't touch you even if you paid me," Artie muttered.

Sam watched as Jeb Dexter's body began to spasm. The punk rock magician threw the deck of cards against the store window. His body stopped shaking and Sam had to admit that it was kind of cheesy. Jeb straightened his body and turned and pointed at the card stuck in the window.

"Was that your card?" he asked above the applause and exclamations of wonder from the crowd.

"Did that douche just fake a demon possession?" Artie asked her voice full of contempt all of it directed at the punk magician that was now soaking up the praise from the crowd.

"Yes, he did," Sam answered turning and following Artie when she walked away.

"Again, what a douche."

Sam smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. He thought about when he had been younger and he had wanted to be a magician. He had learned that it took great skill and finesse to pull off even some of the easiest card tricks. Sam had respect for magicians but even he would admit that Jeb Dexter was a douche.

Artie saw Sam's smile, "I knew it. You think he was a douche too," she replied.

Sam nodded, "He was. Just a little."

"Good to know. Now, what's the name of the motel that Vance's assistant is in?"

* * *

Dean paced the motel room staring at his cell phone. He was waiting for Sam to call him and update him on the hunt. He turned and glanced at Lyssa. She was curled on her side reading a book with Lucky tucked beside her. She hadn't talked to him much. She wouldn't even tell him how sick she was or what he could do for her. He shoved his cell phone in his pocket and walked over to the bed. He sat beside her body and rubbed her side. She turned and looked at him. He put on his worried face and prayed that it worked and that she would cave in.

"Come on, Bambi, let me help you. Tell me what's wrong?" he said softly running his fingers under her shirt.

Lyssa turned and looked at him. She saw the look of concern on his face. She took his hand and held it in hers. She sighed and looked at their wedding bands shining in the yellowish glow of the motel room light. She looked back up and met Dean's worried eyes. She knew that she would give in to him. She loved him and the last thing she wanted was to cause him to worry even more.

"I feel nauseous for half of the day and even in the middle of the night. I feel hot and cold at the same time and I have a headache that would probably put any hangover you have experienced to shame," she explained softly.

Dean nodded. He reached out and placed a hand on her forehead. She didn't seem to have a fever. He stroked her hair and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"Well at least this time we can rule out dancing in the rain as the cause," Dean joked.

Lyssa nodded, "I just think all the lack of sleep has just caught up with me. I'll be fine in a few days."

Dean sighed, "You said that a few days ago."

"I just need rest."

"Uh huh. You need a doctor."

"Dean, no."

"Yes, Bambi. I am not taking any chances with your health."

"No, but you will take tons of chances with your own."

Dean and Lyssa were both silent as they stared at each other. Dean broke the look first. He sighed and looked down at his wife's hand in his own, "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"Not if you ever want sex again."

Dean nodded. He stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed his jacket. He pulled it on and looked back at his wife. "Chicken noodle soup, ginger ale and some Advil, right?" he asked.

"Right," Lyssa gave him a smile, "I love you, Dean."

Dean gave Lyssa a smile back, "I love you too, babe."

Lyssa watched him leave. She turned back and looked at her book. She closed it and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to think of why she was feeling so sick. She had a feeling she was missing some important part of the question before she had the answer. She opened her eyes when she felt Lucky's cold nose against her cheek. She turned and looked at the kitten and smiled.

"It's okay, Lucky. I'm okay," she said pulling the kitten in her arms. She cuddled him close and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Artie looked down at the address on the paper. She looked up at the brick building and saw that it was the one she wanted. Vernon Haskell and his friend Charlie had sent her here after she had questioned Vernon about a tarot card that Vance's assistant had found in his favourite cape. Artie rolled her eyes at that and walked up to the building on Bleaker Street. She banged on the door and waited. A little window opened and a man looked at her.

"I am here to see Chief," Artie said eyeing him back as the guy looked her up and down. The guy just looked at Artie confused then nodded. He shut the window and Artie heard a bunch of locks come unlocked.

The young guy opened the door and nodded, "Follow me," he said.

Artie nodded. She followed the young man down a bunch of darkened halls. Artie wrinkled her nose and was glad for the lack of light in the halls. It smelled like something may have died in the halls and she really didn't want to see the decomposing body laying there.

The young man led her to a doorway. He pushed it open and she saw another darken hall. She then looked down and saw the six steps she needed to go down. She followed him down the stairs and into a darken den. The young man led her to the center of the room then turned to look at her.

"Stay here and don't touch anything," he told her turning and walking back the way they had come.

Artie stood in the room and listened to the rave music in the background. She suddenly wished that she had taken Sam up on his offer to join her. She knew that splitting up was the way to go that way Sam could do his research thing but now she felt like something was up. She felt a pit in her stomach and took a slow breath. She told herself that everything would be all right.

She jumped when a door opened. She turned and saw a bright light come from a cellar with a shadow. The shadow then turned out to be a man. He was huge and waving a whip around. Artie stood there in shock. The large man in leather walked over to her.

"You are really in for it tonight, big girl," the Chief said smiling at Artie.

"Oh crap. Look there's been a slight misunderstanding and I think that I might have been had."

"You haven't been had until you've been had by the Chief."

Artie shook her head, "Crap."

The Chief leaned forward, "Before we get started, what's your safe word?"

Artie cursed softly.

* * *

Sam clicked on the laptop frowning as he looked up the meaning of the tarot cards. He frowned when he heard someone knock on the door. He closed the laptop and got up from the table. He walked over and looked out the peep hole. He sighed when he saw Ruby standing in front of the door. He stepped away and reached for the doorknob. He knew he would open it. Ruby wouldn't leave until he did. He pulled open the door and let her walk in.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" he asked slamming the door.

"You know I could be asking you the same thing, Sam. In case you haven't noticed, the world is falling apart and being dragged into Hell by Lilith. And what are you doing? Taking in a couple of magic shows," Ruby said.

Sam laughed, "You have something against magic?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "I don't have anything against magic. I have something against you sitting around here doing nothing."

"I'm working a job."

"Well, so is Lilith. Thirty-four seals have fallen already, Sam. Someone needs-."

"And let me guess that someone is me?"

Ruby raised her hands and looked around, "I don't see anyone else around here, do you?"

Sam sat back down at the table, "I have no idea where the seals are, Ruby. So how about you tell me where they are and then I can stop them from breaking?" he stated sarcastically.

Ruby placed her hands on her hips, "Haha, Sam. You know what I am getting at. We need to go after Lilith. So, step up and kill the little bitch."

"I'm game. I told you, it's not the psychic thing I have a problem with."

"I know what you have a problem with but tough. It's the only way to kill Lilith."

Sam shook his head, "No."

Ruby sighed, "This would be so much easier if you just admitted you liked it."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I don't? Fine, have it you way." Ruby turned to leave. She stopped and turned back towards Sam, "It's simple, Sam. All the seals break and Lucifer rises. People will die, Sam oceans of people. So just let me know where you man up."

Sam watched as Ruby left. He wanted to strangle her. Instead he kicked a chair. He then paced the room and pulled out his cell phone. He thought it might be a good idea to have Dean in on this hunt after all. Maybe having his brother around would keep him out of trouble.

* * *

Lyssa woke up and heard Dean talking on the phone softly. She slowly sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. It was nine at night. She had slept most of the day away. She stretched and walked over to where Dean sat at the table. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her cheek against his. She placed a soft kiss on his rough cheek and waited until he was done on the phone.

"Yeah... So, wait Jay did this amazing trick and instead of dying he lived?...Yeah, come get us, Sammy. You need more help then Pyro can give... Kiss my ass too, Pyro," Dean said smirking when Lyssa smacked him on the chest. "See you later, Sammy."

Dean hung up and tossed his phone on the table. He had wanted Lyssa to rest and get better but Sam needed his help. He turned and looked into Lyssa's eyes.

"Sam needs my help," Dean said softly rubbing her arms.

"All right. So we'll go and help Sam," Lyssa said.

"I am going to help Sam. You are going to rest."

"Dean, I slept most of the day away."

"Good. You can sleep most of the night away too."

Lyssa pulled away and walked around Dean so she was standing in front of him. She smiled when Dean pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked down into his jade eyes. She could see love and worry in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm feeling better," she told him softly.

"I really don't care. You are still not joining the hunt. We could be dealing with a bunch of witches."

Lyssa slowly started to kiss along Dean's jaw line and down his neck, "What if I could prove that I was feeling better," she whispered in his ear before gently licking below his ear lobe.

Dean groaned and felt his jeans tighten, "Bambi, you are not playing fair."

"Mmm, all is fair in love and war."

Dean was about to protest when Lyssa kissed him again. She then tugged on his shirt pulling him to his feet. Dean kissed her back letting her have control. She pulled him towards the bed and shoved him back on it. He looked at her and saw the thoughtful look on her face.

"Bambi, what are you planning?" he asked as she climbed on the bed beside him.

Lyssa ran her hand down his chest and rested it on his stomach, "I want," she started then bit her lip, "I want to give you something special. I mean Valentine's Day is a few days away and I want to give you something... You'll enjoy."

"Bambi, anything you give me is fine. I got the best gift of all when I woke up and found you next to me in bed," he told her.

Lyssa nodded and felt a tear roll down her cheek, "But I want you to have more. I," she looked away, "I know that it has to be hard on you when I... refuse to do certain... sexual-."

"Stop, Bambi, look at me," Dean took Lyssa's chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, "It doesn't bother me. I am thankful you even let me touch you at all."

Dean watched as Lyssa nodded. He wanted her to know that he didn't need anything else from her. She had given him so much already. He smiled when she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered to him.

"Ditto, Bambi."

Lyssa rested her head on Dean's chest and smiled when his arm came around her. She let her fingers dance over his chest. She turned and looked at him and saw the smile on his face. She took his hand and kissed it when he stroked her cheek.

"I'll rest more but I promise only to do it until you get into trouble," she told him.

"I don't get into trouble."

"Ha, yeah right."

Dean smiled when Lyssa closed her eyes. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes as well. He would hold Lyssa and try to rest before Sam came and picked them up. He felt Lyssa place a soft kiss on his chest and he held her closer. He knew that he didn't deserve her but god help him he refused to let her go now. She was his wife and he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. No matter how long or short that life proved to be.

* * *

Sam sat at the table with the laptop in front of him. Dean and Lyssa sat on the bed. Dean looked bored while Lyssa was flipping tarot cards and looking up what they meant in the book beside her. Artie sat on a chair in the corner reading over the police files again. Sam had gone to get Dean and Lyssa the night before. They had gotten a motel room and taken the night to review the case. They had all agreed to meet that morning to discuss the case. Sam was hoping that Dean and Lyssa could help him figure out what was going on.

Sam looked at the laptop, "Looks like this guy Jay was a big deal in the seventies," he said looking up and glancing at Dean.

"Which means exactly what in magician land?" Dean asked.

"He played radio city music hall."

"Huh. So what happened to get him stuck in the 'where are they now?' file?"

Sam made a face, "He got old."

"So what," Artie started closing the police files, "he decides to use real magic to stage a comeback?"

"It's possible. It could be a death transfer spell."

"How do the tarot cards fit in?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted.

"It's the ten of swords. In tarot speak it represents absolute destruction, being pinned down by a person or a thing or a situation. The card is actually closer to the meaning of death then the actual death card," Lyssa read from the book. She looked up at Sam, Dean and Artie, "Huh, right card to put with a guy who got pinned down to a sidewalk by ten invisible blades," she explained.

"Nice work, Bambi," Dean said smiling at her, "This whole thing seems just brutal. An old guy trying to regain his glory days. I hope I die before I get old."

"Think we will?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Die before we get old?"

"You both have already," Lyssa stated flipping through the tarot book not liking the way this conversation was going, "Several times in fact," she muttered.

Sam looked at her, "You know what I mean. I mean, you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're sixty?"

Artie looked at Lyssa. She saw the way her sister was looking at Dean. She knew that Lyssa wanted to believe that Dean would live well into old age. Artie was more realistic thinking and knew that the chances of any of them seeing fifty was slim.

"I think we'll be dead... For good," Dean got up and saw the look that Sam gave him, "What? Do you want to end up like Travis? Or Gordon? Cause I sure as hell don't."

"There's Bobby," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, there's the poster-child for growing old gracefully."

"You know," Lyssa said quietly, "You two could be different. We could all be different. We don't have to follow the footsteps of the people before us," she stated looking at Dean. The worst thing she could imagine was losing him. She couldn't picture even trying to continue on without him by her side.

Dean looked at Lyssa and his features softened, "Bambi, you know how it ends. Bloody or sad. That's just the life."

Lyssa nodded. She blinked her eyes to stop tears from falling. She grabbed the tarot cards and the book and shoved them in her bag, "I'm going to go see if I can't find someone who knows more about tarot cards then this book," she said.

"Bambi-," Dean started.

"Don't. I know how it ended for you, Dean. I saw it in vivid colour. Sorry for wishing that it could be different down the road."

Dean watched as Lyssa walked out of the room and slammed the door. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He saw Sam and Artie watching him. Dean took a long sip of his beer then walked over to the bed.

"Why don't you two try to track down Jay," Dean suggested.

"And what are you going to do?" Artie asked.

"Wait for Bambi."

Sam and Artie nodded. They got all their stuff put away and grabbed their guns. They left Dean alone in the room with his guilt and beer.

* * *

Lyssa sat in the bar in the lobby sipping a screwdriver. She ran her hands over her face and wished that she could stop being so damn emotional about the idea of Dean dying. She sighed and looked down at her drink. It wasn't as if he hadn't died before, because he had; multiple times. And she had seen them all. She took another sip and turned when she saw a whole bunch of police officers rush into the lobby. She knew something had gone down. She dug into her bag and threw money down on the bar for her drink then ran after the cops.

She followed the cops up the stairs to the top floor. When one turned back to look at her, she pulled out her FBI badge and flashed it. He nodded and let her into the room before he put up the police tape.

Lyssa stopped when she saw the body hanging from the ceiling fan. She flashed her badge around the room full of cops and they all backed off and left her alone. She walked closer to the body and recognized it as Jeb Dexter, the Cris Angel wannabe. Lyssa frowned when she saw something sticking out from behind his boot. She slowly walked around the body and looked down at the boot and saw the tip of a tarot card sticking out from under Jeb's leather pants. Lyssa looked around the room. She knew she wasn't half as good as Sam or Dean at lifting things but there was no time to call them. She stepped closer and made it look like she tripped. She grabbed Jeb's leg and slowly slipped the card out from under the pant leg.

"You okay, Agent?" a cop asked the laughter evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. Tripped on this carpet," Lyssa said kicking the carpet, "and the liquid lunch I had probably didn't help," she added.

One of the older detectives nodded, "I know what you mean. You can leave, if you like. We don't need your help for a routine suicide."

Lyssa nodded, "I can see you have it all under control."

"Why did you follow us then?" the smartass cop asked.

"Habit. I see a bunch of cops running, I wanna know who died."

Lyssa nodded at some of the other cops and left the room. She turned into the staircase and took the stairs down to the lobby. She texted Dean, Sam and Artie to meet her there. Once she had finished that she finally took a closer look at the tarot card. It was the hanged man card. She rolled her eyes.

"Someone has got a sick sense of humor," she muttered.

* * *

Dean arrived at the same time as Sam and Artie. He walked over to Lyssa and saw that she had the tarot card book out and was reading it. He reached out and brushed the hair from her face. She looked up and met his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm better then Jeb," Lyssa said watching as the body rolled past them in a body bag and on a stretcher.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Cops think Jeb committed suicide. I found something that states otherwise," Lyssa showed them the hang man card, "Jeb was found hanging from the ceiling fan."

"What's the connection between Vance and Jeb?" Sam asked taking the card and looking at it more.

"Besides the fact they were douchey magicians?" Dean shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Jay," Artie said. "Jeb was a real douche to Jay yesterday. And Vance hated card tricks so you know he heckled Jay," she added.

"So Jay what? Gets close enough puts the tarot cards in the pockets and does the tricks and-," Lyssa started.

"Tricks death with a death transfer spell. I think it's time we talk to Jay," Dean looked at Artie and Sam, "Any luck trailing him?"

Sam looked down, "He slipped us."

Dean started at Sam, "He's a sixty year old."

"He's a magician," Artie stated.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on you two, let's find Jay. Bambi-."

"I know. Hotel room, rest, research. Got it. Try not to get into trouble."

"I promise," Dean said with his signature smirk.

* * *

Artie paced in front of the bars and looked across the hall at Sam and Dean in the other jail cell. She rolled her eyes at Dean and just shook her head. They had found Jay but Dean's brilliant plan of tying him to a chair and holding him hostage hadn't worked out at all. In fact it had backfired. Jay had gotten loose, called the cops and now here they were in jail waiting for Lyssa to come and bail them out.

"This is just brilliant," she told them.

"I know, okay. This is definitely not one of my greatest ideas," Dean said leaning again the bars.

Artie snorted, "You think?"

Sam sighed, "I'm sure Lyssa will come through for us."

"I know she will," Dean said. He looked at his watch and frowned, "I just wanna know what is taking her so long. I'm getting hungry."

Sam and Artie rolled their eyes. "Only you could think of food now," Sam muttered.

Dean shrugged, "What? A man has to eat."

"Quiet back there!" a cop yelled from the front of the hall.

Sam, Dean and Artie all sighed. They all hoped Lyssa showed up soon. None of them were looking forward to the possibility of spending the night in a cell.

* * *

Lyssa stood off to the side watching Jay perform. She winced as the bed of spikes slammed down. The crowd gasped. A few moments later, Jay pushed the white curtain aside and stood on the stage alive. Lyssa clapped wondering how the hell the guy continued to cheat death. She turned when a scream came from the backstage. She saw Jay rush backstage and she followed him.

She found Jay's friend Charlie laying on the cement with stab wounds in his upper body that were bleeding out. It was very apparent that he was dead since he was not moving and his eyes were vacant as they stared up at the ceiling. She walked over to Jay and placed a hand on his arm.

"You had two men and a woman arrested earlier today. They can help you with this, Jay," she told him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lyssa and I want to help you too."

Jay looked at her and nodded. Lyssa sighed in relief glad that he had decided he needed some help. Plus it meant that Sam, Dean and Artie wouldn't be spending the night in jail.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Artie followed Jay into the bar. They still didn't understand why he had agreed to drop the charges. Dean smiled when he saw Lyssa sitting at a table book opened in front of her. She closed it and smiled when Dean sat beside her.

"I knew you'd come through for us," Dean said.

"Against my better judgement. At least when you're in jail I know where you are," she answered.

"Jay, what happened?" Sam asked softly seeing the look of pain and worry on the older man's face.

Sam, Dean and Artie listened as Jay explained what had happened to Charlie. Lyssa let Dean wrap an arm around her shoulders. Her mind wondered to what he had said earlier. She was still angry at him for it but she knew that he had probably not meant it. At least she hoped he hadn't. She pushed those thoughts aside as Jay finished the story.

"Charlie was more than my friend, he was my brother," Jay said taking a long sip of his brandy.

"Jay, I'm sorry," Sam said.

"I should have listened to you when you said that my tricks were killing people."

"Jay, it wasn't really your fault. You didn't know," Lyssa told him softly.

"Well someone did. I'll do what you say. I want to know who did this to Charlie," Jay said.

The four hunters shared a look. None of them wanted to be the ones to point out that the person doing this could be Vernon. He was the third part of Jay's little family. It seemed to make sense that it was him.

"Jay, whoever is doing this... They like you. They are probably close to you. Did Vernon and Charlie get along?" Sam asked softly.

Jay looked at the four of them and shook his head, "No, it's not Vernon."

"He's the only one that makes sense," Artie pointed out.

"Charlie and Vernon were your family, Jay," Lyssa said.

"And now Charlie is gone," Dean added.

Jay still looked doubtful, "Yeah but... They butted heads sometimes but Vernon would never do anything like this."

Dean nodded. He knew that Jay did not want to believe that Vernon could hurt anyone. He leaned closer, "The thing about real magic, though, is it's a whole lot like crack. People will do surprising things once they get a taste of it," he explained.

Jay thought about it. He looked down at his almost empty glass. He finished it then looked at the four hunters, "You better be right about this. Vernon is all I have left."

* * *

Lyssa and Artie watched as Jay and Vernon talked. They were both crammed into a small corner of the stage. They couldn't see much of Vernon and Jay but they could hear them. Lyssa looked at Artie but her sister looked away. Lyssa sighed. She had seen the look on Artie's face when Dean had said that the two of them would follow Jay while Sam and Dean looked through Vernon's room. Lyssa knew that Artie thought she shouldn't be on this hunt. Hell, Lyssa knew she wasn't a hundred percent at the moment but it was all hands on deck for this hunt.

"Oh, you are crazy," Vernon said against Jay's accusations.

"You used me and you used my act to do this to him. If you think-," Jay started.

"I wouldn't be so hard on him, Jay. He didn't do it," they heard a third voice say.

Lyssa and Artie moved but neither of them could get a good look at the third man.

"Sweet Mary and Joseph," Vernon said.

"Charlie," Jay said.

Artie cursed under her breath. She dug in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She quickly sent Sam a text message. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and grabbed her gun. She turned and saw that Lyssa also had her gun in her hands. They stayed hidden knowing that the two of them were no match for a witch. The listened as Charlie explained getting the book of magic and finding out that the spells really worked. And talking about the spell for immortality. Artie looked at Lyssa and nodded towards the door. Sam and Dean walked into the auditorium and walked towards the stage. Lyssa and Artie stepped out of their hiding place guns raised.

"All right, back up," Artie said.

"Yeah, I ain't Guttenburg and this isn't 'Cocoon'," Dean added as Jay and Vernon backed away from Charlie, "Immortality, neat trick," he said to Charlie.

"It's not a trick. It's magic," Charlie said.

Lyssa saw the noose wrap around Dean's neck. She yelled and went to help him. Another rope came and wrapped around her tight pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled but couldn't get free.

Sam and Artie both fired at Charlie. He caught both bullets in his mouth and then spit them out. "Hey, bullet catch. I've been working on that," he said.

"Let them go now!" Artie yelled.

Charlie waved his hand and Artie went flying in the air and landed hard on the sage in the far corner. He disappeared when Sam lunged at him. Sam turned and Charlie reappeared behind him. "Just leave me and my friend alone. All right, I will give up. The spells, the hexes. This is the last time. I promise," Charlie told him.

Sam did not look convinced and Charlie shoved him onto the sword table. Sam's arms were locked down. He turned and saw the rope start to fray away quickly.

Dean coughed and pulled at the noose around his neck. He needed to help Sam. He turned and watched as Jay pulled out a sword. Dean was confused when Jay stabbed himself in the stomach. He turned and saw Charlie hold his stomach as blood spread on his shirt. Dean turned back and saw Jay holding the tarot cards in his hand.

Charlie placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tarot card; the magician. "You chose these strangers over me, Jay?" were his last words before he fell on the stage dead.

Lyssa let out a sigh of relief when the rope fell from her body. She kneeled by Dean's side as he coughed and pulled the rope from around his neck. She turned to thank Jay but saw his back as he slowly walked towards the exit and left. She sighed; Jay had sacrificed his family for them. Now he really was all alone in the world.


	101. Chapter 101

Artie held the ice pack to her head and watched as Sam burned the tarot cards and Charlie's spell book. Dean had taken Lyssa back to their motel room wanting her to rest. Artie turned and saw the look on Sam's face.

"You okay, Carebear?" she asked wincing as the pounding in her head got worse from her just talking.

Sam nodded, "I'm fine."

Artie looked at Sam and shook her head. She turned and walked over to the wall of the old abandoned building and leaned against it. She watched Sam and could tell that something was eating at her lover. She knew though that whatever was going on with Sam he needed to work it out in his head before he even told her about it. And for once, Artie was okay with that. She had enough crap going on in her own head; she did not need to deal with Sam's crap as well. She loved him beyond words but she was no ready to ride the rollercoaster of emotions again as she tried to pry information out of him. She had enough of a headache at the moment; she didn't want to add to it.

Sam stood watching the tarot cards and grimoire burn. A hundred thoughts ran through his head about growing old, hunting, and Charlie and Jay. Sam thought about Charlie and Jay's relationship and how Jay had lost everything when he had gotten old. He then thought about the conversation he had had with Dean. Sam didn't want to be an old man hunting monsters or whatever else Lilith threw at them. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. Ruby was right. They needed to get rid of Lilith.

_You just want some more demon blood_, a voice echoed in his head.

He pushed that thought aside. He ran his hand over his face knowing that he was going to have to think more about what Ruby had said. He would also have to seriously think about whether he was willing to risk a relationship with the people he cared about just to kill Lilith. He turned around and saw Artie watching him. He walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He just needed to hold her close and remember that she loved him.

_You willing to trade that love for some demon blood and Lilith's head?_, the voice in his head mocked him.

He pulled away and looked into Artie's grey eyes, "How's your head?" he asked.

"Feeling like a marching band had its way with it," she answered wincing, "Everything finished burning?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, a couple more minutes should do it."

"Good, I can't wait until I get back to the motel and sleep."

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital. You hit your head really hard."

"I have a hard head, I'll be good."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I kind of figured you'd say that."

"Then why the hell suggest going to the hospital?"

"I was kind of hoping that you had hit your head hard enough that you'd do whatever I suggested."

Artie snorted, "Sure. Good luck with that, Sam."

Sam leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He knew he had a lot to think about and decisions to make. Deep down, he hoped Artie would understand whatever decision he choose and support him. He didn't want to lose her again.

* * *

Dean stood in the shower and let the hot water rain down on him. He rubbed his throat and winced. It was still raw and sore from the rope being tied around it. He sighed and reached to turn the shower off. He had been in there long enough and Bambi was waiting for him in bed. He stopped when he felt someone kiss the back of his shoulder. He turned and saw Lyssa standing in the shower behind him wearing a smile and nothing else.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep," he said turning around and wrapping his arms around her.

"I got bored laying there waiting for you," Lyssa answered placing a soft kiss to Dean's lips.

"Really? I'm sure I can fix that."

Lyssa kissed Dean when he pulled her closer to him. She then pulled away and kissed along his jaw. She kissed down his neck and smiled when she felt his fingers digging into her skin. She began to kiss down his chest. She stopped to lick and suck on each of his nipples. She smiled when Dean moaned her name. She continued to kiss down his chest to his stomach. She knew what she wanted to do and now it was just a matter of going through with it. She dropped to one knee as she kissed below Dean's belly button.

Dean's eyes snapped open. He had enjoyed Lyssa's feathery kisses on his body. He looked down and saw her kneeling there, in front of him, and it almost undid him. He reached out to pull her up the journal entries detailing her abuse echoing in his head. Lyssa stroked his thigh and placed another kiss just below his belly button.

"You aren't them, Dean. And I'm not that girl anymore," she whispered softly her breath dancing across his erection.

"Bambi, you don't-," he started. He was stopped by Lyssa's hand stroking his thigh.

"I know. I want to."

Lyssa saw Dean nod. She smiled up at him and then placed another kiss on his skin. She gently took his shaft in her hand and stroked him. She leaned in and gently ran her tongue over the tip. She felt Dean lean into her more and heard his moan. She licked down one side of his member and up the other. She ran her hand down his shaft to his balls and stroked them gently. She heard Dean's moans get louder and the feel of his hand stroking her hair. She then wrapped one hand around the base of Dean's shaft and took the tip completely in her mouth.

Dean thought he had died. The feel of Lyssa's mouth and tongue as she licked and sucked on him was simply too good for words. She was licking and sucking him like he was a lollipop. She took him completely in her mouth then slowly pulled away her tongue trailing along his skin. She did it over and over. She then sucked on his tip her hand stroking the rest of his shaft while the other toyed with his balls. He raked his hands through her hair not pushing her just needed to hold on to something. He managed to moan encouraging words to her and soft orders so that the pleasure lasted. She moved at her own pace going fast then slow knowing which tricks to make sure Dean got the most pleasure.

Lyssa felt Dean's body tense and knew that he was close to coming. She licked along his shaft slowly and then took his tip in his mouth and sucked on it. He came a moment later and she swallowed his seed. She pulled away and placed a soft kiss on the now limp member before slowly standing up. Dean yanked her in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and held his body close to hers.

"It was okay?" she asked pulling away to look into Dean's eyes.

"It was perfect," Dean answered running his hand along her stomach.

"Are you sure? I-."

Dean pushed Lyssa up against the tile wall as he kissed her deeply. He shut the water off as he realized it was no longer hot but barely lukewarm. He pulled away and looked into Lyssa's eyes.

"Don't second guess yourself. It was wonderful," he told her. He watched as she smiled at him clearly relieved.

"Good," was all she said.

"Now, it's my turn," Dean said watching as Lyssa blushed deeply.

"No, Dean, I," she shook her head, "Please don't."

Dean hated how shy Lyssa was about her own body. He knew though that it stemmed from her abuse. For his pleasure she was willing to try and get past what was done to her. However, it was very different when it came to her own body and pleasure. He just nodded and kissed her gently on the cheek, "All right. Not tonight. But Bambi, you need to know that I want to be able to get you off the same way you got me off."

She nodded, "I'm trying, Dean."

"I know and you are doing great. Now come here, so we can get you dry and in bed."

Lyssa let Dean help her out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She just needed Dean's arms around her to know that she was healing. It was a slow and steady process but she knew that it was Dean's love that was helping her. With his love she thought that one day she may actually be able to say she was completely past what her father had done to her. She prayed for that day. She wanted to be completely free from her old life and its horrors. Only then would she ever be able to completely give all she was to her relationship with Dean. She felt Dean hold her tight and knew he was beside her for the long haul. He wouldn't let her go.

* * *

Sam stared at the ceiling with Artie curled against his side sleeping. He had been awake several hours. He had seen the sun rise and had watched its steady creep across the ceiling throughout the day. He knew it was closer to dinner time but he still didn't feel like actually getting out of bed. He had laid in bed all day trying to decide whether or not to listen to Ruby. He hadn't been able to make a decision. He turned and looked at Artie sleeping her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He had watched her sleep most of the night wondering what she would say to him if she knew what he was thinking. He thought that it probably wouldn't be kind words coming from her mouth. He sighed and realized that dwelling on the decisions he needed to make hadn't helped him get any closer to making a real decision. He turned away from Artie and climbed out of bed.

Artie felt Sam pull away from her. She opened one eye and glanced at him. She watched him walk into the washroom and knew that something was still bothering him. She could see the weariness in his shoulders and how he was walking around with his head down. She waited until he closed the bathroom door and then she rolled over away from the washroom.

She stared out of the window and saw the sun going down. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what was going on with Sam. She really didn't want to deal with any of it. She laid there in the bed slowly drifting. Several minutes later, she heard the bathroom door open again. She listened as Sam got dressed. She laid there waiting for him to come and wake her. He never did. She heard the door to the hotel room open and close. She rolled over on her back in the middle of the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"He's seeing Ruby again," she muttered.

She felt nothing. She refused to feel anything. She pushed away the thoughts of anger and betrayal. Sam was a grown man, she could not control him. She pulled herself out of bed and decided that it was the perfect time to start drinking.

* * *

Lyssa swore she was going to kill both Artie and Sam. Dean and she had been looking for them for two hours ever since they had found the motel room next to theirs empty and all calls to Sam and Artie went to voicemail and were not returned. Lyssa turned the corner and heard her cell phone start to ring. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Well?" she asked Dean hoping he had found them.

"Found Jay but no Sam or Pyro. You?"

"Coming up on the last bar in this area. It's the Haunted Marlow," she said walking up to the bar.

"All right. I'll be by to pick you up. Here's to hoping they are both in there."

"They better be."

Lyssa hung up and walked into the bar. It was crowded with loud country music playing. It was hard to make out any faces with the amount of smoke that was in the place. She walked along the bar looking at every face getting angrier and angrier when none of them were Artie's. She then started walking along the booths against the wall, she found Artie sitting in the middle one several bottles of beer and shot glasses around her. Lyssa slid into the booth opposite her sister.

"Where the fuck have you been? Dean and I have been looking for you and Sam-," Lyssa started.

"Sam's not here," Artie answered her voice slurred.

Lyssa's eyes narrowed, "Where is he?"

Artie knocked back a shot, "With Ruby is my guess. This case got to him," Artie snorted, "Got to me too."

"Are you okay?"

Artie snorted again, "Seriously? Now you're going to play concerned older sister? You can shove your sympathy you know where."

Lyssa looked at Artie and shook her head. She knew Artie was still pissed about her lying. Lyssa could feel that anger bubbling under the surface. Lyssa grabbed the shot glass from Artie when her sister went to take another shot.

"You've had enough. We're leaving," Lyssa said pulling on Artie's arm.

Artie yanked her arm back, "Screw you. I am an adult and I am going to stay here and drink."

Lyssa dug money out of her bag and threw it on the table. She yanked Artie out of the booth, "No, you aren't."

Artie turned around and punched Lyssa. Her punch landed right on Lyssa's cheek. Lyssa staggered back and looked at her. Artie could see tears in her eyes.

"I am not going to listen to you," she stated very aware that the entire bar was staring at her, "You lied to me! For seven years you lied!" Artie yelled.

"And?" Lyssa asked clearly past the point of caring. She knew that Artie needed to get it all out and if that happened in a place filled with strangers, she just needed to deal with it.

"And you swore we wouldn't have any secrets! We were a team! It was us versus them and you broke that!"

"I did it to protect you, Artemis. You know that."

Artie shook her head, "Bullshit. You were ashamed but," she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "You shouldn't have been. It wasn't your fault. It was all his fault. He was the one to blame! Not you!"

Lyssa looked at Artie and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She walked over to her sister and hugged her close. She felt Artie hug her back.

"You're right. It was his fault. Not mine," Lyssa whispered, "and not yours either."

Artie shook her head, "I should have seen the signs."

"I didn't want you to see them."

Artie pulled away and nodded. She wiped her tears away and walked back to the booth to grab her jacket. She then let Lyssa lead her out of the bar. Dean was waiting for them leaning against the impala. He looked at Artie.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"He needed time to think. Said he was going for a walk. I didn't ask where," she lied. She looked at Lyssa expecting her sister to tell Dean the truth. Lyssa however stayed silent.

Dean nodded. He then stopped as he saw the red spot on Lyssa's cheek, "What happened?" he asked.

"Long story," Lyssa said getting Artie in the back seat of the car.

Artie rested her forehead against the cold glass of the window. Part of her wanted Sam to show up. The other part wanted him to stay gone. She couldn't decide which part she truly wanted yet.

* * *

Dean looked up when Sam walked into the motel room. He had been gone two long days. Dean had placed calls to Bobby and even Rufus but no one had seen Sam. Dean had left a dozen or so messages on his brother's phone that Sam had ignored. Seeing Sam just walk in the room pissed him off beyond words.

"Dean, I-," Sam started.

"Sam, don't even start. Bambi found what looks like a case in Sioux City, Indiana. Pack up your stuff," Dean told his brother.

"I'm-."

"Save it for Pyro. Oh, I owe you something."

Sam looked at Dean confused. Dean walked over to him and punched him. Sam staggered back and fell against the motel room door. He looked at Dean now extremely confused and more than a little pissed off.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"That's for the bruise on Bambi's face. Now get the hell out of my sight."

Sam nodded. He turned and left the room. He shut the door and stood outside of it. He rubbed his cheek. He turned when he heard Lyssa and Artie's voices come around the corner. He watched as they turned the corner. Artie spotted him first. She stopped dead. Lyssa looked at her confused then turned to look at Sam. Sam saw the bruise on her face.

"Sam," she said walking over to him, "about damn time you came back."

"Yeah, I just-," Sam started.

"Don't," Lyssa leaned in and looked into his eyes, "You tell Ruby that the next time I see her, I'm going to kill her."

"I didn't-."

"Yeah, sure you didn't. God, Sam for someone so smart, sometimes you can be so stupid."

Sam watched as Lyssa shoved past him and went into her and Dean's room. Sam looked up and looked at Artie. She looked away and started walking towards him. She went to walk right past him and not say a word. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped beside him. Sam held her hand tight in his.

"I'm sorry, Firefly. I should have called," he told her softly.

"Just tell me one thing, Sam," Artie said.

"Anything you want to know."

"Were you with Ruby?"

Sam watched as Artie looked up and met his eyes. He knew that he could easily tell a lie. He had become so accustomed to them. However as he looked into Artie's eyes he realized he couldn't lie to her again. He wanted to try for this relationship to work and lying to Artie over and over wasn't going to help that.

"Yes, I was with Ruby but I didn't have sex with her. I want you, Artemis, I want this to work," Sam told her softly.

Artie nodded. She then pulled her hand away from Sam. "We need to pack up," was all she said as she walked past him and into their motel room.

Sam stood in the hallway and sighed. He knew that he was to blame for this but he wasn't going to stop. The last hunt had finally convinced him. He wanted to put an end to Lilith now and not have to deal with her when they were old. He needed it to be over now.

* * *

Lyssa sat in the front seat of the impala looking at the newspaper clipping she had printed about the case in Indiana. It was something to occupy her mind with other then the awkward silence from the backseat. She looked up when Dean pulled on her foot. She smiled when she saw Lucky lying across Dean's shoulders sleeping. She turned and saw the sullen looks on Sam and Artie in the backseat. She sighed.

"I'm going to need one of you to volunteer to talk to the girl," she stated softly.

"Why don't you just go?" Artie demanded.

"I can't go because you punched me in the face and left this lovely bruise behind."

Sam looked at Artie, "You did that?"

Artie looked at him, "Well, yeah. Who did you think did it? Dean?"

Sam was silent and Artie smiled, "You thought Dean had hit her? That's just precious."

Sam smiled and shook his head. He heard Dean muttering under his breath and knew that he was lucky his brother was driving or he would have gotten another punch. He looked at Lyssa and saw her just watching Artie and him. He reached out and grabbed the file from her. He caught her smile.

"Glad you two are talking again," she said.

"Shut up," Artie told her sister sticking her tongue out at her.

"Real mature, Artie."

"I'm always mature."

Sam read the file then looked up and looked at the back of Dean's head, "Dean, we use to go to this school," he said.

"What?" Dean stated.

"Truman High. Remember that, Dean?"

Dean thought about it. He then remembered the school he and Sam had spent a month in while John had chased down different leads about the yellow eyed demon. Dean smiled when he remembered his time in the janitor's closet with Amanda Heckerling. Those were good times. He winced as Lyssa's foot connected with his ribs.

"OW!" he said turning to look at her.

"Amanda Heckerling? Really, Dean? Another bottle blond?" Lyssa asked eyeing him.

Dean smirked, "Bambi is jealous."

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"I'll go talk to the girl," Sam said closing the file. He watched as everyone in the impala turn to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Dean said quickly.

"You really just volunteered for that without us having to twist your arm?" Lyssa said shocked.

"Yeah. Why are you so shocked? I always end up doing the interviewing," Sam answered.

Artie and Lyssa looked at each other. They nodded, "True," they both said.

Sam rolled his eyes. He turned and looked back out the window. He wondered how it was going to be going back to Truman High. The place didn't really hold too many great memories for the Winchester boys.

* * *

Lyssa clicked on the laptop. She smiled when she saw the job openings available in Truman High. They were looking for a history teacher, a gym teacher and a janitor. She quickly emailed the fake resumes that Bobby and she had cooked up together a while back. She closed the laptop after and really hoped that she hadn't jumped the gun. Sam was in the psych hospital interviewing the girl. There was a chance that this wasn't even a case. However, Lyssa had a feeling that it was.

"So, Dean I'm going to go out on a limb and saw that you were Mister Popular in high school," Artie said from the backseat.

Dean smirked, "Would this be before or after I dropped out?"

Lyssa looked at Dean, "I thought you graduated?" she asked softly.

"I got my GED later on. You're the brains in this marriage, Bambi."

Dean saw Lyssa just look at him. He tried not to focus on the fact that he had only quit school because John had disappeared for a month and they had run out of money. He saw Lyssa roll her eyes and look back at the laptop. She opened it and began focusing on it again. He knew that in her mind she was probably cursing John Winchester back to hell. He turned and looked back out the windshield. The car had gotten very silent. He tapped his hands on the steering wheel wondering why it was that he had never regretted walking away from high school until that very moment. He turned and glanced back at Lyssa. She was staring at the computer screen intently. He turned and looked back at the windshield. He knew that he now regretted dropping out of high school because of Lyssa. For him it was another reminder of how much he didn't deserve her. He winced when Lyssa's foot connected with his side.

"Ow," he said turning to look at her.

"Well, that will teach you to think those thoughts," Lyssa answered.

"I can think whatever I want, babe."

"Not about that you can't."

Dean rolled his eyes. He turned and saw Sam jogging towards the car. Sam climbed in the backseat beside Artie. Dean turned and looked at his little brother.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"I talked to the girl. It seems that something happened at the school," Sam answered.

"It seems?" Artie asked.

Sam frowned, "Well, most of what she said sounded like possession."

Lyssa sighed, "There's a but in there, isn't there?"

"She didn't have the classic signs. No black eyes or anything."

Dean turned completely around and faced Sam, "So, it wasn't possession, then?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know."

Lyssa closed the laptop. She watched as Dean turned back around and started the impala. She turned and looked at Sam and Artie in the backseat.

"So, I know that we don't know if this is really possession or not, but I think we should check it out," she explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Artie asked not liking the look on her sister's face.

"Well... I may have a plan."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "I am not going to enjoy this, am I?"

Artie and Sam both saw the smile on Lyssa's face. They both met Dean's eyes in the rear view mirror. All three of them shared a look. They were all suddenly slightly worried.

* * *

Artie screamed into the pillow. She dropped it and saw Sam still watching her the stack of papers in front of him. She fell back on the bed and stared at the water stain in the middle of one tile on the ceiling. She turned her head and though that it kind of looked like a mushroom. A very large brownish almost moldy mushroom.

"Artemis?" Sam asked.

"Tell me again why I have to be the one who actually enrolls in the damn school?" she asked wishing that the large mushroom shaped water stain was an actually mushroom; she was thinking more along the lines of a magic mushroom.

"Because you actually look young enough to be a senior," Sam explained calmly.

"Come on. We could send Dean back. It'll give him a chance to actually earn his degree."

Sam rolled his eyes. He knew that Artie hated Lyssa's plan. Dean hadn't been too thrilled either with it but Lyssa's plan had made sense. They needed a way to get into the school without being suspicious. Lyssa had done that. Dean and she were substitute teachers and he was the janitor. Lyssa had then decided that enrolling Artie was a good way of getting closer to the actual students. To Sam it was the perfect plan. Too bad Artie and Dean both needed convincing.

"Dean isn't nineteen," Sam said.

"Neither am I," Artie countered. She sat up and saw the look on Sam's face. She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I am but it isn't fair."

Sam smiled, "Believe me, I know."

Artie looked at Sam. She sighed when he gave her a semi-puppy slash pleading look. She got up from the bed and walked over to where he sat. She grabbed the papers and sat on his lap. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am still pissed about this," she muttered picking up the pen from the table. She slowly began to fill in her information. Or at least the fake information she made up off the top of her head.

"I know you do but we need you. We need someone in there who can interact with the kids and get them to talk," Sam explained.

"Dude, I was a loner in high school."

"That was in your world. In case you haven't noticed, this is a new world."

Artie stopped filling out the papers. She thought about what Sam had said. She turned and looked at him. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips wrapping her arms around him. She felt him wrap his arms around her. She smiled when she felt him pick her up and carry her to the bed. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Sam.

"I thought I had papers to fill out," Artie said laughing.

"We can do them later," Sam answered placing her on the bed.

Sam kissed Artie again and laid his body over hers. He lost himself in her body and tried not to think about what the future could hold for them. He knew for sure that the future included Lilith and her death. He was sure of that little fact only.

* * *

Dean laid on the bed beside Lyssa. He turned and watched her just lay there and stare at the wall. She hadn't eaten much for dinner and had just wanted to get in bed and sleep. Of course that had been after she had told Dean her idea and he had hated it. He rolled over and looked at Lyssa's hair as it fell on the pillow in tangled curls. He sighed. He had thought about her plan and knew that it was good one.

"Bambi, you going to talk to me?" he asked softly.

"I'm trying to sleep, so no," she answered.

Dean wrapped his arm around Lyssa's waist, "Babe, your plan is great. Even if I have to be a gym teacher."

Lyssa closed her eyes and tried to ignore Dean. She was tired and she just wanted to get some sleep. She was past the point of caring whether or not Dean liked her plan or not. She knew it was the only plan they had at the moment. She opened her eyes when she felt Dean's lips on her neck.

"Bambi, I'm sorry," he whispered.

That was the last straw for Lyssa. She pulled away from Dean and climbed out of bed, "I'm going for a walk," she said grabbing her jacket and pulling it on.

Dean sat up in bed, "Did I miss something here?" he asked.

"I just need to get out of here before I hit you."

Dean frowned. He climbed out of bed and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm but she shrugged him off. He grabbed her arm again and forced her to face him. He could see anger and pain in her eyes.

"You going to let me know what I did wrong here? Cause I am in the dark about why you are pissed at me," Dean said watching as she yanked her arm away again and went to grab her shoes.

"I am pissed because you apologized."

Dean stood there confused. He grabbed Lyssa's arm before she could leave the room. She looked at him and he could still the anger in her features. She grabbed her arms and held her still as she struggled against him.

"So let me get this straight. You are angry because I said I'm sorry. This from the woman who once told me I never apologized for anything," Dean stated.

Lyssa shoved Dean away, "You apologized for the wrong thing!" she exclaimed.

Dean watched as she turned and left the room. She slammed the door hard behind her. He turned and looked around the room. Lucky looked up at him from his spot on the couch. Dean sighed and looked at the cat.

"Do you have any idea what I need to apologize for?" he asked the cat. He then shook his head, "and now I am talking to a cat."

Dean walked over to the bed. He let his body fall on it and he stared at the ceiling. "Guess I have the rest of the night to figure out what I need to apologize for," he muttered.

* * *

Lyssa pulled up the zipper on the long plaid skirt she had chosen to wear. It was made of square patches of different red and blue patches of plaid. She had bought it because it had reminded her of a skirt that Willow had worn in an episode of 'Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.' She had paired it with a simple black woolen sweater. She looked in the mirror and gave a half smile. She picked up the fake glasses with the large black frames. They sort of had a vintage 60s look to them. She put them on and smiled. Paired with her twisted up messy bun she looked like the perfect cross between nerdy and stylish.

"One off beat history teacher coming up," she said.

She turned and walked out of the washroom. She didn't look at the bed where Dean was sitting sipping his coffee. They hadn't talked since she had come back to the motel room in the wee hours of the morning. She walked over to her bag and grabbed it. She turned when she heard Dean get up from the bed. She watched as he walked over to the counter and put down his mug. He wore one of his less beaten up pair of dark wash jeans with one of his white button up dress shirts and a grey blazer. It was the perfect balance between work and casual. She smiled slightly and looked away. He looked very hot.

"This is something I don't miss about school," he muttered, "it starts so damn early."

Lyssa nodded, "Yeah, that does suck."

Dean watched as Lyssa tucked a loose curl behind her ear. He eyed her up and down. He decided that if his high school teachers had been as hot as her, he might have stayed and gotten his diploma. He saw the smile that came on her face and she turned to face him. He saw the look that she had on her face and knew that he wasn't completely forgiven for whatever he had done but at least for the moment she was willing to let it go.

"I can hear your thoughts, you know," she said softly.

"I know but it's true. I am having a serious case of hot for teacher right now," Dean said.

Dean watched as Lyssa blushed softly. It still made him smile that he was able to make Lyssa blush so easily. Lyssa grabbed her jacket and pulled it on and then grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. Dean followed her and took a deep breath. His thoughts moved from Lyssa and playing a game of naughty teacher and to what he actually had to do as a gym teacher that day. The day was going to probably get very interesting.

* * *

Artie walked into the homeroom. She stood in the doorway and looked around the room. She saw the popular kids gathered in the back desks, the nerds in the front and everyone else who fell in the cracks in the middle. She sighed and made her way to a desk by the window.

"Welcome to hell," she muttered as she took a seat.

She looked around the room. Each teenager to her was a possible victim to whatever was going on. She looked at the front when a balding old man with a large beer gut that strained the buttons on his stained white dress shirt stood at the front of the room. He looked around at all the students. He grunted and pulled out his chair and sat down. He pulled a Harlequin romance paper back from his desk and began reading.

Artie snorted, _Lys and the boys owe me big_, she thought.

* * *

Lyssa looked at the textbook and was mildly shocked to find it had been written way back when Russia was still the Soviet Union. She closed it and looked up at the students watching her. She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Okay, I am going to be up front with all of you," she started, "U.S History is not my thing. I'm more into guys who have been dead a few thousand years," she said smiling.

None of the students smiled back at her. She sighed and hopped up on the desk sitting on it. She looked at the blank faces staring back at her. They could literally careless about anything that she had to say.

"All right, I get it. You guys are forced to be here and none of you care about U.S History. And nothing I can say will change that. I get it, really. Despite what you all think, I did not hatch as a full adult from an egg. I was a teenager once," Lyssa sighed, "Many, many, many sad moons ago. When Buffy the Vampire Slayer was on TV and vampires were broody and dark. Not all... sparkly and lovesick," Lyssa finished.

A few students laughed. A couple of girls gave Lyssa the evil eye but she didn't care. She opened her mouth to go on but stopped when she heard the screams coming from the hallway. Lyssa jumped off the desk and walked over to the door. It opened and the principal walked in the room. He looked at her and then the classroom.

"I need you all in the gym. We are holding an emergency assembly," he said.

Lyssa saw the fear on his face. She helped usher the students from the room and thought that the moment she got them to the gym she would go looking for Sam and Dean. She wanted to know what had happened.

* * *

Dean walked down the hall. He looked down another hall and stopped when he saw Lyssa walking towards him. She met his eyes. She then gave him the once over and suddenly he didn't think the red track suit made him look stupid.

"What happened?" she asked stepping next to him as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Football star got his hand stuck in a food processor," Dean explained.

Lyssa looked at him, "Is that part of the case?"

"Considering a nerd shoved the football star's hand in there, yeah. Sam said he saw black ooze coming out of the nerd," Dean shoved open a door and ushered Lyssa through it into another hallway.

"Damn. So we know who the spirit is yet?"

"Nope. But I was just about to visit the principal's office and find out."

Lyssa turned and looked at her husband. She then looked around the hallway and saw the supply closet. She took Dean's hand and yanked him towards it.

"First things first. I want to show you a better time than that little blond whore Amanda," she said opening the door and shoving Dean in.

Dean smirked, "She was a teenage girl."

"That you still remember now. I want to make you forget."

Dean smiled when Lyssa closed the door behind them and launched herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard.

* * *

Sam shoved opened the door and walked into the hall. He couldn't find Dean or Lyssa anywhere. He had peaked in the gym and seen Artie there. She had met his eyes and tried to convince him to get her out of there. Instead he had given her a sad smile and left. He felt bad about it but he knew that the best place for her was in that gym.

He walked by a supply closet. He stopped when he heard a moan. He closed his eyes. He recognized that moan, it was Dean. Sam turned and looked at the door. "Man, you better be in there with Lys," he muttered softly.

He walked over to the door and took a deep breath. He really hated having to open that door and see what was going on in the supply closet. He knew that he had to though. They had a case to work on. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"God, I hope Dean has his knife on him so I can gauge my eyes out," he muttered pulling the door open.

He stood in the doorway and rolled his eyes when he saw Dean standing in front of Lyssa to block her naked body. The track pants were around his ankles. Sam shook his head.

"We are here to work a job," he muttered turning his back on his brother and Lyssa.

"I know, Sam. It's just," Lyssa trailed off as she pulled on her clothes, "Dean looked so hot in that track suit," she finished.

Sam snorted, "Yeah, red really is his colour," he answered.

"Sammy, you're just jealous because no one ever pulled you into a supply closet," Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes again as Dean and Lyssa walked out of the supply closet. He looked at them both and really wanted to smack them both.

"Did you find out anything about students who had died in the school?" Sam asked Dean.

"Actually I got sidetracked by Bambi," Dean admitted.

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, "Well maybe you should get on that while the principal is busy," Sam said his voice strained.

Lyssa saw how hard Sam was trying to not scream and yell at her and Dean. She started to walk back down the hall, "I should make an appearance at that assembly thing. You two go and try to find out what is going on here," she said smiling at them.

Sam sighed and smiled back, "Fine. You're forgiven, Lys."

"And what about me?" Dean asked.

Sam glared at his brother, "I'll consider it."

Lyssa laughed and pushed the doors opened. She left Sam and Dean in the hall and made her way to the gym. She really hoped that Sam and Dean would find something.

* * *

Sam stared at the paper. Only one suicide in the school, it had happened in 1998 and it was someone that Sam had known. Barry Cook, a boy that Sam had befriended had slit his wrists in the first floor girls' washroom. Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. This case was just hitting too close for him. There were too many good memories from that school. They hadn't been good at first but it had gotten better. And now those memories were slowly being tarnished.

He turned when Lyssa, Artie and Dean walked into the motel room. Lyssa had stayed late to go over her lesson plan for the next day and use the school's wi-fi connection to do some more research on the case. Dean had stayed behind to be her ride and Artie had even tried helping more by joining a couple of the healing groups the school had set up. She had been hoping to find out if something weird had happened at the school before the first attack had happened. He sat back and gave them a small smile to try to hide the thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Anything else happen?" he asked.

"Dean and Lys had sex in the supply room," Artie said.

"I know that. I caught them," Sam replied.

Artie looked at the couple. Dean was smirking while Lyssa was turning red, "You mean you two were at it earlier today?" she demanded.

Sam looked at them as well, "Again?"

Lyssa elbowed Dean when he shrugged. She dug in her bag and pulled out the file. She had found the coroner's report on Barry Cook. She walked over to Sam and sat in front of him on the coffee table. She handed him the file.

"I got this by hacking into the coroner's database from the school computers. They use some pretty archaic systems," she saw Sam nod, "I read it. Barry was," she looked down and shrugged, "he reminds me of me."

Sam took the file. He then took Lyssa's hand, "Barry was a good kid. I wish I could have helped him more. You know, by being his friend."

Lyssa nodded, "Like you helped me."

Sam nodded. He watched as Lyssa got up. She kissed him on the forehead then turned and walked over to where Artie and Dean were standing in the small kitchenette. Sam looked down at the file in his hand. He knew what Dean and he had to do but he didn't want to do it. He didn't want to burn the bones of his friend.

Artie watched Sam. She glanced over at Dean and Lyssa. She tossed her bag on the floor and leaned against the counter. She noticed the looks that Dean and Lyssa were throwing Sam's way. She apparently wasn't the only one that was worried about him.

"I'm worried about him," she said softly hoping to get a conversation going.

"I know. There is something about that school that," Lyssa paused, "I don't know, touches Sam, I guess."

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge, "Sam got beat up by the local bully in that school," he explained.

"Really?" Lyssa asked.

"Yeah," Dean frowned, "he was... helping some kid and the bully decided to try and get Sam to not help anymore."

"Was that kid Barry?" Artie asked softly.

Dean shrugged, "Not sure."

Lyssa looked at Dean, "Probably was. I read Barry's file. I think that kid was a target for a lot of abuse."

"Doesn't change what we have to do."

"Could you wait? Give me a few hours with Sam?" Artie asked.

Dean nodded, "Sure. Can't go out until the middle of the night anyway. Got to make sure that the town is asleep and that no one can call the cops on some weirdos walking around in the cemetery."

"Thanks. Now get the hell out."

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "I love you too, sis."

Artie watched as Lyssa and Dean left the room. She walked over to Sam and sat beside him on the couch. She looked at the coroner file that Sam still hadn't opened. She reached out and took his hand. She watched as he turned and looked at her. She could see the sadness and guilt in his eyes.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that this would happen to Barry," she said.

"It feels like it is," Sam answered softly.

"But it isn't. Barry gave up."

"Maybe he wouldn't have if I had stuck around longer. He was my friend."

Artie nodded, "I know. And maybe you could have helped but Sam, you have to think of the other side of it. What if you had stayed and Barry still killed himself. What would you feel then?"

Sam looked away a half sad smile on his face, "I'd still feel guilty. I'd be guilty for not being able to save him."

Sam let Artie wrap her arms around him. He sat back on the couch and let her hold him. He turned and rested his head on hers. He stroked her hair. He smiled a grateful smile that he had her with him. He had someone he could talk to. He knew that he could talk to Dean about what was going on but ever since Dean had come back from Hell, Sam hadn't wanted to confide in his brother. Sam didn't want to bother Dean with his problems. For once, Sam was the one protecting his brother. Unfortunately, that made things harder for both Winchesters.

"I still don't know how I am going to go and dig up his grave and burn him," he whispered softly.

"I know, Sammy. But you have to. It's your job," Artie answered softly.

"I wish it wasn't."

"Yeah, sometimes I wish it wasn't too."

Sam closed his eyes and let Artie hold him. He just needed to be held by her for a little while. Hopefully after he'd be able to bring himself dig up his friend.

* * *

Lyssa sat on the bed and watched as Dean packed the duffle bag full of things he'd need to burn Barry's body. She pulled the sheet around her more. She didn't know what it was but for some reason she just couldn't keep her hands off of Dean. She smiled when he zipped up the duffle bag and walked over to her. He sat on the side of the bed and dropped the duffle on the floor.

"I got to go and get Sam. You should get everything packed up. I was thinking we could leave in the morning," Dean said.

"Actually, I was thinking of staying and actually finish subbing. You know, earn some real money," Lyssa said.

Dean looked shocked, "You mean actually work for our money. We don't do that."

Lyssa shoved Dean, "There's a first time for everything."

Dean nodded. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled when he felt her stroking his cheek. He pulled away and looked into her brown eyes. Everything was so much simpler whenever he was near her. He rested his forehead against hers and stroked her hair.

"All right, we can stay a little longer if you want. And you are right, it would be nice to earn some real money for once," he said.

"Good. Just so you know, I don't really need your permission; I was going to stay anyway."

Lyssa saw Dean smiled and nod. She kissed him again. She let him go when he pulled away. She smiled when he leaned down and picked Lucky up from the floor. Lyssa took the kitten in her arms when Dean handed him to her. She held the kitten close as she watched Dean walk to the door carrying the bag. He stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Be careful, babe," she told him.

"I will. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Dean saw Lyssa nod. He walked out the door. He closed it behind him. He took a moment and took a deep breath. He then started towards Sam's room. Before he got there, Sam stepped out of the room dressed and ready. He looked at Dean.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"As ready as I am going to be," Sam added.

Dean nodded. The two of them walked towards the impala. They both climbed in prepared to go and salt and burn Barry's body.

* * *

Sam sat in the impala watching the trees fly by. He thought about Barry and what he had just done. He had burned the body of a boy he had once called his friend. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. Sometimes he hated his job so much.

Dean turned and glanced at his little brother. He could see that Sam was having a hard time dealing with the fact that they had just finished salting and burning Barry. Dean turned back and looked at the road.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm not. Barry was my friend and I just burned his bones."

"Well, look at it this way, Sammy, now he's at peace."

Sam tried really hard not to roll his eyes at that, "I just wish Dad would have let us stand longer. Maybe I could have made a difference."

Dean knew that making fun of his little brother's bleeding heart wouldn't help at this moment, "Sam, you read the coroner's report. Barry just wanted out. His parents had split up and his life at school was hell. That wasn't your fault. I very much doubt that you could have helped Barry."

Sam nodded and turned to look back out the window, "I know but it doesn't stop me from wishing that I could have been there."

Dean nodded. He sighed and thought about how that month had gone at Truman High for them. Dean had left that school glad to see it in the rear view mirror. Sam however seemed to have actually missed that school. Dean tapped his hands on the steering wheel hoping that Sam would be all right in the long run.

"Bambi wants to stick around. She says she wants to finish the subbing jobs and earn some money," Dean said changing the subject. He glanced at Sam then back at the road.

"Sounds like a good plan. I think I'll just sit at the motel though. Artemis will be glad that she won't have to go to school."

Dean smirked, "Actually I was going to tell Pyro that that would bring too much suspicion on us."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you would go do something like that."

"Of course I would. I am buckets of fun."

Sam smiled slightly. He turned and looked at the window. He thought about that assignment he had written and handed into Mr. Wyatt at Truman High. At that time Sam had wanted more than anything to be anything but a damn hunter. The last thing Sam had wanted to turn into was his father. Now here he was all those years later and he had become exactly want he had promised himself he wouldn't. Sam closed his eyes. He knew that he had become exactly who he needed to be.

* * *

Lyssa pulled her hair in a high ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom tucking her white dress shirt into her pin stripped grey suit pants. She walked past the bed and rolled her eyes when she saw Dean lying in the bed still sleeping. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on her nude patent leather high heel shoes. She then grabbed her messenger bag, small laptop bag and jacket.

She walked to the door barely glancing back at Dean. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the keys to the impala. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the car attempting to carry her messenger bag, jacket and small laptop bag all at the same time. She turned and jumped when she saw Sam leaning against the wall of the motel waiting for her.

"Sam, you scared the crap out of me," she said.

"Sorry, didn't mean too. Could you give me a ride to the school?"

Lyssa gave Sam a look, "Why? I thought you were done being a janitor?"

Sam shoved his hands down in his pockets and looked at the ground, "I want to go back and see a teacher."

Lyssa smirked, "What to have a Robin Williams 'Oh Captain/My Captain!' moment?"

Sam looked up and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the passenger door and shook his head, "You have been hanging out with Dean for way too long," he said.

"Come on, Sam, it was funny."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Lyssa walked over to the car and unlocked the driver's door. She got in and tossed her things in the backseat. She then leaned over and unlocked the passenger door. She started the impala and watched as Sam climbed in. She looked at him and suddenly she saw in her mind a vision of young Sam. She saw him standing in front of a teacher Mr. Wyatt. She heard Sam say that he didn't want to go into the family business. Then the vision was gone. She backed the impala out of the motel parking lot. She then pulled onto the street. She took a deep breath.

"So Mr. Wyatt really made an impact, huh?" she said.

Sam turned and stared at Lyssa shocked. She stopped the impala at a red light then turned and looked at him. He saw the look in her eyes. He turned and looked out the windshield realizing that she didn't want to get into a long discussion about how her ability was growing. He knew that what she really wanted to talk about was what she had seen nothing more.

"He inspired me to reach for something more. To actually dare to think that I could be more than a hunter," he explained.

Lyssa nodded, "He was right. You and Dean, this doesn't have to be your life forever."

"Lilith needs to die."

Lyssa grabbed the steering wheel, "There is always going to be some big bad that is going to need to die. But you and Dean," she stopped and eased the impala across the intersection when she got the green light, "you might only get a few chances to stop and walk away."

Sam didn't say anything else. He just nodded and turned to look out the passenger window at the town around them. He didn't answer Lyssa because he knew that she wouldn't like the answer he gave her. He didn't think that Dean and he could get out of the life anymore. He believed that this is what they were meant to do.

* * *

Dean moaned when his cell phone rang from the nightstand. He reached out and grabbed it. He flipped it open and placed it against his ear.

"What?" he asked keeping his eyes closed. He was hoping that the phone call would be short so that he could get back to sleep right after it.

"Dean, I don't think we got rid of the ghost," he heard Sam say.

Dean sat up when he heard the pain in his brother's voice, "What happened?"

"The ghost possessed someone else and I just got kicked in the family jewels."

Dean cursed and climbed out of bed, "Is Bambi at the school with you?"

"Yeah. She is talking to the principal trying to get out of her classes so she can get me back to the motel."

Dean grabbed his jeans, "Why were you at the school anyway?"

"To pick up my paycheck. Anyway, get Artemis and look at the case again. We missed something."

Dean heard Sam hang up. He flipped his phone closed. He tossed it on the bed and pulled on his jeans. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a clean shirt. He turned and looked at all the files piled on the table beside Sam's laptop. He raked a hand over his face.

"Coffee first then wake up Pyro then research. But first coffee. Lots of coffee," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Artie yawned and sipped her coffee. She looked at the file and closed her eyes for a moment. She really didn't think it was right to start researching so damn early in the freakin morning. Her eyes popped open when she heard the door bang open. She turned and saw Lyssa helping Sam into the room. She stayed in her chair and sipped her coffee. She watched as Lyssa helped Sam sit on the couch. Dean then handed him a cold bottle of beer.

"Believe me, it'll help," Dean told him.

Sam took the bottle and placed it between his legs, "Thanks."

"All right, so what exactly did we miss?" Lyssa asked tossing her bags on the couch beside Sam.

Dean stared at Lyssa and shook off the thoughts he was having of some role playing with her, "I don't know. Pyro-," Dean started.

"I haven't even started to look at the files yet. Coffee first," Artie answered.

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "Do I seriously have to do everything around here?"

"No, just do me and that will be good enough," Dean said with that sexy smirk on his face.

Lyssa blushed and rolled her eyes. She walked over to where Artie sat and grabbed the files. She stood opening them and flipping thru the papers. She stopped and looked at the pages with the students' student number and bus information. She frowned and flipped back and forth looking at all the students who had been possessed by the ghost. She looked up and looked at Sam, Dean and Artie.

"All the kids that were possessed all rode on the same bus," she muttered softly.

"What?" Dean walked over to her and took the files. He looked at the papers then looked up, "So what, the spook grabs the kids on the bus?"

"Looks that way. Do we know if any kids died on that bus?"

"Bring the laptop here, I could look into it," Sam said sitting up and wincing.

Dean grabbed the laptop and carried it over to Sam. He watched as Lyssa pulled her hair back in a messy bun and undid a couple of buttons on her dress shirt. She then rolled up her sleeves. He watched her and couldn't believe how hot she was all dressed up like a prim and proper teacher. He walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He still hadn't figured out what he had forgotten to apologize to her for. He was hoping that she would eventually forget and just forgive him anyways. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Dean, we are working a case," she said grabbing more files and flipping thru them.

"I just need to hold you close."

Lyssa snorted, "You want to try and talk me into telling you what you didn't apologize for," she answered.

"True, maybe I do but I still need to just hold you close for a while."

Artie turned away from the sickening cute couple in front of her and looked at Sam, "I thought ghosts could only haunt the place where they died," she said.

Sam looked up, "This ghost is different. It has managed to possess these kids and have them carry him from the bus to the school," he explained.

Artie nodded, "Great, ghosts getting smart. Cause this job was so easy to start with."

Lyssa, Sam, and Dean nodded. Lyssa looked back the files in her hands. She let Dean hold her close to him. She knew that this hunt was weird and it kept getting weirder by the minute. She felt Dean nuzzle his face in her neck. She smiled slightly and flipped another page of the file.

"You know, you could help out a little," she said.

"Nah, you and Sammy have this handled. I bet you two solve it within an hour of less," Dean answered smiling.

* * *

Artie laid on the couch and flipped closed her phone. She had been trying to get a hold of the local DMV to see if they could help by telling them if the bus had been in any serious accidents. They had refused to help and had hung up on her. She sat up and looked at the clock. Four hours had past with them looking for clues as to what connected the ghost with the bus and they still had zippo.

"DMV was a bust. They wouldn't give me any information," Artie said.

"And their website has surprisingly good security. It's locked up tighter than the Jonas Brothers virginity," Lyssa answered still looking at the computer screen.

Sam, Dean and Artie all looked at her. She looked up after a couple of minutes and saw all their blank looks. "What? Come on, that one was funny," she muttered going back to the computer.

"Sure it was, Lys. So, what now?" Artie asked.

Sam got up and walked over to where Lyssa sat with the laptop. He took it and sat across from Lyssa. He was impressed with how far she had gotten into the system. He did a couple more key strokes and hoped for the best. He smiled when he got into the system. He looked up at Lyssa and gave her a cocky smile.

"So close," he told her.

Lyssa glared at him, "Next time, nerd boy, you are going down."

"Sure, whatever you say, geek girl."

Dean frowned and looked back and forth at his brother and his wife, "Is that some kind of geek foreplay?" he asked confused.

Lyssa and Sam looked at each other then at Dean, "No. EW," they said at the same time.

Artie rolled her eyes, "Case, everyone. Remember?"

Dean nodded, "Find anything yet, Sammy?"

Sam clicked away and then got a defeated look on his face, "Not yet. So far no accidents connected with the bus," Sam answered.

Dean stood there a moment thinking, "What about the driver? Anything there?"

Lyssa turned the laptop around and clicked away. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Sam. Dean smirked as he reached for his coffee mug on the table and took a sip. Lyssa turned to him and smiled.

"There was a new driving permit issued two weeks ago," she said.

Artie smirked, "When the attacks first started, right?"

"Right," Sam said. He looked at Lyssa, "Is there a name?"

"Yes, there is. Dirk McGregor, Sr. McGregor lives at 89 North Central Avenue."

Sam frowned, "McGregor? You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew his kid."

Dean looked at Sam, "Did you know everyone at that school?"

Sam got up and started to pace, "Dirk was picking on Barry. I just," Sam shrugged, "I made sure that Dirk left Barry alone."

Artie shook her head a smile on her face, "Just how badly did you beat up this kid?"

Sam shrugged again, "Some bruises, bloody nose. Got some kids calling him Dirk the Jerk."

"Sounds lovely," Lyssa muttered writing down the address on a post it note and handing it to Dean.

"So, tomorrow we hit up Dirk Sr. and ask him what happened to his son," Dean said taking the address and shoving it in his pocket.

"I think you two should go now. There's still daylight," Lyssa said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Lyssa smiled slightly, "Football team is using the bus tonight."

Dean looked at her, "And you tell us now?"

Lyssa shrugged, "I was getting to it."

Sam turned and looked at Dean, "You mind making up with Lys already," he said.

Dean sighed, "I can't. She won't tell me what to apologize for."

"How about everything you have ever done?" Artie joked.

Dean stood there a moment and then looked at Lyssa, "Bambi, would that-."

"Go talk to McGregor," Lyssa said. She saw the looks Sam and Artie were giving her, "Fine. You said something when we were hunting the witch during magic week."

Dean stood there. He started to think about that hunt. He then rubbed his face with his hands when his mind just went blank. Nothing was coming back to him. "This might take a while," he muttered turning and leaving the room.

Sam grabbed his jacket and looked back and Lyssa and Artie, "You two try and come up with an excuse to stop them from using that bus."

"On it," Artie said.

Sam walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there and pulled on his jacket. He couldn't help but start to think that Dirk was their ghost. Also he got this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had played a huge role in what had happened to Dirk.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long between updates. I've just been going through some personal issues with someone I thought was my best friend. Turns out, not so much. Trying to deal with that made writing this story hard. That person was always there when I needed someone to bounce ideas off of and was also one of the first people to read this story and love it. I think I am finally over what happened and I am moving on and finding joy in writing this story again. Or at least I am trying to be. Anyway, I will try to get the chapters updated sooner because I am seriously closing in on the last few chapters here. I am both excited and sad about the ending coming but then again, everything good thing must end. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and adding it to your favourites and reviewing and all those fun things. Reading some of your reviews was one of the few things that put a smile on my face through this summer. So thanks for that. See you all in the next one. Peace.


	102. Chapter 102

Dean looked around the living room of the McGregor home. It looked normal enough to him. He smiled at Mr. McGregor when the kind old man handed him a cup of coffee. He glanced and looked at Sam. His little brother looked uncomfortable and not at ease at all in the small living room. He accepted the cup of coffee like Dean but immediately placed the cup on the coffee table in front of them.

"So, you two knew my son, Dirk?" Mr. McGregor said sitting across from Sam and Dean in a comfy lazy boy chair.

"Yes, friends from high school," Sam answered softly.

"I didn't know Dirk had any friends from Truman."

Both Sam and Dean were silent for a moment. Dean then cleared his throat, "So how old was Dirk when he passed?" Dean asked trying to be as gentle as he could in the situation.

"He was 18."

Sam looked down, "How did it happen?"

"Well first he started drinking. And then there was drugs and," Mr. McGregor paused, "He just slipped through my fingers, you know? It's my fault. I know that he had his... Well, troubles."

"What kinds of troubles?"

Mr. McGregor looked down at his hands, "School wasn't easy for Dirk. We never had much money and... You know kids. They can be so cruel. They picked on him."

Sam was very confused. He looked at Mr. McGregor, "They picked on him?"

"Yes. They called him poor, dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him. They called him Dirk the Jerk."

Dean glanced at Sam. He saw the regret on his little brother's face. He knew that Sam was blaming himself for what happened to Dirk. Dean turned and looked at Mr. McGregor when the old man mentioned Dirk's mother.

"What happened to Dirk's mother?" Dean asked.

"Jane, my wife, she was sick. I had to work three jobs and Dirk was the only one who could look after her. When you see someone die slowly like that," Mr. McGregor paused again and sighed softly, "it changes a person."

"I never knew about his mother," Sam said softly.

"It's all right, Dirk didn't like to talk about it. Not even to me."

Dean nodded, "So where is Dirk buried?"

"With his mother. I had him cremated."

"Ah, all of him?"

Mr. McGregor looked at Dean slightly confused, "No, I kept a lock of his hair. You know, so he would be with me."

"And where do you keep it?"

"In my Bible on the bus."

Sam turned and looked at Dean. Dean gave him a 'bingo' look. They were on the right track.

* * *

"Look, I... No, you listen here you Mr. Belding wannabe, I do not have the time to go through this shit right now. That bus needs to be parked," Lyssa said pacing the motel room floor.

Artie smirked from her place on the bed. Lyssa had been making phone call after phone call trying to get someone to listen to her. So far all it had gotten was her sister very angry. No one seemed to care about what she wanted and everyone seemed to think that that was the only bus that the team could use.

"... Are you fucking serious?" Lyssa demanded. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Mr. Paxton, I am sorry but this is just," Lyssa paused and tapped her hand against her hips, "I didn't want to say anything but one of the students told me he had tampered with the bus in some way," she said smiling convinced that she had the right story now.

Artie gave her two thumbs up. She grabbed her phone when it rang and answered it. She climbed off of the bed and walked over to the corner.

"Hey Sam, how did it go?" she asked.

"Dirk's dad kept a lock of his hair. Has Lyssa been successful in getting the bus to stay at the school?"

Artie winced when she heard Lyssa curse, "She is trying."

Sam sighed, "I just want this case to be over with already."

"I know, Sammy. This thing with Dirk, it wasn't your fault," Artie tried to comfort Sam. She could hear in his voice how much he just wanted to end this hunt. She could also hear that he was slowly beginning to blame himself. This time, even though it seemed as though it was Sam's fault, Sam had only been acting like any other kid would when confronted with a bully. For once, Sam had acted like a normal kid; something he had always wanted.

"It feels like my fault, Artemis. All Dirk needed was a friend and I just made it worse," Sam answered.

"No, Sam, Dirk made it worse. No matter how much pain a person is in it isn't right to take that out on other people."

Sam was silent, "Call me when Lyssa gets a definite answer."

"Sam-."

Artie heard the dial tone. She hung up and tossed her phone aside. She turned and saw Lyssa get a relieved look on her face. Lyssa looked at Artie and smirked.

"I got them to change the buses," she said.

"Great. You call the boys and tell them."

"Artie-."

Lyssa watched as Artie walked over to the washroom and walked in. She slammed the door behind her and Lyssa jumped slightly. Lyssa sighed and flipped open her phone and dialled Dean's number.

"Hey sexy babe," Dean said answering.

"Right back at you," Lyssa said smiling.

"You didn't call me to tell me how hot I was though, did you?"

"Sorry babe, but no. I got them to switch the buses."

"Great. Maybe now Sam will be in a better mood."

"Dean, he is just feeling bad."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I know. He's just being Sammy. Emo kid of the year."

Lyssa smiled, "Just go and get Dirk. Then we can finally get the hell out of this town."

"I thought you wanted to stay here and make some real money?"

"Well, the principal kind of fired me."

Dean laughed, "Do I even want to know why?"

"I may have used language that was inappropriate for an educator," Lyssa explained. She heard Dean laugh even more, "It's not that funny, Winchester."

"Oh, it is," Dean laughed, "I'll be home later."

"Try not to get hurt."

"I'll try but I am a Winchester. We tend to get hurt a lot."

"Yeah, you do."

"Thanks, Bennett. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lyssa hung up the phone. She shoved her cell in her pocket and then walked over to the bed and sat on it. She looked at the door to the washroom. She really hoped that whatever was going on between Sam and Artie wasn't anything serious. She wanted her sister and Sam to be happy. Plus the last thing they needed was more drama. They had enough problems with everything else that was happening.

* * *

Sam and Dean climbed out of the impala at the school. They grabbed their shotguns filled with rock salt and slammed the doors to the car.

"Where are the buses parked?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Around back."

Dean took the lead. He jogged around the side of the school towards the back parking lot. He heard Sam following him. He stopped and looked around the parking lot. The sun was setting but there was still enough light to make out the numbers of the buses. He saw the one that Mr. McGregor was the driver of at the far end of the parking lot. He turned and nodded at Sam which one it was. Sam nodded and turned walking off in the other direction. Dean turned and began to walk towards the front of the bus. He kept his eyes opened and looked around the parking lot. He wanted to make sure that no one was following him or came up behind him or at his side.

He made it to the bus without anyone jumping him. He saw Sam come around the back of the bus. Dean nodded for Sam to stay at the back of the bus. Dean shoved open the doors of the bus and quickly climbed up the steps. He sat in the driver's seat and rested his shotgun across his lap. He reached out and began to move around the stuff in Mr. McGregor's glove compartment on the bus. He found the bible and began flipping through the pages. He turned the bible over but no lock of hair fell out. He cursed and tossed the bible aside. He grabbed his shotgun and walked off the bus.

"Sammy, I couldn't find it," Dean said looking towards the back of the bus.

"I... Noticed," Sam said as a large kid held him up in the air the kid's hands wrapped around Sam's throat.

"Shit," Dean said aiming his shotgun.

"Dean, no!" Sam said kicking the kid.

Dean sighed and knew that Sam didn't want to hurt the kid. Dean however was more convinced about the kid choking the life out of his little brother. Dean pulled the trigger.

The salt rounds hit the kid in the back and he dropped Sam. Sam fell on the ground and the kid fell on top of him. Dean lowered his shotgun. He raced over to Sam and the kid. He pulled the kid off of Sam and quickly started to go through the kid's pockets.

"This is not what it looks like," Dean told the kid.

"Dean, I told you-," Sam started.

"Sammy, shut up. It was either you or the kid. I choose you. You're kind of making me rethink my decision."

Sam rolled his eyes. He kneeled down beside the kid and looked through every pocket he could find with Dean. He then turned and grabbed the kid's Nike sneaker. He pulled the left one off and the lock of hair fell out. Sam grabbed it and handed it to Dean. Dean pulled out his lighter and burned the lock of hair.

Dean dropped the lock of hair on the pavement and leaned against the bus watching it burn, "I am so glad this hunt is over."

"I second that," Sam slowly climbed to his feet and winced, "When are we leaving this town?"

"Tomorrow morning probably," Sam gave Dean a look as his older brother climbed to his feet, "I thought Lyssa wanted to stay?"

Dean smirked, "Bambi got fired."

Sam wore a look of shock on his face. He then smirked as well, "So much for that normal job."

"Apparently."

Sam and Dean shared a smirk and then they both turned and started back to the impala. Both of them were anxious to get back to the motel and their beds. Both of them felt like sleeping for a couple of days at least.

* * *

Artie ran her finger slowly along the line smudging the coal line. She heard Sam roll over in the bed but she didn't turn to face him. He had come back the night before and hadn't said much to her and she hadn't said much to him either. She sat up straight and looked at the drawing. She had drawn Castiel with his wings opened behind him. She had completely finished one wing. She smiled softly. She hadn't seen Cas in a while and she wondered what the angel was up to.

"Firefly, have you been up long?" she heard Sam ask.

She turned and saw him sitting up in bed, "An hour at least," she answered turning back to her drawing.

Sam nodded. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the washroom. He leaned in the doorway and looked at Artie. He watched her draw and knew that he had hurt her. He closed his eyes and wondered if he was just always meant to hurt the people he loved.

"I need to do something at the school. Could you tell Lys and Dean?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Artie answered softly.

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry, you know."

"You are always sorry, Sam. I just want to know when you are going to stop punishing yourself and everyone around you for shit we can't control," came the answer.

Sam nodded and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door quietly behind him. Artie kept her eyes on her sketch. She turned and started to work on the other wing. She was surprised to see that this time she didn't have any tears in her eyes.

* * *

Dean shoved all his clothes in his bag. He looked at Lyssa and watched as she sipped the water slowly. She had woken up again feeling like shit but hadn't let him baby her. She took another sip of water and turned to look at him.

"I can feel your worry from over here," she muttered.

"Do you blame me? You have been sick on and off for a couple of weeks now. I am worried about you," Dean answered.

"Glad you weren't with me at home when I got sick."

Lyssa got up and walked over to the fridge. She opened the door and smile when she saw a couple of bottles of apple juice and some chocolate pudding cups. She closed the door and looked at Dean.

"When did you go shopping?" she asked softly.

"While you were in the shower. It's nothing major. I just knew that you wouldn't be feeling like having a large breakfast."

Dean zipped up his duffel and turned his back on Lyssa. He smiled when a moment later he felt her arms wrap around him. He felt her place a kiss on the back of his neck.

"I love you so damn much, Winchester," she whispered.

"I love you the same, Bennett but damn it, I am worried. I want you to see a doctor."

"Dean-."

"No," Dean turned around and looked at her, "I don't care about how much it costs or that we'll have to stop. I just need to know what is wrong with you."

"You mean besides my screwed up mental state?"

Lyssa pulled away. She walked back over to the fridge and opened it. She pulled out a bottle of apple juice and a pudding. She sat at the table and opened the pudding.

"God, why do have to be so damn stubborn?" Dean asked.

"Same reason you are," she answered eating her pudding.

Dean just shook his head. He grabbed his bag and carried it out of the room. He left the door open and walked over to the impala. He opened the trunk and tossed his bag in. He turned when he heard another door open. He saw Artie carrying her bag to the car. He saw the look on her face.

"Man, do I want to know what happened?" he asked softly.

"Your brother being an ass," Artie replied.

"Oh, so just a normal Thursday then?"

Artie looked at Dean and cracked a smile, "Sam went back to the school this morning. I don't know why," she told him.

Dean sighed, "He is just being Sammy. Probably wants to say goodbye to some more of his friends."

"He did seem to know everyone at the school," Artie added.

"He did. Not surprised, Sam has always been the one to make friends. Or at least, he use to be."

Artie shrugged, "Maybe he decided he didn't want any more friends that were going to die on him."

Dean watched as Artie turned and walked back to her motel room. Dean stood there for a moment and thought that maybe Artie might be right about his little brother.

* * *

Sam walked down the hall of the school. He stopped when he saw Mr. Wyatt's classroom to his right. He turned and walked into the room. He saw Mr. Wyatt sitting at his desk grading papers. Sam turned and knocked on the door to get the teacher's attention.

"Mr. Wyatt?" he asked walking further into the room.

"Yes?" the teacher asked looking up and meeting Sam's eyes.

"You probably don't remember me, but I'm Sam Winchester and I use to go school here and I want to thank you."

"For?"

"Well, you gave me some good advice once."

Mr. Wyatt stood up and looked up at Sam. Sam could tell that the teacher was thinking. He saw Mr. Wyatt smile.

"Winchester, right. You wrote... That horror story."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, well my life has kind of been one long horror story."

"What do you mean?"

Sam shook his head, "It's nothing, sorry."

Mr. Wyatt looked at Sam and there was this awkward moment of silence. Mr. Wyatt cleared his throat, "So, this advice, what was it? I may need to plagiarise myself down the line."

Sam nodded, "You told me that I didn't have to go into the family business. You said I should make my own choices."

Mr. Wyatt smiled wider, "So, you managed to do your own thing, then?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, for a while. I think I went to college because of you. But you know, people grow up," Sam broke off.

"Yeah, they do."

"And they have responsibilities. But still... You took an interest in me when no one else did. That matters, so for that, thanks."

"Well, the only thing that really matter is that you're happy. Are you happy, Sam?"

Sam fell silent. He thought back on everything that had happened. He thought about the hell that his life had been those four months without Dean. He looked at the teacher and shrugged.

"I am trying to be but," he sighed, "Sometimes it's just too much work."

Mr. Wyatt didn't know what to say. Sam smiled at him one last time and turned. He left the room and started walking down the hall again. The truth was he had been happy once with Jess. He wasn't sure if he could ever have that again; or even if he deserved too.

* * *

Lyssa bit the end of her pen as she searched the web for another case. They had gotten as far as the next town over before Dean had declared that he needed some pie. So here she was sitting in another nameless diner, in another nameless town looking for another nameless monster. She looked up and looked at Sam and Artie sitting beside each other. They weren't talking; again. She really felt like smacking them both but instead had buried herself in research.

Dean looked at Lyssa and wanted to grab the laptop from her and slam it shut. Instead he shoved another piece of pie in his face and sat beside her quietly. He looked around the booth at the four of them. He realized they all looked tired and run down. He ate his last bite of pie and made a quick decision.

"We're going to Disney World," he blurted out.

Sam, Artie, and Lyssa all stared at him speechless. "What?" he asked.

"We can't go to Disney World," Lyssa said turning to face him.

"Says who?"

"The creep factor," Artie pointed out. She saw the other three looking at her, "What? It is a little creepy to have four adults go to Disney World."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Then we'll go to the Grand Canyon."

Sam looked at Dean, "Are you dying?"

"What? No."

Lyssa looked at him, "After you made your deal, you wanted to do the same thing. Go to Vegas and live it up."

"Bambi-."

"Tell me you did not do anything crazy."

Dean shook his head, "Wow, I can just feel the trust you have in me."

Sam sighed, "Come on, you can't just drop the bombshell of wanting to go to Disney World and just expect us to not question it," he pointed out.

Dean sighed. He knew that Sam was right. He looked at Lyssa and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer and she leaned against him. He looked across the table at Sam and Artie.

"I just wanted us to have, I dunno, I guess a family vacation together or something. I have dragged all of you out on hunts for the past couple of months and it isn't fair. I say we take a couple of days and just do something that has nothing to do with hunting. What do you say?"

"I think you are crazy," Artie said.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, "Come on Sam, what do you say? Vegas week can come early this year."

Lyssa pulled away and looked at Dean, "Vegas week?"

"Yeah, every year Sammy and I head to Vegas. I go and hit the casinos and the shows, Sam meanwhile preferred to usually camp in the desert and mediate," Dean explained.

Artie and Lyssa turned to look at each other. Lyssa then smiled and looked at her husband, "Vegas week sounds like fun," she admitted smiling.

Dean smiled, "Then let's go to Vegas and have Vegas week."

Dean pulled Lyssa back in his arms and smiled at Sam and Artie. He saw the annoyed look on Sam's face but he smiled anyway. "Vegas week. We are going to have so much fun," Dean said.

* * *

Artie tossed her bag in the room and stood there looking at it. The room was way nicer than they usually stayed in. Definitely cleaner, she noted. She walked over to the window and pushed the drapes open. She stood there and looked out at the strip. Well, the tail end of the strip. She smiled slightly to think of all the fun she could have in Vegas.

Sam closed the door to the room and stood there watching Artie. The ride to Vegas had been quiet but not really awkward. He had had more awkward rides. He walked over to one of the beds and tossed his bag on it. He sat n the bed and looked up when Artie turned to face him. He looked in her eyes and waited.

"Why are you pushing me away this time?" she asked him softly.

Sam looked down, "I just," he shrugged, "I've done some thinking during the last hunt."

Artie rolled her eyes, "What happened with Dirk was not your fault. How many times do I have to say it?"

Sam shook his head, "This isn't about Dirk."

"Then what is it about? I am in the freakin dark here."

"It's about me needing to be the one to stop Lilith. Can you understand that?"

Artie rubbed her temples, "All right, remember when I said I was not going to push you about telling me everything about Ruby?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, that ends now. I want to know what the hell she said to you to make you believe that you can stop Lilith all on your lonesome."

Sam ran his hand over his face and turned away from Artie. He knew that he couldn't tell her everything. She would never understand why or how he could push himself to do it. He sighed and turned slowly back towards Artie.

"I can't tell you. That's between Ruby and I," Sam said.

Artie felt the pain in her chest. She told herself she was not going to show Sam how much his statement had hurt her. Instead she bit the inside of her cheek. She shook her head and smiled coldly at Sam.

"Why am I surprised that you would protect that demon skank? You do remember that she is a demon, right? And one that is currently living in a dead body, right?" she pushed.

"I am not sleeping with Ruby," Sam said.

"Yeah, and I am suddenly supposed to believe you? You just admitted that you and she are meeting secretly yet you refuse to tell me, your girlfriend why."

Sam looked at Artie then looked down at the floor and his shoes, "May be we should take a break. You know, give each other some space."

Artie nodded, "Great idea. The one thing I need right now is definitely space from you," Artie answered.

Artie stalked past Sam and walked out of the room. She slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment and took a couple of slow breaths. She was proud when tears didn't roll down her cheeks. She was stronger than that. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away from the room. She really just needed to go for a long walk and get away from Sam. If she stayed anywhere near him any longer, she was bound to beat him silly.

* * *

Sam walked over to one of the beds and sat on it. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He then hung his head low and took a slow steady breath. He felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg. He dug in his pocket and pulled it out. He looked at the ID screen and groaned slightly when he saw Ruby's number. He pressed the button and then pressed the phone to his ear.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Las Vegas, Sam? Really? I thought that you wanted to catch Lilith?" Ruby demanded.

Sam got up and walked over to his bag for a bottle of water. He listened as Ruby lectured him. He sighed. He had chosen his path there was no turning back now.

* * *

Dean laid on the bed and watched Lyssa as she sorted her clean and dirty clothes in two piles. He had suggested going to a casino but she had just wanted to stay in and chill. He was fine with that. It meant he had her all to himself.

"We are going to need to visit a Laundromat again. I am running out of clean clothes," she said tossing another t-shirt in the dirty pile.

"Well, who said we would be wearing clothes this week anyway?" Dean suggested winking at her.

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "I should have known you would say that. Why don't you find something to watch on that obscenely large television?"

"All right but I am warning you, it isn't going to be a chick flick."

"Knowing you it'll be some B Horror movie that no one has ever heard of but will Google senseless the minute the title is out of your pouty lips."

Lyssa tossed a clean sweater back in her bag. She looked up at Dean. She realized that he had a confused look on his face. She smiled slightly and raked a hand through her hair. "Did I say that out loud?" she asked.

"B Horror flick? Do I look like the type who watches B Horror flicks?"

"Yeah, you do. Possibly C Horror flicks too if the lead is a woman who likes to get naked."

Dean looked at Lyssa then smiled and shook his head, "You know sometimes it is a little creepy how well you know me."

Lyssa shrugged and walked over to the bed and crawled in beside Dena careful not to disturb Lucky who was sleeping in the middle of the bed, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it just," Dean looked at her, "it reminds me that there is still a lot I need to learn about you."

"Please, you know the important stuff about me. Like I love you."

Dean clicked on the television and started to search through the movies, "Yeah but sometimes I worry about the other things I don't know," Dean smiled, "Hell yes, 'Salem's Lot."

"Which version?"

"What do you mean which version? It's the 1970s one. The best one."

Lyssa frowned, "No the best one was the 2004 television mini-series. On a whole that one was better than the other one. Closer to the book."

"What? No way, it's a classic."

"It is not a classic."

"Yes, it is."

Lyssa shook her head and sighed, "Fine. We'll do it this way. We will watch this version then the 2004 version. Then you will see that I am right."

"No then you will that I am right."

"Sure, Winchester, you keep believing that."

Lyssa snuggled close to Dean and smiled when Lucky got up and moved to lay on her pillow. She rested her head on Dean's chest and felt his arm come around her. She felt him toying with the end of her t-shirt and it made her smile even wider. Dean's simple touch brought so much love and peace to her. She silently thanked God and Buddha and every other higher being that she could think of that had brought her into the arms of her husband.

* * *

Artie laughed as the guy slammed her against the bathroom stall as he kissed her neck. She shoved him back when she felt his teeth on her neck. She sighed when she saw the fangs poke out of his gums.

"Really? Now I can't even pick up a guy in a bar?" she kicked back and kicked open the door to the stall, "Do I have a sign or something that says 'Hunter' on it?"

The vampire lunged at her and Artie grabbed the metal bar at the top of the bathroom stall and pulled herself up. The vampire fell into the bathroom stall. Artie jumped down and turned back towards the vampire. He lunged at her again. She let him slam her hard into the counter. She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned back so her neck was far away from his teeth. The vampire grabbed her jacket and tossed her hard against the mirror behind the counter. Artie winced as the back of her connected with the mirror and she heard it crack. She kept her hold on the vampire and wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"All right, no more Miss Nice Guy," she said.

Artie closed her eyes and focused on her ability. She smiled when she felt the power literally flow down her arms and to her hands. Her smile widened when she heard the vampire let out a painful growl. She opened her eyes and saw the flames engulfing the vampire's head. She gagged when the vampire's hair caught fire but she still did not let go. The vampire let out another painful howl and then his head turned into ash and crumbled in Artie's hands. Artie shoved the vampire's body away from her. She then pushed herself off of the counter and stood beside the headless body.

"Take that Buffy," she muttered softly.

She stepped over the body and walked out of the washroom. She turned the opposite direction from the bar and quickly stepped out the back door. No one saw her and really the last thing the needed was someone connecting her to the headless body in the washroom.

Artie walked down the alley shoving her hands in her pockets. She looked down at the cracked pavement as she walked. She didn't want to head back to the hotel and see Sam. The last thing she wanted was to sit in a room with him and try to be nice knowing that he had probably called Ruby. She looked up when she reached the end of the alley. She looked right and left down the street and wondered which direction she should turn. She saw a bar across the street and smiled. She looked both ways then jogged across the street. Getting drunk seemed like an infinite better idea than sitting in a room with Sam.

She walked into the bar. She sighed when the bouncer grabbed the back of her jacket and yanked her back out. She turned and looked at his cold face with his dark ebony eyes.

"I don't think you are old enough," he said sharply.

Artie dug in her pocket and pulled out her ID that stated she was twenty-two, "I am old enough, thank you very much."

The bouncer looked at the ID then nodded. He let go of Artie's jacket, "Try not to get hurt."

"Ha! You have no idea what happened to the last guy who said that to me."

Artie quickly walked deeper into the bar ignoring the look that the bouncer gave her. She smiled when she saw a lonely man sitting at the bar smoking and drinking alone. She leaned against the bar beside him and grabbed the cigarette. She put it in her mouth and took a puff. She smiled when he looked at her and noticed he was cute. Not downright sexy but cute enough.

"I'm Missy, buy me a drink so we can talk," she said winking at him.

She laughed when he practically jumped over the bar to get the bartender's attention. She puffed on the cigarette and looked around the bar. It was a good place to just forget about everything for a night. They did say 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' Artie was about to see if that saying was true.

* * *

Lyssa walked down the street beside Dean. They had watched both versions of 'Salem's Lot and after the 2004 version she had demanded coffee. Dean had caved and given in without a fight. She turned when Dean took her hand. She leaned against him and squeezed his hand.

"So, have you seen the light?" she asked him.

"Nope, not unless you count hellfire," Dean said.

Lyssa elbowed him in the side, "I was talking about 'Salem's Lot. Are you ready to admit that the 2004 version is better?"

"Only the effects are better," Dean said.

"The effects?"

"Yep, that's it."

"You can't be serious. This is one of those things that you are all serious about then you break out those damn dimples the minute I start to get angry and believe you," Lyssa looked at Dean, "Right?"

Dean looked at Lyssa, "Nope. I still like the original."

"Wow. Hell must have really screwed you up. You can't even tell what a good movie is anymore."

"Hey, the original is a classic. Kind of like The Shining."

Lyssa snorted, "The Shining was nowhere close to the book. It also kind of sucked ass."

Dean stopped walking pulling Lyssa to a stop beside him. He turned to look at her, "You did not just say that The Shining sucked ass."

"I did. And it is true. The scene with the huge wave of blood was overkill. The book itself had enough suspenseful moments. It did not need more blood to make it scary. Kubrick clearly did not understand that."

"Babe, The Shining is a great movie."

"Give me one good reason why it's a great movie."

Dean smirked, "Jack Nicholson. Jack always gets a pass."

Lyssa shook her head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, Jack killed in that movie."

"Oh, that he did. Too bad the man doesn't know how to tone down the crazy," Lyssa said starting to walk again.

Dean caught up with her, "You know I am seriously considering a divorce."

"On what grounds?"

"Irreconcilable movie opinions."

Dean smirked when Lyssa laughed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into the Starbucks. He stood in line behind her his arms around her waist and his face buried in her hair. He winced at the new age hippy music that was playing in the café. He pulled away when Lyssa reached the counter. She turned and looked at him.

"Plain coffee?" she asked knowing his answer.

"Hell yes. Otherwise it may be divorce due to irreconcilable coffee choices."

Lyssa rolled her eyes and ordered Dean a large regular coffee and herself a large peppermint mocha with an extra shot of peppermint and two extra shots of espresso. She laughed a little when Dean's eyes became round at the price. She heard him grumbling under his breathe but he paid it. She turned and looked around the café. She found a little table in the corner. She walked over to it and grabbed it. She sat down and watched Dean. She still got so much peace out of just watching him do nothing. She smiled as he shoved napkins, packets of sugar and stir sticks in his pockets. Later, he would move them from his pockets to the glove compartment of the impala where they would probably be forgotten. She frowned a little when he pulled out his cell phone. She knew by the look on his face that it was not good news. She watched as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the coffees. She smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Sam is freaking out," Dean said sitting across from her and handing her her coffee.

"Did he misplace his favorite book?" she asked.

"Pyro went AWOL again."

Lyssa raised an eyebrow, "Is that what he said?"

Dean nodded, "Texted me that Pyro went out a few hours ago and hasn't come back or answered his calls. I know he is freaked or else he wouldn't have bothered to text me."

Dean watched Lyssa. She sipped her coffee and turned the sleeve on it round and round the cup. He looked at her and saw the worry in her face. She raked her hand through her hair causing the curls to loosen and bounce back. She met his eyes and she tried to give him a smile but he wasn't buying it.

"I really don't want to go out and try to find her again. It didn't turn out so well last time," she said softly.

"But you are still worried," Dean stated.

"Yeah, I am but-," she sighed, "Maybe it's time I let her grow up. She wants to be alone right now and I think we should let her have that."

Dena reached out and took her hand. He ran his thumb over her wedding rings, "I know the feeling. I think I have tried so hard to avoid letting Sam grow up."

Lyssa smiled, "Yeah, I noticed. Unfortunately, Sammy had other ideas and went off to college."

"Yeah, he did. And man, part of me wishes to God, I would have left him there. He was happy."

"Maybe but I think deep down Sam always knew that this was his path to follow."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Like his destiny?"

Lyssa shrugged, "Maybe, I dunno. I just know that despite all his bitching and moaning about how much he hates this life, he is still here."

Dean smirked, "True. I really thought he would hit the road after we killed yellow eyes."

Lyssa snorted, "Yeah, sure. After you made the deal of the century? Yeah, of course little Sammy would abandon his brother in his time of need," Lyssa rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee.

Dean leaned back in his chair and smirked, "All right, you win this round. Let's stop talking about our annoying little siblings and talk about us and how we are going to have fun in Vegas."

"I like that idea better."

Lyssa watched as Dean sipped his coffee and smiled at her. She smiled back and knew that Dean was going to make sure that Vegas week was a memorable one for her.

* * *

Sam walked off the elevator and stood in the hallway for a moment. It had been a week since Artie had stormed off on him. After calling Dean and Lyssa a few times to go and look for her, he had decided maybe Lyssa was right to leave Artie alone. That was when he had decided to call Ruby back and meet with her. He felt the weight of the flask in his pocket that was filled with her blood. This year, his Vegas week had been spent in a dirty motel off the stripe drinking demon blood from Ruby. He looked at the hotel room where he knew Artie was waiting for him. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

He pulled the key card out of his pocket. He put it in the door and opened it. He stood in the doorway for a moment and looked around the room in confusion. There were three people on the bed and several more lying on the floor. Sam didn't know whether they were asleep or passed out. He shut the door and walked further into the room. He got a closer look and saw the bottles of liquor littering the room and ever a couple of bongs. He looked for Artie but didn't see her among the people in the room. He turned and looked at the bathroom. It was the one place he hadn't looked for Artie.

He walked over to the washroom stepping over empty pizza boxes, bottles of liquor, potato chip bags and people to get there. Once there he shoved the half-open door all the way and stepped into the washroom. He looked around and it didn't take him long for his eyes to land on Artie. She was in the bathtub sleeping with a half empty bottle of tequila in her lap. Sam was just thankful that she was alone. He closed the door to the washroom letting it slam shut hard.

Artie moaned when she heard the door slam. She opened her eyes and winced at the brightness of the light in the room. She moaned again when she made out Sam's shape standing in the middle of the bathroom.

"Could you move a little to the left and block out the light?" she suggested.

"Must have been some party you had last night," he said.

"It was. And for the record that party started two days ago," Artie frowned, "I think. I may be missing a day somewhere. Or maybe two days. I'm not sure."

Sam nodded, "Drugs will do that."

Artie rolled her eyes, "I didn't take any drugs but thanks for giving me the benefit of doubt."

Sam watched as Artie tossed the bottle aside and climbed out of the bathtub. She tripped and grabbed a hold of the wall to steady herself. She gave Sam the thumbs up sign then sat on the edge of the tub. Sam gave her a stern look and watched as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Artemis-," he started.

"Don't. Don't even start to give me a lecture when we both know how you spent your Vegas week," Artie stated harshly.

"I did not spend my week in a hotel room with drunks and junkies!"

"No, you spent it with a demon whore wearing a dead body! You really want to play this game?"

Artie watched Sam. He shook his head and turned around. He yanked open the door to the bathroom and left. She rested her face in her hands as she heard Sam kicking everyone out of the room. She knew that when Sam had shown up he would freak. She had just convinced herself that she could handle it and she deserved to let loose. She hadn't counted on being hurt by the look on his face. He seriously thought that she had taken drugs. She climbed to her feet and walked out of the washroom. She leaned in the doorway as Sam tossed the last person out and slammed the door. He turned and looked at her. She saw the hard look on his face soften a little.

"I'm sorry if I said or did anything to cause this," Sam said softly.

"If? Sammy, I thought we agreed we were done lying to each other," she stated, "no, wait. I decided that I wasn't going to lie to you anymore. You on the other hand seem to be in love with lies."

Sam clenched his jaw, "You know what you were getting into when we started this."

Artie nodded, "You're right, I did. Apparently, I had too much faith in you."

Sam opened his mouth but closed it when Artie turned and slammed the door to the washroom. He leaned against the door to the room and sighed. He was really not looking forward to being locked in a car with her.

* * *

Lyssa smiled as she checked her emails and saw an email from Kit and Kadie. She opened it and smiled when she saw pictures of Kit, Kadie, and Indy. She felt tears come to her eyes when she thought about how much she missed them. She wiped the tears away and saved the pictures in a file to show Dean later. She then logged out of her email and closed the laptop. She looked at the clock on the wall wondering where Dean was. She looked at the pile of bills by her computer and smiled. She knew she had definitely won the game.

She smiled and leaned back in the chair when she thought of the game that Dean had decided they play. They had each taken a thousand dollars from the money Lyssa had. They would then take that money and each go to the casinos to see if they could make more money. Whoever had the most money won. Lyssa had made the game better by suggesting that the loser have to do whatever the winner said for an entire week. She knew that if would be hard for Dean to just shut his mouth and do everything she said for an entire week. Hell, she knew it would be torture for her if Dean won and she had to actually listen to him.

She turned when the door opened to the room and Dean walked in. She smiled and kicked out a chair for him to sit on. He sat down and immediately dug into all his pockets for the money.

"I know exactly what the first thing I am going to make you do is," he told her.

"Really? I was just thinking the same thing," Lyssa answered.

Dean rolled his eyes. He stood up again and dug in his pockets again. He winced as the action pulled at the bandage on his chest. He tossed the change from his pockets on the table and saw Lyssa raise an eyebrow. He sat back down and smiled at her.

"All right, Bambi time for you to lose," he said giving her his signature smile.

"I made 5760 dollars this week. Beat that, Winchester," Lyssa answered placing the stack of bills in front of Dean.

Dean sighed, "I made 5522 dollars and 73 cents," he said.

Lyssa looked at him, "How the hell did you get 22 dollars and 73 cents?"

"Well, I had to pay for something special after I had my winnings."

"Buy something?" Lyssa sat back in her chair, "You went to a strip club, didn't you?"

"What? No."

"Oh god, you went to the Bunny Ranch? Dammit Dean-."

"I didn't go to the Bunny Ranch," Dean sighed and stood up pulling off his jacket and button at the same time. He tossed them on the chair," I guess I kind of deserve that. I mean, I haven't really inspired complete trust from you after the Anna thing," Dean then winced as he yanked his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the chair as well, "But babe, you are the one who has my heart. You always will now."

Lyssa saw the clear bandage on the left side of Dean's chest below the protection tattoo. She got up from her chair and walked over to where he stood. She leaned against the table when she saw what Dean had tattooed near his heart. She looked up and met Dean's eyes as tears formed in her own.

"You honest to God tattooed 'Bambi' on your chest?" she asked softly.

Dean looked at his chest, "Well, yeah. I figured the actual tattoo couldn't hurt anymore then actually marrying you did," he joked.

Dean saw Lyssa's eyes go back to the tattoo. She stepped closer to him and he watched as she reached out and traced the cursive script letters with her finger. He saw her smile as she looked at the 'i' and saw that it had been dotted with a heart. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"I was playing poker with an old man. Like I am talking Bobby old," he smiled when he saw Lyssa smirk, "Anyway, he had the name Lauren tattooed on his ring finger. I asked him why. He said it was to always remember the woman who owned his heart."

"And with that you suddenly decided to go find the nearest tattoo parlor?" Lyssa asked.

"No. I took a couple of hours but the words that he said made sense to me," Dean wrapped his arms around Lyssa, "You've had my heart since the moment I woke up beside you. I just decided that it was about time I put a name tag on what was yours."

Lyssa felt more tears fall, "I can't believe you did something as permanent as this. Tattoos are forever, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. But so are we."

Lyssa kissed Dean and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled when he pulled her in his arms and hauled her body tight against his. She pulled away and looked into his green eyes.

"I guess this means I need to put your name over my heart," she said.

"Nope. I want my name here," he said slapping her left butt cheek, "I want it to say 'Bambi Model 001 Property of Dean Winchester'."

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it."

"You do that. I guess we have to discuss you kicking my ass in winnings."

Lyssa shrugged, "I only have one thing to tell you to do," she said.

"All right, hit me."

Lyssa looked into his eyes, "Don't ever stop loving me with everything you have."

Dean felt tears come to his eyes. He kissed Lyssa on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I wasn't planning on it."

Lyssa hugged Dean close to her. She closed her eyes and let the rest of her tears fall. She had finally found someone who loved her no matter what. She knew that her life with Dean would never be normal and that they still had issues but she didn't care at the moment. She had his love and that was what was more important.

* * *

Sam paced in the lobby of the hotel. Artie and he were supposed to meet Dean and Lyssa there so they could all leave Vegas. Sam was finally glad to be leaving the town. This was not a Vegas week he wished to repeat. He looked up and saw Artie walking towards him. She met his eyes for a moment and then looked away. He also looked down and looked at his bag that was at his feet. He didn't know what else to say to her.

"Hey little brother," Dean said from behind him causing him to jump and whirl around.

"I didn't hear you two come up," he said looking at Dean then Lyssa.

"Yeah, we saw you were distracted with pacing and all," Lyssa said smiling as Artie joined them, "So, did you two have fun?"

Lyssa raised an eyebrow when all she got was two grunts in reply. She looked at Artie then Sam then turned to look at Dean. He shrugged. She looked back at Sam and Artie.

"Did something happen that we should know about?" she asked.

"Sam decided that it would be better if we took a break. I agreed considering that our relationship was getting a little crowded with Ruby in it," Artie said grabbing her bag and walking away.

Sam saw the looks that Lyssa and Dean were giving him, "I suggested we take a break. A lot has happened that we haven't been able to deal with. I thought taking a break would help us," Sam explained.

Dean looked in Sam's eyes, "All right makes some sense. I still think there is more to it, though."

"It's my life, Dean. What happens between Artemis and I is none of your business. Why don't you focus on you and Lyssa instead? I mean you two are just as much an emotional rollercoaster as Artemis and I. Hell, maybe even more so."

"Sam-," Lyssa tried by Sam grabbed his luggage and walked off as well. She turned and looked at Dean, "What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, I really don't think it is anything good."

Dean took Lyssa's hand and led her out of the hotel. Deep down something was nagging at him about what Sam had said. He hadn't ever seen Sam just seemingly blow up like that. It usually took a lot for his little brother to get angry. This time though, Sam had just blurted out what he had thought without even thinking about it. Dean felt the worry building in his stomach. Sam always thought thru what he would say because Sam always thought about other people's feelings first and put them above his own. It now seemed as though Sam was done with that and had changed. Dean felt the worry in his stomach grow at that thought. Suddenly Dean realized that there was a strong possibility he had no idea who his little brother was anymore.

* * *

Artie laid on the grass and stared up at the clouds in the sky. She could hear Sam and Dean arguing in the distant about which hunt to go on and even if there was a hunt period. She didn't turn to look at Lyssa when her sister came and laid beside her on the grass. She just kept looking at the sky and the clouds moving slowly by blocking the sun at time and staying clear of it at others. She felt Lyssa take her hand.

"I left you alone for an entire week hoping that it would help you deal with everything that had happened. Did it help?" Lyssa asked.

"If getting drunk every night and partying until you forget your name can be considered helpful, then yes it did," Artie answered.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Sam?"

Artie sighed and shrugged, "He said he wanted to take a break. I told him I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I don't think there is anymore left to say between us."

"Do you love him?"

"Does it matter?"

Artie rolled her eyes when Lyssa sat up and pulled her up to a sitting position. She turned and looked at her sister and saw the worry in Lyssa's eyes. She turned away and began to focus her attention on pulling grass out of the ground one blade at a time.

"It matters because if you love him then there is a chance whatever happened can be fixed," Lyssa said.

"And what if I don't want it fixed, Lys?" Artie demanded.

"You don't mean that."

"The hell, I don't. Who are we seriously kidding here, Lys. We have known those boys a total of about six months and have convinced ourselves we are in love with them."

Lyssa was stunned, "I am in love with Dean."

"Are you really? Seriously, the man claims to love you but then sleeps with Anna. And worse you act like it was your fault he did it!"

"Artie, I think we have gotten a little off track here. We-," Lyssa tried.

"And I'm just as bad if not worse. I mean hell, I arrived here knowing that Sam and Ruby had some unholy alliance happening but I still convinced myself that I could matter to him," Artie felt tears come to her eyes. She turned and looked at Lyssa, "Were we that stupid and naïve to think that those two boys were going to make us happy just because we loved them?"

Lyssa felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Artemis-."

"How could we think that two guys could make us happy when he hadn't even learned to be happy by ourselves, Lys? We never really had time to figure out who we really were and what made us, us. We thought we knew but being here has shown me that we had no fucking clue. We just landed here and immediately hooked ourselves to Sam and Dean. We stopped being Artie and Lyssa Bennett and became the Winchesters' girlfriends in a matter of a couple of months. You can't sit there and tell me that we didn't in some way give up what we could have become just to live out our deepest fantasies with them. We gave up our chance to be happy on our terms so we could be happy according to their terms," Artie finished wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Lyssa reached out and helped Artie wipe her tears away. She gave her sister a sad smile, "Dean does make me happy, Artie," she said softly.

Artie turned and looked at Lyssa straight in the eyes, "How would you know that, Lys when you have never even tried to be happy without him. You weren't happy at him and you may have had a chance at being happy here on your own but now," Artie looked away, "I just need to try to be happy on my own, before I even attempt to think about fixing things with Sam. Can you understand that?"

Lyssa brushed Artie's hair away from her eyes like she had down when her sister had been a little girl, "I understand, Sissy," she said using the silly nickname she had given Artie at birth, "I just worry about you being forced to spend all this time with Sam when you clearly don't want to."

Artie shrugged, "I have been toying with heading back to Bobby's for a while."

"I'll stand by if that's what you decided. I'm on your side."

Artie turned and nodded, "I know you are. I'll think about it over this next hunt. Who knows maybe Sam will stop being such an ass and I'll be able to put up with him."

Lyssa laughed and pulled away, "He can surprise you sometimes."

Artie just nodded. She got up and brushed the dirt off her jeans. She looked over and saw Sam glance her way then look back at Dean. She sighed and took a deep breath. She could handle being around Sam as long as he stopped being such an ass. Plus dealing with him would be easier once they got a hunt and she could kill something.

* * *

Dean walked out of the motel room and slammed the door behind him. That room was just too damn small with all four of them in it. Not to mention he was not going to sit there while Lyssa and Artie both watched Criminal Minds and drooled over the nerdy doctor and the other agent they called milk chocolately goodness. He turned and smiled when a moment later the door opened and closed. Sam walked over to him and they both leaned against the impala.

"Too much girly talk happening?" Dean asked his brother.

"Just a little. Plus, I doubt that Artie wants to be anywhere near me right now," Sam answered.

"Oh, I gathered that much when she literally covered the second bed with everything she owned to keep you from taking half of it."

"Yeah."

Dean let the silence stretch between them for a few minutes. He then turned and looked his brother, "What the hell did you do anyway?"

Sam sighed, "I suggested to Artie that maybe some time apart would benefit both of us."

Dean turned and looked at Sam, "How did she not set you on fire after that?"

Sam turned to see if Dean was joking or not. He sighed and made a face when he saw that his brother was serious, "I don't know, Dean. Maybe she realized she wanted a break from me too."

"I doubt that. Pyro is crazy but she does love you. And I thought you loved her too."

Sam looked at Dean, "Since when do you care about my love life? Or hell, since when do you want to have a chick flick moment?"

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from the impala. He turned and looked at Sam, "I don't know. I guess I just want to see you happy, Sammy," Dean said Sam roll his eyes and knew that it would take a while to get his little brother to understand, "I remember how you were with Jess, all right. I guess I just want you to have that again."

Sam snorted, "What, you want me to find the woman I love pinned to the ceiling again?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "No. I want you to have someone to love. And someone who will love you back." Dean saw Sam look at him with a confused look on his face, "I know that I am not sounding like myself right now but I just," Dean turned and looked at the motel room, "I know that it was dumb luck that those two girls landed in our motel room that day. Hell, maybe it was a bit of fate too that brought them to us."

"Fate?" Sam asked looked at Dean like he had grown another head. He had never known Dean to believe in fate or anything like that. Dean had always been the one who believed in making his own destiny.

"Yeah, fate. I got a girl who loves me in spite of all the shitty things I do. Bambi looks at me and she," Dean swallowed the lump in his throat hating that he was getting so emotional about this in front of his brother, "she sees past my smartass remarks and the guilt I carry around on my shoulders. Bambi sees the man I could have been; the man I might have been if all this shit hadn't been dumped on us."

Sam was silent for a moment. He looked at Dean and took in the picture in front of him. Dean had always been his hero. Dean had been tough growing up and had always known what to say or do to make everything better. Dean had never needed anyone to help him or to love him. All Dean had ever needed was his family; John and Sam. Now the man who stood before Sam needed Lyssa's love. Sam could see it in Dean's eyes. Dean needed Lyssa with him and to love him. Sam felt the pit in his stomach grow as he realized that his older brother was not the hero he had always thought him to be. Dean was a shell of his former self.

"That's... Great, Dean that you have Lyssa. Really, I'm happy for you but... I'm not you," Sam answered.

Dean looked at Sam and then frowned, "And what does that mean exactly?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know Artemis to love me and give me a reason to live like you need Lyssa to do for you."

"Reason for living? Were you listening to me at all?"

Sam shook his head, "I was. I just don't think that I need someone to love me to give me meaning again."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Really? What do you need, Sam? Your anger and hate? Revenge on Lilith?"

Sam stepped away from the impala, "I'm going to go for a walk."

Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother's back, "Not surprised. That seems to be what you do best now, Sammy, walk away."

Dean watched as Sam kept walking. He turned around and looked out at the road behind the motel. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He mentally kicked himself for even trying to talk to Sam about Artie and their relationship. He opened his eyes and watched as the cars drove up and down the road. He wondered when he was going to learn not to talk about his feelings to Sam. His little brother had changed and for some reason Sam was even harder to talk to now then he had been before. Dean turned and glanced back at the motel room. Inside was the one person he could spill his feelings to and she would never judge him or walk away. Hell, half the time Lyssa knew his feelings without him ever saying a word. His wife was the only person who he could actually have a chick flick with and not care.

He turned and walked back to the motel room. He opened the door and smiled when he heard Lyssa comment again on how adorkable Dr. Spencer Reid was. He walked into the room and shut the door. He could handle listening to his wife crush on another guy; especially if that guy was some fictional FBI agent. It would give him something to do instead of spend his time worrying about his little brother. Sammy could look after himself for one night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this chapter took so long. I had school and things were crazy. Anyway, I have the next month off from school so I am hoping I can get at least another two chapters posted before I head back to school in January and once again have no time on my hands. No promises, but I will try extra hard to make it happen. Especially since we are closing in on the end of this story. So thanks for sticking around and reading, and reviewing this story. I do appreciate it. Hope you have a good day, I'll see you all in the next one. Peace.


	103. Chapter 103

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it's been such a long wait in between chapters. School has been kicking my butt. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and if you don't follow me on tumblr, I should probably tell you all that I have actually written the last chapter of this story. It needs editing and stuff but there is an ending. All right? Okay what else... Oh yeah, sorry about any spelling mistakes and grammar. Those are all mine. So enjoy. :D

* * *

Artie sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned and saw the couch under the window was empty. She shoved the blankets aside and climbed out of bed. She smiled slightly when she saw Lyssa sleeping with her head on Dean's chest. She was glad that Lyssa was at least getting a little bit of a happy ending.

She grabbed her bag from the floor and made her way to the washroom. She walked in the room and softly closed the door so not to wake Lyssa and Dean. She tossed her bag into the sink. She looked at herself in the small cracked oval mirror. She smiled slightly when she realized how bright her eyes looked. She felt a million times better since she had told Lyssa how she felt.

She dug in her bag and pulled out some clothes. She placed them on top of her bag and turned to turn on the shower. She climbed in and let the hot water shower down on her. So far the day was on to a great start. The only thing that could make it better was if they found something to hunt.

* * *

Sam quietly opened the door. He poked his head in and saw Lyssa and Dean still sleeping in each other's arms. He walked in trying to make as little noise as possible. He closed the door behind him. He then noticed that the second farther bed was empty. He sighed and walked over to the couch. He had hoped to get back from his jog before anyone woke up. He still had to do more research on a potential hunt he had found. And then there was the message Ruby had left on his voicemail. He needed to call her but he had first needed a long jog to help clear his mind. The last thing he needed was to have a screaming match with Ruby over the phone and have the others hear it.

He pulled off his sweatshirt. He then pulled his drenched t-shirt off. He stopped when he heard the door open to the washroom. He turned and saw Artie walk out of the washroom dressed in a pair of tight acid wash jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt. Their eyes met for a moment and Sam wanted to say something, anything that may make it easier on her. However, nothing came to mind and she looked away first tossing her bag on the bed. Sam turned back to his own bag and concentrated on getting clean clothes and his shaving kit. He didn't move or say anything when Artie walked behind him and towards the door. He heard her grab her jean jacket.

"I'm going for breakfast. Try not to wake the newlyweds," Artie said softly.

Sam just nodded not knowing whether Artie saw it or not. He heard the door open and close softly. He sighed and grabbed his bag and carried it to the washroom. He closed the door softly and pulled out his cell phone. It was time to call Ruby. He quickly dialled her number. He held his phone to his ear and listened to it ring. He cursed when he heard Ruby's voice-mail come on.

"Ruby, call me the moment you get this," was all Sam said before hanging up.

He tossed his phone on his bag. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize the man who was looking back at him. That didn't shock him as much as the knowledge that he no longer seemed to care.

* * *

Dean's eyes opened when he heard a large truck drive by. He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. He stroked Lyssa's hair and felt her breath on his chest. He turned when he heard Sam's soft voice from the washroom. He lifted his head and saw Sam pacing in the washroom and talking on his cell. Dean knew by the hushed tone that Sam was probably talking to Ruby. Dean laid back down and closed his eyes when he heard Sam hang up. He hated that he was pretending in front of his brother but he knew it was the only way to figure out what was going on. Dean needed to know why Sam was sneaking around and why his brother trusted a demon more than family.

"Dean, Lys time to wake up," Sam said gently hitting Dean with his shaving kit.

"Sam, you suck," Lyssa muttered rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Where's Pyro?" Dean asked sitting up as Lyssa rolled away from him.

"I think she went for breakfast. I did some research and I think I found a hunt."

"Urgh, too early to talk about killing things, Sammy," Lyssa said moving Lucky from his spot on her bag. She then turned and looked at Sam holding the kitten in her arms, "Unless of course we are talking about killing you."

Sam gave her an annoyed look, "haha."

"Where's this job?" Dean asked sitting in the bed and running a hand through his hair.

"Bedford, Iowa. A guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer."

"Ick. Seems messy," Lyssa said digging in her bag for her clean clothes.

"That's not all. He's the third local to gank his wife in two months. None of them had any priors. And the kicker, they were all happily married."

"Huh, sounds like Ozzie and Harriet," Dean muttered.

Sam smirked, "More like the Shinning."

Dean climbed out of bed and turned to look at Lyssa, "Well, I guess we better check it out."

"FYI, Winchester I am not going to go down without a fight. You try to off me with a meat tenderizer and I am taking you with me," Lyssa teased.

Dean stood there a thoughtful look on his face, "Point taken. I won't try to off you with a meat tenderizer. I have guns for that."

Sam shook his head, "You two are creepy and weird."

"Hey, you woke us up without any coffee made. What did you expect?" Lyssa asked.

At that moment the door to the motel room opened and Artie walked in carrying a tray of coffees and three paper bags of food. She looked up at Dean and Lyssa then turned to look at Sam.

"I told you to let them sleep," she said softly.

"Sam found a case in Bedford, Iowa. Guy killed his wife with a meat tenderizer. Third guy to do in this town," Dean explained putting his bag on the bed. He smiled when Lyssa placed Lucky on the bed and the kitten walked over to him. Lucky climbed in his bag and curled up on his clothes. Dean didn't have the heart to move him so he tried to take his clothes out without disturbing the little guy.

"Wow. Let me guess," Artie said placing the food on the table, "they were happily married?"

"Yahtzee. I am going to take a shower. Winchester, don't you dare eat my breakfast," Lyssa said walking past Dean and giving him a smile.

"Fine, Bennett but try not to take forever in the shower," Dean answered.

Sam started to take his breakfast out of the paper bags. He tried to ignore Dean and Lyssa behind him. Part of him didn't want to have to see their connection or them being loving. It made him miss what he had had with Artie. The other part of him just hated seeing how much Dean loved Lyssa. To him showing love was weakness and Sam couldn't afford to be weak. He needed to be strong and in control if he ever wanted to kill Lilith. He glanced at Artie who had sat in front of his laptop and was reading on the case. He told himself that once Lilith was dead they would have a better chance at making it work. He had himself convinced of it.

* * *

Lyssa tossed her bag on the bed as she walked into the motel room. She listened on her phone as Bobby listed off the information he had found about Adam Benson, he of meat tenderizer killer fame. She placed Lucky on the floor and stood in the middle of the room not noticing the dark decor of the room. She heard Dean walk in behind her and shut the door. Dean had demanded that they get their own room not caring if Sam and Artie killed each other. He just wanted some alone time with his wife.

"Benson had what charges on his credit card?" she asked.

"Nine grand for M&C Entertainment. In my experience anything that has entertainment at the end if usually code for strip club or escort service," Bobby answered.

"Lovely. Hold on, I'll get a pen and paper and you can tell me Benson's passwords so I can take a look at this info myself."

Dean tossed his bag on the bed beside Lyssa's. He watched as Lyssa walked over to the dinette table and grabbed the motel stationary there and pen and started writing down what Bobby was saying. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the bed as well. He sighed and walked over to his bag and started to open it and pull out his last clean dress shirt and began the hunt for a tie. He turned when he heard Lyssa say goodbye to Bobby. She smiled at him and pulled off her hoodie and hung it on the back of a chair.

"Mr. Meat Tenderizer spent nine grand on some form of entertainment," she said.

Dean's eyes narrowed, "He wasn't into anything weird, was he? I am not going to have to interview a bunch of people dressed as stuffed animals, am I?"

Lyssa laughed a little and shook her head, "No. Bobby thinks it was either strippers or escorts. Considering he was happily married and this is somewhat of a small town, I am going with strippers."

Dean thought about it. He smiled slightly, "Nine grand, huh? Must have been some lap dance."

Lyssa rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and her bag. She opened it and pulled out her laptop, "Are you and Sam going to talk to Benson while Artie and I research the other two guys?"

Dean sighed, "Sounds like a plan."

Dean pulled off his button up. He stopped when Lyssa placed a hand on his arm and sat on the bed in front of him. She gave him a soft smile.

"Talk to me," she said.

"Why? I mean you could just read my mind and get all the answers you want," Dean answered.

"I could but I think you need to say whatever it is out loud. So, tell me what you are thinking about."

"Sam. I think he was talking to Ruby this morning. And it kills me that he would rather sneak around with her behind my back than tell me what he is thinking to my face," Dean admitted.

Lyssa nodded. She reached out and took Dean's hand, "Why do you think he is hiding this from you?"

"Cause Ruby is a freakin demon. I mean, come one, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you can't trust them."

"Dean, babe, I think you're more hurt that Sam trusts Ruby more than he trusts you."

Dean looked away, "I spent my whole life looking after that kid and now he wants to trade me in for some demon? Some way to say thanks, huh?"

Lyssa stood up and wrapped her arms around Dean. She hugged him close to her. She ran her hands down his back and stroked it trying to give him comfort. She knew that Sam turning to Ruby and trusting her hurt him deeply. Dean had always thought of him and Sam as a team and now Sam was pulling away from that completely. She pulled away from Dean and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Dean, I really think that in the end, it will all be okay and work out," she told him softly.

"Really? How can you be so sure of that?" Dean asked her.

"Because I know Sam. He still hero worships you, just like you still hero-worship John. Sam will come around and trust you again."

Dean shook his head, "I don't think so. I wish I could be an optimist like you but deep down I don't think it is going to end well."

Lyssa just nodded. She let Dean pulled away from her. She walked away and grabbed her laptop. She walked over to the dinette table and set it up. She turned and watched Dean pull out his suit. She knew that he was convinced that things between Sam and him would never get better. She really hoped that he was wrong. She wanted the Winchester brothers to get back that closeness that they had shared years before. She thought that they still needed each other. And she knew that there was no way any of them had a chance at defeating Lilith unless they all worked as a team. She sat in front of her laptop and started to get to work. She pushed any thoughts of Lilith out of her mind and focused on the current case. There would always be time to worry about Lilith later.

* * *

Artie watched as Sam paced as he talked to the prison guard on the phone. Adam Benson was still sitting in jail and had apparently confessed to everything. She turned her attention back to the computer screen when Sam turned around and faced her. She tried to focus on the files of Jim Wylie and Steve Snyder, the first two men in town to kill their wives but she couldn't. Instead her mind was filled with thoughts about Sam and their relationship. She blamed that on the fact that Dean had forced them to share a room because he wanted time alone with Lyssa. Really the last thing that Artie wanted was to be in a room alone with Sam.

"... All right, thanks," Sam hung up and looked at Artie, "Adam Benson just dismissed his lawyer this morning," he told her.

"Dismissed? Is that code for fired?" Artie asked.

"Yes. He keeps telling anyone who will listen that he is guilty."

"Same with the other two. Says in their files though that both showed remorse. Jim Wylie is on suicide watch because he started screaming in court when he was sentenced that he should die and that he didn't deserve to live."

Sam tossed his phone on one of the beds, "Sounds like a nice guy."

"He really does. So, what are we thinking here? Demon? Ghost?"

Sam walked over to his bag and started to pull out his suit, "Demon would be my guess. It possesses those poor bastards, makes them kill their wives, then leaves them there with the aftermath."

Artie nodded and started to look through Wylie and Snyder's financial records, "That does sound like its right up a demon's alley. Oh, speaking of demons how is the lovely Ruby doing? She kill Lilith yet or find her?" Artie asked sweetly.

Sam stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Artie. He shook his head and looked away from her eyes, "I haven't seen or talked to Ruby lately," he lied.

"You know Sam, if you are going to lie, you should at least try to be better at it."

Sam opened his mouth to respond but there was a loud knock on the door that stopped him. Sam turned away from Artie and walked over to the door. He opened it and was a little shocked to see Dean on the other side already dressed in a suit. He walked into the room and Sam really hoped that Dean wouldn't notice the tension in the room.

"Bobby and Bambi did some research on Benson and turns out the man loved his nudie bars," Dean said pulling at his tie a little.

"Wonder if the other two men also liked to visit nudie bars," Artie muttered out loud her eyes staying on the laptop.

"You look into that. Double check with Bambi if they are going to the same one then call us so we can check it out."

Sam and Artie both laughed causing Dean to frown, "What?"

"You really think Lys is going to let you check out a strip club?" Sam asked pulling on his jacket.

Dean looked at Sam and sighed, "I hate when you are right. Pyro, you and Bambi can check the strip club out. Try not to get into trouble."

"Us? We're Bennetts, we never get into trouble."

Sam and Dean shared a look but didn't say anything. Dean walked out of the room first and Sam followed. Sam closed the door and looked at Dean.

"We give them a couple of hours, three tops and then we check in," Dean said.

"Definitely. They get into way too much trouble on their own," Sam agreed.

Dean nodded. He glanced at the motel room door behind which Lyssa was working the case. He really hoped that she wouldn't get herself into trouble. He wanted to make sure that she would be safe on this hunt.

* * *

Lyssa and Artie walked into the strip club. They looked around at all the women dancing and the men watching them. Artie turned and looked at her sister with a smile on her face.

"Bet you all the men here are in happy marriages," she said.

"Haha. Let's look around and-," Lyssa started.

"And what? We have no idea what we are looking for, let alone who."

Lyssa stopped and turned to look at her sister. She hated that Artie was right. They didn't know what they were looking for and they sure as hell didn't even know if this place really did have any links to the case. She raked a hand through her hair and then turned away from Artie and watched some of the strippers dance and strip on the stage. She turned back and looked at Artie.

"Artie, my awesome little sister-," she started.

Artie stepped back, "Oh hell no, I know that look on your face. This is going to be a bad idea."

"No, it won't. Remember how when you were twelve you wanted to be an actress?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lyssa shrugged, "My plan has us channelling Demi Moore in Striptease."

Artie looked at Lyssa confused. She then shook her head, "Dean is going to veto this plan so fast."

"Not if you support me. Artie, it's the only way to figure this out. We need to go undercover."

Artie grabbed Lyssa's arm and yanked her towards the back of the club. She turned Lyssa so her sister could see the strippers giving lap dances to a bunch of drunken crazy men. She then turned and looked at Lyssa. She could see the panic in her sister's eyes.

"I very much doubt that subjecting yourself to a bunch or horny men is going to help you deal with what that bastard did to you," Artie said gently.

Lyssa swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to look at Artie, "I need to do this," she stated.

"Says who? Dean and Sam can figure this out-."

"No. We can help. We can do this," Lyssa held out her hands then shoved them back in her pockets when she noticed them shaking, "I am not a delicate little flower. I can handle this. I need to be able to handle this."

Artie's tough look on her face softened, "Why? Why do you need to handle it, Lys? No one expects you to."

Lyssa felt tears come to her eyes, "I expect me to be able to handle it. I was a liability on the last hunt. I freaked and Dean needed to bring me back. I could have gotten him killed. I need to deal with my emotional baggage if I going to stay here and be a hunter," she explained.

The Bennett sisters stood and looked at each other. Artie sighed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Lyssa's arm and pulled her out of the strip club. She then linked her arm through Lyssa's.

"Dean is going to go ballistic," Artie said smiling.

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I knew you would enjoy that."

"Of course."

Lyssa shoved her hands in her pocket and thought about what she had just planned. She looked down at the sidewalk under her feet. She knew that Dean was not going to be happy about her plan. She sighed. She was not looking forward to walking into that hotel room and talk to Dean about her plan.

* * *

"What?" Dean asked as he paced the floor. He stopped in front of Lyssa and rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt.

"Artie and I go undercover at the strip club," she said again.

Sam and Artie sat across from each other at the dinette table in the room. Both had their laptops open and were looking into and narrowing down the list of potential monsters that could be at the heart of the hunt. They were ignoring each other and also trying to ignore Dean and Lyssa even though they were currently in the room of the newlyweds.

"Undercover at the strip club doing what exactly?" Dean asked.

Lyssa crossed her arms on her chest and looked at her husband, "As strippers."

Dean stopped rolling up his right sleeve and looked up and met Lyssa's eyes. She nodded to him confirming that he had heard right and she had said strippers. He looked away from her then looked back. He rolled up his sleeve angrily and then ran a hand over his face. He was aware that the silence in the room was heavy and very awkward.

"No," was all he said.

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "Dean, you know it's a solid plan."

"Bullshit. If Pyro wants to do it fine, but you are my wife and you are not going to go up there-," he started.

"I am a person Winchester, not a possession. I do not need your permission."

Dean clenched his jaw, "Really? So, you're telling me that after all the shit you have been through with your old man that you are actually willing to take off your clothes in front of strange men?" he demanded coldly.

Sam and Artie heard his tone and looked up and finally met each other's eyes. They both turned and looked at Dean and Lyssa. They could both see the tears in Lyssa's eyes. Sam got up and walked over to his brother and sister-in-law.

"Guys, maybe we should cool it and wait until we know what is doing this?" Sam suggested softly.

"You can be such an asshole sometimes," Lyssa said still looking at Dean.

"I'm the asshole? Well excuse me for not wanting to see you emotionally damaged then you already are," Dean spat back at her.

"Fuck you. Sam, can I have the keys to your room?"

"Sure," Sam said just wanting the arguing and fighting between Dean and Lyssa to stop.

"And what are you going to do to in there?"

"It really doesn't matter because I just need to be away from you."

Artie watched as Lyssa took the key from Sam and then walked towards the door. Artie moved in front of her sister and stopped her. She knew that Lyssa needed to admit to Dean what her sister had admitted to her in the strip club.

"Lys, you need to tell him what you told me," she said.

"What did you tell her?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, shut up," Sam said firmly.

"No, Sam you shut up. She is my wife, I want to know why the hell she would want to subject herself to that kind emotional pain!" Dean yelled.

"Because I have to!" Lyssa screamed back whirling around to face Sam and Dean.

Dean flinched and took a step back at the pain he could hear in Lyssa's voice, "Baby, you don't have to do this."

Lyssa ran her hand over her face and wiped her tears away, "Yeah, I do. I can't be a weak broken little girl anymore."

Artie cursed when her phone rang. She walked over to the corner and looked at the ID screen. Bobby was calling her. She answered it noticing when Sam stepped closer to her.

"Yeah?" Artie asked watching Lyssa and Dean. Dean stepped closer to Lyssa but she stepped back from him.

"I know what is doing this," Bobby said,

"Really?"

"Yeah, the ijits gave me the lead when they visited the coroner."

"So what is it?"

"A siren."

"Bambi, you aren't broken," Dean stated softly reaching out and taking her arm. He flinched when she pulled away.

"Really? Just hearing about what happened to Rebecca Gibson had me freaking out. I became a liability on that hunt and could have gotten you, Sam or Artie killed. I need to get stronger. I need," Lyssa looked up in Dean's eyes, "I need to be like you."

Dean shook his head, "No. You don't need to be like me. You are way stronger then I will ever be."

"No, I'm not. You took on Alastair and didn't even flinch. Me, I fell apart with just a story from a journal," Lyssa answered wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I need to be able to be a real hunter without falling apart."

"You don't need to be a real hunter. You got me."

Lyssa smiled sadly, "It ends bloody or it ends sad, remember? You aren't planning to live to an old age so I got to figure out how to do this on my own."

Dean felt Lyssa's words pierce his heart. It felt like a kick in the gut. He then remembered his words from the magician hunt. He suddenly knew that that had been what Lyssa had wanted him to apologize for. He yanked her in his arms and held her tight against him. He kissed her on the forehead and brushed the strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ears.

"Bambi, I'm sorry," he told her.

Lyssa shook her head and pulled away, "Doesn't matter. I am still going through with my plan."

"Hey guys, Bobby called," Artie said walking over to them.

"Does he know what we're hunting?" Dean asked letting go of Lyssa when she pulled away from him completely.

"A siren," Sam answered.

"Like the Odyssey?" Lyssa and Dean asked at the same time.

Artie smirked, "Yep. They use to sing the sailors to the rocky coast to their deaths."

"A strip club," Lyssa muttered. "A modern-day version of the siren's song. Except this time, the men come to them. They don't have to call them," she explained when Dean looked at her confused.

"That's exactly what Bobby said," Sam said.

Artie looked at Lyssa, "I guess our plan is a go then."

Lyssa didn't look at Dean, "Yeah, it is."

Artie nodded. She walked over to her laptop and closed it, "Better get my beauty sleep then. I'm going to need it."

Sam watched her leave. He then looked at Dean and Lyssa and realized that he didn't want to be in that room either. He walked over to his laptop and closed it as well. He then grabbed it a long with the few books that he had brought into the room. He turned and looked at Lyssa and Dean. He smiled and caught the key to his room when Lyssa tossed it at him.

"I'll do some more research. Bobby is doing research as well so between the two of us, hopefully we can find a way to kill them," Sam said.

"All right," Dean said.

"Hey, Sam," Lyssa said.

"Yeah?"

"Could you try to not piss Artie off? I," she shrugged, "I'll need her to be my rock tomorrow."

Sam nodded, "I'll try my best."

Sam saw Lyssa nod. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath then moved down the hall to the door he shared with Artie. He pushed it open and found Artie sitting on one of the beds clicking away on her laptop. She looked up and glanced at him.

"I know we haven't been getting along-," he started.

"Understatement," Artie said.

Sam sighed, "I think that the plan you and Lys came up with was a good one."

Artie looked at him, "You don't have a problem with it?"

Sam stood and appeared to think about it. He then shook his head, "No, I don't have a problem with it. It would be a good idea to have someone inside the strip club who can actually be friends with the girls. And I doubt any of the girls would be open and talk to me or Dean."

Artie nodded. She looked away from him and focused on the laptop in front of her. Part of her wished that Sam would have had a problem with the plan. She knew logically that it was a good plan; hell, she was pretty sure Dean knew that somewhere in his head. She just knew that it was part worry part jealousy for Dean. He was worried about Lyssa's mental state and that taking her clothes off in front of strange men would hurt her more. But she knew that deep down it was jealousy. Dean didn't want any other man seeing Lyssa naked. Artie had secretly hoped for the same reaction from Sam. She had wanted Sam to be angry and veto the plan as well. She had wanted to see that reaction so badly. She had hoped that Sam would still care about her in some way. Having him veto the plan would have told her he was secretly jealous and that he didn't want another man seeing her naked. However, that hadn't been his reaction. He had been calm and actually accepted the plan as a good solid on and not said a word against it. She blinked her eyes hating that tears formed. She glanced over at Sam.

He had set up his laptop at the table and was quickly typing away on it. She saw him bite his lip and found herself smiling a little. He usually did that when he was deep in thought over something serious. She looked away and back at her own screen. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a slow deep breath. She told herself not to think about Sam and instead focus on the case. She opened her eyes and went back to checking the myths about sirens. She sighed as the search engine came up with a fair amount hits. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lyssa braided her hair over her shoulder mindful of Dean's eyes on her. They hadn't said much to each other since Sam and Artie had left. She knew that Dean had a lot to say to her but he didn't want to blow up at her. She turned and watched him from his spot on the couch. Lucky was laying beside him the kitten's head resting against Dean's leg. She got up from the bed and walked over to the television and shut it off. Dean looked at her.

"Let's hear it," she said softly.

"Hear what?" Dean asked.

"You know what. I know that look you are wearing. You are not done telling me how much you hate this plan. So go on, finish telling me."

Dean walked up at his wife. He had sat there thinking about what she had said. He hated what she had told him but he was glad that she had been honest with him at least. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back smiling at the fact that her favourite thing to wear to bed was one of his t-shirts. He looked into her brown eyes and saw how determined she was to go through with this plan.

"I do hate this plan. I hate it so much that I am seriously considering locking you in the closet to stop you," Dean said.

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "Not surprised."

Dean took Lyssa's hand and held it. He then ran his hand down her hand to her wrist. He raised her hand so she could see the scar on her wrist and the scars that ran down her arm, "These are why I can't let you do this. You were in enough pain to hurt yourself. All because of what that son of bitch did to you. I can't take the risk of letting you go through with this plan and risk this," he looked at Lyssa's scars, "happening again."

Lyssa blinked back the tears in her eyes. She shook her head and pulled her hand away from Dean and reached up to stroke his cheek, "I can handle it, Dean. I can handle the pain that comes up. I just," she gave Dean a soft smile, "I need you to support me in this, Winchester. Can you do that?"

Dean swore and yanked Lyssa closer and held her tight in his arms, "You better be able to handle it, Bambi. The second I think you can't, I am going to carry you out of there myself."

"Does that mean you're going to support me in doing it?" Lyssa asked pulling away.

"Do I really have a choice here?"

"You always have a choice, Dean."

Lyssa watched Dean. She could see the struggle in his eyes on whether or not to support her and actually let her do it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the cord to the amulet and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You are still allowed to hate it and support me at the same time," she told him softly.

"Thank god," Dean said relieved, "I was real worried I actually had to like the plan and support you."

Lyssa smiled, "Haha."

Dean kissed her on the lips softly, "Be careful, Bambi. And if you can't handle it, call me, and I will come and get you."

Lyssa nodded, "You'll be my first call."

Dean picked Lyssa up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her on it and smiled when she pulled him down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He held her as she curled around his body. He watched as she drifted off to sleep. He laid awake stroking her hair wondering if he really could let her go through with her plan without worrying too much. He closed his eyes and held her closer to him. He thought about the cuts that lined his wife's arms. He held her closer and hoped that she could handle it. The last thing he wanted was for her to cut again.

* * *

Sam walked into Dean and Lyssa's room. He saw Dean pacing in the kitchenette looking at his cell phone. Sam pulled out his own cell phone and checked to see if he had any calls from Bobby. There was nothing. He tossed it on the table and turned to look at Dean. He held the file in his hands tighter. The night before there had been another victim.

"Lys call yet?" Sam asked knowing that Dean was worried sick about Lyssa and Artie who had left that morning to go to the strip club to work as strippers.

"No. Tell me why I can't go down there again?" Dean asked looking up at Sam.

"You promised not to," Sam said.

Dean stood there and looked at the ceiling, "Yeah. Rule number one, Sammy, never make promises to your wife."

"I'll remember that," Sam walked over to Dean and handed him the file, "There was another murder last night."

Dean sighed, "Seriously?"

Dean opened the file. He looked at the picture of Lenny Bristol and read the file. He raised an eyebrow then looked up at Sam.

"He killed his mom?" Dean asked.

"Well, she was the woman he was closest to."

Dean nodded. He read the police report and walked over to the table. He sat down. He glanced up from the file and saw Sam's phone on the table. He glanced over to Sam and saw Sam walk into the washroom and shut the door. He dropped the report on the table and grabbed Sam's cell phone. He checked the contacts. He saw a number he didn't recognize. He didn't hesitate and he dialled it and waited.

"Hello," he heard Ruby answer, "Hello? Sam?"

Dean hung up the phone. He tossed it back on the table. He ran his hand over his face. He looked up when Sam walked out of the washroom. He had to fight back the desire to punch his brother square in the face. The feeling of betrayal was the only feeling he had at the moment and it was running strong and deep. He had given everything for Sam including his own soul and his kid brother still couldn't give him the only thing he wanted; Sam away Ruby.

"You okay?" Sam asked being able to read the look on Dean's face.

"I'm worried about Bambi, that's all," Dean lied. He looked away glad that he had somehow perfected the art of lying to Sam's face. Too bad that it also hurt whenever his brother actually believed him.

* * *

Lyssa looked in the mirror. She looked pale and she had large circles under her eyes. She sighed and glanced at her cell phone on the small make up table in front of her. She knew that Dean was at the hotel expecting her to call saying she couldn't handle it. She sighed and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She then grabbed a sponge and started to put on her foundation. She was determined to do this. She turned when someone leaned against the table beside her. She turned and saw a woman in her late thirties wearing too much of every form of makeup and too little amount of clothing. The next thing that Lyssa noticed was the woman's hazel eyes. They were sad and distant. Lyssa offered her a soft smile.

"I'm Lyssa," she said softly.

"Clara. I noticed you sitting there glancing at your phone. Then I noticed these," she grabbed Lyssa's left hand and looked at her wedding bands, "Honey, if you need the money, I would suggest pawning these," Clara said looking at Lyssa with a questionable look on her face.

Lyssa pulled her hand away, "I'm not doing this for money. My husband would rob a bank before he let me do this for money."

"Then why are you here?"

Lyssa looked at the mirror. She then rolled up her left sleeve and showed Clara the scars, "I'm doing this because I don't want to wake up every morning scared of every man who just happens to glance my way. I am tired of living in fear and pain."

Lyssa watched as Clara nodded. Lyssa watched as she walked away. Lyssa looked back at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath. It was time to get ready and to go out there and put on the show of her life.

* * *

Artie tossed her bikini top aside as she danced on the stage to 'Cherry Pie'. The men in the crowd disappeared as she danced. She waltzed over to the pole in the middle of the stage. She jumped on it and swung around.

As she danced she kept her eyes focused on the other girls. She watched them and tried to focus more on the ones that appeared to be getting really friendly with their customers. So far that hadn't narrowed down the field; it had only made every stripper a potential siren.

She walked down the center cat walk to the smaller stage. She stopped when she saw Dean and another man walk into the club. Dean did not look happy at all about being back in the club. Artie walked around the stage and picked up all the money that the men were handing out. She gave one last spin around the pole and then the music stopped. She smiled and winked at the men. She walked around the stage and picked up her clothes then left. She stopped when she saw Dean trying to get her attention. She pulled her bikini top on quickly and walked over to where Dean sat with the other man. She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward letting the other man get a nice view of her breasts. She smiled at them and looked between Dean and the man.

"I saw you two walk in. So, what can I do for you two hot studs?" she asked winking at them.

"Well, I think you should dance for my friend here," Dean said clasping the man on the shoulder.

"No, really it's fine," the man said.

"Your friend have a name?" Artie asked walking over to him.

"Nick Monroe. I am going to get us some drinks," Dean got up from the table and winked at Artie.

Artie kicked out Nick's chair and kicked apart his legs. She began to dance in between them moving her hips slowly. She watched as Nick looked at her and bit his lip as he leaned back in his chair.

"Might nice of your friend to buy you a dance," Artie said turning around and slowly undoing her bikini top and letting it fall down slowly.

"I just met him today. Him and his partner," Nick answered.

"No wonder he brought you a dance. He's gay."

Artie turned and smiled at Nick. She saw him smile back. She danced around and kept her eyes on him. She knew that there was something about this guy that Dean did not like.

"No partner as in FBI. I'm an agent too," Nick offered.

Bingo, Artie thought smiling. "Really? FBI, wow that is impressive," Artie leaned forward and blew him a kiss, "I think I am going to give you another dance on the house. I mean it's not every day that we have FBI agents that would rather enjoy the dances instead of drag us off to lock up."

Nick smiled, "I doubt you have ever spent a day in lock up ever," he said.

Artie smirked, "You'd be surprised."

* * *

Sam stood behind Cara's chair and watched the security videos. They had discovered that the blood of the infected men had suddenly disappeared. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. They had only watched three hours of the footage and he felt like his brain was going to explode in his head.

"I don't see anyone," Cara said turning in her chair to look at Sam.

"I know. We have to keep looking though. Whoever took that blood tampered with evidence and has to be held accountable," Sam said looking at Cara.

Cara nodded. She then stood up and stretched, "Well, you are welcomed to sit here and look through the footage but you are going to be doing it alone," she said.

"What?"

"I missed lunch and I don't know about you, but my stomach is starting to growl."

As if on cue, Sam's stomach did growl. Sam smiled as Cara laughed a little. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. He looked at Cara and moved his arm towards the door.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Thank you, Agent Stiles, but how do you know that I am a lady?"

Sam smiled at Cara's wink and followed her out the door, "You can call me Sam. And I know a lady when I see one."

Sam loved the sound of Cara's laughter. It seemed almost musical and bounced off the walls of the hallway. Sam groaned inwardly when his cell phone rang. He saw Cara smile at him then turn the corner. Sam stopped and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at it and saw that it was Dean calling him. He sighed and pressed the button and answered it.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Find anything yet?" Dean asked.

"No, the blood samples are still missing. We're watching the surveillance footage."

Dean sighed, "Bobby call?"

"No, but I know that he is on his way. Did the girls find anything?"

"I haven't seen Bambi and Pyro didn't say anything so I don't think so."

"Well, I am going to keep looking at the footage. You keep Nick occupied."

"Yeah, about that, Pyro is keeping him busy right at the moment. I think he's moving in on your territory, Sammy."

Sam looked up and saw Cara lean around the corner holding up a bottle of apple juice. He nodded and she smiled and disappeared around the corner again. "I very much doubt that Artemis is going to run off with some stranger," Sam answered.

"I dunno, Sam the way you have treated her lately, I'd put my money on Nick."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Call me if you find anything."

Sam hung up his phone. He walked around the corner and saw Cara sitting at a table waiting for him. He smiled and walked over to her. He sat across from her and took the sandwich that she offered him.

"That looked like it was one important phone call," she commented.

"My partner, sometimes he gets impatient and demands answers," Sam answered.

"And you don't have any answers."

"Not right now. I'm sure that we will soon though."

Sam smiled at Cara when she smiled at him. He ate the sandwich. He didn't know what it was but he liked Cara. He just felt pulled towards her in some way. However he pushed those feelings aside and tried to focus on the case. He didn't want another person to get killed. He hoped that Dean and the girls found something.

* * *

Dean looked at the stage and heard the song 'Stronger' by Britney Spears start. He watched as Lyssa came out on the stage. He saw that she was dressed in a suit and had a fedora. He watched as she danced around and pulled off the suit jacket and tossed it aside. He leaned back in his chair and looked away. He fought every urge to get up and walk down there and pull his wife off the stage. He would have given anything not to have her have to do that. He sighed and turned to watch her again. She ripped off the pants of the suit and was wearing a nude bikini that was covered in sequences. He watched as she turned around the pole. He felt his pants grow tighter and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Hey, who's the hot number?" Nick asked handing Dean a drink and sitting across the table from him.

"I don't know, I didn't catch the name," Dean said knocking back the drink.

He watched as Nick turned his attention to Lyssa. He bit the side of his mouth to stop from screaming at Nick to not watch his wife. Dean turned and watched the stage again. He saw Lyssa take off her bikini top and toss it aside. He turned and glanced at Nick when the other man whistled.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him.

Nick looked at Dean, "I was just whistling. I mean, she is a looker," he said.

Dean frowned, "Didn't your father ever, I don't know teach you that women do not appreciate being whistled at?"

Nick shrugged, "My dad was gone a lot growing up. It was really just me and my big brother," he said.

Dean felt a pang of sympathy for the other man, "That's rough. I know what that's like."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, a younger one. Our dad was gone a lot too. It was just us."

Nick nodded, "You think that it brings you together but it doesn't really. First chance he got, my older brother bailed on us."

Dean took another long sip of his drink. For the moment he forgot about Lyssa down there on the stage taking her clothes off. Instead he thought about Sam leaving John and him when he had gone away to college. No matter how hard Dean tried, he still felt hurt and a strong stab of pain when he thought about that day. Sam had just packed up and left. The first chance he got he had bailed to get a normal happy life. Even though Sam had come back and had stayed, Dean could still feel the strain on their relationship. Hell, it was even worse now because his brother trusted a demon and not him.

"Dean," Nick said breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. He snapped back to reality and realized that Lyssa was off the stage and there was another dancer there.

"I asked what your favorite music is."

Dean smiled, "Classic Rock. Nothing beats it."

Nick smiled back, "Hell yes. Classic Rock is where it's at."

Dean nodded. He looked at Nick. He liked this young kid. He seemed to be all right for a fed.

* * *

Lyssa threw up again in the toilet. She never EVER wanted to do that again. She raked a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. She promised herself she was not going to let this break her even more. No, she was going to take what she had experienced that night and use it to make her stronger. Otherwise she knew that Dean would be right; there would be more scars lining her arms. She turned when Artie walked into the room with Lyssa's bag. Lyssa smiled at her and leaned against the wall.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Artie said again.

"I know but I need to. Deep down I needed to. See anything weird?" Lyssa asked.

"No. You?"

"Nothing."

As if on cue, Lyssa's phone rang. She dug in her bag and pulled it out. She flipped it open and placed it on speaker phone.

"Hello," she said.

"About time I heard from you. I was getting worried," Bobby said.

"We're okay, Bobby. Did you find anything out about the siren?" Artie asked.

"Sam didn't tell you?"

"No," both girls answered.

"Damn that ijit. I found out that sirens don't really sing, they have a toxin or poison that gets into the man's system."

"Like a drug," Lyssa said.

"Does she infect them during sex?" Artie asked.

"Maybe."

"Wow, that's one hell of an STD," Artie added.

"Once she has dosed them, though she has to watch her back. If she gets a taste of her own medicine, it's over."

"Her own venom can kill her?" Lyssa asked.

"Yep, just like a snake."

Artie sighed, "Well, that should be easy. All we have to do is wait for the siren to infect someone else. Great."

Lyssa thought about it, "Bobby did Sam and Dean say what they were going to do?"

"Sam said something about going to go get the blood at the hospital," Bobby answered.

"I'll go check on him," Artie said walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"And I'll go get Dean. Thanks for the help, Bobby."

"Lyssa, you mind telling me why the hell you thought it was all right to go into the lion's den and put yourself in danger?"

Lyssa rolled her eyes and cursed Dean for telling Bobby. "Dean told you."

"Yes, he did. It was dangerous."

"I know and apparently I did it for nothing. Artie and I didn't find anything."

She heard Bobby sigh, "Just get out of there as fast as you can. And next time you and your sister come up with a crazy ass plan, don't do it."

Lyssa smiled, "I'll try."

"All right. And keep an eye on your damn husband. He's a Winchester; they tend to get into trouble."

"Yeah, I know."

Lyssa hung up. She stood up and began digging through her bag for her street clothes. She sighed getting this horrible feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong on this hunt.

* * *

Artie picked the lock to the back door to the medical center. She smiled as it opened. She put away her pick lock set and reminded herself to tell Lyssa later that she actually picked a lock without either of the Winchesters assisting her. She walked inside and shut the door behind her softly. She walked down the back halls. She turned around a corner and jumped when she heard a yell. She looked around her. She saw the blinds of an office move. She walked closer.

She stepped close to the office and managed to peak in one of the windows. She saw a couple having sex on the desk in the room. She smirked.

"Well, I guess they're burning the midnight oil," she whispered.

She turned about the walk away. She stopped and looked back when she saw the woman push the man down on the desk. She could see the tattoo on his chest. She saw the protection sigil. She then looked up at his face. Her heart dropped when she saw that it was Sam having sex with the woman. She closed her eyes.

"When I open them, this is going to be some horrible dream," she muttered.

She opened her eyes but still saw Sam and the woman having sex. She turned to walk away but she stopped. "Fuck that. I am not going to be like Lys," she said.

She turned back around and walked around the office until she found the door. She shoved it open. She walked in the room and smiled when Sam shoved the woman away. The woman grabbed her lab coat and pulled it around her.

"Well, Sammy, funny meeting you here," Artie stated.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded.

"Artie, Sam's ex-girlfriend. He suggested that we should get some space from each other. And you are?"

Sam stood up pulling up his pants, "Artemis, this isn't the time or the place. We are working."

Artie laughed, "Seriously? Working? Is that what they call it now?"

"Ah, I'm going to go," the woman said getting dressed.

Artie stood there and looked at Sam. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the woman finished getting dressed and then left the office slamming the door behind her. Artie shook her head and bent down. She grabbed Sam's shoe and tossed it at him. He caught it and glared at her.

"You know, I know that Dean is your big brother and everything and that you look up at him, but dammit Sam, did you have to cheat like him too?" she demanded.

"It's not cheating! We aren't together!" Sam yelled.

"Right. Wow, I forgot Sam, how silly of me to think that even though we weren't together anymore that you would still love me!"

Sam's features softened, "I do love you."

Artie shook her head and let out a hurt laugh, "No, you don't. There is only one woman you have ever really loved, Sam and she is buried six feet under. Jess is where it begins and ends for you. I was an idiot to even think that I would even register as someone for you to love. At least Dean, emotionally stunted and damn near broken man that he is, had the fucking balls to take a leap of faith and let himself love Lys. But you," Artie wiped away her tears, "you can't let go of Jess and this damn vendetta against Lilith long enough to see that I jumped in and let myself love you with everything I had."

Sam opened his mouth to say he was sorry but Artie just turned and left the room. He sat back down on the desk and looked at his shoe. Suddenly having sex with Cara seemed like the worse idea he could have ever thought of.

* * *

Dean dialed Lyssa's cell phone. He cursed thinking to himself that Dr. Cara had been the siren all along. Nick had told him about the flowers and he had done some digging. Turns out Cara was new in town and had a dead husband.

"Dean, I am-," Lyssa started.

"Cara is the siren," Dean blurted out.

"Huh? What?"

"Dr. Cara Roberts. She's the siren and Sam is with her right now. Oh, and bonus, my idiot brother isn't answering his cell phone."

Lyssa was silent for a moment, "How did you find out Cara was the siren?"

"Nick told me about the flowers."

"Nick?"

Dean shook his head, "An FBI agent. He told me-."

"Wait, stop. Dean, stop and think about this. Why would an FBI agent show up to investigate these murders? There is nothing weird about them at all. And the murders don't cross state lines. Dean, it's not in their jurisdiction."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "You don't believe me."

"It's not about believing you, Dean. Think about this logically. Why would the FBI send an agent to investigate murders where the killers have confessed? There is no reason at all. Did you call to check if this guy was for real? Did you ask-?"

"You know, I expected this from Sam but not from you," Dean stated not wanting to hear anymore from Lyssa. All he wanted was for one person to trust him. He knew Sam didn't anymore, so Dean had counted on his wife to be that person.

"Expected what from Sam exactly? For him to ask questions? What the hell is going on with you, Dean? We are working a case here. You know, together as a team; you, me, Sam and Artie."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, cause Sam has been all about the teamwork lately."

"Dammit, Dean how isn't' the time to get on Sam's case. We need to focus on-."

"I need to call Sam again."

Lyssa stood there shocked when Dean hung up on her. She closed her phone and shook her head. She walked down the sidewalk her hands shoved in her pockets wondering what the hell was wrong with Dean. She felt her phone vibrate again. She quickly pulled it out and wondered if it wasn't Dean calling her back.

"Hello," she answered.

"Lys, I am heading to the only good bar in this two bit town. Meet me there," Artie said.

"Artie, we are working a case."

"Not now we aren't."

Lyssa heard the dial tone. She flipped her phone shut and stood on the sidewalk. "Has everyone in my family lost their cotton-picking minds?!" she demanded loudly.

She looked around and realized that a few people had stopped to look at her. She muttered under her breath and started walking down the sidewalk again. She really hoped that Sam was still working the case. He was currently the only hope they had of solving it.

* * *

Sam walked down the hall and ran his hand over his face. Hours earlier, Dean had called him and basically told him that he couldn't trust him anymore. All because Sam had slept with Cara and Dean was convinced that Cara was the siren. Sam shook his head and pulled the key for his room out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. He walked in the room. He shut the door and the frowned when he saw Nick sitting on one of the beds.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Before Nick could answer, Sam felt someone grab him from behind. He turned and saw Dean. He slammed Dean into the door but Dean hung on and then placed a knife against Sam's throat. Sam was confused. He then glanced back at Nick and suddenly it all fit. Sam realized that it was odd for another FBI agent to show up. Also Nick had told Dean the tip about the flowers. Sam shook his head.

"You are one ugly stripper," he spat at Nick.

Nick stood up and smiled, "That maybe but a woman wasn't what your brother wanted. He has a lovely wife that fulfills his needs. What he did want was a brother. Someone to always be there for him."

Sam wished that he could say that what the siren said didn't hurt. But it did. He didn't show it though, "So, what's your plan now? Kill us?"

Nick shook his head. He walked over to Sam and grabbed the lower part of Sam's face. He squeezed Sam's cheeks forcing Sam to open his mouth. The siren then opened its mouth and squirted a clear watery substance into Sam's mouth. The siren then let go of Sam's mouth and stepped back. Sam swallowed the liquid. Dean let him go and they both stated at the siren.

"The plan is you two fight over me. Whoever wins can have me forever," the siren said smiling.

Sam turned and looked at Dean. He smiled slightly. He was going to enjoy beating Dean up.


	104. Chapter 104

Lyssa walked into the bar. She let the door slam and walked over to the bar where she saw Artie sitting. She leaned against the bar and watched as Artie knocked back another shot. Her sister had about eight shots lined up in front of her.

"You better have a fucking fabulous reason for this. We have a siren running around town and-," Lyssa started.

"I saw Sam having sex with some woman," Artie stated flatly.

Lyssa was shocked. She grabbed a shot and knocked it back, "Are you sure it was Sam? Like our Sam?"

"Oh, I am sure. I confronted him about it. Apparently the Winchester brothers are a lot more alike than we though."

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "You and Sam are broken up."

"So? Since when has Sam been the one to have meaningless sex with women? Especially with one involved in the case."

Lyssa frowned, "Involved with the case?"

Artie knocked back another shot and looked at Lyssa, "That doctor chick that was testing the blood. That's who Sam had sex with."

"Wait... Wasn't that doctor's name, Cara?"

Artie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

Lyssa knocked back another shot. She thought about what Dean had said about Cara being the siren. She then thought about the FBI agent Nick. She grabbed another shot but stopped. It suddenly clicked in her head. Nick was the siren and was playing them all by sending them on after Cara. She slammed the shot on the bar top and dug in her bag for money. She threw the money on the counter and then grabbed Artie's arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Artie demanded as Lyssa pulled her away from the bar.

"We have a problem. Nick is the siren," Lyssa said continuing to drag Artie away from the bar.

"Oh," Artie sighed, "But I wanted to get drunk."

* * *

Sam and Dean faced each other in the hotel room. Dean held the knife tight in his hand as he stared at Sam.

"I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in Hell, maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone," Dean said.

Sam clenched his jaw, "That so?"

"And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stiff. The lies, the secrets."

"Oh, yeah? What secrets, Dean?"

"The phone calls to Ruby for a start."

"So what? Now, I need your say to make a phone call?"

"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?"

"None of your business."

It took all of Dean's self control not to lunge out at Sam. He shook his head, "See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs."

"Okay, fine. You know why I didn't tell you about Ruby and how we're hunting down Lilith? It's because you're too weak to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near."

"That's crap."

Sam smiled, "You're too busy sitting around whining about all the souls you tortured in Hell. Boo hoo."

Dean had had enough. He threw the knife at Sam. Sam moved and lunged at Dean. Sam landed the first punch but Dean soon followed it with one of his own. They stood in the middle of the room punching each other over and over. Sam then hit Dean with a punch to his jaw and sent Dean flying into the dividing wall. Dean crashed to the floor.

"You're not standing in my way anymore," Sam told Dean picking him up. He punched Dean some more convinced that he was going to win.

* * *

Lyssa raced down the hall. She heard Artie following behind her. She turned the corner and jumped when at the end of the hall the door to Sam and Artie's room flew open and landed on the floor with Sam laying on it. It had been broken right off the hinges by the force of Dean spearing Sam. Lyssa watched as Dean stood up and looked down at Sam lying on the floor.

"Dean, no!" she yelled running down the hall.

Dean turned and looked at Lyssa running towards him. He saw the axe in the glass case. He broke the glass but was shoved away from it when Lyssa crashed into him. He shoved her off and reached for the axe again.

Lyssa shoved Dean so his back was against the wall. She looked into his eyes and tried to read him. His mind was completely and utterly blank.

"Do it. Do it for me, Dean. Kill Sam," Nick said from behind her.

"Dean, baby, don-t," Lyssa started. She didn't finish. Dean's fist connected with her jaw and she fell to the side.

Artie cursed and raced to Sam's side. She grabbed him and tried to pull him away as Dean grabbed the axe. She then shielded Sam with her body.

"Tell me how weak I am, Sam, huh? How I hold you back," Dean told Sam swinging the axe over his head.

Artie flinched. She shoved Sam against the wall trying desperately to make them a smaller target. She sighed in relief when Bobby grabbed the top of the axe and pulled it away from Dean. He then stabbed Dean in the shoulder. Dean cried out.

Lyssa held her chin and sat up. She watched as Nick ran down the hall. Sam screamed no and Bobby threw the knife. It hit Nick in the middle of the back. Lyssa pushed herself to her feet. She watched as Dean turned to look at her. She watched as tears formed in his eyes.

"Bambi-," he started.

"Right now, I really don't want to hear it. We need to get the hell out of here," she said.

Dean nodded. He turned and looked at Sam, "Pack up, we're going."

Sam nodded. He looked at Artie and reached to take her hand. She stood up though and kept out of his way. He pushed himself to his feet. He knew that being stuck in a car with Artie, Lyssa and Dean was going to be very awkward and silent.

* * *

Bobby watched as Lyssa patched up Dean's shoulder. He winced for Dean as Lyssa pressed hard on the medical tape making sure it was sticking to the skin and holding down the gaze. Lyssa then stepped back and walked away from Dean. Bobby reached into the cooler and handed her a soda when she walked over to him.

"You know, it isn't his fault," he told her.

Lyssa's eyes looked around the empty warehouse area they had stopped in. There were old abandoned buildings around that were surrounded by half rusted and semi new equipment. She glanced at Bobby, "I know," she whispered.

Bobby looked at the bruise forming on her chin. "He'll beat himself up enough for that. You don't have to help him."

Lyssa took a long sip from the soda, "I know. I just," Lyssa paused and looked away from Bobby, "I've been hit by a lot of men in my life. I never thought I'd have to add the name of the man I love to the list."

Bobby nodded. He watched as Sam, Dean and Artie walked over to them. Sam had been trying to talk to Artie but she had been doing a great job of ignoring him. "If it helps, it was the siren's blood in him that made him do it," Bobby told her.

"That just makes me want to hit him even more for not figuring out that Nick was a fake agent," Lyssa answered before Sam, Dean and Artie reached them.

"Ah, Bobby thanks for coming," Dean said standing in front of Bobby. He tried not to stare at the bruise on Lyssa's face. Every time he glanced at it, tears came to his eyes and he felt like bawling. He had done exactly what he had always promised not to; hurt her.

"Drove as fast as I could to get here in time. Of course it only took one phone call to find out that Nick Monroe wasn't a real agent," Bobby explained handing Sam, Dean and Artie bottles of soda.

"Soda?" Sam asked slightly surprised.

"Well, you're driving aren't ya?" Bobby asked.

Sam and Dean were silent and opened their bottle of soda. Bobby watched them and felt like shaking them both. They were acting just like their father at the moment. Both wore a brooding look on their faces mixed with guilt. "You know, you two shouldn't feel so bad about falling under the siren's spell. They are tricky little bustards," Bobby explained.

Dean didn't answer. All he had to do was look at Lyssa's face to know that he should blame himself. He sipped his cola and just looked at his wife. He had sworn to himself that he would give her a better life then the one she had left behind. But he hadn't. He had hit her just like all the other men in her life. He looked down at the ground.

"Well, I'm going to head out," Bobby said tossing his empty bottle of soda aside, "You four call me if need my help."

Lyssa tossed her own bottle of soda aside and hugged Bobby, "We will. You take care."

"You too."

"Thanks for helping us, Bobby," Artie said stepping forward and also giving the older hunter a hug.

"I'll always help you all. You ijits are the closest thing to a family that I got."

Sam smiled slightly at that. He nodded as Bobby climbed into his car and drove off. Sam glanced over at Dean. His brother was staring at the ground and kicking around rocks with his shoes. Sam turned and glanced at Artie and Lyssa. Lyssa was watching Dean and Sam could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to do was forgive Dean for what had happened. Artie on the other hand was avoiding looking at Sam and had turned her back towards him and was glancing at the sky. Sam knew that it was up to him to start the conversation about what had happened with Dean. No one else would.

"Dean, what I said back there, I didn't," Sam started and took a deep breath, "I didn't mean it. That was the siren talking," he finished and looked at Dean. He hoped that his older brother would believe him.

Dean turned and looked at Sam. He saw in his little brother's eyes that Sam really wanted him to believe what he was saying. Dean nodded, "I know. Let's forget about it," he said in agreement. The truth was Dean was really wondering if what Sam had said had anything to do with the siren if it was really just how his little brother felt.

"Okay. Good. So, we're good?"

"Yeah, Sammy, we're good."

Lyssa took a deep breath as she watched the exchange between Sam and Dean. She could hear Dean's thoughts and knew that at the moment the truce that the two brothers had was on the verge of shattering. She reached up and gently touched the bruise on her chin. She knew that Dean hadn't meant to hit her. Hell, she could hear his thoughts and could hear how guilty he felt. She took a deep breath and walked over to Sam and Dean. Sam gave her a smile then walked away from them. She heard him climb into the impala and knew that he was giving them some space.

"Bambi, I am so sorry," Dean said reaching up and gently touching the bruise on her face.

"I know, Dean. And I am sorry for being such a bitch about this and pushing you away," Lyssa answered.

"I hit you."

"No, you didn't," Lyssa then saw Dean give her a confused look, "Okay, physically you did hit me but you were under the siren's spell. I know your heart Dean; you would never raise your hand to me. I know you wouldn't."

Dean nodded. He pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips. He felt her wrap her arms around him and pull him close. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. She gave him a soft smile. He kissed her on the forehead and gave her a smile back.

"You, Bambi, are too forgiving," he whispered.

"I have to be. You make a shitload of mistakes."

Artie watched Dean and Lyssa make up. She smiled and slowly made her way back to the impala. She was glad that what had happened with the siren hadn't messed up Dean and Lyssa's marriage. She knew though that the same could not be said for her and Sam. She knew that there was no fixing what had happened to her and Sam's relationship. She couldn't trust him anymore. There was no getting around that. She opened the back passenger door of the impala. She climbed in and slammed it. She saw Sam glance at her but she didn't look at him. She looked down at her sneakers and shoved her hands in her pockets. For the first time in a long time, she thought about going back home. She rested her head on the back of the seat. She stared at the tan roof of the impala and wondered if she could find a reversal spell. No one had talked about it since they had arrived in the Supernatural land, so Artie now wondered it if was even possible. She closed her eyes and thought maybe she would do some research and see if she could find a reversal spell. If she did, then she would think about what to do next.

* * *

"Ow," Dean said as Lyssa placed an ice pack on his face. He saw her roll her eyes, "What? It hurts."

"What a big baby," Lyssa answered walking away from the bed.

She stretched and walked over to the couch where she had dropped her bag. She didn't even pay that much attention to the puke green shag carpet or the acid yellow walls that matched it inside the motel room. She smiled slightly when she remembered how excited she use to be back home to see the weird motel rooms the boys would stay in. Now they all seemed to blend together into one large motel room of weird decorating. She dug through her bag and started to pull out the outfit she had worn at the strip club. She had just stuffed it in her bag in a hurry to get out of the club. She tossed it on the couch beside the bag. She then went back to digging for her last clean t-shirt which she was sure she had put in the bag.

"Bambi," Dean said.

"I know, I'll get you some pie in a minute," Lyssa said pulling out the t-shirt that she had been looking for. It was one of Dean's and she liked to wear it to bed.

"I wasn't going to ask for pie," Dean saw Lyssa turn slightly and the look that she gave him, "All right, not yet. I was going to ask about the club," he said softly, "I watched you dance."

Lyssa snorted, "Dance? Is that code for stripping now?"

"Yeah. You okay, babe?"

Dean watched as Lyssa kept her back towards him. She pulled off her t-shirt and bra and tossed them on the couch. She pulled on the t-shirt and then pulled off her jeans and they landed on the couch on top of her shirt and bra. Dean knew that his wife was avoiding his question.

"I am not avoiding," she said walking to the fridge and opening the door.

"You know, you are going to need to stop reading my mind."

"I'll stop doing that when you start to actually talk about your feelings."

Dean sighed, "You're avoiding."

"I am fine, Dean. I'm not sitting in a corner freaking out."

Dean watched as Lyssa pulled the pie they had bought from a roadside diner out and set it on the counter. "I can see that you aren't freaking out now. I want to know if you freaked out after you were on the stage," he said watching as Lyssa cut two slices of pie and placed them on plates.

"I was fine," she said placing the pie back in the fridge.

"You are lying."

"You want your pie or not?"

Dean glared at her, "You drive a hard bargain, Bambi."

"I know."

Lyssa carried the pie to the bed. She handed Dean a plate and sat beside him. She gave him a peck on the cheek. She glanced at her cell phone when it vibrated on the nightstand. She saw that it was Artie and decided that she could always call her sister back. At the moment, she wanted to spend a quiet moment with her husband.

* * *

Artie tossed her cell on the bed. She ran her hands over her face. She turned back and looked at the laptop on the coffee table. She had found a potential reversal spell. She had read it through a hundred times trying to make sure that it was the right one. She still wasn't sure. She had hoped to ask Lyssa for her opinion. Her sister though seemed to be wrapped up in her husband at the moment. Artie sighed and closed her eyes.

"Cas, I need someone to talk to. Get your ass down here," she prayed.

She opened her eyes and jumped when Cas stood literally three inches in front of her. She shook her head and walked over to the table to grab her bottle of water.

"You know, Cassie, one of these days I am going to have to explain the concept of personal space to you," she told him taking a sip of water.

Cas looked at her confused, "Personal space?"

"Nevermind. Thanks for coming."

"I am trying to be a better guardian for you and Lyssa. I have made a lot of mistakes in the past."

Artie looked at the angel, "You knew what my father did to Lys, didn't you?"

Castiel looked down at the floor, "Yes, I did. I wanted to help but in your world, angels are not allowed to interfere."

Artie nodded, "It's not your fault Cas. Although, I really want to hit you for not telling me."

"I made Lyssa a promise. I do not break my word."

"Good. I need someone to talk to about this."

"About what?"

"My plan to go home."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. He watched as Artie grabbed the laptop and brought it over to him. He looked at the reversal spell. He then looked up at her. He knew that things between her and Sam had not been going well. He just hadn't thought that things had gone this far.

"You want to go back to your old world?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," Artie answered.

"Why?"

"Because I can't be here anymore. I can't spend the rest of my life being with Sam and looking at his face. Maybe it was a mistake coming here after all."

"It wasn't a mistake. You and Lyssa were meant to be here."

"I have no doubt that Lys was meant to be here. She and Dean are great together. But me and Sam," Artie shook her head, "I should have known we would never work."

"That does not mean you have to leave. Sam can change and then-."

"Sam is not going to change, Cas and you know it. Hell, I think you even know what he is doing with Ruby. I just know that I can't wait around and wait for him to change. I need to go and be happy without him."

Castiel looked sad, "I failed you."

Artie sighed. She placed the laptop on the table again and walked over to the angel. She hugged him, "No, you didn't."

"I should have spent more time trying to get Sam to change. He needs to change to stop all this," Cas went on.

"Castiel, this isn't your fault. I just think going back home is the best idea for everyone involved. I need to talk it over with Lys but could you do me a huge favor?" Artie asked pulling away and looking into Castiel's blue eyes.

"What?"

"Don't tell Sam or Dean anything yet. I may not leave at all. I just," Artie raked a hand through her hair, "I should be the one to tell everyone. It's my choice so I should tell them. I don't want any angels giving away my secrets. Got it?"

Cas nodded, "I'm not happy about it but I understand. Angels do tend to give away secrets that should be kept."

"Thank you, Cassie. You can go now if you want. I'll be okay."

Castiel nodded. He looked at Artie and knew that she was going to leave. He could see it in her eyes. He knew that she was only running away but there was nothing he could do about it. He flew away knowing that there was only one person left that could talk Artie out of leaving; Lyssa.

* * *

Sam banged on the door to Dean and Lyssa's room. He had just gotten a call from Bobby. They had a lead on a demon that could help them find Lilith. They had to head to Coeur D'Alene, Idaho. He stepped back when Lyssa opened the door and leaned against the door frame. She moaned when she saw the look on his face.

"No," she said.

"Bobby has a lead on another demon connected to Lilith," Sam said squeezing past Lyssa and walking in the room.

Lyssa groaned again and shut the door, "O am sick and tired of hearing the name Lilith and killing her lackey demons. How many have we killed now on our quest to gank her?"

"You mean when Dean had us hunting day and night? Ten maybe eleven."

"Eleven," Dean muttered from the bed, "Pyro fried the last one extra crispy, remember?"

Lyssa and Sam shared a look. Lyssa walked over to her duffel and grabbed a pair of jeans. She pulled them on and then slipped on a pair of flip flops. She grabbed one of Dean's plaid shirts and pulled it on as well. "I'll go and get breakfast and wake up Artie. You two try not to make any awesome plans without us," she said grabbing the keys to the impala.

"Wouldn't dream about it," Dean said smirking at her.

Lyssa rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Sam watched as Dean sat up and climbed out of bed. Sam walked over to the table and sat down as he waited while Dean pulled on some clothes and got dressed to face the day.

"So, what do we have, Sammy?" Dean asked walking over to the counter where the coffee pot sat. He started to make some coffee.

"Bobby found some murders that are happening in Idaho," Sam answered.

"He's home already?"

"No, one of his contracts called him. Bobby thinks it's a demon."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "How does he know?"

Sam looked down, "A Wiccan, Nora Havelock has been tracking it for awhile."

Dean groaned and looked at Sam. His brother made a face and shrugged. Dean turned and gently banged his head on one of the top cupboards. He really didn't want to take tips from a Wiccan. He sighed in relief when he heard the coffee machine finish brewing the coffee. He poured himself a mug and then turned back to face Sam.

"So, wait we are following tips and taking information from Wiccans now?" Dean asked.

"Bobby trusts her and so does his contact. I think we should trust her too," Sam answered.

Dean sipped the coffee, "You know what this means, right?"

Sam gave him full on confused puppy, "No, should I?"

"Once we tell Pyro about this, she is never going to shut up about Wiccans and witches being two separate and different things," Dean took another sip of his coffee, "There will be no living with her after this."

Sam looked down at the ugly shag carpet, "There is kind of no living with her now."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Did I miss something other than you two breaking up?"

"She may have walked in on me and Cara having sex."

Sam looked up and met Dean's face. Dean stared at Sam his face blank for several moments. His face then broke into a smile and he shook his head and let out a chuckle. Sam frowned and stood up. "Are you seriously laughing about this?" Sam asked.

"Hell yes I am. You got caught, Sammy and miracles upon miracles, Pyro didn't burn you all crispy. So yeah, it is kind of funny."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I am going to go get started on research."

Dean smiled as Sam turned and walked towards the door, "You do that, Sam. I'll be here laughing my ass off."

Dean heard Sam curse and then the door to the room slam shut behind his brother. Once Sam was gone, the smile slipped from Dean's face. He looked down into his coffee mug. The words Sam had said the night before began to echo in his head. He wondered if Sam might be right; maybe Dean had become the weaker hunter since coming back from Hell. He continued to sip his coffee those thoughts circling round and round in his mind like vultures did on the carcass of fresh road kill. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the thoughts away.

* * *

Lyssa banged on Artie's door. She waited two minutes then went to bang again. The door opened and Artie glared at Lyssa. Lyssa smiled at her and held up a tray with coffee in it. Artie rolled her eyes and let Lyssa in. Artie then slammed the door and raked a hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Artie asked looking at Lyssa.

"Bobby called Sam. Apparently there's a lead on another one of Lilith's demons," Lyssa answered placing the tray on the table in the room.

Artie walked over to the table and sat down, "So we're probably going after the demon, right?"

"Probably. God, I am getting so sick of hunting demons."

Artie raised an eyebrow, "Ah, Lys, you do realize that hunting demons is kind of in the job description, right?"

"I know. I mean," Lyssa sighed, "I hate it when it's a demon connected to Lilith. Sam and Dean torture it and I see that look that Sam gets on his face."

Artie was afraid to ask but she knew she had to know, "What look?"

"The look that asks Dean why he is holding back. I want to hit Sam so hard when I see it but I know it wouldn't do any good. Sam would still think that Dean should use all those tricks he learned in Hell."

Artie watched as Lyssa raked her hands through her hair. She knew what Lyssa was talking about. Watching Dean try to help Sam torture the demons to get answers was hard on her too. She could see the look in Dean's eyes and knew that the last thing Dean wanted to do was torture and hurt anyone; even if that person was a demon.

"Lys, I know that you're worried but I'm sure that Dean is going to be okay," Artie said.

Lyssa sighed and sat down on a chair at the table, "I know. And if he isn't okay, he'll just fake it until he is," Lyssa answered.

Artie nodded. She knew that now probably wasn't the best time to talk to Lyssa about wanting to go home but she had her sister alone without Sam or Dean. She decided that now was probably the best time. "Listen, Lys, I've been thinking. I want to go home."

Lyssa looked at Artie slightly confused. She then remembered that Artie had talked about going back to Bobby's for a while. Lyssa watched as Artie got up and grabbed a coffee.

"You want to head to Bobby's for a while?" she asked still watching Artie.

"No, I want to go back home. Back to the world we came from."

Artie sipped her coffee finally knew that she had to look up and face her sister. She looked up and saw the look of shock on Lyssa's face. She turned and looked away when Lyssa stood up. She knew that there was going to be a shit storm coming and it would be directed straight at her.

"What? Say that again. I thought I heard you say that you wanted to go back to our old world."

Artie nodded, "I did say that."

Lyssa looked at Artie, "What the fuck did Sam do now?"

"Nothing. I just," Artie shrugged, "I can't be here with him anymore."

Lyssa kept her eyes on Artie and Artie knew that her sister was trying hard to keep calm and not freak out. "You'd rather go back to our world, where he isn't real, instead of just going to Bobby's and starting a new life here?"

Artie sipped her coffee and gave Lyssa a 'come on get serious' look. "New life here? Come on, Lyssa, there would be no way to start a new life here. Here we will always be connected to Sam and Dean. I could try to disappear but the demons and monsters would find me and use me against Sam."

Artie watched as Lyssa got up and grabbed a coffee. She watched as her sister walked over to the window and stood in front of it. She knew that Lyssa was trying to think of some argument that could keep her there. Artie was actually shocked at the fact that Lyssa hadn't started yelling at her and ordering her to stay. Artie got up and walked over to Lyssa and stood beside her.

"Lys, I haven't decided one way or the other," Artie explained.

"Sounds like you have," Lyssa turned and glanced at Artie, "If you go back, I am going with you."

Artie shook her head, "No. You have Dean and-."

"You are my little sister. You always come first, Artemis. Always," Lyssa whispered looking up and meeting Artie's eyes.

Artie saw the tears in Lyssa's eyes. She nodded and wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her. She rested her head on Lyssa's shoulder. She smiled when Lyssa turned and looked out the window again. "I am already dreading this hunt," Lys said.

"I know," Artie answered, "If it helps, I am sure Dean is dreading it too."

Lyssa snorted, "Yeah, right," she sighed and hugged Artie back, "Let's get this show on the road before the boys come looking for us."

Artie nodded. She watched as Lyssa pulled away from her and walked over to the table with the coffee tray. Lyssa picked it up and then carried it over to the door and left the room. Artie knew that Lyssa was closing off any more discussion about the subject of Artie leaving. Artie decided that for the moment, she would let Lyssa do that. Artie still hadn't decided if she fully wanted to leave yet or not. Until she did, they didn't need to talk about anything or make any plans. They had a demon hunt to focus on.

* * *

Dean really hated how silent the impala was. He glanced at Lyssa hoping that she would help in the conversation department. Instead he saw her scribbling in her journal. He sighed and then glanced in the rear view mirror. He saw Artie looking out the window listening to her iPod while Sam looked through John's journal. Dean glanced back at the road.

"Okay, new rule," he said out loud, "No more awkward silences in baby. She doesn't like it."

"Uh huh," Lyssa said frowning at the page in front of her, "is there anything else that baby doesn't like?" she asked her voice clearly lacking any interest in what the impala liked or not.

Dean glanced at her, "Bambi, would it kill you to actually keep me company here? I'm bored."

"Just drive, Dean," Sam said from the backseat.

"No one asked you, Sam," Dean said.

Lyssa slammed her journal shut and turned in her seat. She looked at Dean then Sam, "Are you two even going to talk about what happened with the siren?" she demanded. She saw the identical looks of stubbornness on the Winchesters' faces and she rolled her eyes, "My god, you two are way too much like your father. Honestly," she muttered resting her head on the window.

Dean frowned, "Dad has nothing to do with this."

"The hell he doesn't. John Winchester is the originator of the not talking about anything gene. So, guess what, we are going to talk about this."

"No, we aren't," Sam stated trying to sound firm. Too bad that he knew that Lyssa had made up her mind and she was probably going to go on talking about it whether he liked it or not.

"Listen, I watched you two fight demons, kill vampires, and salt and burn ghosts into the afterlife. I saw you two reconnect and you know what? There is one thing that I am completely sure of," Lyssa pressed on.

"What?" Dean asked softly. He didn't like the way the conversation was going but at least it filled the silence that had been driving him crazy.

"You two are a team," Lyssa said, "after four years I know that you two trust each other and love each other so much that you would have actually have sacrificed yourselves for your brother. I am sick of fucking sitting by and watching you two act like strangers now though," Lyssa stated, "I love you both. You are a part of my family so I am going to tell you two the truth." Lyssa looked at Sam, "Trusting Ruby and turning to her instead of Dean is wrong. Dean raised you, Sam and he has died for you. If you can't trust him to stand beside you for what you have planned or what you have to do then you know that deep down something about the whole thing stinks," she then turned and looked at Dean, "and baby, I love you but lying to Sam isn't helping," she said.

"Bambi-," Dean started.

"No, lying to Sam about what happened in Hell wasn't right. I get that you wanted to protect him from all that but Sam didn't need protecting. And Sam has never seen you as weak. Sam has always seen you as his hero, Dean. And I know that you love him and lying to him killed you inside. He needs to know the truth about how you feel. Telling him and talking about it doesn't make you weak, babe. It means that you trust Sam enough with even your worst pain."

Artie had taken out an ear bud and listened to the conversation, "Lys is right. You two are Winchesters. Together there is nothing that you two can't overcome," she added.

Dean griped the steering wheel tight, "You two don't know anything. All you did was watch a television show," he said. He knew deep down that everything Lyssa had said was true. He didn't however want to hear Sam deny it. So instead he put up his protective wall and decided to forget all his wife's pretty words.

Lyssa tossed her journal at him, "Sometimes I completely forget how much of an ass you can be."

Sam watched as Artie shook her head and placed the ear bud back in her ear. He watched as Lyssa grabbed her journal and went back to writing it and Dean turned his complete focus back on the road. He tried to refocus on what he had been doing but he really couldn't. Lyssa's words echoed in his head followed by memories of his life. In every single one of those memories, Dean was there. He closed his eyes and tried to push them aside. He couldn't have those memories in his mind if he was going to continue down the demon blood road. The memories would just take his focus off of getting Lilith. He needed all his focus on her if he was ever going to have a chance at killing her. Taking a stroll down memory lane was not going to help kill Lilith.

* * *

Dean walked in the motel room. He watched Lyssa as she stood in front of the large window in the back wall. They had gotten into Coeur d'Alene in the wee hours of the night. Dean and Sam had dropped the girls at the motel and then done a quick drive thru of the town to get the layout of it and find Nora's house. They would head back to her house later in the morning at a more respectable hour. Dean had come back expecting to find Lyssa curled up in the bed sleeping with Lucky. Instead there she was standing in her sweatpants and t-shirt looking out the window. She didn't even seem to notice that he was there. He slammed the door and watched as she turned and looked at him.

"I thought you would be in bed," Dean said tossing his keys on the table and pulling off his jacket.

Lyssa raked a hand through her hair, "I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts rolling through my mind."

Dean sat on the foot of the bed and began to undo the laces on his boots, "You want to talk about it?"

Lyssa walked over to the table across from the bed. She hopped on it and sat on it. She looked at Dean. She didn't really know how to start the conversation. "I'm worried about you and this hunt," she said softly.

Dean tossed both his boots aside and looked at his wife, "Nothing new about that. You always worry about me on hunts."

"This worry is different. I know what you have to do to this demon and I," Lyssa shrugged, "I'm worried about the fallout."

Dean looked down, "So you joining the Sam bandwagon thinking that I am weak?"

"No," Lyssa said quickly, "I know you are not weak. I also know though that every time we do this to a demon, you get quiet after. You get distant and I am left trying to hold you together. I love you, Winchester but I am not going to just pretend anymore. You can't handle the torture and we both know it."

Dean looked up and looked at Lyssa. He was a little shocked that she was calling him out on his problem now. Usually she waited until after he was already moping around. He looked at her closely and watched as she looked away. He got up and walked over to her. Something in her eyes told him that there was something more going on with his wife. He could see pain in her eyes and a certain kind of ache that made him want to gather all the sharp objects and put them in a lock box. He pushed that temptation aside and reminded himself that he had to trust Lyssa. If she was hurting, she would tell him. Instead he brought his thoughts back to the conversation at hand.

"You know, I love you with every part of me but sometimes I wish you wouldn't push me to talk about certain things," Dean told her.

"I know," Lyssa said placing her hands on Dean's chest, "I wish I didn't push you either. I just felt like I needed to get this out there, you know."

Dean nodded, "I know. I am not actually one for talking and I always tend to change the subject whenever you bring up something important."

Lyssa smiled, "Very true."

"Kind of sounds like you too, Bambi."

Lyssa gave Dean a frown before he yanked her forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her as she felt his hands run down her thighs and grab her hips. She pushed all thoughts about Artie and going back to her old world. She didn't want to focus on that when she was around Dean. She didn't ever want him to think that she was contemplating leaving him. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him.

"You still haven't answered me," she told him as she felt him pull her hips closer to him.

Dean smirked, "Wasn't planning on it, honey."

Lyssa kissed Dean when he kissed her again. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She held him close to her loving the fell of his body against hers. Whenever he was close everything just seemed so simple and easy. Lyssa wished that everything would be as simple as just being with Dean.

* * *

Sam frowned as he read the computer screen. He got up and walked over to his bag and dug around in it for his notepad. He had just tried to find the address that Nora had given him over the phone for the suspected possessed man. He had wanted to check where it was and possibly go and check it out on his own. He apparently had gotten the address wrong since the search engine had shown him on the map the local Greek restaurant.

"Where the hell is my notebook?" he asked out loud tossing his bag aside.

He turned when there was a knock on his door. He opened it. Artie stood there. She walked in and shoved his notebook at him. He grabbed it and then shut the door and looked at her. He hated the smug look she had on her face. He knew that she had been up to no good.

"You took my notebook?" Sam asked.

"Yep. He isn't at home by the way," Artie added sitting on the bed. She then snapped her fingers and opened her jacket. She pulled out some mail and tossed it on the bed beside her, "Some bills and his monthly nudie magazine."

"You know stealing mail is a federal crime."

Artie gave him a 'are you fucking serious?' look, "Yeah, well tack it on to my other crimes of digging up and desecrating bodies."

Sam shook his head. He walked away from the door and tossed his notebook on the table by his laptop, "What made you decided to go to the house by yourself?" he asked.

"I just needed to go for a walk," Artie answered.

"A walk? Jeffrey could have been there and he could have killed you."

"Yeah, I know."

Sam looked at her, "You don't care anymore about any of this, do you?"

Artie got up and walked towards the door. She opened it and turned back to look at him, "I stopped caring at the same time you did, Sam. I'm just being honest about it."

Sam watched her leave. She slammed the door behind her for good measure. He grabbed his notebook and tossed it across the room. He raked his hands through his hair. Sometimes Artie got too close to the truth for his liking. It was like she could see past the wall he had built and was able to read his inner thoughts. He didn't like it but he didn't know what the hell to do about it.

* * *

Lyssa crept along the side of the house. Dean followed her. Another woman had gone missing that morning. Lyssa and Dean had gone to investigate it but had been forced to wait for the police to clear out before taking a look at the scene. Neither of them had grabbed their fake badges before leaving the motel that morning. Now they had to break into the house.

Lyssa made her way around the back of the house. She looked up and saw a window in the den was open. She pointed it out to Dean. He looked up and nodded. He boosted her up. Lyssa climbed thru the window. She stood in the den and looked around. Nothing. She turned when Dean climbed in the window after her.

"This room looks clean," she said.

"Let's split up. You take upstairs, I'll take downstairs," Dean said.

"All right. Try not to set off any alarms."

"Right back at you, babe."

Dean watched as Lyssa pulled the flashlight out of her back pocket and walked out of the room. He followed her. At the stairs, he walked into the kitchen instead of following her up the stairs. He looked around the kitchen but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room. He stopped at the front door. He saw something on the wooden floor. He walked over to it and kneeled down beside it. He touched it and felt that it was a powdery substance. He brought it to his nose and smelled it.

"Yahtzee, one demon coming up," he said.

He turned when Lyssa walked down the front stairs. She gave him a look and he saw her hands shaking. He got up and walked over to her. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Bambi?" he asked.

"I am going to kick Cas in the nuts the next time I see him," she said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "Jeffrey has a demon inside of him. The demon came here and toyed with the victim before he took her. And it was bloody."

"How do you..." Dean trailed off and looked at her. He saw the look on her face and the way she was shaking. He remembered how she had looked that time when she had heard the demons. She looked the same way now. "No."

"Yeah. I think it was residue left over from the demon's power. Whatever it was, I did not like the pictures I got in my head."

Dean yanked her into a hug, "I love you, Lyssa," he told her.

"I know you do, Dean. But thanks for saying it. I needed that."

Dean kissed Lyssa on the side of her head. He pulled away and gave her a slight smile. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He knew that she was still trying to process what had happened. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the den.

"Let's head back to Nora's and see if Sam and Pyro got her to help us," Dean said.

"I think she'll help us, but I think she has a problem with the plan," Lyssa answered.

Dean shrugged, "Sammy probably got her to say yes with his puppy eyes."

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes and watched as Nora and Artie stood off to the side and talked about different spells. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. They hadn't even gotten the chance to ask Nora if she would be the bait for them. Artie had just started talking about the spells and the two of them had wandered off. He sighed and walked over to where they stood intent on getting the plan back on track.

"Nora, we came here to ask you something," Sam said seeing how Artie rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"All right, ask away," Nora said.

"We need your help getting Jeffrey to where we want him."

Nora frowned, "I don't understand."

Artie sighed, "Sam is asking you to be bait for Jeffrey."

Nora took a step back, "Oh."

Sam raised his hands, "It's just a precaution. The demon in Jeffrey likes to kill older women and you-."

"I understand. What about tracking the demon?"

Artie nodded, "That's what we are going to try first. No need to put you in danger if we can find him with a simple spell." Sam didn't miss the look she shot his way.

Sam turned when Lyssa and Dean walked into the store. Sam noticed how Dean held Lyssa's hand. He could tell by the looks on their faces that something had happened. And whatever that something was, it was not good.

"Well?" Artie asked.

"Definitely a demon who took the woman," Dean said.

"Was it Jeffrey?" Nora asked.

Lyssa nodded, "Yep, it was our new friend, Jeffrey. Is he back at his house?"

Sam shook his head, "No. And Jeffrey didn't show up for work either."

"Great, he's in the wind."

"I have a tracking spell I could do," Nora suggested, "It will take me a couple of hours but it should give us a place to start."

"I'll help."

Sam watched as Artie and Nora walked away. Sam looked away from Artie and looked at Lyssa and Dean. He saw Dean wrap an arm around Lyssa's waist and how Lyssa leaned against his brother. He knew that Lyssa and Dean had this deep bond with each other. Sam was torn between being jealous of what they had and rolling his eyes. He coughed slightly causing Dean and Lyssa to look his way again.

"Did you see Jeffrey leaving the victim's house?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Lyssa said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Sam frowned, "Am I missing something?"

Dean looked at Lyssa. She nodded. Dean then looked back at Sam, "Bambi saw Jeffrey take the woman."

Sam's frown deepened, "I am really confused." Sam watched as Lyssa stepped closer to him, "A couple of years ago, you used to see things too," she explained.

Sam looked at her shocked. He then looked at Dean, "She had a vision?"

"She is standing right here," Lyssa muttered.

Sam looked down at her, "So you had a vision."

"Yes and no. It wasn't like your visions. All I can think is that it came from the left over residue of the demon. At this point, I don't know and I really don't care."

"We can use it."

"Excuse me?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, we can use this to track the demon."

"Guys," Lyssa said.

"Just because you love to use your ability, doesn't mean that Lyssa wants to," Dean said.

"Her ability can help."

"Fuck this," Lyssa walked away, "Whenever you two are done fighting, Dean come find me at the motel," she walked to the door and stopped. She turned back and looked at Sam meeting his eyes, "For the record, I don't think I can control the ability."

Sam winced when Lyssa walked out and slammed the door. He turned back and saw Dean just watching him, "Come on, Dean. Don't tell me you didn't think of asking her to use her ability."

Dean shook his head, "I didn't. And if you would have seen the look on her face, you wouldn't have asked her either. Bambi isn't like you, Sam. Bambi isn't ready to strap on her party hat and have fun using her new powers."

Sam made a face, "I'm not doing it to have fun."

Dean shook his head, "I don't care. Call me when we have a place to start."

Sam watched as Dean walked out of the store as well. Sam sighed and looked at the ceiling. Suddenly this hunt was way more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

Lyssa lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Ten hours had passed since Nora had done the tracking spell. So far, nothing had turned up on the map. Nora and Artie were about to try again this time casting a tracking spell for a wider area on a different map. Lyssa was really hoping that the map lit up soon like the fourth of July. She wanted to kill something.

She heard the motel room door open and slam. She turned and saw Dean standing there with a pizza box. She turned and stared at the ceiling again.

"Sam called. Nora and Pyro have found a spell that worked. Sam and Pyro are checking out where it leads," Dean said.

Lyssa turned and looked at him raising an eyebrow, "And you didn't go with them?"

Dean shook his head and placed the box of pizza on the table. "Nope, I'm the weak one, remember?"

Lyssa sighed. She pushed herself up from the couch. She walked over to Dean and tugged on his jacket, "Hey, you aren't the weak one." _I am,_ those words she only thought and left unspoken.

Dean pulled his jacket off and tossed it aside, "Bambi, what the hell are we doing here?"

Lyssa frowned, "Hunting a demon that kidnaps women and then kills them."

"No, I meant," Dean pulled away from her, "What are we doing still hunting?"

Lyssa watched as Dean walked over to the couch and sat on it. She raked a hand through her hair and knew that she should have seen this coming. Ever since the hunt with the siren, Dean had been shielding his thoughts from her more and more which had left her wondering what he was hiding from her. She walked over to the couch and sat beside him. She turned her body so she was facing him. She reached out and took his hand.

"Dean, do you want to stop hunting?" she asked softly.

Dean looked at her, "Yes. Right this moment, I want to get in the impala with you and find some small town and settle in for the long haul."

Lyssa smirked, "You wouldn't last one week."

"Well, I can damn well try, right?" Dean stood up, "I got a lot to live for now."

Lyssa didn't get a chance to respond. Her cell phone rang. She reached out and grabbed it from its spot on the coffee table. She flipped it open and saw that it was Artie calling.

"Yeah?" Lyssa said.

"We found Jeffrey. Sam has him tied up but," Artie paused, "the woman is already dead."

Lyssa closed her eyes, "Okay. We'll be there. Give me the directions."

Lyssa got up from the couch and walked over to the table. She grabbed a notepad and wrote down the directions. She saw Dean walk over to the window. She finished her call with Artie and hung up the phone. She turned and looked at Dean as she ripped the page from the note pad.

"Dean-," she started.

"You won't let me walk away, will you?" he asked still facing the window.

"If I loved you any less I would. I know you though, Dean. I know that this is what you were meant to do. You can't walk away. Not now and maybe not ever."

She stood and waited. She watched as Dean glanced over his shoulder at her. She saw the smirk he wore on his face.

"Lys, sometimes, I wonder how I ever got through without you," he said.

"I wonder too."

She smiled when Dean shook his head and turned around. She grabbed her jacket and his. She glanced over and watched as Dean walked over and grabbed the weapons duffel. She headed towards the door. She knew that she hadn't completely convinced Dean to stop thinking about giving up on hunting. Lyssa wondered if maybe he would stop thinking about walking away if she was no longer with him. She pushed those thoughts away as she opened the door and walked out of the room and towards the impala. Right at that moment, she had to focus on a demon.

* * *

Artie leaned against the fallen tree trunk. She looked up at the stars. She winced as she heard Jeffrey scream from inside the old abandoned house. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes she had taken from Nora. Apparently the older woman wanted to quit and Artie had decided that she was about to start. She took out one cigarette and lit it. She turned when she heard someone walk over to her. She was a little surprised to see that it was Nora. She moved over and let Nora lean against the log beside her. Artie went to hand her a cigarette but Nora shook her head.

"No, I am still determined to quit," Nora said.

"Good for you," Artie answered taking another puff.

"Your sister looked like she was going to be sick."

Artie nodded, "She usually gets that look on her face whenever Dean has to torture a demon."

Nora was completely silent for a moment. She then turned and looked at Artie, "How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"This. This is the first demon I have tracked and as exciting as it was, I can't imagine doing it every day."

Artie smoked the cigarette but didn't say anything. She finished the cigarette and butted it out on the ground. She turned and looked at Nora. "I've been wondering the same thing a lot lately. I don't think I want to be here doing this anymore," Artie admitted.

Nora nodded, "Maybe you need a break."

Artie shrugged, "Maybe. I just doubt I'll get one anytime soon."

Nora nodded again. She reached out and patted Artie on the shoulder, "I am sure that everything will work out all right for you," Nora said softly.

"I hope so. At the moment, though, the only thing I am sure of is that it'll work out better for me then it will for Jeffrey."

Nora patter her shoulder again and then walked away. Artie looked back at the stars. She closed her eyes when she heard Jeffrey scream again. She made the decision right then and there. "I'm going back home," she whispered out into the night. She felt relieved after she had made her decision. Maybe now she would be at peace.

* * *

Sam wiped down the doors and the walls. He turned and looked at the Bennetts standing off to the side packing up the weapons talking in French. Neither of them had stayed in the little abandoned house long while he and Dean had tortured the demon inside Jeffrey. He knew that they didn't like to watch Dean and him torture demons. Artie had been willing to join in before and help out but this time she had seemed more indifference to it. It was like Artie was done with hunting and everything that went with it.

Sam tossed the clothes in the corner and walked over to where the Bennetts were. Artie didn't even glance at him. She grabbed one of the bags and walked away. Sam sighed and looked at Lyssa. He frowned when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Lys, you okay?" he asked.

"I just spent the better part of the night watching my husband torture some innocent man because of the demon that was inside of said innocent man," she said grabbed a bag and shoving it at Sam, "do you think I should be okay?"

Sam looked away, "We only did what we had to," he said.

"I hope that helps you sleep tonight. Dean won't be as lucky."

Sam watched as she walked away. He dropped the bag on the floor and kicked it. He raked his hands through his hair and wished that Lyssa and Artie could see it his way. He sighed when his cell phone rang. He dug in his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Sammy, why haven't you called me lately?" he heard Ruby say from the other end of the phone.

"Well, you haven't exactly called me lately either."

"Touché. What are you working on?"

"Found a lead on one of Lilith's lieutenants, Merrick. He's in Louisiana. We're heading there."

"Great. Meet you there."

"Wait, Ruby, there's something you need to know about Lyssa."

"What? She fall down and slit her wrists again?"

Sam was silent. He suddenly thought about Lyssa and the look on her face when she had admitted to the vision. He knew she hadn't even begun to deal with it herself. He knew that he couldn't tell Ruby. Ruby would want to use it. "No, I think she just might kill you if she sees you again," he covered.

"She still hasn't gotten over the whole Anna thing, huh?"

"No, she hasn't."

"Wasn't my fault that Dean fucked the fallen angel."

Sam sighed, "I'll call you later, Ruby."

He hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the bag that he had kicked and carried it out the door. He was not looking forward to heading anywhere in the impala with the girls and Dean. He knew that the car would be filled with awkward silence. He was actually starting to get to the silences though.

* * *

Lyssa parked the impala at the first motel she had seen. She didn't care that they had barely put any distance from Coeur d'Alene. She just needed to stop. She pulled the keys from the ignition and shoved them in her pocket before digging in her bag for money.

"Bambi?" she heard Dean ask from across the seat.

She looked up and saw him rub the sleep from his eyes. She had hoped that he would stay asleep until after she had gotten the rooms. "I'm all right, babe. Go back to sleep."

"Why did we stop?"

"Because I can't..." she felt her hands shaking and she just pushed the door of the impala open and climbed out. She grabbed her bag, "I need sleep," was all she said.

She slammed the door over whatever Dean was going to say. She swung her bag around her and finally found her wallet as she went to push open the motel office door. She sighed when she felt Dean grab the strap of her bag and pull her back.

"Bambi, talk to me," he said turning her around to face him.

"I just need to sleep. I think we all need to sleep," she answered.

Dean shook his head, "You are lying to me."

"Not lying. I just-."

"Just what? Talk to me."

"I don't want to tell you that I am scared!" she yelled.

She pulled away from Dean and yanked open the door to the office. She glanced back at him and saw the defeated look on his face. She turned away. God help her, now all she wanted to do was get back in the impala and drive all night. She didn't want to tell Dean that she was scared of packing up and leaving him. She was scared that she would break him if she left.

"Why the hell did we stop?" Sam demanded as Lyssa opened the trunk of the impala.

Lyssa turned and Sam took a step back when he saw the look on her face, "Sam, shut the fuck up. I am not in the mood."

* * *

Sam watched as she grabbed her bags and walked away. He turned to talk to Dean but his brother was already waiting for Lyssa by the door to their room. He watched as Lyssa pushed open the door and her and Dean walked inside and the door closed behind them. Sam grabbed his bags. He turned and raised an eyebrow when Artie leaned against the car beside him.

"What?" he asked her dropping his bags on the ground.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how Ruby was doing," Artie said looking at him with a knowing look on her face.

Sam looked away, "I'm not going to argue with you."

"I don't want to argue either, Sam. I am really tired of arguing with you. I feel like we just keep going around in circles here and I want it to stop."

Sam looked back at Artie and saw that she was serious. "And how exactly do you purpose we stop going around in circles?"

"I'm going to head back to Bobby's for awhile. I think I need time to clear my head and," Artie looked up and Sam could see the shine of tears in her eyes, "and I think I need some time away from you."

Sam nodded, "Is Lyssa going with you?"

Artie nodded and looked away, "Yeah, she is. You know Lys, she can't give up that role of overbearing protective sister."

Sam smiled, "Just like Dean. Those two were definitely meant to be together."

Artie nodded. Sam slammed the trunk closed and grabbed his bags. He followed Artie when she walked to the motel rooms. She walked over to hers. He watched her. She turned and looked at him and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know that this is pointless but I need to know," she said, "did you ever think that we were meant for each other?" she asked.

Sam looked at her and knew that he couldn't lie to her; not about that. "Yeah, I did think we were meant for each other. But," he added softly hating when she looked away from him, "right here and right now, it would never work between us. I'm not that guy anymore. I don't believe in happy endings."

Sam watched as Artie turned back and looked at him, "I think you still believe in happy endings. I just think that you think you don't deserve one anymore," she said.

Sam watched as Artie walked into her motel room and slammed the door behind her. Sam also walked into his motel room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against it and dropped his bags on the floor. He closed his eyes and thought about what Artie had told him. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"You're right, Firefly," he whispered, "I don't deserve to be happy. Especially with you."

He walked away from the door and tossed his bag on the bed. It was time to get to work finding Merrick in New Orleans. That would distract him from his thoughts about the failure of his relationship with Artie. He was past the point where apologizing would fix anything. All he could do was move on. It would be better for everyone in the long run if he did.


End file.
